Reconstruyendo una vida
by danitza hoshi
Summary: Levantarse no es facil, reconstruir, menos. Ginny decide apartarse de todo, pero encuentra refugio en quien menos espera.¿Podrá surgir algo entre ellos? Espero que les guste!Capitulo 37 El Momento! Feliz Año!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero que les guste mi fic!! dejen RR y los primeros 3 capitulos son una introduccion acerca de la vida de los demas personajes y tambien de Ginny y Draco.

Besos, D.

**Capítulo 1**

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que había terminado de estudiar en Hogwarts, cuatro años de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Había vivido tres de esos cuatro años completamente feliz, llena de dicha, pero un día todo cambio, ella no entendió el porqué, ni cómo ni cuando, simplemente sucedió y le destrozo el corazón.

Ese día muy temprano, salio de su hogar, la Madriguera, esperando que nadie la observara irse, no quería dar explicaciones, ni ver a su madre llorar. Simplemente quería desaparecer. Uso la red de polvos Flu para aparecer cerca del lugar a donde debía ir.

Subió al tren del cual ya había comprado el ticket días antes, se ubico en uno de los vagones que se encontraban al último y estaban vacíos, se sentó cerca de la ventana.

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve en la ciudad, todo frío y desolado, era de esperarse en invierno que muy poca gente salga de sus casas tan temprano, salvo para ir a sus trabajos, y aun con eso, los magos utilizan la red o simplemente se aparecen, pero ella se encontraba en una estación de trenes muggles, con lo cual si vio pocas personas tapándose por el frío que hacia.

El tren ya empezaba a moverse, a ponerse en marcha, no ingreso otra persona a su vagón, tal vez era por el horario de salida del tren. Apoyando su barbilla en su mano, se quedo mirando el paisaje, aun cuando era un paisaje frío, desolado en cierto aspecto, se sentía tranquila. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

A partir de hoy, todo cambiará – se dijo para sí misma, limpiándose con el puño de su camiseta – Ya no vas a sufrir más, no llorarás más por él. Todo comenzará de nuevo.

Mientras ella se repetía mentalmente estas últimas palabras, se iba quedando dormida, dejando atrás la ciudad que tanto sufrimiento le causo en ese último año.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se quedaba dormida en el tren, una familia numerosa empezaba su día. En la madriguera ya escuchabas los primeros ruidos del día, todos muy alborotados, más aun la señora Weasley, quien iba de una habitación a otra.

¡Ronald Weasley, baja de una vez! – Gritó la señora Weasley, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina – Hermione, querida – dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Mejor ahora, gracias – Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Los primeros meses son fatales, pero ya te vas a sentir mejor – dijo dulcemente la señora Weasley, mientras acariciaba el vientre ya pronunciado – y ese hijo que tengo que de seguro todavía duerme, mientras tú estas aquí. ¡Ya me va a escuchar cuando lo encuentre!

No, salió muy temprano – dijo mientras se ruborizaba – fue a buscarme algo para comer – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Menos mal, menos mal – dijo la señora Weasley sonriente – es lo menos que podía esperar de él.

En vez señora – dijo Hermione algo preocupada – estaba buscando a Ginny, más no la encuentro por ningún lado.

Yo también la estuve buscando mientras bajaba camino a la cocina – dijo mirando hacia las escaleras – tal vez salio al jardín, tu sabes como esta estos días, quiere estar sola.

Por eso la buscaba – dijo Hermione cambiando un poco de semblante – para que no este sola.

Bueno hija, esperemos mejor a que regrese – dijo mientras empujaba suavemente a Hermione a la cocina – y hazme compañía mientras preparo el desayuno y tú esperas a mi hijo.

Cuando ambas llegaban a la cocina, se encontraron con los gemelos, quienes estaban somnolientos.

Fred, George ¡Cuidado! – dijo la señora Weasley viendo como sus hijos se estaban quedando dormidos sobre sus tazas de café respectivamente – se van a quemar si siguen así de distraídos.

De verdad, tengan más cuidado – dijo Hermione sentándose en frente de ellos.

Pobre nuestro pequeño Ronny – dijo Fred mirando desconsolado a George.

Si, pobre de él – dijo George mientras Hermione los miraba sin entender lo que decían – y pobre de él pequeño que viene en camino.

Hermione se ha convertido en una replica de nuestra madre – dijo Fred.

¡Auch! – dijeron ambos cuando recibían un golpe por parte de su madre en la cabeza.

No hablan a si de su madre – dijo la señora Weasley – yo que los críe con tanto amor. Querida, toma un poco de leche, mientras esperas a que vuelva Ronald.

¿A dónde fue el pequeño Ronny tan temprano? – dijeron Fred y George en tono de burla y curiosidad.

Fue a buscarle a Hermione algo para comer – dijo la señora Weasley mientras volvía a sus quehaceres y Hermione se ruborizaba.

Los antojos – dijeron ambos – que peor mal que ese.

Dejen de decir tonterías – dijo la señora Weasley mirándolos amenazadoramente – en vez díganme si han visto a Ginny por ahí. Ya es algo tarde y no la he visto.

No, no la hemos visto desde ayer – dijo George – pero madre, no crees que ella también tiene el derecho como todo ser humano normal de dormir hasta la hora que se le de la gana.

Si madre, déjala ser libre – dijo Fred, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café – además, ya esta algo grandecita para perderse dentro o fuera de la casa, ya aparecerá.

Simplemente me preocupa – dijo la madre preocupada – no ha estado comiendo bien, ni descansa bien.

Es verdad – dijo Hermione dejando su taza de leche en la mesa – ha estado muy decaída estos días.

Ya aparecerá no se preocupen – dijeron los gemelos, después le dieron un sorbo a sus cafés.

Hijos¿dónde están Johanna, Nerea, Sebastián y Mark? – dijo la señora Weasley preguntando por los hijos de los gemelos.

Johanna y Nerea están afuera – dijo Fred.

Sebastián y Mark también están afuera dijo George mirando su taza de café.

¿Haciendo qué?, si se puede saber – dijo la señora Weasley volteando a mirar a sus hijos.

Probando cosas – dijeron ambos a la vez.

¡Fred y George Weasley! Vayan a buscar a sus hijos – dijo la señora Weasley elevando el tono de voz – esas cosas no son nada seguras.

¡Pero Madre¡Tenemos Frío! – dijeron los dos a la vez mirándola, haciendo un puchero.

Mamá tranquila, ellos están bien – dijo Ron mientras entraba a la Madriguera – sólo que a Crookshanks le han puesto dos colas y esta morado.

Pobre Crookshanks, debo ir a verlo – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

Tranquila, Hermi – dijo Fred sonriente.

El efecto se quita en un par de horas – dijo George sonriente.

Toma Hermione tu pastel – dijo Ron mientras le alcanzaba una cajita que contenía el pastel de Hermione.

Gracias, amor – dijo ella, mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

¡Oh! Que tierno el pequeño Ronny – dijeron los gemelos burlonamente - ¿Tiene frío nuestro pequeñín?

¡Ustedes dos, dejen en paz a su hermano! – dijo la señora Weasley – Muy bien Ronald, así debes de tratar a tu esposa – dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo - ¿Quieres que te sirva una taza de café?

No madre – dijo Ron ruborizado por los comentarios de sus hermanos – me voy a dormir¿todo bien Hermione? – dijo mirando cariñosamente a su esposa.

Si, gracias – dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz – luego te voy a buscar¿te parece?

Esta bien – dijo Ron dirigiéndose a las escaleras – solo demórate unas diez horas si vas a despertarme.

¡Ronald Weasley! – dijo la señora Weasley colocando sus manos en ambos lados de la cintura - ¡No trates así a tu esposa!

Pero Ron, ya no escucho el último comentario de su madre. En ese momento todos escucharon un pequeño estallido fuera de la casa, todos voltearon a mirar quien entraba en ese momento.

Todo está bien – dijo el señor Weasley, quien tenía la cara manchada – solo me jugaron una broma los pequeños.

¡Arthur, que te ha pasado! – dijo la señora Weasley mientras se dirigía hacia su esposo tocándole cuidadosamente la cara.

Nada, solo que Nerea junto con los demás nos dieron una pequeña sorpresa – dijo el señor Weasley.

¿Quiénes más¿Ginny también esta afuera? – dijo la señora Weasley.

No, Ginny no estaba afuera – dijo el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas – Afuera siguen Angelina y Katherine.

¡Fred y George salgan ahora misma a resolver este asunto! – dijo la señora Weasley furiosa - ¡Pobre de sus mujeres!

Ya salimos – dijeron ambos, después le dieron el último sorbo a su café.

Salieron corriendo antes de ser víctimas de la furia de su madre. La señora Weasley limpiaba cuidadosamente la cara de su esposo, mientras Hermione comía concentradamente lo que Ron le había traído. Luego de un par de minutos, entraron en la casa los hijos de los gemelos corriendo en dirección a la sala, las esposas de ellos, quienes entraron muy enojadas y los gemelos al final callados.

Luego de que Fred cerró la puerta de la madriguera y se sentó, tocaron el timbre.

Acaso no se puede pedir un poco de paz en esta casa – dijo Fred cansado, ya que él estaba cerca de la puerta y tendría que levantarse e ir a abrirla.

¡Quién pide paz¡Increíble! – soltó la señora Weasley moviendo la cabeza y alzando los brazos.

Madre no te enojes más, ya voy a abrir la puerta – dijo Fred yendo a abrir la puerta.

Buenos días familia – dijo Bill quien recién llegaba a la casa, estaba cargando al menor de sus hijos, quien dormía placidamente.

Buenos días Bill, bienvenido – dijo Bill esperando a que su esposa pasará primero.

Hola Fleur¿cómo estás? – dijo Fred sonriendo.

Si e egstado muyg bien – dijo Fleur entrando en la casa y yendo a abrazar a la señora Weasley.

¡Tío Fred! – dijo una pequeñita que saltaba a los brazos de su tío.

Sophia¿Cómo esta mi sobrinita? – dijo Fred sonriendo ampliamente y haciéndole cosquillas a Sophia.

Muy bien – dijo dándole un beso a su tío, quien luego la baja al suelo - ¡Tío George!

Increíble, yo no entiendo porqué los admira tanto – soltó Bill, viendo como su pequeña hija iba corriendo a los brazos de su tío.

Si somos adorable, tú lo sabes – dijo Fred sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza del pequeñín que Bill tenia en brazos.

¡Si lo sabré yo! – dijo mofándose Bill, entrando y cerrando la puerta - ¿Qué le paso a papá?

Oh¿a papá? – dijo Fred volteando a ver a su padre – nada, un pequeño accidente, tu sabes.

Ya lo sospechaba – dijo Bill moviendo la cabeza – solo te advierto una cosa Fred – dijo apuntándole con el dedo a Fred – no le des ninguno de tus artefactos a Sophia, Fleur se altera mucho con ese tipo de travesuras.

¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Fred – mi propio hermano me amenaza – dijo dramático.

Sólo advierto – dijo Bill.

En eso escucharon un sonido que provenía de la sala, donde se encontraba la chimenea.

Ya llego Charlie – dijo la señora Weasley – ahora solo falta Ginny, voy a revisar otra vez su cuarto.

La acompaño – dijo Hermione luego de saludar a Sophia.

La señora Weasley y Hermione subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Ginny, este se encontraba algo desordenado, típico de Ginny pensaron ambas. La buscaron en el baño, luego se asomaron por la ventana, esperando que ella se encontrara por los alrededores de la casa, pero no era así, para su desilusión. En eso Hermione observa un pequeño pedazo de papel sobre la cama. Se acerco para poder leerlo.

Señora Weasley – dijo Hermione tomando el papel en sus manos – esto creo que dejo Ginny para usted.

A ver – dijo la señora Weasley tomando el papel en sus manos, luego de un rato se llevo una mano a la boca.

¿Qué dice? – dijo Hermione preocupada de ver la reacción de Molly Weasley.

Se fue – dijo la señora Weasley sentándose en la cama – toma – dijo extendiéndole el papel a Hermione, y tapándose la cara.

No dice a dónde – dijo Hermione mientras seguía leyendo.

No – dijo sollozando la señora Weasley – Tampoco quiere que la busquemos.

Pero dice que cuando se sienta mejor nos escribirá – dijo Hermione tratando de consolarla – no se preocupe, ella volverá. Además estaba sufriendo mucho.

Lo sé – dijo la señora Weasley limpiándose las lágrimas – solo espero que pueda sola, ha estado tan triste todo este tiempo. No entiendo por qué se separaron.

Yo tampoco – dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza – solo hay que esperar que pueda comenzar de nuevo y que vuelva a sonreír y ser la misma de siempre – dijo mientras le corría una lágrima por la mejilla.

Bueno – dijo la señora Weasley limpiándose la cara y levantándose – hay que bajar y decirles a todos que le salio un viaje imprevisto a Ginny y no va a estar con nosotros por un buen tiempo.

Si, es lo mejor – dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro – sólo hay que esperar a que nos escriba.

Si, es mejor no buscarla si ella lo desea – dijo la señora todavía triste – mejor bajemos de una vez.

Y de este modo, la señora Weasley y Hermione bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con toda la familia reunida en la sala, riéndose y hablando. Ron somnoliento apoyado en una de las paredes de la casa. Fred y George jugando con todos los pequeños, mientras que Bill los observaba atentamente. Charlie y el señor Weasley debatiendo de alguno de los temas que tanto les interesaba a los dos.

- ¿Ya va a bajar Ginny? – dijo Charlie volteando a observar a su madre y a Hermione entrando en la sala.

- Me temo que ella no va a estar con nosotros esta Navidad – dijo la señora Weasley bajando la cabeza un poco, ya que todos los miembros de la familia voltearon a verla.

¿Cómo? – dijo Ron, quien al escuchar esto dejo de lado su sueño.

Si – dijo Hermione mirándolos – le surgió un asunto que no podía retrasar más y decidió viajar.

¿Saben a dónde? – dijo Bill mirando a su madre, quien todavía mantenía la cabeza gacha, para él sospechosamente.

Si, claro que lo sabemos – dijo Hermione rápidamente - ¿Para qué desean saber?

Para escribirle a nuestra hermana Hermione – dijo Bill mirando fijamente a ambas mujeres.

¡Oh! Bueno – dijo Hermione tratando de inventar algo en ese momento – la verdad no sabe todavía donde se va a hospedar, pero me lo va a enviar vía lechuza ni bien lo sepa – dijo mirando de vuelta a Bill – porque… no… mejor me dan sus cartas a mi y cuando me lo confirme yo se las envío.

Está bien – dijeron los gemelos quienes también observaban a su madre.

Vayamos a comer de una vez por todas – dijo Ron.

Ron, no era que tenias mucho sueño – dijo Hermione mirándolo.

Si, pero ya se me abrió el apetito y quiero comer de una vez – dijo Ron emprendiendo camino al comedor.

Si – dijo la señora Weasley levantando la vista – vayamos todos a comer de una vez.

La familia de este modo empezó con su festín, el señor Weasley contando acerca de un nuevo aparato muggle, los gemelos bromeando con sus esposas. Ron devorando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Esta típica escena familiar fue interrumpida por el sonar del timbre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ginevra Weasley se despertó, cuando escucho una voz familiar, no podía creer que se encontrara en el mismo compartimiento la persona que más detestaba.

No puedo creer que sigan con esa investigación – decía esta voz, mientras leía El Profeta.

¿¿Malfoy?? – dijo Ginny todavía soñolienta.

Draco Malfoy dejo el periódico a un lado – No puedo creerlo, una Weasley por aquí – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué haces en mi compartimiento? – dijo ella sobándose los ojos.

¿Perdón? – dijo él, arqueando una ceja – No veo en ningún lado que diga que este compartimiento sea tuyo. Además no creo que puedas pagar uno. Deberías irte a otro sitio a seguir roncando.

Ginny no podía creer con la suerte que contaba, quería cambiar de ciudad, no ver a personas conocidas y en ese mismo tren, en ese mismo compartimiento se encontraba el enemigo de su familia, Draco Malfoy. Le dirigió una mirada de odio

- ¡Yo no ronco! Y si no te agrada mi presencia vete a otro compartimiento que este vació – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y todavía mirándolo con odio.

Draco sonrió de lado y dijo.

- No Weasley, te estas equivocando de persona, tú no me das ordenes – dijo arrastrando las palabras, como era de costumbre en él – en todo caso si te incomodo vete tú – dijo él, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con odio, casi sin pestañear durante un largo tramo del viaje. Hasta ignoraron a la señora que estaba sirviendo bebidas, quien se canso de esperar respuesta de ellos.

Señores, quisiera ver sus ticket, esto es solo rutina – dijo un señor que ingreso medio cuerpo en el compartimiento – Por favor.

Tome señor – dijo Draco extendiéndole el suyo – Cuidado con esta persona – dijo señalando a Ginny con la mirada - Creo que se ha introducido en este tren como polizonte – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

El señor se alarmo y miro a Ginny, quien rápido le entrego su ticket para que comprobara que no era polizonte.

Muchas Gracias – dijo el señor – disculpen por las molestias.

Espere Señor – dijo Ginny, antes de que el señor saliera – Quisiera saber si hay otro compartimiento libre, para que me pueda trasladar – dijo ella, esperando que él señor le dijera que si.

Draco mientras volvía a abrir su periódico, sonreía triunfalmente.

- Disculpe Señorita, pero todos están llenos – dijo el Señor, luego de esto se retiro.

- Pobre Weasley – dijo ahora Draco, mirándola a los ojos – ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? O ¿No puedes resistir estar cerca de mí?

- No tienes idea – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, mientras que Draco la miro furioso.

Luego de un rato de dirigirse miradas de odio, cada uno volvió a lo suyo, Draco Malfoy siguió leyendo el profeta y Ginevra saco un libro, el cual se puso a leer. Ambos se quedaron en sus respectivos mundos hasta que una señora de mayor edad les toco la puerta del compartimiento.

Buenos días jóvenes – dijo la señora muy amable.

Buenos días - dijeron ambos a la vez, mirándose luego con odio.

¿Desean algo del carrito de caramelos? – dijo sonriendo afablemente.

¿Cuánto cuestan esos chocolates de envoltura violeta? – dijo Ginny señalando el producto en el carrito.

Weasley, no creo que puedas pagar uno – dijo Draco sonriendo, ya que pensaba dejarla en ridículo.

Pero señorita no se preocupe – dijo la señora sonriendo – para eso esta su esposo, él debería pagar como buen caballero.

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, lo mismo que su boca.

Que un caballero debe de pagar lo que desee su esposa, además se ve que son recién casados – dijo la señora sonriendo, mientras Ginny se reía por lo bajo por la actitud de Draco – eso tratos siempre se dan al inicio, luego te dirá amor, cariño o diosa divina.

Ginevra no pudo aguantar más la risa y comenzó a reírse como loca, se sujetaba la panza y lagrimas le salían por los ojos de reírse tanto. Draco se encontraba de todos los colores, además, de que si con las miradas de verdad se podría matar a alguien, esa señora ya estaría en el otro mundo.

Disculpe señora – dijo Draco tratando de guardar compostura – pero nosotros no estamos casados y nunca lo estaremos.

¡Oh! Es una pena que no lo estén, harían una pareja muy linda, los dos son muy guapos – dijo la señora, mientras Ginny dejaba de reírse por el comentario – Pero joven – dijo la señora volteando a mirar a Draco a los ojos y apuntándole con el dedo índice – Nunca diga nunca.

Señora, no vamos a ordenar nada – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la señora antes de que Malfoy la mate por apuntarle – Gracias de todos modos.

Si, señora, vaya a fastidiar a otros – dijo Draco dejando de observar a la señora y volviendo a El Profeta.

Con su permiso, jóvenes – dijo la señora cerrando al puerta del compartimiento.

¿De qué te reías tanto Weasley? – dijo Draco sin mirarla.

De ti, de quien más – dijo Ginny también sin mirarlo.

Weasley de mi nadie se ríe, y por lo visto no te hizo mucha gracia el ser señora Malfoy – dijo Draco mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Por lo menos a mí, una persona cuerda, no le gustaría ni muerta ser tu esposa, pobre de aquella que caiga en tus garras – dijo dramatizando con sus brazos.

Ya me las pagaras Weasley – dijo Draco.

Luego de esto, ambos no se miraron ni se dirigieron la palabra. Cada uno volvió a lo que antes estaba haciendo, antes de que los interrumpa esa señora.

Señores Pasajeros, hemos llegado a la ciudad destino, sean amables de ir preparando su equipaje – dijo una voz.

Ya llegamos, por fin – dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento, cogiendo sus maletas. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, Draco se interpuso.

Muévete Malfoy – dijo Ginny furiosa.

Espera Weasley – dijo, volteo a mirarla y con una sonrisa maliciosa – No encuentro mis maletas – dijo esto rascándose la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

Malfoy, están allá arriba – dijo Ginny muy furiosa, señalando las maletas – Ahora déjame salir.

¡Oh! Ahí estaban – dijo Draco tratando de alcanzarlas, parándose en medio del compartimiento.

Ginny con un movimiento rápido, empujo a Draco, quien cayó en el asiento

- Que modales tienes Weasley – dijo Draco furioso.

No fastidies Malfoy – dijo Ginny saliendo del compartimiento.

Ginny salio del tren, se dio cuenta de que en esta ciudad hacia menos frío, sonrió mirando hacia el cielo, empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

Buenas Tardes Señor – dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose a la persona que se encontraba sentado fuera de un edificio.

Buenas Tardes, Señorita – dijo el señor, apartando su vista del periódico, para ver a la persona que le hablaba - ¿desea algo?

Si – dijo ella mirando el lugar – quisiera saber si tiene alguna habitación libre.

Déjeme pensar – dijo el señor, rascándose la barbilla – Si, tengo una habitación libre, ¿desea verla? – dijo parándose.

Si, por favor – dijo ella, cargando otra vez sus maletas, caminando detrás del señor.

El lugar no estaba muy cuidado que digamos, pero se podía vivir allí. Tenia un aspecto campestre la pensión. El cuarto, ya que ella no tenia suficiente dinero para alquilar un departamento, era espacioso, y entraba mucha luz por la ventana, algo que a Ginny le agrado.

Eso es todo señorita – dijo el señor, mientras le daba las llaves a Ginny – No se olvide de pagar a fin de mes.

No se preocupe señor – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Bueno – dijo el señor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras – Cualquier cosa me avisa, mi nombre es John.

- Muchas Gracias, John – dijo Ginny. Cerró la puerta y volteo a ver el lugar donde iba a vivir. No era el lugar que había imaginado para comenzar de nuevo, pero era aceptable por el momento hasta que consiguiera dinero y pudiera mudarse a otro lugar.

Se quedo todo ese día dentro de su habitación, arreglando sus cosas, mirando a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba gris eso la deprimió un poco, le hizo recordar toda esa tristeza que quería dejar atrás, más no pudo resistir y se echo a llorar. Se acostó en su cama, llorando sin cesar, no podía creer que todavía siguiera ese dolor, y así se quedo dormida, mientras lloraba.

Al día siguiente, ella se levanto con los ojos hinchados, fue a bañarse, arreglarse un poco y salio de la pensión. En el jardín de esta, encontró aun señor mayor que estaba cuidando del jardín.

Disculpe, señor – dijo Ginny.

Dígame, señorita – dijo el señor dejando sus herramientas de lado – en que la puedo ayudar.

Bueno – dijo ella recogiéndose un mechón de su cabello – Soy nueva en esta ciudad y no se a dónde podría ir para desayunar. Quisiera saber de algún lugar para ir.

Hay varios restaurantes cerca de aquí – dijo rascándose la barbilla y mirando hacia el horizonte – Pero el más cercano se encuentra si va por esta calle, en una o dos cuadras encontrara un pequeño restaurante que preparan buenos desayunos – dijo el señor mientras le señalaba con las manos la dirección.

Muchas gracias, señor – dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia la calle.

Ese día fue hasta ese restaurante, se dio cuenta que era pequeño y no tenia mucho lujo, pero la comida era muy rica. Luego de pagar la cuenta, se dirigió otra vez hacia la pensión, quería primero pedir algún tipo de mapa, para poder salir sin preocupaciones por la ciudad.

Cuando llego a la pensión, no encontró al señor que la había ayudado, camino hasta su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, escucho un llanto que provenía de la habitación que se encontraba frente a la de Ginny.

Mamá yo quiero comer eso – dijo una pequeña a su madre, mientras ella salía de la habitación - ¡Mamá! – gritó la pequeña.

No, Breanna, dulces no puedes comer a esta hora – dijo su madre, mientras que la pequeña se ponía a llorar y a hacer una rabieta – No, Breanna por favor no te pongas así, ya te dije que no. ¿Qué hago ahora?

¡Mamá!, ¡Yo quiero eso! – dijo la pequeña entre gritos y sollozos.

Pequeña, ya no llores – dijo Ginny acercándose a la pequeña - ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

Ese chocolate que viene con un juguetito – dijo la pequeña limpiándose con su puñito las lágrimas – y mi mamá no me quiere dar.

Pero pequeña – dijo Ginny cargándola – no debes llorar por eso – dijo limpiándole la carita.

Pero yo quiero uno – dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Ginny.

Yo me llamo Breanna – dijo la pequeña mirándola.

Breanna, ¿Has desayunado? – pregunto Ginny.

No – dijo la pequeña moviendo su cabecita.

Es por eso que tu mamá no te lo quiere dar ahorita –dijo Ginny moviendo su cabeza – Primero tienes que desayunar y luego lo comerás

¿Me lo prometes? – dijo al pequeña, sus ojitos le brillaban.

Ginny en ese momento volteo a ver a la mamá, que todo ese rato se mantuvo callada.

Claro, Breanna, desayunas primero y luego lo comerás – dijo la mamá acercándose.

Esta bien, mamá – dijo la pequeña extendiendo sus brazos a su mamá, quien la cargo y recibió un beso de su hija.

Ahora ve a recoger tu abrigo – dijo la mamá, mientras depositaba a la pequeña en el suelo.

Breanna entro corriendo a la habitación para recoger su abrigo.

Muchas gracias – dijo la madre, mientras le daba la mano a Ginny - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ginevra, pero todos me dicen Ginny – dijo.

Me llamo Kyndra y muchas gracias por ayudarme con Breanna, me estaba volviendo loca con su rabieta.

A si son los niños – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

¿Eres madre? – dijo Kyndra mirando curiosamente.

No, soy profesora de inicial – dijo Ginny moviendo las manos.

Oh, y ¿en dónde trabajas? – pregunto Kyndra.

Por el momento en ningún lugar – dijo Ginny – recién me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad y no creo que necesiten de una profesora a mitad de año.

Tienes razón – dijo Kyndra mirando hacia su habitación - ¡Breanna sal ya! – volteo otra vez hacia Ginny – es que hoy comienzo en un nuevo trabajo y necesito dejar en algún nido a Breanna.

¿No hay uno dentro de la empresa donde trabajas? – pregunto Ginny.

No lamentablemente – dijo – el dueño odia a los niños.

Debe de ser una persona detestable – dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Kyndra simplemente sonrío.

De seguro – dijo – se me hace tarde – dijo mirando su reloj.

Kyndra si quieres yo la puedo cuidar hasta que vuelvas – dijo Ginny – yo vivo aquí al frente tuyo.

¿De verdad? – dijo Kyndra con los ojos brillantes y agarrando las manos de Ginny – eso me ayudaría bastante. ¡Gracias! – y abrazo a Ginny.

No te preocupes – dijo algo asustada por la reacción de Kyndra, luego separándose de ella – sólo voy a salir a buscar algún trabajo.

¿De profesora? – pregunto.

No, de verdad de cualquier cosa – dijo – hasta de mesera podría trabajar, solamente deben de pagar bien.

Un lugar donde pagan bien ese en un restaurante fino – dijo Kyndra llevándose un índice a la barbilla – como se llamaba,… ¡Ah! Ya me acorde, toma aquí te escribo la dirección y vas a averiguar. De seguro que necesitan gente, es nuevo.

Gracias, me salvaste la vida – dijo Ginny saltando de emoción.

No te preocupes, solo devolviendo el favor – dijo soltando una risita y entregándole el papel con la dirección – Breanna te vas a quedar con Ginny, ella te va a cuidar, ¿ok?

Esta bien mamá – dijo la pequeña saliendo de la habitación - ¿volverás rápido, verdad mami?

Si, amor – dijo Kyndra dándole un beso a su hija y bajando las escaleras – volveré en la tarde. Cuídense.

Ginny llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Breanna, quien sonreía mucho ya que iba, luego del desayuno, comer su chocolate favorito. Luego de que la pequeña desayunará donde Ginny había desayunado ya temprano, salieron a buscar una tienda de dulces.

¿Ya me lo vas a comprar? – pregunto Breanna mirando a Ginny.

Si, sólo tenemos que encontrar una tienda de dulces – dijo Ginny mirando todas las tiendas de la calles, esperando encontrar una dulcería pronto - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Tengo cinco años – dijo la pequeña mostrándole su edad con la mano.

Mira ahí hay una tienda, vamos – dijo Ginny bajando a la pequeña de sus brazos y caminado con ella agarrándola de la mano.

¡Yupi! – dijo la pequeña tratando de correr y arrastrar a Ginny hacia la tienda.

Luego de entrar y comprar el dulce a la pequeña, fueron a buscar la dirección que le habían dado. Luego de caminar por un tiempo encontraron el restaurante. Kyndra tenía mucha razón era un restaurante muy fino y se notaba que era muy cara la comida ahí. Entrando en el lugar.

Buenos días – dijo Ginny temerosa, no había persona cerca.

Bonjour mademoiselle – dijo un señor, con bigote de aspecto francés mucho mayor que Ginny.

Hola – dijo Ginny mientras Breanna se escondía detrás de ella – quería saber si todavía necesitaban meseras para este local.

El señor se llevo una mano a la barbilla, y la miraba evaluadoramente.

Alta, buena presencia – empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella – pero con una hija – dijo despectivamente.

¡Ella no es mi mamá! – grito Breanna al señor, luego le saco la lengua. El señor miro a la pequeña y luego poso su mirada en Ginny.

Es verdad, no es mi hija, la estoy cuidando – dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

Bueno, en ese caso, podría comenzar ¿mañana? – pregunto el señor.

Por supuesto – dijo Ginny - ¿Pero cuanto tiempo debo trabajar al día? ¿y cuánto me van a pagar?

Sígame por aquí, mademoiselle – dijo el señor mostrándole el camino con su mano – con la señora le daremos los horarios y cuanto será su sueldo. Por cierto, ¿su nombre cuál es?

¡Oh disculpe mi descortesía! Me llamo Ginevra Weasley – dijo Ginny extendiéndole la mano.

Un placer, Ginevra – dijo el señor su nombre con acento francés – Mi nombre es Pierre D'Fount. Vayamos con la señora Dominique.

Luego de esto, Ginny siguió a Pierre, sujetando a Breanna de la mano. No tomo mucho tiempo para conocer a la señora Dominique quien se veía muy agradable. Era una señora mayor, pero no tanto, de unos cuarenta años; era robusta, de tez morena y ojos color cielo. Ella le dio las indicaciones de sus horarios y la clase de preparación que iba a tener esa tarde para que pueda comenzar al día siguiente. Iba a trabajar de martes a sábado, en un horario extenso, que ocupaba las horas punta del restaurante, para el desayuno, almuerzo, hora del té y cena, pero le iban a pagar lo suficiente por ello.

Ginny regreso a su casa completamente feliz, ya tenia trabajo y comenzaba al día siguiente. Para la hora de almuerzo apareció Kyndra, quien acabo rápido su trabajo y recogió a Breanna quien se había divertido mucho ese día. Ginny le contó acerca de su nuevo trabajo y el horario que iba a tener, Kyndra le contó que había encontrado una guardería cerca de su trabajo y no debía de preocuparse por ello.

Ese día Ginny se fue a dormir tranquila, pero ni bien recostó su cabeza en la almohada, se acordó de ese dolor y comenzó a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión, un joven estaba siendo levantada por los gritos de su madre, la cual conservaba su belleza como si los años no hubieran pasado en ella.

Draco, hijo mío, llevas mucho durmiendo – dijo su madre, moviéndolo suavemente – Draco,… Draco,… - no encontró respuestas - ¡Draco, levántate de una vez!

Madre, ya te escuche – dijo Draco somnoliento – Pero ¡Yo quiero dormir! – y dicho esto se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Hijo, es mitad de semana – dijo la madre preocupada, tratando de quitarle la almohada de la cabeza – Un joven como tu no debe estar así, a menos de que… - dijo la madre sentándose al borde de la cama, cerca de la cabeza de su hijo – Estuvieras con una hermosa dama y bueno eso entendería.

¡Madre! – dijo Draco levantándose - ¡No estuve con nadie!, ¡¿Por qué me atormentas tan temprano?!

Yo nunca haría eso con mi hijo – dijo dramatizando sus palabras – Me has herido – Y tapo su cara con sus manos, fingiendo estar llorando.

Madre, ya entendí – dijo Draco sentándose en la cama – deja de fingir – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su madre - ¿Para qué me quieres tan temprano?

Tu padre nos invito a pasar el día cerca al lago – dijo Narcisa enderezándose y poniéndose de pie.

Dirás que a ti te invito – dijo Draco más serio.

No Draco, él quiere pasar tiempo contigo también – dijo mirándolo con ternura – Quiere rectificar la relación contigo.

Muy tarde – dijo Draco cortante, vio como su madre se ponía triste – En serio no puedo tengo asuntos que atender.

Relacionados con alguna joven dama – dijo la madre recuperando su sonrisa.

No, no hay mujer involucrada – dijo Draco mirándolo incrédulo - ¿Por qué preguntas sólo sobre eso, madre?

Porque me entere que tu joven fiel amigo, Blaise Zabini – dijo la madre acercándose a la ventana – Tiene novia.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – dijo Draco

Que todo el día vas de un lado a otro con él, y si el ya conoció a una joven dama, tú deberías haber conocido a alguna, ¿no? – dicho esto la señora Malfoy abrió las cortinas, permitiendo que ingresa la luz.

Madre, ¡cierra eso! – dijo Draco, tapándose otra vez con las sabanas – odio la luz de la mañana.

Este hijo que tengo, parece más hijo del Conde Drácula que mío – dijo moviendo la cabeza – Dime ¿no hay alguna mujer cerca?

Ya te dije que no – dijo aun cubriéndose – y la relación que Blaise tiene con Violet es extraña y dudo mucho que esa relación llegue a algo más.

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo la madre curiosa - ¿Tiene algún defecto la pobre mujer?

No, ella no – dijo Draco enderezándose un poco – el defecto es Blaise.

Bueno – dijo la madre analizando la información – su madre se encuentra muy feliz con esa relación – dijo viendo como su hijo se levantaba de la cama – Espero que encuentres una esposa pronto.

¿Para qué quieres casarme? – dijo Draco dejando de buscar su ropa.

Para tener nietos – dicho esto Draco se volteo moviendo la cabeza – Hijo, no quiero tener nietos cuando ya no los pueda cargar. ¡Quiero disfrutarlos!

¿Madre te encuentras bien? – dijo – A ti no te gustan los niños.

En parte – dijo cruzando los brazos – Pero le encontré el gusto luego de ver a la señora Parkinson con sus nietos. Es tan buena madre la pequeña Pansy.

Yo diría pobres niños – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – A ella no le gustaban los niños y ahora con dos, increíble.

Cuando creces, las ideas cambian, hijos – dijo – Cuando encuentres a esa joven, que espero sea pronto y que sea de buen apellido, te darás cuenta.

Mientras tanto disfrutare de mi soltería y no pensare en niños – dijo Draco dirigiéndose al baño - ¡Qué horrible pensamiento!

¡Draco no hables así! – dijo su madre siguiéndolo con la mirada – Al final ¿vas a ir con nosotros al lago?

No, ya te dije madre – dijo deteniéndose antes de entrar al baño – Debo ir al ministerio, a ver nuestra situación y de ahí a la empresa.

¡Oh! – dijo Narcissa entristeciéndose - ¿Cómo va nuestra situación?

Más o menos, madre – dijo – Ya sólo nos quieren quitar algunas propiedades, pero creo que ganaremos. Diviértete y no te preocupes que yo lo voy a solucionar.

Está bien – dijo – Nos vemos a la hora de la cena. Cuídate hijo.

Dicho esto Narcissa Malfoy salio de la habitación rumbo al carruaje que la esperaba junto con Lucius Malfoy. Draco se baño, cambio y fue al Ministerio a ver como iba su situación. Luego de que Lord Voldemort murió, muchos de los mortífagos que quedaron vivos fueron investigados o condenados, en el caso de Lucius Malfoy, quien estuvo en Azkaban, fue liberado, ya que brindo cierta información valiosa para la derrota de Voldemort. Mientras que Draco fue defendido por Snape, quien siempre perteneció al bando de los buenos, por lo cual Draco no sufrió algún tipo de condena. La investigación que el Ministerio estaba llevando a cabo era porque Lucius Malfoy perteneció a los mortífagos y buscaban la posibilidad de que ellos se hayan enriquecido con bienes ajenos, con las propiedades de los asesinados.

Draco de ahí se dirigió a la empresa, que había formado junto con Blaise Zabini. En ella encontró a un Blaise muy alterado.

Amigo al fin llegaste – dijo Zabini levantándose – necesito tu ayuda.

Blaise tranquilízate – dijo – Pareces un desahuciado. Además yo llegue a tiempo, mientras que tú como nunca llegaste temprano.

Estoy desesperado – dijo Blaise, siguiendo a Draco.

¿Y Violet? – dijo Draco

¿Qué pasa con ella? – dijo Blaise sin entender la pregunta.

No sé, dime tú – dijo alzando los hombros - ¿Planes de boda?

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Blaise quedándose quieto - ¿Quién dice eso?

Creo Blaise, que tu nunca le has presentado una de tus novias a tu madre – dijo volteando a verlo – y tu presentaste a Violet a tu madre. Asumo que piensas tener una relación MUY seria con ella, ¿no?

¿Qué? – dijo – Yo nunca la presente a mi madre. Ella no conoce a Violet, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Tu madre le dijo a la mía – dijo – Tu madre esta muy contenta con tu noviecilla – dijo entrando a su oficina.

¡Pero yo nunca las presente! – dijo siguiendo a Malfoy hacia su oficina - ¡No pienso presentarlas!

Entonces, alguien se presento como la Futura Señora Zabini – dijo burlándose de su amigo.

¿Ahora que hago? – dijo cayendo sobre uno de los sillones.

No se, tu eres el del problema – dijo Draco sentándose en su asiento.

¡Hey! Eres mi amigo, ¡Ayúdame! – dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello.

Pero tú la elegiste, no yo – dijo – no es mi culpa elegir a una loca.

¡Violet no esta loca! – dijo Blaise, Draco enarco una ceja – Tal vez, tengas razón. Nunca le di indicios de querer algo más con ella. Creo que necesitamos un tiempo. No puedo casarme con ella, muchas de mis fans se quedarán decepcionadas

¿Fans? – dijo Draco burlonamente.

Si, Draco aunque no lo creas tengo varias – dijo Blaise orgulloso.

Alguien toco la puerta del despacho de Draco.

Adelante - dijo Draco

Buenas Tardes – dijo la secretaría – Ha llegado un paquete para el Señor Blaise.

Gracias, Kyndra – dijo Blaise – en un momento voy a recibirlo.

Está bien, señor – dicho esto, se retiro de la oficina.

Bueno Blaise, fuera de mi oficina – dijo Draco – Tengo que trabajar.

¡Qué forma de tratar a tu amigo! – dijo Blaise dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Mejor dicho, ¡A tu socio!

Blaise no la hagas larga – dijo – Ve a trabajar.

Ya me voy casi jefe – dicho esto cerro la puerta.

Esa semana, Draco tuvo la misma rutina, tenía que arreglar sus asuntos, ya que con el viaje que hizo se retraso un poco en el trabajo de la empresa. Llego el viernes en la mañana, él esta sumido dentro de unos informes que le habían enviado.

Disculpe señor – dijo la Señora Fritz, su secretaría.

Dime, Nora – dijo Draco sin alzar la vista.

Su madre, lo ha venido a buscar, junto con su padre – dijo ella todavía en la puerta – ¿Los hago pasar?

Si, Nora – dijo Draco - ¿Qué querrán ahora? – dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Hijo mío – dijo Narcissa corriendo a abrazarlo – Hace cuanto que no te veo.

Madre – dijo Draco tratando de no asfixiarse – Vivo en la misma mansión que tú.

Lo sé – dijo ella separándose – pero sales tan sigilosamente que no me dejas tiempo de verte, además de regresar tarde del trabajo.

Cissy, deja en paz al chico – dijo Lucius mientras ingresaba a la oficina.

Padre – dijo Draco estrechando la mano de su padre - ¿Para qué me buscan?

Bueno – dijo Narcissa sentándose junto a su esposo, frente a Draco – Tu sabes que somos muy amigos de la familia Parkinson, ¿no?

Continua – dijo Draco viendo los movimientos de su madre y de reojo a su padre, quien se encontraba sereno.

Ellos nos han invitado cinco días a su mansión en Cannes – dijo Narcissa, Draco enarco una ceja – A tu padre y a mi, no te preocupes. Veníamos a avisarte ya que partimos hoy a mediodía.

Está bien, que se diviertan – dijo – ¿Eso es todo?

Si hijo, no queríamos que llegaras a la mansión y no nos encontraras – dijo Lucius serio, sosteniendo su bastón.

¡Ay! Hijo te vamos a extrañar – dijo Narcissa

Madre, no me va a pasar nada – dijo Draco viéndola cariñosamente.

Lo sé – dijo – Solo espero que te diviertas también, no que todo el día estés metido aquí.

Bueno, si eso es todo, ya nos vamos hijo – dijo Lucius levantándose – Cuídate.

Lo haré padre – dijo

Antes de que me olvide, crees que me puedas comprar un libro que recién va a salir, ¿Puedes? – dijo Narcissa agarrándole una mano.

Está bien, te lo compró el domingo – dijo – Dime el nombre.

Toma, te lo apunte en un pedazo de papel, dentro de este sobre – dijo extendiéndole el sobre – Cuídate, nos vemos pronto.

Cuídense ambos – dijo Draco viéndolos alejarse.

Ambos salieron de la oficina de su hijo, mientras salían a la puerta principal.

Cissy, no le dijiste el nombre del libro, ¿verdad? – dijo Lucius mientras bajaba junto a su esposa.

Claro que no Lucius – dijo mirando al frente – sino no me lo comprarían.

En eso tienes razón – dijo – Nunca te lo compraría, ¡ni yo!

Gracias por el apoyo Lucius – dijo ella sonriente – Pero para cuando se entere ya no estaré cerca.

¡Qué cruel eres con tu hijo! – dijo Lucius levantando un poco el bastón.

¡Lucius! – dijo dándole un suave golpe en el brazo, por el cual ella iba agarrada – Además así podrá conocer damas interesantes, ¿no crees?

Lo dudo de Draco – dijo – Esperemos que funcione tu plan, mi señora.

Funcionará – dijo ella triunfal – Estoy segura.

Después de esto desaparecieron de la zona, apareciéndose en la mansión de la familia Parkinson quienes ya los estaban esperando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En su primera semana no le fue tan mal a Ginny, el salario no era malo y sobretodo las propinas, eso era lo bueno de trabajar en un restaurante de ese estilo, aunque extrañaba su profesión, pero sabía que debía de hacer eso para sobrevivir, el próximo año buscaría trabajo como profesora.

Ya había llegado su día de descanso y estaba esperando salir a conocer la ciudad. Le había pedido a Kyndra que le diera algún tipo de mapa para que pueda ir por las calles sin perderse.

Lo primero que Ginny decidió fue ir a conocer una heladería, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, estaba algo lejos de donde ella se alojaba, pero con ayuda del mapa podría regresar sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto Draco se encontraba deambulando por las calles, esperando a que se apareciera Blaise Zabini, quien había prometido llegar a tiempo.

¿Dónde se habrá metido Blaise? – pensó Draco mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

Draco, al fin te encuentro – dijo Blaise llegando hacia donde él, algo agitado.

Blaise te dije que nos encontraríamos aquí hace media hora – dijo arrastrando las palabras – A un Malfoy no se lo deja esperando – dijo levantando la cabeza.

Puedes dejar esa actitud ya – dijo Blaise enderezándose – Ya no estamos en el colegio.

Pero es bueno hacértelo recordar - dijo Draco - ¿Estabas con tu noviecilla?

No, nos dimos un tiempo – dijo Blaise tranquilo.

¿Ella lo sabe? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

Lo asumirá¿no? – dijo Blaise - ¿Entramos?

De una vez – dijo Draco acomodándose el abrigo.

¡Oh, Mia! – dijo Blaise dando un paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Draco - ¿Por qué te escondes?

Cállate Draco, que no me vea – dijo ocultándose detrás de Draco.

¿Qué no te vea, quién? – dijo volteando a ver dentro del Café - ¡Oh ya veo, tu novia! – dijo burlándose.

Te dije que no es mi novia – dijo – Vamonos a otro lado.

No va a ser posible – dijo Draco

¿Por qué? – dijo Blaise aturdido.

Hola Draco – dijo una joven saliendo del Café

¿Cómo te encuentras, Violet? – dijo cordialmente.

Muy bien – dijo sonriente – Pero estoy buscando a mi Blaise, no lo he visto y no ha contestado a mis últimas cartas.

No sabría decirte – dijo Draco sonriendo.

Por eso lo estoy buscando – dijo mirando a los lados - ¿No lo has visto?

La verdad… - dijo Draco mientras hacia señas para que Violet viera detrás de él – Hace mucho que no lo veo.

¡Oh ya veo! – dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose lentamente.

¡Que no me vea! – pensaba Blaise mientras cerraba los ojos.

¡Oh! Pudincito ¿Dónde te habías metido? – dijo ella saltando hacia Blaise. Él simplemente dio un brinco por el susto.

¿Pudincito? – dijo Draco mientras contenía la risa.

Quería salir con mi amigo – dijo Blaise dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa a Violet.

Pero Pudincito, ya teníamos planes – dijo ella sujetándole el brazo.

¿Planes, qué planes? – dijo Blaise asustado.

Pudincito – dijo ella señalándole en el pecho con un dedo – Hoy íbamos a comer con toda mi familia. ¡Quieren conocerte!

¿Qué? – dijo Blaise aterrado.

Si, vienen de varias partes del mundo a conocerte – dijo ella dando brinquitos.

Pero – dijo Blaise tratando de separarse de ella – Ya tenía planes con Draco.

Pero Pudi Pudincito – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Blaise, podremos salir otro día – dijo Draco, mientras Blaise le dirigía una mirada asesina – Primero es el amor.

¡Gracias! – dijo Violet, saltando a abrazar a Draco.

Suéltame que me asfixias – dijo Draco tratando de alejarla.

Ya que Draco esta de acuerdo – dijo Blaise metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos – Deberíamos invitarlo también.

¡No! – grito Draco – No quiero interrumpir tal velada. Voy a arruinarles la comida.

¡Qué va! – dijo Blaise sonriendo maliciosamente – un Malfoy no arruinar la comida a nadie. ¡Hónranos con tu presencia!

No, insisto yo, además – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la barbilla - ¡Es una cena familiar!

Ya escuchaste Pudincito – dijo Violet acercándose a su novio – Vamos, que mis padres nos esperan – dicho esto empezó a arrastrar a Blaise por la calle.

¡Nos vemos Pudincito! – soltó Draco levantando una mano en señal de despedida, mientras se reía.

Luego de que acabará de comer su helado, decidió ir a una librería que le llamo su atención debido al nombre que tenía, "Gato Maullante", la cual tenía una pequeña gata negra que bailaba en el letrero.

¿Quién le pone ese nombre a una librería? – dijo Ginny muy divertida por la gata bailarina – Veamos que tipo de libros pueden vender aquí – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la librería.

Luego de unos instante de haber ingresado a la librería, aparece de la nada una señorita disfrazada de bufón.

¡Buenas Tardes! … Bienvenida a "El Gato Maullante" Aquí le podemos brindar todo tipo de libros, desde conejitos blancos hasta tenebrosos fantasmas que habitan en castillos tenebrosos – dijo la señorita, mientras personificaba cada palabra que iba mencionando.

¡AAAhhhh!! – grito Ginny sin todavía poder reaccionar a lo que la señorita seguía mencionando.

¡¡Bueno!! No era para tanto ese grito – dijo la señorita preocupada, pero luego de un instante cambio su expresión por una amplia sonrisa y acercándose hacia la cara de Ginny - ¿En que la podemos ayudar?

Todavía no estoy segura de que estoy buscando, en realidad – dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la frente y mirando los letreros de las secciones.

¿Quiere algunas recomendaciones? Yo creo que la mejor sección es la de detectives, cuando Perruno encuentra este diamante en el baño, y busca a la pequeña señora Zorro para interrogarla – continuo la señorita interpretando cada escena que se le venia a la memoria, mientras que Ginny la miraba asustada y buscando un lugar donde meterse.

Creo que ya encontré la sección que deseo – dijo Ginny mientras la señorita seguía hablando muy afanosamente.

Que bueno que haya encontrado su sección¿desea que la acompañe? – dijo la señorita vestida de bufón.

¡NOO!, creo que voy sola – dijo Ginny tratando de no sonar desesperada.

Pero avíseme si desea que la ayude en algo ¿¿OK?? – dijo la señorita exagerando sus movimientos para despedirse del cliente, mientras Ginny se iba alejando.

Este tipo de cosas le deben de gustar a Luna – pensó Ginny mientras movía la cabeza.

Mientras ella se iba retirando hacia algún sector de la librería, un nuevo cliente ingresaba y se llevaba el susto de su vida.

Bienvenido a la librería ¡¡"El Gato Maullante"¿en algo lo puedo ayudar? – canto esta vez la señorita mientras daba saltos impresionantes alrededor de Draco.

¡No!, y ¡no se me acerque mientras este aquí!, ya se donde buscar así que no se gaste en cantarlo – Dijo Draco mirando amenazadoramente a la señorita, mientras esta empezaba ha cantar su siguiente frase.

¡¡Bueno¡no sea tan testarudo!, uno trata de ser amable y ¡Zuap! le gritan, que se habrán creído… - dijo la señorita mientras se alejaba moviendo exageradamente los brazos mientras decía esto.

¡¡Como ha caído el servicio aquí!!– dijo mientras miraba despectivamente al bufón que se iba alejando – Ahora ¿Dónde quedara la sección que tenga este libro?

Después de un rato de búsqueda, encuentra la sección donde se encontraría el libro que le pidió su madre, pero mientras va revisando los estantes, se da con una pequeña sorpresa.

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Draco en tono burlón dirigiéndose a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del estante - ¡Qué raro, una Weasley buscando libros!

¡La sorprendida debería de ser yo!. Nunca pensé que tu pequeño cerebro te trajera por aquí. ¿No te habrás equivocada de sección? – dijo ella burlonamente – El sector con libros de dibujitos esta al otro lado.

Muy graciosa - dijo Draco llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón - ¿Por qué el buen humor¿Potter te vino a visitar?

Cállate Malfoy – dijo Ginny enojada, volteándose – No voy a desperdiciar tiempo contigo.

Ginny se estaba retirando de lugar, cuando Draco.

Weasley, espera – dijo Draco acercándose un poco hacia ella - ¿Tu eres mujer, no?

Que buena observación Malfoy – dijo Ginny irónicamente.

Déjate de ironías Weasley – dijo Draco – Quisiera saber donde encontrar un libro.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a la bufona? – dijo Ginny buscándola con la mirada.

¡No! – dijo Draco mirando a ambos lados – antes muerto que verla cantar otra vez y que lo grite.

Entonces¿Por qué no lo buscas solo? – dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Porque es necesario que una mujer lo busque – dijo bajando la voz.

¿Qué libro exactamente estas buscando? – dijo Ginny, ya sintiendo curiosidad.

Es un libro para mujeres, mi madre me pidió que lo compre para ella – dijo Draco.

Dime el nombre, no me interesan los motivos – dijo Ginny seria.

El título es algo así como – dijo acercándose lo suficiente para que ella solo lo escuche – quieroserlamujerdelnuevomilenio.

No entendí nada – dijo

Vamos Weasley, no me lo hagas repetir – dijo todavía con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Quiero ser la mujer del nuevo milenio" – dijo pausadamente

¿Disculpa? – dijo Ginny sonriendo – repítelo mas fuerte no te escuche.

¡"Quiero ser la mujer del nuevo milenio"! – grito Draco.

Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca voltearon a verlo, mientras él ponía rojo. Una señora que estaba cerca con un niño pequeño, miro mal a Draco y alejo a su hijo de él. Ginny simplemente se reía a carcajadas. No podía creer que lo haya gritado, la segunda vez que se lo dijo ella entendió, pero necesitaba hacérselo repetir.

Bueno si es para ti – dijo Ginny aun entre carcajadas – Encantada te ayudo a buscarlo.

¡Es para mi madre! – dijo Draco entre dientes – ¿Satisfecha?

No sabes cuanto – dijo Ginny sonriéndole – sígueme.

Ginny siguió riéndose, mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada. Ginny llego al sector de libros para mujeres y encontró el libro.

Tienes suerte hurón – dijo riéndose – es el último ejemplar que queda – al decir esto estalló en carcajadas.

¡No me digas hurón! – dijo Draco entre dientes – y ya te dije que era para mi madre.

Como quieras – dijo Ginny riéndose.

Ginny y Draco siguieron caminando juntos, aunque no quisieran, hasta la caja, para pagar.

Voy a llevar esto – dijo Draco entregando el libro - ¡Es para ella! – dijo señalando a Ginny, debido a la cara que puso la bufona al leer el título.

Está bien – dijo la bufona.

¡Esto también! – dijo arranchando el libro que tenia Ginny en manos.

¡Oye! – grito Ginny.

Eso es todo – empezó a cantar la bufona - ¡Vuelvan pronto!

Salieron de la tienda, Draco saco el libro de Ginny de la bolsa, y se lo entrego.

Gracias, por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar – dijo Draco malhumorado.

Pero si yo no hice nada – dijo Ginny inocentemente – En vez, te salve de hacer un papelón.

Di lo que quieras Weasley – dijo.

Hasta nunca, hurón – dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta.

No me digas hurón, comadreja – dijo alejándose.

Ginny siguió su camino, fue viendo alguna de las tiendas, pero ninguna le llamo mucha la atención. Luego de un rato fue hacia la pensión y tocó la puerta de Kyndra y Breanna.

Llegaste – dijo Kyndra abriendo la puerta – Pasa¿Cómo te fue?

Bien. Compre algunas cosas – dijo sentándose en el sillón – y ¿Breanna dónde está?

Esta en el cuarto – dijo sentándose frente a ella - ¿Dime, encontraste algo o ALGUIEN interesante?

Encontré un libro muy interesante – dijo mostrándole el libro que tenía en manos – y nadie interesante – al decir esto recordó la situación con Malfoy y se empezó a reír.

¿De que te ríes? – Pregunto.

De nada – dijo levantándose – Me voy de una vez.

¡Oh esta bien! – dijo acompañándola a la puerta

¿Vas mañana a trabajar? – pregunto Ginny.

Si¿Por? – dijo Kyndra

Porque si querías yo me quedo con Breanna – dijo alzando los hombros.

¡Siiiii! – dijo Breanna saliendo del cuarto – Yo quiero

Entonces mañana te quedas con ella – dijo – Ahora señorita a comer las verduras.

¡No quiero! – dijo haciendo un puchero Breanna. Ginny se rió.

Hasta mañana Ginny – dijo Kyndra.

Hasta mañana – dijo saliendo.

Mientras esto pasaba con Ginny, Draco llegaba a su mansión y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, se sintió triste.

Toda la mansión – se dijo para sí mismo – solo para mí.

Señor – dijo un elfo acercándose.

¿Qué quieres? – espeto Draco.

Señor Malfoy¿Desea algo de comer? – dijo tímidamente.

¡No! – le grito Draco – llévame una botella de whisky de escamas de dragón a la biblioteca principal.

A sus ordenes, señor – dijo alejándose el Draco.

Tráeme tres botellas – grito Draco mientras iba dirección a la biblioteca principal - ¡Apúrate!

Draco llego a la biblioteca principal, se quito la corbata y desabotono un poco la camisa.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, esperando a que se aparezca el elfo domestico con sus botellas.

Aquí tiene señor – dijo el elfo, entrando con otros dos más que tenían las demás botellas.

Te demoraste – dijo arrebatándole las botellas a los elfos - ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llego el martes sin mucha emoción. Ginny se levanto temprano, ese día tenía que ir a trabajar al restaurante. Se cambio con el uniforme que le habían dado en el trabajo, una falda negra hasta la rodilla con una blusa de corte victoriano crema claro.

Llego al trabajo, se armo un moño, dejándose dos mechones sueltos y comenzó a atender a las primeras mesas. Todo estaba igual que siempre en el restaurante, ella atendía a las mesas que le tocaba servir y recibía buena propina. Ginny dejo los platos en la cocina, y se dirigió apresurada a una de las pocas mesas que estaba siendo ocupada a esa hora.

Buenos días, señor – dijo sacando el pergamino y pluma - ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

No lo puedo creer – dijo la persona que estaba siendo atendida por Ginny – Una Weasley de mesera.

Malfoy – dijo ella fastidiada.

Acaso no pudiste pagarte alguna carrera – dijo burlonamente - ¡Pero claro! Si son pobretones.

Malfoy, cállate – dijo ella – esto es temporal.

¿Temporal? – dijo - ¿Ha esto viniste a esta ciudad?

No – dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada – Soy profesora, pero como te habrás dado cuenta me mude aquí a mitad de año, ¿Crees que hay empleo a medio año para una profesora?

Para una buena profesora tal vez- dijo el viendo otra vez su menú – Quiero que me traigas…

Draco hablo tan rápido que Ginny apenas pudo anotar uno de los platos que pidió.

¿Podrías repetirlo? – dijo Ginny a regañadientes.

¿Qué pasa Weasley? – dijo burlonamente - ¿Ni puedes apuntar esto? Que poco eficiente, ya esto es lo que quiero…

Esta vez se lo dijo muy lento, como si tratará con una tonta, ella se enojo, pero hizo el pedido, luego de unos minutos se lo sirvió.

Aquí tienes – dijo Ginny colocando en la mesa los platos.

Sé educada Weasley – dijo serio – ¿No te enseñaron modales?

Tome señor – dijo ella ignorando lo que el dijo – Avíseme si necesita algo.

Si necesito algo – dijo, haciendo que Ginny volteara – Esto esta frío – dijo señalando uno de los platos – Tráigame otro.

Pero si esta caliente – dijo ella viendo el plato.

No – dijo - No esta a la temperatura que yo deseo.

Le traeré otro – dijo Ginny retirando el plato.

Pero esta misma situación se la hizo vivir a Ginny varias veces, le cambiaba los platos con distintas excusas, ella ya se estaba desesperando, pero trato de mantener la compostura ya que era un cliente más. Cuando él acabo de comer.

Gracias Señor – dijo ella retirando el último plato – Aquí esta la cuenta.

Toma Weasley – dijo colocando el dinero – y no esperes propina, porque no te la mereces.

No se preocupe señor – dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Draco salio sonriendo del local, ya sabía donde encontrar a la Weasley y poder hacerle la vida imposible. Pensaba ir a comer ahí todos los días, para seguir fastidiando a la Weasley.

Así siguió el día siguiente, el llegaba se sentaba en la misma mesa, esperando que ella lo atendiera, cuando ella llegaba le hacia la misma jugada, una y otra vez. Le encantaba verla enojada, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Ginny ya no soportaba esta situación, le alteraba los nervios, se sentía frustrada porque no podía responderle, necesitaba ese dinero, por lo tanto, tenía que aguantar todo lo que decía. Lo bueno era que sólo se aparecía en la mañana.

Hasta que un día…

Weasley apúrate – dijo Draco observando cuando ella se aproximaba - ¡Quiero mi comida para ahora!

Aquí tiene, señor – dijo ella colocando los platos – Me retiro.

No Weasley – dijo luego de probar uno de los platos – Esto está mal hecho y además esta frío.

Acaba de salir de la cocina – dijo ácidamente – dudo que este frío.

Entonces no sé que le has hecho a esto – dijo señalándolo – Y no se contradice a un cliente. Ni siquiera modales te enseñaron en tu casa, ¡Pobretones tenían que ser! Tu padre ni madre se daban abasto para atender a toda esa gente.

No hables así de mis padres – dijo ella comenzando a ponerse roja de la furia.

¿Por qué no? – dijo – Puedo decir lo que quiera. Además es verdad, ¿no?

¡Claro que no! – dijo mientras le echaba el jugo de naranja sobre la cabeza - ¡Hurón engreído!

¡Qué te pasa! – dijo Draco levantándose del asiento – Esto no se queda así.

¡Claro que no! – dijo ella sacando su varita.

¡Qué pasa aquí! – dijo Pierre acercándose a ambos - ¡Señorita que ha hecho!

Algo que necesita este engreído, ¡Aprender a tratar a la gente! – dijo ella enojada señalando a Malfoy.

Señor lamento la situación – dijo Pierre luego le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ginny – Señorita a la cocina ahora.

Me la vas a pagar Malfoy – dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

Señor, lo lamento – dijo Pierre usando la varita para limpiarlo – no sé como explicarle esto.

Ya no importa – dijo él arreglándose – Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

No volverá a ocurrir – dijo Pierre.

Eso espero – dijo Draco retirándose del local.

Ginny llego a la cocina echa furia, Domique no sabía que había ocurrido así que escucho a Ginny hasta que llego Pierre. Él explico toda la situación a Domique, quien se enojo mucho con Ginny, pero Pierre era el que la gritaba, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Pierre y Domique encontraron que la única solución era despedirla, porque había ocasionado todo un escándalo afuera y eso no era aceptable.

Ginny enojada y pareciéndole injusta la situación, agarro sus cosas y salio del lugar. Ellos le pagaron las horas que había trabajado. Ella se detuvo en el camino en una de las dulcerías y compró una gran cantidad de ellos.

Señor, déme una gran cantidad de estos – dijo ella señalando unos dulces – y también los de aquí.

Esta bien señorita – dijo el señor encargándose del pedido.

¿Weasley? ¿Ginevra Weasley? – dijo una persona que se encontraba a su costado.

¿Blaise Zabini? – dijo ella volteando a verlo.

¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí! – dijo él observándola – estas igual de hermosa, hasta más creo yo.

Gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose - ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, ahora trabajando en esta ciudad – dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

No me digas que trabajas con ese hurón engreído Malfoy, ¿o si? – dijo ella

Si, justo con él trabajo. Pero no creo que sea hurón o hace mucho que no lo veo actuar así – dijo él mirándola divertido - Supongo que ya te has encontrado con él, ¿o me equivoco?

Desgraciadamente – dijo ella.

Aquí tiene su pedido – dijo el señor, entregándole el paquete.

Gracias – dijo ella recibiendo la bolsa - Tome – dijo entregándole el dinero.

Weasley, si te comes todo eso vas a engordar – dijo Blaise mirando sorprendido.

No me importa – dijo ella mientras salía de la tienda, junto con Blaise – Esto es culpa de ese estúpido hurón.

¿Qué paso? – dijo detrás de ella, observando la inmensa bolsa de dulces - ¿Qué te hizo mi amigo hurón?

Por su culpa me despidieron – dijo ella enojada y divertida por el comentario de Blaise – Es un engreído.

¡Qué mal! – dijo él – No lo creo de él, sé que tiene rencilla con tu familia, pero no era para tanto creo yo, ¿No te habrás equivocado de hurón?

No, Zabini – dijo ella divertida – era el hurón albino que los dos conocemos.

¿Y tú no le hiciste algo? – dijo el entrecerrando los ojos, aun mofándose – No creo que actúe así por loco.

Nada, simplemente le respondí – dijo ella – me venía fastidiando estas dos últimas semanas y ya no lo soporte más.

Bueno, lo siento por ti – dijo él viendo su reloj – espero que encuentres trabajo pronto. Nos vemos Weasley.

Gracias – dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano – Una pregunta.

Dime – dijo volteándose.

¿Viven aquí todos los Slytherins? – pregunto – Sólo me falta ver a Pansy Parkinson.

Jajaja – se rió Blaise – No, solo estamos Draco y yo. Pansy está en Cannes, con sus padres.

Ok. Nos vemos.

Luego de esto Ginny se fue a la pensión. Se encerró en su habitación y prendió la televisión, que su padre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, y se puso a mirar alguna película que estaban pasando.

Mientras que Blaise llegaba a la empresa.

Hola Kyndra – dijo Blaise - ¿Esta Malfoy en su oficina?

Buenas Días – dijo ella sonriente – Si, justo acaba de llegar.

Iré a verlo – dijo él alejándose de la secretaria, pero luego de unos minutos retrocedió sus pasos, diciendo casi en un murmullo - ¿Esta enojado?

Creo que si, señor – dijo ella – Más que otras veces.

Sacrificaré mi vida por la empresa – dijo él enderezándose y yendo hacia la puerta – Kyndra si no salgo en una hora llama a alguien para que recoja mi cuerpo – dijo antes de girar la manija.

Lo tendré presente, señor – dijo ella mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Blaise ingreso en la oficina más oscura del mundo mágico. La oficina de Draco Malfoy tenía una decoración lúgubre, las paredes de un verde oscuro, las cortinas entreabiertas, pero aún así la oficina era oscura.

Draco, ¿Estas aquí? – dijo Blaise temeroso, cerrando la puerta.

Blaise, te estaba esperando – dijo Draco desde el escritorio.

Ok. Sólo déjame ir y darle a Kyndra mi testamento – dijo Blaise.

Muy gracioso Blaise – dijo Malfoy levantándose de su sitio.

Sólo para relajar el ambiente – dijo Sonriente acercándose al escritorio.

El Sr. Fogg no quiso firmar los papeles – dijo serio – Dice que necesita más tiempo.

¿Qué dices? – dijo Blaise volviendo en si – Estaba viendo si de las esquinas saldría un Dementor o algo así.

¡Blaise esto es serio! – dijo levantando la voz Draco – Si el Sr. Fogg no firma estaremos en problemas.

Tranquilo – dijo Blaise relajándose en su sitio - ¿No tiene una hija? Podríamos comenzar por ahí.

¿Qué? – dijo anonadado – Déjate de juegos Blaise. Desde ayer en la noche, la cabeza me reviente, no encuentro forma de hacerlo firmar más rápido.

¿Has estado enojado por esto, toda la mañana? – dijo Blaise curioso.

Si – dijo - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Eso explica todo – dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla – Y toda tu ira fue a la Weasley.

¿Qué tiene que ver la Weasley aquí? – dijo mirándolo confundido.

Es que hoy en la mañana me la encontré. Esta más linda que nunca – dijo sonriente, luego observo a Draco que había levantado una ceja – Supongo que eso no te importa, pero la situación es que ella no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Sólo me relaje – dijo Draco – Además no tiene modales esa mocosa.

Ya no es tan mocosa, Draco – dijo pensando en el encuentro, y otra vez se encontró con Draco, mirándolo serio y levantando una ceja – Pero la trataste muy mal.

¿Por qué estamos hablando de la Weasley? – dijo Draco exasperado, desordenándose el cabello – Tenemos un mayor problema con Fogg y deberías estar hablando de eso, no de ella. Además supongo que sólo la gritaron.

Te equivocas mi querido amigo – dijo mirándolo – La despidieron.

¿La despidieron? – dijo sorprendido.

Ahora veo el remordimiento en tus ojos – dijo Blaise, entrecerrando los ojos.

Un Malfoy no siente remordimiento ante nada – dijo soberbio.

Para con eso, ya me esta desesperando – dijo Blaise exaltado, levantando ambas manos.

Dejemos este tema – dijo volviendo a su lugar – y busquemos algo para que Fogg firme el acuerdo.

Como quieras – dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levanto temprano, pero se acordó que no tenía que ir a trabajar, ella había sido despedida.

Ahora que hago – pensó Ginny otra vez tumbada en su cama mirando al techo – No tengo nada que hacer.

En eso sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se acerco sin ni siquiera arreglarse, solo con la bata y con el cabello suelto.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Ginny cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Hola! Gracias por leer!!

¿Quién será? ¿Harry/Draco/Hermione/Algún Weasley?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_En eso sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta. Se acerco sin ni siquiera arreglarse, solo con la bata y con el cabello suelto. _

_- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Ginny cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. _

Solo vine a desayunar – dijo abriéndose paso hacia dentro de la habitación.

¡Fuera de mi casa! – grito ella con la puerta todavía abierta.

¿Casa? – dijo incrédulo – Esto no es una casa, es un cuarto, si no te diste cuenta.

Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo ella irritada.

Quiero mi desayuno – dijo sentándose en la primera silla que vio.

Malfoy entonces ve al restaurante – dijo, luego se quedo estática - ¿Cómo sabías donde vivía?

La dueña del restaurante me lo dijo – dijo Draco mientras observaba toda la habitación.

Pero ella no debía hacer eso – dijo seria, cruzando los brazos.

Tienes razón – dijo él viéndola – pero la persuadí, nadie se resiste a mi.

Y no tienes idea – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Ya te vas?

No Weasley, vine a que me des de desayunar – dijo.

Malfoy, si no te diste cuenta – dijo ella cerrando la puerta – Yo no cocinaba en el restaurante, habían otros haciéndolo, porque no vas con ellos.

Porque quiero que tú me lo prepares – dijo ya fastidiado – Weasley tengo hambre, no la hagas larga.

Malfoy, no te voy a preparar nada – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Muy bien – dijo sacando El Profeta.

¿Qué haces? –

Me voy a quedar aquí – dijo sin mirarla – hasta que me prepares el desayuno.

Perfecto – dijo ella entrando al baño.

Ella se metió a la ducha, esperando que durante todo el tiempo que ella demore, él decidiera irse de ahí. Se demoro lo más que pudo. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con que él no se había ido, sino que se había quedado en el mismo lugar.

Malfoy – dijo ella caminando hacia él – Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Te puedes ir?

Yo también me tengo que ir – dijo doblando el periódico – Pero estoy esperando mi desayuno.

Si lo preparo, digamos hipotéticamente – dijo ella mirándolo, mientras que a Draco se le dibujaba una sonrisa - ¿Te irás?

Exacto – dijo él.

Está bien – dijo ella – Sólo porque te quiero afuera de mi casa. Pero no tengo nada para preparar un desayuno, salvo leche y dulces.

¡Qué comes, se puede saber! – dijo él – Traje algo, para que lo prepares – dicho esto dejo en la mesa una bolsa con ingredientes – Con esto hazme el desayuno.

Malfoy, dejemos algo en claro – dijo mientras observaba el interior de la bolsa – No soy tu criada.

Lo sé – dijo él – pero supuse que no tendrías con que hacerme un buen desayuno.

Dicho esto Ginny se dirigió a la cocina pequeña que ella tenía en la habitación, y saco los ingredientes empezando a hacer el desayuno.

------------------------------------------------Luego de un rato.-------------------------------------------------

Malfoy – dijo Ginny, mientras que con la varita movía algunas ollas - ¿Tú fuiste a comprar esto?

Por supuesto que no – mirando hacia la pared – Le dije a Grinkle que me diera los ingredientes.

¿Grinkle? – dijo Ginny todavía con la varita en alto.

Mi elfo domestico, Weasley – dijo viendo otra vez el diario.

Si tienes elfo domestico – dijo Ginny bajando las ollas - ¿Por qué no comes mejor en tu casa?

Mansión, no casa – dijo Draco – Porque no quiero.

Engreído – dijo por lo bajo Ginny, volviendo a su labor.

Después de unos minutos, Ginny se acercaba con el desayuno de Malfoy.

Toma – dijo ella colocando el plato frente a Malfoy.

Se mas delicada – dijo él.

Cállate – dijo ella mientras se sentaba frente a él – Ahora come rápido y vete.

¿Eres bipolar? – dijo él, mientras observaba los cubiertos con los que iba a comer.

No ¿Por qué? – dijo ella seria.

Por tus cambios de humor – dijo él – Mientras cocinabas no eras tan fría y despiadada, por decirlo de algún modo.

Es que no te veía – dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

¿No vas a comer? – dijo él viéndola de reojo.

No, no tengo hambre – dijo ella viendo hacia la ventana.

Y se quedo así de pensativa todo el rato, con un aire de melancolía. Draco comió callado, pero observándola de vez en cuando, hasta pensó ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella, pero no dijo nada. Aunque se sintió extraño.

**Dentro de la cabeza de Draco**

(N/A. no se s i les ha pasado, pero D.D. va a ser como el demonio en miniatura que es por decirlo malo, y D.A. va a ser su antitesis, osea draco como angelito, el bueno)

D.D.: -_ Se ve triste-_

D.A.: -_ aunque linda-_

D.D.:-_ ¡No eso no! Es una Weasley y no se ve linda. Es una pobretona. _

**Fuera de la cabeza de Draco**

Ya acabaste – dijo ella tranquila – Tengo que salir.

¿Qué? Ah, si ya acabe – dijo sobresaltado, lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos- Hasta luego, Weasley.-

Dicho esto se levanto de su sitio y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero se detuvo en seco, asustando a Ginny que estaba detrás de él.

Se me olvidaba – dijo volteando en sus talones – Toma

¿Y esto dijo? – dijo Ginny viendo lo que le había entregado Malfoy.

Son dulces – dijo él serio – Zabini me dijo que te gustaban.

Bueno, algo así – dijo ella viéndolo de reojo – Gracias.

Hasta luego – dicho esto salió de ahí.

Draco llego a su oficina algo perturbado, Zabini lo esperaba con cara de desesperado, diciendo que lo busco temprano y que tenia una idea para convencer a Fogg.

Ginny se pasó gran parte del día buscando un nuevo trabajo, pero todos estaban _**no disponibles**_. Regreso a la pensión, resignada a que no encontraría trabajo tan rápido, pero agradeciendo que todavía le quedara dinero para pagar la pensión y poder vivir ahí algunos meses más.

Al día siguiente Ginny se encontraba durmiendo, cuando…

¿Quién puede tocar la puerta a esta hora? – se dijo Ginny, mientras se cubría con las sabanas hasta la cara.

Ginny siguió echada en su cama hasta que volvió a sonar la puerta, esta vez más fuerte. Resignada se levanto, se coloco la bata y salio despeinada.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo bostezando cuando abrió la puerta.

Que modales Weasley – dijo mientras la observaba – Que aspecto – mirándola de pies a cabeza.

¿Malfoy? – dijo aturdida Ginny - ¿A qué vienes?

A desayunar – dijo mostrándole las bolsas.

¿Otra vez? – dijo - ¿No tienes a otra persona a quién fastidiar?

No, la verdad que no – dijo serio – ¿Me dejas pasar?

Entra – dijo haciéndose a un lado – Espérame un rato – dijo cansinamente.

Draco se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca de la pequeña mesa y dejo en ella las bolsas. Observo que todo estaba igual. Se fijo que en uno de los estantes estaba la bolsa de dulces que le había dado ayer, y por lo visto estaba intacta. Eso lo perturbo un poco, ya que fue su forma de disculparse por el inconveniente, él no iba a decirle eso, pensaba demostrárselo de algún modo.

Ok. ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo ella con el cabello recogido.

Puedes – dijo serio

¿Por qué vienes a desayunar aquí? – dijo acercándose a las bolsas.

Porque me gusta la comida que cocinas – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Malfoy – dijo cansada – solo la has probado una vez y fue cuando estabas aquí.

Te equivocas – dijo serio – dos veces en el restaurante cocinaste para tus clientes, y entre ellos estoy yo, así que cocinaste para mi tres veces ya.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Ginny.

Porque la dueña del restaurante me lo dijo – comento Draco, la observo, ella levanto una ceja – No se resistió a mis encantos.

Arrogante – dijo ella por lo bajo – ¿No puedes ir a algún restaurante o pedirle a otra persona que te cocine?

No – dijo – Ya estoy aquí, para que perder más mi tiempo.

¿Haces esto para irritarme? – pregunto ella con las manos en las caderas.

En parte creo yo – dijo el con la mano en la barbilla y una mirada desafiante - ¿Vas a cocinar?

Sólo porque no quiero pelear – dijo ella cansada – Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Traje doble de todo – dijo él viendo como ella se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Quieres comer el doble? – sorprendida, abriendo los ojos.

No – dijo secamente – Para que desayunes también. Aunque se que te encanta observarme, me incomoda que me observen mientras como.

Que bromista eres – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Ella acabo de cocinar, llevo los platos a la mesa y se sentó frente a él. Los primeros minutos comieron en silencio, era un silencio tenso.

¿Vives sola, no? – pregunto Draco, luego se arrepintió, ya que era obvia la respuesta.

Podemos asumir eso – dijo ella sin mirarlo – si vienes temprano y no ves a nadie más por aquí, si, creo que podemos asumir eso. ¿Tú?

Con mis padres – dijo serio – Aunque es temporal, el próximo mes se van a la otra mansión.

¿Cómo te va con Pansy? – dijo ella sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero quería ver su reacción. Draco se atraganto un poco.

Ella no esta por aquí – dijo recomponiéndose – En vez, ya esta casada y tienen un hijo.

¿Ella te dejo? – dijo divertida.

Nunca fuimos novios, Weasley – dijo mirándola extrañado – Además soy demasiado irresistible para que alguien me deje.

Si claro – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Y ¿cómo te va con el cara rajada? – dijo él mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.

Hace mucho que no se de él – dijo ella desviando la mirada de él – Es auror.

Si lo sé – dijo algo irritado - ¿Sigues con Potter? – menciono el apellido con asco.

No – dijo ella viendo por la ventana, cuando escucho el apellido sintió un vacío – Este,… ¿Ya acabaste de leer tu libro?

¿Qué libro? – pregunto

Tu libro de – dijo ella riéndose un poco – "Quiero ser la mujer del nuevo milenio" – dijo con una voz entre burlona y fantasiosa.

Ya te dije que no es mío – dijo irritado a regañadientes – Es para mi madre.

Seguro – dijo riéndose, rodando los ojos.

Bueno ya debo de irme al trabajo – dijo levantándose viendo su reloj.

Ok – dijo ella.

Malfoy se fue a trabajar, y así siguieron las siguientes semanas. Draco llegaba a su casa temprano con las bolsas para el desayuno, Ginny ya había accedido a no pelear y prepararle el desayuno y ella de paso comer también, pero un día…

Weasley – dijo Draco, dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato – mañana no voy a poder venir.

¡Oh! – dijo ella mirándolo divertida - ¡Qué lastima! Voy a extrañar tanto tu presencia – dijo burlonamente, siendo sarcásticamente.

Déjate de burlas, Weasley – dijo mirándola serio – Me voy de viaje esta tarde y regreso mañana en la tarde, por eso. Te aviso para que no me extrañes.

Gracias por el aviso, si no hubiera muerto de pena – dijo irónicamente – Arrogante.

Nos vemos, Weasley – dijo Draco levantándose y saliendo de ahí.

-- -

Espero que les haya gustado,

Gracias por los rr a

SJdW

lunatipola

.-MMW-.

Hasta el próximo Cap!

Besos,

Danitza H.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!! La verdad es que pense en subir el capitulo antes, pero, si ven las noticias, hubo un terremoto en Peru, Lima, y fue simplemente horrible... Por eso recien me anime a subir el capitulo, ya que siguen las replicas y estoy super nerviosa... Cada replica me mata!! Dejo de agobiarlos con mis traumas... **

**Gracias por los rr a Antea (yo tambien me lo desayunaría...jajaja), **

**xhiiniitha weasley (Espero que te sea más interesante... aunque este capitulo es mas omenos un cap transitorio... jeje) , **

**lunatipola (jajaja... seria raro... mmm... pero Draco siempre sorprende!) , **

**.-'MMW'-. (a mi también me dio gracia, pero no se me ocurrio nada más..jeje)**

**Besos, **

**Danitza H.**

**Capítulo 7**

Ginny se levanto temprano. Pero recordó que Draco no iba a desayunar con ella ese día, se tiro otra vez en la cama, se toma con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, pero no tenía sueño, giro en la cama¿Por qué empezaba a extrañar su compañía?, volvió a girar en la cama. Entonces escucho unos gritos fuera de su puerta.

¡No quiero¡No quiero! – gritaba Breanna - ¡Mamá Noo!

Breanna compórtate – decía tratando de guardar la compostura. Mientras que Ginny abría la puerta.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ginny asombrada.

No quiere ir a la guardería – dijo cansinamente Kyndra mientras trataba de calmar a Breanna.

¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny también agachándose para levantar a Breanna.

No sé, simplemente hoy no quiere ir – dijo cansada la madre y negando.

Entonces que se quede conmigo hoy – dijo Ginny con una amable sonrisa.

¿Estás segura? – dijo Kyndra levantando la vista hacia ella.

Si, la otra vez me quede con ella y nos fue bien. ¿Qué te parece Breanna?

Está bien – dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimitas - ¿Me vas a comprar grageas de diferentes sabores?

¡Ajá! – dijo la madre levantándose – Por eso no quieres ir – luego miro a Ginny para ponerla al tanto – Es que la cuidadora le dijo que comía muchos.

Me quedo contigo y lo discutimos¿Qué te parece Breanna? – dijo sonriéndole a la niña – Por lo menos uno comerás – le hizo un cariño en la mejilla, mientras la pequeña asentía con la cabeza.

Gracias en serio que muchísimas gracias no sabes como me salvas la vida – dijo mas aliviada.

Kyndra se alejo un poco de ellas para desaparecer y llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Ginny llevo a la pequeña dentro de su habitación y dejo que comiera un poco y dibujará mientras ella se bañaba y cambiaba. Salieron por la ciudad, fueron hasta una fuente donde pidieron un deseo ambas.

Solo tiras la moneda luego de contar tres y pedir un deseo, el que mas anheles y quieras cumplir¿lista? – dijo Ginny cariñosamente a la pequeña que estaba ilusionada era su primer deseo en una fuente.

Si ya lo tengo es… - dijo la pequeña pero Ginny le coloco un dedo en sus labios para que no lo dijera y sonriendo.

Si lo dices no se te va a cumplir, es algo especial como la magia misma…mmm…es tan pura que no puedes compartirla con nadie - dijo Ginny tan soñadoramente que la pequeña se entusiasmo y sonrió impaciente.

Ginny se puso de espaldas haciendo que Breanna la imitara y en voz alta contaron hasta tres con las monedas en manos listas para el deseo, ha Ginny se le dibujo una sonrisa al pedir el deseo, pero fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por la pequeña que le pedía que la llevara a comer, ya era hora del almuerzo.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, Breanna y Ginny se dirigían a la empresa donde trabaja Kyndra. Convencieron a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta para que las dejara pasar.

Llegaron al último piso cuando no encontraron a la madre de Breanna.

No esta por aquí tu mamá – dijo Ginny

No está – dijo Breanna triste amenazando con llorar.

Ya la vamos a encontrar ¿Será este el piso en el que trabaja? – dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando a los lados haciendo que la pequeña le correspondiera la sonrisa - ¿Breanna estas segura que es aquí?

Mi mami me dijo que ella estaba siempre en el último piso – dijo mirando también a los lados – ¡Ahí esta su cartera! – dijo corriendo al escritorio que se observaba.

Estamos en el piso correcto – dijo Ginny emocionada, todo estaba tranquilo ahí arriba no se veía a nadie alrededor solo las puertas cerradas.

Ambas se quedaron observando el lugar, era enorme y tenía varios cuadros, pero no eran cuadros de magos. Eran más paisajes, y no había mayor movimiento en ellos. Ginny se acerco a uno que tenía al mar agitándose, mientras que la pequeña Breanna se acerco al lugar donde su madre trabajaba, su escritorio.

Ginny se quedo observando por largo tiempo como el mar se movía. Estaba ensimismada esta que no escucho la risa de Breanna algo lejos.

Cuando Ginny vuelve en sí, voltea a buscar a Breanna y la encuentra riéndose sobre el escritorio y con una pluma. Ginny se acerca corriendo y en eso escucha pasos que se acercan. Pensó en un inicio que era Kyndra, pero no sonaban tacos, no era ella.

¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? – dijo Ginny para si misma, mientras miraba a todo lugar, luego observando los papeles que Breanna había manchado con tinta.

Sintió tan cerca los pasos que se apresuro a meterse en la primera puerta que vio con la niña en brazos.

Uff, creo que nos hemos salvado Breanna – dice Ginny apoyándose en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

¿De qué te has salvado Weasley? – dice una voz muy cerca de ella, haciendo que diera un grito ahogado.

¡Me asustaste, Blaise! – dice Ginny mirando a Blaise, llevándose una mano a su pecho

Weasley, que fácil de asustar eres – dice acercándose a ella - ¿y de que nos estamos escondiendo? – dijo colocándose detrás de ella.

De el gran escándalo que se va a armar – dijo ella tratando de observar alguna salida - ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Trabajo aquí Weasley – dijo sonriente – Dime tu ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué escándalo? – dijo manteniendo su posición de escondite.

Nada – dijo ella escuchando atentamente los pasos de afuera – Vine con Breanna.

¡¡¡Kyndra!!! – se escucha una voz fuera, al otro lado de la puerta. Ginny salto del susto, se le hacia familiar esa voz.

Ginny se asusta y trata de buscar un escondite en la oficina de Blaise. En eso se abre bruscamente la puerta de la oficina de Blaise, ocultando a Ginny y a Breanna de la persona que acababa de abrirla. Ginny le tapa la boca a Breanna, haciéndole señas a Blaise para que las mantuviera en secreto.

Blaise, alguien lleno de tinta unos papeles – dice Draco mostrándole unos papeles, Blaise fue el único que quedo a la luz.

Yo no lo hice, hermano – dijo levantando ambas manos, mirando de reojo a las dos y dando un paso adelante.

¿Sabes quién lo hizo? – dijo muy enojado Draco.

Blaise observa de reojo a Ginny, ella le mueve la cabeza en forma negativa, abrazando a Breanna – No, ni idea. ¿Quién podría hacer eso?

No importa – luego Draco cerro la puerta violentamente.

Nos salvamos pequeña – dice Ginny dejando a la pequeña en el suelo – Ahora hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí – dijo viendo hacia la ventana y luego se acerco un poco mas a la puerta.

Por lo menos gracias – dice Blaise, como ofendido. Ginny voltea verlo – Por ti, Weasley, le he mentido a mi socio, a mi casi jefe, a mi amigo, mi casi hermano, mi compinche, quien me apoya en el trabajo, quien me apoya en la vida – dice enumerando - ¡Ah cuanta gente más he de mentir por ti! – dijo levantando las manos.

Zabini, son la misma persona – dice Ginny, mirándolo con las manos en la cadera – son cosas superfluas – dice Ginny volteándose para abrir la puerta.

Pero vale mencionarlo – dice el sonriendo. Ginny voltea a mirarlo y mueve la cabeza sonriendo.

Zabini hazme un favor – dice volteándose y agarrando de la mano a la pequeña.

Blaise – dijo aun sonriente acercándose a ella.

¿Ah? – dijo desconcertada.

Dime Blaise – dijo besándole una mano – Te llamas Ginny¿no?

Ginevra, pero todos me dicen Ginny – dijo retirando la mano, apenada.

Ahora hazme un favor – dijo ella acercando un poco mas a la niña.

Eso me suena muy peligroso – dijo viendo a la niña, poniendo cara de asustado.

Blaise es un favor más y no te va a morder – dijo agarrando por los hombros a Breanna – Puedes cuidarla mientras busco una forma de salir de aquí.

¿Esa ni-niña es tu hija? – dijo Blaise viendo asustado a la pequeña.

Ginny no le presto atención, salió sigilosamente por la puerta, esperando no ser vista. Fuera de la oficina de Blaise todo estaba tranquilo, ella se acerco hacia uno de los pasillos.

¡Ginny! – dijo Kyndra saltando del susto y tirando todos los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Kyndra, te he estado buscando – dijo Ginny susurrando y a la vez aliviada.

¿Que haces aquí? – dijo como buscando algo con la mirada – y ¿Breanna? – dijo algo mas preocupada.

Bueno es que, Breanna quería verte y vinimos a buscarte – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar a Kyndra que parecía algo alterada, por así decirlo.

¿y donde esta? – dijo una Kyndra ya alterada e impaciente.

Bueno…mmm…ella esta en la oficina de Blaise, nadie la vio eso te lo aseguro – dijo negando con las manos – claro obviando a Blaise.

Ginny, al jefe no le gustan los niños – dijo ella en un susurro –En esta empresa no te puedes aparecer y desaparecer, tampoco hay red flu cerca, esto se encuentra en el primer piso y en el tercero – dijo mientras miraba a Ginny asustada - Tenemos que sacar a Breanna como sea de aquí.

En eso estoy pensando – dijo viendo a todos los lados – ya se, déjamelo todo, te prometo que nadie nos va a ver a Breanna y a mi – dijo Ginny segura de sus planes.

Ginny se acerco al pasillo y vio que estaba vacío, las escaleras estaban cerca y en eso dejo a Kyndra en su escritorio, mientras ella entraba otra vez a la oficina de Blaise. Blaise tenía a la niña en brazos, pero la sujetaba lo más lejos posible de él, mientras Breanna se reía.

Esta niña es un demonio – dijo Blaise al darse cuenta de que Ginny ingreso en la oficina, Breanna le estaba cogiendo los cachetes a Blaise.

Blaise – dijo ella cerrando la puerta con cuidado, luego se volteo para quedar frente a él – Tenemos que salir juntos.

Ginny – dijo Blaise bajando a la niña, quien corrió donde Ginny - ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? – dijo mirando a la niña.

Blaise – dijo cogiendo a la niña en brazos – Vamos a salir juntos de la oficina. No otra cosa – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

No me esperances Ginny – dijo llevándose una mano cerca del corazón – Pero no crees que es muy notorio salir de la oficina con un bulto – dijo mirando a Breanna – No tan pequeño. Además a Draco no le gustan los niños.

¿Draco¿Draco Malfoy? – pregunto levantando una ceja - ¿Él trabaja aquí?

Es mi socio Ginny – dijo acercándose – Te lo dije el día que nos vimos.

Pero ¿él no esta de viaje? – pregunto

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto deteniéndose y mirándola con interrogación.

Es una larga historia – dijo ella – Creo que lo mejor será que me des tu abrigo – dijo señalando un abrigo largo color marrón oscuro colgado en el perchero.

¿Para qué lo quieres? – dijo cogiendo el abrigo.

Para cubrir a Breanna con el – dijo ella volteando a verlo, viendo su cara de confusión agrego – Ponlo encima de ella, yo salgo con ella en brazos, cubierta con tu abrigo y tu, Breanna, te encoges lo más que puedes para que no te vean¿ya?

Si – dijo Breanna abrazándose a Ginny y encogiéndose.

Pero un abrigo encima, no la hará invisible, Ginny – dijo Blaise extrañado, cubriendo a Breanna con el.

Ya lo sé, Blaise – dijo ella acomodando a Breanna – pero será menos visible¿No crees?

Esperemos – dijo Blaise, abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, solo encontraron a Kyndra, quien los miraba asustados y con las manos les dio señas para que continuaran y en silencio. Ellos se estaban dirigiendo hacia las escaleras en silencio.

Blaise – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

**Espero que no se hayan aburrido mucho con el capitulo, el proximo será mas interesante (si las replicas me lo permiten!), **

**Exitos. (Dejen rr)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!! Sorry estan a punto de quitarme la compu asi q solo dire... Gracias por los reviews a Antea, xhiiniitha weasley, Merenwen-Taralom (la prox les escribo alguito más) **

**Dejen Reviews, Besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Cuando salieron de la oficina, solo encontraron a Kyndra, quien los miraba asustados y con las manos les dio señas para que continuaran y en silencio. Ellos se estaban dirigiendo hacia las escaleras en silencio._

_Blaise – dijo una voz detrás de ellos._

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Blaise volteando temeroso.

¿A dónde vas? - dijo Draco cerrando la puerta de su despacho - ¿Quién va contigo?

¡Oh! Nadie que conozcas, no te preocupes ya se va – dijo empujando con una mano a Ginny, mirando todavía a Draco.

¿Weasley? – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ellos dos.

¿Weasley? – dijo Blaise empujando más a Ginny por el pasillo – No, te equivocas, es otra pelirroja.

A mi me parece la Weasley – dijo Draco acercándose más, pero Blaise hizo que Ginny bajará por las escaleras y se interpuso entre ellos.

¿Por qué preguntas por la Weasley? – dijo Blaise abriendo sus brazos para que Draco no pasara - ¿Para qué vendría por aquí¿La has visto hace poco?

Blaise sal del camino – dijo Draco tratando de sacar de su camino a Blaise – Solo quiero saber que hace la Weasley aquí.

¡Pero no es la Weasley, hermano! – dijo Blaise bajando por las escaleras de espaldas, mirando a Draco – ¿Por qué tanto interés por la Weasley? – dijo curioso Blaise

Por nada – Draco se paro en seco - ¿Quién era entonces¿Por qué la escondes?

Yo no la escondo, hermano – dijo levantando las manos – Sino que… debo salir con ella ahora. Nos vemos Draco – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y bajo.

¡Todavía tenías que trabajar! – grito Draco, pero Blaise ya no contesto.

Blaise bajo con Ginny lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a la salida de la empresa, Ginny bajo a Breanna al suelo, quien empezó a dar vueltas como loca. Blaise iba detrás de ellas.

Gracias, Blaise – dijo Ginny sonriéndole y entregándole el abrigo.

De nada, pelirroja – dijo Blaise sonriente – Suerte que Draco se preocupo por saber si eras tu la que salía conmigo y no se percato de ella – dijo mirando a la niña, luego sintió como lo jalaban de la mano.

Gracias – dijo Breanna quien le jalo un poco más la mano, y Blaise se agacho. Breanna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias bonita – dijo Blaise acariciándole la cabeza, luego se enderezo – Ginny será mejor que te vayas, no querrás que Draco nos mate a todos.

Tienes razón – dijo sonriente y cogiendo la manita de Breanna – Nos vemos, Blaise - le dio un beso en la mejilla y Blaise regreso a la oficina.

Ginny y Breanna regresaron a la pensión, fueron a la habitación de Ginny y se quedaron esperando a que llegue Kyndra.

Al fin llegas – dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar - ¿Qué paso con el escándalo que se armo?

Nada al final – dijo dejando su abrigo – Eran documentos que le pertenecían al Sr. Zabini.

¡Qué escandaloso que es Malfoy! – dijo Ginny caminando hacia la cocina.

Tú ya conocías a ambos¿no? – dijo Kyndra sentándose en una de las sillas.

Si, del colegio.

¿Eran amigos?

No precisamente – dijo acercándose a donde estaba Kyndra.

Pero te ayudo Blaise – dijo Kyndra tomando con ambas manos la taza de café que le habían servido.

Si – dijo sentándose – con él hable un par de veces en el colegio. Por cierto yo estudie en Hogwarts¿tu?

En Beauxbaton – dijo ella tranquila

Eres una veela – dijo Ginny interesada en el tema – y ¿tú esposo encantado? – pregunto, Kyndra sonrió de lado mirando a su taza de café.

Ya no esta aquí – dijo tranquila

Oh, lo siento, yo no pensé en eso – dijo Ginny realmente apenada.

No te preocupes – miro a Ginny y le sonrió – hace mucho que murió, cuando Breanna iba a cumplir un año.

Entonces¿Breanna no se acuerda de su papá? – pregunto Ginny

Muy poco, solo por fotos que yo le he mostrado – dijo colocándose un mechón de su cabello castaño oscuro detrás de la oreja – Breanna se parece mucho a su papá.

¿En el color de cabello? – pregunto Ginny bebiendo un poco de café.

No solo en eso – aclaro Kyndra sonriendo – En las expresiones que tiene, en la risa¡Merlín!, es igualita a la de él – sus ojos retenían las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

Lo siento mucho – dijo Ginny tocándole una de las manos a Kyndra.

Estoy bien, en serio – dijo Kyndra – El tiempo lo cura todo¿no? – dijo con una gran sonrisa, aun con los ojos vidriosos.

Si, tienes razón – dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ahora, dejemos de hablar de mi – dijo limpiándose con la mano los ojos – Dime acerca de ti.

¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – dijo alzándose de hombros – Vengo de una familia grande, todos son pelirrojos – dijo sonriendo un poco más – Soy la menor de la familia, la única hija mujer, por lo cual tengo probablemente varios hermanos sobre protectores – Hizo algunos gestos con las manos, Kyndra se empezó a reír.

Esa es la razón – dijo Kyndra, luego vio que Ginny no entendía su comentario por lo que agrego – A lo que me refería era de que a veces, cuando no puedo dormir, te escucho llorando – Vio que Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, por lo que agrego – Lo lamento, no quise hacer eso, pero tu sabes el silencio de la noche y las paredes no están reforzadas con algún encantamiento. No quise decir eso.

Tranquila – dijo Ginny quedando desconsolada por el comentario – No pensé que se escuchará. Pero no es exactamente por lo que lloro.

¿Es por un corazón roto? – dijo Apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Algo así – dijo ella levantando la cabeza, para que las lagrimas no cayeran – Pero el tiempo lo cura todo, tu lo dijiste – dijo mas para ella, para tratar de convencerse de ello.

Eso es cierto el tiempo cura… ¿pero sabes? – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica – el tiempo no borra, pero supongo que se aprende a superar. A Zacharias yo nunca lo voy a olvidar, no deseo eso, pero ya no lloro tanto.

Bueno, cambiemos de tema, no hay que ponernos melancólicas¿no? – dijo poniendo la mejor sonrisa que le salio el momento.

Tienes razón – dijo Kyndra sonriendo – ¿Breanna hace cuanto lleva dormida?

Se pasaron casi toda la noche hablando y riendo acerca de algunas anécdotas que tenían. Luego de eso Kyndra cargo a Breanna y se fueron a su cuarto, mientras Ginny acomodaba sus cosas y se iba a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ginny estaba muy cansada, pero sintió como era habitual que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levanto, se arreglo un poco y se puso una bata encima. Abrió la puerta.

Malfoy – dijo ella mirándolo – Otra vez por aquí.

Primero, Buenos días Weasley – dijo el mirándola fijamente – y si, otra vez por aquí, sólo vine a tomar el desayuno – dijo tajantemente – como siempre.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa y se puso a observar toda la habitación, trato de encontrar algo inusual en ella o que él no se haya dado cuenta. Ginny, mientras tanto, estaba sacando todos los ingredientes y se puso a preparar una tortilla, vio de reojo a Draco, quien estaba volteando a diferentes ángulos.

¿Qué buscas? – Ginny dijo sin mirarlo.

Nada – dijo Draco incorporándose, ya que no esperaba que Ginny le hablará.

No parece eso, nunca antes te has puesto a mirar así el lugar.

Me has estado observado, Weasley – dijo Draco insinuante, con una sonrisa de lado – Ambos sabemos que soy irresistible – dijo en tono triunfal.

No tienes idea – dijo irónicamente – Hoy estás confiado, se puede saber la razón.

Ninguna en especial – dijo aun sonriendo de lado – Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta – después Draco se quedo en silencio - … No debería hacerle caso a Blaise.

¿Blaise? – pregunto Ginny - ¿Blaise tiene que ver con tu comportamiento de hoy?

Me dio cierta información – dijo juntando las manos – para resolver unos pendientes en la empresa. ¿Por qué le dices Blaise? – indago con una ceja levantada.

Así se llama¿no? – dijo Ginny.

Eso, lo sé – dijo él todavía con un tono frío, pero con una ligera curiosidad - ¿Cómo llegaron a ser tan **AMIGOS**? – dijo resaltando esta última palabra

Porque así se dieron las circunstancias – dijo ella tranquila - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Por nada – dijo indiferente, aun observando todo el lugar.

Luego de un rato Ginny llevo a la mesa todo lo que había preparado y se sentó al frente de Draco. Para esto ellos comenzaron a comer sin decirse nada, en eso, Draco levanto la mirada y la observo comiendo tranquilamente, de vez en cuando miraba hacia la ventana. Justo en ese momento llego a la cabeza de Draco la conversación que mantuvo con Blaise el día anterior.

Flash back

_Draco y Blaise estaban en un café, ambos ya sentados luego del alborotado día que habían tenido._

_Draco, tanto alboroto por nada – dice Blaise - ¡Eran míos, los papeles, no tuyos, Hombre!_

_¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tú tenías esos papeles donde la secretaría? – dijo Draco mientras daba un sorbo a su café - ¿De qué eran?_

_Este… - dijo rascándose la cabeza, luego hizo señas con las manos – Cuando estoy aburrido… ¡hago una lista de chicas guapas que conozca! Así de sencillo, hermano deberíamos hacer una entre los dos, es reellaajjannte._

_Eso es cosa de niños- moviendo la cabeza – Ahora, dime para que me invitaste._

_Desde cuando acá los amigos necesitan un motivo para pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse – dijo enderezándose y fingiendo estar ofendido._

_Blaise – dijo cansinamente – Tú nunca me invitas nada. Nunca tienes dinero._

_¡Soy tu socio! – dijo luego de analizar dijo – Si tu tienes dinero, yo debo de tener también dinero. ¡Me estas estafando! – dijo señalándolo y dramatizando._

_Lo que digas – dijo enarcando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza – Al final yo lo voy a pagar todo, como siempre._

_Me ofendes, pensé que eras mi amigo – dijo mirando su taza de café, retraído. Luego movió la cabeza y dijo – La verdad te invite por una gran pregunta que me perturba._

_Suéltalo – dijo para darle un sorbo a su café._

_¿Cómo la Weasley sabía que tú estabas de viaje hoy? – dijo suspicazmente. Draco se atraganto con el café que tenía en la boca._

_¿Cómo sabes eso? – volviendo a su postura, tratando de parecer indiferente._

_Ginny me lo dijo – dijo quitándole importancia – me la encontré por ahí – agrego rápidamente. _

_¿Ginny? – dijo confundimos - ¿Qué Ginny?_

_Duh, hermano, solo conocemos una Ginny_

_Podrías estar hablando de alguna de tus novias de turno – dijo sonriendo de lado._

_Blaise volviendo de sus pensamientos y con una cara de extrañado - ¿No estábamos hablando de la Weasley?_

_Ayy, Blaise – dijo moviendo la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa con Ginny Weasley¿De cuando acá le dices Ginny?_

_Por fin hablamos de la misma Ginny – dijo cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto – Cosa entre nosotros, no te incumbe hermano – dijo relajándose un poco más._

_¡Ya¿Qué con ella? – dijo cansado._

_¿Cómo sabía esa información¿Cómo sabía que estabas de viaje?_

_Se lo dije – dijo indiferente, Draco vio que Blaise estaba inconforme con lo poco que le dijo – Desayuno con ella._

_¡Ya era hora! – dijo sonriente – Ya me asustaba que solo salieras conmigo – dijo como quitándose un gran peso de encima._

_¿Solo era eso? – dijo irritado por el comentario._

_No, la verdad tengo otra pregunta – dijo acomodándose en su asiento, mirando fijamente a Draco – De cuando acá, tu sales con una Weasley. No es algo prohibido._

_No salgo con ella – dijo el pasándose una mano por los cabellos – Solo desayuno con ella._

_Es casi lo mismo, hermano – dijo sonriendo Blaise - ¿Quién es el padrino?_

_¿Padrino de qué? – dijo confundido._

_¡Ah! No lo sabes – agrego Blaise, al ver confundido a Draco._

_¿No sé qué? – dijo mas irritado por las vueltas que Blaise daba._

_¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? – dijo preocupado - ¡Desayunas con ella!_

_Blaise no entiendo de que hablas – dijo mucho más irritado._

_Mientras tanto en la Cabeza de Blaise_

_Esto esta mal – se dijo_

_Ya lo creo – vocecita_

_Draco, rubio y Ginny, pelirroja (Rojo + Amarillo)_

_Anaranjado – vocecita_

_Pero la mocosa tiene cabello negro_

_Eso nos lleva a… - vocecita_

_¡No es de Draco¿Seguro que no da negro?_

_Más que nada para que entiendan lo que Blaise dice a continuación_

_Fin Cabeza de Blaise_

_Blaise, vuelve – dijo Draco pasando una mano delante de él._

_¿Amarillo y Rojo da negro? – pregunto asustado_

_No, da anaranjado – dijo - ¿A qué viene eso?_

_Cuando tu desayunas con ella – dijo el bajando la voz y acercándose a Draco - ¿Alguien más esta ahí?_

_No, que yo sepa – dijo tratando de hacer memoria - ¿Por?_

_¿Seguro de eso? – dijo abriendo más los ojos._

_Blaise¿Qué sabes?_

_Es que… - dijo confundido, pero recordó que no podía decirle como conoció a la niña - ¿Nunca la has visto con una niña?_

_No – dijo serio._

_Digamos que alguna vez en mi vida – dijo para no decir como conoció a la niña – Yo vi a Ginny con una niña._

_Ella es profesora, pudo estar con alguna alumna – dijo – Pero si la viste en esta ciudad con una niña, entonces no sé._

_Mira, la cuestión es – dijo enderezándose con las manos en la mesa – Han intimidado tanto, que sabes eso¡Bien hecho, hermano! – dijo Blaise saliéndose del tema, con una sonrisa insinuante, luego sacudió un poco su cabeza – Volviendo, yo la vi con una niña de cabello negro, cabello negro – resaltando esto ultimo - ¿Entiendes?_

_No, Blaise, déjate de boludeces y habla claro – dijo – Hace rato acabe el café y no me has dicho lo que quieres._

_Conéctala hermano – dijo – Niña de cabello negro, escucha bien, Negro, que esta junto con Ginny Weasley, la misma de Hogwarts¿La captas?_

_Luego de que Draco escuchará esto, trato de pensar en la niña de cabello negro junto con Ginny Weasley, hasta que le llego una idea y puso los ojos como plato._

_La captaste – dijo relajado, luego miro su reloj y dijo – Ya me esperan. Nos vemos mañana – Sin previo aviso se va. Dejando a Draco con una gran confusión o con un gran descubrimiento. _

_Fin de Flash Back _

¿Qué tanto piensas Malfoy? – dijo ella mientras pasaba una mano delante de él.

Debo preguntarte algo – dijo Draco serio mirándola de frente.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias por los rr que me dejaron, gracias a

Antea --> A mi tambien me divierte en escribir sobre esos dos!! La verdad parte de las actitudes de Blaise lo saque de mi hermana, jajajaja..,

ShinobuByako--> De Blaise... Podria esperarse de todo, pero saca conclusiones muy rapido... jeje,

Merenwen-Taralom --> Ya lo veras en el cap! jajaja Adoro a Blaise!! y

Javiera Malfoy--> Ya no prolongo tu agonia, aqui esta el nuevo cap! .

Espero que tambien comenten sobre el cap.. y tambien si tienes alguna idea para los prox capitulos.

Besos, Exitos!!

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_¿Qué tanto piensas Malfoy? – dijo ella mientras pasaba una mano delante de él._

_Debo preguntarte algo – dijo Draco serio mirándola de frente._

No creo que sea tan importante para que te pongas así – dijo ella restándole importancia, llevándose un bocado a la boca y con la mano le indico de que hablará.

Tu tienes un, es decir, una…

Pero Draco fue interrumpido justo cuando iba a continuar, cuando una voz grito desde la puerta.

¡Quiero quedarme contigo! – grito Breanna mientras iba corriendo a abrazarse de Ginny.

¿Qué paso Breanna? – dijo Ginny cariñosamente - ¿Por qué lloras?

Draco mientras tanto estaba paralizado.

**-------------------------- Cabeza de Draco**

_Era verdad – pensó Draco._

_Parece que por primera vez Blaise no confunde las cosas – vocecita_

_Pero, entonces… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!_

_No se lo preguntaste – dijo la vocecita – y ella no tenía porque decirte eso._

_Pero si me dejaba desayunar con ella_

_Eso no dice nada – dijo la vocecita, como si fuera obvio._

_Me engaño, no me dijo la verdad_

_Tu nunca preguntaste por la verdad¿o si? – dijo la vocecita con seguridad_

_¡Pero era obvio que debía decírmelo! _

_¿Tú le dijiste algo de tu pasado?_

_No_

_¿Preguntaste sobre su pasado?_

_No_

_Entonces porque ella debía decírtelo – concluyo la vocecita._

_Porque… Porque si y punto, no quiero discutir contigo. Soy Draco Malfoy_

_¿Y a mi qué? Soy tu conciencia._

_No quiero discutir contigo._

_No discutimos, yo te aclaro las ideas, esa es mi función._

_Entonces no la cumples bien. Ahora déjame en paz._

**----------------------------- Fuera de la Cabeza de Draco**

Mientras Draco llevaba toda esa discusión en su cabeza, Ginny sostenía a Breanna tratando de calmarla para que le diga que paso.

- Breanna tranquila – dijo sentándola en su regazo.

- Es que no quiero estar lejos de mi mamá – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Draco levantándose de su sitio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba confundida y acariciaba la cabeza de Breanna.

- ¡Qué es tu hija! – dijo él señalando a la pequeña.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Ginny perpleja, mientras que Breanna lloro más por los gritos – Tranquila Breanna, no llores ¿Ves lo qué hiciste?

- Yo no hice nada – dijo levantando un poco la voz – ¡No debiste mentirme en primer lugar!

- ¿Mentirte en qué? – dijo Ginny comenzando a enojarse por su actitud.

- ¡Con esto! – volvió a señalar a Breanna - ¡Qué tenías una hija con Potter¡Tiene su mismo cabello!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – dijo ella levantándose de la silla, llevando a Breanna en brazos - ¡Estás loco!

- ¡No digo tonterías! – grito esta vez Draco siguiéndola - ¡No debiste mentirme¡y yo que me sentía mal porque te botaran del trabajo¡Eres una mentirosa, comadreja!

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – grito ella, alejándose de él.

- ¿Breanna? – dijo temerosa Kyndra desde la puerta - ¿Qué paso Ginny?

- No se, ella dice que no quiere ir a la guardería o algo por el estilo – dijo entregándole a Kyndra su hija – Estaba llorando.

- Breanna, hija – dijo Kyndra acariciando con una mano la cara de Breanna.

Para esto, Draco se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error y pensó: "Voy a matar a Blaise". Se paso la mano por el cabello, segunda vez que se equivocaba con Weasley.

- Mamá, no quiero quedarme más tarde en la guardería, voy a estar solita – dijo abrazándose a su madre.

- Pero, hija, van a ser solo dos horas – dijo acariciándole la cabeza – Te prometo que será la primera y última vez.

- ¡Voy a estar solita! – dijo llorando un poco más.

- Kyndra, si quieres – comenzó a decir Ginny, pero antes fulmino con la mirada a Malfoy – la recojo antes de la guardería.

- Gracias, Ginny – dijo sonriendo Kyndra – Eres un ángel – y la beso en la mejilla - ¿Mejor Breanna?

- Está bien – dijo ella limpiándose los ojos – Pero ese hombre malo la estaba gritando a Ginny – dijo señalando a Malfoy.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo Kyndra viéndolo, ella no había notado su presencia.

- Hola Kyndra – dijo serio.

Luego de eso, se formo un silencio muy incomodo entre todos los presentes.

- Mejor me la llevo de una vez a la guardería – dijo Kyndra bajando al piso a Breanna – Nos vemos Ginny, Lo veo en la oficina, Señor Malfoy.

- Nos vemos Kyndra – dijo ella acompañándola a la puerta.

- Malfoy¿no te vas también? – dijo fríamente Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Weasley, yo… - Comenzó a decir Draco, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

- No hay nada que decir – Dijo ella dejando de mirarlo – Vete de una vez.

- ¿Me estas botando? – dijo él levantando una ceja, nunca antes lo habían tratado así.

- Si, ahora vete – dijo ella seria – O quieres que utilice un encantamiento contigo.

- Weasley compórtate – dijo él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Fue solo un malentendido – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos.

- ¡Solo lárgate! – dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices, cuando Draco iba a refutar.

Ginny estaba muy enojada, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Esperaba no volver a ver a Malfoy nunca más en su vida. Todo ese día, Ginny se la pasó revisando El Profeta, si salía alguna noticia de empleos, salió a preguntar por los que había encontrado, pero sin éxito.

Mientras tanto Draco llego a la oficina muy enojado, cuando llego le pidió a Blaise que fuera a su oficina. En ese momento se desquito con Blaise.

- Blaise – dijo Draco mientras lo observaba acercarse.

- Draco¿Qué pasa? – dijo sentándose en la silla que se encontraba al frente de Draco.

- Blaise¿Con qué información me dijiste que la Weasley tenía una hija con Potter? – dijo mirándolo severamente.

- Este… - dijo Blaise poniéndose un poco nervioso – La vi con esa niña.

- ¿Dónde? – dijo moviendo sus manos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

- Por ahí – Blaise no podía decir donde conoció a la pequeña - ¿Por qué tanta pregunta¿Ya la conociste? – Esta vez se enderezo y puso ambas manos en el escritorio muy atento.

- Si – dijo entre dientes - ¿y sabes qué? – vio que Blaise movió la cabeza negativamente, todo inocente - ¡No era su hija!

- ¿No era de Potter? – dijo exaltado Blaise - ¿Y de quien era? – pregunto curioso.

- No, idiota – dijo Draco ya exasperado – Weasley no tiene hija¡Era la hija de Kyndra!

- ¿Kyndra? – dijo Blaise confundido, luego abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Kyndra¿Nuestra Kyndra¿Nuestra secretaria?

- ¡Exacto! – dijo golpeando con las manos el escritorio - ¿Cómo que "nuestra Kyndra"?

- ¿También sales con Kyndra? – dijo Blaise levantando una ceja, confundido – Me sorprendes Draco, sabía que eras rápido, pero no para tanto.

- ¿Por qué Merlín? – dijo Draco llevándose ambas manos a la cara – No salgo con nadie. Kyndra vive cerca de la Weasley.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! – dijo Blaise llevándose una mano al mentón – Muchas coincidencias.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – dijo Draco mirándolo furioso.

- Aquí tenemos un misterio, hermano – dijo entrecerrando los ojos, aun con la mano en el mentón.

- ¡Eso no importa! – dijo Draco – ¡La cuestión es que me hiciste pasar un papelón¡Nunca en mi vida hice un ridículo como ese, pusiste a un Malfoy en esta situación!

- Tranquilízate, hermano – dijo Blaise quitándole importancia, mientras Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada – Lo bueno es que ya sabes que esta libre¿no?

- Eso a mi no me importa – dijo cada palabra lentamente.

- ¡Oh, Claro que te importa! – dijo sonriendo – Dime tu¿desde cuando acá tu desayunas con una chica? - vio que Draco iba a interrumpir y levanto un dedo para callarlo – y todos los días¡te gusta, admítelo! – dijo Blaise tirándose en el espaldar de la silla con las manos en la nuca.

- Blaise, cuantas veces te dije que no – dijo Draco perdiendo más la paciencia.

- Niégalo, hermano – dijo él feliz – Pero ya lo vas a admitir. En vez mejor te cuento acerca Violet, ya termine completamente con ella. ¡Otra vez solterito¡Hay que festejarlo!

- Blaise Zabini – dijo pausadamente – Sal de mi oficina en este instante antes de que te lance alguna maldición.

Blaise por el susto que se llevo por el rostro que puso Draco se levanto y salio rápido de la oficina, mientras que Draco quería buscar una manera de solucionar ese problema que tuvo con Ginny.

**----------------------------------------------En la Cabeza de Draco**

_¿Por qué a mí?_

_Creo que es verdad lo que dice Blaise_

_Tu que te metes aquí_

_Tengo camino libre para intervenir en todos tus pensamientos, recuerda soy tu conciencia – dijo la vocecita triunfal_

_Pero es verdad no me gusta ni me agrada la Weasley_

_Entonces porque tan preocupado por resolver la situación con ella._

_Porque… porque si, no quiero problemas con nadie._

_¡Claro! - dijo la vocecita sin creerle nada._

_Debo explicarle que todo es culpa de Blaise._

**----------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Draco**

Ginny regreso a la pensión y cogió una polera para luego salir a buscar a Breanna. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se encontró con el dueño de la pensión.

- Hola, me asusto – dijo Ginny volteando a verlo.

- Buenas tardes, señorita – dijo secamente – Tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes, señorita.

- Verdad – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – He estado con problemas económicos, pero pronto los voy a solucionar.

- La verdad señorita no puedo esperar más – dijo algo impaciente – Necesito que me pague de una vez, sabe que con el dinero yo no juego. Tiene hasta mañana en la mañana para pagarme, sino tendrá que abandonar la pensión.

- Pero… - dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarla más – dijo serio – Con su permiso.

Ginny se recostó en la puerta y se deslizo hasta quedar de cuclillas. Se puso ambas manos en la cara, no sabía que hacer. En ese momento sintió a una persona subiendo por las escaleras, y que se quedo parado al costado de ella. Ella levanto la cabeza para observar quien era.

- Malfoy¿Qué quieres? – dijo ella secamente.

- Nada, escuche lo que te paso – dijo Draco mirándola.

- ¿Y eso que? – dijo ella mirándola enojada, luego se levanto - ¡Oh, ya veo vienes a burlarte de mi¡Ni te atrevas porque esta ves si te mando alguna maldición!

- Tranquila Weasley – dijo levantando las manos en forma de paz – Sólo lo escuche y no vine a burlarme – dijo él serio – No soy el mismo que del colegio¿esta bien?

- Di lo que quieras – dijo ella volteándose.

- Solo vine a ofrecerte ayuda.

- ¡Yo no quiero la ayuda de un Malfoy! – dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada – y mucho menos quiero tu dinero.

- No había pensado en eso – dijo sonriendo de lado – Sólo quería ofrecerte un lugar donde quedarte y un trabajo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella confundida - ¿Me vas a ofrecer ayuda a mí?

- Valórate un poco más Weasley – dijo Draco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – Sólo que he venido a desayunar contigo ya bastante tiempo y pensé que debía pagártelo de algún modo¿no crees? Entonces te ofrezco a que te quedes en mi departamento y que trabajes para mi.

- ¿En qué? – dijo ella desconfiada.

- Para que cocines para mi – dijo alzándose de hombros – te conviene, no te voy a cobrar renta por quedarte en mi departamento y te puedo pagar bien, si es que necesitas dinero.

- ¿Malfoy? – pregunto ella - ¿En serio quieres que trabaje para ti?

- Es la primera y última vez que hago este tipo de cosas – dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- Me siento halagada - dijo ella irónicamente.

- Acepta si quieres – dijo volteándose, alzándose de hombros – No creo que nadie te pueda ofrecer algo mejor.

::::::::::-----:::::::::::::-------::::::::::::::::------::::::

**¿Acepta o No Acepta?**

**Muchas Gracias por el apoyo!! Espero que dejen comentarios los que ya dejaron y los que no, dense un tiempito! **

**Exitos, **

**Danitza H.!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

****

_Ginny luego de pensar un poco en esa propuesta inusual, no estaba muy segura de que hacer, la verdad nadie le iba a ofrecer nada mejor y necesitaba eso, ya que ha buscado trabajo por un buen tiempo y no lo ha conseguido. Vio como Malfoy bajaba las escaleras lentamente._

- Malfoy – dijo ella, llamando la atención de este – Acepto.

Ginny llego un día después al departamento de Malfoy, el cual tenía de todo a simple vista.

Ginny había hablado ese mismo día que le ofrecieron esta oportunidad con Kyndra, quien se alegro mucho por ella y se prometieron que se irían a ver seguido o sino por correspondencia.

- Malfoy – dijo ella temerosa ingresando al departamento - ¿No vivías en una mansión?

- Si – dijo él cerrando la puerta luego de ingresar – Tengo en esta ciudad dos propiedades, la mansión, que esta fuera de la ciudad, y este departamento. Tus maletas ya las mande a tu cuarto, Weasley.

- Gracias – dijo ella volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa, todavía anonada por el departamento.

Draco simplemente la vio y se dio la vuelta.

_--------------------En la cabeza de Draco---------------------------------------------------_

_- ¿Por qué me sonrío así? – pensó Draco mientras caminaba un poco._

_- Porque es cortés – dijo la vocecita – o porque tu le gustas._

_- Una Weasley no se fija en un Malfoy – dijo, aunque la vocecita sintió tristeza en ese pensamiento – y viceversa – esto lo dijo mas seguro._

_- Siempre tan anticuado – dijo cansada la vocecita – Pero te has equivocado._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Porque ella a ti te… - comenzó a decir la vocecita._

_- ¡No te atrevas a decir más estupideces! Suficiente con Blaise_

_-------------------------Fuera de la cabeza de Draco------------------------------_

_-------------------------En la cabeza de Ginny----------------------------------------_

_- ¡Y ahora que le pasa a este! – Pensó – __Primero me pide que trabaje para él, luego uno le sonríe y no es capaz de decir nada. _

_- Es de Slytherin – vocecita._

_- Exacto, eso explica todo. Engreído y frío, si, eso es._

_-----------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny-------------------------------------------_

- Weasley – dijo Draco en el pasillo.

- Dime – dijo ella volteándose asustada, dejando de lado a la vocecita.

- Vas a seguirme, o ¿te quieres perder?

- Ahí voy – dijo ella yendo hacia donde él estaba.

Draco le iba indicando que había detrás de cada una de las puertas por las que pasaban, Ginny observaba los cuadros del pasillo, todos daban miedo, eran brujos, y lo mas seguro ancestros de Draco.

- Y esta es tu habitación – dijo abriendo una puerta a su derecha.

- ¡¡Wow!! – exclamo cuando ingreso a su nueva habitación - ¡Es enorme! – se acerco a la cama, cerca de ella estaban sus maletas y al otro extremo habían colocado el televisor - ¿Este tipo de habitaciones tienen tus empleados?

- No – dijo fríamente – El único que vive aquí es un elfo. Te dejo – Draco se aproximo a la puerta, abriéndola – Nos vemos más tarde Weasley.

Draco salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Ginny ni bien vio eso, se subió a su cama y se puso a saltar.

- Toda esta habitación para mi – se dijo a si misma – Nunca he tenido una habitación tan grande para mi y tan linda – seguía saltando.

- Weasley – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta inesperadamente, viendo a Ginny en el aire - ¿Qué haces?

- Nada – dijo ella cayendo a la cama sentada – Solo probando la cama – dijo tocando con una mano.

- Ya veo – dijo extrañado – Mejor arréglate, cenaremos en otro lugar. Te espero a las 8.

- Esta bien – dijo Ginny bajando de la cama – Entonces me baño de una vez.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Draco con una mirada picara, apoyándose en la manija de la puerta.

- Que gracioso Malfoy – dijo irónicamente.

- Era una sugerencia – dijo él levantándose de hombros.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto ella.

- Todo a su tiempo Weasley – cerró la puerta tras suyo.

Ginny se fue a bañar, luego se puso un vestido color azul oscuro y el cabello suelto con una delgada bincha plateada en su cabeza.

Ginny salio apresurada de su habitación, Draco ya la estaba esperando en la sala. Cuando ella llego, Draco simplemente la quedo mirando, sin decir nada.

_------------------------------------Cabeza de Ginny----------------------------------------_

_- ¿Por qué me mira así¿Esta mal lo que llevo?_

_- No, ese tipo de miradas no son por eso – vocecita – ¿No será que le gusto?_

_- ¿Qué? No me hagas reír. Es un Malfoy, yo una Weasley. La atracción es nula entre nosotros._

_- Entonces¿Por qué te dijo que vivieras con él¿Remordimiento¿Por Trabajo? Eso último es verdad ¿Pero ese tipo de habitación? Bah, no me trago eso – vocecita._

_- ¡Cállate! Son incoherencias lo que dices_

_- Tu sabes que no – vocecita – Podría ser que…._

-------------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny------------------------------------------------

- Te demoraste – dijo Draco algo fastidiado.

- Ya me di cuenta – dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos – disculpe señor – dijo ella irónicamente.

- Vamonos – dijo abriendo la puerta, sin prestarle atención al último comentario de ella.

Se trasladaron en el coche de Draco, llego a un lindo restaurante, donde ya Draco había reservado una mesa.

- Buenos Noches – dijo un Draco ingresando – Hice una reserva.

- Buenas Noches, Señor Malfoy – dijo el señor amablemente – ¿Viene solo otra vez?

- No – dijo serio y paso de largo.

Ginny simplemente sonrío detrás de Draco y trato de seguirlo, pero el señor la detuvo.

- Señorita¿Tiene reserva? – dijo amablemente.

- Ella viene conmigo – dijo serio Draco, volteando un poco.

- Disculpe – dijo el señor apenado y dejando pasar a Ginny.

Luego se les acerco un joven que les indico la mesa que tenían reservada, los llevo hasta su sitio. Hicieron sus pedidos, mientras esperaban que llegará la comida, se formo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Draco decidió romperlo.

- ¿Te gusto tu recamara? – dijo mirándola.

- Me encanto – dijo sonriendo – Gracias por permitirme vivir en tu casa, es decir, por darme trabajo.

- Lo necesitabas – dijo serio – Sólo espero que prepares el desayuno mañana temprano, ya te mostré la cocina.

- Si, ya me lo has dicho Malfoy – dijo ella cansinamente – Para eso me contrataste. Una pregunta.

- Dime

- ¿Llevas a todos tus empleados a comer contigo? – dijo ella con curiosidad.

- Si lo mencionas en relación a la casa, no – dijo serio – No voy a llevar a comer a un elfo, es ridículo. En relación a la empresa, hay una reunión una vez al año con todos los empleados, pero a eso, siempre va Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú a la reunión de la empresa? – pregunto

- No necesito ir a ese tipo de cosas – dijo levantándose de hombros – Hay cosas más importantes por las que uno debe de preocuparse – dijo mirando hacia otro lado, casi como si fuera un pensamiento.

- Aquí están sus pedidos – dijo el mozo dejando los platos en la mesa y luego se retiro.

- Después de esto, ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus asuntos. Llevaban bastante tiempo comiendo.

- Weasley – dijo Draco dejando sus cubiertos en el plato – Sobre el asunto de la otra vez.

- ¿Qué asunto? – dijo ella confundida.

- Acerca de la niña – dijo bajando un poco la voz – Blaise me dijo que era tu hija con Potter

- Blaise dice cada cosa – dijo ella riéndose, aunque con la mirada gacha – Breanna no es mi hija, es hija de una amiga – dijo aun con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

- Si, lo se – dijo mirándola extrañado por su repentina tristeza. Luego se quedo callando observándola un rato - ¿Por qué has venido sola? – Dijo Draco repentinamente – No veo que estés alegre en este lugar – Ella se sorprendió ante este comentario- ¿Tiene que ver con tu familia?

- Ellos no tienen nada que ver – dijo Ginny mirando hacia su plato – Quería realizar un viaje sola. Además ellos no hubieran podido acompañarme, incluso Hermione no hubiera podido.

- ¿Te sigues viendo con la Granger? – dijo mirándola sorprendido.

- Es mi mejor amiga. Además Ron y Hermione están casados y ella esta embarazada, en esas condiciones no puede hacer viajes largos.

- Entonces la comadreja y la sangre… - empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- No te atrevas a llamarlos así – dijo ella amenazante, volviendo a su posición inicial – Como ya te dije se llaman Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Y cara rajada, sigue en su papel de héroe? – dijo ignorando el comentario de Ginny, quien simplemente volvió a mirar hacia su plato.

- Se llama Harry – dijo ella seria, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- El trío dorado sigue junto – luego balanceo la cabeza negativamente mofándose – No creí que siguieran juntos después del colegio.

- Son amigos – dijo ella mirándolo extrañada - ¿Acaso tu no te sigues viendo con Goyle y Crabbe?

- No – dijo sin darle importancia al tema todavía con una mirada burlona – Ellos solo andaban conmigo en el colegio por intereses diferentes.

- ¿Aun durante todos esos años? – dijo ella extrañada – ¿Blaise¿Parkinson?

- Con Blaise no andaba mucho en el colegio, pero la mayoría de las vacaciones la pasaba con él, y si lo considero mi amigo.

- La Parkinson fue tu novia – dijo ella - ¿Ya no la ves tampoco?

- Nunca estuve con ella, es más del agrado de mis padres que del mío – dijo él – además esta casada y tiene un hijo.

- Y desde cuando eso es un impedimento para un Malfoy – dijo ella imitando la voz de Malfoy.

- Tienes razón, no hay mujer que se me resista – dijo sonriendo de lado, Ginny rodó los ojos – pero si a Parkinson no la quise soltera, mucho menos casada. Las mujeres casadas son el terreno de Blaise, no el mío.

Ante el comentario de Draco acerca de Parkinson, Ginny se echo a reír, no esperaba eso. Luego de seguir conversando de diferentes temas, Draco pago la cuenta y se fueron al departamento, caminaron juntos por los pasillos en silencio. Después de un rato llegaron a la habitación de Ginny.

- Gracias, Malfoy – dijo ella volteando a verlo, se sorprendió al observar un cierto brillo en esos ojos grises.

- De nada – dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco se estaba acercando lentamente hacia Ginny, ella simplemente se quedo pasmada ante eso, no podía reaccionar. Draco, sin embargo, sonrío de lado, sin dejar de acercarse. Le agrado saber que ella no reaccionaba, tal vez estaba esperando ese momento. Estaba a escasos centímetros de besarla.

Pero en eso un sonido de vidrio roto sonó cerca de ellos, rompiendo con el mágico momento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijeron ambos a la vez, aunque en diferente tono. Ginny preocupada, Draco enojado.

Vieron como un pequeño elfo recogía lo que antes había sido un florero.

- Gor, lamenta está situación – dijo lloroso el elfo arrodillado en el suelo.

- ¡Vas a terminar con todos los floreros si los sigues rompiendo, estúpido elfo! – dijo Draco enojado.

- No lo trates así, Malfoy – dijo ella dedicándole una mirada retadora, luego la suavizo y vio al elfo – Tranquilo, no paso nada¿Quieres que te ayude a recogerlo? – pregunto ella acercándose.

- ¡No! – grito el elfo. Ginny retrocedió asustada.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la cara – Gor, vete de aquí.

- Gor lamenta la situación – dijo el elfo lloroso – Gor ha sido un elfo malo, siempre torpe – dicho esto empezó a golpearse contra el suelo.

- ¡Dile que no haga eso, Malfoy! – dijo ella escandalizada cogiéndolo de uno de sus brazos - ¡Dile que pare!

- ¡Gor limpia eso y te vas! – dijo enojado Draco mirando amenazadoramente.

Gor recogió los pedazos del florero y corrió hacia algún lugar del apartamento. Draco y Ginny lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

- ¿Contenta? – dijo Draco mirándola.

- Si, mucho – dijo ella sonriente – No deberías tratar así a tus elfos.

- Son elfos, Weasley, no hay otro modo de tratarlos – dijo serio, luego sonrío de lado - ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo acercándose a ella, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy – dijo ella sonriéndole, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y luego cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Ginny se apoyo en la puerta, no podía creer lo que pudo haber pasado, se toco los labios¿Realmente lo hubiera besado? Mientras tanto Draco apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta¿Estaba loco¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levanto temprano y trato de dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero luego de un tiempo ella se sintió perdida.

- Ahora¿Dónde esta la cocina? – dijo observando las diferentes puertas.

- Aun cuando era un departamento, este tenía varios pasadizos en el interior y por ende, varias puertas, con lo cual Ginny se sentía perdida.

- ¿Dónde me señalo que era la cocina? – camino hacia un cruce de pasadizos y observando que todo estaba oscuro – Debí escucharlo mientras me decía que había en cada habitación.

En eso observo a un pequeño elfo domestico moverse rápido en los pasillos.

- ¡Espera! – dijo tratando de alcanzar al elfo.

- Gor no debe hablar con la novia del amo Malfoy – dijo alejando la mirada de Ginny.

- ¡Yo no soy la novia de Malfoy! – dijo ella tratando de detener al elfo – Trabajo para él.

- No puedo hablar con usted – dijo medio lloroso – Gor debe volver a sus deberes.

- Necesito saber donde esta la cocina – dijo ella parándose frente a él, luego se agacho para observarlo – Dime donde esta y luego te dejo en paz.

- Sígame señorita que trabaja y casi besa al Amo Malfoy – dijo todavía tocándose las manos nerviosamente y mirando a varios sitios.

Ginny lo siguió, pensando que elfo tan impertinente, observando ahora más detalladamente a los cuadros de los pasillos. La mayoría se veían como magos oscuros, tenebrosos, muchos de ellos la miraban con mala cara y algunos se movían de cuadros para murmuran cosas mientras ella pasaba. Trato de no darle importancia, pero se sentía intimidada por esa situación.

- Ya llegamos señorita que… - Comenzó a decir el elfo Gor.

- Si, ya lo se – interrumpió Ginny – Gracias, Gor.

Dicho esto, Ginny ingreso a la cocina. Nunca en su vida vio una cocina tan grande, pensó que a su madre le gustaría ese tipo de cocina, era espaciosa y todos los muebles eran de granito en negro. Era luminosa, muy diferente a todo el departamento. Ginny encontró en una de las gavetas un delantal crema con bordados en el borde, era simplemente hermoso para los ojos de Ginny, ella se lo puso y comenzó a buscar los diferentes ingredientes para comenzar a hacer el desayuno de Malfoy.

Malfoy se levanto a la hora usual, se baño y se cambio con uno de sus trajes caros, salio de su habitación, llego al comedor y observo a un lado El Profeta, pero no lo toco. Justo en ese momento Ginny salía de la cocina con los platos en la mano. Draco la observo un rato, llevaba todavía el delantal y el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

- Malfoy¿Qué miras? – dijo mirándolo con la ceja levantada, como no recibió respuesta de él, deposito los diferentes platos frente a Draco. Dicho esto ella se dio la vuelta y se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina.

- Weasley¿No vas a desayunar? – dijo él mirándola, pero ya no tan detenidamente.

- Si – dijo ella, mientras se detenía con la puerta entreabierta de la cocina – Voy a comer dentro de la cocina.

- Come aquí – dijo esta vez viendo a su plato.

Ella entro en la cocina y llevo su desayuno a la mesa cerca de Draco.

- ¿Tus empleados te acompañan a desayunar así? – dijo ella – Porque podría llamar al pequeño elfo para que se nos una – esto lo dijo tratando de ocultar su risa, ya que sabía lo que Draco opinaba.

- ¿Estás loca, Weasley? – dijo levantando una ceja – Simplemente que no me gusta comer solo.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no vives con Blaise? – dijo ella distraída en su comida.

- Al principio vivíamos juntos – dijo sin mirarla – pero a la semana decidí vivir en otro departamento. ¡Blaise es imposible! Solo piensa en mujeres y en alcohol.

- Y… a ti no te gustan las mujeres – dijo ella seria, luego empezó a reírse – Siempre dude de tu tendencia sexual.

Draco se atraganto con la comida por el comentario y Ginny simplemente empezó a reírse como loca ante la reacción de Draco.

- Weasley, a mi me GUSTAN las mujeres – dijo Draco tratando de calmarse.

- Si, seguro – dijo ella sonriente e irónicamente.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – Draco lo insinuó con una sonrisa de lado.

- No, Malfoy, paso – dijo ella poniendo los cubiertos sobre el plato y levantándose – ¿Acabaste? – dijo señalando los platos de Draco.

- Si – dijo mirándola, mientras ella caminaba hacia la cocina.

- Nos vemos más tarde Malfoy – dijo ella desde la cocina.

Luego de eso Draco se fue hacia la empresa, se encontró con Blaise, quien le hablo de una nueva conquista y así se paso casi todo el día.

Mientras tanto Ginny se encontraba en el apartamento, pensó en salir, pero no tenía las llaves, por lo cual espero a que Malfoy regresara del trabajo para pedirle un duplicado.

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde que Ginny comenzó a trabajar en el apartamento de Draco. Ella le preparaba el desayuno y también la cena, y sólo en una ocasión le preparo el almuerzo, ya que la mayoría de veces el almorzaba fuera con Blaise o algún cliente.

Ginny se aburría en el apartamento de él, ya que no había persona con quien hablar, los elfos no le hablaban o como luego el elfo Gor, la veían y se escondían, ya que estaban prohibidos de hablar con los invitados del "Amo Malfoy". Otras veces ella salían a pasear por las calles o a visitar a Kyndra y Breanna, con quienes fue a comer helados, al parque.

- ¿Te encuentras bien allá en la casa de él? – pregunto Kyndra mirando hacia donde se dirigía su hija.

- Si, creo – dijo Ginny luego de comer su helado – La mayoría del tiempo me la paso sola en el departamento – dijo ella sentándose junto con Kyndra en una de las bancas del parque.

- Pero podrías salir a conocer la ciudad¿no? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Si, pero prefiero leer alguno de los libros que tiene en la biblioteca, son muy interesantes – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Pero¿Ya no estas llorando, verdad? – Pregunto un poco más bajo.

- No mucho – dijo ella mirando hacia el horizonte – Trato de no pensar en ello, pero a veces se me hace difícil, ya que estoy sola sin hacer nada.

- Ven a mi casa – dijo Kyndra mirándola, tocándole una de las mejillas – No es bueno estar así por mucho tiempo. Puedes ir a mi casa, jugamos algún juego de mesa.

- Tu trabajas, Kyndra – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Es verdad, por un momento lo olvide – dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Pero puedes pasar la tarde con Breanna o puedes quedarte con ella en la mañana, te extraña mucho¿Sabes?

- Yo también – dijo Ginny riéndose – Es muy inteligente y cada una de sus ocurrencias.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Kyndra como si hubiera llegado a algo obvio – Te recomiendo que veas más a mi hija, así se te cura la pena.

- ¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta? – dijo riéndose, y Kyndra alzo los hombros – Lo voy a hacer, en vez podría ir uno de estos días a tu casa y preparar algún postre con ella.

- Eso sería estupendo – dijo Kyndra con las manos apoyadas en las piernas.

- Mamá - dijo Breanna llegando a abrazar a Kyndra – Hay unos señores que están alimentando a las palomas y me dijeron que yo también podía hacerlo, y no me picaron la mano – dijo sonriendo ahora sentada en las piernas de Kyndra.

- Que bueno amor – dijo abrazándola.

Ginny contemplo la escena conmovida, extrañaba a su madre, ella siempre había estado con ella. Pensó en como estaría ella¿La extrañaría?

- Breanna – dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente - ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos hacemos unos pastelillos, esperamos a que llegue tu mamá del trabajo y los comemos las tres?

- ¡Si! – Dijo ella feliz abrazando a Ginny – Yo quiero aprender a cocinar¿Puedo mamá? – dijo mirando suplicante a su madre.

- Si, siempre y cuando no quemen nada – dijo ella cogiendo por las mejillas a su hija – Vamos a casa de una vez, estás helada.

Luego de esto, las tres fueron hacia la casa de Kyndra y de ahí Ginny se despidió de ellas y se fue para su nuevo hogar. Era un poco tarde, pero sabía que Malfoy no llegaría hasta entrada la noche, por lo cual no se preocupo.

Ella llego al departamento, entro tranquila, pero se percato de que las llaves de Draco se encontraban en la mesita central, pero él no estaba cerca. Ella se adentro un poco más en el departamento y vio que Draco estaba ingresando en ese cuarto y que la quedo mirando.

- Llegas tarde – dijo Draco viéndola.

- Fui a visitar a Kyndra y Breanna – dijo ella restándole importancia.

Se volteo para dejar su abrigo en el perchero, cuando se percato de la presencia de otra persona en ese lugar, que se encontraba unos pasos detrás de Malfoy, ella la miro a los ojos.

- Buenas Noches, Weasley – dijo la persona seria, mirándola inquisidoramente.

--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--

O.O ¿Quién será? O.O

Muchas gracias por los reviews, esta vez fueron más!!!, lo cual me entusiasmo y escribe y re-escribir el capitulo jaja.. . Espero que les guste y que sigan comentando acerca de esto, si quieren puede mandar alguna idea que quiesieran que ingrese en la historia!

Gracias por los reviews,

Cherrygirl92 --> Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que siga siendo te gusto!!

Javiera Malfoy--> Hola de nuevo!! Jajaja.. Pobre tu mama!! jajaja... Espero verte de nuevo por aqui!

ShinobuByako --> Espero que no te haya perjudicado tu conciencia en alguna eleccion!! jejee... Blaise es genial... a mi me encanta escribir de él, aunque no aparece en este cap, aparece en el prox... Siempre hay alguien o algo... que te hace dudar.. o te enreda más!!

Antea --> Jajaa... La pobre sale de algunos problemas... eso podria afectarla por un tiempo... Blaise como ya mencione es genial... a veces habla de más... Pero ya saldra su lado filosofico pronto!! Espero... jaja

xhiiniita weasley --> Gracias por el review... uno sin ellos no es nada.. y no podria juzgar que tan bien o mal escribo... Gracias por darte el tiempo, me halaga que te guste la historia, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Merenwem Taralom --> Gracias... por lo visto Blaise ha tenido exito en la historia... aunque no aparece aqui, y ya mencione, aparece en el proximo, no lo extrañen mucho!!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, como ya mencione uno no es nada sin ellos, ya que no sabria como calificar la historia o que tal va.. Muchas Gracias de verdad, porque motivan a seguir escribiendo y darle lo mejor de uno!!! GRACIAS!!! Espero ver mas comentarios de ustedes y gracias por todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirla!!

Besos, Exitos a todos ustedes,

Danitza H.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola otra vez!!! Muchas Gracias por los rr... fueron más!! Gracias!! Ahora a los rr:**

**Boggart Girls --> Gracias por el rr, sorry por la demora, jajaja.. Acabo esto y paso a tu historia, **

**.-'Maria J.'-. --> Hola! Gracias... Hay elfos y elfos.. que se puede hacer... debe unirse al PEDDO...jajaja. y la respuesta es...**

**Lala Black11 --> Gracias!! jajaja... Que se puede hacer contigo??!! ya veras que tengo preparado...jaja**

**Merenwen Talarom --> Tarde... espero que me disculpen... jaja...ni idea??...mmm...**

**lunatipola --> Gracias!!! era largo el cap. no sabes quien puede ser???**

**xhiiniitha Weasley --> Gracias!! me esmero por ustedes y por mi!! jajaja... xq creeras eso... **

**Antea--> Yo tampoco pense en eso... y como te dije es mujer...**

**ShinobuByako--> jaja... Blaise es todo un caso!! completo!! jaja... pero espero que siga manteniendo esa personalidad, ese niño vivo!! jajaja. Entonces yo creo que tu conciencia no es una, son dos... la Razon y el Corazon... casi siempre se contraponen... me a pasado..solo hay que saber elegir a cual de las dos escuchar en algun momento. conciencia machista?? jajaja... pobre...eso si debe de ser conflictivo!!.. Espero que esa conciencia solo hable dentro tuyo y no verbalice para afuera esas ideas..sino pobre de nosotras!! jaja**

**michis--> Gracias!! que no te mate la curiosidad.. ya esta la respuesta y el capitulo!!!**

**alepotter24--> Gracias, me esmero porque salga bien... este lo he releido 2 o 3 veces para comprobar que no hayan contradicciones y esperando de que sea de su agrado!!**

**rosemary XD--> Gracias!!!! Ya esta el capitulo!!! **

**Javiera Malfoy --> jaja GRacias!!! y la respuesta...**

**Ante todo disculepn la demora... problemas en eso se resume... jaja. LA respuesta... no es PANSY!!... todavia no va a aparecer debe de tratar de cuidar bien a su bebe...jaja... espero que no lo mate no más!! jajaja... LA respuesta en unas tres o 4 lineas la tienen!!!**

**Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes por leer y por los rr que dejan, tambien a quienes pasan a leerlo simplemente.. Muchas Gracias!! Espero que sea de su agardo este capitulo... Vale mucho como ya mencione en algun momento su apoyo y sus comentarios... Animan a que uno siga escribiendo y que en los momentos que le quedan a uno se piense en alguna escena más para la historia... Creanme... XD, Blaise esta en el capitulo... no sabia como encajarlo...jajaja... **

**Gracias espero verlos pronto!! y dejen rr!!! son Valiosos!!!**

**BEsos, suerte en lo que se propongan!!**

**xxxx, Danitza H. **

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_Se volteo para dejar su abrigo en el perchero, cuando se percato de la presencia de otra persona en ese lugar, ella la miro a los ojos._

_- Buenas Noches, Weasley – dijo la persona seria, mirándola inquisidoramente. _

- Buenas Noches, Señora Malfoy – dijo ella nerviosamente.

Narcissa Malfoy, se veía igual de hermosa, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ella, con el cabello rubio platinado largo y con un vestido simple color plateado con algunos encajes.

- Weasley – comenzó a decir Draco, se acerco a ella – Acompáñame. En un rato volvemos Madre.

- Esta bien hijo – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, observando a los dos irse.

Draco empujo a Ginny hasta la cocina.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya, Malfoy? – dijo ella ya dentro de la cocina.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el confundido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – No. Prepara algo para tres personas ahora y… - dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza – Cámbiate de ropa.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? – dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, luego abrió excesivamente los ojos – No pienses que voy a comer afuera contigo y tu madre. Además… - dijo ella tratando de buscar alguna excusa – soy una simple cocinera – dijo fingiendo estar apenada de su trabajo.

- Déjate de tonterías, Weasley – dijo mirándola – no pienso comer yo solo con ella afuera, va a empezar a manipularme – esto lo dijo sin mirarla, como si no estuviera hablando con ella - ¿A qué ha venido? – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Ginny se quedo viéndolo debatir sin prestarle atención a ella. Ella lo quedo mirando.

------------------------------------En la cabeza de Ginny-------------------------

_- No se ve mal – pensó Ginny_

_- Ese traje le queda muy bien – dijo la vocecita_

_- Si – dijo embobada viéndolo - ¡No!__ No lo mires así¡¡ Es Malfoy!!_

_- Eso no te hace ciega – dijo picaramente._

_- Pero es un Malfoy_

_- Y tu una Weasley – dijo la vocecita – además ya trato de besarte. _

_- No estoy segura de eso… tal vez tenía algo en la cara y me lo quería sacar… ¡__Pero igual! – dijo llevándose las manos a los oídos, para no escuchar a la vocecita – Debo preocuparme más por su madre que esta aquí. _

_- Tienes razón – dijo la vocecita. _

_- Pero… podría venir Lucius Malfoy – pensó temerosa._

_- Eso si sería peor._

--------------------------------------Fuera de la cabeza de Ginny----------------------------------

- Weasley¿Estás bien? – dijo Draco parándose delante de ella.

- Estoy bien – dijo bajando las manos impulsivamente - ¿De verdad, debo de comer con tu madre y contigo afuera? – dijo ella mirándolo asustada.

- Si – dijo serio – Sólo creo que vamos a ser los tres, tal vez prepara más, si es que mi padre se aparece.

-¿Tu padre también? – dijo ella mucho más asustada.

-Es una posibilidad – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla - ¿Te preparas, está bien? – dijo mirándola.

Luego de esto, Draco se retiro de la cocina y se encontró con su madre. Mientras tanto Ginny empezó a realizar la cena, ella tenía una idea de que preparar, lo había preparado en el restaurante donde antes había trabajado. Luego de dejar casi todo listo, se fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse con un vestido corto, color violeta. Mientras tanto en la sala.

- Madre – dijo Draco entrando en la sala

- Hijo – dijo mirándolo sonriente - ¿Esa joven es la hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley?

- Si, madre – dijo – ¿te sirve algo de tomar?

- Martini, por favor – dijo mirándolo - ¿Desde cuando esa muchachita te visita aquí?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta madre? – dijo él, mientras le entregaba la bebida a su madre.

- Curiosidad, si quieres llamarlo así – dijo recibiendo la bebida mirando inquisidoramente a su hijo - ¿Por qué…?

En eso sintieron un ruido proveniente de la oficina de Draco, el se excuso con su madre y fue a ver que ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurre…? – dijo entrando a su oficina, observando hacia la chimenea.

- Hola, hermano – dijo Blaise limpiándose un poco el traje.

- Blaise – dijo apoyado en la puerta – No podrías avisar cuando vienes.

- Quería… ¡sorprenderte! – dijo sonriendo Blaise – Vine a cenar contigo - se limpio un poco - Estaba en mi casa pensando en mi pobre amigo que debia estar comiendo solo como todas las noches debido a su falta de atractivo - sonrió al ver el gesto de Draco ante su comentario - Asi que cancele algunas citas prometedoras y vine a comer contigo... ¡Sorpresa!

- Gracias Blaise - dijo sarcáticamente - Primero¿Piensas? Es algo nuevos, segundo ¿yo con falta de atractivo? Sueña Blaise. Tercero¿Cancelaste? Mejor dicho te can-ce-la-ron - dijo despacio esta última palabra sonriendo al ver a Blaise que solo movía la cabeza - Gracias por tu No tan agradable compañia - Blaise simplemente sonrio.

- Se hace lo que se puede - dijo sonriendo - Además no te gusta comer solo.

- No estoy solo - dijo serio.

- ¿Estas con una chica? - dijo sorprendido Blaise - ¡No te creo! o ¿Ginny esta aqui?

- Mi madre esta aqui - dijo serio y fulminandolo con la mirada.

- Ya sabia que no era una cita - dijo enderezandose - ¿Tu madre? Entonces¡Qué esperamos! Vamos, quiero saludar a tu madre – mientras decía esto, Draco lo miraba serio.

- Mi madre se alegrará con tu visita – dijo pensativo – Camina.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala, conversaban de algunos temas de la empresa. Cuando llegaron, Narcissa sonrío y se levanto del asiento dejando el martini en la mesita.

- Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo Blaise – dijo besándole ambas mejillas

- El placer es mío, señora – dijo sonriente - ¿Cómo se encuentran usted y su esposo?

- Desde que te conozco te debo de pedir lo mismo – dijo ella sonriendo - Llámame Narcissa, no señora, me haces sentir vieja – dijo con una risita.

- Narcissa, los años no pasan por usted – dijo sonriente, sentándose frente a ella, mientras recibía la bebida que le ofrecía Draco y él movía la cabeza negativamente.

Draco los observaba¡Qué cínicos que podían ser los dos! Blaise con modales y su madre siendo tan amigable, esto le parecía sospechoso.

- Hace poco vi a tu madre, fue a visitar a Pansy – dijo sentándose y cogiendo su bebida – Me contó sobre tu novia, Violet si no me equivoco.

Blaise se quedo helado ante el comentario. Mientras que Draco sonrío de lado, entendió porque tanta amabilidad.

- ¿Qué le contó mi madre? – dijo Blaise temeroso.

- Que es una belleza – dijo sonriendo exageradamente – Toda una dama. Tienes muy buen gusto Blaise.

- Si, aunque la verdad tuve mucha suerte – dijo Blaise cínicamente, no quiso decirle la verdad a la madre de Draco, sabía como ella se ponía cuando se enojaba.

- La suerte es de ella, con un joven tan apuesto como tu – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, luego miro a su hijo – deberías darle algunos consejos a mi hijo para que también encuentre una joven como ella.

- Madre – dijo Draco serio – No necesito de los consejos de Blaise.

- Si, Draco, deberías ponerte las pilas – dijo Blaise mirándolo.

- Gracias Blaise – dijo entre dientes Draco mirando con odio a Blaise – Madre, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, estoy bien así.

- No será que… - empezó a decir Narcissa, pero fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- Ya esta la cena servida – dijo temerosa Ginny, viendo a todos los presentes. Se percato de que Blaise estaba ahí y le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamo Blaise levantándose – No sabía que estabas aquí – Draco y Narcissa observaron la reacción de Blaise.

- Vamos todos al comedor – dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Blaise.

Todos empezaron a moverse hacia el comedor, Narcissa observo a su hijo, ella lo conocía muy bien, por algo era la madre, y pudo notar cierto malestar por la forma como Blaise había tratado a la Weasley. Le pareció sospechoso, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Blaise le retiro la silla a Ginny para que se sentarán, ganándose una severa mirada de Draco, quien hacia lo respectivo con su madre. Luego de eso los platos que estaban vacíos fueron llenados con comida, todos estaban sorprendidos y ante esto Ginny agrego.

- Les dije a Gor como debía preparar los platos para que ocurriera esto – dijo Ginny tímidamente mirando a todos.

- Eres increíble Ginny – agrego Blaise sonriendo, luego se dedico a comer.

- ¿Desde cuando cocinas? – dijo Narcissa mirando detalladamente al plato aun sin tocarlo.

- Desde pequeña, señora Malfoy – dijo ella, se sentía intimidada por la presencia de la madre de Draco – Mi madre me obligaba a que aprenda a cocinar.

Narcissa Malfoy observo de reojo a Blaise que ya estaba comiendo, mientras que Draco se llevaba el primer bocado a la boca, al ver a su hijo haciendo esto, Narcissa no temió tanto y se llevo un bocado a la boca.

- Tiene mucho talento, jovencita – dijo antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

- Madre – dijo Draco - ¿No vamos a esperar a mi padre?

- Oh, no. Él no va a venir – dijo ella limpiándose delicadamente la boca, indiscretamente Ginny dio un suspiro de alivio, ganándose con la mirada severa de Narcissa – Se quedo en la casa de la familia Parkinson, vamos a estar allá unos días más.

- Está bien – dijo Draco, luego empezó a comer otra vez.

- Blaise – comenzó a decir Narcissa – Violet debe ser una joven muy hermosa¿Cómo se conocieron?

- En una fiesta de un amigo en común – dijo Blaise con desgano.

- Oh, y ¿Cuándo es la boda? - dijo Narcissa, mirando a Blaise.

Ante el comentario, Blaise se atraganto con la bebida, y se llevo una mano a la boca, estaba pálido; mientras que Draco volteo a mirar a Blaise, y Ginny abrió como plato los ojos. La señora Malfoy al observar la reacción de todos, agrego:

- ¿Dije algo indebido? – Dramatizando un poco sus palabras, llevándose una mano al pecho, cerca al cuello. Como ninguno de los presentes agrego algo, continuo – Tu madre, Blaise, esta encantada con la señorita Violet, y ella le comento, espero que no sea indiscreción mía, que ya le habías insinuado compromiso.

- La verdad no tenía ni idea que había hecho eso – agrego Blaise incorporándose.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Narcissa.

- Madre – dijo Draco – Mejor cambiemos de tema – esto lo dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Tienes razón hijo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – No quiero cometer alguna indiscreción.

Todos los presentes sonrieron y siguieron comiendo, mientras que Blaise se seguía sirviendo más vino en la copa y tenía cara de preocupado.

- Y cuéntame – dijo mirando a Ginny – Oh, disculpa creo que mi hijo no nos ha presentado – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – Que descortés puede ser a veces.

- ¿Yo? – dijo ella mirando confundida a Narcissa, la verdad no pensó que se interesará en ella.

- No creo que deba de presentarme a Blaise, a quien conozco desde pequeño – dijo Narcissa seria mirando severamente a Ginny.

- Disculpe, mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, señora Malfoy – dijo tímidamente.

- Ginevra… - dijo Narcissa algo pensativa; Ginny trataba de no mirar a los ojos de Narcissa - ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí?

- Si, se podría decir – contesto tímidamente.

- Pero si Draco es el que… - comenzó a decir Blaise, pero se callo rápidamente al recibir una mirada asesina de Draco, la cual no vio su madre – Nada – y bebió de su copa.

- Y ¿Qué tan seguido vienes por aquí? – pregunto ella mirando a Ginny inquisidoramente.

- Lo suficiente, madre – dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Ginny.

Ella al percatarse que Draco la miraba, sonrío tímidamente. Esto no paso desapercibido por Narcissa Malfoy.

- ¿Cocinas para ocasiones especiales, como esta? – dijo Narcissa captando la atención de Ginny - ¿O también cocinas para mi hijo diariamente?

- Diario, señora – dijo Ginny tratando de mantener la mirada de Narcissa, luego se arrepintió, ya que sentía que la señora entraba en su cabeza.

Se sintió tensión en el ambiente, Blaise intercambio su mirada entre Narcissa y Ginny, mientras tanto Draco se mantenía serio ante la situación, mirando de reojo a su madre.

- Sabían que… tengo una nueva maceta – dijo Blaise tratando de romper con la tensión, pero simplemente logro que Draco lo observará levantando una ceja.

- Eso quiere decir que vienes muy seguido por aquí – dijo Narcissa levantando una ceja – y por lo que observe hace un rato, tienes las llaves de este departamento- dijo seria, pero en sus ojos se observaba cierto enojo – mi hijo confía en ti, increíble – dijo esto calmadamente y casi inaudible, pero a regañadientes, luego sostuvo su cabeza en ambas manos entrelazadas.

Ginny sentía que Narcissa la atravesaba con la mirada, la miro por ciertos minutos, Narcissa estaba seria y no mostraba ninguna señal de estar enojada ahora, simplemente sentía que se metía en su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo más de Ginny. Mientras tanto, Draco miraba de vez en cuando su plato y observaba a su madre, si es que notaba alguna diferencia en ella, Blaise no soportaba la situación, se sentía asfixiado con ese ambiente, sintió que debía de intervenir, pero no sabía como.

- Saben – dijo Blaise levantando un dedo.

- ¿Dónde has estudiado para esto? – dijo seria Narcissa mirando a Ginny – Porque no creo que mi Hijo te contrate sin que tengas algún estudio extra… del que te dio tu madre. ¿Dónde has estudiado Weasley? – Ginny sentía que se estaba haciendo más pequeña ante la mirada de Narcissa.

- Este… - agrego Blaise nervioso por acabar con esa situación, se tardo unos segundos hasta que agrego – Ya se acerca la Navidad.

- Casi se me olvida – dijo Narcissa, dejando de observar a Ginny, ella y Blaise respiraron tranquilos – Voy a realizar, como siempre – dijo orgullosa – la Fiesta de Navidad, ya le avise a tu madre, Blaise.

- Sus fiestas, Narcissa, son siempre un éxito – agrego Blaise levantando un poco su copa – y sobre todo las Fiestas de Navidad.

- Gracias, Blaise – agrego Narcissa complacida – Todo un caballero.

Ginny al escuchar la palabra Navidad se acordó de su familia, hace tiempo que no los veía, había tratado de ocupar su tiempo para no pensar en ellos, y ahora que se acercaba la Navidad, no estaba segura de poder regresar, los extrañaba tanto, pero todavía estaba temerosa de regresar, él podría volver para esas fechas.

_------------------------------------Cabeza de Ginny----------------------------_

_- Tierra llamando a Ginevra – dijo la vocecita – ¿¿¿Alguien por ahí???_

_- ¿Qué? – reaccionó_

_- ¿En qué piensas? – dijo la vocecita._

_- Como si tú no lo supieras, conciencia – pensó Ginny seria. _

_- Quiero que me lo digas tu – dijo más centrada la vocecita_

_- ¿Se juntarán todos para la Navidad? – pensó Ginny triste._

_- Todos los años lo han hecho – dijo la vocecita._

_- ¿Crees que piensen en mí, si no voy? – pensó al borde del llanto._

_- Son tu familia, es obvio que si lo van a hacer – dijo tratando de consolarla – el hecho de que te hayas ido por este tiempo, no implica de que te olviden._

_- Eso espero – pensó._

_- Pero otra cosa te tiene preocupada – dijo la vocecita, al ver que ella no respondía, agrego – dímelo, quien más que yo para confiar._

_- ¿Tu crees que él…? – comenzó a preguntar._

_- No – dijo severamente la vocecita – Ni lo piense, lo sabes muy bien._

_- Pero el hecho de que él no me ame, no implica que él deje de amarlos, son su familia, lo único que le queda._

_- Pero te hizo sufrir – dijo la vocecita casi al borde de la exasperación – debes de entenderlo, yo tengo razón. _

_- Pero yo no quiero que él los deje de ver, solo por lo que paso entre nosotros – dijo._

_-------------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny--------------- _

Draco observo un rato a Ginny, mientras que los otros dos hablaban, se veía triste, en un momento le pareció que tenía los ojos cristalizados. Tenía la mirada perdida y se había encogido un poco.

-----------------------Cabeza de Draco----------------------------

_- Se ve triste – pensó Draco._

_- Extrañará a su familia – dijo la vocecita conmovida por la visión de Ginny – Deberíamos animarla, mejor dicho, ya que yo se que TU no entiendes las ideas difíciles, VE TU a consolarla. ._

_- Gracioso te crees. __¿Cómo? – pensó Draco – ¿Decirle que se vaya con su familia? _

_- Podría ser una posibilidad, pero ¿No prefieres que la pase contigo?_

_- ¿Qué? Solo para que este tranquila y feliz¿no? Pero ¿volvería?_

_- ¿Qué? Pero si supuestamente a ti no te __agrada ella._

_- Me refiero… a la comida. Al trabajo. _

-------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Draco-------------

- ¿Solo viniste para esto, madre? – pregunto Draco mirando a su madre.

- Si, quería contar con que tu irías, Draco – dijo ella agarrando una mano de su hijo - No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en casa – lo miro tiernamente.

- Iré madre – dijo él serio, aunque con una débil sonrisa, que solo su madre pudo percibir.

- Gracias – dijo ella casi en un susurro solo para su hijo, luego observo por la ventana - ¡Que tarde se hizo! Mejor me voy de una vez.

Dicho esto se levanto del asiento, lo mismo hizo Draco y Blaise lentamente, mientras que Ginny se levanto por impulso.

- Buenas noches, Blaise – dijo ella acercándose a él, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- Hasta luego, Narcissa – dijo él sonriente.

- Buenas Noches, Weasley – dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza, luego se volteo hacia Draco – Acompáñame, Draco, a irme por la Red Flu.

Draco sujeto por el brazo a su madre, y se fue con ella por el pasillo. Mientras tanto Blaise, se sentaba de golpe en la silla, agarrando la copa.

- Me estaba matando esta situación – dijo Blaise luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida, desabrochándose los primeros botones de su camisa - Qué tensión¿Eh, Ginny? – Dijo observándola, pero ella estaba sentada con la mirada pérdida - ¿Ginny¿Estás ahí? – dijo pasando una mano frente a ella, pero ella no reaccionaba - ¡Ginny!

- Dime – dijo ella saltando del susto de su asiento - ¿Qué paso?

- Nada – dijo sonriéndole – Solo que parecía que estabas en tu nube. ¿Te asusto la madre de Draco?

- La verdad que si – dijo ella un poco más relajada.

- Tranquila, ella siempre ha sido así – dijo relajado – Cómo decirlo, mmm… ¡intimidante!

- Pero a ti no te trato tan mal - dijo ella mirandolo - ¡A mi! Casi me come.

- Tranquila, pelirroja - dijo levantando una mano tratando de calmarla - Hubiera sido peor si te chupaba la sangre.

Ellos dos empezaron a reírse por lo dicho por Blaise.

- Mientras tanto Draco conducía a su madre hasta la oficina.

- No sé porque quieres ir por Red Flu, nunca te ha gustado viajar por ese medio – dijo Draco.

- Es que aparecerse me parece muy grotesco, hijo – dijo ella agarrada todavía del brazo de Draco – y me olvide el transportador.

- Madre, ya llegamos – dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina, permitiendo que pase su madre.

- Gracias, hijo – dijo Narcissa pasando, y se detuvo frente a la chimenea – ¿Irás a la mansión antes de la fiesta?

- No creo que pueda, madre – dijo Draco tranquilamente – Tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

- Y eso se debe a la presencia de esa muchachita… - comenzó a decir Narcissa mirando a su hijo.

- Tengo trabajo pendiente en la empresa – dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón - Peo trataré de ir, por lo menos, un día antes, si eso te complace.

- Esta bien – dijo ella sonriéndole a su hijo, luego arreglo un poco el cuello de la camisa de su hijo – Si quieres puedo presentarte a alguien para que vayas con ella a la fiesta – trato de animarlo.

- Madre, no es necesario – dijo cansado – Conozco a las hijas de todos los amigos de la familia y todas son iguales – dicho esto resoplo.

- Entonces… - dijo Narcissa mirando fijamente a su hijo a los ojos – Puedes llevar a la Weasley.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo levantando ambas cejas, mirando a su madre - ¿Estás enferma¿Te duele algo?

- No es eso, hijo – dijo ella mirándolo algo fastidiada por su comportamiento – Tu confías en ella, y yo nunca he juzgado tus gustos. Si tú confías en ella, puede ir a la fiesta. Siempre y cuando tu vayas.

- Pero es una Weasley – todavía con los ojos abiertos.

- Si, lo sé – dijo seria, y vio a su hijo confundido – Pero es tu amiga¿no? Porque sino no hubiera cenado con nosotros, con tu madre. Solo iría un Weasley, por eso no va a caer el nivel de mis fiestas, otra cosa sería que fueran todos eso pelirrojos – dijo ella con un dejo de desagrado y más parecía que estuviera ella hablando consigo misma – sobretodo los amigos de Potter. Tengo la sospecha que nadie la va a reconocer, es muy bonita y tiene algunos rasgos que le sientan muy bien. Además no creo que acepte.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto rápidamente

- Porque es una Weasley – dijo Narcissa como si fuera obvio, mirando sospechosamente a su hijo – Ellos pasan la Navidad en familia, todos apretados en una casa pequeña y solos con Potter y la noviecita de uno de sus hijos – dijo Potter con una mueca de asco – No creo que ella se quiera perderse de eso. Esa niña de seguro querrá estar con ellos y sobretodo con Potter – dijo otra vez despectivamente este apellido.

- Puede ser madre – dijo serio.

- Nos vemos hijo – dijo ella observando su actitud ante su comentario – Tranquilo hijo, aun así queda la invitación abierta para la fiesta para que lo pases con ella o con alguna otra amiga.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue por la Red Flu. Draco se fue pensativo hasta el comedor donde encontró a Ginny pensativa.

Se quedo un rato contemplándola, observando cada detalle de las facciones de ella. Tenía el cabello suelto, sus ojos azules que miraban hacia el infinito y tenía en una de sus manos la copa con vino, la cual estaba muy cerca de su boca. Nunca antes había observado a una mujer tan bella, se veía tan delicada, tuvo unas ganas inmensas de correr hacia ella y protegerla de todo daño, quería evitar esa tristeza que ella tenía. Él no se daba cuenta que esa atracción que sentía por ella al fin de cuentas se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Draco pensó "parece un ángel, pero con la mirada triste, tal vez melancólica" ¿En qué estaría pensando o en quién?

- Weasley… - dijo Draco suavemente.

- Me asustaste – dijo Ginny luego de dar un salto del susto.

- ¿Blaise? – dijo mirando alrededor.

- Se fue hace un rato por la puerta – dijo ella tranquila - ¿Vive cerca?

- Si, en el piso de abajo. ¿Por qué?

- Me pareció raro que no usará magia.

- Él siempre ha sido raro – dijo Draco observándola detenidamente, ella hizo una mueca que se asemejo a una sonrisa, pero aún con la mirada pérdida.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo ella incorporándose y dejando la copa en la mesa – Ya arregle todo en la cocina.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco dejando escapar cierta preocupación en sus palabras – Pareces diferente.

- No estoy diferente – dijo ella simplemente, pero pensó "¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" – Sólo estoy cansada.

Ella estaba caminando hacia la puerta del comedor para poder dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, Draco la observo caminar se veía triste, aún cuando ella quería ocultarlo, podría ser comparada con un fantasma. Caminaba lento con la mirada pérdida, ella paso al costado de Draco, alzo la cabeza un poco para observarlo y movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra "Buenas Noches".

Ella estaba caminando por alguno de los pasillos, cuando alguien la tomo del brazo, obligándola a voltear a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? – pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad? – pregunto serio, mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar RR!! Para saber que les parecio!!**

**Cuidense, **

**Nos estamos leyendo,**

**Danitza H. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos!!!

Primero, disculpen por la demora!... He tenido mil trabajos que presentar... todavía tengo que presentar más y me estoy volviendo loca! Pero como hoy no tenia clases y me queria relajar un poco lo hice, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Gracias por los rr que dejaron!

.-'Maria J..'-. Gracias por tu rr, fuiste la primera! Si me parecio que debia ser Narcissa. Ya veras si va a la fiesta o nooo!

alepotter24 - Gracias por tu rr!! y me alegra que te guste el fic... hago lo mejor que puedo!! más acción?? ya veremoss

lunitapola!!! jaja.. por eso Blaise dice sandeces!! la proxima arriesgate!!

michis - Bueno todos fallamos alguna vez en la vida!!Me demore algoo... espero que valga la pena!

xhiiniita weasley!! - jajaja.. Gracias!! eso me conmueve!! Puede serrr...

ShinobuByako - falta de una mujer... ;su madre... puede conseguir lo que quiere... creo yo, manipuladora.. luego de todo.

Javiera Malfoy! - jajaja.. sorry por dejarte asi todo este tiempo. jaja pobre Draco...jaja

Muchas gracias por sus rr y a todos los que se pasaron a leer este fic!! los estimo bastante!! Cambiando de tema.. este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito!!

Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Ella estaba caminando por alguno de los pasillos, cuando alguien la tomo del brazo, obligándola a voltear a verlo._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? – pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad? – pregunto serio, mirándola a los ojos._

- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró confundida – Malfoy, en verdad estoy cansada – luego de esto volteo la cabeza, pero aún así Draco pudo notar su semblante, y dijo en un susurro – No quiero hablar de la Navidad.

Dicho esto, Ginny se encamino a su cuarto, se cambio con su pijama, que consistía en un pantalón a cuadros y con un polo tres cuartos. Ella se metió a su cama y cerro lo ojos pensando en su familia, y sin querer se hecho a llorar, se abrazo a su almohada y lloro.

Mientras tanto Draco la había observado irse a su cuarto cabizbaja, y si había escuchado lo último que había dicho Ginny y también él se fue a su cuarto, se puso el pantalón del pijama y se metió a su cama pensando en Ginny y porque ella se había deprimido de ese modo. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía como. También dentro de su cabeza se libraba una batalla, porqué tanto interés en la Weasley y cerró los ojos.

Ginny se levanto, observo por la ventana, todavía estaba oscuro; tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar. No tenía idea de que hora sería. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina buscando algo para beber o comer. Ella salió de su cuarto, no prendió las luces prefirió caminar a oscuras por el lugar. Llegó a la cocina y se dirigió hacia la refrigeradora, estaba abriendo la puerta de esta.

- ¿Con hambre? – Dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ella instintivamente salto del susto y levanto las manos – ¡Qué asustadiza eres!

- ¡Malfoy! – dijo ella bajando los brazos – Podrías prender las luces cuando entres a algún lugar¿no?

- Tu tampoco lo hiciste, Weasley – dijo sonriendo de lado - ¿Qué buscas?

- Comida, Malfoy, que más.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mirándola.

- Malfoy, deja de preguntar eso – dijo ella un poco alterada, mirando dentro de la refrigeradora – Estoy perfecta.

- Sigues triste – dijo mientras se ponía de pie, tomando luego un sorbo de su bebida – Se nota.

- Malfoy – dijo ella enderezándose y mirándolo – Deja ese tema de una vez.

Dijo ella para luego agachar un poco la cabeza, Draco por la luz de dentro de la refrigeradora, observo que ella tenía los ojos rojos, se dio cuenta que ella había estado llorando.

- Abre la otra puerta de la refrigeradora – dijo Draco serio, Ginny lo miro confundida – Hazme caso simplemente – ella abrió la otra puerta – Busca un pote con tapa – ella volteo otra vez la cabeza, levantando una ceja – Hazlo, Weasley.

Ella rodó los ojos y siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró. Levantando el pote con una mano.

- Ahora sígueme – dijo él caminando hacia la puerta agarrándola de un brazo, pero antes tomo algo de la mesita.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – dijo ella poniendo un poco de resistencia. Pero luego se dejo guiar fuera de la cocina.

- Ya lo veras – dijo Draco, camino un poco más y abrió una de las puertas que estaba a su derecha – Entra.

Ella entro a esa habitación y se dio cuenta de que era una oficina, tenía algunos libreros llenos de libros (¡Obvio!), en uno de los extremos de la oficina había una chimenea, cerca de ella algunos sillones de cuero marrón oscuro. Al otro extremo estaba el escritorio, ordenado, pulcro y una gran silla de escritorio marrón oscuro. Luego que entro ella, entro Draco; quien le señalo uno de los sillones para que ella se siente, luego de eso Draco se acomodo en el mismo sillón que ella, pero no muy cerca de ella.

- Quisiera saber porque estás diferente, es decir… tan triste – dijo Draco mirándola – sé que no somos grandes amigos, pero si te sientes abrumadas podrías hablar conmigo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy diferente! – dijo ella exasperada, un poco enojada- ¡Qué pesado eres, Malfoy¡De cuando acá te importa lo que me pase!

- ¿Vas a ir por Navidad con tu familia? – pregunto rápido, levantando una ceja.

En ese momento observo Draco que Ginny cambiaba su expresión de enfado por un semblante triste. Vio algunas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, pero ella esquivo su mirada.

- No – dijo ella en un tono casi inaudible.

- Toma – dijo Draco extendiendo la cucharita.

- ¿Para qué? – dijo ella confundida agarrando la cucharita.

- Para lo que hay dentro del pote, Weasley – dijo serio señalándole el pote que ella había dejado en la mesita.

- ¿Helado? – dijo ella, luego de quitarle la tapa al pote, lo miro confundida.

- No me digas que nunca has visto un pote de helado – dijo medio irónico con una ceja levantada.

- No… es decir¿Para qué? – dijo ella todavía confundida.

- Para que te lo comas, no le veo otro uso a los helados – dijo irónico.

- Malfoy – dijo ella seria – Gracias. Ella antes de comer un poco, dijo – ¿Alguna de tus novias te dijo que esto servía?

- No, fue mi madre – dijo cerrando brevemente los ojos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y llevándose las manos a la frente – Me dijo que ayudaba cuando estaba triste o preocupada – dijo esto con una sonrisa melancólica – que era una forma de alegrarla.

- Gracias… supongo – dijo ella metiendo la cucharita en el helado, estaba por llevarse otro bocado a la boca - ¿No estará envenenado?

- Limítate a comer - dijo sin mirarla moviendo la cabeza negativamente, pero luego agrego – y no esta envenenado, pero lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Draco la observo un rato mientras ella comía helado, y vio una mejora en su rostro, ya no se veía tan triste; parecía que el helado tiene poderes curativos. Luego Draco de improviso se levanto.

- No es necesario que me cuentes porque estás triste, si no quieres – se quedo callado un momento, luego prosiguió – Si te sientes más cómoda, me retiro.

- No es necesario – dijo ella moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Me sentiría peor si estuviera sola – dicho esto Draco se sentó donde antes había estado – Si quieres puedes comer helado – dijo ella extendiéndole el pote con la cucharita dentro.

- No paso – dijo – No me gustan los helados.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó ella - ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste el helado?

- Simplemente no me gusta – dijo serio mirándola - ¡No hagas tanto escándalo, Weasley!

- Es que no conozco a nadie a quien no le guste el helado – dijo ella para luego meterse una cuchara llena de helado.

- Entonces seré el primero y el único que conozcas – dijo sonriendo de lado – Soy único, Weasley.

- No – dijo ella dejando de lamer la cuchara – Simplemente te gusta ir contra la corriente – Ahora sólo falta que no te gusten los chocolates – ella se quedo observándolo un rato y él sonrío de lado como si esa fuera la respuesta – No lo puedo creer.

- Ya te dije, Weasley, soy único – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué tenías helado en la nevera, entonces? – pregunto ella luego de un momento.

- Podríamos llamarlo precaución – dijo serio.

Llevaron callados unos minutos, Ginny comía el helado saboreando cada cuchara que se metía a la boca, mientras que Draco la observaba de reojo, se alegro internamente porque el semblante de ella iba mejorando con el helado, parecía una niña mientras comía el helado.

- Todas las Navidades las he pasado con ellos – dijo ella tranquila sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Con tu familia? – pregunto Draco, ella asintió con la cabeza – y ¿Por qué este año no lo vas a pasar con ellos?

- ¡Está rico el helado! – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, luego se puso seria y dijo – Tengo que arreglar algunos problemas… internos, por así decirlo, antes de poder regresar a la normalidad – dicho esto se arreglo un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara, dejando apreciar una sonrisa.

- ¿Acerca de ellos es el problema?

- No – dijo ella – Personas cercanas a nosotros por así decirlo – Luego dejo el helado en la mesita con la cuchara y subió las piernas al sillón, abrazándoselas.

Draco pensó "Potter, de seguro es él", se enojo un poco al pensar todo lo que ella hacia por él aún o por lo que ella sentía aún.

- Así que pasare la Navidad sola – dijo esto con la mirada pérdida.

- ¿Tus amigos? – dijo Draco pensando primero en descartar las opciones.

- No – dijo ella apoyando su mentón en las rodillas – Ellos lo pasan con sus familias, por ejemplo, Kyndra se va a Italia con su madre. Además no quiero estorbar. Y la mayoría de mis amigos podrían estar involucrados en cierta forma.

- Entonces… - dijo Draco pensativo, tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para decirlo - ¿Quieres pasar la Navidad sola?

- No es que quiera, nadie quiere pasar la Navidad solo – dijo ella tranquila – sólo que por el momento no puedo ir allá. Es complicado, no lo entenderías – dijo sin mirarlo.

- Podría entenderlo – dijo serio – No me conoces Weasley.

- Tienes razón, no te conozco como tú tampoco me conoces – dijo mirándolo y se enderezándose un poco – Tú, Malfoy¿Dónde vas a pasar la Navidad?

- Mi madre celebra todos los años una fiesta por la época – dijo Draco mirando hacia el frente – Iré – luego se quedo callado un rato, y volteo a verla - ¿Vas?

Luego de esto la observo fijamente. Ella bajo las piernas del sillón y junto las manos como si estuviera reflexionando.

- Malfoy¿Quieres causarle un disgusto a tus padres? – pregunto levantando una ceja – ¿o matarlos? Además yo no voy a ese tipo de fiestas.

- ¡Que prejuiciosa saliste Weasley! – dijo apoyando un brazo en el respaldar del sillón.

- ¡Yo no soy prejuiciosa! – dijo ella – Pero cuando me vean empezarán a murmurar "Oh, una Weasley en esta fiesta, como ha caído el nivel de la familia Malfoy" – dijo esto con una voz chillona y dramatizando con sus manos, Draco simplemente sonrió de lado.

- No sabía que te importará tanto lo que los demás digan de ti.

- ¡No me importa! – dijo ella alarmada.

- Créeme que se nota – dijo irónico.

- ¿Esas fiestas son de gala, no? – pregunto Ginny con un dejo de curiosidad.

- Si – dijo serio - ¿Por?

- Es que no tengo vestido de gala – dijo ella fingiendo estar apenada.

- Se compra, Weasley – dijo él

- Pero no tengo dinero – dijo ella

- Lo pagas con lo que te pago

- Pero no me has pagado

- Te doy un adelanto

- Y gastar tanto dinero en un vestido que usaré una sola vez – dijo ella alarmada.

- Entonces, no te lo cobro – dijo simplemente, levantando los hombros.

- ¿Tu le regalarías un vestido… - comenzó a decir Ginny

- Weasley – dijo Draco serio

- … a una Weasley, tu enemiga a muerte? – dijo ella dramatizando sus palabras.

- No te considero mi enemiga "a muerte" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos, luego observo que Ginny lo miraba con los ojos como plato – Es decir, no me agradan tus hermanos, sus amigos – esto lo dijo con cara de asco pensando en Potter – pero contra ti, no tengo nada en particular.

- Gracias, me siento halagada – dijo irónicamente.

- Weasley, voy a perder la paciencia – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, desordenándose un poco los cabellos.

- Entonces… - dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba del sillón – me voy. Gracias, Malfoy – dijo ella sonriéndole, agarrando la cuchara y el helado.

- ¡No me has respondido! – dijo él levantándose también.

- Buenas Noches, Malfoy – dijo ella sonriendo pícara, cerrando la puerta.

Ella llevo las cosas a la cocina y se dirigió rápido a su dormitorio. Se metió a su cama sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Draco volvía a su cuarto, se recostaba en su cama, con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

----------------------------------------En la Cabeza de Draco-------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Aceptará la invitación? – pensó_

_¿Quién? – dijo la vocecita curiosa_

_La Weasley – dijo Draco, luego de un momento - ¡Estoy pensando otra vez en ella!_

_No me digas – dijo sarcástico – Llevas bastante tiempo pensando en ella._

_Sólo porque es atractiva – dijo Draco._

_Si fuera solo eso – comenzó a decir la vocecita divertida – ya hubieras actuado. ¡En vez actúas con cuidado! Nunca has actuado con cuidado con ninguna mujer._

_Es una Weasley_

_¡Por eso mismo! – dijo la vocecita exasperada – Sientes algo por ella._

_¡Cállate! – dijo Draco tapándose la cara con la almohada - ¡Déjame dormir!_

_Que sueñes con cierta pelirroja pecosa – dijo melodiosa la vocecita._

---------------------------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Draco------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco luego de esa discusión en su cabeza, se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó, se desperezo como gato y se volteo a ver su despertador¡Eran las 10 de la mañana! Se levanto como pudo y salio corriendo hacia la cocina, pero en el comedor se encontró con Draco, quien todavía estaba con el pantalón del pijama.

-------------------------------------------------------En la Cabeza de Ginny---------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Merlín¡Qué hace así vestido en el comedor!_

_Yo diría sin vestir - dijo la vocecita riéndose – Además ¡ya lo viste ayer así!_

_No me había dado cuenta. Se ve muy bien – dijo Ginny mirando a Draco fijamente._

_Como __todo un dios griego – dijo la vocecita casi babeando._

_¡Mira su cuerpo! – dijo Ginny emocionada - ¡Ginny deja de mirarlo! – pero no hizo nada al respecto._

_Quita la mirada de ahí si ya lo has dicho – dijo la vocecita seria._

_¡Mis ojos no me hacen caso!_

---------------------------------------------------------Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vas a dejar de admirarme – dijo Draco quitando su mirada de la ventana.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Ginny como despertando de un trance - ¡Yo no te admiraba! – esta muy sonrojada, espero que Draco no se diera cuenta.

- Como digas – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, si se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo, se estaba divirtiendo con las actitudes que Ginny tomaba mientras él se acercaba, invadiendo el espacio personal de Ginny le dijo – Te levantaste tarde.

- Aja – dijo ella dando rápidamente un brinco hacia atrás.

- Sabes siempre supe que yo era la debilidad de muchas mujeres – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, luego se acerco a su oído, susurrándole – Pero nunca pensé que lo fuera de ti, Weasley.

- También soy mujer – dijo ella sin pensarlo, luego se arrepintió de sus palabras, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Entonces¿Admites que tienes debilidad hacia mi? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo confundida - ¡No¡Nada que ver!

- Como quieras – dijo sonriendo aún y rascándose la barbilla.

- ¿No vas a trabajar? – pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor.

- Es domingo, Weasley – dijo Draco divertido - ¿En qué mundo vives?

- Ya hago el desayuno – dijo ella rápido, corriendo hacia la cocina.

- ¡Por eso estas aquí! – dijo divertido mientras ella se alejaba.

Cuando ella entro en la cocina, se apoyo en la pared, cerrando los ojos, luego de un rato se tapo los ojos pensando "Merlín¿Qué me paso? Creo que es por lo de ayer, si por lo de ayer¡eso es!". Después empezó a hacer el desayuno. Pasaron unos minutos salio de la cocina, encontrándose con Draco sentado donde siempre, dejo el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó cerca de Draco, como siempre.

- ¿Qué decidiste? – empezó Draco para romper con el silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Acerca de qué? – dijo ella sobresaltada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Draco hablo.

- De la fiesta de Navidad – dijo serio, mirándola de reojo.

- ¿De verdad quieres que vaya? – pregunto Ginny levantando la vista.

- Si no quieres pasar la Navidad sola – dijo levantando los hombros.

- ¡Qué caritativo Malfoy! – dijo irónicamente, después de un momento de estar callada, pregunto - ¿Tus padres estarán ahí?

- Mmm… - Draco dejo los cubiertos en el plato y dijo – Creo que si mis padres son los ORGANIZADORES; es casi obvio que estarán ahí. ¡Me sorprendes Weasley!

- Que gracioso – dijo ella sacándole la lengua – A lo que me refiero es ¿Si me los voy a encontrar en la fiesta?

- Probablemente no, habrán como 400 invitados.

- Ah – luego de esto se quedo callada comiendo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿Vas o no? – dijo Draco.

- Con una condición – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

- Se supone que Yo te estoy haciendo el favor, no al revés Weasley – dijo levantando una ceja - ¿Qué quieres?

- Malfoy – dijo ella aún sonriente, sin hacer caso a lo que dijo este primero – ¿Me podrías dar un adelanto de mi sueldo?

- ¿Esa es la condición? – dijo volviendo a levantar una ceja – Ya te había dicho que te podía dar el adelanto.

- No, esa no es la condición – dijo ella jugando con la servilleta - ¿Me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas?

- Esas son dos condiciones – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla – No estoy muy seguro.

- Vamos Malfoy – dijo ella sonriendo – De paso le compras un regalo a tu madre.

- Ya lo compre – dijo serio - ¿Vas a comprar regalos?

- ¿Qué le compraste? – dijo ignorando la última pregunta.

- ¿Qué curiosa, Weasley? – dijo sonriendo – Para que quieres saber.

- Para saber que podrías tú regalar – dijo ella mirándolo divertida.

- Un libro.

- ¿Un libro? – pregunto ella sin creerle - ¿Sólo eso¡Que tacaño que eres Malfoy! – dicho esto se cruzo de brazos – y ¿Qué le regalarás a tu padre, otro libro?

- ¿Por qué? Ella me pidió un libro y eso es lo que le voy a dar. A mi padre nada.

- Se supone que eso debería ser sorpresa, en cierto modo. Te conviene ir conmigo a comprar algunos regalos – dijo esto señalando con un dedo - Le compras algo a tu padre y tal vez otra cosa a tu madre también – mientras decía esto, Draco simplemente levanto una ceja – Mi condición es esa, si quieres que vaya a la fiesta de tus padres, acompáñame a comprar regalos de Navidad.

- No es que "quiera" que vayas. Lo hice para que no pases la Navidad sola – dijo serio.

- Bueno – dijo ella pensando sus palabras – yo ahora quiero ir a cambio de que me acompañes, además que te cuesta ir. No creo que tengas cosas que hacer – Draco ni se inmuto por lo que ella dijo – Mira – comenzó a decir perdiendo la paciencia – Si no lo haces, voy a envenenar todas las comidas que te dé.

- Eso es chantaje, Weasley – dijo levantando una ceja mirándola incrédulo - ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que te acompañe?

- Porque… quiero conocerte más, ayer me dijiste que no te conocía, además tu no me conoces¡Qué mejor oportunidad que esta!, además podrías conocer más la ciudad sin perderme – dijo ella acomodándose en la silla – Será divertido, vamos¿Si? – dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa.

Luego de un gran no de parte de Draco, la insistencia de Ginny durante todo el día, amenazándolo con diversas cosas si no la acompañaba. Lo siguió todo ese día por la casa, pidiéndoselo y él negándose, en una oportunidad cuando Draco le pidió café, ello se lo entregó y se quedo mirándolo. Él dio un sorbo y en ese instante escupió todo el café que había tomado…. Tenia sal.

- Malfoy – dijo ella sin inmutarse por lo que había pasado - ¿Me vas a acompañar?

- ¿Esta es la forma de pedírmelo? – dijo levantando la vista hacia ella.

- Si no es a las buenas, tendré que convencerte a las malas – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Sólo porque no quiero morir envenenado – dijo mientras se levantaba – pero antes, viene la modista a tomarte las medidas.

- ¿voy a mandarme a hacerme un vestido? – pregunto haciendo una mueca.

- Si Weasley – dijo él mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa, mirando a Ginny – No vas a ir a una de estas fiestas con cualquier vestido, además no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que los demás murmuren de ti – dijo esto burlonamente.

- Chistoso – dijo ella haciendo un puchero - ¿Pero se va a demorar en venir?

- No, ahora la traigo – dijo caminando hacia la chimenea – Espera aquí.

Cuando ella se estaba por sentar en uno de los sillones, aparecieron Draco, una señora más bajita y a su costado, una mujer más alta rubia y con la nariz respingada que llevaba una libreta. Draco se las presentó, la señora más bajita era Dora, quien le tomaría las medidas, y la mujer más alta era Giandhira, una de las más famosas diseñadoras de Europa y trabaja con la familia Malfoy desde hace mucho tiempo, le tomo las medidas y Giandhira daba vueltas alrededor de ella, por momento frunciendo el ceño y dictándole algo a la pluma que iba detrás de ella escribiendo todo en un pergamino. Luego de que acabaran de tomarle las medidas y que Giandhira mencionará algunos colores, se fueron ambas y Ginny fue a buscar a Draco a la sala principal para que fueran a comprar algunos regalos.

Cuando Draco pensó que eran SOLO algunas cosas, pensó en tres o cuatro cosas, pero se equivoco. Parecía que Ginny estaba comprando regalo para cada persona de Inglaterra. Llevaban alrededor de 4 horas, si no había perdido la cuenta, entre tiendas. Ya sabía cual era su insistencia para que él la acompañara a comprar, no era porque quisiera ir a la fiesta, necesitaba que alguien cargue todas esas bolsas.

- Weasley – dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio - ¿Ya acabaste con los regalos?

- Solo faltan dos – dijo ella mirándolo cada cartel de cada tienda.

- ¿Dos más? – dijo él cansado – Tienes regalos para Navidades futuras.

- Ven – dijo ella empujando una de las puertas.

Luego de ella entraba Draco, quien dejo un grupo de bolsas en el suelo. Ginny simplemente lo observaba.

- ¿Qué miras? – dijo renegando.

- Nunca pensé que iría de compras con un Malfoy – dijo ella sonriente.

- Pues disfrútalo, porque será la última vez – luego miro alrededor - ¿Qué esperamos?

- A que busques los regalos que faltan – dijo ella observándolo, como él no reacciono, prosiguió - Regalo para tus padres.

- Ya te dije que tenía el regalo de mi madre y a mi padre nunca le gustaron estas cosas – dijo levantando las bolsas – Tengo hambre.

- Espera – dijo ella incorporándose – Cómprales cualquier chuchería, pero hazlo de una vez. A todos les gusta recibir regalos.

- A mi padre no – dijo renegando – Tengo hambre.

- Pero sería una bonita sorpresa, Malfoy – dijo ella sonriente – cuando lleguemos a casa te hago la mejor cena de tu vida.

- Tengo hambre – dijo perdiendo la paciencia un poco.

- No nos iremos hasta que le compres algo a tus padres – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Sólo compraré algo porque realmente me quiero ir a comer – dijo renegando – y espero que sea la mejor cena de mi vida – dijo mirándola amenazadoramente.

Draco observo algunas cosas de la tienda, la verdad no le gustaba comprar regalos, detestaba esa situación. Llevaba bastante tiempo observando los objetos y no se decidía por ninguna.

Ginny en eso se acerco lo miro de reojo y sonrió, sabia que él no tenia idea de que comprar, así que ella empezó a observar algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué te parece esto para tu madre, Malfoy? – dijo ella señalando un brazalete, Draco se acerco a ella.

- Creo que está bien – dijo observando el brazalete un momento.

- Tu madre se va a morir cuando sepa que yo elegi su regalo - dijo ella riendose, mientras que Draco sonreia de lado.

Eligio para su madre, lo que Ginny le había mostrado, un brazalete de oro blanco fino con algunas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, mientras que a su padre le escogió un reloj que tenía pequeñas piedras preciosas de color verde, este Draco lo observo primero. Acabo de elegir los regalos, los recibió y se dirigieron hacia el departamento.

Pasaron algunos días en los cuales Ginny se la pasaba revisando lo que compro y anotando los nombres de las personas a las que les correspondían cada regalo. Giandhira le entrego el vestido a Ginny unos días antes.

Draco se la paso renegando esos días, y de vez en cuando Blaise se aparecía por ahí a sacarle el poco buen humor que le quedaba a Draco. Ginny se divertía con Blaise, ya que siempre venía con una historia loca que contar.

**Día de la fiesta.**

Ginny se encontraba en la sala en medio de un montón de regalos con diferentes etiquetas. Draco se desplazó hacia donde ella se encontraba con una taza de café en la mano.

- ¿Sigues ahí todavía, Weasley? – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Me asustaste! – dijo ella volteando a verlo con una mano en su pecho, luego se giro a seguir revisando los regalos – No se como enviárselos.

- ¿Lechuzas? – dijo Draco luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

- En eso pensé… - dijo ella sin mirarlo – pero no tengo tantas lechuzas para mandar todo esto.

- Creo que en el correo hay suficientes – dijo él indiferente.

- Si, pero estas llevarían la dirección de donde las mande y eso no quiero – dijo ella pensativa.

- ¿Ellos no saben que estas aquí, es decir, en esta ciudad? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No, ellos no saben – dijo ella agarrando uno de los regalos.

- Weasley, eres una fugitiva – dijo medio divertido - ¿Segura que no te escondes por asesinato?

- Otro día – dijo ella mirándolo severamente – sigues indagando sobre mis crímenes.

- Bueno… - dijo dándole un sorbo a su café – Podrías mandar los regalos a través de unas lechuzas que Blaise y yo tenemos, que se van volando ni bien les quitas los paquetes.

- ¿En serio? – dijo ella levantándose de repente – Sería fantástico. Podrías ir antes del almuerzo.

- ¿Ya tienes tu vestido? – pregunto Draco.

- Si ya me lo trajeron hace dos días – dijo distraídamente – además no creo que una diseñadora te traiga el vestido el mismo día que la fiesta.

- Bien, porque dentro de unas horas vamos a ir a la mansión

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella - ¿Por qué tenemos que ir horas antes? Todavía no me he arreglado.

- Te arreglas allá – dijo tranquilo – Ya les dije que separarán un cuarto para ti.

- ¿Ellos saben que voy a ir? – pregunto asustada.

- No, le dije a los elfos que llevaba a alguien. Mis padres están muy ocupados con los preparativos de la fiesta, en especial mi madre. Mejor vamos a dejar esos paquetes de una vez, comes algo rápido y nos vamos.

Ginny se apuro y llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las lechuzas, ató los paquetes y les dio la dirección, estas salieron volando. Llego hasta el apartamento y empaco algunas cosas, trato con cuidado el vestido. Fue hasta la oficina de Draco, esperando encontrarlo ahí, dio golpecitos en la puerta y escucho un "Pasa Weasley". Draco ya estaba preparado, se quedo revisando algunos papeles, mientras que Ginny leía la tapa de algunos libros. Draco dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la chimenea, donde ambos desaparecieron y llegaron a la mansión que se encontraba en la misma ciudad.

Draco guío a Ginny hacia el cuarto de invitados, le dijo que se quedará ahí y que iba a buscar a su madre para saludarla. Ginny se echo en la cama esperando que lleguen los regalos para su familia a tiempo. Se quedo dormida un rato y cuando se despertó ya estaba oscuro afuera, entonces decidió que se iba a preparar para la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Draco había encontrado a su madre muy alterada porque no llegaban los arreglos que había pedido hace semanas y le ordenaba a los elfos donde poner las cosas. Narcissa le dijo que su padre se encontraba en el escritorio. Fue a saludarlo, hablaron de algunos temas de negocio, del juicio y de ahí decidió ir a bañarse y cambiarse. Cuando estaba listo con su traje decidió ir a buscar a Ginny.

- Weasley¿ya estás lista? – pregunto después de tocar la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Listo – dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

Draco simplemente se quedo observándola de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido cremas que le llegaba un poco más arriba que las rodillas y tenía algunos detalles dorados en todo el vestido, y tenía el escote no muy pronunciado, que venía suelto a partir de las caderas. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente recogido.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo mirándola todavía.

- Gracias – dijo ella un poco sonrojada - Ese era el punto.

- ¿Bajamos? – pregunto Draco ofreciéndole el brazo – Llegaron algunos invitados.

- Está bien – dijo ella agarrándole el brazo.

Ambos bajaron y se dieron cuenta de que en el salón ya se encontraban varias personas. Bajaron y se encontraron con Blaise quien miraba a Ginny con los ojos como plato.

- Ginny¡Wow! Estás hermosa – dijo Blaise sonriéndole, extendiéndole una manos para que diera una vuelta.

- Gracias, Blaise – dijo Ginny girando y con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias por saludar Blaise – dijo Draco parado al costado de él.

- Oh, hermano, tu también estás hermoso – dicho esto se empezó a reír junto con Ginny, mientras que Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Hijo, por fin te encuentro – dijo Narcissa mientras que se acercaba a ellos.

Ginny se asusto un poco al verla, temía que apareciera el padre de Draco. Cuando se encontró cerca de ellos

- Madre – dijo Draco recibiendo un abrazo rápido de su madre.

- Blaise, no sabía que habías llegado – dijo sonriendo a Blaise, quien le beso la mano.

- Acabo de llegar hace un rato – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¡Qué bueno! Aún no he visto a tu madre, pero de seguro ya llegará – dicho esto volteo a ver a Ginny de pies a cabeza – Weasley.

- Señora Malfoy – dijo ella agachando un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo – Esta muy hermosa la decoración.

- Gracias – dijo Narcissa modestamente aunque seria – Que bueno que hayas venido – Observo de pies a cabeza a Ginny. Luego de esto se volteo hacia su hijo – Acompáñame Draco, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

- Madre – dijo un poco impaciente.

- Será breve – dijo cortando a su hijo – De ahí te podrás reunir con tus amigos otra vez.

- Está bien – dijo – Blaise quédate con ella – dijo mirando seriamente a Blaise, luego antes de irse, le guiño un ojo a Ginny.

Dicho esto, Draco se alejo con su madre.

- Te dije que nadie la iba a reconocer – dijo Narcissa para su hijo, mientras caminaba.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – dijo mirando a su madre.

- Por el vestido y cómo esta ella ahora, su familia no podría costearlo – dijo seria observando hacia el frente.

- Pero el color de su cabello no pasa desapercibido por nadie – dijo Draco serio.

- Por esta noche podría decir que no va a sobresalir por ser parte de esa familia – dijo ella sin mirar a su hijo, buscando algo con sus ojos – si no que los va a atraer por otras cosas – dijo ella sonriendo, mientras que su hijo se tenso.

Mientras tanto Blaise empezó a hablar con Ginny. Ambos estaban conversando de varias cosas, riéndose hasta que se acerco una persona hasta ellos.

- Blaise – dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano a Blaise – Hace cuanto que no te veo.

- Logan – dijo Blaise saludándolo - ¿Hace cuánto estás en Inglaterra?

- Hace un par de días – dijo sonriente, luego se giro hacia Ginny - ¿Esta señorita es tu novia? – pregunto cogiendo la mano de Ginny para besarla.

- No, aún que quisiera – dijo riéndose Blaise y guiñándole un ojo – Ella es una amiga. Logan te presento a Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, él es Logan Czuchry, un excelente inversionista.

- Un placer, señorita – dijo él ofreciéndole una copa. Ginny simplemente sonrío.

- Me puede llamar Ginny – dijo ella aceptando la copa.

- Siempre que usted me llame Logan – dijo sonriendo, Ginny simplemente lo contempló.

- Esta bien, Logan.

Ginny observaba a Logan, él era joven, tal vez de la edad de ella o un poco mayor. Cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y una sonrisa espectacular, de las sonrisas que te cautivan, pero sobretodo trasmitía confianza, algo que no sentía en las demás personas presentes. Logan era más alto que Ginny. Mientras conversaba con Blaise, de vez en cuando Logan miraba a Ginny y le sonreía, con lo cual ella se sonrojaba y simplemente le daba una sonrisa tímida, y también participaba en la conversación.

- Blaise – se acercaba una señora muy elegante con un vestido color cobre – te he estado buscando desde hace rato – lo dijo algo sulfurada.

- Madre – dijo Blaise sorprendido.

- Señora Zabini – dijo Logan besándole la mano – Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- Logan – dijo la señora complacida – No sabía que vendrías. ¿Tus padres te acompañan?

- No, ellos se quedaron en Italia – dijo sonriendo.

- Y ¿Estás jovencita quien es? – dijo la señora observándola con una sonrisa.

- Ella es Ginevra Weasley – dijo Blaise algo tímido.

- Weasley – dijo un poco más seria, la observo de pies a cabeza, luego giro la cabeza – Blaise, te traje a alguien muy especial.

- ¿Un prometido tuyo? – dijo burlón, luego bebió de su copa.

- No, Blaise – dijo ella volteándose a llamar a alguien con la mano.

- ¡Amor! – dijo la jovencita tirándose a los brazos de Blaise.

- Violet – dijo atragantándose Blaise - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vino conmigo hijo – dijo sonriente la señora – Es obvio que tu prometida debe asistir a las mismas fiestas que tu, la tenías un poco olvidada – dijo regañándolo con la mirada.

- Vamos Blaise – dijo Violet jalándolo del brazo – Tienes que saludar a mis padres.

- Con su permiso – dijo la señora Zabini mientras se retiraba antes que la joven pareja.

- Permiso – dijo Violet jalando con más fuerza a Blaise, quien mientras se alejaba movía la boca pidiendo auxilio.

- Ginny¿sabías que tenía prometida? – dijo Logan sorprendido.

- Algo escuche – dijo ella todavía mirando por donde se fue Blaise – Pero creo que no esta muy de acuerdo.

- Eso me pareció.

Ambos, Logan y Ginny, se quedaron riendo un poco por la escena que vieron. Luego Logan empezó a hablar.

- Creo que nos dejaron solos – dijo mirando y sonriendo a Ginny.

- Eso parece – dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Has venido acompañada? – pregunto antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

- Si – dijo ella arreglándose un mechón – vine con Malfoy.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo él sorprendido, Ginny simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Es decir – dijo ella empezando a enredarse – vine con él, pero no como pareja, "pareja"¿me entiendes?

- Capte algo – dijo riéndose - ¿Por qué no esta contigo?

- Su madre se le llevo – dijo – para que conociera a alguien y se fue.

- Siempre ha sido tan amable con las mujeres – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente, pero esto más como un pensamiento, luego añadió – aun cuando no sea tu pareja "pareja" – esto lo dijo riéndose, mientras que Ginny también sonreía – Pero no te preocupes ya no estarás sola – dicho esto le guiño un ojo.

Luego de esto, Logan cogió la copa de Ginny y la de él y las puso en una mesa cercana, y la invito a bailar, ella acepto contenta. La verdad es que le agradaba, se había comportado muy simpáticamente con Ginny, y no había tenido ninguna reacción desagradable ante la forma como la madre de Blaise la trato. Ellos bailaron varias piezas, mientras Logan le hacia algunas bromas o le contaba algunas anécdotas de su vida y también le preguntaba cosas acerca de ella, ella se la paso muy bien con él.

Mientras ellos bailaban, una persona estaba cerca hablando con otros señores, cuando se dehizo de ellos, observa a esta feliz pareja, que no habia dejado de reír ya desde hace un rato. La observo detenidamente.

- ¿Una Weasley? - dijo en voz baja, aun sosteniendo su copa y observandola con mayor detenimiento - ¿Cómo?

- Lucius - dijo una persona acercandose rápidamente - Te he estado buscando.

- Disculpa, querida - dijo mirándola - Estaba hablando con algunos amigos - luego volvio a ver a la pareja - ¿Esa jovencita... - dijo mirandola, para que su esposa la viera, ella giro la cabeza - ... es una Weasley?

- No veo a nadie, Lucius - mintió Narcissa - Los señores Baxter acaban de llegar.

- Esta bien - dijo - pero observa a esa jovencita, creo que es la Weasley, aunque se ve algo diferente.

- Lucius - dijo seria - No veo a nadie que se parezca a la Weasley¿podemos irnos? - dijo esto mirandolo a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde dijiste que estan los señores Baxter? - dijo Lucius mirando a su esposa y agarrando su mano.

- Por aquí - dijo ella sonriente.

- Vamos querida - dijo girando los ojos y agarrando la mano de su esposa.

Ambos salieron de ese lugar, aunque Lucius seguía observando a la pareja.

Luego de un rato la pareja siguio bailando y riendo.

- Vamos a otro lado – dijo él mientras bailaban.

- ¿Cansado? – dijo ella burlonamente.

- Tengo que admitir – dijo en tono serio – que me ha ganado una hermosa jovencita – esto lo termino con una gran sonrisa.

- Y ¿se puede saber quien es? – dijo ella divertida.

- Mmm… - dijo pensativo – es una hermosa pelirroja que acabo de conocer hoy ¡Qué suerte la mía! – ella se sonrojo un poco ante esto.

Después de esto, ambos salieron a uno de los balcones que se encontraba cerca. Fuera los jardines estaban bien decorados, eran inmensos los jardines que estaban iluminados de forma que todo parecía ser mágico, como si el jardín estuviera cubierto de pequeñas ninfas. Ellos se acercaron hasta una de las barandas.

- Es realmente bello como… – dijo Ginny mirando maravillada los jardines, apoyando ambas manos en la baranda.

- Si estuvieras en un sueño – completo Logan, luego se miraron ambos y sonrieron.

- Draco te tenía bien escondida – dijo medio sonriendo Logan, Ginny lo miro confundida – es decir, y no es que sea un gran amigo de Draco – dijo haciendo muecas que lograron que Ginny se riera – pero no tenia idea de que él tuviera tan agradable amiga.

- Será… - comenzó a decir Ginny – porque no fuimos grandes amigos en el colegio.

- Eso explica todo – dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla como si hubiera descubierto algo.

- Por lo que entendí no vives aquí – dijo Ginny curiosa - ¿Vienes por negocios?

- Algo así – dijo él llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – obviando la presentación que me hizo Blaise – dicho esto sonrío a Ginny y ella le devolvió una sonrisa – vine a jugar quidditch.

- ¿Profesionalmente?

- Claro – dijo – Por el momento, aunque también me dedico a realizar inversiones. Estoy por aquí porque me contrataron por una temporada en los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

- ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo ella dando un pequeño salto.

- Gracias por las felicitaciones – dijo riéndose, luego dijo – ¡Cierto! Dime ¿Tienes planes para Año Nuevo?

- Hasta ahora no – dijo ella tranquila - ¿Por qué?

- Entonces, sé que nos conocemos poco – dijo, luego miro su reloj – alrededor de una horas – dijo enderezándose un poco, logrando que Ginny sonriera – Te invito a una fiesta que estoy organizando. Sólo gente de nuestra edad, por cierto – dijo esto levantando un dedo en tono juguetón – Es en Grecia y estás cordialmente invitada.

- Gracias – dijo ella riéndose.

- Entonces¿irás? – pregunto.

- Supongo que podría ir – dijo sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando de algunos otros temas, incluyendo la fiesta, se estaban riendo hasta que los interrumpieron.

- Weasley¿Dónde…? – empezó a decir Draco, pero se percato que ella estaba acompañada – Logan.

- Draco – dijo serio también – Hace mucho que no te veo – Luego se volteo a mirar a Ginny, guiñándole un ojo, de lo cual Draco se percato – Muy bella tu amiga.

- ¿Se conocían de antes? – pregunto Draco.

- No – dijo Ginny – Blaise nos presento.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras se acercaba Draco a ellos.

- Bueno – dijo incorporándose Logan – me retiro tengo que hablar con algunos señores de mis negocios – dijo esto sonriéndole a Ginny, luego deposito un beso en la mano de ella y dijo – Espero verte en la fiesta. Hasta luego Draco.

- Nos vemos – dijo Ginny viéndolo salir del balcón, mientras que Draco murmuraba cosas.

- ¿Blaise dónde esta? – pregunto serio aunque una mirada que asustaba.

- Se fue con su prometida – dijo ella riéndose – debiste verle la cara. Te desapareciste toda la fiesta¿no?

- ¿Me extrañaste? – dijo sonriendo de lado.

- No tienes idea – dijo irónicamente – ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

- Hablando con algunos socios de mis padres – dijo aburrido – Por lo visto, tu te la pasaste mejor con Logan.

- Es muy amigable – dijo ella juntando sus manos y sonriendo.

- Cuando quiere – dijo alzándose de hombros, serio.

- Te noto raro – dijo ella mirándolo - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Ingresemos, ya me esta dando frío – dijo él mientras caminaba junto con Ginny hacia la puerta.

Ellos ingresaron al salón principal.

- Draco – dijo una voz chillona acercándose.

- Señora Dammert – dijo él sujetando a Ginny del brazo y luego le dijo – No te alejes – Ginny lo miro atónita.

- ¿Cómo estás hijo? – dijo la señora luego de recibir el saludo de Draco. Estaba algo mareada.

- Muy bien, señora – dijo serio tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Esta jovencita – dijo mirando a Ginny - ¿Es tu novia, hijo?

- No… - comenzaron a decir Draco y Ginny.

- ¡Miren! – dijo señalando una cosa encima de ellos - ¡Un muerdago¡Que suerte¡Aparecen frente a los enamorados!

- Señora yo… - comenzó a decir Ginny temerosa.

- ¡Vamos chicos, dense un beso! – dijo la señora mirándolos animadamente – Sino podría caerles alguna maldición.

- Señora nosotros… - comenzó a decir Draco a la señora algo exasperado.

- ¡El muerdago apareció por algo! – dijo la señora señalándolo - ¡Deben besarse¡Les dará suerte¡Además es un beso, no es nada del otro mundo!

- Entiendo señora, pero… - dijo Draco mirando de reojo a Ginny, quien estaba pálida.

- Son tan jóvenes – comenzó a decir la señora – ¡deberían aprovechar su juventud! Yo a su edad aprovechaba estas ocasiones para conocer caballeros distinguidos… - ante este comentario, Ginny abrió más los ojos - ¡Es un beso simplemente, no me iré hasta que se den un beso! – dicho esto se cruzo de brazos.

Ginny y Draco se miraron por un momento, ignorando a la señora Dammert que seguía hablando. Ginny se encontraba algo asustada, no sabía si debía besar a Malfoy, nunca lo había pensado, y se encontró con unos ojos grisáceos que la miraban intensamente, no transmitían la frialdad de costumbre, tampoco tenía esa mirada de superioridad que mantuvo en el colegio, había algo detrás de esos ojo, y ella simplemente se quedo hipnotiza por ellos.

Mientras que Draco la había mirado de reojo, no pensó que la besaría en ese momento, pero parecía que iba a ser lo único que podrían hacer para que la señora se fuera de ahí. Volteo a ver a Ginny, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, tenía rastro de duda en sus ojos, esos ojos azules en los cuales se quedo perdido por un tiempo hasta que empezó a estudiar el rostro de Ginny, mirar cada peca que tenía, observar los ojos de ella y luego se topo con la boca de ella, se quedo observándola.

- Dense un beso – dijo la señora Dammert - ¡No es nada del otro mundo, niños!

Parecía que todo a su alrededor se había detenido, estaban acercándose lentamente, no sabía porque hacían eso, sus cuerpos no reaccionaban. Cuando ya estaban sus caras cerca, Ginny cerró los ojos, fue simplemente una reacción. El corazón de cada uno latía más rápido que nunca. Draco rozo los labios de Ginny y ya no se contuvo más, Draco la beso. Paso su brazo por la espalda de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. El tiempo que se besaron parecía una eternidad.

Cuando ambos y abrieron los ojos se quedaron un rato observándose, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, Draco observaba a Ginny, tratando de buscar alguna señal en ella. Tampoco vieron a la señora Dammert cerca, simplemente escucharon su voz chillona a lo lejos.

- ¡Oh, un muerdago! – grito la señora Dammert lejos de ello, logrando que ambos esbozaran una sonrisa.

- Encontró a su nueva víctima – dijo Draco, logrando que Ginny sonriera.

En eso se escucho el sonido de algunas campanas, ellos voltearon por un minuto tratando de buscar de donde provenía el sonido, pero solo se encontraron con que las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta alzaban sus copas y se abrazaban entre ellos, ya era medianoche.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – Blaise dijo detrás de ellos, abrazando en un momento a Draco y luego a Ginny.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, por lo cual voltearon a verse.

La fiesta prosiguió algunas horas más, entre brindis y conversaciones animadas entre los invitados, luego de eso Blaise se escapo de su madre y de su supuesta prometida, mientras que Draco y Ginny decidieron regresar al departamento.

Al llegar al departamento, ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasadizo. Draco llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con la corbata desanudada; mientras que Ginny iba simplemente callada, sujetando con ambas manos la cartera.

- ¿Bonita fiesta, no? – pregunto Ginny mirando de reojo a Draco.

- Uhumm – dijo simplemente Draco acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto otra vez Ginny.

- Uhumm – volvió a responder Draco.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Ginny llego a su habitación, entonces ambos se detuvieron frente a esa puerta, Ginny con una mano en la manija y Draco parado frente a ella.

- Gracias por invitarme a esa fiesta – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

- En vez, sé que no te pude acompañar por mucho tiempo en la fiesta – dijo Draco mirando hacia el suelo.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella tratando de animarlo – me divertí mucho

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre ellos hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar.

- Buenas Noches Malfoy – dijo ella comenzando a girar la manija.

- Buenas Noches Weasley – dijo Draco todavía confundido.

Draco ya se había girado, cuando algo en su cabeza o corazón lo hizo voltear y jalar a Ginny de un brazo, quien lo miro asustada.

Él simplemente la atrajo hacia él, se inclino y la beso, así como el prime beso que compartieron juntos, al inicio leve y después con mayor intensidad. Ginny le correspondió casi instantáneamente, paso los brazos por el cuello de él, mientras que Draco la sujetaba por la espalda. Y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo mientras que la luna era la única cómplice de aquello que entre ambos se iba despertando.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por leer!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Espero que dejen rr, saben que son valiosos!!**

**Tratare, digo seriamente, tratare de actualizar pronto!! DE corazón espero que pueda!! hahaha, **

**Como ya mencione, dejen rr, todo depende de ustedes!!**

**Exitos,**

**Danitza H. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Mil disculpas por la demora!!! He estado super ocupada con las cosas de la universidad! pero ya lo acabe asi que puedo escribir mas seguido, espero. **

**Gracias por sus rr, y a las personas que no dejaron rr, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerlo!!**

.-'Maria J.'-. Gracias por tu rr, fuiste la primera, bueno el próximo se sabrá lo de los regalos, espero publicarlo pronto, y que Lucius se entere de Ginny, creo que pasará un tiempo para eso. Me encanta Draco, yo también lo amo!!, pero la situación no será fácil para él dentro de poco...

lunatipola. Sorry por la demora, pero ya esta el capitulo, un poco menos largo que el otro. Esperaba publicarlo antes, el sabado, pero tuve que revisarlo varias veces y corregir escenas (haha como si fuera película hahaha). Gracias, espero verte en este capitulo también.

michis. Gracias, creeme cuando lei tu rr ya estaba lagrimeando haha, gracias es lindo cuando reconocen tu esfuerzo!! Gracias, me animo a escribir más rápido haha. Besos. Me demore creo que un mes... haha pero publicare ahora más seguido.

alepotter24. Gracias por tu rr, me encanto, haha, es lindo que lo reconozcas, también me emocione con tu rr un montón; ahora no lo deje tan en suspenso, pero ya veremos que ocurrirá en ese viaje que hagan!!

Javiera Malfoy. Gracias por tu rr, me demore pero, ya esta!!! Que lindo que te haya gustado!! Ahora no hay tanta acción, pero creo que en el próximo se recompensa!! haha

muminSarita. Gracias!!!!! De verdad, me emociona que lo hayas leido, espero verte ahora también. Si Blaise es genial, creo que mil veces lo he dicho, me base en mi hermana que tiene ese no sentido en las cosas, haha Dammert, bueno hay cada señora vieja en este mundo!!. Espero que en Mexico este todo mejor! Fuerza!

Lala Black11. GRaciassssssssssssss!! No se que haría sin ti! ME animas cuandolo necesito, me sacas de la depresión, de la confusión haha Gracias, Aunque te borraste bastante tiempo, espero que te vea mas seguido! Ya esta el capitulo!

Disfrutenlo!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1****3**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levanto temprano, frotándose los ojos. Se quedo un rato sentado en su cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior ¿La había besado¿Ella le había correspondido?

Después de un momento de pensar, se dirigió hacia su oficina, para recoger unos papeles. Cuando ingreso a la oficina, se dirigió de frente al escritorio cogiendo unos papeles que se encontraban encima, se dio la vuelta, dándose un susto.

- ¡Blaise! – dijo Draco recuperándose del susto, luego de incorporarse - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dormí aquí hermano ,– dijo Blaise bostezando, luego se sentó.

- De eso ya me di cuenta – dijo serio, dirigiéndole la peor de sus miradas.

- Es que es el único lugar donde mi madre y esa loca no me hubieran encontrado – dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, despeinándose – Es que ayer termine con Violet.

- ¿En la fiesta? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- No – dijo levantándose – No soy tan desconsiderado – dijo medio afligido por el comentario de Draco - Mi madre la invito a la casa a dormir, y ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para que pusiera fecha a la boda y les tuve que decir acerca de mis planes, no sabes que feo se puso el asunto – dijo levantando los hombros.

- Blaise – dijo dejando el papel otra vez en el escritorio, serio – cuando quieras quedarte a acampar aquí, avísame, por lo menos.

- ¡Estaba asustado¡Tú no sabes lo que mi madre es capaz de hacer¡Y mas aun, con la loca, impulsiva, maniaca, exasperada de violet!– dijo todo esto casi sin respirar, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza – Me hubieran encontrado fácilmente en mi departamento.

Draco lo observaba con una ceja levantado con los brazos cruzados, Blaise seguía en la misma posición.

- Hubiera sido muy trágico para ti, te hubieras quedado sin tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, tu hermano del alma, tu… tu sabes que – dijo mirando a Draco con cara de angustiado – Tu sabes que la vida sin Blaise Zabini, no es vida – dijo altanero pero burlón, luego se puso serio y levanto un dedo - Además no tiene conectada la red flu a tu departamento, aquí no hay forma de que descubra que estoy ¡aquí!- dijo con cara de maníaco.

- Tu madre sabe que somos amigos, Blaise – dijo Draco apoyándose en el escritorio cruzado de brazos, Blaise palideció – Pequeño detalle que se te escapo – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

- Pero… - Blaise pensativo volteo a mirarlo - ¿Tú no me entregarías¿Verdad, mi querido hermano, mi mejor amigo, la mejor persona que conozco¿verdad?

Draco lo miro maliciosamente, con lo cual Blaise lo miro asustado y trago saliva.

- La próxima simplemente avisa – dijo entre dientes Draco.

- Ya entendí que no soy bienvenido – dijo fingiendo estar dolido, y más tranquilo por saber que no lo entregarían, luego volteo sonriendo - ¿Qué hay de desayuno?, sabes que me encanta algo dulce para desayunar.- dijo ya mas calmado, llevándose una mano a la barriga, pero como un niño buscando golosinas.

- Tu no cambias – dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Esa mañana, Ginny se levanto temprano fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo para el desayuno. Ginny acabo de prepararlo y salió hacia el comedor con panqueques, miel, chocolate caliente para ella, mientras que para Draco simplemente café.

Ella todavía no estaba segura de si lo que vivió ayer fue un sueño¿Malfoy la había besado¿Ella le había correspondido¿Por qué hizo eso? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué lo disfruto? Esto lo pensó tocándose los labios con una mano.

Ella escucho pasos acercándose hacia el comedor.

- Blaise, deja de decir tonterías – dijo entrando hacia el comedor, luego volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo Blaise ingresando detrás de Draco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Luego bajo su mirada encontrando que Ginny estaba en pijama, levanto la cabeza y observo a Draco, quien en ese momento lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- Oh, ya entendí – dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Al decir esto, se gano con las miradas confusas de Draco y Ginny.

- ¿Te quedas a desayunar? - pregunto Ginny a Blaise.

- Si – dijo sonriente parándose al costado de Draco.

Luego observo que él llevaba puesto lo mismo que uso en la fiesta, es más parecía que no se lo había quitado.

- Blaise¿Por qué sigues vestido así?

- Me quede ha dormir aquí – dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca, todavía sonriente – Tu también dormiste aquí¿no? – dijo tratando de insinuar algo, mirando a ambos.

Ante las miradas insinuantes de Blaise, ambos entendieron a que se refería, Ginny simplemente se puso roja al máximo, mientras que Draco bajaba la mirada, se llevaba una mano a la cara y movía la cabeza negativamente.

- No me tienen que explicar – dijo levantando las manos todavía entretenido por la reacción de ambos – Es normal, luego de ese beso.

- ¿Tú viste el beso? – dijeron Draco y Ginny abriendo los ojos de forma algo excesiva.

- Claro – dijo de lo más tranquilo, aunque con una sonrisa – justo antes la señora Dammert también me hizo lo mismo - dijo esto último estrechando los ojos.

- Voy a traer una taza más – dijo levantándose para ir a la cocina, completamente roja.

- Hermano, me sorprendes – dijo Blaise sonriendo, dándole algunas palmadas en el hombro y moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo él mirándolo confundido.

- Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo – dijo con una sonrisa insinuante. Draco al percatarse de que hablaba Blaise, lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Sabes – dijo mirándolo serio – el pensar te hace daño, trata de evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué otra razón Ginny estaría a esta hora en tu departamento? – dijo moviendo la mano.

- Vivo aquí – dijo Ginny mientras dejaba una taza en la mesa y Blaise la miraba con los ojos excesivamente abiertos - ¿Qué otra razón habría?

- No le hagas caso, Weasley – dijo serio Draco mirando a los panqueques - ¿Qué es esto?

- Son panqueques – dijo ella ante la mirada de Draco y Blaise – Se les echa miel si quieres. Son muy ricos.

- ¡Se ve rico¿Son dulces verdad¿dulces no?– dijo Blaise tomando algunos, mientras que Draco lo miraba serio.

- No me apetece tan temprano algo… tan dulce – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

- Por eso – dijo Ginny, moviendo su varita, con lo cual trajo un plato desde la cocina – hice tostadas para ti.

- Se ve que te conoce – dijo Blaise sonriendo a su amigo, dándole un codazo mientras ponía miel en sus panqueques.

- Cállate Blaise – dijo serio, mientras que Ginny movía la cabeza sonriendo aun sonrojada.

Los tres empezaron a comer tranquilos.

- ¿Por qué vives aquí, Ginny? – pregunto de repente Blaise, con la boca llena.

- Este… - Ginny se asusto con la pregunta, no sabía qué iba a responder exactamente.

- Eso no te incumbe Blaise – respondió Draco serio.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Blaise inocentemente.

- No es de tu importancia – Draco luego se llevo una tostada a la boca.

- Luego me responderán – dijo Blaise con un puchero y continúo comiendo.

Pasaron un momento comiendo, mientras que Blaise contaba alguna de sus anécdotas cuando escapaba de su madre o incluso de Violet. Al terminar, Draco se fue a bañar mientras Ginny recogía los platos.

- ¿Ahora me lo dirás? – pregunto Blaise mientras la seguía.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto ella sin entender.

- ¿Qué haces viviendo aquí? – pregunto Blaise tomando asiento detrás de ella.

- Cocino para él – dijo ella simplemente.

- Ese no es un motivo – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – Draco iba a tu casa, no habría razón¿no crees?, es ilogico, mi querida Weasley- dijo optando por una pose enigmatica.

- Entonces… - dijo ella volteando a verlo y con un dedo en su barbilla. Luego lo miro – Te dejare con la curiosidad.

- ¡Hey! – dijo exaltado Blaise, pero ya era tarde Ginny había salido de la cocina.

Después de ese incidente, Blaise se dio por vencido y no pregunto más. Paso por la oficina de Draco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Blaise mientras ingresaba.

- Revisando unos papeles que me llegaron esta mañana.

- ¿De la empresa? – pregunto un Blaise más interesado y sentándose frente a Draco.

- Si – dijo sin mirarlo – Lee este – dijo pasándole uno de los informes, que por cierto era uno de los mas largos.

- ¿Por qué nos piden tanto? – pregunto Blaise, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No tengo idea – dijo Draco serio – Pero eso no es nada bueno, ya que Patrick O'Shore cancelo el contrato.

- ¿Cuándo? – dijo exaltado – pero si casi logro convencer a su hija, para…tu sabes- algo desilusionado, -era una de las mejores candidatas hijas de los clientes-.

- Aquí tienes la carta – dijo pasándosela.

Así se quedaron repasando algunos asuntos de la empresa, mientras que Ginny se la paso en su cuarto y en la sala revisando cosas y preguntándose si ellos habían terminado de hablar de sus asuntos, aburrida decidio salir a caminar, pero antes paso por la oficina de Draco.

- Draco – dijo ella tocando primero la puerta.

- Pasa – dijeron ambos desde adentro.

- Vuelvo en un momento – dijo ella observando a Draco y Blaise – No demoro.

- Está bien – dijo Draco sin dgar los ojos despegar los ojos del papel.

Ginny salio del departamento y se dirigió hacia la plaza. Encontró un pequeño puesto donde vendían café, entonces se detuvo a pedir uno.

- Hola – comenzó ella – Me da un café con doble crema y doble de azúcar.

- A la orden – dijo el joven que estaba atendiendo.

- Espere – dijo ella mirando dentro de su bolso - ¿Cuánto sale?

- 5 sickles y 3 knuts – dijo observándola con el vaso en la mano.

- Entoces… - dijo ella revisando su billetera – si le quita la doble crema¿Cuánto sale?

- Sería 4 sickles y 10 knuts – dijo

- Quítele la doble crema y doble de azúcar – dijo ella resignada.

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto una persona detrás de ella.

Ella sintió que la llamaron, pero no reconocía la voz, entonces ella volteo a ver quien era esa persona

- ¡Logan!

- Sabia que eras tú – dijo sonriente acercándose para darle un abrazo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto ella luego de devolverle el abrazo.

- Aquí tiene, señorita – dijo el joven que atendía el puesto.

- Gracias – dijo ella recibiendo el café, entonces iba a pagar.

- No te preocupes – dijo Logan – Me da un café pequeño – dijo extendiendo la mano, pagando por ambos.

- No es necesario – dijo ella

- No hay problema – dijo sonriente, ella simplemente devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos con sus respectivos cafés empezaron a caminar.

- No me contestas que hacías por aquí – dijo ella acomodándose el abrigo.

- Paseaba y estaba buscando una tienda de relojes – dijo sonriente observándola – ¿Tu vives por aquí?

- Si, a algunas calles de aquí – dijo mirando por donde ella había estado yendo.

- ¿Me acompañas a buscar la tienda? – dijo sonriente ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Con gusto – dijo agarrándose del brazo de Logan.

Ellos iban caminando riéndose y sonrientes señalando algunas tiendas, las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, los observaban puesto hacían una bonita pareja.

- Creo que esta es la tienda – dijo desviándose un poco del camino Logan – si, esta es.

- Entonces entremos – dijo ella soltándose del brazo.

Logan le abrió la puerta y ella gustosa acepto el gesto, al entrar se dio cuenta que era una tienda hermosa, tenia muchas cosas, no solo tenía un sector de relojería, sino uno de joyería.

- Es enorme – dijo ella observando, luego acompaño a Logan

- Pasaron unos momentos y encontraron lo que Logan buscaba, después salieron de la tienda.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – pregunto Logan.

- Por el momento no – dijo ella colocando sus manos en sus caderas - ¿Por qué?

- Pensaba invitarte a almorzar – dijo.

- Es muy tentador – dijo ella sonriente – pero creo que no podré aceptar.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto de inmediato.

- Tengo que ir a otro sitio – dijo ella, ya que no quería mencionar a Draco, por la actitud que ambos se tenían.

- Dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer – dijo parándose frente a ella.

- Te dije que por el momento no, pero me acorde que tenía algo que hacer – dijo ella mirándolo.

- Vamos, acepta mi invitación, solo vamos a comer y de ahí te vas a hacer a cumplir lo que tienes que hacer – dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Creo que no – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes? – dijo esto cogiendo ambas manos de ella y llevándolas cerca de su cara, hasta su pecho. – Acepta, vamos a celebrar nuestra reciente amistad.

- Está bien – dijo ella cansinamente – pero no demoremos mucho.

Ambos fueron a uno de los restaurantes cerca. Llegaron y ambos hicieron sus pedidos. Mientras almorzaban se contaban algunas cosas, acerca de sus familias, anécdotas. Cuando acabaron salieron del restaurante y fueron caminando por algunas cuadras hasta que llegaron a una pileta.

- Ha sido un placer pasar este momento memorable contigo, Ginny – dijo sonriente – Espero que se repita.

- Ya veremos – dijo ella.

- ¿Por dónde vives? – pregunto Logan llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

- Dejémoslo en la intriga – dijo ella sonriente.

- Muy interesante respuesta – dijo llevándose un dedo a la punta de la nariz - ¿Blaise sabe dónde vives?

- Si¿por? – pregunto ella.

- Por nada – dijo – espero verte pronto, antes de la fiesta de Año Nuevo¿te acuerdas, no?

- Claro – dijo ella moviendo la cabeza.

- Nos vemos, princesa – dijo besándole la frente a ella y se retiro.

Ella se quedo observándolo por un momento mientras Logan se marchaba, luego observo su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde, así que decidió regresar rápido hacia el departamento.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Draco cuando la vio llegar.

- Me detuve un rato cerca de la plaza – dijo ella mirándolo.

- Dijiste que ibas a volver rápido, esto te llevo tres horas, Weasley – dijo serio - ¿Qué o quién te entretuvo tanto? – dijo alzando la voz.

- No tienes por qué tratarme así – dijo ella sulfurada – No tienes por qué controlarme. Voy a preparar el almuerzo.

- Cena, dirás Weasley – dijo sulfurado viendo como ella pasaba a su lado.

- Como quieras – dijo ella entrando a la cocina.

- No puedo creerlo hermano – dijo Blaise observando a Draco.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Draco mirándolo serio.

- Primero estabas preocupado y cuando la ves llegar sólo gritas – dijo Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Tienes algún problema de bipolaridad?

- Cállate Blaise – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Solo digo – dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Preparo el almuerzo – cena para los tres, ya que Blaise todavía se iba a quedar con ellos. Comieron tranquilos sin conversaciones largas, solo pequeñas, pero Ginny no le hablaba a Draco y viceversa.

Al día siguiente Ginny se levanto temprano se cambio, y fue hacia la sala.

- Estás aquí – dijo ella mirando seria a Draco.

- Es mi departamento, puedo estar donde yo quiera¿no? – dijo ácidamente.

- ¿Blaise? – pregunto ella ignorando el comentario de Draco, ya que no quería enojarse tan temprano.

- Fue hace un rato a su departamento a recoger ropa, según él – dijo mirando a otro sitio.

- Está bien – dijo ella – voy a preparar el desayuno – y sin más salio de la sala.

Draco la observo irse, pero no dijo nada, tampoco quiso pensar en lo que Blaise le fue diciendo durante toda la tarde del día anterior, no se había preocupado por ella, no sentía nada por ella. Pero debía aceptar algo que Blaise le menciono, Draco nunca se había comportado así cuando estaba con Pansy, cuando esta desaparecia, cuando se le daba la gana.

Después de un rato, Draco decidió ir al comedor a esperar el desayuno y a Blaise.

- ¿Ya llego Blaise? – pregunto Ginny cuando salio de la cocina.

- No – dijo sin más Draco.

Ella sirvió el desayuno, y mientras hacia eso, llego Blaise.

- Hermano – dijo Blaise observándolo – Ginny.

- Blaise, siéntate que tengo hambre – dijo impaciente Draco.

- Esta bien – dijo moviéndose un poco – Ginny traje a un amigo a comer¿No hay problema, no?

- No – dijo ella dirigiéndose rápido a la cocina para que ella ponga otro sitio.

- Blaise – dijo Draco masajeándose la sien – el departamento es mió, no de Weasley. Creo que a MI deberías de preguntarme, no a ella.

- Ella es quien cocina, por eso – dijo Blaise restándole importancia.

- Blaise pasa con tu amigo – dijo Draco cruzado de brazos.

Blaise dio un paso dentro del comedor, Ginny ya se encontraba fuera de la cocina. Detrás de Blaise se asomo una persona sonriente, Logan.

- Logan – dijo Ginny sobresaltada, mientras que Draco la observo serio, siguiendo todo sus movimientos.

- Te dije ayer que te vería pronto – dijo sonriente acercándose a Ginny para abrazarla.

- Ante esta escena Blaise los observaba divertido, mientras que Draco los fulminaba con la mirada.

_Cabeza de Draco Malfoy_

_- Lo sabía – pensó Draco observándolos. _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo la vocecita – Es muy temprano para que empieces a pensar. _

_- Ella había estado con alguien ayer¡lo sabía!_

_- Tranquilo – la vocecita con una voz adormilada – sólo creíste que podía estar con alguien, pero no sabías que era él. _

_- Debí intuirlo mejor¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

_- Pero no sabes que paso – dijo la vocecita más despierta – deja de hacer conjeturas fuera de lugar. _

_- Seguro salieron, es increíble, me traicionó. _

_- ¿Quién? – preguntó asustado la vocecita. _

_- Ella_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Salio con él_

_- ¿Por eso te traiciono?_

_- Claro – pensó muy enojado. _

_- De verdad, no deberías de pensar tan temprano, te hace mal – dijo la vocecita optando por una posición de psicólogo – y ¿eso que te hace sentir?_

_- Ella me beso y después sale con él¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?_

_- Primero, tú la besaste. _

_- No vi que ella se opusiera._

_-Pero tú fuiste quien lo inicio, además no has hablado de ese asunto con ella, ella no es adivina¿Qué tendría que suponer de un beso que ocurrió y que al día siguiente no le dice nada esa persona?_

_Fuera de la Cabeza de Draco Malfoy_

- Draco, que bueno verte – dijo Logan estrechándole la mano – espero no molestar.

- Logan – respondió – no veo POR QUE molestarías.

Ginny ante este comentario lo miro mal, pero coloco el lugar de Logan al costado de Blaise, se sentaron todos y comenzaron a desayunar. Desayuno fue tranquilo, dentro de todo, salvo porque Draco se la paso de malhumor y no pensó que existiera alguien que pudiera cambiarle el humor tan rápido, bueno si existía uno, Potter. Luego de eso, todos conversaban animosamente, excepto Draco, por supuesto.

- Ginny – dijo Logan dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer?

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, de lo cual Logan no se dio cuenta, no entendía como una persona que conocía a Ginevra hace poco, podía llamarla así, él que la conocía ya de bastante tiempo, ni siquiera podía llamarla por su nombre. Bueno era obvio, él la maltrataba en el colegio. La única persona que notaba ese cambio era Blaise, él cual se divertía mucho con la escena.

- Vagamente – dijo Ginny amistosamente, con lo cual también se gano con una mirada asesina de Draco, quien pensaba "¿Por qué tanta confianza?".

- Te refresco la memoria – dijo sonriendo, Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos – Espero que vayas a la fiesta a la que te invite.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – pregunto rudamente Draco.

- La fiesta de Año Nuevo que esta organizando Logan – dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Vas a ir? – pregunto Draco serio, mirando a Ginny inquisidoramente.

- Creo que si – dijo ella dejando de mirar a Draco - Ya compre el vestido y todo – dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Ya lo compraste? – dijo Draco, luego de atragantarse un poco con el café, la verdad esa pregunta no pensaba hacerla en voz alta.

- Si – dijo ella mirándolo raro – Hace poco lo compre.

- Que bueno, quería presentarte a algunos amigos – dijo Logan.

- ¿Por qué tienes que presentarla a otros amigos? – dijo Draco, esta vez también fue sin querer la pregunta.

Draco en este momento se volvió muy elocuente, esto lo disfruto de sobremanera Blaise. Simplemente Blaise rompió a reír a carcajadas. Todos lo miraban raro, no entendían porque se reía. Blaise sabía que era esa escena que Draco había armado. Ginny miraba confundida a Draco, aunque también quería regañarlo por la forma como trataba a Logan desde que este llego.

- Disculpen – dijo Blaise luego de componerse – Esto es muy cómico – luego dio un suspiro - ¿Cuándo voy para tu casa?

- En unos días – dijo sonriendo Logan, aunque miraba extrañado a Blaise – Es que unos amigos de mi padre se están quedando ahí por ahora, pero en tres días se están yendo a otro lugar¿Te parece bien?

- Por mi estupendo – dijo Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él desde el inicio? – pregunto ácidamente Draco observando a Blaise, quien simplemente se levanto de hombros.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir – comenzó a decir Logan, mirando a Ginny - ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa también, Ginny?

Ante este comentario Draco hizo algo que su educación no hubiera permitido, primero escupió una parte del café que tenía en su boca, Blaise simplemente se rió. Se paró para ayudar a su amigo a limpiarse.

- Que mal educado – murmuro Ginny reprochándole con la mirada.

- ¿Está bien? – pregunto Logan un poco asustado

- Está perfecto – dijo Ginny observando a Draco y Blaise – Acepto la invitación.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Draco tratando de quitarse de encima a Blaise - ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo mirando a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si quieres puedes ir tu también Draco – dijo Logan mirándolo con una ceja levantada a él.

- Encantado acepto tu invitación – dijo entre dientes Draco, mientras miraba a Ginny, quien lo miraba reprobándolo.

- Entonces vengo por ustedes en tres días – dijo Logan levantándose – Aquí tienes sus invitaciones.

Acabaron de desayunar, Blaise y Logan decidieron salir, pero antes de irse Logan se acerco a Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Blaise movía la cabeza.

- ¿De verdad vas a ir? – pregunto cuando ambos ya se había ido.

- Si Draco¿no me escuchaste? – dijo Ginny algo sulfurada.

Después de esto Draco se dirigió hacia su oficina, dejando a Ginny limpiando, así paso la mañana hasta casi entrada la hora de almuerzo, por lo cual Ginny fue a la oficina de Draco. Toco la puerta.

Ginny no entendía la actitud de Draco, no sabía que le pasaba, no tenía idea de por qué el actuaba de esa forma tan horrible con Logan y sobretodo por las preguntas que le hacía a ella.

- ¿Esperamos a Blaise para el almuerzo? – pregunto ella mirándolo.

- No, salió a resolver algunos asuntos – dijo sin mirarla – podría tomarle días.

Ella sonrió y se acercó sentándose frente a Draco.

- ¿Quieres saber algo más? – dijo Draco serio – No creo que Logan vuelva, si esa es tu preocupación.

- No es eso Draco – dijo ella soltando un suspiro – Quería saber que te pasaba.

- Nada – dijo dejando las cosas que estaba leyendo - ¿Por qué debería pasar algo?

- Estás actuando raro – dijo ella.

- No me pasa nada Weasley – dijo serio mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

- Está bien, si no quieres contarme – dijo ella bajando la mirada triste– pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi¿no?

- Supongo Weasley, supongo – dijo serio, mientras que ella se había parado.

- Quiero hablar de otra cosa también – antes de salir.

Draco pensó que ella iba a hablar acerca de lo que paso entre ambos días antes, por lo cual la miro fijamente y también se paro.

- Quiero que dejes de decirme Weasley – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender bien la situación.

- Que no me digas Weasley – dijo ella seria, luego junto las manos moviéndolas nerviosamente – es decir, prefiero que me digas Ginny.

- Ginevra – dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

- No me gusta que me digan Ginevra – dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos un poco.

- Ginevra – dijo sin escuchar lo dicho por Ginny, acercándose un poco más a ella.

- Ginny – dijo ella un poco más alto, también sin darse cuenta acercándose a él.

- Ginevra – dijo tranquilo, acercándose lentamente.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo esta vez más seria, esta vez se acerco poco.

- Gi – ne – vra – dijo pausadamente, mirando divertido el rostro de Ginny. Draco aproximo su rostro al de ella, ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Por qué no Ginny? – dijo ella llevando ambas manos a sus caderas asemejando una jarra, pero sin mover su rostro.

- Porque todos te dicen así – dijo serio, observando esta vez cada detalle de ella.

- ¿Te gusta ir siempre contra la corriente, no? – dijo ella divertida, apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus ojos no lo reflejaban.

- Siempre – dijo sonriendo de lado, luego poso sus ojos en los labios de Ginny.

Ella también sin querer poso sus ojos en los labios de él, luego subió la mirada a los ojos grises de él, y ellos simplemente empezaron a acortar la poca distancia que los separaba.

- ¡Oye, hermano, no sabía que…! – comenzó a decir Blaise, mientras entraba a la oficina, entonces vio la situación en la que ambos estaban, como se separaron abruptamente y el color rojo que se apodero del rostro de Ginny – creo que interrumpí¿no?

- Voy a ordenar la cocina – dijo Ginny rápido mientras salía rápido.

- Creo que mejor me voy de una vez – dijo Blaise, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás asustado en modo de huida.

- No, Blaise – dijo Draco acercándose casi de inmediato – Vas a revisar algunos contratos que me llegaron.

- ¡Estamos de vacaciones! – dijo quejándose Blaise - ¡En vacaciones no se trabaja!

- Pero si queremos que la empresa mantenga su posición – dijo serio, fulminando a Blaise con la mirada – debemos revisar ahora esos papeles. Además ayer no te quejaste cuando los revisaste.

- Es distinto, hermano – dijo relajado – Ayer estaba asustado por lo que podría hacerme mi madre, no me incomodaba. Ahora, no, estoy con mis sentidos en completo funcionamiento, con cada parte de mi cuerpo sin alarma a desprenderse de este perfecto cuerpo, ambos sabemos que eso seria un pecado

- Sólo revísalos – dijo lanzándole los papeles.

Dicho esto, ambos se sentaron, a pesar de que Blaise se seguía quejando. Ginny acabo de limpiar algunas cosas en la cocina y preparo el almuerzo. Al salir de la cocina, no encontró a ninguno de los dos, por lo cual decidió que se iría a cambiar, primero se baño. Al acabar de arreglarse, pensó en ir a buscarlos a la oficina, donde probablemente se encontrarían. En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí, se percato de que Draco pasaba gran parte del tiempo metido ahí. Al llegar ahí, dio algunos golpes en la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, entro sigilosamente a la oficina. Se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí, por lo que opto por ir al cuarto de Draco. Al llegar a la puerta estaba nerviosa, dio algunos golpes en la puerta y no escucho nada, justo cuando estaba por irse, escuche un fuerte "entra".

- ¿Dónde estas? – pregunto ella tímidamente.

- El cuarto era muy oscuro, los colores que predominaban eran el verde oscuro y el más oscuro. Las paredes estaban limpias, es decir, no había ningún cuadro en ellas, ni ningún póster.

- Blaise¿A qué regresas…? – empezó a decir Draco saliendo del baño, por lo cual simplemente traía una toalla atada en su cintura. Se quedo estático cuando vio que Ginny estaba en su cuarto parada mirándolo.

- ¡Tápate! – grito ella volteándose tapándose los ojos con ambas manos – Podrías ser un poco más pudoroso – dijo sonrojada.

- Estoy con una toalla ni que hubiera salido desnudo – dijo divertido por la reacción de Ginny.

- Te espero afuera – dijo ella rápido dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Cuando cerró la puerta, ella se apoyo en una de las paredes cerrando los ojos.

_Cabeza de Ginny_

_¡No puedo creerlo! – pensó ella todavía con los ojos cerrados - ¡Estaba desnudo!_

_No estaba desnudo, exagerada – dijo la vocecita._

_Bueno, semidesnudo – dijo ella._

_Si – dijo la vocecita convencida – y no estaba nada mal la vista._

_Para nada – dijo Ginny – por algo en algún momento fue bueno en quidditch – luego de decirlo, se percato de lo que realmente había dicho - ¡No puede ser que piense eso¡Ginny concéntrate!_

_Eres humana – dijo la vocecita. _

_Y una muy débil – dijo ella medio riéndose – ¡No puedo creer lo que vi!_

_Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny_

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Draco, saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? – dijo ella confundida, mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Ah, eso – dijo acordándose de algo – Buscándote Malfoy¿Qué más? – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Olvídalo – dijo llevándose las manos a los bolsillos acercándose peligrosamente a ella – Me dijiste Malfoy

- Siempre te he dicho así – dijo ella sin entenderlo nerviosa por su acercamiento.

- Lo sé – dijo mirándola y sonriéndole de lado – Sólo que pensé que si yo tenía que llamarte por tu nombre, tu también lo harías.

- Ah, eso – dijo ella distraída, esquivando la mirada - ¿Quieres que te diga Draco?

- Si quieres – dijo moviendo la cabeza – o también puedes decirme dios griego – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Si, claro – dijo ella irónicamente – porque no mejor Drakin – dijo esto burlonamente, tratando de imitar la voz de Pansy, mientras que Draco borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Muy graciosa – dijo serio – Prefiero Draco, entonces.

- Está bien, Draco – dijo enfatizando su nombre.

- Bueno, Ginevra – dijo también enfatizando su nombre - ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – ella negó con la cabeza, entonces Draco prosiguió – Vamos a comer afuera.

Ella acepto y pensando que iba a comer a solas con él, en cierta manera, aunque ella no quisiera decirlo, se emociono con la idea. Todavía no entendía muy bien, porque se sintió feliz cuando Draco se lo dijo. Pero esas ideas de comer a solas con él se esfumaron cuando apareció Blaise cambiado en el departamento.

Aun cuando se desilusiono un poco, se divirtió en la comida ya que Blaise cuando cuenta sus problemas o ideas es muy gracioso sobretodo con las muecas que hace. Se pasaron la tarde hablando riéndose y contando ciertas anécdotas.

Cuando ya llegaron al departamento, ya estaba oscuro, por lo cual comieron algo ligero. Draco y Blaise fueron a la oficina a hablar de algunos asuntos del trabajo, a pesar de la negación de Blaise, y Ginny se puso a investigar, entro a algunos de los cuartos a los cuales no había ingresado, encontró que una biblioteca que parecía acogedora. Ingreso en ella y miro entre los libros, encontrando uno que le pareció interesante, por lo cual lo saco y comenzó a leerlo. Pasaron algunas horas y Ginny se sintió cansada, por lo cual decidió ir a su cuarto a dormir.

Ella ingreso a su cuarto y se percato que había una pequeña cajita encima de su cama, se acerco y descubrió que tenía una pequeña nota para ella, decía simplemente _"Feliz Navidad, D."_

Ella lo abrió rápido, luego de leer la nota y se encontró con un collar, era de oro blanco y el dije que al principio formaba como un circulo, pero cuando se juntaban los extremos se seguían entrelazando pero con espacios más pequeños, dos veces más. Y en medio del círculo había una mariposa, en la cual sus alas tenían en cada una, una piedra preciosa. Ginny se emociono al sacarlo de la cajita. Era hermoso.

Salió de su cuarto todavía con el collar en la mano, camino un poco por el pasillo y se encontró con Draco que estaba caminando con una taza de café en la mano. Él alzo la vista y vio que Ginny le sonreía, no entendía porque lo miraba de esa forma.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo él mirándolo expectativo.

Lo próximo que vio, fue que ella se acercaba a él con paso rápido y lo abrazaba, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él. Draco trato de mantener el equilibrio y también para que la taza no se le cayera.

- Gracias – murmuro Ginny todavía abrazada a él – Es hermoso.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo levantando una ceja, luego ella que esta de puntitas lo soltó y el observo lo que ella tenía en mano.

- No me lo esperaba – dijo ella emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te gusto – sentenció Draco mirándola a los ojos – Lo sabía.

- Mucho – dijo ella sonriendo, luego ella se acerco, se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Gracias, Draco.

Draco se quedo estático, no esperaba esa reacción de ella, luego ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, mientras que Draco volvía en si y se iba a la oficina, dónde Blaise lo esperaba.

Luego de eso, los días pasaron rápidamente, entre todas las cosas que tenía Ginny que empacar, ya que Logan los invito para que pasaran una semana allá. Draco se la paso malhumorado todos esos días y regañando a todo ser viviente que se le cruzaba en el camino.

- ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaba? – dijo Ginny viendo que Draco estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Dijo que a las 9 de la noche venía – dijo malhumorado.

- Puedes cambiar esa cara – dijo Ginny moviéndose por todo el cuarto.

- Es la única que tengo – dijo más irritado.

- Vamos a pasar unos hermosos días en un maravilloso lugar y – dijo Ginny quien llevaba una prenda entre sus manos y se paro frente a él – tu sólo piensas en arrugarte más.

- No estoy arrugado – dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Qué es eso? – dijo arrebatándole el vestido que ella tenía entre manos – No piensas llevar eso allá.

- Draco eso es mío, devuélvemelo – dijo ella tratando de quitarle la prenda entre sus manos.

- Esto es muy corto para ti – dijo mirando la prenda – no puedes llevarlo.

- Te comportas como mis hermanos – dijo ella enojándose – ¡devuélvemelo!

Ambos estaban jalándose la prenda cuando dos personas ingresaron al cuarto observando la escena.

- Buenos… - dijo Blaise abriendo la puerta junto a Logan, observando la escena - ¿Están bien?

- ¡Ese no es tu problema! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

Se voltearon a verse fulminándose con la mirada, ante la distracción de Draco, ella le arrebata el vestido de sus manos y le saca la lengua, se voltea a guardar el vestido. Draco ante esa reacción de Ginny, sonrío de lado.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer!

No se olviden de dejar rr!! Espero verlos pronto.

Como ya dije: Dejen RR

Cuidense!

Besos,

Exitos.

Danitza H.

Nos estamos leyendo prontooo!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!! Como verán ya actualice.. mucho más rápido que la ultima vez!!**

**Este capitulo también es larggoooo... Me tomo mucho acabarlo (aunque no parezca por el tiempo de actualizacion)**

**Muchas Gracias por sus RR.. se que la última vez me demore un monton.. pero espero que la sigan leyendo!!! Gracias a quienes se pasaron solo a leerla y no dejaron RR.. Gracias... sería fantastico que dejen un RR proximamente. **

**Gracias por sus RR:**

**.-'Maria J.'-.: Muchas Gracias!! Si me gustaron bastante esas peleas. Adoro a Blaise!! Ahora va a estar un poco más serio, pero con sus tonterías también.. haha . No esperes tanto, ya esta el capitulo!!! Espero que te guste... no sabes como he peleado con este capitulo... primero no sabia como comenzar.. luego.. en medio me estanque... haha. **

**lunatipola: haha adoro esa pose!! Para comerselo a besos! haha. Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo!! En este ya se desarrolla la fiesta ¿Qué pasará?!**

**Antea: Muchas Gracias!! Es muy divertido... mi madre me lo hacía algunas veces que llegaba estresada!! hahaha... Ya tendras para practicar!.. No mueras, ya esta el capitulo!!**

**Andeli Malfoy: Que bueno que te animarás a dejar el RR!! Ya esta el capitulo!!.. me tomo casi una semana si no me equivoco... Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**HANNIA: haha.. me tomo tiempo actualizar.. pero creo que ahora lo hare más. No me centro mucho en el vestido de Ginny... creo que lo menciono una vez.. pero en mi cabeza se ve genial..haha. Draco.. tiene problemas... pero creo que le irá bien... todo depende!!.**

**Muchas Gracias, no se olviden de dejar RR. **

**Disfrutenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14**

Ellos llegaron a los pocos minutos a Creta, lugar donde Logan tenía planeado realizar la fiesta.

La isla era simplemente hermosa, era invierno, pero aun así el clima era menos frío que en Inglaterra. Era un clima templado, y lo primero que Ginny sintió al llegar ahí era el olor del lugar, era una mezcla de romero y orégano. Estaba fresco el lugar, por lo cual Ginny se puso una chompa ligera. Todos se quedaron maravillados con el paisaje, aun cuando era de noche, se podía apreciar el mar y toda la llanura de la isla, cerca de la casa o mejor dicho mansión se encontraba un bosque de pinos y montañas que los rodeaban.

- ¿En qué parte de Creta estamos? – pregunto Blaise aun observando el paisaje

- Al sur – dijo tranquilo Logan – Los muggles no viven por aquí, ellos se concentraron en la zona norte, por lo cual esta parte es casi una playa privada.

- Es hermoso – dijo Ginny hipnotizada por el paisaje.

- Que bueno que te guste, Ginny - dijo Logan sonriéndole, Draco lo miro con el ceño fruncido – Chicos, les enseño sus habitaciones y luego si quieren pueden bajar a comer.

- Estupendo – dijo Blaise siguiendo a Logan, seguido por Ginny y Draco.

La mansión era grande de estilo mediterráneo con vista panorámica al mar, según lo que Logan iba contando tenía alrededor de 20 habitaciones. También tenía jardines con viejos árboles, plantas y flores tropicales. Era de tres pisos, por lo cual era extensa, también tenía sótano, tres despachos y una bodega de vinos. También tenía una gran piscina con amplias terrazas cubiertas y descubiertas, y dos barbacoas cubiertas.

Luego de mostrarles sus dormitorios, que para la tranquilidad de Draco se encontraban en el mismo piso y muy cercanas, Logan les enseño donde se encontraba el amplio salón-comedor con chimenea para que vayan si es que deseaban después o al día siguiente, ya que él estaría revisando los preparativos de la fiesta, por lo cual no podría acompañarlos ese día. Todos se fueron a acostar con excepción de Blaise que fue a probar la comida del Mediterráneo, aunque en verdad fue por los vinos.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levanto tarde, su habitación era inmensa con terraza, las cortinas se balanceaban por la brisa que ingresaba en el cuarto, Ginny salio a la terraza y observo el mar azul que se encontraba al frente de ella, observo el jardín, las flores eran hermosas y de colores llamativos. Decidió bañarse y cambiarse con una blusa rosa pálido ligera y una short corto, se amarro una cola y salio de su habitación rumbo al salón-comedor.

- Hola – dijo ella ingresando observando que Draco ya se encontraban ahí - ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?

- No mucho – dijo Draco inexpresivo.

- Que hermoso paisaje – dijo Ginny mirando hacia uno de los ventanales que daba hacia el mar.

- ¿A qué hora sirven la comida aquí? – dijo Draco medio gruñendo observando si por alguna puerta ingresaba algún elfo.

- ¿Le has avisado a alguien? – pregunto Ginny sentándose a un costado de él.

- No he visto a nadie por aquí – dijo malhumorado – Qué anfitrión es Logan – dijo despectivamente, pero más para él, por lo cual Ginny no lo escucho.

- Paso un rato en el cual ninguno de los dos intercambio palabra y Ginny movía las manos sobre la mesa nerviosamente, Draco sólo la observaba de reojo.

- Quería preguntarte algo desde hace un tiempo – dijo Ginny sonriente mirándolo.

- Dime – dijo Draco observándola, esperando que hablará ella sobre el beso.

- ¿Los regalos que escogiste, le gustaron a tus padres? – pregunto ella tímidamente.

- Ah eso – dijo algo decepcionado, pero no lo demostró - Supongo.

_FlashBack_

_Estaba Draco buscando a su madre en la mansión, el día de Navidad. _

_- Madre al fin te encuentro – dijo Draco entrando en uno de los salones. _

_- Hijo – dijo Narcissa volteando y emocionada fue a abrazar a su hijo - ¡Cuánto me alegra verte aquí!_

_- Te dije que vendría – dijo soltándose del abrazo de su madre._

_- Lo sé – dijo ella limpiándose algunas lagrimas – Temía que no llegarás._

_- Estoy aquí – dijo con una sonrisa de lado y dándole un beso en la mano a su madre._

_- ¿Viniste con la Weasley? – dijo ella de improviso._

_- Si, ella esta en una de las habitaciones arreglándose – dijo serio._

_- Que bueno – dijo su madre sonriéndole a su hijo – Van a venir muchas jóvenes que conozco de la fundación. _

_- Madre – dijo mucho más serio. _

_- Te quisiera presentar a alguna de ellas – dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención a su hijo. _

_- Madre, no es necesario. _

_- Está bien, tranquilo hijo – dijo mientras el arreglaba la chaqueta – Veremos como se presenta la noche. _

_- Toma, te traje esto – dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita._

_- Muchas gracias, hijo – dijo ella recibiéndola y luego de eso abrió el regalo - ¡Es hermoso! – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que le empezaban a caer. _

_- Que bueno que te guste – dijo sonriendo, no pensó que se emocionará tanto con ese detalle, la Weasley tenía razón._

_- ¿Lo elegiste tú? – dijo ella sonriéndole y cogiendo con una mano el regalo. _

_- Si – mintió Draco, no quería saber que reacción tendría su madre si se enteraba que lo había elegido Ginny. _

_- Te veo en un momento, todavía faltan algunos arreglos y debo de supervisarlo – dijo ella un poco más seria. _

_- Voy a buscar a mi padre – dijo llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos. _

_- Se encuentra en el escritorio, le llegaron unos papeles del Ministerio – dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa. _

_- Ya me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta. _

_Draco observo como su madre le gritaba a un grupo de empleados y con eso salio del salón y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. El camino hacia este fue sombrío, aun con los arreglos de Navidad, esta mansión no le transmitía nada, sólo soledad. Llegó al escritorio tocó la puerta y escucho la voz de su padre dándole permiso para pasar. _

_- Hijo, no pensé que llegaras a esta hora – dijo Lucius observando a su hijo sobre los papeles. _

_- Padre, llegue hace poco – dijo sentándose frente a su padre - ¿Noticias del juicio?_

_- Si, me llego el informe del abogado – dijo Lucius serio __– No nos favorecen mucho – dijo entregándole uno de los archivos. _

_- Ya ganamos unos juicios, solo falta este que es el más importante – dijo serio Draco leyendo el archivo. _

_- Por eso es el más difícil – dijo Lucius restándole importancia a lo que su hijo menciono. _

_- De eso me encargo yo¿no? – dijo un poco molesto Draco – Tú tienes mucho de que preocuparte. _

_- Mi situación no esta tan estancada, hemos mejorado en estos meses – dijo mirando a su hijo. _

_- Preocúpate de eso, que yo me encargo de lo demás – dijo serio y cortante. _

_- ¿Llegaste solo o acompañado? – pregunto Lucius cambiando de tema – Tu madre tiene previsto presentarte a alguien. _

_- Si, ya me lo menciono – dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza – Hablando de ella, toma – dijo sacando un estuche de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. _

_- ¿Qué es? – dijo Lucius abriendo el estuche, observando el contenido se quedo maravillado – Gracias, no lo esperaba. _

_- Feliz Navidad – dijo Draco sin entusiasmo – Te veo más tarde, voy a cambiarme. _

_- Nos vemos – dijo Lucius viendo a su hijo alejarse – Espera_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – volteo Draco. _

_- Se que no hemos tenido una buena comunicación durante todo este tiempo – dijo Lucius – pero quiero intentarlo – dijo serio observando a su hijo. _

_- Hablemos en otro momento de eso – dijo Draco apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su padre. _

_- Está bien – dijo sereno – Ve a cambiarte._

_Draco salió del escritorio rumbo a su cuarto. _

_End Flash Back_

- ¿Cómo que supones? – pregunto ella volteando toda su cara hacia él - ¿No viste su reacción¿Emocionados¿Intrigados¿Alegres¿Decepcionados? – dijo esto moviendo sus brazos de un lugar a otro.

- Tranquila, Ginevra¡Qué curiosa! – dijo Draco observándola con una ceja levantada, ella lo miro seria cuando escucho su nombre completo, el sonrío – Mi madre se emociono, mi padre se sorprendió ¿Contenta?

- Mucho – dijo ella alegre.

En eso llego Blaise.

- Hola¿Cómo están? -dijo mientras bostezaba.

- Hambriento – dijo Draco serio.

- Dormí muy bien – dijo Ginny estirando sus brazos, Draco la miro con la ceja levantada.

- Ya le avise a uno de los sirvientes – dijo Blaise sentándose frente a Ginny – Ginny¿Has ido a la playa?

- No, pero la vi desde mi ventana – dijo ella emocionada - ¡Quiero ir ya!

- Comemos, paseamos por la mansión y vamos¿Te parece? – dijo Blaise emocionado también – Quiero conocer a alguna mujer de aquí – dijo pícaro.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Es privada la playa, Blaise – dijo de malhumor Draco – Mejor quedémonos aquí dentro.

- Pero no perderé las esperanzas hasta llegar allá – dijo dramático Blaise – Mujeres bronceadas, hermano. Imagínalas – dijo mientras se las imaginaba.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la playa? – pregunto Ginny a Draco.

- No me gusta – dijo serio.

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- No es eso, Ginny – dijo Blaise sonriente – No le gusta como queda bajo el sol – dicho esto empezó a reírse. Draco lo mato con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Ginny.

- Nada que importe – dijo Draco cortante.

- Estamos en confianza, hermano – dijo Blaise aun sonriendo de más – Cuando éramos niños, yo lo invite a que pasará el verano en una de mis casas, cerca de Camber¿Conoces, no? – pregunto Blaise a Ginny.

- Si – dijo ella – continua – lo insto a continuar.

- Bueno – retomo su historia Blaise, aun cuando Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada – el problema es que Draco es… como decirlo – dijo agarrándose la barbilla – de piel sensible – Ante esto Ginny soltó una pequeña risita, con lo cual Draco se enojo más.

- Dejen de hablar de mi vida privada – dijo serio.

- Hermano, es gracioso – dijo Blaise sonriendo – Hay que amenizar el desayuno. Bueno, y pasamos toda la mañana jugando en la playa, como todo niño – dijo haciendo una mueca – y para el día siguiente, aunque en la noche ya lo notabas. Draco en color de piel, le ganaba a tu cabello Ginny.

Ginny ante esto se empezó a reír junto con Blaise, y Draco que los miraba enojado. En eso apareció uno de los sirvientes con el desayuno, le sirvió a cada uno y luego se retiro. Ellos comieron alegremente, excepto por Draco que estaba algo serio. Acabaron de desayunar y no había rastro de Logan por ningún lado. Decidieron ir a pasear por la mansión, Blaise la conocía un poco mejor, ya que en la noche, cuando se quedo bebiendo vino junto con Logan, la recorrió. Ginny se sorprendía de vez en cuando con las habitaciones, Draco simplemente los seguía con las manos en los bolsillos aburrido.

Cuando acabaron con el recorrido, ya sentían un poco de hambre por lo cual fueron a almorzar. Para esta ocasión Draco se encontraba de mejor humor. Esta vez también almorzaron sin Logan.

- Me encanta el clima de este lugar – dijo Ginny maravillada – Siempre hay sol.

- Si – dijo simplemente Draco, con lo cual Ginny se sorprendió y le sonrió.

- ¿Quieren ir a la playa, ahora? – pregunto Blaise.

- Si – dijo Ginny automáticamente.

- No – dijo Draco al mismo tiempo que Ginny.

- ¡Vamos, Draco! – dijo Ginny tocándole uno de los brazos – Será divertido.

- Tiene razón - dijo Blaise – Además la playa esta a nuestra disposición, solo seremos los tres.

- Di que si – dijo Ginny con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- No me gusta la playa – dijo Draco.

- Pero solo seremos los tres – dijo Ginny esta vez con ambas manos en el brazo de Draco – Acepta¿si?

- ¿Si? – agrego Blaise acercándose a Draco, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

- Solo porque no quiero a Blaise cerca – dijo Draco apartando su brazo del de Blaise.

- Todos fueron a sus dormitorios a cambiarse, Ginny ingreso a su cuarto, abrió su maleta y saco una crema que había llevado, salio de su cuarto y toco la puerta del dormitorio de Draco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo de malhumor Draco abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Qué genio tienes hoy! – dijo ella, luego le entrego la crema – Toma.

- ¿Para que es esto? – dijo Draco examinando el objeto.

- Para que no te pongas "rojito" – dijo ella con una sonrisa y haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

- Graciosa – dijo Draco serio.

- Tienes que esparcirlo por tu cuerpo¿ok? – dijo Ginny mientras se iba a su cuarto – Nos vemos en un rato.

Ginny se puso su ropa de baño de dos piezas y encima se puso un vestido strapless color celeste agua, el cual era el que Draco y Ginny se estuvieron jaloneando antes de ir a Creta. Salio llevando unas gafas oscuras y una toalla.

Se encontró con Blaise cerca de la piscina, Draco todavía no había llegado, Blaise simplemente abrió como plato los ojos y le sonrío. Luego Blaise y Ginny decidieron ir a la playa y que Draco los alcanzará allá.

- Lo bueno es que el sol ya no quema como en la mañana – dijo Blaise sentándose.

- Pero yo quería broncearme – dijo Ginny con un puchero.

- Pero aun puedes – dijo Blaise – el sol sigue quemando. Si íbamos a la playa en la mañana te hubieras puesto roja, aunque Draco te hubiera ganado – dijo riéndose junto con Ginny.

- Blaise se quedo un rato junto a Ginny, estuvieron hablando se banalidades, mientras que Draco todavía no llegaba. Ginny se quito el vestido, se echo un poco de bloqueador y se quedaba bajo la sombrilla.

Después de un rato, Ginny observo que Draco estaba llegando, aunque algo diferente. Venía simplemente con el torso descubierto y con una cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó cerca de ellos.

- ¡Por Merlín, Draco! – dijo Ginny al ver que Draco no pensaba salir de debajo de la sombrilla y seguía malhumorado – Sería mucho pedir que disfrutes.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo volteando a mirarla, pero al mirarla trato de desviar su mirada.

Este movimiento lo observo Blaise, quien simplemente sonrío y se fue a nadar.

- Acaso no es obvio – dijo ella señalando hacia el cielo con una mano e ignorando la reacción de Draco.

- Odio el sol – dijo serio, mirando hacia el horizonte, no quería mirar a Ginny.

- Nadie odia el sol – dijo ella seria.

- Pues yo si – sentencio. Ginny simplemente rodó los ojos.

- Para que no padezcas tanto – dijo Ginny acercándose – Ponte el bloqueador que te di – dicho esto ella se paro y fue a acompañar a Blaise.

- Pero de todas maneras me quedaré aquí – dijo Draco observándola alejarse, aunque al escucharlo ella volteo.

- Siempre contra la corriente¿no? – dijo Ginny un poco más alegre, y se dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

Luego de esto, Draco saco el bloqueador que ella le dio, lo examino rápidamente y se lo puso en el cuerpo. Mientras tanto Ginny se encontraba en la orilla observando el mar con una sonrisa y Blaise ya se encontraba dentro, aunque de vez en cuando observaba a los lados, lo más seguro era que buscaba a alguna mujer. Paso un rato y Ginny decidió volver con Draco.

- ¿Sigues sentado ahí? – dijo ella sentándose cerca, pero observo que Draco se había echado mal el bloqueador, no se lo había esparcido bien, ella simplemente contuvo la risa.

- Si – dijo de malhumor - ¿Te divertiste con Blaise? – dijo mirándola.

- No – dijo ella tranquila aunque con una sonrisa – Esta buscando mujeres a mi parecer.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No me estoy riendo – dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Si lo estas haciendo, Ginevra – dijo serio, Ginny le pareció raro escuchar su nombre completo de él.

- Te has echado mal el bloqueador – dijo ella sin mirarlo – se debe esparcir – dijo esto tratando en vano de contener la risa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender.

- Nada – dijo ella acercándose con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te acercas? – dijo Draco arisco.

- Deja – dijo ella con una sonrisa superior.

Ella empezó a esparcirle el bloqueador en la espalda, ante ese contacto, Ginny sintió algo, no se explica bien porqué, pero le agrado tenerlo tan cerca. Ella sonrió.

_Cabeza de Ginny_

_- ¿Qué paso ahora? – dijo la conciencia curiosa. _

_- No sé – pensó Ginny – Es extraño._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo la vocecita instándola a hablar o a pensar. _

_- Es que cuando lo toque… - comenzó Ginny. _

_- Electricidad, cuando tú me miras… - comenzó a cantar la vocecita. _

_- Conciencia – seria Ginny. _

_- ¿Eso es bueno, no? – dijo la vocecita. _

_- No sé – dijo ella – Es que…_

_- Es que…_

_- Tengo miedo – Ginny lo confeso sin rodeos. _

_- ¿A qué? – dijo seria la vocecita - ¿A salir lastimada?_

_- A que si continua esto… termine como lo de…_

_- Harry – dijo la vocecita algo molesta – No todo tiene que terminar como lo de Harry. Ese tuvo la culpa, no tú – dijo la vocecita cansada – Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir – dijo algo irritada._

_- Es simple miedo – pensó Ginny. _

_- ¿Tú lo quieres? – pregunto la vocecita_

_- Creo que si… por algo siento esto¿no?_

_- Buen punto – dijo pensativa la vocecita – Es hora de que te animes, no dejes escapar las oportunidades. Aprovéchalo. _

_- Pero… - comenzó Ginny. _

_- ¿Si termina como lo de Harry? – dijo cansada la vocecita – que pasaría si no termina así, yo te lo digo¡Te lo perderás! Es hora de que olvides a ese cicatrizado, y sigas. Aunque yo creo que ya lo olvidaste. _

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- No has pensado en él durante mucho tiempo, no lloras, y no te andas lamentando por los rincones._

- …

_- Yo siempre tengo la razón – dijo triunfante la vocecita. _

_- No me percate – pensó sorprendida Ginny. _

_- Y creo que lo que sientes por Draco, silenciosamente a estado creciendo. No lo pierdas. _

_Fin de la Cabeza de Ginny_

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Draco luego de un rato.

- No hace daño que pidas ayuda – dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Yo nunca pido ayuda – dijo Draco altanero, irguiéndose – Además no necesito ayuda – al decir eso Ginny se enojo y le clavó un poco las uñas – ¡Auch! Que tosca eres.

- No es para tanto – dijo ella sin darle importancia, luego observo que la piel se le puso roja completamente, por lo cual ella se alarmo

- Se que te agrada esta posición – dijo Draco insinuante, aunque estaba algo nerviosos de tenerla tan cerca – pero ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ya que Ginny no hacía nada detrás de él.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella dejando de mirar preocupada a la espalda de Draco - Nada – cuando dijo esto, Draco se giro para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – dijo Draco tratando de tocarse la espalda.

- Nada – dijo ella levantándose - Eres muy pálido¿lo sabías?

- Ginevra… ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Draco un poco mas preocupado por la cara que tenia Ginny.

- Nada…bueno es que tu espalda esta toda roja- dijo sin tomarle importancia – Es decir – añadió rápidamente – No esta TODA roja, pero si tiene las marcas. Lo siento – dijo ella un poco apenada.

- Ah…era eso – dijo Draco ya más tranquilo por lo que Ginny se sorprendió.

- No te molesta tener la espalda roja…- dijo Ginny a punto de asumir su responsabilidad.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada maliciosa – pero podré decir que me lo hiciste en… otras circunstancias – dijo él aun con la sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sin entender, pero al observarlo mejor, entendió – ni te atrevas Draco a decir esas cosas, nadie te va a creer.

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo volteando completamente para verla – No creo que te crean más a ti que a mi.

- Eres imposible – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Pero ella tenía en sus manos el tubo del bloqueador que había cogido para echarle en la espalda a Draco y se encontraba destapado, entonces cuando ella dijo lo último sin querer lo había apretado demasiado, por lo cual, una gran cantidad de bloqueador cayo sobre él, en su pecho y en el traje de baño.

- Lo siento – dijo ella mirándolo y observando donde le había caído el bloqueador.

En un momento en el que Ginny dejo de mirarlo, Draco cogió un poco del bloqueador que tenía y se lo paso por la cara de ella. Ella luego de eso acto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; tenía parte de la frente y la mejilla izquierda cubierta de bloqueador.

- Lo siento – dijo inocentemente Draco.

- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! – dijo Ginny mientras cogía otra vez el bloqueador.

Ante esto Draco se levanto y trato de esquivar a Ginny todo lo que pudo, ya que ella lo perseguía con el bloqueador en mano.

- Ginevra, tú me has ensuciado más – dijo Draco parado.

- Pero yo no lo hice a propósito – dijo ella un poco enojada.

Entonces Draco al verla desprevenida, la cogió de la cintura y la cargo un poco. Pero ante este movimiento Ginny había dejado caer el bloqueador.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito ella mientras se trataba de zafar de su brazo.

- Si sigues moviéndote así vas a hacer que nos caigamos – dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a la zona donde ellos habían estado.

Ella no hizo caso a lo que él le dijo y se movió con mayor fuerza provocando que ambos se cayeran, Draco encima de Ginny, pero logro apoyarse para que todo su peso no cayera sobre ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco a Ginny, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Si, creo – dijo ella mientras abría los ojos - ¡Por Merlín! Pesas mucho – lo dijo con una cara muy graciosa.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Draco quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido – No estoy apoyado sobre ti, además no peso mucho, soy perfecto Ginevra acuérdate.

- Si, claro – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Lo miro de frente y le sonrío, a lo cual Draco respondió con una sonrisa de lado. Draco observaba cada milímetro de la cara de Ginny, lo inspeccionaba, tratando de acordarse de este. Mientras tanto Ginny sentía la mirada de él, por lo cual ella se sonrojo un poco. Luego apoyo sus manos cerca de los hombros de Draco.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Pregunto Blaise, quien recién se acercaba – Saben, esas cosas no se hacen en público.

Ellos ante el comentario, voltearon a observarlo. Blaise estaba todo mojado, y con plantas alrededor, esto hizo ambos se echaron a reír. Mientras que Draco se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿De que se ríen ustedes dos? – dijo Blaise algo molesto.

- Es que… jajaja… deberías verte – Dijo Ginny sujetándose la barriga.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? – pregunto Draco tratando de evitar reírse.

- Al mar¿Dónde más, Draco? – dijo Blaise como si fuera obvio, luego Ginny señalo al hombro de él, por lo cual volteo a vérselo y vio algo verde en su hombro, lo cogió y lo tiro – Son algas – dijo algo incómodo – Miren lo que encontré.

Luego de esto les enseño una estrella marina que había conseguido, Ginny lo miro asombrada.

- Es muy linda – dijo ella tocándola con un dedo.

- Te la regalo – dijo Blaise extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- Gracias – dijo ella cogiéndolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Para esto Draco, casi se lo come con la mirada a Blaise, quien simplemente se levanto de hombros.

Ginny llevo la estrella de mar y se fue al mar, mientras que se quedaron los otros dos. Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareciera de su vista, la miraba fijamente, mientras que Blaise lo observaba y sonrió.

- ¿Sabrá nadar? – pregunto Blaise de repente, mientras se quitaba las últimas algas.

- No tengo idea – dijo Draco mientras la seguía con la mirada, luego cuando giró su cabeza se encontró con un Blaise muy sonriente – y ahora¿A ti qué te paso?

- A mi nada – dijo sonriente, balanceando su cabeza – Pero deberías apurarte.

- ¿En qué? – Draco no entendía a Blaise y comenzaba a irritarse.

- Ella es muy linda – dijo Blaise observando si Draco tenía alguna reacción.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Draco irritado – Déjate de tonterías y habla claro.

- A la fiesta vendrán muchas personas, jóvenes adinerados y con buen bronceado – dijo haciendo una seña con su mano – Si no la quieres perder, debes hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Hablas de la Weasley? - dijo más serio.

- La vida es corta, hermano – dijo Blaise haciendo caso omiso a lo que Draco decía, se recostó, llevando ambas manos a la nuca – Y las oportunidades muy pocas.

- ¿Ahora eres filósofo? – pregunto irritado, Blaise simplemente sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente – O ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando nadabas? – dijo sarcástico.

- ¿No te parece raro que estemos de vacaciones con un Weasley? – dijo Blaise sin mirar a Draco, no dejo que respondiera – Mas aún¿Qué viva en tu casa? Porque yo en el colegio hable con ella un par de veces, pero tu no. Ahora¿Qué te den celos que otros se le acerquen?

- Yo no tengo celos de nadie – dijo irritado – y menos por una Weasley.

- Mientes – dijo divertido Blaise – Pero luego no te arrepientas.

Luego de eso Draco iba a refutar, pero Blaise se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver, tengo hambre – dijo sobándose la barriga - Voy a llamarla – dicho esto salio corriendo a buscar a Ginny.

- ¡Vuelve! – grito Draco mientras Blaise se alejaba – ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca! – dicho esto fue a perseguir a Blaise.

Se quedaron un rato más en la playa, Blaise seguía sacando de quicio a Draco con algunos comentarios o miraditas. Ginny simplemente no entendía. Ellos regresaron hacia la mansión, cada uno se fue a sus cuartos a bañarse y cambiarse. Luego bajaron a cenar, esta vez también fueron los tres solos.

- Anda muy ocupado Logan¿no? – pregunto Ginny luego de un tiempo. Draco la miro serio.

- Es que sigue con los preparativos y revisando sus negocios – dijo Blaise sin interés.

- ¡Qué educación! – empezó Draco a mofarse – Somos sus huéspedes, un mínimo de atención debería tener hacia nosotros.

- ¿Ya lo extrañas Draco? – dijo Ginny melosamente – Se que Logan es atractivo, pero que tu caigas antes sus encantos, me sorprende – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Draco abrió mucho los ojos y Blaise se reía.

- Solamente digo lo que un BUEN anfitrión debería hacer – dijo pausadamente mirando serio a Ginny – En vez¿Te parece atractivo?

- Yo sólo digo que si tanto lo extrañas – comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Te pregunte si te parecía atractivo – dijo Draco serio observándola, alzando un poco su voz. Blaise los miraba de reojo.

- Y ¿Qué pasa si me parece atractivo? - dijo Ginny desafiándolo.

- Porque es muy diferente de… – comenzó a decir Draco serio, aunque un poco más enojado.

- Ante esta situación Ginny miraba atentamente a Draco esperando a que terminara su comentario, mientras que Blaise sentía que el ambiente lo empezaba a asfixiar. Pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar su frase por Logan que ingresaba al salón-comedor.

- Buenas noches – dijo Logan alegremente, rompiendo con el ambiente que se había formado.

- Hola, Logan – dijeron Blaise y Ginny a la vez. Draco simplemente se quedo en silencio observando a Ginny.

- Disculpe por no estar con ustedes hoy – dijo sentándose, mientras que uno de los sirvientes le servía la cena – Es que tuve problemas de último minuto.

- ¿Ya lo solucionaste? – pregunto Ginny dejando de mirar a Draco.

- Si, gracias por preguntar – dijo Logan tocándole suavemente uno de los hombros a Ginny.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo de repente Draco levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijeron al unísono, aunque Ginny siguió observando la puerta por la que Draco salió.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Logan

- Si – dijo Blaise sonriendo y rodando los ojos – Tomo mucho sol por eso esta cansado.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny? – dijo Logan, observando que Ginny seguía observando la puerta.

- ¿Ah?... Si – dijo ella volteando a verlo. Luego se dedico a comer tranquila.

- Bueno – dijo Logan animado – Mañana podré pasar el día con ustedes, descansando y disfrutando.

- Me voy a dormir – dijo Ginny dejando los cubiertos y la servilleta – Me siento cansada, mañana nos vemos – dijo haciendo una seña con la mano.

- Que descanses – dijo Logan.

- Sueña conmigo – dijo Blaise sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, a esto Ginny simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente y sonrío.

Salió del salón-comedor y se dirigió a su dormitorio en un inicio, estaba caminando y llego a la puerta del dormitorio de Draco, se paro un momento ahí, en frente, y levanto la mano con la intención de tocar la puerta, estaba preocupada por él, además de que quería saber que iba a decir al final Draco, tenía la ligera impresión de que no iba a ser algo bueno. Pero desistió luego de pensarlo, movió la cabeza y estaba caminando a su dormitorio, cuando observo uno de las terrazas y fue hacia allá.

Mientras tanto Draco estaba enojado consigo mismo¿Por qué sintió tanta rabia cuando Logan la tocó? Se tiro a su cama. Se puso la almohada en la cabeza ¡¿Qué iba a decir?! Iba a ser hiriente, pero sintió tanta cólera por lo sucedido. ¿Será verdad lo que Blaise dijo? Pero que decía ¡Nunca antes Blaise dijo algo coherente! Necesitaba salir a pensar. Salio de su dormitorio y se dirigió a una de las terrazas que se encontraban cerca.

Draco llego a la terraza y cuando ingreso se encontró con Ginny, quien estaba observando el cielo despejado. Draco se acerco un poco, bajo la luz de las estrellas se veía tan hermosa, el cabello rojizo, brillaba más que nunca, sus finas facciones.

- ¿Quién…? – pregunto Ginny volteando, ya que sintió un ruido detrás de ella.

- Hola – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba - ¿Qué haces?

- Observando – dijo ella tranquila volviendo a su posición.

- Pasaron un rato, ambos observando el cielo en silencio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ginny de repente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, ya que había estado concentrado en sus pensamientos – Si¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Te fuiste sin comer mucho ahora – dijo ella mirándolo.

- Estaba cansado – mintió Draco, no podía decirle las razones, se llevo ambas manos hacia la nuca - ¿Tu acabaste de comer?

- No, me sentía cansada – dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué no estas descansando, entonces? – pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Por qué no lo estas haciendo tú? – pregunto ella también, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – pregunto Draco.

- Pensando – dijo ella sonriente - ¿Tú?

- Salí por lo mismo – dijo cruzando los brazos ahora.

- ¿Se puede saber en que piensas? – pregunto ella mirándolo.

- Cosas muy complicadas, Ginevra – dijo él sin mirarla, observando el mar.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar – dijo ella simplemente.

- Yo creo… - comenzó a decir él – eso se llama curiosidad, Ginevra.

- En parte – dijo ella sonriente – pero te podría ayudar.

- No creo – dijo observándola.

- Entonces me retiro – dijo ella volteándose para retirarse.

- Espera – dijo Draco sujetándola del brazo – Gracias de todos modos.

Ella ante ese gesto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, no entendió por qué le paso eso. Ella volteo a verlo, Draco se encontraba serio, observándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella no supo cuándo, por qué ni cómo sucedió, pero se quedo observándolo detenidamente hasta que se acerco a él, se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso simple.

Fue un simple roce de labios, pero que había despertado algo en ellos, que preferían mantenerlo oculto hasta ese momento. Ella lo sintió necesario, no sabía porqué, pero lo hizo. Ella luego lo miro.

- Buenas noches, Draco – dijo ella sonrojada y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

El día de la fiesta fue todo un alboroto. Todos se levantaron tarde, incluso Logan, aunque lo vieron en el desayuno tranquilo, ya que todo estaba listo para la fiesta.

De ahí decidieron jugar poker, claro que no apostaron mucho, para sorpresa de todos los presentes Ginny jugaba bien.

- No puede creer que me hayas ganado – dijo atónito Blaise, mirando sus cartas - ¿Cómo? – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose.

- Todo esto – dijo ella orgullosa y sonriente – Es gracias a mis hermanos – ante la mirada confusa de Blaise, agregó – Fred y George, los gemelos.

- Estoy seguro que todo es un truco – dijo enderezándose Blaise – Vamos, juguemos más.

- Vas a quedarte en la miseria, Blaise – dijo Draco serio, observando a Blaise.

Ginny sonrió ante el comentario, pero mirando a Draco, quien le guiño un ojo.

- Se que esta la ganaré – dijo más serio, aunque con cara de loco – Vamos reparte las cartas.

- Ahí vamos otra vez – dijo Logan repartiendo las cartas.

Se pasaron gran parte del día jugando hasta que decidieron ir a prepararse para la fiesta, aunque más que nada pararon de jugar por la salud mental de Blaise.

Ginny estaba emocionada, ya que si estaba bronceada levemente y el vestido le quedaba mucho mejor así, se baño y luego se maquillo un poco, y se puso el vestido. Llevo un vestido corte imperial que era de algodón en tono crudo que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla con sandalias doradas. Decidió, luego de probarse varios peinados, llevar el cabello suelto.

Ya estaban por llegar los invitados, por lo cual Ginny decidió bajar al salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Draco parado ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ginny.

- Quería hablar contigo antes de la fiesta – dijo levantando los hombros.

- Dime – dijo ella preocupada.

- Con respecto al… - empezó a decir Draco.

- Hermano – apareció Blaise de repente – Tengo hambre.

- Acabas de comer, Blaise – dijo malhumorado.

- Quiero bajar de una vez para conocer a todas esas chicas – dijo Blaise sonriente y despeinándose un poco – Pero no te preocupes Ginny, siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial aquí – dijo sonriendo coquetamente a Ginny y señalándole la zona donde esta el corazón.

- Gracias Blaise – dijo ella sonriente.

- ¿Ya estás listo, Draco? – pregunto Blaise volteando a verlo.

- ¿Tu que crees? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Supongo – dijo levantando los hombros.

- Si es lo mejor que se puede hacer – dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego a Blaise.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo con los ojos más abiertos y todavía con la ceja levantada – Ginevra, yo soy perfecto.

- Si, claro – dijo irónicamente - ¿Bajamos?

- Por supuesto – dijo Blaise comenzando a caminar.

- Si ya estas lista – dijo Draco siguiendo a Blaise.

- Draco¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – dijo Ginny persiguiéndolo.

Draco llevaba un pantalón color gris oscuro y camisa negra, que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabellera rubia platinada. Blaise llevaba un pantalón marrón a cuadros, con líneas delgadas y camisa color guinda claro.

Después de eso bajaron los tres riéndose, y se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado algunos invitados.

- Por cierto, Ginny – dijo Blaise volteando a verla – Creo que no te lo dije, pero estas espectacular.

- Gracias, Blaise – dijo ella sonrojándose.

Ante esto Draco observo a Blaise y el simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente y se levanto de hombros.

- Hola – dijo Logan sonriente acercándose, el vestía un traje color marrón y camisa blanca, que contrastaba con el tono de su cabello y lo hacia resaltar al igual que sus ojos, en resumen no se veía nada mal.

- Hola – dijeron todos animados, a excepción de Draco quien lo dijo en tono seco.

- Les quiero presentar a alguien – dijo Logan, llamando a alguien con la mano.

- Les presento a Matt – dijo Logan amigablemente – Ella es Ginny, una amiga que se esta hospedando aquí en mi casa – dijo sonriente.

Mientras tanto Draco emitía un bufido y mira a otro lado.

- Ellos son Draco y Blaise – dijo Logan.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – dijo Matt incrédulo

- El mismo – dijo altivo Draco - ¿Tu eres? – dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

- Matt Withbeck – dijo, extendiendo su mano para estrecharle.

- Un placer – dijo Blaise, quien casi automáticamente estrecho su mano – Soy Blaise Zabini, socio.

- Acabo de tener contacto con el dueño de...¿conocen a Dylan Kietcher? – pregunto.

- Por supuesto – dijo serio Draco mirándolo con superioridad.

- Eso lo facilita, entonces – dijo más contento Dylan – Esta interesado en comercializar su último producto a diversas partes del mundo mágico ¿Están interesados?

- Por supuesto¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos a hablar de esto? – dijo Blaise sonriendo, volteando a ver a Draco, quien estaba serio y miraba con superioridad a Matt.

- Si quieren podemos hablar ahora – dijo levantándose de hombros Matt - ¿Vamos a un lugar más privado?

- Creo que no es el momento para hablar de negocios – dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Lo entiendo. Solo tomará algunos minutos – dijo Matt.

- Un momento – dijo Blaise, mientras jalaba a Draco a un lado, Ginny los acompaño – No podemos perder esta oportunidad, Draco¡Es Dylan Kietcher! – le dijo casi desesperado a Draco.

- ¿Desde cuando tú te preocupas por negocios en una fiesta? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Sólo no quiero perder esta oportunidad, nuestros ingresos se incrementarían hasta las nubes – dijo Blaise – Tenemos que hacerlo Draco.

- Vayan – dijo Ginny, por lo cual Draco la miro sorprendido – Si es verdad lo que dice Blaise, no deberías dudarlo, Draco – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero te vas a quedar sola – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella posando una de sus manos en el hombro de él – Vayan, yo los espero por aquí.

- Está bien – dijo serio – Pero sólo unos minutos.

- ¡Bien! – dijo entusiasmado Blaise – Gracias, Ginny – dijo abrazándola, ella solo se rió.

Después de eso Draco y Blaise se fueron junto con Matt a un lugar más tranquilo, mientras que se quedaban solos Logan y Ginny.

- Por lo visto estamos destinados a pasar las fiestas juntos¿no? – dijo con su mejor sonrisa a Ginny.

- Por lo visto – dijo Ginny riéndose.

- Me permite esta pieza, hermosa dama – dijo mostrándole su brazo.

- Será un honor – dijo ella posando su mano en el brazo de él, sonriendo por el comentario.

Pasaron un rato bailando y riéndose, Logan era un excelente bailarín y ambos se divertían mucho, pero ella de vez en cuando volteaba a buscar con la vista a Draco. Luego de bailar, Logan le presento algunos amigos, Ben, Paul, Colin, Talan, Stephen, Kat, Tania, Marianne, entre otros que ella no recordó sus nombres después. Hablo con varios de ellos.

Luego se acerco una joven de cabello marrón con ojos verdes, que llevaba un vestido color menta con estampados, strapless con una falda amplia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era un vestido ligeramente holgado, y accesorios en color cobre, aunque en una de las muñecas llevaba varias cintillas marrones.

- Ella es mi hermana – dijo Logan acercándola al grupo – Georgiana. Acaba de llegar de Francia.

- Un placer – dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Ella es Ginny – dijo girando su cabeza hacia ella – Se esta quedando en la casa por unos días.

- Encantada de conocerte – dijo ella entusiasmada cogiendo con ambas manos un vanite color cobre con algunas piedras preciosas. – Mi hermano me comento sobre ti.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo ella mirando de reojo a Logan.

- Si – dijo divertida – Por lo visto, estas en manos de mi hermano ahora.

- Solo por ahora – dijo acabando de beber su copa. Todos se rieron.

En ese momento se acercaron dos jóvenes altos y sonriendo.

- Te estuve buscando – dijo uno de ellos besando en los labios a Georgiana.

- Amor – dijo ella abrazándolo – Te presento – dijo volviendo a su postura anterior – Ella es Ginny, amiga de mi hermano, y Logan, mi hermano, a quien ya conoces. él es mi prometido, William.

- Hola – dijo estrechando la mano de ambos.

- Gracias por la introducción – dijo sarcásticamente el otro joven que se encontraba atrás de ellos.

- Se me olvidaba – dijo ella despistada y riéndose – él es Stravos, amigo de la familia.

- Encantado – dijo besando la mano de Ginny y sonriéndole de más. Stravos tenía un aspecto algo desaliñado y con el cabello largo y despeinado.

- Los dejo un momento voy a atender a otros invitados – dijo Logan retirándose.

Se pasaron los cuatro jóvenes hablando y riéndose, cuando se acercaba uno de los meseros, agarraban una de las copas, Ginny ya iba algunas cuentas. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Georgiana y William se retiraron a bailar.

- ¿Vives aquí en Grecia? – pregunto Stravos mirando a Ginny.

- No – dijo ella sonriendo, había tomado ya varias copas - ¿Tú?

- Si, toda mi vida – dijo acercándose a Ginny y agachándose un poco con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaban cara a cara – Eres muy bonita¿lo sabías? – dicho esto le acaricio una de las mejillas de ella que estaban sonrojadas por lo que había estado tomando.

- Gracias – dijo ella apartándose de él, pero aún sonriéndole.

- Toma – dijo pasándole una copa más, Ginny simplemente la cogió.

- ¿Tienes novio? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, ella ya no tenía a donde retroceder, ya que había chocado con una pared.

- No – dijo ella agachando la cabeza un poco.

- Eso quiere decir… - dijo agachándose para quedar casi a la misma altura que Ginny – que estas sola.

- Te equivocas – dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

- ¿Tú eres? – dijo molesto por la interrupción Stravos.

- Draco… - dijo Ginny mirándolo.

- ¿Vienes con ella? – dijo Stravos irritado.

- Si – dijo serio y luego miro a Ginny - ¿Vamos? – dicho esto le extendió la mano.

- Si – dijo Ginny tranquila, ya que se alejaría de Stravos. Cogió la mano de Draco, y se pego a él.

- Una cosa más – dijo Draco volteando a ver a Stravos que se quedo serio – Dedícate a limpiar la piscina y no interrumpas a los invitados – Luego se marcho.

Caminaron un poco tomados de la mano, Ginny aun llevaba en la mano la copa y recién ahora se sentía un poco mareada. Ella apretó un poco la mano de Draco y él se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo serio, al ver que Ginny no contestaba dijo - ¿Te dejo un rato sola y te encuentro así¿Logan donde esta?

- Se fue a atender a los invitados – dijo en un tono bajo – No pensé que él fuera a actuar así, es amigo de la familia de Logan.

- ¿Logan te dejo con él? – pregunto enojado, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias – dijo ella sin mirarlo – Por ayudarme.

- ¿Necesitabas ayuda? – dijo irónicamente, mirándola.

- Simplemente gracias – dijo ella todavía sonrojada y lo dijo pausadamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco mirándola extrañado.

- Estoy un poco mareada – dijo ella – pero estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres ir a sentarte? – pregunto.

- No – dijo ella mirándolo – Vamos a bailar – dijo ella, quien todavía estaba agarrada de la mano de Draco.

- Te vas a marear – dijo quedándose quieto aun cuando Ginny lo jalaba.

- Te dije que estoy bien – dijo ella volteando a verlo - ¿Vamos?

Dicho esto, ellos fueron a bailar. Al principio, ambos estaban nerviosos, no habían bailado antes juntos, Draco coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Estuvieron bailando un rato así, manteniendo algo de distancia. Estaban tranquilos bailando hasta que comenzó otra vez una música más movida.

Ya faltaban menos de diez minutos para que fuera medianoche.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco mientras miraba a Ginny, quien se masajeaba la cabeza.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo Ginny con cara comprimida por el dolor.

Draco y Ginny dejaron de bailar y se fueron a un lado del salón, Draco observo a Ginny.

- Creo que era la música – dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír, luego observo el gran reloj que habían puesto en el salón – Ya va a ser medianoche.

- Te traigo algo – dijo Draco – Espérame aquí.

Dicho esto Draco se alejo y Ginny lo siguió con la mirada, cuando lo perdió de vista, miro a su alrededor, no había personas conocidas cerca de ella. Ella se quedo mirando alrededor, tal vez estaría alguien conocido cerca. En eso diviso a Blaise, iba a acercarse a él, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muy entretenido con una chica. Entonces desistió y sonrió, mejor dejarlo en paz.

El tiempo corría.

Draco se acerco a la mesa con los bocaditos, pensó que si no había café, algo de comida le haría bien. Pero en eso se acordó de que en su cuarto tenía una poción para los dolores de cabeza, miro el reloj, faltaba poco, pero si corría podía sacarla de su cuarto y llevársela antes de medianoche. Eso fue lo que hizo.

Menos de 3 minutos…

Ginny se estaba impacientando, no veía a Draco por ningún lado y no quería pasar Año Nuevo sola entre gente desconocida. Se acordó de su familia, tal vez ellos estén juntos festejándolo, observando los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos. ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Ella se cruzó de brazos, algo triste. No quería pasar un Año Nuevo sola como aquella vez hace tiempo, se entristeció con ese recuerdo.

Draco bajo corriendo las escaleras, pero se encontró con una multitud cerca y que no le permitía el paso, tampoco veía a Ginny cerca. Subió unos escalones para observar en el salón y encontrar con mayor facilidad a Ginny. En eso la vio, estaba sola, cruzada de brazos y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Miro el reloj, faltaban ya 20 segundos. Vio quien estaba cerca de Ginny y vio que Stravos estaba caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara. Eso lo desespero ¡Tenía que llegar con ella ya!

- ¿Dónde está? – pensó Ginny, mirando a su alrededor.

- 5 – gritaba la gente cerca de ella.

En eso diviso que Stravos estaba caminando hacia ella.

- 4 – gritaron.

Ella se asusto y miro a su alrededor, primero busco a Blaise pero ya no lo veía. La gente gritaba emocionada y ya se escuchaban algunos fuegos artificiales.

- 3 – gritaron.

- ¿Dónde está? – dijo ella un poco más nerviosa.

- 2 – gritaron.

Ella vio como se acercaba Stravos a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de escapar de esa situación y de encontrar a Draco. Ella volteo para buscar hacia otro lado.

- 1 – gritaron todos emocionados en el salón.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer!! Esta vez actualice más rápido!! (aplausos, aplausos)

Primero, quiero disculparme por si encontraron errores, este ha sido el capitulo que mas me ha costado, lo he escrito como treinta veces!!! lo modifique varias veces... por eso Discuplas si encuentran incongruencias en el!!

Espero que dejen RR, No se olviden son muy importantes para saber como seguirá la historia. solo vayan a GO!!

Les comento que ya tengo el proximo capitulo hecho (casi en paralelo lo hice) Asi que si lo quieren ya, deben dejar RR ya!!!

Cuidense,

Besos,

Exitos,

Creo que los vere antes de Navidad... jejeje

Danitza H.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola¿Cómo están?

Ya me tienen aqui otra vez! Muchas gracias por sus rr, y quienes no dejaron.. gracias por leerlo!! Espero que la proxima dejen rr!

¿Quién habrá llegado primero? Ya se van a enterar!! Este capitulo no es tan largo como el otro es algo mas corto..

Contesto los RR al final del capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**** - No todo es tan fácil como parece**

En eso sintió Ginny como alguien la jalaba del brazo, con lo cual la giraron y lo único que sintió fue como alguien la besaba. Ella automáticamente cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Ellos se besaron por algunos segundos hasta que se separaron.

- Feliz Año Nuevo – dijo él.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – pregunto ella mirándolo – yo mire a todos lados y no te vi cerca.

- Me aparecí – dijo levantándose de hombros - ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza? Toma – dijo pasándole un pequeño frasco.

- No mucho – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y bebiendo lo que contenía el pequeño frasco.

- Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales – dijo Draco entrelazando su mano con la de ella y la jalo para que vayan a alguna de las terrazas.

Ellos fueron a una de las terrazas descubiertas a observar los fuegos artificiales junto con los demás invitados.

- Esta increíble – dijo Draco mirando al cielo, aunque de reojo la observaba a ella.

- Si – dijo ella mirando al cielo – pero mejores son los de mis hermanos.

- Feliz Año Nuevo – dijo Blaise acercándose a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. Abrazo muy fuerte a Ginny y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras que a Draco le dio un abrazo.

- Feliz Año Nuevo – dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Les presento – dijo Blaise llamando a una joven – Ella es Tania – la joven les sonrió a ambos y les estrecho la mano – y su amiga es Alyssa – ella sonrió coquetamente a Draco.

- ¿Estás solo? – dijo ella acariciando el brazo de Draco.

- No – respondió Ginny seria, entrelazando su mano con la de Draco - ¿Por? – Draco la mira sorprendido por su actitud.

- Bueno me retiro – dijo Blaise divertido – Tengo que atender a una señorita – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y se fue con ambas.

- Ya se fue esa golfa – dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Draco sonrió - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan celosa – dijo complacido, aunque divertido con una ceja levantada – Vaya sorpresa, yo que pensaba en un trío contigo – dijo en forma de sarcasmo.

- Draco – dijo seria – Yo…

Draco la callo con un beso. Ella lo miro a los ojos, luego de que se separaran

- Ya entendí el mensaje, pelirroja – dijo Draco en un susurro cerca al oído de ella.

- Espero – dijo ella sonriente, y lo beso nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron así abrazados por un largo rato besándose. Luego de separarse, Ginny le pregunto.

- ¿Esto qué indica? – pregunto Ginny mientras tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Draco confundido.

- Esto – dijo ella indicando con los ojos.

- ¿Qué nos hemos besado? – dijo Draco tanteando.

- No – dijo ella rodando los ojos - ¿En serio fuiste buen alumno durante el colegio?

- Por supuesto – dijo altanero – Uno de los mejores¿Por qué lo dudas? – dijo mirándola.

- Porque no parece – dijo ella burlonamente – No lo aparentes en nada.

- Que graciosa – dijo cargándola un poco.

- Hablando en serio – dijo ella – Esto indica…

- No puedo descifrar lo que tu quieres decir – dijo Draco moviendo su cabeza – Aunque sea mago, no indica que sea psíquico.

- ¿Somos algo?

- ¿A qué va la pregunta? – dijo levantando una ceja.

- Es que tu no me has dicho nada – dijo ella algo triste – Me besas, abrazas, pero no me dices nada.

- ¿Tengo que decir algo para aclararlo? – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Si – dijo ella – no puedes esperara que yo suponga algo¿Significa algo esto no significa nada para ti?

- Significas algo para mí – dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella.

- … no voy a volver a decirlo… - dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja.

- No has dicho nada – dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Sólo quiero saber su esto es un juego - dijo Ginny tratando de apartarse del abrazo, pero este se lo impidió.

Ella tenía temor que jugaran con ella, ya había sucedido una vez. Ella lo comprendió así cuando el desapareció, no quería que ocurriera lo mismo, no lo aceptaría. Tenía miedo de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con eso, no quería ver a los ojos de Draco.

- Yo no lo veo como un juego – dijo Draco serio - ¿Tu quieres jugar conmigo? – dijo Draco mirándola.

- No – dijo ella como si fuera obvio - ¿Por qué? – ella pensó que tal vez podría sacarle algo a Draco preguntándole.

- Tenía en mente algunos juegos que te comprometían – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y alejando un poco su rostro.

- Estas imposible esta noche – dijo ella rodando los ojos - ¿Has bebido mucho?

- No me mareo tanto como tu, pelirroja – dijo Draco separándose t agarrándola de la mano.

- Si lo estas – dijo ella afirmando con la cabeza - No me llamas comúnmente pelirroja.

- ¿Te disgusta? – pregunto Draco mientras cogía una copa.

- No, hurón – dijo ella sonriente.

- Eso si me disgusta – dijo luego de un sorbo, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, y vio ese destello burlón muy pocas veces lo había observado. Tal vez, si ambos ponían esfuerzo podría resultar, aunque todavía no hayan puesto nombre a la relación. Ginny le sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas toda la noche. Logan se acerco a ellos, los saludo y se retiro a seguir saludando a los demás; no dije nada por observarlos juntos, aunque Draco gruño cuando se acerco. Ginny y Draco siguieron bailando toda la noche, y a Ginny ya se le había pasado el dolor de cabeza. Cada vez que Draco veía que Stravos se acercaba, sujetaba firmemente a Ginny por la cintura y cuando Stravos los miraba, Draco sonreía de forma altanera, Ginny solo movía la cabeza y reía.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron muy tarde debido a la fiesta. Ginny este día también uso algo veraniego, se estaba arreglando cuando encontró entre sus cosas el collar que Draco le había regalado, sonrió tontamente mientras lo sostenía con una mano y decidió que se lo iba a colocar.

Salio de su dormitorio. Ginny fue hacia el mismo salón donde comieron el otro día. Lo que le pareció increíble fue el hecho de que todo se encontrará limpio.

Llego al comedor y se encontró con que Draco ya se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Estás aquí hace mucho? – pregunto ella mientras que pasaba a su lado, todavía sin sentarse.

- No – dijo mirándola – Tú¿dormiste bien? – pregunto mientras ella se llevaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

- Si… - comenzó a decir Ginny.

Pero en ese momento entraron al mismo salón, Logan junto con su amigo Stravos que miro fijamente a Ginny. Para esto Draco al observarlo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ya que por lo visto no le había bastado observar el beso o los besos del otro día.

_Cabeza de Draco_

_- Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo la vocecita aburrida._

_- ¿Por qué la mira así? – pensó Draco enojado. _

_- ¿Quieres que te responda? – dijo la vocecita cansada._

_- No puede mirarla así – pensó Draco serio. _

_- ¿Por qué? – dijo la vocecita más animada._

_- Porque se la esta comiendo con la mirada – Draco se iba poniendo más enojado. _

_- Pero ella no tiene novio – dijo simplemente la vocecita cantarina. _

_- Eso no implica que pueda _

_- Lo que pasa – dijo más pensativa la vocecita – Es que te pone más que celoso que otro HOMBRE la mire así._

_- No insinúes cosas – pensó cansado Draco de las insinuaciones de la vocecita de su interior – Habla claro. _

_- Creo que debes de apurarte – dijo la vocecita – ya que se esta acercando a su presa. _

_- ¿Qué? – confundido._

_- La esta rodeando, esta acechándola – la vocecita emitió un rugido – Se acerca a ella, ella no reacciona. ¿Quién podrá ayudarla? – dijo la vocecita como temblando. _

_Fuera de la Cabeza de Draco_

Draco de inmediato agarro la mano de Ginny, quien miro a Draco confundida, y casi instantáneamente Draco la jalo, logrando que Ginny se siente en su regazo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ginny sentada, susurrándole a Draco.

- Sígueme el juego – dijo Draco mirando a los dos que se acercaban.

- Buenos Días a todos – dijo Logan sonriente, mirando a la pareja que ya se encontraba ahí.

- Bueno Días – dijo Stravos serio, al observar la escena se le borró la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo Draco más tranquilo fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras que Ginny discretamente trataba de levantarse, pero en vano, ya que Draco se lo impedía.

- ¿Ya han pedido algo? – pregunto Logan amigablemente.

- No – dijo Ginny sonriendo, ya se había dado por vencida de salir de esa situación.

Draco tenía una mano en la cintura de ella, para inmovilizarla; mientras que la otra la tenía sobre la mesa.

- Iré a ver – dijo Logan levantándose y saliendo del salón.

- Una pregunta – dijo Stravos con un acento muy pronunciado como siempre.

- ¿Qué llevas en el cuello? – pregunto Draco mientras que su mano libre llevaba al cuello de Ginny, ella sintió un escalofrío cuando Draco puso su mano en el cuello - ¡Oh! MI regalo de Navidad – dijo Draco recalcando estas palabras y mirando a Stravos.

- Draco – dijo ella dándole un pequeño codazo en su estómago – Que querías preguntar Stravos.

- ¿Ustedes están saliendo? – pregunto Stravos mirando fijamente a Draco.

- ¡Buenos Días familia! – dijo Blaise ingresando de forma triunfante al salón.

- No somos tu familia Blaise – dijo Draco serio, todavía con la mano en el cuello de Ginny.

- Así quieres tratarme este año – dijo dramático Blaise, ignorando por completo a Stravos que los miraba extrañado – Ignorando por todo lo que hemos pasado el año pasado, me rompes el corazón – dijo mientras que con una mano señalaba hacia su corazón, logrando que Ginny sonriera, y Draco solo moviera la cabeza negativamente.

- Tú no cambias más, Blaise – dijo Draco.

- Así me quieren, hermano – dijo sonriente – Pero ustedes si que cambian – dijo mirando a ambos, ya que Draco tenía una mano en la cintura y el cuello de ella, Ginny se le subieron todos los colores a la cara – Ahora están tan… no se como expresarlo… unidos – dijo haciendo señales con sus manos.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo Stravos saliendo del salón.

En ese momento, llegó el desayuno, y Ginny logró librarse y se sentó junto a Draco, mientras que Blaise los miraba sonriente, y Ginny trataba de no mirarlo.

- Al fin te encuentro – dijo una joven muy bella ingresando al salón.

- Pensé que querías seguir durmiendo – dijo Blaise mirándola. Draco y Ginny lo miraban confundidos.

- No, tengo hambre – dijo ella sentándose en el regazo de Blaise.

Ella volteo a mirarlo y le dio un beso apasionado, Ginny los miro escéptica y Draco con una ceja levantada, pero con una expresión de asco.

- ¿Acabaron con eso? – dijo Draco observándolos serio.

- Lo siento, hermano – dijo Blaise – Ella es Tania, la conocí en la fiesta – ella les sonrío a ambos – Ellos son casi mi familia – Ginny al escuchar eso sonrío, no se esperaba eso – Ella es Ginevra, Ginny de cariño – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ginny – y él es mi hermano, Draco, el hombre con el corazón más frío del planeta.

- Gracias por la introducción Blaise – dijo Draco serio, entrecruzando sus manos, mientras que Ginny le sonreía.

- Pero, esta hermosa mujer, esta logrando maravillas con eso – dijo mirando a Ginny, y Tania sonrío.

Ante esto, Ginny volteo a verlo y Draco estaba observándola ya, ella simplemente sonrío.

- Entonces¿son enamorados? – pregunto Tania.

Ambos se quedaron helados con la pregunta… ¿Qué eran?

_Cabeza de Ginny_

_- ¿Qué somos? – pensó Ginny._

_- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto la vocecita._

_- Draco y yo – pensó cansinamente – siempre distraída._

_- Hago lo mejor que puedo – dijo la vocecita ofendida – si quieres remplazarme, solo dilo – dijo sollozando – y salgo de mi rincón y pongo aviso de que se busca conciencia – dijo con una nube gris sobre ella. _

_- Olvídalo – pensó Ginny – él nunca me ha dicho nada. _

_- ¿No? – pregunto curiosa. _

_- Pero me ha besado ya varias veces – pensó – y me dijo que significo algo para ella. _

_- Y tú no pusiste resistencia – dijo la vocecita simplemente – y creo que eso dice mucho, debes de tener en cuenta de que él nunca ha sido alguien que se lleve más por su corazón, tu lo sabes. _

_- Nunca me ha hablado claro acerca de eso__ – se quedo pensando Ginny._

_Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny_

En ese momento llegó Logan junto con Stravos.

- Empecemos de una vez – dijo Logan sentándose.

Todos comieron tranquilos, y al acabar decidieron entre todos ir a visitar el pueblo muggle que se encontraba cerca.

- ¿Y Tania? – pregunto Ginny al observar que ella no esta con Blaise.

- Ya se fue – dijo simplemente él.

- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo ella sorprendida.

- Si – dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros – Tenía que ir donde su esposo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Ginny mientras caminaba para alcanzar a Blaise.

Se acercaron al coche de Logan.

- ¿En esto vamos a viajar? - pregunto Blaise observando el coche.

- Si – dijo Logan – suban.

- ¿Esto no es mágico, verdad? – pregunto Blaise curioso como un niño.

- No, lo compre aquí – dijo Logan cuando todos ya se encontraban dentro – Es un artefacto muggle, es más moderno que los que se tiene en el mundo mágico.

- Yo quiero uno – dijo Blaise como un niño con un puchero, luego volteo a ver a Ginny – Ginny¿Tu conoces de estos?

- Si – dijo ella – mi padre me llevó a una exposición de ellos.

- ¿Hay en Inglaterra?

- Si – dijo ella sonriéndole.

- ¿Me puedes llevar cuando regresemos? – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

- Está bien – dijo ella, Blaise que se encontraba a su costado, la abrazo y Draco simplemente los observo.

El viaje fue tranquilo, salvo por las preguntas que hacía Blaise, llegaron al pueblo y pasearon juntos por un momento, mientras que Logan les enseñaba algunos lugares y algunas tiendas. Luego de un tiempo, decidieron separarse para buscar algunas cosas.

Ginny fue primero a una tienda de artesanías, y luego a una de las librerías estaba observando algunos libros por un tiempo, cuando de repente alzo la vista y se encontró con algunas tarjetas, muchas eran acerca de las fechas que se estaban viviendo, pero había algunas pocas que trataban de enamorados.

Ella se acerco y empezó a revisarlas con mayor cuidado. Algunas le parecían familiares, le hicieron recordar cosas, etapas de su vida que ella quería enterrar.

- Ginevra – dijo una persona detrás de ella - Vamos a ir a otra parte

- Draco – dijo ella pérdida en sus pensamientos.

- Dime – dijo acercándose un poco más.

- ¿Qué somos? – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender la pregunta.

- ¿Qué somos? – volvió a preguntar.

- Personas – dijo Draco como si fuera obvio con un tono irónico.

- Draco – dijo ella un poco exasperada – Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo ella mirándolo serio.

- Si fuera adivino tal vez – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Quieres que use oclumancia contigo?

- No – dijo ella rápido – Pero… Nada – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera – dijo Draco sujetándola del brazo - ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella sin entender.

- No te hagas la sorda Ginevra – dijo Draco irónicamente – Me lo preguntaste porque tienes algo pensado¿Qué quieres que seamos?

- Draco – dijo ella cansada – nos van a dejar, mira Logan ya esta yendo a su coche.

Ella avanzo un poco en el camino, ambos dejaron esa pregunta en el aire.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco mientras agarraba a Ginny del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo ella algo triste.

- Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y de lo que somos – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos – La pregunta aquí es ¿Tu estas segura?

Ginny se quedo helada con esa pregunta… ¿Estaba segura?... Ella no sabía, de lo que estaba segura era de que no quería que jugarán con ella, quería una relación estable… pero… ¿Estaba preparada para empezar de nuevo?

- Todo a su tiempo, pelirroja – dijo Draco, luego la beso en la frente y la agarro de la mano, y fueron al coche de Logan.

Llegaron a la mansión, cada uno se fue a sus dormitorios, Ginny guardo las cosas que había comprado con una mirada melancólica, no sabía que pensar, qué hacer. Salio de su dormitorio, todo estaba oscuro y ella se dirigió hacia la piscina, se sentó cerca del borde.

- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto Draco detrás.

- Al calamar gigante – dijo ella con sarcasmo. Draco sonrío de lado.

- Creo que lo asustaste – dijo sentándose cerca de ella.

- Chistoso – dijo ella arrugando un poco su nariz.

- Esta bonita la noche – dijo Draco tratando de comenzar una conversación.

- Supongo – dijo ella levantándose de hombros.

- Te parece… - comenzó a decir Draco algo nervioso, pero no lo demostró.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella sin entender.

- Se que tal vez no estés preparada para una relación – dijo jugando con sus manos – Yo tampoco lo estoy – dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Nadie lo esta – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió de lado.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco con aire de superioridad – pero tal vez, podríamos…

- ¿Intentarlo? – pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- No era la palabra que iba a utilizar – dijo Draco con un gesto gracioso en la cara.

- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? – pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa suave.

- Si no quieres, no tengo problemas – dijo levantándose de hombros.

- Acepto – dijo ella sonriente – Eso quiere decir¿Qué tenemos algo?

- No sé – dijo mirando hacia la piscina - ¿Tu que crees?

- Ya veremos – dijo ella sonriendo, y Draco le sonrío de lado.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos, entre las locuras de Blaise y las conversaciones por las noches entre Draco y Ginny. Un día antes de que regresen a Inglaterra, decidieron salir solo Draco, Blaise y Ginny hacia el pueblo que se encontraba cerca. Caminaron un poco por ahí, comieron por ahí.

- Hoy si hace calor – dijo Blaise mirando a los costados – Draco¿Has visto a esas chicas? – dijo señalándole con la vista.

- Blaise – dijo llevándose una manos a la frente – es la enésima vez que me lo mencionas.

- Lo se, hermano – dijo Blaise sonriendo – pero te esta mirando una de ellas¿Vamos? En serio que te esta tirando los galgos, pero mira esa rubia, la pelinegra, la morocha… ¿Qué dices?

- Estamos con Ginevra, Blaise – dijo Draco cansado - ¿La vestimos de hombre y la presentamos?

- Es una buena idea – dijo Blaise pensándolo- ¿crees que se vería bien¿Atractivo¿te parece Ginno?

- Blaise… – dijo Draco masajeándose la sien.

- Tiene cara de Ginno – dijo Blaise sonriendo - ¿Qué dices?

Luego Ginny se acerco con unos refrescos.

- Tomen – dijo Ginny entregándoles unos refrescos - ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto mientras los miraban.

- Ginny – dijo Blaise sonriendo, Draco seguía masajeándose la sien - ¿Te presto mi camisa? – dijo mientras se la desabrochaba un poco. Draco abrió los ojos - ¿Te gusta mi gorra¿Mis bermudas?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella confundida.

- ¿Te gustan? – dijo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Se te ve bien – dijo ella extrañada.

- ¡Te los presto! – dijo Blaise mientras seguía desabrochándose la camisa.

- ¡Blaise! – dijo Draco de inmediato, Ginny estaba sonrojada y no entendía lo que pasaba - ¡Deja eso! No vamos a ir a ningún lugar.

- Pero – dijo volviendo a sentarse, desilusionado.

- ¿Me explican? – dijo Ginny mirándolos.

- Blaise quiere ir con esas chicas – dijo Draco simple.

- Y ¿Por qué no vas? – pregunto Ginny.

- Porque una esta mirando a Draco – dijo Blaise alegre.

- Vayan – dijo Ginny cortante – Por mí, no se preocupen. Diviértanse – dicho esto se paro.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco siguiéndola con la mirada. Ella volteo a mirarlo y se acerco muy enojada.

- ¿Así lo intentamos? – dijo Ginny en un susurro, pero muy enojada. Se enderezó y salio caminando muy enojada.

Ella siguió caminando enojada, no podía creer eso, Draco le había dicho para intentarlo y ya estaba pensando en otras mujeres. Draco se levanto y fulmino con la mirada a Blaise.

- Yo no hice nada, hermano – dijo Blaise levantando las manos inocentemente.

- Exacto – dijo serio – Sólo lograste que ella se enojará – dijo recriminándolo.

- Pero, ahora sabes algo – dijo Blaise sonriendo, llevándose las manos a la nuca – Esta celosa – Draco sonrío de lado y siguió a Ginny.

Ella ya estaba algo alejada, estaba muy enojada, ella en un momento se paró, y observo a su alrededor.

Había mucha gente en esa calle, se encontraba en medio de un mercadito, la gente iba de un lado a otro. En eso observo algo no muy lejos de ella, a una persona no muy alta.

Cabello negro azabache desordenado.

A Ginny se le acelero el corazón, no podía ser él. Empezó a dar algunos pasos hacia esa persona.

Se encontraba a espaldas de ella, pero ella estaba segura de quien se trataba¿Qué hacía ahí? Hace mucho que no lo veía.

Escucho que la llamaban, pero le sonó tan distante, no reconocía bien la voz.

- ¡Ginevra! – dijeron detrás de ella.

Ella volteo, pero no pudo enfocar la mirada, vio como Draco se le acercaba con cara de extrañado.

Todo se hizo negro.

* * *

Bueno se acabo el capitulo!! 

No se porque estoy deprimida... pero bueno que se va a hacer.. no creo que sea la temporada. Cosas de la vida!! haha

A los RR:

.-'Maria J.'-. :haha No te estreses!! Pense que podia cambiar un poco a Blaise.. pero hoy tambien hizo otra cosa.. no muy bien vista que digamos.. Pero tenia que racalcarlo! Hay mayor relacion entre D/G.. eso me gusto!! Espero tu rr en este capitulo!! Feliz Navidad!

lunatipola : Muchas Gracias!! Bueno verte por aqui otra vez!! Me alegra! Ahora creo que si no me veras hasta el 26 por lo menos.. Feliz Navidad!!

alepotter24: Encontro a Draco!!! Si.. en este hubieron de más!! Espero que te haya gustado!! y no te olvides de dejar RR.

Javiera Malfoy: Hoy tuvo suerte Ginny con tanto besooo.. Yo tambien quiero!

muminSarita: haha.. Duda destapada!!.. Si vi la pelicula, pero hasta que los dijiste no me acordaba.. estaba en la computadora.. y mmm...Tiene razon.. me dejaste pensando haha. Debe ser fatal que te encuentre alguien asi!! Es la mejor forma de empezar el año!! hahaha. Es la funcion de Blaise.. no puede decir más¿Y sobre la mujer de esta capitulo? hahaha. A la defensa de Blaise.. Ginny la devolvio al mar.. espero que a tiempo no más!Me di cuenta de los "por lo cual" como 7!! O.O Ahora creo que no hay ni uno para compensar! Deseo cumplido!!!

Antea: Gracias.. Gracias..Reverencia!! Es albino.. creo que es casi un factor añadido tener piel delicada! Pobres.. Full Bloqueador supongo haha! Si hubiera sido genial..mmm.. para otro capitulo lo tendre en cuenta.. este lo tenía ya escrito...buu. Draco llego justo para el beso!! Viva!!

Verito Felton: Muchas Gracias.. Llego Draco a besarla Viva!!Espero verte en el proximo!

Muchas GRacias por sus RR muy lindos!! Como les dije estoy de vacaciones y tengo algo de tiempo para escribir... asi que ya tengo el capitulo siguiente.. creo que lo colgare para el 26.. depende de los RR: A más RR mas rápido cuelgo! haha ... pero si me dejan RR suficientes para mañana lo cuelgo mañana en la noche.. pero por las fiestas.. no creo que tengan mucho tiempo!

Espero verlos pronto a todos!! Feliz NAvidad!! que se cumplan todos sus deseos y que Papa Noel les deje lo que desearon haha! (Excepto DRaco.. que es para mi!!)

Exitos,

Cuidense!

Danitza.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!! Estoy otra vez por aqui!!

Muchas Gracias por sus RR y por haber leido aunque no dejaran RR..espero que lo dejen pronto! Además lo valoro ya que por las fechas uno siempre anda en apuros.

Gracias a los RR:

.-'Maria J.'-. : Otra vez la primera!! Eeeee!! haha. No te estreses. Lo de Blaise un comentario que alguna vez escuche..haha..raroo¿Habrá sido Harry?.. La pregunta seria ¿Qué hacía en Creta¿Buscando a Ginny? O.O

lunatipola : Muchas Gracias, espero que la hayas pasado lindo y que te hayan regalado lo que esperabas! Me encanto escribir esa escena de Draco todo posesivo! haha Yo también quisiera ser ella!! Ya esta el capitulo.. además ya escribir hasta el 18... un momento de inspiración.

verito felton : Gracias otra vez! haha... ¿Harry?.. ¿Sería él? O.O

miniitha : Gracias! Le parecio verlo o habrá sido él...lamento comunicarles que HArry no aparece en este capitulo. haha

Andeli Malfoy : Gracias... Te gusta la intriga...¿Será, Será?

Comunico, como ya lo mencione, que Harry no aparece en este capitulo!! Espero los hachazos en los RR.. por las quejas. Pero ya esta cercaaaa!! Si quieren que lo ponga más rápido..Deben dejar RR!!

Disfrutenlo:

* * *

**Capítulo 1****6 – Una noche y un llanto**

Ella se despertó, se sentía mareada. No recordaba bien lo que le había pasado. Sólo recordaba que estaba en un mercado en Creta.

- Ya despertaste – dijo una persona entrando al dormitorio.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo ella sentándose.

- En tu dormitorio – dijo Draco sentándose al borde de la cama – estamos en Inglaterra.

- ¿Cuándo volvimos? – dijo ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Hace un rato – dijo examinándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto confundida.

- Te desmayaste cuando estábamos en Creta, te lleve hacia la mansión y despertaste luego de un rato, pero te volviste a dormir – dijo tranquilo sin mirarla.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo Blaise entrando cautelosamente al dormitorio - ¡Estas viva! – dijo acercándose, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy inocentemente.

- Si – dijo ella devolviéndole el gesto, sonriendo suavemente.

- Por un momento nos asustaste – dijo sentándose al otro lado – Pensamos, bueno Draco pensó que estabas grave, por eso regresamos casi de inmediato – dijo sonriente, aunque Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Gracias – dijo ella – por preocuparse – dijo sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza mirando a Draco, el sólo afirmo con la cabeza.

Después de eso, todo fue tranquilo ella trato de levantarse varias veces, pero Draco no la dejaba y uno de los elfos siempre estaba atento a lo que ella quería.

Pasaron unos días.

- ¿Ginevra qué haces aquí? – dijo Draco viendo que ella estaba en la cocina.

- Preparando el desayuno – dijo ella simplemente.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto sentándose detrás de ella.

- Si, por enésima vez – dijo ella cansada – Draco sólo me desmaye, no fue gran cosa – dijo fastidiada.

- Pero reaccionaste luego de un día – dijo serio – eso preocupa.

- Pero me siento mejor – dijo ella volteándose, quedando cara a cara.

- Sólo digo – dijo alzándose de hombros.

- Gracias – dijo ella abrazándolo y luego le dio un beso sencillo – por preocuparte.

Draco se quedo callado, no esperaba ese gesto, sólo la rodeo con sus brazos y se quedaron así abrazados, no saben si segundos o minutos, pero parecía una eternidad.

- Voy a seguir preparando el desayuno – dijo Ginny soltándose - ¿Blaise?

- No lo he visto – dijo mirándola con la ceja levantada - ¿Lo prefieres a él sobre mi? – lo dijo todavía abrazada a ella pero alejo su cabeza.

- ¿Celoso? – pregunto Ginny divertida.

- ¿De Blaise? – dijo levantando ambas cejas – ¡Por favor! – dijo Draco – Soy cien veces mejor que Blaise – dijo de forma altanera.

Ginny se rió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se volteo para seguir cocinando, se armo una cola alta para comenzar.

Dicho esto, Draco salio de la cocina, y fue a su cuarto un rato. Pasaron lo minutos y salio al comedor, encontrándose con Ginny, quien ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

- Hola – dijo Blaise entrando y sorprendiendo a Ginny y Draco – Ginny¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias – dijo ella mirando burlonamente a Draco, quien solo movió la cabeza - ¿Te quedas a desayunar?

- Si – dijo alegre, sentándose de inmediato. Draco lo miro mal.

Los tres desayunaron tranquilos, luego de eso Ginny llevo las cosas a la cocina.

- Ginny – dijo Blaise.

- Dime – dijo ella volteándose.

- Draco y yo, tenemos que ir a la oficina – dijo Blaise, y Draco entro detrás de él.

- ¿Me están pidiendo permiso? – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Te avisamos para que no me busques desesperadamente – dijo Draco entrando - Serán un par de horas – dijo Draco volviendo a su tono serio – Negocios.

- Está bien – dijo ella, secándose las manos.

Blaise salio de la cocina, y Draco la miro, mientras ella se acercaba.

- Yo voy a estar bien – dijo ella al percatarse de la mirada de Draco – No me he vuelto a desmayar – dijo cansada.

- Pero estás débil – dijo Draco serio con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No – dijo ella seria – En serio Draco, ve a resolver tus asuntos.

- Cualquier cosa puedes llamarme por la chimenea del escritorio – dijo Draco mirándola.

- Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Ya regreso – dijo Draco, pero antes de salir de la cocina, le dio un beso en la frente.

Las horas pasaban y Ginny no encontraba nada que hacer. Entonces decidió salir del departamento a pasear y comprar algunas cosas.

Se encontraba cerca de una heladería, ella estaba con su abrigo largo, que cada cierto tiempo se lo acomodaba.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo una voz que ella conocía, volteó sonriente.

- ¡Kyndra! – dijo abrazándola - ¡Breanna!

- Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo – dijo la pequeña cuando la abrazaba.

- Igual para ti – dijo besándola y cargándola - ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien, regresamos ayer – dijo Kyndra – pero no te encontramos, toma – dijo extendiéndole una cajita.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny recibiéndola – No te hubieras molestado. Yo tengo los suyos en el departamento. ¿Vamos después?

- ¡Si! – dijo Breanna levantando los brazos.

Ellas caminaron juntas un trayecto hasta que entraron en una tiendita, y Breanna salio corriendo a revisar las cosas de la tienda.

- Breanna con cuidado – dijo Kyndra observándola.

- Ella va a estar bien – dijo Ginny sentándose.

- Eso no me preocupa – dijo Kyndra sentándose al costado – Me preocupa que rompa algo – Ginny se rió.

- ¿Cómo te fue allá? – pregunto Ginny.

- Fuimos a la casa de mi mamá – dijo sonriente – Breanna se la paso corriendo como una loca – ambas se rieron – y luego fuimos a visitar la tumba de su papá – esto lo dijo triste, Ginny le puso una mano en el hombro – Yo estoy bien – dijo enderezándose – A ti¿Cómo te fue?

- Me divertí mucho – dijo sonriendo y balanceándose un poco – Primero pase la Navidad en la Fiesta de la familia de Draco y Año Nuevo con un amigo, pero fuimos Draco, Blaise y yo a Creta.

- ¡Se nota que te has divertido! – dijo Kyndra mirándola – Pero, por tu mirada, parece que paso algo más.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella confundida, y mirando a otro lado – No paso nada.

- Me estas ocultando algo – dijo divertida – Cuéntame – dijo suplicándole con una sonrisa.

- Es que… - comenzó Ginny sonrojándose – Draco y yo nos besamos.

- ¿Se besaron? – dijo Kyndra sorprendida.

- Shh… - dijo Ginny para que Kyndra bajará la voz - Si, él me beso, pero después, no sé… – dijo confundida casi en un susurro – No sé, nos comportábamos por momentos como pareja, es rara la situación – dijo Ginny llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿él te ha dicho algo? – pregunto Kyndra.

- Me dijo que lo intentemos – dijo Ginny volteando a mirarla - ¿Es una buena señal?

- ¡Es muy buena! – dijo abrazándola – Estoy tan feliz por ti

- Ya me di cuenta – dijo Ginny riéndose.

- Creo que es hora de que vaya a darle de comer a Breanna – dijo Kyndra levantándose.

- Yo también tengo que irme – dijo sonriente - ¿Te veo mañana?

- Esta bien – dijo Kyndra sonriendo - ¡Breanna! – grito buscando a su hija con la mirada - ¿Nos vemos a esta hora mañana?

- Está bien – dijo Ginny sonriente, la abrazo, se despidió de ambas y salió de la tienda.

Llego al departamento, y todavía Draco no regresaba, ella comenzó a leer un libro en la sala.

- Hola – dijo Draco llegando a la sala. Ginny pego un brinco.

- Me asustaste – dijo ella - ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

- Hace un rato – dijo sentándose frente a ella – ¿Me extrañaste?

- Déjame pensar – dijo ella dejando el libro en la mesita frente a ella, y llevándose un dedo al mentón - ¿Blaise viene?

- Muy graciosa – dijo Draco.

- Con respecto a lo que acordamos allá en Creta – dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Lo del intento? – dijo Ginny prestando más atención.

- Si, eso – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la nuca, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – dijo ella riéndose al observar su nerviosismo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo arisco.

- De ti – dijo ella tratando de disimular – Estas nervioso.

- No – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué me querías decir? – dijo Ginny sonriente.

- No estoy nervioso – dijo serio.

- Como quieras – dijo rodando los ojos - ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Podemos salir un día de estos - comenzó a decir Draco entrecruzando los dedos.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo Ginny.

- Algo – dijo Draco.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo. Draco en eso se levanto - ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto.

- Debo volver a la oficina – dijo Draco llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – Voy a volver tarde, no me esperes.

- No lo iba a hacer – dijo ella levantándose también, Draco le sonrió.

- Nos vemos – dijo Draco, se acerco y la beso en la frente.

Ese día, Ginny se quedo leyendo un poco más, y luego se fue a dormir. Draco todavía no había llegado.

Muy entrada la noche, Draco llego a su departamento, sabía que Ginny ya debía de estar durmiendo. Fue a su habitación para cerciorarse.

La observo a ella, dormida placidamente en su cama. Se quedo un rato contemplándola, se veía tan tranquila, con todas esas pecas en su cara. No podía dejar de observarla, sin darse cuenta sonrió inconcientemente por pura inercia aunque tampoco pudo evitar acercarse y poder contemplarla mas de cerca.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – dijo Draco en un susurro, mientras le acomodaba un mechón – No lo entiendo.

Dicho esto, Draco se fue a su cuarto, se puso el pantalón de dormir y se metió en su cama. Pensando en ella y que debía hacer, con todo esto revolviéndole la cabeza no pudo evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo muy placidamente.

Ginny se levanto temprano, se baño y cambio. Fue hacia la cocina, pero en el camino no encontró a Draco, al llegar a la cocina, encontró una nota.

- Draco no esta – dijo Ginny cuando acabo de leer la nota – y no regresará hasta tarde. Mmm… ¿Qué hago?

Ginny se arreglo y fue a desayunar, arreglo algunas cosas que encontró fuera de su lugar. Al final se dio cuenta de que ya se acercaba la hora de encontrarse con Kyndra, cogió su bolso y los regalos, y salió del departamento.

Camino un poco y se encontró con Kyndra, quien tenía de la mano a Breanna.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Breanna corriendo a abrazarla.

- Breanna – dijo abrazándola y cargándola - ¡Kyndra!

- Se acerco a ella, bajo a Breanna, y la abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ginny mirando a Kyndra.

- Si. ¿por? – pregunto Kyndra confundida.

- Estas pálida – dijo tocándole una mejilla – En verdad¿Estás bien?

- Si, Ginny – dijo mirándola – Gracias por preocuparte, solo me sentí un poco mal hoy en la mañana.

- Mamá¿Vamos a esa tienda? – dijo jalándola de una mano.

- Vamos, Breanna – dijo Kyndra sonriendo a Ginny.

- Vamos – dijo Ginny.

Se la pasaron en una dulcería, mientras Breanna corría entre dulce y dulce. Kyndra sonreía de vez en cuando, pero Ginny sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se preocupo, ya que la veía muy pálida, sin la chispa que la caracterizaba.

Luego de que Breanna se decidiera por sus dulces, y saliera dando brincos con su pequeña bolsita. Kyndra salio detrás de ellas sonriendo y caminando lento. Ginny salía riendo con Breanna. Luego corrió y la sujeto de la mano, Breanna seguía dando vueltas.

Ginny reía y en uno de esos momentos, volteo a ver a Kyndra, todavía con una sonrisa. Pero esta se le borro del rostro. Kyndra esta más pálida, parecía que el aire que corría iba a tumbarla. Kyndra cerró los ojos.

Callo al suelo.

Ginny corrió hacia donde estaba Kyndra, y Breanna dejo caer su pequeña bolsa.

- ¡Kyndra! – dijo Ginny llegando a su lado - ¡Despierta!

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Breanna corriendo a ella - ¡Mamá!

- No, no, no – dijo Ginny agarrando la cara de Kyndra - ¡Ayuda!

- ¡Mamá! – gritaba Breanna agarrando la mano de su mamá.

Todo desde ese momento paso muy rápido, un señor que salía de una tienda, corrió a auxiliarlas, dijo que era doctor, cargo a Kyndra y fueron a San Mungo.

Hace un par de horas que Ginny estaba con Breanna, quien seguía llorando abrazada de Ginny, esperando a que saliera un doctor para que les diga el estado de Kyndra.

- Doctor – dijo Ginny parándose para hablar con el doctor que recién había salido.

- ¿Usted es pariente de la señora? – pregunto el doctor.

- No – dijo Ginny rápido – pero soy su amiga y la traje hasta aquí.

- Lo siento – dijo el doctor.

- Yo soy su hija – dijo Breanna limpiándose las lágrimas e inflando el pecho – Dígamelo a mí- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho con mucha seguridad.

- Kyndra se encuentra aquí con su hija, y yo la he estado ayudando – dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Breanna.

- Esta bien – dijo el doctor mientras miraba a la pequeña – Ella se encuentra estable.

- ¿Puedo verla? – pregunto Breanna abriendo mucho sus ojitos.

- Esta durmiendo en este momento – dijo el doctor.

- No hago ruido – dijo la pequeña moviendo su cabecita desesperada de forma negativa – Sólo quiero verla, por favor, en serio.

- Está bien – dijo el doctor acariciándole la cabeza – pero solo la vas a mirar¿Esta bien?

- Si – dijo la pequeña cuando Ginny la bajo al suelo.

- Enfermera Roberts – dijo el doctor, llamando la atención de una de las enfermeras – Lleve a esta niña a ver a su madre, esta en el A20.

- Esta bien – dijo la enfermera acercándose - ¿Vamos? – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña.

- Ya estará más tranquila – dijo el doctor mientras veía que la pequeña se alejaba.

- Es lo único que le queda – dijo Ginny mirando melancólicamente – Su padre falleció hace mucho.

- Ya veo – dijo el doctor arreglándose las gafas

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Ahora esta estable – dijo el doctor – Se le bajo la presión, pero ya le estamos haciendo un análisis.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Si – dijo el doctor – Hasta el momento no encontramos mayores complicaciones, pero todavía no encontramos el motivo de la baja de presión. Por eso deberá de quedarse en el hospital.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Creemos que sería necesario un par de días, pero todo dependerá del resultado de los análisis.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Puede ir a verla – dijo el doctor sonriendo – En serio, no se preocupe, ella no esta tan grave.

- Gracias – dijo ella – Con su permiso.

Ginny fue hacia la habitación de Kyndra, y lo que vio al entrar le sorprendió mucho. Breanna estaba sentada en una de las sillas y agarraba con sus dos manos la mano de su madre, mientras la pequeña lloraba, y repetía varias veces mamá.

- Breanna – dijo Ginny entrando y limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban.

- ¿Mi mamá se pondrá bien? – pregunto con dificultad por sus sollozos.

- Si – dijo acercándose y cargando a Breanna para que ella se sentará en el regazo de Ginny – Ella va a estar bien – dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Ella… no me puede dejar¿verdad? – pregunto volteando a ver a Ginny.

- No – dijo abrazándola - ¿Esperamos a que se despierte?

- Si – dijo volviendo a mirar a su madre – Ella no me dejaría sola¿verdad?- dijo Breanna con nuevas lagrimas las cuales Ginny trato de tranquilizar con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida

Pasaron algunas horas y Kyndra no se levantaba. Breanna no dejaba de observarla y agarrarle la mano.

- ¿Cuándo se va a levantar? – pregunto Breanna más tranquila

- No se, amor – dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza.

En eso, Kyndra empezó a despertar.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Breanna con sus ojos muy abiertos y contenidas lagrimas.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto confundida.

- Te desmayaste – dijo Ginny acomodándose, ya que Breanna se había parado.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Breanna y rompió a llorar.

- Amor, estoy bien – dijo Kyndra acariciándole la cabeza – En serio.

- Me asustaste – dijo llorando - No me vuelvas a hacer esto¡no me puedes dejar sola! – dijo Breanna aparentando mas edad de las que sus cortas CINCO primaveras le permitían – No me dejes sola – dijo echándose a llorar.

Ginny realmente estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Breanna y trato silenciosamente de contener las lagrimas. Kyndra la miraba sorprendida, no pensó que su pequeña tuviera ese temor, nunca lo pensó. La abrazo y ayudo para que la pequeña se subiera a la cama y la abrazo fuertemente.

- No me va a pasar nada – dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¡No me dejes sola! – sollozo Breanna.

- No lo voy a hacer – le dijo tratando de sonreír.

Ginny se quedo un largo rato observándolas, y tratando de contener las lágrimas. Hablaron un rato, Kyndra tratando de alegrar a Breanna, ayudada por Ginny. Se pasaron así las horas.

- Disculpen – dijo una enfermera ingresando – Ya se acabo la hora de las visitas. Deben dejar descansar al paciente.

- No me quiero ir – dijo Breanna mirando a su mamá y a la enfermera.

- Breanna, escúchame – dijo tomando con sus manos, su carita – Debes ir con Ginny – dijo mirando a Ginny, quien asintió – ella te va a cuidar, y mañana vienes a visitarme.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Breanna.

- Voy a estar bien – dijo Kyndra sonriendo - ¿Vas a ir con Ginny?

- Si – dijo mientras asentía con la cabecita – y mañana vengo.

Breanna abrazo a su madre, y luego se fue con Ginny, quien abrazo a Kyndra, y le dijo que volverían.

Caminaron un poco, y fueron por la red flu a un local cerca del departamento de Ginny, todo estaba oscuro, ya era de noche.

Ginny llevaba cargada a Breanna, quien en el camino se quedo dormida en sus brazos. Al llegar al departamento, Ginny busco las llaves en su bolso, las encontró y entro lentamente. Se giro para cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto ariscamente.

- ¡Draco! – dijo ella volteándose asustada - ¿Qué haces con las luces apagadas?

- Esperándote, no ves – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Un rato – dijo ella caminando hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto más serio.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – pregunto ella enojada.

- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo casi gritando.

- No grites, esta durmiendo – dijo ella.

- Te busque por todo sitio – dijo acercándose, todavía no se había dado cuenta de qué llevaba Ginny en brazos.

- Draco – dijo ella exasperada – déjame dejarla en la cama y vengo a que me llenes de preguntas.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto curioso, todavía enojado.

- Espera – dijo ella enojada.

Fue a dejarla dormida al dormitorio de ella, la acostó, la tapo y salio del dormitorio sigilosamente. Fue hacia donde se encontraba Draco.

- Podías hacer más escándalo – dijo Ginny enojada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- En el hospital – dijo Ginny fastidiada.

- ¿Te sentías mal? – pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- No – dijo ella arrugando la nariz – Kyndra esta mal – dijo ella mientras contenía las lágrimas.

- ¿La secretaría? – dijo Draco, mientras que Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y le empezaron a caer las lágrimas - ¿Ella esta bien?

- Si – dijo Ginny – pero hay que esperar a los resultados – dijo un poco sollozando.

- Pero¿Está bien? – pregunto Draco acercándose.

- No sé – dijo Ginny mientras se tapaba el rostro.

- Shh – dijo Draco, mientras la abrazaba – y ¿Ese engendro? – Ginny se rió.

- Es su hija – dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas – Se va a quedar conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo separándose un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Si – dijo Ginny – Yo la voy a cuidar hasta que ella se mejore.

- Mmm… - dijo pensativo - ¿Tiene que quedarse aquí? – lo dijo con cara de asco.

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo – No va a ser tan malo.

- Eso crees – dijo con una ceja levantada.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, cada uno se fue a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios, Ginny se acomodo junto con Breanna y se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente. Draco se levanto más temprano de lo normal, fue hacia la cocina, ya que había sentido algunos sonidos que provenían de ahí.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto Draco mirando lo que fue alguna vez una cocina.

- Cocinando no ves – dijo Breanna, mientras echaba más harina a uno de los potes.

- Eso no es cocinar – dijo Draco observando toda su cocina.

- ¿Tú eres el novio de Ginny? – pregunto Breanna mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada y mirando extrañamente a la niña.

- ¿Si eres el novio de Ginny? – pregunto curiosa.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – pregunto Draco observándola aun raro.

- Yo creo que si lo eres – dijo la niña mientras trataba de romper un huevo – Por eso viven juntos¿no? – dijo sonriente, pero el huevo se le rompió en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Draco acercándose.

- Una torta para mi mamá – dijo ella sonriente. Tratando de romper otro huevo.

- ¡Espera! – dijo quitándole el huevo de la mano – Yo lo rompo.

Dicho esto agarro el huevo, y lo rompió, pero antes se alejo lo suficiente de la niña, no quería tenerla cerca. Cuando acabo de romper los huevos.

- Engendro¿Sabes que hacer? – pregunto arisco.

- Me llamo Breanna, no engendro – dijo ella haciendo gestos – No – dijo inocentemente.

- Voy a llamar a Ginevra – dijo Draco saliendo de la cocina.

Draco se dirigió al dormitorio de Ginny, toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces, decidió entrar. La vio, ella seguía en la cama, durmiendo abrazada a su almohada. Le pareció tierno verla a esas horas y con el cabello en la cara.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco llamándola, pero ella no se movía – Despierta – dijo Draco mientras la seguía observando.

No recibió respuesta.

- Ginevra – dijo moviéndola un poco.

- Mmm… - dijo Ginny mientras se movía un poco. Draco ya se estaba exasperando.

- Pelirroja – dijo moviéndola más fuerte.

- Un rato más – dijo volteándose.

- Están destruyendo mi cocina, pelirroja – dijo moviéndola.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella medio despierta.

- Están destruyendo la cocina – dijo divertido por la cara de ella.

- ¿Quién? – dijo ella aun confundida y medio despierta.

- El engendro lo esta destruyendo todo – dijo mirándola.

- ¿Qué engendro? – pregunto ahora más despierta.

- La niña – dijo.

- ¿Breanna? – pregunto Ginny, ya sentada en la cama.

Luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y miro a su costado. Breanna no estaba. Entonces salio corriendo de la cama. Draco la miraba divertido, y la seguía.

- Breanna – dijo Ginny, entrando a la cocina - ¿Qué haces?

- Ya le dije a tu novio – dijo Breanna cansada.

Ginny volteo a mirar a Draco, quien levanto los hombros.

- Una torta para mi mamá – dijo sonriente – ¿Me ayudas?

- Está bien – dijo Ginny mirando todo a su alrededor – Pero desayunemos primero, y luego le hacemos una torta a tu mamá¿ok?

- Ya – dijo Breanna bajando sus hombros – Que sea de vainilla¿ya?

- Si – dijo ella sonriéndole, y acariciándole la cabeza.

Draco observo la escena. Luego de eso Ginny saco a Breanna de la cocina, la baño, y de ahí hizo el desayuno, lo más rápido que pudo. Llevo todo al comedor, y sentó a Breanna lo más lejos que pudo de Draco, ya que el seguía mirándola raro.

Después Draco se fue a la oficina, y ambas se quedaron haciendo la torta, cuando la acabaron, fueron a visitar a Kyndra, quien recibió con un fuerte abrazo a las dos. Breanna le contó a su mamá todo lo que hizo, hasta el "novio" de Ginny.

Se quedaron hasta la hora de almuerzo, acompañaron a Kyndra mientras ella almorzaba, y les dijo que los análisis habían salido bien, pero que se iba a quedar un par de días más. Luego de eso ambas se fueron al departamento, pero antes fueron a recoger algo de ropa de Breanna al lugar donde ella con su mamá vivían.

- Breanna – dijo Ginny cuando entro al departamento - ¿Qué quieres de postre?

- ¡Galletas de Vainilla! – dijo Breanna emocionada.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, le coloco un delantal a Breanna y empezaron a hacer las galletas. Se pasaron gran parte de la tarde preparándolas, luego las dejaron horneando. Ayudo a Breanna a cambiarse y cuando estuvieron listas las galletas, fueron al comedor.

- ¿Te gustan? – dijo Ginny mirando a Breanna, tenía apoyada su cabeza en una de sus manos.

- Si – dijo la pequeña mientras cogía otra.

- Ginny… - dijo Blaise entrando al comedor.

- Hola – dijo ella mirándolo, detrás de él estaba Draco. Luego Blaise se quedaba estático.

- ¡La hija de Potter! – grito Blaise mirando a Breanna. Ginny lo miro raro.

- ¿Quién? – dijo Breanna volteándose.

- ¡Tú! – dijo Blaise asustado – Hermano, no veas esto – dijo volteando a ver a Draco.

- Blaise – dijo Draco entre dientes – Te dije que era la hija de Kyndra.

- ¿La secretaría? – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si – dijo cansado.

- Ohh, ya veo, hermano – dijo volviendo a mirar a la pequeña – Hola – dijo con una sonrisa digna de un animador infantil.

- Hola – dijo Breanna mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué comen? – dijo Blaise mirando las galletas.

- Galletas, no ves – dijo la pequeña un poco enojada.

- Con esa actitud – dijo Blaise – debería ser tu hija, Draco – Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Ginny – dijo Breanna.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – dijo Ginny mirándola cariñosamente.

- Tu novio no te ha saludado – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny abrió la boca y miro a Draco, él sonreía de lado, tal vez tener a esa pequeña no era tan malo.

- ¿Novio? – pregunto Blaise mirando a ambos - ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

- Breanna… - comenzó a decir Ginny – Draco y yo…

- No te ha saludado – dijo Breanna como toda una sabia – los novios siempre que se ven se besan, eso me dijeron – dijo sonriente la pequeña.

- Este… - comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Yo también quiero ver que se besen – dijo Blaise uniéndose a la causa de Breanna.

- Qué simpático, Blaise – dijo Draco serio.

- ¿No la quieres besar? – pregunto Breanna con una galleta en la mano.

- Shh – dijo Draco, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso rápido en los labios a Ginny, ella le sonrió.

Al final, los cuatro se quedaron comiendo las galletas, y hablando de algunas cosas, especialmente Blaise que quiso saber más de Breanna y de su mamá. Al final de la conversación, Blaise acordó con la pequeña que irían juntos a recoger a su mamá.

El día siguiente, fue lo mismo, Draco se fue temprano al trabajo. Ginny y Breanna fueron a visitar en la mañana a Kyndra, Breanna no se separo de su madre, mientras estuvieron ahí.

- Kyndra – dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Breanna que se había quedado dormida en brazos de su mamá - ¿Mañana ya estas saliendo, no?

- Creo que no – dijo Kyndra, Ginny la miro confundida – El doctor dijo que encontró algo raro en los resultados, y me dijo que me quedara unos días mas.

- ¿Es muy grave? – pregunto Ginny.

- No – dijo tratando de no alarmarla – sólo es algo rutinario, me dijo. No hay por qué alarmarse.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny más tranquila.

- Breanna¿Te causa muchos problemas? – pregunto sonriendo

- No – dijo Ginny – Aunque me mete en aprietos.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto curiosa.

- Si – dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Dice que somos novios Draco y yo, nos exige besos – Kyndra se rió al escucharlo.

- Eso es bueno¿no? – dijo Kyndra divertida – por lo menos lo esta obligando a que formalicen.

- Graciosa – dijo arrugando la nariz.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más, y de ahí Breanna se despertó y salieron del hospital. Cuando estaban en la plaza de la ciudad, vieron unos folletos que hablaban de una feria, un parque de diversiones. Breanna insistió en ir. Ginny le prometió que irían, pero primero debía de almorzar.

Llegaron al departamento, almorzaron, y en eso llego Draco.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano? – pregunto Ginny.

- Acabamos con algunos papeleos – dijo Draco simplemente - ¿Vas a salir?

Ginny llevaba un jean pitillo oscuro, una polera larga, suelta hasta arriba de los muslos color verde oscuro, por lo cual resaltaba su color de cabello, estaba sujetando en uno de sus brazos su abrigo.

- Si – dijo distraída – Pensaba salir con Breanna ¿Dónde esta mi bolso?

- ¿Solo las dos? – pregunto observando como ella movía todo a su paso.

- Si – dijo simplemente - ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

- ¿Yo? – pregunto Draco levantando las cejas.

- No veo a nadie más aquí – dijo ella mirándolo seriamente.

- No, no pensaba en hacer nada – dijo - ¿Por?

- ¿Nos quieres acompañar? – dijo ella mientras cogía su bolso - ¿Vamos?

- ¿A dónde exactamente? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Vamos a ir a un parque de diversiones – dijo ella parándose frente a él.

- Mm… - dijo Draco haciendo un gesto – No me llama la atención.

- Va a ser divertido – dijo ella agarrando una de sus manos - ¿Vamos?

- Mejor me quedo aquí – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, por el gesto de ella – No quiero estar entre tanto niño – dijo arrugando la nariz.

- Vamos los tres – dijo Ginny sonriendo, aun agarrándolo de la mano – Será divertido.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio? – dijo Draco maliciosamente.

- ¿Todo lo haces por algo a cambio? – pregunto Ginny.

- Todo tiene un precio – dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Lo que quieras – dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Nos acompañas?

- ¿Lo que sea? – dijo divertido y maliciosamente a la vez. Ginny capto esa mirada.

- No lo que sea – dijo Ginny más seria – Entre algunos parámetros.

- ¿Cuáles? – dijo Draco acercándose un poco a ella.

- No se – dijo ella distraída por los ojos de Draco.

- ¿No me quieres decir cuales son los parámetros? – dijo Draco divertido al observar el rostro de Ginny. Se acerco más – Ginevra.

Sin más Draco le dio un beso en los labios, fue largo y cuando se separaron, Ginny se quedo algo atontada.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco mientras observaba a Ginny con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ginny apartándose un poco. Se sonrojo.

- Te has sonrojado, pelirroja – dijo Draco divertido, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- No – dijo ella tocándose las mejillas - ¿Nos acompañas o no? – dijo abruptamente.

- No tengo nada que perder – dijo levantándose de hombros – Además quiero saber cuáles son esos parámetros.

Después de que Ginny arreglará a Breanna, salieron junto con Draco hacía el parque de diversiones. Draco iba serio, y de vez en cuando observaba a Ginny y Breanna, quienes caminaban agarradas de las manos.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Ya me di cuenta – dijo Draco sarcásticamente, Ginny lo miro seria.

Los tres se pasaron gran parte del tiempo entre juegos y risas. Draco llevaba la mayoría del tiempo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y miraba de forma superior a toda persona que se le cruzaba.

Ginny y Breanna estaban riéndose, mientras iban un poco más adelante que Draco, Ginny le sonreía y le arreglaba la cabecita a Breanna. En un momento voltea para llamar a Draco, y él iba caminando hacia ellas, serio.

Pero al costado de Draco, había dos mujeres que miraban a Draco de forma descarada, Ginny sabía que Draco ni las había registrado, pero al notar que una de ellas, se estaba acercando a Draco. Ginny tenía que actuar.

- Disculpe, señor – dijo la joven muy coqueta.

- Uhm – dijo Draco volteando a verla.

- ¿Sabe qué hora es? – dijo coqueta y sonriendo de más.

- Este… - dijo Draco revisando su reloj.

- Draco – dijo ella caminando hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Vamos – dijo ella.

Ginny se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios, Draco se quedo atónito ante el hecho, y ella luego le sonrió y lo cogió de la mano. Draco simplemente camino a su lado.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Draco caminando a su lado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sin interés. Draco sonrió de lado.

- Estás celosa – dijo Draco todavía agarrándola de la mano.

- No – dijo ella como ofendida – Breanna vamos a ese juego.

- Si – dijo Breanna dando pequeños brincos.

Se acercaron a un juego, Breanna se subió y Ginny con Draco la observaban, aunque Draco solo observaba a Ginny. Breanna estaba en el carrusel y cada vez que pasaba por Ginny la saludaba.

Cuando bajo Breanna del carrusel estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny le acaricio la mejilla.

- Voy a comprar algodón de azúcar – dijo Ginny soltándose de Draco – Espérenme aquí – dicho esto se alejo de ellos hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar.

Ginny se alejo de ellos, mientras que Draco observaba entre Breanna y a Ginny que se alejaba. En un momento, Draco se quedo perdido observando a Ginny, cuando volteo Draco vio que Breanna lo observaba atentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa engendro? – pregunto Draco serio mirando altivamente a la pequeña Breanna.

- Te gusta mucho – dijo Breanna riéndose y dando vueltas – _Draco y Ginny sentados en un árbol… _– comenzó a cantar.

- Cállate engendro – dijo Draco mirándola serio.

- No me llamo engendro – dijo Breanna arrugando la nariz – Soy Breanna.

- Como quieras – dijo serio – pero no cantes eso.

_- Draco y Ginny sentados en un árbol… _- comenzó a cantar.

En ese momento, se acercaban unos niños más grandes que Breanna corriendo a toda velocidad, Draco los observo acercarse, y que no pensaban parar para esquivar al "engendro". Cuando ya iban a atropellar a Breanna, Draco hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la levanto del suelo, sin querer la pego a su cuerpo. Breanna se agarro del cuello del abrigo de Draco.

- Mocosos, fíjense por donde caminan – grito Draco enojado.

Toda esa escena, la observo Ginny, quien tenía los algodones en la mano. Ella se enterneció con la actitud de Draco. Luego de un momento, se acerco a ellos.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Breanna mirándola – Tu novio me salvo.

- Lo sé – dijo Ginny sonriente – Toma.

- Gracias – dijo la pequeña sujetando el algodón con una mano.

- Espera – dijo Draco – Primero te bajo y luego comes esa cosa.

- No – grito Breanna, sujetándose con la otra mano del abrigo.

- Pero no comas esa cosa – dijo Draco algo exasperado - ¡Baja! – dijo agachándose.

- ¡No! – dijo la pequeña aferrándose.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny, todavía agachado – Has que se baje.

- ¿Por qué, si se ven tan lindos juntos? – dijo divertida, comiendo el algodón de azúcar.

- Hablo en serio – dijo Draco serio.

- Breanna – dijo Ginny agachándose – Come primero, y luego Draco te va a cargar¿si?

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Breanna.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto atónito.

- Si – dijo ella sin mirar a Draco.

La pequeña dejo de aferrarse de Draco, y comió tranquila su algodón de azúcar. Ginny trato de convidar un poco del algodón a Draco, quien solo miro con cara de asco.

Ya estaba entrada la noche, Ginny tenía cargada a Breanna y junto con Draco estaban caminando por la calle para regresar al departamento.

- Ginevra, apúrate – dijo Draco caminando un poco más rápido – Esta haciendo más frío.

- Yo soy la que carga a Breanna – dijo ella enojada – No puedo ir más rápido.

- Dámela – dijo Draco volviendo sus pasos – Yo la llevo, quiero llegar al departamento hoy, no dentro de tres días – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Gracioso – dijo ella, pasándole a la pequeña – con cuidado.

Caminaron por la calle en silencio, Ginny lo observaba de reojo, Ginny iba de manos entrelazadas con Draco. Aunque Draco quisiera aparentar ser frío y calculador, se veía muy tierno con la pequeña en brazos, aun cuando él estaba serio. Algunas parejas los observaba mientras ellos pasaban por la calle, y decían cosas como "Que lindos", "¿Has visto a su pequeña? Que ternura"; esto hacía que Ginny se sonrojará más de lo debido y Draco caminará más serio.

Un grupo de jóvenes, de la edad de Ginny pasaron cerca, y estaban observando a Ginny, Draco por eso cogió la mano de Ginny fuertemente, y fulmino con la mirada al grupo de jóvenes, que por ello dejaron de acercarse y de mirar. Ginny se emociono con el gesto.

Llegaron al departamento.

- ¿Dónde la llevo? – pregunto Draco, moviendo un poco a Breanna.

- A mi dormitorio – dijo Ginny mientras colgaba su abrigo.

Draco llevo a la pequeña al dormitorio de Ginny, ella lo seguía, cuando trato de dejar a Breanna en la cama, ella no se soltaba de su cuello, Draco la movió un poco para que se soltará, pero no había resultados.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco serio todavía tratando de sacarse a la pequeña de encima – No se despega – Ginny le sonrió.

- A ver – dijo Ginny cogiendo las manos de Breanna que estaban en el cuello de Draco, él se tenso un poco, cuando ella lo toco – Creo que ya esta.

- Todavía no se despega – dijo Draco serio.

Ginny la movió un poco, y logro que la pequeña se quedará en la cama.

- Ya esta – dijo Ginny feliz.

- Ya era hora – dijo Draco enderezándose.

- Mmm… - emitió un sonido la pequeña Breanna.

- Creo que ya esta dormida – dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza.

- Entonces ya me voy a dormir – dijo Draco.

- No – dijo Breanna cogiéndole la mano a Draco.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco mirándola.

- Duerme con nosotras – dijo Breanna con los ojos llorosos.

Ginny se puso de todos los colores.

_Cabeza de Ginny_

_- ¿Qué? – pensó Ginny. _

_- Esa niña, si que es astuta – dijo la vocecita._

_- ¿Por qué? – pensó Ginny todavía sorprendida. _

_- Esa niña te esta facilitando las cosas – dijo la vocecita maliciosamente - ¡Aprovecha!_

_- No puedo _

_- Sólo hoy – dijo la vocecita – Además sólo van a dormir._

_- Voy a matar a Breanna – pensó Ginny. _

_- Yo la voy a besar – dijo la vocecita risueña._

_Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny_

- Pequeña… - comenzó a decir Ginny.

- No puedo – dijo Draco, mientras que la pequeña le sostenía la mano.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir la pequeña en sollozos – Nos vas a cuidar.

- Breanna… - comenzó a decir Ginny temerosa.

- Sólo hoy – dijo la pequeña mirando a Ginny – Que sólo hoy nos cuide aquí.

- Breanna… - dijo Ginny.

- Por favor, Ginny – dijo la pequeña sujetando la mano de Ginny – Duerme a mi lado y tu al otro¿si?

- Solo si Draco quiere¿Esta bien? – dijo Ginny sin mirar a Draco, estaba más que sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco mirándola.

- ¡Si! – dijo Breanna – ¿Draco te quedas?

- Si a ella no le incomoda – dijo Draco levantándose de hombros.

Breanna se acomodo en el medio de la cama, y Ginny se fue al otro extremo, sólo se quito los zapatos, y se echo acomodando a Breanna. Draco se hecho cerca al borde de la cama, puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que Ginny trataba de contarle algún cuento a Breanna, quien sonreía mirando a Ginny. Ella alternaba su mirada entre Breanna y Draco. Draco miraba de reojo a Ginny.

En un momento, Breanna se quedo dormida, pero giro en la cama y se abrazo a la cintura de Draco. Draco abrió los ojos demasiado, mientras que Ginny sonreía por la actitud de Draco.

- Quítamela, Ginevra – dijo Draco mirando con asco a Breanna.

- Yo creo que no – dijo ella divertida, acomodándose en la cama.

- Ginevra, esto – dijo mirando a Breanna – no me deja respirar.

- Es pequeña e indefensa – dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

- En serio, Ginevra – dijo Draco serio – No quiero tenerla cerca mió.

- Tú accediste a dormir con ella – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

- Tú no te opusiste – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – en vez – dijo Draco con una mirada maliciosa y pícara – creo que te querías aprovechar de mí – Ginny ahogo una carcajada.

- No tienes idea – dijo sarcásticamente – Creo que voy a dormir.

- Espera – dijo Draco – Primero despégala de mí.

- Creo que Breanna se encuentra muy cómoda así – dijo ella sonriendo – No la voy a mover.

Draco cerró por un momento los ojos, pensando en algo para que Ginny accediera a mover a Breanna. En eso Breanna se movió un poco y susurro.

- Papá.

Draco abrió los ojos instantáneamente, y volteo la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Ginny. Ella estaba igual de sorprendida.

- ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible Ginny

- Papá – volvió a repetir Breanna entre sueños.

Ginny se sorprendió ante lo que escucho con mayor claridad de Breanna, no pensaba que la pequeña recordará o soñará con su padre, ella era muy pequeña cuando lo perdió. Se dio cuenta la falta que le hacía a Breanna y sobretodo ahora que su mamá estaba hospitalizada. Ginny tenía contenidas las lágrimas.

- Perdón – dijo Ginny parándose repentinamente y saliendo del cuarto.

Draco la miro anonadado, a él también le sorprendió el gesto de Breanna. Ella aparentaba ser fuerte y muy alegre, pero extrañaba a su padre. Draco suspiro.

Trato de mover delicadamente a Breanna, la acomodo bien en la cama, la tapo, y fue a buscar a Ginny. Draco pensó que a ella le había afectado más la actitud de Breanna.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer!

Espero sus RR... si les gusto o no! Digan!! Además quería decirles que ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 18.. me inspire y la verdad me gusta el capitulo 18!!

Si quieren que lo cuelgue rápido ... solo hagan click en GO! y dejen un RR

Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas!!

Cuidense,

Exitos.

Danitza!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!! Espero que esten super bien!!! Ya se acerca Año Nuevo!!

Antes que nada queria decirle gracias S. Lily Potter porque no me habia dado cuenta de ese detalle, ya lo active y ya pueden dejar anonimos RR.

Muchas Gracias a quienes dejaron RR, y a quienes se dieron tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que la proxima tengan tiempito de escribir algo.

Agradecimiento a los RR:

July-PotterEvans15 : Muchas Gracias por los animos!! Yo también quiero uno asi¿Dónde estará la fábrica?!!! hahaa. Espero que el capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado.

S. LilyPotter: Muchas Gracias por tu aviso, no me habia dado cuenta, también gracias por tu RR me encanto¿Qué sentirá Ginny?...mmm... no estoy segura...Supongo que el desmayo es algo casi normal: Ves a una persona que te dejo hace un par de años, de quien no sabias nada.. debe ser un shock! Si se esta dando cuenta de Draco! Viva!!

Breanna es un angelito!! A veces parece mentira.. era pequeña cuando perdio a su padre y se diria que no podría recordarlo... pero son los detalles lo que un niño recuerda y lo dejan marcado, creo que ante todo eso y ver a su madre sufrir por la perdida, Breanna maduro más que otros niños de su edad y tiene terror a la perdida. No fue intencinal lo de Ginny.. simplemente ocurrio! haha. Un niño de 5 años pesaa.. creeme! haha.. seria gracioso que platicaran sobre eso.. pero ya se dara el momento!! Cuidate, espero verte pronto!

Lunatipola : haha... pobre engendro!! todo un amor!!haha.. Yo también quiero una asi.. que hable fluido y directo haha. Ya esta actualizado!

.-'Maria J.'-. : Que bueno que no te estreses!! haha. No me mates!! Harry ... ya tendrá su momento...esta cerca.. No se va a morir Kyndra! tranquila. todo esta bien con ella. No la dejara sola, seria un golpe muy fuerte para una niña tan pequeña y que de por si ya esta sufriendo mucho!

Andeli Malfoy : Muchas Gracias!! A mi me encanta escribirle y saber que es de su agrado, aun cuando tenga mis complicaciones para los capitulos haha. Esta vez creo que no hay intriga... pero el proximo si! haha... Hasta yo me altere con el final!! haha.. pero ya lo colgare en su momento.

Tehuami : Primer anonimo!!haha. O.O me sorprendes¿Todo de una? aplausos Blaise..es... Blaise... Torpe para muchas cosas y para otras no... es un caso, pero lo amo asi. Me encanta esa escena, los tres juntos¿Que opinas de la escena de ahora?! Muchas Gracias, espero verte otra vez!!

Verito Felton : Gracias.. es muy tierna Breanna.. pero muy lista!

Muchas Gracias por su tiempo, espero que disfruten de este capitulo también y DEJEN RR!!

Besos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17**** – Una Familia sin mí**

Ginevra se encontraba en la cocina llorando, se había apoyado en la mesita central.

- ¿Ginevra? – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Draco vio una silueta que temblaba, por lo cual decidió prender la luz de la cocina.

- ¿Ginevra? – pregunto acercándose.

Ella no respondía, al sentir que él prendió la luz, trato de limpiarse en vano las lágrimas, en ese momento, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

- Estoy bien – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas y ocultando su rostro.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco agarrándola por los hombros y volteándola.

Draco vio que ella tenía los ojos rojos llorosos, y que trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Draco tranquilo, todavía la cogía por los hombros.

- Es sólo que… - dijo ella entre sollozos.

- ¿Sólo que? – Draco la instó a seguir.

- Es muy pequeña – y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco limpiándole las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir así? – pregunto Ginny entre sollozos – Si hubieras visto como le reclama… - rompió en llanto.

- Nadie lo elige – dijo Draco tranquilo, inspeccionando cada parte del rostro del Ginny.

- Si a su mamá le pasa algo… – dijo ella mientras lloraba y apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- No le va a pasar nada – dijo Draco – No pienses en eso – dijo abrazándola – Shhh…

- Ella piensa en él – dijo llorando más fuerte.

- Lo sé – dijo abrazándola, tratando de calmarla.

Ginny lloro un poco más en los brazos de Draco, Draco sólo la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla. Pasaron algunos minutos.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – dijo Draco separándose un poco de ella.

- Si – dijo ella más calmada - Gracias – dijo simulando una sonrisa, pero con los ojos rojos.

- Sabes – dijo Draco acomodándole unos mechones del cabello – Debes de ser fuerte.

- … - ella agacho un poco la cabeza.

- Esa niña te necesita – dijo acariciándole el cabello – No te rindas, debes de ser fuerte por ella.

- Lo sé – dijo ella en un susurro.

- Creo que debes ir a dormir – dijo Draco separándose ahora completamente de ella.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Ambos caminaron agarrados de las manos, y en silencio. Llegaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny.

- Ve a dormir – dijo Draco parándose.

- ¿Vamos?- dijo ella, todavía agarrando de la mano a Draco.

- Duerme, te hará bien – dijo Draco besándole en la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Ella se va a poner triste si no te ve.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto Draco mirándola, pero transmitía por sus ojos ese deseo, de saber que era lo que Ginny quería.

- También – dijo ella en un susurro.

- Voy a ponerme el pijama – dijo Draco – No puedo dormir con esta ropa – Ginny sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Draco fue hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse, y Ginny al entrar a su cuarto, se puso su pijama. Acomodo a Breanna bien, y ella se echo a su lado, tapando a las dos. Ginny observaba como dormía Breanna.

En ese momento, Draco entro en el dormitorio, en silencio se fue al otro extremo de la cama, y se echo boca arriba, en un momento volteo a ver a Ginny, le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió. Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Draco sintió como algo se movía en su pecho. Esa fue una de las pocas noches en que pudo dormir hasta que los rayos del sol entraban por una ranura de la ventana, y daban en su rostro.

Draco entreabrió los ojos, y se encontró con una mata de cabellos pelirrojos sobre él. Llevo su mano libre a los ojos, y se los froto. Sentía como ella dormía tranquilamente sobre él. Bajo la mirada, y la vio a ella: tan frágil y relajada, todo un ángel. Sonrió tontamente y le acarició el rostro.

Pero había un detalle, que luego de contemplarla se acordó: el engendro. La busco con la mirada, no pensaba despertar a Ginny todavía, pero no la vio. Tal vez fue a preparar alguna cosa a la cocina. Eso lo preocupo.

- Ginevra – dijo suavemente, mientras movía alguno de los mechones de la cara de Ginny – Despierta.

Ella solo se movió un poco.

- Pelirroja – dijo divertido – el engendro debe estar destruyendo todo el departamento.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella medio dormida - ¿Qué engendro?

- La pequeña – dijo Draco mientras la observaba divertido - ¡Merlín! Deberías verte a un espejo.

- Lo mismo para ti – dijo Ginny abriendo más los ojos. Se percato que estaba encima de Draco - ¿Dónde esta Breanna? – dijo ella levantándose.

- No tengo idea – dijo Draco observándola - ¡Que desastre eres a esta hora de la mañana!

- ¿No has visto el desastre que es tu cabello, Draco? – dijo ella burlonamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- A petición tuya – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – y por lo visto no lo has desaprovechado.

- Breanna te lo pidió – dijo ella mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello – Además no veo que deba de aprovechar – dijo Ginny observándolo.

- Ginevra, estas ante un dios griego – dijo alardeando – Disfrútalo.

- Paso – dijo ella divertida – Voy a buscar a Breanna.

Dicho esto, ella se levanto de la cama, y fue a buscar a Breanna, Draco salía detrás de ella divertido por la cara que ponía Ginny mientras buscaba a la pequeña.

- ¿Breanna? – dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta que correspondía a la biblioteca.

- No creo que el engendro este ahí – dijo mientras la observaba.

- No se llama engendro – dijo ella distraída.

Salieron a la sala y se encontraron con una escena muy particular.

Blaise se encontraba con Breanna en el regazo y le estaba contando un cuento, mientras hacía muecas y cambiaba su voz ante cada personaje.

- ¿Lo has visto? – dijo Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hace? - dijo Draco con una ceja levantada y con una mano en el hombro de Ginny.

- Le esta leyendo un cuento – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Pensé que se la estaba comiendo – dijo Draco sarcásticamente – Me refiero a que nunca lo vi así.

- Se ven tiernos – dijo Ginny - ¿No lo crees? – dijo girando su cabeza un poco para verlo.

- Supongo – dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

- ¡Hasta que despertó la pareja! – dijo Blaise observándolos.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos.

- Breanna – dijo mientras que ayudaba a la pequeña a ponerse de pie – Me dijo que seguían durmiendo – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – y creo que recién se han levantado – dijo divertido por el sonrojo de Ginny.

- Voy a hacer el desayuno – dijo Ginny caminando hacia la cocina.

- Draco – dijo Blaise sonriendo

- ¿Qué? – dijo fastidiado.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? – dijo parándose.

- Siempre eres inoportuno – dijo Draco mientras se daba la vuelta, iba a ir a cambiarse.

Fueron a desayunar, Breanna hablo todo el desayuno de lo que había estado leyendo con Blaise. Luego Draco dijo que iba al trabajo, y Blaise le dijo que iría a acompañar a Breanna y a Ginny a visitar a Kyndra. Draco de malhumor acepto, y se fue a la oficina, pero antes se despidió de Ginny con un beso.

Fueron a visitar a Kyndra, ella les contó que le daban de alta ese día en la tarde, Blaise le dijo que iría a recogerla junto con Breanna. Kyndra miro de reojo a Ginny, pero acepto.

Ginny hablo un rato con el médico que le confirmo lo que Kyndra le había dicho, pero que necesitaba guardar reposo y que debía estar acompañada de alguien por algún tiempo para que la ayude.

Luego de esta visita los tres decidieron ir a Londres muggle, Blaise quería comprarse un coche.

En el camino, mientras Breanna entro en una juguetería.

- Ginny – dijo Blaise llamando la atención de ella.

- Dime – dijo ella volteando a verlo.

- ¿Estas saliendo con Draco? – pregunto curioso.

- ¿Temes que te lo quite? - dijo ella divertida.

- No – dijo sonriendo y bajando la cabeza, luego la miro – Sólo quería decirte algo, si es que estaban saliendo.

- Creo que si – dijo ella levantándose de hombros – Draco no me ha dicho nada, pero me dijo que lo intentemos¿por?

- Draco hace mucho que no esta en una relación seria – dijo Blaise mirando hacia el frente – Creo que nunca ha tenido una relación seria. Por eso creo que contigo es distinto, por eso creo que hay una relación entre ustedes.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- A ninguna chica con la que ha estado, la ha llevado a su departamento, ese es el primer punto – dijo Blaise – Además ya no esta tan frío y distante con el resto – dijo mientras Ginny lo observaba.

- No entiendo – dijo Ginny.

- Además con todo eso del juicio y la situación de la empresa, creo que lo ayudas a sobreponerse, aunque no lo sepas – dijo esto más para si que para Ginny, aunque ella lo escucho – Pero¿Tú lo quieres? – dijo esto volteando a verla.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto ella confundida.

- Porque esta abriendo su corazón, su coraza por ti – dijo Blaise serio – Quiero saber si estas completamente segura de lo que sientes – dijo

Dicho esto volvió a mirar al cielo.

- Draco ya sufrió mucho por diversos motivos – dijo todavía mirando al cielo – No deseo que Draco salga lastimado otra vez, no sé que podría ocurrir.

- ¿Estas preocupado por si lastimo a Draco? – pregunto ella sin creerlo.

Ella no podía entender, tenía a su costado al amigo, si no era el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, a quien se lo conocía por ser una persona fría, calculadora, que tenía a un padre ex – Mortífago, y que creció creyendo que una debilidad era tener sentimientos hacia alguien. Le estaba pidiendo que no lastime emocionalmente a Draco Malfoy, le deberían estar pidiendo que ella recapacite para que ELLA no salga lastimada, no acerca de lastimar a Draco.

- Preocupado por mi amigo – dijo mirándola – Preocupado por los dos.

- No pienso lastimarlo – dijo ella algo tímida – Me cuesta ahora a mi abrirme a una relación nueva – luego levanto los hombros cuando menciono – simplemente tengo…

- Miedo – dijo Blaise.

- Exacto – dijo ella – Debes de haberte enterado que en mi última relación todo termino no muy bien que digamos.

- Con Potter – dijo Blaise, ella asintió – Escuche algo de lo que decían en Corazón de Bruja y lo que mencionaron en El Profeta.

- No hay mucho que te pueda contar entonces – dijo ella tranquila – Fue complicado y sufrí por mucho tiempo.

- Nunca te defendiste de lo que decían – dijo Blaise observándola.

- No me interesaba lo que pudieran decir – dijo Ginny – Pero lo último que quiero es lastimarlo.

- Te lo digo porque no quiero que le des falsas esperanzas – dijo Blaise – Yo lo estimo mucho, sé por lo que Draco ha pasado – miro otra vez a Ginny, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza – Con Draco las cosas siempre serán diferentes – dijo sonriendo cariñosamente, Ginny le respondió de igual manera.

- ¡Quiero este juguete! – dijo Breanna corriendo hacia ellos con un juguete en la mano.

- Vamos, que te lo compró – dijo Blaise sonriendo y jugando con Breanna.

Ginny se quedo pensativa. Nunca pensó que Blaise se comportará de esa manera… tan madura, estaba sorprendida, pero también emocionada, ya que Blaise quería mucho a Draco, para tratar de ayudarlo, según él. ¿Cómo Blaise podía ser todo un payaso en algunos momentos y en otros ser tan serio y maduro?

Pero esto la convenció de que lo que sentía por Draco valía la pena. Sabía que no sería fácil estar con él, tenía juicios abiertos todavía relacionados a los mortífagos, sus padres, su infancia, y sobre todo el mismo Draco, que seguía siendo un misterio acerca de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntaron Breanna y Blaise a la vez, cuando salieron de la tienda.

- ¿A dónde ahora? – dijo Ginny.

- A comprar mi coche – dijo Blaise sonriendo – Tiene que ser el mejor¿Eso atrae a las mujeres, verdad? – dijo curioso.

- Si, Blaise, a algunas – dijo sonriendo Ginny y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, pensando "Volvió a ser el mismo".

Caminaron unas cuadras más y encontraron una tienda muy prestigiosa de coches, los tres entraron.

- Buenos Días – dijo un señor recibiéndolos.

- Buenos Días – dijeron los tres a la vez.

- ¡Venimos por un coche! – dijo Breanna sonriendo al señor.

- ¿De qué tipo están buscando? – dijo el señor sonriendo a la niña - ¿Familiar?

- No – dijo rápido Blaise, el señor ante esto abrió los ojos – uno rápido – dijo más calmado.

- Deportivos – dijo Ginny tratando de ignorar a Blaise.

- Síganme – dijo el señor.

Ellos revisaron varios coches, y Blaise no se decidía por uno en especial, probó todos; Breanna yacía echada en una de las bancas medio dormida, estaba cansada.

- ¿Ya? – pregunto Breanna por enésima vez.

- Todavía – dijo Ginny, mientras el acariciaba la espalda - ¿Voy a ver como va, esta bien?

Dicho esto camino hacia Blaise.

- ¿Todavía? – pregunto cansada.

- No veo uno que me guste – dijo Blaise mientras se rascaba la barbilla – Ninguno parece digno.

- Blaise… - dijo ella cansada y algo fastidiada.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Blaise sin prestarle atención a Ginny - ¡Ese! – dijo señalando uno negro.

- Buena elección – dijo el señor – Ese es un convertible último modelo, nos llego hace tres días a la tienda, es limitado el número de coches de ese estilo.

Blaise se acercó al coche, como un niño frente a un juguete nuevo.

- Lo compro – dijo sonriente.

- Esta bien, señor - dijo el que los atendía – acompáñeme para firmar algunos papeles.

Luego de que Blaise tramitará esos papeles, y le dieran todo, dijeron que si deseaba podía llevarse el coche al día siguiente, debido a la placa y otros trámites que demorarían poco.

Salieron de la tienda.

- Antes de todo, Blaise – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Blaise aturdido.

- Debes de sacar un permiso para conducir – dijo Ginny seria – si no, no va a ser posible que lo conduzcas en el mundo mágico, hay ciertas reglas….

- Ya lo sé, Ginny – dijo Blaise sonriendo – Tengo el permiso y todo eso.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ginny confundida.

- Uno de los novios de mi madre, nos llevo a sacar ese permiso – dijo mientras cargaba a Breanna, quien reía, ya que Blaise le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- ¿Quiénes "nos"? – pregunto.

- Draco y yo¿Sorprendida? – dijo juguetón

- Si – dijo ella estupefacta – Yo pensé que la familia de Draco se oponía a todo artefacto muggles.

- Y lo hacen – dijo afirmándolo – Solo que ambos lo sacamos a espaldas de nuestros padres, muy divertido fue eso.

- Ya veo – dijo Ginny aun sorprendida.

- ¿Comemos por aquí? – pregunto Blaise con cara de hambre.

- ¿Y Draco?

- El va a almorzar con unos clientes – dijo serio – Me salve de eso¿no crees? -dijo sonriente.

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo. Fueron a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca. Almorzaron entre risas, ya que Blaise se pasó gran parte del tiempo haciendo chistes y jugando con Breanna.

Paso el tiempo y fueron de retorno hacía el departamento de Draco, iban a dejar algunas cosas, y después Blaise y Breanna irían a recoger a Kyndra.

Ginny se encontraba sola en el departamento, estaba en la cocina iba a comenzar a preparar algo dulce, cuando el timbre sonó.

- ¿Qué se habrán olvidado? – Ginny iba hacia la puerta de entrada sonriendo.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

- Ya voy – dijo Ginny llegando, abrió la puerta y a esa persona no esperaba verla – Logan – se sorprendió.

- Hola – dijo el sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – dijo ella todavía sorprendida, luego reaccionó – Disculpa, pasa – ella se movió dejándolo pasar.

- Gracias – dijo entrando - ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

- No – dijo ella distraída – Pensé que eran Blaise y la hija de una amiga que hace un rato salieron.

- Yo no los vi – dijo tomando asiento - ¿Te sientes mejor de salud?

- Si, gracias por preguntar – ella sonrió – Estoy mejor.

- Que bueno – dijo Logan mientras juntaba sus manos – Cuanto te fuiste de Creta me quede muy preocupado. Recién he podido venir a visitarte.

- Gracias, no te hubieras molestado – dijo ella mirando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Estabas preparando algo? – pregunto Logan mientras la observaba.

- Todavía¿Por qué? – pregunto ella.

- Estas con un delantal, y miras a la cocina – dijo señalando la dirección. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

Estuvieron hablando de algunas banalidades, acerca de la hermana de Logan, lo que ocurrió después que ella se desmayo, entre otras cosas. Paso el tiempo y llego Blaise junto con Kyndra y Breanna, los tres llegaron riendo.

- ¡Logan! – dijo Blaise sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo estas Blaise? – dijo estrechándole la mano – Desde su repentino regreso, no se nada de ustedes.

- Hemos estado en una y otra cosa – dijo Blaise – Te presento, ella es Kyndra.

- Un placer – dijo Logan besándole la mano.

- El placer es mío – dijo Kyndra sonriendo de más, y sentándose luego al costado de Ginny.

- Esta pequeña belleza – dijo Blaise cargando a Breanna – Es Breanna. Bella¿no?

- Es muy bella – dijo Logan sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo Breanna riéndose.

Luego de hablar, Breanna se paro.

- ¿Vamos a hacer los muffins, Ginny? – dijo emocionada Breanna.

- Si – dijo acariciándole la cabeza – Pero antes – dijo volteando a ver a Blaise - ¿Recogiste la consola de videojuegos?

- Si – dijo Blaise – No lo olvide.

- Yo se lo tuve que hacer recordar – dijo Breanna señalándose con un dedo. Todos rieron.

- ¿Me vas a enseñar a jugar, ahora? – pregunto Blaise.

- Espera un rato – dijo Ginny mientras se iba a su dormitorio.

Ginny fue a su dormitorio a buscar el televisor que ella tenía, y con un hechizo logro llevarlo hasta una sala. Blaise emocionado se paro, y la ayudo sacando la consola. Ginny le enseño como se programaba y que debía hacer básicamente. Blaise se quedo con Logan jugando en la consola, mientras que las tres fueron a la cocina.

- Kyndra – dijo Ginny mientras sacaba algunas cosas – Si quieres quédate con ellos, recién haz salido del hospital.

- Estoy bien, Ginny – dijo Kyndra sonriendo y sentándose – He descansado por mucho tiempo. Gracias.

- Bueno – dijo Ginny – Mi ayudante principal¿Dónde esta?

- Aquí – dijo Breanna saltando.

Ellas comenzaron haciendo la masa y Kyndra las miraba y ayudaba con algunas cosas; también hablaba con Ginny y le decía que hacer a su hija.

En un momento Logan fue hacia la cocina.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo tocando la puerta y asomándose.

- Si, claro – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Ya están los muffins? – dijo Logan sentándose cerca de Kyndra.

- Están en el horno – dijo Ginny mientras movía algunas cosas – No desesperes.

- No sabes como deseo probarlos – dijo Logan sonriendo.

- Van a estar muy ricos – dijo Breanna sonriendo.

- ¿Tú la ayudaste? – dijo Logan sonriendo a Breanna

- Si, soy su ayudante principal cuando hace postres – dijo orgullosa caminando.

- Es muy lista – dijo Logan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Muy linda. ¿Su papá? – pregunto Logan mirando a Kyndra.

- Falleció – dijo simplemente Kyndra.

- Lo siento – dijo rápido Logan

- No te preocupes, ya paso mucho tiempo – dijo sonriendo suavemente.

- ¿Tú también la ayudas con los postres? – dijo Logan.

- A veces – dijo ella – Pero la quiero convencer para hacer un negocio – dijo mirando a Ginny, quien solo sonrió.

- Sería una buena idea – dijo - ¿Te gusta cocinar?

- Es mi pasatiempo favorito – dijo ella sentándose frente a los dos.

- Es muy talentosa además – agrego Kyndra.

- Kyndra – dijo Ginny.

- Es verdad – dijo Kyndra, luego volteo a ver a Logan – Cuando los pruebes te sorprenderás.

- ¿Todavía están pensando en hacer el negocio? – pregunto Logan.

- Me gusta la idea – dijo Ginny – Pero el capital, es algo con lo que no contamos – dijo esto con una mueca de fastidio.

- Si de verdad quieren hacerlo – dijo Logan alternando su mirada entre ambas – Puedo yo poner el capital, me gusta la idea.

- Eso sería genial – dijeron ambas, luego voltearon y sonrieron.

- Con su permiso – dijo Kyndra – Ahora vuelvo – y salio de la cocina.

- Entonces¿Cocinas bien? – dijo Logan divertido, apoyando en una mano su mentón.

- Se podría decir que si – dijo ella divertida - ¿Dudas?

- Se tiene que probar para afirmar – dijo. Ginny se rió.

- Mira quedo algo de masa – dijo Breanna con el pote en sus manos.

- A ver – dijo Logan cargándola y sentándola en la mesita.

- Prueba – dijo Breanna.

Puso en su dedito algo de la crema, pero le mancho la nariz a Logan. Breanna y Ginny estallaron en risa.

- ¿Con qué se burlan de mi, señoritas? – dijo Logan, mientras que las dos seguían riendo.

Logan cogió un poco de crema en su mano y le mancho también la nariz a Ginny, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras que Breanna se reía más fuerte.

- Usted no se salva señorita – dijo Logan mientras la cogía para que no se caiga y le manchaba la mejilla.

Pero justo en esa escena entraba una persona a la cocina, buscando a Ginny. El observo detalladamente la escena, lo que vio fue una

FAMILIA

Esas imágenes donde observas como la madre ríe risueña mientras observa al padre quien esta sujetando a la hija… una perfecta e ideal familia feliz…esas imágenes que se usan para promocionar las familias perfectas…o eso es lo que Draco pudo observar.

Así los encontró Draco, quien observo la escena en silencio sin ni siquiera pasar el umbral. Ginny estaba con la nariz manchada reía mientras sostenía el bowl, tenía el delantal y una cola alta; Logan tenía cargada a Breanna y ambos también tenían manchado el rostro y mostrando sonrisas dignas de un comercial de dentrificos.

En la mesa central tenían algunas cosas que habían utilizado, cucharas, cucharitas, cucharones, bowls, harina, huevos y todo lo que uno se puede imaginar para producir la receta "familiar" o así lo veía Draco; los tres juntos, la madre perfecta, el padre "perfecto" y la hija que de por si, no era un encanto según él, pero se veían tan bien juntos, tanto así que le causaba recelos no pertenecer a esa escena familiar no gozar de aquella tan pura felicidad, de la cual según él, nunca llegaría ni siquiera a probar tal experiencia sublime, le parecía tan insólito interrumpir tanta perfección, ingresar a un lugar en el cual él no podría penetrar aun contando las inmensas ganas que tenia, pero sabia que Draco no armonizaría en esta escena y para no cometer tan insólito acto, no le quedo mas que dar vuelta y regresar en sus propios pasos aun con esas imágenes en la memoria, pero de lo que no se percato es que cierta pelirroja llego ha ver su platinado cabello en su noble retirada.

- Draco… - ella susurro.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Logan aún sonriente con Breanna.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo ella quitándose el delantal.

Ginny salió de la cocina y fue hacia la sala, donde se encontró con Blaise que hablaba con Kyndra, ambos tranquilos. Ginny camino silenciosamente y se adentro en el departamento, fue hacia la oficina de Draco.

Encontró la puerta de la oficina abierta. Entro sigilosamente.

Encontró a Draco sentado, con un vaso en la mano, pensativo. Tenía la mirada pérdida.

- Draco – dijo Ginny entrando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Draco arisco.

- Te vi en la cocina – dijo Ginny acercándose.

- No es necesario que vengas aquí – dijo Draco, luego le dio un sorbo a su trago.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo ella calmada.

- Vuelve a la cocina con Logan – dijo sin mirarla – No arruines tu felicidad por mi – dijo Draco amargado.

- ¿Quién dice que aquí no soy feliz? – dijo Ginny sonriendo, entendió la actitud de Draco.

- Logan te esta esperando, Ginevra – dijo Draco serio aun sin mirarla y sin haber prestado atención a lo que ella dijo.

- No me interesa que él me espere – dijo ella sonriendo aún más.

Acto seguido, Ginny en un acto de valentía, se sentó en las piernas de Draco, quedando cara a cara con Draco, ella aún sonreía tratando que le sostuviera la mirada y se acerco lentamente al rostro de Draco… y lo beso.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Draco contrariado y con una ceja levantada.

- Un beso – dijo ella sonriendo – Y también – agrego ya que sabía que Draco agregaría algún sarcasmo – Para decirte que te quiero solo a ti.

Draco se quedo sentado mientras la observaba maravillado.

- Logan es sólo un amigo – dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- No me debes explicaciones – dijo Draco suavizando un poco su expresión.

- Lo sé – dijo ella – Prefiero estar aquí contigo.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Draco volteando a verla, ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú prefieres que este aquí contigo? – pregunto ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Draco lo único que hizo fue acercarla y darle un beso.

- ¿Eso responde? – pregunto.

- Eres tan tierno – dijo Ginny sonriendo y pellizcándole una de las mejillas.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco mirándola – No debo verme "tierno" – dijo haciendo las comillas con una mano, Ginny se rió.

Draco al verla reír, solo sonrió de lado y siguió contemplándola, mientras tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella. Ginny se acerco a Draco y le dio un beso en los labios, Draco después le correspondió. Fue uno de esos besos largos. Ginny llevo las manos al cuello de Draco, y él llevo una mano a la mejilla de ella.

No sabrían cuanto tiempo paso, pero luego del beso Ginny se apoyo en el pecho de Draco, y él la abrazo.

- Tengo que pedirte algo – dijo Ginny.

- Por eso me chantajeaste con el beso¿no? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- En parte – dijo Ginny dándole un beso simple en los labios – Kyndra y Breanna se van a quedar aquí.

- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándola escéptico.

- Ella no puede quedarse sola por un tiempo, será corto – dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos como para conmoverlo.

- ¿El engendro también? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Va a ser muy divertido.

- Para ti – dijo cansado, luego sonrió de lado – pero quiero un premio – dijo convencido.

- Todo lo haces a cambio de algo¿no? – dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz, luego suspiro y dijo - ¿Qué quieres?

- Esto – dicho esto la volvió a besar.

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Ginny se separo y sonrió.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la cocina? – pregunto Draco mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella.

- Muffins – dijo ella sonriendo, luego abrió los ojos - ¡Muffins! – dijo ella y se levanto de inmediato y salio corriendo de la oficina.

Draco sonrió simplemente de lado y fue hacia la sala con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ginny llego al comedor corriendo, y se encontró con todos en la mesa y con los muffins también.

- Lo sacaron del horno – dijo ella más tranquila.

- Si – dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Te estábamos esperando para comerlos.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Luego entro Draco, Ginny volteo le sonrió y ambos se sentaron. Todos comieron alegres, salvo Draco que miraba de forma asesina a Logan. Ginny se reía ante la actitud de Draco. Cuando acabaron.

- Son los mejores que he probado – dijo Logan.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No retiro mi propuesta – dijo sonriendo a Kyndra y Ginny.

- ¿Qué propuesta? – dijo furioso Draco.

- Sería estupendo – dijo Kyndra, mientras limpiaba a Breanna.

- Tenemos que pensarlo – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Qué propuesta? – repitió Draco irritado.

- Cásate conmigo Ginny – dijo Blaise acabando de comer – Mis problemas alimenticios se terminarían – lo dijo mirándola con cara de inocente y juntando las palmas de las manos.

Todos empezaron a reírse. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada a Blaise, que luego lo miró y se asusto. Ginny volteo a ver a Draco, quien la miraba serio, y ella solo se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pasado el tiempo, Blaise y Logan decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas.

- Creo que yo también me voy – dijo Kyndra levantándose.

- Espera – dijo Ginny – Mejor quédate un tiempo aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

- Mejor no – dijo Kyndra apenada mirando a Draco – No quiero estorbar – dijo en un susurro a Ginny.

- Para nada – dijo ella quitándole importancia – Ambos estamos de acuerdo¿Verdad? – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Draco.

- ¿Ah? – dijo confundido, luego miro a Kyndra – si, no hay problema.

- Solo por tu tiempo – dijo Ginny mientras cogía una de las manos de Kyndra.

Al final aceptaron, y le dieron el otro cuarto de invitados que tenían en el departamento. Kyndra y Breanna fueron a recoger alguna de sus pertenencias. Desaparecieron por la chimenea.

- ¿El engendro y su madre? – pregunto Draco entrando en el comedor.

- Se fueron un rato – dijo Ginny sin mirarlo, seguía recogiendo algunas cosas.

- Estamos solos – dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara y acercándose a ella.

- Ya van a volver – dijo Ginny volteando y alejando a Draco con una mano.

- Tu no lo sabes – dijo cogiendo la mano que ella tenía en el pecho de él.

- Draco – dijo ella divertida.

- ¿Qué? – dijo acercándose más.

Ella lo quedo mirando a los ojos, y permitió que Draco la besara, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, y Draco la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Estaban besándose cuando escucharon un golpe que provenía de la chimenea del escritorio de Draco.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Ginny aun pegada a los labios de Draco.

- No tengo idea – dijo volviendo a besarla

Escucharon otro golpe.

- ¿Viene de tu escritorio? – pregunto Ginny.

- Debe ser el engendro y su madre – dijo Draco fastidiado por la interrupción.

Ginny sonrió y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Draco, acariciándola. Draco sonría de lado. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, en eso escucharon el llanto de un bebe.

- Esa no es Breanna – dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos.

- No sé – dijo Draco levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – pregunto Ginny.

- No – dijo divertido por el gesto de Ginny.

Se estaba acercando para volver a besarla cuando…

- ¡Drake! – un grito que asusto a ambos.

- ¡Merlín! No puede ser – dijo Draco agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Ginny confundida.

- ¡Drake¿Dónde estás? – se escuchaba desesperada.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto enojada Ginny apartándose un poco.

- Pansy – dijo Draco llevándose una mano al rostro.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dijo Ginny mirándolo algo sorprendida.

- No tengo ni idea – dijo Draco.

- ¡¡Drake!! – gritaba casi en un sollozo.

Draco salió del comedor, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su peor pesadilla. Entro al escritorio.

- ¡Drake! – dijo ella casi en un sollozo.

- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? – dijo Draco cansado.

- Te necesito – dijo acercándose con el niño que lloraba y otro de la mano – No se qué hacer, sigue llorando – y ella comenzó a llorar.

- Pansy, no sé que hacer con una cosa como esas – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Cállalo.

- No sé cómo – y seguía llorando.

- Hola Denes – dijo Draco dirigiéndose al pequeño.

- Hola tío Drake – dijo el pequeño tranquilo con una enorme sonrisa, esto realmente irrito a Draco.

En eso Ginny se acercaba al escritorio sigilosamente, se asomo por la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Pansy la vio.

- ¿Weasley? – pregunto Pansy aun sollozando, pero alarmada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco y se volteó a verla – Ginevra.

- ¿Quién es Ginevra? – pregunto Pansy confundida, luego vio a su hijo que seguía llorando – Tranquilo.

- Weasley es Ginevra – dijo cansado, Ginny se paro cerca de él.

- ¿Desde cuando la llamas así? – dijo con cara de asco - ¡Es la pobretona¿Qué hace aquí la novia de Potter?... – siguió insultándola.

Ginny perdió la paciencia con todos los adjetivos que Pansy había utilizado con ella. ¿Quién se creía?

- Parkinson – dijo Ginny con enojo, Draco la observo con una ceja levantada – Estoy aquí por Draco.

- ¿Draco? – dijo todavía mirándola con asco - ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo por su nombre¿Desde cuándo un Gryffindor se atreve a tratar así a un Slytherin? – dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Pansy – dijo Draco tratando de callarla.

- Desde que salimos, Parkinson – dijo Ginny cortante y muy enojada, las orejas las tenía muy rojas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo dejándose caer en la silla mas cercana- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No te incumbe, Parkinson – dijo Ginny enojada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y sólo se escuchaba el llanto del pobre niño.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Ginny enojada mirando al hijo de Pansy.

- No sé – dijo ella todavía sorprendida – No deja de llorar desde hace rato.

- Dámelo – dijo Ginny acercándose.

- No – dijo ella cogiendo más fuerte a su hijo – No le voy a dar a mi hijo a una pobretona.

Draco observo ese destello de ira en el rostro de Ginny, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

- Pansy – dijo Draco cansado – Si quieres que se calle, dáselo.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Pansy.

- Dáselo – dijo Draco comenzando a enojarse.

- Está bien – dijo Pansy, y se lo entrego a Ginny.

-Ya no llores – dijo Ginny meciéndolo dulcemente – Tiene hambre, Parkinson – dijo enojada.

- Le trate de dar leche hace rato y no quiso – dijo ella mirando a Ginny.

- Le duele la panza – dijo Ginny mientras se la frotaba – Voy a la cocina - dijo Ginny mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Draco y a Pansy, luego volteo a ver al pequeño que se había parado cerca de Draco - ¿Tu quién eres?

- Denes Ulliel – dijo el pequeño, mientras que con una mano cogía el pantalón de Draco.

- Denes – dijo Ginny tiernamente - ¿Quieres Muffins?

El pequeño miro a su madre, quien miro a Draco, y el asintió con la cabeza. Pansy miro a su hijo y también asintió con la cabeza.

- Si – dijo el niño seguro.

- Vamos – dijo ofreciéndole la mano, el pequeño la cogió.

Ginny estaba por salir del escritorio.

- ¡Drake! – dijo Pansy llorando y tirándose a los brazos de Draco, él trato de mantener el equilibrio y con las manos en alto.

Volteo a ver a Ginny, quien se había quedado mirando la escena y le dirigía una de las peores miradas a Draco, si las miradas matarán, esos dos ya estarían bien enterrados. Con eso, Ginny salio del escritorio.

- Pansy – dijo Draco ahora cogiéndola por los hombros - ¡Suéltame!

- Drake – dijo ella llorando – él se fue.

- ¿Quién? – dijo Draco aun tratando de separarla.

- Ulliel – dijo ella.

- ¿Te dejo? – pregunto Draco sorprendido.

- No – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido – Se fue de viaje de negocios.

- ¡Qué dramática eres Pansy! – dijo Draco observándola cansado por el berrinche.

- No – dijo ella algo ofendida – Ulliel no esta, la nana esta de vacaciones, y mi madre no esta en la mansión – dijo comenzando a llorar - ¡No sé que hacer con ellos dos!

- Para que tienes hijos si no sabes criarlos – dijo Draco serio, Pansy hizo un puchero.

- ¡Drake! – dijo volviendo a abrazarlo.

- Pansy – dijo entre dientes – No me gusta que me digan Drake.

- Antes no te quejabas – dijo como una niña resentida.

- Antes no me escuchabas – dijo irritado.

- ¡Oh Drake! – Draco rodó los ojos - ¿Qué te ha hecho esa pobretona?

- Se llama Ginevra – dijo Draco irritado – Y siempre te he tratado así, Pansy.

- Drake – dijo ella mientras que con un dedo jugaba en el pecho de Draco.

- ¿Qué? – dijo frotándose los ojos.

- Te puedo pedir un favor – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Tú no pides favores – dijo Draco cansado - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Drake! – dijo ofendida - ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

- No – dijo Draco cortante.

- Drake – comenzó otra vez – No tengo a donde ir.

- A tu casa, es un buen inicio – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Pero no puedo estar sola con eso dos niños – dijo sollozando – No voy a molestar.

- Tu ya molestas Pansy – dijo Draco serio, luego Pansy llevo ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

- Pansy – dijo Draco irritado por el sonido que ella emitía.

Ella no respondía y seguía llorando.

- Pansy – dijo Draco más serio.

- Somos o éramos grandes amigos – dijo Pansy levantando la cabeza - ¿No puedes ayudarme en un momento difícil? – dijo muy dramática.

- Tú te metiste en este problema al tener a dos hijos – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero… - dijo ella llorando – Somos amigos.

- Eso no cuenta – dijo Draco.

- Es el último favor que te pido – dijo Pansy mirándolo directamente y con lagrimas contenidas.

- Pansy – dijo Draco severamente, puesto la conocía bien, años juntos como amigos y aparente compromiso, no pasaban en vano.

- Bueno esta bien, entiendo – dijo Pansy recomponiéndose y moviendo las manos – dormiré en el parque – dijo dándose media vuelta.

- Pansy – dijo Draco.

- Pero si mañana, en el profeta sale como titular "Madre modelo con dos hijos tan bellos como ella, murieron por no tener un techo porque un buen amigo no les brindo un favor" - dijo haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos y se dio media vuelta – Que quede en tu conciencia Drake Malfoy – dijo poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Draco muy fuerte.

- Pansy

- No me detengas, Drake Malfoy – dijo ella dramáticamente.

- Quédate – dijo llevándose la mano a la sien para masajeárselo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella volteando con un brillo en los ojos.

- Pero no estorbes – dijo serio – Una cosa más.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Pansy mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos.

- No fastidies a Ginevra – dijo Draco y salio del escritorio.

Mientras tanto, Ginny estaba en el comedor con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos, y Denes que comía los muffins.

- ¿Te gustan? – pregunto Ginny, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

- Si, gracias – dijo el pequeño serio, pasó un rato y dijo – A mi madre no le caes bien.

- Lo sé – dijo Ginny.

- Pero a mi Tío Drake, si – dijo el pequeño mirándola fijamente.

En eso entraron en el comedor, Draco y Pansy.

- Denes – dijo Pansy sonriendo y abrazándose del brazo de Draco, Draco la miraba fastidiado - ¡Nos quedamos!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

- ¡Si! – dijo el pequeño corriendo a abrazar a Draco.

- Ok – dijo fastidiado.

- ¿Cómo se durmió? – pregunto Pansy sorprendida.

- Cerró los ojos y dejo de llorar – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo, Draco sonrió de lado.

- Ya veo – dijo Pansy seria - ¿Lo puedo cargar? – dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

- Es tu hijo – dijo ella seria – Toma – dijo pasándoselo a Pansy.

- Está calladito – dijo Pansy sorprendida.

- Es normal cuando duermen – dijo sarcásticamente Ginny, luego volteó a ver a Draco - ¿Podemos hablar afuera? – dicho esto, Ginny salio de brazos cruzados.

Draco la miro, y salio junto con ella fuera del comedor, se alejaron un poco y Ginny se volteo.

- ¿Por qué se va a quedar? – dijo seria.

- Porque esta sola y no quisiera que mate a los dos niños – dijo – Es una amiga.

- No parece – dijo ella seria.

- Es solo una amiga – dijo Draco cansado – No hay forma de que pase algo.

- Ella no lo comprende – dijo Ginny enojada.

- ¿Celosa? – dijo Draco divertido.

- Draco, hablo en serio – dijo ella con las orejas rojas.

- Yo también – dijo divertido.

Trato de abrazarla, ella lo empujaba con una mano, todavía estaba enojada. Pero logro aprisionarla entre sus brazos y le dijo.

- Acepto que estés celosa de una supermodelo – dijo divertido, tratando de acercar su rostro a la mejilla de ella – Pero¿De Pansy¡Por Merlín!

- No sé – dijo ella con un puchero.

- No hay forma de que me fije en ella – dijo Draco.

- Este… - dijo una persona interrumpiendo.

- ¿Qué pasa Parkinson? – dijo Ginny irritada.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – pregunto con su voz chillona.

Ambos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ahora te aviso, Pansy – dijo Draco mirándola.

- Está bien – dijo ella caminando de retorno al comedor, pero se detuvo – Pero una pregunta… ¿Dónde compraste los muffins?

- No los compre – dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto ella confundida.

- Yo los hice – dijo Ginny muy irritada, Pansy la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Tienen un sabor agradable – dijo Pansy mirando a Ginny, y luego a Draco, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias Parkinson – dijo Ginny.

Ella volvió al comedor.

- ¿Dónde van a dormir? – dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Draco – Solo hay dos dormitorios para huéspedes, uno lo ocupo yo y el otro lo ocupará Kyndra.

Draco la miro con una sonrisa de lado.

- Yo no voy a dormir junto a la Parkinson – sentenció Ginny enojada.

- Entonces… - dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- Draco – dijo ella cansada.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco mirándola – Esto haremos, Kyndra y el engendro duermen en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

- Eso ya lo dije – dijo ella seria – Y no es engendro, es Breanna.

- Lo sé – dijo divertido – Pansy y sus dos hijos en el otro cuarto.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto ella.

- Conmigo – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- No – dijo ella.

- ¿Quieres dormir con Pansy? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- No – dijo ella arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

- No puedes dormir con Kyndra – dijo Draco – Ella necesita reposo.

- Esto lo habías planeado¿no? – pregunto Ginny levantando un poco la voz.

- La verdad no – dijo Draco – Pero ahora que lo pienso es brillante – observo que Ginny lo miraba disgustada – No te queda de otra a menos que quieras dormir en el sofá.

- Se ve confortable – dijo Ginny seria.

- Supongo – dijo levantando los hombros – Pero dejas la posibilidad de que Pansy me haga una visita nocturna, y voy a estar indefenso – dijo como si fuera una víctima.

- Ya estas grande puedes defenderte solo – sentencio Ginny.

- Pero es Pansy… - dijo Draco todavía con ese tono, se estaba divirtiendo – Ella podría usar cualquier tipo de poción contra mi.

- ¿Quieres chantajearme? – pregunto Ginny levantando una de las cejas.

- ¿Funciona? – pregunto divertido.

- No te me acerques en toda la noche – dijo Ginny seria

Luego se dirigió al comedor.

- Parkinson – dijo Ginny cortante.

- ¿Qué Weasley? – dijo Pansy mientras comía uno de los Muffins.

- Sígueme – dicho esto salio.

Pansy siguió a Ginny, ella le mostró el dormitorio, dejo a los dos niños ahí y fue por sus cosas que había dejado en el escritorio, llevo levitando la cuna del pequeño.

Después llegaron Kyndra y Breanna, ella iban a dormir en el dormitorio de Ginny. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Ginny entro al cuarto de Draco.

- ¿Ya estas cambiada? – pregunto Draco mientras salía del baño.

- Si – dijo ella dejando una parte de su ropa.

Draco salió del baño y se recostó en el marco de la puerta observaba el pijama de Ginny, que consistía en un short pequeño, pero no mucho, y un polo de manga corta que no era muy pegado.

- Es el pijama más provocativo que he visto – dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Puedes ir con Parkinson – dijo cortante Ginny, mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente, ambos fueron a la cama. Draco se echo y vio que Ginny ponía una almohada en medio.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto.

- Para que no te sobrepases – dijo Ginny seria.

- No será para que te controles frente a mí – dijo divertido – Sabes que no puedes con mis encantos.

- En tus sueños – dijo ella echándose.

- ¿Sigues molesta? - pregunto mientras se acercaba.

- No pases de la almohada – dijo Ginny señalándola.

- Ginevra – dijo cansado Draco – Yo no invite a Pansy, es lo último que quisiera.

- ….

- ¿Ginevra? – pregunto.

- …

- ¿Ginevra? – pregunto tocándole uno de los hombros – ¡Por Merlín!

- No pases de la almohada – dijo ella cortante.

- ¿Debo ponerme así cuando venga Logan? – pregunto comenzando a irritarse.

- No es lo mismo – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Tienes razón – dijo enojado – Logan babea por ti – dijo mientras apoyaba enojado su cabeza en una almohada.

- No lo hace – dijo Ginny volteándose – Es un amigo.

- Lo mismo digo de Pansy – dijo Draco mirándola. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ella fue tu ex novia – dijo Ginny enojada – Es claro que no es lo mismo. Ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti.

- Ella esta casada, Ginevra – dijo Draco pausado.

- Sabes perfectamente… - comenzó a decir Ginny, mientras se sentaba en la cama muy enojada.

- Shh – dijo Draco tirándola en la cama, pero haciendo que ella este en el lado de la cama de Draco.

- Draco – se quejo ella.

- Shh – dijo Draco mirando a la puerta.

Luego acerco más a Ginny a su cuerpo, y bajo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella. Acerco a Ginny de tal manera que la cara de ella quedará en el hueco de cuello de él.

- Draco – dijo ella nerviosa.

- Va a entrar – dijo serio mirando a la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – dijo ella comenzando a asustarse.

- Cierra los ojos – susurro Draco en la oreja de ella.

Ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez. En ese momento entraba al cuarto Pansy muy sigilosamente. Se acerco a la cama de ellos, y los observo. Se cruzo de brazos.

- Están dormidos – dijo ella acercándose más a la cama.

- Los observo un rato, por la voz Ginny sabia que era Pansy.

- Increíble – dijo Pansy – Una Weasley y un Malfoy¿Quién lo podría creer?

Dicho esto salio del cuarto, Ginny cuando sintió que cerraban la puerta, se relajo.

- Es una… - dijo Ginny.

- Tranquila, pelirroja – dijo Draco divertido – Ya se fue.

- Ahora déjame ir a dormir – dijo tratando de separarse de Draco.

- Yo me siento cómodo así – dijo apretando más el abrazo.

- Yo no – dijo ella empujándolo - ¡Suéltame!

- No – dijo Draco y cerro los ojos.

- Draco

- ….

- Draco – dijo ella mientras movía una de sus manos.

- ….

- ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Ginny cansada dejando de empujar.

- ¿Te rindes? – pregunto Draco con los ojos cerrados.

- Solo – dijo ella en tono amenazante – No bajes tu mano.

Draco se rió y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó y lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabellos rojos encima de él. Sonrió de lado y trato de moverla un poco para que él pudiera salir de la cama.

- Mmm… - Ginny se movió un poco.

- Duerme, pelirroja – dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¿Draco? – pregunto ella mientras se despertaba poco a poco.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – pregunto Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se estaba apoyando en uno de sus brazos, se arreglo un poco el cabello. Draco sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella extrañada.

- De verdad eres un desastre – dijo divertido.

- Ha ha ha – rió sarcásticamente, mientras Draco se sentaba - ¿Todavía la Parkinson esta por aquí? – pregunto fastidiada.

- No la he visto – dijo Draco - ¿Sigues celosa?

- ¿Cómo voy a estar celosa de la Parkinson? – pregunto ella con cara de asco – Ella es tan…. – comenzó a decir ella enojada.

Pero en ese momento Draco la agarro de la cintura y la tiro otra vez a la cama.

- Draco – dijo ella después del golpe.

- Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que te vez enojada – dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

- No – dijo ella mirándolo, estaba algo nerviosa – Pero no lo contarás si sigues encima mió. ¡Quítate!

- ¿Segura? – dijo Draco divertido por la situación, y acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Draco – dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro – Tu aliento.

- Mi aliento no tiene nada de malo – dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaban mirándose a los ojos, y acortando la distancia.

- ¡Drake! – grito Pansy abriendo la puerta, luego los vio a los dos y en la situación que estaban - ¡Merlín! Eso no se hace a estas horas – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Draco sonrió de lado y luego se fue al baño. Ginny se levanto enojada.

Cuando Draco salió del baño, Ginny se metió rápido. Draco fue hacia el escritorio, y cuando Ginny acabo de cambiarse fue a ver a Kyndra y Breanna. Tocó la puerta y escucho la voz de Kyndra, cuando entro encontró que ambas estaban cambiadas, Kyndra estaba peinando a Breanna.

Hablaron un rato, y Ginny daba vueltas en el cuarto descargando todo lo que tenía en contra de Pansy. Kyndra al escucharla sonreía. Después de lograr calmar a Ginny, salieron rumbo al comedor. Ahí se encontraba Pansy, quien tenía a un lado un coche donde dormía el más pequeño, y estaba sentado al lado de ella, Denes.

- Weasley – dijo Pansy mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Parkinson – dijo ella fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿Quién prepara el desayuno? – dijo mientras miraba al menor de sus hijos.

- Yo – dijo cortante, luego volteo a ver a Kyndra – Voy a preparar algo.

- ¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Kyndra mientras sentaba a Breanna.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

Ginny estaba yendo junto con Kyndra a la cocina cuando Pansy hablo.

- Weasley – dijo llamando la atención de esta – No has recogido los pedidos – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Parkinson – dijo entre dientes Ginny.

En eso entro Draco al comedor y se encontró con ese ambiente asfixiante. Ginny lo miro seria y se fue a la cocina.

- Increíble – dijo girando los ojos y levantando una mano Pansy.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Draco sentándose lejos de Pansy.

- No ha recogido los pedidos – dijo ella con su voz chillona.

- Pansy – dijo fulminándola con la mirada – No es una criada.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo haciendo puchero.

- ¿Draco? – dijo entrando al comedor Blaise.

- Blaise – dijo Draco serio.

Blaise sonrió al entrar saludo a Breanna que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

- Yo no recibo nada – dijo enojada Pansy y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Pansy? – pregunto asustado Blaise, luego giró hacia Draco - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Blaise – dijo Pansy enojada – Sigo aquí.

- Lo sé, que…agradable sorpresa – dijo Blaise acercándose a abrazarla, luego giro a ver a los pequeños y los saludo.

- ¡Los extrañe tanto! – dijo Pansy abrazando de forma asfixiante a Blaise.

- Pansy – dijo Blaise – Me asfixias.

- Hace tiempo que no estamos así de juntos – dijo Pansy sonriendo exageradamente – Blaise.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto asustado.

- ¿Sabías que Drake esta saliendo con la Weasley? – dijo toda chismosa.

- ¿Con Ginny? – pregunto abriendo los ojos – Si – dijo sonriendo juguetonamente a Draco.

- ¡¿Por qué soy yo la última en enterarse?! – dijo ofendida – luego volvió a su antigua pose - ¿Lo saben tus padres?

- No – dijo cortante Draco, Pansy abrió los ojos.

Luego entraron ambas con el desayuno, Kyndra le sirvió a Pansy, ya que Ginny quería matarla con la mirada. Todos desayunaron en paz, salvo por algunos comentarios de Pansy y las respuestas ácidas de Ginny.

Blaise se llevo a los pequeños a jugar con la consola, y Pansy se puso a gritar porque su hijo pequeño estaba sucio y no sabía que hacer, y no se explicaba como toda esa comida y baba habían llegado hasta allí. Kyndra movió la cabeza y fue con ella al dormitorio a cambiarlo, aunque Kyndra termino vistiéndolo solita, puesto Pansy se lo paso asqueada en un rincón, observando de lejos y haciendo exagerados gestos.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo el capitulo!! 

Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, y si quieren que lo cuelgue rápido, ya saben que hacer --- Hagan Click en GO! ..y dejen un RR..ahora pueden dejar anonimos tmabien!! Espero verlos antes de Año Nuevo!!

Cuidense,

Acuerdense de dejar RR

Exitos.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos!! Espero que esten bien y se esten preparando para Año Nuevo!! Como prometi aqui esta el capitulo, no pudo colgarlo antes porque se me fue el internet!! Increible!

Muchas Gracias por sus RR y a quienes leyeron, espero que la proxima dejen RR.

Para quienes aman a HARRY!! les comunico que aparace en el capitulo..hahaha...

Ahora agradecimientos.

Nisse: Ya estaba actualizado!! haha. Espero que te guste este capitulo!! Besos.

Carol : hahaha, pobre Draco, recien me percate de eso!! Una Casa Hogar!! haha. Es complicado si lo vemos por casas.. Ginny la unica leona entre serpientes!!

miniitha : Lo maximo Blaise, no? . Tu respuesta esta en este capitulo!... Aparecen casi todos!!

Maria : Muchas Gracias!! hahaha... ¿A mayores? hahaha... Tendrás que leer el capitulo!!

laraevans : Gracias! Creo Blaise es mas bipolar que otros!, lo adoro asi!! a Logan lo veran mucho tiempo!! La persona de cabello negro azabache.. ¿era Harry?...mmm. No me acuerdo...hahaha. Esa persona no vio a Ginny. Eres, si no me equivoco la tercera persona que me dice algo de Blaise y Kyndra.. harian buena pareja??? Con relacion a los padres de Draco.. tendrás que leer! Espero que disfrutes el capitulo y me digas tu opinion!!

Lunatipola : Ya odias a Logan y no hizo nada malo!! hahaha... Supongo que si estamos en el pellejo de Draco.. Logan hizo mal al nacer!! hahaha Yo también lo consuelo!!

Isabel alias Tehuami : Draco siempre sera narcicista mientras pueda. Creo que Blaise es bipolar... o solo una mascara.?? 4ta persona con relacion a Kyndra y Blaise, solo puedo decir que Blaise adora a Breanna... ya veremos como quedan... Logan es un amigo..hahaha... pero Draco sera mas posesivo. La propuesta de Blaise es muy graciosa!! La saque de algo que le hiceron alguien que conozco en plena clase!! haha. Esas comidas son de locos,,,tambien las he vivido.. pero son graciosas con relacion a las anecdotas. Lucius y Narcissa solo tienen que enterarse no pueden dar su permiso... Breanna es una belleza!!

Hannia : Mucha gente comenta sobre Blaise y Kyndra... ya veran que sucede con ellos.

andeli Malfoy : Pansy depende la niñera... sola con ellos??? pobre niños!! Blaise es jugueton!!

kika : Con relacion a otros fics... depende que tipo de fics buscas, hay muy buenos.. pero depende del gusto!!

S. Lily Potter : Quien mejor para apareceer??? La casa es un manicomio!!! Romance entre ellos dos??? ...mmmm...No sé!!... que crees??? Draco y Pansy son amigos!! No busca nada con eso... entre por curiosidad... Malfoy y Weasley juntos??!! Me gusta el capitulo.. porque tiene de todo un poco.. como dice el titulo Pasado y Presente!!

xolai : Todo gracias a S. Lili Potter que si no me lo decía no me hubiera dado cuenta... silly me!! haha. Muchas Gracias... me emociona saber eso!! Muchas GRacias, espero que comentes en este capitulo tambien!!

Muchas GRacias por todo!! Espero que lo disfruten!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18 –**** Amenazas del pasado y Amenazas en el presente**

****

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la Madriguera por insistencia de Molly, no quería que este sola las últimas semanas de su embarazo. Ella se encontraba en el jardín leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.

Estaba distraída por lo cual no sintió cuando alguien se sentó a su costado.

- No crees que es dañino para tu hijo – dijo muy divertido su acompañante.

- ¡Harry! – dijo ella luego de dar un brinco – Me asustaste – dicho esto dejo en la mesita el libro - ¡Que sorpresa verte tan temprano por aquí!

- ¿Para cuando va a nacer? – pregunto curioso, mientras observaba la enorme barriga de su amiga.

- Dentro de 2 o 3 semanas me han dicho – dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba su panza.

- Espero estar presente – dijo sonriente.

- Es tu obligación como padrino – dijo Hermione seria – Ni Ron ni yo te lo vamos a perdonar.

- Lo sé – dijo sentándose – Vine a preguntarte algo – lo dijo más serio.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo ella preocupada mientras se sentaba.

- Desde noviembre… - comenzó.

- Cuando volviste – dijo ella sonriente.

- Exacto – dijo aun serio – No se nada de Ginny.

- Ah… - dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado – Era eso.

- Si – dijo sospechando Harry - ¿Tu sabes algo de ella?

- Se lo mismo que sus hermanos – dijo ella levantándose de hombros – Esta de viaje.

- ¿No se ha comunicado contigo? – pregunto aun mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Hermione al igual que Molly había recibido esporádicas cartas de Ginny, las cuales eran muy cortas, y decían que ella estaba bien, que estaba trabajando y describía a una amiga y a su hija. No sabía mucho de ella.

- No – mintió Hermione, cogiendo su libro.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry desordenándose un poco la cabellera – Pensé que tu te comunicabas con ella.

- Harry – dijo ella un poco más seria - ¿Para qué quieres saber de ella?

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto volteando a ver a Hermione algo enojado – Sabes lo que siento por ella.

- No, no lo sé – dijo ella enojada – Desde que la dejaste, no sé que pensar de ti.

- Hermione – dijo más paciente – Se que cometí un error, pero volví porque sé lo que siento por ella.

- ¿Después de dos años? – pregunto muy enojada Hermione, luego ella se toco la barriga.

- Cuidado – dijo Harry preocupado – No te enfades.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade? – dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Volví porque no quiero perderla nunca más – dijo más tranquilo y de forma inocente a Hermione.

- La hiciste sufrir, Harry – dijo Hermione más tranquila, pero se acordaba de cómo lo había vivido su amiga.

- No quiero que sufra por mi – dijo Harry entrecruzando sus manos – Será diferente esta vez. No quiero perderla – dijo levantando la cabeza en dirección al cielo – Quiero hacerla feliz – dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella miro hacia el horizonte, y se acordó de un suceso que paso hace ya tres años aproximadamente.

Flash back

_Hermione esta siendo consumida por la pila de archivos que le habían dejado. Increíble llegar a este punto, Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que__ trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia no era tarea sencilla, mientras ella seguía leyendo un nuevo documento sobre crear una nueva ley sobre algún aparato muggle, su secretaria la interrumpió desde la puerta._

_- Señora__, la están buscando – dijo su secretaria._

_- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir, Isabella, que me digas Hermione, no Señora – dijo cansada de repetírselo a su secretaria - ¿Quién me busca?_

_- Lo siento, Señora – dijo Isabella – La busca su cuñada, la señorita Ginevra Weasley._

_- Hágala pasar – dijo Hermione dejando de lado todos los archivos._

_Hermione se estaba acercando a la puerta de su despacho, cuando:_

_- Hermione, ya no puedo más – dijo Ginny entrando en la oficina muy alterada._

_- Ginny¿Qué pasa? – dijo Hermione muy sorprendida de la forma como ingreso Ginny._

_Ginny se sentó en el primer sillón que__ encontró en el despacho, este se encontraba muy cerca de la chimenea. _

_- Ya no puedo más – dijo Ginny entre sollozos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. _

_- Espera un momento Ginny – dijo Hermione. _

_Hermione se acerca a la puerta de su oficina y se asoma para hablar con su secretaria. _

_- Isabella__, que nadie me interrumpa – Hermione le dice a su secretaria, cerrando la puerta de su despacho y volviendo con Ginny arrodillándose delante de ella – Ahora dime¿Quién te hizo esto?_

_- Harry, siempre es Harry – dijo Ginny entre sollozos – Se ha ido de viaje y no me lo dijo a mí, me tuve que enterar por su secretaria – dijo entrecortado por el llanto._

_- Ginny – dijo haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza, mirándola con ternura – Tal vez fue imprevisto._

_- No, no lo fue – dijo sollozando – su secretaria me dijo que fue planeado hace mas de un mes._

_Hermione agacho la cabeza, no sabia que responderle a su amiga, sabia ya desde hace algún tiempo que Harry andaba extraño con Ginny, y ella no se lo explicaba._

_- Lo estoy perdiendo – dijo Ginny – ya no es el mismo conmigo. _

_- Ginny, mírame – dijo Hermione, sujetándola por los hombros - tienes que luchar por él. _

_- ¿Cómo? – dijo mientras otra vez brotaban lagrimas – el hombre que siempre he amado no quiere estar conmigo._

_- Ginny, mientras exista esperanza tienes que luchar por lo que sientes, por el amor verdadero, es el hombre de tu vida – dijo mientras trataba de limpiarle las lagrimas – no te des nunca por vencida._

_- Siento tanta impotencia de no poder hacer nada para que sea el mismo conmigo¿para que se quedo conmigo? – dijo otra vez agachando la cabeza tapándose la cara con la manos otra vez – Entregue todo de mi, para que siga funcionando esto, todo. Ya no puedo más._

_- Si piensas así__ – dijo con ternura – ya no vale seguir sufriendo así, da vuelta a la página. _

_- Hermione – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos - ¿y si el ya no regresa¿si Harry se va? _

_- Ginny – dijo en tono maternal – entonces se acabo. _

_- ¿y qué me queda a mí? – dijo sollozando – el dolor me va a matar._

_- Ginny, tienes muchos recuerdos con él, buenos recuerdos – dijo Hermione tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, aunque una lagrima le rodaba por la mejilla, le dolía ver a Ginny así – Toda esa experiencia que has vivido._

_- Sufriré, eso es lo que me dices – dijo abrazando a su amiga – me voy a morir si él me deja._

_- Ginny no vas a morir – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo – Te vas a recuperar – se separo de ella, limpiándose las lagrimas Hermione dijo – ya encontraras otro chico que te ame de verdad y seguirás con tu vida – dijo tratando de animarla. _

_Ginny paso un buen rato llorando en el hombro de Hermione, mientras ella trataba de consolarla._

_- Gracias por escucharme – dijo Ginny limpiándose ella las lagrimas – sabia que podía hablar de esto contigo – dijo levantándose del asiento._

_- Para qué están las amigas – dijo levantándose al mismo tiempo que Ginny y abrazándola – ahora la decisión esta en ti, intentarlo o no. _

_- Si, lo sé – dijo – aunque no creo encontrar a otra persona que me haga sentir lo que él hace. _

Fin Flash back

- Ella sufre por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que la dejaras – le dijo Hermione a Harry.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Harry muy confundido.

- Lo que escuchas – dijo seria – él único culpable de esta situación eres tú.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas – dijo aturdido.

- Harry – dijo calmada – Desde antes de que la dejaras, no la tomabas en cuenta, la dejabas de lado.

- Nunca deje de lado a Ginny, siempre la tuve presente – dijo Harry ofendido.

- Entonces¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto directamente Hermione.

- Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de casarme con ella, de tener un compromiso más serio – dijo Harry mirando al vacío, luego volteo a mirar a Hermione – Pero ese tiempo lo sufrí YO solo, nunca quise lastimar a Ginny, siempre la tenía presente.

- Si es así, no se lo demostraste – dijo – aunque la verdad, creo yo que no fue así.

- ¿Crees que la quería hacer sufrir? – dijo ofendido – Nunca quise lastimarla.

- Harry, ella sabía que estabas enfrentando algo, ella no sabía exactamente qué era; ella te lo pregunto y tú nunca le respondiste, esa indiferencia la hizo sufrir – Harry agacho la cabeza – Ella intuía lo que sucedía. Quiso ayudarte, pero tú la rechazaste.

- Quiero recuperarla – dijo convencido – No quiero perderla nunca más.

- Ella no es un juguete Harry – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

- ¿Su familia lo sabe? – pregunto Harry – Todo lo que paso.

- No todo – dijo Hermione luego soltó un suspiro – Sólo lo que decían los periódicos.

- Me entere cuando volví – dijo Harry serio – Fueron muy injustos con ella.

- Lo sé – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Ella que dijo? – pregunto Harry.

- Lo sufrió sola – dijo Hermione triste – No les contó nada a su familia, ellos no creían en lo que decía Skeeter; Ginny no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Me echaron la culpa? – pregunto Harry serio.

- No – dijo Hermione extrañada con la pregunta – Ginny no lo permitió. Además ¿Tu crees que te hubieran recibido con lo brazos abiertos? – dijo ella mientras sonreía suavemente – Te hubieran matado a golpes – dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Yo creo que me hubieran dejado agonizando – dijo Harry divertido. Hermione rió – Luego se puso serio y observo a Hermione – No importa que no me quieras ayudar, yo la voy a encontrar – dijo determinado.

En eso vieron a lo lejos que Ron se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Qué haces con mi mujer? – dijo Ron mientras se acercaba.

- Es mi amiga también – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Ron – dijo ella cansada.

- Hola, amor – dijo dándole un beso sencillo a Hermione, y luego le dio un abrazo a Harry - ¡Qué bueno verte tan seguido ahora!

- Lo mismo digo – dijo sonriendo Harry.

- Desapareciste por un buen tiempo – dijo Ron, luego añadió – Cuando vuelva Ginny se va a poner muy feliz.

- Ron – dijo Hermione mirando a su esposo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo alarmado Ron – Es verdad, Ginny se va a poner muy contenta.

- Eso espero – dijo Harry jugando con sus manos.

- Vamos a dentro – dijo Ron levantándose – Tengo hambre.

- Nunca cambias – dijo Harry sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

- Ayúdame – dijo Hermione agarrando el brazo de su esposo.

- Cuidado, Hermione – dijo Ron preocupado y sujetando de la cintura a su mujer.

Harry rió fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron todo inocente.

- Nunca pensé verlos así – dijo Harry señalándolos. Ellos estaban abrazados.

- Ya te tocará amigo – dijo Ron caminando junto a Hermione.

Los tres regresaron a La Madriguera donde los esperaba Molly con la cena.

- Harry, querido – dijo la Señora Weasley saliendo al encuentro - ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Si, señora – dijo Harry con dificultad, ya que la Señora Weasley lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

- Querido, dime Molly – dijo ella sonriendo, luego se separo y le cogió una de las mejillas – Que bueno tenerte otra vez con nosotros.

Dicho esto, la Molly volvió a la cocina, Ron sonreía y Hermione miraba atenta. Dentro de la casa se encontraban el Señor Arthur Weasley y los gemelos.

- Ustedes¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Hermione mirando a los gemelos.

- Ya no somos bien recibidos en nuestra propia casa – dijeron ambos ofendidos.

Hermione solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Dónde están los pequeños? – dijo Hermione tranquila sentándose.

- ¿Quieres practicar con nuestros pequeños mounstritos? – dijo George divertido.

- Alejémoslos – dijo Fred – Va a tratarlos igual como nos trataba nuestra madre – Los gemelos se echaron a reír.

- Fueron a visitar a sus abuelos, se pusieron de acuerdo para que sea este día – dijo Fred.

- ¿Por qué no fueron? – pregunto Hermione

- Quieren que nos alejemos de sus mascotas – dijo George – La última vez que las vimos eran azules y tenían algunos globos.

- Pruebas para las bromas – dijo levantándose de hombros Fred.

- Ustedes también – dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Ambos se reían.

- ¿Cuándo nace el bebe Ronnie? – dijo Fred.

- Dentro de unas semanas – dijo Hermione – Y será niña.

- Nosotros apostamos que es niño – dijeron ambos.

- No puedo creer que apuesten con mi hijo – dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza – Ron diles algo – dijo agarrando el brazo de su esposo.

- ….

- Ronnie le tiene miedo – dijo George divertido.

- Ron – dijo Hermione seria, luego miro a todos y lo entendió - ¿Apostaste?

- Mione, no te enojes – dijo volteando a mirarla todo inocente – Piensa en el pequeño Ronnie.

- ¡Ron! – dijo ella enojada.

- Yo apuesto a que es niño – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Aceptamos – dijeron los gemelos tomando el dinero.

- ¡Harry¿Tú también? – dijo ella volteando a verlo.

Todos reían mientras que Hermione le gritaba a Ron, y él trataba en vano de defenderse.

- George, Fred – dijo Hermione llamando la atención de ambos – 100 a que es mujer.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluso el señor Weasley.

- Dos apuestan a que es mujer – dijo George anotando.

- ¿Quién mas apostó? – pregunto curiosa Hermione.

- Papá – dijeron ambos.

Hermione volteo a verlo y el Señor Weasley solo se levanto de hombros.

Cenaron todos, a excepción de los gemelos que se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Acabada la cena, Hermione se fue a recostar, mientras que Molly se quedaba limpiando los platos. Los demás se encontraban en la sala.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Harry? – pregunto el señor Weasley.

- He tenido algunos negocios, trabajando con diversos aurores de otros países – dijo Harry mirando al señor – Varias cosas.

- Pero en el departamento no sabíamos de ti – dijo Ron mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Eran operaciones secretas, Ron – dijo Harry mirándolo – Muy pocos los sabían, solo los involucrados.

- Ya veo – dijo Ron.

- ¿Has estado viviendo solo? – pregunto el señor Weasley.

- Si – dijo Harry – Generalmente iba de un sitio a otro, no tenía un hogar establecido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban el sonido que hacía Molly en la cocina. Luego ella salió.

- Harry, querido – dijo Molly cuando entraba a la sala - ¿Te quedas a dormir?

- No quiero fastidiar – dijo Harry.

- No es molestia – dijeron Molly y Ron.

- Puedes dormir en el cuarto de los gemelos – dijo ella sonriendo amablemente mientras lo miraba cariñosamente.

- Muchas Gracias – dijo Harry.

- Voy a ver a Hermione – dijo Ron levantándose – Nos vemos en la mañana, Harry.

- Si – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Vamos a dormir, querido – dijo Molly mientras tocaba el hombro de su esposo.

- Si, querida – dijo el señor Weasley mientras se levantaba.

- Buenas Noches – dijeron ambos y se retiraron a su dormitorio.

Cuando salieron, Harry se quedo observando el vacío, tenía que pensar, sobretodo después de lo que le dijo Hermione… ¿La hizo sufrir? Eso era lo último que quería.

Desde que volvió solo tenía ganas de ver a Ginny, decirle cuando lo sentía y que estaba seguro de querer comenzar una vida junto a Ginny, pero ella no estaba. Nadie le daba datos de ella, estaba desaparecida.

¿Lo habrá olvidado? Esperaba que no, en ese tiempo que no la vio se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, la necesitaba… La amaba. Quería estar junto a ella para siempre.

Pasaron las horas y decidió que era momento de ir a dormir. Fue hacia el cuarto de los gemelos, pero antes paso por la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, no pudo resistirse y entro al cuarto de ella.

Todo estaba igual a como él lo recordaba, todo en su mismo lugar. La cama estaba tendida, la ropa en su sitio. Se acerco a la mesita de noche de ella, se sentó en su cama… todavía se percibía el perfume de ella… ¡Cómo la había extrañado!

Miro que había sobre la mesita de noche y encontró un cuadro que se encontraba volteado. Harry se sorprendió y lo levanto… encontró la foto que ambos se habían tomado cuando salían.

Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Harry la abrazaba por la cintura, y le besaba una mejilla… ambos completamente felices.

¿Por qué?

Coloco el retrato bien… y se echo en la cama de ella, se quedo mirando el techo.

- ¿Harry? – dijo la señora Weasley entrando al cuarto.

- Disculpe – dijo incorporándose.

- No te preocupes, querido – dijo ella acercándose a la cama - ¿La extrañas mucho, verdad?

- Si – dijo cabizbajo.

- Hay algo que no entendí – dijo la Señora Weasley - ¿Por qué terminaron?

Harry se quedo contemplando a la señora Weasley, lo trataba como un hijo más, y él que en ese momento se sentía tan mal por haber hecho sufrir a Ginny.

- Si – dijo Harry – Pero volví porque la amo.

- La extraño mucho – dijo la Señora Weasley mirando todo el dormitorio – Pero se que ella volverá pronto, hijo.

- Si – dijo Harry mientras se levantaba – Mejor me voy a dormir.

- Que descanses, hijo – dijo Molly despidiéndose de Harry.

Draco se encontraba en un restaurante en Londres. Estaba esperando a alguien.

- Hijo – dijo Narcissa mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Draco.

- Madre – dijo y la abrazo un instante, luego volteo a ver a Lucius – Padre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo Lucius, luego de estrecharle la mano a su hijo, y ayudará a su esposa con la silla.

- Bien – dijo tranquilo

- Año Nuevo¿Dónde lo pasaste? – pregunto curiosa Narcissa.

- En Creta – dijo Draco – con algunos amigos.

- ¿Alguna joven involucrada? – pregunto Narcissa curiosa.

- Querida – dijo Lucius mirando a su mujer.

- Sólo quiero saber con quien sale mi hijo – dijo ella.

- Puede ser – dijo Draco y luego le dio un sorbo a su trago.

- ¿Quién? – dijo Narcissa emocionada.

- Antes de eso – dijo Draco – Quiero que sepan que ella fue quien eligió sus regalos de Navidad junto a mí.

- Tiene un buen gusto – dijo Narcissa afirmando.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, sabía que se iban a sorprender.

- ¿Nos vas a decir su nombre? – pregunto Narcissa.

- Nos lo dirá cuando sea necesario – dijo Lucius mirando a su hijo, pero se encontraba feliz.

- Lo diré luego del almuerzo – dijo

Hicieron los pedidos, comieron todos tranquilos, salvo Narcissa que de vez en cuando volteaba y le daba una gran sonrisa a su hijo, Draco solo movía la cabeza negativamente.

Cuando acabaron de comer.

- Hijo – dijo Narcissa mientras dejaba la servilleta en la mesa - ¿De quién se trata?

- A ustedes les agrada la idea de que salga con una bruja de sangre pura – dijo Draco serio.

- Exacto – dijo Narcissa emocionada – Entonces es ¿De Sangre Pura?

- Si – dijo Draco apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para entrecruzar los dedos y apoyar su cabeza – Además tu – dijo señalando a su madre – Quieres que no sea una trepadora.

- Son las peores y muy faciles de detectar – dijo Narcissa - ¿Apellido?

- Antiguo como el nuestro – dijo, Narcissa estaba más que contenta – Tiene buena reputación.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, hijo? – dijo Lucius entrando al juego.

- Solo quiero que cuando la conozcan, la traten bien – dijo Draco mirando serio a los dos, sobretodo a su madre.

- Hijo la voy a tratar bien – dijo sobresaltada.

- Ella es… - dijo Draco mientras alternaba la mirada entre ambos – Ginevra Weasley.

Ambos se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta, ambos olvidaron por un momento los modales. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

- Weasley – dijo Lucius acomodando su bastón.

- Exacto – dijo Draco mientras daba otro sorbo a su trago.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Narcissa.

- Cumple con los requisitos – dijo Draco levantando las manos.

- Pero… es Weasley – dijo Narcissa.

- Es sangre pura – dijo mirando a ambos

- ¿Trepadora? – dijo Narcissa más seria – No puedes asegurar eso.

- Créeme que si – dijo Draco serio – Es diferente a todas las que me presentaste. No busca mi dinero – su madre iba a refutar – Estoy seguro – dijo cortante.

- Pero su familia es amante de muggles – dijo Lucius con asco.

- Su familia, lo has dicho padre – dijo Draco serio – No la conocen, por lo tanto no la pueden juzgar.

- Pero… - volvió a decir Narcissa.

- Que quede claro – dijo Draco mirando a ambos – No busco su aprobación, solo se los comento. Aun cuando no les agrade, yo voy a seguir con ella.

- Fue la enamorada de Potter – dijo al fin Narcissa.

- Fue – dijo cortante y enojado – Ahora esta conmigo.

- Hijo¿Sabes a lo que te enfrentas? – pregunto Lucius – Vas a ser la comidilla de los periódicos.

- Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada – dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿La quieres? – dijo Narcissa temerosa.

- Si no fuera así – dijo Draco – No se los diría.

- Está bien, hijo – dijo Lucius, Narcissa volteo a verlo alarmada, y Lucius le cogió una mano – Es tu decisión, gracias por hacernos participes.

- Pero Lucius – dijo Narcissa alarmada.

- Ya es un adulto, puede tomar sus decisiones solo – dijo claro Lucius.

- Gracias, padre – dijo Draco mirándolo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnosla formalmente? – dijo Narcissa seria.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Tienes que presentárnosla formalmente, hijo – dijo Narcissa – Puedo hacer el intento de aceptarla, pero a cambio quiero eso.

- Está bien – dijo Draco tranquilo – Pero no quiero que a hagas sentir mal y mucho menos inferior.

- No soy tan desalmada – dijo Narcissa ofendida.

- Pero puedes ser cruel – dijo Draco cortante.

- Draco – dijo Lucius serio.

- Solo digo – hizo una pausa - ¿Cuándo quieren ir?

- En dos semanas – dijo segura Narcissa.

- Está bien – dijo Draco – Vayan en el lunes, los esperamos.

Luego de eso, Draco volvió al departamento, encontrando todo un caos.

Blaise estaba con Breanna y Denes jugando a todo volumen con la consola de videojuegos. Kyndra estaba cargando al hijo menor de Pansy. Mientras que Ginny y Pansy se encontraban en la mesa. Por tanta bulla Draco comenzó a tener jaqueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Draco acercándose a las dos.

- Hablaba con tu novia, Drake – dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Sobre? – pregunto Draco, mientras se sentaba al costado de Ginny.

- Cosas – dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Draco preocupado, levantando las cejas – No se están matando.

- Reducimos alguna de las diferencias, Drake – dijo Pansy mirando divertida a Draco.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Draco.

- Tenemos una conversación civilizada – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Son amigas? – dijo Draco,

- No – dijeron ambas a la vez.

- Ella es tu novia – dijo Pansy mirando a ambos – Yo soy tu amiga. Tendremos que vernos las caras de vez en cuando – dijo Pansy con su voz chillona.

- Entiendo – dijo Draco colocando una mano en la espalda de Ginny.

- Además le dije todo lo que te gusta y te desagrada de las mujeres – Draco iba reír por la expresión que tenía Pansy en el rostro, volteo a ver a Ginny quien lo miraba seria - ¿No es cierto, Ginna?

- Con lujo de detalles – dijo Ginny con una cara de asco. Draco la beso en la frente.

Pansy observo el beso y se quedo contemplándolos con una sonrisa boba.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos – dijo con una voz chillona.

Ginny sonrió.

- Saben – dijo ella irguiéndose – Tengo unos amigos que son fotógrafos allá en Francia – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No – dijo Draco.

- Podría convencerlos para… - siguió diciendo Pansy emocionada.

- No – dijo Draco cortante.

- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que quiero hablar – dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero.

- Pero sé que es una mala idea – dijo Draco seguro – por eso no.

- Está bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar enojada – No te incluyo en mis planes – Ahora solo miraba a Ginny – Ginna.

- No – dijo Draco observándola con cuidado.

- No hablo contigo Drake – dijo Pansy enojada – Quiero hablar con Ginna. Como decía ellos están buscando modelos.

Draco la observaba con suma precaución a Pansy.

- Creo que estás bien – dijo mientras la miraba haciendo gestos.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny fingiendo estar ofendida.

- ¿Quieres ser modelo? – pregunto Pansy a Ginny.

- No – dijo Draco.

- No te lo pregunte a ti – dijo ella enojada – Ginna.

- Ella no va a aceptar – dijo Draco cortante.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Pansy y Ginny a la vez. Draco se sorprendió.

- Porque tendrías que irte a Francia – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

- Pero yo te la cuido – dijo Pansy.

- Con mayor razón no – dijo Draco serio mirando a Pansy.

- Pero… - dijo Ginny, ambos la miraron – Yo quiero ir a Francia – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco serio – No vas a ir.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ginny divertida.

- No puedes – dijo Draco casi en un susurro solo para ella.

- Dame una razón – dijo Ginny señalando con el dedo.

- No lo voy a decir frente a Pansy – dijo Draco mirando hacia donde Pansy estaba.

- No se hagan problemas por mi – dijo sonriendo.

- Difícil – dijo Draco enojado, luego volteo a ver a Ginny – No quiero que te vayas – dijo casi en un susurro solo para ella.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ginny muy feliz.

- No me hagas repetir – dijo Draco pausado.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Te escuche – dijo Ginny, Draco le sonrió de lado.

- Mi Drake – dijo Pansy emocionada – Se ha convertido en la cosita más dulce de este mundo. Pareces una galleta de vainilla bañada en chocolate.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco confundido, Ginny solo se echo a reír.

La semana se paso rápido, entre los gritos de los niños, las jaquecas de Draco por tanta bulla. Kyndra y Breanna decidieron irse, ya que ella se sentía mejor. Pansy se quedo un poco más de tiempo.

En esa semana Ginny tenía visitas seguidas de Kyndra, Blaise de vez en cuando los visitaba.

En una de esas visitas de Kyndra, ella le pidió un favor.

- Breanna esta jugando con Denes en la consola – dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Kyndra.

- Todos los días me pide que le compre una – dijo Kyndra agarrándose la cabeza – Me va a volver loca – Ginny se rió – No se como aguantas el ruido.

- Te acostumbras – dijo Ginny – En mi casa siempre habían peleas por la consola de videojuegos – luego le dio un sorbo al café – Pero a Draco lo vuelve loco, por eso lo traslade a mi dormitorio.

- Lo entiendo – dijo divertida y afirmándolo con la cabeza.

- Pero si quieres puedes dejar que Breanna venga a jugarlo – dijo Ginny entusiasmada – No tengo problema alguno.

- Gracias – dijo Kyndra – Pero creo que debe ser algo mas disciplinada mi pequeña para que deje que juegue todo el tiempo que quiera.

- Tienes razón – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Pero hablando de eso – dijo Kyndra dejando el café en la mesita – Quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime – dijo Ginny interesada.

- ¿Podría quedarse contigo mañana en la noche?

- Encantada lo haría – dijo Ginny y Kyndra dio un suspiro de alivio – Pero… - dijo curiosa - ¿Por qué?

- Porque voy a estar haciendo algunas cosas y no voy a poder atenderla.

- Pero ella estará dormida – dijo suspicazmente – A menos que no lo tengas que hacer en tu casa.

- ¿Puedes cuidarla, verdad? – dijo de repente Kyndra algo nerviosa.

- Si – dijo divertida por el nerviosismo de su amiga - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Nada importante – dijo rápido y algo sonrojada, Ginny la miraba fijamente - ¡En serio!

- ¿Vas a salir con alguien? – pregunto Ginny.

Kyndra se sonrojo mucho y casi tira la taza, Ginny sonrió triunfal.

- ¡Lo sabía! – grito Ginny emocionada.

- Shhh – dijo Kyndra mientras hacia una mueca - ¿Puedes bajar el volumen de tu voz?

- ¿Con quién? – pregunto divertida.

- No te lo diré – dijo Kyndra segura.

- Dime – dijo Ginny juntando sus manos – No se lo diré a nadie.

- No – dijo ella.

- Vamos – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Ya presente mi carta de renuncia – dijo de repente.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny preocupada.

- Si vamos a comenzar un negocio es necesario – dijo Kyndra, luego dejo la taza y agrego – Gracias, te traigo en la tarde a Breanna – la abrazo y se fue.

En eso escucho otra vez el llanto del pequeño hijo de Pansy.

- Ginna – grito Pansy.

En ese tiempo que habían tratado de convivir ambas mientras Draco iba a la oficina, Pansy genero la manía de llamarla "Ginna" así como a Draco le decía "Drake". Ginny movió la cabeza y fue a buscar a Pansy.

Pasaron unos días y Pansy recibió una carta de su madre, por eso decidió ir a la mansión de su madre. Cuando al fin se fueron, Ginny fue a buscar a Draco.

- ¡Al fin solos! – dijo Ginny entrando al escritorio de Draco.

- ¿Te cansaste de los niños? – pregunto Draco observándola de reojo.

- No – dijo ella sentándose en el regazo de Draco – Me canse de todos los gritos.

- Así gritan o más los niños – dijo Draco serio sin mirarla – Tu eres profesora, deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé – dijo ella tratando de ver las cosas que tenía Draco en el escritorio – Pero Blaise gritando por un lado, los niños dando vueltas, Pansy con el pequeño gritando… ¡Es estresante!

- Lo sé – dijo Draco – Por eso prefiero revisar los asuntos de la empresa.

- ¿Aun ahora? – dijo Ginny mientras trazaba dibujos imaginarios en el pecho de Draco.

- Solo acabo esto – dijo Draco concentrado.

- Como quieras – dijo Ginny siguiendo con su labor.

Draco siguió revisando algunos papeles, mientras tenía a Ginny en el regazo, en un momento ella dejo de hacer sus dibujos imaginarios, y Draco se dio cuenta. En eso Draco bajo la mirada, y la vio completamente dormida. Sonrió de lado. Acabo con el papeleo, ya que lo que estaba revisando era parte del juicio. Movió un poco la silla y logro cargar a Ginny.

Fue hacia el cuarto de ella y la deposito en la cama suavemente. Beso su frente y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, aunque tuve la tentación de quedarse con ella a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se levanto temprano. Giro un poco su cabeza y no lo encontró…

Ella dio un suspiro. Luego se levanto y fue a la cocina. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, no había sonido alguno, se sintió extraña.

Estaba distraída preparando el desayuno, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que alguien ingreso a la cocina sigilosamente. Draco la abrazo por detrás y colocó un beso en el cuello de Ginny. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Para quién preparas el desayuno? – pregunto mirando.

- Para los dos, tonto – dijo ella todavía preparando.

- Entonces… - dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello - ¿Por qué haces tanta comida?

Ginny no se había percatado que estaba preparando de más. Separo sólo lo necesario y ambos estaban ya desayunando.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? – dijo Draco.

- No – dijo ella distraída, luego se quedo pensando un rato y recordó – Si, debo de reunirme con Logan y Kyndra.

- ¿Para? – dijo Draco cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

- Es que Logan quiere ser algo así como nuestro socio en un negocio que las dos queremos abrir – dijo ella divertida – Vamos a ver el local.

- ¿Para que quiere ser el socio? – dijo serio.

- Nos va a facilitar el capital – dijo ella tranquila.

- Para eso podrías haberme dicho a mí – dijo Draco enojado.

- Draco – dijo ella cansada – Logan nos lo propuso y bueno aceptamos, no lo pensé más. Es sólo un amigo.

- Para ti – dijo gruñendo.

- Vamos a estar Logan, Kyndra y yo – dijo ella seria.

- De todos modos – dijo gruñendo.

- Celoso – dijo ella divertida mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina.

- ¡No lo soy! – grito cuando ella se alejaba – No en extremo – dijo para sí.

Draco se despidió de ella con un beso. Paso el tiempo y llego la hora del almuerzo, ella cogió su bolso y fue corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad, donde se iban a encontrar con Logan.

Cuando llego, Logan ya se encontraba ahí.

- Hola – dijo ella agitada – De verdad, lo siento por haber llegado tarde – dijo ella mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.

- No te preocupes – dijo Logan divertido – Llegue hace un rato.

- ¿Kyndra? – pregunto Ginny después de un rato.

- Todavía no llega – dijo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

La esperaron un rato mientras charlaban y reían. Kyndra llegó.

- Disculpen la demora – dijo ella llegando.

- ¿Entramos? – pregunto Logan, mientras observaba el local.

- ¿Debemos de esperar al dueño? – pregunto Kyndra observando a todos lados.

- Me dejo las llaves – dijo Logan – No hay necesidad de esperarlo, ayer me explico todo sobre la tienda.

Todos entraron a la tienda. Ginny y Kyndra se quedaron emocionadas al observar el interior del local, era hermoso. Tenía decorado de un salón antiguo, refinado.

- Se puede cambiar el decorado – dijo Logan siguiéndolas.

- No – dijeron ambas a la vez.

- Así es perfecto – dijo Ginny mirando cada detalle.

Se quedaron un rato contemplando el local, Logan les enseño el lugar donde se encontraría la cocina, era espaciosa. Después Kyndra y Ginny decidían el lugar de las cosas y como se organizaría el loca. Sacaron algunos costos, se pasaron toda la tarde revisando las cosas.

Cuando salieron del local, ya estaba anocheciendo. Ginny se ajusto el abrigo cuando salió.

- ¿Están de acuerdo con el local? – pregunto Logan.

- Si – dijeron ambas.

- Creo que debemos empezar a buscar a los que nos van a ayudar – dijo Kyndra pensativa.

- Tienes razón – dijeron Logan y Ginny.

- Yo puedo encargarme de eso – dijo Kyndra.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny – Yo puedo empezar a buscar los materiales que vamos a utilizar.

- Ginevra – dijeron.

Ginny se volteo y vio que Draco estaba en una moto. Era una Harley Davidson de la gama Softail, que era un modelo inspirado en las legendarias Hardtail. Ginny se sorprendió al verlo con un aparato muggle.

- ¿Cuándo…? – empezó a decir Ginny mientras se acercaba a verlo.

- Hace unos días – dijo Draco tranquilo, mientras le dio un beso a Ginny – Extorsione a Blaise para que me llevará a la misma tienda donde compro el coche.

- Es hermosa – dijo Ginny apreciando la moto – Es carísima.

- Lo sé – dijo Draco autosuficiente – Además me compre un coche.

- ¿También? – dijo Ginny.

- Si, mejor que el de Blaise – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Hola – dijeron Kyndra y Logan acercándose un poco a saludar.

- Buenas Noches – dijo Draco saludando con un apretón de manos a los dos - ¿Ese sería el local? – pregunto Draco levantando una ceja y señalándolo.

- Si – dijo Ginny – Sólo falta que aclaremos lo del personal y lo que vayamos a utilizar.

- Ya veo – dijo pensativo - ¿Vamos? – dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

- Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo, luego volteo a ver a los dos - ¿Aclaramos lo demás otro día? – pregunto ella, pero suplicaba con la mirada a Kyndra.

- No te preocupes – dijo Logan – Kyndra y yo podemos encargarnos de eso ahora¿verdad? – dijo mirando a Kyndra.

- Si – dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny, se despidió de ambos y ellos empezaron a caminar por la calle.

- Sube – dijo Draco, cuando vio que los otros se alejaban, le paso un casco a Ginny.

- Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo y subiendo mientras se colocaba el casco - ¿Vamos a ir al departamento? – dijo ella acercándose un poco, pero coloco sus manos a los costados de Draco, cerca de las costillas.

- No – dijo Draco comenzando a prender la moto – Vamos a cenar fuera, pero todavía es temprano – dijo mirando el reloj - ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?

- ¿Vamos de compras? – pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- Puede ser – dijo moviendo la cabeza – Pero me debes un premio – dijo sonriendo de lado, Ginny por su tono de hablar sonrió más.

Draco ya iba a arrancar, cuando agarro las manos de Ginny que estaban fuertemente sujetadas a los costados de Draco e hizo que lo abrazaran, ante el gesto ella sonrió. Y se apoyo en la espalda de Draco.

Para felicidad de Ginny fueron a comprar ropa para ella, fueron a las tiendas más caras de la ciudad, las cuales eran la mayoría. Cuando Ginny acabo, Draco estaba serio y algo irritado.

- ¿Acabaste? – dijo Draco viéndola salir del vestidor.

- Si – dijo ella sonriendo y colgándose del cuello de Draco – Gracias.

Luego de eso le dio un beso tierno, Draco la abrazo y la elevo un poco del suelo, Ginny sonrió durante el beso. Salieron de la tienda cogidos de la mano y Ginny pegada al cuerpo de él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

En ese preciso momento una persona los observaba detenidamente y se encontraba realmente sorprendido ante esa escena. Subió un poco el cuello de su abrigo y trato de seguirlos.

- ¿Te gusto la comida? – dijo Draco divertido.

- Me encanto – dijo ella mientras salía junto a Draco del restaurante.

Ginny se paro junto a Draco, mientras esperaba que trajeran la moto. Ginny paso sus manos por el cuello de él, y le sonrió. Draco pasó sus manos por la espalda de ella. Ella se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso. Ambos se encontraban ocupados mientras que el joven que trajo la moto, trato de avisarles, aunque fue en vano.

La persona que los venía persiguiendo lo observo todo sorprendido, esto lo confirmaría de algún modo, no pudo aguantarlo más y desapareció.

Llegaron al departamento, Ginny se encontraba algo mareada, por ende, Draco la estaba ayudando divertido. Se encontraban frente al dormitorio de Ginny.

- ¿Puedes sola? – dijo mirándola.

- No estoy tan mareada – dijo ella haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Draco se acerco un poco más, sonriendo de lado. Ella ya se encontraba apoyada en la pared.

- Ese gesto te hace ver más niña – dijo sonriendo de lado, y apoyo una de sus manos en la pared, quedo muy cerca del rostro de ella.

- Entonces eso te convierte en un pervertido – al decir esto Draco soltó una carcajada.

Ginny lo observo reírse, lo observo maravillada. Nunca había escuchado una carcajada de él, para ella fue uno de los mejores sonidos. Observo todas las facciones de él. Lo noto libre, su cabello rubio platinado contra la suave luz que había, su nariz respingada… le pareció simplemente perfecto. No podía pedir más.

Draco luego de reírse, la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo todavía sonriendo.

Ella solo se puso de puntitas, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, quien la observaba con una ceja levantada, y ella le dio un beso. Tal vez fue diferente a los otros besos que se habían dado, en este Ginny estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia Draco. Él solo la acerco a su cuerpo y le correspondió al beso. No sabrían cuanto tiempo paso, segundos, horas o días; pero entregaron todo en el beso.

Ginny sintió que la luz entraba por la ventana, se limpio un poco los ojos, y coloco alguno de los mechones en su lugar. Sintió que sobre lo que estaba ella recostada se movía a un ritmo acompasado. Giro un poco la cabeza y se encontró con él.

Se encontraba todavía dormido, ella sonrió y se quedo observándolo. Apoyo su mentón sobre una de sus manos. Lo observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Vas a seguir observándome toda la mañana? – dijo Draco todavía con los ojos cerrados. Ginny se sorprendió.

- Pensé que estabas dormido – dijo ella tranquila.

- No – dijo sonriendo de lado – No creo que se pueda dormir si me miras de esa forma.

- No te miro de ninguna forma – dijo ella seria.

- Me devoras con la mirada, pelirroja – dijo entreabriendo los ojos.

- No es cierto, hurón – dijo ella inclinándose un poco para darle un beso en la boca a Draco.

Ginny trato de levantarse, pero sintió que se lo impedían. Draco tenía una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la estaba sujetando firmemente.

- Draco – dijo ella seria.

- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? – dijo divertido.

- ¿Me sueltas? – dijo ella.

- Pero estoy cómodo – dijo de forma caprichosa – Quédate un rato más en la cama.

- Draco, voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo ella tratando de levantarse – Tienes que ir a trabajar.

Después logró convencer a Draco para que a dejará ir a preparar el desayuno. Ella salio de la cama y estaba por salir del dormitorio.

- Pelirroja – la llamo Draco.

- Dime – dijo ella girándose para verlo.

- No ensucies mi camisa – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ella le saco la lengua y fue a la cocina. Preparo el desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando salio al comedor, se encontró con Draco ya cambiado.

- Me fascina como te queda mi camisa – dijo observándola detenidamente – Muy tentativo – dijo sonriendo de lado y con una mirada muy pícara.

- No te pases de listo – dijo ella divertida.

Comieron un rato en silencio, de vez en cuando con alguna insinuación por parte de Draco, lo cual hacía que Ginny sonriera y moviera la cabeza.

- Casi se me olvida – dijo de repente Draco.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella mirándolo.

- Hoy en la noche vienen mis padres a cenar – dijo Draco tranquilo, quitándole importancia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella abriendo de más los ojos - ¿Cuándo dijeron eso?

- Hace unas semanas me lo dijeron – dijo Draco tranquilo.

- Recién me lo dices – dijo ella sobresaltada.

- Ayer me lo confirmaron – dijo Draco tranquilo.

- ¿Tengo que estar presente? – pregunto Ginny temerosa.

- Si - dijo Draco – Vienen a verte.

- ¿A mi? – pregunto ella asustada - ¿Por qué?

- Quieren conocerte mejor – dijo Draco tranquilo, divertido por el nerviosismo de Ginny – Me voy a la oficina, vengo para la cena.

- ¿Qué hago yo? – pregunto asustada.

- Vas pensando que puedes preparar para la cena – dijo algo divertido – Además – dijo acercándose a ella, le dijo en un susurro cerca de la oreja de Ginny – Te cambias, mi madre es impresionable.

- Draco – dijo ella golpeándole el brazo suavemente.

- Tranquila – dijo Draco, mientras ella se paraba – Si quieres puedes envenenar la comida de ellos, tienes mi consentimiento – dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Draco – dijo ella seria – Voy a revisar que puedo hacer, y ven antes de la cena – dijo ella en tono amenazante.

Draco sonrió de lado y le dio un beso, ella le correspondió y se fue a la empresa.

Ginny se paso gran parte del día revisando que podía hacer para la cena, no era que quisiera impresionarlos; los Malfoy eran una familia muy refinada, aun cuando presentaron problemas por los Mortífagos y la relación que tenían con ellos, pero Narcissa supo moverse en ese medio y logró mantener en cierto status el apellido, aun cuando tenía dos juicios abiertos todavía, se los respetaban en ciertos círculos sociales. Todavía salían en las revistas, eran invitados a reuniones sociales.

Su apellido no estaba tan mal posicionado, y todo gracias a Narcissa Malfoy. Ella pudo limpiar en cierta forma a su hijo, ya que no llevaba la marca tenebrosa en el brazo; pero Lucius Malfoy fue el más perjudicado, en muchas de las reuniones se la veía solamente a Narcissa. Draco se había alejado de ese medio, y se había mudado a una ciudad donde no sufrieron grandes estragos por Voldemort, una ciudad que los padres de Draco amaban, y que habían protegido. Eso es lo poco que sabía Ginny de haber estado en la biblioteca gran parte de su estadía en el departamento. Aunque Ginny en lo poco que sabía, tenía entendido que toda esa carga legal la tenía sobre los hombros Draco.

Ginny encontró lo que debía de preparar. Se encontró preparando toda la tarde la cena. Escucho el sonido de la chimenea. Ella palidece de inmediato, no podían ser los señores Malfoy a esta hora… tan temprano.

Se acerco un poco a la puerta de la cocina temerosa, la empujo suavemente.

- Buenas… - dijo ella temerosa.

Se encontró con Blaise y Draco que la miraban extrañamente.

- Ginny – dijo Blaise – Tranquila somos solo nosotros – dijo en un susurro acercándose a Ginny.

- Lo sé – dijo ella aliviada, luego volteo a ver a Draco - ¿Ya van a venir?

- En un par de horas – dijo divertido, luego la miro extrañado - ¿Así los vas a recibir?

- No – dijo ella mirando la facha en la que estaba – Primero acabo de cocinar y luego me cambio.

- ¿Acabaste? – pregunto sonriendo de lado.

- Recién – dijo ella mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- ¿Breanna y Kyndra no vienen por aquí seguido? – dijo Blaise mirando a todo lado.

- No – dijo Ginny simplemente – Desde la última vez que se quedo a dormir, Breanna no ha venido.

- ¿Eso fue? – pregunto curioso, pero trato de todos modos de ocultar su curiosidad.

- Hace unos días – dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente – a Kyndra desde que la dejamos a solas con Logan.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto rápido Blaise.

- Yo salí con Draco – dijo sonriendo, Draco le respondió con una sonrisa de lado, Blaise hizo un sonido con la garganta para que le prestaran atención – Ah, era ya de noche, Breanna estaba en la casa de una amiga, y fuimos a ver el local, y ellos dos se fueron a arreglar unas cosas más.

- ¿Solos? – dijo Blaise.

- Si – dijo ella haciendo memoria - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo suspicazmente.

- Curiosidad – dijo levantándose de hombros – Me tengo que ir – dijo de inmediato.

- ¿No te quedas a cenar? – dijo Ginny de repente mirando a Blaise y a Draco.

- No – dijo Blaise – Siempre trato de evitar las cenas familiares – dijo haciendo una mueca.

Salio del departamento apresurado, Draco sonrió de lado mientras que Ginny fue a cambiarse.

Ella llevaba un vestido color violeta con escote no muy pronunciado, pero cubierto de gasa de cuello recto, el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. Tenía una pequeña cinta alrededor de la cintura color negro y zapatos de taco alto negro. Perfecto balance de sensualidad y de seguridad.

Draco cuando la observo se quedo impactado. Ella se acerco temerosa a su lado.

- ¿Todavía no llegan? – dijo ella temerosa.

- No – dijo anonadado – Te ves hermosa.

- Gracias – dijo ella sonrojándose un poco. Luego se acerco y le dio un beso simple en los labios.

En ese momento llegaban Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, salían del escritorio. Lucius se encontraba impecable con un traje negro con algunas líneas muy finas de color gris, mientras que Narcissa llevaba un vestido color chocolate claro, que llevaba tres líneas muy juntas de color más oscuro rectas, estas se encontraban repetidas por todo el vestido permitiendo que se cruzaran este conjunto de líneas y formarán cuadrados grandes; que llevaba la falda por debajo de la rodilla y era recta. La parte superior era cerrada hasta el cuello, cuello bote, y manga muy corta casi sin manga. Llevaba un cinturón grueso negro y zapatos no muy altos negros, pero no muy fuertes.

- Buenas Noches – dijo Narcissa tensa, mientras se quitaba los guantes – Siento la demora.

- Madre, esta todo bien – dijo Draco mientras la observaba acercarse – Padre – dijo en señal de saludo mientras que Lucius se acercaba apoyándose de su bastón.

- ¿Nos la vas a presentar? – dijo Narcissa mientras observaba detalladamente a Ginny.

- Ya la conocen – dijo Draco mientras llevaba una mano al hombro de Ginny en señal de apoyo.

Ginny desde que los vio entrar, se separo un poco de Draco; y no había mencionado absolutamente nada, estaba más que nerviosa. Tenía razón se trataba de una cena formal. Lucius y Narcissa iban a cenar porque sabían de la relación que ambos llevaban. Además Lucius la miraba de una manera fija, a ella le aterraba esa mirada.

- Ella es Ginevra Weasley – dijo Draco mirando severamente a sus padres – Los detalles ya los saben – Ellos – dijo ahora mirando a Ginny y tratando de darle seguridad – son mis padres, a quienes desafortunadamente ya conoces.

- Draco – dijo alarmada Narcissa – No digas eso.

- Me pareció prudente – dijo levantándose de hombros, luego agarro la mano de Ginny, lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus padres.

Narcissa clavo una mirada asesina en Ginny, quien de manera instantánea miro a otro lado.

- Vamos a cenar – dijo Draco caminando hacia el comedor.

- No – dijo Narcissa seria.

- ¿No vienen a eso? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Primero quiero ver como tu NOVIA – dijo remarcando esto último – Mantiene la limpieza de la casa – Se dio vuelta para ir hacia los dormitorios.

- Madre – dijo Draco apunto de perder la paciencia.

- ¿Pasa algo, hijo? – dijo Lucius de repente muy fingido.

- Ginevra no hace… - comenzó a decir.

- Creo que si vas a decir algo sobre ella y ella estando presente, podría decirlo – dijo pero hizo una pausa – Ginevra puede hablar por si sola¿o me equivoco?

- No, señora – dijo ella mirándola.

- ¿No haces la limpieza? – pregunto Narcissa.

- No – dijo Ginny, Draco le apretó un poco la mano – La hace el elfo doméstico.

- Entonces crees en mantener la vida actual de los elfos domésticos – dijo Narcissa.

- No… - comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Narcissa no la dejo ni comenzar.

- Que distinta eres a la novia de tu hermano – dijo Narcissa volviendo en sus pasos – Vayamos a comer.

Draco movió la cabeza, aunque se había divertido con el argumento de su madre. Cuando todos ya se encontraban sentados, Ginny realizó el mismo hechizo que había usado anteriormente. Los platos aparecieron llenos.

Todos comieron tranquilos, aunque Ginny comía temerosa por las miradas inquisidoras de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Tú lo cocinaste? – pregunto severamente Lucius.

- Ella lo hizo, padre – dijo Draco observando a su padre.

- No esta mal – dijo mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su esposa.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, apareció el postre. Aunque Narcissa no lo fuera a mencionar abiertamente, le pareció maravilloso el postre.

- Lucius – dijo Narcisa de repente, volteando a ver a su esposo muy preocupada – Me olvide las pastillas en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Qué pastillas? – pregunto Draco.

- Unas pastillas que me receto el médico – dijo consternada – Son muy importantes, debo de tomarlas ahora – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Cissa – dijo Lucius acercándose un poco a su esposa - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Me ha empezado a doler la cabeza – dijo Narcissa mientras tenía una expresión de dolor - ¿Puedes ir a traerlas, hijo?

- ¿Por qué no va papá? – dijo Draco mirando sospechosamente a su padre.

- La cojera ha empeorado – dijo Lucius.

- Draco – dijo Narcissa mientras cogía la mano de su hijo – Están en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, te tomará menos tiempo a ti traerlas.

- ¿Elfos? – pregunto

- Son tontos – dijo Narcissa – Como dijo tu novia – Esto hizo que se sobresaltará Ginny, ella no había dicho eso.

- ¿En el primer cajón? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si, hijo – dijo Narcissa sonriendo un poco pero manteniendo una expresión de dolor.

- Ahora, vuelvo – dijo Draco parándose.

- Draco – dijo de repente Ginny.

- No te preocupes – le susurro Draco – Vuelvo en seguida – dijo para luego depositar un beso en los labios de ella.

Narcissa y Lucius los miraron expectantes. Después Draco salió del comedor, se formo un silencio perturbador en el lugar. Se escucho el sonido de la chimenea, Draco no estaba en el departamento.

- Weasley – dijo Lucius severamente – Hablemos claro.

Ginny trago saliva, estaba en apuros. Narcissa dejo de ocultar su rostro y sonreía de forma maliciosa.

- Dígame – dijo Ginny tratando de mantener la compostura.

- ¿Por qué estás saliendo con mi hijo? – dijo Lucius.

- Porque nos entendemos – dijo Ginny tranquila, aunque estaba muerta de miedo.

- Esa no es una respuesta – dijo Narcissa de repente - ¿Qué haces con él?

- No entiendo la pregunta – dijo Ginny confundida.

- No puedes estar saliendo con Draco sin un motivo detrás – dijo comenzando a enojarse – Dime la razón.

- Lo quiero – dijo Ginny rápido pero segura, esto tomo de sorpresa a ambos.

- Alguien como tu – dijo Narcissa – No puede querer a un Malfoy, son completamente opuestos, niña tonta – esto comenzó a enojar a Ginny.

- Se esta fijando solo en los apellidos – dijo Ginny también levantando un poco el tono de voz.

- ¡Por eso lo menciono! – dijo Narcissa mas alterada - ¿Buscas status¿Sacar a tu familia de la pobreza¿Es eso? – Dijo muy alterada mirando de forma fija a Ginny.

- ¡No se meta con mi familia! – dijo Ginny alterada – Ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí.

- Ellos te criaron como lo que eres, Weasley – dijo levantándose de la mesa Narcissa - ¿Buscas reputación?

- ¡Tan poco cree que vale su hijo! – dijo Ginny también levantándose y coloco ambas manos en la mesa – Para que las personas lo busquen solo por algo a cambio – dijo Ginny ya alterada e indignada, tenía las orejas rojas – Su hijo vale mucho más que toda esa porquería que viene mencionando.

- Eso lo se muy bien, Weasley – dijo Narcissa pausadamente pero transmitiendo toda su ira por los ojos.

- No parece – dijo Ginny enojada.

- ¡Tú…! – comenzó a decir Narcissa.

Ambas se encontraban paradas con las manos en la mesa y mirándose severamente una en frente de la otra.

- Cálmense – dijo Lucius llamando la atención de ambos – Weasley, pásame dos copas, yo ya tengo una – dijo mientras iba sirviendo licor en la copa.

Ginny no le respondió y siguió parada, pero al recibir la mirada amenazante de Lucius, fue a coger dos copas. Cuando regreso a la habitación, Narcissa se encontraba sentada y más serena. Le entrego las copas a Lucius y él sirvió el licor, le paso una copa a Ginny.

- Este licor es fuerte – dijo Lucius mientras servía la última copa – Muy poca gente lo soporta, gente fuerte. Todos los Malfoy lo podemos tomar sin ningún efecto adicional.

Luego alzo su copa en forma de brindis, y Narcissa lo siguió, Ginny miro temerosa la copa, pero acepto el reto, porque eso era… un reto. Cuando estaba por tomarlo, Lucius y Narcissa la miraban expectantes. Ella coloco la copa en sus labios, estaba por ingerirlo cuando se detuvo.

- Esto tiene veritaserum – dijo Ginny seria.

- De algo te sirvió estar con un auror – dijo Narcissa mirando a otro lado y bebiendo de su copa.

- Me sorprendes, Weasley – dijo Lucius serio – No pensé que lo podrías rastrear.

- Tiene una reacción diferente – dijo Ginny seria – El licor de mi copa tiene más burbujas que la suya, señor Malfoy.

- No pensé que te fueras a percatar – dijo Lucius divertido mientras movía su bastón.

- Por eso me distrajeron con la discusión, una forma sutil de aturdirme – dijo ella dejando la copa en la mesa.

- No pensé que fueras tan lista, Weasley – dijo Narcissa mirando a otro lado.

En eso entro Draco al comedor, observo a Ginny quien se encontraba muy seria, a su padre con una sonrisa muy disimulada en su rostro y a su madre bebiendo de la copa muy distraída pero mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- ¿Paso algo? – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al costado de Ginny.

- Quisieron darme veritaserum – dijo Ginny seria pero con una mirada muy amenazante – Mezclado con un licor puede ser fatal.

- Pero… - dijo Narcissa enderezándose – Mezclado con sidra no es fatal – luego sonrió con autosuficiencia – Por lo visto no te lo enseñaron bien, QUERIDA.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Draco a Ginny, luego de mirar severamente a su madre.

Su padre esta callado analizando la situación, observaba a ambas mujeres.

- Hijo – dijo volteando a mirarlo con una mirada de autosuficiencia – Es obvio que Pot…

- Mi hermano – dijo Ginny cortante – Cuando se preparaba para ser auror – Esto lo dijo mirando severamente a Narcissa, quien la miraba con ira.

Draco se quedo observando la escena. Luego recordó.

- Tus pastillas madre – dijo entregándole el pequeño frasco.

- No es necesario – dijo Narcissa recibiéndolo – ya no vamos.

- Es verdad hijo – dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie – Mañana tenemos varias reuniones.

- Está bien – dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambas ya se encontraban de pie, Lucius con una sonrisa altanera, Narcissa seria, y Ginny también se levanto y se coloco al costado de Draco.

- Un placer haber estado aquí – dijo Lucius acercándose y estrechando la mano de Draco y Ginny.

- Hijo – dijo Narcissa mientras le daba un abrazo a su hijo, luego se giro y miro a Ginny – Weasley – dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Señora Malfoy – dijo Ginny seria mientras estrechaba la mano de Narcissa.

Draco sonreía y bebía de su copa al ver a su madre y a Ginny. Lucius caminaba con un paso normal junto con su esposa por el pasillo.

- Padre – dijo Draco llamando la atención de Lucius, quien se giro – Que bueno que te recuperaste de la cojera.

Lucius al escucharlo sonrió de lado, y se giro para caminar junto con su esposa, quien en ese instante se giro de repente.

- Una cosa más – dijo Narcissa mientras se colocaba los guantes.

- Dime – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado, luego bebió de su copa.

- Aricia – dijo Narcissa seria, Lucius volteo a mirarla sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ginny sin entender.

- A si quiero que se llame mi nieta – dicho esto se volteo y siguió su camino.

Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, Draco se había atragantado con la bebida y Lucius la miraba sorprendido. Luego fue hacia ella, se escucho el sonido de la chimenea, ellos se habían ido.

- Tu madre necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico – dijo Ginny seria.

- Ni lo digas – dijo Draco todavía sorprendido.

- Primero me grita, me insulta,… - dijo enumerando – luego me dice cómo quiere que se llame su nieta – dijo todo esto confundida.

- Pero sobreviviste – dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ginny confundida.

- Es una prueba lo que ella te hizo, creo que esperaba que llorarás – dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – dijo algo fuerte, estaba por enojarse.

- Lo intuí – dijo Draco sonriendo con sorna.

Ella giro su cabeza enojada y trato de deshacerse del abrazo de Draco, y lo logro.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco algo cansado, viendo como ella se alejaba enojada.

- No quiero hablar contigo Draco – dijo ella muy enojada.

- Ya paso Ginevra – dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Me pudieron haber matado – dijo Ginny enojada apuntándole con el dedo – y tu solo dices que fue una prueba.

- No creo que te mataran – dijo Draco mirándola divertido – Tal vez te hubieran aturdido o dejado inconsciente – dijo divertido.

- No es gracioso Draco – dijo ella levantando la voz.

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Es algo serio y tu te estas burlando – dijo ella levantando los brazos, estaba realmente enojada.

- No me estoy burlando – dijo mientras se acercaba.

- Lo estás haciendo – dijo Ginny acusándolo.

En eso Draco se acerco rápido y le dio un beso, mientras que la abrazaba y de esa forma la inmovilizaba.

- Draco, eso no… - comenzó a decir Ginny algo aturdida, pero Draco la volvió a besar.

- ¿Mejor? – dijo Draco separándose un poco y observaba a Ginny, quien todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Insisto… - dijo Ginny y otra vez Draco la beso, esta vez Draco la abrazo con más fuerza.

- Vamos – le susurro Draco muy cerca de la oreja de Ginny.

Luego la llevo en brazos por el pasillo.

Mientras que Narcissa llegaba junto a Lucius a su mansión. Lucius la miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lucius? – dijo Narcissa algo cansada.

- Te gano – dijo sin más Lucius mientras caminaba por el salón.

- Nunca se trato de una competencia – dijo ella elevando un poco la voz.

- Sabes perfectamente que fue así – dijo mientras se servía uno de los licores que se encontraba – Me sorprendió su actitud – dijo serio – No la recordaba así.

- Lucius – dijo ella algo cansada, dejando los guantes – La conociste cuando era una niña.

- Lo sé – dijo más sereno - ¿Crees que lo quiere? – pregunto Lucius mientras observaba a su esposa sentada, y con la luz de la luna sobre ella, se veía muy hermosa, frágil.

- Creo que si – dijo ella mirando por la ventana – Vi un brillo en sus ojos.

- También lo observe – dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba, Narcissa se veía preocupada – Draco va a estar bien, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Supongo que es preocupación de madre¿no? – dijo ella mientras se paraba, Lucius asintió con la cabeza, ella se acerco y le dio un beso - ¿Vamos a dormir?

- Vamos – dijo Lucius mientras caminaba sujetando la mano de su esposa.

Ginny se levanto y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la observaban fijamente.

- Buenos días, dormilona – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Ginny, ella le correspondió.

- Hurón albino – dijo ella divertida mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿No puedes elegir otro apodo? – dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

- No – dijo ella mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro – Es perfecto para ti.

- Entonces te puedo decir comadreja – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- No puedes – dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba a los ojos – Así le decías a mi hermano – luego ella sonrió maliciosamente – A menos que tengas alguna fantasía con mi hermano – luego de esto ella se rió.

- No fue gracioso – dijo Draco mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos.

- Si lo fue – luego se paro de reír y trato de levantarse – Draco, suéltame.

- Ahora eres mi prisionera – dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, luego se separo y la miro a los ojos – No vuelvas a insinuar que tengo fantasías con hombres – dijo esto con cara de asco.

Después de eso ambos se encontraban besándose.

Ginny se encontraba en la calle, se encontraba sonriente y entraba a alguna de las tiendas comprando pequeñas cosas.

Se encontraba caminando cargando algunas bolsas todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Ginny!

Le pareció escuchar su nombre, pero no había reconocido la voz por lo cual siguió caminando.

Había avanzado varias cuadras cuando alguien la cogió del hombro y la giro.

- Ginny, al fin te encuentro.

Ella miro a la persona sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos… tiro las bolsas.

* * *

Intrigaa!!!! Ahí termina el capitulo... ¿Idea de quien es????

Si no me equivoco hoy es 29 de diciembre!!

Ya saben que las actualizaciones, en relación a velocidad depende de ustedes ... No se olviden de dejar un RR... solo hagan click en GO! Además podría colgarlo mañana, porque ya lo tengo!!!

Si no es así!!

Feliz Año Nuevo!!! y no estaremos viendo el proximo año!!! (suena lejano)!

Exitos!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!! Bueno recien llego y me di con la sorpresa de los RR!! O.O

Muchas Gracias por seguir la historia. Es un placer!! Entonces ya estoy colgando este capitulo... Espero que sea de su agrado.

La verdad completamente no lo había terminado... pero tampoco quería hacerlo mas largo de lo que esta...

Muchas Gracias por los RR que dejaron y tambien a quienes leyeron y no dejaron RR, espero que en la proxima dejen uno!!

Ahora solo les puedo desear un Feliz Año Nuevo!!!! Que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan este 2008!! Muchos exitos!! Espero verlos (leerlos creo que es la palabra.. haha) este 2008!!!

Los agradecimientos y respuestas de RR...abajo!!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19**** – Al fin te encuentro**

- Ginny al fin te encuentro – dijo algo agitada.

- Hermione – dijo Ginny sorprendida - ¿Cómo…?

- Una de las lechuzas que vino con los regalos – dijo ella sonriendo – Necesito sentarme – dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su espalda.

- Vamos al departamento – dijo Ginny mientras recogía sus bolsas y la ayudaba a caminar.

Caminaron ambas en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio y al departamento. Hermione observo todo detenidamente.

- No debiste venir estando en esta condición – dijo Ginny, mientras Hermione estaba más tranquila aunque se agarraba la panza.

- ¿Cuándo nace? – dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba la panza de Hermione

- En poco tiempo – dijo Hermione sonriendo – En dos días me están internando.

- ¿Estás loca? – Dijo Ginny sorprendida, luego fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para su amiga – No deberías hacer este tipo de viajes cuando estas a poco tiempo – Dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso.

- Gracias. Tenía que verte – dijo más calmada – Vas a ser la madrina y quiero que estés presente.

- ….

- Hace poco te vi muy feliz – dijo Hermione mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundida.

- Hace pocos días vine, justo me habían entregado la dirección – dijo tranquila – Estabas saliendo de un restaurante muy feliz…

- Estaba con Draco Malfoy – dijo Ginny cortando a Hermione.

- Exacto – dijo Hermione seria – Me quede muy sorprendida, no pensé verte con él. ¿Hace cuánto…?

- Cuando vine lo encontré – dijo Ginny tranquila – Pasaron varias cosas y bueno – dijo levantándose de hombros – Una cosa llevo a otra.

- Pero es un Malfoy – dijo algo exasperada Hermione - ¡¿Estás loca?!

- Estoy feliz – dijo Ginny simplemente.

- ¿Estás feliz? – pregunto Hermione analizando a Ginny.

- Si – dijo Ginny mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Este es el departamento de Malfoy? – Pregunto Hermione, Ginny afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Vives con él? – pregunto de improviso.

- Si – dijo Ginny mientras juntaba las manos.

- ¿No estás bajo Imperio? – pregunto Hermione asustada.

- No – dijo sonriendo por el comentario – ¿Quieres ir a ver mi dormitorio? – pregunto Ginny entusiasmada.

- Está bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo y apoyándose en el brazo de Ginny para caminar.

Fueron al dormitorio de Ginny, Hermione se quedo sorprendida ya que era enorme, ambas se sentaron en la cama.

- Ya veo – dijo Hermione analizando la situación.

- ¿Cómo están todos? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Bien – dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión – Tu madre te extraña mucho – Ginny agacho la cabeza un poco – Los gemelos van seguido a la casa junto con sus hijos, son idénticos a ellos – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sabía – dijo Ginny sonriendo - ¿Estás viviendo en la Madriguera?

- Si – afirmo Hermione – Tu madre dijo que era mejor que esté acompañada, ya que Ron regresa a casa tarde por el trabajo.

- Que bueno – dijo Ginny - ¿Bill y Fleur?

- Estuvieron para Año Nuevo en la Madriguera, Percy fue sólo para Navidad y Charlie pasó todo diciembre con nosotros.

- Han estado juntos – dijo Ginny con la mirada pérdida.

- Todos preguntaron por ti – dijo Hermione mientras depositaba su mano en la de Ginny – Ron hizo un escándalo cuando supo que no estarías – dijo sonriendo, y Ginny también sonrió.

- Los extrañe – dijo Ginny algo triste.

- Nosotros también – dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginny.

Ambas estaban abrazadas cuando Hermione dijo.

- Harry volvió

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella mientras se separaba de Hermione confundida.

- Harry volvió para principios de diciembre – dijo Hermione tranquila mientras miraba preocupada a Ginny – Justo el día en que decidiste irte.

- ¿Harry se fue ya? – dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada.

- No – dijo Hermione – Se esta quedando en la Madriguera, ha pasado Navidad y Año Nuevo con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué lo aceptaron? – pregunto algo perturbada.

- Tú nunca les dijiste a tus padres lo que ocurrió entre ustedes – dijo tiernamente – pregunta por ti.

- No me importa – dijo ella levantándose.

- ¿Segura? – dijo Hermione consternada.

- Me hizo mucho daño, Hermione – dijo Ginny volteando a verla muy acongojada – No quiero verlo.

- Harry solo quiere hablar contigo – dijo Hermione parándose también.

- No quiero que se acerque a mí – dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione secamente.

- Yo estoy feliz aquí – dijo Ginny.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de ella – La fuente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida

- Llévame a San Mungo – dijo Hermione rápido – La fuente se rompió.

Ginny corrió hacia la chimenea y llevo a Hermione hasta San Mungo… para ella paso todo muy rápido.

Se encontraba sentada mirando hacia la pared, Hermione recién había ingresado a la sala.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Molly Weasley a una de las enfermeras – Le dije que no saliera sola.

- Acaba de entrar a la sala – dijo la enfermera tranquila.

Ginny los escuchaba, pero no se movió de su asiento. Solo observo de reojo varias cabezas pelirrojas amontonadas.

- Debes de avisarle a los padres de Hermione, Ron – dijo la señora mientras caminaba guiada por la enfermera.

- ¿El padre va a entrar a la sala? – pregunto la enfermera.

- Si – dijeron los gemelos, Ron los miro muy enojado.

- Sígame, por favor – dijo la enfermera llevándose a un muy temeroso Ron.

Ginny observo la escena sentada y sonriendo, sabía que Ron se acobardaría para entrar a la sala. En eso Molly volteo para sentarse y observo una delgada figura que tenía apoyada sus codos en las piernas y con la cabella gacha. El corazón le dio un vuelco, además era pelirroja.

- ¡Ginny! – grito Molly mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos y con las lagrimas que le caían por las mejilla. Todos voltearon a verla.

- Mamá – dijo Ginny mientras se paraba e iba a abrazar a su madre.

Las dos se encontraban llorando abrazadas.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Pregunto entre sollozos – Estas muy delgada¿No te han alimentado bien? Estas pálida – dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Ginny.

- Estoy bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento, levantaba la cabeza, entre las personas que observo estaban los gemelos, Charlie junto con su esposa, todos tenían una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Pero entre todos los pelirrojos que observo, vio a una persona que se encontraba justo frente a ella, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos verdes bailaban de emoción… cabello: negro azabache.

A Ginny se le paro en ese momento el corazón.

- Ginny – dijo Harry acercándose y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Las personas podían observar la escena. Harry la tenía fuertemente abrazada por la espalda, sonreía demasiado. Ginny se encontraba sumida en ese abrazo, más no correspondió, los brazos los tenía extendidos y ella tenía la mirada pérdida. Se encontraba en shock.

- No sabes cuánto te he extrañado – dijo muy emocionado.

- Harry – dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- No la acapares, Harry – dijeron los gemelos mientras ponían una mano en cada hombro de Harry.

Harry se separo de inmediato, y acaricio en la mejilla a Ginny, ella no respondió ante el gesto. Molly estaba muy emocionada. Charlie se acerco de inmediato y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras la elevaba del suelo. Ginny reaccionó y lo abrazo, aunque mantenía la mirada pérdida y lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Cuando la dejo otra vez en el suelo, la esposa de Charlie, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras sujetaba con sus manos el rostro de Ginny.

- Que bueno que estés bien – dijo cariñosamente, luego se aparto para que los gemelos la abrazaran.

- Pequeña – dijeron ambos mientras pasaban cada uno, un brazo por los hombros de ella.

En ese momento una de las enfermeras ayudada por otros sacaba a Ron desmayado de la sala, Molly lo miraba preocupado, mientras que Harry y Charlie ayudaban a cargarlo.

- Tenemos algo que decirte – dijeron en un susurro mientras agachaban sus cabezas al nivel de ella, y la jalaban un poco fuera del grupo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mientras los miraba y caminaba un poco más lejos junto a ellos.

- Podemos sacarte de aquí – dijo Fred en un susurro – sin que mamá te llene de preguntas y que Harry evite que te vayas.

- Fred – dijo Ginny mirándolo.

- Sólo debes decirnos dónde estás – dijo George

- Sabemos que no has ido donde una amiga – dijo Fred moviendo la cabeza – No somos tontos Ginny.

- Nunca pensé eso – dijo Ginny.

- Danos la dirección para que vayamos a verte, sólo nosotros y Charlie – dijo George.

- Por lo visto, te ha ido muy bien – dijo Fred algo divertido.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Ginny con una mueca en el rostro.

- La ropa – dijo George mientras levantaba un poco el abrigo – Es muy costosa.

- Nuestras esposas nos piden que se las compremos, conocemos la marca – dijo Fred sonriendo, Ginny simplemente sonrió divertida.

- La dirección – dijo George mientras se acercaban a la reopción a pedir pergamino.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny mientras escribía en el papel - ¿Cuándo van a ir? – pregunto cuando se los entrego.

- En un par de semanas, asumo – dijo George mientras lo guardaba.

- ¿Me ayudan a que me vaya? – pregunto Ginny preocupada – No quiero dar explicaciones a nadie todavía – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Vamos – dijeron ambos mientras volteaban sus cabezas para observar que su madre y Harry estuvieran distraídos.

Así logro escapar Ginny de las preguntas. Ginny se sorprendió; siempre pensó, por lo menos antes de que comience su relación con Draco, que cuando volviera a ver a Harry correría a abrazarlo y lo besaría… lo había amado tanto.

Ahora solo quería huir de su presencia, no quería desenterrar el pasado, simplemente no lo deseaba. Se encontraba tan bien ahora, no quería cambiarlo.

Cuando Ginny llego a su hogar, su hogar desde hace pocos meses, el lugar donde ahora se sentía segura y protegida. Camino hasta la sala confundida, se apoyo en una de las paredes y se echo a llorar.

Deslizó su espalda por la pared y termino sentada en el suelo, tapándose los ojos con ambas manos y llorando a más no poder.

Habrían pasado horas desde que llegó y no paraba de llorar. No sabía que hacer, qué pensar… qué sentir.

- Mamá – dijeron desde el pasillo – No encuentro a Ginny – dijo Breanna mirando a todo lado, luego abrir la puerta y la encontró a Ginny tirada en el suelo - ¡Mamá ven!

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kyndra entrando.

Observo la escena y se agacho mirando a su hija.

- Ve al otro cuarto – dijo Kyndra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – No te preocupes.

Breanna salio del cuarto, no sin antes ver a Ginny llorando en el suelo. Kyndra se acerco a Ginny, se agacho y la abrazo, dejando que Ginny llorará todo lo que pudiera.

- Shh… - dijo Kyndra mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Tranquila.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo ella entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Kyndra.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Kyndra preocupada mientras cogía con ambas manos el rostro de Ginny.

- Harry vol…vió – dijo entre sollozos, mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos - ¿Por qué tenía que volver?

- Tranquila – dijo Kyndra - ¿Cuándo lo viste?

- Hoy – dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarse – Estaba con toda mi familia.

- ¿Quieres volver con él? – dijo Kyndra algo temerosa.

- No – dijo ella entre sollozos – No quiero… quiero desaparecer – otra vez comenzó a sollozar.

- Ginny, escúchame – dijo Kyndra mientras sostenía con sus manos el rostro de Ginny – Que Harry volviera no significa que tienes que volver con él – le brinda una sonrisa maternal y la abraza.

Estuvo llorando un poco más en los brazos de Kyndra, Ginny se sentía contenida y a la vez protegida. Luego Kyndra le dio una pastilla y la llevo a que se recostará. Breanna se encontraba comiendo unas galletas en el comedor cuando Draco llego.

- Ginevra – dijo abriendo la puerta del comedor – ¿Tu no eres Ginevra?

- No – dijo Breanna distraída, luego volteo a verlo muy enojada - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿De qué hablas engendro? – dijo Draco con la ceja levantada.

- Cuando llegue ella estaba llorando mucho… - dijo Breanna parándose.

- ¿Qué? – dijo alarmado.

- Breanna – dijo Kyndra entrando al comedor – Espérame en la puerta.

- Si mamá – dijo mientras salía corriendo.

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Draco mirándola.

- Ahora esta durmiendo – dijo Kyndra – No se sentía muy bien.

Kyndra se fue junto con Breanna, y Draco fue al cuarto a verla. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, la observo un rato, tenía los ojos hinchados.

Ginny abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro todavía, se levanto un poco de la cama y vio que Draco se encontraba a su costado. Ginny lo observo un rato, estaba completamente dormido, lo contemplo por un momento.

¿Qué debía hacer? Se sentía tan frustrada. Hoy cuando vio a Harry, no sintió ganas de abrazarlo, cuando lo vio no se emociono, no se alegro… solo quería alejarse de él.

Mientras estaba con Harry, todo era color de rosas, nunca existió una pelea entre ellos, ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez todo fue una máscara. Todo el mundo esperaba que ellos estuvieran juntos, no solo su familia, sino la comunidad mágica. Ella le brindo todo su apoyo, mientras que Harry por momentos parecía ausente. Al comienzo todo era felicidad, pero se dio cuenta que mientras estaba con Harry todo era monótono, nada cambiaba, solo que poco a poco Harry se alejaba.

Por otro lado, con Draco era diferente, comenzando con que nadie de su familia sabe de su relación, no es lo que esperan que ella haga, tampoco por parte de Draco. Todo el tiempo cambiaba: se divertía, se enojaba, cada día era distinto; Draco despertaba un sinfín de cosas en ella, Descubría facetas nuevas de él, ambos crecían juntos. Draco era posesivo, muy celoso; otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de Harry, nunca cuando salieron juntos Harry miro mal a otro hombre que tratara de insinuársele, mientras que Draco lo fulminaba con la mirada. No era color de rosas su vida, pero aprendió a vivir con él. Ginny se percato deque lo quería mucho, lo podía defender contra todo, así como Draco lo hacía.

Pero ¿Su familia que iba a pensar?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo Draco todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se recostó junto a él y lo abrazo.

- Sólo abrázame – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Te quieres aprovechar de mí? – dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras ella levantaba su cabeza y le deba un beso simple.

Así se quedaron dormidos. Cuando se levanto Ginny, Draco estaba jugando con su cabello.

- ¿Hace cuanto te levantaste? – pregunto Ginny somnolienta.

- Hace un rato – dijo distraído mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella.

- Draco – dijo Ginny algo preocupada.

- Dime – dijo aun distraído.

- Ayer vi a mi familia – dijo ella mientras daba un suspiro – Hermione me encontró.

- ¿Granger? – pregunto y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- No los veía hace mucho – dijo ella.

- ¿Por ellos llorabas? – pregunto y ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Ella sabía que todavía no podía decirle que vio a Harry, asumiría cosas.

- Quieren venir los gemelos a comer un día de estos – dijo Ginny más tranquila.

- ¿Ellos saben sobre nosotros? – dijo Draco mientras levantaba la ceja.

- No – dijo Ginny preocupándose.

- OK – dijo Draco – Será interesante¿Sólo ellos? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Tal vez Charlie – dijo ella más tranquila.

- Ellos pueden venir – dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba una de las manos – Pero no tu otro hermano.

- ¿Quién? – dijo Ginny confundida, tenía varios hermanos.

- La comadreja – dijo Draco.

- ¿Temes que se despierta cierta atracción entre ustedes? – dijo divertida.

- No – dijo con cara de asco – Los otros pueden venir.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo Ginny.

- Me tienes que dar algo a cambio – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Ginny sonrió ante su comentario.

Al mediodía llego Kyndra.

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto temerosa.

- En la biblioteca – grito Ginny.

Cuando entro Kyndra a la biblioteca, vio a Ginny sumida entre varios libros.

- Disculpa, por preocuparte ayer – dijo Ginny mientras Kyndra entraba.

- No hay problema – dijo Kyndra – Ayer vine para mostrarte lo que avanzamos con relación al negocio.

- Si, justo estaba acabando algunas cosas – dijo Ginny mientras le indicaba que se sentará.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto temerosa.

- Si – dijo Ginny sentándose frente a ella – Era la conmoción de ver a todos otra vez.

- ¿Incluso a Harry? – pregunto.

- Si, sobre todo a él – dijo Ginny seria – No esperaba verlo junto con todos ellos. Llevo años sin verlo, y regresa como si nada hubiera pasado. No entiendo.

- ¿Le has dicho a Draco?

- No – dijo más pensativa – Ellos fueron enemigos durante el colegio, y Draco lo tomaría por un sentido que no quisiera.

- ¿Todavía lo amas?

- No – dijo ella pensativa – No lo odio tampoco, pero no lo quiero ver.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio.

- Revisamos los papeles – dijo Ginny cambiando de tema.

- Si – dijo Kyndra mientras sacaba los papeles.

Pasaron los días entre reuniones con Kyndra, visitas inesperadas de Blaise, a veces Breanna se quedaba en el departamento, por las sospechosas salidas de Kyndra.

Llego el día en que la iban a visitar los gemelos junto con Charlie, Ginny caminaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, Draco se encontraba serio en el escritorio.

- ¿Draco? – dijo Blaise apareciendo por la chimenea.

- Blaise, podrías avisar cuando quieras aparecer – dijo Draco sin mirarlo.

- Me parece divertido así – dijo Blaise alegre, mientras que Draco levantaba la mirada, lo miro severamente, Blaise se alzo de hombros - ¿Ginny?

- En la cocina – dijo Draco sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Qué esta preparando? – dijo Blaise emocionado. Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

- Eso que te gusta – dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla - ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¡Muffins! – dijo muy emocionado.

- Eso – dijo Draco - ¿Te quedas?

Draco fue junto con Blaise hacia el comedor, Ginny tenía todos los sitios colocados.

- Ginny – dijo Blaise en forma de saludo.

- ¿Te quedas a comer? – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Si – dijo Blaise emocionado, pero en eso vio que habían colocado más sitios - ¿Viene alguien más?

- Mis hermanos – dijo Ginny emocionada.

- ¿Draco que significa eso? – dijo volteando a ver a Draco.

- Que tu compartirás la tortura conmigo – dijo sonriendo de forma autosuficiente mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Blaise.

Draco le sirvió un trago a Blaise, quien ya se encontraba nervioso. Ginny se quedo un rato con ellos hablando, Draco paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny, ella sonrió.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Son ellos – dijo Ginny emocionada.

- ¿Tenemos que ir contigo a saludarlos? – dijo Draco fastidiado.

- Primero yo voy – dijo Ginny – Es más seguro.

Salió y fue a abrir a sus hermanos.

- Chicos – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Se encontró con Bill y Charlie, quienes la saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Los gemelos? – pregunto Ginny luego de cerrar la puerta.

- No podían venir – dijo Bill observando todo el departamento - ¿Los prefieres a ellos?

- No es eso – dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano.

- El departamento es lindo – dijo Charlie observando cada parte del departamento.

- Charlie – dijo Bill llamando su atención, se habían acercado a observar los licores.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste este Ginny? – Pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

- Este… - Ginny no tenía idea de que era.

- A través de unos amigos que lo producen – dijo Draco mientras ingresaba a la sala.

Bill y Charlie voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a la persona que había ingresado. Ginny se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Tu eres…? – pregunto confundido Charlie.

- Es Draco – dijo Ginny acercándose.

- Malfoy – dijo Bill serio analizando la situación.

- Exacto – dijo Draco mientras los miraba de forma altanera.

- Hola – dijo Blaise ingresando, ante la mirada de Charlie y Bill.

- Es Blaise Zabini – dijo Ginny, mientras que Blaise se acercaba a saludarlos – Ellos son mis hermanos, Charlie y Bill.

- Un placer – dijo Blaise estrechando sus manos, Draco luego se acerco e hizo lo mismo.

Se sentía el ambiente tenso, desde que descubrieron que se trataba de Malfoy.

- Bueno – dijo Blaise nervioso ante todas las miradas – Voy a ver si la comida esta lista.

Dicho esto Blaise salio del salón, mientras que Ginny lo miraba extrañada; la comida ya estaba lista. Draco camino hasta donde estaba Ginny.

- ¿Malfoy que haces aquí? – dijo Bill serio.

- Vivo aquí – dijo Draco serio llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Ante esta declaración, Charlie se puso de todos los colores mientras que Bill se había puesto más tenso a tal punto que era muy notoria la vena de su frente.

- Draco – grito Blaise desde la cocina, aunque por el sonido podría decirse que se encontraba detrás de la otra puerta – Quiero hablar contigo.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo girándose.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Charlie y Bill miraron de forma inquisidora a Ginny, quien a cada momento se sentía más chiquita.

- Este… - comenzó a decir Ginny

- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto exaltado Charlie.

- ¿Desde cuando sales con un Malfoy? – pregunto Bill.

- ¿Hace cuanto vives con él? – pregunto más exaltado Charlie.

- ¿Mamá lo sabe? – pregunto Bill serio.

- ¿Alguien de la familia lo sabe? – pregunto Charlie.

- ¡Cállense! – Grito Ginny – No puedo responder a todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces con Malfoy? – dijo Charlie más tranquilo.

- Salgo con Draco – dijo Ginny temerosa – Vivo en esta casa desde hace algunos meses – dijo ella algo fastidiada e incómoda.

- Mamá no lo va a aceptar – dijo Bill llevándose una mano a la frente.

- Se que será difícil – dijo Ginny pausadamente – Pero estoy feliz con Draco, en serio – dijo sonriendo.

- Esto es difícil – dijo Charlie – Todos en casa se van a volver histéricos con la noticia de esta relación. ¡Es Malfoy¡Por amor a merlin!

- Denle una oportunidad – dijo Ginny rogando con la mirada a ambos.

- Pero… - dijo Bill con una sonrisa cómplice a su pequeña hermana –Es la primera vez desde que volviste a casa que te veo sonreír de esa manera – dicho esto paso una de sus manos por la cabeza de ella desordenándola.

- Bill – dijo ella mientras trataba de arreglarse la cabeza.

- ¿Saben los padres de él? – dijo Charlie acercándose.

- Si – dijo Ginny tranquila, mientras trataba de que Bill no le haga cosquillas – Han venido a cenar antes.

- Que esperamos – dijo Charlie sonriendo – Podemos intentarlo por ti.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Para mi qué hay? – dijo Bill reclamando.

- Tonto – dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba a él también, luego se separo y les regalo su mejor sonrisa - ¿Me ayudaran con mamá?

- No pidas imposibles, pequeña – dijo Bill sonriendo al igual que Charlie.

Luego de esto fueron hacia el comedor, Ginny abrió de golpe la puerta y se encontró con Blaise que se encontraba parado al costado de la puerta. Ambos se asustaron.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaise? – dijo Ginny todavía sorprendida.

- Este… - dijo Blaise mirando a todo lado – Verificaba que la puerta estuviera bien fortificada.

Bill y Charlie sonrieron cómplices ante esto. Todos se sentaron en la mesa serios. Ginny hizo que aparecieran los platos como antes. Todos comían tranquilos. Bill y Charlie elogiaban de vez en cuando la comida de Ginny.

- Malfoy – dijo Bill llamando su atención.

- Dime – dijo Draco mirándolo.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? – dijo Bill tranquilo.

- Tengo una empresa que permite que distintas empresas puedan comercializar con otros países – dijo serio.

- ¿Sólo mundo mágico? – pregunto Charlie.

- Estamos pensando en abrir una sucursal que permite también tener contacto con el mundo muggle – dijo Blaise tranquilo.

- ¿Trabajan juntos? – pregunto Charlie.

- Somos socios – dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Tu que haces, pequeña? – dijo Bill sonriéndole.

- Estoy por abrir con una amiga un negocio – dijo Ginny entusiasmada – Acerca de repostería.

- ¿La conocemos? – pregunto Bill.

- No – dijo Ginny tranquila – La conocí aquí, y también estamos recibiendo ayuda de otro amigo – ante esto Draco gruño, logrando que Bill y Charlie lo miraran serio.

- ¿Tampoco lo conocemos? – pregunto Charlie divertido.

- No – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Pero tienen que ir cuando lo inauguremos.

- Estaremos esperando – dijeron ambos.

La conversación se trato más que nada de la familia de ella, hablaban entre los tres. Cuando le preguntaban a Draco, el simplemente respondía de forma monótona. Ginny en un momento salió, ya que había recibido una lechuza.

- Queremos hablar contigo – dijo Bill serio mirando a Draco.

- Tu dirás – dijo también serio.

- ¿Qué haces con nuestra hermana? – dijo serio Bill.

- Creo que voy a dar una vuelta – dijo cuidadosamente Blaise levantándose.

- Tú te quedas aquí – dijo amenazadoramente Charlie, logrando que Blaise se sentará de inmediato.

- Ginevra ya les dijo¿no? – dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Bill.

- Queremos tu respuesta – dijo Charlie serio.

- Me agrada – dijo Draco simplemente.

- Ese no es un motivo – dijo Bill moviendo un poco la cabeza – A mi me agrada McGonagall y por eso no estoy saliendo con ella – Esto logro que Draco sonriera de lado.

- Tu esposa te mataría – dijo Draco y luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- También – dijo Bill algo divertido.

- Me entiendo bien con tu hermana – dijo Draco serio – Me agrada estar con ella.

- ¿La amas? – dijo Charlie.

- Eso tendría que decírselo a Ginevra, no a ti – dijo Draco serio, Bill sonrió ante el comentario.

- Eres difícil – dijo Bill – Sólo una cosa más.

Charlie y Bill miraron amenazadoramente a Draco. Blaise los miraba asustados.

- Una lágrima que derrame mi hermana por tu culpa – dijo muy amenazadoramente Charlie – Y eres mago muerto.

- Lo mismo para ti – dijo Bill señalando a Blaise.

- Yo no salgo con tu hermana – dijo Blaise alarmado.

- Pero eres su amigo – dijo Bill severamente.

- ¿Lo entendiste, Malfoy? – dijo Charlie mirándolo severamente.

- Lo entiendo - dijo Draco serio.

Luego llego Ginny, y Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella llego a su sitio, estaba por sentarse.

- Pequeña – dijo Bill levantándose – Tenemos que irnos.

- Pero vamos a venir a visitarte – dijo Charlie mientras observaba a Draco.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny algo triste porque sus hermanos se vayan – Saluden a sus familias por mi.

- Lo haremos, pequeña – dijo Bill antes de abrazarla dulcemente.

Draco observo atento la escena, Ginny se había convertido en un momento a otro en una niña pequeña, que recibía un fuerte abrazo de sus hermanos mayores. Charlie le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la cargo. Ginny reía abiertamente ante los mimos de sus hermanos mayores. Blaise estaba todavía sentado y sonreía al verla tan feliz.

- Puedes ir mañana a ver a tu ahijada – dijo Bill mientras ponía una mano en la nariz de Ginny.

- ¿Fue mujer? – pregunto Ginny emocionada.

- Para el malestar del bolsillo de algunos – dijo Charlie – Mañana en la mañana solo estaremos nosotros junto con nuestras esposas, mamá se irá a preparar todo en la Madriguera y Ron estará trabajando.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Irás? – pregunto Charlie mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- Si – dijo ella.

Luego sus hermanos se giraron para despedirse de Draco y Blaise.

- Espero verte pronto, Malfoy – dijo Bill estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias por su visita – dijo Draco serio.

- Acuérdate de lo que hablamos – dijo Charlie amenazadoramente.

Luego se despidieron de Blaise con un gesto amenazador, Ginny se encontraba al costado de Draco y él le cogía la mano.

- Creo que me voy, hermano – dijo Blaise – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de morir – Draco lo miro severamente.

Ginny los miro confundida, pero Blaise no se explico y se fue. Ginny se giro y paso sus brazos por el cuello de él.

- Estoy tan feliz – dijo Ginny muy sonriente.

- Eso porque no recibiste una amenaza de muerte – dijo Draco mirándola.

- ¿Te amenazaron? – pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Si – dijo Draco – También a Blaise – Ginny se rió, mientras Draco pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

- Siempre han sido así – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Amenazantes? – pregunto Draco con la ceja levantada.

- Si – dijo divertida – Son hermanos mayores muy celosos.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

- ¿Mañana tienes planes? – pregunto Ginny.

- No – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente – Podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí, los dos solos – dijo susurrándole al oído.

- Que tentativo – dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente – Pero antes de eso tenemos que hacer algo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

Ginny antes de responderle le dio un beso sencillo en los labios, Draco le correspondió y la abrazo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? – dijo Draco pegado a los labios de Ginny.

- Tenemos que ir al hospital a visitar a Hermione – dijo Ginny sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- No – dijo Draco mientras la elevaba un poco del suelo – Quedémonos aquí, hay tantas cosas productivas por hacer.

- Acompáñame – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Sólo han venido dos de tus hermanos a los que nunca he visto y me amenazaron de muerte – dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos – Si voy al hospital estarán todos tus hermanos, que son como mil.

- No son mil – dijo Ginny.

- Son bastantes – dijo Draco – Buscarán maneras de torturarme y luego si tienen compasión me matarán.

- Sólo estarán ellos dos – dijo Ginny riendo por lo exagerado de Draco – Será una visita rápida¿Si? – dijo Ginny comenzando a darle besitos por toda la cara.

- Eres manipuladora – dijo Draco divertido – Se equivocaron de casa contigo.

Ginny se rió y empezó a pasar sus manos por el cabello rubio platinado de Draco, quien con la caricia atino a cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

- ¿Me acompañas? – dijo Ginny divertida mientras observaba la expresión de Draco.

- No – dijo Draco en tono seguro aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny mientras se separaba, Draco de inmediato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Te rindes así, tan fácil? – dijo Draco mientras levantaba una ceja.

- No te voy a obligar Draco – dijo Ginny tranquila.

Luego de eso se daba la vuelta y se iba caminando tranquila por el pasillo. Draco se quedo observándola.

- Voy a decirle a Logan para que me acompañe – dijo Ginny tranquila sin voltear.

- Sobre mi cadáver, Ginevra – dijo Draco elevando la voz y acercándose a ella.

- Logan no tiene inconvenientes en ir de eso estoy segura – dijo Ginny divertida fingiendo inocencia, mientras que Draco se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Eres una chantajista – dijo Draco – Debiste pertenecer a Slytherin.

- ¿Me acompañas? – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Pero quiero mi premio – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Sólo piensas en eso! – dijo Ginny mientras giraba los ojos.

Ginny se echo a correr, mientras que Draco la perseguía.

Draco se despertó y busco a Ginny con la mirada. No la encontró. Esta por levantarse cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

- Despertaste – dijo Ginny mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se sentaba cerca de donde estaba Draco.

- ¿Por qué te despertaste tan temprano? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- No podía dormir – dijo Ginny mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Tan irresistible soy para ti? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa altanera, Ginny rodó los ojos.

- Hoy VAMOS a ir a visitar a mi ahijada – dijo Ginny contenta.

- ¿Tengo que ir? – dijo Draco con cara de fastidio.

- Será rápido – dijo Ginny mientras acercaba su cara a la de Draco – Después haremos lo que tu quieras – dijo muy insinuante.

Draco en ese momento tenía toda su atención puesta en los labios de Ginny, ella se estaba acercando peligrosamente. Draco cerró los ojos cuando la tenía a pocos centímetros de su boca… Estaba esperando el beso.

- Cámbiate rápido – dijo Ginny separándose rápidamente y saliendo del dormitorio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco aturdido.

Cuando volvió en si, se levanto y se baño, cuando estaba cambiado fue a buscar a Ginevra. Ginny ya estaba esperándolo.

Aparecieron cerca al hospital. Ginny y Draco caminaban agarrados de la mano.

- ¿Segura que nadie más de tu familia esta? – pregunto Draco serio.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto ella divertida mientras se apoyaba en él e ingresaban al hospital.

- No es eso – dijo Draco haciendo una mueca – Pero me doy cuenta que eres peor que yo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Yo – dijo Draco parándose frente a ella.

Se encontraban en uno de los corredores de San Mungo.

- Por lo menos, les advertí a mis padres de tu presencia – dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Piensas matar a tu familia de un infarto? – Ginny sonrió.

- No – dijo Ginny mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, y él pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella – Será divertido ocultarnos – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

- No entiendo cómo el sombrero seleccionador te puso en Gryffindor – dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba.

Ambos se estaban besando, no desenfrenadamente, pero se podía observar pasión entre estas dos personas. Draco lo estaba disfrutando cuando sintió la punta de una varita en su cabeza.

- Saca las manos de ahí – dijeron a sus espaldas, Draco instantáneamente levanto los brazos.

- ¡Charlie! – dijo Ginny algo enojada.

- Sólo es una advertencia – dijo Charlie, mientras guardaba su varita y miraba amenazadoramente a Draco.

- Ver para creer – dijeron los gemelos acercándose.

Draco solamente se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ya estaba empezando la jaqueca, busco la mirada de Ginny para preguntarle qué hacían ellos ahí, Ginny solo se levanto de hombros, todavía estaban agarrados de la mano.

- Enana – dijeron ambos mientras trataban de abrazarla, pero era un poco difícil ya que Draco no soltaba la mano de ella.

- Queremos saludar a nuestra hermana – dijo George mirando a Draco - ¿Te importa Malfoy?

Draco la soltó de la mano para que los gemelos la abracen, pero se arrepintió automáticamente, ya que Charlie puso sus manos en los hombros de Draco, no gentilmente.

- Cuando Bill y Charlie nos dijeron que estabas con eso – dijo Fred señalándolo – No lo comprendimos.

Segunda agresión del día, lo llamaron "eso". No era deforme, pensó Draco para que lo llamen así.

- Fred – dijo Ginny seria.

- ¡En serio! – dijo Fred levantándose de hombros muy alarmado.

- ¿Sólo ustedes están? – pregunto curiosa.

- No – dijeron los gemelos, luego sonrieron – También están Bill y Fleur junto con Sophia y Maurice.

- Tiempo que no los veo – dijo Ginny emocionada.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Draco.

Draco estaba dispuesto a ir con Ginny si eso lograba que se alejara de todos esos pelirrojos, dio un paso adelante cuando fue sujetado por dos fuertes manos cada una en uno de sus hombros.

- Enana – dijo Fred con una sonrisa – Ve tu primero, nosotros vamos a nuestro paso¿No es cierto, Malfoy? – Draco se quedo serio.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Ginny mirando a Draco.

- No te preocupes – dijo George con una sonrisa - ¿Qué podemos hacerle al príncipe de Slytherin? – dijo mientras lo despeinaba un poco.

Draco estaba por perder la paciencia, quería sacar su varita y lanzarles algún hechizo… pero no podía, quería mucho a Ginny, por eso no podía hacer nada… No solo la quería, la amaba. ¿La amaba?

- Responde algo Malfoy – dijo Fred mirándolo - ¿Te quedas con nosotros? – dicho esto Charlie también volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

No podía quedar como cobarde, no frente a ellos.

- Ve Ginevra – dijo Draco pausadamente, aunque trato de pedirle auxilio con la mirada.

- Caminen rápido – dijo Ginny, mientras se alejaba.

Y ahí podíamos ver a Draco Malfoy, el rubio platinado más sexy del planeta rodeado de tres pelirrojos que sólo querían matarlo, lo tenían acorralado.

- De verdad Malfoy – dijo Fred mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Draco, lo mismo hacía George – Eres muy valiente para quedarte con nosotros.

Charlie iba delante de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Vamos a omitir el paso de amenazas y maldiciones que podrías obtener si Ginny sale lastimada por ti – dijo George

- Sabemos que Charlie y Bill te lo dejaron claro – dijo Fred – Porque debes de saber que Crucio no sería nada comparado con lo que te haríamos nosotros – agrego sonriente mientras que Charlie sonreía.

- ¿Cómo encontraste a nuestra hermana? – pregunto George.

- Casualidad – dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Por qué te interesaste en nuestra hermana? – pregunto Fred.

- Me agrada – dijo serio.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Dijo George – Yo se que puedes dar una mejor respuesta – dijo burlonamente.

- Pasemos a un tema más interesante – dijo Fred sonriendo a su gemelo, quien comenzó a sonreír de la misma forma.

- Sabes que va a ser muy difícil que te acepten en nuestra familia – dijo Fred en un tono muy serio, aunque burlón.

- Y va a ser necesario que cuentes con apoyo dentro de la familia para que seas aceptado – dijo George.

- ¿En qué trabajas Malfoy? – pregunto Fred.

- Tengo una empresa comercializadora – dijo Draco serio.

- Sabes – dijo George mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla – Nosotros tenemos una empresa, Sortilegios Weasley.

- Llamen a la empresa y podemos hablar de sus posibilidades – dijo Draco serio con la mirada fija en un punto.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Fred sonriendo – Creo que vas a ser un buen cuñado.

Dieron vuelta en una esquina y Draco observo que Ginny tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño, mientras que hablaba muy alegre con su familia.

- Draco – dijo Ginny.

Mientras dejaba al pequeño en brazos de su hermano y se acercaba a Draco sonriente. Los gemelos se separaban de Draco, Ginny fue y lo abrazo.

- Lo siento – susurro Ginny a Draco - ¿Te amenazaron?

- No te alejes – dijo Draco serio, Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Ginny se acerco a sus hermanos con Draco, ambos estaban con las manos entrelazadas. Paso un rato y Ginny entro a la habitación de Hermione junto con Draco.

- Hermione – dijo acercándose a la cama de ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor – dijo Hermione, quien se encontraba demacrada – Dentro de un rato van a traerla.

- Al fin la voy a conocer – dijo Ginny emocionada.

- Malfoy – dijo Hermione seria.

- Granger – dijo observándola.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el dormitorio, y estaba hojeando una de las revistas.

Paso un rato y una enfermera ingreso al cuarto con un pequeño bebe en brazos, se lo entrego a Hermione.

- Es hermosa – dijo Ginny contemplándolo – Es pelirroja.

- Si – dijo Hermione sonriendo - ¿Quieres cargarla?

- Está bien – dijo Ginny emocionada.

Hermione se lo pasó con cuidado, Ginny estaba emocionada. Draco la observo de reojo.

- ¿Quién es el padrino? – pregunto Ginny mientras observaba al pequeño, Hermione la miro preocupada, Ginny entendió de quien se trataba – Ohh.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre? – pregunto Ginny de repente.

- Daphne – dijo Hermione cambiando su expresión.

Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que Ginny decidió que era hora de irse, se fue junto con Draco. Llegaron al departamento.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan? – dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba.

- Como acordamos – dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny, luego la abrazo por la cintura – Todo el día nosotros dos solos.

Draco beso a Ginny y ella le correspondió, luego terminaron echados en uno de los sillones. Draco ya tenía más de la mitad de la blusa de Ginny desabrochada mientras que Ginny tenía algunas dificultades.

- Drake, Ginna – dijo Pansy ingresando al escritorio.

Al observar la escena se quedo muda paralizada, la otra vez que había entrado sin tocar la puerta no los había encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora. Ginny se había girado para darle la espalda tratando de cubrirse.

- Pansy – dijo Draco serio pero sin moverse - ¿Sales? – dijo señalándole la puerta.

- Oh si – dijo Pansy reaccionando estaba por salir cuando se volvió a girar – Estamos afuera esperándolos.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo algo irritado.

- Blaise, Kyndra y los niños – dijo Pansy más tranquila, ya se había recuperado del shock, llevo sus manos a la cadera - ¡No son horas para hacer eso! – dijo en voz alta.

- Puedes bajar la voz – dijo Draco comenzando a irritarse.

- ¡Drake se más prudente, si entraba uno de mis pequeños! – Dijo Pansy escandalizada – Van a ser años de tratamiento – dijo dramáticamente – Pobre mi Denes – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias.

- Ese monstruo no entró – dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pensé que eras mas prudente Ginna – dijo Pansy severamente – Te espero afuera para hablar de esto – dijo esto con las manos en la cadera.

- ¿Vas a darle clases de moral? – pregunto Draco divertido.

- Puedes dejar que se vaya – dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz.

- Ya vamos a salir – dijo Draco en tono amenazante a Pansy.

Pansy salio de la habitación indignada. Ginny seguía tapándose el rostro Draco sonreía de lado, trato de mover a Ginny, le toco uno de los hombros.

- ¡Que vergüenza! – se repetía Ginny una y otra vez desde que salió Pansy.

- Ya paso – dijo Draco sonriendo.

- ¡Cómo voy a mirarla a la cara! – dijo mientras quitaba las manos del rostro.

- Estas roja – dijo Draco divertido.

Ginny lo empujo un poco y salió del sillón, fue a arreglarse mientras que Draco hacia lo mismo.

Cuando Ginny salió a la sala se encontró con que Draco ya estaba ahí. Ginny trataba de esquivar la mirada de Pansy. Draco la tomo de la mano.

- ¿Qué querías Pansy? – dijo Draco serio.

- Hermano, Pansy te descubrió – dijo Balise divertido.

- ¿Les dijiste? – pregunto Ginny alarmada.

- Solo mencionó – dijo Kyndra apenada.

- ¡Denes, Breanna! – gritó Pansy.

Los pequeños entraron por una puerta corriendo.

Todos fueron a realizar un picnic idea de Pansy, y por alguna razón Kyndra había echo comida de más, por lo cual no fue necesario que Pansy cocinará. Se la pasaron muy bien como amigos con los pequeños dando vueltas. Cuando acabo el picnic, todos regresaron al departamento de Draco. Y de ahí se fueron cada uno a su destino.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leerlo!! Para felicidad de algunos no lo deje en intriga... hahaha. 

Contesto a los RR:

conymalfoy : Muchas Gracias!!! hahaha... Actualice rápido!! Justo cuando dejaste tu RR... yo estaba colgado el cap 18!! haha.

laraevans : Muchas Gracias por el RR... NArcissa ya lo tenía planeado.. quería que su hija se llamará así, solo que nunca se presento la oportunidad! Es lo peor que puede pasar... la indiferencia, que te traten como un mueble más de la casa, pobre Ginny. hahaha... La aparicion de Harry: inoportuna-- ¿Qué pasará? Ya me lo tienen calificado de todo a Logan.. pobre... no, no tiene nada con Kyndra.

kmymalfoy : Ya sabes! no es Harry!! haha.. pero aqui Ginny lo vio!!

Carol : Debe ser horrible tener una persona asi como suegra... Pero Narcissa me cae bien... es madre después de todo. ¿Por qué no se la merece Harry? haha. Acerca de tu peticion, ya veremossss qué pasa con Dracoo... ¿Bebes?.. ya hay bebes!! No de ellos, pero hay hahahaha. Debe ser una ternura como padre.. ya me lo imagino . Blaise adora a Breanna, babea por ella.. creo. No tiene nada malo Logan.. es la inseguridad de los otros dos. a mi parecer.

kika : Ya actualice!! No meuras por la intriga, ahora no lo deje en suspenso... haha.. intriga resuelta. aunque creo que no lo esperaban... hahaha.

July-PotterEvans15 : Yo también hubiera corrido lejos de ese lugar.. hahaa Feliz Año para ti tambien, espero verte en el RR.

Carolina : Blaise y Kyndra... hahaha... que sera de ellos. No lo puse y te explico: Harry y Ginny terminaron, aunque esa no es la palabra, por la indiferencia de Harry. Harry un día se fue, nunca hablaron de una ruptura.. solo una discusion y Harry desaparece por 2 años, ella sufrio mucho por él. Los medios la acosaban a ella y más que nada el echaban la culpa a ella de la desaparicion o huida de Harry. Ella no se defendio, no hizo nada.. solo le dijo a su familia que no creyeran en lo que decian y que Harry no tenia la culpa...estaba enamorada.. ella lo espero y nunca regreso, hasta que decidio volver a la Madriguera ¿Respondi claro?.

mary : No sufras.. ya se descubrio era Hermione hahaha. Ya esta el capitulo, espero verte pronto!!

sradpotter : Ya sabes que pasa con Harry. y Muchas Gracias!!

ainex : Muchas Gracias!! me emocionas! Sorry no era Harry, pero aparecio y ya comenzarán algunas complicaciones.. hehe. Ya esta.. no desesperes haha. besos

yani : YA esta!! Muchas Gracias!!

Merenwen-Taralom : hahaha, yo en una historia que lei tambien me queje porque me dejaran asi.. que era una crueldad hahaha. y yo lo hice en mi fic hahaa, pero lo hace interesante aunque te rompas la cabeza por saber que pasa o que la autora escriba mas rápido haha.

andeli Malfoy : Ya sabes.. no era hombre.. era Hermione! hahaha Muchas Gracias por los deseos! de igual manera... muchos exitos!

alejandra : Muchas Gracias, mas vale tarde que nunca.. Muchas GRacias me emociona que pienses asi, me anima a seguir con este proyecto! No fue Harry! para alegria de muchos.. pero entraron los problemas de Ginny! Paso algo.. solo que no lo describi.. hehe.

kirsten : Muchas Gracias!! Mis respetos.. toda?? O.O Si lo tenia solo me flataba aclarar el final de la historia. Espero haber llegado a tiempo de tu lectura haha. Kyndra y Blaise?? hahaha.. me lo repiten mucho ultimamente. Llegaron a algo.. pero no lo describi haha. y ahora fueron interrumpidos! haha.. yo quiero un amigo asi!! aunque mi hermana es mmuy parecida a Blaise.. de ella me inspire haha. No fue HArry. Eso de los colores lo dijo Blaise... hahaha... me rio tanto de solo recordarlo haha.

lunatipola : Si... pero lo supero!! DEbe ser horrible, yo hubiera terminado en un hospital para que me reanimaran. haha! YA sabes quien fue.

Nisse : hahaha... esa peticion!! Si. creo que lo hizo obvio en una parte (diablos!!) pero ya veremosss. ¿Que Ginny no se quede con Harry¿Por que?? haha.

Feliz Año Nuevo!! Espero que lo pasen super bien!! Diviertanse todo lo que puedan para que asi les vaya en el año!! Lleno de felicidad!

Muchos exitos en sus metas y que todo lo que deseen se haga realidad porque se lo merecen!!

Cuidense,

P.D. : Va lo mismo de los RR para el proximo capitulo! pero ya sera para el 2008!! haha.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola¿Cómo estan¿Cómo pasaron año nuevo? Espero que lo hayan empezado con el pie derecho!

Muchas gracias por sus RR!! Me encantaron y agradecerle a las personas que lo leyeron sin dejar RR.. espero que proximamente me dejen un RR¿Si?

Les comento que hoy... desdichadamente comence mis practicas preprofesionales.. Me siento tan mall! bubuu. Por un lado feliz porque tengo dinero para mi.. pero por otro no, ya que Es Horrible El Horario!! bubuuu... Es casi todo el dia!! Con eso tengo menos tiempo para escribir.. es frustrante! Hoy me vino una idea y no sabia donde escribirla o empezar a escribir! bubu.

Dejo de atormentarlos con mis cosas y los RR los contesto abajo!

Espero que sea de su agrado, este capitulo tiene de todo un poco!

* * *

**Capítulo 20**** – Fiestas y Encuentros**

Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo, estaba con el cabello desordenado y encima del sillón estaba con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba distraída leyendo.

- Ginevra – la llamaron.

Ella giro para ver de quien se trataba, pero se encontró con la persona menos esperada. Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny se levanto de inmediato y trato de arreglarse el cabello.

- Señora Malfoy – dijo Ginny temerosa mientras dejaba el libro.

- ¿Estás sola? – pregunto Narcissa seria.

- Si – dijo Ginny.

- Ve a cambiarte, te espero en la sala – dijo mientras se giraba.

- ¿Vamos a salir? – pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Si – dijo Narcissa – Vamos a ir a comprar tu vestido para la fiesta que están dando en la mansión de Pansy¿No les dijo?

- No – dijo Ginny – Hace unos días nos encontramos con ella pero no nos dijo nada.

En eso aparecía una lechuza por la ventana, Ginny se acerco a recoger la carta, era la invitación de la fiesta.

- Acaba de llegar la invitación – dijo Ginny mientras la leía.

- Te espero en la sala, no te demores – dijo Narcissa.

Ginny fue a su dormitorio, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y salió a encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy. La señora Malfoy y Ginny se encontraban caminando por las calles.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo? – pregunto de repente Narcissa.

- ¿Ah? – Ginny estaba distraída – Bien, se encuentra ahora negociando con un empresario irlandés si no me equivoco – dijo ella tratando de hacer memoria.

- Te encuentras al tanto de lo que hace mi hijo – dijo Narcissa seria, pero estaba sorprendida.

- Hablamos – dijo Ginny tranquila, se quedaron un rato en silencio - ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposo? – pregunto temerosa.

- Ha estado mejor – dijo Narcissa – Tiene dificultades con el… - se quedo callada.

- ¿El juicio? – pregunto Ginny.

- Si – dijo esta vez sorprendida Narcissa - ¿Mi hijo te lo comento? – Ginny afirmo con la cabeza – Draco confía mucho en ti – dijo meditando.

Caminaron un rato más.

- Debo comentarle, señora – dijo Ginny algo preocupada – No he traído suficiente dinero para un vestido.

- No te preocupes, lo voy a pagar yo – dijo Narcissa – Esta es la boutique.

Ingresaron y a su encuentro salió una mujer alta que Ginny había visto anteriormente.

- Narcissa – dijo sonriente y dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- Giandhira – dijo Narcissa - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien – dijo sonriente – Tiempo que no te veía¡estás radiante!

- Gracias – dijo Narcissa – Necesito dos vestidos para la próxima semana.

- Entendido – dijo afirmando con la cabeza – Uno es para ti¿y el otro?

- Para la novia de mi hijo – dijo mientras llamaba a Ginny con la cabeza, ella estaba parada cerca de la puerta observando todo – Ginevra.

Ginny se acerco a ellas temerosa, Giandhira la inspeccionaba con la mirada mientras que Narcissa solo la miraba seria.

- ¿Te conozco de antes? – pregunto.

- Si – dijo Ginny tímida – Me hizo un vestido para la fiesta de Navidad.

- Ya me acuerdo – dijo sonriendo – Síganme para tomarles las medidas.

Fueron a un pequeño salón, les tomaron las medidas.

- Ya tenemos más o menos los modelos – dijo Giandhira – podemos revisar ahora los colores de los vestidos.

- Verde claro con algunos detalles dorados – dijo Narcissa determinada.

- Buena elección – dijo Giandhira sonriendo - ¿Ginevra?

- Morado – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Te va a quedar estupendo – dijo Giandhira. Narcissa sólo sonrió.

Después de eso ambas fueron a escoger zapatos, ya que habían visto los diseños, y Giandhira les mostró una gran gama al igual que joyería. Narcissa hablaba con Ginny tranquilamente.

- ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? – Ginny estaba temerosa.

- Dime – dijo Narcissa sin mirarla.

- ¿Por qué Aricia? – no quería que se enojará, pero la curiosidad era mayor.

- Quería que mi hija se llamará así – dijo seria.

- Es un bonito nombre – dijo Ginny temerosa, Narcissa solo asintió con la cabeza.

Paso un rato.

- ¿Sabes que esto va a ser difícil, no? – dijo Narcissa mientras observaba unos pendientes.

- ¿Disculpe? – dijo Ginny, ya que no entendió la pregunta.

- Acerca de tu relación con mi hijo – dijo Narcissa.

- Entiendo que no sea de su agrado… - comenzó a decir Narcissa.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo Narcissa – Aun cuando no seas de mi total agrado, mi hijo te aprecia mucho. ¿Tu familia sabe acerca de esto? – dijo de repente Narcissa mirando a Ginny.

- No – dijo Ginny – Alguno de mis hermanos pero no mis padres.

- ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia? – pregunto Narcissa.

- Con la misma hospitalidad que usted – dijo Ginny, Narcissa solo sonrió levemente.

Acabaron de hacer algunas compras y ambas se fueron hacia el departamento.

- El vestido llegará en un par de días – dijo Narcissa, Ginny afirmo con la cabeza, luego agrego – Nos estamos viendo Ginevra.

- Señora – dijo Ginny antes de que Narcissa se marchará.

- Dime – dijo Narcissa seria.

- Si quisiera – comenzó a decir Ginny nerviosa – podría asistir a la inauguración de la pastelería.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Narcissa.

- Es una que junto con una amiga vamos a abrir – dijo Ginny – Logan también esta participando.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto.

- En una semana

- ¿El mismo día de la fiesta? – pregunto.

- No, es un día después – dijo Ginny – las invitaciones recién se están imprimiendo, mañana las estarían repartiendo. Quería decírselo personalmente.

- Gracias por la invitación – dijo Narcissa – Asistiré gustosa.

Luego de eso Narcissa desapareció. Ginny volvió a la biblioteca. Pasó su tiempo leyendo alguno de los libros que había sacado.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Draco entrando a la biblioteca y sentándose cerca de ella.

- Aquí revisando algunos libros – dijo Ginny distraída, luego lo miro y le sonrió - ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Casi igual – dijo Draco mientras la contemplaba – Hoy Blaise entrevisto a algunas postulantes para el puesto de Kyndra, no estaba muy animado.

- ¿No se le insinuó a ninguna? – pregunto Ginny distraída mientras revisaba uno de los libros.

- Por lo menos ninguna señal de bofetada – dijo Draco mientras desataba una de las trenzas de Ginny – Y no hizo sus comentarios usuales acerca de lo atractivas que estaban – dijo Draco mientras desataba la otra trenza.

- Draco – dijo ella en falso enojo, luego se levanto y se sentó en el regazo de Draco, quien ahora se sentía más a gusto.

Ella se quedo un rato tranquila con el libro en manos.

- ¿Te parecían atractivas? – dijo Ginny seria.

- A decir verdad – dijo mientras trataba de hacer memoria con una sonrisa de lado – Vi a una rubia… ¡Ouch! – dijo ya que Ginny le había golpeado en uno de los hombros.

- Eso te pasa… - comenzó a decir pero Draco le dio un beso.

- Tu eres más hermosa – dijo Draco en un susurro a Ginny, quien solo sonrió ampliamente.

Se quedaron un rato así, Draco contemplándola mientras que Ginny revisaba uno de los libros. Draco tenía una mano en la pierna de ella, acariciándola. En un momento Draco sonrió maliciosamente, y la mano que estaba en la pierna de Ginny la llevo hacia la cintura de ella por debajo del polo de ella, y luego la acerco y empezó a besarle el cuello a Ginny.

- ¿No me vas a dejar acabar el libro, no? – pregunto ella divertida. Draco paro.

- ¿Es interesante? – pregunto con voz ronca.

- No – dijo ella llevando sus manos al cuello de Draco, y con una de ellas jugaba con el cabello de él.

Draco volvió a su tarea.

- Hoy me encontré con tu madre – dijo Ginny mientras se movía un poco, ya que Draco le hacía cosquilla – Fuimos a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de Pansy.

- ¿Por voluntad propia? – pregunto Draco luego de un tiempo.

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Sólo hablamos – Draco la miro con una ceja levantada – Es verdad – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- Bueno – dijo Draco mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

- Saca la mano de ahí - dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo – dijo en forma inocente, Ginny solo entrecerró los ojos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pasaron los días y llego el día de la fiesta.

Draco estaba sentado en la sala, se encontraba con un traje de gala, y ya se encontraba impaciente, ya que Ginny se estaba demorando más de la cuenta.

- Ginevra, si no sales ahora vamos a llegar para el próximo mes – dijo Draco exasperado.

En eso, Ginny entraba a la habitación, Draco simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Vas a ir así? – pregunto Draco acercándose.

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo - ¿No te gusta?

- Me gusta – dijo Draco exaltado - ¿Pero ese escote? – dijo alarmado y moviendo las manos - ¿Por qué es TAN ceñido? – dijo haciendo muecas.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Dijo ella cansada - Giandhira lo hizo tal cual lo quería, además ella me ayudo mucho a elegir el modelo.

- Voy a hablar seriamente con ella – dijo más para si mismo.

- Draco – dijo ella seria y cogiendo una mano de él – Voy a estar contigo.

Dicho esto Ginny salio junto con Draco quien estaba fastidiado. Llegaron a la fiesta de Pansy. Caminaron un rato cogidos de la mano, Draco gruñía y miraba de mala manera a todo hombre que se quedará mirando a Ginny.

- Draco, puedes sonreír – dijo Ginny entre dientes.

- Puedes cambiar de vestido – dijo serio entre dientes.

- ¡Drake, Ginna! – gritó Pansy, mientras se acercaba a ellos, ella llevaba un vestido rojo pasión con un escote mil veces más pronunciado que el de Ginny.

Ambos se acercaron. Pansy estaba con Denes.

- Estás muy hermosa, Ginna – dijo Pansy sonriendo.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy linda – dijo Ginny algo apenada, ya que Pansy lo grito – Hola Denes – Ginny se agacho para saludarlo.

Draco agradeció que no hubiera ningún hombre cerca.

- ¿Quieres bailar, Ginna? – pregunto el pequeño todo sonrojado.

- Por supuesto – dijo Ginny muy sonriente, luego le dio un beso en la frente y se paro cogiendo la mano del pequeño – Voy a bailar.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco con la ceja levantada.

- Me voy a bailar con Denes – dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco y se fue a la pista de baile.

Draco la observo, para suerte de él, ella se encontraba no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Draco, por lo cual no se movió mucho. Paso un mesero por ahí y Draco cogió una de las copas. Observaba atentamente a Ginny.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Pansy divertida mirándolo – Mi hijo no creo que sea una amenaza para ti.

- Sólo lo observo – dijo Draco serio mientras el daba un sorbo a la bebida – No se vaya a sobrepasar con mi novia – dijo serio y seguía observando a Ginny. Pansy sólo se reía.

Pansy se quedo observo como Draco miraba a Ginny. Draco tenía una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sostenía la copa. No dejaba de mirarla, la miraba fijamente. Ginny se encontraba riendo dando vueltas a Denes. Algunas parejas los observaba sonriendo mientras que algunos hombres la señalaban y también la miraban, eso hacia que Draco estuviera más tenso.

- Drake, nunca pensé verte así – dijo Pansy sonriendo y más serena.

- ¿A qué te refieres Pansy? – pregunto sin mirarla.

- Estás enamorado – dijo Pansy feliz.

- ¿Cuánto has bebido, Pansy? – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado por el comentario de ella.

- No lo suficiente como para decir tonterías – dijo Pansy con una risita.

- Al fin te encuentro, mon amour – dijo el esposo de Pansy acercándose y dándole un beso apasionado.

Draco solo miro de reojo e hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió su mirada a su objetivo.

- Drake que bueno que hayas venido – dijo Ulliel mientras estiraba la mano.

- No gastes tu tiempo – dijo ella mientras el bajaba la mano – Está muy concentrado – dijo mientras sonreía y bailaban sus ojos.

- ¿Ah si? – Pregunto emocionado Ulliel mientras cogía una copa, luego dio un sorbo y dijo - ¿Quién es la nueva víctima?

- Estás equivocado, guapo – dijo Pansy mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Drake es la víctima – dijo en un tono burlón, Ulliel casi se atraganta con la bebida.

- Eso es nuevo – dijo Ulliel sorprendido - ¿Cómo así?

- Estoy presente – dijo Draco serio, Pansy solo rió.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto buscándola con la mirada.

- La joven que baila con nuestro pequeño Denes – dijo señalándola con la mirada.

- Es muy bella – dijo Ulliel sorprendido - ¿Es modelo?

- No – dijo Draco cortante.

- Debería – dijo Ulliel luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Lo mismo dije yo – dijo Pansy emocionada.

- No – dijo Draco apunto de enojarse.

- Observa como los hombres la miran – le dijo Pansy a Ulliel, pero Draco lo escucho, con lo cual estuvo más tenso – Es muy atractiva – Su esposo sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- Pansy – dijo Draco llamando la atención de esta – Sigo presente.

En eso la música paro y Ginny junto con Denes salían de la pista de baile, algunos hombres se trataron de acercar. Draco fue más rápido y la sujeto de la cintura. Regresaron junto con Pansy y su esposo.

- ¿Te divertiste? – pregunto Pansy emocionada a Ginny.

- Es muy buen bailarín – dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Denes le sonrió. Luego Ginny observo a la persona que se encontraba al costado de Pansy.

- El es mi esposo, Ginna – dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de él – Jacques Ulliel.

- Un placer conocerlo – dijo Ginny mientras le extendía la mano.

- Le plaisir est le mien, mademoiselle – dijo mientras le besaba la mano, esto sorprendió a Ginny.

- Denes, ve con la nana – dijo Pansy.

El pequeño se despidió de todos con una gran sonrisa especialmente para Ginny y salió corriendo.

- Parece que Draco no es el único enamorado de ti – dijo Jacques Ulliel sonriendo amistosamente. Draco sólo le lanzó una mirada asesina y Ginny se rió aunque estaba sonrojada completamente.

- Ulliel – dijo Draco serio. Ulliel solo se levanto de hombros sonriendo.

- No lo amenaces Drake – dijo Pansy mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

- Mon amour – dijo Ulliel mientras se inclinaba un poco y besaba a Pansy – En este momento tengo ganas de…

- Contrólense – dijo Draco serio. Ginny los miraba sorprendida.

- Es mi esposo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él – dijo Pansy con un puchero.

- Pero no lo mencionen frente a mí – dijo Draco enojándose, Ginny los miraba divertida.

En eso empezó otra vez la música.

- ¡Un Tango! – Grito Ulliel emocionado, luego abrazo a su esposa por la cintura y acerco demasiado su cara a la de Pansy – Sólo para los dos – dijo en un susurro, Pansy se derretía en sus brazos.

Ambos se fueron a bailar. Ginny y Draco los miraban, Ginny más que nada con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco movía la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Cómo pueden moverse así, frente a todos? – pregunto Ginny muy sorprendida.

- No tiene vergüenza – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Draco observo que se estaban acercando unos hombres, de la edad de él o mayores a Ginny. Se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo, ella sorprendida lo abrazo también, Draco echaba miradas asesinas a todos ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿No puedo abrazar a mi novia? – dijo Draco algo fastidiado, Ginny negó con la cabeza y se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso al cual Draco correspondió.

- Es muy temprano para ese tipo de espectáculos – dijo Blaise mientras se acercaba divertido. Ambos se separaban – Hermano.

- ¡Kyndra! – dijo Ginny sorprendida y abrazándola - ¿Viniste con Blaise?

- No – dijo Kyndra rápido, Blaise la miro – Pansy me invito.

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo Breanna abrazándola, luego se giro y observo a Draco – Novio de Ginny – dijo seria.

- Engendro – dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

- No la llames así – dijo Ginny algo enojada.

- Blaise – dijo la pequeña abrazándolo.

- Princesa – dijo Blaise mientras el acariciaba la cabeza mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo - ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto?

- Si – dijo la pequeña emocionada, Kyndra sonreía tiernamente, Ginny también sonreía y Draco tenía levantada una ceja.

- Eres la más bonita de la fiesta – dijo sonriendo y en tono juguetón, la pequeña solo se rió - ¿Me concede esta pieza?

La pequeña afirmo con la cabeza, entonces Blaise la cargo y se la llevo a la pista de baile dando vueltas. Todos se quedaron observando la escena, Kyndra con un brillo en la mirada.

- ¿Kyndra? – Pregunto Ginny divertida, ya que ella no quitaba la mirada de ellos - ¿Kyndra? – Pregunto mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente a ella.

- Dime – dijo como despertando de un trance, Ginny solo sonrió.

- Tenías una mirada… - dijo Ginny soñadoramente. Kyndra sólo se rió.

Draco la abrazaba por detrás, mientras que Ginny hablaba con Kyndra. Estaban conversando de algunos detalles sobre la inauguración mientras que Draco de vez en cuando tomaba un poco.

- Hijo – dijo Narcissa acercándose.

- Madre – dijo Draco serio mientras la saludaba – Padre.

- Ginevra – dijo Narcissa en forma de saludo. Ginevra saludo a ambos.

- Ella es una amiga – dijo Ginny presentando – Ella es Kyndra.

- Un placer – dijo saludando.

Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que los padres se retiraron a saludar a los demás invitados. Blaise y Breanna se acercaron a ellos.

- Escucha – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Draco – Me encanta esta canción, Vamos a bailar – dicho esto Draco y Ginny se fueron a bailar.

- Hacen una linda pareja – dijo Kyndra mientras los observaba.

- Si – dijo Blaise sonriendo – mi hermano esta enamorado – dijo fingiendo emoción. Kyndra sólo se rió.

- Ella también esta enamorada – dijo Kyndra aun divertida.

- ¿Tu crees eso? – dijo Blaise sorprendido.

- Esa – dijo señalando a Ginny – Es una sonrisa de enamorada.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto confundido, ella lo miro seria – Olvídalo.

- ¿Kyndra? – pregunto una persona detrás de ella.

- ¿Si? – Dijo ella volteándose, luego abrió demasiado los ojos - ¿Jordan?

- El mismo – dijo sonriendo el joven, Kyndra solo fue a abrazarlo emocionada.

Ambos estaban fundidos en un abrazo, mientras que Breanna los miraba confundida y Blaise solo los observaba serio.

- ¡Hace cuánto que no te veía! – dijo Kyndra emocionada.

- Aproximadamente dos años – dijo Jordan sonriendo.

- Tu te fuiste de viaje – dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- Tu desapareciste – dijo Jordan haciéndole recordar, Kyndra sonreía mucho.

- ¿Quién es mami? – dijo Kyndra mientras agarraba la mano de Kyndra.

- ¿Ella es Breanna? – Dijo Jordan sorprendido, Kyndra afirmaba con la cabeza – Esta enorme.

Blaise solo observaba la escena atento y serio, mientras bebía de su copa.

- El es Jordan – dijo Kyndra a Breanna – Un amigo de tu papá.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

- Tu me enseñaste la canción del pato – dijo Breanna mientras iba a abrazarlo.

- Si – dijo Jordan agachándose hasta la altura de Breanna – Eres igual de bella que tu mamá.

- Gracias, Jo – dijo Breanna sonriendo amigablemente - ¿Eras amigo de mi papá?

- Si – dijo Jordan sonriendo, luego miro a Kyndra – Nuestro mejor amigo.

Blaise sentía que sobraba en la escena, aunque tampoco quería irse. Se quedo observando a Kyndra.

- Disculpa Blaise – dijo de repente Kyndra – Jordan es un amigo de la infancia. Jordan, Blaise es un amigo que conocí hace poco.

- Un placer – dijo ambos mientras estrechaban las manos.

En ese momento la pequeña bostezo llamando la atención de los tres.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – pregunto Kyndra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Disculpen – dijo una joven vestida de blanco – La señora Pansy me envió para llevarme a la niña a descansar.

- ¿Ah si? – pregunto Kyndra sorprendida.

- Si – dijo la joven – No se preocupe.

- Está bien – dijo ella algo desconfiada.

- Vamos, pequeña – dijo la joven cogiéndola de la mano.

- Buenas Noches, mami – dijo Kyndra antes de irse – Buenas Noches – dijo girándose a los demás.

- Duerme bien pequeña – dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Cuando se fue la pequeña.

- Nunca pensé verla tan alta – dijo Jordan sonriendo.

- Es muy lista, habla de todo – dijo Kyndra.

- Igual que su madre – dijo Jordan divertido – Habla hasta por los codos.

- ¡Jordan! – dijo Kyndra mientras le golpeaba suavemente un brazo y Jordan la abrazo y la beso en la frente.

- ¿Son buenos amigos? – pregunto Blaise luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Mejores amigos – dijo mientras le hacia una mueca a Kyndra – En las buenas, en las malas – dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió amablemente – en las borracheras también – Kyndra estaba vez se rió.

- ¿Son de la misma escuela? – pregunto curioso Blaise mientras alternaba su mirada entre ambos.

- No – dijo Jordan – Yo vivía frente a su casa. Siempre íbamos a todo lado los tres juntos: Oliver, Kyndra y yo. Hasta que se enamoraron y les tenía que dar su espacio.

- Mentiroso – dijo Kyndra arrugando un poco la nariz – Aun así, siempre estuvimos los tres juntos en casi todo.

- Cierto – dijo divertido.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Preciosa – dijo Jordan mirando a Kyndra – Me tengo que ir a buscar a Jacques, un amigo.

- Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

- No desaparezcas – dijo Jordan mientras la señalaba y en un tono juguetón – Toma mi tarjeta – dijo entregándosela – No te olvides.

- Está bien – dijo ella divertida – Te escribiré todos los días.

- Es lo mínimo que espera de ti, preciosa – dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Kyndra se quedo observándolo hasta que fue. Kyndra volteo sonriente y vio que Blaise la estaba observando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella todavía feliz.

- Te quiere mucho – dijo Blaise mientras la miraba sonriendo suavemente.

- Es como un padre para mí – dijo ella sonriendo melancólicamente – Me cuidaba mucho desde pequeña. No se que hubiera hecho sin él, fue mi soporte, mi mano derecha, todo. No estaría aquí sino fuera por Jordan.

- ¿Está casado? – pregunto Blaise mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kyndra.

- No – dijo ella sonriendo – Nunca quiso casarse, supongo que tenía miedo.

- ¿Al compromiso?

- A que le ocurra lo mismo que a mí – dijo ella triste, luego trato de alegrarse – Pero me ayudo a criar a Breanna en todo lo que pudo.

- Es un buen tipo – dijo Blaise sonriendo.

- Si – dijo ella sonriendo, y enderezándose un poco – Siempre quise que se casará, pero nunca me escuchaba.

- Tal vez todavía no encontró a la indicada – dijo Blaise mientras miraba a Kyndra.

- Puede ser – dijo Kyndra sonriendo y levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – dijo Blaise mientras dejaba la copa.

- ¿Me vas a llevar como a Breanna? – pregunto Kyndra divertida.

- Si es necesario – dijo sonriendo, Kyndra rió por la mueca que hizo Blaise y fueron a bailar.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Draco habían estado bailando, ahora se encontraba los dos fuera de la pista de baile y cada uno con una copa en la mano.

- Draco deja de apretar tanto la mano – dijo Ginny mientras trataba de soltarse.

- Ese idiota no deja de mirar – dijo Draco algo molesto y luego daba un sorbo a su copa.

- No lo mires – dijo Ginny cansada – Yo estoy aquí contigo.

- De todos modos – dijo enojado.

Paso un rato entre las malas miradas de Draco hasta que una mujer se paso muy cerca de ellos y fue a coger una copa, pero al hacerlo le lanzaba una mirada muy coqueta a Draco, quien no se había percatado.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Ginny enojándose.

- ¿Qué? – dijo secamente.

- Esa tipa – dijo Ginny mientras la señalaba cuando se iba – Yo estoy aquí a tu costado y esa te quiere seducir – dijo con las orejas casi rojas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Esa tipa que te miro descaradamente – dijo fastidiada y con las orejas rojas.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Draco algo divertido por la forma de reaccionar de Ginny. Ella lo miro indignada.

- Puedes irte con ella – dijo sulfurada y alejándose de Draco.

Ella se fue con los brazos cruzados mientras que Draco caminaba hacia ella y le dio la vuelta y la abrazo.

- Te ves hermosa enojada – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

- Y tú te ves como un tonto – dijo ella enojada.

- ¿Tu crees que me interesaría en cualquiera que no seas tú? – dijo Draco.

- No me importa – dijo ella enojada – Vete con esa, de seguro vas a tener lo que quieras de ella.

Llevaron un rato discutiendo, es decir, Ginny seguía enojada y Draco se reía y trataba de seducirla.

- Te ves hermosa así – dijo casi en un susurro en su oído.

- ¿Qué quieres insinuar? – Pregunto ella enojada - ¿Quieres terminar herido? – Draco ante su comentario y amenaza se rió.

- Por eso te amo – dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza todavía divertido.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida, Draco palidece un poco no esperaba que ella lo escuchará.

- No lo voy a repetir – dijo Draco algo nervioso.

Ginny sonrió y lo beso, se olvido de su enojo. Draco la acerco más a su cuerpo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco abrió los ojos, por lo que pudo observar por la ventana, había amanecido hace mucho. Algunos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Draco trato de moverse un poco, pero sintió un peso encima. Ahí estaba Ginny completamente dormida con una expresión de niña en el rostro, parecía un ángel. Draco se llevo una mano a los ojos, luego se movió un poco y al ver toda la ropa tirada en el suelo, sonrió de lado. Ginny en ese momento se movió un poco.

- Buenas tardes, pelirroja – dijo Draco divertido por la expresión de ella.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ella con sueño.

- Muy tarde – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella ante este gesto cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Se quedo un rato así, ella con su mano libre hacia garabatos en el pecho de él y Draco acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Qué hora me dijiste que era? – pregunto Ginny distraídamente.

- No te lo dije – dijo sonriendo de lado, luego giro su cabeza y miro hacia la mesita de noche – Ya es mediodía.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sobresaltada.

- ¿A qué hora es la inauguración? – pregunto Draco divertido por la mueca que ella había hecho.

- A las cinco – dijo Ginny pensativa.

Luego trato de levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió logrando que ella quede encima de él.

- Draco – dijo Ginny mirándolo serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo fingiendo inocencia, aunque luego sonrió pícaramente – Quédate

- Es la inauguración – dijo Ginny mientras pasaba su mano por los cabellos de él.

Luego de eso, ella se acerco al rostro de Draco y lo beso intensamente, Draco tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella y las estaba deslizando hacia las caderas de ella.

- Me voy a bañar – dijo ella levantándose.

Ginny se levanto de la cama, ella llevaba la camisa que Draco había utilizado en la fiesta. Ella estaba caminando hacia el baño.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco, quien ya se había levantado y pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella acercándola para besarla.

- Voy a llegar tarde – dijo Ginny poniendo una mano en el pecho de él para pararlo.

- Entonces – dijo sonriendo abiertamente, Ginny también sonrió.

Draco la levanto y Ginny pasó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Draco.

- Debemos apurarnos – dijo mientras caminaba cargándola hacia el baño, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

Draco estaba impaciente, Ginny hace un rato estaba con Logan y Kyndra. En eso se acerca Blaise.

- Hermano – dijo Blaise acercándose con dos copas, una se la dio a Draco - ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?

- Ginevra se ha pasado toda la noche con Logan – dijo gruñendo.

- Pero esta con Kyndra también – dijo Blaise quitándole importancia – Quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Es importante – dijo algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo fastidiando pero mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando estás enamorado? – pregunto en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Draco escuchará.

- ¿Quieres discutir eso aquí? – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca, pero Blaise lo seguía mirando con una expresión de angustia - ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Curiosidad – dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros – Tu estás enamorado, quería saberlo.

- No te importa – dijo Draco mientras buscaba a Ginny con la mirada.

- ¡Pero quiero saberlo! – dijo casi en tono infantil.

- Para eso puedes sacar algún libro y buscarlo – dijo Draco serio.

- Pero quiero saberlo ahora – dijo haciendo un puchero – Hermano sólo dímelo.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – pregunto Draco con la ceja levantada y después daba un sorbo a su bebida.

- Te lo cuento porque eres mi hermano – dijo Blaise de bajando el tono de voz – Creo que estoy enamorado.

- ¿Tú? – Dijo Draco con una mueca y sorprendido, no podía creer que su amigo estuviera enamorado – Eso no es posible.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo afligido.

- Tú eres mujeriego, no hay seriedad en tu vida, sólo buscas fiestas, vas a casa de otros a comer,… - Draco seguía enumerando los defectos de Blaise.

- Y entendí – dijo Blaise algo molesto, luego levanto la cabeza y sonrió – Pero tú también eras mujeriego y te has enamorado.

- Blaise, eso fue hace mucho – dijo Draco tomando su trago – Y los demás defectos no los presento.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Dijo Blaise – Estoy enamorado.

- Si estás seguro – dijo Draco – Para qué preguntas – Blaise abrió los ojos como plato.

- Necesito algo más fuerte para tomar – dijo todavía con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock.

- ¿Quién es la desafortunada? – pregunto Draco sonriendo ya que se divertía al ver a Blaise de ese modo.

- Es… - Blaise esta hablando.

- ¡Draco! – dijo Ginny acercándose con una gran sonrisa. Ginny le dio un beso, luego volteo a ver a Blaise quien estaba sentado y con la mirada pérdida - ¿Qué le paso?

- Está enamorado – dijo Draco burlándose.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida - ¿De quién?

- No me lo ha dicho – dijo Draco dándole un sorbo a su bebida – Se quedo en estado catatónico antes de decírmelo – luego Draco la abrazo - ¿Ya te liberaste de Logan? – pregunto fastidiado.

- Todavía – dijo Ginny sonriendo y dándole un beso simple – Nos acaban de entrevistar – dijo emocionada – Va a salir en una revista especializada.

- Felicidades – dijo Draco sonriendo – Pero ¿Vas a volver con Logan? – pregunto con cara de asco y fastidio.

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo y pasando sus manos por el cuello de Draco – Pero por ahora no – dijo

Se estaba acercando cada vez más para darle un beso, estaban a solo centímetros.

- ¡Ginny! – gritaron desde atrás.

Ginny giro rápido y dejo a Draco con las ganas, pero al ver quien había llamado a Ginny, se puso de peor humor. Eran los hermanos de ella.

- Chicos vinieron – dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba a abrazarlos.

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? – dijo Bill quien fue el primero en saludar.

Estaban los hermanos de ella Bill, Charlie, George y Fred junto con sus esposas. Luego saludaron a Draco con la cabeza, aunque Charlie fue quien lo miro peor.

- Estag muy lingdo – dijo Fleur mientras contemplaba el lugar.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny alegre, luego se acerco Kyndra rápido – Chicos ella es mi socia, Kyndra – Luego se giro a Kyndra y le dijo – Ellos son mis hermanos – dijo el nombre de cada uno y el de sus esposas.

Luego de eso Ginny se pasaba corriendo de un lugar a otro. Draco de malhumor y Blaise con la mirada pérdida. Bill y Fleur fueron los únicos que hablaban con Draco, quien les respondía casi monótonamente.

- Hijo – dijo Narcissa – Te estábamos buscando.

- Ya me encontraron – dijo Draco luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida – Padre.

- ¿Y Ginevra? – pregunto Narcissa buscándola con la mirada.

- Con Logan – dijo Draco entre dientes - ¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella?

- Voy a buscarla para felicitarla – dijo Narcissa antes de retirarse.

- Creo que tu madre estos últimos días se ha emocionado con Weasley – dijo Lucius antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida - ¿Han venido familiares de ella?

- Alguno de sus hermanos – dijo Draco serio – Los mayores.

Se quedaron un rato hablando, Blaise después de un rato recupero el habla. Pasaron las horas y se dio por terminada la reunión. Kyndra se fue junto con Breanna. Logan se fue con Blaise rápido, no dieron explicaciones y poco a poco los invitados se fueron dejando solo a Draco y Ginny.

Ambos estaban caminando por las calles agarrados de la mano, hablando tranquilamente. Estaban cerca del departamento.

- ¿Cuándo sale la revista? – pregunto Draco mientras la observaba.

- En una semana – dijo Ginny emocionada, luego giro y se puso delante de Draco – Estoy tan feliz.

- Me alegro – dijo Draco mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Ginny – Esto merece una celebración – Ginny sonrió y Draco se acerco para besarla.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

No sabrían como subieron las escaleras, ya que no se aparecieron. Se estaban besando desenfrenadamente, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin recato alguno. Draco tenía cargada a Ginny, ella tenía las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Draco. Cuando acabaron de subir las escaleras, Draco la dejo en el suelo y siguieron besándose desenfrenadamente mientras caminaban, Ginny caminaba de espaldas.

Llegaron a la puerta y Ginny se encontraba besando el cuello de Draco y con sus manos recién estaba desabrochando la camisa de Draco. Mientras que él había bajado ambas manos hacia el final de la espalda de Ginny. Luego de un rato Draco llevo una de sus manos al abrigo para buscar la llave de su departamento. Ginny estaba ahora besando el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

- Estate quieta – dijo Draco con voz ronca y sonriendo de lado.

Ella soltó una risita y lo beso en los labios. Ella se encontraba algo despeinada. Ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente cuando Draco abre la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Sorpre!…… sa – dijeron las personas que se encontraban a dentro del departamento.

Las cuales solo eran la familia de Draco, de Ginny, Pansy con su esposo, Blaise y Logan, y también se encontraba Jordan.

Cuando los hermanos de Ginny observaron la situación todos se pusieron rojos. Charlie parecía un dragón violento a punto de matar a su presa. Los gemelos sacaron sus varitas, las esposas de estos tres trataron de contenerlos, la esposa de Charlie lo tenía sujeto del brazo. Las esposas de los gemelos se habían parado frente a ellos y levantaban las manos. Bill y Fleur sólo atinaron a abrir los ojos como platos. Narcissa tenía una expresión parecida a la de Fleur. Lucius Malfoy tenía una ceja levantada analizando la situación. Logan estaba sonriendo divertido, mientras que Jordan tenía ambos ojos muy abiertos. Pansy junto con su esposo, Jacques, sonreían divertidos por la escena.

Ginny y Draco abrieron los ojos demasiado, pero no se movieron en un inicio. Luego Draco retiro la mano de donde estaba, Ginny llevaba un abrigo largo por lo cual no vieron donde estaba la mano, pero al hacer ese movimiento, la mayoría de los presentes se dio cuenta de donde había estado esa mano. Ginny dejo de abrazar a Draco, y tenía toda la cara roja. Draco sólo se llevo una mano a la cara, restregándosela.

Cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con la de Blaise quien lo miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro… dio con el culpable.

- Corre – se dijo a sí mismo Blaise mientras caminaba apresurado.

- ¡Eres hombre muerto, Malfoy! – dijo Charlie muy amenazante, su esposa lo estaba sosteniendo pero no por mucho tiempo.

- ¡No huyas Blaise! – dijo Draco caminando en dirección a la que Blaise había tomado.

Ginny se encontraba parada mirando a todos con la cara roja, quería ponerse a llorar. Bill al ver a su hermana en tales apuros y con esa expresión de vergüenza en su cara se echo a reír. Fleur le dio un pequeño codazo para que se callara.

- ¿Qué paso Ginny? – Decía Kyndra quien estaba corriendo mientras sujetaba a Breanna del brazo – Me llego una carta…

- ¡Sorpresa! – dijeron Pansy y su esposo los cuales no se molestaron por la escena.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kyndra confundida.

- Mátame – dijo Ginny volteándose y abrazando a Kyndra.

La sorpresa que fue más para los invitados por la escena. Después la reunión se desenvolvió de alguna forma casi normal, sólo que cuando Blaise apareció se encontraba algo desarreglado y despeinado mientras que Draco estaba completamente arreglado. Los Weasley se encontraban en una esquina mientras que los Malfoy a gran distancia de ellos. Kyndra se encontraba hablando con Jordan y Logan.

- Sobreviviste – dijo Logan sonriendo.

- Por poco – dijo Blaise sonriendo cansadamente – Hola pequeña – dijo mientras cargaba a Breanna.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kyndra algo confundida.

- Tu socia Ginny y su novio llegaron en una situación muy comprometedora – dijo Jordan sonriendo.

- Blaise, tú debías avisarle a Draco – dijo Logan algo serio.

- Se me olvido – dijo Blaise mientras le hacia muecas a Breanna, Kyndra se acerco y le estaba arreglando el cuello de la camisa a Blaise.

Jordan sonrió al observarla.

- ¿Y Ginny? – pregunto Kyndra.

- Calmando a sus hermanos – dijo Blaise sonriéndole a Breanna.

- Blaise – dijo Kyndra seria.

Blaise al observar que Kyndra estaba algo enojada, cargo de otra forma a Breanna. La abrazo con ambos brazos por la cintura y la puso a la altura de su cara. De esa forma parecía que Kyndra hablaba con Breanna.

- Blaise – dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ocultándose detrás de Breanna, quien solo se reía.

- No puedes hacerle eso a Ginny – dijo algo enojada.

- Yo no quise – dijo mientras movía un poco a Breanna.

- Sus hermanos son muy celosos con ella – dijo Kyndra seria, Blaise no respondía solo le hacía cosquillas a Breanna para que se riera, Jordan también se reía de la situación, aunque se gano una mala mirada de Kyndra – Deja de esconderte detrás de Breanna.

- No fue mi intención – dijo inocentemente.

- Debes ser más cuidadoso – dijo Kyndra.

- Breanna dale un beso a tu mamá para que me perdone – le dijo Blaise a Breanna casi en un susurro pero lo escucho bien Kyndra.

Kyndra sólo sonrió ante ese comentario, y Blaise acerco a Breanna para que le diera un beso a Kyndra. La acerco y Blaise le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kyndra. Luego de eso Kyndra lo miro sorprendida y Blaise puso cara de asustado, pero después le sonrió. Jordan los miro tiernamente, mientras que Logan reía.

- No puedes actuar de esa forma – dijo Charlie muy enojado.

- Charlie tranquilo – le decía su esposa.

- Ya entendí – decía Ginny con un puchero como si fuera una niña pequeña que hubiera hecho algo malo.

- ¡Es Malfoy! – decía Charlie.

- Es mi novio – decía aun con el puchero y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Ay enana! – Decía Bill mientras la abrazaba y se reía – Charlie ya deja de regañarla, ya es grande.

- No puede comportarse de esa manera – seguía diciendo Charlie ya bajando su humor.

- ¿Dónde están los gemelos? – pregunto Ginny aun abrazada de Bill.

- Con un francés están hablando – dijo Bill mientras le peñiscaba una de las mejillas.

- ¡Bill, duele! – decía Ginny arrugando la nariz.

Luego giro un poco la cabeza y encontró a sus hermanos hablando con el esposo de Pansy. Ellos hablaban amistosamente con Jacques al igual que con Pansy, eso le sorprendió. Volteo hacia el otro lado y observo que Draco estaba hablando con sus padres, ellos no se veían enojados como lo estaban los hermanos de ella. Draco giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny, se quedaron un rato observándose, después Ginny sonrió tímidamente y Draco le sonreía de lado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se levantaba, estaba algo cansada. Observo a su costado y no había nadie, pero escucho el ruido de la ducha. Ginny sonrió y se levanto.

- Te despertaste – dijo Draco quien salía de la ducha.

- Hace un rato – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco se acerco y le dio un beso. Después de eso Draco se fue a la empresa. Ginny se encontraba muy feliz leyendo algunas cosas.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Ginny se levanto y fue a ver quien era. Ella se apresuro, llevaba todavía en sus manos uno de los libros.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Ginny estaba frente a la puerta, giro la manija.

Cuando abrió la puerta, ella se quedo observando a la persona. Se le cayó el libro al suelo.

- Harry – dijo Ginny casi en un susurro mientras lo observaba sorprendida.

Harry simplemente le sonreía.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer. 

No los deje con la intriga de quien era.. Harry ya aparecio frente a Ginny... ¿Qué le dirá? O.O

Solo les puedo decir que avanzadito tengo el siguiente capitulo (casi completo... me quede en la noche escribiendo!)

Ahora a los RR:

lunatipola : Muchas Gracias! Fuiste la primera! Ya sabras si eso pasa en el siguiente capitulo! Uuuuuh.

miniitha : Si, ahora tambien estan los Weasley.. por lo menos alguno de los miembros. ¿Te parece que Blaise y Kyndra tienen onda? Bueno Harry ahora encontro a Ginny, pero antes no la habia visto, salvo en el hospital... ademas la encuentra por cuenta propia. ¿Odiarlo? Todavía no ha hablado o actuado...

Alda : Muchas Gracias!! Mas vale tarde que nunca! Pansy estaba felizmente casada con un loco!! Jaqcues Ulliel! Harry todavía siente algo por Ginny y Logan.. No se!

Lara Evans : Si Hermione la encontro! Las amenazas son a mil.. porque son más. Yo creo que sería más cuando Ron se entere, él si tiene celos de hermano enfermizos!! Además cuando Harry se entere o se de por enterado de la relacion.. podría hacerle daño con lo que diga a Ginny. Pansy simplemente es torpe en sus apariciones! haha. Hahaha me rei con eso de intimar Ginny y Draco.. la verdad es que creo que si.. en la parte que Ginny le decia pervertido y Draco daba una carcajada sincera.. ahi intimaron.. pero creo que no lo exprese bien... oops! Pero ahora creo que lo escribi mejor, no?.. Eso espero.

Carolina : De nada! Sufrio más porque son mas los Weasley y si sin hermanos celosos posesivos es mas peligroso aun! Muchas Gracias por los deseos!

Tehuami : Esteee.. Harry creo eso... haha que gracioso eso del niño-que-puede-hacer-lo-que-se-le-plazca... hahaha.. pobre de ti!! Pero la venganza es mucho mejor! Es Narcissa cuida demasiado de su hijo... es madre. Gracias! Los gemelos no queiren ver a su hermana sufrir aun cuando sean chistosos, despistados, torpes.. saben que le pasa a Ginny aun cuando ella no lo diga.. la protegieron al verla con ese rostro.. en estado de shock. Tal vez el sombrero estuvo borracho cuando paso eso. haha.

kmymalfoy : Muchas Gracias!! Me esfuerzo al maximo en cada capitulo para que salga bien!

Yani : Pero en este aparece Harry.. y el proximo es casi todo él... ¿Quieres leerlo ya?? Muchas Gracias por los deseos! Igualmente te deseo lo mejor!!

Merenwen- Talarom : Gracias! Si mientras este con Ginny esa sera la amenaza eterna.

xhiiniitha weasley : A los Años!! que se de ti!! Como te extrañe!! hhaha. No hay trio con Logan. Si.. ya me lo comentaron varias veces.. ¿Que opinas de Kyndra y Blaise en este capitulo?

July-PotterEvans15 : Hahaha.. Son todos hermanos celosos! No hubo ese encuentro... pero el siguiente si lo hay.y el capitulo 22.. me parece a mi mas feeling...

ainex : Muchas Gracias!! Me emociona que pienses asi! Muchas Gracias por los deseos!!

andeli Malfoy : Seria lindo que pasara eso.. pero con la aparicion de Harry comienzan las dificultades..inseguridad...daños...sufrimiento...engaños... cosas asi...hahaha ¿No dije mucho, no?

HAnnia : Hahahaha... No hay nada entre Logan y Kyndra.. para tu felicidad! Lo pensare...¿Que opinas de Jordan? debe ser tormentoso ¿5? Asuuu yo con dos me vuelvo loca!

hahaha.. Esos son los Malfoy.. Lucius arrepentido tratando de arreglar errores del pasado (sobre todo con DRaco) Narcissa muy protectora!!

mary : hahaha... parecia que era HArry.. pero ya aparece en este capitulo.. al final pero es algo! haha.

kirsten : Hahaha.. lo demore un poco.. pero puede que sea doloroso lo que Harry le diga a Ginny sobre la relacion que ella tenga con Draco..eso esta en el capitulo 22!! hehe. Pero ya hay un encuentro de Harry y Ginny en el proximo y al final DRaco!! Ooohh. ¿Quieres leerlo ya? Draco de verdad la ama...es la primera vez que ama de esa forma ¿Puedes pensar en lo doloroso que seria si Ginny se va con Harry? Creo que esas heridas no se curarían... nunca. Yo lo pase en mi casa (mi abuela estaba deprimida) .. fue divertido con mis hermanos (Creo que seria aburrido si no los tienes cerca... por eso me deprimi si esa pasara y dejara a mi hermana menor sola..buu) Me quemaron el cabello, no mucho pero lo hicieron!! Y lo peor no fueron mis hermanos.. fue mi padre!! Arghh!

geilajaurequi : Hahaha Gracias... Harry quiere volver con ella!! Draco es divino!!

Javiera Malfoy!! Años que no sabia de ti!! Te extrañe! De verdad que te actualizaste de una! hahaha... Ya colgue el capitulo para que lo leas!!

Bueno ya saben chicos!

Si quieren el capitulo 21, el cual ya lo tengo casi completo.. por no decir completo solo debe ir y presionar en GO! Dejen su RR.. Asi podre colgarlo rápidoo. El capitulo 22 ya lo tenia algo avanzado con mucho feeling a mi parecer. cuando lo cuelgue se los comento!

Besos,

Exitos!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola!!

Primero disculpen por la demora... pense en subirlo en la mañana, pero una cosa u otra me distrajeron!!...Lo siento de corazon!

Muchas Gracias por sus RR y a quienes leyeron y no dejaron RR...espero que proximamente lo hagan.

Los RR los contesto abajo.

Espero que lo disfruten!!

* * *

**Capítulo 21**** – No pienses en él**

Harry se encontraba observando su nueva oficina, estaba realmente sorprendido había mucha luz en su nueva oficina, al costado de ella se encontraba Ron, quien ya había ido a visitarlo, más de una vez en esa misma tarde.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo Ron mientras se asomaba por la puerta, Harry sonrió divertido.

- Pasa – dijo Harry.

Ron sonrió emocionado y se sentó frente a su amigo.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita? – dijo Harry divertido mientras observaba a su amigo.

- Nada en especial – dijo Ron quien se levanto de hombro, luego miro su reloj – Ya es hora de ir a casa¿Vamos?

- Está bien – dijo Harry divertido.

Cuando ya se encontraban por los pasillos.

- ¿Hermione sigue alardeando? – pregunto Harry mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Si – dijo Ron haciendo una mueca – Ni bien me ve, habla sobre la apuesta y sobre la pequeña.

Harry se rió mientras que Ron seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ya se encontraban cerca de la Madriguera.

- ¿Sabes algo de Ginny? – pregunto Harry de repente tratando de no parecer tan ansioso.

- No – dijo Ron – Desde ese día en el hospital esta desaparecida otra vez. ¿Tú sabes algo de ella? – pregunto Ron a Harry.

- No – dijo Harry algo pensativo y triste – No pude hablar con ella.

- Tranquilo Harry – dijo Ron mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry – Ya la encontraremos y podrás hablar con ella.

- Eso espero – dijo suspirando - ¿Cómo esta tu madre?

- Antes lloraba por Ginny – dijo Ron – Ahora parece algo molesta por no saber su ubicación y por haber desaparecido sin decir nada. Los gemelos están tranquilos como si no les importara el tema.

Llegaron a la Madriguera, Harry comió con ellos. Paso un rato con ellos hasta que decidió ir a su departamento.

Harry llego a su departamento. Todo estaba oscuro. Aun así podía observar alguna de las fotos que se encontraban en las paredes. Fotos de Ginny y él.

Harry había vuelto al departamento que compartía con Ginny. Sólo que ahora no se encontraban los objetos de Ginny, sólo quedaban las fotos. Harry se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Cuando estaba ahí, llego una lechuza con un sobre grande.

Lo que estaba esperando.

Se acerco y desato el sobre. La lechuza se fue. Harry fue hacia la mesa y abrió el sobre sacando todo el contenido.

Había Harry mandado a aurores a que buscarán a Ginny, pero que no hicieran contacto con ella. Dejo las fotos a un lado, y leyó el informe. Ella estaba en una ciudad algo lejana. Harry volteo y agarro una de las fotos. Ahí estaba ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y llevando una bolsa en las manos. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Tenía ahora el cabello más largo.

Dejo la foto en la mesa y volvió a leer el informe. Ella había inaugurado hace unos días una pastelería junto con una mujer de nombre Kyndra y otro socio, Logan. A ninguno de los dos conocía. Volvió a coger otra de las fotos, ella estaba junto con esas dos personas o eso era lo que supuso Harry. Dentro del informe mencionaban que ella había trabajo en un restaurante en esa ciudad. Le pareció extraño, ya que Harry sabía que ella era profesora. Echo su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados y se dio cuenta que era casi mitad de año en Inglaterra, por eso no trabajaba como profesora. Se quito lo lentes por un momento y se restregó los ojos. Cuando volvió a colocarse los lentes, siguió leyendo el reporte. Mencionaba muchas cosas acerca de ella y de las cosas que había echo.

Se giro para observar las fotos otra vez, y la foto que observo primero tenía a Ginny junto con una señora alta, rubia y a simple vista podía observar que usaba ropa muy cara al igual que la ropa que había en la tienda y la que Ginny llevaba puesta. Esto último le llamo la atención. Se acerco un poco más a la foto para observar de quien se trataba y observo que era Narcissa Malfoy.

¿Qué hacia con Ginny? Fue lo primero que se pregunto Harry, no parecía que se estuvieran peleando, ni que estuvieran discutiendo. Estaban hablando tranquilamente, y en una de las siguientes fotos estaba Narcissa sonriendo. ¿Desde cuándo se juntaba Ginny con esa mujer? Fue la siguiente pregunta que le paso por la cabeza. Siguió buscando entre las fotos y dio con una foto que lo dejo impactado.

Draco Malfoy

En esa foto Draco se encontraba sonriendo a Ginny, quien también le sonreía. ¿Qué hacía SU Ginny junto a ese cretino¿Por qué sonreían¿Por qué ahora no eran enemigos? Tantas preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza a Harry y para ninguna tenía una respuesta certera. Siguió revisando entre las fotos. Entre ellas encontró una foto de Ginny junto con otro Slytherin. Blaise Zabini. ¿Por qué ahora se juntaba con serpientes¿La tenían secuestrada¿Bajo imperio?

Esas dos preguntas las descarto, Ginny se veía libre en esa ciudad y bajo su análisis Ginny no estaba bajo imperio. Siguió revisando entre las fotos. Una de estas lo dejo impresionado.

Ginny estaba besando en la mejilla a Draco Malfoy. Otra foto en que estaban abrazados. Siguió pasando las fotos y eran fotos de ellos dos juntos, sonriendo… tomados de la mano.

¿Qué había pasado?

Harry no podía explicarse que sucedía, parecía todo tan extraño. Como si fuera una pesadilla. Reviso en el informe y encontró un dato que le pareció sorprendente: Ginny vivía en el departamento que estaba a nombre de Draco Malfoy.

Harry tiró todas las fotos que tenía, no podía explicarse que había pasado. ¿Qué hacía SU Ginny viviendo en un lugar así¿Qué hacía viviendo en el departamento de él? De lo único que no estaba seguro era de si Malfoy vivía junto con Ginny, no había fotos de él entrando en ese departamento. No había información de Draco Malfoy además de la que había encontrado.

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Pero aun con todas esas inquietudes se fue a dormir con la única pregunta que le preocupaba más que las otras ¿Ginny lo había olvidado¿Se había olvidado de todo lo que ellos tenían?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto decidido. Iba a recuperar a Ginny. Se cambio y fue a desayunar lo primero que vio en su refrigeradora.

Esa tarde no iría a trabajar, había pedido permiso la tarde anterior. Iba a buscarla. No le iba a cuestionar sobre Draco ni de otras cosas que tenía por preguntar y lo ansioso que estaba por saber las respuestas. Sólo le importaba saber si ella lo seguía amando y si iba a volver con él.

Estaba caminando por las calles tranquilo.

Sabía que le había hecho daño, Hermione ya se lo había reclamado. Pero… no fue su intención, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tanto miedo. Había, ahora, regresado por ella, porque la amaba y estaba dispuesto a seguir una vida junto a ella.

Ahora se sentía culpable, él se había alejado de ella, había desaparecido dos años sin dejar rastro ni llamarla. Ella lo había olvidado. No podía aceptarlo.

Tenía que recuperarla, demostrarle cuánto la amaba y qué no se iba a alejar de ella nunca más. Estaba de vuelta por ella. Todo este tiempo, sólo pensaba en ella y sobre la decisión que debía de tomar.

Se demoro dos años, dos años para que regrese y cuando lo hizo, no la encontró. Ahora la comprendía, podía sentir la soledad, la desesperación que ella sintió. Para él solo fueron meses en los cuales no supo nada de Ginny, pero ella paso dos años sin saber de él. ¿Por qué la hizo sufrir así?

Ese tiempo que ella no estaba, que se encontraba desaparecida, sintió que la vida se le iba. A pesar de que él se había alejado, ahora estaba frente a la puerta del departamento buscando su perdón.

- Harry – dijo Ginny impactada.

- Ginny – dijo Harry sonriente.

Ginny se quedo observando petrificada.

- ¿Crees que pueda entrar? – pregunto Harry con una sonrisa divertido.

- Si – dijo ella despertando del trance – pasa - y se volteo a recoger el libro.

Salio corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Ni bien cerro la puerta, se apoyo en ella y cerro los ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lo único era que tenía que salir a enfrentarlo, no podía seguir ocultándose. Respiro fuerte y salió al encuentro con Harry. Ginny llego a la sala, Harry se encontraba de espaldas observando por la ventana.

- Ginny – dijo Harry volteando para quedar frente a ella – te estaba esperando.

- Lo siento – dijo ella nerviosa y colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja – Tenía que dejar algo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo nervioso y tratando de sonreír, no sabía como actuar frente a ella.

- Bi · Bien – dijo ella entre nerviosa y asustada - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Ginny, eventualmente no te estabas escondiendo – dijo tratando de acercase a ella, pero ella retrocedió, con lo cual Harry desistió de su acercamiento – Tranquila, sabes que soy auror y tengo algunos amigos…

- ¿Me mandaste a buscar? – pregunto ella indignada pero seguía nerviosa.

- Estaba preocupado por ti – dijo Harry tratando de defenderse.

- No tenías ningún derecho – dijo ella algo enojada.

- Me preocupabas – dijo calmado y mirándola a los ojos.

- No tenías por qué – dijo ella seria.

- Es bonita la ciudad – dijo Harry mirando otra vez por la ventana - ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí?

- Hace no mucho - dijo Ginny cortante y sin mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Para qué me buscabas? – dijo volviendo al tono nervioso.

- Solo para hablar contigo – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza y el tono de voz – Hace mucho que no se de ti.

- Tú sabes porqué – dijo Ginny volviendo a la defensiva, aunque estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- No vengo a atacarte – dijo levantando las manos en muestra de paz – solo quiero saber de ti¿acaso no puedo saber cómo se encuentra una amiga?

- ¿Amiga? – dijo ella seria y con tono amargo - ¿Ahora soy tu amiga?

- Ginny – dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la cabeza - ¿podemos llevar la fiesta en paz? – Esto hizo que Ginny perdiera su autocontrol.

- Claro Harry, todos tus deseos son ordenes – dijo sarcásticamente e irritada – Mis sentimientos nunca te importaron.

- Ginny – dijo Harry esta vez serio – no pienso irme sin hablar bien contigo.

- No hay nada de que hablar, ahora – dijo Ginny – Nuestra última conversación, que fue hace mucho tiempo, dejo todo muy claro.

- En ese momento estaba confundido, los dos estábamos enojados – dijo Harry – no sabíamos lo que decíamos.

- Tal vez tú no lo sabías – dijo Ginny, miro a Harry, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y sintió pena – Harry, por favor, vete. En cualquier momento llega Draco.

- ¿Draco? – dijo irritado - ¿Ahora es Draco¿Qué pasa si me ve contigo¿Me va a golpear?

- Harry basta – dijo seria – solo quiero ahorrarte problemas.

- ¿Problemas a mi? – dijo Harry aun más irritado.

- Si, problemas a ti – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Respóndeme algo, Ginny – dijo tratando de calmarse - ¿Estás saliendo con él?

- No te importa – dijo Ginny cortante.

- ¿Lo amas? – pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente.

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo ella mirándolo incrédula ante la pregunta.

- Claro que me incumbe Ginny – dijo acercándose a ella – me importa todo lo que te pasa, todo lo que sientes. Te amo.

- Mientes – dijo mientras se alejaba, sin querer creerle – No te me acerques.

- No, nunca he dicho algo tan cierto como esto – dijo mirándola con ternura, acercándose a ella.

- ¡Pues eso no te importo cuando me dejaste! – grito Ginny.

- Y no hay día que pase que no me arrepienta de ello – dijo mientras paraba en seco, parecía sincero. La vio distante, herida – No sabes cuanto lo lamento.

- ¡No lo quiero saber! – dijo mientras contenía las lagrimas que querían salir.

- Ginny, yo lo siento – dijo él – no quise hacerte sufrir.

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?! – Dijo mientras le corría una lagrima - ¡¿Por qué vuelves justo ahora?!

- Sólo quiero recuperarte – dijo Harry tratando de alcanzarla con una mano.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo ella – Tú fuiste quien me aparto, no me decías lo que te pasaba. Nunca te importo lo que a mí me pasaba.

- Ginny, todo pasaba muy rápido, no sabía como actuar – dijo Harry mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello, despeinándose, sentándose en uno de los sillones – la verdad, tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo a qué? – dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba también – no te entiendo.

- ¡A lo que pasaba con nosotros! – dijo exaltándose - ¡A fallarte!

- ….

- Voldemort ya no existía, toda la comunidad mágica tenia los ojos puestos en mí. Tu pudiste manejarlo mejor que yo, yo lo fui acumulando, hasta que ya no lo soporte – dijo – Observaban que hacia, que no hacia. Andaba toda la prensa detrás de mí. Me sentía abrumado. Sobre todo no quería perder a tu familia, mi familia. No quería, ni quiero decepcionarlos.

- Aun cuando me estabas decepcionando a mí – dijo Ginny, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla – Aun cuando me estabas destruyendo a mí.

- Nunca quise eso – dijo Harry mirándola – sólo quería un tiempo para mi, pensar un poco en lo que yo quería hacer.

- Yo nunca estuve todo el tiempo sobre ti – dijo – te di tu espacio, así como yo tenía el mío.

- Lo sé, estaba confundido – dijo, mirándola. Ginny enarco una ceja, no entendía lo que él quería decir – Eran muchas cosas que pesaban sobre mi.

- Por eso me alejaste – dijo ella casi en un murmullo.

- ¡No! – dijo desesperado.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – pregunto Ginny tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Porque te amo – dijo sincerándose.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo – dijo ella en tono ácido – ¿No te gusto lo que encontraste? No funciono tu plan, ahora quieres regresar y ser "feliz" conmigo – dijo haciendo el signo de comillas con sus manos.

- ¡Ginny basta con ese tono! – dijo – no estoy jugando contigo, volví por ti, me di cuenta de que siempre te ame, nunca te olvide.

- A mi me destruyeron – dijo Ginny tratando de calmarse – "Corazón de Bruja" me destruyo, no dejaba en paz a mi familia. ¿Dónde estaba tu amor?

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste? – pregunto Harry.

- Porque era tonta – dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

- Eso ya quedo en el pasado – dijo Harry serio – Ahora he vuelto por ti, para tener otra oportunidad contigo. Me di cuenta de cuánto te amo.

- Ahora cuando vuelves me exiges que te ame – dijo ella alterándose – Harry escucha bien, yo te ame todo el tiempo, aun cuando me ignorabas, me tratabas mal, aun cuando te llore y te pedía que me explicarás, tú me dejaste. ¡Tan poco te valieron mis sentimientos¡Tan poco te valía mi amor en ese momento! – dijo Ginny llorando, tapándose la cara con las manos – Espere a que volvieras¿sabes? pase los peores momentos de mi vida ese último año, cuando te fuiste sin decirme lo que sentías.

- Ginny… - dijo Harry mirándola triste

- No, Harry ¡ahora escúchame tú! – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento – Te ame¿me escuchas Harry?, Yo te amaba, y no sabes cuanto desee que volvieras y que me dijeras todo esto que ahora me dices. Pero ya es muy tarde, yo ya deje de amarte y no te puedo dar otra oportunidad.

- No me digas eso Ginny – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento, esperando que todo fuera una mentira, una pesadilla.

- Harry, te olvidaste de que debías de cuidar lo que teníamos – dijo ella tranquila – Jugaste todo ese tiempo conmigo, si no te sentías bien conmigo debías de decírmelo y no hacerme sufrir de ese modo. Yo aún así te amaba, sin que lo merecieras y no te dolió dejarme.

- ¡Y me arrepiento de eso! – dijo Harry acercándose – Por favor, déjame explicarte.

- Eso ¿ya no has hecho Harry? – dijo Ginny apartándose de él.

- Déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento – dijo tratando de acercarse a ella.

- Este no es el momento, Harry – dijo ella alejándose – y ya no quiero saber más de eso, yo ya no estoy enamorada de ti.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te alejas de mí, cuando yo me acerco? – dijo Harry sin desistir de su acercamiento, ella se quedo estática ante el comentario – por favor dame una oportunidad.

- No puedo – dijo ella, mientras Harry la sostenía por las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

- Por favor, Ginny déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento

- Ya no puedo Harry – dijo Ginny aun sin apartarse.

- Ginevra… – dijo una persona entrando a la habitación, encontrándose con esa escena que lo dejo helado – ¿qué haces tu aquí? – dijo con odio.

- Draco,… - dijo Ginny alejándose de Harry.

- Malfoy – dijo Harry mirándolo con odio – no te enseñaron que debes de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

- Para tu información Potter – dijo Draco entrando en la habitación y acercándose al cara rajada – En mi casa no es necesario que toque las puertas, es mi propiedad y yo no se quien te dio la autorización de ingresar en ella.

Para Harry esta información lo confirmaba, Draco vivía en ese lugar junto con Ginny. Todavía no entendía que hacían juntos… mil preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero no era el momento para cuestionar.

- Malfoy no te diste cuenta que estoy con Ginny – dijo Harry mirando a Draco con todo el odio que sentía.

- Yo no te invite Harry – dijo Ginny mirando a Draco, quien no volteaba a mirarla – Por favor, vete Harry – dijo Ginny en tono cansado.

- Ya la escuchaste Potter – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – Fuera de mi casa.

- Esta bien, me voy – dijo Harry separándose más de Ginny – pero me voy porque me lo pidió Ginny, no por ti Malfoy.

- Lárgate – dijo Draco con odio, fulminando con la mirada a Potter.

Harry miro un rato a Ginny, quien no le estaba dirigiendo la mirada, dio un suspiro y de ahí observo que Draco lo miraba seriamente y con mucho odio, Harry solo camino unos pasos hacia él y con una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos en tu juicio, Malfoy – dijo Harry, mientras salía.

Harry se giro y trato de acercar a Ginny, pero ella retrocedió, evitando todo acercamiento con él.

- Nuestra conversación no acabo – dijo Harry mirándola – Volveré – dicho esto, Harry salio del departamento.

Ni bien Harry salió del departamento, Ginny se cayó al sofá y se llevo ambas manos a la cara y lloró. Draco se quedo observando un rato hacia la puerta con odio, luego se giro y observo a Ginny quien estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí? – dijo mientras se acercaba serio.

- No sé – dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Cómo sabía que estabas aquí? – pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ella, en la mesita de madera.

- Me mando a investigar – dijo alzando la cabeza y mirando a Draco.

- Tranquila – dijo Draco abrazándola, ella le devolvió el abrazo y lloró más fuerte.

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Ginny se tranquilizó.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto Draco mientras la separaba un poco para observarla.

- Si – dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas – Gracias – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué vino? – Pregunto Draco serio - ¿Te hizo daño? – Esto lo dijo alarmado.

- No – dijo Ginny apagada – Quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿De verdad te mando a investigar? – pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – dijo Ginny afirmando con la cabeza – No puedo creerlo – dijo Ginny llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

- Es un cretino – dijo Draco con odio – Voy a aumentar los hechizos para que no entre al departamento¿Te parece? – le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿De qué quería hablar? – pregunto Draco ahora que estaba parado.

- Del pasado – dijo Ginny pensativa.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Pregunto Draco enojándose - ¿Qué se cree ese cara rajada¡Ese imbécil te dejo, ni siquiera se apareció cuando te atacaron todos los medios! – dijo enojado y caminando en círculos.

Ginny vio como actuaba, la quería proteger. Ella se levanto, se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo por la espalda. Draco en ese momento se detuvo.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados – Por estar aquí.

- No quiero que te lastimen – dijo Draco volteándose y agarrándola por los hombros – No quiero que se acerque a ti – dijo mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Draco la abraza y Ginny pasó sus manos por el cuello de él. Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y separándose un poco de Draco para observarle el rostro – Me olvide de hacer la cena.

Draco sonrió de lado.

- Podemos vengarnos de Blaise – dijo observando a Ginny.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Blaise viene muy seguido, por no decir todos los días a entrometerse en nuestras vidas.

- Eso es porque es tu amigo – dijo Ginny divertida.

- Eso porque quiere comer lo que tu preparas – dijo rectificándola.

- Entonces… – lo insto Ginny a continuar.

- Podemos ir a asaltar su alacena – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Luego de eso fueron hasta el escritorio de Draco y fueron por Red Flu al departamento de Blaise. Cuando llegaron todo estaba en silencio.

- Creo que no esta Draco – dijo Ginny mientras estaba cogida de la mano de Draco, estaba algo asustada por el silencio que había.

- Shh – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny - ¿Escuchas?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto aun asustada.

- Escucho un ruido – dijo Draco mirando por el pasillo – Sígueme.

Ginny se aferraba a la mano de Draco más fuerte e iban caminando por el pasillo cuando llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de donde provenía el ruido. Se acercaron lentamente y giraron la manija lentamente.

Lo que pudieron observar fue una escena que no esperaban.

El ruido provenía de la televisión que habían dejado prendida. Blaise estaba dormido, pero a su costado estaba Kyndra. Blaise había pasado un brazo por los hombros de ella, por lo cual ella estaba dormida recostada sobre él. Breanna tenía su cabecita en las piernas de Kyndra, y Kyndra tenía una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos? – pregunto Ginny sin entender.

- Dormir – dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

- No hablo de eso – dijo Ginny mientras rodaba los ojos - ¿Qué hacen juntos?

- No tengo idea – dijo Draco - ¿Los despertamos? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

- No seas tonto – dijo Ginny golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

- Sólo le apunto con la varita – dijo Draco mientras sacaba su varita y caminaba hacia Blaise.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo y ante eso despertaron a Blaise y Kyndra.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Blaise mientras bostezaba.

- Sorpresa – dijo Draco serio observando a Blaise muy de cerca.

- ¡Merlín! – dijo Blaise medio asustado dando un brinco.

Ante ese movimiento, Kyndra se despertó. Se acomodó un poco y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue que alguien la observaba analíticamente, ahí se dio cuenta que era Ginny la que la observaba. Se separo de Blaise rápidamente. Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Blaise luego de mirar a todos los presentes.

- Sorprenderlos – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – Y lo hicimos.

- Pero no de la forma como te sorprendieron a ti con Ginny – dijo Blaise sonriendo excesivamente, Kyndra ante el comentario le dio un codazo en las costillas - ¡Ouch!

- ¿Tienen algo para cenar? – pregunto Ginny divertida.

- No – dijo Blaise pensativo - ¿Vas a preparar algo? – pregunto emocionado.

- Si no hay problema – dijo Ginny alzándose de hombros mirando a Kyndra.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo Kyndra rápido y trato de levantarse colocando suavemente a Breanna sobre el sillón.

- No te preocupes – dijo Blaise mirando a Kyndra – La llevo a mi cuarto para que duerma – dijo levantándose y cargando a Breanna.

- Está bien – dijo Kyndra sonriéndole a Blaise.

Ginny se fue junto con Kyndra a la cocina mientras que Draco acompañaba a Blaise a que dejará a Breanna en algún lugar.

- Nunca pensé verte así – dijo Draco mientras caminaba detrás de Blaise serio.

- Maduré – dijo Blaise sonriendo.

- Eso ni tu te lo crees Blaise – dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado, Blaise sólo se rió.

Luego dejo a Breanna en su cama. Draco lo observo todo el rato.

- Sabes que puedes hacerle daño al engendro – dijo Draco serio.

- No entiendo – dijo Blaise confundido.

- No puedes jugar con ellas – dijo Draco mirando severamente a Blaise.

- ¿Ah? – pregunto confundido volteando a ver a Draco.

- Blaise – dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y moviéndola negativamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto alarmado y algo desesperado ya que no entendía que quería decir.

- Tu no tomas las cosas en serio – dijo Draco pausado a punto de perder la paciencia por las expresiones de Blaise – Ahora¿quieres ligarte a Kyndra? Y el engendro te ha tomado cariño.

- No trato de ligármela – dijo Blaise con un puchero.

- ¿Vas a jugar con ella? – pregunto Draco con la ceja levantada.

- No – dijo mientras se despeinaba la cabeza un poco – Es diferente.

- Muchas veces he escuchado eso – dijo Draco serio – Con la secretaria de la facultad, las modelos, hijas de empresarios… - seguía diciendo Draco.

- Está bien – dijo Blaise cansado – Entendí el concepto.

- No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de ellas – dijo Draco serio – Ellas ya sufrieron demasiado.

- Hermano – dijo algo cansado Blaise – Hablo en serio. Con ellas va y es distinto.

- ¿De verdad las quieres? – pregunto Draco con una mueca rara en el rostro, estaba sorprendido.

- Como te explico – dijo Blaise mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla – Las amo – dijo emocionado.

- ¿Sabes que si les haces daño, Ginny te matará, no? – dijo Draco divertido por la expresión que Blaise puso.

- Si así amenazan sus hermanos, no me lo quiero imaginar – dijo asustado – Tu tampoco estropees las cosas

- Yo nunca estropeo las cosas – dijo Draco indignado y altanero – Soy diferente a ti.

- No entiendo – dijo tontamente mientras salían del cuarto.

- Tú eres inmaduro, irresponsable, no tienes un orden en tu vida, falta de principios, todo lo llevas a la broma, olvidadizo… - seguía enumerando Draco mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

- Otra vez, entendí el concepto – dijo tratando de callar a Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba en la cocina con Kyndra.

- No puedo creer que estés con Blaise – dijo Ginny mientras cocinaba - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Fue algo repentino – dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Ni siquiera se por qué.

- ¿Con Blaise era que tenías tus salidas misteriosas? – pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Si – dijo Kyndra sonrojada.

- Me alegra que estés saliendo con él – dijo Ginny sincera.

- Gracias – dijo Kyndra tranquila.

- ¿Breanna lo sabe? – pregunto Ginny mirando a Kyndra.

- Creo que si – dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Ella es muy lista.

- Dímelo a mí – dijo Ginny.

Ante este comentario ambas se estuvieran riendo.

- ¿Te pidió formalizar o todavía solo salen? – Pregunto Ginny.

- ¡Qué curiosa! – Dijo Kyndra en tono juguetón – Ya somos pareja, es oficial – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Que alegría – dijo Ginny abrazando a Kyndra - ¿Alguien lo sabe?

- Si – dijo Kyndra mientras afirmaba con la cabeza – Jordan. La verdad, él me animo a que aceptara a Blaise.

- ¿A si? – pregunto Ginny.

- Si – dijo ella – Me dijo que se veía de buen corazón y que nos quería a ambas y que no lo dudará.

- ¡Qué bueno! – dijo Ginny alegre.

- Lo sé – dijo Kyndra – Ahora se ha ido otra vez de viaje, pero vuelve la próxima semana y me vendrá a visitar.

- ¿Jordan hablo con Blaise? – pregunto Ginny.

- Si – dijo riéndose – Lo amenazo.

- Era de esperarse – dijo Ginny conciente.

Siguieron en silencio cocinando, Ginny lo hacia pensativa con la mirada pérdida y de esto se percato Kyndra, quien la miro sospechosamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kyndra cuidadosamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida.

- Tienes la mirada triste – dijo acercándose a Ginny - ¿Paso algo?

- Harry fue al departamento – dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos – Me mando a investigar.

- ¿Hizo eso? – pregunto sorprendida, Ginny afirmo con la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas - ¿Te pidió algo?

- Quiere que vuelva con él – dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Kyndra.

- Tranquila – dijo mientras la abrazaba y trataba de calmarla – Pero… sabes que no puedes evitarlo toda la vida.

- Lo sé – dijo Ginny mientras se separaba de Kyndra.

En ese momento Draco entraba a la cocina.

- ¿Se van a demorar? – pregunto Draco asomándose por la puerta.

Ante esto, Ginny se giro rápidamente, dándole la espalda a Draco, y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas rápido con las manos. Kyndra sólo se puso nerviosa con esa reacción.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Draco mirando fijamente a Ginny. Ella asintió con la cabeza, Kyndra miro a ambos.

- Ya vamos a acabar – dijo Kyndra tratando de llamar la atención de Draco – No te preocupes.

- Está bien – dijo mirando por última vez a Ginny.

Kyndra y Ginny salieron después de unos minutos con la comida lista. Blaise miraba y esperaba la comida muy emocionado. Draco sólo observaba a Ginny fijamente. Ella le regalo una sonrisa tímida. Cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Kyndra fue a la cocina rápidamente a buscar un condimento.

- Blaise – dijo Ginny mirándolo seriamente.

- Dime – dijo Blaise sonriente y esperando lo que Ginny dijera.

- ¿Es oficial lo tuyo con Kyndra? – pregunto Ginny seriamente, analizando las reacciones de Blaise.

- Siii… – dijo Blaise entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Estás afirmando eso o lo estas preguntando? – dijo Draco entrando en la conversación.

La verdad es que Blaise nunca había aceptado que tuviera una relación oficial con alguna chica. Todas eran casuales, pero Kyndra y Breanna parece que cambiaron ese aspecto en Blaise. Se veía seguro de lo que decía, algo que Draco no podía creer.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Blaise distraído.

- ¿Estás saliendo con ella? – Dijo Draco con una mueca - ¿Es oficial?

- Si – dijo Blaise como si fuera algo común para él.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Draco alarmado.

- Blaise – dijo Blaise confundido. Draco solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Te prohíbo – dijo Ginny amenazante – que les hagas daño.

Blaise solo la miraba asustado, ella daba más miedo que los hermanos de ella.

- Si ellas sufren – dijo Ginny muy amenazante – No habrá lugar en la tierra que te salve de mí.

Blaise miro asustado a Draco.

- ¿Por qué me amenazan todos? – dijo angustiado. Ginny sonrió a su comentario.

- Tendrán sus motivos – dijo Draco mirando a Blaise, quien seguía asustado.

- ¡No he hecho nada malo! – dijo Blaise mirando a Ginny.

- Por eso sigues vivo – dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

Luego Ginny giro a observar a Draco, quien le sonrió de la misma forma. Blaise los miro atónito.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Kyndra cuando entraba al comedor.

Blaise la miro asustado, y Ginny al observarlo se rió.

Después de comer en el departamento de Blaise, ambos regresaron. Ambos se habían quedado hablando con Kyndra y Blaise hasta tarde. Se despidieron de Kyndra quien también se estaba yendo para su departamento cargando a Breanna, aunque Blaise la acompaño. Ginny y Draco llegaron al departamento y se fueron al dormitorio a dormir.

Ginny se metió a la cama en silencio y se quedo dormido al instante. Draco salio del baño y ya la encontró dormida, se acerco a observarla, podía notar que ella estaba preocupada. Le acaricio el rostro, se metió a la cama y jalo delicadamente a Ginny para tenerla en sus brazos y dormir abrazado a ella.

Le acaricio la cabeza por un momento y mirándola fijamente.

- No pienses en él – dijo Draco antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y dormir.

Ginny se levanto temprano observo que Draco estaba dormido por lo que decidió ir a bañarse de una vez.

Draco cuando despertó, no la encontró se preocupo por un momento, pensó que su pesadilla se había hecho realidad, se restregó los ojos por un momento y la escucho salir del baño.

- Al fin despertaste, hurón – dijo ella juguetonamente sentándose al costado de Draco.

- Eso creo – dijo cansado.

- ¿Dormiste mal? – pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- Algo dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella – Estás hermosa.

- ¿Aun cuando recién me he levantado? – pregunto Ginny sonriente.

- Aun con ese aspecto de bruja fea – dijo Draco.

Ginny trato de darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo, pero logró abrazarla.

- No se que haría sin ti – dijo Draco mas para sí que para ella, pero ella lo escucho.

- ¿Draco Malfoy esta afirmando que es dependiente de alguien? – dijo Ginny juguetonamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- No he dicho eso – dijo Draco mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Lo has dicho! – Dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba, luego lo agarraba de las mejilla – Te ves tan lindo cuando pones esa cara de desentendido.

- Ginevra – dijo serio – Me veo atractivo, deseable no "lindo" – dijo haciendo un gesto cuando lo menciono.

Ella le dio un beso simple en los labios y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Los días pasaron rápido para todos, Ginny y Kyndra pasaban gran parte del tiempo en la pastelería, Logan los visitaba ocasionalmente, ya que lo tenían muy ocupado las practicas de su equipo de quidditch. Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Kyndra y Breanna salían algunas veces juntos a cenar, y muy raramente se les unía Pansy junto con su esposo. Ginny y Kyndra pasaban tiempo también con Jordan, quien volvió de su viaje y jugaba con Breanna. Jordan ahora era un buen amigo de Blaise.

Ginny un día de esos decidió ir a hacer unas compras solas, le dijo a Kyndra que saldrían un momento.

Mientras iba caminando por las calles, alguien la estaba siguiendo.

* * *

¿Quien sera??

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!...

Les puedo decir que el proximo hay encuentro de Ginny con Harry.. los dos solos!... ¿Que pasara con Draco?

Les puedo adelantar que en algunos capitulos.. habra peticion de mano!!..alguien quiere casarse..saben quien????? haha les dejo con la intriga.. aunque no es el proximo capitulo, pero se acerca!!

Ya saben.. tratare de subirlo mañana pero dependera tambien de sus RR.

Ahora los RR:

Kokiii : Muchas GRacias!! ya esta actualizado! haha.. ya veremoss si lo arruina algo mas

alejandra : Muchas Gracias!! si se lo dijo!!! Yuppiii!! Gracias.. hago mi mejor intento para los suspensos y que no sufran tanto! haha

July-PotterEvans15 : Parece que si hay algoo! Ya sabes lo de las citas misteriosas.. Yo tambien amo a Draco!! Todavia nada.. pero en el proximo si hay un encuentro de Ginny y Harry... solo los dos.

Tabata Weasley : Parece que esta enamorado el peeuqño Blaise! Hahaha.. puede que Harry haga algoo. Muchas Gracias por las felicitaciones!

Jessy : Gracias... Hago lo mejor que puedo!

Tehuami : Buena la sorpresa, no? hahaha.. que horror!! Draco firmo su sentencia de muerte! Blaise lo amo!! hahaha. Ahora hubo un pequeño encuentro... el otro puede ser peor..

lara evans : Feliz Año para ti tambien! haha.. si esa aparicion de Ginny y Draco hahaa. Blaise ya lo confirmo! Jordan es como un padre para Kyndra..aunque es solo unos años mayor. Si Narcissa empezara a confiar en Ginny.. mas que nada porque quieren que lo cuiden. No hizo escandalo Draco.. pero le dolio en el alma, no?

kirsten : haha... no me mates! Ahora es menor la intriga.. no sabes quien es.. haha. Si..y con lo de ahora... blaise y Kyndra?? Blaise la adora! No los papas de Ginny no tienen ni idea. ...Probablemente a Ron le de un infarto! Draco no hizo escandalo.. lo lleva por dentro.. pero cuando reviente!! Ademas Harry tendra mas intentos de acercarse a Ginny. La verdad no estoy segura de los caps... este, por ejemplo, no lo planee..solo lo escribi un dia que me inspire.. jaja..pero calculo que entre 25 y 30... pero depende de las situaciones. haha..eso me agrada..me dejas explayarme al devolvertelo..haha.

michis : Gracias.. lo mejor que hago! haha. Ya esta el capitulo, que te parecio? Lo entendiste con el capitulo..la mando a investigar!

lunatipola : Gracias!! haha.. que horror que te vean asi!!Si.. no fue tan tragico..creo.. solo abrio las heridas de Ginny.. dudara?

yani : haha.. ya veremos si queda con Draco hahaha.. ya veremoss

loanli malfoy : Que bueno que te hayas animado ahora! Muchas Gracias!! me emociono en serio!!... me anima a seguir escribiendo!

qeilajaurequi : Ya esta actualizado!! Espero actualizar el prox rapido!

sujey : Harry muere por volver con Ginny! Ya veremos que hara!!

HANNIA : hahaha... no lo pense asi, en relacion a Jordan. Una vez pense en poner a Logan de gay..haha. Adora a Breanna. haha. que se va a hacer si tienes varios! haha. YA sabes como se entero..Lo tomo tranquilo, ya que su objetivo principal es Ginny. hahaa... eso me parecio comico! haha.

Carolina : haha... lo siento..me parecio mejor decirles quien habia llegado! haha. Que bueno que te haya divertido!haha

xhiiniitha weasley : No me quejoo. me agrada ver tus RR. Si..puede ser.. kyndra lo quiere.. y Blaise adora a las dos. haha. Esa escena es muy buena haha, no se como se me ocurrio! haha

andeli Malfoy : Fue muy sorpresa la fiesta!! hahaha. Se pondra peor con Harry en los prox capitulos.

Denise : Gracias por darme el honor!! haha. Gracias! Me esmerare por subir rapido el prox! Tienes.. 20 eres chica!! muxo todavia!.. yo voy pr ahi! hahaha. Ya veremos que pasa con los dos.

Gracias, espero

verlos en los proximos capitulos!

Cuidenes,

tratare de actualizar mañana.. pero eso depende de cuantos RR..reciba!!

Besos.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola!! Espero que esten bien¿Qué recibieron por la bajada de Reyes??

Me sorprendio que dejaran tantos RR en un día desde que lo publique... O.O.. por eso me apuro y trate de acabarlo rápido para que lo tengan para hoy, sino lo hubiera colgado para el martes...

Muchas Gracias por sus RR y quienes leyeron.. muchas gracias, lo valoro y espero que se animen a dejar proximamente un RR.

Solo queria decirles que tal vez... me demore un poco en actualizar.. de todas formas creo que estaria para esta semana, no se preocupen.. solo que no actualizare al dia siguiente o cosas por el estilo.. como he venido haciendo... pero lo tengo para esta semana a mas tardar el lunes.. espero que no, pero hare mi mejor intento. Es mejor hablar claro. De todas formas espero los RR... Ya que de eso tambien dependera... haha.

Contesto los RR abajo!!

Espero que lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 22**** – Enfrentando fantasmas y Conociendo el Presente**

Ginny había comprado algunas cosas.

- Ginny – dijeron mientras le tocaban el hombro.

- Harry – dijo ella asustada, luego miro a todos lados - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte – dijo mientras la seguía, ya que ella iba caminando - ¿Temes que Malfoy nos vea?

- No seas tonto – dijo Ginny algo fastidiada por su comentario.

Ella iba caminando mientras que Harry trataba de entablar una conversación con ella. Ginny ya se estaba asustando por esa persecución y paro en seco.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- ¿Para qué me buscas? – pregunto Ginny seria mirando a Harry a los ojos.

- Para hablar contigo – dijo sonriente.

- Te dije que no quería hablar contigo – dijo seria – No tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Por favor seré breve – dijo Harry parándose frente a ella – Además quiero darte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto desconfiada.

- Espera – dijo Harry mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, fue una búsqueda en vano.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ginny mientras miraba a Harry, se encontraba algo relajada, ya que le hizo recordar algo que ambos habían vivido juntos.

- Me lo olvide – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

- Me lo das otro día – dijo Ginny mientras trataba de seguir caminando, pero Harry se lo impidió.

- ¿Me puedes acompañar al departamento? – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny a los ojos. Ginny lo miro desconfiada – Será breve.

- No creo… - dijo Ginny desconfiada.

- Por favor – dijo Harry rogándole con la mirada.

Ginny cerro los ojos por un momento pensando.

- Que sea rápido – dijo Ginny seria. Harry sonrió feliz.

- Tenemos que aparecernos – dijo.

Ambos se fueron hacia un rincón y desaparecieron. Ahora se encontraban en un edificio. Harry saco su varita, dijo algunas cosas y abrió la puerta. Dejo que Ginny entrará primero.

Ginny miro todo a su alrededor, era el mismo departamento que había compartido con Harry tiempo atrás.

- Está igual – dijo Ginny mientras pasaba una mano por los sillones.

- Sólo arregle algunas cosas – dijo Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a dar? – pregunto Ginny volteando a verlo.

- Ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras se adentraba en el departamento.

Mientras eso, Ginny miraba cada una de las fotos que colgaban en la pared, en una estaba el trío como siempre sonrientes, era de la época escolar. Ginny sonrió melancólica. Paso entre las fotos y encontró una de ellos dos juntos, simplemente cerró los ojos. No quería recordar esa época.

Dejo de mirar las fotos y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a Harry. Pero todo en ese departamento le traía recuerdos las fotos, las cosas que habían hasta el olor, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, debía de calmarse.

- Ginny¿Estas bien? – pregunto Harry mientras la observaba, todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Estoy bien – dijo Ginny mirándolo por un momento. Se quedaron un rato en un incomodo silencio - ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a dar? – dijo Ginny tratando de romper esa atmosfera de tension entre ambos.

Harry se sentó frente a Ginny, estaba sonriendo y sonrojado.

- Toma – dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete. Ginny lo miró confundida – Un tiempo estuve en Suiza y cuando la vi, me acorde de ti. Ábrelo.

Ginny abrió el paquete y se encontró con una bola de nieve de cristal, tal vez la más hermosa que haya visto en su vida. En medio se encontraba un hada que la miraba curiosa y de vez en cuando agitaba sus alas haciendo reverencia. En la cobertura tenía algunos grabados que al rozarlos, los podías sentir. Ginny se quedo observándolo maravillada.

- Es hermoso – dijo Ginny perpleja.

- Hace tiempo – dijo Harry sonriendo y contemplando a Ginny – Cuando caminábamos por una calle, tú me señalaste una de estas bolas de cristal y me dijiste cuanto las amabas – Ginny sonrió nostálgica.

- No lo puedo aceptar – dijo Ginny de repente, dejando su sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto desilusionado.

- ¿Para qué volviste? – pregunto Ginny mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, y mantener su compostura que estaba amenazada de perder la calma.

- Volví por ti – dijo dolido por la desconfianza de ella.

Ella solo agito la cabeza en forma negativa, fueron esas palabras las que desataron miles de emociones en su interior las cuales no pudo impedir que le trajeran tantos amargos recuerdos, no se pudo contener mas, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Volví porque te amo – dijo Harry sincero.

- No mientas – dijo ella mirándolo, cuanto efecto causaban en ella, pero no era el mismo de hace ya un par de años, el cariño se había transformado en dolor.

- Yo todavía te amo – dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de Ginny.

Harry podía observar todo el daño que le había causado por esa ausencia larga, pero estaba de vuelta y estaba decidido a comenzar una vida junto a ella, aunque tuviera que luchar con el mundo entero para volver con ella.

- ¿Te tomo dos años darte cuenta? – dijo ella llorando amargamente, sin poder contener las lagrimas.

- Se dieron muchas cosas que evitaron que volviera – dijo Harry mientras se despeinaba un poco.

- ¿Ni una carta? – pregunto sollozando amargamente.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry agachando la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, despeinándose aun más – El trabajo me tenía muy ocupado.

- ¿No tenías un momento libre para mandar una pequeña carta? – pregunto Ginny mientras lo observaba, controlando un poco el afloramiento de sus sentimientos al exterior, tantos sentimientos la tenían confundida.

- Lo siento – dijo mirando a Ginny, odiaba verla así.

Ella solo cerró los ojos y no pudo controlarse las lagrimas volvieron a derramarse, no habia forma de no sentir, de no pararlas, lágrimas caían.

- No querías hacerlo – dijo completamente afectada, exigiendo saber todo aquello que llevaba en su interior, tantas dudas.

- No es eso… - comenzó a decir Harry, viendo que Ginny lloraba más – Lo lamento.

- No busques excusas – dijo mientras más lágrimas caían – No intentes disculparte – Cerró los ojos y así dijo casi en un susurro – No juegues conmigo.

- ¡No lo hago! – Dijo exasperado – ¡Te amo! – No quería perderla, no quería verla sufrir - No quise hacerte daño.

- Me rompiste el corazón – dijo entre sollozos y mirándolo incrédula por lo que decía.

Harry observo decepción en los ojos de Ginny… dolor. ¿Tanto daño pudo haberle causado¿Por qué lo hizo¿Por qué daño todo lo que realmente queria?

- No digas eso – dijo casi suplicando – Podemos arreglarlo – dijo mirándola a los ojos, como buscando esperanza en ellos.

Ginny también lo observo, esos ojos verdes que tanto había amado en el pasado, esos ojos verdes que la habían vuelto loca… de amor… Ahora sólo le hacían recordar todo ese sufrimiento, ese daño.

- Podemos comenzar de nuevo – dijo Harry mirándola con toda la sinceridad que podía, y esperanzado en una oportunidad – Podemos comenzar en una nueva casa.

Esto lo dijo, ya que percibía que ese departamento le traía muchos recuerdos buenos y malos, pero sobre todo los malos, todo lo que sucedió después de que él se fuera y no diera rastro alguno, el tiempo que aunque él no lo supiera hasta entonces, la habia hecho sufrir, habia hecho sufrir a quien realmente amaba.

- No hables en plural – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarse – por favor –dijo casi en un susurro, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían.

Harry observaba como ella sollozaba, tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y abrazarla, pedirle de mil y un formas perdón… No quería perderla. Estaba por pararse, pero Ginny hablo.

- Esto se acabo – dijo ella respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos.

Harry abrió demasiado los ojos. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír… ¿Se acabo? No podía perderla, no así. ¿Se acabo?... ¿Por qué? Él todavía la amaba, no podía perderla, no… esas dos palabras no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza.

Harry se sentía frustrado ante lo dicho por Ginny… ¿Lo había olvidado? Estaba ahí frente a ella rogándole por su perdón. Deseaba tanto una vida junto a ella… una familia junto a ella. ¿Por qué no quería?... Y ante esta frustración y preguntas que corrían por su cabeza, dio con una respuesta, la respuesta por la cual se estaba dejando vencer… Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Es por Malfoy? – dijo indignado.

- Ahora estoy con Draco – dijo Ginny mirándolo sorprendida – Yo lo amo.

Eso último golpeo duramente a Harry, no esperaba esa respuesta, y menos que aquellos sentimientos de los que estaba seguro pertenecían a él, fueran para otra persona, y esa persona sea Draco Malfoy.

- Yo te conozco – dijo levantándose – Vivimos tantas cosas juntos – dijo desesperado por encontrar una cosa, aunque mínima sea, algo que le recuerde lo que ellos tuvieron.

- Me lastimaste – dijo Ginny llorando.

- Te conozco cuando ríes, lloras, tus gestos – dijo desesperado mirando a Ginny - ¿Acaso Malfoy te conoce la mitad de lo que YO te conozco? – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ginny sólo sollozo más por sus palabras. Puede que Draco no la conozca del todo, pero ella tampoco lo conocía del todo… estaban aprendiendo a conocerse. Pero sabía una cosa que ambos se amaban, algo que ya no había entre ella y Harry, amor mutuo.

- Ginny llevo una vida conociéndote – dijo Harry frustrado. Se acerco a Ginny – Te conozco tanto que puedo asegurar que todavía me amas – dijo tratando de acariciarle la mejilla a Ginny, pero ella volteo rápidamente su cabeza

- Tu mataste ese amor – dijo Ginny con dolor cargado en sus palabras.

Harry la estaba perdiendo… ¿Qué podía hacer¿Por qué la hizo sufrir tanto?

Ginny sólo sentía que ese dolor le estaba haciendo daño otra vez, esta volviendo todo el dolor acumulado en todos esos años sin saber de él.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto Ginny al fin, dando un leve suspiro de cansancio, cansancio a volver a traer todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que ella pensaba muertos.

Esa era una pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía que saber la respuesta de una vez por todas.

- ¿Había otra? – pregunto Ginny mirándolo aunque si eso era cierto le iba a doler mucho, pero tenia que saberlo, tenia que saber que fue lo que destruyo su relación y trajo tanto dolor.

- No – dijo Harry.

- ¿No te hacía feliz? – pregunto con un mayor dolor.

- Tu me hacías muy feliz – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Entonces¿Por qué? – pregunto Ginny alterada exigiendo una respuesta.

Harry se despeino el cabello. Luego respiro fuerte.

- Cuando termino lo de Voldemort – dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados.

Debido a eso no pudo observar que Ginny se incomodo ante el mencionado. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que lo mencionasen.

- Tenía miedo – dijo Harry.

- Eso no lo entiendo – dijo Ginny observándolo.

- Quería acabar con mis propios demonios antes de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

Ginny sólo lo observaba.

- Habían tantos vacíos en mi vida – dijo cerrando los ojos – Tantos miedos, preocupaciones que me abrumaban… Me sentía inseguro en cada paso que daba, todavía sentía esa soledad que me ha perseguido durante mi vida. Tenía tantas responsabilidades encima que todavía me sofocaban, una cosa llevo a la otra.

- Yo estaba ahí – decía Ginny lastimada e indignada poniendo una mano en el pecho.

- Tenía miedo de no ser un buen padre, un buen esposo – dijo Harry cabizbajo – Sentía tanta tristeza, todo eso trataba de…

- Ocultarlo con tu silencio – dijo Ginny ahora mirándolo dolida.

Harry sólo lo afirmo con la cabeza.

- Yo estaba ahí – dijo Ginny mientras lágrimas caían – Yo podía ayudarte.

- No quería preocupar a nadie – dijo Harry ahora mirándola.

Ella en ese momento se levanto indignada y llorando, Harry la observaba y también se levanto.

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto Harry dudoso.

- ¡Yo estaba ahí! – Dijo volteando a verlo – Estaba ahí – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué me ignorabas? – Pregunto mientras lo miraba con dolor – Yo estaba ahí y tu solo seguías distante – sollozo un poco – indiferente.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry tratando de acercarse – Fui muy tonto al actuar así – Iba a tocarle el brazo, pero Ginny lo retiro.

- Éramos una pareja – dijo Ginny sollozando e indicándose con una mano – Se supone que debíamos estar en las buenas y en las malas juntos – dijo lastimeramente.

Harry sólo podía observarla mientras ella lloraba, en este momento no podía hacer nada para aplacar su dolor. Ella no quería que se acerque.

- Fue mi pesadilla más grande – dijo Ginny entre sollozos – Espere… Espere… y espere a que confíes en mí – dijo con los ojos cerrados – pero nunca llego ese día – lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry.

- Me heriste con tu indiferencia – dijo aun llorando.

- Yo…

- Te observaba – decía Ginny entre sollozos.

- …

- Aun cuando me dañabas – se quedo un rato en silencio con los ojos cerrados – Tu me llenabas el alma, me completabas

- …

- Por eso, sólo esperaba que te quedaras a mi lado, me permitieras amarte.

- …

- Pero tu no me amabas – dijo con mirándolo pero sin mirar.

- No digas eso – dijo Harry dijo dolido y angustiado por lo que ella decía.

- No me dabas tu amor constante, no me abrazabas – dijo Ginny derramando lagrimas y mirándolo – No me decías que me amabas – dijo tratando de contenerse a ella misma, consternada abrazándose a ella misma.

- Si lo hacía – dijo Harry desesperado.

- Pero eran palabras, abrazos vacíos – dijo Ginny destrozada.

- …

- Luego me dejas sin decirme nada – dijo Ginny lastimada con la mirada perdida.

Harry no podía decir nada, sólo observarla toda lastimada, herida, destrozada y todo por culpa de él… ¿Por qué hizo eso¿Por qué la daño tanto?

- Hermione me dijo que te olvidara – dijo Ginny mientras lagrimas caían – Que continuara con mi vida.

- …

- Sentía – dijo Ginny sollozando – Que mi vida no tenía sentido antes de ti… no sabía amar – Esto lo dijo mirando a Harry – Quería solo morir…

Harry solo la observaba callado. Le lastimaba verla así.

- Llore por ti

- …

- No tenía ganas de vivir

- Ginny…

- Pensé que no valía nada – dijo sollozando – Para que me dejará la persona que más amaba de ese modo – dijo completamente destrozada.

Harry solo la observaba, se sentía tan miserable por haberla hecho sufrir de esa forma… Ella no se lo merecía, no su Ginny.

- Me sentía tan sola – dijo llorando con la mirada pérdida.

- …

- Esa soledad me estaba consumiendo lentamente. Hiciste realidad todos mis miedos, hiciste que me afrontara a cosas que jamás pensé que me pasarían.

Ahora Ginny lloraba descontroladamente, Harry se acerco a ella para abrazarla. Pero ella se lo evito con una mano.

- Todavía siento como duele aquí – dijo entre sollozos mientras con una mano indicaba a la altura de su corazón.

Harry sólo observaba como la mujer de su vida lloraba por su culpa, por todo el dolor que él pudo causar.

- No era fácil levantarme todas las mañanas – dijo entre sollozos

- …

- Me costo asimilar que la vida iba a ser así – dijo entre sollozos.

- …

- Me odie tanto por no haber podido retenerte – dijo sollozando más fuerte.

Ginny se llevo una mano al rostro y lloró a lagrima viva, ya no veía el porque contenerse..

Harry en un impulso se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo. Ella no se lo pudo impedir.

Se trataba de un abrazo indeseado, Harry la abrazaba fuerte… quería disculparse por todo lo que había pasado. Ginny sollozaba sin responder el abrazo, sorprendida porque Harry la estuviera abrazando. Ginny negó con la cabeza y empezó a darle golpes en el pecho, que no eran muy fuertes, pero ella esperaba lastimarlo con eso. Harry aun con eso no dejo de abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué? – decía Ginny entre sollozos y dándole golpes en el pecho.

- …

- Yo te necesitaba tanto – dijo entre sollozos.

- …

- Me sentía tan impotente – dijo sollozando.

Harry sólo podía abrazarla con más fuerza, permitirle a Ginny que descargara todo su dolor.

- ¿Por qué? – decía entre sollozos y golpeando más fuerte a Harry en el pecho.

- …

- ¿En qué me equivoque? – pregunto llorando y golpeando a Harry.

- …

- Duele – dijo tratando de golpear con más intensidad a Harry.

- …

- Duele – seguía golpeándolo.

- …

- Duele – seguía golpeándolo por todo lo que le había hecho.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Harry se despertó. Se encontraba en el sillón de la sala de su departamento. Sentía un peso sobre su pecho, agacho la cabeza y ahí dormida se encontraba Ginny.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y se veía agotada. Ginny se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba y Harry trataba de consolarla.

Harry se sentía tan culpable, miserable por haberla hecho sufrir de ese modo; cerró los ojos por un momento y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo y permitiera que él pudiera entrar en su vida una vez más. ¡Cómo deseaba eso!

La vio tan frágil, tan delicada. No quería perderla. ¡Cómo la amaba! Le acaricio el cabello con una de sus manos… La extrañaba tanto.

Sabía que se había equivocado al desaparecer hace dos años. Pero fueron tantos días sin ella, se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba.

- Todo lo voy a hacer por ti – le susurro a Ginny.

Ella seguía dormida.

- Tu llenas mi vida – dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella – Tu llenas mi alma.

Ella no se inmuto ante esa caricia, esta profundamente dormida, había descargado todas sus fuerzas.

- Quédate aquí – le susurro – Deja que te ame.

Se quedo un rato así contemplándola. Pero de todo lo que Ginny dijo, algo le dio esperanzas… una frase que animo a su corazón.

Todavía le dolía todo lo sucedido… ¿Significaba que todavía lo amaba?

Observo por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Y… ¿Si Ginny se quedaba a dormir?

Ese lugar se sentía tan vacío, sin vida si Ginny no se encontraba ahí. Hacia falta su olor.

Ginny en ese momento empezaba a despertarse. Harry la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Ginny mientras se levantaba.

- No muy tarde – dijo Harry sonriendo por la expresión de Ginny.

- Mejor me voy – dijo Ginny mientras trataba de arreglarse el cabello con la mano.

Harry no podía pedirle que se quedara. Todavía no.

- Ginny… - dijo Harry tímido, pero mirándola.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

- ¿Me odias? – pregunto Harry casi en un susurro.

- No – dijo Ginny mirando hacia el frente.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento.

- Harry – dijo Ginny sin mirarlo.

- Dime – dijo Harry observándola.

- Quiero pedirte que no me busques más – dijo Ginny todavía sin mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Harry de inmediato - ¿Todavía sientes algo por mí? – se aventuro a decir.

- Sólo abres la herida – dijo Ginny.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry cabizbajo.

- Deja de decir eso – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad? – pregunto Harry.

- No – dijo Ginny sin mirarlo.

- ¿Me vas a perdonar? – pregunto Harry.

- No hoy – dijo Ginny suspirando.

- ¿Significa que tengo esperanzas? – pregunto Harry esperanzado.

- No – dijo Ginny seria con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió – Lo hago por mi familia, ellos te quieren mucho y no puedo hacerles eso.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Ginny se levanto.

- Creo que primero voy al baño – dijo Ginny parándose.

- Ya sabes donde esta – dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny fue al baño a lavarse el rostro y tratar de que sus ojos no se vieran tan hinchados.

Harry se quedo esperándola, ella había dejado su bolso y las bolsas que estaba llevando en la mesita central. Harry sonrió, ella siempre dejaba sus cosas en ella. Eso hacía cuando ellos vivían juntos. Miro hacia el otro lado de la mesita y ahí estaba el regalo que Ginny no quiso aceptar.

- Ahora si me puedo ir – dijo Ginny caminando para recoger sus cosas.

Harry se levanto y acompaño a Ginny para que se fuera, Ginny salio del departamento y desapareció.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyo en ella con los ojos cerrados. Ginny se había ido y el departamento otra vez se sentía vacío.

Camino un poco por el departamento. Sentía que todavía tenía esperanzas con ella. Todavía no le iba a dar una oportunidad, pero se iba a esmerar para que ella lo perdone y volviera con él.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny observo el cielo, estaba oscuro. Camino rápido hacia el departamento.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta y la cerro rápidamente. Se dio vuelta para seguir caminando por el pasillo pero se choco con Draco.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo Ginny después de dar un brinco - ¡Que susto!

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Draco curioso.

- Estuve en la pastelería… - Comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Te fui a buscar y no estabas – dijo Draco mirándola inquisidoramente.

- Fui a comprar unas cosas y me distraje.

Se sentía mal por mentirle a Draco, pero ¿Cómo le decía que había ido al departamento que antes compartía con Harry?... No quería lastimarlo.

- Voy a cambiarme – dijo Ginny mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesita e iba corriendo al dormitorio.

- Está bien – dijo Draco mientras la veía irse.

Ginny fue rápido a ponerse algo más cómodo. Draco se quedo en la sala, iba a esperarla ahí. Se sentía divertido por la reacción de Ginny, la había asustado. Estaba por sentarse cuando observo que había una cajita en el bolso de Ginny, se acerco un poco y pensó que Ginny no fuera a molestarse y él revisaba que era eso.

Cuando abrió la cajita se encontró con una bola de nieve de cristal, le pareció simple y sin mucha gracia.

Justo en ese momento Ginny estaba caminando a su encuentro mientras se amarraba un moño como podía. Alzo la vista y encontró a Draco con el adorno. Se asusto.

- ¿Dónde encontraste eso? – pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba.

- En tu bolso – dijo Draco mirándola – ¿No sabías que estaba ahí?

- No – dijo Ginny algo fastidiada porque sabía ahora que Harry lo había metido en su bolso.

- Que descuidada Ginevra – dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Podrían dejarte serpientes en el bolso y tu ni enterada.

- Que gracioso – dijo ella sarcásticamente mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba.

- ¿No te gustan esas cosas? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Me gustan – dijo Ginny mientras lo volvía a guardar – Pero este no.

- Estas cosas las venden solo en Suiza – dijo Draco pensativo – Mi cliente es quien las fabrique.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto ella curiosa.

Ahora quería matar a Harry.

- Si te gustan – dijo Draco sin interés – Le puedo decir que haga uno para ti.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny feliz por lo último que había dicho Draco - ¿Lo harías por mi?

- ¿Me vas a dar algo a cambio? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

- Eres imposible – dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, pero divertida.

Después de eso Ginny fue a preparar la cena, Draco miro por última vez la bola de nieve de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesita. Ambos cenaron hablando de diversas cosas, pero aun así Draco observaba que Ginny se encontraba ausente.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Draco se fue al escritorio, ya que tenía algunos papeles que revisar, Ginny se dedico a arreglar la cocina. Después fue a ver a Draco.

Cuando entro al cuarto, se encontró a Draco sumido en papeles, leyendo seriamente. Se sintió tan feliz de verlo, de haberlo conocido de esa forma que sabía que muy pocos lo conocían. Se sintió tan relajada al observarlo de esa forma, sonrió.

- ¿Piensas seguir ahí admirándome? – pregunto Draco sin levantar la vista.

- No hay nada que admirar – dijo Ginny entrando.

- Soy todo un dios griego, Ginevra – dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Ginny sonrió de lado y se sentó en uno de los sillones próximos a donde se encontraba Draco.

- Creo que voy a ir a visitar a mis padres la próxima semana – dijo Ginny pensativa.

- ¿Me lo estas contando o me estas pidiendo permiso? – pregunto Draco con la ceja levantada.

- Draco – dijo ella mirándolo seriamente – Estoy hablando en serio.

Draco suspiro y dejo los papeles que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – pregunto recelosamente.

- No – dijo ella rápido – Por el bienestar de los dos

- ¿Vas a ir sola? – pregunto Draco.

- Le voy a pedir a Kyndra y Breanna que me acompañen – dijo Ginny pensativa.

Draco la quedo observando un rato, ella tenía la mirada pérdida.

- ¿Te paso algo en la tarde? – pregunto de repente Draco.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Ginny despertando del trance.

- Estas distinta desde que volviste – dijo Draco observándola analíticamente.

Se quedo observándolo un rato, podía observar que estaba preocupado por ella. Ella sonrió se acerco.

- Luchando con fantasmas – dijo Ginny.

Luego de eso le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Draco.

- Pero ya estoy mejor – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco la sentó en su regazo y la beso intensamente. Ginny le correspondió. Después de un largo rato, Draco se separo.

- Creo que si sigues aquí vas a seguir distrayéndome – dijo mientras que un dedo pasaba por el rostro de ella.

Ella soltó una risita y se paro y fue a sentarse en el sillón y agarró el libro que antes tenía.

- Pelirroja – dijo Draco divertido.

- Dime, hurón albino – ella lo dijo sonriendo ampliamente, Draco la miro serio.

- Voy a demorarme – dijo observándola – vete a dormir, yo te alcanzo.

- Te espero – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y comenzaba a leer.

Draco sólo movió la cabeza negativamente. Cuando Draco acabo de revisar los papeles de la empresa, ya era muy tarde. Camino hacia donde estaba Ginny y la encontró profundamente dormida. Le acomodo uno de los mechones y la cargo para llevarla al dormitorio.

La semana se paso rápido, entre las cosas que ella tenía que hacer en la pastelería, los trabajos hasta tarde de Draco.

Pero en esa semana Ginny se sintió más tranquila, se dio cuenta que al hablar con Harry se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía mejor, más libre. Pero temía que este se apareciera y dijera algo impropio, sin embargo, Harry no se apareció en la semana.

Pero recibió una vista inesperada.

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca, recién acababa de llegar de la pastelería. Cuando escucho un ruido que provenía del escritorio de Draco. Era muy temprano para que Draco llegue. Se asusto un poco.

En ese momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de improviso.

- Ginevra – dijo Lucius Malfoy entrando en la biblioteca.

- Señor Malfoy – dijo ella algo asustada.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con Lucius Malfoy. Lucius se encontraba serio, pero algo lo estaba preocupando demasiado.

- Mi hijo¿Dónde está? – Pregunto de repente Lucius.

- Esta en la empresa – dijo Ginny asustada.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve? – pregunto.

- Debe de estar volviendo en cualquier momento – dijo Ginny asustada, Lucius Malfoy no se veía tranquilo - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Lucius la miro fijamente. Ginny tenía muchas ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse, pero las piernas no le respondían.

- No es nada serio – dijo Lucius mirándola fijamente – Lo esperaré aquí – dijo sentándose.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny asustada.

Ginny lo miraba nerviosamente.

- Weasley – dijo Lucius serio - ¿Sabes defenderte apropiadamente?

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

- Si alguien te atacará en este momento – dijo Lucius serio - ¿Te encuentras preparada?

- No – dijo Ginny muy nerviosa y asustada.

- Me lo imagine – dijo sonriendo de lado y moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¿Sabes defenderte de todos los hechizos que pueden usar en tu contra?

- Solo los que me enseñaron en Hogwarts, pero no me acuerdo de todos – dijo temerosa - ¿Por qué?

- Es necesario estar siempre preparada – dijo Lucius – No basta con los hechizos que te enseñan en Hogwarts – dijo severamente como si la estuviera regañando.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- Ve a la mansión de Camber – dijo Lucius mientras golpeaba el piso con el bastón – Los miércoles en la tarde, te enseñare como defenderte apropiadamente.

- Si, señor – dijo Ginny afirmando rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Dile a mi hijo que me busque – dijo Lucius parándose – Lo voy a estar esperando.

- Está bien, señor Malfoy – dijo Ginny parándose también.

- Nos vemos, Ginevra – dijo Lucius saliendo de la biblioteca.

A Ginny le pareció raro que le dijera todas esas cosas. Desde que el Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido, los magos y brujas habían bajado la guardia.

Ginny espero hasta que Draco llegará.

- Pelirroja – dijo sorprendido, ya que Ginny se encontraba en el escritorio esperándolo.

- Draco – dijo ella parándose – Tu papá vino a verte – dijo seria.

- ¿Te dijo algo? – pregunto algo preocupado, su padre nunca lo iba a visitar solo.

- Quería que vayas a verlo – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba – Además me dijo que me iba a dar lecciones de defensa.

Draco cambio su expresión de inmediato.

- Voy a ir a verlo – dijo Draco serio aproximándose a la chimenea.

- Voy contigo – dijo Ginny rápido, Draco volteo para replicarle – No acepto un no, como respuesta – dijo seria.

Ambos fueron hacia la mansión donde se encontraban los padres de Draco. Ginny iba aferrada de la mano de Draco.

En ese momento se aparece Narcissa.

- ¡Hijo! – Dijo sorprendida – No esperaba tu visita – Luego volteo a ver a Ginny – Ginevra.

- Señora Malfoy – dijo Ginny saludándola cordialmente, aunque se sentía avergonzada, ya que la última vez la vio en la fiesta sorpresa que organizo Blaise.

Draco miraba inquieto a todo lado.

- ¿Buscas a tu padre? – pregunto Narcissa mientras observaba a su hijo.

- Fue a buscarme – dijo Draco sin inmutarse - ¿Dónde está?

- Está en su escritorio – dijo Narcissa - ¿Vas a ir a verlo ahora?

- Si – dijo Draco serio.

Ginny miro a Draco mientras hablaba con su madre.

- No te preocupes – dijo Narcissa – Puede acompañarme Ginevra mientras tu hablas con él.

Draco volteo a ver a Ginny.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny sonriendo, sabía que algo estaba fastidiando a Draco y lo mejor era dejar que vaya a hablar con Lucius.

Draco fue con su padre, mientras Ginny lo observaba alejarse. Narcissa contemplaba como Ginny miraba a su hijo, ella sonrió.

- Acompáñame a tomar el té – dijo Narcissa de repente.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny.

Ambas fueron a uno de los salones que tenía la mansión. Por un momento estuvieron calladas observando el jardín, que todavía estaba algo dañado por el invierno.

- ¿Cómo te va en la pastelería? – pregunto Narcissa.

- Vamos bien – dijo Ginny emocionada – Recibimos bastante clientela.

- Me alegro – dijo Narcissa sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿Desde cuando viven en esta mansión? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Hace poco nos mudamos por aquí – dijo Narcissa pausado – El invierno lo pasamos en la mansión que se encuentra en Francia.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Has ido a visitar a tus padres? – pregunto Narcissa mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita.

- No – dijo Ginny haciendo la misma acción – Pensaba ir a verlos dentro de unos días.

- ¿Vas a ir junto con mi hijo? – Pregunto Narcissa curiosa.

- Esta vez, no – dijo Ginny – Quisiera primero avisarles.

- Buena elección – dijo Narcissa.

Luego de eso, Ginny fue guiada por Narcissa a través de la mansión, le indico los salones, los eventos que se llevaron a cabo en ese lugar. Ya estaba anocheciendo y ellas se encontraban en el invernadero.

- Son muy hermosas esas flores – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a observarlas.

- Florecen solo en invierno – dijo Narcissa mientras observaba lo que Ginny había mencionado.

Narcissa le iba contando acerca de las flores que cultivaba.

- Ya esta muy oscuro afuera – dijo Narcissa mientras observaba el cielo.

- Si – dijo Ginny también observando el cielo.

Se quedaron un rato calladas.

- Creo que sería conveniente que se quedaran a dormir – dijo Narcissa – Ya es muy tarde.

- Este… - comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Madre – dijo Draco entrando en el invernadero.

- Hijo – dijo Narcissa sonriendo ampliamente – Nos tenías olvidadas a las dos.

Draco se acerco hasta donde estaba Ginny y le paso uno de los brazos por los hombros.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Draco a Ginny.

- Justo le estaba comentando a Ginevra – dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa en el rostro – Que sería buena idea que se quedarán a dormir esta noche.

- Madre – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Tu que opinas Ginevra? – Pregunto de repente Narcissa, ignorando a Draco.

- No he traído un pijama – dijo Ginny apenada.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Narcissa con una amplia sonrisa – Puedes usar una de las mías.

Dicho esto, Narcissa tomo de la mano a Ginny y se la llevo. Ginny antes de perder de vista a Draco lo miro suplicante, Draco solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza y le sonrió de lado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba recostado en la cama, llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama y se encontraba esperando a Ginny, quien se había encerrado en el baño ya bastante tiempo.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco impaciente - ¿Ya vas a salir?

- No – grito Ginny desde el baño – No pienso salir así.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco exasperado parándose al costado de la puerta – No creo que se te vea tan mal lo que te haya dado mi madre.

- Este camisón es muy descubierto – dijo Ginevra algo avergonzada.

- Abre la puerta – dijo Draco llevándose una mano a la nuca – Yo te diré si es muy descubierto o no.

- ¿Estás loco? – Pregunto Ginny incrédula.

- Abre – dijo Draco ahora muy impaciente – O lo abro yo.

Dicho esto Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta avergonzada y completamente roja. Llevaba un camisón negro muy corto y muy ceñido al cuerpo, tenía los hombros completamente descubiertos. Draco solo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No me mires así – dijo Ginny apenada.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco volviendo del trance.

- Draco – dijo ella seria tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía – Siento como si no llevará nada puesto – pensó Ginny en voz alta.

- Si quieres puedes dormir desnuda – dijo Draco sonriendo pícaramente.

- Muy gracioso – dijo Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luego de eso miro a Draco quien no llevaba la parte superior del pijama.

- Dame la parte superior del pijama – dijo Ginny rápido.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Para dormir con ella – dijo como si fuera obvio.

- No creo que la tenga cerca – dijo Draco mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Ginny.

- Voy a morirme de frío si duermo con esto – se quejo Ginny.

- Eso podemos arreglarlo – dijo Draco antes de darle un beso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba recostada en la cama con una gran sonrisa y pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos de Draco, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y aparentemente estaba dormido.

- Ginevra – dijo Draco aun con los ojos cerrados – Quiero dormir por lo menos cinco minutos.

Ginny ante su comentario se rió. Draco abrió uno de sus ojos.

- Veo que encontraste la parte superior de mi pijama – dijo Draco mientras la observaba.

- Gracias por decírmelo – dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde dejaste lo otro? – pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y pasó mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Draco y se salió un poco de la cama para recogerlo del suelo.

- Aquí – dijo Ginny mientras se lo mostraba – No se como tu madre duerme con estas cosas.

- Creo que eso lo uso cuando tenía tu edad – dijo mientras le sonreía.

Ginny lo observo un rato mientras que él le acariciaba el cabello y la contemplaba. Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Te amo – le dijo Ginny mientras sonreía y apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Lo que quedaba de la semana pasó rápido, Ginny había asistido a una de las clases que le propuso Lucius Malfoy. Le estaba enseñando lo elemental.

Ginny se levanto temprano y realizo las cosas habituales que hacía. Draco luego la encontró en el comedor.

- Pelirroja – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba.

- Hurón albino – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Desayunaron tranquilos.

- ¿Hoy vas a visitar a tu padres? – Pregunto Draco mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

- Si – dijo Ginny mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él – Dentro de un rato viene Kyndra con Breanna.

- ¿A qué hora vuelves? – Pregunto Draco mientras que se acercaba y apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

- Supongo que antes de la cena – dijo Ginny mientras sonreía - ¿Piensas ir a buscarme si no llego a tiempo?

- No – dijo Draco resoplando – Pienso llamar a los aurores para que te busquen, si voy yo tal vez no regresemos ninguno de los dos – dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Hoy podrás tener un día romántico junto con Blaise – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Muy graciosa – dijo Draco, luego le dio un beso intenso.

Después de que Draco se fuera, aparecieron Kyndra junto con Breanna. Se dirigieron hacia el escritorio de Draco para ir por Red Flu hacia La Madriguera.

* * *

El proximo capitulo veran a todos los Weasley o a su mayoria. Que emocion¿Les dira Ginny sobre Draco¿Cómo actuara Molly?!! O.O

Les queria decir sobre este capitulo, que me quede estancada en la mitad... de verdad... es la primera vez que me siento asi... LA parte de HArry y Ginny casi la escribo en una depresion inducida... muchas canciones tristes ayudan a veces... pero para escribir la parte de DRaco.. sentia que lo engañaba.. no pueden creer lo mal que me senti...hahaha. pero me recupere!! Y lo acabe!! haha. Espero que opinen y dejen RR, ya saben que me encanta leerlos... y pronto tendre el capitulo, esta semana, y tambien dependera de sus RR.

Ahora a los RR:

miniitha.malfoy : Gracias! haha... Blaise esta loco, pero bueno enamorado tambien! Ahora Narcissa comparte mas tiempo con Ginny. Ya veremos a Harry.

qeilajaurequi : Apostaste bien!! Era Harry! Ya veremos quien hace la propuesta de matrimoniooo.. Si es que Harry se quedara con alguien que no es Ginny... ya veremos, igual seria para Draco no lo diria...Ya tengo pensado un epilogo... o creo que hasta 3!!

Tehuami : Hahaha.. Espero que hayas dormido bien!! hahaha... A mi me paso una cosa curiosa.. hoy soñe con Blaise.. raro, no?? haha. Me rei cuando me desperte!! hahaa. creo que me voy a volver loca...Que te parecio Harry hoy?? y la conversacion con Ginny?? Blaise tiene ya sentencia de muerte si hace algo mal!! haha.

Kirsten : Es que yo tengo definido alguna de las escenas.. y de ahi mas o menos me guio para decirte cuantos capitulos faltan.. pero creo que al 25 no lo acabo.. me faltan varias cosas. Si Blaise las adora!!! Que opinas ahora de Harry?? Ginny se descargo de verdad!! Hahaha.. tal vez tendre que meterte a que mates a Harry como sicaria! haha. Si era Harry quien la seguia y pudieron hablar mas tendido. Hoy... no me dieron nada...haha..se supone que era ropa pero mañana voy por ella con mi mama! haha. Que lindo lo del Bolso!! La camara usala a full!! es muy divertido tomar fotos a tus amigos en situaciones raras!! hahaha. Trabajo en relacion a comercio exterior, es bueno pero el horario mataa!! Ya veremos quien pide primero!! hahaha.. dame tiempo de respirar tambien!! haha.

Kokiii y Javiera Malfoy : Muchas Gracias por recomendarlo!! Gracias!! Ya lo actualice y demorare algo pero no pasa de la semana espero.

michis : hahaha.. cuanto odio a Harry percibo!! hahaa. Jordan la quiere mucho, pero no esta enamorado, es un muy buen amigo! La pedida de mano.. ya veremosss.

sujey : Ahi esta Harry y Ginny hablando, que te parecio?? Es linda la pareja de Blaise y Kyndra.

Denise : Ya viste el encuentro!! Que te parecio?? Hahaha.. Ginny descargo toda su frustracion... Ya puede decri que ama.. Haha.. les atormenta lo del matrimonio!! haha. ya veremso quien es el primero!!

Maria : Hahaha.. Te sigue cayendo mal??? Ya aparecio NArcissa y como me comentaron ya acepto de alguna forma que Draco se va a casar con Ginny.

fiosol : Era lo mas posible!! Hahaha... seguidos?? y eso que son bien largos a mi parecer! Creo que este encuentro de Harry y Ginny te dara mas rabia aun!! Muchas Gracias!!

Exitos,

lara evans : hahaha.. peor aun te debe de caer Harry hahaha. Blaise esta super amenazado!! Debera de tener cuidado! Si era Harry!

yani : Si era HArry!! haha.. Publique rápido, ehh? haha Publicado!

July-PotterEvans15 : Hahaha.. ahora lo quedras matar a Harry? Creo que Blaise si esta enamradooo. Esperemos que no se dañe! Actualice casi en un dia!! hahaa.

Gin kiOhikari : Muchas Gracias por dejarlo ahora!! en serio... La U mata el tiempo, te entiendo! Gracias por als felicitaciones, es la primera vez que publico algo asi en mi vida!! y me hace querer continuar! Hahaha... lamento que te enteres de que es HArry. Gracias! lo tendre presente!

lunatipola : Ya sabes quien la seguia y tuvieron una platica bienn largaa! BEsos, ´

Carolina : Si! Que emocion!! Al fin Blaise lo dijo!! hahaa. YA veremos quien es el del matrimonio!! Que te aprecio la parte de Harry y Ginny??

Tabata Weasley : Muchas Gracias.. me emociona... gracias!! Sera un placer el leerlo!!

Nisse : hahaha... te parece que se salio con la suya?? Pudo hablar con Ginny!!..es algo... y metio ese regalo en el bolso de ella.. lo cual me parecio super mal!! que horrible (Y yo fui la que lo escribio y me quejo! ha!!) Creo que se lo merecen las parejas...pero veremoss

andeli Malfoy : Falta de confianza puede empezar a aparecer, crees??? Blaise es un bombom!!!Muy bello!

loanli Malfoy : Hahaha.. gracias!! Actualice en un dia, eh??

Besos,

Espero verlos (leerlos) Pronto!

Exito en todo!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola!! Muchas Gracias por todos los RR que recibi y por las personas que leyeron, espero que pronto dejen un RR.

Siento la demora, pero ya se los habia comunicado, lo pensaba colgar ayer... pero mi madre se desespero de verme frente a la computadora y me boto... No pude colgarlo... pero ahora lo estoy haciendo...jeje.

Espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo!! Puse todas mis energías en acabarlo lo más rápido que podía.

Mil besos a todos ustedes que siguen la historia!! De verdad que los estimo muchisimo! Disculpen que me atrasara un poco, pero ya lo colge y espero colgar rápido el próximo capitulo, igual que ahora antes de que acabe la semana espero tenerlo completo.

Los RR los contesto abajo! No se olviden de dejar RR, se los voy a agradecer eternamente!!! Espero llegar a los 200 hahaha.

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 23**** - Familia**

Ginny llego junto con Kyndra y Breanna, todo se veía igual a como ella lo recordaba. Sólo que no habían ruido, todo estaba en silencio.

- ¿Habrán salido? – pregunto Kyndra mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- No creo – dijo Ginny – Proviene un olor de la cocina.

Las tres caminaron sigilosamente hacia la cocina, Breanna tenía los ojos muy abiertos observaba todo con detenimiento. Y ahí encontraron a Molly Weasley ocupada en la cocina, Ginny se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y señalo a su madre para que Kyndra y Breanna la observen. Kyndra le sonrió tiernamente a Ginny y apoyo una mano en el hombro de ella.

Molly no se había percatado de la presencia de Ginny, ella seguía metida en sus cosas. Estaba atareada entre las cacerolas.

- ¡Me falta la pimienta! – Grito Molly asustando un poco a Breanna - ¡La edad ya nos esta afectando! – dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Molly volteo todavía metida entre sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con la figura de su hija junto con otras dos personas que no conocía.

- Mamá – dijo Ginny sonriendo tiernamente.

- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Grito Molly muy alterada - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de ese modo?!

Ginny la miraba asustada, sabía del carácter de su madre, pero no esperaba que la recibiera de esa forma. Breanna se escondió detrás de Kyndra, y ella retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡No te atrevas a desaparecer de ese modo! – grito muy enojada Molly mientras caminaba a abrazar a Ginny.

Ellas se abrazaron un rato. Molly tenía pequeñas lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

- ¡Mi pequeña! – Dijo mientras se separaba y tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Ginny – Estás muy delgada.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita y limpio las lagrimas que se encontraban en las mejillas de Molly.

- Te quiero presentar a una amiga – dijo separándose.

Volteo a ver a Kyndra y llamarla con la mirada. Ellas se acercaron.

- Ella es Kyndra – dijo mientras todavía seguía medio abrazada con Molly – Esa pequeña es Breanna, te hable de ellas en mis cartas.

- Si me acuerdo – dijo Molly mientras se acercaba a abrazarlas – Que hermosas son.

- Gracias, señora – dijo Kyndra junto con Breanna.

- Siéntense, voy a prepararles algo de tomar – Dijo Molly mientras caminaba a prepararles algo.

Ginny se encontraba contando acerca del restaurante, de lo que le había pasado. Omitió la parte de que había estado junto con sus hermanos en la inauguración y también sobre Draco.

Se encontraban riendo cuando se abrió la puerta que daba a la sala.

- Ginny – dijeron los gemelos emocionados mientras la abrazaban y la llenaban de besos.

- Hola – dijeron los gemelos a la misma vez a Kyndra.

- ¿Cómo están? – Dijo Kyndra con una sonrisa.

- Pequeña – dijeron ambos sonriendo mientras se sentaban cerca de Breanna.

Ella solo les sonrió abiertamente y siguió tomando su jugo. Molly los observaba.

- Ustedes¿Cómo se conocen? – pregunto Molly mirando sospechosamente a todos los presentes.

Todos se miraron, por un momento, asustados, Molly los miraba expectantes, ningún sabía que decir. Molly si se enteraba de que mantuvieron contacto y ella no lo sabía, se iba a desatar la furia de Molly.

- Es que ellos fueron… - comenzó a decir Breanna muy segura.

- En el hospital – se apresuro a decir Ginny.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundida Molly.

- Fui un día a visitar a Hermione junto con ellas – dijo Ginny tratando de parecer segura - ¿No es cierto? – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los demás.

- Si – dijeron los gemelos sonriendo de manera extraña.

- Pero cuando fuiste, estabas sola – dijo Molly mientras hacía memoria.

- Fui después en una oportunidad – dijo Ginny sonriendo nerviosamente – Me encontré con ellos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? – Pregunto Molly levantando un poco la voz.

- Se me olvido – dijo Fred sin mirar a su madre.

- Además – Dijo George antes de que su madre comenzara a gritar – No puedes gritarnos frente a esta hermosa niña.

Viendo que la señalaban, Breanna sonrió tímidamente a Molly. La Señora Weasley le sonrió también.

- Me van a escuchar – dijo amenazadoramente a los gemelos mientras levantaba una da las cucharas de madera.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa a sus hermanos – No deberían estar en la tienda.

- Estamos desarrollando un nuevo producto – dijo Fred sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Faltan algunos detalles – dijo George sonriendo de la misma forma.

- ¿Sus hijos? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolos.

- Van a llegar dentro de un rato – dijo George.

- Angelina y Kat fueron a buscarlos – completo Fred.

Después de que los gemelos fueran a traer alguno de sus productos que eran nada peligrosos a Breanna, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás presentes. Llegaron los hijos de los gemelos serios.

- Ginny – dijeron Angelina y Kat mientras se acercaban a abrazarla – Kyndra – dijeron mientras también la abrazaban.

- Tía – gritaron los cuatro pequeños mientras la abrazaban muy sonrientes excepto Sebastián y Johanna.

- ¿Qué te paso Sebastián? – Pregunto Ginny mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas al igual que a Johanna - ¿Y a ti pequeña?

- La profesora los regañó – Dijo Angelina mientras se acercaba a Fred y le daba un beso en la boca – Lanzaron una de las cajitas sorpresas a la profesora porque no querían tarea.

- ¡Es muy exagerada! – Dijo Kat mientras se sentaba en el regazo de George.

- Pero no pueden comportarse así – dijo Angelina mirando seriamente a los gemelos – No dejen que lleven esas cosas al colegio.

- Tienes mucha razón querida – dijo la señora Molly mientras miraba severamente a sus hijos – Ustedes deberían dejar de hacer esas tonterías¡Ya están grandes¡Van a ganarse muchos problemas sus hijos!

- ¿Nos vas a gritar abuela…? – pregunto tímidamente Sebastián.

- ¿… como lo haces con papi? – pregunto temerosamente Johanna.

- No, mis pequeños – dijo Molly tiernamente mientras los abrazaba, luego se enderezo y miro severamente a sus hijos – Pero a ellos si.

- Gracias abuela – dijeron los pequeños mientras recuperaban su sonrisa.

Los pequeños se miraron como si ocultaran algo y empezaron a caminar rápido hacia la puerta.

- Esperen – dijeron los gemelos rápido, logrando que los pequeños se detuvieran y voltearan a verlos.

- Queremos presentarles a alguien – dijo George.

Ellos miraron curiosos entre los presentes.

- Ella es una amiga de tía Ginny – dijo George – Ella es Kyndra.

- Hola – dijeron los cuatro pequeños mientras sonreían amablemente.

- Ella tiene una hija muy linda – dijo Fred – Ella es Breanna.

Breanna los miro y sonrió ampliamente.

- Es niña – sentenció Sebastián haciendo una mueca.

- Yo también soy niña, idiota – dijo Nerea mirando severamente a su primo.

- ¡Nerea! – Dijo Angelina llamando la atención de su hija – No hables de esa forma.

- Lo siento, mami – dijo Nerea agachando la cabeza.

- Bueno… - dijo George – Vayan a jugar con ella.

- Vamos – dijo Johanna mientras se acercaba a coger la mano de Breanna.

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Breanna a su mamá.

- Ve – dijo Kyndra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Pero con cuidado.

Estaban caminando los pequeños tranquilamente.

- Eres muy pequeña – dijo Sebastián mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Pero soy más rápida que tú – dijo Breanna con superioridad.

- No lo creo – dijo burlonamente.

Después de eso, los dos pequeños salieron corriendo hacia el jardín lo más rápido que podían, los otros los seguían desde atrás.

- Breanna contrólate – grito Kyndra desde la cocina.

- Déjala – dijo George sonriendo ampliamente – Son niños – dijo mientras se levantaba de hombros.

Los mayores se quedaron hablando tranquilos, hasta que Molly les dijo que mejor vayan a la sala para que estén más cómodos.

- ¿Ya le mencionaste al hurón albino? – pregunto George que caminaba detrás de Ginny.

- No – dijo ella distraídamente.

- No quiero estar presente cuando eso pase – dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo.

- Yo tampoco – dijo George.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala hablando de las cosas que habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.

Justo cuando estaban riéndose, entro en la sala Ron.

- ¿Qué tanto…? – dijo Ron distraído.

Cuando observo a los presentes, se encontró con su hermana menor que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, ella lo miro sonriente y se paro.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Ron mientras corría a abrazarla y levantarla para girar con ella.

Ella correspondió al abrazo y se rió por la forma como Ron la estaba tratando.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Ron mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- Bien – dijo ella sonriente – Vine a visitarlos.

- ¿No te vas a quedar? – pregunto rápidamente Ron.

- No – dijo ella algo seria – Pero vendré más seguido.

En ese momento, entraba a la sala Hermione sonriente.

- Ginny – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas, hasta que Ginny rompió el abrazo.

- ¿Y Daphne? – pregunto Ginny emocionada.

- Acabo de dejarla en su cuna – dijo Hermione – Esta dormida.

- Ronnie que poco amable eres – dijeron los gemelos mientras movían la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunto alarmado.

- No los presente – dijo Ginny mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Se acerco con Hermione mientras que Kyndra se levantaba, Ron la observo.

- Ella es una amiga – dijo Ginny sonriendo - Kyndra.

- Un placer – dijo Kyndra mientras extendía la mano.

- Él es Ron, mi hermano – dijo Ginny.

Ron le estrecho la mano sonriendo ampliamente.

- Ella es su esposa y una gran amiga, Hermione – dijo Ginny sonriendo más aun.

- Encantada – dijo Hermione mientras estrechaba la mano de Kyndra.

Luego de las presentaciones, los cuatro se volvieron a sentar.

- ¿Tu vives con mi hermana? – pregunto Ron muy interesado.

- No, antes vivíamos muy cerca – dijo Kyndra mientras volteaba a ver a Ginny.

- ¿Ahora no? – pregunto Ron confundido.

Todos se miraron alarmados, Hermione abrió demasiado los ojos y observo a Ginny.

- Abrí una pastelería – dijo Ginny emocionada, tratando de llamar la atención de Ron, lo cual logro.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ron entusiasmado.

- Es muy buena – dijo Kat, quien después se dio cuenta de su error.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- Ehh… - Kat miraba a su esposo, esperando que él la ayudará.

- Fuimos una vez – dijo George despreocupadamente – Hace poco.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – pregunto Ron algo molesto.

- No me lo preguntaste – dijo George simplemente y levantándose de hombros.

Ron estaba por refutar, cuando Kyndra intervino.

- Pero puedes ir cuando lo desees – Dijo Kyndra sonriente.

- ¿Tú vas seguido ahí? – Pregunto Ron mientras la observaba, Hermione lo miraba severamente.

- Es mi socia – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ohh… ya veo – dijo Ron mientras las observaba - ¿Sólo ustedes dos?

- Otro amigo también nos ayudo – dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, Ron se veía pensativo.

- ¿En qué colegio estudiaste? – pregunto Ron despreocupadamente.

Ante esta pregunta, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas, mientras sonreían burlonamente. Hermione le dio un codazo en as costillas, por lo cual Ron se quejo.

- Auch – dijo Ron mientras miraba a Hermione – Es que no me acuerdo a verla visto en el colegio.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Yo estudie en Beauxbaton – dijo amablemente.

- ¿Eres una…? – comenzó a decir Ron intrigado.

- ¿Veela? – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Podría decirse que si, puesto mi abuela era una veela.

Ron sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Hermione lo miraba severamente. En ese momento, Molly entraba en la sala con algunos refrescos.

- ¿Los niños todavía siguen afuera? – Pregunto Molly.

- Si – dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

- Espero que no usen ninguno de sus aparatos con la pequeña – Dijo Molly preocupada mientras observaba por la ventana.

- ¿Qué pequeña? – Pregunto Ron aturdido.

- Mi hija, Breanna – Dijo Kyndra no muy preocupada porque algo le pase a la pequeña.

- ¿Tienes una hija? – Pregunto sorprendido Ron - ¿Y tu esposo? – Pregunto sin ningún problema.

- Soy viuda – dijo Kyndra tranquilamente.

Ginny miro de muy mala manera a Ron, mientras que los gemelos se quedaban en silencio, aunque ellos ya lo sabían. En eso Molly se volteo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Ron.

- Auch – se quejo Ron.

- No puedes ser tan descortés con los invitados – dijo Molly, luego volteo a ver a Kyndra dulcemente – Discúlpalo por su poco tacto.

- No se preocupe – dijo ella sonriendo amablemente – Ya paso bastante tiempo.

- ¿Cómo les va en el negocio? – Pregunto Kyndra a los gemelos.

- Muy bien – dijeron a la vez.

- Estamos por llevar nuevos productos a la tienda – dijo George.

- Los cuales son muy prometedores – completo Fred.

Las esposas de ambos movieron la cabeza mientras sonreían, esa era una manía que no se les quitaba, completar las oraciones.

- ¿A Breanna le gustaron los artículos? – pregunto Fred con una sonrisa.

- ¿Los ha utilizado? – Pregunto George igualmente emocionado.

- Si – dijo sonriendo Kyndra – Y se acordó de mencionarlos – dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Qué le dieron? – Pregunto Ginny interesada.

- Eran trucos nada peligrosos – dijo Kyndra – Luego te cuento – dijo mientras le sonreía como cómplice.

- ¿Cuándo se los dio? – Pregunto Molly que no había entendido nada.

- La conocían de antes – Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de hombros.

Se quedaron conversando de otras cosas, mientras que los gemelos hacían reír a todos los presentes.

- ¿El baño donde se encuentra? – Pregunto Kyndra a Ginny.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Hermione mientras se paraba – De paso veo a Daphne.

- Está bien – dijo Kyndra mientras la acompañaba.

Todos las observaron hasta que desaparecieron.

- ¿De dónde las conocen? – Pregunto inquisidoramente Molly.

- De la pastelería de Ginny – dijo Ron sin entusiasmo.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto alarmada.

- Ginny inauguro una pastelería y ellos fueron un día a comer en ese lugar – dijo Ron mirando a su madre – Kyndra es la socia de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – Dijo Molly mientras alzaba un poco la voz.

- Se nos olvido – dijeron los gemelos mientras observaba a su madre.

- La inaugure hace poco – Dijo Ginny tímidamente.

Molly comenzaba a enojarse por tanto secreto entre todos, estaba ya con las orejas rojas. Pero no pudo llamarles la atención porque alguien acababa de llegar.

- Harry, querido – dijo Molly mientras lo abrazaba - ¿Has visto quien nos visita?

Ginny sintió que no podía ser peor, ahora sería más difícil decirles sobre Draco. Levanto la cabeza e hizo una mueca que trato de asemejarse a una sonrisa.

- Ginny – dijo Harry mientras la observaba y sonreía.

- Harry – dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Harry se acerco y la abrazo, Molly los miraba curiosamente, mientras que Ron los miraba muy emocionado. Los gemelos junto con sus esposas los miraba detenidamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto mientras se separaba de ella.

- Bien – dijo Ginny.

- Harry – Dijo Hermione sorprendida mientras se acercaba.

Harry saludo a los presentes.

- ¿Y Kyndra? – pregunto Ginny mirando por el pasillo.

- Ya viene – dijo Hermione tranquila mientras se sentaba junto a Ron.

Harry volvió a pararse al costado de Ginny.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos que provenían del jardín y se estaban acercando.

- ¡Ginny! – grito Breanna mientras corría hacia ella.

Ginny solo se agacho un poco y la cargo mientras que todos los presentes la miraba expectante. En ese momento llegaba corriendo Johanna llorando, quien tenía el cabello morado con manchas rojizas.

- ¿Qué paso pequeña? – Pregunto Angelina y Fred a la vez.

Pero la pequeña no tuvo tiempo de responder, los otros niños estaban entrando. Nerea y Mark estaban riéndose muy fuerte mientras que se agarraban la panza. Sebastián entraba serio detrás de ellos.

- ¿Me pueden decir que pasa? – Pregunto Kat mientras abrazaba a Mark y miraba a Sebastián.

- Me tiro una de las bombas – dijo entre sollozos Johanna mientras señalaba a Sebastián.

- ¡Pero yo no quería tirártela a ti! – Dijo en defensa - ¡Quería que le cayera a…! – pero no completo la frase, solo volteo a mirar severamente a Breanna.

Todos los presenten voltearon a ver a Breanna quien se abrazo un poco más a Ginny.

- él quería tirármela a mi – comenzó a decir Breanna mientras miraba a Sebastián por un momento, luego miro hacia los demás – Pero yo me agache y le cayo a Johanna – Dicho esto miro otra vez a Sebastián – Te dije que era más rápida que tú.

Ante este comentario Sebastián la miro severamente. Mientras que todos miraban a Breanna, ya que era pequeña pero hablaba muy fluidamente.

- Ahora debes de pedirle disculpas a Johanna – dijo Breanna mirando a Sebastián.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido Sebastián.

- Ella esta llorando por tu culpa – dijo Breanna segura de lo que decía – Y todo caballero debe de disculparse si hace llorar a una dama.

- Pero yo no quise – comenzó a decir Sebastián algo enojado.

- Eso debes de hacer – Dijo Breanna seria – Pídele disculpas.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Sebastián.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los gemelos se estaban divirtiendo mucho por la forma como Breanna trataba a Sebastián. Ron sólo observaba a Ginny, Breanna y Harry.

- Pídele disculpas – dijo George tratando de no sonreír.

- Papá… - se quejo Sebastián.

- Hazlo – dijo seria Kat.

Sebastián bajo la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Johanna abrazada de Fred, y Angelina le acariciaba la espalda.

- Lo siento – murmuro Sebastián esperando a que lo escucharan.

- No te escuche – dijo Fred sonriendo y mirando divertidamente a su gemelo, quien también tenía una sonrisa.

- Lo siento Johanna – dijo Sebastián con la cabeza gacha y más fuerte para que lo escucharan.

Johanna solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas. Fred sonrió y le desordeno el cabello al pequeño al igual que George hacía.

- Ahora vamos a traer el antídoto para que se te quite en una hora – dijo sonriendo George mientras se paraba.

Sebastián miraba con el ceño fruncido a su padre y luego miraba severamente a Breanna. Ella solo se levanto de hombros y sonrió.

Ante esto Ron dijo.

- Parece que fuera hija de ambos – dijo mientras señalaba a Ginny y a Harry.

Ginny solamente miro severamente a Ron, quien se asusto un poco y Hermione le dio otro codazo. Harry sonrió y Breanna miraba confundida a todos.

- Auch, Hermione – dijo Ron mientras se sobaba las costillas – Sólo digo lo que me parece – dijo mientras se levantaba de hombros – O ¿Me vas a decir que no parece?

- Ron – dijo ella entre dientes.

En ese momento aparecía Kyndra sonriente y miro sorprendida a todos que se encontraban callados.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo mientras los miraba.

- Mami – dijo Breanna mientras la miraba sonriente – El hermano de Ginny dice cosas raras – dijo haciendo una mueca.

Todos ante el comentario se rieron.

- Kyndra – dijo Ginny cuando ya había dejado a Breanna en el suelo – Te presento a Harry.

- Harry Potter – dijo Kyndra mientras lo observaba, lo dijo amablemente, pero lo miraba fijamente y seria.

- ¿Eres amiga de Ginny, no? – Pregunto sonriente.

- Si – dijo seria.

Molly se dio cuenta de su actitud y de cómo miraba a Harry, mientras que había apoyado una mano en el hombro de Ginny. Fred observo la situación.

- Tu hija es muy linda – dijo Kat sonriente.

Ante este comentario Sebastián volteo a ver a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunto temerosa.

- Se salvo de que le jugarán una broma – dijo Angelina sonriendo.

- Y le dio un sermón a este pequeño – dijo Fred mientras le sonreía a su sobrino.

- No soy pequeño – dijo molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

- Oh, ya veo – dijo mientras observaba a su hija, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Luego de eso la pequeña miro a Harry y a su mamá.

- ¿Tú eres Potter? – Pregunto Breanna tranquila.

- Si – dijo Harry sonriendo a la pequeña – Me puedes decir Harry.

- Blaise creía que era tu hija – Ante este comentario Kyndra abrió los ojos como plato lo mismo que Ginny – Es muy tonto – Dijo la pequeña mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¿Qué Blaise? – Pregunto Ron mirando a Kyndra y a Ginny, quienes se encontraban pálidas.

- Una persona que conocemos – dijo rápidamente Ginny mientras miraba a todos.

- Vamos al baño – dijo Kyndra mientras cargaba a la pequeña y salía rápido del lugar.

Todos se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras que Fred sonreía burlonamente. Molly luego los invito a que se quedarán para la cena. Hermione y Ron fueron a ver a Daphne. Los demás salieron un rato al patio.

Ginny soltó un suspiro. Harry se encontraba a su lado, expectante.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Harry tranquilo.

- Si – dijo Ginny algo seria.

Abrió su bolso y saco una cajita. Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- Te dije que no lo podía aceptar – dijo Ginny mientras trataba de darle la bola de nieve de cristal.

- Es un regalo para ti – dijo Harry algo triste – Quédatelo.

- No puedo – dijo Ginny.

- Es un recuerdo – Dijo Harry mientras se despeinaba - ¿Acaso no tuvimos buenos momentos?

- Si – dijo Ginny algo avergonzada – Pero no quiero problemas – dijo volviendo a tomar su actitud de indiferencia.

- Tómalo como un buen recuerdo – dijo Harry sonriendo.

En eso escucharon un poco de ruido en el jardín. Observaron por la ventana, encontraron a los hijos de los gemelos sobre unas escobas jugando quidditch.

Los dos sonrieron al verlos jugar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando jugábamos? – Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Éramos más grandes – dijo Ginny mirando a sus sobrinos.

- Pero era la misma diversión – dijo Harry.

- Si – dijo Ginny mientras los observaba – Supongo.

Se quedaron un rato observándolos y riendo por la forma como jugaban.

- Quédate con el regalo – dijo Harry mirándola.

- Harry – dijo Ginny mirándolo seriamente.

- Es sólo un regalo – dijo Harry levantándose de hombros.

La quedo observando un rato y ella sólo veía que Harry le suplicara para que se quedara con el regalo.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny cansada.

- Gracias – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba.

Ginny se sintió incomoda por la situación. Cuando Harry se separo.

- Pero eso no significa que te de una oportunidad – dijo Ginny mirándolo.

- Entiendo – dijo Harry sonriendo y afirmando con la cabeza, estaba esperanzado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny decidió que dejaría la bola de cristal en su cuarto, en La Madriguera. Subió un rato a su antiguo cuarto.

Estaba tal cual, ella lo había dejado. Todos sus recuerdos estaban en cada espacio de ese dormitorio. Ella suspiro. Se sentó un rato en su cama y observo todo a su alrededor.

Cuando giro su cabeza se encontró con una vieja foto que ella tenía. Era de ella y Harry abrazados. Ella la contemplo por un momento.

Luego de eso saco la foto del cuadro, se levanto de la cama. Cogió una pequeña cajita que tenía entre sus cosas y metió la foto en ella. En esta cajita se encontraban alguna de las cartas y cosas que mantenía de la relación que había tenido con Harry. La volvió a colocar en su lugar. Volvió a suspirar y giro para observar su cuarto.

El día que se fue de ese dormitorio había sacado de la vista todos los recuerdos que tenía de Harry. Ahora el cuarto solo tenía cosas que le pertenecían a ella, sus propios recuerdos.

Dio un último vistazo a su cuarto y salió del mismo.

Cuando bajo se encontró con Kyndra que miraba a Harry inquisidoramente. Breanna se encontraba observando por la ventana.

- Mami – dijo Breanna volteando a ver a Kyndra.

- Dime amor – dijo Kyndra prestándole atención a la pequeña.

- Yo también quiero jugar como ellos – dijo Breanna suplicándole con la mirada a su mamá.

- Cuando seas grande – dijo ella sonriéndole.

- ¡Pero yo quiero jugar ahora! – dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero.

- No sabes montar una escoba – dijo Kyndra mientras le sonreía a su hija.

- ¡Quiero aprender! – dijo Breanna decidida.

- Yo no era muy buena montando en escoba – dijo Kyndra pensativa.

Breanna al escuchar eso se puso un poco triste.

- Si quieres – comenzó a decir Harry mirando a Kyndra – Yo te puedo enseñar.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Breanna emocionada.

Harry miro a Kyndra, quien lo observaba con desconfianza.

- ¿No es muy peligroso? – Pregunto Kyndra desconfiada.

- Voy a tener mucho cuidado con ella – dijo Harry sonriendo amablemente.

- Mami di que si – dijo Breanna emocionada mientras iba a cogerle las manos a su mamá.

- Es muy buen jugador Kyndra – dijo Ginny desde atrás – La va a cuidar.

Kyndra miro con desconfianza, pero al escuchar lo que Ginny se tranquilizo.

- Está bien – dijo Kyndra mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Harry le dirigió una mirada a Ginny y le sonrió, ella también le sonrió amablemente. Breanna saltaba de emoción.

Después de eso Harry se fue con Breanna hacia el jardín. Ginny se sentó al costado de Kyndra.

- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto Kyndra mientas miraba a Ginny inquisidoramente.

- Si – dijo ella sonriendo – Me emociona volver a ver a mi familia.

- Ya los habías visto – dijo Kyndra sonriéndole.

- Pero no a mi madre y a Ron – dijo ella mientras volteaba a verla – Sólo falta mi padre.

- ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Debe de estar en el trabajo – dijo Ginny tranquila – Pero ya debe de volver.

Se quedaron un rato calladas, luego de eso ambas decidieron pararse y fueron a observar por la ventana. Harry le estaba enseñando a Breanna a subirse a una escoba. Ambas sonrieron.

- ¿Lo vas a perdonar? – Se aventuro a preguntar Kyndra que miraba de reojo a Ginny.

- Si – dijo Ginny

Luego dio un suspiro.

- Harry siempre va a estar presente en mi familia – hizo una pausa – Además lo quiero.

Kyndra ahora miro atónita a Ginny.

- Lo quiero – dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Kyndra – Pero no lo amo, ya no.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Ginny intrigada.

- Por la forma en que lo miras – dijo Kyndra suspirando – Sólo transmite cariño. A Draco lo observas de otra forma – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ginny ante su comentario se rió.

- Me siento tan feliz de estar a su lado – dijo Ginny sonriendo - ¿Cómo te va con Blaise?

- Bien – dijo Kyndra que sonrió y se ruborizo un poco – Con él, Breanna uso la mayoría de los artículos que le dieron tus hermanos.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

Kyndra sintió con la cabeza.

- Le ha pintado el ojo de color rojo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Casi le pinta el cabello, entre otras cosas.

- ¿Blaise no se quejo? – pregunto Ginny.

- No – dijo Kyndra suspirando – Sólo la abrazo y le pregunto de donde había sacado esas cosas. Creo que va a comprar.

Ambas estaban riéndose.

- Hija – dijeron desde la puerta.

Ginny se giro y se encontró con el Señor Weasley que la miraba cariñosamente. Ella se acercó rápido hacia su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Bien – dijo ella abrazada aun y con los ojos cerrados.

- Cuánto te extrañe – dijo el señor.

- Yo también – dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Te ves tan feliz – dijo Arthur cuando se separo de Ginny - ¿Lo estás?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La observo detenidamente.

- Estás muy hermosa – dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero presentar a una amiga – dijo Ginny mientras caminaba junto con su papá – Ella es Kyndra.

- Un placer – dijo el señor sonriendo amablemente.

- El placer es mío – dijo Kyndra mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Con ella he abierto una pastelería – dijo Ginny.

- Me alegro – dijo Arthur Weasley – Espero que les vaya muy bien.

- Gracias – dijeron ambas con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vamos a cenar de una vez antes de que tu mamá se enoje.

Ellas sonrieron.

Estaban caminando hacia el comedor. Justo en ese momento entraban todos los que estaban fuera en el jardín. Hermione bajaba junto con Daphne y Ron.

Estaban por sentarse en la mesa cuando una lechuza se poso en la ventana. La carta era dirigida para Harry Potter.

Cuando Harry se levanto y la leyó.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Harry serio.

- Pero ya vamos a comer, querido – dijo la Señora Weasley que lo miraba.

- Vendré pronto a cenar con ustedes – dijo Harry – no se preocupe.

Todos entendieron y se despidieron de Harry. Él volteo y miro a Ginny y se despidió de ella con la mirada y ella solo asintió.

Todos estaban tranquilos en el comedor cenando.

Ginny decidió que mejor en ese momento no les decía sobre su relación con Draco, no le pareció oportuno. Pensó que sería mejor decirlo cuando todos los Weasley estén presentes.

- Mamá – dijo Ginny llamando su atención.

- Dime Ginny – dijo Molly observándola.

- ¿Crees que sea posible invitar a mis otros hermanos mañana en la noche? – Pregunto Ginny mientras la miraba atentamente.

- Está bien – dijo Molly muy contenta – Se van a alegrar cuando te vean.

Se quedaron un rato tranquilos comiendo hasta que Molly volvió a hablar.

- También le voy a avisar a Harry – dijo Molly decidida.

- Mejor no – se apresuró a decir Ginny – Sólo nosotros.

- Pero Harry es como de la familia – dijo Molly seria.

- Sólo esta vez, mamá – dijo Ginny casi suplicando.

- Hazle caso a tu hija, querida – dijo Arthur.

- ¡Oh! Está bien – dijo Molly cansada.

Comieron tranquilos hasta el final.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba – Debemos de irnos.

- Quédense a dormir – dijo Molly.

- Debemos de trabajar temprano – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Kyndra, quien afirmo con la cabeza.

- Pero es mejor que se queden, ya es tarde – insistió Molly.

- Mañana vengo para la reunión – dijo Ginny.

Al final acepto Molly y dejo que se vayan por la Red Flu.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco había llegado del trabajo, por el silencio que había en el departamento se dio cuenta de que Ginny no se encontraba, dejo su abrigo en el perchero. Y salió hacia la biblioteca. Iba a esperarla y para no aburrirse, leería algún libro.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Blaise que se encontraba recostado en el sillón y estaba hojeando uno de los libros, aunque, en verdad, estaba pasando las hojas rápidamente.

- ¿Cuándo…? – comenzó a decir Draco aturdido por la presencia de Blaise.

- Ya era hora de que llegarás – dijo Blaise quien lo miro de reojo - ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto ahora mirándolo serio exigiendo una respuesta.

- Estaba en la… - comenzó a decir Draco, pero se dio cuenta que se estaba dirigiendo a Blaise – No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti – dijo con la ceja levantada.

Luego de eso camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los licores.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Blaise sentándose y dejando a un lado el libro – He estado hace dos horas aquí esperándote – dijo en tono dramático.

Draco solo lo observo de reojo y siguió sirviéndose uno de los licores.

- Para no aburrirme – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor – Empecé a leer… este libro – cogió rápidamente el libro y se lo mostró a Draco.

Draco siguió ignorándolo.

- Casi llamo a tus padres de lo preocupado que estaba – dijo Blaise llevándose una mano al pecho - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Blaise deja de decir estupideces – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba y le pasaba uno de los vasos a Blaise – Sabes donde he estado.

- Sólo me preocupo por ti – dijo ya con una sonrisa burlona.

- Cállate – dijo Draco fastidiado.

Estaban tomando tranquilos sin hablar.

- ¿Sabes a que hora vuelven? – Pregunto Blaise mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tengo cara de reloj o qué? – dijo ácidamente Draco mirándolo seriamente.

- Parece que a alguien esta desesperado porque vuelva cierta pelirroja – dijo burlonamente.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Cállate – dijo Draco mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Blaise ignorando a Draco.

- Fue a la casa de sus padres – dijo Draco serio - ¿Tu no lo sabías? – Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

- ¿Por qué debería de saberlo? – Pregunto Blaise sin entender.

- Porque… - dijo irritado – Fue con Kyndra y Breanna.

Blaise se quedo pensativo por un momento. Luego abrió los ojos un poco más.

- ¡Cierto! – dijo Blaise recordando – Con razón no las encontré hoy, me dejaron una nota que decía que volvían tarde. No me acorde que era para hoy esa visita.

- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – Pregunto Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Blaise se levanto de hombros y volvió a tomar.

- ¿Cuándo regresan? – Pregunto Blaise distraído.

- No lo sé – dijo Draco pensativo – Me dijo antes de la cena.

- Ya veo – dijo Blaise pensativo.

Draco estaba pensativo mientras que Blaise observaba a todo lado.

- ¿Quieres jugar poker? – Pregunto Blaise distraídamente.

- ¿Entre dos? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Entonces – dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla - ¿Naipes explosivos?

Draco lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Pregunto Draco mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- No – dijo mientras se estiraba en el sillón – Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y? – Dijo ácidamente Draco.

- ¿Vamos a cocinar algo? – Pregunto animado Blaise.

- ¿Sabes? – Pregunto Draco mirándolo inquisidoramente.

- No – dijo Blaise inocentemente.

- Entonces descarta la idea – dijo Draco enojado.

Pasó un rato y volvió a ver su reloj, no habían pasado ni veinte minutos.

- Hermano no seas aburrido – dijo Blaise quejándose.

- No he hecho nada – dijo Draco serio.

- ¡Por eso lo digo! – Dijo Blaise - ¿Cómo se llama la casa de Ginny?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco sin entender su comentario.

- Tenía un nombre – dijo Blaise pensativo – Escuche alguna vez a Potter decirlo.

- No me acuerdo – dijo Draco sin interés.

- ¿Comadreja? – Pregunto Blaise entrecerrando los ojos.

- Así le decíamos al hermano – dijo Draco de malhumor.

- Cierto – Dijo Blaise afirmando con la cabeza.

- La Madriguera – Dijo Draco.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo Blaise saltando de su asiento.

Draco sólo lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Cómo te acordaste? – Pregunto Blaise curioso.

- Sólo me acorde – dijo Draco cansado.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Ginny? – Pregunto Blaise acomodándose en el asiento y mirándolo curiosamente.

- No entiendo tu pregunta – dijo Draco levantando una de las cejas.

- Hasta Crabbe podría entenderla – dijo Blaise levantando los brazos - ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la pelirroja?

- ¿Por qué te interesa mi vida privada? – dijo Draco mientras lo observaba.

- Soy tu mejor amigo – dijo Blaise como si fuera obvio.

- Podrías dejar de serlo si sigues preguntando – dijo Draco amenazadoramente.

- Sabes que creo yo – dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Draco sólo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Desde el colegio – dijo Blaise sonriendo satisfecho con su deducción.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar esa tontería? – Pregunto Draco impaciente.

- Desde que te conozco – dijo Blaise mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca – Ya que me acuerdo que alguna vez te pesque observándola detenidamente – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco no tuve tiempo de insultarlo, ya que las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron.

- Draco – dijo Ginny feliz mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Ginny se sentó en las piernas de Draco y le dio un beso sencillo en los labios.

- Pelirroja – dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Ginny sonrió aun pegada al rostro de Draco. Blaise tosió fuerte para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí.

- Blaise – dijo Ginny sorprendida – No te vi.

- De eso me di cuenta – dijo Blaise sonriendo burlonamente, luego giro su cabeza y al ver que no entraban - ¿Kyndra y Breanna?

- Fueron un rato al baño – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto Draco.

En ese momento entraba en la biblioteca Kyndra junto con Breanna.

- Blaise – dijo Breanna mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Ginny y Draco observaba la escena, Ginny sonriendo y Draco miraba con la ceja levantada.

- Hola, pequeña – dijo Blaise mientras la cargaba, Breanna lo abrazo.

- Hola – dijo Kyndra mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa.

- Hola preciosa – dijo Blaise mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kyndra.

Breanna se rió por la escena.

- Los novios se dan besos en los labios – dijo ella riendo.

- Breanna – dijo regañando a Breanna.

- Déjala – dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Dicho esto le dio un beso sencillo en los labios, Kyndra se sonrojo un poco.

Luego de eso se sentaron en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunto Blaise, mientras bajaba con cuidado a Breanna.

- Me ensañaron a volar – dijo emocionada Breanna.

Kyndra y Ginny intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Blaise divertido.

- Harry Potter – dijo la pequeña muy entusiasmada.

Todos en la biblioteca se tensaron. Blaise miro hacia Draco, quien sujeto con más fuerza a Ginny.

- Voy a ver televisión – dijo Breanna mientras salía de la biblioteca dando brincos.

Cuando cerró la puerta.

- ¿Se encontraron con él? – Pregunto Draco fastidiado mientras observaba a Ginny seriamente.

- Si – dijo Ginny mirándolo – Llego a la mitad de la tarde.

- Pero se fue antes que nosotras – dijo Kyndra temerosamente.

- ¿Con quién más se encontraron? – Dijo Draco mientras se masajeaba la sien.

- Con mis hermanos – dijo Ginny tranquila – Ron, los gemelos y sus respectivas esposas e hijos, y mis padres.

- ¿Les dijiste sobre Draco? – Pregunto Blaise interesado.

- Mañana – dijo Ginny – Habrá una cena familiar y les diré ahí.

- ¿Potter también va? – Pregunto Draco fastidiado.

- No – dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba.

- Mañana es el día de defunción de mi hermano – dijo Blaise pensativo – Quiero la moto.

Kyndra solo sonrió por su comentario, mientras que Ginny lo miraba confundida y Draco con una ceja levantada.

- A ti, no te dejo nada – dijo Draco pausadamente entre dientes.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que Kyndra decidió irse a su casa con Breanna, Blaise las iba a acompañar.

- Draco – dijo Ginny mientras lo observaba.

- Dime – dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados, pero se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba irritado.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – Pregunto Ginny temerosamente. Draco abrió los ojos.

- No – dijo Draco bajando su tono de voz – Me molesta que a donde vayas, Potter aparece.

- ¿Celoso? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- ¿Del cara rajada? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja – Ni en sueños – dijo mientras soltaba un bufido.

- Te ves tan lindo así – dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- ¿Vas a tener que volver a verlo? – Pregunto Draco de repente con una mueca de asco.

- Si – dijo Ginny – Mi familia lo estima mucho, no puedo decirles que no lo vean.

Ginny al ver la mueca de fastidio de Draco le dio un beso en los labios.

- Te amo – dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir allá? – Pregunto Draco mientras observaba como Ginny iba de un sitio a otro.

- No – dijo Ginny mientras negaba con la cabeza – Sólo es la cena, les digo y espero que no me dejen encerrada en algún lugar.

- De todas formas avísame si vienen por mí – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella lo miro y también sonrió.

Ya se encontraba arreglada.

- Nos vemos - dijo Ginny algo nerviosa.

- Te espero – dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba.

Se despidieron con un beso y Ginny se fue hacia La Madriguera.

Cuando llego se encontró con algunos de sus hermanos que corrieron a abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

- ¡Tiempo que no te veo! – dijo Percy, quien fue el único que no la había visto.

- Los extrañe tanto – dijo Ginny mientras los observaba y abrazaba a Percy.

Luego fue a abrazar a sus sobrinos quienes estaban igual de emocionados que ella. Paso un rato hablando con todos hasta que Molly les dijo que fueran al comedor, que todo estaba listo.

Cuando todos se encontraban sentados emocionados y los gemelos contaban algunas de sus anécdotas.

- Se encuentra muy rica la cena, mamá – dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

- Que bueno que sea de tu agrado, Ginny – dijo Molly cariñosamente.

Todos seguían comiendo.

- ¿Ya viste a Harry? – Pregunto Percy mientras la miraba.

La mayoría de los hermanos a excepción de Ron miraron severamente a Percy, podía ser él más inteligente de la familia, pero en cuestión de tacto era un cero a la izquierda.

- ¿Vas a volver a salir con Harry? – Pregunto Ron con toda la comida en la boca.

Otra vez, Hermione lo pateo.

- Auch – dijo Ron – Sólo preguntaba.

- Pero Tía Ginny no puede – dijo Sebastián tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Molly tiernamente a su nieto.

- Porque ella tiene novio – dijo Sebastián como si fuera algo normal.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio y observando a Ginny inquisidoramente. Ginny observaba a sus hermanos mayores que sabían la situación, los gemelos no la miraban, tenían la vista fija en Sebastián que se encontraba en medio de ellos. Charlie se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y Bill sonrió burlonamente a Ginny.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, querido? – Pregunto Molly incrédula con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

- La niña antipática que vino ayer – dijo Sebastián mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Ahora Molly se estaba poniendo roja y con la vena notoriamente saltante en la frente. Arthur miraba seriamente a Ginny. Los gemelos seguían mirando a Sebastián. Percy estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Ginny. Ron se encontraba en un estado muy parecido al de su madre.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunta Sebastián ante el silencio que se formo en el comedor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Todavía Ginny no les dijo, pero el proximo capitulo se enteraran de todo lo que sucedera cuando lo mencione! 

¿Intrigados? Espero que no mucho.

Ya saben que los RR son importantes para que actualice más rápido, pero también depende de mi tiempo libre!! Que espero aprovecharlo mejor que la semana pasada (Me voy a esforzar para tenerlo antes de mitad de semana... de verdad)

A los RR:

lunatipola : Fuiste la primera!! Trato de esforzarme!! Todavía no vas a ver sus reacciones, pero el proximo cap si!

July-PotterEvans15 : La verdad ese era mi objetivo haha... tratar de sensibilizarlos, trate de expresar lo que Ginny sentía lo mejor que podía. Pero ella tenía que decirlo todo para que pueda ser más libre con Draco. Hahaha... Draco siempre tiende a eso hahaha. Todavía no les solto la bomba pero ya metio la pata uno de los sobrinos...

HANNIA : Hhahaha... cuando tratas de meterte más seguido, yo me demoro¡cosas de la vida! Hahaha... creo que era cantado, aun cuando trate de esconderlo lo más que pude... sus deseos se hicieron realidad!! hahha...Que miedo poner a Logan con Harry...ahhaha. Tratare de colgar más rápido el cap siguiente.

sradpotter : Es Lucius Malfoy!! Sabe Merlín porque insistio!! Pero de todas formas siempre es bueno saber defenderse (aun cuando no usemos varita) Harry...la quiere, será un poco díficil que se quite esa imagen de los dos juntos.

Tabata Weasley : Hahaha...Draco es perfecto... a mi parecer, yo quiero uno así. Harry hhaha.. seguirá dando lata. Nos leemos.

michis : Hay hombres que actúan así, no hay forma de entenderlos, pero Harry va con el mejor corazón del mundo por Ginny. Draco se lo esta guardando, pero ya llegara el momento en que reviente toda esa ira. Hahah...siento si los deje con intriga ahora, pero tratare de tenerlo para la mitad de la semana,

geilajaurequi : Hahaha...es Narcissa (Ten en cuenta como es ella) Ya veremos de quien es la propuesta, sería bueno que Hary estuviera presente...hahaha (Me sacan de quicio también algunos de esos fics..me da mucha colera, donde esta la dignidad de la persona, el honor!! Me desesperan un poco, pero asi lo desenvuelve el autor... esperar que termine bien no más!) Hahaha. Lo tendre en cuenta para el desarrollo del capitulo siguiente.

Maria : De nada!! Me sorprendio la acogida que tuvo! hahaha, me quede O.O Muchas Gracias!!! Si... es muy intrigante eso, pero tal vez no sea algo relevante, ya veremos.

kirsten : Hahaha... Cuando la escribía el corazon se me despedazaba...hahaha... Siento haberte echo llorar, pero quería que tuvieran en cuenta todo lo que sintio Ginny con esa separación, la frustración, la impotencia... tantas cosas que pasan por la cabeza asumo (la verdad nunca me ha pasado algo así... pero debe ser horrible) Pobrecita, espero que solo haya sido momentaneo y no te afectara el día (Mi depresión inducida...hahaha tal nombre!! me afecto en la noche cuando acabe de escribirlo, no se me senti tan mal por Draco, no tienes idea) ¡Exacto! Harry si la quiere, y quiere que ella regrese con él. Ginny es otra al lado de Draco...es perfecto...¡Como me encanta decirlo! Hahaha... YA sabrás quien pide la mano de quien!! hahaha. Espero que no hayas llegado tarde con tu amiga (Gracias...ya me estoy adecuando al horario)

sujey : Gracias, me esforce en ese dialogo. Era todo lo que ella tenía guardado de tiempo. Ese era el punto, deshacerse de todo lo que paso con Harry para que siguiera con su vida junto a Draco (esperemo que siga asi) El proximo capitulo es pura reaccion de ellos hahha.

Tehuami : Si, que bueno que haya sido Domingo!! hahaha... todo contra Harry. Hablo con Ginny, ella se quedo con el regalo ¿Que mas?! Ginny le dijo todo!! haha. El próximo si será la Reaccion Weasley!! Pobre Ginny... y Draco si lo agarran. Hahaha.. ya veremos quien pide la mano de quien... hahaha...

lara evans : hahaa... Todos quieren matar a Harry. hahah. Ese es el problema principal, que Draco se entere por otra persona sobre Harry. Hahaha. Lucius precavido, como siempre!! Ya veremos la reaccion de los restantes Weasley!! Veremos de quien se trata la pedida de mano!

andeli Malfoy : No me tardare mucho, ya veremos el proximo capitulo la reaccion

yani : Muchas Gracias por las felicitaciones, No me tardare mucho,, lo prometo.

Carolina : Hahaha... Ya lo quieren matar a Harry hahaha. Es una lastima que existan... Hahaha. Para que Ginny pueda ser mas libre junto a Draco. Ese pijama del mal... hahaa. Si, si lo analizas así es para llorar de verguenza hahaha.

Denise : Si, eso es lo positivo del capitulo!!Harry la quiere, por no decir que la ama, seguira insistiendo ¿Si crees que es el amor de tu vida, y te pidiera que lo dejaras en paz, lo harias? Creo que seria un poco dificil dejar de sentir eso por la persona. Yo creo que debería de saberlo, es peor que se entere por terceros. Hahaha... ese pijama.Una introspectiva... Opino lo mismo que tu, es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado. Si ella se merece algo mejor (Ese rubio seria perfecto..haha)

Daniela : Muchas Gracias por decirme eso!! Me hizo sonreir..haha. Me esfuerzo.. haha. haha la conciencia dice cada cosa! Eso era lo que quería rescatar que fluya a su tiempo. Gracias! Es necesario de la amenaza de los Weasley!! No puede ser todo tan facil para Draco!

muminSarita : Hahaha.. me inspiro y trato de seguir de corrido hasta que llegue mi madre y me apaga la compu...cosas de la vida! hahaha... Me sorprendio la acogida, por eso lo colgue rápido! haha. Tenía que comenzar el año con el pie derecho! Me parece tan tierno que lo dijera de esa forma!! Es necesario de las amenazas Weasley! Haha (segunda persona que dice algo similar) Bueno existen esos hombres... si desapareciera por dos años, le tiro todo lo que encuentre a mi alcance! hahaha. la mas violenta haha. Hahaha.. Ginny ya admitio que lo ama! Esperemos que no vuelva Violet con alguna de sus tonterías...o la madre de Blaise..peor aun! Yo quiero un amigo como Jordan.. hahaha. Me sorprenden cuando se los leen de corrido!! Mis respetos!! Me demore algo, pero ya esta el capitulo y espero que el proximo lo acabe rápido (depende de la extension)

fiosol : De eso se trataba, de que leyeran o sintieran lo que ella paso y todo su dolor. Me senti tan mal por Draco!! Lo perdona... pero Harry sigue esperanzado!

loanli malfoy : hahaha... me demore lo que dije (a excepcion de que mi madre no me dejo subirlo ayer!) Me alegra que te gustara la conversacion! Esta para la proxima la reaccion Weasley hahaha... Pobre Dracoo

GingerSilb : Muchas Gracias!! Es un placer que te digan esas cossas.. hahaa. Que bueno que tengas cuenta! Espero leer algo tuyo, pronto!

miniitha.malfoy : Sii!! Eso es lo positivo del capitulo! Jajaja.. creo que puedes formar una legion junto con algunos más que me dejaron RR..son varios!! Todo eso en el proximo capitulo, que estara pronto!

candeee : Si veo los RR...me caen por nuevos. La verdad n o lo digo por eso.. les digo que me hacen feliz haha. Además te ayuda a inspirarte, un capitulo salio gracias a los RR. No te preocupes, lo voy a terminar. Muchas GRacias, eso depende pero creo que facil hasta el 30 o menos... estoy viendo.

Eva Weasley : Assu!! de verdad son idolas, de corrido!! Increible! Ya esta el capitulo, Ya veremos que pasara en el proximo cap, ya ssaben que cometio un error Ron con su estupendo comentario.

Javiera Malfoy : Hahaha. Gracias!!!

oriana-malfoy : Yo comence los fics con DG, y es mi categoria favorita. haha.. YA esta el capitulo!

Muchas Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerlo!!

Les prometo que tengo el capitulo antes del viernes (HAre todo lo posible)

Dejen RR...asi sabes que sere feliz y podre colgar mas rápido porque ayudan en la inspiracion!!

Muchos Besos,

Exitos,


	24. Chapter 24

Lamento informarles que…

¡No se trata de un capitulo!

¡No se asusten! Esta nota no se trata acerca de que dejo de escribir la historia o que me tomaré un descanso de esto!! Cada vez que leía Nota de la Autora en las historias que leía tenían ese trágico No Final… Lo cual me desesperaba.

Hahaha, espero no haberlos asustado… hahaha.

Este se me ocurrió por dos RR que me preguntaron y me pareció una buena idea, espero que no les moleste a los demás. De todas formas el capítulo lo colgare en pocas horas, tal vez 5 horas.

* * *

**Boletín ****Informativo.**

Esto solo lo escribo para aclarar algunas cosas, me pareció interesante ante el comentario de S. Lily Potter, lo que creo que es excelente, ya que me puse a meditar y me di cuenta que sería mucho más fácil para todos, también para mi así no abro cada cinco minutos mi capítulo base donde tengo escrito algunos diálogos y demás como el orden de los sucesos.

Ahora les explico un poco acerca de las familias, matrimonios y demás. Trataré de que sea entendible… haré mi mejor esfuerzo!!

Familia Weasley:

 Bill Weasley se encuentra casado con Fleur… Creo que es obvio, pero vale mencionarlo. Esta pareja tiene como hijos a:

- Sophia: Niña rubia, muy parecida a su madre sólo que tiene algunas pecas en el rostro. Tendrá alrededor de 9 años. Es muy traviesa, pero reservada, sabe comportarse en diferentes situaciones, una dama como su madre. Habla perfectamente el francés, ya que vivió de pequeña en Francia hasta los 6 años, pero viajaba muy seguido a Inglaterra. Todavía esta por verse a que colegio asistirá. Adora sus tíos Fred y George, quienes le mandan una dotación de sus artículos casi todos los meses.

- Louis: Niño algo pelirrojo, pero muy clarito con muchas pecas. Tiene 4 años de edad. Hasta el momento solo se lo ha visto durmiendo o muy callado. Se trata de un niño tranquilo a diferencia de su hermana.

Aunque no lo he mencionado todavía en la historia, Fleur esta embarazada de pocos meses. Se lo tienen reservado debido a la crisis que se esta por vivirse en la familia Weasley.

 Charlie casado con Cassandra.

Ella es de cabello marrón con algunas ondas y largo. Es de piel clara, pero más oscura que la de Charlie. Tiene ojos muy bonitos verdes. Ella es relajada, algo distraída, trata de controlar el temperamento de Charlie. Adora a los dragones, por algo se encuentra con Charlie. Entre sus ancestros se encuentran gitanos, por eso ella tiene una mirada muy atrayente; viste con ropa relajada, faldas largas y anda con el cabello suelto. Es sanadora, pero a tiempo parcial.

Hijos:

- Lucas: Pequeño de 7 años pelirrojo con ojos verdes, parecidos a los de su madre. Tiene temperamento fuerte, aunque en menor grado que su padre.

 Percy

Para las fánaticas de Percy, hahaha. No esta casado, no ha pensado en casarse y temo que no se case. Se encuentra muy comprometido con su trabajo, vive por su trabajo. Aun cuando ha tenido algunas novias, no piensa en el matrimonio.

 Fred casado con Angelina.

Esta relación es de tiempo, y ya saben las características de Angelina. Ella es más seria, pero se divierte con Fred, aunque de vez en cuando lo regañe para que no malacostumbre a los pequeños.

Hijos:

- Johanna: Niña de cabello negro y tez oscura. Tiene 7 años y tiene un carácter muy parecido al de su padre, le encantan las bromas y siempre las lleva al colegio como experimento, por ende los castigos son algo muy común en ella.

- Nerea: Niña pelirroja con muchas pecas, muy Weasley por decirlo. Ella se ríe mucho de todo. Tiene 5 años, también saco el carácter de su padre.

 George casado con Katherine.

Ellos se conocieron cuando ella compraba en la tienda de ellos. Es graciosa y casi siempre apoya a George y a sus hijos en las bromas. Ella es rubia de ojos marrones, divertida. Ella estudio en el mismo colegio que Fleur y es tres años menor que ella.

Hijos:

- Sebastián: Pequeño rubio de ojos color caramelo (Cuando me lo preguntaron, me puse a pensar y coincido, también lo imagine así… haha). Es muy competitivo y le encanta hacer bromas. Tiene 7 años.

- Mark: Pelirrojo con muchas pecas, muy estilo Weasley. Aunque sea raro, es muy parecido a Nerea, hija de Fred, además de que ambos nacieron en la misma fecha, por lo cual serían algo así como gemelos… Extraña situación. Los dos siempre andan juntos y también le encantan las bromas.

 Ron casado con Hermione.

Esta relación es conocida y tiene como hija a Daphne, que nació hace poco.

En relación a los amigos de Ginny.

 Pansy casada con Jacques Ulliel

Francés excéntrico viven en un castillo y realizan todo tipo de aventuras. Se conocieron en uno de los viajes de Pansy. Jacques es amable, muy caballero, extremadamente educado y muy atento con Pansy, se desvive por ella, esta locamente enamorado, le encanta enamorarla todo el tiempo. No siente vergüenza de nada, aventurero, realiza todo tipo de actividades riesgosas que le llamen la atención, ha hecho deportes muggles y esta tratando de hacerlo popular en el mundo mágico. Conoce a los gemelos, ya que ha hecho algunos negocios con ellos, además de que es un gran cliente de ellos y colabora con la obtención de alguno de los elementos para su elaboración. Es de cabello castaño oscuro, largo hasta los hombros y con barba, pero muy pequeña. Tienen sólo dos hijos, gracias a Merlín.

- Denes: Tiene casi 5 años, siempre estuvo rodeado de nanas, es de cabello castaño oscuro como su padre, rizado. Tiene los ojos de su madre. Es reservado, tranquilo. No es escandaloso como su madre, pero le encanta la aventura como a su padre. Es pasivo.

- Maurice: Tiene sólo 8 meses, es pequeñito con el cabello oscuro, llora mucho, por lo cual se puede suponer que sería escandaloso como su madre.

 Kyndra se caso con Oliver.

Se trata del primer esposo de Kyndra, quien era el mejor amigo de ella junto con Jordan, se conocieron desde muy pequeños. Oliver murió en uno de los ataques en la época de la guerra con el Señor Tenebroso. Se encontraba en una misión en Grecia, había ocultado a Kyndra y a su pequeña bebé, Breanna, en una casa muy pequeña. Oliver se encontraba inspeccionando la zona junto con otros de sus compañeros. No sintió cuando lo persiguió un Pogrebin.

Se trata de un pequeño demonio con un cuerpo peludo y una cabeza extremadamente exagerada, calva y gris. Se oculta en la sombra de su presa y se agachan rápidamente cuando la presa voltea. Jordan sintió los efectos cuando esta criatura te sigue por bastante tiempo, cayó de rodillas y este le salta encima para devorarlo, aun con eso, Oliver no estaba completamente inconciente y lucho, por lo cual tenía muchos rasguños. Uno de sus compañeros lo escucho y boto a la criatura; pero Oliver se encontraba en malas condiciones. Se lo llevaron al hospital. Pero fue muy tarde.

Cuando Kyndra se enteró, corrió hacia el hospital, pero Jordan no dejo que ella lo viera. La sostuvo con fuerza y no le permitió que pasara. No podía dejar que ella lo viera de esa forma. Por esa razón, Kyndra detesta los hospitales, y trata de no ir a uno. Pero la última vez que estuvo ahí, no entro en pánico por Breanna.

Breanna: Es una niña de cabello negro, con ojos azules. Muy hermosa. Se acuerda muy poco de su padre, entre sueños escucha su voz. Es muy inteligente para su edad, tiene solo 5 años. Habla fluidamente.

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que lo relacionado con la pedida de mano, ha tenido un cambio, puede que otra persona lo haga primero, ya lo veremos. También que mientras estaba en la oficina, se me ocurrieron situaciones y creo que puede que se alargue un poco más, para alegría de algunos y para pesar de otros.

Espero que sirva para aclarar algunas cosas. No se preocupen, en menos de 5 horas estaré colgando el capitulo… No se preocupen o mueran de intriga. Hoy lo cuelgo.

Ahora contesto los RR, los cuales me emocionaron y me animaron:

geilajaurequi: No te preocupes! Esperare tu RR decente, hahaha, para el próximo capítulo. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu trabajo de la universidad.

Loanli malfoy: Esta tampoco es, pero la cuelgo hoy en la noche, no se preocupen después de almorzar, escribiré lo que falta. Se que me demore, pero de lunes a jueves no tengo tiempo, por el trabajo, pero en la noche llego y trato de escribir.

Alejandra: La carta de Harry es algo de aurores, una misión o un nuevo trabajo, nada relevante. Draco es cada día más conciente de lo que siente, ella también se lo dijo!!! Muchas Gracias por decir eso!!, la verdad comencé esto poniéndole muchas ganas y esperando que por lo menos sea decente, haha. Gracias. Lucius es precavido, solo eso. Ya lo sabrán.

Miniitha.malfoy: Los preocupantes son Molly y Ron, ya lo sabrán en unas horas. Si, muchos detestan a Harry, hahaha, creo que muchas se unirían a tu causa.

Tabata Weasley: Que bueno que te guste. La verdad que ayer mientras estaba en el trabajo (Cómo uso mi tiempo) Me vino la inspiración y en mi correo electrónico escribí una escena, varias, diría yo. Ya tengo nuevas cosas!! Ya voy a revisar tu Fic, no te preocupes, leí un poco, pero me falta… ya acabo de leer los capítulos.

HANNIA: Parece que es karma, haha. No, la verdad les avise que iba a demorar porque ahora estoy en una práctica pre-profesional. Blaise tiene muchas ocurrencias, haha, lo adoro. Hahaha, ya pensando en el epílogo, por lo visto quieren que se acabe, ya! No, esta semana me interrumpió mientras estaba trabajando, hahaa, un caos.

Oriana-malfoy: Hahahahaha. Que bueno que te guste, haha, creo que haré eso de ahora en adelante, dejar todo en intriga, pero sus RR ayudan a que uno se inspire. Ya les va a contar, solo faltan horas para que lo sepan.

Carolina: Lindos son esos niños, ahora saben más cosas de ellos. El capitulo lo cuelgo en unas horas.

Lunatipola: Hahaha, gracias!!! El capítulo solo le faltan algunas cosas y ya lo cuelgo, creo que en 5 horas.

Kika: No te preocupes, ya lo cuelgo. Lo del matrimonio, me salto algo ahora, así que será otra persona la que proponga primero… esta por verse.

Maria: Son igual de traviesos que ellos, unos demonios. Si, no es precioso, Draco??

Michis: Que bueno que no te mate la intriga. Pobre Sebastián lo quieren asesinar, hahaha. Eso me ha pasado, es horrible como te miran… como si pensarás que estas loca, haha.

Lara evans: haha… no me mates. Ambos son una linda pareja. Ya veremos que hacen los pelirrojos.

Denise: Harry cree que es lo correcto, lo que se supone que debe de pasar, lo supuso desde que estuvo con ella, que no iba a ser una enamorada pasajera. Pero no todo puedes suponer, eso es lo que confunde, que se haya ido y ahora dice que la ama. Puede que Arthur Weasley la apoye, pero Molly…mmm. Ya veremos. No me aburre tu RR, me encanto que respondieras a lo que dije, me hizo pensar mas en Harry.

July-PotterEvans15: Espera unas horas y sabrás lo que dirá Ginny. Eso será un problema.

Javiera Malfoy: Que floja!! Haha. Draco de por si es muy celoso, y con solo mencionar a Harry, haha, lo puse desde el primer capítulo, no se como se me ocurrio, haha.

Candeee: Gracias, Sebastián cometió un error, hahaa, pobre niño, pero algunos son bien inoportunos. No mueras, lo cuelgo en unas horas.

Sujey: HAhaha… Ron es el peor hermano celoso del planeta, además que mete la pata mucho. Eso de Draco, ya lo soltará Blaise, haha.

.-'Maria J.'-.: Si!! No pensé que agradará tanto esta historia, la hice con temor, pero me alegra que les guste. Muchos, ya quieren matar a Harry, creo que formarán un club dentro de poco. Ya sabes más de los pequeños y sobre lo sucedido con el padre de Kyndra. Es bella Breanna!! Me encanta que comentes, extiéndete todo lo que quieras, haha.

Andeli Malfoy: Ya sabrán que va a pasar. Solo unas horas deben de esperar.

Kirsten: No mueras de la intriga falta poco, mientras lee sobre las características de los personajes. Me antojaste, hahaa. Molly es la mejor en reaccionar, ahhaa, ya los abras en unas horas, haha.

Sradpotter: Haha, ya lo cuelgo y lo sabrás. YA veremos.

GingerSilb: hahaha… visionaria tal vez eres. Hahaha. YA sabes todo de ellos. Ese es Draco, frío con todos. A ti también va dedicado la nota de ahora.

Mary: haha, creo que son varios que lo quieren matar, ahaha.

S. Lily-Potter: haha… parece que son varias visionarias, haha. Esta nota va dedicada a ti!! Con mucho amor, haha. Ya sabrás sus reacciones, en pocas horas.

Tehuami: Si!! Todos tienen algo que decir! Haha, por lo menos intentas ser compresiva, haha.

Fiosol: Ya lo sabrás, esperen unas horas, no más!!

Nisse: Puede ser, todos en esa casa son muy explosivos. Hahaha… otra visionaria, por lo visto, haha.

Yani: Haré mi mejor intento para que no se separen!!


	25. Chapter 25

Hola!!! Espero que estén super bien!!! Muchas Gracias por sus RR del capítulo pasado y por los del Boletín, me reí un montón.

Ya llego el capítulo esperado, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, hahaha.

Mañana tengo todo el día asi que podre avanzar el siguiente capítulo

Disfrutenlo:

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 24 - Reacciones**

_Ahora Molly se estaba poniendo roja y con la vena notoriamente saltante en la frente. Arthur miraba seriamente a Ginny. Los gemelos seguían mirando a Sebastián. Percy estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Ginny. Ron se encontraba en un estado muy parecido al de su madre. _

_- ¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunta Sebastián ante el silencio que se formo en el comedor._

Todos los presentes que conocían la relación actual de Ginny, se miraron nerviosamente, todavía se encontraban en un silencio incomodo.

Pero esta situación no duro mucho, ya que Ron, quien tenía la boca llena de comida escupió todo. Fleur lo miro recelosamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto indignado Ron mirando a Ginny de forma inquisitoria con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Vamogs afuega _enfants_ – dijo de repente Fleur.

Mientras se levantaba apoyo una mano en el hombro de Bill, quien llevo una mano hacia la mano de ella que se encontraba en su hombro y le sonrió. Ella fue a cargar al más pequeño de sus hijos, Louis. Sophia hizo un puchero a su padre, Bill solo miro a su hija y le acaricio la nariz, la pequeña resignada empezó a levantarse.

- Espera Fleur – dijo Kat levantándose de su asiento inesperadamente – Nosotros te acompañamos.

Dicho esto se escuchó el quejido de Mark, Sebastián quien había captado la mirada de todos los presentes, simplemente obedeció a su madre y se levanto rápidamente.

- ¿Vamos Angelina? – Pregunto Kat mientras la miraba con terror, estaba muy asustada con lo que podía suceder en esa habitación.

- Si, vamos – dijo Angelina quien se levanto y le dio una sonrisa suave a Fred – Vayamos al jardín.

- Estag bien – dijo Fleur antes de salir del comedor con Louis en brazos.

Sophia caminaba junto con Mark detrás de Fleur. Kat estaba con Sebastián quien miraba a su madre y ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Pero mamá – se quejo Johanna - ¡Quiero saber quién es el novio de tía Ginny!

- Después – dijo Angelina mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hija.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Johanna.

- Vamos con mamá – dijo Fred quien ayudaba a Nerea a que baje del asiento y se levantaba para salir con los que evacuaban.

- Tu te quedas aquí – dijo Angelina como si fuera una orden.

- Pero… - dijo Fred haciendo un puchero.

- No – dijo Angelina caminando hacia la puerta.

La pequeña Nerea entre risas termino de bajar del asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fred, su papá.

Casi todos los que habían evacuado estaban afuera o en la puerta. Angelina quien era la última en salir, se volteo a llamar a la esposa de Charlie, Cassandra.

- ¿Vienes? – Pregunto Angelina.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto medio distraída, luego reacciono – No, me quedo.

- Cassandra – le dice Charlie – Es mejor que salgas.

- Me quedo – dijo ella abriendo los ojos y moviendo la cabeza – Alguien debe de controlarte – dijo mirando Charlie – Lucas ve con tu tía.

- Está bien – dijo el pequeño resignado, luego bufo – Justo cuando comenzaba lo interesante.

Al decir esto, se gano con la mirada asesina de su madre, por lo cual sonrió inocentemente con la carita de no haber echo nada malo.

- Espérame, Sebastián – grito mientras corría a alcanzar a su primo.

- Hermione¿Vienes? – Pregunto temerosa Angelina.

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron, y como estaba era recomendable que se quedará, entonces miro a Angelina y movió la cabeza negativamente. Ella simplemente asintió.

- Voy a ver a Daphne – dijo Angelina antes de salir.

Ahora solo quedaban en el comedor los gemelos, todos los hermanos de Ginny, al igual que Cassandra y Hermione, junto con los señores Weasley.

El ambiente seguía igual tenso.

- ¿Es verdad que tienes novio? – Pregunto Ron quien ya se encontraba parado y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa con las orejas muy rojas.

Hermione sólo lo agarro de uno de los brazos.

- Si – dijo Ginny casi en un susurro casi inaudible y con la vista en el plato.

Todo volvió a estar en silencio, Ginny alzo la vista por un momento Ron había abierto la boca y se encontraba completamente rojo, Hermione se encontraba a su costado, parada, susurrándole cosas al oído para que se calme. Molly Weasley no había cambiado su posición, seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y roja. El señor Weasley había apoyado los codos en la mesa para así poder apoyar su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas. Bill comía tranquilamente como si nada ocurriera. Los gemelos se miraban entre ellos y volteaban a observar a su madre. Charlie se encontraba tenso en su asiento y su esposa lo agarraba con ambas manos del brazo.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Ron muy irritado, estaba apunto de matar a alguien.

- Ron – dijo suavemente Hermione mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

- Quiero saber quien es – dijo Ron muy irritado – Para después poder ir a descuartizarlo.

Cassandra miro a Ron sorprendida, y luego volteo a ver a Charlie, quien se encontraba en la misma posición. Parecía que dentro de su cabeza se debatía ferozmente.

Ginny miro a su hermano suplicando ayuda, pero Bill solo atino a sonreírle y moviendo la cabeza, indicándole que continuara.

- ¿Por qué ustedes no dicen nada? – Pregunto Ron muy alterado a los gemelos.

Los gemelos se miraron por un momento y sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

- Si, Ginny – dijo Fred mirando a Ginny seriamente, aunque tenía una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.

- ¿Quién es tu novio? – completo George mientras apoya su cabeza en una de las manos.

Ginny los observo indignada, pensó que la iban a apoyar, luego los observo entrecerrando los ojos demasiado. Los gemelos sólo retrocedieron un poco, sabían del carácter de Ginny.

- ¿Por qué los miras de ese modo? – Pregunto Ron alterado – Ellos no hicieron nada malo.

- Que tenga novio no es algo malo – dijo Ginny enfrentándose a Ron.

Ron la miro mucho más alterado, temblando de furia, por lo cual Hermione trataba de controlarlo, pero ya estaba tomando algo de distancia.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto otra vez Ron pausadamente, pero mucho más irritado por la forma como Ginny le había contestado.

- No tengo por qué decírtelo – dijo Ginny enojada.

- Contesta a tu hermano mayor – hablo por primera vez Molly quien seguía en la misma posición, lo dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ginny sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero ahora tenía miedo por la reacción que tendrían, si con sólo saber que ella tenía novio estaban muy alterados.

- Dracomalfoy – dijo Ginny en un tono casi inaudible y lo dijo muy rápido.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Ron elevando la voz, mucho más.

Ginny dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos, era el momento de decirlo. Abrió los ojos y trato de mirar a toda su familia.

- Draco Malfoy – dijo Ginny pausadamente.

Cuando acabo de decirlo, todo se quedo en silencio, Percy la miraba atónito, Ron estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas muy rojas. El señor Weasley había mantenido la misma posición que antes, pero levanto ambas cejas, Molly Weasley dejo el color rojo de su cara y se encontraba muy pálida, estaba en estado de shock.

Ginny paso a jugar con sus manos se encontraba muy nerviosa, y trataba de buscar apoyo en sus hermanos, en los que sabían la noticia. Bill sólo suspiro fuertemente mientras que Charlie cerró los ojos. Cassandra miro a Ginny y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso explica todo – dijo pensativo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- Desde hace unas semanas – dijo pausadamente – Lucius Malfoy me saludo cuando nos encontramos en el Ministerio.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Ginny sorprendida, pero en cierto modo se alegro.

- Si – dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Todos volvieron a estar callados, Ginny giro y observo a su madre, quien seguía estática con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Piensan decir algo más? – Pregunto Ginny temerosa.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes salir con eso?! – Espeto Ron muy enojado golpeando la mesa - ¡Es un Mortífago!

- ¡No lo es! – Respondió Ginny.

- ¡Ese maldito es un mujeriego, un desgraciado! – Grito más fuerte Ron - ¿Qué hace con mi hermanita?

Ginny solo lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y retrocedió un poco.

- ¡Se quiere aprovechar de ti! – Grito Ron perdiendo casi el control.

- No es cierto – dijo Ginny asustada por la reacción de Ron.

- ¿Por eso cambiaste a Harry? – Dijo Ron muy enojado, descontrolado, pero con una mueca de indignación.

Ante lo dicho Ginny levanto ambas cejas y lo observaba.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione mirando a su esposo, sorprendida por lo que él había dicho.

- Parece que haz perdido la razón – grito Ron - ¿Te desapareciste por eso?

- No le hables así, idiota – dijo Bill reaccionando y levantándose.

- ¿Has escuchado lo que ha dicho? – Dijo Ron enojado, con la vena saltante en la frente - ¡Esta saliendo con Malfoy!

- Perfectamente – dijo Bill entre dientes mirando severamente a Ron.

- ¡La esta usando! – Grito Ron descontrolado, señalando a Ginny.

- No la esta usando – dijo Charlie levantándose y acercándose a Ginny.

Cassandra sonrió al observar la reacción de su esposo.

- Ella puede salir con quien quiera – dijo Bill mientras apoyaba una mano en Ginny.

- ¡Pero estamos hablando de Malfoy! – Gritó Ron descontrolado - ¡Es un mujeriego, utiliza a las mujeres!

- Ron – dijo muy amenazadoramente Charlie.

- ¡Sólo falta que vivas con Malfoy! – dijo Ron elevando los brazos, irritado.

Ginny sólo lo miro en silencio, Ron percibió la mirada de Ginny y abrió los ojos como plato. Percy sólo observo a Ginny detenidamente, mientras que el Señor Weasley esperaba la respuesta de ella, Molly seguía muy pálida mirando a su hija.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Ron mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- Ron, tranquilízate – dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano – Ya es grande para tomar sus propias decisiones.

- ¡Pero es mi hermana! – Dijo Ron alterado – Sólo convives con una persona cuando estas casado. La hace ver como una…

- ¡Cierra la boca, Ronald Weasley! – Dijo Cassandra muy enojada señalándolo – Yo conviví con tu hermano antes de casarnos y no me considero una cualquiera – dijo enojada mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Ron.

Ella caminaba muy amenazante hacia Ron.

- Ginny – dijo Percy mientras la miraba serio – Si vives con Malfoy¿Comparten el cuarto?

Cassandra dejo de caminar hacia Ron, y se quedo en su lugar, sólo volteo a ver a Charlie.

Todos los hermanos Weasley voltearon a ver a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, incluso Percy, quien fue él que hablo. Ginny se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se la esperaba.

Ella no respondió, solo se quedo callada y completamente sonrojada. Los hermanos entendieron la respuesta.

Los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero se podía observar que estaban enojados. Percy se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, no esperaba esa "respuesta". Bill presionó el hombro de Ginny, ya que seguía apoyando su mano en ella. Charlie estaba completamente rojo, estaba completamente enfurecido.

Exploto.

- ¡Yo lo mato a ese infeliz! – dijo Ron abalanzándose sobre la mesa, Hermione trataba de mantenerlo en el lugar.

- Ginevra – dijo Charlie mirando severamente a Ginny - ¿Es cierto eso?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny inocentemente – Bill, me duele – se quejo Ginny mientras trataba de sacar la mano de Bill de su hombro.

- Respóndele – Dijo severamente Bill.

- Charlie, déjala en paz – dijo Cassandra mientras se acercaba.

- Sólo quiero una respuesta – dijo Charlie mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todo quien lo mirase.

- Ginny ya es grande – dijo Cassandra comenzando a enojarse por la actitud de su esposo.

- Es mi hermana – dijo Charlie mientras la miraba seriamente.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – dijo Cassandra con las manos en las caderas.

En ese momento mientras los gemelos empezaban a levantar la voz, y los demás también.

Se escucho un golpe seco, todos se miraron asustados, luego voltearon a ver hacia el lugar que antes ocupaba su madre, y no la encontraron.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Ginny mientras corría hacia su madre.

Cassandra grito, mientras que se armo un gran barullo por parte de los demás presentes. En ese momento se abría la puerta del comedor, entraban todos los restantes.

Los más pequeños miraban asombrados hacia su abuela quien estaba en el suelo tirada. Las esposas tenían los ojos muy abiertos, Fleur tenía abrazado a Louis y Angelina a Daphne.

- Mataron a abuelita – sentenció Sebastián y miro a su padre - ¿Qué han hecho? – Pregunto preocupado.

Ante lo dicho, todos los pequeños miraron a sus respectivos padres a quienes se habían quedado en el comedor. Mark y Nerea empezaron a llorar fuertemente.

Lucas se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba Molly, quien estaba rodeada por todos los pelirrojos, y Cassandra y Hermione. Ante esto Cassandra cargo a su hijo antes de que alcance a su abuelita.

- Pequeños – dijo Arthur volteando a ver por un momento a sus nietos – Esta durmiendo, tranquilos.

- ¿Abuelita duerme en el suelo? – Pregunto sorprendido Louis.

- Es muy rara – dijo Sebastián con una mueca.

Ante el comentario, su madre, Katherine, lo golpea en la cabeza.

- Auch – dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza Sebastián - ¡Es cierto!

- Mamá – dijeron Mark y Nerea a la vez - ¿Podemos dormir en el suelo también?

- Percy – dijo Arthur serio – Trae el botiquín.

Ante lo dicho Percy salió rápidamente a buscarlo. Todas las esposas de los pelirrojos trataron de sacar a todos los pequeños del lugar.

- Bill, Charlie – dijo Arthur – Ayúdenme a llevar a su madre.

Dicho esto, todos ayudaron a llevarla al cuarto, para que descansara. La recostaron en la cama, mientras que Ginny se sentaba a su costado y cogía el botiquín, que trajo Percy.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba impaciente en el departamento, estaba en el escritorio revisando alguno de los contratos que tenía. No se podía concentrar, sólo pensaba en las formas como podían matarlo los hermanos de Ginevra cuando se enterasen o en las formas como lo torturarían.

Seguía releyendo la misma línea del nuevo contrato.

Observo el reloj, ya debería de haber terminado la cena hace tiempo, pero Ginny todavía no regresaba. Decidió que esperaría un poco más. Fue por un libro de pociones a su biblioteca.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca hace algunas horas. Acabo de leer un libro de pociones, un libro sobre leyes mágicas, los cuales eran libros muy extensos. Aun acaban esos dos libros, Ginevra no regresaba.

Se llevo las manos para masajearse la sien. Empezaba a preocuparse. Miro el reloj.

Ya era más de medianoche.

Volvió a masajearse la sien, con los ojos cerrados. Debía ir a buscarla, pero no sabia donde quedaba ese lugar.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Molly Weasley comenzaba a reaccionar. Cuando abrió los ojos observo que todos sus hijos se encontraban observándola detenidamente.

- Ginny – dijo muy suavemente Molly.

- Aquí estoy mamá – dijo Ginny mientras cogía con ambas manos, la mano de su madre.

- ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Malfoy? – Pregunto esperando que todo fuera sólo una pesadilla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Ginny observo a su madre algo triste porque no quisiera aceptarlo.

Arthur observo el rostro de Ginny, la miro con detenimiento. Luego suspiro y volteo a ver a sus hijos hombres.

- Chicos – dijo Arthur observándolos – Su madre y yo debemos de hablar con Ginny a solas.

- ¡Papá! – Se quejaron todos a la vez.

- ¡Es nuestra hermana menor! – dijo Charlie observando a su padre.

- Es algo que debemos hacer – dijo Arthur Weasley.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza a excepción de Ron.

- ¡Papá! – Se quejo Ron - ¡Yo no me pienso ir si van a hablar del infeliz de Malfoy! – dijo energéticamente Ron.

- Camina no más – dijeron los gemelos mientras lo empujaban fuera del dormitorio.

- Si van a quedarse – dijo Molly antes de que ellos cerraran la puerta – Es mejor que acuesten a sus hijos de una vez.

Cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? – Dijo Molly mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Si – dijo Ginny casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Molly desconcertada.

- Cuando salí de viaje, me lo encontré – dijo ella antes de dar un suspiro – Peleamos al principio, pero poco a poco lo fui conociendo.

- ¿Sabes que eso puede ser muy peligroso, verdad? – Dijo Arthur Weasley serio mirando de reojo a su hija.

- Supongo – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de hombros – Corría el mismo riesgo estando con Harry – Esto lo dijo mirando a su padre.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Molly con una mueca de fastidio – es un Malfoy.

- No me enamore del apellido – dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos a su madre – Me enamore de él, de cómo es él.

- ¿Te enamoraste? – Pregunto Molly alarmada.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sin mirar a su madre como si hubiera realizado alguna travesura. Molly simplemente suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Lo saben los padres de Malfoy, verdad? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley.

- Si – dijo Ginny mirándolo – Ellos no me tratan mal – dijo, ya que vio que su madre iba a replicar.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy no te ha hecho nada malo? – Pregunto Arthur preocupado.

- No – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizar con la mirada a su padre – Al contrario, me enseñará a defenderme mejor, voy a ir todos los miércoles a la mansión de ellos.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, seguía pensativo.

- Hasta ahora no lo puedo entender – dijo Molly mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco sé como paso – dijo Ginny – Pero estoy muy feliz junto a él.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Ginny intercalaba su mirada entre sus padres, esperando a que preguntaran alguna cosa más.

- Denle una oportunidad – Dijo Ginny suplicando con la mirada a sus padres.

- Podríamos aceptarlo – dijo Molly mientras hacia un gesto – Pero a tus hermanos tienes que darles algo de tiempo.

- Eso lo sé – dijo Ginny resignada.

- Pero… - Comenzó a decir Arthur Weasley - ¿Ellos lo sabían, no? – Pregunto el Señor Weasley mientras observaba detenidamente a Ginny.

Ginny dio una sonrisa suave, sabía que a su padre no se le escapaban esas pequeñas cosas.

- Alguno de ellos – dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco a su padre.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto alarmada Molly.

- Eso no interesa, querida – dijo Arthur Weasley mirando a su esposa – Lo importante es que Ginny esta aquí con nosotros.

- Ginny – dijo Molly mientras extendía sus brazos.

Ginny se acerco un poco y se acurruco en su madre. Estuvieron un rato abrazadas. Mientras Molly le susurraba palabras de cariño.

- Antes – dijo Arthur mirando a su hija – Tengo una pregunta.

- Dime – dijo Ginny mientras miraba a su padre.

- ¿Por qué terminaste con Harry?

Esa pregunta Ginny no se la esperaba, se asusto al principio.

¿Cómo les iba a explicar lo que paso entre ellos? Ella no quería que se resintieran con Harry, antes lo defendía porque estaba muy enamorada o tal vez solo era una ilusión de él. Ahora, ella lo había perdonado, ya no sentía nada raro cuando estaba junto a él, sólo no quería que su familia se resintiera con Harry.

- Esa ya no importa, Arthur – dijo Molly mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Molly en su típico tono – Quiero que venga a la casa a comer un día de estos de ese modo tal vez podamos dar nuestro consentimiento a la relación.

- Pero me acabas de decir que si lo aceptabas – se quejo Ginny mientras se separaba un poco de su madre para verla a los ojos.

- Dije que podría aceptarlo – dijo Molly mientras llevaba un dedo a la nariz de Ginny – Quiero que venga a comer a la casa – dijo sonriendo a su hija.

Ginny la abrazo más fuerte y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hay algo que me inquieta – dijo Arthur luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – Dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Vives con Malfoy? – Pregunto con cierto recelo y observando a su hija.

- Si – dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Eso si que no, señorita – dijo Molly severamente – Tu no vas a vivir con él.

- Mamá – dijo Ginny seria – Ya vivo con él.

- Eso no entra en discusión – dijo Molly dando por terminado la conversación.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Blaise se encontraba en su departamento, en su dormitorio completamente dormido. Estaba acurrucado en su cama, soñando… sabe Merlín qué.

Estaba abrazado a su almohada muy dormido cuando escucho a lo lejos un ruido. No le dio mayor importancia, tenía sueño.

Se movió un poco en su cama, pero no se levanto.

- Blaise – dijo una persona cerca de él.

Blaise no le dio importancia solo emitió un ruido y siguió dormido.

- Blaise – dijo mucho más fuerte.

Siguió sin contestar solo se movió un poco.

- ¡Blaise! – Grito la persona muy cerca del oído.

Blaise salto de su cama y se sentó. Primero se sobo los ojos. Tenía todavía la vista borrosa.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco y bostezaba.

- Blaise levántate – Dijeron.

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto Blaise mientras lo observaba con dificultad.

- ¿Quién más? – dijo antes de sentarse, estaba algo irritado.

- ¿qué…? – Comenzó a decir Blaise.

Se movió un poco en su cama y se acerco a su mesita de noche. Observo el reloj, era medianoche y algo más.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Dijo Blaise haciendo una mueca.

- Si – dijo Draco mirándolo seriamente y sentándose al borde de la cama de Blaise.

- Hermano – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello – Sé que te sientes atraído por mi, pero estas no son horas para visitarme.

Ante el comentario, Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No llega Ginevra – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Vienes a contarme tus problemas amorosos? – Dijo Blaise mirándolo sorprendido, luego sonrío y asintió con la cabeza – Vale, hermano, cuéntame que paso.

- Blaise, no estoy de humor – dijo Draco mientras lo miraba – Ginevra fue a la cena con sus padres.

- ¿Les iba a hablar de ti? – Pregunto Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos – Eso explica todo – lo dijo pensativo.

- ¿Sabes dónde viven? – Pregunto Draco sin hacerle caso al último comentario de Blaise.

- No – dijo Blaise, luego se quedo pensando – ¡En La Madriguera! – dijo emocionado como un niño.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo irritado - ¿Sabes dónde queda?

- No – dijo simplemente Blaise.

Se quedaron un rato así en silencio, Draco había apoyado los codos en sus piernas y tenía las manos entrecruzadas.

Blaise seguía en su cama sentado y pensativo, tratando de pensar el lugar dónde vivían los Weasley.

- Kyndra debe de saberlo – Dijo Blaise luego de un largo silencio.

- Vamos a buscarla – dijo Draco levantándose.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Blaise alarmado – Tengo sueño – dijo haciéndole un puchero a Draco y con flojera.

- No me importa – dijo Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ve solo – dijo Blaise mientras se echaba en su cama otra vez.

- Kyndra es tu novia – dijo Draco serio mirando a Blaise.

Blaise lo miro sin entender el comentario.

- No voy a presentarme a estas horas en su casa solo – dijo Draco viendo que Blaise no le entendió.

- No te preocupes – dijo Blaise mientras se acurrucaba en su cama – Confío en ti, hermano, te doy permiso de ir.

Draco lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- Hablo en serio – dijo Draco mirándolo.

- ¡Yo también! – dijo exasperado Blaise – Confío en ti, aun cuando tu no me confíes a tu enamorada, yo sí.

Draco siguió observándolo de brazos cruzados con la ceja levantada.

- ¿No te vas a ir hasta que te acompañe, verdad? – Pregunto resignado Blaise.

- Exacto – dijo triunfal Draco.

- Está bien – dijo mientras se sentaba – Sal del cuarto.

Draco se quedo mirándolo severamente, pensó que Blaise se iba a esconder.

- Hermano – dijo Blaise mientras se despeinaba – Sé que me encuentras atractivo.

Dicho esto, Draco lo miro seriamente.

- Pero yo no – dijo Blaise sonriendo burlonamente – Me gustan las mujeres, me encantan. Además quiero cambiarme sin que me acoses.

- Te espero en la sala – dijo Draco mientras movía la cabeza negativamente – No demores.

-

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny junto con sus padres bajaron por las escaleras. Todos los Weasley y sus esposas estaban en la sala discutiendo, cuando los vieron bajar se quedaron callados inmediatamente.

- ¿Se quedan a dormir? – Pregunto Molly sonriendo a todos.

- Si – dijo Fred mirando a los recién llegados.

- Nos quedamos todos – dijo George también mirándolos.

Luego se volvió a formar un silencio en la sala. Todos se observaban.

- ¿Los niños? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley mirando alrededor.

- Ya están dormidos – dijo Cassandra sonriendo a su suegro – Es muy tarde, además.

- Me alegro que se queden – dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Todos querían preguntar muchas cosas pero ninguno se animaba a ser el primero.

- ¿Les sirvo algo de tomar? – Pregunto Molly atentamente.

- Madre – dijo severamente Ron.

- Dime, Ron – dijo Molly mientras lo observaba.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Ginny y Malfoy? – Pregunto Ron sin cuidado alguno.

- Ron – dijo Hermione severamente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ron como si no hubiera hecho algo malo – Alguien tiene que ser el primero en preguntar – dijo levantando los hombros.

- No podemos oponernos a la decisión de tu hermana – dijo Arthur mientras miraba cariñosamente a Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – dijo desconcertado Ron.

- Lo que has escuchado, hijo – dijo Molly – Todavía vamos a evaluar la relación y por el momento no nos vamos a oponer.

- Podemos alegar que ha sufrido un desequilibrio mental – dijo Ron desesperado.

- Ron – dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ron mirando severamente a su hermana - ¿Me vas a decir que te encontrabas bien de salud mental cuando aceptaste a ese?

- Si Ron – dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia – Y se llama Draco.

Estaban por comenzar una pelea, ya que ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

- Niños – dijo Molly interviniendo – Tranquilos.

- No se peleen aquí – dijo Arthur cansado.

- Voy a traerles algo de tomar – dijo Molly mientras salía hacia la cocina.

Todos se sentaron, Ginny se sentó entre sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie. Estaban conversando de otros temas, aun cuando Ron les lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos, en especial a Ginny.

- Fleur y yo tenemos algo que decirles – dijo Bill emocionado.

Todos los miraron. Fleur le sonrió a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bill? – Pregunto Arthur a su hijo.

- Fleur esta embarazada – dijo Bill muy emocionado.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos y luego de un momento todos se levantaron a felicitarlos y abrazarlos. Molly fue la primera en felicitarlos, estaba muy emocionada.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – Pregunto Ginny emocionada cuando abrazo a Fleur.

- Haceg unaz semanags – dijo Fleur emocionada.

- Felicidades – Dijo Ginny mientras volvía a abrazarla.

- Me alegro por ustedes – dijo Molly muy emocionada, besando en la mejilla a ambos.

Bill abrazo cariñosamente a Fleur y la beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió tímidamente.

Volvieron a sentarse y ahora con un mejor ánimo, aunque Ron seguía mirando recelosamente a Ginny, quien ya no le hacía caso.

Pasaron un rato hablando de Fleur y de Bill.

- Creo que es momento de que me vaya – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba tranquila.

Todos sus hermanos la miraron fijamente.

Se acordaron que Ginny iría al departamento de Draco y se acordaron sobre todo del comentario estupendo de Percy.

- Tú no te vas a ningún lado – Dijo severamente Fred.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

- Lo que has escuchado – dijo George seriamente.

- ¿Qué les ocurre? – Pregunto Ginny algo fastidiada.

- Tú no sales de esta casa – dijo Charlie levantándose.

- Ustedes no me van a prohibir de que me vaya – dijo Ginny comenzando a irritarse.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera moverse, Bill la abrazó, de forma que le aprisionaba los brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ginny tratando de zafarse del abrazo - ¡Suéltame!

- No – dijo Bill sin prestarle atención.

Ginny trato de patearla, pero Charlie la agarro de las pantorrillas cerca de los tobillos. La tenían sujeta y no había forma de que se soltará.

- ¡Suéltame! – grito Ginny desesperada.

- ¿Crees que te vamos a dejar salir a encontrarte con ese hurón? – Dijo Fred parado cerca de ella.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Ginny pidiendo que su madre interviniera.

- Voy a lavar las cosas – dijo Molly sin prestarle atención a su hija.

Ginny los miro desesperada, parecía que nadie la iba a ayudar.

- ¡Papá! – Grito Ginny mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

- Creo que quiere dormir en su cuarto – dijo Bill fuerte - ¿No?

- Llévala a su cuarto – indico Ron muy emocionado.

- ¡Ron! – Grito enojada Hermione - ¡No le hagas eso a tu hermana!

- ¡Deja a Ginny en este momento, Charlie! – Dijo muy enfadada Cassandra - ¡Si no la sueltas en este momento, vas a pasar una gran temporada en el sillón! – Grito muy enojada.

Charlie miro por unos momentos a su esposo, luego dejo de observarla y trato de inmovilizar a Ginny aun más.

- ¡Suéltenme! – Grito Ginny mientras se movía desesperada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Ya llegamos, hermano – dijo Blaise mientras observaba todo el lugar.

- ¿No vivían en una pensión? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- Vivían, tu lo has dicho, hermano – Dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Caminaron a oscuras un momento por el departamento, era de mediano tamaño y con grandes ventanas. En el suelo encontraron algunos juguetes de Breanna, y en la mesa Draco encontró algunos artículos que tenían la etiqueta de "Sortilegios Weasley".

Llegaron a una de las puertas y Blaise se quedo parado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Draco mientras lo observaba con la ceja levantada y con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Es el cuarto de Kyndra – dijo Blaise mirando a Draco.

- Despiértala – dijo Draco serio como si fuera algo normal.

- Espérame en la sala – dijo Blaise mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Draco se quedo un rato en la sala mientras daba vueltas. Estaba muy inquieto. Cuando levanto la cabeza, se encontró a Kyndra con una bata y soñolienta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? – Dijo ella cansada, tenía mucho sueño – Blaise dice que quieres hablar conmigo.

- ¿No le dijiste nada? – Pregunto Draco algo enojado con Blaise.

- Le dije que querías hablar con ella – Dijo Blaise inocentemente.

- ¿Tanto te demoraste para despertarla? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

Blaise sonrió ampliamente y abrazo por la cintura a Kyndra y se levanto de hombros.

- Desearía no haberlo preguntado – dijo Draco mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, tratando de quitarse las imágenes de la mente.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Kyndra interrumpiendo.

- Ginevra no regresa – dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Sigue aun en la casa de sus padres? – Pregunto sorprendida Kyndra.

- Si – dijo Draco mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos.

- Tal vez se quedo a dormir – dijo Kyndra tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Hubiera mandado una lechuza – dijo Draco impaciente.

- Cierto – dijo Kyndra mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón - ¿Quieres ir a buscarla? – Pregunto mirando a Draco.

- Si es necesario – dijo Draco mirándola.

- Cuando fui allá – comenzó a decir Kyndra – Me aparecí, pero se el camino, si es que quieres ir en el carro.

- Sería buena idea – dijo Draco pensativo.

- Entonces voy a cambiarme – dijo Kyndra rápido.

- ¿Y Breanna? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Jordan esta durmiendo en el otro cuarto – dijo Kyndra despreocupada – Le avisaré que voy a salir.

- Está bien – dijo Blaise mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

Ella estaba caminando hacia su dormitorio.

- Kyndra – dijo Blaise rápido.

- Dime – dijo ella volteándose.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte? – Dijo Blaise con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador.

Draco sólo levanto una ceja, se acerco y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Blaise.

Kyndra sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

- Te esperamos aquí – dijo Draco serio, pero presionando con la mano uno de los hombros de Blaise.

- Está bien – dijo Kyndra sonriendo antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – Pregunto Blaise resentido.

- Porque eres inoportuno – dijo Draco severamente.

- Trato de aprovechar las oportunidades – Dijo sonriente Blaise levantándose de hombros – Como todos.

- Piensa bien las cosas la próxima vez – dijo Draco después de rodar los ojos por el comentario de él.

Esperaron un rato y vieron salir a Kyndra cambiada y fue hacia otro de los cuartos. Ella salió acompañada de Jordan.

- ¿Cómo están? – Dijo mientras les estrechaba la mano a cada uno.

Cada uno lo saludo, aunque más amable fue Blaise.

- Espero que no se demoren mucho – dijo Jordan.

- También espero eso – dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- Nos vemos en unas horas – dijo Jordan mientras la despeinaba un poco a ella.

- Ya vuelvo – dijo Kyndra mientras lo abrazaba por unos segundos.

- Cuídate – dijo mientras el besaba la frente.

- Está en las mejores manos del mundo – dijo Blaise sonriendo abiertamente.

Kyndra se rió y le beso en la mejilla, Jordan solo movía la cabeza, divertido. Blaise la abrazo fuerte a ella. Draco quien estaba desesperado, tosió para que reaccionaran de una vez.

- Mejor nos vamos – dijo Blaise alarmado – Porque mi hermano se muere si no salvamos a su pelirroja.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, Blaise levanto las manos divertido y Kyndra sonrió junto con Jordan.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny seguía atrapada en los brazos de Bill, mientras que Charlie trataba de razonar con su esposa. Todos estaban haciendo un gran alboroto porque no querían dejarla salir a Ginny.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Arthur Weasley al ver que todos seguían gritándose, fue a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas Noches, señor – dijo Kyndra temerosamente – Espero no haberlo despertado.

- No te preocupes – dijo Arthur amigablemente – Todos están despiertos aquí.

- Ginny – dijo Kyndra mirando a su costado - ¿Se encuentra?

- Si – dijo el señor entrecerrando los ojos, por el movimiento que ella hizo antes de preguntarlo.

Ante la curiosidad, Arthur se asomo un poco y se encontró con la presencia de la persona que menos esperaba.

- Malfoy – Dijo Arthur mientras se tensaba.

- Señor Weasley – Dijo Draco serio.

- Buenas Noches, señor – Dijo Blaise saliendo de atrás de Draco, sonriendo ampliamente, pero estaba con miedo.

Se quedaron un momento observándose hasta que se acercaron unas personas.

- ¿Qué paso papá? – Dijeron los gemelos que se acercaron junto con Percy.

- Chicos – dijo Arthur tratando de mantenerlos dentro de la casa.

Pero ellos eran más y más jóvenes, por lo cual pudieron empujar al señor un poco para observar.

- ¡Kyndra! – Dijeron emocionados los gemelos - ¿Vienes con Breanna?

- No – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Malfoy – dijo Percy que había mirado hacia otro lado.

Los gemelos al escuchar eso, voltearon a ver a ese lado. Se encontraron con Malfoy que los miraba seriamente, no se había movido de ese lugar.

Pero se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido a ese lugar, la sin razón le gano esta vez, realmente estaba preocupado por Ginny, y eso lo llevo a cometer el peor error de su vida, ir a una casa llena de pelirrojos, los cuales no lo apreciaban en absoluto.

- Malfoy – dijo muy serio Fred.

- Zabini – Dijo George.

- Weasley – dijo Draco mirando a todos los pelirrojos.

- Weasleysss – dijo Blaise preocupado por la situación y sonriendo temerosamente – Ya todos nos conocemos – dijo aun sonriente.

Los gemelos y Percy lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero volvieron su atención a Draco Malfoy.

- Muy valiente al haber venido – dijo Fred sonriendo maliciosamente.

- O muy tonto – continuo George sonriendo de la misma forma.

Volvieron a quedarse callados y Blaise se movió de lugar ahora se encontraba al costado de Kyndra, nervioso.

- ¡Qué descorteses somos! – Dijo Fred fingiendo indignación.

- Chicos – Dijo Arthur tratando de mantenerlos quietos.

- Pasen – Dijo George sonriendo ampliamente.

Dejaron que Kyndra pasara primero, ella fue acompañada por el señor Arthur y por Percy. Blaise pasó después pero bajo la mirada atenta de los gemelos. Por último entro Draco.

- A ti, te tenemos algo especial – dijeron los gemelos mientras pasaban uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Draco.

Draco se arrepintió de haber ido a ese lugar.

Todos entraron tranquilos por decirlo de algún modo a La Madriguera.

Cuando ingresaron en la sala, Arthur estaba serio, y detrás de él ingresaba Kyndra tímidamente y sonriendo.

- Hola – dijo ella tímidamente observando la escena.

Encontró a Ginny, quien estaba sujetada por los brazos por Bill mediante un abrazo, quien la tenía elevada del suelo; Charlie ya la había soltado de los pies y hablaba con su esposa. Ron había tomado el lugar de Charlie, la sujetaba de los pies. Las demás, a excepción de Fleur que estaba alejada tomando el té, discutían ferozmente con Ron y Bill.

Kyndra se quedo sorprendida por lo que observaba.

- Hola – dijo Ron mirándola.

Después hicieron lo mismo los demás presentes.

- Miren que encontramos en la puerta – dijeron los gemelos, quienes se habían adelantado a Blaise y Percy.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la presencia de Draco Malfoy en la casa.

Ron cuando lo observo, enfureció rápidamente y tenía las orejas muy rojas. No lo pensó dos veces y atravesó la sala rápidamente y golpeo a Draco en la cara.

- Desgraciado – dijo Ron muy irritado.

- ¡Déjalo! – Grito Ginny.

Por el desconcierto de la situación, Bill no se percato que había dejado a Ginny suelta del abrazo. Por ende, Ginny pudo liberarse y se acerco hacia Ron gritándole.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba severamente.

Ginny no espero la respuesta de Ron y se agacho para ayudar a Draco a pararse. Lo habían golpeado cerca de la boca y ya estaba sangrando un poco.

Draco fulmino con la mirada a Ron, quien estaba siendo detenido por Percy y Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! – Grito muy enojado, tratando de librarse de Percy y Hermione.

- Ron, déjalo – Gritaba Hermione tratando de controlarlo.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – Grito enfurecido Ron – Eres un cretino¿Qué te crees saliendo con mi hermana?

- Ron – dijo Percy quien con todas sus fuerzas lo retenía.

- ¡No te acerques a mi hermana, maldito mortífago! – Grito mientras trataba de librarse.

- Cállate Ronald – Grito muy enojada Ginny.

- No me hables en ese tono mocosa – dijo Ron fuera de si.

Hermione lo miro severamente.

- Te hablo como yo quiera – Grito ella enojándose.

Se estaba acercando a Ron muy enojada con las orejas rojas. Pero Draco la detuvo de uno de los brazos.

- Ginevra – dijo suavemente mientras la retenía.

- ¿Qué haces viviendo con eso? – Grito fuera de sí Ron fulminando con la mirada a Ginny – Te comportas como una…

Pero no acabo de decirlo.

- No le hables asía tu hermana, comadreja – dijo Draco furioso – Además tu hermana ya es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por sí sola.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la defensa de Draco, excepto Blaise quien lo miraba asustado, por como lo llamo a Ron, comadreja, había cavado su propia tumba.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Grito muy furioso Ron - ¡Eres un…!

- Cuida tu boca, Ronald Weasley – Dijo Molly entrando en el salón acompañada de su esposo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a Molly y Arthur Weasley.

- Buenas Noches, señora – dijo Blaise desde el rincón en donde se encontraba junto con Kyndra.

- Buenas noches – dijo Molly mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Luego volteo a observar a Draco.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Draco mientras los observaba.

- Buenas Noches – Dijo Molly – Acompáñame para limpiarte esa herida.

Ante el comentario Ron enfureció más.

- ¡Piensan avalar esta situación! – Dijo furioso Ron - ¡Están locos! – completo al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

- Petrificus Totallus – dijo Hermione apuntando con la varita a Ron.

Todos se quedaron observándola atentamente.

Blaise miro atónito a la situación. Luego le murmuro a Kyndra.

- Si eso le hace a su propio esposo – Dijo Blaise - ¡¿Qué nos espera a nosotros?!

- ¡Me canse de tus gritos, Ronald! – Grito enfurecida Hermione.

Incluso los gemelos se quedaron quietos y se sentaron.

Molly fue junto con Draco y Ginny hacia la cocina para curarle la herida a Draco. Estuvieron un rato ahí. Detrás se encontraba Blaise y Kyndra.

Pasó un tiempo y los cuatro decidieron irse, ante los problemas que habían ocurrido antes, Molly acepto que Ginny se fuera, no quería una guerra en la mañana.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Ginny se acerco sigilosamente a su costado, trato de no hacer ruido cuando se metió a la cama.

- Aun así, haces ruido – dijo Draco relajado.

- ¿Estabas despierto? – Pregunto sorprendida Ginny.

- ¿Qué crees? – Dijo en burla.

Ella ignoro su comentario, y se acerco a él, luego se apoyo en uno de sus brazos y paso su mano por los cabellos de Draco.

- ¿Te duele? – Pregunto Ginny mientras observaba la herida.

Draco no contesto, se encontraba distraído por la caricia que Ginny le hacía.

- ¿Si te doy un beso, te curarás más rápido? – Pregunto Ginny muy coqueta.

- Creo que debes de intentarlo – dijo Draco mientras sonreía de lado.

Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso sencillo en los labios. Ese beso tuvo un sabor extraño.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Creo que no – dijo Draco sonriendo – Debes de mejor el tratamiento.

Ante eso, Ginny se rió a carcajadas, Draco la tenía sujeta de la cintura, ella estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Draco.

- ¿Mañana vamos a pasar todo el día juntos? – dijo Draco insinuante.

- Puede ser – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Pero tu padre me cito para este domingo – dijo ella mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

- ¿Para? – Pregunto fastidiado.

- Las clases de defensa – dijo ella distraída.

Draco emitió un gruñido y la aprisiono un poco más.

- Serán pocas horas – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Si no son tus padres – dijo Draco fastidiado – Son mis padres¿Quién más falta?

Ginny se rió y le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por su tiempo, de verdad lo valoro!! GRacias a quienes dejaron RR y a quienes leyeron, espero que se animen a dejar uno pronto.

Ya saben como viene la situacion, espero que dejen RR y de esa forma dejo más rápido, tratare de escribir más rápido para el siguiente capitulo, solo que esta semana mi jefa me ha dejado bastante trabajo, terminaba muy tarde, y me inspiraba a medio dia y todo lo escribía en mi mail, hahaha, a lo qué uno recurre!! hahaha.

Ahora paso a contestar los RR dejados en el Boletín, que a muchos asusto, hahaha.

Tomoe-Chan: Llego tu RR cuando colgaba el Boletín. hahaha. Muchas Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y de dejar tu RR, espero leerte pronto por aquí.Yo comence esto de los FF buscando de esta pareja, la verdad lei uno de ellos y me encanto y empece a bucarlos. Luego me anime a escribir uno.

.-'Maria J.'-.: Hahahaha, pensé en comenzar el Boletin de esa forma para asustarlos, hahaha. Pero no lo dejaría nunca, me parece que es necesario que lo acabe, es un proyecto que comence y pienso terminar, no te preocupes, aun cuando lo acabe estrepitosamente, lo acabare hahaha. Hhahaha, me reí con eso de los insultos mentales, hahaha. Supongo que es de esperarse si te asustan de ese modoo... hahaha. Pensare si te disculpo por tus insultos mentales...hahhaa.

miniitha.malfoy: Hahaha, sabía que se asutarían, hahaha. No me gustaría terminarlo de esa manera, la verdad es algo que empece asustada, es lo primero que hago de esta forma. Me entusiasme que haya sido del agrado de muchas personas, gracias, Hahaha todos esperaban eso, es que son muy opuestos y los opuestos se atraen. hahhaa, me agrada entenderte, haha. No me harte!! me encanta leer tu opinión!!!

Denise: Hahaha, tercera persona asustada, no te preocupes, no se acabo en ese. YA veremos lo de HArry, Puede ser, pero ya leiste esta con algo de recelo, pero todo puede pasar.

alejandra: muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi!!! Gracias!!! Gracias por ponerme en ese lugar, la verdad creo que es mucho para mi. hahaha. Pero tratare de mejorar más!! Gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo, me parecio interesante y me ayuda a mi a no complicarme con los nombres, hahaha, son muchos niños.

loanli malfoy: Me paso varias veces, y te da colera, solo te queda que tu imaginacion sea lo suficinetemente buena para concluir el fic que te guste. Si, trate de dejarlo muy claro.

geilaurequi: Hahhaa, agregue allgo más y me parecio chistoso a mi, por eso me demore. Que bueno que te haya ido bien en ese trabajo, hahha, sorry por la decepcion, pero era para aclarar varias cosas, hahaha,

Espero ver los RR y de esta forma pueda dejar el capitulo más rápido!!!

Exitos,


	26. Chapter 26

Hola¿Cómo están??

Espero que esten super bien, la verdad esta semana me inspire y empece a escribir todas las noches... espero que me dure todavía... así tener el otro pronto!!

Muchas Gracias por sus RR y a quienes leyeron, espero que pronto dejen un RR, seran sumamente valorados!!

Este capitulo es mas de ellos, de Narcissa... ya lo sabrán!!

Los RR los contestaré abajo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - ****Interrupciones**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ginny le dijo a toda su familia sobre la relación que mantenía con Draco. Fue un par de veces a visitarlos siempre tratando de evitar a Ron.

Las clases de defensa que le dio Lucius Malfoy no fueron tan severas como ella pensó, era paciente con ella, aun cuando ella se equivocaba, no la había gritado, sólo daba un gran suspiro y de ahí le volvía a indicar. Narcissa ya la trataba con más amabilidad y la invitaba a quedarse a almorzar o cenar, según la hora de su clase.

- Ya llegue – dijo Ginny mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesita.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Draco sin levantar la vista.

- Tu padre me felicito porque me salieron la mayoría de los hechizos en el primer intento – Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y seguía sin mirarla.

- Mañana voy a ir con tu madre me invito a la reunión de una sociedad a la que pertenece – dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba – No me acuerdo el nombre – dijo Ginny pensativa.

- ¿Vas a ir? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

- Si – dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza – Tu madre parecía entusiasmada.

Draco simplemente asintió otra vez y Ginny lo miro sospechosamente. Ella se levanto y se acerco hacia él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Draco? – Pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Pregunto ácidamente Draco.

- No sé – dijo Ginny fastidiada por la forma como la había tratado.

Draco llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro.

- Tu hermano hoy se paso del límite – dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunto Ginny asustada.

- Me mando más de diez vociferadores hoy día – dijo aun en la misma posición.

- Ayer me mando tres – dijo Ginny pensativa – Pero hoy no recibí ninguno de él, sólo de mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre, te mando uno? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en el escritorio – Me dijo que le diga cuando vamos a ir a almorzar o cenar allá.

- ¿Vamos a ir? – Pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- Si – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – Mi madre me dijo que para aceptarte, deberíamos de ir.

- Yo no voy a ir – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Le dije a mi madre que iríamos – Dijo Ginny algo triste por la reacción de Draco.

- Fui sin previo aviso a tu casa y viste como me trataron – Dijo Draco mientras la miraba - ¿Qué será si es planificada la visita¿Muerte asegurada?

- No seas dramático – Dijo Ginny mirándolo seriamente.

Draco ante el comentario, la miro muy enojado.

- ¿Dramático? – Pregunto exaltado – ¡Yo soy el que recibe los vociferadores todos lo días!

- ¡Yo también los recibo! – Dijo Ginny enojándose.

Ahora ambos se encontraban parados.

- ¡Fui a cenar con tus padres! – Dijo Ginny.

- Gran sacrificio – Dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

- ¡Casi me envenenan! – Grito Ginny.

- No lo iban a hacer – Dijo Draco enojado.

- Pude haber muerto – Dijo Ginny mientras las orejas las tenía rojas.

- Tus hermanos piensan en matarme – Dijo Draco mientras se despeinaba un poco.

- No lo harían – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Tu que sabes? – Dijo Draco irritado – La comadreja te acuso de ser…

- No me hables de esa forma – Dijo Ginny muy enojada sin dejar que terminará de hablar.

Luego de eso Ginny salió del escritorio lanzando la puerta. Draco sólo volvió a sentar con los ojos cerrado y llevándose ambas manos a la frente. Se quedo un rato ahí mientras que escuchaba ruidos fuera de esa habitación.

Pasado un tiempo, Draco decidió salir y hablar con Ginny. Llego al cuarto que ambos compartían y trato de girar la manija, pero estaba cerrado.

- ¿Ginevra? – Pregunto Draco fuertemente.

No hubo respuesta desde dentro, Draco había ido a hablar con Ginny y no se espero eso. Estaba comenzando a enojarse otra vez.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco entre dientes pero fuerte – Abre la puerta.

Volvió a forcejear pero nada. Tampoco recibió respuesta.

- Sé que estas adentro – Dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, Despeinándose un poco - ¡Abre la puerta!

Draco sólo escucho un ruido muy leve desde dentro de la habitación.

- Si no abres la puerta – Dijo gritando – La voy a abrir.

- Ni te atrevas a entrar – dijo Ginny enojada desde dentro – Te voy a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos si cruzas esa puerta – Grito.

- ¡Abre Ginevra! – Dijo Draco después de un gruñido - ¡Déjame entrar!

- ¡No voy a dejar que entres a mi cuarto! – Dijo Ginny colérica.

A Draco le sorprendió de que Ginny lo denominara de ese modo al dormitorio, sonrió de costado. Le bajo un poco el enojo y decidió que si Ginevra no le abriría la puerta, dormiría en el cuarto de los invitados, tenía dos de esos dormitorios.

Cuando fue al que se encontraba cerca, abrió la puerta y entró cansado en este. Cerro los ojos apoyándose en la puerta cerrada, cuando miro el dormitorio, se encontró con un pequeño detalle.

No había una cama.

Miro a todo lado fastidiado. Emitió un gruñido. Salio furioso del dormitorio y se dirigió al siguiente.

Tampoco había una cama en este dormitorio. Salio echo una furia, se paro antes de dar un golpe fuerte en la puerta del dormitorio donde Ginny se encontraba.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y bajo el puño. Decidió que iría a tomar una ducha helada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny salio del dormitorio sigilosamente. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y de puntitas salio a ver donde había dormido Draco.

Se dirigió primero hacia los dormitorios donde había desaparecido las camas, no había rastro de él. Fue al escritorio de Draco y no lo encontró dormido en los sillones.

Cuando Ginny cerro la puerta del escritorio, se apoyo en ella, echo la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

No estaba.

Ginny espero encontrarlo ahí, pero él no estaba. Se fue y no le importo.

Ella resignada decidió ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

Estaba llegando al final de pasadizo y observo por la ventana de la sala, estaba abierta. No estaba completamente oscuro, ya que la luz de la calle iluminaba un poco la habitación.

Ella miro por un momento por la ventana y cuando bajo la vista, se encontró con Draco dormido en el sillón.

Ginny sonrió al encontrarlo ahí dormido. Se acerco y se sentó en la mesita que se encontraba cerca.

Se quedo contemplándolo un rato, había apoyado su codo en una de sus piernas para así poder apoyar su mentón en su mano. Estaba sonriendo.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados – Deja de contemplarme de ese modo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? - Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Por la intensidad de tu mirada – Dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- Draco – Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto Draco mientras se sentaba y quedaba frente a Ginny, sus rodillas chocaban.

Ella lo miro. Esta con la camisa desabrochada y completamente despeinado. Ginny extendió su mano y trato de arreglarle el cabello.

- Sólo quisiera que me acompañaras - Dijo Ginny mientras lo mira a los ojos.

- No quiero encontrarme con la comadreja – Dijo Draco serio.

- Se llama Ron – Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca – Podemos ir para el almuerzo, Ron no estaría ahí.

Draco se quedo callado.

- ¿Tan difícil es para ti aceptar a mi familia? – Pregunto Ginny dolida.

- No se trata de eso – Dijo Draco cansado mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas.

- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso por mi? – Dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny.

- ¿Esto es un juego? – Pregunto Ginny mientras levantaba un poco la mirada.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Ellos nunca me van a aceptar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tu hermano lo dijo – Draco suspiro – Piensan que soy Mortífago.

- Ron dice muchas tonterías – Dijo Ginny tratando de animar a Draco – Yo sé que no lo eres. Ellos lo saben. Los periódicos lo dijeron.

- Hay prejuicios que tal vez no cambien – Dijo mientras la miraba.

- Podemos intentarlo – Dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír.

Draco le sonrió de lado y ella se acerco y le dio un beso. Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella. Logro que ella terminara sentada en su regazo, con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo.

Ella estaba también abrazándolo. Ginny interrumpió el beso.

- ¿Vas a ir? – Dijo Ginny antes de besarle la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Me piensas chantajear con ese beso? – Pregunto Draco sonriéndole.

- Puede ser – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

- ¿En el almuerzo sólo estarían tus padres? – Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

Ginny le sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso en los labios, Draco correspondió de inmediato.

- Vamos – Dijo Draco mientras la cargaba hacia el cuarto.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba en la mañana, trazando dibujos imaginarios en el pecho de Draco, y él, la observaba maravillado.

- Mi madre se va a emocionar cuando sepa que vamos a ir – Dijo Ginny emocionada - ¿Cuándo puedes ir?

- Dentro de un año – soltó Draco al aire.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

Draco solo sonrió por su acto de violencia y la abrazo por la cintura.

- ¿Dentro de un mes, te parece? – Pregunto Draco mientras la acariciaba.

- Si – Dijo ella que lo miraba a los ojos – Estaba pensando en esa fecha, ya que no voy a poder antes.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Voy a tener reuniones seguidas por la pastelería con Logan.

Ante el mencionado, Draco gruño.

- Celoso – Dijo Ginny antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz.

- No soy celoso – Dijo Draco fingiendo estar ofendido.

Ginny solo rodó los ojos aun conservando su sonrisa.

Draco la giro un poco y la beso. Ambos estaban inmersos en el beso.

- Hermano – Dijo Blaise entrando de improviso al dormitorio.

Blaise al observarlos se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedo ahí parado con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

Estudio la situación. Ginny enterró su cabeza entre la almohada y el cuello de Draco, tratando de taparse todo lo que pudo. Bajo un poco la mirada y encontró en el suelo el pantalón, la camisa de Draco.

Draco sonrió de lado por la reacción de Ginny, no era la primera vez que actuaba de esa forma cuando los descubrían.

- Blaise – Dijo Draco mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ahh? – Pregunto Blaise distraído.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Draco ahora un poco más serio.

- Hablar contigo

Blaise seguía en trance, cuando despertó movió un poco la cabeza.

- Te espero afuera – Dijo Blaise mientras giraba.

- Bien pensado – Dijo Draco con burla.

Cuando Blaise cerró la puerta, Draco movió levemente a Ginny por el hombro.

- Mejor levantémonos – Dijo Draco divertido.

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar eso? – Dijo Ginny mientras se volteaba y llevaba ambas manos a su rostro.

Draco sonrió de lado y se levanto. A diferencia de otras veces, Draco estaba vez sin ningún tipo de recato salió de la cama completamente desnudo, mientras buscaba sus bóxers.

Ginny lo miro escandalizada.

- ¿Podrías taparte? – Reclamo Ginny escandalizada.

- Tienes a un dios griego frente a ti – Dijo Draco en tono altanero – Disfrútalo.

- Podría volver a entrar Blaise – Dijo Ginny mientras con dificultad se levantaba de la cama, tapándose con la sábana.

- ¿Y? – Dijo Draco cuando ya se había colocado su ropa interior.

Ginny sólo rodó los ojos, mientras trataba de ir al armario. Draco se acerco a ella, la volteo y la beso.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny separándose un poco de Draco – Blaise puede entrar.

- No creo – Dijo mientras la miraba con malicia y llevaba sus manos a la espalda de ella – Quedo muy perturbado.

Ginny sonrió por el comentario y lo beso.

- ¡Ginna! – Grito Pansy mientras entraba al dormitorio.

Ginny la miro espantada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Ginny con un hilo de voz y sonrojada.

- Drake – Dijo en modo de saludo.

Draco sólo movió la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la nuca con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Ginny, quien comenzaba a ponerse roja.

- Vine para que vayamos juntas a la reunión – Dijo Pansy sin incomodarse por la forma en que Ginny se encontraba.

- No lo sabía – Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Luego Pansy la observo y agrego.

- ¿Piensas ir con eso? – Pregunto Pansy señalando a la sábana.

- ¿Ehh? – Pregunto Ginny desconcertada, luego movió la cabeza – No, ya me cambio.

Draco ante el comentario de Pansy sonrió a un más.

- No te demores – Sentencio Pansy mientras se volteaba y salía del dormitorio.

Pansy cerró la puerta.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Ginny casi en un sollozo.

- Creo que voy a empezar a cerrar con seguro la puerta – Dijo Draco antes de acercarse para darle un beso.

- ¡He dicho que no se demoren! – Grito Pansy desde afuera.

Draco sonrió de lado y Ginny se sonrojaba aun más.

- Me baño primero, preciosa – Dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny resignada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco salió del cuarto cambiado y se dirigió hacia la sala donde lo esperaban Blaise y Pansy. Blaise se encontraba medio ido, mientras que Pansy se encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados tratando de hablar con Blaise.

- La próxima toca la puerta antes de entrar al dormitorio de uno – Dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al frente de Blaise.

Blaise sólo levanto la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Pansy sólo miraban a uno y otro sin entender, después se quedo pensativa con un dedo en su barbilla y se dio cuenta de qué hablaban.

- ¡Ustedes deben de parar con eso! – Dijo Pansy mirando a Draco.

- Eso no te incumbe – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Y si la dejas embarazada? – Pregunto Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ambos nos cuidamos – Dijo Draco mientras se recostaba en el sillón, con los brazos extendidos en el sillón.

- Pero esas cosas fallan – Dijo Pansy en respuesta.

Draco sólo se levanto de hombros y miro hacia otro lado.

Pansy lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Blaise.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Draco no se inmuto. Pansy rodó los ojos y se paro a abrir.

Ginny salió del cuarto completamente vestida, llevaba un vestido strapless que tenía una falda con gajos para dar amplitud y era de color pastel, y llevaba un chal.

- Sólo te lo digo por – Empezó a decir mientras caminaba a la puerta – tu seguridad Drake.

Ella giro la manija de la puerta y la tenía entreabierta, mientras la seguía abriendo.

- Sabes cómo los hermanos de Ginna se pondrán si – Dijo Pansy mirando a Draco, sin mirar a quienes les abría - se enteran que esta embarazada.

Bill, Charlie y Cassandra se encontraba parados en la puerta, ellos habían tocado el timbre. Ginny se quedo estática al escuchar el comentario de Pansy, ella se estaba colocando uno de los zarcillos.

Blaise que había volteado para seguir a Pansy se quedo con los ojos y la boca muy abierta. Draco sólo levanto ambas cejas y no cambio de posición.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Pansy fastidiada por como la miraban los que se encontraban en el departamento.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Dijo Bill sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Nada – Dijo ella mientras los miraba seriamente.

- ¡Yo lo mato! – Dijo Charlie quien casi se abalanza sobre Draco.

Charlie no llego a su cometido porque Cassandra lo detuvo y Draco se levanto instantáneamente tratando de alejarse un poco del hermano que estaba hecho una furia.

Ginny miraba todo sorprendida. Luego corrió y se colocó en frente de Draco.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – Pregunto Bill mirando a su hermana sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny mientras miraba a su hermano sin entender y con el ceño fruncido - ¡No! – Dijo moviendo la cabeza.

- Charlie, tranquilízate – Decía Cassandra mientras lo detenía con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué dijo ella que estabas embarazada? – Pregunto Charlie mientras miraba con furia a Pansy.

- Ella tiene nombre – Dijo Pansy mientras se agarraba uno de sus mechones – Me llamo Pansy.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – Pregunto Charlie encolerizado.

- Sólo lo dije SI estuviera embarazada – Dijo Pansy mientras resaltaba la palabra "si".

Charlie se tranquilizo mientras que su esposa le mandaba la peor mirada que tenía. Bill llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- ¿Vinieron a hacer un escándalo? – Pregunto Ginny de brazos cruzados muy enojada.

- No – Dijo Bill mientras se despeinaba – Queríamos hablar contigo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Blaise estaba algo asustado por la reacción de Charlie, se levanto de inmediato.

- Voy a prepararme una tasa de café – Dijo Blaise mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, se giro antes de salir – Pansy – la llamo.

- Yo no quiero café, gracias – Dijo Pansy mientras seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

Blaise rodó los ojos. Se acerco a ella y la jalo de uno de los brazos, se la llevo mientras ella se quejaba de que quería escuchar.

Draco hizo el ademán de irse, pero Ginny lo cogió de la mano, Draco la miro con la ceja levantada.

- ¿De qué quieren hablar? – Pregunto Ginny seria.

Cassandra empujo a su esposo para que se parara al costado de Bill y ella se sentaba en uno de los sillones cerca de él.

- Reflexionamos sobre la última vez que te vimos – Dijo Bill con dificultad.

- ¿y? – Dijo Ginny con desgano con los brazos cruzados.

Draco la miro de reojo.

- ¿Vas a salir? – Pregunto Charlie mirando la vestimenta de Ginny.

- Charlie – Dijo severamente Cassandra.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Queríamos disculparnos – Dijo Bill tratando de no mirar a Ginny con una mueca – Debimos de apoyarte más.

- ¿Más? – Dijo Ginny sin creerlo – Querías encerrarme en un cuarto.

- Pero debes de entender – Dijo Charlie con dificultad – Eres nuestra hermanita menor.

- Ya no soy una niña – Estaba algo furiosa.

- Lo sabemos – Dijo Bill antes de dar un suspiro fuerte – Es difícil de aceptar – Dijo dando una sonrisa leve.

- Sobre todo después del comentario de Percy – Dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Draco los miro sin entender.

- Yo tengo un dormitorio – Dijo Ginny cansada – No deberían comportarse de ese modo.

- Pensamos apoyarte para convencer a Ron – Dijo Bill mirando a su hermana.

Cassandra tosió fuerte para que Charlie también dijera algo.

- Sabes que te quiero – Dijo Charlie mirando a Ginny – Me es difícil ver que creciste, pero voy a respetar tus decisiones.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano Charlie.

- Mi enana – Dijo Charlie mientras la cargaba.

Draco sólo miro a Ginny y lo feliz que ella se veía.

- Siento lo que te hizo Ron – Dijo Bill mientras le daba la mano a Draco – Pero ya estas mejor¿no?

- Si – Dijo Draco serio – Ya no tengo marcas.

- Me alegro – Dijo Bill sonriéndole.

Ginny se separo y fue a abrazar feliz a Bill.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny feliz.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz – Dijo Bill mientras le pellizcaba una de las mejillas.

- Duele – Dijo Ginny mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Charlie se acerco a estrecharle la mano a Draco. Ambos se miraban seriamente.

- Una lágrima – Amenazo Charlie con un dedo levantado a Draco.

- ¡Charlie! – Le llamo la atención Cassandra.

Charlie se alejo pero con una mirada amenazante. Cassandra se acerco y lo abrazo, Draco estaba sorprendido y no correspondió al abrazo.

- Cuídala – Le susurro Cassandra.

Luego se separo y con ambas manos en los hombros de él, sonriente.

- No le hagas daño – Dijo ella sonriendo pero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- No lo haré – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonriendo, se volteo hacia Ginny.

- Ginny – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando se separo agarro el rostro de ella con sus manos.

- Yo sólo quiero verte feliz – Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente y susurrándole a ella.

- Lo soy – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

- Sé que lo eres ahora – Dijo mientras le hacia una mueca.

Cuando se separo de Ginny, volteo a ver a su esposo.

- Charlie – Dijo ella emocionada mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente – Ya puedes dejar de dormir en el sillón.

Ginny al escuchar el comentario sonrió y se acerco a Draco.

- ¿Adonde ibas? – Pregunto Charlie después de separarse de su esposa.

- Hay una reunión a la que me invito Narcissa Malfoy – Dijo Ginny.

Sus hermanos se quedaron observándola un rato.

- Nos vamos – Dijo Bill – No te retrasamos más.

- ¿Vas a ir así? – Pregunto Charlie levantando una ceja señalando su vestido.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mirando confundida a su hermano - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Es muy corto – Dijo ceñudo Charlie.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Ginny se llevo las manos al rostro – Es mi vestido y así voy a ir.

Ginny volteo a ver a Draco esperando obtener apoyo, pero el sólo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tú también? – Pregunto Ginny sin creerlo – No me importa, voy a ir así.

- Creo que tu hermano tiene razón – Dijo Draco serio.

Bill sonrió al ver cómo ambos se observaban y al darse cuenta de cómo era Draco con su hermana menor, estaba Ginny apunto de refutar fuertemente.

- No peleen – Dijo Bill levantando una mano – Debemos irnos.

Se despidieron y los tres se fueron. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Ginny abrazo a Draco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo tu hermano, Percy? – Pregunto Draco con un leve tono de curiosidad.

- Pregunto si dormíamos en el mismo cuarto – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Me agarro por sorpresa y ellos adivinaron la respuesta.

Ginny se levanto de hombros ante lo último que había comentado y Draco se rió mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo.

- Pero nosotros dormimos en el mismo dormitorio – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Por qué le dijiste que tenías un dormitorio propio?

- Porque no tienen que saber todo – Dijo Ginny simplemente.

- Eres una niña mala – Dijo Draco mientras se agachaba a besarla.

- ¿Ya se fueron? – Pregunto Blaise, quien asomaba su cabeza por la rendija de la puerta.

- Si – Dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano al frente, otra vez los había interrumpido – Gracias por apoyarme – Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Mi vida vale mucho, hermano – Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

- Creo que debemos irnos¿No Ginna? – Pregunto Pansy mientras salía.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a Draco.

- Pero la reunión es a la una¿no? – Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba su reloj.

- Si, Drake – Dijo Pansy – Pero debemos ir primero a la mansión de tu madre y de ahí vamos a ayudar con los preparativos de la reunión.

- ¿A qué hora va a acabar? – Pregunto Draco.

- A las 5 – Dijo Ginny tranquila – Es por aquí.

- Te recojo – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Gracias Drake – Dijo Pansy mientras se abrazaba de uno de los brazos de él.

- Se lo dije a Ginevra – Dijo Draco mientras miraba de reojo a Pansy.

- ¡Drake! – Se quejo Pansy mientras hacia una mueca – Ya estamos en primavera, sabes que el clima es inestable.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- No se puede mojar _moi_ – Dijo Pansy mientras movía una mano.

Ginny se rió por todo el escándalo que hizo Pansy, se despidió de Draco y Blaise. Desapareció junto con Pansy.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba junto con Pansy y Narcissa en un gran salón, donde había varias mesas con muy lindos arreglos florales.

Narcissa se encontraba caminando de un lugar a otro, ordenando a los elfos para que el salón quede perfecto. Cuando acabo de ordenar algunas cosas se dirigió hacia Ginny, quien en ese momento se encontraba sola.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Narcissa mientras se acercaba a Ginny.

- Está hermoso – Dijo Ginny admirando el salón.

- Narcissa – Dijo una señora que se acerco a ella muy alegre.

La señora llevaba un conjunto color verde claro y llevaba un sombrerito muy llamativo. No era tan alta como Narcissa, Tenía el cabello color marrón y amarrado en un moño.

- Clarissa – Dijo Narcissa con una amable sonrisa – Te estábamos esperando.

- Disculpen la tardanza – Dijo Clarissa con una sonrisa suave – Me retrase por unos problemas con mi hijo.

Luego de decir eso, volteo a mirar a Ginny y le sonrió amablemente.

- Te presento – Dijo Narcissa mientras se enderezaba un poco más – Ella es Clarissa Borage – Dijo mientras miraba a Ginny – Ella es Ginevra Weasley.

- Encantada – Dijo la Sra. Borage con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- El placer es mió – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Es la novia de mi hijo – Dijo Narcissa mientras observaba a Clarissa Borage.

- Tu hijo tiene un muy buen gusto, querida – Dijo sonriendo amablemente – Es muy bella. ¡Cómo me gustaría que mi William encontrara una jovencita así!

- Ya la encontrará, no te abrumes con eso, querida – Dijo Narcissa mientras colocaba delicadamente una de sus manos en el brazo de ella.

- Me voy a hablar con Cleopatra sobre el discurso – Dijo Clarissa Borage – Con permiso.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente, Narcissa borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso seria, pero parecía fastidiada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Malfoy? – Pregunto Ginny temerosa mientras la miraba.

- Esa mujer es increíble – Dijo con fastidio, luego giro hacia Ginny – Ten cuidado. Siempre ha querido que su hijo se parezca al mío, le gane en todo a mi Draco.

Ginny sólo la miro asustada.

- Disculpe – Dijo Ginny temerosa, Narcissa le indico que continuara - ¿Ella de que va a hablar?

- De pociones de belleza – Dijo Narcissa tranquila – Acompáñame, te quiero presentar a otras personas.

Caminaron un poco por el salón juntas hasta que una señora junto con una joven se acercó a saludar a Narcissa.

- ¡Cissa! – Grito emocionado la señora mientras se acercaba - ¡Tanto tiempo!

- Gaea – Dijo Narcissa amable - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¡De maravilla ahora que te veo! – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Te acuerdas de mi hija?

- Por supuesto – Dijo Narcissa – La pequeña Gaea – Volteo a mirar a la joven.

La joven que se encontraba a su costado sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hijo? – Pregunto sin ningún recato la señora.

- Muy bien – Dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa suave – Te quiero presentar a alguien.

Ambas voltearon a ver a Ginny con una amplia sonrisa. Ginny les sonrió tímidamente.

- Ella es Ginevra Weasley – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo con malicia – La novia de mi hijo.

Ambas se quedaron heladas por la noticia, las sonrisas de sus rostros se borraron ni bien escucharon lo último que dijo Narcissa.

- Me alegro – Dijo la señora Gaea – Un placer – Dijo seria mientras estrechaba la mano de Ginny.

- Hola – Dijo descortésmente la joven Gaea mirando a Ginny con desprecio.

- Voy a saludar a otras personas – Dijo de repente la señora Gaea – Con permiso.

Y salio a toda prisa, Narcissa las siguió con la mirada, sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Hice algo mal? – Pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

- No – Dijo Narcissa aun sonriendo – Va a ser muy interesante – Lo dijo en voz alta, pero no hablaba con Ginny – Continuemos.

Volvieron a caminar un poco más hasta que Narcissa se acerco junto con Ginny a un grupo de señoras.

- Señoras – Dijo Narcissa – Buenas Tardes.

- ¡Cissa! – Gritaron emocionadas las señoras.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Dijo una señora bajita que llevaba un conjunto color rosado pálido.

- ¡Estás hermosa! – Menciono otra señora que se acerco a abrazarla, llevaba un vestido color azul marino.

- Muchas Gracias – Dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hasta ahora no entiendo como te mantienes así! – Dijo una señora alta que se acerco a abrazarla también, llevaba un vestido color naranja.

- ¡Debes de traer a tu esposo loco por ti! – Dijo otra, mientras que las demás se reía por el comentario. Llevaba un vestido color gris.

Narcissa sonrió abiertamente por el comentario.

- Quisiera presentarles a la novia de mi hijo – Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba a Ginny por uno de los brazos, delicadamente – Ella es Ginevra Weasley.

- Un placer – Dijeron todas a la vez, salvo por la señora de vestido naranja y la de vestido azul marino que la miro fijamente antes de sonreírle.

- Ellas son – Dijo Narcissa a Ginny – Dorotea Switch – La señora de conjunto rosado pálido – Phyllida Vablatsky – La señora de vestido azul marino – Gigi Fittman – La señora de vestido naranja – Y por último, pero no menos importante – Miranda Scamander.

- ¿Tú salías con Harry Potter, no es así? – Pregunto Phyllida Vablatsky seria mirando de pies a cabeza a Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras la miraba, Narcissa miro a Vablatsky seriamente, la señora sólo se levanto de hombros.

- Quería estar segura – Dijo Vablatsky sonriendo levemente.

Por un rato, las señoras interrogaron a Ginny acerca de Draco. La señora Vablatsky y Fittman mantuvieron su mirada penetrante sobre Ginny, pero luego fueron suavizándola. En eso se acerco una joven embarazada.

- Cissa – Dijo emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Marianne? – Dijo Narcissa con cariño – Te ha sentado muy bien el embarazo.

- Gracias – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- Te busca Amanda – Dijo volteando a ver a la señora Vablatsky.

- Ya regreso – Dijo mientras salía del grupo.

- Te presento a la novia de mi hijo.

Cuando Narcissa dijo esto, la joven abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba a Ginny, luego se relajo y sonrió.

- Ella es Ginevra Weasley – Dijo mientras miraba a Ginny – Ella es Marianne Scrimgeour.

Ginny se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de la joven.

- Un placer – Dijeron a la vez mientras sonreían.

- Voy a coger uno de los pastelillos – Dijo Marianne.

- No comas mucho – Dijo la Señora Fittman en forma de regaño.

- Deja que coma algunos – Dijo Narcissa – Con tal, son los preparados con la receta de Amanda.

La joven sonrió a Narcissa tímidamente.

- ¿Me acompañas? – Pregunto inesperadamente a Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sorprendida, luego volteo a ver al resto – Con su permiso.

Caminaron un poco.

- Debe de ser mucha tensión estar rodeada de esas mujeres – Dijo Marianne mientras caminaba – Son muy poderosas en el mundo mágico y muy intimidantes.

Ginny sólo sonrío suavemente.

- ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Draco? – Pregunto Marianne - ¡Disculpa! No quise decirlo de esa forma – Dijo mientras elevaba ambas manos.

- No te preocupes – Dijo sonriendo – Si, estoy saliendo con él.

- Para que Cissa te trajera debe de ser serio – Dijo pensativa.

- Disculpa – Dijo Ginny tímidamente - ¿Tú tienes algo relacionado con el ex-ministro?

- Mi esposo era su sobrino – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es raro ver a un Malfoy y Weasley juntos! – Dijo distraídamente Marianne, luego se percato de que lo dijo en voz alta - ¡lo siento! No quise expresarme de ese modo¿Mi madre debió de tratarte feo, no?

- ¿Tu madre es? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Phyllida Vablatsky – Dijo tranquila mientras cogía uno de los pastelillos.

Ginny giro su cabeza para observarla, la había mirado feo, pero no se expreso con ella de mala manera, salvo lo mencionado.

- Cuando se enteren las otras – Dijo Marianne distraída – Te van a querer matar.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender.

- Miembros jóvenes – Dijo Marianne - ¡Se pondrán histéricas!

- No entiendo – Dijo Ginny esbozando una ligera sonrisa y con la mirada confundida.

- Draco – Dijo dando un suspiro – Es el soltero codiciado, todas las madres esperan que Draco se case con una de sus hijas. Cuando se enteren que tu – Dijo señalando a Ginny – Eres la novia formal, te matarán.

Ginny sonrió temerosa. Luego se acerco Pansy muy sonriente hablaron un poco las tres y de ahí Marianne se retiro.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ginna? – Pregunto Pansy mientras miraba a Ginny, quien parecía preocupada.

- Me dijo que se pondrían histéricas un grupo de chicas – Dijo Ginny todavía mirando hacia el salón.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

- Probablemente – Dijo Pansy asintiendo con la cabeza – Pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger – Dijo mientras reía mas fuerte.

Ginny la miro temerosa.

- Te explico – Dijo Pansy – Ellas, quienes llevan el vestido satín persiguen a Drake desde que lo conocen – Dijo Pansy mirándolas con asco – Pésimo gusto para vestirse.

- Ella es – Dijo mientras señalaba a otra chica.

- La pequeña Gaea – sentencio Ginny.

- Exacto – Dijo Pansy mientras la miraba – Ha buscado salir con Drake desde que tiene 15 años, su madre esta desesperada por esa unión.

Y de esta forma fue señalando a varias jovencitas que se encontraban en el salón, salvo por tres o cuatro, no señalo a todas la jóvenes. Ginny estaba preocupada.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritaron desde atrás.

Ella volteo a observarla, era una joven de cabello marrón y ojos verdes. La había visto antes.

- Georgiana – Dijo Ginny recordando su nombre, era la hermana de Logan.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Bien – Dijo sonriendo.

- Mi hermano me dijo que abrieron una pastelería – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Felicidades.

- Gracias.

- ¿No me la vas a presentar? – Pregunto una señora muy elegante detrás de Georgiana.

- Lo siento, mamá – Dijo disculpándose – Ella es Ginevra Weasley, una amiga de Logan – Luego miro a Ginny – Ella es mi madre, Josephine Czuchry.

- Un placer – Dijo la señora amablemente – Mi hijo me hablo mucho de ti.

- El placer es mío – Dijo Ginny gentilmente.

- Ahora vuelvo – Dijo Pansy mientras se retiraba.

Estuvieron hablando por un momento las tres emocionadas, la señora Czuchry la trataba con mucha ternura. Después se acerco Narcissa.

- Josephine – Dijo emocionada mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

- Tu siempre tan hermosa y joven – Dijo Josephine sonriendo.

- Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás – Luego se giro a saludar a Georgiana – Estás hermosa, me contaron que estás comprometida. Felicitaciones.

- Gracias, Narcissa – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Si nos disculpan debo llevarme por unos minutos a la novia de mi hijo – Dijo mientras gentilmente posaba una mano en el brazo de Ginny.

- ¿Está saliendo con Draco? – Pregunto sorprendida – No lo sabía – Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho Josephine.

- Ya llevan algunos meses saliendo – Dijo sonriendo suavemente Narcissa.

- Mi hijo me ha hablado de Ginevra – La señora Czuchry miro un momento a Ginny, luego miro a Narcissa – Draco tiene a su lado una mujer maravillosa.

- Gracias – Dijo tímidamente Ginny.

- Felicidades, niña – Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Los mejores deseos para ti.

- Amanda – Dijo Narcissa llamando la atención de una señora.

Se trataba de una señora alta con rasgos finos, tenía la cabellera plateada, ojos azules muy penetrantes y llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color celeste platinado, que resaltaba su figura.

- Narcissa – Dijo la señora sonriendo levemente - ¿Paso algo?

- No, Amanda – Dijo sonriendo – Te quiero presentar a alguien.

- Dime – Dijo sonriendo elegantemente.

- Ella es la novia de mi hijo – Dijo Narcissa – Ginevra Weasley.

La señora coloco mejor sus gafas y la observo de pies a cabeza, examinándola.

- Es muy joven – Dijo al final de su escrutinio.

- Sólo tiene 22 años – Dijo Narcissa.

- Además es muy guapa – Dijo Josephine sonriendo a Ginny.

Ginny sentía que hablaban de ella sin tenerla en cuenta. Ante el comentario de Josephine, Amanda mira a Ginny fijamente.

- Tienes razón – Dijo simplemente Amanda.

- Hace unos meses inauguro una pastelería – Dijo Narcissa.

- Es todo un éxito – Dijo Georgiana.

- Mi hijo es su socio – Dijo Josephine sonriendo cariñosamente a Ginny.

-Si estas dos grandes mujeres tienen tan buen concepto de ti – Dijo Amanda, quien por primera vez estaba sonriendo – Serás bienvenida en nuestra asociación.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente – Si gustan pueden ir a la pastelería cuando deseen, estas cordialmente invitadas.

- Muchas Gracias, Ginevra – Dijo Amanda – Eres muy amable y asistiré con gusto.

- Cuenta con mi presencia también – Dijo Josephine alegre.

Narcissa sólo la miro, pero podía decirse que estaba satisfecha por la reacción de Ginny.

Empezó a sonar una música suave.

- Ya va a comenzar – Dijo Amanda mientras miraba a las personas presentes – Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares.

Se separaron de ellas y Narcissa llevaba a Ginny.

- ¿Conocías a Josephine? – Pregunto Narcissa mientras caminaba.

- No, señora – Dijo Ginny mientras le seguía el paso.

- Dime Narcissa – Dijo la señora Malfoy mirando de reojo a Ginny.

- Está bien, Narcissa – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

- Josephine es muy exigente en cuanto a la aprobación de una persona – Dijo mirando de reojo a Ginny – Que bueno que te la hayas ganado.

Ginny sonrío tímidamente. Narcissa la dejo en una mesa junto con Pansy.

Estuvo un rato sentada, y sintió como de la otra mesa la miraban fijamente, podría decirse que hasta con odio. Ginny las miro por un momento.

- Marianne ya les contó – Dijo Pansy simplemente – Es muy boca suelta. Piensa que no existen es la mejor forma para que te dejen en paz.

Comenzó con la reunión. Amanda fue quien inicio la sesión, luego le siguió la señora Vablatsky, quien presento a Clarissa Borage. La reunión de esa sociedad estuvo entretenida, salvo por las mujeres que miraban a Ginny.

Acabo la reunión y Narcissa se acerco a ambas.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Narcissa mirando a ambas.

- Draco va a venir – Dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

- Mi hijo es tan inconsciente – Dijo Narcissa mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Las tres estaban esperando mientras que algunas jóvenes miraban a Ginny de mala manera, Pansy era quien respondía con las peores miradas y muecas. Fuera de ese lugar techado, estaba lloviendo.

Así era el clima en Inglaterra para primavera, lluvia y sol en cualquier momento.

Draco llego en su coche negro. Narcissa lo miro confundida.

- ¿Eso es? – Pregunto Narcissa sin entender.

- Un coche – Dijo Ginny – Blaise se compro uno.

- Ulliel también tiene varios – Dijo Pansy mirando al coche – Son muy caros y hermosos.

- Ya veo – Dijo Narcissa mirando con curiosidad al auto.

Draco bajo del auto serio y salió de este con una sombrilla en la mano. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia ellas cuando se escucho un pequeño grito.

- ¡Draco! – Grito una de las mujeres que tenía un vestido satín color bronce, mujer satín numero uno.

- ¡Tiempo que no te vemos! – Dijo la mujer satín dos, llevaba vestido muy corto color plateado.

- ¡Te extrañamos! – mujer satín tres, color dorado.

Draco solo hizo una mueca y trato de seguir su camino.

- ¿Cómo están? – Dijo serio sin mirarlas.

Al parecer este gesto hizo que las mujeres se emocionaran y caminaran hacia él, sin importarles que se fueran a mojar.

- ¿Por qué no vas al club últimamente? – Pregunto mujer satín uno con una voz muy chillona.

- No tengo tiempo – Dijo Draco mientras trataba de caminar.

- ¡Que bueno es verte! – Dijo satín dos quien se abrazaba a uno de los brazos de Draco.

Otras mujeres presentes se acercaron con una sonrisa boba.

Ginny miraba toda la situación muy enojada, tenía las orejas rojas.

_Cabeza de Ginny_

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Pensó Ginny muy enojada. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la conciencia distraída - ¿Alguien a quien salvar? – Dijo optando por una posición de superhéroe. _

_- No – Pensó Ginny fastidiada – Alguien a quien matar. _

_- Me gusta ese trabajo – Dijo la vocecita mafiosamente - ¿A quién hay que matar?_

_- Esas estúpidas que están babeando por Draco. _

_- ¿Por eso? – Dijo la vocecita decepcionada. _

_- ¡Eso es más que suficiente para que Draco también sea dañado!_

_La vocecita se carcajeaba y se cogía la panza, ya estaba llorando de tanta reír. _

_-¿De qué te ríes?_

_- Estas celosa de esas – Dijo entre risas – ¡Ginny esta celosa! _

_- ¡No lo estoy!_

_Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny_

- Ginna – Pregunto Pansy mirándola - ¿Estás bien?

Ginny sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio y siguió mirando hacia donde estaba Draco.

- Permiso – Dijo Draco mientras trataba de soltarse de las mujeres que lo tenían cogido.

- Draco – Dijo la señora Gaea quien se acercaba emocionada - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien señora, gracias – Dijo Draco tratando de parecer amable - ¿Usted?

La señora se rió escandalosamente, mientras miraba a su hija, quien se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡Que amable eres! – Dijo la señora con una sonrisa amplia mientras movía una mano exageradamente - ¿Te acuerda de mi hija?

- Gaea – Dijo Draco serio mirando a la joven.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente y se movía exageradamente.

- Me alegra que te acuerdes de mí – Dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

Draco hizo una mueca y se libro de las mujeres, llego hasta donde lo estaban esperando.

- ¡Eres tan inconsciente! – Dijo Narcissa en forma de regaño – Sabes cómo son – Dijo mientras miraba a ese grupo de muchachitas.

- Madre – Dijo Draco sin escuchar lo que le dijo – Que bueno verte - Dijo entre dientes.

Luego se giro hacia Ginny. Ella lo miro seriamente.

- Ya era hora de que te acercaras¿no? – Dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué hice? – Dijo Draco confundido.

- ¡Si serás! – Dijo Pansy moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Les traje una sombrilla – Dijo Draco mientras se la entregaba a Pansy.

- Pero no podemos cubrirnos los cuatro – Dijo Pansy confundida.

- Ve con mi madre – Dijo Draco serio.

Ellas dos se fueron juntas bajo la sombrilla.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Draco en un susurro.

- Que tú muy alegre las saludas – Dijo Ginny fastidiada con una mueca – Ni te acercas a saludarnos primero y dejas que te estén tocando esas.

- ¡Qué celosa estas hoy! – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

- A mi me miraron mal todo el tiempo – Dijo Ginny mirando severamente a Draco.

Luego percibió como Gaea junto con su madre se acercaban.

- ¡Ahora vuelven! – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

- Draco – Dijo la señora – Pensé si te gustaría ir a comer a la casa un día de estos.

- Nos encantaría – Dijo Draco mientras sujetaba a Ginny por la cintura – Mándenos una carta y gustosos asistiremos.

Las sonrisas en el rostro de cada una de las Gaea se deciso inmediatamente, miraron a ambos y la señora asintió con la cabeza de malhumor mientras que su hija, miro a Ginny de mala manera y se fue con los brazos cruzados.

Ginevra volteo a mirarlo interrogante.

- Dicen que la venganza es dulce¿no? – Dijo Draco mientras miraba a Ginny.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazo. Luego se separo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Draco mientras observaba que algunas mujeres se estaban acercando.

- Nos vamos a mojar – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba como caía la lluvia.

- A mi no me importa – Draco se levanto de hombros, luego miro a Ginny.

- Mi vestido – Dijo Ginny señalándolo y con una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con mi madre y con Pansy? – Dijo Draco cuando levantaba una ceja.

Ginny se rió un poco, seguía abrazada de Draco. Él simplemente se quito el saco y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Ginny, ella lo miro con le ceño fruncido, preguntando con la mirada.

- Es la única forma para que no se moje tu vestido – Dijo Draco mirando a Ginny.

De esa forma salieron caminando, Draco se estaba mojando y Ginny un poco, pero estaba feliz por el gesto que había tenido Draco. Llegaron al coche.

Estaban en la puerta por donde Ginny iba a entrar al coche.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho de Draco.

Él simplemente sonrió de lado y Ginny se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso. Draco en reacción bajo el saco y paso sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

Todas las jóvenes que se habían quedado en la entrada los miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, algunas enfurecieron y se retiraron.

Pansy estaba dentro del coche, junto con Narcissa. La señora Malfoy sonrió al verlos mientras que Pansy se desespero y se movió un poco y toco la bocina del coche. Llamando la atención de ambos.

- ¡Exhibicionistas, dejen de hacer eso y entren al coche! – Grito mientras seguía tocando la bocina, luego se sentó y estaba de brazos cruzados – Después se quejan que yo soy exhibicionista.

Ambos sonrieron y entraron en el coche. Fueron hacia la pastelería de Ginny. Cuando llegaron, el clima había cambiado ahora estaba soleado.

Cuando ingresaron se encontraron con Logan, para desagrado de Draco.

- Ginny – Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

- Logan – Dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

Draco miro la escena completamente serio. Le desagradaba completamente Logan. Pansy lo miro sonriente.

- Es hora de que pagues – Dijo antes de irse a saludarlo.

- Pansy – Dijo mientras la saludaba con la mano – Señora Malfoy, qué gusto tenerla por aquí.

- Qué amable eres.

- Sentémonos – Dijo Logan mientras les indicaba un lugar.

Llegaron a una mesita circular, Ginny se sentó entre Logan y Draco, al costado de Draco estaba su madre y de ahí Pansy.

- Hoy nos encontramos con tu madre y tu hermana – comento Narcissa.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Logan, luego de que ordenará de que les trajeran algo.

- En la reunión de la sociedad – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

- Cierto – Dijo Logan asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Nos dijeron que hablaste muy bien de Ginevra – Dijo Narcissa, pero de reojo observo a su hijo.

Draco se tenso por el comentario y miro severamente a Logan, quien no lo miro. Ginny giro un poco su cabeza y observo a Draco, sonrió suavemente y de ahí cogió la mano de Draco. Cuando él la miro, ella sonrió.

- Es imposible no hablar bien de Ginny – Dijo Logan sonriendo ampliamente.

- Qué gracioso – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz, mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

- Dime dónde encuentras a una mujer tan joven y con el éxito que tú tienes – Dijo Logan mientras la señalaba y la miraba divertido.

- Kyndra – Dijo Ginny elevando la cabeza.

- Además de ella – Dijo Logan.

- Deben de existir – Dijo Ginny.

- Créeme que no muchas – Luego bebió de su café – En muy poco tiempo ya vamos a negociar para abrir otras sucursales.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Draco serio, fulminaba con la mirada a Logan.

- Una aquí en el mundo mágico – Dijo Logan – Otro parece que entre los muggles, es algo innovador y una propuesta muy interesante.

Cuando iban a continuar con el tema, ingresaron al local Blaise, Kyndra y Breanna.

- ¡Familia! – Gritó Blaise emocionado, tenía cargado a Breanna.

Ginny volteo a sonreírles mientras que Draco los miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Falta una silla – Dijo Blaise mientras miraba la única silla disponible en esa mesa.

Draco aprovecho esa oportunidad y agarro a Ginny del brazo y la jalo un poco. Ella lo miro confundida, pero logro que ella se parase y de esa forma la sentó en su regazo.

- Ya tienes un asiento libre – Dijo Draco mientras lo señalaba.

Blaise movió la cabeza negativamente y ayudo para que Kyndra se sentara. Pero para el disgusto de Draco, Logan se corrió un asiento para que Blaise se sentara junto con Kyndra.

- Señora Malfoy – Dijo Kyndra en forma de saludo – Pansy.

Las dos le sonrieron levemente. Breanna también las saludo.

- Buenas Tardes – Dijo ella moviendo su mano, luego miro a Draco – Novio de Ginny.

- Engendro – Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny lo miro mal y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo? – Pregunto Narcissa mientras miraba a Blaise.

- Si – Dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Kyndra.

- Felicidades – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo honestamente.

La señora Malfoy nunca había conocido a las novias de Blaise, ya que nunca las consideraba serias, todas eran pasajeras. Además de que tuvo en el pasado muchos problemas por enredarse con mujeres que se encontraban de alguna forma comprometidas. Pero esta vez parecía feliz y la relación parecía seria. Ella lo quería como un hijo y lo conocía muy bien, por lo cual sabía que era una relación formal porque Blaise nunca haría daño a un niño.

- ¿Tu madre lo sabe? – Pregunto Narcissa con una leve curiosidad.

- No la he visto desde hace mucho – Dijo Blaise sin importancia – Pero ya iré por casa a decírselo.

Esto lo dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a Breanna y ella se movía riéndose.

- Es muy bonita – Dijo Narcissa mientras miraba a la pequeña Breanna.

- Gracias – Dijo Breanna con una amplia sonrisa – Usted también es bonita.

Narcissa sonrió complacida por el comentario de la pequeña.

- Pero su hijo no se parece en nada a usted – Dijo Breanna seria.

Ginny ante el comentario se rió a carcajadas, Draco la sostenía de la cintura y miro seriamente a Breanna.

- ¿Hablaste con Jordan? – Pregunto Logan mirando a Kyndra.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra – Dentro de dos días vuelve, esta en viaje de negocios.

- Nos reunimos ese día – Dijo Logan mirando a Ginny y Kyndra.

- Está bien – Dijeron las dos emocionadas.

Estuvieron hablando de varias cosas hasta que Kyndra vio que Breanna bostezaba y decidió irse, Blaise la acompaño.

Paso un momento y Narcissa también decidió irse lo mismo que Pansy.

- Antes de que se me olvide – Dijo Narcissa volteando a ver a Ginny – Dentro de un par de semanas se realizara una fiesta de la sociedad.

- Tienes que ir – Dijo Pansy emocionada – Puedes ir con Draco – Dijo sonriendo abiertamente a ambos.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza – Gracias.

- ¿Vas a ir Logan? – Pregunto Narcissa.

Draco lo miro seriamente, deseaba que no vaya de ese modo no se le pegaba a Ginny.

- No va a ser posible – Dijo Logan con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo.

Por esto, Draco la miro sorprendido a Ginny y la sujeto un poco más fuerte.

- Estaré de viaje – Dijo Logan.

- ¿Por mucho tiempo? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No creo – Dijo Logan pensativo – Pero estaré para planear los planes de negocio de las nuevas sucursales. No las abandonaré.

- Eso espero – Dijo Ginny juguetonamente.

Se despidieron las dos mujeres, Ginny se la paso un rato hablando con Logan para desagrado de Draco y de ahí ambos se fueron. Estaban en la calle caminando agarrados de la mano.

- ¿Por qué tan callado? – Pregunto Ginny mientras balanceaba la mano de ella y la de Draco.

Draco simplemente siguió caminando callado. Ginny resoplo y de ahí se paro frente a él.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Ginny mirando fijamente a Draco, él simplemente se llevo una mano a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan "amistosa" con Logan? – Pregunto Draco aun con la mano en los ojos.

Ginny sonrió de burlonamente.

- ¿Estás celoso de Logan? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco escéptico – No – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Es sólo un amigo – Dijo Ginny mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él – Simplemente amigos.

- Pero no me gusta que seas tan amistosa con él – Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny sonrió y se paro de puntitas para darle un beso corto en los labios.

- Celoso – Dijo Ginny aun pegada a él.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente al costado de Draco, siendo más específicos, casi sobre Draco.

En medio de la noche, sintió que algo golpeaba en la ventana. Ginny y Draco no le hicieron caso la primera vez. Luego, volvió a golpear fuertemente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Ginny medio dormida mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza.

- Una lechuza creo – Dijo Draco mientras llevaba su mano libre al rostro - ¡No respetan el sueño!

Dicho esto Draco se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Primero observo detenidamente por la ventana, y de ahí abrió la ventana y reviso a la lechuza.

- ¿Tanto te demoras? – Pregunto Ginny desde la cama.

- Ya voy – Dijo Draco cansado.

Cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue.

- Es para ti – Dijo Draco mientras le entregaba la carta y se sentaba a su lado.

Ginny ya se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, pero con las piernas dentro de la misma. Ginny recibió la carta y la abrió. Estaba leyendo en silencio.

- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Draco antes de darle un beso en el hombro.

- Daphne esta internada – Dijo Ginny mientras seguía leyendo.

Cuando acabo de leerla, doblo la carta y miro a Draco.

- Debo de ir – Dijo Ginny mientras se paraba.

Ginny se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, estaba con un buzo. Draco se encontraba parado.

- Ya vuelvo – Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso simple.

- Está bien – Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny estaba por salir del cuarto.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto Draco.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, Ginny se volteo y se acerco sonriendo a Draco, lo abrazo.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba – Pero creo que mejor no, es la hija de Ron.

- Está bien – Dijo Draco quien tenía sus manos en las caderas de ella y ahora respiraba tranquilo.

- Te mando una carta si se complica¿Está bien? – Dijo Ginny mientras el sonreía y agarraba el rostro de Draco con ambas manos.

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso simple a Ginny. Ella se fue al escritorio y fue a San Mungo por Red Flu.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba en los pasillos del hospital buscando a Hermione o a Ron por algún lado. Al no encontrarlos pregunto en recepción.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto una persona detrás de ella.

Ella se volteo distraída.

- Harry – Dijo ella mirándolo - ¿Sabes donde están Hermione y Ron?

- Si – Dijo sonriendo suavemente – Ya los ubique, vamos.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny mientras caminaba al costado de Harry.

Ambos caminaban entre los pasillos del hospital, había varias personas, pero algunas tenían heridas leves. Harry la miro de reojo.

- Tu hermano me contó que les dijiste a tus padres sobre tu relación con Malfoy – Dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba a las personas que estaban pasando cerca.

- ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy? – Pregunto Harry con una mueca de preocupación.

- Este no es el momento para hablar de eso – Dijo Ginny distraída.

- Lo siento, Ginny, no quise incomodarte – Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de hombros.

- No es eso – Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry – Estoy preocupada por Daphne¿Qué le paso?

- Parece que le dolía algo, no paraba de llorar – Dijo Harry mientras se despeinaba – Hermione intento de todo, pero no dejaba de llorar, están muy preocupados.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y se encontraron con Hermione, quien estaba sentada en una de esas sillas y estaba con los ojos hinchados.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Hermione tardo en responder al abrazo, se aferro a Ginny llorando con más fuerza.

* * *

Se acabo!! 

¿Qué tendra Daphne¿Un nuevo acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny¿Seguirá Blaise interrumpiendo? jjajajjaja

Recién voy a comenzar el capitulo, pero ya tengo todo lo que va a ir en el!! jajaja. Pero ya saben que sus RR son importantes para actualizar pronto y para dar algunas ideas si desean jajaja

Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, diviertanse!!

Ahora a los RR:

HANNIA: Creo que era necesario, me encanto hacerlo de paso me ordenaba un poco!! jajaja Blaise es muy ocurrente ajaja Actualice los mas rapido que pude, sobre todo porque se me ocurrieron varias ideas!! Espero continuar con esa lluvia de ideas en los prox capitulos!!

miniitha.malfoy: Gracias!! Eso que me fue dificil hacer la pelea Weasley, sabia que debia ocurrir pero no tenia idea de coomo escribirlo! jaja. Los niños son muy ocurrentes!! Draco se controla ahora, pero ganas no le faltan para matar a Ron. jajaja. Es ... precaucion por decirlo de alguna forma. Gracias por pensar eso!!

lunatipola: jajaja varias tienen ganas de matar a Ron, solo actuo ni siquiera penso en su hermana. haha... Ahora no es golpe, pero si vociferadores!!

kirsten: Gracias, vale la intención. jaja.. varios me iinsultaron mentalmente, solo una me lo expreso! jaja. Si, lo sabe, por eso le reclama si Draco sabe tanto de ella, como HArry. jajaja... todo emocional fue los Weasley, ni siquiera los que quisieron apoyar en un inicio a la felicidad de Ginny. jaja..Lucius lo hace por precaucion. Ufff. tiempo es poco, me quita la inspiracion estar todo el dia sentada en una oficina, pero esta semana le encontre el gusto (en algoo) y me inspire escribia lo que se me ocurria en mi mail jajjaa

Denise: jajaja... pero si son celosos a ese extremo... es desventaja la mayoria de las veces. Gracias!! Trato de hacerlo bien! Nooo, como ya te diste cuenta.. para eso falta un capitulo más! Espero tener el otro este fin de semana.. si se puede. Si no, que te vaya muy bien!!!Diviertete!!!

sujey: jaja... creo que eso provocan los Weasley. jajaja... Molly no lo podia creer...jajaja y los niños son ocurrentes!!!

yani: Hahaha, Gracias por la felicitacion!! Si tratare de continuar mas rápido!

.-'Maria J.'-.: jajajaja... Bueno piensa en ellos, si te enteras que tu hermana duerme con el... se privan, todavia es la menor. Percy es inoportuno... de todo un poco, jajajaja... Cassandra es linda, ademas que es jovencita!! haha. Draco fue valiente o masoquista.. Opino lo mismo que tu. Es sagrado el domir!! Tampoco puedo despertarme... antes ponia alarma... me hice inmune al ruido, luego trate varios celulares a la vez.. duro una semana... no hay nada que me despierte... salvo el grito de mi madre... jajaja Son niños. HErmione es de temer... Ron habla por habla, no lo piensa hasta después de haberlo dicho!! HAhaha... hizo una pequeña aparición la pequeña en este capitulo!!

Tabata Weasley: jajaja GRacias!! La tuya tambien es atrayente...espero que lo continues pronto!!! Pero se libro un poco, peri fue peor con todas las mujeres detras de DRaco en la reunion jajaja. Valora su vida, Blaise, haha.

geilajaurequi: Hahaha. Gracias!! Hermione se estreso! hahaa... son inteligentes en sus ocurrencias. Gracias por los deseos

July-PotterEvans15: Si... Ron si no mataba a alguien, le daba un paro! hahaa. DEbe ser estresante un esposo asi!! hahaa. Ya viste cual es la reaccion..vociferadores.

candeee: jajaja... Sebastián... ya lo quiero ajjaja. Ya aparecio hoy.. ¿indicara algo eso?

Carolina: No see... Ginny no quiere que lo sepan.. quiere que Harry siga siendo el mismo para su familia. Gracias!! Se me ocurrio por dos comentarios, en parte queria que alguien se asustara..jaja.. y me gane un insulto mental!! Me explotaron esta semana... un abuso!! hahaha... pero que se va a hacer.. si eres practicante jaja.

andeli Malfoy: Si... es Ron.. no puedes quitar eso de él, ya que es su atractivo por decirlo de alguna forma. jaja.

alejandra: jaja GRacias!! y asi.. son ...agresivos... asi son. YA esta el capitulo y es laargoo

loanli malfoy: Es su enemigoo... por eso esta asi... pero espero que se acostumbre y no haga problemas... ¿Los unira ahora que su hija esta internada?

GingerSilb: Jajaja... que bueno que se aclarara. Si Sebastián fue rubiecito!! No se me ocurrio mas violencia, le baje, pero mas que nada orque me di cuenta de que mucho ya sabian de DRaco.

Tehuami: Bueno le baje el grado de violencia.. jaja.. debes de tener en cuenta que muchos de ellos ya lo sabian. haha.. asi son los niños. Lo de Draco es amor... o es masoquista. jajaja...no creo que le pida perdon a Draco... es casi nula la probabilidad. No te preocupes... ya lo sabia... la prox.. voy a poner aviso al principio del cap para que se unan al club... jaja. Ron no lo asimilo.

Javiera Malfoy: jajaja... Yo quiero a tu hermanoooo...quiero uno asiii!!!! jajaja. Gracias!! Yo tambien lo amo jajaa.

oriana-malfoy: Que bueno verte! jajajaque gracioso que lo incluyas jajjaa. jaja todos a curar a Draco, al ser yo la autora... quiero ser la primera.. No se si consideras a los vociferadores algo malo.. jaja

muminSarita: Gracias!! hahaha,. por algo es brillante Percy, jajaja. Si... Fleur fue como si con ella no fuera el problema jajaja. Blaise.. es cobarde..me di cuenta.. jajaja y muyyy inoportunooo!! jaja. No esperaba esa pregunta... tardo en asimilarlo... jajja. y los otros creyeron el sielncio otorga... ahahah, Si,... pero creo que es algo que crees otra cosa es que te confirmen eso de tu hermana menor..haha.. son celosos al extremo! Gracias!! Seguire hasta el final.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Hahaha... Gracias por el RR... mis respetos!! Me sorprenden cuando leen de una...hahaha... aplausos Si tratare de tenerlo para el domingo, espero tu comentario del capitulo!!

Ya saben... lo mismo... espero sus RR con muchas ganas!! Y de eso depende tambien... ya saben el rollo!!

Cuidense,

Exito en todo!

xx.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola¿Cómo están??

Disculpen por la demora... tuve un examen parcial el viernes, pero solo les puedo decir que el capitulo es laarrggooooo!! Espero que lo disfruten!!

Muchas Gracias por dejar sus RR y a quienes leyeron, también se los agradezco!!

Antes que lso deje leyendo! lLos que detesten a Harry James Potter! comuniquense con Miniitha malfoy, quien ya esta por abrir el club, hahahaha.

En este capitulo, queria darle las gracias a Lala Black11, quien me ayudo en plantear algunas escenas, miles de besos a ella y a S. Lily Potter, que me ayudo con una de sus sugerencias, hahaha. Gracias, miles de besos!!!

Abajo contesto a los RR, espero que lo disfruten!!

* * *

**Capítulo 26**** - Celos**

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y se encontraron con Hermione, quien estaba sentada en una de esas sillas y estaba con los ojos hinchados.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

Hermione tardo en responder al abrazo, se aferro a Ginny llorando con más fuerza.

- No sé que tiene – Dijo entre sollozos Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

- Tranquila – Dijo Ginny mientras la seguía abrazando – Daphne va a estar bien.

- Respiraba con dificultad – Dijo entre sollozos – Yo… - Se le dificultaba hablar por los sollozos – No sabía que hacer.

- Los niños pequeños se enferman rápido y más con el clima que hemos tenido aquí en Inglaterra – Dijo Harry, quien cogió entre sus manos la de Hermione – Pero ya está en un lugar donde la van a cuidar mucho.

Ahora Ginny levanto la vista y le sonrió a Harry, quien también la miro.

- Tiene razón Harry – Dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Hermione – Toda va a estar bien.

Hermione solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba un poco el rostro.

- Debí pedir más tiempo de permiso en el trabajo – Dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Hermione no es tu culpa que este enferma – Dijo Harry mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Podría haberla cuidado mejor – Dijo Hermione mientras miraba seria a Harry, aun con lágrimas contenidas.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny – No seas tan severa contigo misma.

- Yo soy su madre – Dijo Hermione ahora volteando a mirar a Ginny seria – Debí de saber lo que le pasaba.

- Cuando son niños siempre hay sorpresas – Dijo Ginny.

- Leí varios libros para que no hubieran sorpresas – Dijo Hermione mientras sollozaba otra vez – Aun así esta aquí – Dijo mientras levantaba una mano.

Otra vez llevo el pañuelo que tenía en manos a su nariz. Ginny logró que Hermione se recueste sobre ella mientras sollozaba un poco más fuerte.

Harry miro preocupado a Hermione, quien sollozaba en brazos de Ginny. Levanto su vista y vio a Ginny murmurándole alguna cosa a Hermione, consolándola.

Se quedo observándola, se veía tan fuerte y segura en sus palabras. Pero Harry la conocía muy bien, por ende, sabía que Ginny estaba muy preocupada por su ahijada se reflejaba en sus ojos. Se mostraba tan fuerte, pero Harry sabía que tenía mucho miedo.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny suavemente, Hermione estaba sollozando en brazos de ella.

Él solo la observaba, pero no respondió a su llamado.

- Harry – Dijo ella más fuerte.

- Dime – Dijo Harry despertando del trance.

- ¿Podrías traer…? – Comenzó Ginny a decir.

- Ahora vuelvo – Dijo Harry sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento.

Ginny le sonrió en respuesta y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por los pasillos.

Hermione seguía sollozando que no se entero cuando se fue Harry. Después de un momento.

- ¿Y Harry? – Pregunto Hermione mientras levantaba la vista un poco.

- Ahora vuelve – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Y Malfoy? – Pregunto antes de atorarse un poco, por tanto sollozo se le estaba dificultando el hablar.

- Se quedo en el departamento – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione – Iba a venir, pero no quiero problemas con Ron.

- Mejor – Dijo ella mientras llevaba el pañuelo a la nariz – No creo que pueda hacer un petrificus totalus en este estado.

Ante el comentario, Hermione trato de reír un poco, pero parecía más que se estaba ahogando y volviendo a sollozar.

En ese momento llego Harry con una taza.

- Toma – Dijo Harry poniéndose de cuclillas frente a Hermione.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Hermione mirando confundida.

- Es un té – Dijo Ginny.

Ginny miraba a Harry fijamente, se estaban comunicando solo con la mirada. Harry percibió la mirada de Ginny y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te hará bien – Dijo Ginny.

Hermione se sentó y tomo todo el té. Estaba tibio. Estuvo conversando con ellos un poco más tranquila.

Pero poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Ginny acomodo la cabeza de Hermione en su regazo. Ginny le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Hizo efecto rápido – Dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry.

- Es mejor que descanse – Dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba los lentes – Ella ha estado muy preocupada por varias horas.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron? – Pregunto Ginny preocupada

- Esta con el doctor – Dijo Harry despeinándose un poco – Fue con él para saber de la evolución de Daphne. Me dijo que cuidará a Hermione, no quería que se alterara más.

- ¿Por qué Hermione no fue con él? – Pregunto a Harry.

- Ron le dijo que no, la convenció a que se quedará aquí a esperar – Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione dormir.

Ginny sonrió por el comentario, sabía que su hermano era un poco irracional, muy impulsivo, pero en situaciones extremas podía ser de gran ayuda. Amaba mucho a Hermione y a Daphne.

- ¿Sabes qué tiene Daphne? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a Harry preocupada.

- No podía respirar bien – Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido – Además de que parecía que le dolía algo.

Hizo una pausa. Ginny solo observaba a Hermione.

- Hermione trato de aliviarla, pero parecía que nada bajaba el dolor – Dijo Harry – Ella estaba muy alterada por no saber que le pasaba a su hija.

- ¿Te mandaron también una lechuza? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo Harry enderezándose un poco – Estaba en el departamento con ellos.

- ¿Ellos están ya en el departamento? – Ginny estaba sorprendida por eso.

- Si – Dijo Harry – Se mudaron hace poco.

Paso un rato, y Ginny había apoyado uno de sus brazos en el respaldar de la silla para poder sujetar su cabeza con esa mano. Ginny seguía acariciando con la otra mano la cabeza de Hermione, quien seguía dormida.

Ginny por momentos cerraba los ojos por largas pausas, estaba cansada, había avanzado mucho la hora y todavía no tenían noticias de Ron ni de Daphne.

- Descansa un poco – Dijo Harry.

Harry se había parado en ese momento. Estaba colocando su abrigo sobre Hermione, quien seguía dormida. Miro a Ginny y le acaricio una mejilla.

- Estoy bien – Dijo Ginny con una suave sonrisa – Sólo quiero saber que pasa con Daphne.

- Todo va a estar bien – Dijo Harry sonriéndole para darle ánimo.

- Eso espero – Dijo Ginny en voz baja.

En ese momento aparecía por el pasillo Ron, quien estrechaba la mano de un doctor y se separaba de él. Ron se acerco hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Harry enderezándose y mirando a Ron.

Ron caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Ginny, quien lo miraba expectante.

- Viniste – Dijo Ron algo sorprendido.

- Son mi familia – Dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Ron.

Estaba algo dolida por el comentario de Ron.

- Mi lugar es aquí, con ustedes – Dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente.

- Gracias – Dijo Ron.

Se sentó a un costado de Ginny y trato de abrazarla, pero tratando de no mover a Hermione. Ginny correspondió como pudo al abrazo.

- ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto Ron mirando a su esposa.

- La ayudamos a que se quedará dormida – Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente a Ginny.

- Ya veo – Dijo Ron mirándola y acariciándole la cabeza - ¿Siguió llorando? – Pregunto triste mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano – Es normal que se ponga así, además es su primera hija. Está muy asustada.

Ron solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – Pregunto Harry.

- Va a quedarse unos días aquí – Dijo Ron preocupado.

- ¿Está grave? – Pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- Depende de cómo lo veamos – Dijo Ron mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca.

Harry y Ginny lo miraron expectante.

- Si no la hubiéramos traído hoy – Dijo Ron triste – Daphne hubiera pasado a tener neumonía severa.

- ¿Tan grave está? – Pregunto Ginny asustada.

- Parece que los síntomas se presentaron muy rápido – Dijo Ron – El doctor tampoco se explica porque evoluciono tan rápido la enfermedad.

- ¿No habrá ayudado el hecho de haberse mudado? – Pregunto Ginny – Sólo tiene 5 meses.

- Ya va a cumplir seis – Dijo Ron tratando de defenderse.

- Es casi lo mismo – Dijo Ginny en tono de regaño.

- No pensamos que fuera tan arriesgado – Dijo Ron tratando de defenderse.

- ¿Mamá lo sabe? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No, todavía no le avisamos a nadie – Dijo Ron – Queríamos saber primero que le pasaba.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Hermione empezó a despertar. Ron se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Hermione mientras se sentaba.

- Ella está durmiendo – Dijo Ron suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Va a estar bien.

Ginny en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y de ahí se paro al costado de Harry.

- ¡Debí cuidarla mejor! – Dijo Hermione mientras sollozaba.

- Hermi – Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a su costado y la abrazaba – No es tu culpa.

Harry y Ginny los contemplaron sonriendo. Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny. Ella lo miro, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Ella le dio un abrazo ligero.

Pasaron las horas, Ron ya le había escrito a sus padres, lo mismo que Hermione a los suyos.

Ginny se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital en busca de un café.

- ¿Conseguiste tu café? – Pregunto Harry detrás de Ginny.

- ¡Harry! – Dijo ella sorprendida - ¡Me asustaste!

- Lo que pasa es que estas medio dormida – Dijo Harry sonriendo amablemente.

- Puede ser – Dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Cómo están?

- Esperando a tus padres – Dijo Harry.

Ella consiguió el café que quería junto con lagunas galletas. Espero a que a Harry le dieran lo que iba a pedir. Ella estaba apoyada en el mostrador.

- Mira – Dijo Harry señalando hacia la ventana – Ya esta amaneciendo.

- Es verdad – Dijo Ginny mientras observaba como el sol salía.

Ambos volvieron juntos hacia donde estaban Hermione y Ron. Cuando llegaron observaron que ya habían llegado Molly y Arthur Weasley.

- ¿Hace cuanto están aquí? – Pregunto Arthur mientras observaba a Ron y Hermione.

- Hace algunas horas – Dijo Ron mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? – Pregunto Molly consternada.

- No queríamos preocuparla – Dijo Hermione, a quien se le notaban todavía los ojos hinchados.

- Querida – Dijo Molly mientras la abrazaba - ¿Tus padres?

- Ya vienen – Dijo mientras sollozaba un poco.

Arthur Weasley apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo en señal de ánimo. Luego vio acercarse a Ginny y Harry, abrazo a su hija y pudo observar los estragos que había hecho la noche en vela. A Harry también le dieron un abrazo como saludo.

Pasaron un rato hablando de la situación de Daphne, y luego Molly y Ginny convencieron a Hermione para que vaya a cambiarse y comer un poco, aun cuando al inicio se negó, acepto ya que Ginny la había amenazado.

Acompaño Ginny a Hermione a su departamento. Estuvieron poco tiempo y de ahí regresaron al hospital.

Ginny pregunto sobre la condición de Daphne y todavía no había una mejora sustentable. Se disculpo y dijo que regresaría más tarde, tenía que atender unos asuntos.

Había quedado en encontrarse con Logan al mediodía. Fue al departamento a bañarse.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego tarde al departamento, no había visto a Ginny en todo el día. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio.

Escucho ruido que provenía de la sala. La risa de Ginny.

Sonrió de costado y salió a su encuentro. Estaba caminando por el pasillo dispuesto a asustar a Ginevra.

Escucho la carcajada de un hombre. Draco se tenso.

¿Quién podía estar con ella? Comenzó a irritarse. Cerró los puños.

Camino con paso decidido hacia la sala, encontrándose con la siguiente escena.

Ginny y Logan sentados en el suelo y apoyados en la mesita central. Ambos tenían aparatos raros en la mano. Este emitía un sonido y provocaba que Ginny se riera.

- Volvamos a grabar¿Está bien? – Pregunto Logan mientras sonreía.

- Si – Dijo Ginny tratando de contener la risa y enderezándose un poco.

Al hacer esto, hizo que su torso se inclinara sobre la mesita y estuviera más cerca de Logan.

Draco estaba perdiendo el autocontrol.

- Espera – Dijo Logan mientas apretaba algunos botones en el aparato – Ahora – Dijo cuando acerco el aparato a Ginny.

En ese momento, Ginny comenzó a cantar y Logan la animaba a que lo siguiera haciendo.

Draco observo la escena en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Esperando el momento exacto para asesinar a Logan.

- Listo – Dijo Logan riendo al fin – Escucharé tu voz cuando suene.

Draco fulmino con la mirada a Logan, aunque todavía no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de este.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dijo ácidamente Draco, quien seguía matando con la mirada a Logan.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo Ginny levantándose inmediatamente para ir a abrazarlo.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente, colgándose de él mientras que Draco le correspondía al abrazo, pero no se olvidaba de que Logan estaba presente.

La acerco más a su cuerpo y beso su hombro.

- Draco – Dijo Logan en forma de saludo parándose.

- Logan – Dijo secamente cuando se separo de Ginny.

Draco lo miro seriamente con la mirada mientras se acercaba al sillón para sentarse.

- ¿No ibas a estar con tu familia? – Pregunto Draco pero con un leve tono de irritación.

- Si – Dijo Ginny.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a Logan, Ginny iba a sentarse a su lado. Pero Draco la acerco mucho más a su cuerpo, si por Draco fuera, en ese momento debían de parecer siameses.

Ginny solo lo miro seria por un momento.

- Pero tenía que ir con Logan a arreglar unos asuntos – Dijo Ginny mientras cogía el aparato que antes tenía en manos.

Draco fulmino con la mirada a Logan, quien no se inmuto.

- Mira lo que compramos – Dijo Ginny emocionada mostrándole el aparato a Draco.

- ¿Qué es? – Dijo inspeccionándolo.

- Un celular – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – Un aparato muggle.

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Para qué lo necesitas? – Pregunto secamente.

- Porque firmamos un acuerdo para abrir una sucursal en Londres muggle – Dijo Ginny emocionada.

- Felicidades – Dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba levemente una mejilla.

- Y… - comenzó a decir Ginny emocionada mientras alternaba su mirada entre ambos – Logan grabo mi voz como timbre.

- ¿Timbre? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Me tengo que ir a hablar con mi equipo – Dijo Logan mientras miraba el reloj.

Se levantaron los tres, aunque Draco fue obligado por la mano de Ginny. Draco sólo le estrecho la mano. Los otros dos se dieron un abrazo amistoso, aunque para Draco era demasiado para dos supuestos amigos.

- Mañana vamos a hablar con la señora – Dijo Logan cogiendo por los hombros a Ginny.

- Si, yo te espero a las diez – Dijo Ginny mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Logan se fue por la puerta.

- ¿Tienes que despedirte así de él? – Pregunto Draco fastidiado.

Ginny rodó los ojos y lo miro.

- Es solo un amigo – Dijo Ginny cansada - ¿Por qué eres tan celoso?

- No lo soy – Dijo Draco serio.

- Como digas hurón – Dijo Ginny mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello de él.

- ¿El timbre de qué? – Pregunto Draco mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Es el sonido que sale del celular cuando alguien te esta llamando – Dijo Ginny simplemente – Logan va a utilizar mi voz, la grabó. ¿Divertido, no? – Dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

- No – Dijo Draco serio mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza de la cintura - ¿Por qué tiene que usar tu voz?

- No sé – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros – Nos pareció divertido hacerlo.

- ¿Tú también grabaste su voz? – Pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- No – Dijo Ginny con una mueca – Es que no pude porque llegaste.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco con una mueca y alejando su rostro del de Ginny para verla mejor.

- Porque interrumpiste el momento romántico que teníamos – Dijo Ginny dando un suspiro, divertida.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco molesto.

- No es cierto tonto – Dijo Ginny llevando una dedo a la nariz de él – Eres tan lindo cuando te pones así – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Atractivo – Corrigió Draco – Deseable, Dios griego, pero no lindo – Dijo con una mueca.

Ginny sólo sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en el hospital? – Pregunto Draco.

- Daphne esta muy mal – Dijo Ginny mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué tiene? – Pregunto mientras la seguía.

- Parece que neumonía – Dijo Ginny – La han estabilizado, pero todavía sigue muy grave – Dijo Ginny triste.

- ¿Neumonía? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a preparar la cena – Están muy preocupados, Hermione no para de llorar – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la frente.

Draco sólo la observaba mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

- Pero solo te da cuando te exponen a lugares muy fríos – Dijo Draco pensativo.

- Si – Dijo Ginny distraída – Ellos recién han vuelto a su departamento y parece que la expusieron, no tengo claro eso.

Ginny suspiro, mientras dejaba las cosas.

- Me tiene preocupada su salud – Dijo Ginny volteando a mirar a Draco – Es muy pequeña.

- Yo conozco a un doctor experto en ese tema – Dijo Draco.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mientras se acercaba a él.

- Si, puedo tratar de contactarme con él – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros.

- Sería estupendo – Dijo abrazándolo, luego se separo - ¿Cómo lo conoces?

- De niño tuve neumonía dos veces – Dijo Draco mientras pasaba un dedo por la nariz de Ginny – La mansión era muy fría.

- Pobrecito mi hurón albino – Dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Draco había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny, acercándola.

- Nadie me daba calor de noche – Dijo Draco sonriendo con malicia.

- Pervertido – Dijo Ginny mientras arrugaba la nariz, pero sonriendo.

Draco se estaba acercando al rostro de Ginny peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Ginny antes de que Draco la besara.

- Van a ser las siete¿por? – Pregunto Draco aun sin separarse.

- Tengo que ir un rato a ver si Daphne mejoro – Dijo Ginny tratando de separarse de Draco.

Draco no la soltó, solo la miro seriamente.

- En serio, tengo que ir un rato – Dijo Ginny mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de Draco.

Draco solo cerró los ojos y respiro fuerte.

- ¿Por qué tienes tiempo para Logan y para mi no? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny confundida – No seas paranoico.

- Es la verdad – Dijo Draco exasperado – Hasta garbaste tu voz y todo, y ¿conmigo no puedes estar ni un minuto?

- Es una visita rápido – Dijo Ginny – Además te doy tiempo a que le escribas al doctor ese.

Draco la soltó de mala gana y Ginny le dio un beso suave en los labios y se fue al hospital.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny llego a su departamento. La condición de Daphne no había cambiado mucho. Fue hacia el escritorio.

- Te demoraste pelirroja – Dijo Draco ni bien la sintió llegar.

- Me quede hablando con mi madre – Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba - ¿Le escribiste al doctor?

- Si – Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba e iba a su encuentro – Me dijo que mañana puedo venir para ir a revisarla.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny caminando para abrazarlo.

- Te llego una carta de mi madre – Dijo Draco mientras le entregaba la carta.

Draco la beso y Ginny correspondió. Estaban abrazados en la mitad de la habitación, y él había bajado sus manos hacia las caderas de ella.

- Espero mi premio – Dijo Draco cuando se separo un poco de Ginny.

- ¿Este no es tu premio? – Dijo Ginny algo agitada.

- No – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Ginny se rió un poco y se volteo. Draco la abrazaba por la espalda mientras ella abría el sobre. Draco le estaba dando besos entre el hombro y el cuello.

- Déjame leer – Dijo Ginny mientras elevaba su hombro, sonriendo.

- No te estoy haciendo nada – Dijo mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por la barriga de Ginny, causándole cosquillas.

- Es para la fiesta que se realizará en cuatro días – Dijo Ginny mientras que con una mano detenía la de Draco – No me hagas cosquillas.

- No hago nada – Dijo Draco volteándola.

Al tenerla frente a ella, le dio un beso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco y Ginny se habían levantado temprano y estaban esperando al doctor.

- ¿De dónde viene? – Pregunto Ginny nerviosa.

- Es ruso – Dijo Draco tranquilo – Pero habla fluidamente el inglés.

- Mejor – Dijo Ginny soltando el aire – Seria difícil que me comunique con él cuando te vayas a trabajar.

Draco sonrió por su comentario, Ginny seguía dando vueltas, nerviosa, por toda la sala. En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento. Ginny miro hacia la puerta asustada.

- Tranquila – Dijo Draco besándole la frente – Debe de ser él – Dijo Draco caminando a abrir la puerta.

- Joven Malfoy – Dijo el señor cuando le abrieron la puerta.

Se trataba de un señor ya mayor, con una sonrisa muy tierna. Se encontraba vestido con un terno negro y con camisa clara, y llevaba un sombrero.

- Doctor Neumann – Dijo Draco estrechándole la mano – Pase.

- Muchas Gracias – Dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero – Es un gusto verlo¿Cómo se encuentran sus padres?

- Bien – Dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Ginny – Están ahora en la mansión que esta en esta ciudad por tiempo indefinido.

- Me alegro – Dijo, luego volteo a ver a Ginny, la miro detenidamente.

- Doctor Neumann – Dijo Draco – Le presento a Ginevra Weasley, mi novia.

- Un placer, jovencita – Dijo el doctor Neumann estrechando su mano.

- El placer es mío – Dijo Ginny sonriendo amablemente.

- Su sobrina es quien tiene neumonía – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Pregunto el doctor mientras los miraba.

- Tiene cinco meses – Dijo Ginny tímidamente. El doctor levanto las cejas sorprendido.

- Es algo arriesgado que tenga esa enfermedad a esa edad – Dijo el doctor – Pero no te preocupes se va a curar.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ginny esperanzada.

- Yo creo que si – Dijo el doctor sonriendo un poco – El joven Malfoy tuvo su primera neumonía a los cuatro meses.

Estuvieron hablando un poco hasta que Draco se fue hacia la empresa. Ginny y el doctor Neumann se aparecieron en el hospital.

Caminaron un rato por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron con Hermione y los gemelos.

Los gemelos al verla le sonrieron, Ginny les devolvió la sonrisa. Se acerco a Hermione.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny tocándole uno de los hombros.

- Ginny, llegaste – Dijo Hermione cansada, no había dormido en toda la noche.

- Vengo con un doctor – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y miro fijamente al señor.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny – él es el doctor Neumann, especialista en…

- Problemas respiratorios – concluyo Hermione – He leído varios libros y lo mencionan en la mayoría.

- Doctor Neumann – Dijo Ginny – Ella es Hermione Weasley, la madre de la pequeña que esta internada.

- Un placer – Dijo el doctor estrechándole la mano – Me da gusto que sepa de mi trabajo.

- Es un placer conocerlo – Dijo Hermione alegre.

- ¿Me podría llevar con la paciente? – Pregunto el doctor Neumann mirando a Hermione.

- Sígame – Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba junto con el doctor.

Ambos se alejaron, Ginny los observaba.

- ¿De dónde lo conoces? – Pregunto Fred que se encontraba detrás de Ginny.

- Draco lo conoce – Dijo Ginny volteando a mirarlos seriamente.

- Cuando Ron se entere… - Dijo George mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Tendrá que aceptarlo – Dijo Ginny seria – Es por el bienestar de su hija.

- Toma – Dijo Fred mientras le pasaba un gran paquete.

Ginny los miro a los dos severamente.

- No es ninguna broma – Dijo George con los brazos levantados.

- Son dulces – Dijo Ginny mientras sacaba algunos.

- Espero que te persuadan a perdonarnos completamente – Dijo Fred con una amplia sonrisa.

- Son insoportables – Dijo Ginny mientras sonreía y movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Pero adorables – Dijo George sonriendo.

Estuvieron los tres hablando de algunas cosas hasta que vieron acercarse al doctor junto con Hermione, quien ya sonreía.

- Daphne no esta tan grave – Dijo el doctor Neumann – Es necesario que le den alguna de las pociones que yo preparo personalmente. Si mejora con la poción que le acabo de dar, en tres días podría irse a su casa.

- Eso es tan bueno – Dijo Hermione juntando las manos – Sus pociones no se encuentran en este hospital.

- Es que son de difícil preparación – Dijo el doctor Neumann – Además prefiero elaborarlas yo o mi equipo especializado, ya que son muy sensibles y pueden causar grandes estragos si se elaboran mal.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Neumann – Dijo Hermione – Mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

- Usted debe de estar tranquila – Dijo el doctor mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Hermione – Es una pequeña muy fuerte.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny sonriendo al doctor.

- Es mi pasión ayudar – Dijo el doctor sonriendo amablemente a Ginny – Volveré mañana para chequear la evolución de Daphne.

- Lo acompaño – Dijo Ginny.

- No se preocupe, voy a visitar un colega – Dijo cuando le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ginny – Despídase por mi del joven Malfoy.

El doctor Neumann se despidió de los demás y se retiro.

- ¿Conoce a Malfoy? – Pregunto Hermione cuando se tranquilizo.

- Ha sido su doctor – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Gracias Ginny – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Ambas estaban abrazadas cuando Ron llego. Vio que Hermione estaba llorando abrazada de su hermana.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto preocupado.

- Ginny trajo aun doctor – Dijo Hermione abrazando a su esposo – Va a curarla en poco tiempo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ron sorprendido.

- Es un especialista en este tema – Dijo Ginny.

- Gracias – Dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana – Gracias, Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se estaba arreglando para la fiesta de la noche. Llevaba un vestido strapless hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas con escote en forma de corazón, color verde esmeralda. Llevaba el cabello sujetado, pero algunos mechones le caían en el rostro.

Draco la esperaba en la sala, impaciente.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Ginny saliendo.

Draco simplemente la quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- No voy a cambiarme – Dijo amenazante Ginny mientras cogía un pequeño bolso.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, algunos ya se encontraban presentes. A lo lejos observaron a los padres de Draco y sorpresivamente Lucius Malfoy había asistido.

- Hijo – Dijo Narcissa mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo – Ginevra – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Madre – Dijo Draco, luego giro a ver a su padre – Pensé que no vendrías.

- Tu madre es muy convincente – Dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes al suelo con su bastón – Ginevra.

- Señor y Señora Malfoy – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Llámame Narcissa – Dijo ella mirando a Ginny.

En ese momento se acercaron las señoras de la otra vez.

- Señoras – Dijo Narcissa - ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Muy bien, gracias – Dijo la señora Vablatsky sonriendo amablemente – Lucius – Dijo con aparente sorpresa – No esperaba verte hoy.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo Lucius serio – Pero es muy grato verte.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo con una sonrisa leve.

- Draco me sorprende lo guapo que estas – Dijo mientras le besaba una mejilla – Ginevra.

- Señora Vablatsky – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Estoy segura que van a despertar la envidia de muchos – Dijo Amanda mientras se acercaba.

Saludo a todos los presentes, luego estuvieron hablando de varios asuntos.

- Señores – Dijo un señor bajito, bonachón acercándose a ellos - ¡Qué grupito se ha formado aquí!

- Phidellius – Dijo Lucius estrechándole la mano.

- Lucius – Dijo sorprendido – Tiempo sin verte, que gusto tenerte por aquí.

- ¿Cómo te va con la finca? – Pregunto mirándolo serio.

- Tenemos algunos problemas de liquidez ahora – Dijo Phidellius, luego volteo a mirar a Ginny, con una ceja levantada.

- Te presento – Dijo Lucius serio – Ella es Ginevra Weasley, novia de mi hijo.

- Eso si es una sorpresa – Dijo Phidellius con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Tú hijo sentó cabeza!

Draco ante el comentario lo miro serio con una ceja levantada, mientras que Ginny sonrió tímidamente y tomo de la mano a Draco.

- Acompáñanos, Ginevra – Dijo Amanda mientras la miraba.

Ginny las miro y luego miro a Draco.

- Ya vuelvo – Le dijo Ginny a Draco.

Ginny se fue junto con las señoras, dejando solos a los tres hombres.

- Leí la otra vez en el Profeta – Dijo Phidellius con una copa en la mano – Que habían recuperado Malfoy Manor. Felicidades.

- Gracias – Dijo Lucius antes de beber de su copa – Fue un juicio largo.

- Pero ya la recuperaron – Dijo Phidellius - ¿Van a volver a vivir allá?

Lucius miro a su hijo, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

- Todavía no esta decidido – Dijo Draco mientras miraba serio a otro lado.

Estuvieron hablando de algunas cosas más los tres.

Ginny había ido con las señoras para ayudar con la presentación de algunas cosas, y de paso hablaron de cosas triviales. Ginny se disculpo y fue en busca de Draco.

Se había cansado de las preguntas incesantes de algunas señoras, además de las miradas severas que le enviaban algunas de las mujeres jóvenes.

- Ginny – Dijo una joven mujer detrás de ella, mientras le tocaba el hombro.

- ¿Cassandra? – Dijo Ginny sorprendida – No sabía que venías a estas reuniones.

- Todo por mi madre – Dijo con una sonrisa relajada – A mi me sorprende verte aquí.

- Por Narcissa Malfoy – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Cierto – Dijo Cassandra con un dedo en la barbilla.

- ¿Viniste con mi hermano? – Pregunto Ginny mirando alrededor.

- Si – Dijo Cassandra mientras miraba hacia la derecha – Esta hablando con mi padre, creo.

- No te vi en la reunión pasada – Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

- Preferí salir con tu hermano – Dijo Cassandra - ¿Viniste con Malfoy?

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Esta hablando con su padre.

- Ya hacen apariciones en pareja – Dijo Cassandra sonriendo con malicia – Me encontré con algunas mujeres muy enojadas contigo – Dijo antes de beber de su copa.

Ginny sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿Cassandra? – Pregunto un joven que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

- ¿Héctor? – Dijo Cassandra - ¿Hace cuanto que no te veo?

- Desde que anunciaste que te ibas a casar – Dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

- Cierto – Dijo Cassandra sonriendo amablemente – Te presento a Ginevra Weasley.

- Hola – Dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano – He escuchado de ti, muchas de las presentes han puesto precio a tu cabeza.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto nerviosa Ginny.

- Estás saliendo con Malfoy, Ginny – Dijo Cassandra – Era de esperarse.

- Sigues igual de bella, Cassy – Dijo Héctor mientras miraba fijamente a Cassandra.

- No seas exagerado – Dijo mientras movía la mano.

- ¿Tu esposo vino? – Pregunto Héctor.

- Debe de estar por algún lugar – Dijo Cassandra distraída.

- Héctor – Dijo Charlie serio mientras se colocaba al lado de su esposa.

- Pensé que no te vería aquí – Dijo Héctor con una sonrisa leve - ¡Qué sorpresa me he llevado!

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo Charlie amenazante.

- Me retiro – Dijo Héctor – Cuídate Cassy.

Héctor se fue y Charlie seguía fastidiado.

- Cassy – Dijo después de un bufido.

- Relájate Charlie – Dijo Cassandra mientras lo miraba divertida – Sabes que le encanta fastidiarte. Mira a quién me encontré.

Charlie, quien seguía serio y fastidiado, no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Ginny, no te había visto! – Dijo sorprendido.

- Estás muy ocupado pensando en las formas de matar al tipo – Dijo Ginny divertida.

En ese momento, Charlie había ido a abrazarla fuerte y de ahí se quedo a su costado con un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny.

- Siempre que se trata de él – Dijo Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero es sólo un amigo de Cassandra¿no? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Fue mi enamorado, termine con él justo por tu hermano – Dijo Cassandra divertida.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Draco se encontraba al otro extremo del gran salón, hablando con su padre y los amigos de este. Observo a lo lejos como Ginny iba caminando.

Sonrió de costado al ver que ella lo estaba buscando con la mirada, iba a ir con ella, pero uno de los señores le pregunto alguna cosa y no pudo retirarse.

Cuando volvió su mirada hacia ella, la encontró hablando con una joven a quien no reconoció y junto a un hombre, que para fortuna de su salud mental, no estaba mirando a Ginny. Volteo a seguir hablando con uno de los señores.

La voltear a mirarla encontró que ella se encontraba abrazando a un sujeto. Esto hizo que se alterara completamente, cerro el puño que tenía libre y los miro fijamente. Se disculpo con los señores y se retiro para matar a quien se encontraba abrazando a su pelirroja.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto ácidamente, se encontraba detrás de Ginny.

Draco los observo a ambos serio. Ambos pelirrojos voltearon a observarlo. Ginny mirándolo extrañada y el otro pelirrojo volteo a verlo seriamente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de quien era, el hermano de Ginny. Se arrepintió de haber hablado de esa forma frente a ellos, Draco solo pensaba en matar a ese sujeto, sintió tantos celos… no celos, y se trataba de uno de los hermanos de Ginny.

- Malfoy – Dijo Charlie que se había volteado.

- Weasley – Dijo en forma de saludo, suavizando un poco su gesto.

Luego saludo a Cassandra, quien le sonreía divertida.

- Es solo su hermano, no estés celoso – Dijo en un susurro Cassandra.

Draco solo la miro serio y algo incómodo.

Cassandra sonrió por el comportamiento, ella se dio cuenta. Ginny sólo le sonrió y lo cogió de la mano. Hablaron un poco hasta que Cassandra y Charlie se fueron para hablar con el padre de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo, Draco? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo antes de beber de su copa.

- Llegaste algo fastidiado – Dijo Ginny mientras lo miraba.

- No es nada, pelirroja – Dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

- ¿Estabas celoso? – Insinúo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- No – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – Pregunto a una señora que Ginny ya conocía.

- Señora Gaea como se encuentra – Dijo Draco con una falsa alegría que solo Ginny pudo reconocer.

- Muy bien, gracias – Dijo sonriendo, volteo a ver a Ginny – Señorita.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Dijo Ginny mientras se cogía de uno de los brazos de Draco.

- Traje a mi hija – Dijo volteando a ver a su hija, que miraba la manos de Ginny, que se encontraban en el brazo de Draco.

- Buenas Noches – Dijo ella mirando con odio a Ginny, pero al ver a Draco se le borro.

- Gaea – Dijo Draco mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- Señorita – Dijo la señora mirando a Ginny – Creo que Amanda nos estaba llamando¿vamos?

_.:Cabeza de Ginny:._

_- Menudo problemilla en el que nos metimos – Dijo la vocecita. _

_- Debo ir con ella – Pensó Ginny insegura. _

_- Posiblemente es una mentira para que dejes solo a Draco con esa – Dijo la vocecita mientras miraba con odio a Gaea hija. _

_- ¿Y si es verdad?_

_- ¡No seas ingenua! – Dijo la vocecita mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. _

_- De todas formas debo de ir, no puedo ser descortés_

_- Puede ser – Dijo la vocecita con una mano en la barbilla._

_- No quiero dejar a Draco con esa_

_- Pensemos rápido – Dijo mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza – Debe de haber una forma para espantar a Gaea hija. _

_.:Fuera de la Cabeza de Ginny:._

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto la señora Gaea con una amplia sonrisa.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny separándose un poco de Draco.

Ginny miro por un momento a Draco y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Se acerco un poco más hacia él, se coloco de puntitas y de ahí le dio un beso.

Pero no fue un simple roce de labios, Ginny coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de él, profundizándolo. Draco se quedo sorprendido por la actitud de ella, sólo paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas. Cuando Draco y Ginny se separaron, Ginny lo miro sonriente.

- Te manche – Dijo ella con falsa inocencia, mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por los labios de Draco, cuando termino dijo – Ya vuelvo.

Miro hacia la señora Gaea y se fueron juntas. Draco la miraba embelesado.

- Ya vuelvo – Dijo Gaea hija en un hilo de voz.

Draco seguía impactado por el beso de Ginny, cogió una de las copas que le brindaron y bebió su contenido de uno solo. Fue a buscar a su padre, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca, sonriendo levemente.

La señora Gaea miraba severamente a Ginny, caminaron bastante entre la gente, hasta que se encontraron con Narcissa que las miro sorprendida. Pasaron un rato hablando hasta que el celular empezó a sonar. Se fue hacia una esquina y hablo con Logan, quien le pregunto solo de algunas cosas de la pastelería.

Ella colgó y se dio vuelta, pero se choco con alguien.

- Disculpa – Dijo Ginny apenada.

- No te preocupes – Dijo el joven – Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Es la primera vez que vengo a una de las fiestas que la señora Amanda organiza – Dijo Ginny sonriendo levemente.

- Ya me parecía que alguien tan bonita se me escapará – Dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Ginny solo sonrió nerviosa.

- Disculpa que me entrometa – Dijo el joven - ¿Estabas comunicándote con un celular?

- Si – Dijo Ginny sacándolo de su bolso – ¿Los conoces?

- Se mucho sobre estos pequeños aparatos – Dijo mientras lo observaba – He trabajado en ellos.

- Que interesante – Dijo Ginny aun sosteniendo el celular en la mano – No pensé que le fuera a interesar a algún mago.

- Somos pocos – Dijo levantándose de hombros y sonriendo levemente – Observa.

De su bolsillo saco un aparato, que estéticamente era muy bello, y era un poco más grande que un celular, pero tenía un mayor número de teclas.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Ginny mientras lo observaba curiosa.

- Con esto – Dijo levantándolo un poco – Puedo obtener tu número del celular sin necesidad de que me lo des.

- Eso es imposible – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Dime el código que tiene tu celular – Dijo mientras abría el pequeño aparato.

Ginny le dicto el número telefónico y espero un rato, el joven estaba concentrado en el aparato. Luego de un momento, el celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar. Ella contesto.

- Te dije que lo obtendría – Dijo el joven sonriendo ampliamente.

Ginny se rió por eso.

- Me sorprendiste – Dijo Ginny mientras lo guardaba.

- Me encantas cuando sonríes – Dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny se puso nerviosa por su comentario, y deseo que Draco se apareciera. Retrocedió algunos pasos.

- ¿Te parece si salimos la próxima semana? – Menciono mientras se acercaba a Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

- Por lo visto tu madre te dejo solo esta vez – Dijo Draco, quien recién llegaba y estaba completamente serio.

Draco había observado toda la escena de lejos, solo que no pudo escaparse de los señores que lo tenían acorralado. Cuando observo el acercamiento de este hacia Ginny, fue más que suficiente para que saliera en busca de Ginevra.

- Siempre tan amable, Malfoy – Dijo el joven mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

Ginny los miro confundida.

- Disculpa, no me he presentado – Dijo el joven, cuando se llevaba una mano a la frente – Soy William Borage.

Ginny al escuchar el apellido lo comprendió todo.

- Tú eres Ginevra Weasley, la novia de Malfoy – Dijo con disgusto el apellido de Draco – Mi madre me contó al respecto, pero no hizo justicia cuando menciono lo bella que eres.

- ¿Acaso no eres capaz de conseguirte una novia propia? – Pregunto Draco ácidamente.

- Cuando te canses de él, llámame – Dijo William mientras se alejaba.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la vista. Ginny lo miro asustada.

- ¿Qué hacías con él? – Pregunto Draco enojado.

- No sabía quien era – Dijo Ginny mirando por donde William había estado caminando – Se me acerco por el celular. Me pregunto si quería salir con él – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

- Lo voy a matar – Dijo Draco mientras miraba por donde se había ido William.

Draco estaba por ir hacia él, para golpearlo, pero Ginny lo tomo de uno de los brazos.

- No le des importancia – Dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

- Que ni se te acerque – Dijo Draco muy enojado.

Ginny solo le dio un beso.

- ¿Te dijo algo esa tipa? – Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Se quedo sin palabras luego de ese beso que me diste – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro - ¿Por qué me besaste de esa forma?

- Porque esa tipa solo quería estar en tus brazos – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.

- Nunca te cambiaría – Dijo Draco mientras le tomaba con una de sus manos de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha por lo que le dijo.

- Vamos, mis padres nos llaman – Dijo Draco aun con un brazo en la espalda de Ginny.

Cuando llegaron hacia el lugar que Draco indico, ellos no los vieron, miraron hacia la pista de baile, y ahí se encontraban los padres de Draco bailando. Narcissa sonreía bastante.

- Bailan muy bien – Dijo Ginny mirando atentamente hacia ellos.

- Lo sé – Dijo Draco mientras cogía dos copas y una se la paso a Ginny.

Cuando acabo la música, Narcissa y Lucius se acercaron hacia ellos. Estuvieron hablando por un momento. Hasta que volvió a sonar otra melodía.

- Me encanta esta pieza – Dijo Lucius mientras extendía su brazo hacía Ginny – Acompáñeme.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Está seguro? – Pregunto Ginny temerosa.

Lucius Malfoy solo la miro fijamente y asintió con la cabeza. Ginny le dio su copa a Draco, mientras que su padre también le entregaba el bastón.

- No soy tan buena bailando – Dijo Ginny cuando iban hacia la pista de baile.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Lucius mientras miraba hacia el frente – No serán pasos difíciles.

Ginny comenzó temerosa siguiendo de la mejor forma que podía al señor Malfoy, quien se mostraba sereno. Poco a poco, Ginny comenzó a ganar confianza y seguir con mayor facilidad a Lucius Malfoy. Cuando acabo la música se volvieron a acercar hacia ellos. Narcissa los miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Hablaron de varios asuntos, Draco observo a Ginny de reojo, la vio cansada.

- Ya es hora de irnos¿te parece? – Pregunto Draco a Ginny, quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien – Dijo Narcissa – Vayan mañana a almorzar.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, Draco la miro sorprendido.

- Los esperamos mañana – Dijo Lucius.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

El doctor Neumann ayudo a que Daphne se recuperará rápido, desde la primera vez que fue a verla, ella presento grandes mejoras.

Habían pasado tres días y ya iban a darle de alta, era muy temprano.

Todos vieron como la pequeña se encontraba muchísimo mejor y sonreía ampliamente. Hermione y Ron estaban muy alegres, ahora estaban en La Madriguera.

Estaban la mayoría presente, salvo Bill y Fleur, quienes estaban trabajando, lo mismo que los gemelos, quienes estaban en su tienda.

Ginny se encontraba junto con las esposas de sus hermanos sentadas en la sala. Hermione estaba con Ron en la cocina junto con Molly y Arthur.

- Que bueno que se haya recuperado pronto – Dijo Kat – Hermione estaba tan asustada.

- Porque es muy pequeña – Agrego Angelina – A esa edad a veces es peligroso.

- Lo importante es que esta sana y todos estamos felices – Dijo Cassandra levantando los brazos.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesita central frente a Ginny. Angelina y Kat a los costados de Ginny.

Se quedaron un rato todas calladas.

- ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy? – Pregunto Angelina.

Kat y Cassandra la miraron serias.

- ¡Sólo quiero saber! – Dijo en defensa Angelina.

- Nos va bien – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que solo bien? – Alego Cassandra – Ese hombre esta loco por ti.

- No exageres – Dijo Ginny apenada.

- Es verdad – Dijo Cassandra – Se le nota en la cara, en sus acciones, el trato hacia ti.

- Nos llevamos bien – puntualizo Ginny.

- Esas miradas lujuriosas que se mandan – continuo diciendo Cassandra sin tener en cuenta el comentario de Ginny.

Ante esto, Ginny la miro completamente sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto curiosa Angelina.

- No es verdad – Trato de defenderse Ginny moviendo las manos desesperada.

- Ese hombre es muy atractivo – Dijo relajada Cassandra - ¿No lo puedes negar o si? – Pregunto mientras se enderezaba y miraba a Ginny

- Estas casada con mi hermano – Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- ¿Y? – Dijo Kat levantándose de hombros – Eso no implica que seamos ciegas.

- Yo estoy muy enamorada de tu hermano – Dijo Cassandra llevándose una mano al pecho – Además he dicho que es atractivo, no que me estoy muriendo de amor por él.

- Cierto – Concordaron Angelina y Kat asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Lo que me importa es que – comenzó a decir Cassandra mientras miraba a Ginny, sonriendo – Es la primera vez, si no me equivoco, que veo que tu sonrisa le llega a tus ojos. ¡Me siento tan feliz por ti!

Dicho esto Cassandra la abrazo fuerte, Ginny le correspondió al abrazo.

- A veces pareces tan vieja – Dijo Ginny mirando a Cassandra – Eres solamente unos años mayor que yo.

Cassandra soltó una carcajada.

- Lo que pasa es que soy madura para mi edad – Dijo Cassandra mientras movía sus manos causando que las demás se rieran – O… - Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cadera y la otra mano la tenía en el aire – Me estoy contagiando de la vejez de tu hermano.

- Tu eres tan relajada, libre – comenzó a decir Ginny – Tantos hombres que estaban detrás de ti¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi hermano, que están serio? – Pregunto Ginny haciendo una mueca.

- Ellos iban por mi billetera – Dijo Cassandra levantando un dedo divertida – Tu hermano es especial, diferente a todos los que he conocido.

Se enderezo un poco y miro a Ginny.

- Me atrajeron sus facciones – Dijo Cassandra llevando una mano a su barbilla – Su fuerza, lo apasionado que es – Dijo con una sonrisa abierta.

Kat y Angelina se rieron.

- Creo que eso es común entre ellos – Dijo Kat riendo aun.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Angelina.

Ginny las miraba espantadas por sus comentarios de doble sentido.

- No necesitaba esa imagen de mis hermanos – Dijo Ginny mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Ya lo superaras – Dijo Kat mientras le desordenaba los cabellos a Ginny.

Estuvieron riendo y hablando de otras cosas hasta que llegaron al embarazo de Fleur.

- Me alegre tanto cuando nos dijo que estaba embarazada – Dijo Angelina antes de beber de su refresco.

- Se veían tan ilusionados – Agrego Kat – Además sus hijos se ven tan tranquilos, comparados a los nuestros – Dijo mirando a Angelina.

- Es verdad – Asintió con la cabeza Angelina – Son tan problemáticos.

- Como sus padres – concluyo Ginny sonriendo.

- Exacto – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

- Yo muero por tener otro – Dijo Cassandra mientras llevaba una mano a su barriga.

- Lo dices porque tu hijo es tranquilo – Dijo Angelina.

- Pero tiene un carácter – Dijo Cassandra rodando los ojos.

- Se parece al padre – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Además tú también tienes un carácter fuerte.

- No es cierto – Dijo Cassandra.

- Si – Dijo Kat – Controlas a Charlie con un grito.

Todas rieron por el comentario.

- No es para tanto – Dijo Cassandra sonriendo – No importa – Dijo levantándose de hombros – Quiero encargar otro¡ya!

Ginny la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sigo aquí – Dijo Ginny señalándose.

Todas se rieron por la mueca que Ginny hizo. Cassandra había echado su cabeza para atrás y de reojo observo que su esposo había ingresado en la sala.

Ellos se miraron por un rato hasta que Charlie le guiño un ojo y ella le saca la lengua de forma traviesa.

- Me retiro – Dijo Cassandra parándose – Ya nos vemos señoras – Dijo en forma de despedida, luego se inclino un poco y dijo – y futura señora.

Angelina y Kat se rieron. Cassandra se alejo de ellas para ir a los brazos de su esposo.

Charlie la abrazo mientras que Cassandra le susurraba algo al oído que tenía muy atento a él y lo hacia sonreír. Luego de eso la beso en los labios.

Ginny decidió que ya era hora de irse, para poder llegar a tiempo al almuerzo que tenía con los padres de Draco.

Se despidió de todos en La Madriguera. Molly le insistió para que se quede a almorzar.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Debo de apurarme – Pensó Ginny.

- ¿Ginny? – Gritaron desde el estudio, era Kyndra.

- Aquí, en la sala – Grito Ginny.

Kyndra se encontraba algo angustiada, Blaise se encontraba a su lado, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Jordan, quien saludo a Ginny con la mano.

- Que bueno que te encontré – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- ¿Podrías quedarte con Breanna unos días? – Pregunto casi como suplica a Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Ginny - ¿Paso algo?

- Tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles en Grecia – Dijo preocupada – No entiendo que paso – Dijo algo alterada.

- Tranquila – Dijo Blaise mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- Jordan va a viajar conmigo – Dijo Kyndra – Espero volver pronto, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo.

- Es solo un mal entendido – Dijo Jordan a Kyndra – Lo arreglaremos rápido.

Kyndra miro su reloj.

- Debo de recoger a Breanna – Dijo Kyndra mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Tranquila, yo voy – Dijo Jordan mientras obligaba a Kyndra a sentarse.

Jordan salió rápido. Ginny y Blaise trataban de calmar a Kyndra un poco.

- Voy a preparar un poco de té – Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Blaise beso en la frente a Kyndra y se sentó a su costado.

- ¿Vas a volver pronto? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Eso espero – Dijo Kyndra mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas a Breanna a mí? – Dijo Blaise haciendo un puchero.

Kyndra se rió, relajándose un poco.

- Porque eres muy distraído – Dijo Kyndra mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Pero… - Trato de argumentar.

- Es mejor que se quede con Ginny -Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- Está bien – Dijo Blaise tratando de sonreír.

Luego movió la cabeza como si recién se hubiera acordado de algo.

- ¿Me vas a extrañar? – Pregunto Blaise preocupado.

- Supongo – Dijo Kyndra divertida.

- ¿Vas a salir con otros? – Pregunto Blaise consternado.

- No creo que me de tiempo – Dijo Kyndra riendo – Pero, si me da tiempo lo pensaré.

- ¿No te atreverías? – Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No – Dijo ella antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

- Cómo quisiera ayudarte – Dijo Blaise mientras la abrazaba.

- Ya lo estas haciendo – Dijo ella abrazada.

- Puedes mandarme una lechuza en cualquier momento y estaré allá – Dijo Blaise aun abrazándola.

- Gracias – Dijo Kyndra separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaise solo la acerco un poco y la beso. Kyndra le correspondió y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Blaise. Blaise coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y la otra estaba en la cintura de Kyndra. Logró recostarla un poco en el sillón.

Estaban besándose, cuando Ginny salió alegre con el té.

- Ya les preparé… - Comenzó a decir Ginny ya que había salido de espaldas, para poder empujar la puerta.

Lo que vio la sorprendió y lo único que hizo fue taparse los ojos con ambas manos, con este movimiento dejo caer la bandeja, se dio la vuelta.

- Este… yo… - Dijo Ginny de espaldas.

Sólo sintió un fuerte golpe, y cuando Ginny volteo avergonzada, se encontró con Blaise en el suelo, quien tenía una mano en su cabeza y con una mueca de dolor.

Volteo a ver hacia el sillón y ahí se encontraba Kyndra agitada y con sus manos trataba de ordenarse el cabello.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto mirando a Blaise.

- Me caí – Dijo Blaise aun con una mano en la cabeza.

- Lo siento – Dijo Kyndra mientras trataba de ayudarlo - ¿Te ayudo a recogerlo? – Pregunto mientras miraba el suelo.

- No te preocupes – Saco su varita y lo limpio - Parecen unos adolescentes – Dijo Ginny divertida.

- Pero esto no es nada comparado a… - Dijo Blaise que movía las manos.

Ginny entendió a lo que se refería y se ruborizo. Kyndra le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Blaise.

En ese momento llego Jordan, quien tenía a Breanna y algunas maletas. Kyndra se despidió de todos.

- Voy a volver pronto – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Breanna.

- ¿Te vas a cuidar? – Pregunto Breanna un poco triste.

- Si –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Te vas a quedar con Ginny.

- ¿Blaise va contigo? – Pregunto Breanna.

- No – Dijo – él se va a quedar.

- Voy a poder jugar con él – Dijo Breanna alegre.

Volteando a ver a Blaise, él solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, pero estaba preocupado.

- Gracias – Dijo Kyndra a Ginny.

- No te preocupes – Dijo – Hasta luego Jordan.

- Nos vemos – Dijo despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando ambos se fueron, Ginny los miro. Blaise parecía desolado.

- No te pongas así, Blaise – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- La extraño – Dijo triste.

- Se acaba de ir – Dijo Ginny mirándolo seria.

- Siento un vacío aquí – Dijo sobreactuando, señalando hacia su corazón y se dejo caer en el sillón.

- Yo también la voy a extrañar – Dijo Breanna mientras le cogía la mano a Blaise – Pero es por pocos días, debes de ser fuerte.

Ginny se rió por lo que dijo Breanna.

- Tengo que ir a almorzar con los señores Malfoy – Dijo Ginny - ¿Quieres ir Blaise?

- Está bien – Dijo levantándose de hombros – Así no como solo.

- ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Me escapé – Dijo sonriendo como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

- Voy a mandarle una lechuza a Narcissa para decirle que van los dos.

- ¿Draco va a ir? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Si, pero nos va a alcanzar allá – Dijo Ginny mientras se iba a mandar la carta.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Llegaron a la mansión, Ginny observaba todo, tenía de la mano a Breanna.

- Ginevra – Dijo Narcissa recibiéndola – Que bueno que llegaras.

- Si – Dijo sonriendo levemente – Disculpa si te traje problemas.

- Para nada – Dijo Narcissa.

Luego volteo a ver a Blaise.

- Blaise, querido – Dijo Narcissa – Tú puedes venir todos los días si deseas.

- Gracias, Narcissa – Dijo abrazándola – Vinimos con una pequeña.

- Si me acuerdo de ella – Dijo Narcissa – Buenas Tardes, pequeña.

- Buenas Tardes, señora – Dijo Breanna mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – Es muy bonita su casa.

- Gracias – Dijo Narcissa.

- Lucius¿Se encuentra aquí? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Si, esta en la biblioteca – Dijo Narcissa.

- Voy a saludarlo.

Ginny se quedo hablando un poco con Narcissa, llevaba de la mano a Breanna que miraba todo sorprendida. Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala, donde se encontraba Pansy, que estaba parada dando vueltas.

- Ginna – Dijo mirándola y abrazándola - ¡Qué bueno que llegaras!

- Hola – Dijo Ginny sorprendida - ¿Paso algo?

- Si – Dijo Pansy alterada – Hoy se supone que debo de irme de viaje.

Ginny observo hacia la sala y vio en una cuna al pequeño hijo de Pansy y en el sofá a Denes, había varias maletas. Saludo con la mano a Denes, quien la miro y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Breanna – Dijo Denes emocionado.

- Hola, Denes – Dijo Breanna alegre.

- ¿Quieres venir a ver un producto que me dio mi papá ayer? – Dijo sonriendo.

- Si – Dijo Breanna mientras se iba con él a buscarlo.

- Voy a ver si el almuerzo ya se encuentra listo – Dijo Narcissa antes de salir.

Ellas la vieron salir. Pansy parecía muy alterada.

- Estaba por irme – Continúo Pansy – Pero la nana se presenta y me dice que no puede seguir trabajando, porque Denes no sé que hizo.

Pansy daba vueltas mientras movía exageradamente las manos.

- Entonces no puedo irme de viaje, porque no puedo dejar a mis hijos solos – Dijo Pansy desesperado – Fui donde mi madre, pero me dijo que es imposible que los deje con ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Me acorde que Narcissa me dijo ayer que tú vendrías a almorzar con ella – Dijo mientras movía las manos, luego se paro en seco y miro a Ginny - ¿Drake dónde está? – Pregunto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Ya debe de venir – Dijo Ginny extrañada por la forma como lo dijo Pansy.

- Me debo de apurar entonces – Dijo Pansy – Se me ocurrió que tu te podrías quedar con ellos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ginny tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es por una semana – Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa suplicante – Ellos son tranquilos.

Ginny sabía perfectamente que el más pequeño no lo era, la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahora me quieren de niñera – Dijo Ginny en un susurro con la mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo Pansy mirándola con una amplia sonrisa.

- Que… - Ginny no sabía qué decir, Draco no lo iba a tolerar – Ya me estoy quedando con Breanna…

- Perfecto – Dijo Pansy dando un pequeño salto – Practicarás para ser madre.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Claro esto te servirá para el futuro – Dijo soñadoramente - Ya te imagino a ti y Drake y….3… - Dijo enumerando con su mano – no, no, no… - Dijo mientras movía sus manos en círculos y dando pequeños brincos - ¡¡5 niños tan lindos!! - Dijo Pansy mas para si que para Ginny.

- En serio, Pansy… - Comenzó a decir Ginny disculpándose – creo que con Breanna es mas que….- dijo ginny pero fue interrumpida

- Un niño, cuatro… No hacen la diferencia¿no?- dijo Pansy, luego tomo las manos de Ginny en las suyas – Ellos te aman y segura que tu a ellos – Dijo Pansy parpadeando demasiado - ¿Te quedas con ellos, verdad que sí? – Dijo suplicando con la mirada, como el gatito de Shrek.

Ginny solo dio un gran suspiro.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny resignada.

- Lo sabia¡te amo!- Dijo Pansy abrazándola efusivamente, luego volteo a ver a sus hijos – Hijos¡Ya tienen nueva casa!

Denes la mira extrañado, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cuándo nos hemos mudado? – Pregunto el pequeño.

- No yo, ustedes – Dijo Pansy muy alegre.

Denes miro a Breanna asustado.

- Tu madre te boto de casa – Sentencio Breanna mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro, en forma de apoyo.

- No es eso – Dijo Ginny acercándose y tratando de tranquilizar a Denes – Tu madre se va de viaje una semana y ustedes se van a quedar conmigo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Denes mirando desconfiadamente a su madre.

- A eso me refería – Dijo Pansy como si fuera obvio.

- Yo también me quedo con Ginny – Dijo Breanna alegre.

- Gracias, Ginna – Dijo Denes muy alegre.

Los más pequeños se alegraron y comenzaron a hacer planes para la semana.

Pansy se despidió muy alegre. Narcissa llego y le dijo que el almuerzo ya se encontraba listo, llamo a una de las sirvientas y le dejo encargado al más pequeño de los hijos de Pansy.

Estaba Ginny caminando con los dos pequeños y Narcissa hacia el comedor.

Se encontraron en el camino con Lucius, Blaise y Draco.

- Hijo – Dijo Narcissa – No me avisaron que llegaste.

- Llegue hace poco – Dijo Draco saludando a su madre, luego volteo a ver a Ginny – Hola – Dijo y le dio un beso simple en los labios.

Ginny sonreía muy feliz y Draco se separo de ella y miro a su alrededor.

- Engendro – Dijo Draco mirándola confundido.

- Novio de Ginny – Dijo Breanna.

- No le digas así hijo – Dijo Narcissa.

- Denes – Dijo Draco - ¿Pansy está aquí?

- Se acaba de ir de viaje – Dijo Ginny algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, entonces? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny miro a Narcissa asustada y luego a los pequeños

- Nos vamos a quedar con Ginny – Dijo Breanna con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Es por una semana – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

- ¿Una semana? – Pregunto sin creerlo.

- Vayamos a comer – Dijo Narcissa tratando de movilizar a todos.

- Quiero hablar un rato con Ginevra – Dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

Narcissa movilizo a todos para que dejaran a solas a Ginevra con Draco.

- ¿Cómo que se van a quedar? – Pregunto Draco tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

- Kyndra tuvo un problema y se tuvo que ir de viaje – Dijo Ginny un poco temerosa.

- Continúa – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados mientras se masajeaba la sien.

- Y Pansy me convenció, me dijo que se iba de viaje – concluyo Ginny.

- Voy a buscar a Pansy, de seguro es viaje de placer – Dijo Draco mientras pensaba - ¿Sabes a dónde se ha ido?

- No – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros.

- La voy a matar – Dijo Draco.

- Tranquilo – Dijo Ginny mientras lo tomaba por los hombros – No puede ser tan malo.

- ¡Son tres, no uno, tres! – Dijo Draco mirándola – Tengo que sacar todo lo valioso de mi departamento – Dijo pensativo.

- Todo va a estar bien – Dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso - ¿Mejor?

- ¿Piensas persuadirme así? – Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Sólo quiero que te tranquilices – Dijo Ginny.

Ahora le llenaba todo el rostro de cortos besos. Después de un momento le dio un beso efusivo en los labios. Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella y la acerco a su cuerpo. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Ginny se separo.

- ¿Vamos a almorzar? – Dijo Ginny sonriendo, Draco seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Mejor quedémonos aquí – Dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Tu madre nos espera – Dijo Ginny mientras pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de él.

Ginny le dio un corto beso y fueron con las manos entrelazadas hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegaron, se sirvió la comida. Estaban comiendo tranquilos.

- ¿Mañana podemos ir al parque de diversiones? – Pregunto Breanna antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

- No – Dijo Draco mientras miraba serio a Breanna.

- No te lo pregunte a ti – Dijo Breanna – Estaba hablando con Ginny.

Narcissa miraba divertida la escena mientras que Lucius solo levanto una ceja.

- Hermano, esta niña es un amor – Dijo Blaise divertido.

- Ya lo veremos Breanna – Dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco y miro a Draco.

Después llego el postre, que consistía en algo muy sencillo, helado con fresas.

- Me gustan las fresas – Dijo Breanna muy alegre.

- A mi también – Dijo Denes muy alegre.

- Está muy rico – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa, muy emocionado.

- Padre – Dijo Draco - ¿Acabaste de leer el libro de pociones?

- ¿Le gustan las pociones? – Pregunto Breanna sobresaltada.

- Es muy bueno, mi abuelito – Dijo Denes orgulloso – Es el mejor en pociones.

- ¿Es tu abuelito? – Pregunto Breanna curiosa.

- Es sólo de cariño – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo amablemente.

- Ya entiendo – Dijo Breanna mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla pensativa - ¿Puedo decirle abuelito, yo también?

Ante el comentario, Ginny la miro dulcemente y Draco con una deja levantada. Lucius la estudio con la mirada, tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

- Seguro – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

- ¿A usted le puedo decir abuelita? – Pregunto Breanna sonriente.  
- Abue…lita- dijo Narcissa entrecortadamente con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho y sujetando el cuchillo tan fuerte que estaba temblando.

- Le gusta que le digan Cissa – Dijo Denes mirando a Narcissa con una sonrisa.

- Suena mejor – Dijo Narcissa mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza y suavizando su expresión.

- Genial – Dijo Breanna alegre - ¿Me quiere enseñar a hacer pociones? – Dijo volteando a ver a Lucius.

- ¿Cuál es el propósito? – Dijo Lucius, la pequeña se encontraba a su lado sentada.

- Hay un niño en mi salón que me fastidia mucho – Dijo Breanna tranquila – Me dijeron que pociones son mejores para asustar.

Blaise la miro asustado, Draco la miro serio.

- Debería de ser tu hija, hermano – Dijo Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos – Cada día estoy más seguro.

- Pensaba en usar los artículos de Sortilegios Weasley – Dijo Breanna.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Lucius mirando de reojo a Breanna.

- Son bromas – Dijo Breanna simplemente – Pero creo que una poción seria mejor para él.

- A eso me refiero, hermano – Dijo Blaise alternando miradas entre Breanna y Draco.

- Breanna – Dijo Ginny preocupada – Creo que hay otras formas de arreglar eso.

Breanna solo la miro un momento, luego miro a Lucius Malfoy.

- Después arreglamos – Dijo Lucius en un susurro, Breanna asintió con la cabeza.

Breanna siguió comiendo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio?? Espero que les haya gustado! 

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo¿Qué pasara con Ginny y Draco ahora que tendrán que convivir con tres niños??? ... Además de Blaise.

El siguiente capitulo, ya lo estoy comenzando!! Espero sus opiniones con mucho entusiasmo.

Ahora a los RR:

lunatipola: Fuiste la primera!! hahaha... Draco celoso...es hermoso!! Me encanta, ahora también tuvo varios ataques, lo mismo que Ginny. ¿Qué pasara con esos tres niños?

geilajaurequi: hahaha... las chicas de satin!! hahaha. Blaise ahora esta solito sin Kyndra, pero tiene a Breanna!! Charlie se altera muy rapido por todo!! Draco y Charlie encontra del vestido de Ginny... Además ellos tienen en comun que son celososs...

.-'Maria J.'-.: Ahora a Blaise lo sorprendieron!! hahaha y recibio un golpe! William... aparecio en el cap. Ahora el Engendro tendra una semana con ellos. haha,, todo lo que los relaciona... hahaha. Harry es Harry... hahha...unete al club!! haha. Es neumonia y en niños pequeños es muy peligroso. ¡Que mejor que el grito de tu madre para despertarte! Nunca falla!! hahaha. Espero no estresante tanto y que te hayas divertido en el cap!!

loanli malfoy: Gracias...el cap actual es mas largo ¿Que te parecio?

oriana-malfoy: Que alegria verte de nuevo! hahhaa... son inoportunos, aunque ahora Blaise fue el interrumpido! hahaha. Hahaha..que sentiemientos tan encontrados hahaha, ya veremos como va... pero segun Pansy, esta es una practica!! Breanna ahora es mas de temer, creo hahaha.

July-PotterEvans15: Gracias!! Lo hice lo mas rápido que pude, este si me tarde un poquito más! Ya sabes que tiene Daphne!

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: hahaha, creo que esa mania de Blaise no se ira!! Aunque ahora recibio de su propia medicina. Son un par de celosos!! hahaha... no soy tan cruell..:'( no matare a nadie, por lo menos hasta ahora no lo he planteado.

HANNIA: Hahaha, gracias!! hahaha, pobre Blaise traumatizado. Ahora Breanna le pidio ayuda a Lucius. Que miedo!!! Si, en el fondo asumo que Draco y Breanna se aprecian. Ahora aparecieron!! Parece que Breanna se gano el cariño de ellos!

Denise: Hahaha, no puede faltar la intriga!!! hahaha. Fue solo neumonía, pero ya se curo!! haha, Pansy es muy comica!! haha. ahora casi deja sin casa a sus hijos! hahaha. hahaha... no se nada de un embarazoo, hahaha. Mucha Suerte, trate de llegar antes de tus vacaciones, pero se me complico con el parcial, espero que la estes pasando bien! Te estare esperando.

fiosol: Hahaha, parece que a Blaise no se lo enseñaron! Blaise tambien fue interrumpido! haha, Cassandra es muy dulce haha.

alejandra: Gracias, espero que este haya sido mejor!! haha, Pansy es muy oportuna, hahah. Harry se comporto mejor, no??

serenamar.hotmailcom: Hahaha, ya veremoss si hay bebe!

Gin KiOhikari: haha, espero que este te haya gustado más! hahaa, que bueno que te gustara leerlo!!... y todo seguido!!O.O me sorprendes!! Gracias, este capitulo me hizo reir mientras lo escribia! hahaha... ya veremos lo de embarazada!! Entiendo, eso te deja la universidad!! exhausta!!

yani: Ya esta en casa, sana y salva!! haha. Gracias, me tarde por lo del parcial!!

miniitha.malfoy: Ya hice publicidad a tu club! haha. Ahora tambien salio la pequeña,de temer, no? Ron encontro que eso podia hacer hasta que lo vuelva a ver! hahaha. Blaise inoportuno, pero ahora fue el la victima! Aun cuando no lo quieras matar ahora, vale la pena publicitar el club!

mary: hahaha, tranquila, respira!! Siento decirte que no creo que ese sea un motivo.

Eva Weasley: Hahaha, me ha pasado! haha. haha, Ron tiene eso caracteristico!! haha. Fue por medidas drasticas por parte de los hermanos. Draco cometio ese error, que se va a hacer!! El amor hace eso en él!! Creo que sigue la ilusión de Harry. Hahaha, GRacias!! Se hace lo que se puede!! Me tomo tiempo plantearlo!! Gracias por el cumplido! Tardare a lo mucho una semana.

S. Lily Potter: Me ganaste!! En eso estaba pensando, cuando lei tu RR y me ayudo a desarrollar la idea, pero no creo que se lleguen a amistar con Draco... sera mas dificil... GRacias a ti, fue la nota!! Pansy es inoportuna!! Ahora dejo a sus dos hijos con Ginna! Puede que eso sea lo que piensa hasta ahora Draco sobre tener un "engendro propio" Ahora tienen mas en comun...son celosos al extremo! Draco todo un caballero!! Ya sabes que tiene Daphne, tambien sirvio para unir un poco mas a Ginny con HArry O.O No la voy a matar, no soy desalmada :( ... Hahaha, ahora Draco y Ginny practicaron con esos 3 niños???? Entendi tu idea de la aparicion de Aricia, hahahaha.

GingerSilb: Hahaha, no se!! hahaha. pero cada vez que Blaise y Pansy aparecen, los interrumpen. hahaha. Eso es cierto!! Narcissa ya se hizo de la idea con Ginny. No le voy a hacer nada a Daphne, esta sana y salva. haha,,, lo siento, hubo algun tipo de acercamiento. Ahora a Blaise lo interrumpieron.

andeli malfoy: Lo siento me demore, pero espero que haya valido la pena! Ya sabes que paso con Daphne y ya esta sana!

Tehuami: Hahaha eso necesita Blaise, aunque ahora lo interrumpieron! Cassandra es linda!! Ahora tambien, ademas de que quiere un hijo, ya!!! Ahora, Charlie y Draco tienen mas en comun..celosos!! Hahaa, amo a Draco! Es perfecto! haha, Breanna mostro su lado oscuro! hahaha. ¡Te aliaste con S. Lily Potter!! hahaha... me ayudo su idea!!, pero temo que no podre completarla del todo, por lo menos una de ellas! YA veremos que hace Harry!

Tabata Weasley: Gracias!!! Espero que ahora te hayas reido mas!! Blaise es muy especial!! lo amo, tal y como es!! Eso causa Draco con su presencia y ahora estaba super celoso hasta del hermano!! ahhaha.

Carolina: Es sobre comercio exterior! Hahaha, si, ahora tambien tuvo uno, y actuo de sobremanera! haha. Creo que Draco tendra celos eternamente, hahaa. Yo tambien espero eso!hahaha. O.O

candeee: hahaha,,, son inoportunos! Ahora interrumpieron a Blaise. Pense en eso... poco a poco podre intriducir alguno, ahora solo moria de celos Draco y Ginny tambien! Pondre mas intriga entonces...hahaha. haha, Gracias, espero que con este capitulo te hayas reido!!

brinitonks: Hola, bienvenida, supongo, hahaha. Que bueno que te gustara! Creo que ahora fue mas gracioso, eso espero.

Panic.Malfoy: Hahaha, gracias, aunque no creo que sea tan bueno como e libro, hahaha. Espero que te hays divertido1

Muchas GRcias por todos sus RR, los estare esperando con ansias!!

Exitos en todo!!


	28. Chapter 28

Hola!! Espero que estén super bien!! Llegue a los 301 RR, muchas gracias a todos!!! Me esforzare mas!!

Este capitulo, si no me equivoco es el mas largo, además de que tiene separado por situaciones. Espero que se diviertan.

Muchas Gracias por sus RR (los constesto abajo) y a quienes leyeron, espero que dejen alguna vez un RR!!

Besos, espero que les guste!!

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Engendro, Demonio y Cosa**

Todos llegaron al departamento, tranquilos, ya era de noche. Blaise llevaba gran parte del equipaje de los hijos de Pansy mientras que Draco alguna de las cosas y estaba serio. Blaise, además, sostenía de la mano a Breanna. Ginny llevaba en brazos al pequeño hijo de Pansy, Maurice, quien estaba dormido en los brazos de ella y cogía de la mano a Denes, quien sonreía.

- Gracias, Blaise – Dijo Ginny – Voy a dejar a Maurice en su cuarto.

Dicho esto, se fue mientras que con su varita hacia levitar la cuna.

- Denes, sígueme – Dijo Ginny mientras caminaba – Voy a enseñarte tu cuarto.

Denes la seguía muy alegre.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? – Pregunto Breanna a Draco.

- Yo que sé – Dijo levantándose de hombros serio.

Breanna solo rodó los ojos. Cuando Ginny dejo a Maurice en la cuna y a Denes le enseño su cuarto, salió para llevar a Breanna al suyo.

Le enseño sus cuartos y Ginny dejo que se cambiaran. Salió al encuentro de Draco y Blaise, quienes ya estaban tomando uno de los licores de Draco.

Ginny se sentó en el regazo de Draco, quien la abrazo por la cintura, su vaso se encontraba en la mesita de la sala. Blaise solamente soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ginny consternada.

- La extraño – Dijo Blaise antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Va a volver pronto – Dijo Ginny tratando de animarlo – Además puedes venir a comer aquí cuando gustes.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido Draco.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Blaise ilusionado.

- Si – Dijo Ginny, ignorando a Draco – Además a Breanna le va a encantar.

- Te tomaré la palabra – Dijo Blaise sonriendo juguetonamente.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada hacia Ginny.

- Es nuestro amigo – Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco, luego le acaricio una de las mejillas y le dio un beso.

Draco le correspondió al beso y la acerco con su mano un poco más.

- No frente a mi – Dijo Blaise tapándose los ojos – Tengo suficientes traumas.

Ante el comentario se rió, Ginny.

- Exagerado – Dijo Ginny mientras movía la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa aunque sonrojada.

- Es tu culpa si tienes esos problemas – Dijo Draco – Deberías de tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar.

- Y ustedes no deberían – Hizo una mueca con los brazos – Todo el tiempo.

Ginny se sonrojo y Draco solo sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ginny – Dijo Breanna que salía ya con su pijama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- Me voy a dormir – Dijo Breanna acercándose – Vine a desearles buenas noches.

- Está bien, preciosa – Dijo Ginny quien le extendía los brazos.

La cargo para sentarla en sus piernas, la abrazo y le lleno la cara de besitos mientras que Breanna reía. Cuando la soltó le sonrió.

- Duerme bien – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Tú también – Dijo Breanna, luego miro a Draco – Buenas noches, novio de Ginny.

- Engendro – Dijo Draco mirándola – Buenas noches.

Ginny dejo que Breanna se parara en el sillón y Breanna camino por el sillón hacia Blaise.

- Engendro – Dijo Draco serio – No camines sobre mi sillón.

Breanna solo le saco la lengua y camino hacia Blaise hasta que se tiro a sus brazos.

- Que duermas bien, princesa – Dijo Blaise sonriendo y abrazándola.

- ¿Mañana vas a venir? – Pregunto Breanna separándose un poco.

- Si – Dijo mientras le tocaba con un dedo la nariz – Todos los días.

- Sueña con mi mami – Dijo Breanna sonriendo.

- Lo haré – Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, luego la bajo – Ahora, vaya a dormir.

Breanna se fue dando brincos hacia su cuarto. Estuvieron hablando hasta que se apareció Denes.

- Hasta mañana Ginna – Dijo Denes.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Ginny.

Denes se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco lo miraba fijamente.

- Buenas noches, tío Drake – Dijo formalmente Denes.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Draco serio, observando cada movimiento del niño.

- Hasta mañana, tío Blaise – Dijo Denes mirando a Blaise.

- Duerme bien – Dijo Blaise mientras lo despeinaba un poco.

Camino tranquilo Denes y cerro la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Hermano, no deberías de mirar así a Denes – Dijo Blaise – No creo que tenga posibilidades de quitarte a Ginny – Sonrió divertido, pero luego se puso serio – A menos que te sientas amenazado – Dijo suspicazmente.

Ginny solo movió la cabeza negativamente y con una sonrisa. Después de un momento, Blaise decidió irse a dormir.

- ¿No puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? – Pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa infantil.

- Si quieres dormir en nuestra cama – Dijo Ginny divertida.

- Y luego, terminar durmiendo aquí – Dijo Draco mientras tocaba el sillón.

- Prefiero mi cama – Dijo Blaise con una mueca.

Se fue hacia su departamento. Estuvieron hablando un poco hasta que decidieron irse a dormir. Antes de eso, Ginny se cercioro de que estuvieran durmiendo bien los niños.

- ¿Siguen vivos? – Pregunto Draco.

- Si – Dijo Ginny divertida.

Draco ya se encontraba con su pantalón de dormir y estaba tendido en la cama. Ginny se metió al baño y se puso su pijama, un short y un polo de tiras.

Ella se metió a la cama y se acerco a Draco para abrazarlo.

- ¿Podemos dejarlos en algún lugar lejos de aquí? – Sugirió Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No creo – Dijo divertida.

- Pelirroja – Dijo Draco antes de besarla la frente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ginny alzando la cabeza.

- Te has dado cuenta que vamos a ir con esos a la casa de tus padres – Dijo Draco con una deja levantada.

- Es verdad – Ginny recién se dio cuenta de ello – Debo de avisarles – Dijo tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Draco la jalo del brazo, obligándola a quedarse en la cama.

- No creo que sea conveniente mandarles una carta a esta hora – Dijo mientras la miraba divertido – A menos que quieras recibir un vociferador.

Ginny soltó una carcajada, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Draco la miro sorprendido y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios. Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, él tenía una mano en la cintura de Ginny.

A Ginny le daban cosquillas, no tanto los besos que Draco le daba en el cuello, sino las manos de Draco, las cuales se encontraban en las costillas de Ginny.

- Draco, para – Dijo Ginny entre risas.

- ¿Qué pasa pelirroja? – Pregunto Draco cuando dejo de besar su cuello.

- Me haces cosquillas – Dijo ella.

- ¿Aquí? – Dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por las costillas de ella.

Ella se movió un poco y se reía, Draco la observo.

- Me encanta tu risa, pelirroja – Dijo Draco mientras la miraba.

Ginny le sonrió coquetamente y paso una de sus manos por el rostro de Draco, pasó su dedo índice por su respingada nariz concentrada en la acción.

- ¿Admirando mi belleza? – Pregunto Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

- Engreído – Dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

Draco la miro intensamente, pasaba sus ojos por todo el rostro de Ginny. Se acero lentamente y le beso la punta de la nariz suavemente. Ginevra observo atentamente esa acción.

- Te amo – Dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos grises de Draco.

Draco sonrió, no fue una de sus sonrisas de burla, falsas o provocativas, se trato de una sonrisa sincera que le llegaba a los ojos.

Draco se acerco lentamente, se encontraba rozando los labios de Ginny, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

Tocaron la puerta. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, Draco también se detuvo de su acercamiento.

Toco la puerta otra vez.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Breanna tímidamente.

Ginny empujo a Draco, sacándolo de encima, Draco la miraba sorprendido.

- Pasa – Dijo Ginny suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido, apoyándose en uno de sus codos.

- No puedo dormir – Dijo Breanna aun agarrando la manija de la puerta.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve un vaso de agua? – Pregunto Ginny dulcemente.

Draco se echo en la cama con una mano en la frente. La noche no estaba siguiendo el rumbo que él tenía en mente.

Breanna miro nerviosa a Ginny.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Pregunto Breanna casi en un susurro.

- No – Dijo inmediatamente Draco levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mientras extendía una de las manos.

Breanna se subió a la cama, muy sonriente y se abrazo a Ginny por la cintura.

Draco observo la escena con una ceja levantada. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse para no matar al engendro.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Draco se llevo ambas manos al rostro.

Entro, temeroso, Denes y miro hacia el dormitorio. Ginny y Breanna se sentaron en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa, Denes? – Pregunto Ginny suavemente.

- Ginna… - Comenzó a decir Denes, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Breanna - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- ¿No puedes dormir? – Pregunto Breanna, tomando el control de la situación.

- No – Dijo con el ceño fruncido Denes.

- ¿Quieres dormir aquí? – Pregunto Breanna tranquila – Pero vas a dormir al costado del novio de Ginny.

Draco simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo la cabeza mirando a Ginny, quien no lo miraba en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto tímidamente Denes mirando a Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo dulcemente.

En ese momento, volteo a mirar a Draco, él simplemente la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny le sonrió.

Denes se metió en la cama, al lado de Draco, pero le dio la espalda mirando a Ginny. Ella simplemente le acaricio la mejilla al pequeño.

Draco observo esa caricia completamente tenso. Ginny lo observo divertida, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Draco, el tenía una ceja levantada y con la mirada buscaba una explicación a esa caricia que no estaba dirigida a él. Ginny le lanzo un beso y se echo a dormir.

Esa no era la noche que Draco planeaba, Ginny se encontraba al otro extremo de la cama y Draco se encontraba arrinconado a un extremo de su propia cama.

No podía dormir en esa situación. Giro su cabeza y observo a Ginny completamente dormida, con algunos mechones que se encontraban sobre su rostro. Dormía tan tranquila.

Tuvo deseos de acercarse y acariciarle el rostro, y quitar los mechones que se encontraban ahí, irrumpiendo en el rostro más bello que él conociera.

Pero no podía, ahí en medio se encontraba el engendro y el hijo de Pansy.

Trato de relajarse para poder dormir siquiera algunas horas. Ya estaba quedándose dormido cuando

Denes empezó a balbucear y moverse un poco, Draco solo lo miro con una mueca de asco, se llevo una mano al rostro cansado.

No sería una noche tranquila.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un fuerte golpe de lleno en el estomago, Draco se doblo un poco de dolor y miro de donde provenía el golpe.

El brazo de Denes se encontraba sobre su estomago. Draco lo miro con odio y lo empujo, tratando de transmitirle el dolor que le había causado con el golpe. Denes se movió un poco, lejos de Draco y balbuceo algo.

Draco se encontró completamente fastidiado y furioso. Estaba en SU cama con dos pequeños detestables y con las intenciones de estrangular a uno en especial. Se volteo, dándoles la espalda a ellos, trato de dormir y lo estaba consiguiendo cuando Breanna empezó a hablar dormida.

- No, no eso – Decía dormida Breanna mientras se movía un poco.

Draco volteo a mirarla con una ceja levantada. Era lo último que esperaba, que el engendro comenzará a hablar. Movió la cabeza negativamente y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Estaba todo en silencio desde la última vez que hablo dormida Breanna.

- ¡Yo quiero comer eso! – Dijo Breanna dormida y sentada.

Draco apretó más la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Denes comenzó, otra vez, a moverse y con sus manitas golpeaba a Draco y se removía en la cama.

- Mamá, no – Decía Breanna moviéndose.

Draco se quito la almohada de la cabeza, irritado, las manos las tenía aferradas a las sábanas… No podía más. Se sentó de golpe, llevándose una mano a la frente y de ahí se levanto, tiró la almohada sobre Denes.

Sólo recibió un quejido de Denes; miro hacia Ginny, le pareció increíble que ella siguiera durmiendo como si nada pasase.

Necesitaba un café.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se levanto, había recibido un golpe de Breanna. Vio que en la cama que solo estaban Breanna, Denes.

_¿Dónde estaba Draco?_

Fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y después buscaría a Draco.

Ella entro a la cocina, todo estaba oscuro.

Vislumbro una silueta cerca de la mesa, sentada.

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto Ginny casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Draco sentado.

Una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo la taza de café mientras que la otra, tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y así su mano sostenía su cabeza. Draco se encontraba sentado al borde de la mesa.

- Porque todo esta oscuro – Dijo Ginny mientras caminaba a oscuras y buscaba el interruptor.

- No lo prendas – Dijo Draco – Está bien así.

Ginny fue a servirse un vaso de agua, y luego se sentó al costado de Draco, al borde de la mesa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? – Pregunto Ginny antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

- Bastante – Dijo Draco pensativo - ¿Por qué te despertaste?

- Breanna me golpeo con uno de sus brazos – Dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco.

Draco solo emitió bufido y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Tú, por qué no puedes dormir? – Pregunto Ginny tranquila.

- No me dejaban dormir los gritos del engendro – Dijo Draco con la taza cerca de sus labios – y la otra peste me golpeo en el estomago.

Ginny se rió bajo. Miro a Draco, quien seguía algo serio.

- ¿No fue buena idea de que se quedarán a dormir ahí, no? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- No – Dijo secamente Draco.

Ginny lo observo por un momento, parecía enojado.

- Lo siento – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lado.

Draco en ese momento la miro, ella estaba preocupada. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de forma inconsciente. Era una manía que había descubierto de ella cuando se encontraba nerviosa o preocupada.

- No hagas eso Ginevra – Dijo Draco mientras observaba los labios de Ginny.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Ginny volteando a verlo.

- Eso – Dijo mientras llevaba uno de sus pulgares al labio inferior de ella.

Ginny lo observo detenidamente mientras Draco realizaba esa caricia.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunto Ginny mientras lo contemplaba.

- Lo estoy combatiendo con café – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

Ginny sonrió, se levanto de su asiento y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Vamos a dormir? – Dijo Ginny mientras agarraba la mano de Draco y lo jalaba un poco.

- No voy a volver a esa cama – Dijo Draco sin levantarse.

- Pero tienes otros dormitorios¿no? – Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco sonrió y fue junto a Ginny hacia uno de los otros dormitorios. Había dejado de agarrar la mano de Ginevra para abrazarla por la espalda y colocar sus manos sobre el abdomen de ella y caminar así por el pasillo.

- No se puede caminar así – Se quejo Ginny infantilmente.

Draco solo coloco un beso en el hombro de Ginny. Ella sonrió y siguió caminando. Encontraron la primera puerta, que era el dormitorio que le asignaron a Breanna.

Al abrir la puerta, Draco observo que ese no era un dormitorio habitable. Había varios juguetes tirados por el suelo, sin un orden preciso; la maleta se encontraba abierta y la mayoría de la ropa que debería de encontrarse en esta, se encontraba por todo sitio.

- Parece que no encontraba su pijama – Dijo Ginny mientras observaba todo el dormitorio con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco simplemente siguió observando hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cama, tenía encima un edredón color rosado con algunos dibujos.

- ¿Eso qué es? –Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Es su edredón – Respondió Ginny.

- Yo no voy a dormir aquí – Dijo Draco mientras jalaba a Ginny fuera del dormitorio.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny cuando ya cerraba la puerta.

- Es rosado – Dijo Draco con una ligera mueca de asco – Además de que ese lugar no es habitable.

Fueron hacia el dormitorio de Denes, cuando ingresaron, todo estaba casi ordenado. Salvo porque en una de las mesitas se encontraba una cajita negra con un candado y el edredón era verde entre algunas cosas ordenas.

Ginny se metió en la cama junto con Draco, quien la abrazo posesivamente por la cintura. Se aferro a ella.

- ¿No te parece muy Slytherin? – Dijo Ginny observando que la mayoría de cosas que Denes había colocado en el dormitorio eran verde y plateado.

- Es cómodo – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

Ginny levanto un poco la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Draco solo le beso la mejilla.

- ¿Puedes soltarme un poco? – Pregunto Ginny, que tenía una mano tocando uno de los brazos que la tenía sujeta.

- Shh – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados – Trato de dormir.

Ginny se movió un poco y de ahí se acomodo un poco y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba tranquilamente dormido, mientras estuvo en la cocina pensando, se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir si no estaba abrazando a cierta pelirroja.

Un llanto.

Eso declaraba la noche de Draco como la peor de toda su vida. Si no eran el engendro y esa peste, era esa cosa que tenía un gran parecido a su madre.

Ginny se movió sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

- ¿Esta llorando? – Pregunto Ginny adormilada.

- Está chillando – Dijo Draco aun con los ojos cerrados, luego entreabrió los ojos y miro a Ginny - ¿Cómo te puedes levantar por sus gritos y antes con todo el escándalo de esos dos ni te inmutaste?

- Son las seis de la mañana – Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en la cama y se arreglaba el cabello.

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos y se llevo una mano a la nuca.

- Levántate dentro de un rato – Dijo Ginny antes de salir de la cama – Debes de ir a la empresa.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en los labios y salió a buscar al pequeño que lloraba muy fuerte.

- Pequeño – Dijo Ginny tiernamente mientras se acercaba para cargarlo - ¿Por qué lloras tanto?

Ahora lo tenía en brazos, se dio cuenta de que pesaba bastante y fue con el pequeño hacia la cocina.

Draco ya se encontraba sentado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Se paro para dirigirse hacia el baño.

De golpe abrieron la puerta del dormitorio. Eran Breanna y Denes.

- ¿Ginna? – Pregunto Denes pasando su mirada por todo el dormitorio.

- ¿Durmieron aquí? – Pregunto Breanna mirando a la cama destendida.

- ¿Por qué preguntas sobre ella? – Pregunto fríamente Draco mirando de reojo a Denes.

- Quería decirle algo – Dijo Denes desafiando a Draco con la mirada.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo serio Draco.

- ¿Dónde está? – Denes dijo mirando a los ojos a Draco.

- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo a ti? – Dijo Draco irritado.

Breanna rodó los ojos y salio del cuarto.

- ¡Ginny! – Grito Breanna en el pasillo.

- Estoy en la cocina – Grito Ginny.

- Ya sabes donde está – Dijo Breanna cansada de la discusión infantil de esos dos.

Denes sonrió maliciosamente y salió del dormitorio.

- Tú… – Dijo Draco señalando a Breanna.

- Apúrate, que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo – Dijo Breanna antes de cerrarle la puerta a Draco.

- Ese demonio – Dijo Draco pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se baño y cambio rápido. Fue hacía la cocina lo más rápido que pudo.

Ahí encontró al hijo menor de Pansy en una de las sillas de bebes para comer y Ginny se encontraba de cuclillas cerca de Denes, quien le estaba enseñando un pergamino. Ella estaba con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pregunto Draco mirando seriamente a Denes.

Ginny levanto la vista y le sonrió al rubio platinado. Volvió a mirar a Denes, le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Draco solo levanto la ceja, observando atento. Ella se levanto y le acaricio la cabeza.

- Ya te traigo el desayuno – Dijo Ginny a Draco mientras le rozaba uno de los brazos.

Denes le sonrió con superioridad a Draco y se fue a sentarse.

- Pequeño demonio de… - murmuro Draco cuando el pequeño camino hacia su lugar.

Sintieron un sonido que provenía de la chimenea.

- Ya llegue – Dijo Blaise alegre.

Entro al comedor, Draco solo volteo y lo miro con la ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny, quien se acercaba a ellos.

Ginny ya había dejado el desayuno de Draco sobre la mesa y el de Blaise, ya que había escuchado el sonido de la chimenea.

- Yo lo invite – Dijo Ginny.

Blaise simplemente la abrazo fuerte.

- No era necesario – Dijo Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Hermano – Dijo Blaise relajado, aun abrazado a Ginny – Solo voy a desayunar, no te voy a robar a tu enamorada – Dijo sonriendo mientras seguía a Ginny.

Todos ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Breanna y Denes estaban tranquilos.

- ¿Esa cosa ya habla? – Pregunto Blaise mientras señalaba a Maurice.

- No – Dijo Ginny mientras cogía una tostada – Balbucea.

- ¿Va al baño? – Pregunto Blaise curioso mientras se metía una tostada a la boca.

- Blaise – Dijo Breanna tranquila – Es un bebe, tiene pañales.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Sólo toma tu café – Dijo Breanna antes de tomar su leche.

Draco y Blaise se llevaron al mismo tiempo la taza de café a la boca. Ni bien lo hicieron, Draco abrió demasiado los ojos y se fue de inmediato a la cocina. Blaise sólo escupió el contenido.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

Pero al escuchar la risa de Denes y Breanna, comprendió todo, se trataba de una broma.

- Eso no es café – Dijo Blaise asqueado.

Blaise tenía la lengua hinchada y de color verde. Con dificultad había hablado.

- ¿Qué le han echado? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de parecer seria.

- Uno de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley – Dijo Breanna entre risas.

Ginny observo el café con detenimiento. Recordó de qué producto se trataba.

- Eso viene con un antídoto – Dijo Ginny recordando - ¿Dónde esta el antídoto? – Pregunto Ginny seria a los niños.

Los pequeños la miraron, nunca antes la habían visto tan seria. Denes llevo una mano al bolsillo y saco uno de los antídotos, lo mismo realizo Breanna.

- Toma – Dijo Ginny entregándole el antídoto a Blaise – No tiene buen sabor, pero hará efecto en diez minutos.

- ¿Jómo zajes? – Pregunto con dificultad tocándose con dos dedos la lengua.

- Porque yo lo prepare – Dijo antes de entrar a la cocina.

Ginny entro en la cocina. Draco se encontraba apoyado en el lavaplatos, de espaldas hacia ella.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny suavemente.

Solo recibió un pequeño movimiento de cabeza por parte de Draco.

- Este es el antídoto – Dijo ella acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

Draco solo extendió la mano, sin mirarla.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – Pregunto Ginny divertida tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Draco volteo a mirarla serio. Ginny sonrió aun más.

- ¿Lo quieres? – Dijo sosteniendo la botellita lejos de la mano de Draco – Pídelo.

Él simplemente la miro serio.

- Si no la quieres – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros con intenciones de darse media vuelta.

- Loj quiejo – Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido y extendiendo la mano.

Ginny observo que Draco tenía la lengua hinchada y de color púrpura. Le entrego el antídoto y él de inmediato se dio la vuelta y lo bebió.

Ella se acerco a él, abrazándolo por la espalda y contra su cuerpo se puso a reír. Pasaron los diez minutos, Ginny solo tenía la cabeza sobre la espalda de Draco y las manos en el abdomen de él. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Voy a matarlos – Dijo Draco mientras trataba de encaminarse al comedor.

Pero no pudo moverse mucho, ya que Ginny lo detenía.

- No te enojes – Dijo Ginny aun abrazada a él.

- No es gracioso – Dijo irritado.

- Lo sé – Dijo ella mientras se movía un poco y lo miraba.

- ¡Te estás riendo! – Dijo Draco exaltado.

- Ya no – Dijo Ginny tratando de ocultar en vano su sonrisa, luego dio un suspiro con los ojos cerrados – Voy a hablar con ellos.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco mirándola severamente.

- En serio – Dijo Ginny levantando un poco las manos.

Ginny le dio un beso en los labios y después salio con él de la cocina, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Breanna y Denes? – Pregunto Ginny a Blaise, quien seguía sentado.

- Fueron a recoger sus mochilas para ir a la guardería – Dijo Blaise tranquilo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Ginny inclinándose un poco para observar el rostro de Blaise.

- Si – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Maurice empezó a balbucear. Ginny se acerco para cargarlo.

- ¿No es lindo? – Pregunto Ginny mientras el acariciaba la mejilla.

- Cuando no grita – Dijo Blaise resoplando.

Draco solo lo miro con asco. Ginny lo mecía en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa. Draco y Blaise se fueron a la empresa, Ginny espero que salieran los otros dos pequeños con sus maletas y se los llevo a la guardería.

Cuando los dejo, Maurice se encontraba en su cochecito, primero fue a visitar algunas tiendas, librería, y después cerca del mediodía fue hacia la pastelería, ahora que Kyndra y Logan no se encontraban, ella tenía que encargarse de todo, sobre todo de esa y de la sucursal muggle.

Cuando llego, la saludaron las personas que había contratado ella. Fue hacia la oficina del fondo y dejo el cochecito y se llevo al pequeño en brazos.

- ¿Cómo va? – Pregunto a un joven que estaba atendiendo.

- Recién están llegando – Dijo sonriente.

Ginny pasaba por las mesas y les preguntaba a los clientes sobre la atención o si estaban disfrutando.

- Está muy rico – Dijo una señora mayor, luego miro al pequeño que tenía en brazos la pelirroja - ¿Es su hijo?

- No – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Es el hijo de una amiga.

La señora sonrió amablemente y Ginny siguió caminando entre las mesas. Maurice trato de coger unos de los pastelitos de chocolate, pero Ginny se lo retiro. Por lo cual el bebe hizo un puchero y pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban en su rostro.

- Buenas tardes, señores – Dijo Ginny acercándose a una de las mesas.

Pero no pudo decir más debido a que Maurice comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, asustando a todos los presentes.

Ginny lo miro asustada y trato de clamarlo, pero seguía llorando muy fuerte. Se disculpo con los presentes y salio de la tienda.

Fuera trato de clamarlo, meciéndolo y hablándole, pero seguía llorando fuertemente.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo – Dijo Ginny mientras el daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda - ¿Qué tienes?

El pequeño seguía llorando a un más fuerte, la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos, los miraba asustados.

Solo le quedo una opción, fue con el pequeño en brazos hacia la oficina y se llevo con ella un pastelillo pequeño. Se encerró y le dio a probar un poco, ante esto el pequeño dejo de llorar y sonreía mientras probaba un poco.

- Eres igual a tu madre – Dijo Ginny cansada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego al departamento cansado y no escucho ruido alguno. Le pareció extraño sabiendo que dentro de su departamento estaba tres monstruos.

Fue hacia la sala. Al llegar vio a Ginny riendo y cogiendo de las manos al pequeño, ayudándolo a dar algunos pasitos.

Draco solo la observo, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Ginny se ría con el pequeño que también sonreía y daba pequeños pasos torpes.

- Vamos por buen camino – Dijo Ginny enternecida, luego levanto la cabeza - ¡Draco¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

- Hace un rato – Dijo Draco mientras la observaba - ¿Los otros dos?

- Están en la biblioteca dibujando – Dijo Ginny ahora cargando al pequeño - ¡Lo has hecho bien! – Dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a Maurice y le daba besitos en el rostro.

Draco la observo sonreír, tan feliz. Maurice abrazaba a Ginny y luego con sus manitos le toco las mejillas riendo.

- ¡Qué lindo! – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a Maurice, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿No crees que son muchos besos para esa cosa? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada, con un ligero tono de celos.

Ginny sólo sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente. Se acerco a Draco, aun con Maurice en brazos. Ginny se empino un poco para darle un beso en los labios, pero cuando estaban por rozarse los labios…

Maurice con sus manitas movió la cabeza de Ginny, para que Draco le diera un beso en la mejilla. Draco sorprendido abrió los ojos. Se encontró con un pequeño Maurice que lo miraba ceñudo.

Ginny también abrió los ojos y observo al pequeño Maurice ceñudo que tenía sus manitas en las mejillas de Ginny. Ella se rió.

- Parece que Maurice es celoso – Dijo ella riendo y lo abrazaba más fuerte.

- No va a vivir mucho para averiguarlo – Dijo Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ginny se alejo con el pequeño en brazos riendo. Se fue a la cocina. Draco solo los siguió con la mirada.

_- Tengo que matar a Pansy – pensó. _

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Otro día más y Draco se levantaba fastidiado. Observo a un costado de su cama y se encontró con Breanna y Denes dormidos en medio.

Esta vez no hicieron ninguna travesura en el desayuno los niños. Blaise también fue a desayunar con ellos. El día transcurrió tranquilo para Ginny. Luego de que llego al departamento con los niños.

- Breanna, Denes – Dijo Ginny mientras dejaba a Maurice en el sillón – Cuídenlo un rato ya vuelvo.

- Está bien – Dijeron ambos pequeños mientras miraban a Maurice.

Ginny entro corriendo por el pasillo. Denes y Breanna se miraron por un momento.

- ¿Ya sabe caminar? – Pregunto Breanna mientras se acercaba a Maurice.

- Con ayuda – Dijo Denes serio mientras miraba de reojo a Maurice – Ginna le esta enseñando.

- Si me di cuenta – Dijo Breanna mientras con un dedo le tocaba la mejilla a Maurice - ¿Lo ayudamos a caminar? Quiero ir a la biblioteca.

- Está bien – Dijo Denes acercándose.

Ambos niños cogieron a Maurice por el brazo y lo bajaron del sillón.

- Pesa mucho – Dijo Breanna - ¿Cuánto come?

Denes se rió y ambos con mucho esfuerzo lograron que Maurice diera algunos pasos, pero avanzaron muy poco, aun cuando Maurice se esforzaba.

- No vamos a llegar a ningún lado así – Dijo Breanna cuando dejo de moverse – Sentémoslo en el suelo.

Denes lo sentó y luego miro confundido a Breanna.

- Ahora trae una manta del cuarto – Dijo Breanna mientras lo sostenía para que se mantuviera sentado – Rápido.

Denes corrió al dormitorio y saco una pequeña manta, que se la entrego a Breanna.

- Ponlo en el suelo – Dijo Breanna mientras ahora trataba de parar a Maurice.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo Denes cuando dejo la manta en el suelo.

- Pongamos a tu hermano ahí – Dijo Breanna.

Ambos con mucho esfuerzo lograron colocarlo ahí.

- Ahora hay que arrastrarlo a la biblioteca – Dijo Breanna decidida.

Los dos pequeños con mucho esfuerzo lograron arrastrarlo por el suelo, Maurice solo se reía divertido.

Ginny en ese momento salía del dormitorio sonriendo, pero al ver lo que los niños hacían, se acerco rápido levantando a Maurice del suelo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Otro día, Draco ya no aguantaba más. Soñaba con el día que Pansy regresará para llevarse a sus hijos y poder gritarle.

Los dolores de cabeza no habían cesado durante ese tiempo, ahora su departamento estaba con constantes gritos. Sino eran Denes, Breanna y Blaise jugando en la consola, era Maurice exigiendo atención.

Este desayuno estaba siendo demasiado estresante para él.

- ¿Puedes callar a esa cosa? – Pregunto Draco, quien se masajeaba la sien.

- Un rato – Dijo Ginny llevándose el último bocado a la boca.

Se levanto de inmediato y de ahí fue a cargar a Maurice para tranquilizarlo, el pequeño empezó a dejar de gritar y le sonreía a Ginny.

Draco solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_- Estúpida cosa – Pensó Draco. _

Maurice después de un breve momento en brazos de Ginny se tranquilizo y ella lo volvió a dejar en su silla de comer, le beso la frente.

Ginny levanto la mirada y observo a Draco serio y mirando de muy mala manera al pequeño. Ella sonrió y se acerco a él.

- Tonto – Dijo Ginny antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Maurice no dejo que durará mucho ese beso, ya que con su manita le lanzo un poco de comida en la camisa a Draco.

Ginny se sorprendió con la reacción de Maurice, Draco solo miro indignado la mancha en su camisa y luego fulmino con la mirada a Maurice, antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Maurice, Ginny lo tenía en sus brazos.

- No hagas eso – Dijo Ginny seria a Maurice, regañándolo, luego miro a Draco – Cámbiate.

Draco solo levanto una ceja sorprendido, después se levanto y tiro de mala manera la servilleta sobre la mesa y salió del comedor. Breanna y Blaise observaron sorprendidos.

- Tu novio se enojo – Dijo Breanna mirando todavía a la puerta por donde salió Draco.

Después de ese incidente, Draco se fue enojado, junto con Blaise hacia la empresa.

Cuando regreso al departamento, entrada la noche, sintió cuando se apareció que se cerraba la puerta, le pareció extraño, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Se quito la corbata y la dejo sobre el escritorio. Pero ni bien dejo la corbata se percato de todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Tenían trazados diferentes colores de crayones sobre ellos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, reviso los demás papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y también tenían trazados garabatos. Se estaba incrementando su irritación.

Sintió un leve movimiento detrás de él y giro de inmediato.

- Quédate ahí – Dijo enojado Draco.

Denes dejo de deslizarse cuidadosamente hacia la puerta, se quedo estático un momento por la orden de Draco.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – Pregunto severamente mientras se acercaba a Denes empuñando su varita.

Denes sólo abrió los ojos demasiado, asustado y alternando su mirada entre la varita de Draco y su mirada asesina.

En ese instante, Ginny abría la puerta del escritorio de improviso y analizo la situación. Vio a Draco que miraba amenazante a Denes, mientras que el pequeño lo miraba asustado y con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ginny observando a Draco.

- Arruino los papeles que tenía que mandar mañana al abogado – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ese demonio – Dijo señalando y mirando severamente a Denes.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Dijo Ginny restándole importancia.

- ¡¿Sólo eso?! – Draco estaba irritado por la reacción de Ginny.

Ginny observo a Denes, se acerco a él y lo cargo. Denes se abrazo a Ginny, pasando sus piernas por la cintura de Ginny y abrazándola más fuerte. Ella estaba por salir del escritorio, Denes miro por última vez a Draco con una leve sonrisa.

Draco se quedo un rato en el escritorio irritado, golpeo la mesa, y de ahí salió de su escritorio. Se encontró con Ginny cargando ahora a Maurice, Breanna y Denes estaban en el pasillo.

- ¿Crees qué se le debe de premiar por lo que hizo? – Pregunto Draco irritado a Ginny.

- Yo no premie a nadie – Dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido por la forma como la estaba tratando.

- ¡Lo abrazaste! – Dijo exaltado.

- Estaba asustado – Se defendió Ginny – Además ya hable seriamente con él.

- ¿Crees que solo hablando va a entender? – Dijo Draco serio – No es la primera vez en esta semana – Dijo señalándolo.

- ¿Piensas golpearlo? – Pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, indignada – Es un niño.

- Yo a su edad no era tan inocente – Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza serio.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – Pregunto irritada.

- A que merecen un castigo – Dijo Draco enojado.

- Sé que no se comportaron bien – Dijo Ginny – Pero una cosa es castigo y otra golpearlo.

- ¡En ningún momento dije que lo golpearás! – Dijo exaltado - ¡Merlín! – Exclamo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

Ginny lo observo irritada con las orejas rojas.

- Voy a llevar a Maurice a dormir – Dijo Ginny mientras se volteaba enojada.

- ¡Pasas todo el día con esa cosa! – Dijo Draco haciendo referencia a Maurice.

- Tiene nombre – Dijo Ginny enojada.

Denes y Breanna se miraron asustados.

- Este… - Comenzó a decir Breanna.

- Vayan a sus dormitorios – Dijo Ginny enojada – Están castigados.

- Pero… - Comenzó a quejarse Breanna.

- Sólo háganlo – Dijo Ginny seria.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo a sus respectivos dormitorios, miraron de reojo a Ginny y Draco.

- Buenas noches – Dijeron en un susurro y entraron a sus dormitorios y cerraron las puertas.

Ginny estaba con las orejas muy rojas y Draco estaba enojado. Ginny con un movimiento de su varita, protegió los dormitorios de los niños de los ruidos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Ginny enojada con las manos en sus caderas - ¿Qué lo deje aquí encerrado?

- Sería buena idea – Contesto Draco moviendo la cabeza como si fuera una buena idea.

- ¡Es un bebé! – Exclamo Ginny enojada – No puedo dejarlo solo.

Ginny se dio la vuelta, caminando por el pasillo con Maurice en brazos.

- Podríamos contratar a una niñera – Dijo Draco exaltado mientras levantaba las manos, siguiendo a Ginevra.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Pregunto Ginny volteando a verlo, su rostro también se estaba volviendo rojo.

- Que puede venir alguien a cuidar a esa cosa – Dijo Draco como si fuera algo obvio y simple.

- ¿Crees que no puedo cuidar a un niño, yo sola? – Pregunto Ginny mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada, confundido.

Luego Draco se llevo una mano a los ojos.

- No se puede hablar contigo en ese estado – Dijo Draco mientras se volteaba y se iba.

- ¡No me dejes hablando sola, Draco Malfoy! – Grito Ginny mientras lo seguía.

Draco se detuvo y volteo a verla, ella tenía el rostro rojo.

- ¿Crees que no puedo cuidar a un niño? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco cerrando los ojos cansado por la discusión - ¿Puedes analizar primero lo que dices antes de soltarlo?

Ante este comentario, Ginny ya estaba completamente enojada con el rostro muy rojo y fulminaba con la mirada a Draco.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo con sarcasmo – Sólo el Gran Draco Malfoy es quien siempre tiene la razón – Dijo irritada.

Draco la miro con una ceja levantada, Ginny estaba esperando algún ataque de él, estaba muy enojada.

- Cómo el Gran Draco Malfoy lo sabe todo – Dijo Ginny enojada, se acerco a zancadas a él.

Extendió los brazos y le entrego a Maurice, quien se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ahora cuídalo tú – Dijo enojada y se alejo de él.

Se encamino hacia la puerta que daba a la salida del departamento.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Draco mirando a Ginny.

- A comprar pañales – Dijo enojada y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Draco se quedo observando a la puerta y tenía a Maurice en sus brazos pero lejos de su cuerpo. El niño lo miraba confundido, después de un momento comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Draco no sabía que hacer, lo movió un poco, toscamente de arriba hacia abajo, pero no ocurrió nada.

- Cállate – Dijo Draco irritado.

- No se va a callar si le gritas – Dijo Breanna asomándose por la puerta.

- ¿No deberías estar encerrada en tu dormitorio? – Dijo enojado.

- Sólo me asome para ayudarte – Dijo Breanna levantándose de hombros.

Breanna en ese momento salió del dormitorio y se paro cerca de Draco.

- ¿Sabes que tiene? – Pregunto Breanna mirándolo de reojo.

- Engendro – Dijo Draco irritado – Si lo supiera ya lo hubiera callado.

Breanna solo rodó los ojos fastidiada.

- No creo que lo puedas callar – Dijo Breanna seria – Si ni siquiera lo has revisado – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

Draco se quedo un momento en silencio, mirando a Maurice.

- ¿Qué hago? – Dijo Draco fastidiado.

- No es hambre – Dijo Breanna llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Acaba de comer.

- Esta cosa es glotona – Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – Dijo Breanna distraída – Pero no es eso.

Draco solo la miro de reojo.

- Novio de Ginny – Dijo Breanna luego mover un poco la cabeza – Revísale el pañal.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido.

- Espera – Dijo Breanna corriendo a su dormitorio.

Luego salio con una muñeca en brazos.

- Sígueme – Dijo Breanna comenzado a caminar.

Fueron hasta donde se encontraba la cuna de Maurice con sus cosas.

- Échalo ahí – Ordeno Breanna.

Draco solo la observo con una ceja levantada.

- Si quieres que se calle – Dijo Breanna seria – Hazme caso.

Draco dejo a Maurice en una mesita y se quedo expectante a lo que Breanna hacia.

- Toma – Dijo Breanna alcanzándole un pañal.

- No se supone que no habían pañales – Dijo Draco mientras cogía el pañal con una mueca de asco.

- Ginny solo dijo que iría a comprar pañales – Dijo Breanna tranquila mientras cogía otro – Además quedan pocos.

Breanna coloco a su muñeca al lado de Maurice.

- Ahora quítale el que tiene puesto – Dijo Breanna mientras señalaba el pañal de Maurice.

- Yo no voy a tocas esa cosa – Dijo Draco alejándose.

- ¿Quieres que se calle? – Pregunto cansada Breanna – Quítalo.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – Pregunto Draco.

- Porque yo voy a usar a mi muñeca para enseñarte – Dijo Breanna seria.

Draco se acerco inseguro y le quito los seguros, tratando de no tocar el pañal.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto con asco.

- Debes de quitar la parte de arriba y de ahí limpiarlo – Dijo Breanna mientras jugaba con su muñeca.

Draco se quedo mirando a Breanna con una ceja levantada.

- No lo va a hacer solo – Dijo Breanna seria.

Draco se alejo un poco, busco entre las gavetas. Breanna lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué buscas, novio de Ginny? – Pregunto Breanna mientras se elevaba un poco para observarlo.

- Espera, engendro – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

Después de un momento regresaba con Breanna y con Maurice. Llevaba guantes blancos.

- Ahora si – Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco - ¿Qué hago engendro?

- Debes de limpiarlo – Dijo Breanna preparado con el pañal para su muñeca.

Draco se acerco con cuidado y destapo con cuidado el pañal.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo mientras se llevaba el antebrazo a su nariz, alejándose - ¿Qué come?

Breanna movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Coge esos paños húmedos – Dijo Breanna señalándolo.

- ¿Qué hago con ellos? – Dijo cuando tenía algunos en la mano.

- Límpialo – Dijo Breanna cansada - ¿Tengo que decirte todo?

Draco la miro serio con una ceja levantada.

- Primero quita ese pañal – Dijo señalando al sucio – Lo limpias y de ahí colocas el otro. Mira.

Cogió algunos paños y se los extendió a Draco. Él simplemente los cogió de mala gana.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto, engendro? – Pregunto Draco serio mientras analizaba la forma de quitarle ese pañal sucio.

- Lo vi en la televisión – Dijo tranquila – Además vi como Ginny lo hace.

Draco se acerco y cogió de mala manera al pequeño y lo elevo y saco el pañal, todo esto aguantando la respiración.

- Esto es asqueroso – Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco.

- Ahora bótalo – Dijo Breanna mientras cogía a Maurice de los hombros.

Draco lo tiro aun con una mueca de asco. Luego siguió las instrucciones de Breanna y limpio a Maurice, quien ahora se reía.

- Ahora sigue lo que hago – Dijo Breanna ahora colocando el pañal a su muñeca.

Draco solo la observo y coloco el pañal.

- Esta mal – Se quejo Breanna – La cinta adhesiva debe ir atrás para que lo pegues adelante – Dijo señalando – Eres tonto, novio de Ginny.

- No abuses, engendro – Dijo Draco mirándola serio.

Draco acabo de colocar el pañal y se quito los guantes y los tiro a la basura.

- Creo que tiene sueño – Dijo Breanna mientras miraba a Maurice.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, engendro? – Dijo Draco serio.

- Debes de hacerlo dormir – Dijo Breanna cansada - ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- No tengo idea – Dijo Draco llevándose una mano a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron callados, salvo por los sonidos que hacia Maurice.

- Se pelearon – Sentenció Breanna – Y tu tuviste la culpa.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Porque Ginny es la sensata de ustedes dos – Dijo Breanna asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo Draco.

- Tú lo cargas y yo canto – Dijo Breanna balanceando sus pies.

- Yo no voy a cargar a esa cosa – Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco dirigida a Maurice.

- Creo que quiere llorar – Dijo Breanna mientras tenía un dedo sobre la mejilla de Maurice.

Draco se alarmo y lo cargo, sosteniéndolo de las axilas, pero alejado de su cuerpo.

- Debes de abrazarlo – Dijo Breanna sosteniendo en brazos a su muñeca – Así.

Draco rodó los ojos cansado y lo sostuvo en brazos como le indico Breanna, luego se quedo parado y ella empezó a cantar. Después de un momento, la cosa se quedo dormida. Breanna le indico a Draco la cuna.

- ¿Ya se acabo? – Pregunto Draco mirando de reojo a Breanna.

- Si – Dijo Breanna

- Voy a bañarme – Dijo Draco serio – Debo de apestar a esa cosa.

- ¿Sabes? No creo que seas un papá perfecto, pero lo harás bien – Dijo Breanna sonriendo.

Dicho esto, Breanna se fue a dormir.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny acababa de llegar, no era muy tarde, pero se fue a la cocina a comer algo, estaba sacando una sartén.

- ¿Qué debo de hacer para que no malinterpretes lo que digo? – Dijo Draco quien recién acababa de llegar a la cocina y había apoyado sus manos en la mesa a los lados del cuerpo de Ginny.

- ¡Me asustaste! – Dijo Ginny aun asustada con una mano en el pecho - ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero hablar, Ginevra – Dijo Draco serio.

- No estoy de humor para pelear – Dijo Ginny volteándose un poco - ¿Dónde está Maurice?

- Durmiendo – Dijo Draco cansado – No fue fácil.

- ¿Cómo lo callaste? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Le cambie el pañal – Dijo Draco con una mueca de asco.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- No voy a mentir con respecto a eso – Dijo Draco mirando serio a Ginny.

Ella simplemente paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y le dio un leve beso.

- ¿No estás enojada? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada, confundido.

- Ya no – Dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole una de las mejillas - ¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?

- El engendro me dijo – Dijo Draco mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Ginny.

- Voy a darle un premio – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Draco la cargo y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, y empezó a besarla desenfrenadamente. Ginny con sus brazos lo acercó más a ella.

Después de un momento, Draco la cargo mientras ella lo envolvía con sus piernas. Fueron a su dormitorio, pero esta vez colocaron el seguro de la puerta.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pasaron algunos días entre los gritos de los niños y Blaise que llegaba a jugar en la consola de videojuegos.

Este día irían a La Madriguera.

- ¿Ya están las mochilas de los niños? – Pregunto Ginny mientras salía con la maleta de Maurice.

- Si – Dijo Draco cansado mientras observaba a Ginny caminar por todo sitio – No se para qué tantas cosas, si solo vamos a almorzar.

- Son niños – Dijo Ginny ahora caminando más tranquila – Se ensucian rápido.

Draco solo giro la cabeza fastidiado. Ginny lo observo, llevaba jeans color oscuro y una camisa verde musgo, pero un poco más oscura y pálida combinado con un saco negro deportivo.

Ginny solo se acerco a él, sonriendo y le dio un leve beso.

- ¿Blaise? – Pregunto Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Ya debe de llegar – Dijo mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda.

- No entiendo porque va a ir a la casa de mis padres – Dijo Ginny mirando atenta a Draco.

- Porque tú dijiste que no podía estar solo – Dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Claro – Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos - ¡Los paraguas! – Dicho esto salió corriendo hacia uno de los cuartos.

Draco solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

Después de un momento, llego Blaise sonriente. Decidieron ir en el coche de Draco.

El camino fue largo, Breanna y Denes cantaban junto con Ginny, mientras que Draco se exasperaba por la bulla.

Pasaron algunas horas y llegaron a La Madriguera, Draco estaciono el coche un poco lejos de la entrada.

- No entiendo por qué dejarlo aquí – Dijo Ginny mientras salía del coche.

- No quiero que sufra daños – Dijo Draco.

- Ha llovido por aquí – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia el camino que estaba con lodo.

Ginny llevaba botas, jeans pitillo y un polo ajustado verde claro hasta las caderas. Cargo a Maurice.

Blaise cogió las mochilas de los niños, y un paquete que Ginny le entrego para que llevará con ambas manos. Denes y Breanna bajaron del coche y miraron a su alrededor.

- ¿Ya vinimos aquí antes, no? – Pregunto Breanna.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo, luego levanto la mirada y dijo – Draco, carga a Breanna y Denes para que no se ensucien.

Draco solo levanto una ceja.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny seria – Está lleno de lodo y se van a caer.

- Yo no quiero que me cargue – Dijo Breanna seria – Así está mejor – Dijo cuando agarro la mano de Draco.

- Entonces agarra la mano de Denes – Dijo Ginny seria a Draco.

El pequeño miro con recelo a Draco mientras que él solo lo miraba de reojo, no le iba a dar la mano.

Ginny solo suspiro, con dificultad sostuvo con una mano a Maurice, quien estaba dormido.

- Ven Denes – Dijo Ginny mientras le extendía la mano libre.

Denes sonrió abiertamente y camino unos pasos hacia Ginny, pero no llego a agarrarle de la mano, ya que ahora se encontraba en el aire.

Draco lo había cargado por la cintura antes de que cogiera la mano de Ginny como su fuera un paquete.

- No te preocupes, pequeño demonio – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a Denes.

Denes observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Breanna solo se reía bajito.

- Ten cuidado con él, Draco – dijo Ginny antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

Llegaron y Draco bajo de mala manera a Denes. Blaise iba por detrás sonriendo y tratando de averiguar que había en el paquete. Ginny toco el timbre y espero a que la recibieran.

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo Molly mientras le sonreía - ¿Cómo estás querida? Me preocupe al ver que no llegaban.

- Estaba lloviendo fuerte en la carretera – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Y ¿Este pequeño quien es? – Pregunto Molly mientras le acariciaba la espalda al bebe.

- Es Maurice – Dijo Ginny mientras movía un poco los brazos para que su madre pueda apreciar el rostro de él – Es el hijo de una amiga. Te lo conté en la carta que te envíe.

- Es una hermosura – Dijo Molly sonriente.

Luego de eso levanto la vista y se encontró con Draco, quien estaba detrás de Ginny.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo Molly seria mientras lo observaba detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

- Señora Weasley – Dijo Draco seria.

Molly lo inspeccionaba con la mirada seria, había dejado olvidada su sonrisa. Draco solo la miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Ginny se sintió incómoda por la situación.

- También vine con un amigo – Dijo Ginny nerviosa, volteo a buscar a Blaise - ¿Blaise?

Blaise se había escondido estratégicamente en una esquina de forma que nadie lo veía. Cuando sintió la voz de Ginny, se asomo sigilosamente.

- Dime – Dijo asustado.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

- Buenas tardes, señora Weasley – Dijo Blaise tímidamente.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo Molly aun mirando a Draco Malfoy.

- Muy amable por invitarnos a almorzar a su casa – Dijo Breanna aun cogida de la mano de Draco.

Molly en ese momento dejo de observar a Draco y bajo su mirada, se encontró con Breanna sonriente y otro niño que la miraba recelosamente.

- Pequeños deben de tener hambre, pasen – Dijo Molly moviéndose de la puerta y caminando hacia dentro.

Breanna en ese momento junto con Denes se metieron en la casa. Blaise los miro nervioso. Ginny solo miro a Draco y le sonrió en forma de apoyo.

Todos entraron a La Madriguera.

Denes y Breanna no se encontraban muy lejos de Ginny caminaron juntos hacia la cocina.

- Huele bien – Dijo Ginny entrando junto con Draco y Blaise.

- Es tu plato favorita, hija – Dijo Molly mientras revisaba las ollas – Estará dentro de un rato listo.

Ginny le sonrió a Draco, quien se mantuvo serio. Blaise se acerco a ellos y dejo en la mesa, el paquete que Ginny le había entregado.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Ginny observando el paquete – Traje un postre.

- Que bueno – Dijo Molly sonriendo cuando cogió el paquete – Lo voy a guardar en la refrigeradora.

Cuando Molly dejo el paquete guardado. Escucharon varios gritos que se acercaban.

- Tía Ginny – Dijeron Nerea y Mark alegres entrando a la cocina.

Los niños se acercaron para saludar, pero se detuvieron en seco, observando el pequeño bulto que Ginny sostenía.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Nerea curiosa mientras se paraba de puntitas y levantaba la cabeza para verlo mejor.

- Es un bebe – Dijo Ginny sonriendo tiernamente.

- ¿Es tuyo? – Pregunto Johanna, quien miraba recelosamente al pequeño.

En ese momento, Molly volteo a mirarlos asustada, Draco solo abrió un poco más los ojos.

- No. Es el hermano de Denes – Dijo Breanna tranquila.

Cuando ella hablo, recién los niños se percataron de la presencia de Breanna. Sebastián se sorprendió de verla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo con una mueca Sebastián.

- Breanna – Dijo alegre Nerea.

- Denes – Dijo Sebastián estrechando la mano del pequeño, aun mirando de reojo a Breanna.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Mi papá tiene negocios con el papá y tío de Sebastián – Dijo Denes serio.

Denes saludo con la mano a los demás sobrinos de Ginny. Breanna los observaba de reojo. Los sobrinos de Ginny luego miraron a Draco y a Blaise detenidamente.

- ¿Quiénes son estos? – Pregunto Sebastián.

- No hables así, Sebastián – Lo regaño Molly.

- Les presento – Dijo Ginny emocionada – Él es mi novio, Draco Malfoy – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Los pequeños miraron sorprendidos a Draco, él simplemente los miraba de reojo serio.

- Y él es Blaise Zabini – Dijo Ginny – Un amigo.

- Hola – Dijo Blaise moviendo una mano.

- Tío Ron dice que tu novio es malo – Dijo Sebastián mirando de reojo a Ginny.

- No escuchen lo que Ron dice – Dijo Ginny fastidiada – Tiene aire en el cerebro.

Ante el comentario, Johanna, Nerea y Mark se rieron, Sebastián miro de reojo al novio de Ginny.

- Vamos a jugar – Dijo Sebastián mirando a Denes - ¿Quieres? Mi padre me dio un nuevo artículo.

- Está bien – Dijo Denes levantándose de hombros - ¿Vamos Breanna?

- Ella no puede ir – Dijo Sebastián de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Denes.

- Por- Porque es… niña – Dijo Sebastián.

- Ellas también lo son – Dijo Breanna señalando a Johanna y Nerea.

- Es verdad – Dijeron las pequeñas cruzadas de brazos – Además la otra vez, ya jugo con nosotros.

- No puede – Sebastián miro a los demás niños.

- Entonces, yo no voy – Dijo Denes colocándose al costado de Breanna.

- Nosotros tampoco – Dijeron sus primas

Sebastián al observar que todos no irían si esa niña no iba, solo agacho la cabeza.

- Está bien – Dijo Sebastián resignado – Puede ir.

- Vamos Breanna – Dijo Denes y fue agarrado de la mano con Breanna al jardín.

Los adultos observaron toda la escena.

- Todos los días me convenzo que Sebastián es idéntico a Ron – Dijo Molly cansada.

Ginny solo sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Los gemelos están aquí? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo Molly de espaldas – Están en la tienda.

- ¿Kat y Angelina? – Pregunto mientras mecía a Maurice.

- En el trabajo, los estoy cuidando – Dijo Molly, volteo a mirar a su hija – Tranquila.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Vayan a la sala – Dijo Molly – Arthur en cualquier momento llega.

Los tres estaban saliendo hacia la sala.

- Ginny, quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo Molly.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny y se volteo.

Miro a Draco y le dirigió una sonrisa. Draco y Blaise salieron de la cocina.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Ginny a su madre.

- Quería preguntarte algo, hija – Dijo Molly muy sonriente.

- Dime madre – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo conocías al doctor que ayudo a Daphne? – Pregunto Molly

- Yo no lo conocía – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia su madre – Draco lo contacto, era el médico de Draco.

- Ya veo – Dijo Molly pensativa, luego miro al pequeño – Si quieres déjalo en la cuna que se encuentra arriba.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia el segundo piso. Dejo al bebe en una de las cunas y cogió el aparato que permitía que escuchará los gritos del bebe en cualquier parte de la casa y bajo a encontrarse con Draco.

Blaise se encontraba inspeccionando las fotos detenidamente. Draco se encontraba observando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

Blaise se volteo y vio a Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde esta el baño? – Pregunto Blaise casi en un susurro.

- Sube y en la primera puerta – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Blaise se fue y Ginny se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo.

- ¿Qué observas? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Nada – Dijo Draco aun con la mirada pérdida.

- De niña siempre iba para ese lado – Dijo Ginny señalando hacia el horizonte – Me gustaba estar ahí columpiándome.

Draco solo le beso la frente. Ginny se aferro más fuerte a Draco. Siguieron observando el paisaje, aunque Draco en ese momento observaba el rostro de Ginny.

Ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban intensamente. Ella se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios. Draco la sujeto más fuerte por la espalda.

- ¡Ya llegue! – Decía una persona después de cerrar la puerta.

Se encontraba en la cocina.

Ginny y Draco abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, aunque Draco con un poco de temor.

Ron acababa de llegar a La Madriguera.

* * *

Aparecio Ron en La Madriguera... eso sera peligroso!!! Espero que no se quedan con la intriga matadora!! hahaha. ¿Qué pasará? 

Ya saben tratare de apresurarme con el prox capitulo, ya estoy escribiendo algunas cosas de este. Muchas Gracias por sus RR!! Espero seguir contando con ellos:

Nisse: Fuiste la primera!! Muchas gracias y trato de colgar lo mas rápido que puedo!

S. Lily Potter: hahaha, ya veremos que hara Ron el proximo capitulo, por lo menos ahora, ya saben que aparecerá. Es para los negocios de Ginny el celular hasta donde lo tengo previsto, pero si sigo agregando cosas no voy a acabar nunca!! hahaha. La señora que queria que su hija consiguiera a alguien como Ginny, Narcissa le dijo que tenga cuidado. Unos papeles relacionados con Oliver. hahahha... Draco ya cambio un pañal!!! Creo que es un gran logro¿no?

geilajaurequi: Breanna es muy inteligente... para bien o para mal...hahaha. Hahaha todo se puede si consigues el punto debil del otro, hahaha. lo de Harry, si, pero en el proximo si me alcanza. Me alegra que te guste esta pareja por mi fic!! gracias! que bueno que te convenza un poco, yo comence a leer fics por esta pareja, también he leido esos fics que mencionaste. Mis respetos aplausos Espero que hayas dormido bien! haha, gracias, se hace lo que se puede.

miniitha.malfoy: Gracias! Ya sabras que hace Ron ¡el próximo capitulo! Solo alguien que puede fastidiar en algun momento, espero que anda serio. hahah, Pansy es un caso, lo mismo que Breanna, ahora le enseño a cambiar un pañal a Draco.hahaha Ya me lo menciono alguno, creo que tal vez en el proximo recibas mas solicitudes, hahaha.

Lunatipo0ola: Muchas Gracias, me diverti al escribirlo, me reí bastante. haha, hasta de un niño esta celoso, no de un bebe!! Yo tambien quiero uno asi!!

July-PotterEvans15: Con dolores de cabeza y ganas de matar a quienes abrazan mucho a su novia!! haha. Tambien quieres la aparicion de Aricias y Aricios, haha.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Pobre Draco... hahaha. Si Blaise es uno mas, aunque no escrib mucho de él, porque si no me salian 50 hojas de word!! No.. pero Ron no se que hara!!

andeli malfoy: Espero que haya sido mejor! Ahora el problema sera Ron... o no???

Paula: Graicas!! Tratare de continuarla mas rápido, si no seguira con el mismo tiempo de actualizacion.

Tabata Weasley: Draco no admitira que es celoso, aunque se gano con un bebe celoso, haha. Kyndra solo fue por unos papeles de Oliver. Tal vez aguante mas a Breanna, pero a los otros dos, no creo. Si ha pasado varias veces, ahora tambien ... pero el hecho se los dejo a su imaginacion (no me creo buena para describir esa parte...)

candeee: hahaha. Si, se parece en muchas cosas a Draco. haha, trate de subirlo rápido!!ESpero que te diviertas!

muminSarita: Dolores de cabeza... y un cambio de pañal, fue lo mas que pude hacer con tu idea!! haha. Desperto los celos de Draco los hijos de Pansy, haha. Me ayudo a inspirarme tu idea, hahaha. Lo de HArry creo que incluire algo parecido en el proximo capitulo! Muy buena imaginacion, hahaha.

GingerSilb¿Por que no?? curiosidad, todavia no pienso en un hermanito para Breanna. Todo en exceso es malo. hahaa, asi son las epsosas de sus hermanos! haha. La cantidad que supone pansy... pobres los hijos de Pansy.. haha con esa loca de madre!! haha. Narcissa no le va bien el hecho que le digan abuelita, pero tal vez cambie con la llegada de su nieto o nieta. Me encanto tu RR, largo pero conciso, muy interesante.

loanli malfoy: El proximo veremos la reaccion. Draco cambio un pañal!!

.-'Maria J.'-.: No te preocupes, hhaha, que bueno que no te estrese, espero que este tampoco, haha. Draco cambio un pañal y tiene la idea de matar a Denes. Blaise es un amor, y son papeles con relacion a Oliver. Breanna es especial. YA veremos lo del doctor!!

Carolina: No uno...TRES!!! haha, me volvi experta en torturarlo, haha. GRacias, espero que te hayas divertido con este capitulo.

Panic.Malfoy: hahaha, gracias!! ya le tocaba a Blaise!! Breanna es especial!

seremar: Gracias!! haha, me esfuerzo!! Ya veremos lo del matrimonio y de los hijos.

oriana.malfoy: Que bueno que hayas vuelto¿Que tal tus vacaciones?? Draco con malhumor y dolor de cabeza. No me fastidias, me encanta saber de su opinion!!

Tehuami: Es DRaco, ahora sintio celos hasta de un bebe!! Cassandra es muy graciosa y dice lo que piensa! Pobre Draco, ahora en la casa de los padres de Ginny. Hubo algunas travesuras, pero le enseño a cambiar de pañal! aplausos me sorprende que se quede leyendo asi!! haha. gracias por el apoyo!! Ron ya aparecio... que hara?

alejandra: Gracias!! haha, a mi tambien, pero veremos como sigue la historia. ME encanto escribir eso de Lucius, un detalle; pero ellos ya la aceptaron en la familia!!

yani: Graicas!! Ya lo actualice!!

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo, seguiremos leyendonos,

exitos,


	29. Capitulo 28 Quiero conocerte

Holaa!!!

Siento la demora!! Estuve a full estas semanas entregando trabajos, todavía me falta el final, que es el miercoles!! (Si alguien tiene algo sobre la invasion en la vida privada de los famosos... aviseme!!) hahaha.

Este capitulo lo avance en varias etapas... En compensación por la demora es el capitulo mas largoo que he escrito 41 hojas de word!! Espero que sea de su agrado... la verdad me esmere para hacerlo alg mas dinamico y que contenga la presencia de varias personas, tambien una escena de una pareja en especial!! haha, ya se enteraran!!

Muchas Gracias por sus RR y a quienes leyeron, gracias espero que dejen un RR pronto!! Muchas Gracias por su paciencia, que es lo mas importante!! Gracias!!

Espero verlos pronto!! y no se olviden de los RR!! De ello depende el siguiente capitulo (creanme) de sus expectativas!!

Acuerdense del club de miniitha.malfoy! Quienes no aprecien a Harry James Potter, unanse!! (Creo que habran varios interesados)

Los RR los contesto abajo.

Espero que lo disfruten, como dije es laaarrggooooo

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 28**** – Quiero Conocerte**

- Ron – Dijo sorprendida Molly – Llegaste muy temprano.

- Si – Dijo Ron – Como el clima esta mejor vine con Daphne.

- ¿Hermione? – Pregunto Molly

- Ya está viniendo – Dijo Ron – Voy a llevarla al cuarto para que duerma mejor.

- ¡No! – Dijo en voz alta Molly – La llevo yo.

Dicho esto Molly cogió entre sus brazos a su nieta y se fue hacia el cuarto del segundo piso.

Ginny miro asustada hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Mi madre me aseguro que no vendría a esta hora – Dijo Ginny asustada.

Draco se mantuvo serio mirando hacia la puerta.

- Voy a ver si podemos ir hacia el jardín – Dijo Ginny separándose de Draco y caminando hacia una de las puertas.

Draco se movió un poco y miro por la ventana… no era su mejor día.

- Ven – Dijo Ginny mientras le hacia señas con la mano.

Draco empezó a caminar con ella, ambos tenían entrelazadas las manos.

- Voy a esperar a Hermi en la sala – Dijo Ron distraído abriendo la puerta.

Entro a la sala mirando hacia la cocina, pero en ese momento giro y quedo de frente a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo completamente furioso.

- ¿Ron? – Dijo Hermione quien recién llegaba.

- Ron – Dijo Ginny mirándolo asustada.

En ese momento, Blaise bajaba las escaleras relajado con una mano en la nuca. Al ver la mirada de Ron sobre Draco solo atino a subir los escalones que estaba bajando.

- Vuelvo al baño – Dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana! – Grito.

Dicho esto, Ron se abalanzo sobre Draco, le dio un golpe.

- ¡Ron para! – Grito Ginny acercándose para separarlos.

Pero por lo enojado, no se fijo en Ginny y en uno de sus movimientos la empujo y ella cayo sobre el sillón con un golpe fuerte. Draco al observar esto empujo a Ron con todas sus fuerza, logrando apartarlo.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco acercándose - ¿Estas bien?

- Me golpee un poco la cabeza – Dijo Ginny mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

- Déjame ver – Dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la revisaba.

- ¡Suelta a mi hermana en este momento! – Dijo Ron encolerizado y apuntando con la varita a Draco.

- Ron, basta – Dijo Hermione observando a su esposo.

Hermione había observado la escena asustada.

- Ronald Weasley – Dijo Molly, quien bajaba las escaleras en ese momento – Deja de apuntar al novio de tu hermana.

- Es Malfoy – Dijo enojado.

- Ronald¡Ahora! – Grito Molly.

Ron en ese momento, bajo la varita por la orden de su madre y la mirada que le lanzaba. Molly se acerco su hija.

- ¿Te golpeaste? – Pregunto Molly preocupada.

- Un poco – Dijo ella con una mueca de dolor, luego levanto la vista y vio que el labio de Draco estaba sangrando - ¡Estas sangrando!

Draco se limpio con la mano el labio. Molly observo a su hijo completamente enojada.

- Deberías estar avergonzado Ronald – Dijo severamente.

- ¡Es un Malfoy! – Dijo Ronald exaltado.

- Es el novio de tu hermana – Dijo Molly con el rostro rojo.

- ¡Es una maldita serpiente! – Dijo Ronald fastidiado – No debería de estar aquí.

- Cállate Ron – Grito Ginny enojada.

- Deberías de estar agradecido con este joven – Dijo Molly molesta.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría? – Espeto Ron de brazos cruzados desafiando con la mirada.

Molly estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la actitud de su hijo, se llevo una mano a la frente.

- Porque Malfoy contrato al doctor para que cure a tu hija – Dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo con el rostro completamente descuadrado.

- Querido – Dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Draco – Vamos a curarte esa herida.

Draco ayudo a Ginny a levantarse. Ginny miro con furia a su hermano.

- Eres un idiota – Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de avanzar hacia Ron.

Draco la sujeto de la cintura, evitando que siga avanzando hacia Ron. Los tres se fueron hacia la cocina.

- ¿Tu sabías eso? - Pregunto Ron a Hermione.

- Ron – Dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza negativamente - ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser necio?

Hermione se sentó delante de él y tomo el rostro de Ron entre sus manos.

- Tu hermana es feliz – Dijo ella seria.

- Es Malfoy – Dijo con el rostro rojo – Es un mortífago.

- No lo es – Dijo Hermione seria – Salió limpio del juicio.

- Pudo comprar al juez – Dijo Ron con un puchero fastidiado.

- Yo estuve presente – Dijo Hermione seria.

- Eso no importa – Dijo moviendo una mano.

- Deberías darle las gracias – Dijo Hermione observando a Ron a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Espeto Ron fastidiado.

- Porque ayudo a Daphne – Dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Nadie se lo pidió – Dijo enojando volteando el rostro.

Hermione ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se llevo una mano a la frente.

- Además, no sé que hace en MI casa – Dijo resaltando lo último.

- Porque ama a Ginny – Dijo Hermione.

- ¡No digas eso! – Dijo Ron incorporándose mirando con furia a Hermione – ¡Ese mortífago no sabe amar! Se esta aprovechando de mi hermana.

- Si se estuviera aprovechando de tu hermana – Dijo Hermione enojada y entre dientes – No estaría soportando todo lo que dices y haces.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ron confundido pero aun enojado.

- Ronald – Estaba ya irritada Hermione – ¡Ha venido a La Madriguera! – Dijo exaltada - ¿Para qué vendría aquí si solo se aprovecha de Ginny, como tu dices? – Dijo Hermione apuntándolo con un dedo - Lo has insultado, golpeado y en ningún momento te ha respondido.

- Es un cobarde – Dijo aun con los brazos cruzados.

- Deberías aceptar esta relación de una vez – Dijo Hermione levantándose.

- ¡No lo voy a hacer! – Grito encolerizado - ¡Nunca!

- ¿Sabes algo? – Dijo Hermione volteando a mirarlo – Deberías madurar de una vez – Dijo con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas – Pensé que te importaba Ginny.

- ¡Me importa! – Dijo levantándose – Y no quiero verla con ese sucio mortífago.

- Tu hermana es feliz – Dijo Hermione triste.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?!

- Deberías ver más allá de tu propia nariz, Ronald Weasley – Dijo Hermione.

Dicho esto se fue hacia el segundo piso mientras que con una mano se limpiaba los ojos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

En la cocina se encontraba Molly, Ginny y Draco.

- Mamá – Dijo Ginny mientras observaba de reojo a su madre.

- Dime, querida – Dijo Molly revisando entre las pociones que tenía.

- ¿Sabías que Ron iba a venir hoy? - Ginny ahora miraba a su madre.

- Me comento que vendría en la noche – Dijo Molly ahora acercándose a Draco – No lo esperaba.

- Mamá – Dijo seria.

- Ginny yo no lo invite a propósito – Dijo Molly mientras destapaba una de las pociones – Pásame la gasa.

Ginny fue hacia el otro extremo y cogió la gasa, luego agarro la poción y echo un poco de ella en la gasa.

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Ginny enojada – Sabías que veníamos hoy.

- Ginny no me hables en ese tono – Dijo Molly seria.

Draco simplemente observaba la escena callado.

En ese momento, se abría la puerta que daba hacia la calle. Era el señor Arthur Weasley.

- Buenas Tardes – Dijo mirando extrañado la escena.

Ginny se encontraba seria, levemente irritada, tenía una gasa en la mano y presionándola levemente sobre la mejilla de Malfoy y Molly observaba de reojo desconfiando de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley.

- Ron golpeo a Malfoy – Dijo Molly.

- Ya veo – Dijo Arthur con una mano en la barbilla.

Luego de eso dejo su maleta en uno de los bancos.

- Hija – Dijo Arthur entusiasmado.

Ginny dejo la gasa en la mesa y corrió a abrazar a su padre. Draco solo observo de reojo.

- Me alegra verte – Dijo Arthur cogiendo de los hombros a su hija.

- Yo estoy feliz de estar aquí – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa amplia.

Después de eso Arthur observo a Draco, quien seguía sentado.

- Draco Malfoy – Dijo Arthur serio.

Se acerco a estrecharle la mano.

- Señor Weasley – Dijo Draco serio.

- Bienvenido a nuestro hogar – Dijo Arthur.

- Gracias, señor – Dijo Draco observando a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo está tratando a mi hija? – Dijo serio.

- ¡Papá! – Dijo Ginny rápido.

- Voy a hablar con Ron – Dijo Arthur mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

- Te acompaño, querido – Dijo Molly de inmediato.

Ambos señores salieron de la cocina. Ginny se acerco a Draco.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Ginny mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - Siento lo que te hizo mi hermano – Dijo Ginny triste.

- Vámonos – Dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

Ginny simplemente sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Draco coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Blaise entraba sigilosamente a la cocina, observando con cuidado hacia la sala.

- Al fin los encuentro – Dijo Blaise relajado, luego miro que estaban abrazados - ¿Qué haces hermano? Saca las manos de ahí. ¡Respeta la casa de tus suegros! – Dijo indignado.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaise? – Dijo Ginny divertida, mientras se recostaba sobre Draco.

- Hermano – Dijo más preocupado Blaise, despeinándose un poco – Te va a cortar las manos el hermano de Ginny – Luego puso una cara de mayor preocupación – No solo las manos.

Empezó a sonar el aparato que transmitía los sonidos que hacía Maurice.

- Ya se despertó – Dijo Ginny sobresaltada – Voy a traerlo.

Dicho esto desapareció en dirección al segundo piso. Blaise miro asustado a Draco, retrocedió un poco mirando hacia los lados.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaise? – Dijo Draco fastidiado.

- Estamos desprotegidos – Dijo Blaise acercándose susurrando – Ginny nos ha dejado solos.

Draco solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Ron entro a la cocina.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo Ron sorprendido e irritado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ginny me obligo – Dijo Blaise levantando las manos, aterrado.

- Mi casa se esta llenando de serpientes – dijo Ron llevándose una mano a los ojos.

- Ron, no hables así – Dijo Hermione entrando detrás de él – Malfoy, Zabini – Dijo ella en forma de saludo.

- Granger – Dijeron ambos a la vez, aunque Draco serio y distante.

Ginny ingresaba a la cocina con Maurice en brazos.

- Ya vamos a comer, pequeño – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿De quién es ese bebe? – Dijo Ron asustado mirando a Ginny y Malfoy.

- De una amiga – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos, irritada con su hermano.

En eso el pequeño comenzó a llorar muy fuerte asustando a todos los presentes.

- Si quieres yo le doy de comer – Dijo Hermione emocionada.

- Si quieres – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros.

Le entrego a Hermione y ella sonriente empezó a caminar con él. Ginny volteo y le sonrió a Draco.

- ¡AHHHH! – Empezó a gritar Hermione.

Maurice le estaba jalando el cabello muy fuerte y llorando mucho.

- Maurice – Dijo Ginny asustada acercándose.

- Hermione – Grito Ron acercándose a ella.

Ginny en ese momento le quito a Hermione el bebe y este se tranquilizo un poco en brazos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué tiene ese bebe? – Dijo Hermione asustada y se sobaba la cabeza.

- Le saco a su madre lo escandaloso – Dijo Ginny mientras observaba a Hermione.

- ¿Quién es su madre? – Pregunto Ron asustado.

- Pansy Parkinson – Dijo simplemente ella.

Hermione y Ron la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Maurice se abrazaba a Ginny fuertemente. Draco le mando una mirada asesina al bebe.

Ginny lo dejo en la silla para bebes y le dio la comida mientras que Molly ya había servido la comida y estaban en la mesa. Ahora, faltaban sentarse los pequeños. Denes se sentó junto a Ginny, fue el primero en entrar. Luego estaba Breanna que entraba tranquila, pero Sebastián la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Sebastián se acerco un poco a Breanna, pero luego se alejo rápidamente. En ese instante se escucho una pequeña explosión, logrando que Breanna estuviera a punto de caerse al suelo.

Pero no logro caer al suelo, ya que Draco la sostuvo antes. Sebastián solo se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco lo miraba seriamente con Breanna en brazos.

- ¡Sebastián Weasley! – Dijo Molly enojada – Siéntate de una vez y deja de molestar a la pequeña.

- Gracias, novio de Ginny - Dijo Breanna a Draco, ya en el suelo.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Aunque Sebastián miraba seriamente a Breanna.

- ¿Cómo le va a tu empresa Malfoy? – Pregunto el señor Weasley.

- Estamos realizando nuevas negociaciones con empresas importantes – Dijo Draco serio.

- Me alegro – Dijo Arthur asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Y a ti hija? – Pregunto Molly sonriendo.

- Bien – Dijo ella alegre – He abierto otras dos pastelerías.

- Es muy rico – Dijo Breanna asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué Breanna ha ido y nosotros no? – Pregunto Johanna.

- Porque mi mamá es socia – Dijo Breanna sonriendo.

- ¿Podemos ir nosotros? – Preguntaron Mark y Nerea a la vez.

- Si – Dijo Ginny alegre - ¿Cuándo quieren ir? – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Mañana! – Dijeron sus cuatro sobrinos a la vez.

- Pero papá y mamá no van a poder – Dijo Johanna.

- Los míos tampoco – Dijo Sebastián con un puchero.

- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? – Pregunto Mark con una amplia sonrisa.

Draco en ese momento levanto la cabeza, observando a Ginny atentamente. Blaise observo la mirada de Draco, sonrió de lado. Molly también observo la mirada que Draco le lanzo a Ginny.

- Este… - Comenzó a decir Ginny, luego miro a Draco y se mordió levemente el labio inferior, nerviosa.

- Breanna y Denes viven ahora con Ginny – Dijo Blaise distraídamente.

Draco fulmino con la mirada a Blaise.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron los cuatro sobrinos de ella.

- No dije nada – Dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros.  
- Y nosotros nunca hemos ido – Dijo Mark triste.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo Ron gruñendo.

- Creo que sería una gran oportunidad – Dijo Molly muy alegre, luego observo a Draco - ¿Te sirvo más, querido?

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco.

- Estás muy delgado – Dijo Molly como reproche.

Se acerco y le sirvió un poco más con esas cucharas enormes, las cuales con una sola puedes llenar un plato.

- ¿Quieres más? – Dijo con la cuchara levantada, llena.

- No gracias, señora – Dijo Draco entre dientes.

Ginny volteo y le sonrió tiernamente, luego le acaricio una de las manos, Ron al ver eso se metió con furia la comida a la boca, en gran cantidad, y fulmino con la mirada a Draco.

- ¿A qué hora los recoges mañana? – Dijo distraídamente Molly.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny distraída.

- Puede ser en la tarde – Dijo Molly sin prestar atención a Ginny – Así tus hermanos los recogen allá.

- Mamá – Comenzó a decir Ginny.

- ¿Quieres llevártelos en la mañana? – Pregunto Molly rápido.

- No puedo, tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosas – Dijo Ginny pensativa.

- Entonces será mañana en la tarde – Dijo Molly finalizando la conversación.

Arthur solo sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente, Ginny iba a replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Acabaron de comer y decidieron retirarse. Blaise salió junto con Breanna y Denes. Arthur salio junto con Ron, ya que estaba por matar a Draco.

- Por cierto, hija – Dijo Molly.

- Dime – Dijo Ginny volteando ayudando a recoger la mesa.

- Dentro de un par de días es el cumpleaños de tu padre – Comenzó Molly – Espero que vengas a cenar.

- Si, voy a venir – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – No me lo perdería.

- Si quieres, tu novio puede asistir – Dijo Molly mirando de reojo a Draco.

Viendo la tensión que se formo, ya que ambas lo miraban expectantes.

- Está bien, señora – Dijo Draco serio – Gracias por la invitación.

Ginny se acerco a él sonriendo, agarrando su mano. En ese momento, Maurice empezó a llorar.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Regresaron al departamento ya un poco tarde. Ginny fue a dejar a Maurice a su cuna.

- Blaise – Dijo Draco un poco irritado.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? – Dijo tranquilo.

- Tenías que mencionar frente a esos mocosos, que vivían el engendro y el demonio aquí – Pregunto irritado.

- Se me paso – Dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros – No le encuentro nada malo que esos pequeños niños estén en tu impecable y silencioso departamento – Dijo en burla.

- Mañana vas a venir aquí – Dijo Draco amenazante – Y pasado vas a acompañar a casa de Ginevra.

- En ese último te metiste solo – Dijo Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eso no importa – Dijo entre dientes.

- Sabes – Dijo Blaise pensativo – Tengo una reunión con unos clientes pasado mañana en la tarde, casi noche.

- Blaise – Dijo Draco acercándose amenazadoramente – Si hubiera reunión con clientes estaría enterado¿No crees? – Dijo amenazadoramente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba en Londres muggle con los tres pequeños, fue a revisar la pastelería. Cuando llego todo lo encontró en perfecto funcionamiento. Dejo que Breanna y Denes comieran alguno de los muffins, y tuvo que darle un poco a Maurice antes de que llorara.

Al acabar fueron a una de las librerías, ya que los pequeños vieron un libro que les intereso.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto una persona detrás de ella.

Ella volteo sorprendida, reconoció esa voz.

- ¿Harry? – Dijo ella antes de voltear - ¡Harry!

Ella se sorprendió de verlo ahí, él le sonrió tiernamente, se acerco.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Una investigación – Dijo Harry sonriendo a Ginny – Seguía a un posible sospechoso de fraude por unos artículos. Nada muy peligroso.

- Ya veo – Dijo Ginny confundida - ¿Dónde está?

- Ahora, esta en su casa – Dijo Harry tranquilo.

A Ginny le pareció extraño, Harry nunca le había contado sobre los asuntos del trabajo, al inicio de su relación le comentaba que eran cosas del trabajo, pero cuando la relación estaba quebrándose, nunca le decía nada, no la hacía participe de esa parte de su vida, un completo misterio para ella.

- Gracias por confiármelo – Dijo Ginny.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti – Dijo Harry mirándola intensamente.

Ginny se sintió incomoda por la mirada de Harry. Volteo a mirar a otro lado.

- ¿Este bebe de quien es? – Dijo mirando curioso a Maurice.

- Es Maurice – Dijo ella mientras levantaba un poco al pequeño que miraba curioso a Harry – ¿A qué no adivinas de quién es hijo? – Dijo Ginny divertida.

- No tengo idea – Dijo Harry aun mirando curioso, luego la miro - ¿De quién? Sabes que no soy bueno para las adivinanzas de ese estilo – Dijo con una sonrisa

- De Pansy Parkinson – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No lo hubiera adivinado – Dijo mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

Ginny sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego Ginny volteo para observar donde estaban los otros dos niños. Harry solo la miro fijamente y estudiaba su rostro. Maurice se percato de esta pequeña escena y miro con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

- Esa mirada si la reconozco – Dijo Harry llamando la atención de Ginny – Esa mirada tenía su madre hacia mí.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny volteando y de ahí miro al pequeño que aun miraba de esa forma a Harry, ella solo se rió.

Luego abrazo al pequeño y este le devolvió el abrazo posesivamente mirando con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

Se acercaron Breanna y Denes.

- Ginny – Dijo Breanna mientras se acercaba.

Luego volteo y miro a Harry.

- Harry Potter – Dijo Breanna sorprendida.

- Hola, pequeña – Dijo agachándose y le acaricio la cabeza.

Levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño que lo miraba fijamente pero con los ojos entre abiertos.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Harry mientras lo señalaba.

- Te lo voy a presentar – Dijo Ginny, mientras llamaba a Denes – Denes es el hijo mayor de Pansy; Denes, él es…

- Harry Potter – Dijo serio y ácidamente.

Ginny miro extrañada al pequeño.

- Así mencionaba mi nombre su madre – Dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa dirigida a Ginny.

- ¿Podemos comprar un libro? – Pregunto Breanna a Ginny.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny – Traigan el libro.

Ginny observo como los pequeños se alejaban.

- Estás rodeada de niños – Dijo Harry observando a Ginny.

- Los estoy cuidando – Dijo Ginny volteando a verlo.

- Siempre te gustaron los niños – Dijo Harry tiernamente a Ginny.

Ginny le sonrió levemente. Se acercaron los dos pequeños y Breanna le entrego el libro.

- Harry, ya nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Ginny.

Ginny se estaba alejando con los pequeños.

- Espera Ginny – Dijo Harry de inmediato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Ginny volteándose.

- Quiero comprarle un libro a tu padre por su cumpleaños – Dijo Harry mientras se despeinaba – ¿Me podrías ayudar a escoger uno?

- Harry… - Dijo ella mirándolo.

- Debemos de irnos – Dijo decididamente Denes – Mi tío Drake nos espera.

- ¿Drake? – Pregunto Harry confundido.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny para que entendiera – De verdad debo de apurarme – Dijo Ginny algo apenada.

- Será breve – Dijo Harry – Tengo dos libros y no sé por cuál decidirme.

Ginny observo como Harry la miraba, suplicándole con la mirada.

- Está bien – Dijo ella resignada – Pero breve – Dijo ella avisando.

- Está bien – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa amplia.

Luego de eso, le indico a Ginny por donde ir y poso una de sus manos en la espalda de ella para enseñarle el lugar. Ella avanzo un poco más rápido.

- Creo que entre estos dos – Dijo Harry levantando los libros.

Ginny estudio los libros.

- Harry¿De verdad has elegido estos libros? – Dijo Ginny incrédula.

- Si – Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny - ¿Por?

- ¿Un libro de historia? – Dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada - ¿Y otro de pociones?

- Me parecieron interesantes – Dijo Harry apenado - ¿No lo crees?

- Si – Dijo Ginny rápido – Pero no para mi papá.

- El libro de pociones le va a interesar a tío Drake – Dijo Denes mirando a Ginny – Tu NOVIO – Dijo esto mirando a Harry.

- Si – Dijo Ginny distraída.

Ahora Harry solo la miro triste por un momento.

- Sígueme – Dijo Ginny a Harry.

Caminaron entre algunos estantes hasta que Ginny se detuvo.

- Este podría ser – Dijo Ginny pasándole un libro a Harry.

- Un libro sobre aviones – Dijo Harry mientras lo hojeaba - ¡Le va a encantar!

- Siempre le intereso – Dijo Ginny mientras observaba el libro.

- ¿Ya le compraste algo a tu padre? – Pregunto curioso.

- Todavía – Dijo Ginny – Pero tengo varias cosas en mente. ¿Por?

- Si quieres podemos hacer el regalo juntos – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

- Ya tengo algo en mente – Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa – Tal vez en otra oportunidad.

- Gracias, Ginny – Dijo alegre mientras se acerco para abrazarla.

Pero no lo consiguió debido a que Maurice grito y miro enojado a Harry. Ginny simplemente sonrió.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco fue junto con Blaise a la hora del almuerzo al departamento, Ginny les había mandado una carta a ambos.

- ¿Sabes para qué quiere que vayamos? – Pregunto Blaise con las manos en la nuca, relajado.

- No, Blaise – Dijo Draco serio.

- No la veo – Dijo Blaise preocupado - ¿Los pequeños se la habrían comido?

Draco solo lo miro con una ceja levantada y de ahí escucharon el pequeño sollozo de un bebe en la cocina. Llegaron a la cocina.

Observaron que Ginny tenía a Maurice en brazos y los otros dos pequeños no se encontraban ahí.

- Al fin llegan – Dijo Ginny respirando tranquila – Tengo que ir a recoger a los otros.

Se acerco a ellos.

- Falta que Breanna y Denes vayan al comedor, ya esta el almuerzo listo – Dijo Ginny de prisa – Y Maurice necesita que lo alimenten.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, extendió sus brazos con Maurice. Primero se lo aproximo a Draco, quien levanto ambas manos.

- Voy a buscar al engendro y al demonio – Dijo Draco saliendo de ahí.

- Blaise dale de comer a Maurice, entonces – Dijo Ginny entregándoselo a Blaise, quien la miraba espantado.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Dijo con terror en los ojos.

- Porque eres el único que queda – Dijo Ginny seria

Después de eso, Ginny salió por la Red Flu a buscar a sus sobrinos.

Draco se encontraba ahora entrando en la biblioteca, ya que de ahí escucho que provenían carcajadas. Cuando la abrió, los miro seriamente a ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa novio de Ginny? – Pregunto Breanna mirando fijamente a Draco – Ginny no está aquí, si la buscas.

- No vine a eso, engendro – Dijo Draco serio – Tienen que ir a comer.

- ¿Según quién? – Pregunto Breanna con los brazos cruzados.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco entre dientes.

- ¿Quién es Ginevra? – Pregunto Denes curioso.

- Es Ginny – Dijo Breanna tranquila – Es bueno que ella no sufre problemas de identidad por los diversos nombres que tiene.

Denes solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Van a salir? – Pregunto Draco fastidiado.

- ¿Sabes si es algo con zanahoria? – Pregunto Breanna – Odio la zanahoria.

- No lo sé – Dijo Draco irritado.

- Si es zanahoria – Dijo Breanna mientras caminaba – No lo voy a comer.

- Ya lo veremos – Dijo Draco irritado.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se encontraron con Blaise, quien tenía a Maurice por las axilas y trataba de colocarlo en la silla, pero este bebe movía las piernas, abriéndolas.

- Hermano – Dijo agotado Blaise – No deja de mover sus pies esto, no puedo colocarlo en la silla.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y cogió las piernas de Maurice, logrando colocarlo en la silla. Breanna y Denes los miraban confundidos.

- Son raros – Dijo Denes.

- Tienes mucha razón – Dijo Breanna asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se sentaron ambos a la mesa y Breanna reviso la comida.

- ¡No son zanahorias! – Dijo ella emocionada.

Draco solo los observo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Blaise se encontraba sentado frente al pequeño tratando de darle de comer, pero el pequeño movía el rostro.

- ¡Quédate quieto, cosa! – Grito Blaise exasperado.

El pequeño solo movió la cabeza y las manos, luego metió su manito en la comida y se lo tiro en la camisa de Blaise.

- Es agresivo – Dijo Blaise mirando asustado a Draco.

- Tienes que convencerlo de comer – Dijo Denes.

Blaise lo miro confundido, luego volteo a ver a Maurice con una sonrisa cínica.

- ¡Es rico! – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa amplia, tratando de convencer al pequeño.

Viendo que no lograba su cometido, se llevo una cuchara a la boca, probando la comida de este. Luego abrió los ojos demasiado y sorprendido.

- ¡Esto está bueno, hermano! – Dijo Blaise ahora cogiendo el tazón del pequeño y llevándose otra cuchara a la boca, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Breanna y Denes se reían por lo bajo. Draco solo lo observaba.

- Se supone que eso – Dijo señalando el tazón - es para la cosa.

- Lo sé – Dijo Blaise aun con una cuchara en la boca – Pero es adictivo y ¿Si no lo quiere? – Dijo sonriendo y levantando los hombros.

En ese momento, se escucharon gritos. Draco se llevo una mano a la sien, masajeándoselo. Ginny entraba sonriendo, junto con sus sobrinos.

- Hola, novio de Ginny – Dijeron Johanna y Nerea.

- Blaise – Dijo Ginny viéndolo comer lo que debería de ser de Maurice - ¡Eso no es tuyo!

Fue a la cocina y saco los almuerzos para sus sobrinos así como los de Blaise y Draco. Ginny le daba de comer a Maurice sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo comer eso? – Pregunto Blaise alternando su mirada entre su plato y el de Maurice.

Acabaron de comer, y Blaise fue con los pequeños a jugar a la consola de videojuegos. Ginny cargo un rato a Maurice y el pequeño se quedo dormido. Lo dejo en la cuna. Cuando regreso fue a buscar a Draco, quien estaba en su escritorio.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Ginny entrando.

- Es demasiado el ruido – Dijo Draco irritado.

Ginny solo sonrió y se acercó, pero vio que Draco tenía unos papeles en la mano.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

- Si – Dijo Draco – Debo volver a la empresa a firmar unos acuerdos.

- ¿Llamo a Blaise? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No es necesario – Dijo Draco – Será breve.

Dicho esto, se fue a la oficina. Ginny al ver que un grupo de ellos empezaba a correr, protegió los cuadros del pasillo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco regreso al departamento, no escucho ruido alguno. Cerró los ojos, estaba cansado de tener tantos niños en SU departamento.

_¿Desde cuando Su departamento era una guardería? – Pensó. _

Abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo. Se llevo una mano a los ojos.

Por ese motivo, de tener los ojos cerrados al momento de salir del escritorio. No se percato de lo que le golpeo en la cabeza.

Por ese golpe, se dio contra la puerta. Ginny justo en ese momento había llegado corriendo al pasillo.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo escandalizada.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Blaise asomándose – Le dimos – Dijo llevándose una mano al cabello.

- Draco – Dijo ella mientras le cogía el rostro con las manos - ¿Estás bien? – Luego miro a Breanna – Tráeme en un pañuelo un poco de hielo.

- Creo que vas a perder la cabeza – Dijo Blaise dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Sebastián.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sebastián ceñudo.

- Porque tú lo golpeaste – Dijo Blaise serio – Debes de pagar por ello.

- ¡Pero yo no se lo tire! – Se quejo Sebastián - ¡Tú fuiste!

- Pero – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica y agachándose un poco - ¿A quién le va a creer¿A su mejor amigo o a un niño hijo de uno de los pelirrojos?

- Chicos, vayan a jugar a otro lado – Dijo Ginny.

Blaise los empujo un poco por el pasillo.

- Podemos noquear a la señora del segundo piso – Comento Blaise asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Todos excepto Denes lo miraron asustados y fueron hacia el cuarto que tenía la consola de videojuegos.

Ginny se encontraba ahora junto con Draco en el escritorio, él sentado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza hacia atrás y ella a su costado, tocándole suavemente sobre la leve hinchazón que aparecía.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto ella pasando sus dedos sobre esa zona.

- Sólo si le mando un vociferador a Pansy – Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Ginny sonrió por su comentario y le dio un beso sobre la zona hinchada.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- Creo que puedo sobrevivir – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa de lado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba encerrada en el dormitorio desde hace bastante, Draco la esperaba en el escritorio, quería revisar algunos papeles.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Ginny desde la puerta.

Draco alzo la vista y abrió los ojos maravillado.

Ginny llevaba un vestido strapless amarillo pálido, era ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí era una falda amplia, un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Llevaba zapatos de tacón alto rojos de charol. Llevaba el cabello suelto y un collar de perlas rojo largo. Se había maquillado levemente.

- ¿Vas a ir así? – Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos - ¡Estamos yendo a la casa de mis padres!

Draco solo movió la cabeza negativamente, en desacuerdo con su vestimenta. En la sala se encontraban Breanna y Denes sentados muy tranquilos, hablando entre ellos. Maurice se encontraba en el coche de bebes.

Breanna estaba con un vestido verde agua y zapatos de charol. Llevaba recogido el cabello en una cola. Denes estaba vestido un poco menos formal y con una chaqueta elegante. Ambos tenían unas mochilas a su lado. Blaise llego despeinado algo informal, pero con camisa.

Fueron otra vez en el coche de Draco. Ginny ni bien subió coloco música clásica muy suave. Draco la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Para que Maurice se duerma – Dijo ella en un susurro.

- Eres tan maquiavélica – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

Tomo el mismo tiempo llegar hasta La Madriguera. Cuando llegaron todavía era temprano. Ginny cargo a Maurice que se encontraba adormilado.

Cuando se acercaron, los gemelos abrieron la puerta muy sonrientes.

- Ginny te equivocaste de reunión – Dijo Fred apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tan arreglada? – Pregunto George.

- Se trata de un vestido casual – Dijo Ginny mientras entraba a la casa - ¿Llego alguien más?

- No – Dijo George – Sólo nosotros y nuestros hijos.

- ¿A eso llamas casual? – Comento Fred.

- Voy a dejarlo en la cuna – Dijo Ginny.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Luego voltearon a ver a Draco.

- Malfoy – Dijo Fred con una sonrisa torcida - Llegaste

- ¿Seguro que quieres pasar? – Pregunto George también sonriendo.

En ese momento salieron a la puerta Johanna y Sebastián.

- Papá – Dijo Johanna alegre colgándose de uno de los brazos de su padre.

- Viniste – Dijo Sebastián mirando serio a Breanna.

- El amigo de tía Ginny – Dijo Johanna señalando a Blaise – Sabe jugar en la consola.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Fred sorprendido.

- Siempre gana – Dijo Breanna sonriendo.

Todos entraron a la casa, los niños gritando y jalando a los mayores. Draco estaba por entrar y George lo detiene.

- Espero que sepas a dónde te metes – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- George – Dijo Ginny enojada – Déjalo en paz.

Ginny llego cerca de ellos y cogió de la mano de Draco, miro severamente a George, quien se levanto de hombros y fue con los demás a jugar en la consola de videojuegos.

- Mis padres han salido – Dijo Ginny – Pero ya deben de volver.

Ginny después de eso, lo llevo fuera de La Madriguera. Fueron hacia el jardín y allí, ambos se acercaron hasta un enorme árbol que de una de las ramas colgaba un columpio.

- Me encanta estar aquí – Dijo Ginny mientras rozaba con una de las manos una de las cuerdas que sostenía el columpio.

Luego de eso, ella se acerco un poco más hacia el árbol, apoyo una de sus manos y trato de elevarse un poco más, y con la vista trataba de mirar por encima del matorral de plantas frente a ella. Draco se acero un poco.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Pregunto Draco.

- ¡Ya lo veo! – Dijo Ginny entusiasmada – Ven, Draco. Observa.

Al decir esto, Draco se acerco más y trato de observar hacia el lugar donde Ginny le indicaba.

- ¿Observas el lago? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- Si, pelirroja – Dijo Draco entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

- De niña me escapaba con los gemelos a nadar a ese lago – Dijo ella sonriendo y observando hacia el lago.

- ¿Y tu otro hermano? – Pregunto Draco, Ginny solo lo miro confundida – él que se caso con Granger.

- No iba con nosotros – Dijo Ginny ahora mirando a Draco – Siempre estaba con Hermione y Harry, aunque cuando iba, íbamos con ellos también. Era divertido.

Draco al escuchar nombrar a su enemigo, se puso tenso y miro a Ginny serio.

- ¿Nadabas con Potter? – Pregunto Draco con el semblante serio.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia – Harry viene a La Madriguera desde que es amigo de Ron, siempre ha venido.

Draco emitió un gruñido y miro hacia otro lado. Ginny sonrió y llevo sus manos al rostro de Draco, girándolo para que la viera a los ojos.

- Eres un tonto – Dijo ella – Pero eres mi tonto.

Luego se acerco al rostro de Draco y lo beso.

Draco al principio estaba sorprendido, pero luego se entrego completamente al beso. Paso sus brazos por la espalda de ella, acercándola más hacia él y ella cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de él. Draco la empujo un poco y ella termino con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol.

Eran dos personas besándose apasionadamente, aun con el sol en el cielo.

Terminaron el beso. Draco separo un poco el rostro de ella, y Ginny aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Draco sonrió y se acerco al oído de ella.

- Vas a lograr que tus hermanos me maten – Le susurro al oído.

Ella se rió y levanto un poco la cabeza, ante esto, Draco le dio un leve beso en el cuello.

- ¡Mis hijos juegan cerca de ese árbol, pervertidos! – Grito Fred desde la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín.

Ginny solo sonrió y se acerco junto con Draco.

- ¿Y Blaise? - Pregunto Ginny a Fred.

- Dándole una paliza a George – Dijo Fred algo extrañado.

Ginny lo miro confundida y lo siguió junto con Draco. Cuando llegaron, observaron a todos los niños gritando y apuntando hacia el televisor mientras que Blaise y George se encontraban parados con los controles de la consola de videojuegos en la mano y apretando rápidamente los botones.

- ¡Corre! – Gritaba Breanna parada en el sillón a Blaise.

- ¡Voltea ahí! – Gritaba Johanna a George.

- ¡Ahí tienes más vida! – Gritaba Sebastián apuntando hacia la pantalla, esta indicación era para su papá.

- ¡Ve para allá! – Gritaba Denes.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritaron Mark y Nerea.

Luego de esas indicaciones, Blaise y George se encontraban en el mismo camino, el último tramo.

- ¡Corre! – Gritaron exasperados todos los niños.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a gritar a la vez.

- ¡Ganamos! – Dijo Blaise abrazando a Breanna y levantándola del sillón, luego le desordeno los cabellos a Denes.

Sebastián y los demás se quejaron y se sentaron en los sillones.

- Debiste ir más rápido – Se quejo Sebastián.

- ¿Otra partida? – Pregunto George a Blaise.

- Vamos – Dijo Blaise otra vez mirando atento hacia el televisor.

Pero cuando empezaron a seleccionar a sus jugadores, entro Molly enojada y les apago el televisor.

Ellos se quejaron, incluso los pequeños.

- ¡Mamá! – Se quejaron los gemelos.

- ¡Señora! – Se quejo Blaise, pero luego se intimido por la mirada de Molly.

- Nada de juegos – Dijo muy seria Molly – Es el cumpleaños de su padre, vayan a la sala inmediatamente.

Todos se levantaron resignados y salieron del cuarto. Al final se quedaron Molly, Ginny y Draco.

- Hija – Dijo sorprendida – No te había visto.

- Llegamos hace un rato – Dijo Ginny acercándose a saludar a su madre.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaras a tiempo! – Dijo antes de darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Luego la miro de pies a cabeza - ¿A ese vestido no le falta una pieza? – Pregunto ceñuda.

Después se giro y observo a Draco.

- Me alegra que vinieras, querido – Dijo Molly mirándolo.

Antes de que Draco lo pudiera prever, Molly le había dado unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Vayan a saludar a tu padre, Ginny – Dijo Molly.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron que no solo Arthur Weasley había llegado, sino también Charlie con Cassandra y su hijo Lucas, quien ahora estaba hablando con los otros pequeños; Percy que se encontraba hablando con Arthur; y Bill junto con Fleur que ya se le notaba la enorme barriga y sus dos hijos. Sophia se encontraba hablando muy alegre con los gemelos, y el pequeño Louis con sus primos.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, papá! – Dijo Ginny abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Hija – Dijo sorprendido y abrazándola - ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

- Hace poco – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Arthur Weasley observo a Draco, quien se encontraba parado al costado de Ginny.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, señor – Dijo Draco estrechándole la mano.

- Gracias joven Malfoy – Dijo Arthur sonriendo – Me alegra que vinieran los dos.

Saludaron a los demás y Draco se quedo hablando con Charlie y Bill. Ginny se fue a hablar con sus cuñadas.

Bill y Charlie le estaban hablando tranquilamente. Draco observaba de reojo a Ginny. Ella sonreía y hablaba animadamente.

Draco observo su perfil, su pequeña nariz… su cabello pelirrojo que por la luz que entraba desde la ventana tenía algunos destellos dorados. La forma cómo ella hablaba y reía… su risa, la escucharía toda la vida si pudiera. Sus labios… tan perfectos como ella. Ya no escuchaba simplemente la observaba.

- No la mires así frente a nosotros – Dijo Bill tranquilo con una sonrisa leve.

- En serio – Dijo Charlie severamente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny sintió una mirada sobre ella, simplemente volteo para encontrar quien era.

Se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco. Ella simplemente le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió. Draco sólo le guiño un ojo… basto eso para que ella sonriera tontamente, perdiendo el sentido de dónde estaba… solamente estaba él.

- ¿Ginny? – Dijo Angelina mientras pasaba una mano frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella volteando distraída aun con esa sonrisa.

- Nada – Dijo divertida Cassandra – No nos va a hacer mucho caso si Draco está ahí.

- No es eso – Dijo Ginny riendo tontamente.

- ¿No es eso? – Pregunto Kat – No creo que sonrías así por el perchero.

Ante esto, todas rieron.

En ese momento entraban a la sala Ron y Hermione. Ron lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué hace este aquí? – Pregunto disconforme y con una mueca.

Hermione lo miro severamente.

- ¡Sólo digo! – Ron se alzo de hombros.

Ellos saludaron a todos los presentes, salvo Ron que solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo para Draco y se retiro a hablar con los gemelos. Hermione subió para dejar a la pequeña Daphne dormir. Al bajar fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a Ginny.

- Tiempo que no te veía – Dijo Hermione muy feliz.

- Yo también te he extrañado – Dijo Ginny muy sonriente.

En ese momento mientras que Hermione y Ginny reían muy alegres.

Harry llego a La Madriguera.

- Hola – Dijo tímidamente, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

Draco lo miro seriamente, tensándose en ese momento.

- Querido que bueno que llegarás – Dijo Molly recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo - ¿Has comido algo? – Pregunto Molly preocupada.

- No, señora – Dijo amablemente Harry – Feliz Cumpleaños, señor.

- Gracias, Harry – Dijo Arthur muy sonriente.

Saludo a todos y cuando llego a Ginny la quedo viendo completamente embobado. Hermione le dio un leve golpe en las costillas. Despertó del trance.

- Ginny – Dijo dulcemente, embobado.

- Hola Harry – Dijo ella algo incómoda por la forma como Harry la miraba.

Harry la abrazo en forma de saludo, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. Bill miraba a Harry detenidamente. Draco no lo podía creer además de que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, la estaba abrazando fuertemente, frente a él.

El abrazo estaba durando más de lo previsto. Draco se acerco a paso firme.

Draco tosió cerca de ellos.

- Potter – Dijo severamente.

Harry en ese momento se separo de Ginny y miro serio a Draco.

- Malfoy – Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

- Lo mismo opino – Dijo Draco serio.

Ginny solo miraba asustada la escena.

- Vayamos a comer – Dijo Molly rápido.

- Buena idea – Dijo Blaise nervioso pero eufórico.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a moverse hacia el comedor. Ginny miro a Draco, quien la miraba serio.

Ella entrelazo su mano con la de él y fue hacia el comedor. Harry los observo de reojo.

Molly mando a los más pequeños a comer en un ambiente diferente, solo para niños.

Frente a Ginny se había sentado Harry, Draco estaba al costado de Ginny. Blaise junto con Bill y Kat miraban a los tres nerviosamente, aunque en menor grado Bill.

Molly sirvió la comida.

Todos empezaron a comer tranquilos salvo por las miradas de odio que se mandaban Harry y Draco.

Molly empezó a pasar una ensalada, que contenía champiñones.

Se la pasaron a Draco, quien solo se sirvió lo mínimo y de ahí se la paso a Ginny. Pero antes de que Ginny lo cogiera, Harry la había cogido.

- Ginny no puede comer eso – Dijo Harry serio – Es alérgica a los champiñones¿No lo sabías Malfoy?

Draco solo observo a Ginny de reojo, que sonreía nerviosamente.

- Es verdad – Dijo Ginny.

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas. Ginny observaba de reojo a Draco, quien se encontraba serio.

Después de que acabaron de comer, Molly estaba sirviendo el postre.

- ¿Malfoy has probado los brownies de Ginny? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo a Ginny – Son una delicia.

Draco simplemente levanto la vista, fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

- No le gusta el chocolate – Dijo distraídamente Blaise, mientras inspeccionaba como un niño el postre.

Pero después de decirlo se dio cuenta de su error, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Draco, sonrió nerviosamente y de ahí observo que todos en la mesa, a excepción de Ginny, miraban a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también.

- ¿De qué planeta eres? – Pregunto Fred muy sorprendido, aun sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Es chocolate! – Dijo George – A todos les gusta el chocolate.

- Entonces – Comenzó a decir Harry - ¿Ya no preparas brownies los viernes? – Pregunto mirando a Ginny.

- Ahora lo hago casi todos los días para la pastelería – Dijo Ginny mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

Todos dejaron de mirar a Draco y comenzaron a comer el postre.

- ¿Tú lo preparaste Ginny? – Pregunto Harry antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca.

- Si – Dijo ella simplemente.

- Vainilla – Dijo Harry sonriendo – Tu favorito Ginny¿o no Malfoy?

Draco solo levanto una ceja y fulminando con la mirada a Potter.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny algo cansada.

_Cabeza de Draco_

_- Ginny esto, Ginny el otro – Dijo exasperada la vocecita - ¡Me está irritando su voz!_

_- ¿No puede dejarla en paz? – Pensó muy irritado Draco – Me está alterando. _

_- Parece que alguien quiere demostrar algo – Dijo la vocecita casi cantándolo en un susurro. _

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Pensó enojado._

_- Creo que es obvio – Dijo recelosamente._

_- Solo sé que si sigue – Pensó Draco – Voy a echarle una maldición. _

_Fin de Cabeza de Draco_

- ¿No era la lúcuma? – Pregunto Fred.

- ¿No era menta? – Pregunto George.

Ginny solo sonrió.

- Me gusta la vainilla en casi todo y la lúcuma en helado – Dijo Ginny – La menta también me gusta en casi todo, sobretodo en helado.

Bill sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Ginny – Dijo la señora Weasley - ¿Has ido a hablar a algún colegio?

- ¿Para? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- ¡Tu carrera, Ginny! – Dijo exaltada Molly – ¿O piensas abandonarla?

- No – Dijo Ginny de inmediata moviendo las manos – Simplemente se me había olvidado.

- Están buscando profesoras en colegios cercanos – Dijo Harry simplemente

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Fui a averiguar – Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos – Quise ahorrarte la molestia.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny.

Draco en ese momento hinco con más fuerza en el postre y mirando con furia. Ginny poso una de sus manos en la rodilla de Draco, él volteo y ella le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Piensas trabajar cerca aquí? – Pregunto Molly.

- Todavía no lo he pensado – Dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su madre – Voy a revisar mis opciones.

Al acabar de cenar, todos fueron a la sala, salvo Ginny y Kat que ayudaron a recoger la mesa. Kat salió antes de la cocina.

Cuando Ginny salió, todos los sillones estaban ocupados. Draco se encontraba sentado pensativo y serio.

Ella se acerco y se sentó en el regazo de Draco. Él simplemente la miro a los ojos. Charlie se tenso al verlos, pero Cassandra lo distrajo. Blaise los miraba asustado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Nada, pelirroja – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Sigues fastidiado por lo de Harry? – Pregunto ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Draco simplemente se tenso ante su comentario.

- ¿Por qué lo estaría? – Dijo Draco levemente enojado y entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Por qué la mayoría del tiempo Potter trata de acapararte?

Ginny se acerco más y le dio un beso en los labios. Charlie estaba apunto de pararse, muy serio, pero Cassandra lo jalo y empezó a hablarle al oído.

- Me encanta cuando te pones así – Dijo divertida.

Ante el comentario Draco levanto una ceja, y Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Quieres que tus hermanos me torturen, no? – Pregunto Draco en un susurro.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazo.

- Vamonos – Dijo Draco en un susurro.

- ¿Te está irritando mi familia? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Me esta irritando Potter – Dijo Draco con odio.

En ese momento entraban a la sala Breanna y Denes.

- Ginny – Dijo Blaise, quien estaba junto a ellos - ¿Quieres que tus hermanos nos maten, no? – Pregunto asustado.

- Blaise no creo que te maten – Dijo Breanna mientras se subía al sillón.

Se sentó en las piernas de Ginny, Draco la miro con una ceja levantada.

- No creo que se te rompan las piernas por cargarnos a las dos – Dijo Breanna moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Denes se subió, pero estaba parado en el sillón.

- No ensucies el sillón, demonio – Dijo Draco serio.

Denes solo le saco la lengua y se sentó en el regazo de Blaise.

Los pequeños les estaban contando algo, Ginny sonreía y prestaba atención a ambos, acariciando la espalda de Breanna.

Los demás presentes en la sala, los miraban. Los hermanos los miraban de reojo, Charlie los miraba serio. Las esposas de ellos, miraban enternecidas por la escena, con una sonrisa.

- Se ven tan lindos juntos – Dijo Cassandra después de un suspiro.

- Todo lo que quieras – Dijo Charlie serio – Pero no es necesario que ella se siente en las piernas de él.

- ¿Dónde se supone que se iba a sentar? – Dijo exaltada Cassandra - ¿En el suelo?

- No me refiero a eso – Dijo Charlie volteando a ver a su esposa, bajando el tono de voz - ¿Por qué los apoyas tanto?

- Porque se ven lindos juntos – Dijo ella mirando a Charlie a los ojos.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Pregunto Charlie moviendo la cabeza.

- No – Dijo Cassandra llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Por la forma como se miran, están enamorados.

Charlie volteo a observarlos y arrugo la frente. Cassandra sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de un rato, Breanna y Denes se fueron junto con los otros pequeños.

Harry entraba a la sala junto con Ron y Hermione. Se quedo estático cuando observo a Ginny sonreír y estar sentada en las piernas de Draco.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo atónito Ron mirando a la escena – Eso no lo voy a permitir – Dijo comenzando a caminar.

- Ni te atrevas a gritar – Amenazo Hermione.

- Que respeten la casa de mis padres – Dijo Ron alarmado.

- Nosotros nos hemos sentado muchas veces así – Dijo Hermione comenzando a enojarse – Además no hay lugar vacío.

- No es lo mismo – Dijo Ron defendiéndose.

- Ron Weasley no comiences – Dijo ella amenazante.

Draco observo que Harry se estaba acercando a ellos con paso decidido, por lo cual sujeto más fuerte a Ginny y fulmino con la mirada a Harry.

- Potter – Dijo Draco lleno de odio.

- Ginny – Dijo Harry suavemente sin prestarle atención a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué paso, Harry? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Queremos comentarte algo, Ron, Hermione y yo – Dijo mirando fijamente a Ginny y ofreciéndole la mano.

- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto ella con una mueca.

- Es necesario – Dijo Harry serio.

- Potter – Dijo enojado Draco - ¿No tienes a otra persona a quién fastidiar?

- Malfoy no te metas – Dijo enojado.

- Estás hablando con mi enamorada – Dijo entre dientes.

- Es por tu padre – Dijo Harry ignorando el comentario de Draco.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de levantarse.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco levantándose junto con Ginny.

- Ya vuelvo – Dijo Ginny en susurro a Draco.

- No te vas a ir con Potter – Dijo irritado en un susurro.

- Voy a estar al otro lado de la sala – Dijo ella seria.

Ginny se alejo junto con Harry, quien la había tomado del brazo. Draco estuvo a punto de ir y golpear al cara rajada, pero Bill se lo impidió junto con Blaise, quien se levanto inmediatamente.

- Toma – Dijo Bill entregándole un vaso.

Después de eso, Bill se alejo a traer otros vasos. Draco estaba enojado y mandaba una mirada asesina a Potter.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Blaise mirando a todo lado nervioso.

- Habla – Dijo enojado Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Potter.

- La mayoría de los presentes nos ha amenazado a muerte – Dijo temeroso en un susurro – Trata de no matar al precioso Potter aquí en zona enemiga – Dijo como si le diera un consejo.

- No me interesa – Dijo enojado tomando después un trago – No quiero que se le acerque.

Bill se acerco y hablo con ellos tranquilamente. Draco miraba fijamente hacia Ginny y prestando atención a la conversación, aunque con menor precisión. Después de un momento Bill se alejo para atender a su esposa.

Observo como Ginny reía ante un comentario que había realizado Granger. Movía los brazos y hablaba con ellos, aun sonriendo. Harry la observaba de reojo, la miraba detenidamente.

Draco apretó con más fuerza el vaso, Blaise lo miro asustado.

Harry había tomado del brazo a Ginny, llamando su atención. Ella volteo y Harry le hablo al oído, ella lo escuchaba atenta, y luego lo miro y asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala junto con Harry.

- Hermano – Dijo Blaise quitándole el vaso con miedo a que lo quebrara, lo miraba asustado – Respira.

Draco lo esquivo y caminaba hacia el lugar por donde Ginny había salido. Blaise volvió a interponerse en su camino.

- Blaise – Dijo Draco fríamente y fulminándolo con la mirada – Aléjate si no quieres que te eche una maldición.

En ese momento alguien toco el hombro de Draco, solamente volteo enojado.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Ginevra? – Dijo Draco serio.

- A traer estos gorros – Dijo ella sonriendo – Toma Blaise – Le entrego uno verde a él – Póntelo – Dijo Ginny mientras el pasaba uno azul a Draco.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste con Potter? – Dijo muy serio.

- Harry trajo los gorros – Dijo Ginny comenzando a molestarse por el tono de Draco – Además les entregamos algunas cosas a los niños¿Mejor?

- Ginny – Dijo Blaise sonriendo despreocupadamente – Solamente esta celoso.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, Ginny sonrío y paso sus brazos por la cintura de Draco.

- No lo estoy – Dijo Draco.

- Lo sé, hurón – Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza negativamente, luego se separo – Ya vuelvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto rápidamente - ¿Con Potter? – Pregunto ácidamente.

- No – Dijo ella rodando los ojos – A entregar los demás gorros.

Ginny se alejo, Draco la siguió con la mirada. Ella repartía los gorros, muy sonriente. Luego salió de la sala junto con sus hermanos, Harry también se fue con ellos.

Después de unos segundos regresaban todos ellos cantando, los niños también empezaron a cantar.

Breanna le pidió a Blaise que la cargará para que viera. Denes se paro junto a Draco y lo miro de reojo. Blaise le dio un leve golpe a Draco y le señalo con la mirada al pequeño. Draco lo miro con una ceja levantada, y después solamente movió la cabeza negativamente y lo cargo. Denes se encontraba muy sorprendido.

- No me ensucies, demonio – Dijo Draco serio mirando al frente.

Draco miro hacia la puerta y vio a Ginevra ingresa sosteniendo con ambos brazos una torta. Ella estaba completamente radiante y con una sonrisa. Llevaba también como todos los presentes una gorra.

Ella sonreía completamente feliz. Mientras todos cantaban, Draco podía escuchar perfectamente su voz.

_Cabeza de Draco_

_- Canta lindo – Dijo la vocecita muy sonriente._

_- Si_

_- ¿Sabes? – Dijo la vocecita observando de reojo a Draco – Si la sigues mirando así, vas a adelantar tu muerte. _

_Draco simplemente sonrió de lado. _

_- ¡Estás enamorado! – Grito la vocecita muy sorprendida. _

_- Ya lo sabías – Pensó. _

_- Pero nunca a este nivel – Dijo levantando sus brazos – Esto cambia muchas cosas – Dijo mientras se rascaba la barbil__la con una mano y daba vueltas – Muchos paradigmas. _

_Fin de Cabeza de Draco_

Cantaron un rato más y luego el señor Weasley soplo las velas muy sonriente. Cuando se apago la última vela.

Se escucharon fuertes ruidos y varios papeles pequeños de diferentes colores en el aire que provenían de varias partes. Algunos provenían de los tubos que sostenían muy alegremente Breanna y Denes.

Draco observo toda esa fiesta y vio como Ginny dejaba la torta en la mesita riendo. Los gemelos la abrazaron y de un tubo que tenía cada uno, le echaron el contenido en la cabeza, eran delgadas líneas de colores. Luego les echaron a los demás.

- Vayamos afuera – Dijo Fred.

- Para los fuegos artificiales – Dijo saliendo George.

Todos salieron hacia el jardín. Ginny y Draco fueron los últimos en quedar dentro de la casa. Ginny reía y se acercaba a Draco mientras trataba de quitarse las líneas de la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto ella sonriendo abiertamente.

Draco sonrió de lado y trato de quitarle alguna de esas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, luego entrelazo su mano con la de ella y salieron de La Madriguera.

Observaron los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos, realmente eran estupendos, los pequeños estaban riendo y saltando en el jardín, Blaise estaba al costado de Breanna y Denes.

Draco observaba de reojo a Ginny, ella observaba emocionada al cielo y de vez en cuando daba pequeños saltos por el ruido que hacían los fuegos artificiales. Estaba muy emocionada, su rostro se llenaba de luz de diferentes colores por los fuegos artificiales. El rostro de Ginny resplandecía y sus ojos bailaban de felicidad al observar todo eso.

Draco estudiaba su rostro, se quedo contemplándola.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Ginny aun mirando al cielo.

- Demasiado – Dijo Draco concentrado en el rostro de ella.

- Hablo de los fuegos artificiales – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y volteando a ver a Draco.

Draco se agacho un poco y le beso la frente. Ella cerro los ojos cuando él hizo eso, y cuando se separo, ella lo miro a los ojos.

- Lo sé – Dijo Draco sonriendo levemente.

Justo en ese momento, Harry llego hacia ellos rompiendo con la atmósfera.

- Ginny observa – Dijo Harry mientras le tocaba el hombro y le señalaba hacia los árboles.

- Potter – Dijo gruñendo Draco.

Ginny observo hacia donde le señalaba Harry, en ese momento observo un ciervo salir de ahí.

- ¡Un zorro! – Dijo emocionada.

- Tu animal favorito – Dijo Harry sonriéndole tiernamente.

Draco levanto la mirada y con los ojos entrecerrados observo furioso a Potter, pero luego miro a Ginny, quien se veía emocionada.

El zorro desapareció ante el sonido de uno de los fuegos artificiales.

_Él la conocía. _

Pasaron a la sala y comieron un poco de la torta, luego pasaron a los regalos.

La mayoría le entrego al señor Weasley aparatos muggles, los cuales los recibió con mucha alegría. Harry luego se paro y le entrego su regalo.

- Feliz cumpleaños, señor – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Gracias, Harry – Dijo Arthur.

- Esa es una piedra que cambia de color según el temperamento de las personas con las que trata – Explico Harry mientras el señor Weasley inspeccionaba la piedra.

- Gracias, Harry – Dijo el señor sonriente, luego paso a abrir el segundo regalo que le hizo Harry.

El señor Weasley abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido con el título del libro.

- ¡Es magnífico Harry! – Dijo el señor mientras lo revisaba.

- Ginny lo escogió – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny solo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Draco lo fulmino con la mirada y apreto un poco más fuerte la mano de Ginny.

- Porque tú querías regalarle un libro de pociones, Potter – Dijo Denes serio.

- Denes – Dijo Ginny reaccionando.

- Es la verdad – Dijo el pequeño alzándose de hombros.

- Gracias, chicos – Dijo el señor Weasley.

- Hija – Dijo Molly llamando su atención – Ahora te toca a ti.

Ginny miro de reojo a Draco, quien solo asintió con la cabeza serio.

- Vamos afuera – Dijo Ginny sonriente.

Todos fueron camino hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, el señor Weasley abrió los ojos como plato, muy sorprendido. Luego miro hacia su hija, expectante y ella simplemente asintió.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con el regalo.

El regalo de Ginny era un mustang rojo clásico pero brillante como si recién fuera fabricado. El señor camino tembloroso hacia el coche, la alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo. Ginny volteo a mirar sonriente a Draco.

- Nuestro cumpleaños es en abril – Dijeron los gemelos apoyando una mano en el hombro de Draco – No lo olvides, Malfoy.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras para acercarse al coche. El señor Weasley revisaba el coche con mucho cuidado como si tuviera miedo de quebrarlo.

- El coche ya cuenta con el permiso para volar, papá – Dijo Ginny.

- Hija, no me lo esperaba – Dijo el señor Weasley emocionado.

- Es nuestro regalo – Dijo mientras observo un breve momento a Draco.

- Gracias joven Malfoy – Dijo el señor Weasley.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después estuvieron un momento hablando dentro de casa hasta que poco a poco se fueron yendo porque los pequeños estaban bostezando. El primero en irse fue Bill, quien cargaba a su hijo pequeño.

- ¿Ya están listos? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

- Si – Dijeron los pequeños emocionados.

Breanna y Denes llegaron corriendo donde Ginny.

- ¿Cuándo nos vas a recoger? – Pregunto Breanna.

- Mañana en la tarde – Dijo Ginny – Se van a portar bien¿no?

- Si – Dijeron ambos a la vez, pero luego intercambiaron miradas.

Se despidieron los pequeños, Breanna abrazo fuertemente a Blaise y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Draco miro expectante a Ginny.

- Se van a quedar a dormir en la casa de los gemelos – Dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco.

- ¿Ellos viven juntos? – Pregunto Draco.

- Algo así – Dijo Ginny – Viven uno al costado del otro.

- Creo que nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo Charlie empezando a moverse – Este pequeño ya esta perdiendo la pelea contra el sueño.

- No es verdad papá – Dijo arrugando la frente Lucas.

- Levántate Lucas – Dijo Cassandra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ellos también se fueron al igual que Percy. Pasaron un rato hablando hasta que también se despidieron Blaise, Ginny y Draco. Ginny estaba cargando a Maurice, quien seguía dormido.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ellos habían llegado, ya era muy de noche.

- Blaise, ya llegamos – Dijo Draco – Despierta.

- Estoy despierto – Dijo Blaise.

- No parecía – Dijo Ginny volteando a verlo – Llevamos hablándote desde hace media hora y tu no respondías.

- Sólo descansaba mi garganta.

Bajaron del coche. Ginny estaba cargando a Maurice.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritaron desde lejos.

Ella volteo en ese momento, junto con los demás.

- ¡Kyndra! – Grito Blaise emocionado.

Blaise se acerco a ella con una amplia sonrisa y la cargo dándole vueltas. Kyndra le correspondió al abrazo.

- No sabía que venías hoy – Dijo Blaise aun abrazándola

- Me adelante.

La dejo en el suelo y la beso. Se separaron sonriendo.

- Ginny – Dijo Kyndra abrazándola – Gracias por todo.

- No fue nada – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Y este pequeño¿Qué hace contigo? – Pregunto Kyndra mientras observaba a Maurice.

- También lo cuide junto con Denes – Dijo Ginny mientras mecía a Maurice.

- Debió ser todo un alboroto – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo levemente.

Luego saludo a Draco y le agradeció por cuidar a Breanna.

- ¿Breanna se quedo tranquila? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Si estaba emocionada por quedarse a dormir en la casa de los gemelos – Dijo Ginny – Le encantan esos artículos.

- Ya me lo imaginaba – Dijo Kyndra moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Sabías que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de los hermanos de Ginny? – Pregunto Blaise sorprendido.

- Si, Ginny me envió una carta – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- Yo recién me entere ayer – Dijo Blaise llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- Antes de que me olvide – Dijo Kyndra – Vi tu celular en la pastelería, pero me olvide de recogerlo. Logan ha estado mandando mensajes.

- Mejor voy a recogerlo – Dijo Ginny - ¿Puedes cuidar a Maurice?

- Está bien – Dijo mientras lo recibía.

- Te acompaño – Dijo Draco caminando junto con Ginny.

Ambos se alejaron con las manos entrelazadas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Ya deje a Maurice en la cama de Breanna, le puse algunos hechizos – Dijo Kyndra antes de sentarse en el regazo de Blaise.

Blaise simplemente paso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

- Te extrañe¿lo sabes? – Dijo Blaise mientras que con la punta de su nariz le tocaba la mejilla a Kyndra.

- ¿No saliste con ninguna mujer? – Pregunto divertida.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo… – Dijo Blaise llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- ¡Blaise! – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo divertido y sonriendo inocentemente – Sólo pensé en ti. Te extrañe.

Dicho esto, le lleno el rostro de pequeños besos a Kyndra, ella solo reía. Luego ambos se quedaron mirando de frente, aun con los rostros muy pegados.

- Te amo – Dijo Blaise sonriendo coquetamente.

- Yo también te amo – Dijo Kyndra mirándolo a los ojos.

Después se besaron lentamente, Blaise la abrazo con más fuerza. Después de varios minutos se separaron.

- Y tú¿saliste con alguien? – Pregunto sonriendo.

Kyndra soltó una carcajada. Le dio un simple beso en los labios y se levanto. Blaise la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Si tanto insistes – Dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros.

Se paro rápidamente y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella solo se reía.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny abrió la puerta de la pastelería y prendió solo algunas luces.

Draco se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas al mostrador y Ginny estaba detrás del mostrador, buscando el celular.

- ¿Quieres un postre de limón? – Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

Draco simplemente se levanto de hombros. Ginny se acerco sonriente le entrego el postre de limón y ella tenía un postre de vainilla.

Comieron un rato callados, Ginny observaba el semblante de Draco, quien estaba serio.

Ginny volteo a mirar por la ventana mientras lamía la cucharita. Draco solamente la miro de reojo.

La luz del local era amarilla, con lo cual la poca luz que había dejaba algunos destellos dorados en el cabello. Ella estaba concentrada en la acción que llevaba a cabo. Draco contemplo el rostro de Ginny cubierto de pecas, su pequeña nariz… sus ojos… toda ella siempre estaba llena de luz.

Ginny sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, giro el rostro y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Debería pasar algo? – Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? – Pregunto Ginny mientras arrugaba la nariz.

Draco pensó: _típica acción de ella_.

- Creo que en ningún momento me he comportado mal contigo – Dijo Ginny algo indignada.

Draco simplemente se masajeo con una mano la sien.

- No eres tu pelirroja – Dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados, luego la miro, ella estaba expectante.

Ellos ya habían acabado de comer los postres. Draco solo levanto una ceja.

- ¿Debo de pagar por el postre? – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y sacando su billetera.

Ginny sonrió coqueta.

- Solo porque eres guapo lo dejaré pasar – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Sólo por guapo? – Dijo divertido.

Ella se quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro y se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, meditándolo.

- Si, creo que solo eso – Dijo sonriendo divertida.

En ese momento se levanto y se llevo los platos. Cuando regreso, se encontró con Draco parado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Pensé que era algo más – Dijo Draco fingiendo indignación.

Ella simplemente rió, se acerco a él, paso sus brazos por el cuello de él. Ella sonreía abiertamente.

- También te amo – Dijo ella divertida.

Draco acerco su rostro al de ella, paso una mano por la espalda de ella y le dio un beso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Te divertiste? – Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa ligera.

Estaban los dos caminando por la calle con las manos entrelazadas.

- Nunca había asistido a una fiesta así – Dijo Draco mientras caminaba.

- Supongo que en tus fiestas todo era de gala¿no? – Pregunto Ginny volteando a mirarlo.

- Si – Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello – Pero no me refería a eso. No teníamos ese tipo de celebración, tan familiar – Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – No había torta.

Ginny en ese momento dejo de caminar, Draco volteo a mirarla con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niño? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Se servían postres exóticos – Dijo Draco – Y los celebraba con niños que no conocía.

- Pero ¿Habían globos, no¿Juegos? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- No globos – Dijo Draco – Si habían juegos, pero no podíamos ensuciarnos o hacer mucho ruido.

Ginny lo miro incrédula.

- Pobre niño rico – Dijo Ginny divertida mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

Draco simplemente se levanto de hombros y le guiño un ojo.

- Este año será diferente – Dijo Ginny decidida y con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

Ginny soltó la mano de Draco y se paro casi frente a él.

- Tu cumpleaños se acerca – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y levantando un dedo – Debemos de planear tu fiesta.

En ese momento Ginny comenzó a caminar mientras enumeraba cosas.

- Debes de tener una torta – Dijo Ginny primero – La prepararé yo – Dijo esto mirando a Draco y sonriendo.

Luego se giro y siguió caminando ensimismada en lo que decía.

- Globos – Dijo Ginny – Podemos conseguir algunos juegos,… – Dijo ilusionada.

Observaba como ella estaba planeando su cumpleaños, emocionada, llena de entusiasmo… se sintió tan feliz de que ella lo estuviera haciendo, de que estuviera a su lado.

Draco la observaba hipnotizado, la seguía, caminando levemente detrás de ella. Dejo de escuchar su voz, solo observaba sus labios moverse… estaba maravillado con la mujer que tenía junto a él. Sintió algo diferente en él, un sentimiento extraño.

Mientras caminaba junto a ella se dio cuenta de algo. _La amaba profundamente… intensamente. _

_...Pensamientos de Draco Malfoy... _

_Amaba el hecho de levantarse y observarla a su lado dormir, acariciar sus cabellos, el olor que se impregnaba __por donde ella pasaba. Contemplarla mientras ella dormía plácidamente a su lado, serena, respirando tranquilamente, se perdía en todas esas sensaciones que ella despertaba en él. _

_Toda ella, lo volvía loco. Sus reacciones, sus muecas, sus manías, sus actitudes frente a las cosas hasta la forma como ella arrugaba la nariz. Su forma de ser, a veces parecía una niña descubriendo el mundo y otras una mujer… esa mujer que él amaba. _

_Amaba perderse en esos ojos__ azules claros, que cambiaban de color por la luz del sol. Adoraba verla sonreír. Daría su vida por escucharla reír, verla sonreír siempre. Dejaría de lado su orgullo por ella. _

_Qué haría sin su presencia, si no la hubiera encontrado… __Había un vacío antes. _

_Había tanta soledad cuando ella no estaba… No había vida. Para él, antes no tenía sentido levantarse día a día. _

_No pensó que hubiera dentro de sí un sentimiento como aquél, un corazón sintiendo lo que sentía… Ginevra quito la soledad de su destino. _

_El sólo hecho de escuchar su __voz lo hacia estremecerse. Le encantaba su forma de ser, no le tenía miedo como la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban, lo enfrentaba, lo miraba a los ojos sin miedo. _

_Ya no podía estar sin ella, después de conocer lo que ella despertaba en él, no podía estar lejos de ella. Ahora Ginevra… Era su vida entera. _

_Tal vez no la conocía__ tanto como la conocía Potter. _

_Pero tenía toda una vida para conocerla. Quería conocerla._

_De ahora en adelante no quería perderse una sonrisa de ella, no quería perderse de un abrazo… de un beso compartido con ella. _

_Estaba dispuesto a recorrer ese extenso camino con el único motivo que valía la pena ahora… Ginevra, su vida. _

_Quería protegerla, que nada la hiciera llorar… que no la lastimarán. _

_Sabía que con ella todo seria distinto… La amaba, le costo asimilarlo, pero ahora que había sentido esta dicha… esta felicidad, no pensaba, se negaba a dejarla __ir… A perderla._

_Quería estar junto a ella siempre… siempre. _

_...Pensamientos de Draco Malfoy... _

Draco en ese momento hizo lo único que en ese momento sentía. La cogió de uno de los brazos, logrando que ella voltee a mirarlo.

Poso sus manos en el rostro de ella y la atrajo hacia él. La miro intensamente a los ojos y la beso.

Fue un beso diferente, quiso transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. La beso tiernamente, lentamente.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban intensamente… llenos de amor.

- Cásate conmigo.

* * *

¡¡¡oohhh!!! espero no haberlos matado de la emocion, hahaha. ¿Qué dira¿Que pasara en el proximo capitulo¿Que opina de Harry, cuál es su siguiente movida?? 

Tantas cosas que quedaron en el aire!! Espero haber complacido a quienes aman la pareja Blaise&Kyndra... Algo de amor entre ellos.

Ya saben del club!! No se olviden de avisar a miniitha.malfoy! hahaha.

Espero sus RR con muchas ansias, esperando sus comentarios por este capitulo que me costo acabarlo y juntar las palabras exactas para transmitir todos los sentimientos

Gracias por su paciencia!! y los animos de ustedes para que continue aqui escribiendo!!

A los RR:

July-PotterEvans15: Fuiste la primera! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Espero que este tambien te encante! haha. Volvio Ron a golpear a Draco, hahaha. Ya se acabaron los niños por ahora!! haha me imagino como te reiste con el cambio de pañal, yo lo hice mientras lo escribia! hahaha.

.-'Maria J.'-.: Hahaa si Ron lo golpeo!! Siento estresarte, creo que lo hago la mayoria de las veces!! Espero que este final no te estrese, salvo porque no sabes si Ginny le llega a responder o no, o que le dice... pero es algo trivial, no?? hahaha. Gracias!! Es una escena muy divertida entre Draco y Breanna, el cambio de pañal es muy comico! Creo que Maurice consigue todo lo que quiere por el llanto!! y su mal humor! Denes y Breanna son niños traviesos! Espero que el capitulo te haya resultado interesante, espero tu opinion!

yani: Muchas gracias! Son muy listos estos niños!! hahaha. Draco estaria celoso de una planta si esta acariciara a Ginny!! hahaha. Ron le golpeo!! Pero gran daño no hizo a nuestro dios griego!!

andeli Malfoy: hahaha Gracias!! Es Draco y creo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ello! Ron no lo aceptara tan facil... incluso con la ayuda a su hija! Pero espero que se le pase!

loanli Malfoy: hahaha.. Draco sufrio de dolor de cabeza la gran parte del tiempo. Con Ron fue todo un lio!! hahaha. Esperas con ansias la respuesta de Ginny??!

S. Lily Potter: Muchas Gracias!! Las complicaciones existen!! Puede que Molly lo haya echo con algun tipo de intencion detrás... no estoy segura! Ya se entero y por lo encolerizado que estaba no le dio gran importancia! Hahaha.. Denes, Breanna y Sebastian son amigos, excepto estos dos ultimos que tienen algunos problemas a resolver! haha Esperando a Aricia o Aricio, hahaha. Pero ya hice la peticion de mano!! Qué pasara??? Fin del mundo??? Espero tu opinion! Hay algo de Draco que dentro de poco te enteraras!! Pero asi es Draco... celoso. Ya se lleva mejor con Denes! hasta el pequeño lo defendio! haha. No mencione nada de padrino... pero puede ser!... ¬¬ gran idea! Se demoraron pero ya llego Kyndra!! Pero el capitulo se baso en estos niños con Ginny y algo con Draco!! hahaa, y Blaise! que no puede faltar!!

Geila Potter-Weasley: hahaha, espero que este no sea un final de intriga... solo falta su respuesta! Qué dira?? Respondera?? Quién sabe!! Rojo hasta las orejas pero por matar a Draco!! hahah. Creo que nunca ha existido un Malfoy cambiando pañales!! hahaha. Es el primero!! Me hizo reir mucho la escena! haha. Espero tu opinion!

miniitha.malfoy: creo que tu club se llenara!! hahaha y eso que falta lo peor!! hahaha. Esoty estresada tengo el examen final y no tengo nada de mi tema (para que veas donde estan mis prioridades.. el capitulo y de ahi mi examen!! hahaha que desgracia soy!) Me alegra que te encantara¿Te gusto el apitulo¿Lo que piensa Draco¿El final? Espero tus respuestas y comentarios! hahaha.. si sufre Draco, pero Denes lo defendio! Ron le pego... peor de los males... pero era eso o hechizarlo! Ya hay una pregunta!! no estoy segura de la aparicion de Aricia/Aricio! ya veremos! Salio!! y creo que te encanto su presencia¿o me equivoco?

oriana-malfoy: Muchas Gracias! Ron no dijo mucho... solo lo golpeo! hahaha. haha Ya llego Kyndra para tranquilizar la situacion y alejar a Draco de un sanatorio! hahaha. Ahora tengo varios problemas con mi mail, me llegan invitaciones y estas son virus, personas que no conozco... todo un lío. Pero ni bien lo solucione te lo paso (hazme acordar no más)

Nisse: Ron nunca sera lo suficiente racional. hahahaDenes defendio a Draco frente a Harry!! es algo!! Muchas Gracias!! No se si padres. pero ya le pidio matrimonio, que dira Ginny? Responde o no? Llega alguien y los interrumpe?? Quién sabe!! Espero tus comentarios!!!

Paula: Muchas Gracias!! Me laegra que sea de tu agrado! Sorry por la demora, pero ya etsa y es largo!! Se hace lo que se puede con el timepo que tengo!! Draco a punto de matar a los niños y tambien a Potter!

candeee: hahaha, no me mates. Porque ahora tambien te deje con la intriga.. no sabes que respondera Ginny o si llega a responder (sabes de las personas inoportunas hahaha) Espero no haberte alterado! Esos niños osn lindos! Draco es celoso al extremo, pero se controlo en La Madriguera! Denes manipulador! PEro defendio a Draco!! Ya sabes que paso con Ron.. no muy racional que digamos! Es que prefiero que sea de ese modo, guardando sus caracteristicas principales, lo que los define... ya que de por si no son mios y trato de respetar ello! Draco no admite lo que siente tan facilemente, pero todo esta en sus pensamientos y acciones. La verdad te limita en los parametros en que puedes crear las escenas... los comentarios las reacciones, pero en ello hay mucho por crear, y lo que crees que mueve detras a cada personaje! Gracias!!

Carolina: hhahaha.. que mala! lo quieres volver loco a DRaco!! haha. Espero realizar bien mi examen final (el cual es nulo en este momento) Gracias por los animos!

GingerSilb: hahhahaa... capacidad mental de Denes puede jugar en ello! haha. hahaha, ya ves rivales!! Espera el epilogo! Draco es celoso... completamente celoso! Si es una escena comica la del pañal! haha Si es siniestro! No pienso matarla, me destrozaria el alma (ademas de que la persona en quien me base en algunas actitudes me mata primero!) hahahaha, no tienes idea de como reir con eso de que aprendiste hace nueve años, hahaha.. en mi casa me miraron raro y me dijeron loca. pero me dio muchisima gracias, yo tengo tres hermanos que me siguen.. y nunca los pedi!!! hahahaa. Gracias!! pensare lo de tomarme un mes! ah! Prefiero los comentarios largos!! haha, me dejan ver sus opiniones y sus divagaciones( que muchas veces son divertidas)

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Hahaha, Gracias!! Ya saben como es tener a tres niños!! Draco es bello y gracioso en la forma como reacciona

Tehuami: Hahaha, buen titulo, no? hhahaha. Es un tormento cuidar a tres niños (lo vivi esta semana.. karma?? haha espero que no) hahaha es gracioso como se meten todos a su cama... y el pobre Draco no lo soporta! Exacto! Denes es manipulador! pero defendio a Draco!! Muy comica esta escena del pañal! haha. Tambien deseas la aparicion de Aricia/Aricio. Ron lo golpea!! Algo parecido ocurrio en el capitulo!! Casi todo excepto por la cachetada!! haha. Como no lo quieren al pobre!!

Samantha Black: Muchas Gracias!! Si es largo, no lo tenia previsto asi.. pero ocurrio simplemente! hahah. Gracias! Espero verte seguido y comentando!!

Tabata Weasley: GRacias!! De verdad (ya me voy a dar una vuelta por tu fic, me di cuenta que actualizaste!) haha lamento decepcionarte pero aparecio HArry y saco de quicio a Draco. yo tambien me demore en actualizar!

Mina Hiwattari: hahaha! Asu! espero que no te la hayas comido de una corrida.. es largo y de eso soy conciente! Seguira!!

Denise: Si es verdad, lo bueno acaba rapido, Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones! Si la verdad que me fue super en el parcial!! Ahora nerviosa por el final, no tengo ni idea de que escribir! (Necestio ayuda! haha) haha Ahora tambien aparecio HArry!! y Draco hizo lo que muchos de ustdes esperaban!! Si esa escena es muy comica! Pansy tan considerada como siempre!! haha entrenamiento??? uhmmm... ya veremos! Si son listos DEnes y Breanan, Sebastian.. es mas emocional. creo yo. Gracias! Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas!! Graciassss!!

fiosol: Ron te cayo peor ahora con el golpe!No creo que sea miedo por lo cual Draco no le responde, es por respeto aGinny y no quererse ganar mas problemas de las que ya tiene ahi. Hahaha, eso niños conviven mucho!

xhiiniitha weasley: No te matare.. deje mis tendencias asesinas! haha. Entinedo!! Yo tambien he estado a full, Te espero1!

Damiana Malfoy: Si!! Gracias y bienvenida!! Gracias!! espero vertte pronto!! espero no matarte con la intriga ahora!

Espero verlso a todos y a mas en este capitulo!!!

Exitos

Cuidense!


	30. Capitulo 29 Cumpleaños

Hola!!

Siento la demora, en serio, he estado esperando la entrega de la nota de mi final... super estresada y cuando acabe de darlo... me quede sin imaginacion y con mucho sueño!! Quisiera comentarles! ya tengo al nota y tengo 19/20!!!! super genial!! No pense que me pusiera tan alta nota, pero me dejo contenta!! Ademas de que estuve escribiendo el capitulo, pero despues me di cuenta de que mejor ponia el cumpleaños y después eso que estuve escribiendo.. que esta a la mitad, pero ya tiene algo de forma!

Este capitulo como habran visto es del cumpleaños del Huron saltador!! jajaja. Espero que les guste, esta centrado más en ellos y en algunas situaciones!! Es largo, no tanto como el anterior. Ademas lamento informarles que aparece el señor Harry James Potter!! para alegria de miniitha.malfoy!! haha y de muchos otros!

Muchas gracias con sus RR!! me emociono que fueran bastantes!! O.O!! El capitulo con mas RR, gracias en serio!! y tambien a quienes lo leyeron, gracias por su tiempo y dedicacion!!

Los RR los contesto abajo!

Antes de que lean, queria agradecerle a mi mano derecha Lala.Black, quien no me deja mucho RR pero me ayuda en decidir algunas cosas cuando me quedo estancada. Una persona me comento sobre un ciervo que termina en zorro, la verdad... es zorro, yo en un inicio puse ciervo, pero mi Lala me ataco!! haha, literalmente, porque haria sufrir mucho al huron, ya que el ciervo es el patronus de harry... y seria mucho para Draco. Queria aclararlo y disculparme por eso, me dijo que quitara el ciervo para no dañar a Draco, ahora si disfruten!! Y me parecio justo, besos!!

******Capítulo 29 - Cumpleaños**

Draco se encontraba dormido en la cama cuando sintió que ella se sentaba encima de él con las piernas al lado del cuerpo de Draco. Paso sus manos por los muslos de ella, ya que se encontraba con el short del pijama.

Draco solo sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, hurón albino – Dijo Ginny mientras le daba besos cortos por todo el rostro.

- Pensé que no lo recordarías – Dijo Draco ahora con sus manos en la cintura de ella, por debajo de la camiseta de dormir.

- ¡Cómo no lo voy a recordar! – Dijo ella indignada mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada – Nunca me olvidaría del 5 de junio.

Ginny lo quedo observando mientras Draco trazaba pequeños círculos en el abdomen de ella.

Ginny simplemente le sonrió y se agacho, cogiendo con una mano algunos mechones y le dio un beso simple en los labios.

- Levántate - Le susurro al oído – Te tengo una sorpresa en el comedor – Dijo ahora mirando a Draco, con el rostro pegado al de él.

Draco la miro maliciosamente y sonrió de lado.

- Pensé que esta era la sorpresa – Dijo ahora pasando una mano por la espalda de Ginny.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Draco aprovecho el hecho de que ella estuviera casi recostada sobre él.

Draco logro girar logrando que Ginny terminara bajo él. Tenía las manos a los costados del cuerpo de Ginny. Le sonrió seductoramente.

- Sólo piensas en ello – Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Vamos – Dijo ella pasando otra vez una de las manos por el pecho de Draco.

- ¿Así piensas convencerme? - Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

Ginny solo atino a reírse y acariciar una de sus mejillas.

Draco se acerco y la beso con mucha pasión. Ginny correspondió y paso una mano por el cuello de él, mientras que con la otra lo despeinaba.

Fue bajando de la boca de ella al cuello entre besos, Ginny tenía ahora las manos en la espalda de Draco.

- Draco, espera – Lo dijo con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Las manos de Draco bajaban.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny entrecortadamente – Tengo que ir a una entrevista.

- ¿El día de mi cumpleaños? – Pregunto Draco dejando de besarla y con una ceja levantada.

- Tu vas a ir a trabajar – Dijo ella mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el rostro de Draco.

Draco levanto la mirada y la observo completamente, estaba ahí… ella, acariciándole el rostro con sus manos, tan concentrada… pérdida en esas caricias. Adoraba observarla de ese modo, la forma como ella lo miraba tan detenidamente.

- Te amo – Dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a Ginny.

Ginny dejo de observar atentamente por donde pasaba sus dedos y lo miro rápidamente a los ojos. Vio ese destello tan especial en los ojos grises de Draco.

Sonrió coquetamente y con una de sus manos acerco el rostro de Draco y lo beso.

El beso se fue intensificando. Llego un momento en que ambos simplemente separaron sus labios.

- ¿Desistes de tu entrevista? – Dijo Draco.

Ginny solo sonrió abiertamente y pasó sus manos por los cabellos de Draco, despeinándolo, y lo volvió a besar desenfrenadamente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo del departamento, una hora después de que Ginny fuera a despertarlo.

- ¡Draco! – Se quejo Ginny, tratando de controlar las manos de su novio.

- No estoy haciendo nada – Dijo inocentemente.

- Seguro – Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Ginny llevaba puesta una falda corta de vuelo color verde muy claro, camiseta crema sin magas de punto, una chaqueta elegante color chocolate. Llevaba botas, sin taco, del mismo color que la chaqueta. Draco iba con su habitual estilo formal, de negro.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del comedor, Ginny agarro la mano de Draco fuertemente.

- Cierra los ojos – Le dijo parada frente a él.

Draco solo levanto una ceja sin entender.

- Por la sorpresa – Dijo Ginny nerviosa.

Draco solo entrecerró los ojos por un momento, mirando fijamente a Ginny. Agarro con ambas manos las manos de ella y cerro levemente los ojos.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha y abrió la puerta del comedor lentamente. Jalo por las manos a Draco y cuando entro, soltó una de sus manos y cerro la puerta.

- Ahora ya puedes abrirlos – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Sólo espero que mi comedor no este rosado, Ginevra – Dijo Draco con ironía.

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedo completamente sorprendido.

Toda la habitación se encontraba llena de globos de diferentes colores por el suelo y algunos se encontraban en el techo.

- ¿Cómo…? – Comenzó a preguntar Draco.

- Estuve toda la semana buscando el hechizo para colocarlos en el techo y para inflarlos más rápido – Dijo Ginny muy emocionada - ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Estupendo – Dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Luego siguió observando los globos que se encontraban en el suelo.

- ¿Viste la piñata? – Pregunto Ginny emocionada señalando hacia el techo.

Draco volvió a levantar la vista y se encontró con una piñata en forma de burrito en medio del techo.

- Lo colgué hoy temprano – Dijo ella.

- No pensé que consiguieras la piñata – Dijo pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos, despeinándose un poco.

- Tenía que conseguirla para tu cumpleaños – Dijo ella levantando su dedo índice – Tarea cumplida.

- Que aplicada eres pelirroja – Dijo Draco mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

- ¡Si! – Dijo ella dando un pequeño brinco, sonriendo abiertamente y las manos en el pecho de Draco.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Pareces una niña cuando haces eso – Dijo pasando dos de sus dedos por la nariz pecosa de ella.

- Te convierte en pervertido, entonces– Dijo ella arrugando la nariz y haciendo un puchero.

Simplemente se inclino y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Al separarse, Draco se fue a sentar y Ginny corrió a la cocina, cuando salió le entrego un pequeño postre.

- Piensa que es un previo para la torta de la tarde – Dijo Ginny colocando frente a él un postre de limón.

- ¿Va a haber torta más tarde? – Pregunto antes de tomar su café.

- Si – Dijo ella acariciando levemente la mano de Draco – Invite a Blaise, Kyndra y Pansy.

Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio, por lo cual Ginny solo rió.

- En la noche festejaremos solos¿no? – Pregunto Draco mirándola con picardía.

Ella solo movió la cabeza negativamente y toma el jugo de naranja.

- Lamento arruinar tus expectativas – Dijo ella fingiendo estar apenada – Pero en la noche van a venir tus padres.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Son tus padres – Dijo ella rodando los ojos – Es obvio que quieren saludarte por tu cumpleaños.

- ¡Que manden una tarjeta! – Dijo exasperado.

Ginny se rió y siguió comiendo tostadas. Cuando ambos acabaron de desayunar, salieron a la sala.

- ¿Otra piñata? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido mirando al techo de la sala.

- Me emocione cuando las encontré – Dijo Ginny un poco ruborizada.

Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Ginny, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

- ¡Qué voy a hacer contigo pelirroja! – Dijo Draco mientras pasaba la punta de su nariz por la mejilla de ella.

Este contacto la estremecía a Ginny, ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y lo beso. Ambos estaban entregados en el beso.

- Tienes que ir a trabajar – Dijo Ginny rompiendo el beso.

Ginny le dio un último beso en los labios y lo acompaño hacia la puerta. Draco abrió la puerta.

- Ponte una falda larga si vas a salir – Dijo Draco antes de salir.

Ella simplemente le saco la lengua y se adentro en el departamento.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny acababa de salir de la entrevista, le había ido bien. Tenía en una mano la sombrilla, porque el clima era muy inestable en esos días.

Se acerco a una de las tiendas que se encontraban cerca. Estaba buscando unos artículos para la pequeña fiesta de Draco.

- Creo que… - Pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntaron acercándose.

Ella volteo distraída.

- ¿Harry? – Pregunto confundida - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- A mi también me agrada verte – Dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

- Lo siento – Dijo ella acercándose a él y le dio un abrazo rápido – Estaba distraída.

- Me di cuenta – Dijo despeinándose el cabello – Parece que ahora nos encontramos seguido.

- Si – Dijo ella volteando sonriente a verlo, luego siguió buscando con la mirada un objeto.

Lo coloco en el carrito de compras.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? – Pregunto Harry siguiéndola.

- Creo que bien – Dijo sonriendo hacia él – El director es muy amable.

- ¿Director? – Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Si¿Por?

- Pensé que era mujer – Dijo después de despeinarse un poco el cabello - ¿Todo bien?

- Si – Dijo emocionada – Espero conseguir el empleo, es muy lindo el colegio.

- Seguro que lo consigues – Dijo acariciando levemente la cabeza de Ginny.

Ginny siguió buscando algo con la mirada.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Pregunto Harry mirando hacia donde ella dirigía la mirada.

- Estoy buscando unos tubos con confetti y tal vez unos fuegos artificiales sencillos – Dijo Ginny distraída – Estos pueden ser – Dijo ella agachándose y cogiendo una caja pequeña.

- No son tan buenos como los de tus hermanos – Dijo Harry acercándose para observar mejor la caja.

- Tienes razón – Dijo pensativa – Pero si prendo uno de los fuegos artificiales de mis hermanos dentro del departamento, quemaré todo.

Harry sonrió levemente.

- ¿Planeas una reunión? – Trato de parecer desinteresado, pero la miraba de reojo intensamente.

- Es el cumpleaños de Draco – Dijo Ginny dejando de observar la caja.

Sonrió hacia Harry, quien se quedo por un momento estático, y luego volvió a bajar la mirada hacia las cajas.

- Los llevare – Dijo cogiendo otra caja más y metiéndolas en el coche de compras.

- ¿Tus hermanos no pensarán que es traición? – Dijo señalando hacia las cajas.

- Puede ser – Dijo levantándose de hombros – Mejor solo llevo el confetti.

- Supongo – Dijo caminando junto a Ginny.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la tienda, Ginny empujando el coche de compras y Harry con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Tu familia va a ir al cumpleaños de Malfoy? – Pregunto Harry, volviendo a tratar de parecer desinteresado.

- No – Dijo Ginny – Es que no es una reunión precisamente.

- No entiendo – Dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes.

- Es una cena – Dijo Ginny moviendo las manos – No es algo grande, además es breve porque mañana todos tienen que trabajar.

- ¿Incluso tu? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- Incluso yo – Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Los Malfoy también van a ir? – Pregunto tratando de parecer tranquilo.

- Si – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Ellos siguen viviendo en Malfoy Manor? – Pregunto Harry serio.

- No – Dijo ella volteando a verlo – No la han vuelto a habitar, ahora están habitando una que esta a las afueras de Oxford.

Estuvieron dando algunas vueltas.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Ginny distraída observando a su alrededor.

- Seguía a un sospechoso – Dijo sonriendo cansadamente.

- ¿El mismo de la otra vez? – Pregunto curiosa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que si me hechizan diré todo eso? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo divertida.

- Correré el riesgo – Dijo Harry siguiendo el juego.

- ¡Eso es lo que necesito! – Dijo Ginny emocionada.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo asustado Harry volteando a todo lado.

- ¡Una fuente de chocolate! – Dijo ella dejando el coche de compras y acercándose al estante.

Ella se paro de puntitas pero no llego a alcanzar la fuente, ella se agacho resignada arrugando la nariz.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, eso le traía recuerdos… buenos recuerdos.

Se acerco a donde estaba Ginny, se estiro un poco y logro alcanzar la fuente.

- Sólo tienes que pedirlo – Dijo Harry sonriendo a Ginny, entregándole la fuente.

- Gracias Harry – Dijo ella tiernamente.

Harry tuvo el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente o de acariciarle la mejilla.

- A Malfoy¿No le gustaban los chocolates o me equivoco? – Pregunto pensativo mirando hacia la fuente.

- No te equivocas – Dijo Ginny – Pero es indispensable – Dijo levantando un dedo.

Harry sonrió. Ginny se agacho y observo algunos artículos.

- ¿Cuál es mejor? – Pregunto Ginny con un artículo en cada mano.

En una de sus manos tenía un pequeño dragón, el cual era muy gracioso, que bailaba y hacia muecas, mientras que en la otra tenía un unicornio, parado en dos patas, bailando muy graciosamente.

- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo y mirándolo.

- No crees que es muy… - Comenzó a decir Harry mientras se desordenaba los cabellos - ... Infantil.

- ¿Infantil? – Pregunto muy divertida.

- Si – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente.

- Por eso quiero elegirlos – Dijo ella convencida – Ayúdame a elegir uno.

Harry sonriendo resignado.

- Me gusta el dragón – Dijo Harry señalándolo – Es más… varonil.

Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente y dejando los dos artículos en su lugar. Se llevo tres de los dragones.

Escogió serpentinas y algunos otros productos. Fue a la caja a pagar. Cuando se encontró saliendo de la tienda.

- Gracias Harry – Dijo ella cargando las bolsas – Fuiste de mucha ayuda.

- Me alegro – Dijo - ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlas? – Pregunto extendiendo un brazo.

- Gracias, pero no – Dijo ella – Puedo sola.

- ¿Estás planeando una fiesta infantil para Malfoy? – Pregunto mirándola de reojo.

- Algo así – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros.

Harry sonrió nostálgico. Se acordó de la última vez que Ginny le preparo una fiesta, él llego tarde, encontrando los planes de Ginny deshechos.

- ¿Harry? – Pregunto Ginny pasando una mano frente a Harry.

- Disculpa – Dijo reaccionando – Estaba distraído.

- Me di cuenta – Dijo ella agachándose para coger una de las bolsas – Me tengo que ir.

- Si – Dijo apresurado.

- Nos vemos, Harry – Dijo Ginny.

Harry la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo. Ginny abrió los ojos demasiado, y no respondió al abrazo.

- Cuídate – Dijo Harry dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Dicho esto, se dio medio vuelta y se fue. Ginny lo miro confundida, se había puesto nerviosa sin saber por qué.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba subiendo hacia el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Draco.

Al llegar se encontró con una gran cantidad de presentes que se estaban fuera de la oficina de su novio. Ella los miro extrañada.

- Hola, Cornelia – Dijo Ginny saludando a la secretaria de Draco.

La señora Cornelia era una señora mayor, un adulto mayor para ser más específicos, pero era muy eficiente en cumplir con su trabajo. Ginny tuvo mucho que ver en que ella ocupará ese puesto.

- Señorita Ginevra – Dijo con una sonrisa amable – Qué alegría tenerla por aquí.

- ¿Estos para quien son? – Pregunto Ginny cogiendo una de las bolsitas de regalo que tenían una tarjeta.

- Para el joven Malfoy – Dijo Cornelia sonriendo nerviosa – Por su cumpleaños.

Ginny se quedo leyendo la tarjeta, y a medida que avanzaba se ponía más seria y fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Draco está dentro? – Pregunto Ginny con las orejas rojas.

- Si – Dijo Cornelia sentándose otra vez - ¿La anunció?

- No es necesario, Cornelia – Dijo ella enojada caminando hacia la oficina de Draco.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a Draco que se encontraba leyendo un contrato. La miro confundido.

- _"Para Draco, con mucho amor y afecto de Chantal, te dejo mi número telefónico y dirección. Besos. Muchas felicidades"_ – Ginny lo dijo con voz chillona.

Mientras lo decía movía la cabeza ridiculizando la dedicatoria y moviendo los ojos demasiado.

- ¿Quién es Chantal? – Pregunto indignada Ginny.

- No tengo idea – Dijo divertido Draco - ¿Por qué revisas mi correspondencia y presentes?

Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada y coloco una de sus manos en su cadera, muy amenazadoramente.

Draco se paro y camino hacia Ginny, quedando frente a ella, se apoyo ligeramente sobre su escritorio.

- Porque quiero saber quién es está – Dijo ella muy enojada – Que te deja besos, su dirección y teléfono.

- Permíteme – Dijo Draco cogiendo la tarjeta, la miro con el ceño fruncido - ¡Chantal Niarchos! Es la hija del dueño de una petrolera.

Ginny se cruzo de brazos muy enojada, moviendo una de sus piernas.

- Mira un encendedor – Dijo Draco sacando el regalo, luego paso sus dedos sobre este – Creo que tiene diamantes¿tu qué crees, Ginevra?

Esto lo dijo sabiendo que alteraría la tranquilidad de Ginevra.

- ¿Por qué tanta confianza de esta? – Dijo Ginny irritada.

- Tuvimos algo en el pasado – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y levantándose de hombros – Nada importante.

Ginny lo miro indignada y abrió la boca.

Draco se rió y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¡Qué celosa, pelirroja! – Dijo Draco besándole la mejilla.

Ella trataba de alejarlos con sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en el pecho de Draco, giro la cabeza y se encontró con una gran cantidad de regalos que estaban en una esquina en la oficina.

- ¿Hay más? – Pregunto indignada.

- Llegaron temprano – Dijo Draco mientras acercaba su rostro al cabello de Ginny.

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo Ginny resoplando.

- Tranquila – dijo Draco mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de ella.

- Draco – Dijo ella seria, separándolo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Draco sin entender.

Ella moviendo la cabeza, señalando hacia los regalos.

- Yo no busque que me los regalaran – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros – Es mi atractivo natural – Dijo levantando una ceja - ¿No crees?

- Atractivo natural – Dijo ella renegando y resoplando.

- Ve el lado positivo, pelirroja – Dijo Draco caminando hacia los regalos – Podemos quedarnos con los que nos gusten¿No crees?

Ginny simplemente entrecerró los ojos y lo miro severamente. Se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

- Porque todas esas buscan una sola cosa de ti – Dijo ella mientras caminaba, enojada.

Draco fue más rápido y la intercepto, abrazándola por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué tan posesiva hoy? – Pregunto Draco al oído a Ginny.

- ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? – Dijo ella irritada e indignada, separándose de Draco.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco sonriendo levemente – Son regalos, ni que…

- Joven Malfoy – Dijo Cornelia desde el altavoz – Lo busca…

En ese momento, ingresaba a la oficina una rubia con un vestido muy escotado. Ginny se acordó de quien era: una de las chicas satín, la número uno.

- Draquin – Dijo con voz chillona - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

La mujer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ginny, sonrió demasiado y trato de acercarse a Draco.

- Te traje tu regalo – Dijo muy insinuante.

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a la mujer, mientras que Draco se llevo ambas manos para masajearse la sien y observo de reojo a Ginevra.

- Ah, tú… - Dijo desanimada la mujer, percatándose de la presencia de Ginny.

- Si, yo – Dijo muy enojada Ginny - ¿Tu eres?

- Una muy buena amiga de Draquin – Dijo la mujer sonriendo hacia Draco.

- ¿Una muy buena amiga, no? – Dijo asesinando con la mirada a Draco.

- No somos amigos – Aclaro Draco serio.

- Eso ya lo sé – Dijo la mujer jugando con su chalina.

Después de eso, la mujer parpadeo varias veces mirando desconcertada hacia Ginny.

- ¿Tú eres? – Dijo señalando con un dedo a Ginny.

- La novia de este – Dijo Ginny muy enojada.

- Eso lo sabía – Dijo moviendo la cabeza y rodando los ojos – Es decir¿Siguen juntos? Porque los caprichos de Draquin… - Comenzó a decir mientras movía una de sus manos.

- No es un capricho – Draco intervino por primera vez en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

- Pero Draquin – Se quejo la mujer chillona.

Al decir esto, Ginny fue a llamar a Cornelia.

- Llama a seguridad, Cornelia – Ginny le ordeno.

Después cerró la puerta. Ginny sonreía triunfante.

- Draquin – Dijo haciendo un puchero – No te he mostrado tu regalo.

Ginny la miro muy enojada, tenía las orejas rojas. Camino rápidamente hacia Draco, cogiendo una de sus manos y giro apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de él.

- Apresúrate – Dijo Ginny acariciando la mano de Draco – No tenemos todo el día.

La mujer la miro con el rostro desencajado.

- Señorita – Dijo Cornelia temerosa desde la puerta entreabierta.

- Perfecto – Dijo Ginny seria.

Pasaron dos hombres altos, los de seguridad.

- Llévense a esta – Dijo Ginny señalando a la mujer.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la mujer sin entender.

- Acompáñenos señorita – Dijo una de los de seguridad.

- Pero… - Dijo desconcertada la mujer.

Los hombres la llevaron hacia fuera, Ginny camino detrás de ellos. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

- Espero que te diviertas con ellos – Dijo Ginny fingiendo alegría.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de un golpe. Miro a su costado y cogió el primer regalo que encontró a la mano. Era una bolsa pequeña de regalo y dentro tenía algo pesado. Volteo y se lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia Draco.

Draco solo tuvo tiempo de levantar las manos para que no lo golpeara.

- ¿Esos son los regalos que recibes? – Dijo indignada y muy enojada.

- Ginevra – Draco se agacho y recogió el regalo - ¿Y si era una navaja?

- Hubiera cumplido su objetivo de todos modos – Dijo Ginny con las manos en la cadera.

- ¿Matarme? – Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

- No, solo hacerte daño – Dijo ella dando un paso hacia delante.

Draco sonrió de lado, consiguiendo que Ginny se enojara más.

- Eres un… - Comenzó a decir Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia él, estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el pecho.

Draco cogió las muñecas de Ginny, para poder evitar todo tipo de golpe. Ella trato de liberarse, pero no pudo.

- Eres un tonto, un idiota – Comenzó a decir Ginny muy enojada – No sé qué te crees Draco Malfoy… eres un engreído.

Draco simplemente sonrió y escuchaba todos los insultos que ella le decía.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos muy enojada y frunciendo el ceño.

- Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves enojada – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella con una mueca, luego resoplo – Estamos discutiendo Draco.

- Te equivocas – Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente y aun sonriendo – Tú estas discutiendo, yo… - pensó un momento y después se levanto de hombros – Simplemente escucho.

- No quiero volver a ver a esa tipa – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz y haciendo un puchero.

- Puedo aceptarlo – Dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ni a ninguna tipa resbalosa – Dijo Ginny seria, levantando el dedo índice.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y trato de acercarse para darle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

- Con respecto a los regalos… – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Piensas botarlos todos? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- No – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza también – Voy a elegir los que nos convengan – Dijo ella con una sonrisa leve.

Draco soltó una carcajada y la abrazo fuerte.

- Eres perfecta – Dijo Draco rozando los labios de ella.

- Ya lo sabía – Dijo ella antes de juntar completamente sus labios con los de él.

Draco logro girarla y apoyo el cuerpo de Ginny en su escritorio. El beso comenzó a subir de intensidad.

Ginny se sentó en el escritorio, jalo suavemente de la corbata a Draco, quien sonrió de lado y le siguió en el juego. Se besaron desenfrenadamente, recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro. Draco logro quitarle la chaqueta elegante a Ginny, mientras ella desataba la corbata.

Cuando logro su objetivo, desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa de Draco, y dejo de besar los labios de Draco para pasar a besar el cuello de Draco.

Draco al sentir este contacto presiono un poco más fuerte sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

- No tengo camisas en la oficina, Ginevra – Dijo entrecortadamente Draco y con voz ronca – No la ensucies.

Ginny se separo de Draco y sonrió, tenía los labios hinchados.

- No se preocupe, señor Draco Malfoy – Dijo Ginny antes de darle un beso en la barbilla – Saldrá limpio.

Draco le acarició el cabello con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la tenía en una de las piernas de ella. Ginny volvió a colocar sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un beso.

Blaise se encontraba distraído e ingreso a la oficina de Draco sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía Cornelia. Entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- Draco – Dijo distraído levantando la mirada.

Encontrándose con esta situación comprometedora.

- ¡Mis ojos! – Dijo tapándose los ojos y levantando bruscamente la cabeza.

Ante este moviendo tosco y al encontrarse pegado a la puerta. Se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza.

- ¡Mi cabeza! – Dijo Blaise ahora tocándose la cabeza y sentándose en el suelo.

Ginny al percatarse de ello, logro apretar uno de los botones de la pequeña maquina que había sobre el escritorio de Draco y le dijo a Cornelia que trajera hielo.

Draco solamente camino hacia Blaise.

- Siempre inoportuno – Lo regaño antes de ofrecerle una mano.

Lograron que Blaise se sentará en uno de los sillones y Ginny coloco un poco de hielo sobre una tela que le dio Cornelia y lo puso suavemente sobre la cabeza de Blaise.

Blaise entreabrió uno de los ojos aun con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Frente a él se encontraba Draco con la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, la corbata desaparecida y la correa del pantalón abierta, y despeinado.

Volteo y observo de reojo a Ginny, quien estaba con el cabello completamente alborotado y la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba mal acomodado. Pero encima del escritorio de Draco encontró la chaqueta de Ginny, tirada.

- Deberían comportarse – Comenzó a sermonear Blaise – No es lugar para esas cosas.

- Blaise no empieces – Dijo Draco sentándose.

- Si entraba Cornelia – Dijo abriendo los ojos demasiado – No esta en edad para recibir este tipo de emociones.

Ginny empezó a reír fuerte, mientras movía la cabeza negativamente. Se llevo una mano al abdomen y se dio cuenta que estaba descubierto, acomodo esa parte de su camiseta.

- ¿Vas a ir a cenar? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Si – Dijo Blaise, luego giro a mirar a Draco – Ahora que me acuerdo – Dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla – Vino una mujer hace rato¿Vino por tu cumpleaños, no?

Ginny sólo volteo a mirar seriamente a Draco, él simplemente sonreía.

- Era muy atractiva – Completo Blaise pensativo - ¿Quién era?

Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta, Ginny presiono con mayor fuerza el paño con hielo sobre la cabeza de Blaise.

- ¡Auchh! – Grito agarrando el paño – Eso duele, Ginny.

- Para que no empieces a decir incoherencias – Dijo ella regañándolo.

- Puedo hacerlo solo – Dijo preocupado, cogiendo el paño completamente.

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó bien en el sillón.

- ¿Ya revisaste los regalos? – Pregunto Blaise señalándolos.

- No – Dijo simplemente Draco – Ginevra quiere hacerlo primero.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido.

- Para que sólo queden los que no vengan de las resbalosas – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.

Blaise se quedo pensativo por un momento y volteo a ver a Ginny.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con los que tires? – Pregunto como si fuera un pequeño niño.

Ginny solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ambos se encontraban caminando fuera de la empresa, Draco con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Dijo Draco observándola de reojo.

- Creo que algo se me ha olvidado – Dijo pensativa – Pero no me acuerdo.

Siguieron caminando un rato más en silencio.

- ¡Fresas! – Dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos un poco más.

- ¿Fresas? – Pregunto Draco.

- Si, me olvide de las fresas – Dijo ella volteando a verlo – Voy a comprarlas rápido.

- Te llevo – Dijo Draco.

Fueron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba estacionada la moto de Draco.

- No puedo viajar en ella – Dijo de repente Ginny.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- La falda – Dijo señalando su falda corta.

- Te dije que usaras una más larga – Reprocho Draco.

Ella rodó los ojos cansada. Draco se quito el saco.

- Colócatelo en las piernas – Dijo extendiéndoselo.

Draco se subió en la moto, se coloco el casco, Ginny también se coloco el casco. Se sentó de costado en la moto. Paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Draco, se agarro fuerte y con la otra sujetaba el saco.

Viajaron poco con la moto hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda. Se bajaron y dejaron los cascos.

Ginny se paro frente a él sonriendo.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriendo entregándole el saco.

- De nada, pelirroja – Dijo besándole la frente.

- ¿Sabías que eres encantador? – Ella lo dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Si – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Engreído – Dijo ella dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

- Pero si me preguntaste si lo sabía – Reclamo Draco.

Ella sólo le saco la lengua y camino al lado de Draco.

Llegaron a comprar las fresas en otra tienda, estaban caminando con las manos entrelazadas.

Pasaron frente a una tienda de mascotas. En el mostrador se encontraba un pequeño cachorro color chocolate. A Ginny se le abrieron los ojos emocionada. Se separo de Draco y fue a mirar desde la ventana al cachorro.

- ¡Que bello! – Dijo ella tocando con sus dedos la ventana y el cachorro la seguía.

- Ginevra – Dijo serio.

Ella entró corriendo en la tienda. Draco observo como ella cargaba al pequeño cachorro, saltando de alegría y acariciándolo.

Simplemente entro resignado.

- ¿Es hembra o macho? – Pregunto Ginny al encargado de la tienda.

Draco giro y se encontró con el joven que miraba embobado a Ginny, tardo en procesar lo que ella el había preguntado.

- Es hembra – Dijo después de un tiempo sonriendo embobado hacia ella.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco acercándose a ella, pero antes fulmino con la mirada al joven.

- Sólo un minuto más – Pidió Ginny, luego siguió acariciando al cachorro – Eres la cosita más bella¿sabías?

Draco observo como Ginevra acercaba su rostro al cachorro y le sonreía tiernamente, los ojos de ella brillaban, emocionada. Lo acariciaba y lo mecía por momentos, el pequeño cachorro movía su pequeña cola y por escasos momentos le lamía la mejilla a lo que ella respondía riendo.

- Es un labrador – Dijo el encargado de la tienda acercándose a Ginny.

- Tienes los ojos color miel – Dijo ella emocionada – Mira Draco.

Draco solamente asintió con la cabeza. El encargado lo miro ceñudo, Draco solo le respondió con su peor mirada.

- Es hermosa – Dijo Ginny distraída.

- Permíteme – Dijo el encargado de la tienda.

Draco observo que las intenciones del encargado de la tienda no eran buenas, iba a coger al pequeño cachorro de los brazos de SU Ginny.

Antes de que tocara a Ginny, Draco se interpuso.

- Cómpralo – Dijo Draco mirando a los ojos a Ginny.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a alimentarlo, cuidarlo, limpiarlo, bañarlo, sacarlo a pasear? – Pregunto serio.

- Si papá – Dijo ella burlona, con una gran sonrisa.

Se puso de puntitas y le dio un corto beso.

- Gracias – Dijo ella.

Al final compraron al pequeño cachorro, Ginny salió muy emocionada, había comprado además todos los accesorios para el nuevo miembro.

- No puedo creer que accedieras – Dijo Ginny sorprendida, mientras caminaban por la calle hacia la moto – Pensé que no te gustaban los animales.

- No soy un ogro Ginevra – Dijo Draco serio.

Ella se paro frente a él.

- Tampoco lo creía – Dijo ella sonriendo animada hacia Draco.

Luego levanto al pequeño cachorro que llevaba en brazos.

- ¿No crees que es hermosa? – Dijo Ginny mientras movía un poco al cachorro.

- Además de que dejo a mi billetera anémica – Dijo levantando una ceja.

Ginny soltó una carcajada, movió la cabeza negativamente y siguió caminando.

- Es lo mejor del día – Dijo Ginny llegando hacia la moto.

- Creo que ha habido mejores – Sonrió pícaramente Draco.

Ginny se carcajeo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- ¿Estás chistoso hoy, no? – Dijo ella divertida.

Miro hacia la moto y arrugo la nariz pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? – Pregunto Draco ya con el casco.

- ¿Cómo vamos a viajar? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

A Ginny se le ocurrió una idea, coloco al cachorro en los brazos de Draco, quien lo mantenía lejos de su cuerpo. Se sentó en la moto, arreglo su falda bien para que no se le subiera más de lo debido, se puso el casco, y las bolsas ya estaban sujetadas en la moto y algunas bolsas pequeñas ella tenía en el brazo.

- Ahora dámela – Dijo Ginny extendiendo sus brazos para recibir al cachorro.

Draco subió a la moto y Ginny abrazo con un brazo a Draco, mientras con el otro colocaba al cachorro cerca de su cuerpo y a la espalda de Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco abrió la puerta del departamento.

- Que bueno que ya tenga todas sus vacunas¿no crees? – Pregunto Ginny ya dentro del departamento sonriente.

- Supongo – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

- Podemos sacarlo a pasear – Dijo entusiasmada.

Dejo al cachorro en el suelo y la pequeña olfateo un poco por donde pasaba.

- Cuidado que ensucie – Amenazo Draco.

- El encargado dijo que tenía un entrenamiento previo – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

Ginny acaricio el lomo del cachorro.

- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? – Pregunto Ginny aun de cuclillas frente al nuevo miembro de la familia.

- ¿Cachorro? – Dijo irónicamente Draco.

- Es hembra – Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- Cachorra entonces – Dijo sin más Draco.

- ¡Qué creativo! – Dijo sarcásticamente Ginny.

- Puedo serlo para otras cosas – Dijo Draco con su sonrisa conquistadora.

- Sólo piensas en eso – Dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada.

- Es mi cumpleaños, tengo derecho – Dijo un poco resentido.

Ella se levanto y coloco sus manos en el abdomen de Draco.

- Voy a preparar el almuerzo, hurón – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Se alejo caminando hacia la cocina.

- Piensa en un nombre – Grito ella antes de entrar a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo te llamarás cosa? – Dijo acariciando toscamente la cabeza del cachorro.

Ginny salió corriendo de la cocina.

- ¿Qué opinas de Tinker? – Pregunto Ginny pensativa.

- Qué creativa – Dijo irónico – Después te quejas.

- ¿Beau? – Pregunto ella cerrando un ojo un poco más, dudando.

Draco solo movió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué te parece Timber? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- Timber… - Dijo pensativa con una mano en la barbilla – Me gusta – Dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado – Bien pensado, hurón.

Volvió a ingresar en la cocina.

Draco observo por un momento más a la cachorra, sonrió de lado. Empezó a llorar un poco.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Pregunto Ginny desde la cocina.

Draco resoplo y lo cargo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento.

- Abre – Grito Ginny.

- Ahora soy yo el que recibe las ordenes – Draco dijo moviendo la cabeza a Timber.

Draco abrió la puerta con fuerza, y lo primero que observo fue que eran:

Pelirrojos.

_- No puedo creerlo – Pensó Draco. _

- ¿Y el mayordomo? – Pregunto Fred Weasley.

- ¿Mi hermana te esta entrenando? – Pregunto George Weasley burlonamente.

- ¿Quiénes son? - Pregunto Ginny saliendo de la cocina - ¡Fred, George!

- Pequeña – Dijeron los dos abrazándola.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Vinimos a saludar a tu hurón saltador – Después de decirlo rieron.

- ¡Chicos! – Dijo ella dándoles un golpe fuerte en los brazos.

- ¡Duele! – Dijeron a la vez los gemelos.

- ¿Y eso? – Pregunto Fred señalando a la cachorra.

- Eso se llama Timber, tontos – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿No crees que es como unafiesta infantil? - Preguntaron lso gemelos mirando hacia la piñata y los pocos globos que habían en la sala.

- No - Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.

- Antes de que nos olvidemos – Dijeron a la vez – Feliz Cumpleaños Malfoy.

Le dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Gracias – Dijo Draco serio.

- Toma tu regalo – Dijo George entregándole un paquete algo grande.

- Lo abrirá después – Dijo Ginny mirándolos con recelo.

- ¡Se supone que debe abrirlo ahora! – Se quejaron los gemelos.

- ¿Se quedan a comer? – Pregunto Ginny, ignorando su último comentario.

- Si – Dijeron a la vez – También vienen Charlie, Cassandra y Bill.

- Ok – Dijo entrando.

Los gemelos y Draco se sentaron en los sillones.

- ¿Cómo lo estás celebrando? – Pregunto George.

- ¿Qué regalo te dio la pequeña? – Pregunto Fred.

Antes de que pudiera responder, tocaron otra vez el timbre. Los gemelos miraron expectantes a Draco.

Se aparecieron los restantes pelirrojos que esperaban.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Malfoy – Dijeron Charlie y Bill antes de ingresar al departamento.

- Gracias – Dijo serio.

Aun tenía a Timber en brazos.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Draco – Dijo Cassandra, luego bajo su mirada - ¿Te regalaron un cachorro?

Antes de que pudiera responder.

- ¿Puedo? – Dijo extendiendo sus manos y mirando entusiasmada a Draco.

- Si – Dijo entregándosela.

- ¡Qué bello! – Dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Es macho?

- No, hembra – Dijo serio, sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto mientras acariciaba al cachorro.

- Timber

- Tiene nombre de macho – Dijo pensativa Cassandra, siguió acariciándolo.

- ¿Llegaron hace mucho? – Pregunto Bill a los gemelos.

- Hace un rato – Dijo George.

Luego los gemelos se miraron maliciosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Malfoy estaba por contarnos que le regalo Ginny – Dijo Fred sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Le pedimos que omitiera los detalles – Dijo George sonriendo – No queremos generar traumas o dejar de mirar al rostro a nuestra ex-inocente hermana.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto agresivamente Charlie, estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón.

- ¡Charlie! – Grito enojada Cassandra – Siéntate – Le ordeno – Se están burlando de ti.

Charlie los fulmino con la mirada a los gemelos, quienes lo miraron inocentemente.

- Todo el físico que tiene nuestro hermano – Dijo George soltando aire – Se enfrenta a dragones...

- … Y no es capaz de enfrentarse a su esposa – Completó Fred.

Bill se rió fuerte, ganándose con la mirada asesina de Charlie.

- Dejen de molestar – Amenazo Cassandra a los gemelos, luego miro a Malfoy - ¿Ginny?

- En la cocina – Dijo serio.

Cassandra se fue a la cocina junto con Timber.

Draco trato de contestar brevemente a las preguntas de los hermanos de Ginevra. Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, todos fueron al comedor.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron del cumpleaños de Draco? – Pregunto Ginny a sus hermanos.

- Yo se los dije – Dijo simplemente Cassandra – Es algo que se sabe en la sociedad, información común – Dijo alzándose de hombros.

Draco sonrió de lado, Charlie la miro severamente.

- Ya me di cuenta – DijoGinny golpeando mas fuerte en el plato el tenedor.

Siguieron comiendo un rato más. Al acabar, volvieron a tocar el timbre.

- ¿Quién será esta vez? – Pregunto Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

Fue a abrir la puerta. Ni bien lo hizo se escucharon gritos.

- ¡Tía Ginny! – Gritaron varios a la vez.

Entraron todos los pequeños corriendo al comedor, Draco se puso tenso.

- _No puede empeorar más - Pensó devastado y algo asustado._

Kat entro algo despeinada y muy alterada.

- Es la última vez que los escucho – Dijo amenazante a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué paso querida? – Dijo sonriente George.

- ¡Son unos demonios! – Dijo alterada levantando las manos.

- Eso ya lo sabías, Kat – Dijo Fred.

- Pero no pensé que todos juntos lo fueran – Dijo ella, luego miro amenazante a su esposo – No me vuelvas a dejar sola cuidando a tanto niño.

- ¡Pero que tanto niño! – Dijo Fred señalándolos – Son tus hijos y tus sobrinos.

- Seguimos siendo muchos, tío – Dijo Sophia aun abrazada a su papá.

- Es verdad tío – Dijo Nerea – Estamos yo,…

- El burro por delante – Dijo burlonamente Sebastián.

- ¡Cállate tonto! – Grito ella amenazándolo con el puño.

- Sigue Nerea – Dijo su hermana quien le saco la lengua a Sebastián.

- Estamos mi hermana, YO, Sophia,… - Nerea contaba con sus dedos.

- Sebastián, YO, Louis, Lucas – Termino Mark.

Los niños en ese momento miraron hacia la decoración de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué hay una piñata? – Pregunto confundida Sophia.

- ¿Por qué hay cadenetas? – Pregunto Mark.

- ¡Hay serpentinas! – Dijo emocionada Nerea señalando hacia el techo - ¡Y globos!

- ¿No tienen que decirle algo al novio de su tía Ginny? – Dijo Cassandra observándolos fijamente.

Los niños la miraron confundidos, luego abrió los ojos mucho y levanto su cabecita Nerea.

- Es el cumpleaños del hurón saltador – Dijo Nerea sonriendo - Pero, ya no es un niño el hurón saltador - Dijo pensativa.

- ¡Nerea! – Grito Ginny quien se encontraba apoyada en la puerta.

Ella sonrió abiertamente a su tía, como si no hubiera dicho nada malo. Luego todos los pequeños corrieron a quitarle los paquetes a Kat.

- ¡No me ataquen! – Grito ella nerviosa soltando todos los paquetes.

Todos los niños se pusieron en fila cerca de Draco, quien los miraba con una ceja levantada y con una leve mueca de asco.

- ¿Ya podemos darle los regalos? – Pregunto Johanna.

Ginny se emociono y camino hasta llegar al sitio donde estaba sentado Draco, poso sus manos en los hombros de Draco sonriendo.

- Los hemos elegido nosotros – Dijeron Mark y Nerea a la vez.

- Esperen – Dijo Ginny y salió corriendo.

Volvió con una cámara fotográfica en las manos.

- ¿Es tuya? – Pregunto Bill.

- Si – Dijo ella sonriendo – La compre hoy en la mañana.

- ¿Son de las últimas que salieron al mercado? – Pregunto Kat.

- Si – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – Me enamore de la cámara ni bien la vi, después volvió a mirar a los niños – Ahora si.

Las primeras en la fila eran Johanna y Nerea.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijeron sonriendo.

Nerea le entrego un dibujo, ella sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Eso es un príncipe? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Nerea – Mi mamá me dijo que en el colegio le decía príncipe de Slyferin.

- Slytherin – Corrigió Draco.

- Eso – Dijo Nerea – Y ella es Ginny, es una princesa – Dijo señalando con el dedo y mirando a Draco.

Ginny golpeo a Draco en el hombro.

- Gracias – Dijo serio.

Ginny se agacho y le dio un beso. Cassandra estaba tomando fotos y sonreía.

- Esto es para ti – Dijo Johanna – Es una espada.

Se trata de una espada de juguete.

- Brilla de muchos colores en la noche – Dijo Johanna muy sabia.

Después de eso las dos corrieron a sentarse en las piernas de su padre.

- ¿Por qué piensas que es un príncipe? – Pregunto ceñudo Fred - ¿Acaso yo no soy un príncipe?

-Eres el Rey de las bromas Weasley– Dijeron las dos sonriendo.

- Bien dicho – Dijo George sonriendo triunfante – Mucho mejor.

Después siguieron Lucas y Louis. Cada uno le entrego su regalo.

- Es un bate que esta forrado con piel de dragón – Dijo Lucas – es negro, y es muy resistente. Para que golpees a los ladrones o para quien aceche a tía Ginny.

- ¡Lucas! – Grito Cassandra sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el pequeño – Es para eso, además eso último lo dijo papá.

Cassandra volteo a mirar seria a Charlie, quien solo se levanto de hombros.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – Dijo el pequeño Louis.

Draco recibió el regalo y lo abrió. Era una pequeña cacerola negra brillante que tenía dentro varias moneditas, pero Draco vio que no eran las que utilizaban en el mundo mágico.

- Son moneditas doradas, parecen oro – Dijo muy serio Louis – Son para la properidad en casa.

- Prosperidad, Louis – Dijo Bill sonriendo por el regalo de su hijo.

- No pueden faltar en casa – Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Ginny se agacho y lo lleno de besitos en el rostro, el pequeño hacia una mueca de disgusto.

- Ya soy grande – Se quejo el pequeño.

Sophia le entrego un pequeño paquete a Draco.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – Dijo ella sonriendo con la cabeza en alto.

- Gracias – Dijo Draco abriendo el regalo.

- Es un broche de cabeza de león – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Bien hecho! – Gritaron los gemelos con las manos en alto, chocándolas.

- Tiene piedras preciosas – Dijo ella riendo por sus tíos.

Draco levantando una ceja.

Por último Sebastián y Mark.

- Toma – Dijo Sebastián extendiéndole un paquete.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo Mark riendo y tapándose con las manitos su boca.

Ginny los miro con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando.

- Ábrelo – Insistió Sebastián con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco los miro desconfiado, pero tenía sobre él las miradas de todos lo hermanos de Ginny que fueron. Abrió lentamente la caja.

En eso se escucho un fuerte estallido. Draco se sobresalto, Ginny dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Salio mucho humo y muchos papeles pequeños de colores.

- Feliz cumpleaños hurón saltador – Decía una vocecita.

Los niños se reían al igual que los gemelos.

Cuando acabo el ruido, se escucho un ladrido débil. Los niños se quedaron estáticos.

- ¿Hay un perro? – Pregunto casi en un susurro Nerea.

Volvió a escucharse un ladrido.

- ¡Es un perro! – Gritaron todos los pequeños emocionados.

Corrieron hacia la puerta.

- ¡Quietos! – Grito Ginny, los niños se quedaron inmóviles – Yo lo traigo.

Se emocionaron los niños. Ginny entro cargando a la pequeña Timber en brazos. Los niños trataron de acariciarla.

- ¿Es macho? – Pregunto Sophia.

- Es hembra – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Nerea.

- Un perro – Dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio Sebastián.

- Ya lo sé, tonto – Dijo ella sacando la lengua después.

- Es un labrador – Concluyo Louis.

Ginny le paso el cachorro a Louis. Los niños estaban acariciando al cachorro.

- ¡Una fuente de chocolate! – Dijeron emocionados mirando al otro lado del comedor.

- ¡Fresas! – Dijo Nerea.

Se acercaron a bañar las fresas en chocolate, excepto Louis que seguía acariciando a Timber.

- ¿Habrá torta? – Pregunto Mark.

- Ahora vengo – Dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ella estuvo un tiempo dentro de la cocina, Draco después de minutos ingreso a la cocina.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto extrañada Ginny a Draco.

- Tenía que esconderme – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Qué buscas?

- Los gorros – Dijo Ginny con la cabeza dentro de una de las puertas de la repisa – Los encontré.

- Yo no pienso usar eso – Dijo Draco serio.

- Draco – Dijo ella con un puchero.

Se acerco y le dio un beso efusivo en los labios a Draco. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, él simplemente coloco sus brazos por la espalda de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

- ¿Lo vas a usar? – Pregunto Ginny aun pegada a él.

- ¿Piensas chantajearme con un beso? – Pregunto Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Pensé que esto seria un previo – Dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de él.

- No sé qué hacías en Gryffindor – Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente, divertido.

Ella se levanto de hombros y sonrió.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ya habían cantado y estaban comiendo la torta.

- ¿Qué paso con Angelina? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Tenía que trabajar – Dijo tranquilo Fred – Hablando de eso, debemos de irnos – Dijo mirando a sus hijas – Su madre nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo para comer con ella.

- Yo también tengo que irme – Dijo Bill, giro hacia sus hijos – Debemos de visitar a sus abuelos y recoger a su madre.

- Si papá – Dijo Sophia – Estuvo muy rica la torta, gracias.

- De nada, Sophia – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ellos se fueron, quedando solo George y Charlie con sus familias.

- Nosotros nos quedamos un rato más – Dijo George.

Escucharon un sonido desde la chimenea.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- En el comedor – Grito Ginny.

Volvieron a escuchar otro ruido desde la chimenea.

- Pensé en venir temprano para… ayudarte – Dijo entrando al comedor y viendo que estaban los hermanos de Ginny – Hola.

- Ya comieron la torta – Dijo desilusionada Breanna.

- ¿Ella? – Pregunto desanimado Sebastián mirando a Breanna.

- Hay una torta más grande – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Qué bueno, porque tengo hambre – Dijo Blaise cogiendo su panza y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Kyndra.

Detrás de ellos ingresaban Pansy, Ulliel y sus hijos.

- ¡Drake! – Dijo Pansy corriendo a abrazarlo - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños¡Un año más viejo!

- Gracias Pansy – Dijo Draco tratando de librarse del abrazo de ella.

- ¡Más arrugas! – Dijo ella emocionada.

- No me animes, Pansy – Dijo Draco irónicamente.

Mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, sus hijos se acercaron corriendo hacia Ginny y la abrazaron fuerte. El pequeño Maurice ya caminaba.

- Gii – Dijo Maurice antes de darle un pequeño besito.

Ginny lo abrazo y lo cargo.

- Drake, feliz cumpleaños – Dijo Jacques Ulliel estrechando su mano, después giro hacia Ginny – Ginna preciosa – Dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Saludaron a los hermanos de Ginny. Jacques hablo brevemente con George y Kat hasta que ellos decidieron que era momento de retirarse.

- Nos tenemos que ir – Dijo George – Nos vemos.

Se despidieron George, Kat y sus hijos.

- Tienen un cachorro – Dijo Breanna emocionada cargándolo - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Timber – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Por qué compraron una mascota, novio de Ginny? – Pregunto Breanna levantando la vista hacia él.

- Para reemplazarte – Dijo serio, otra vez.

Breanna abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

- Me dijo mascota – Dijo indignada mirando hacia donde estaba su madre.

- Pero la más hermosa – Dijo Blaise sonriendo y agachándose hacia ella.

- ¡Mamá! – Se quejo Breanna.

Kyndra solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Eso implica también que te extrañaron - Dijo Kyndra tratando de animar a su hija.

- Me dijeron mascota - Dijo medio apenada, luego se giro y apunto con un dedo a Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente- ¡Pero me extrañaste! - Dijo triunfante.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Desde hace mucho los adultos se encontraban en la biblioteca, estaban jugando poker y Draco les había servido un trago. Los más pequeños se encontraban en la sala jugando con Timber.

- No puedo creer que me sigas ganando – Dijo desesperado Blaise, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Siempre pensé que hacia trampa – Dijo Charlie pensativo – Desde pequeña nos ganaba, con excepción de los gemelos.

- ¡Eso lo confirma! – Dijo Blaise animado.

- ¡No hacia trampa! – Se quejo Ginny.

- Pero los gemelos ganaban con algunos trucos - Dijo Charlie moviendo la cabeza.

Siguieron jugando hasta que llegaron los señores Malfoy.

- Buenas noches, señores – Dijo Narcissa Malfoy entrando en la biblioteca.

- Buenas noches – Respondieron todos, ya de pie.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo – Dijo Narcissa avanzando para abrazar a su hijo.

Lucius Malfoy ingreso detrás de ella y sólo movió la cabeza como señal de saludo.

Estuvieron hablando por un rato hasta que decidieron ir a cenar algo ligero y también ir por la torta.

- Estuvo muy rica la cena – Dijo Narcissa complacida.

- Te luciste – Dijo Cassandra feliz.

- Pero me gustaron más las fresas con chocolate¿no abuelito? - Pregunto Breanna a Lucius Malfoy.

- Breanna - Dijo sorprendida Kyndra.

- Me dijo que lo podía llamar así - Dijo ella levantando un poco los hombros, luego miro a Lucius - ¿Verdad?

Luciussonrió levemente y levanto su copa de vino. Kyndra lo miro apenada.

Ginny fue un rato a la cocina y saco la torta.

Estaba muy bien decorada. Era una tarta de limón y en medio había dos cerezas. Era de relleno cítrico espumoso, y con waffer delgado de vainilla que estaban decoradas como si fueran limones al borde de la torta.

- Vamos a cantarle – Dijo Breanna feliz.

Los pequeños juguetes de dragón que había comprado Ginny estaban sobre la mesa y empezaron a moverse y bailar.

Los niños fueron los que empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños emocionados y los juguetes de dragón se movían mucho más. Todos los presentes se rieron, incluso los señores Malfoy, aunque levemente. Ginny se encontraba al costado de Draco, y había entrelazado su mano con la de él, llevo su otra mano hacia la palma de Draco, quien giro su cabeza y ella le sonrió abiertamente. Draco le guiño un ojo.

- ¿No crees que son muy infantiles? – Le susurro Draco al oído a Ginny refiriendose a los dragones.

Ella sonrió de lado, recordando que _Harry había pensado lo mismo_. Ella agarro más fuerte la mano de Draco.

Acabaron de cantar. Kyndra y Blaise estaban a los costados de Draco y Ginny, para lograr que el confetti de distintos colores saliera de los tubos hacia el aire.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y los pequeños se emocionaron. Siguieron cayendo más confetti de colores y algunos globos se desprendieron del techo. Ginny se reía al igual que todos. Se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Narcissa volteo a mirar a Lucius, quien solamente asintió con la cabeza y llevo su mano al hombro de su esposa. Narcissa cogió sus manos con ambas y sonrió suavemente.

- Ahora toca la piñata – Dijo emocionado Lucas.

- ¡Si! – Dijeron Breanna y Denes.

- Podemos usar el bate que le regale – Dijo Lucas bajando de la silla.

- Pero primero golpea Draco – Dijo Ginny dándole el bate a Draco.

Dio el primer golpe suave, porque se sentía tonto al hacerlo, pero de ahí siguieron Charlie, Blaise, quien fue el más emocionado, e incluso el señor Malfoy, quien solo le dio un leve golpe. Las mujeres también lo intentaron, Pansy fue quien le dio un golpe más fuerte, pero los niños fueron los más emocionados, incluso Maurice se emociono.

De la piñata salio confetti y dulces.

Ginny seguía abrazando por la cintura a Draco.

Al acabar de comer la torta. Charlie se fue junto con Cassandra y Lucas.

- Estuvo muy deliciosa la torta – Dijo Narcissa sonriendo levemente.

- Gracias, Señora Malfoy – Dijo Ginny.

- Te dije que me llamarás Narcissa – Dijo ella mirando a Narcissa.

- Te preparaste toda una fiesta, Ginna – Dijo Pansy sonriendo y señalando a lo que quedaba de la piñata.

- Me emocione planificándolo – Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

- Espero que le prepares la fiesta a mis hijos – Dijo Pansy sonriendo mucho, tratando de convencerla.

- No – Dijo serio Draco.

Draco logro que Ginny se parara, ella lo miro confundida. Draco se sentó y coloco a Ginny en su regazo. Tenía una mano en la cintura de ella.

- ¿Por qué Drake? – Se quejo Pansy.

- Porque si – Dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

Pansy hizo un puchero.

- Tenemos que irnos – Dijo Lucius sosteniendo más fuerte el bastón.

- Es verdad – Dijo Narcissa.

- Gracias por la velada – Dijo Lucius hacia ellos.

- De nada – Dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente.

Narcissa se acerco y abrazo a Ginny, no muy fuerte.

- Gracias por hacer esto por él – le dijo al oído, luego se separo y la miro a los ojos – Cuídalo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba echado en la cama, hojeando el libro que Blaise le había regalado.

- Al fin se fueron todos – Dijo Ginny tirándose a la cama con los brazos extendidos, golpeando suavemente en el abdomen a Draco.

Luego se giro y quedo mirando a Draco.

- ¿Te gusto? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Draco levantando un poco la mirada.

- Todo – Dijo ella levantando una de sus manos.

- Si – Dijo tranquilo – Pero algo me parece extraño.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella incorporándose y arrodillándose en la cama.

- Tú no me has dado un regalo, Ginevra – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Eso te parece extraño? – Dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

- Bueno – Dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita de noche – Hasta los hijos de tus hermanos me dieron regalo, incluso mi padre – Dijo extrañado y sentándose en la cama – Pensé que eso también entraba dentro de tus sorpresas de cumpleaños – Dijo moviendo las manos.

Ella sonrió emocionada y se paro de la cama, fue hacia una de las gavetas, saco un pequeño paquete. Corrió a la cama y se sentó colocando sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Draco.

Ginny empezó a mover nerviosa una de sus manos, jugando con una cadenita que tenía en el cuello de oro rosado, era relativamente larga.

Draco atrapo su mano y con la otra levanto de la barbilla el rostro de Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa, pelirroja? – Pregunto tiernamente.

- No sé si te guste – Dijo ella en un susurro.

- Déjame verlo – Dijo Draco.

- Toma – Dijo ella entregándole el paquete pequeño y luego le dio un beso simple en los labios – Feliz Cumpleaños.

Draco abrió lentamente el pequeño paquete, saco una cadena de plata que tenía una placa. Levanto la vista mirando curioso a Ginny, ella estaba sonrojada.

- La mande a hacer – Dijo ella tímidamente – No estaba seguro de qué te gustaría recibir.

Draco volvió a inspeccionar la cadena de plata y en la placa salía en una cara las iniciales de ellos entrelazadas, sonrió de lado al obsérvalo, y en la otra cara aparecían líneas que poco a poco iban tomando forma, el rostro de Ginny.

Draco sonrió sinceramente.

- Para que me lleves contigo siempre – Dijo ella como si fuera una pequeña niña, agachando la cabeza.

Draco levanto el rostro de Ginny con una mano, la miro a los ojos.

- Es perfecto – Dijo Draco antes de besarla.

Se estuvieron besando un largo rato antes de recostarse en la cama. Draco tenía una mano en la cintura de ella, acariciando su piel.

- Draco, espera – Dijo Ginny separándolo un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunto ronco.

- Tu mano todavía tiene la cadena y esta helada – Dijo Ginny.

Draco sonrió de lado y se levanto un poco dejando la cadena en la mesita de noche.

- También te quitas la cadena – Dijo señalando la cadena de oro rosado – Me vas a lastimar.

Ella se rió y se la quito.

- No te quejaste en la mañana – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Porque no me dejaste – Dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo y acariciando con una mano la nariz pecosa de ella.

Ella estiro sus brazos, le desordeno el cabello y lo beso desenfrenadamente.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hurón – Dijo ella después de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Draco sonrió de lado y le dio besos cortos por el rostro, ella se reía. Draco empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Volvieron a entregarse a los besos llenos de pasión y recorrer el cuerpo del otro sin recato alguno.

* * *

Seguro que se quedaron con ganas de saber qué paso con la pedida de mano!! hahaa, no se preocupen, no fue un sueño, fue real. El proximo capitulo sabran la respuesta concreta...uuuhhhh,,... qué esperan!!

Les adelanto el CAP 30 se titula: Draco y Ginevra... será mucho de ellos, además de que también tendra algunas cosas de Blaise y Kyndra. Si tienen ideas para estas parejas!! envienlas!! Serán bien recibidas!!

A los RR:

HANNIA: Fuiste la primera!!! Gracias.. me encanta que te agrade de ese modo!! Gracias Gracias!! Si esa faceta tal vez la observemos un poco más de Blaise! Si, era inesperado... muy Draco Malfoy! si supongo que es asi, ya lo he experimentado, haha. No hubo mucho, porque cuando me di cuenta tenia 30 hojas pero en el proximo capitulo si lo habra!! lo prometo! tengo una idea de cómo Blaise le pediria Boda, hahaha, si es que lo hace. Espero que te vaya bien en los examenes. mucho exitos!!

S. Lily Potter: hahaha, no aparecio ahora Ron, pero te entiendo! hahaha. Sofocante. Draco no es un ogro, como el mismo lo dijo. La quiere al engendro, despues de todo! Si Draco ahora tambien estuvo rodeado de niños, aun en su cumpleaños!! hahaha. Denes y Maurice protegen, ademas de que no simpatizan con Harry Potter. Draco es celoso, lo hermanos son celosos... si tienen cosas en comun! Haha, ya veremos que pasara con la bola de nieve de cristal!! haha, ya veremos! Si era muy diferente a lo que el vivio de niño y tal vez es algo que podria empezar a valorar... la calidez dentro de un hogar, antes sus padres estaban metidos en tener una imagen hacia la sociedad, rectos y frios, Draco nunca tuvo de pequeño la oportunidad de recibir un abrazo simplemente porque si, una caricia, le fue dificil de pequeño, y sus padres despues de la caida se han visto como familia y que despues de todo deben de estar unidos! hahaha deseas con ganas a Aricia / Aricio!! haha, veremos si aparece pronto o si aparece!! haha. Si, a mi tambien me parecio la proposicion perfecta!! Es unica.. es con el sello Draco Malfoy!!

.-'Maria J.'-.: Hahaha, de verdad no te agrada Harry!! hahaha. Si Draco ya esta en el corazon de Ginny, pero es Harry fue primer amor, fue sy amor de infancia, fue su amor platonico... puede traer alguna complicacion, haha, pero esperemos que no!! Todavia lo estoy analizando. Yo tambien deseo uno como DRaco, aunque Blaise es excepcional!! nunca dejaria de reirte!! haha.

sujey: hahaa, Gracias!! Si ya veremos el proximo capitulo que responde Ginny,

CrisMoony: hahaha, lo siento, me he dado cuenta que me encanta la intriga y todavia no saben que respondio Ginny!! haha. Lo siento tienen que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Muchas GRaicas, me alegra que este entre tus favoritas!! Creo que es una relacion bastante estable entre ellos, ademas de que tienen ahora un nuevo miembro!

lunatipola: Si, tiempo!! Si, algo mas relajada pero tengo examen dentro de poco, asi que algo nerviosa porque no he estudiado! Gracias, si creo que les ha gustado el capitulo! ohhh, casi lloraste?? Espero que de la emocion!! haha, Quié no quiere un Draco asi?..Yo lo amo, es perfecto!! ahhaha.. esperemos que la vida nos deje encontrarnos con uno asi! Ginny... esperaras hasta el proximo capitulo! Qué te parecio Harry ahora?? No hizo enojar a Draco, pero se acerco a Ginny.

xhiiniitha weasley: hhahaha, supongo que si! hahaha. Si.. es de impacto la utlima frase y mas que no la he respondido todavia!! hahaha, ya estara el proximo capitulo!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!! El tiempo ayuda a tranquilizar esas tendencias, haha. Gracias, me fue bien!!

Tehuami: Qué bueno!! Me alegra que te haya puesto tan FELIZ!!! Lo que Ginny decidio esta en el proximo capitulo! GRacias!! Me costo escribirla... me encanta que te gustaran los pensamientos!haha.. otra agresividad contra mi persona! haha, Bueno tenia que aparecer.. y lo de mendigo... me hizo pensar ... y creo que en parte del resultado se dio en ese acercamiento de ellos dos! Blaise tuvo mucho momentos!! Muchos!! Si creo que fue obvio.. un libro y piedra contra un Mustang!! No hay comparacion!! haha.Todos desean que Aricia / Aricio aparezcan!! hahaha. Muchas Gracias, anima a continuar, espero que te haya gustado! Gracias me fue de lujo!

Yani: Siento haberme demorado!! De verdad! Me alegra que te entretenga, hahaha Esperemos al proximo capitulo!! Bien contra Harry!! Si opino que perdio su oportunidad, y las valiosas se presentan una vez en la vida, pero me hicieron dudar una frase que me mencionaron en un RR...Si, el proximo capitulo habra de ellos!

Denise: hahahaha, te deje muda!! hahaha. muys lindas palabras que no te dieron tiempo de ver que es lo que iba a pasar! Bello DRaco!! No tepreocupes, se lo que causa una impresion asi! Hahaha que bueno miniitha se emocionara!! ahaha. Crecio a golpes! hhahaa. Si eso es pesado! hahaha. Ron podria seguir asi... esperemos que suavice! Es que pensar con la cabeza caliente no es bueno para tomar decisiones o reaccionar bien! hahah, no es un sueño! si le propuso y tendras que esperar al siguiente cap para saber, ya sabes que no fue no, haha. El siguiente capitulo tal vez un poco de Ginny sobre lo que piensa de Draco, lo que vimos ahora es que es celosa!!! hahaha. Tal vez no en la misma fascinacion, porque para DRaco esto es nuevo y unico, Ginny vivio rodeada de amor... podria ser diferente, pero dime tu opinion o alguna idea??! Lo que has dicho me inspiro para le siguiente capitulo, pero dime que esperas!!! Para ti el capitulo!! hahaa,. Harry no se canso... lo siento! Para nada te excediste. me encanto responder y espero seguir respondiendo de esta manera... como hablando!! haha. Si escuche la cancion, no solo eso, lo tengo en MP3 (si lo quieres avisame) y me encanta vivo escuchandola... no para HArry, me parece euq no es digno, pero espero ya tengo la situacion en la que usare! GRacias

Geila Potter-Weasley: hahah, senti que era un buen momento, la atmosfera,, tal vez. (Ademas ya son casi 30 capitulos, haha) Draco celoso es gracioso, da ganas de comerselo a besos, con Harry ya veremos!!... me complican más.. me hacen pensar demas (por eso ese acercamiento! ) Fue una oportunidad que no aprovecho, tal vez penso que era algo seguro, pero el amor se cultiva, se esta atento del otro, nada esta seguro!

candeee: LO SIENTOoooooooo!!! ahahaha. No los voy a abandonar, de eso estate segura!! hahhaa, Lo sabras el proximo capitulo, pero no fue no! hahaa. Puede ser que estemos cerca del final... no lo se, epero que me dejes alguna idea... para acabar de escribir el siguiente cap! Si lo se, son lindos!! Tarde algo mas, pero fue porque hice parte del siguiente capitulo antes!! haha. Gracias por darte cuenta, la verdad es que lo acababa y lo colgaba!

loanli malfoy: no entendi tu "que?" es bueno o malo? Cuando se enteren los Weasley!! Ron no lo acpeto!!! hahaha buen auto!

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Que bueno!!! Es lindo el capitulo!! hahah a muchos los dejo con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo competencia con la boca!! ahahaha. si los 3 son lindos juntos!!

Tabata Weasley: Muchas Gracias!! Si, creo que ya tiene espiritu propio, eso es bueno! Si e demore un poco, creo que bastante, pero tengo el siguietne capitulo avanzado, solo faltan situaciones, espero que tengan alguna haer si me inspiro! No se si tener tantos hermanos asi! hahaha, pero debe de ser increible! Si Draco y sus celos son increibles y Blaise es excepcional!

Carolina: Gracias!! espero que me sigas animando! hahaha, si ha dejado impactados a muchos esas dos palabras!! Pero todavia no saben que respondio Ginny, saben que no dijo no, pero ya veremos! Si habra mas sobre B&K en el proximo capitulo! Graciasss!!

muminSarita: Hahaha si la fortaleza de hielo se acaboo!!! Eso espero!! hahaha, si no todos los dias vez a Draco Malfoy armandose de valor y decirlo! Si he leido ese fic, es detestable, pero Hermione no es tan asi! hahaha. Tu vocecita intervino!!! Si en este capitulo no hubo, pero en los siguientes si habra!! Felzi con la BODA!! Ya te entereraras que dijo Ginny! Cuando vea a miniitha.malfoy le dire!! Graciaasss! me anima que digas eso!! Si ya me entregaron el final! 19/20, creo que esta bien! Muchas gracias a ti por tu idea, espero que me des alguna idea ahora!! hahaha. nos vemos, a ti y a tu vocecita!

GingerSilb: Hahahhaa, Es un momento de inspiracion creo yo! Dentro de todo Draco quiere al engendro, Si ya lei el 7mo libro en ingles hace mucho, la version inglesa de adultos!! muy bueno!! haha, no te preocupes! No se si se desordenan el cabello para parecer sexy, pero logran ese efecto!! hahha. Al comentar lo de la zanahoria, me di cuenta, ademas de que lo dijiste hahahahaha. Blaise es excepcional, los gemelso son geneiales creo que sus hijos sacaron su humor! hahaa. Si eso de que les duele ver a HArry asi... me hace pensarr, eso dio como resultado la escena de él en este cap! Si tenemos las mujeres ese poder!! El ciervo / zorro un error, pero con ciervo hubiera sido muy doloroso para Draco, ella siempre hubiera tenido a HArry en su mente. Los pensamientos de DRaco son despues de pensar mucho para escribirlo de esa manera! Te deje con la intriga Ginny no sabes que resondio, por lo menos sabes que no fue no.

andeli Malfoy Cullen: hahahaha, pobre tuviste que ser fuerte!! hahaha. Si... tenias en algun momento dejar salir todo!! ahaha, que bueno que e alegrararn y tomaran por sorpresa esas dos aplabras! Tu frase me hizo pensar...sobre HArry... me dio penaaa.

miniitha.malfoy: Muchos preguntaron por tu club!! hahaha, creo que solo te falta hacer el club de ARicia/Aricio y tienes todos los clubs a tu poder!! hahaha, muminSarita me dijo que hay Harry peor en uno de sus fics...fuerza de la verdad, creo... para que tu club tenga mas odio!! hahahahaha. Gracias me alegra que pienses eso! Si, falta lo peor, si pero con todo lo que me dijeron de Harry me hicieron pensar, hay por ahi alguna que quiere que Ginny termine con HArry, hahaha, no la mates! Espero que en el futuro tengas un Denes!! Blaise es excepcional!!! Harry deberia de entenderlo! Hahaha esa reaccion era de esperarse, pero la respuesta la sabras el siguiente capitulo!

fiosol: Gracias!! me gusta la intriga me he dado cuenta! Sabras que responde el siguietne capitulo!!, sabes que no dijo no! Si, espero que el siguiente sea igual o mas romantico!!Espero haber llegado a tiempo para que no peligre tu salud mental!

Paula: Muchas gracias, me alegra verte!!! Qeu bueno!! Creo que esta pareja es ...en ciuerto modo estable!.. si es perfecta! Hare mi mejor esfuerzo porque no sufra, pero ya veremos!

serenamar: GRacias!, que alegria que sea asi! haha, le avisare a miniittha.malfoy! hahaha. Si esta algo pesado, pero hay una persona que lo apoya!! hahaha.

Dra. Hermione Weasley: Hahaha, siento haberte dejado sin uñas! hahaha. Si puede ser nefasto si esos dos se quedan solos!!, gracias a Merlin todavia no ha pasado! No saben todavia que le contesto, pero por lo menos no fue No!! es algo positivo! Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no demorar más!!

mary: Sii!! Me gusta la intriga! No se si ya este por terminar, pero ya se huele el final!! ahahhaa

Arimieeh: Bienvenida y muchas gracias! Seguire esforzandome, si fue un final impactante!! Pero todavia no saben que respondio, saben que no fue un no! Si les gusta ver a Draco celoso, pero bueno Harry seguira molestando! Espero verte seguido!

oriana-malfoy: Que bueno que haya llegadoa tiempo, espero tambien haberlo hecho ahora! hahhaa. Si Kyndra salvo a Draco, Si, creo que eso es lo que a todos les gusta: Draco celoso! Si esta fascinado con ella! Blaise es excepcional!!! Que maravilla que te parezcas a Breanna, muchas van a querer adoptart!! hahaha. Siento decirte, pero Draco cumple en junio, lo busque! hahaha, bueno Ginny no dijo q no!

Samantha Black: Hola! Gracias!! Que bueno que te dejara asi!! Me alegro mucho leer eso de lleagr a casa y leer algo bueno, gracias! me animas el espiritu! A veces ese es el problema con capitulos largos... deseas continuar leyendo!! Hahaham tratare de cumplir tus deseos!

Moonygood: Hola que bueno tener a alguien de esa pagina tambien!! Si es un desastre esa pagina! un horror! Por ella perdi a una chica que queria pedirle algo y no se como ubicarla se llamaba lucy0s... Muchas Gracias!! Me anima escuchar eso y que bueno que sea de su agrado! Si la intriga matadora no puede faltar! Todavia no lo sabes, solo que no fue No. Lo demas lo tendre pendiente para que lo veas en proximos capitulos!! Bueno a algunos de los hermanos les divierte, aunque lo miran con cautela, suspicaces.. en especial Charlie, pero mas porq es su hermana menor, pero de todos modos fue una familia acusada por ser mortifagos. Si, ademas que desperto el interes de los gemelos. hahahaha. Muchas gracias espero verte pronto!

Tomoe-chan: hahaha, que bueno que se cumpliera!! hahaha. Si fue muy ... Draco Malfoy! Bueno fue super especial y unico!! Todavia sigues con la duda, pero ya sera resuelta

Mina Hiwattari: Hahaha... si fue inesperado pero muy al estilo Draco Malfoy! Si lleno de sorpresas, bueno ya sabras la respuesta el siguietne capitulo!

panic.malfoy: Hahahahhaha, eso Q le dijo??!! Todavia no lo sabes... pero no fue No, si es detestable cuando pasa eso, pero te fuiste de vacaciones, seguro te re.divertiste!!

anya.malfoy: Hahaha, gracias... te emociono! dejo de ser harry.. para pasar a ser Potter, haha. Si.. al dios griego que es.. hay q admirarlo! Blaise es excepcional! moriremos todos!! hahaha. Si creo que me he vuelto experta en torturarlo! Todavia no sabes que le respondio, pero no fue No.

Muchas Gracias por sus RR, espero verlos pronto!!

Exitosssss,


	31. Capitulo 30 Draco y Ginevra

Hola!!

Siento la demora, pero uno propone y solo Dios dispone, como dicen. He tratado de avanzar y de colgar el capitulo ya desde algun tiempo, pero estado enferma ya desde algunas semanas atrás, dolores de estomago fuertes, y el jueves se me complico. El fin de semana me la he pasado con fiebre altisima, que solo me la bajaron con hielo (es la peor sensacion hasta que te acostumbras a ese frio) y ayer termine en emergencias de un hospital, con suero y otras cosas que me inyectaron. Aun con eso segui con fiebre, y gracias a Dios, desde hoy en la tarde no he tenido fiebres y regreso en algo mi humor, pero tengo que tomar como 300 pastillas(exagerando), y creo que tengo todas las itis que existen (otras vez exagerando). Aun sigo cansada y adolorida, pero no queria dejarlos esperando más. No se los cuento para que se asusten, simplemente lo hago para que me entiendan y sepan el porqué de mi retraso.

Muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar los RR!! Gracias, me animaron muchisimo. Se que muchos se desanimaron por no saber qué respondio Ginny, pero ahora lo sabran.

Una cosa mas, el doble DGDG(doble linea) es porque se trata de un día distinto.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Draco y Gin****evra**

- ¿Cassandra? – Dijo Ginny cuando llego a la casa de ella.

- Ya voy – Gritaron desde la planta alta.

Ginny observo un rato la casa, hace mucho tiempo que no los visitaba. No había cambiado mucho.

- Hola Ginny – Dijo Cassandra.

- Hola, ¿Estás sola? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Lucas en el colegio y Charlie en el trabajo – Dijo Cassandra - ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Dijo juguetonamente - ¿No me vas a pedir dinero, verdad?

- Te traje unos pastelitos – Dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Eso si suena rico – Dijo cogiendo la pequeña cesta, le dio un pequeño mordisco a uno – Está muy bueno – Dijo al final.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny ya sentada.

Ginny por un momento se quedo observando al vacío, perdida en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Problemas con tu novio? – Pregunto Cassandra cuando acabo de comer uno de los pastelitos.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Dijo Ginny arrugando la frente.

- Como estas callada – Dijo Cassandra.

- No – Dijo Ginny tranquila, cruzo las piernas sobre el sillón y recostó la cabeza en este.

- ¿Cómo te va, entonces? – Pregunto interesada Cassandra.

- Bien – Dijo sonriendo tontamente – Vamos a ir mañana a un partido de quidditch – Dijo entusiasmada.

- ¡Suena divertido! – Dijo Cassandra riendo – Nunca te había visto así. Estás cambiada.

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Ginny riendo.

- Es la verdad – Dijo Cassandra abriendo un poco más los ojos – Siento y veo que ya has superado lo pasado – Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿Te refieres a Harry? – Dijo Ginny levantando una ceja.

- Si, no te lo dije antes porque siempre que nos encontramos estábamos rodeadas de personas – Dijo Cassandra irguiéndose.

- Con Harry las cosas eran distintas – Dijo Ginny jugando con sus uñas – Harry desde el inicio no me contaba de sus asuntos, creo que hasta cierto punto no confiaba en mí.

- No te atormentes con eso – Cassandra se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza.

- No lo hago, no ahora – Dijo Ginny – Ahora puedo decirlo con tranquilidad porque ya no duele.

- ¿No duele? – Pregunto Cassandra.

- No – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Draco.

- ¿Te ayudo a olvidarlo? – Pregunto tiernamente Cassandra.

- Me ayudo a ver que mi vida no acababa porque Harry se fue – Ginny se quedo un momento mirando al vacío – Me ayudo a salir adelante – Dijo sonriendo.

- También a sonreír de esa forma – Dijo Cassandra señalándola.

- Draco es increíble – Dijo Ginny llevando sus manos hacia el pecho.

- ¿Aun con esa altanería y todo eso? – Dijo Cassandra haciendo muecas.

Ambas rieron.

- Eso es lo que me impresiona – Dijo Ginny acomodándose en el sillón – Draco no es así.

- ¿No es frío y poco comunicativo? – Pregunto Cassandra sin creerlo.

- A lo que me refiero – Dijo Ginny acomodándose un mechón del cabello – Draco se comporta así con todo el mundo, pero conmigo es distinto. Eso es lo que más amo de él, que pude conocerlo tal y como es, sin esas máscaras.

- Tú estás locamente enamorada – Dijo Cassandra retrocediendo un poco en el sillón – Para que me digas que no es frío.

Ginny se rió fuerte y cogió uno de los pastelitos.

- Di lo que quieras – Dijo Ginny estudiando su pastelito – Pero es simplemente precioso, da ganas de comérselo a besos – Dijo Ginny despedazando el pastelito – Y otras veces da ganas de matarlo por lo terco que es – Dijo despedazando aun más el pastelito.

- Deja ese pastelito – Dijo Cassandra fingiendo estar molesta – Que no es tu novio.

Ginny se rió y empezó a comer el pastelito.

- Ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta – Dijo Cassandra pestañeando demasiado – ¿Lo amas verdad?

- Demasiado – Dijo Ginny suspirando y con una sonrisa – Soy muy feliz con él.

Luego de eso, Cassandra observo la cadena de oro que Ginny tenía, no podía observar el dije que tenía porque lo tenía oculto.

- Me encanta tu cadena – Dijo Cassandra acercándose un poco más – ¿Es oro rosado, no?

- Si – Dijo Ginny, de repente estaba seria.

- ¿Puedo ver el dije? – Pregunto Cassandra.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto medio nerviosa.

- Curiosidad – Dijo Cassandra entrecerrando los ojos.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera escapar, Cassandra la aprisiono y cogió la cadenita.

- ¿Por qué no la quieres mostrar? – Dijo Cassandra riendo – Ni que ocultarás algo.

En el momento en que levanto más la cadenita, logro observar que un anillo colgaba de esta.

- ¿Un anillo? – Dijo Cassandra incrédula – ¿Esto me querías ocultar? – Dijo balanceando el anillo.

- Que tonto, ¿no crees? – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

Cassandra simplemente observo más de cerca el anillo, paso sus dedos delicadamente sobre este.

- Espera – Dijo Cassandra aguantando un poco la respiración - ¡Es un anillo de compromiso! – Observo más de cerca el anillo - ¡Lo es!

Dejo el anillo, miro estupefacta a Ginny, aun con la boca abierta y señalando hacia el pequeño objeto.

- ¿Hace cuanto? – Pregunto después de un buen rato Cassandra.

- No grites – Dijo Ginny en un susurro – Me lo pidió cuando regresabamos, el día del cumpleaños de papá.

- Es enorme – Dijo señalándolo - ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto? ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¿Han puesto fecha? ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada?

- ¡No puedo responder todo a la vez! – Dijo Ginny sentándose mejor y cogiendo con la mano el anillo.

- ¿Alguien lo sabe? – Pregunto un poco más tranquila Cassandra.

- Nadie – Dijo Ginny – Eres la primera.

- ¿La fechas? – Pregunto Cassandra tratando de tranquilizarte.

- Todavía no hay fecha – Dijo jugando con el anillo.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto sin entender Cassandra.

- Draco esta seguro de querer pasar el resto de su vida conmigo – Dijo Ginny mirando a los ojos a Cassandra.

- ¿Y tu? – Pregunto Cassandra de inmediato.

- Por algo tengo el anillo, Cassandra – Dijo sarcásticamente – Si quiero casarme con Draco.

- ¿No llevan muy poco tiempo? – Pregunto Cassandra.

- Casi siete meses – Dijo Ginny seria – No se que tanto preguntas si tu te casaste con mi hermano a los cinco meses de conocerlo.

- Tus hermanos te van a matar – Dijo Cassandra seria.

- Te equivocas – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando al anillo – Van a matar a Draco y a mi me encerraran en algún cuarto de La Madriguera.

- ¡Cass! – Grito Charlie, quien recién llegaba.

Ambas se quedaron mirando asustadas por un momento.

- Tú hermano llegó – Dijo Cassandra asustada.

- No le digas nada todavía – Dijo Ginny escondiendo el dije.

- ¿Dónde estás…? – Comenzó a preguntar – Enana, no sabía que venías.

- Los sorprendí – Dijo Ginny moviendo un poco las manos.

Ginny se levanto para abrazar a su hermano, cuando soltó el abrazo Charlie observo que Cassandra estaba ida.

- ¿Estás bien Cass? – Pregunto Charlie ceñudo.

- ¿Qué? – Reacciono rápido – Si, si – Dijo caminando hacia él con la cesta de pastelitos en las manos – Mira lo que nos trajo Ginny.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera responder, Cassandra le metió un pastelito en la boca.

- Son muy ricos – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Si – Dijo Charlie cogiendo el pastelito en la mano – Déjame saborearlo.

Ambos se rieron.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco y Ginny llegaron al estadio de quidditch, se escuchaban desde afuera los gritos y cantos por parte de los seguidores.

Jugaban las Arpías de Holyhead (verde oscuro y garra dorada en el pecho) contra Flechas de Appleby (Azul pálido adornado con flecha celeste plateada).

Ginny estaba muy emocionada y caminaba rápido junto con Draco, quien iba con las manos en los bolsillos, y ella se sujetaba de uno de los brazos de él. Algunas personas volteaban a mirarlos curiosos.

Ginny llevaba un sombreo, enorme, los típicos que usan los seguidores de los colores del uniforme de su equipo, como un sombrero de copa verde oscuro y tenía algunas líneas doradas en diagonal, delgadas. En medio del sombrero había una garra dorada. Ginny tenía líneas verde oscuro pintadas una en cada mejilla, sonreía muy emocionada.

Draco simplemente fue de negro, salvo por la chalina azul pálido que Ginny le obligo a usar.

Llegaron a sus asientos, cerca de ellos se encontraban varios seguidores de las Arpías de Holyhead, todos parecían fanáticos a muerte del equipo, este es el equipo favorito de Ginny. Pocos del equipo de Draco, quienes generalmente eran familias.

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí - Dijo Ginny entusiasmada sentándose y mirando a todo lado.  
- ¿Lista para perder? - Pregunto Draco, quien estaba sentado al  
costado de ella.  
- En tus sueños - Le saco la lengua.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, todos en el estadio se levanto, aplaudiendo, se escucharon vítores y gritos. Ginny también se levanto y comenzó a gritar, Draco la observo de reojo, también se levanto pero simplemente aplaudía.

Empezaron a salir los jugadores de las Arpías de Holyhead, equipo de Ginny, ella se emociono más. Draco la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ginny observándolo ceñuda.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto acercándose a ella.

- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – Pregunto Ginny llevando las manos a la cadera.

- ¿Te molesta? – Pregunto cerca de Ginny para que lo escuchará.

- Me intriga, hurón – Dijo Ginny jugando con la chalina de Draco - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No pensé que fueras tan… escandalosa – Dijo Draco cerca del oído de Ginny.

- No lo soy – Se quejo ella haciendo un puchero.

- Gritas como si te estuvieran lanzando maldiciones – Dijo sonriendo.

- Es que… - Comenzó a decir Ginny divertida – Mira esos cuerpos – Señalo a los jugadores.

Draco se tenso y observo a Ginny seriamente.

- No veo nada que te deba de emocionar – Dijo aun un leve tono de celos.

- Observa a ese jugador – Dijo Ginny pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Draco y le señalo a un jugador que recién pasaba por ahí - ¡Está buenísimo!

- Por Merlín, Ginevra – Dijo Draco – Soy millones de veces mejor que esa cosa.

- Espero conseguir su autógrafo – Dijo Ginny distraída.

- No – Dijo secamente Draco – Eso no, Ginevra.

- Estás celoso, hurón – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y besándolo en la mejilla.

Acabaron de presentarse los jugadores de los dos equipos, los animadores de los respectivos también fueron dejando el espacio de juego. Se sentaron todos los espectadores y el árbitro saco el pito dando la señal para comenzar el partido.

Había comenzado con algunos goles por parte del equipo de Ginny y algunos golpes por parte del equipo de Draco. Era un partido de quidditch muy reñido. Ginny de vez en cuando se quejaba por alguna falta muy brusca hacia su equipo.

El partido estaba pasando ya para la segunda hora, Ginny estaba sentada y tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Draco.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, pero mirándolo.

Draco giro un poco la cabeza mirándola.

- Tengo hambre – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.  
- No hay comida por aquí – Dijo Draco observándola.

- Si – Dijo ella haciendo ojitos – Por allá – Señalo hacia un lado del lugar donde se encontraban.

- Te doy permiso para que vayas – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

- No te lo digo para que me des permiso – Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos – Sino... – Lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Sino qué? – Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- ¿Me compras algo? – Había apoyado su mano libre en el hombro de Draco.

- Llámalo – Dijo simplemente.

- Está muy ocupado – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso lento en los labios, pero no fue muy largo.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando? – Pregunto Draco entreabriendo los ojos.

- Puede ser – Dijo ella todavía con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

- No sé que hago con una chantajista – Dijo Draco mientras se enderezaba.

- Es que me amas – Dijo ella divertida.

- Si meten un solo gol las Flechas de Appleby – Dijo amenazándola – Cuando este allá pidiéndote no se qué, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio.

- Lo que quieras – Dijo ella distraída y con una gran sonrisa – Quiero algo dulce, pequeño, sólo eso.

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente y fue a comprarle algo resignado. Ginny lo siguió con la mirada sonriendo. En ese momento, sus vecinos de sitio se levantaron y se quejaron.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto ella ahora parada y mirando atenta al juego.

- Ese mastodonte casi la noquea – Dijo enfurecido el joven que estaba a su costado.

- ¿El arbitro? – Pregunto Ginny intercalando su mirada entre el joven y el juego.

- Se hizo de la vista gorda – Resoplo enojado.

Draco regreso y le entrego una pequeña barra, ella lo recibió muy contenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Anotaron las Flechas de Appleby, Draco sonrió satisfecho.

Al cabo de las tres horas el partido de quidditch termino cuando la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead encontró y atrapó la snitch dorada. La mitad del estadio se levanto y empezaron los festejos y aplausos.

Draco se quedo sentado con los brazos cruzados y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró por un momento los ojos. Ginny aplaudía y hablaba con sus vecinos de sitio muy alegre, chocaban las manos y cantaban el himno del equipo.

Ella gira su cabeza y se encuentra con que Draco era el único que no celebra y se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados, incluso las familias del costado aplaudían por el buen partido.

- ¿Por qué estás así? – Le dijo acercándose al oído de Draco.  
- Acaba de perder mi equipo Ginevra - Dijo abriendo los ojos para observarla - ¿Quieres que celebre?

Ginny sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

- Mal perdedor - Dice ella sonriendo.  
- ¿Porque no festeja? – Dijo el joven que se encontraba al costado de Ginny, ella sonrió maliciosamente.  
- él apoya a las Flechas de Appleby - Dijo Ginny sin reparo Draco al escuchar eso, abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Ginny.  
- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron todos los fanáticos que se encontraron cerca mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Draco.

Draco se levanto y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Te gusta jugar con mi vida, no? - Pregunto en un susurro a Ginevra.

Ella solo rió, movió la cabeza y miro a todos los que seguían mirándolos.

- Es mi novio - Dijo ella sonriendo tranquila.

Todos se miraron confundidos, se levantaron de hombros y siguieron cantando.

Al momento para salir del estadio, todo se convirtió en un caos. Caminaban lento y todos se empujaban. Draco tenía un brazo rodeándola por la cintura, pegando  
su cuerpo al de ella y otra en la espalda baja de ella, protegiéndola para que no la golpearan y no la separaran de él.

Llegaron hacia la moto. Draco le paso el casco a Ginevra, pero antes de que ella se colocara el casco.

- ¡Pecosa! - Grito el joven que se había sentado al costado de Ginny y había hablado con ella brevemente durante el partido.

Draco también volteo pero con una mirada asesina.

- ¿A mi? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Disculpa, pero no me dijiste tu nombre - Dijo el joven, que tenía la cara pintada de verde con líneas doradas por los colores de su equipo.

- Ginevra, pero dime Ginny - Dijo ella tranquila.

Draco miro seriamente a Ginevra. _¿Por qué tenía que hablar con ese?_

- Yo soy Leonardo - Dijo estrechando la mano de ella – Un placer. Unos amigos y yo vamos a ir a festejar a un bar que se encuentra cerca, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a festejar con nosotros - Dijo esto ultimo sonriendo nervioso.

Draco se acerco a Ginny.

- La verdad... - Dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Draco, quien fulminaba con la mirada al tipo.

- No creo que pueda – Dijo enojado Draco.  
- Cierto - Dijo Leonardo llevándose una mano a la frente y mirando a Draco por primera vez – Tú apoyas a las Flechas.

Ginny sonrió nerviosa.

- Si te animas - Dijo sacando una pluma, pero como lapicero y un pergamino - Toma la dirección, avísame si vas.

Le entrego el papel y se fue cantando el himno del equipo, juntándose  
con otro grupo que se iba.

Ginny sonrió y volteo a mirar a Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Dame el papel - Exigió Draco extendiendo su mano.  
- ¿Por qué? - Respondió ella doblando el papel - Me la dio Mi Nuevo Amigo – Dijo esto último resaltando cada sílaba.

Draco la miro furioso aun con la mano extendida.

- No pienso repetir – Dijo.  
- No - Dijo ella guardando el pergamino.

Draco la siguió mirando severamente, ella no le dio importancia y se puso el casco, sonriendo muy divertida. Draco no se movió ni un milímetro.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto ella levantando la mirada, divertida.

- ¿No vas a ir al bar? - Pregunto enojado.  
- Primero te dejo en casa, aguafiestas - Dijo ella divertida.

Draco la miro indignado. Ella sonrió se acerco y le pellizco una mejilla.

- ¡Qué celoso! - Dijo ella aun pellizcándole la mejilla.

- ¡Qué agresiva! - Dijo Draco masajeándose la mejilla.

- Te hubiera dado un beso – Dijo coqueta.

- Hubiera sido mejor – Dijo Draco arrugando un poco la frente.

- Pero tengo esto en la cabeza – Dijo ella señalando con ambas manos el casco que tenía en la cabeza.

Draco le guiño un ojo y Ginny le acaricio la parte baja de la espalda, la lumbar. Se subieron a la moto, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Se fueron al departamento.

Al llegar, subieron las escaleras tranquilos, ni bien Ginny ingreso al departamento quiso ir a buscar a Timber.

- ¿Crees que estén en el departamento de Blaise? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo Draco colgando la chalina en el perchero – Blaise me dijo que estarían en el departamento de Kyndra.

- Mejor traigo a Timber de una vez, ¿no? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Déjala un rato más allá – Dijo Draco quitándose la casaca elegante – El engendro debe de estar matándola.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny seria.

A Ginny se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó a Draco.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar allá? – Pregunto Ginny – Ellos siempre vienen, hagamos una visita. Vamos a sorprenderlos – Dijo sonriendo traviesa.

Draco la observo, tenía una mano en la cadera, sonreía traviesamente y aun tenía en la cabeza el sombrero verde con líneas doradas y las dos líneas verde oscuro en cada mejillas. Draco se acerco y la abrazo pasando sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

- Si el sombrero tuviera líneas plateadas – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado – Podrían decir que eres toda una Slytherin.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ambos llegaron al departamento de Kyndra, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, sólo una leve luz amarilla al fondo del pasillo. No se escuchaba ruido alguno.

- ¿Habrán salido? – Pregunto en un susurro Ginny.

En ese momento escucharon un ruido que provenía de la cocina.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, tomo a Ginny de la mano y le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio. Fueron hacia la parte más oscura de la sala, se sentaron en el sillón.

Volvieron a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, paso un momento y escucharon carcajadas.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina, la cual no daba hacia Draco y Ginny. Kyndra salió casi corriendo, estaba manchada de harina y llevaba la camisa de Blaise, se podría suponer que pertenecía a él. No se veía que llevará algo más que la camisa.

- No te me escapas – Dijo Blaise cogiendo a Kyndra de la cintura.

Blaise estaba sin camisa, ambos estaban descalzos. Blaise también estaba cubierto de manchas de harina. Giro a Kyndra y quedaron sus rostros pegados.

- Espero que la camisa no este manchada con harina – Dijo sonriendo Blaise antes de besarla.

Desde el inicio fue un beso apasionado, Blaise bajo rápidamente sus manos hacia el final de la espalda de Kyndra.

- ¿Qué explicación le darían al engendro? – Hablo por primera vez Draco prendiendo la lámpara que había a su costado.

Kyndra y Blaise se sobresaltaron y giraron asustados a ver quien estaba ahí, ya estaban separados. Ginny logro prender las luces de la sala, apenada.

- ¿Supongo que tratarían de explicar el cuento de las abejitas, no? – Dijo Draco con una ceja levantada.

Ginny al escuchar eso, se empezó a carcajear, Kyndra sonrió de lado y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? – Pregunto Blaise sobresaltado todavía.

- Lo suficiente como para ser INOPORTUNO – Dijo Draco caminando hacia Blaise, la última palabra lo dijo lentamente - ¿Cómo algunos, no?

Ginny camino al lado de Draco.

- No lo fuiste – Dijo Blaise levantando ambas manos indicando que era inocente – Estábamos haciendo un pastel.

- Se nota – Dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

- Lamentamos haberte perturbado – Dijo en tono de burla Kyndra sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido Blaise, volteando a verla – Nosotros no hicimos nada para "perturbarlo" – Dijo Blaise haciendo el signo de las comillas con sus manos, indignado.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Seguros – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Debajo de esta camisa perturbadora – Dijo Kyndra levantándola un poco – Llevo shorts y tengo una camiseta de tiritas.

Blaise sonrió satisfecho y abrazo a Kyndra.

- Brillante – Después le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- ¿Te lo explicaron con abejitas? – Pregunto Ginny entre risas.

- Si Draco, deberías explicarnos ese cuento de las abejitas – Dijo Blaise sonriendo – Muy perturbador – Luego agrego – Que bueno que recuperaran su color – Dijo burlándose.

- Muy cómico – Dijo Draco serio.

_DGFlash BackDG_

_Ginny se desperezo y abrazo a Draco, quien estaba a su lado. _

_- Buenos días, hurón – Dijo Ginny dándole besos cortos en el rostros. _

_- Buenos días pelirroja – Dijo Draco. _

_Ginny capturo por un momento los labios de Draco, se besaron apasionadamente, cuando se separaron Draco le acaricio la espalda. _

_- Me falto abrir un regalo – Dijo Draco._

_- ¿Cuál? – Dijo ella sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana para buscar mejor una bata. _

_- De tus hermanos – Dijo Draco sentándose a su lado, ella lo miro seria – De los gemelos. _

_- Vamos – Dijo ella dándole un beso simple en los labios. _

_Caminaron hacia la sala donde habían dejado el regalo en la mesita central. Draco lo miro cauteloso. _

_- Ábrelo – Dijo Ginny cogiendo el regalo y mostrándoselo. _

_Draco tiro de una de las cintas del regalo. Lo único que escucharon después fue un sonido fuerte, Ginny tiro la caja y se tapo los oídos._

_Cuando se disipo el humo y abrieron los ojos. _

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Ginny tosiendo. _

_- No sé – Dijo Draco moviendo una de sus manos. _

_Se miraron sorprendidos. _

_- ¡Estás morado! – Grito Ginny. _

_- Tu también – Dijo Draco. _

_Ambos corrieron hacia un espejo._

_- Los voy a matar – Dijo Ginny entre dientes. _

_Draco se empezó a reír. _

_- ¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo enojada._

_- Se te ve tan graciosa con la piel morada y el cabello pelirrojo – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. _

_- No le encuentro lo gracioso – Dijo ella enojada – Voy a pedirles el antídoto. _

_- ¿Vas a salir así? – Pregunto Draco siguiéndola. _

_- No – Dijo enojada. _

_Ella se coloco unos anteojos enormes y una chalina envuelta en su cabeza. _

_- Voy a matarlos – Dijo ella entrando al escritorio. _

_En ese momento sonó la chimenea. _

_- Hermano – Dijo Blaise. _

_Se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco estaba en boxer y con camisa medio abierta. A Ginny apenas se la podía ver, porque estaba totalmente cubierta. _

_- ¿Por qué están así? – Dijo Blaise antes de reírse a carcajadas. _

_- Deja de reírte Blaise – Dijo Draco serio. _

_- Ya vuelvo – Dijo enojada Ginny saliendo por la chimenea._

_Draco se sentó frente a Blaise, quien seguía riéndose. _

_- ¿Cómo…? – Trato de preguntar Blaise pero seguía riendo. _

_- El regalo de los hermanos de Ginny, los gemelos – Aclaro. _

_Blaise seguía riendo, cuando paro de reír, seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esperaron a Ginny jugando con ajedrez mágico, ella se estaba demorando. _

_- ¿Tú crees que mate a sus hermanos? – Pregunto Blaise mientras pensaba en su jugada. _

_- Es posible – Dijo Draco. _

_En ese instante sonó la chimenea y apareció Ginny. _

_- ¿El antídoto? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja. _

_- Ya vienen los gemelos – Dijo ella enojada – No querían dármelo. _

_- ¿Van a venir por Red Flu? – Pregunto Draco. _

_- No, no les di la clave – Dijo Ginny. _

_Sonó el timbre de la casa. _

_- Ellos son – Dijo ella aun enojada – Vamos. _

_- Mejor le hacemos caso – Dijo Blaise sonriendo. _

_Salieron detrás de Ginny. Ni bien abrieron la puerta fueron atacados por los flashes de la cámara. _

_- ¡Paren! – Grito Ginny tapándose el rostro. _

_- Fotos del recuerdo – Dijeron sonriendo los gemelos mientras seguían tomando fotos. _

_DGEnd Flash BackDG_

- Ya recuperamos nuestro color, Blaise – Dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos cuando miro hacia Blaise.

Giro su cabeza y miro a Kyndra.

- ¿Breanna? – Interrumpió Ginny sonriendo.

- Viendo una película – Dijo Kyndra – Vamos a buscarla.

Caminaron hacia el dormitorio y al entrar la encontraron dormida en el sillón y a su costado tenía abrazada a Timber. Kyndra y Ginny sonrieron enternecidas.

- Voy a llevarla a su cama – Dijo Blaise caminando hacia la pequeña.

- Saco primero a Timber – Dijo Ginny adelantándose.

Ginny acurruco en sus brazos a Timber, quien estaba adormilado y Blaise cargo a Breanna y se la llevo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- No puedo creer que estemos aquí – Dijo Ginny emocionada mientras bajaba del coche con un enorme bolso y dejo en el suelo a Timber.

Ginny le mando un beso volado y Draco le guiño un ojo.

- Parece que va a salir el sol, ¿no? – Pregunto Ginny mirando al cielo.

- Pero puede llover en cualquier momento Ginevra – Dijo Draco serio, ya se encontraba sacando algunas maletas de la parte de atrás del coche.

- Como todo verano inglés – Dijo ella – Y más en julio, ¿no crees?

Ginny saco del bolso que tenía la cámara fotográfica, se trataba de una cámara profesional negra, se acerco lentamente hacia Draco.

- Sonríe – Dijo Ginny con la cámara lista.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido Draco volteando a mirarla.

En ese momento Ginny le tomo una foto, Draco al darse cuenta trato de tapar el lente. Ella se alejo riendo.

- Toma – dijo Draco lanzándole las llaves.

Ginny agarro en el aire las llaves.

- Vamos Timber – Dijo Ginny llamando con la mano a Timber.

La villa era de dos plantas y parecía ser la única propiedad en esa zona. Era una construcción de piedra volcánica, pero con un pulido que le dio un color casi blanco, tenía un estilo rústico, provenzal francés. Tenía un techo de dos aguas. La villa tenía amplia zona ajardinada con árboles y plantas, varias flores.

Ginny giro la llave y empujo la puerta, Timber fue la primera en entrar.

Al ingresar se encontró con todo oscuro, tuvo que prender las luces para poder observar dentro de la villa. La villa estaba amueblada completamente. Destacaba por la elegancia y la calidad, no sobrecargada de detalles. Frente a ella se encontraba un gran salón con chimenea enorme, tenía sobre ella algunos adornos. Frente a Ginevra estaba las cortinas cerradas.

- ¿Por qué todo tan oscuro? – Pregunto Ginny caminando por la sala cuando Draco ya estaba entrando en a la casa.

- Las cortinas son gruesas Ginevra – Dijo Draco dejando en el piso las maletas.

Ginny cogió uno de los adornos que se encontraban en la mesita central era una botella larga de cristal.

- ¿Hace cuánto la compraron tus padres? – Pregunto Ginny aun con la botella de cristal en manos.

- Esta propiedad no la compraron mis padres – Dijo Draco parándose frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿No? – Pregunto ella con una ceja levantada, luego dejo el adorno.

- Esta es propiedad Draco Malfoy – Dijo serio.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella corriendo a abrazar por la cintura a Draco - ¿La primera propiedad que compras?

- La segunda, la primera fue el departamento – Dijo Draco observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué no hemos venido antes? – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz y levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- No me acordaba – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros.

- ¿No la has usado?

- Vine un par de veces solo – Dijo Draco – Me dijeron que era una buena inversión.

- ¿Blaise? – Pregunto Ginny sonriente.

- Vino la primera vez para conocerla – Dijo sonriendo de lado – Dejo alguna de sus tonterías en el jardín.

Ginny se separo de Draco y fue hasta las cortinas, se volteo y sonrió a Draco juguetonamente.

- ¿Puedo? – Pregunto Ginny con sus manos en la cortina a punto de abrirlas.

Draco le sonrió de lado. Ella no espero más y corrió las cortinas.

Tenía el paisaje más hermoso que ella pudo haber pensado, tenía una vista magnifica del mar. Ginevra salio a la amplia terraza cubierta. A un lado estaba colocada una mesa para seis personas y detrás estaba la barbacoa cubierta también. Para el otro lado estaba un columpio para jardín largo de madera oscura, cedro y el cojín en este columpio de jardín era delgado, pero parecía confortante color verde. Alrededor de esta terraza cubierta había un pequeño muro.

Este muro pequeño no llegaba al medio, ya que en esta abertura se podía ver las escaleras de piedra, esta tenía los escalones amplios. La escalera bajaba hasta la playa.

Ginevra observo todo maravillada, se arreglo un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja porque el viento sopló un poco más fuerte. Se acerco hasta el borde de la escalera.

- Esto es maravilloso – Dijo Ginny.

- Lo sé – Draco la abrazo por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no vienes seguido, entonces? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de girar un poco la cabeza para observarlo.

- No me gusta venir solo – Dijo Draco hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de ella.

- ¿No has venido con tus conquistas? – Pregunto recelosa y mirándolo de reojo, logrando separarse del abrazo.

Draco hizo una mueca como si estuviera haciendo memoria, Ginevra abrió la boca indignada y levanto el brazo para golpearlo.

- Con ninguna – Dijo sonriendo de lado, había sujetado la muñeca de ella – Eres la primera.

- Mentiroso – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- Yo no miento Ginevra – Dijo serio - Eres la primera aquí y en el departamento – Le susurro al oído.

Ella le sonrió, se elevo un poco y le dio un beso.

- La piscina es hermosa – Dijo ella después de apartarse de él.

Todo el camino de la escalera hasta la playa estaba cubierto por césped, pocos árboles y algunas plantas. A un lado de la escalera se encontraba la piscina, era una piscina desbordante extensa con forma de trapecio de tal forma que parecía parte, en unión con el mar. Tenía una parte para niños, con escaleras. Alrededor de la piscina cubierta con piedra volcánica, y al lado había un jacuzzi. Había tres sillones individuales reclinables con cojines blancos, una mesita circular y una sombrilla que los cubría.

Al otro lado de la escalera era todo verde y con algunas palmeras y plantas, Ginevra bajo algunos escalones y vio que escondido por la fachada de la casa se encontraba una cama elástica.

- ¡Tienes una cama elástica! – Dijo ella sorprendida.

- Regalo de Blaise – Dijo Draco también bajando las escaleras.

Bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron hasta la pequeña puerta que los separaba de la playa.

- Hasta aquí esta protegida – Dijo Draco - alrededor – Dijo Draco señalando el muro que rodeaba la villa.

- ¿En esta parte de la playa no lo colocaste? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No – Dijo desinteresado.

Draco le señalo cada habitación de la villa, alrededor de 14 dormitorios, todos amoblados. En el primer piso Draco le señalo la cocina que era de lujo, que tenía grandes ventanales y daban hacia el jardín de adelante y el muro que los cubría, dentro de la cocina había un comedor para ocho personas; luego Draco le mostró el comedor principal que tenía grandes ventanales y daban hacia el mar.

Ginevra antes de subir fue a alimentar a Timber y a dejar algunos de sus juguetes en el jardín. Draco y ella subieron juntos al segundo piso.

- Este es nuestro dormitorio – Dijo Draco abriéndole la puerta.

Ginevra se quedo sin palabras, camino dentro del dormitorio con las manos en la boca. Abrió una de las puertas de vidrio y salió a una terraza sin techo.

- Queda frente al mar – Dijo ella emocionada.

Volteo a ver hacia la terraza y tenía un gran sillón para dos personas y otros individuales reclinables, eran de cojines verde oscuro.

Ella volvió a ingresar al dormitorio y observo que las paredes estaban limpias, salvo por un paisaje que estaba justo en la cabecera de la cama y un espejo con borde de madera oscura. Había dos puertas dentro de la habitación, una de ellas daba a un espacioso armario y la otra hacia el baño, este era enorme, y tenía dentro un jacuzzi.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama analizando las reacciones de ella.

- ¿Tu veredicto? – Pregunto con burla.

- Es magnifica.

Dicho esto, ella se sentó a su costado y tomo juguetonamente entre sus manos la mano de él, Draco la miro con una ceja levantada, ella le sonrió como su fuera una niña pequeña.

Paso uno de sus dedos por la nariz respingada de Draco y lo beso en los labios.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco acababa de salir de la ducha y no vio a Ginevra por ningún lado.

Encima de la cama se encontraba la cámara fotográfica, esto le pareció raro, ya que ella había estado tomando fotografías casi todo el día desde que llegaron.

Las puertas que daban hacia la terraza estaban abiertas y la brisa movía las cortinas. Draco salio hacia la terraza y observo hacia el jardín.

Ginevra estaba corriendo y jugando con Timber, riendo.

Draco volvió a entrar al dormitorio, cogió la cámara y salió con ella hacia la terraza

- ¿Cómo funciona esta tontería? – Pensó Draco en voz alta mientras lo revisaba.

Logró prender la cámara y en la pequeña pantalla se observaba lo que apuntaba el lente. Draco la giro un poco, le tomo varias fotos a Ginny jugando con Timber.

Sonrió de lado y siguió tomando fotos, mientras ella corría y abrazaba a Timber.

Su cabello pelirrojo que se movía libremente mientras ella corría, observarla mientras sonreía y se quedo hipnotizado admirándola… su delicado rostro, su pequeña nariz, esos ojos, labios que lo volvían loco.

- ¿Qué paso acosador? – Pregunto Ginny, quien se dio cuenta que Draco estuvo tomándole fotografías.

Draco reacciono, ella estaba cargando a Timber y lo miraba sonriente.

- ¿Acosador? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada – No lo soy.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales cerca de la piscina, estaba leyendo un libro, envuelta en una manta y con la leve luz que había en esa parte de la villa.

Draco se encontraba nadando en la piscina, ya era de noche. Draco nadaba a lo largo de toda la piscina. Cuando estuvo cerca de Ginevra se apoyo en el borde la piscina.

- No entiendo por qué nadas de noche – Dijo ella.

- Porque es relajante – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Pero esta helada – Dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

Draco se sumergió por un momento.

- ¿De verdad no me quieres acompañar? – Pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

- El agua esta helada, Draco – Dijo Ginny levantando levemente la vista hacia él – Ni loca. Además ya estuve en la piscina toda la tarde.

Draco desistió después de otras insinuaciones y siguió nadando. Ella de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observarlo y sonreía.

La observo por un momento, a ella le estaba ganando el sueño. Bostezo una vez.

- ¿Con sueño pelirroja? - Pregunto

- Un poco – Dijo ella pasando una mano por sus ojos – Pero te espero, no te preocupes.

Draco nado un poco más, Ginny lo siguió observando abrazándose más fuerte a la manta recostando su cabeza en el sillón. Draco comenzó a salir de la piscina.

_DGCabeza de GinnyDG_

_- ¡Mira ese abdomen! – Dijo la vocecita histérica. _

_- Perfecto – Suspiro. _

_- Lo sé – Dijo la vocecita._

_Ginny movió la cabeza varias veces tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza._

_- ¡No puedo creer que este pensando así! – Se dijo._

_- ¿Pero Qué tiene de malo? – Dijo la vocecita levantándose de hombros y moviendo la cabecita confundida – Si ese abdomen ¡fue, es y será tuyo! – Grito emocionada - ¡Puedes tocarlo!_

_DGFuera de la Cabeza de GinnyDG_

Draco se acerco a ella, tenía el cabello completamente mojado, algunos mechones le caía por el rostro y las gotas que se desprendían de su cabello bajaban por sus hombros y algunas hasta su abdomen. Ginevra lo miraba hipnotizada. Trago saliva con dificultad.

_DGCabeza de GinnyDG_

_- Se esta acercando – Dijo la vocecita llevándose las manos a las mejillas._

_- Que no se acerque, que no se acerque, que no se acerque, que no se acerque – Pensó Ginny completamente nerviosa. _

_- ¿Miedo? – Pregunto la vocecita entrecerrando los ojos, divertida. _

_- ¡Noo! – Pensó desesperada._

_- ¿No sabes como actuar? – Pregunto la vocecita. _

_- ¡Debería saber controlarme! – Pensó - ¡Ya no tengo cinco años!_

_La vocecita no podía parar de reírse. _

_DGFuera de la Cabeza de GinnyDG_

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco frente a ella.

- Dime – Reacciono ella cerrando de golpe el libro y enderezándose rápidamente.

Draco frunció el ceño por la actitud de ella.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Pregunto ella levantándose y doblando torpemente la manta - ¿Hambre? – Pregunto sin darle oportunidad de responder la primera pregunta.

Ella no espero más y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la casa.

Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, Draco la sujeto por un brazo. Ella ante el contacto se estremeció y se puso más nervioso.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Draco sintió como ella se estremeció cuando le toco el brazo, también se dio cuenta de la manera como ella lo miraba cuando salió de la piscina, sonrió seductoramente.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi, pelirroja? – Pregunto Draco intensificando su mirada hacia ella.

- No lo hago – Dijo ella difícilmente.

Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

- Estás nerviosa – Susurro Draco aun con la sonrisa seductora, alejo un poco su rostro – Te pongo nerviosa ¿Aun ahora?

- No fastidies – Dijo ella tratando de esquivar la mirada de él.

- Es comprensible – Dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza – Soy irresistible – Le dijo en un susurro.

- Tampoco es para tan… – Dijo con un puchero.

No acabo de hablar ya que Draco le robo un beso. Ella instantáneamente paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco acercándolo un poco más.

- Te soy irresistible – Le susurro cuando se separaron un poco.

- Idiota – Dijo ella.

Draco la separo un poco y la tomo entre sus brazos, levantándola. Ella le sonrió coquetamente y lo beso en los labios.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se despertó lentamente, trato de girar pero no pudo. Uno de los brazos de Draco la tenía sujetada.

Cuando logró librarse del abrazo de Draco, se sentó en la cama. Se arreglo uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja y volteo a mirarlo.

Draco dormía tranquilo. Ella paso su mano suavemente por los cabellos de Draco tratando de no despertarlo. Sonrió tiernamente y cogió la cámara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, quito el flash.

Enfoco a Draco y le empezó a tomar fotos mientras él dormía.

_- Tan perfecto – Pensó ella. _

Dejo otra vez la cámara fotográfica en la mesita de noche y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a Draco.

- Te amo – Dijo ella en un susurro.

Draco sólo sonrió y se movió un poco en la cama.

- ¿Estás despierto? – Pregunto Ginny mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Draco.

- Si – Dijo Draco rodeando con sus brazos a Ginny por la cintura – Desde tu confesión.

Ella le dio un beso sencillo en los labios.

- Levántate – Dijo ella – Vamos a comprar el desayuno.

Salió de la cama llevando únicamente la parte superior del pijama de Draco y se metió al baño.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco y Ginny se encontraban caminando por las calles del pequeño pueblo, Ginny cogía la correa de Timber, ella caminaba al mismo paso que ellos.

Ginny llevaba una falda de vuelo ligera un poco arriba de las rodillas blanca con estampados lilas, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y estaba envuelta con una pashmina tejida a crochet marrón claro, además un bolso grande marrón chocolate y lentes de sol. Draco iba con unos pantalones negros sueltos, una camiseta gris y chaqueta elegante negra, también con lentes de sol. Caminaba serio al costado de Ginevra.

Cerca de ellos había un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que se quedaron mirando a Draco, se miraron entre ellas, sonriendo tontamente y susurraban mirando descaradamente a Draco.

Ginny las miro fijamente, estaba ya con las orejas rojas. El problema era que tenían que pasar frente a ellas. Ella agarro fuertemente la mano de Draco y se pego un poco más al cuerpo de él.

Pasaron frente a las mujeres que miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a Ginny, con odio, ella sonrió triunfante, ya que dejaron de mirar intensamente a Draco.

Draco se dio cuenta de su juego, y sonrió de lado.

- No pensé que fueras tan celosa pelirroja – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- No lo soy – Se defendió.

- ¿Qué significo lo que paso hace un rato? – Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- ¿No puedo coger la mano de mi novio? – Comenzó a enojarse.

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente e ingresaron a una tienda pequeña. Ambos al ingresar se quitaron los lentes de sol.

La persona que estaba atendiendo era una mujer joven, quien al ver que Draco ingresaba lo miro asombrada, en estado de shock.

Draco se acerco a un estante que estaba cerca de la caja y cogió una revista comenzando a hojearla. La joven apoyo el codo en el mostrador para sujetar su cabeza en su mano y sonriendo a Draco tontamente.

Ginny se dio cuenta de cómo ella lo miraba y rodó los ojos.

_DGCabeza de GinnyDG_

_- No puede estar pasando esto – Pensó ella. _

_- Deberías acostumbrarte – Dijo la vocecita dando un suspiro. _

_- ¿A qué? – Dijo encolerizada - ¿A qué lo miren de ese modo?_

_- Conmigo no te me prendas – Dijo la vocecita levantando los hombros – Respira, respira. Vamos hazlo después de mi. _

_DGFin de la Cabeza de GinnyDG_

Ginevra dejo a Timber con Draco y comenzó a buscar lo que le faltaba en la casa rápido.

- ¿Dónde están los limones? – Pregunto impaciente Ginny a la encargada.

- Por ahí – Dijo la joven distraídamente.

- ¿En qué zona? – Dijo ella enojada.

- Por allá – Dijo haciendo una seña débil con la mano.

Ella bufo enojada y camino dando golpes en el suelo mientras caminaba. Consiguió lo que requería y dejo caer pesadamente la canastilla sobre el mostrador.

La joven la fulmino con la mirada y empezó a pasar los productos que Ginny había dejado.

- ¿Va a llevar la revista? – Pregunto temerosa a Draco la joven.

- Amor – Dijo Ginny acercándose y abrazándolo por la cintura - ¿La llevas?

Draco la miro a los ojos y sonrió, luego dejo la revista en su sitio.

- No – Dijo Draco.

Ginny se empino un poco y le robo un beso, Draco le guiño un ojo.

- ¿Acabaste? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a la joven.

- Todavía – Dijo enojada.

La joven acabo de mala manera de pasar los productos y cuando le entrego las bolsas a Draco, le sonrió temerosa.

Ginny observo seria, cogió la mano de Draco rápidamente y jalo de la mano a Draco fuera de la tienda.

- ¿No podías evitar eso? – Pregunto mirando seria a Draco.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto.

- Que ellas te miren así – Dijo ella moviendo la mano libre que tenía.

- Soy un dios griego, Ginevra – Dijo Draco sonriendo seductoramente – No lo puedo evitar.

Ella bufo y miro hacia otro lado.

- Espera Ginevra – Dijo Draco cogiendo de la mano a ella – Tengo que comprar algo aquí.

- Te espero – Dijo ella apoyándose en la pared y jugando con la correa de Timber.

Draco entro rápido, ella se quedo jugando con Timber.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto un joven agachándose a acariciar a la cachorra.

- Timber – Dijo Ginny tranquila y mirando al joven, le parecía conocido.

- ¿Es macho, no? – Pregunto acariciando y jugando con Timber.

- Hembra – Dijo Ginny.

- Tiene nombre de macho, ¿no? – Dijo el joven riendo suavemente y levantando la vista.

También la miro por varios minutos y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Te conozco? – Pregunto el joven mirando a Ginny.

- A mi también me pareces conocido – Dijo ella sonriendo – Pero no me acuerdo de donde.

El joven se levanto y miro a Ginny, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

- Pelirroja… - Pensó en voz alta - ¿Conoces a los gemelos Weasley?

- Claro que los conozco – Dijo ella emocionada - ¡Son mis hermanos!

- ¿Tu eres su hermana menor? – Pregunto sorprendido.

- Si – Dijo ella sonriendo – Soy Ginny Weasley.

- Eso aclara todo – Dijo – Soy Oliver Wood, fui capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Estás cambiada – Dijo mirándola.

- ¿Vives por aquí? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Estamos entrenando con el equipo cerca de aquí – Dijo Oliver.

Draco salió de la tienda, serio y asesino con la mirada al joven que acompañaba a Ginevra. Paso su brazo libre por los hombros de ella.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Draco mirando con superioridad al joven frente a él.

- Espera – Dijo ella levantando el rostro para ver a Draco - ¿Te acuerdas de Oliver Wood?

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo de mala manera.

- Era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor – Dijo Ginny – Oliver, te presento a…

- Draco Malfoy – Se adelanto Oliver.

- Por lo visto, tú si me conoces – Dijo Draco arrogante.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Malfoy? – Pregunto Oliver serio.

- Vinimos por unos días – Dijo Ginny sonriendo temerosa.

Oliver abrió los ojos como plato lo mismo que la boca. Después señalo a Ginny y Draco varias veces.

- ¿Ustedes están…? – Comenzó a preguntar Oliver.

- ¿Saliendo?, si- Dijo Draco cortante.  
- Esto si no me lo esperaba – Dijo Oliver llevándose una mano al cabello.

Luego miro a Ginny preocupado.

- ¿Tus hermanos lo saben? – Pregunto casi en un susurro.

- Si, también mis padres – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – Dijo mirando a ambos – Dales mis saludos a tus hermanos.

- Está bien – Dijo ella sonriendo amablemente.

- Cuídate – Dijo Oliver acariciándole la cabeza a Ginny tiernamente y sonriéndole, luego miro hacia Draco – Malfoy.

- Wood – Dijo secamente.

Caminaron hacia el carro, Draco le sujetaba la mano fuertemente y estaba serio. Cuando se sentaron en el coche, Ginny miro interrogante a Draco.

- ¿No podías evitar eso? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Timber.

- ¿Qué te acariciara la cabeza? – Dijo enojado – ¡Qué se cree ese cretino! – Dijo esto casi en un susurro.

- Es sólo un amigo – Dijo ella restándole importancia – Es mucho mayor que yo – Ella después suspiro - ¿No es bella su sonrisa? – Dijo dramatizándolo un poco para enojar a Draco.

Draco volteo a mirarla serio. Ella se ríe y mueve la cabeza.

- La próxima le cortó la mano – Dijo Draco serio.

Ella estallo en carcajadas y se fueron para la villa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco cogió una cerveza de mantequilla de la refrigeradora. Fue a buscar a Ginevra, la última vez que la vio era entrando a uno de los salones del primer piso.

Entre en uno de los salones, que tenía toda la tapicería de color blanco y un gran ventanal con vista hacia el mar. Ni bien abrió la puerta observo a Ginny sentada en la alfombra cerca de la mesita central, en ella había una caja enorme circular.

- ¿Esto era un dios griego? – Dijo Ginny entre carcajadas mientras le enseñaba una foto.

Draco la miro confundido, camino hacia ella y se sentó en el suelo, a su costado. Ella siguió riendo.

- Dame eso – Dijo Draco para observar la foto.

Ella se la mostró riendo y sujetándose la panza. Draco se tensó al observarla.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – Pregunto rápidamente.

- En esta caja en ese librero – Dijo Ginny girando y mostrando un librero a espaldas de ella.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, Ginny al encontrarse con su mirada empezó a reírse fuerte, Draco la observo en silencio con una ceja levantada.

- Te veías tan… - Pero Ginny no acabo de hablar porque empezó a reírse otra vez.

- Para Ginevra – Dijo serio.

- ¿Usabas ese tipo de short de pequeño? – Pregunto ella conteniendo la risa.

- Para una reunión – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – Pregunto ella.

- Cuatro, cinco años, no sé – Respondió Draco.

- ¡Mira ese puchero! – Ginny empezó otra vez a reírse - ¡Esas mejillas!

Ella se agacho un poco y se sujetaba la panza.

- ¿Reunión de quién? – Pregunto Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Cumpleaños del abuelo Malfoy – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Por qué tenías esa cara? – Dijo ella apuntando a la foto.

- No quería saludarlo – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

- No quería que me golpeará con el bastón.

Ginny seguía riéndose, se arrodillo a buscar más en la caja. Draco tiro a la mesa la foto.

- Mira esto – Dijo Ginny volviendo a sentarse y mostrándole una foto a Draco.

Se encontraban retratados los tres Malfoy, Lucius, Narcisa y Draco. La señora Malfoy se encontraba sentada y los otros dos parados, Lucius con un bastón en mano. Los tres tenían una mirada fría, sin sentimientos. Vestidos de colores oscuros, erguidos y serios.

- Parecen tan… - Comenzó a decir Ginny.

- ¿Muertos, sin vida? – Dijo irónicamente Draco cogiendo la foto.

- Parecen estatuas – Dijo Ginny temerosa, observando de reojo a Draco – Y eso que es una foto mágica.

- Es la típica fotografía familiar Malfoy – Dijo Draco observando con detalle la foto – Perfecta familia Malfoy – Dijo con un leve tono de sarcasmo.

Ginevra se quedo observando con detalle el rostro de Draco, sobre todo sus ojos grises, que tanto la cautivaban, ahora miraba una fotografía antigua, la miraba con… dolor.

- No te preocupes – Dijo ella acariciándole la nuca – La nuestra será diferente.

Draco le sonríe de lado en respuesta y le acaricia la espalda.

- Qué mas encontramos – Dijo ella juguetonamente volviendo a buscar en la caja.

Draco observo un rato más la foto y la dejo en la mesa, volteada.

- Mira estás – Dijo Ginny sentándose - ¿Cuándo se tomaron esa foto?

En la foto aparecía Pansy muy sonriente y abrazando a Draco, quien simplemente sonreía de lado.

- Cuando anularon nuestro compromiso – Dijo Draco observando la fotografía.

- ¿Tan sonrientes por la noticia? – Pregunto levantando la vista para verlo.

- Ninguno de los dos quería casarse – Dijo Draco como si fuera obvio.

- Veamos – Dijo Ginny pasando a la siguiente fotografía.

Observaron varias fotos más, Draco le decía de cuando había sido tomada, al egresar del colegio, establecer la compañía, cumpleaños de Blaise, entre otras fotos.

Ginny simplemente escuchaba maravillada.

Ella sonrió sinceramente y cogió una foto que la sorprendió.

- Mira esta – Dijo Ginny pasándole una.

En la fotografía solamente estaban Draco y su madre. Draco tendría dos años y su madre lo estaba abrazando tiernamente, sonreía hacia su hijo y Draco miraba a su madre y reía.

- Qué bello – Dijo Ginny refiriéndose a la foto.

- No me acuerdo de esta – Dijo examinando la fotografía.

- Eras muy pequeño – Dijo Ginny acariciándole los cabellos.

- No me refiero a eso – Dijo Draco – No me acuerdo que ella me abrazará así.

Ginny volteo a mirarlo sorprendida, Draco seguía con la mirada atenta a la fotografía… era una mirada nostálgica.

_DGPensamientos de GinnyDG_

_Aunque no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, poco a poco me enamore de todo sobre ti. _

_Tantas cosas que no sabía de Draco, tantas cosas que descubro… me emociona saber qué tipo de persona eres. Tantas manías que simplemente me vuelven loca, comentarios que logran que explote. Pero ante todo había despertado una ilusión. _

_Sé que Draco me ama, tal vez no me lo dice todos los días, pero estoy segura de este sentimiento. Entre las cosas que más me gustan de Draco están sus ojos grises, la forma como brillaban cuando me mira. Estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. _

_Hoy se da cuenta de todo lo que ha sufrido, no solamente con los problemas recientes, sino también lo que sufrió en cada momento. La forma como mira esas fotografías que lo lastimaban, mostraba que esas heridas aun estaban por sanar. _

_También la lastimaba verlo de esa forma. Sin embargo, poco a poco ella iba a sanar sus heridas, lo ayudaría a borrar todo ello… haría todo por no verlo sufrir, por no encontrar esa mirada otra vez, él más que nadie merecía ser feliz. _

_Desde ahora en adelante seremos tu y yo porque te necesito… te AMO y no puedo imaginarme un día sin estar a tu lado. Cada vez que sonríes y me miras… me dejas sin defensas. _

_Tanta felicidad, porque tal vez Draco no lo sabe y no se dio cuenta… pero la ayudo a volver a sonreír, a soñar; la convicción con la que me cuida, protege. Es increíble que en tan poco tiempo me conozcas así. _

_Quiero ayudarte a sonreír, quiero ser tu luz._

_DGPensamientos de GinnyDG_

Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, él simplemente paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella. Contemplaron en silencio la foto.

- Eras tan bello – Dijo ella relajada.

Draco se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Cómo que "era"? – Pregunto Draco volteando a mirarla.

Ella se rió por lo bajo. Se arrodillo y empezó a guardar las fotografías.

- Esta es mía – Dijo Ginny cogiendo la primera fotografía que observo.

- ¿Por qué esa? – Dijo con una mueca.

- Es la que más me gusta – La volvió a observar y empezó a reír otra vez.

- Déjala – Ordeno serio.

- No – Dijo ella cerrando la caja.

- Te regalo una foto desnuda mía si quieres – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo ella volteando a verlo asqueada.

- ¿Segura? – Dijo Draco mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados – Te mueres por tenerla – Dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Esta es perfecta – Dijo ella pestañeando de más.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

-¡Draco, no! – Grito Ginny mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa hacia la playa.

Draco la seguía, estaba casi detrás de ella, Timber se encontraba también corriendo detrás de ellos.

En un momento Draco la atrapo por la cintura, elevándola y colocándola sobre el hombro derecho, ella gritaba.

- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo mientras le golpeaba con los puños cerrados la espalda – ¡Llevo falda! – Grito llevando una mano hacia la falda para que no se le elevara.

Draco no le hizo ningún tipo de caso y camino hacia el mar, se balanceo y elevaba un poco más las piernas para poder caminar bien en el mar. Ginny seguía gritando.

Antes de que siguiera avanzando.

- Timber, quédate ahí – Ordeno, a lo que la cachorra simplemente se sentó en la arena y les ladraba.

Ginny miro confundida por la reacción de Timber, pero luego siguió golpeándolo y gritando.

- ¡Suéltame Draco! – Grito ella.

Draco simplemente sonrió maliciosamente, se adentro más en el mar hasta que le llegara a la altura de las caderas y la soltó, ella cayo completa en el mar. Draco se reía. Ella salió abriendo un poco la boca, buscando aire, se limpió los ojos con ambas manos y miro a Draco, quien se había alejado un poco, la contemplaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Estás loco? – Pregunto ella tratando de quitarse los mechones que tenía sobre el rostro.

- Tú me pediste que te suelte – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Ahora tengo la ropa mojada – Dijo Ginny mientras miraba y tocaba el borde de su camiseta, ahora se le traslucía la parte superior del bikini.

En ese momento ella fue quien sonrió traviesamente. Levanto la vista y le sonrió coqueta a Draco.

Simplemente Draco levanto una ceja mientras la observaba.

Ella se fue acercando a Draco lentamente, ella llevo sus manos al borde de su camiseta, luego lo miro seductoramente, siguió caminando hacia Draco.

Draco la miraba sorprendido, no espero que eso hiciera ella, caminaba lentamente, lo miraba intensamente, a Draco le estaba costando contenerse por verla de ese modo.

Cuando ella estuvo a escasos centímetros de Draco, se elevo un poco, llevo ambas manos al abdomen de Draco. Pensó que ella lo iba a besar.

Pero ella logró empujarlo con ambas manos con fuerza, había colocado un pie detrás de una de las piernas de Draco, por ende, Draco perdió el equilibrio, y cayo de espaldas.

- Por tonto – Dijo ella.

Draco se levanto, también con la misma expresión que Ginny había puesto. Ella se carcajeo.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco, observo que ella se había alejado un poco y riendo fuerte.

Comenzó otra persecución.

- ¡Draco, no! – Dijo ella mientras que con dificultad trataba de moverse, correr o nadar dentro del mar.

Draco fue más rápido y la atrapo, otra vez de la cintura, pero esta vez la giro para que ella terminará pegada a él.

- No, Draco, no me tires al mar – Dijo ella fingiendo estar asustada, pero aun se reía.

Ella levanto la vista y observo que Draco tenía una pequeña alga en su cabello desordenado, rompió a reír a carcajadas.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco.

- Tu cabello – Dijo ella entre risas.

Draco llevo una mano a sus cabellos y saco la pequeña alga.

- Parecías una sirena – Dijo riendo.

- Eso porque no te has visto – Dijo Draco y llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos pelirrojos de Ginny y le saco unas pequeñas algas.

Ella las miro y otra vez estaba riendo más fuerte. Draco le acaricio los cabellos.

- Pareces loca – Dijo cuando Ginny lo miro arrugando la nariz.

Ella lo abrazo por la cintura y lo beso.

- Estas salada – Dijo Draco aun con sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar. El beso se fue intensificando.

Pasaron algunos minutos y empezó a llover, lo que hizo que ambos se separan. Sonrieron divertidos, y Ginny corrió hacia la casa cargando a Timber.

Cuando pasaron el pórtico de la casa, Ginny camino un poco más por los jardines, pasando la piscina y dejo en el suelo a Timber, cuando estuvo cerca de las escaleras.

- Entra a la casa – Ordeno Ginny.

Timber con dificultad subió las escaleras e ingreso a la casa. Ginny se acerco a la ducha que había fuera, la abrió para tratar de limpiarse las piernas y los brazos de la arena.

Alguien la empujo dentro de la ducha y la volteo. Draco al girarla lo único que busco fue los labios de ella. Se besaron desesperadamente.

- Vamos – Dijo cuando se separaron unos milímetros.

- ¿Sólo piensas en llevarme a la cama? – Pregunto ella con una sonrisa, divertida.

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo Draco después de robarle un corto beso – Pienso en lo que podría pasar sobre esa cama.

Ginny ante el comentario se rió fuerte y con sus manos le acarició en la nuca a Draco.

Draco la sujeto de la cintura, elevándola un poco y ella paso sus piernas por la cintura de él. Con dificultad ingresaron a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente…

Ginny estaba todavía en la cama, cuando sintió un poco de frío, se movió esperando chocar con el cuerpo de Draco, pero no lo sintió.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí. Giro hacia el otro lado para ver de donde provenía esa brisa. Las puertas de vidrio de la terraza estaban abiertas de par en par, y las cortinas se movían por la brisa, recién estaba amaneciendo.

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos pensativo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Ginny desde la puerta.

- No sabía que era el día de la Toga – Dijo en tono burlón al percatarse de su presencia.

Ginny estaba envuelta en la sábana, le saco la lengua y se sentó a su costado. Draco simplemente estaba con el bóxer.

Al momento de sentarse, Draco paso un brazo por los hombros de ella y Ginevra le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Observaron el amanecer.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco y Ginny se encontraron caminando por el pueblo, pasearon por algunas tiendas, y llevaban a Timber, quien caminaba delante de ellos.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro mientras caminaban.

- Dime – Dijo Draco tranquilo, sin mirarla.

- ¿No sientes que alguien nos sigue? – Pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

- Reflejo tardío, Ginevra – Dijo indiferente – No voltees.

Dijo viendo que ella quería girar un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto mirándolo de reojo.

- Nos vienen siguiendo desde que comenzamos a caminar – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella perturbada, pero siguió caminando.

- Es cierto – Dijo Draco mirándola de reojo – Sigue caminando.

- ¿Por qué no haces nada? – Pregunto Ginny un poco más asustada.

- Porque si hubieran querido robar, ya lo habrían hecho – Dijo Draco restándole importancia.

Ella siguió asustada y se pego al cuerpo de Draco. Él simplemente sonrió de lado.

Ginny sintió que se acercaban, se sentía muy nerviosa y asustada. Volvió a oír los pasos de esas personas muy cerca de ella, en especial de una de ellas.

Ya se encontraban detrás de ella, Draco ni se inmuto y seguía muy serio, eso la asusto un poco.

- ¡BBUUU! – Gritaron cuando le tocaron el hombro.

- ¡AAAHHHH! – Dijo ella saltando y volteando a verlos.

Blaise tenía cargada en los hombros a Breanna, cuando asustaron a Ginny, ambos tenían muy abiertos los brazos, ellos rompieron en carcajadas. Kyndra iba detrás de ellos, y también se rió, pero no tan alto como esos dos locos.

- ¡Malos! – Grito Ginny llevándose una mano hacia el pecho - ¡Me asuste mucho!

- Eso queríamos – Dijo Blaise entre risas, luego miro a Draco - ¿Tú no te asustaste?

- Supe que eras tú desde que comenzaste a seguirnos – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto sorprendido Blaise – No hice ruido.

- Por tu forma de caminar, Blaise – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Pregunto Ginny a Draco.

- Quería saber tu reacción – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, a lo cual Draco sonrió de lado.

- Bájame Blaise – Dijo Breanna – Quiero ir a ver a Timber.

Blaise cogió suavemente a Breanna, Kyndra llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de Breanna para que no se cayera. Blaise logro cargarla y bajarla.

- Gracias – Dijo Breanna, se acerco a Ginny – ¿Puedo llevarlo?

- Toma – Dijo brindándole la correa de Timber – No lo jales.

- Ya sé – Dijo Breanna cogiendo entre sus manos la correa.

Se agacho para acariciarla.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Hace un rato – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Dónde se están quedando? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Kyndra volteo a mirar a Blaise, preguntándole con la mirada y sonriendo.

- No tenemos idea – Dijo Blaise sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a Draco.

- Eso Blaise ya lo tenía planeado – Dijo Draco serio, cruzado de brazos – Por eso nos seguía.

- Quería asustarlos – dijo Blaise fingiendo estar ofendido.

Draco levanto una ceja.

- En parte – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

- Acompáñennos a tomar desayuno y de ahí vamos a la casa – Dijo Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Breanna estaba con su traje de baño en las escaleras de la piscina jugando con Timber y observando a su madre.

- ¿Listos? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Vas a perder – Dijo Kyndra con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- ¡Ahora! – Grito Breanna.

Blaise corrió y saltó a la piscina salpicando bastante, lo mismo hizo Kyndra cuando el agua dejo de moverse demasiado.

Cuando ambos salieron a la superficie.

- ¿Quién lo hizo mejor? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Yo creo que… - Comenzó a decir Breanna – Mi mamá lo hizo mejor.

Kyndra celebro, Blaise abrió la boca demasiado, indignado.

- Eso no es posible – Dijo Blaise sin poder creerlo.

- Todo es técnica, Blaise – Dijo Kyndra antes de nadar hacia su hija.

- ¿Lo puedes creer hermano? – Dijo Blaise llevando una mano a la cabeza.

Pero al girar para llamar la atención de este, se encontró que Draco estaba en uno de los sillones individuales con Ginevra sentada en su regazo, leyendo un libro y riendo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto más fuerte Blaise.

- Leyendo – Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- No me di cuenta – Dijo Blaise sarcásticamente - ¿Qué leen?

- El libro que le regalaste – Dijo Ginny dejando de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- ¿No sería mejor que vengan a la piscina con nosotros? – Pregunto Blaise rodando los ojos.

- Yo voy – Dijo Ginny entusiasmada – Pero Draco va a esperar a que se vaya el sol – Dijo señalando al cielo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Breanna.

- No le gusta – Dijo Ginny mientras se sacaba el vestido corto que llevaba quedando con un bikini negro.

Draco le acarició la espalda, ella le sonrió y le dio un beso simple en los labios.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta? – Pregunto Breanna.

- Porque no engendro – Sentencio Draco serio.

- Esa no es una respuesta – Repuso ella seria.

- No tolera el sol – Dijo Blaise acercándose – Tiene la piel… delicada.

- Blaise – Dijo Draco entre dientes.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se acerco a buscar comida en la cocina.

- No tenemos nada para el almuerzo – Dijo Ginny – Creo que debemos de ir a comprar.

- Vamos – Dijo Draco cogiendo las llaves de su coche.

- ¿Puedo ir? – Pregunto Breanna corriendo hacia Ginny.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Draco antes de salir.

- Voy a traer a Timber – Dijo Breanna ahora caminando hacia la terraza que había en la casa.

Draco ya había salido de la casa, Breanna corrió junto con Timber.

- Voy a avisarle a tu madre – Dijo Ginny.

Camino hacia uno de los jardines donde se encontraban Kyndra y Blaise abrazados. Ginny sonrió, pero tenía que interrumpir, tosió.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Kyndra soñolienta.

- Estoy saliendo con Draco. Me estoy llevando a Breanna y Timber – Dijo Ginny – Vamos a traer el almuerzo.

- Está bien – Dijo Kyndra asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ginny les sonrió divertida y antes de irse, grito.

- Tienen la casa para ustedes solos.

Blaise volteo a mirar por donde Ginny había salido.

Kyndra llevaba un vestido blanco de tiras pegado al cuerpo, muy veraniego y muy corto, le cubría lo necesario, estaba descalza. Blaise estaba con short y una camisa desabotonada, también muy veraniego y se encontraba descalzo.

- ¿Qué quiso decir? – Pregunto mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Kyndra.

- No tengo idea – Dijo ella moviéndose y riendo.

Blaise la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella, Kyndra solo lo miro expectante. Se alejaron un poco, fueron por los jardines de la casa.

- ¿Para qué venimos hasta aquí? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Por esto - Dijo Blaise ahora señalando hacia la cama elástica.

Blaise se subió a la cama elástico, dio algunos saltos pequeños.

- ¿Desde cuando esta aquí? – Pregunto Kyndra inspeccionándolo.

- Desde hace mucho – Dijo Blaise pensativo, parado – Desde que Draco compró la casa.

- Ohh – Dijo ella.

- Sube – Dijo Blaise extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

- ¿Es seguro? – Pregunto ella observando con cautela la cama elástica.

- En perfectas condicionas – Dijo sonriente Blaise, dando un gran salto.

Ella siguió dudando pero acepto la mano de Blaise. Ella subió con cuidado y con una mano agarraba su falda, para que no se le subiera.

Blaise sonrió satisfechos y la agarro de las dos manos y empezó a saltar.

- Yo sé que puedes saltar más alto – dijo Blaise saltando.

- La falda se me puede elevar – Dijo ella apenada.

- Nadie te va a ver – Dijo Blaise señalando el muro – Además estás con el bikini debajo – Dijo esto guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se rió fuerte.

- Estás loco – Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Parte de mi encanto – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

Ella dio un salto más alto y sonreía divertida.

- ¿Contento? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Mejor – Dijo Blaise divertido.

Se separo un poco más y dio una pirueta en el aire. Kyndra le aplaudió mientras reía.

- Ahora te toca a ti – Dijo Blaise cruzando los brazos, expectantes.

- Yo no voy a hacer eso – Dijo Kyndra negando con la cabeza.

- Kyndra – Blaise le hizo muecas para que aceptará.

Ella rodó los ojos y empezó a saltar más alto, Blaise se levanto de hombros, pero lo acepto.

Blaise la observo y la vio feliz y se estaba divirtiendo. En un momento Kyndra salto más alto y con las piernas más elevadas. Blaise se rió y siguió saltando.

Estuvieron saltando un rato riéndose, dando vueltas por toda la cama elástica. Cuando Blaise estaba mirándola, Kyndra salto alto, elevando las piernas, los brazos extendidos y sonriendo, todo el cabello se le alboroto.

Blaise rió satisfecho, Kyndra se acerco a él, que estaba parado, levanto un poco la cabeza y lo beso. Blaise pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella mientras que ella llevo una mano hacia la mejilla de él y la otra mano sujetaba la parte trasera de su falda contra su cuerpo.

- Te amo – Dijo Blaise antes de besarle los parpados delicadamente.

- Yo también te amo – Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Ella pego su cuerpo al de él, sus brazos estaban en el pecho de Blaise.

Aprovechando esa cercanía, Blaise coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella y logro echarse junto con ella en la cama elástica, estuvieron rebotando un poco, riéndose.

Blaise la giro, logrando que ella quedara echada sobre la cama elástica. Blaise estaba de costado, con una mano sostenía su cabeza.

- Estás hermosa – Dijo Blaise.

Ella lo beso por un tiempo, Blaise había llevado una mano a la cintura de ella. Al terminar el beso, Blaise le susurro al oído.

- ¿Lo has hecho en una cama elástica? – Pregunto.

Ella simplemente se rió sin responderle.

- ¿Qué quieres insinuar? – Pregunto Kyndra aun riendo.

- Nada – Dijo Blaise inocentemente – Lo dije directamente, ¿Lo has hecho?

Volvió a reírse nerviosamente.

- Responde – Dijo tratando de ser serio.

- Nunca – Dijo Kyndra cuando dejo de reír.

- Yo tampoco – Lo dijo como si fuera un secreto.

Miro a ambos lados y volvió a acercarse a ella.

- Será nuestra primera vez – Dijo Blaise emocionado y cómo si contará un secreto – Estoy nervioso.

Kyndra empezó a reír fuerte moviendo la cabeza. Blaise salió por un momento de la cama elástica y cogió su varita que estaba en el suelo, conjuro y apareció una manta. Volvió a subir, haciendo que ella se moviera.

- Qué cosas se te ocurren – Kyndra miro lo que Blaise traía en manos - ¿Una manta? – Lo miro sospechosamente - ¿Lo tenías planeado?

- No – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Se echo a su costado, coloco la manta sobre ellos y la beso intensamente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¡Los descubrí! – Grito Ginny ni bien abrió la puerta.

Blaise estaba sentado en el sillón y Kyndra sentada en su regazo. Ella estaba con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Blaise, jugaba con sus manos, haciendo trazos imaginarios en la palma de la mano libre de él. Blaise con la otra mano acariciaba el cabello de ella.

La escucharon gritar a Ginny, levantaron la cabeza sonriendo.

- No somos cómo tú, Ginny – Dijo Blaise.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo ella dejando las bolsas en el suelo y haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

- Somos más cuidadosos – Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Blaise! – Se quejo Kyndra dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

Blaise cogió la mano de ella y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano.

- ¡Qué románticos! – Dijo Ginny fingiendo y suspirando. Kyndra se rió.

- ¿Breanna dónde está? – Pregunto cuando dejo de reírse.

- Peleando con Draco – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Kyndra preocupada.

- Breanna quiere meter a Timber a la piscina.

- Pero eso, ella ya lo ha hecho – Dijo Blaise entrando en la conversación.

- Ahora Breanna quiere usar un bote que se compro – Agrego Ginny.

- ¿Quién se lo compro? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Yo – Ginny sonrió.

Breanna entro a la casa corriendo con Timber. Se paro frente a ellos.

- ¿Vamos a la playa? – Pregunto haciendo una mueca.

- Esta nublado – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia los ventanales.

- Sólo caminamos por ahí - Dijo Breanna mirando a su madre.

- Vamos, pequeña – Dijo Kyndra, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente a Blaise.

- Ahora las acompaño – Dijo Ginny yendo hacia los dormitorios.

Las tres se fueron a la playa junto con Timber. Más tarde los acompañaron Draco y Blaise.

- ¿Qué hace Ginny? – Pregunto Blaise mientras se acercaba a ellas.

- Tomando fotografías – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado y moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Es su nueva afición.

- Ya veo – Dijo Blaise observando.

Cuando se acercaron Draco le entrego un sobretodo a Ginny para que no sintiera mucho frío, ella le sonrió.

Ginny les tomo fotografías a Kyndra con Breanna, Breanna corriendo junto con Timber.

Blaise también se coló en algunas fotografías.

En un momento Ginny le tomo una fotografía a Draco junto con Blaise, de la misma forma Blaise hacia muecas mientras que Draco permanecía serio y miraba con una ceja levantada a Blaise.

Kyndra se acerco y le tomo una fotografía a Ginny con Timber, ella de cuclillas cargando a la cachorra.

Después Kyndra se alejo junto con Breanna, ambas estaban siendo perseguidas por Blaise y Timber que los miraba y ladraba.

Draco tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirando fijamente al mar. Ginny se acerco y comenzó a tomarle fotografías.

- ¿En qué piensa el señor Draco Malfoy? – Pregunto Ginny divertida aun tomando fotografías.

- ¿Por qué tan curiosa señorita Ginevra Weasley? – Le siguió el juego.

- Simple curiosidad – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros.

Ginny siguió tomando fotografías de cerca de Draco.

- ¿Vas a seguir admirándome? – Pregunto sonriendo de lado.

- Eso era lo que quería capturar – Sonrió triunfante Ginny – Tu sonrisa.

- Estás loca – Concluyo Draco – Dame la cámara.

Draco se quedo con la cámara y ahora le tomaba fotos a Ginny.

- No me tomes tan de cerca – Dijo Ginny esquivando la cámara con una mano.

- Para tener un mejor ángulo de tus pecas – Dijo burlonamente Draco.

- Qué gracioso – Dijo Ginny entrecerrando los ojos, después le saco la lengua.

Ella se alejo y volteaba de vez en cuando a mirar a Draco con una sonrisa amplia.

- ¿Tratando de seducir a la cámara, Ginevra? – Pregunto Draco aun tomándole fotos.

Ella se rió a carcajadas, elevo los brazos y empezó a girar en su mismo eje, cuando paro seguía riéndose.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba frente al espejo haciendo el nudo de la corbata. Ginny salía del comedor y se recostó en el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

- ¿No te cansas de admirarme? – Pregunto Draco sin observarla.

- Ridículo – Dijo ella después de soltar un bufido - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué crees? – Dijo con sarcasmo levantando un poco la corbata.

- Déjalo – Dijo ella acercándose y arreglando la corbata.

Draco la observo por un momento.

- ¿De verdad vas a ir a trabajar? – Pregunto Ginny sin mirarlo.

- Por algo me estoy arreglando – Dijo cuando enarco una ceja.

- ¡Qué amable! – Dijo Ginny apretando un poco más el nudo.

- ¡Qué agresiva! – Dijo Draco aflojando el nudo.

- Por ser tan amable – Ironizo Ginny – Voy a alimentar a mi hija.

- ¿Tu hija? – Pregunto contrariado Draco siguiéndola.

- Timber – Ella levanto un poco los brazos.

Ginny coloco la comida de Timber en su plato, luego volvió a mirar a Draco.

- ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Tengo varias reuniones pendientes – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Trataré de venir temprano.

Ella le sonrió acercándose, se puso de puntitas y le dio un simple beso en los labios.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – Ginny se encamino hacia la puerta, agarrando de la mano a Draco.

- No tengo idea – Dijo Draco levantándose de hombros y tratando de hacerle cosquillas a Ginny.

- Para Draco – Dijo ella riendo y tratando de que Draco no siga.

Abrió la puerta aun riéndose.

- _"Besando al enemigo"_ – Dijeron leyendo _El Profeta_ ni bien Ginny abrió la puerta.

- ¿Bill? – Pregunto ella confundida - ¿Qué haces?

- _"Uno de los solteros más codiciados de Gran Bretaña, Draco Malfoy (24) fue visto hace algunas semanas en un partido de quidditch con Ginevra Weasley (22), a quienes se los encontró muy acaramelados durante el partido, según informaron algunas personas que los reconocieron. Sin embargo este fin de semana en Camber se los encontró mientras se besaban apasionadamente, confirmando la relación amorosa que ambos estan sosteniendo." _– Leyó Bill sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto pálida Ginny.

- Tu foto está en primera página.

Al decir esto, Bill giro el periódico para que Ginny y Draco, quien todavía no mencionaba palabra alguna, vieran la fotografía que ellos habían conseguido.

Se trataba de la fotografía de Ginny y Draco en la playa, una de ellas era cuando Draco la cargo sobre sus hombros y la metió al mar; y la otra era cuando ellos se besaron desenfrenadamente ese mismo día. Las fotografías eran lejanas, pero se percibía de quienes se trataba.

- No puede ser – Dijo Ginny cogiendo el periódico y comenzando a leer la nota.

- El artículo cita a _"Corazón de Bruja"_ – Dijo Bill entrando al departamento.

DG

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Espero que no tenga muchos errores, ya había avanzado una parte como les mencione y otra la hice entre delirios y hoy en la tarde lo corregi y trate de perfeccionarlo. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Como reaccionaran los demas al ver las fotos y Corazon de Bruja?

A los RR:

margara: Fuiste la primera, si es comico pensar en Ginny asi de celosa, ya esta el capitulo y ya menciono porque me atrase.

Tabata Weasley: Hola! Si fue más intimo el cumpleaños, Coloque algunas escenas de Blaise y Kyndra, ya sabras que pasara con Harry.

andeli Malfoy Cullen: Siento la demora, pero ya expilque el motivo, de fuerza mayor. Ya sabes que ella acepto!! se feliz!! hahaha. Me gusto tu frase me hizo reir. Gracias.

oriana-malfoy: haha, espero que no te haya dado el ataque del siglo! Gracias, y se llama Timber!, todavia nadie me ha dicho nada de ese nombre..haha. Vaya a ahcer sus tareas primero!! hahaha (deberiamos aprender a priorizar.

Geila Potter-Weasley: Ya sabes que resopndio Ginny, lo que era prioridad pra todos ustedes por saber! haha. Harry no aparecio ahora, para suerte, pero en el proximo si!

HANNIA: Ya te quitaste la duda, a Blaise creo que no es posible separarlo de ser inoportuno! haha, a Breanna le dijeron mascota en ese capitulo, haha, pero a extrañaron! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cpaitulo, espeor que sea igual con este!

Yani: Gracias, haha, creo que se los adora porque son opuestos, pero al verlos de cerca un poco más vez que tienen rasgos similares: apasionados, tercos, no se quedan callados. Seguire diciendo Blaise, es Blaise.. increible! Espero que sea super este capitulo.

Tehuami: graicas, Si, pero Ginny no pudo con los celos. Draco no es un ogro como dijo el. si fue graciosos decirle mascota porque la extrañana, hahaha. Blaise es distraido y por ello inoportuno. Harry aparece el proximo capitulo. Ya sabes que fue el regalo de los gemelos, la piñata fue genial. la proxima contestare mas largo, a tu RR, pero realmente me encuentro cansada, en serio!

Moonygood: Ginny se emociono con el cumpleaños. Draco no recibio tanto cariño en una fiesta. Los celos le ganaron a Ginny, puse mas de Kyndra y Blaise!

candeee: Yo tambien los extrañe!! Gracias, fue lo primero que vi antes de colgar el capitulo, ya sabes porque me demore, hahaha.. si pobre Blaise. Ya veremos que pasa con Harry.

Samantha Black: si fue la primera fiesta infantil de verdad de Draco, haha. Ginny puede competir en celos con Draco, haha. Ya sabes que respondio Ginny. La verdad, ya sabes porque me demore, fue motivo de fuerza mayor.

Mina Hiwattari: Graicas, ya sabes que paso con la respuesta de Ginny.

Paula: Hola, si ahora me demore algo mas, pero fue porque no podia, he estado tirada en mi cama delirando todos estos dias, ya se los explique arriba. Creo que todos queremos una relacion asi, en especial una con alguien como Draco, ya que él es centrado, sabe lo que quiere.

GingerSilb: Gracias, ya sabes que ella respondio, si tiene nombre de macho, pero nadie me ha dicho el motivo..o a quien se parece. Si lindos los regalos! haha. Ya sabes porque me demore, la proxima contesto mas largo tu RR, la verdad estoy cansada, me quede sin energias.

panic.malfoy: No sabia hasta hace poco que era otitis, pero ayer que visite al doctor, me dijo, porque es una de las itis que tengo!! Ya sabes que respondio

loanli malfoy: siento la demora, pero ya sabes los motivos, si los dragones fueron lindos, jaja

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: haha, lo siento, ya sabes que respondio. Es Draco, ya sabes yo tambien l e dejaria un regalo.

Denise: Es la primera que festeja de esta manera! haha. Espero que entiendan un poco más a Ginny, que lo haya podido expresar bien. Ginny ya separo eso, ve a Harry como amigo! Me quedo O.O con tu analisis de mi fic, de verdad no me habia dado cuenta que todos en cierto modo lo estan haciendo (q distraida)

Carolina: ya sabes la respuesta, Cassandra se lo saco!! haha. Si era nota final, gracias. Espero tener mejores fin de semanas.

muminSarita: haha, ya saben que respondio ella, Cassandra libro al mundo de tu ataque! haha. Ella le dijo que si, pero la boda esperara un poco mas. Algo descubrieron Ginny y Draco a Blaise y Kyndra, hahaha. A Harry le duele verla asi de feliz, cuando él no esta a su lado, es un poco dificil que quiera olvidar a Ginny, puede pero no quiere. Ya te conteste hace tiempo en un RR en uno de tus fics, si te la presto, pero dime donde para leer!

anya malfoy! hahaa, si creo que esta es una de las cosas porque deseas sacar a Draco del fic y casarte co el! haha Gracias, Blaise le pasa eso por distraido!

Javiera Malfoy: Primero los deberes, hahaa. Gracias, si es lindo la forma como piensa en ella.

miniitha.malfoy: No te preocupes, yo tambien tuvedemores de fuerza mayor! Ya sabes que respondio Ginny. Tinenes razon, todo puede cambiar, depende.

S. Lily Potter: Me demore esta vez tambien, pero fue ya motivo de fuerza mayor, ya sabes que respondio Ginny, hahaha gracioso lo de Sebastian negandose al amor. Draco en el fondo, muy en el fondo.. estima a Breanna. Harry aparece en el proximo capitulo.

aimeeginnydyg12: hahaha Gracias, que linda!inclui una nota en el fic, por eso lo del cap -1, es te es el primer fic que hago y el unico hasta ahora, pero gracias, vere si se me ocurre alguno.

karli weasley: no entendi porque me odias?? haha..porq pensaste que ya estaba acabado?..Gracias, me demore un poco pero ya lo explique arriba.

lucy0s: Ver tu RR y que apareciste es..increible!! Yuuppii!! Yo tampoco reviso mucho mi mail, haha, pero era la unica luz que vi! Hasta que se arregle esa pagina, me hago vieja, haha. Graicas, gracias!! Gracias, me pone super contenta lo que dices!! hahha, hechizada! Creo que los celos son lo mas resaltante de esta pareja, haha de ambos. Ese es el precio que debe de pagar Draco por estar con Giny..golpes, haha. Molly les entrego mas niñoas a cuidar, pobre de Draco casi se vuelve loco. Naidies esperaba la propuesta de Draco, ahora ya sabes que respondio Ginny! Gracias por tus comentarios a mi creación. Tal vez en otro momento ponga la respuesta textual de Ginny, hahaha. Gracias, gracias..Gracias!! Me animan tus comentarios, trato de que se metan todos los personjaes para que se encamine la historia! Cada uno con sus rasgos especiales, y si Ron es inmaduro..o eso prefiere aparentar, uno nunca sabes a ciencia cierta con ese tipo de personas. Tal vez la relacion que mantiene Draco con los niños cambie cuando se trate de sus propios hijos, cambia la perspectiva. Draco con Ginny es distinto, la cuida, la ama. Eso creo que asombra son tan opuestas observandolos por separado, pero si te fijas en los detalles son iguales, juntos perfectos. Yo tambien me desespere un poco por no poder ubicarte! haha. Gracias por decir que es la mejor, gracias! Acertaste en todos los Weasley, asi lo hacen y sienten, haha. Espero tu RR con ansias, haha.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer!!

Exitos,


	32. Capitulo 31 Peligro

Hola!!

Disculpen por la demora!! Pero he estado llena de cosas, examentes, lecturas por leer y la practica!! hahaha... un tormento. No me dic eunta de todo el tiempo que paso, es como si se hubiera acelerado!

Además despues de lo que estuve enferma me quede sin ideas, y bueno, me di cuenta hace dos dias que no actualice hace mucho, hoy se cumpla ya un mes y un dia! Me puse las pilas y empece a escribir, ademas de que vi una pelicula que me inspiro bastante!

Gracias por su toelrancia, paciendia, buena voluntad y sus RR, Gracias!!

Los RR los contesto abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3****1 – Peligro**

- _"Besando al enemigo"_ – Dijeron leyendo _El Profeta_ ni bien Ginny abrió la puerta.

- ¿Bill? – Pregunto ella confundida - ¿Qué haces?

- _"Uno de los solteros más codiciados de Gran Bretaña, Draco Malfoy (24) fue visto hace algunas semanas en un partido de quidditch con Ginevra Weasley (22), a quienes se los encontró muy acaramelados durante el partido, según informaron algunas personas que los reconocieron. Sin embargo este fin de semana en Camber se los encontró mientras se besaban apasionadamente, confirmando la relación amorosa." _– Leyó Bill sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto pálida Ginny.

- Tu foto está en primera página.

Al decir esto, Bill giro el periódico para que Ginny y Draco, quien todavía no mencionaba palabra alguna, vieran la fotografía que ellos habían conseguido.

Se trataba de la fotografía de Ginny y Draco en la playa, una de ellas era cuando Draco la cargo sobre sus hombros y la metió al mar; y la otra era cuando ellos se besaron desenfrenadamente ese mismo día. Las fotografías eran lejanas, pero se percibía de quienes se trataba.

- No puede ser – Dijo Ginny cogiendo el periódico y comenzando a leer la nota.

- El artículo cita a _"Corazón de Bruja"_ – Dijo Bill entrando al departamento.

- ¿Ya salio el _"Corazón de Bruja_"? – Pregunto alarmada.

- Sale mañana - Dijo Bill quien estaba frente a ella.

Ginny seguía leyendo el periódico de pie. Draco se encontraba a su costado serio, levanto la vista, se encontró con la mirada seria y atemorizante de Bill.

- Después quiero hablar contigo seriamente – Dijo Bill con un leve tono amenazante en su voz.

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Se quejo Ginny después de leer y observar las fotografías. Estaba sentada en el sillón y tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

Bill se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo. Mientras Draco cogió el periódico y comenzó a leer.

- Pequeña – Dijo Bill tiernamente.

- Yo… - Comenzó ella a decir.

Sintieron un leve golpeteo en la ventana de la cocina.

- Yo voy – Dijo Bill después de acariciar la cabeza de Ginny – También voy por un café.

- Gracias Bill – Dijo Ginny tratando de no llorar.

Cuando Bill se dirigió hacia la cocina, Draco se acerco a Ginny, se sentó a su costado.

- Yo no puedo soportarlo otra vez – Dijo después de un sollozo.

- No va a pasar nada – Dijo Draco serio.

- Mira lo que dicen ahí – Dijo señalando el diario – Dicen tantas cosas sobre mí, no lo puedo tolerar – Suspiro y se limpio algunas lágrimas – No quiero saber que podría decir el _"Corazón de Bruja"_, van a argumentar que estoy contigo por dinero – Termino sollozando.

- Escúchame Ginevra – Dijo Draco tomando el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos – Vamos a denunciarlos.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida.

- Voy a escribir a mis abogados y vamos a presentar una denuncia contra ambos – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto ella.

- Si – Afirmo con la cabeza Draco, luego sonrió de lado – No pueden decir que salgo con una loca convenida, no tengo tan mal gusto – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ante el comentario, logro que Ginny sonriera y lo abrazo, con el gesto logro algunas lágrimas corrieran por el rostro de ella.

Bill observo esta situación desde la puerta, sonriente. Pero tuvo que interrumpir para darle una noticia a Ginny.

- Creo que tienes correspondencia, pequeña – Dijo Bill divertido.

Ella giro la cabeza rápidamente y lo primero que pudo observar fueron sobres de color rojo.

- Vociferadores – Dijo en un hilo de voz Ginny.

- Todos para ti – Comenzó a decir Bill con los brazos cruzados – Ábrelos de una vez.

Bill se sentó rápidamente en uno de los sillones, dejando su taza de café en la mesita y cogiendo el diario.

Ginny miro asustada a Draco, tragando difícilmente la saliva, ella tomo el primer vociferador que encontró. Ni bien lo abrió comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Grito muy fuerte la Señora Weasley – No sé cómo esperas que reaccione frente a estas fotografías que ¡Observa toda la Comunidad Mágica! – Grito aun mucho más enojada Molly.

Ginny simplemente observaba nerviosa y retrocedía un poco por la forma como se movía el vociferador, Bill tenía entre sus manos el periódico, leyendo las otras noticias despreocupadamente. Draco también observaba atento.

- ¡¿En qué pensabas?! – Grito muy molesta Molly – No esperaba ese comportamiento de ti una señorita, mi única hija mujer – En ese momento resopló con ira – Pobre tu padre, ¿Qué le dirán en el Ministerio? Su única hija mujer, una mujer de sociedad, mostrando los calzones ¡al mundo entero!

Ginny al escuchar eso, abrió demasiado los ojos y le arranco de las manos el periódico a Bill, observando las fotografías más detalladamente.

- No los estoy mostrando – Chilló Ginny.

- ¿Acaso te enseñamos ese tipo de comportamiento en esta casa, señorita? – Asevero Molly – Te esperamos en casa mañana a las 3:30 de la tarde.

- Noo – Se quejo Ginny.

- No acepto excusas Ginevra Molly Weasley – Ataco Molly – Tu novio también debe de venir a hablar con nosotros, porque nos deben muchas explicaciones a tu padre y a mí. ¡Pobre mi Arthur cuando se entere! Tu padre va a hablar seriamente con el joven Malfoy – Esto lo dijo el sobre volteando a ver a Malfoy, quien retrocedió un poco.

El sobre se quedo un momento en silencio.

- ¿Ya acabo? – Pregunto con mucho temor Ginny.

- No lo esperaba de ti, jovencita – Dijo Molly – No te atrevas a faltar mañana en la tarde, te estaremos esperando a ti y a Malfoy; no sabes de lo que soy capaz si no vienes a La Madriguera – Al acabar de decir esto, el sobre se desinfló y se autodestruyo.

- Sé de lo que eres capaz mamá – Contesto casi en un susurro temerosa.

- Ahora abre el siguiente – Dijo Bill señalándole los demás.

- ¿Hay más? – Ella miro rápidamente a su hermano, asustada.

- Para que elijas – Dijo tratando de animar a Ginny, sin éxito.

Ginny escogió el siguiente sobre el cual al tacto se levanto al aire.

- ¡Yo no entiendo como quieres que reaccione frente a lo que vi en _"El Profeta"_! – Dijo muy enojado Charlie – Respete tu decisión, ¡es más! Te apoye y defendí. Pero no, oh no señorita, no voy a tolerar que te comportes de ese modo, Ginny.

Ginny agacho un poco la cabeza y arrugo la nariz sin darse cuenta.

- Acepte que salieras con Malfoy, porque ¡Te vi feliz! – Dijo aun enojado Charlie – Pero no voy a aceptar esta nueva conducta tuya. Cuando mamá se enteré y te llame, yo la voy a apoyar en su decisión – Se quedo un momento en silencio – Malfoy – Comenzó aun más irritado – ¡Eres hombre muerto! ¿Muestras esas fotografías a todo el mundo mágico? ¿Mi hermana en esa situación comprometedora? ¡No sabes lo que te espera cuando te vea! – Dijo muy furioso - ¡Ni te escondes, porque te buscaré por todo el mundo si es necesario!

- Charlie – Se escucho una voz en el fondo, era Cassandra.

- ¡Eres hombre muerto Malfoy! – Dijo muy furioso Charlie.

En ese momento termino y se autodestruyo el vociferador que venía de parte de Charlie.

- ¿Todavía hay más? – Se quejo Ginny cansada y asustada por los vociferadote que ya había escuchado.

- Si, de todos – Dijo Bill sonriendo y bajando el diario.

- ¿Todos? – Dijo sorprendida Ginny.

- Yo no te he enviado – Aclaro Bill – Pero hablare seriamente con Malfoy, después – Dijo sonriente maliciosamente hacia Draco – Y creo que la carta de Percy es esa gruesa – Dijo señalando una de las cartas que se encontraba en la mesita.

Ginny decidió que mejor terminaba con los vociferadores.

- ¡Te voy a matar Malfoy! – Grito un muy enojado Ron, el sobre atacaba a Draco - ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi "hermanita"? – El sobre seguía atacando a Draco.

Ginny miraba muy asustada hacia el vociferador que se acercaba muy peligrosamente al rostro de Draco.

- ¿A mi dulce, inocente hermanita? – Volvió a reiterar Ron, con unas cuantas octavas más de su tono de voz.

Ginny ante el comentario sonrió y miro de reojo a Draco divertida.

- ¡No sabes lo que te espera sucio mortifago! – Grito enojado Ron - ¡Si es necesario te mataré con mis propias manos para que no te acerques a mi hermanita! – Grito y se acercaba más el sobre a Draco - ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hermana!

Ginny miro más tranquila a Draco, pero en eso escucharon un alarido que provenía del sobre.

- ¡El honor de mi hermana! – Grito Ron como si fuera su último aliento.

Incluso Bill levanto la cabeza asustado por el alarido.

- Ron – Se escucho desde lejos la voz de Hermione.

- Es verdad, está poniendo en tela de juicio el honor de mi hermanita – Dijo Ron enojado.

- Eso es tan del siglo quince – Dijo Hermione cansada.

- Ven, Hermione – Dijo Ron exaltado – Explícales sobre lo que se debe y no se debe hacer.

- Ron no le veo nada malo – Dijo ella enojándose.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Grito Ron – Se supone que me apoyes… ¿A dónde crees que vas?... ¡Vuelve!- se escucho un vació para finalmente autodestruirse el sobre rojo.

Ahora abrieron el vociferador de los gemelos.

- Malfoy – Comenzaban ambos tratando de parecer tranquilos – Una cosa es apoyarte y otra que actúes de esa forma.

- Has… - Comenzó a decir Fred.

- Traicionado nuestra confianza – Termino George – No tolero que actúes de esa forma con nuestra hermana.

- Esto llega a todo el mundo mágico, ¿no pensaron en ser más cautelosos? – Pregunto Fred algo enojado.

- Vamos a tener una charla muy seria – Comenzó George.

- De Weasley a hurón saltador – Termino muy serio Fred.

- Hablaremos sobre los comportamientos que puedes y no con nuestra hermana pequeña – Dijeron ambos.

Luego el sobre volteo a mirar a Ginny.

- Ahora con respecto a usted, señorita – Dijeron ambos enojados, hubo un silencio - ¿Cómo te atreves a irte a Camber, a esa playa hermosa y no decirnos nada?

- Ni invitarnos – Dijo decepcionado Fred – Nos ha dolido que no nos hayas tenido en cuenta; tendremos ahora que considerar tu puesto en nuestro testamento.  
- Exacto- dijo severo George.

- Eras nuestra hermana favorita – Dijo dramáticamente Fred.

- Soy la única – Argumento Ginny en un susurro.

- Ya hablaremos sobre tu comportamiento – Regaño Fred – No nos defraudes.

- Nos veremos en el Consejo Weasley en la tarde – Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Este fue el último vociferador que recibió Ginny, ella respiro un poco más tranquila, pero de todas formas estaba preocupada por lo que tendría que suceder en la tarde.

- ¿No vas a leer lo que te envió Percy? – Pregunto Bill con una ceja levantada.

- Cierto – Dijo Ginny percatándose de la carta.

Se acerco a la mesita y abrió el sobre, encontró varios pergaminos escritos y un libro.

- ¿Qué te envió? – Pregunto curioso Bill.

- Diez pergaminos, y un…libro…-dijo secamente Ginny.  
- ¿Cuál… es el libro?- pregunto Bill con un dejo de curiosidad en la voz por la reacción de su hermana.

Ginny levanto el libro sin levantar la vista, Bill al ver la portada del libro, no hizo mas que estallar en carcajadas.

"_Comportamientos no aptos para una señorita de sociedad_", con una imagen muy parecida a la pose de Ginny en la portada del libro.

Bill rompió en carcajadas.

- No le encuentro lo gracioso Bill – Dijo Ginny muy fastidiada.

- No importa – Dijo aun riendo Bill.

Se levanto y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana, desordenándole los cabellos.

- Me tengo que ir – Dijo Bill sonriendo divertido, luego miro a Draco - ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

- Si – Dijo confundido.

- Te acompaño en el trayecto.

Ginny abrió demasiado los ojos y observo asustado a Draco.

- Está bien – Dijo Draco serio.

Llevo sus manos hacia los bolsillos del pantalón y salió junto con Bill del departamento. Timber se acerco a Ginny. Ella lo cargo.

- Será un día largo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco había tenido un día largo. El hermano de Ginevra lo había amenazado, no propiamente dicho, pero se podía tomar como una amenaza.

Ni bien llego a la oficina Blaise le salio al encuentro con un ejemplar de "El Profeta". No paro de hablarle hasta que Draco tuvo que amenazarlo con su varita. La mayoría de los empleados de la oficina lo quedaban mirando detenidamente, pero no le dio importancia, ya que ni bien Draco volteaba a mirarlos empezaban a trabajar.

Llego a su departamento temprano. Timber salio a su encuentro, Draco simplemente le acaricio la cabeza un momento.

- Draco, ¿Llegaste temprano? – Dijo Ginny caminando hacia él.

Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No deberías estar en la pastelería? – Pregunto Draco confundido.

Ginny suspiro cansada.

- Kyndra me dijo que me viniera – Dijo triste.

- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Draco

- Bueno – Dijo ella arrugando la nariz – La gente murmuraba mucho cuando caminaba o me veían, todos tenían "El Profeta" en las manos – Dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello – Me sentía sofocada.

Ginny se llevo una mano al rostro, cerca de sus ojos. Draco se acerco y le beso la frente.

- ¿No les lanzaste el moco murciélago? – Dijo.

Ella sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se separo un poco.

- Te hice algo – Dijo sonriendo levemente.

Lo agarro de la mano y fueron juntos a la cocina. Draco observo que toda la cocina estaba echa un lío.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.

- Espera – Dijo Ginny separándose de él.

Ella se agacho y saco algo del horno, Draco no pudo reconocer que era.

- Es suflé de limón – Dijo Ginny dejando la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Eso has estado haciendo todo el día? – Pregunto Draco

- ¿Cómo que eso? – Dijo ella arrugando la nariz - ¡Es _suflé _de limón! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es prepararlo? – Dijo ella algo indignada – Necesitas de paciencia y mucho cuidado para que salga así de perfecto.

Draco se rió ante el argumento de Ginny. Ella lo miro muy enojada, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Me esforcé para que te gustarán – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero.

- Todavía no los he probado, pelirroja – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado divertido.

Draco ayudo a Ginny a sentarse sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cogió uno de los pequeños postres y se lo llevo a la boca.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto Ginny emocionada.

Draco saboreo un momento, se llevo una mano a la barbilla analizando.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca de asco.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo alarmada Ginny, luego se molesto - ¡Nunca más te preparo algo!

Ginny estaba a punto de levantarse e irse de la cocina, cuando Draco la sujeto.

- No sabe tan mal – Dijo al final Draco.

- ¿No sabe _tan _mal? – Pregunto enojada Ginny – Me esforcé porque te gustará.

- Está bien, pelirroja – Dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza – Estaba delicioso.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto emocionada mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco sonrió de lado, Ginny le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- Te amo – Dijo Ginny abrazándolo, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Ginny dijo - ¿Qué hora es?

Draco vio con dificultad su reloj.

- Ya van a ser las seis – Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ginny.

- Debemos de irnos – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Tu mamá nos espera.

Draco la bajo de la mesa y la siguió abrazando.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto escéptico.

Ginny abrió los ojos bastante y se separo para mirar a Draco.

- Tu mamá mando una carta – Dijo tranquila.

- ¿Mando una carta? – Pregunto arrugando la frente.

- Si, hace un rato – Dijo Ginny – Quiere que vayamos a cenar a la mansión, dejo la dirección.

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- No especifico – Dijo Ginny – Pero creo que es por la portada.

Draco resignado se separo y la beso en los labios.

- No me vas a convencer – Dijo Ginny aun pegada a los labios de Draco.

- Lo intente – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

- Voy a llevar a Timber, para distraerlos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Por qué viniste con ese vestido? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

- Porque vamos a cenar con tus padres, Draco – Dijo ella fastidiada - ¿Está mal?

- No – Dijo Draco, luego miro alrededor - ¿Te dijeron que iban a estar aquí?

- Está dirección decía en el pergamino – Dijo Ginny pegándose al cuerpo de Draco.

Escucharon algunos pasos que se acercaban.

- Llegaron al fin – Dijo Pansy sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Pregunto Draco haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Qué modales! – Se quejo Pansy – Vine de visita.

Los hijos de Pansy salieron al encuentro de ellos, corrieron a saludar a Ginny. La abrazaron y estaban acariciando a Timber.

Ginny levanto la vista y vio que Draco y Pansy hablaban seriamente, susurrando, le pareció extraño. Draco en un momento se tenso y hablo serio a Pansy, quien movía la cabeza negativamente. Pansy volteo a mirar a Ginny, dejando de hablar.

- Yo tengo que ir un momento a casa – Dijo Pansy acercándose a Ginny, dejando a Draco de espaldas – Dejo a Denes y Maurice, y vengo más tarde.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny extrañada.

- ¿Por qué? – Se quejo Denes, Maurice hizo un puchero.

- Porque deben de ir a casa, además papá les iba a hacer un regalo, ¿Se acuerdan?

Se despidieron los niños de Ginny.

- Ya vuelvo, Ginna – Dijo Pansy.

Se acerco y la abrazo.

- Felicidades – Dijo Pansy en voz baja, solo para que oiga ella.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto confundida, tratando de mirar a Pansy.

- Después me lo contarás – Dijo ella.

Se separo y se estaba yendo con sus hijos, cuando volteo y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Les traje a tus padres "El Profeta".

Dicho esto desapareció. Narcissa ingreso a la habitación.

- Madre – Dijo Draco en forma de saludo.

- Hijo – Dijo ella seria, luego volteo a mirar a Ginny – Ginevra.

- Señora Malfoy – Dijo tímidamente.

- Vayamos al comedor, tu padre nos espera ahí – Dijo Narcissa mirando hacia su hijo – Dorothy – Grito Narcissa.

- Señora, ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Pregunto una joven que llego muy rápido.

- Encárgate de la mascota de mi hijo – Dijo sin mirarla.

- Si, señora – Dijo Dorothy.

Narcissa fue la primera en salir de esa habitación. Ginny se agarro del brazo de Draco fuertemente.

- ¿Está enojada? – Pregunto en un susurro a Draco.

Draco simplemente se levanto de hombros y siguió a su madre.

- Señor Malfoy – Dijo Ginny temerosa saludándolo.

- No pensé que vinieran – Dijo serio, jugando con su bastón.

- ¿Para qué nos llamaron? – Dijo cansado Draco, dirigiéndose hacia el lado derecho de su padre de su padre.

- Todo a su momento, hijo – Dijo serio Lucius.

Draco ayudo a Ginny a sentarse y se sentó al costado de ella, y Ginny jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

Comenzaron a cenar tranquilos, aunque Narcissa estaba muy seria y no hablaba mucho. Lucius observaba de reojo a ambos.

- En la semana vino Chantal Niarchos – Dijo Narcissa indiferente, mientras comía.

- ¿Qué quería? – Draco contesto mirando muy seriamente a su madre.

Ginny se acordaba que en algún momento había escuchado ese nombre, pero no se acordaba de donde. Estuvo haciendo memoria hasta que se acordó.

DG………………………………….Flash Back…………………………………………….DG

_- "Para Draco, con mucho amor y afecto de Chantal, te dejo mi número telefónico y dirección. Besos. Muchas felicidades" – Ginny lo dijo con voz chillona. _

_Mientras lo decía movía la cabeza ridiculizando la dedicatoria y moviendo los ojos demasiado. _

_- ¿Quién es Chantal? – Pregunto indignada Ginny. _

_- No tengo idea – Dijo divertido Draco - ¿Por qué revisas mi correspondencia?_

_Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada y coloco una de sus manos en su cadera, muy amenazadoramente. _

_Draco se paro y camino hacia Ginny, quedando frente a ella, se apoyo ligeramente sobre su escritorio. _

_- Porque quiero saber quién es está – Dijo ella muy enojada – Que te deja besos, su dirección y teléfono. _

_- Permíteme – Dijo Draco cogiendo la tarjeta, la miro con el ceño fruncido - ¡Chantal Niarchos! Es la hija del dueño de una petrolera._

_Ginny se cruzo de brazos muy enojada, moviendo una de sus piernas. _

_- Mira un encendedor – Dijo Draco sacando el regalo, luego paso sus dedos sobre este – Creo que tiene diamantes, ¿tu qué crees, Ginevra?_

_Esto lo dijo sabiendo que alteraría la tranquilidad de Ginevra. _

_- ¿Por qué tanta confianza de esta? – Dijo Ginny irritada. _

_- Tuvimos algo en el pasado – Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y levantándose de hombros – Nada importante. _

DG……………………………….End Flash Back………………………………………….DG

Ginevra volteo a mirar rápidamente a Draco, quien mantenía una mirada fría hacia su madre.

- Vino a tomar el té conmigo – Dijo tranquila.

- Muy amable fue – Dijo Lucius – Nos trajo algunos presentes de su viaje a Egipto.

- Quería saber como estabas, qué estabas haciendo – Dijo Narcissa ahora mirando a su hijo.

- Siempre te guardo un… especial aprecio, Draco – Dijo Lucius sonriendo extrañamente a su hijo.

Ginny se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, incómoda. Ella era la novia de Draco, ellos lo sabían y estaban hablando de esa mujer y sus insinuaciones frente a ella.

- ¿Para eso me llamaste? – Dijo Draco dejando los cubiertos en el plato, haciendo sonido.

- No te comportes de esa forma, Draco – Dijo serio Lucius Malfoy.

- Entonces no sean cínicos – Termino por decir Draco elevando un poco la voz.

Se quedaron todos callados, un silencio incómodo para Ginny. Narcissa dejo los cubiertos en el plato.

- Te llamamos por esto, hijo – Dijo Narcissa dejando en la mesa "El Profeta" – Queríamos hablar de este asunto.

- No hay nada que decir – Corto Draco.

- Hijo – Dijo paciente Lucius – Esto es un escándalo, toda la comunidad mágica habla de esto.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Dijo sin interés Draco.

Narcissa lo miro fijamente y golpeo la mesa, no tan fuerte.

- Que este tipo de comportamiento no debe de tener un heredero Malfoy – Dijo Narcissa muy enojada - ¡Hay un apellido que cuidar!

- ¿Ahora te preocupa el apellido? – Dijo con sorna.

- No le hables así a tu madre – Dijo Lucius, dando un golpe en el suelo con su bastón.

- Tus padres debieron de decirte algo respecto a esto, ¿no? – Pregunto mirando a Ginny severamente.

- Si – Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Debiste ser más cuidadosa, no puedes comportarte así – Dijo Narcisa severamente – No debiste exponerlo de esa forma.

- Déjala en paz – Dijo Draco mirando fijamente a su madre.

Narcissa fulmino con la mirada a Draco, quien se mostró frío y distante.

- ¿Sabes cómo esto va a perjudicar a los juicios que tenemos abiertos? – Dijo Narcissa entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente - ¡Hay una imagen que mantener!

- El juicio que enfrentamos es mérito propio de mi padre – Dijo ácidamente Draco.

- Soporte ese comportamiento dejado que tuviste por mucho tiempo – Dijo Narcissa ahora de pie – Los pocos escándalos que salieron a la luz, con todas las mujeres con las que te relacionaron, ¿te acuerdas?

- Madre – Dijo irritado Draco imitando a su madre.

Ginny seguía sintiéndose incómoda y miraba de reojo a Draco.

- Ocultamos tus problemas del alcohol, ¿Te olvidas de ello?

Ginny se quedo sorprendida por ello, no lo sabía. Pero recordó haber encontrado varias botellas vacías en la villa de Camber.

- Para madre – Dijo Draco amenazante.

- ¡No puedes comportarte así! – Dijo ella levantando una mano y señalando con un dedo a Draco – Debemos de mantener el perfil bajo. Y tú - Dijo volteando a mirar a Ginny – Pensé que eras más cuidadosa.

- No fue su culpa madre – Dijo Draco serio, ayudando a Ginny a levantarse.

- Ese no es un comportamiento adecuado – Dijo Narcissa mirando fijamente a Ginny – Más aun si vas a formar parte de nuestra familia.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro, ahora Timber había entrado al comedor a colocarse a los pies de Ginny.

- ¿Creen que no nos íbamos a enterar? – Dijo sonriendo extrañamente Lucius.

Pero Narcissa no pudo quejarse más, ya que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte fuera de la habitación, un jarrón se había rato.

- Malfoy – Grito una voz grave.

Lucius simplemente apretó más fuerte el bastón y se levanto de la silla. Draco sujeto a Ginny de uno de los hombros.

- Llévalas a la habitación contigua – Ordeno Lucius Malfoy.

Draco guió a Ginny, quien tenía a Timber en brazos. Las llevo a una pequeña puerta que se encontraba oculta, al abrirla se dio cuenta que era un espacio reducido, primero ingreso Narcissa, Draco le paso a la cachorra a su madre.

- Que haga silencio – Le dijo a su madre.

Luego volteo a mirar a Ginny.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí dentro – Ordeno Draco.

- Pero… - Comenzó a refutar Ginny.

- No – Corto Draco – Yo voy a venir a buscarte – Dijo – No te muevas de aquí.

- ¿Jugando a las escondidas, Malfoy? – Dijo burlándose la voz grave, se estaba acercando.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a ambas a oscuras, solo con la ligera luz que ingresaba de un pequeño hueco.

- Nadie se oculta – Dijo Lucius tranquilamente - ¿Qué buscas aquí?

- ¡Qué modales! – Dijo con sorna – Los perdiste cuando tu hijo se junto con la traidora de sangre.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Grito Lucius.

Cerraron alguna puerta, y lo único que escucharon fueron algunas cosas cayendo y vidrio rompiéndose. Luego un silencio sepulcral.

Ginny volteo a mirar asustada a Narcissa Malfoy, quien miraba fijamente hacia la puerta y sujetaba el hocico de Timber. Sintieron que alguien ingreso a esa habitación, sigilosamente. Nerviosa, Ginevra saco su varita y apuntaba hacia la puerta.

Sintieron los pasos acercarse hacia donde ellas estaban. Ginny sujeto con más fuerza su varita. Giraron la manija de la puerta.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Grito Ginny de inmediato.

Una persona se golpeo contra alguna cosa.

- Somos nosotros – Dijo Lucius, asomándose después.

Lucius intercalo su mirada entre Ginny y la persona que estaba tendida en el suelo todavía.

- Buenos reflejos, Weasley – Dijo Lucius Malfoy arrogante – Pero persona equivocada.

Ella giro la vista y vio que Draco estaba tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Draco! – Grito mientras corría a verlo.

- Estoy bien – Dijo Draco con una mueca, levantándose.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto preocupada.

- Si – Dijo serio, luego miro a su padre – Debemos de irnos de aquí, inmediatamente.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Lucius con una mueca de fastidio.

- Vamos a mi departamento – Dijo Draco ya completamente de pie.

- Le voy a escribir a Pansy para que ya no venga – Dijo Narcissa antes de coger un pergamino.

Llegaron a departamento, pero Draco y Lucius decidieron ir a avisarle a los aurores del ataque. Ellas se quedaron solas, fueron hacia la biblioteca y Ginny fue a preparar café.

Pansy llego al momento.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un poco asustada.

- Nada importante – Dijo Narcissa sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Pansy la miro, analizándola. Giro y miro a Ginny.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ginna? – Le pregunto.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, aun estaba asustada.

- ¿Entonces ya le dijiste, Narcissa? – Pregunto emocionada Pansy.

- ¿Qué tenía que decir mi madre? – Draco recién había llegado.

- Sobre… - Pansy dudo y miro a Narcissa, quien le asintió con la cabeza, cansada – Sobre tu compromiso – Dijo sonriendo abiertamente - ¡Se van a casar!

La abrazo efusivamente, dando algunas vueltas con Ginny.

- No pensé que Draco se animará tan rápido – Dijo Pansy sonriendo abiertamente – Es lento para tomar decisiones – Dijo como si fuera un secreto.

- Pansy – Dijo Narcissa en reclamo.

- Es verdad, Cissy – Dijo Pansy volteando a verla.

- Es cuidadoso en tomar las decisiones – Dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo fue? – Pregunto emocionada Pansy – Me lo tienes que contar todo, porque no me imagino a Drake proponiendo matrimonio a nadie – Dijo riéndose.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? – Pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- Quien te vendió el anillo, es amigo de mi madre – Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿Cuándo se piensan casar?

- No lo hemos decidido – Dijo Draco serio, Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Por Merlín!, ¿cómo que no? – Dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Draco - Deben de apurarse, pónganse las pilas, hay una boda en camino - dijo Pansy moviendo exageradamente los brazos yendo de aquí para allá, pero se quedo estática al pasar enfrente de Narcissa.  
-Pansy- dijo severamente – Me parece inadecuado ir apresurando las cosas, cuando aun no son seguras.

- ¿Te vas a oponer? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- No, pero aunque sea una decisión que debas tomar _tu_ – Se aliso arrugas imaginarias del impecable traje que llevaba puesto - Me parece muy poco el tiempo que has estado viéndote con la joven Weasley.

Ginny levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada fría de Narcissa, quien ya no la llamaba Ginevra, sino otra vez Weasley.

- Además – Dijo levantando el rostro – Todavía le falta mucho que aprender para que lleve el apellido Malfoy.

Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos, Draco fulminó con la mirada a su madre, mientras que Lucius se mantuvo atento a la conversación, distante. Existía mucha tensión en el ambiente.

- De todas formas – Dijo Pansy alegre – quiero ayudarte a escoger el vestido, los zapatos,… – Siguió enumerando - ¡Tantas cosas por elegir y ni pensar en las invitaciones!

Pansy cogió de la mano a Ginny, conduciéndola fuera de la habitación. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Pansy se quedo quieta.

- No escuches todo lo que dice Narcissa – Dijo Pansy seria mirando hacia el frente – Es su único hijo, recuerda.

Ginny se le hizo difícil respirar y asintió con la cabeza.

- Me tengo que ir – Dijo sonriendo Pansy – Me espera mi flamante esposo – Dijo muy orgullosa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba ordenando algunas cosas en el dormitorio, lentamente. Draco abrió en ese momento la puerta de la habitación y cerro de inmediato, sin mencionar una palabra.

- ¿Se van a quedar tus padres? – Pregunto temerosa.

- No tengo idea – Dijo Draco después de suspirar.

Draco levanto la vista y la vio. Ella estaba de pie, abrazada a una almohada enorme con el cabello suelto.

- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto cansado, empezando a desvestirse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se metió a la cama silenciosamente. Draco la siguió cuando se puso el pijama. Ella estaba dándole la espalda. Se acerco y la giro. Ginevra estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

- Pelirroja – Dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Creo que tus padres no me aceptaron del todo – Dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír, pero no funcionó.

- Eso no importa – Dijo mientras seguía acariciándole el rostro.

- Son tus padres – Dijo ella triste, mirando hacia uno de los hombros de Draco.

- Son unos cínicos – Dijo sonriendo de lado – No los escuches.

La beso en la frente y la acurruco en sus brazos, quedándose de esa forma, ambos dormidos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Despertaron ambos a la misma vez, por el ruido que hacia Timber, rascando la puerta. Salieron para desayunar y se encontraron con los señores Malfoy en el comedor. Lucius levanto la vista un poco e inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo.

- Buenos días – Dijo Narcissa mirando a ambos.

- ¿Hicieron café? – Pregunto Draco observando las tazas.

- Llamamos a Prinkle para que lo sirviera – Dijo Lucius sin mirarlo.

Ginny camino hacia la cocina y salio con algunas tostadas y dos tazas más. Se sentó al costado de Draco y comió en silencio.

- Pasaré por la oficina de aurores – Dijo Lucius.

- Voy a ir a buscar algunas cosas a la mansión para mudarnos a Oxford – Dijo Narcissa mientras taladraba con la mirada a Draco.

- Como quieras – Dijo Draco sin mirarlos.

- Nos retiramos de una vez – Dijo Narcissa irguiéndose.

- Conocen la salida – Dijo Draco antes de beber de la taza de café.

- Draco – Murmuro Ginny, antes de darle un ligero golpe en la mano.

- No es necesario – Dijo Narcissa mirando a Ginny – Hasta luego.

Ambos se marcharon a la vez. Draco acabo de desayunar y se cambio.

- Vengo para almorzar – Dijo Draco antes de salir a la empresa.

- Además tenemos que ir a La Madriguera – Dijo Ginny sonriendo tímidamente.

Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio, la beso en los labios y se fue.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba metida en la oficina de la pastelería, revisando algunas cosas. Había salido del departamento prácticamente disfrazada, con unos lentes de sol enormes y una gorra amplia.

- Ginny – Pregunto Kyndra desde la puerta.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto levantando la vista.

- No te levantes – Dijo viendo que Ginny tenía intenciones de levantarse – Te traje algo.

- ¿Qué será? – Pregunto fingiendo estar entusiasmada.

- Quiero te relajes y no te perturbes por lo que leas – Dijo Kyndra comenzando a acercarse.

- ¿Trajiste el "Corazón de Bruja"? – Pregunto preocupada.

- Esperaron al mediodía para sacar la revista – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Dice cosas malas? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No la he revisado – Dijo Kyndra tratando de sonreír.

Cogió una silla cercana y se sentó al costado de Ginny, saco el ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja".

En la portada había dos imágenes cortadas, una de ellas era el beso que se dieron Draco y Ginny en la playa, mientras que al otro lado había una fotografía de Ginny con Harry, dándose un beso simple y sonriendo muy felices. El título decía: "_¿Quién ganará?"_, en letras más pequeñas:_ A los pocos meses del retorno de Harry Potter, descubrimos que Ginny Weasley mantiene una relación amorosa con Draco Malfoy. Que historia de amor ganará. _

Ginny se quedo boquiabierta por las imágenes y el mensaje que enviaba. Abrió la revista y la mayoría del contenido se trataba de artículos relacionados a los tres. Había muchas fotografías de Harry y Ginny juntos pasadas, y las únicas fotografías que tenían de Ginny y Draco, aunque entre estas había la fotografía de Draco, Ginny junto con Blaise, Breanna y Kyndra cuando se encontraron. También encontró una fotografía reciente de Ginny con Harry saliendo del supermercado, debajo de esta decía _"¿Reconquistando lo perdido?"_

Uno de los artículos que llamo más su atención decía:

"_Pasaron simplemente dos años desde que termino con Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió, supuestamente el amor eterno de Ginny, con quien se esperaba que formara una familia. Ahora relacionada con Draco Malfoy ¿Sólo dos años para recuperarse?, ¡Qué fácil olvida! ¡Qué fácil se repone! Es el niño que vivió de quien hablamos, por lo visto ella nunca se intereso en este joven y brillante mago… o… simplemente esta usando a Draco Malfoy para sacarle celos a Harry Potter y poder volver con el amor de su vida. _

_Debemos de tener en cuenta que Harry y Draco son enemigos desde la infancia, ¿Esta usando esta herramienta Ginny Weasley? Este tipo de mujeres busca quien le conviene más, buscan su minuto de fama. Esperemos que ambos jóvenes apuestos se den cuenta de los juegos sucios de esta mujerzuela y puedan conseguir a alguien mejor. Alguien que valga la pena." _

Kyndra volteo a mirar a Ginny, ella se encontraba con el rostro bañado de lágrimas. En otro de los artículos decía a cuánto ascendía aproximadamente la fortuna de Draco Malfoy y cuánto le tocaría a Ginny en caso de que permaneciera con él.

- Ginny… - Dijo Kyndra cerrando la revista y cogiendo el rostro de Ginny, para que la mirara – Todo eso es pura basura.

- Kyndra – Dijo entre sollozos - ¿Por qué?

- Escúchame – Dijo Kyndra seria – Eso es mentira, tú no eres esa persona que ellos describen.

- Pero… - Dijo con dificultad.

- No – Dijo cortante – Es mentira, Draco, tus hermanos, yo, todos los que te quieren saben que es mentira.

Kyndra pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella y la abrazo fuerte, permitiendo que ella se desahogará y llorará con más fuerzas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos contratos que le habían llegado, cuando entro Blaise sin ser anunciado.

- Podrías tocar la puerta – Dijo sin levantar la vista.

- No lo creí necesario por lo que traigo – Dijo Blaise despeinándose un poco.

Draco levanto la vista un poco y observo a Blaise sosteniendo con ambas manos el ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja".

- No me interesa – Dijo volviendo a sus asuntos.

- Si los vas a demandar deberías saber qué dicen – Dijo Blaise dejando la revista en el escritorio – Te podría interesar – Dijo vacilando.

Draco dejo los documentos, y cogió la revista, Se tensó al observar la imagen de la portada, sobre todo por la que era de Potter y Ginevra. Observo algunos fotografías, muchas del pasado de SU Ginevra con Potter, lo cual lo pusieron de malhumor, y se quedo atento observando una fotografía actual de Ginevra y Potter hablando tranquilos, hasta sonriendo. Leyó superficialmente algunas cosas.

- Basura – Dijo tirando la revista.

- Lo sé – Dijo Blaise serio - ¿Sabes algo de Ginny?

En ese momento la secretaría le aviso que Kyndra estaba en la puerta.

- ¿No debería de visitarme a mi, y no a ti? – Se quejo Blaise.

- Draco – Dijo Kyndra entrando rápidamente, llevando a Timber – Blaise – dijo ella sonriéndole tiernamente, luego miro a Draco seria – Ginny.

- ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto levantándose del asiento.

- Vimos la revista – Dijo señalando la que tenía Draco en el escritorio – Se altero – Respiro un momento, preocupada – Su hermano – Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria – Bill, se la llevo a La Madriguera.

Draco la observo atento.

- Estaba muy mal – Dijo Kyndra preocupada – No paraba de llorar.

Draco dudo un momento en ir a verla a La Madriguera.

- Te acompaño – Dijo decidida Kyndra.

- Vamos – Dijo Draco cogiendo su abrigo.

- Yo también voy – Dijo Blaise incorporándose.

Los tres le avisaron a la secretaria y se fueron por la Red Flu.

Se encontraron con los hermanos de Ginny, los mayores.

- Malfoy – Dijo sorprendido Bill – No esperaba que vinieras.

- Sucio mortífago – Grito Ron encolerizado abalanzándose sobre Draco.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero se salvo del golpe ya que los gemelos sujetaron a tiempo a Ron. Kyndra levanto los brazos aterrorizada, Blaise miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lo vamos a matar luego – Dijo Fred.

- Cuando lo llevemos al patio – Dijo George.

- ¡Tranquilízate Ron! – Grito Bill.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras los gemelos trataban de llevar a Ron al otro extremo de la habitación con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Ginevra? – Pregunto Draco.

- Está en su dormitorio – Dijo Bill tranquilo.

- Mamá y Cassandra fueron a buscar una poción para tranquilizarla – Dijo Charlie mirando atentamente a Draco.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – Grito Ron asesinando con la mirada a Draco – ¡No te acerques a ella!

- Ron – Dijo algo impaciente Bill.

- Es tu culpa que ella se encuentre así – Grito encolerizado Ron - ¿La quieres matar acaso? ¿Acaso la amas?

- No es culpa de nadie, Ronald – Dijo severamente Bill – Deja a Ginny en paz.

- Con Harry – Dijo Ron fuerte – él la hubiera cuidado – Dijo fulminando con la mirada a Draco – No hubiera dejado que esto pasara.

Draco miro seriamente a Ron, estaba a punto de responder cuando Charlie hablo.

- ¿Por eso la dejo sola cuando todos los medios la atacaron? – Dijo muy enojado Charlie - ¿Te olvidas de eso?

- ¿Estas defendiendo a Malfoy? – Grito levantándose de la silla Ron - ¿A ese mortífago?

- ¡No estoy defendiendo a nadie, Ronald! – Muy enojado Charlie – Estamos aquí porque Ginny no esta bien, no por quién la hubiera defendido mejor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Ron y Charlie se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

- ¿Quieres ir a verla? – Pregunto receloso Bill.

- Si – Dijo decidido Draco.

- No puedes subir a su habitación – Dijo severamente Charlie.

- ¡Ni te atrevas desgraciado! – Grito Ron desde el otro extremo - ¡Te mato si subes!

- Cállense – Grito Bill – Puede que le haga bien verlo.

- Nosotros también subimos – Dijo Kyndra mirando fijamente a Ron.

Los tres subieron, aunque Blaise lo hizo con mucho temor, mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

Tocaron una de las puertas, y Bill giro la manija lentamente. Draco fue el primero en ingresar.

- Ginny tienes visita – Dijo Bill en voz baja.

Ella giro y los quedo mirando, tenía los ojos rojos, muy hinchados.

- Draco – Dijo en un susurro.

Corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente y al momento que se colgó del cuello de Draco, comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- Shhh… - Le dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba.

Bill cerró la puerta, dejando a Kyndra y Blaise mirando la escena. Ellos estuvieron algunos minutos dentro de la habitación hasta que decidieron irse, más que nada para dejarlos solos.

Ginny seguía sollozando fuertemente, Draco observo un poco la habitación de Ginny encontrando una mecedora, que se veía segura.

Se movió lentamente hasta quedar cerca de esta y se sentó. A Ginevra la sentó en su regazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella, empezó a mecerla lenta y tranquilamente.

- Yo… - Comenzó a decir entre sollozos.

- Shh… - Volvió a repetir Draco.

Draco la siguió meciendo y a su vez le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla. Ella se aferro al cuerpo de Draco.

- Me gusta tu olor – Comento Ginny con dificultad.

Draco le acaricio una de las mejillas, sonriendo de lado.

- Me encanta tu sabor – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos, divertido por la confesión de ella.

- Ginny te trajimos… - Dijo entrando rápidamente Cassandra, pero los observo. Especialmente a Draco que le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

Ella levanto un poco la cabeza, ya no estaba llorando, aunque todavía estaba pálida y con los ojos hinchados.

- Creo que ya estás mejor – Dijo Cassandra.

En ese momento la señora Weasley recién entraba a la habitación observándolos sorprendida.

- Malfoy – Dijo aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Señora Weasley – Dijo serio y tranquilo.

- Voy a buscar a Arthur – Dijo Molly saliendo.

- Los esperamos abajo – Dijo Cassandra antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados hasta que Ginny se movió.

- Creo que debemos de bajar – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto Draco mientras que con sus manos le limpiaba las mejillas.

Se levanto y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Tenía los ojos muy hinchados. Salieron del dormitorio de Ginny juntos.

- Primero voy al baño – Comento Draco.

- La segunda puerta a la derecha – Le indico Ginny – Yo voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Ella bajo la escaleras lentamente, con desgano. Le fastidiaba un poco la luz del día. Llego a la cocina, se acerco a servir un vaso de agua.

- Ginny – Dijeron suavemente detrás de ella.

- Harry… - Dijo ella en un susurro, volteando a verlo.

Harry se acercó decidido hacia ella y la abrazo. La abrazo fuertemente.

- No te van a hacer daño – Le susurro al oído – Te lo prometo.

Ella sollozo un poco en los brazos de Harry.

- Gracias – Pudo decir – Pero…

- No te voy a dejar sola – Interrumpió a Ginny – Lo vamos a enfrentar juntos.

- Harry – Dijo ella en reclamo, tratando de separarlo.

- Yo estoy aquí – Le susurro.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Dijo cortante y muy enojado Draco.

Draco se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirando la escena muy serio.

- Malfoy – Dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos – Te quiero fuera de la vida de Ginny.

- No me das órdenes Potter – Camino a largos pasos hacia ellos.

Separo las manos de Harry de Ginevra, pero apretó una de las muñecas de Harry, amenazante.

- No te acerques a ella – Dijo entre dientes Draco lleno de odio.

- ¿Me estas amenazando Malfoy? – Contesto igual de irritado Harry.

- No te quiero ver cerca de ella – Dijo Draco, aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Harry.

- Podría cuidarla mejor – Dijo sonriendo Harry – Mira lo que has logrado con tus actos, solo lastimarla – Asevero Harry.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny mirando asustada a Draco – Draco no me ha lastimado.

- Ginny, tu no entiendes – Dijo Harry sin mirarla.

- Quien no entiende eres tú, Potter – Hablo Draco – No te le acerques – Repitió lentamente.

- No te tengo miedo – Contesto.

- Deberías – Lo seguía fulminando con la mirada.

Cassandra ingreso a la cocina, encontrándose con esta situación. Llamo inmediatamente a Charlie, quien se acerco junto con Bill.

- No se peleen aquí – Dijo Bill separándolos.

Draco se alejo, con Ginny a su costado, casi cubriéndola.

- Los esperan afuera – Charlie se encontraba en medio de ellos.

En la sala se encontraban los señores Weasley, Ron en un extremo custodiado por los gemelos. Harry se sentó al costado de uno de los gemelos. Draco y Ginny cerca de la puerta.

- Ginny – Dijo Molly - ¿Tomaste la poción?

- No mamá – Dijo Ginny.

- ¡Eres hombre muerto, Malfoy! – Grito Ron - ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

- Ron, cállate – Dijo Bill cansado.

- Sentimos mucho lo que esta ocurriendo – Comenzó a decir Molly - ¿Te vas a quedar aquí con nosotros? – Pregunto mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

Ginny simplemente se quedo por un momento mirando a su madre, sorprendida por la propuesta.

- Vamos a demandar a ambos – Dijo distante Draco – Estamos trabajando en ello.

Al decir esto, Ginny observo de reojo a Harry. Él miro irritado a Draco.

- ¿De qué los vas a acusar? – Pregunto Arthur serio.

- Difamación e invasión en la vida privada.

- Pero estaban en una playa – Comento Percy pensativo

Harry en ese momento se movió incomodo. Todos lo miraron cuando se levanto.

- Tengo que irme – Dijo – Me esperan en la oficina de aurores – Dicho esto se fue de La Madriguera.

- ¿Entonces piensan demandarlos? – Pregunto Molly.

- ¡Eso no importa! – Grito Ron - ¡Te quiero fuera de la vida de mi hermana, asqueroso mortífago!

- De todas formas – Continuo Molly después de mirar fijamente a Ron para que se callará – Ginny, no puedes tener ese tipo de comportamiento.

Ginny solo agacho la cabeza un poco.

- No te criamos para que te comportarás de esa forma – Asevero Molly – Esto no hubiera pasado, si no fuera por las fotografías de "El Profeta"

- No es mi culpa – Dijo ella en un tono inaudible.

- Nadie te esta culpando – Molly seguía mirando a su hija severamente – Simplemente que debiste tener…

- ¡Ellos no tienen porque seguirme! – Exploto Ginny – No soy una figura pública.

- Sabes que se interesarán por ti – Dijo Bill tratando sonreír levemente – Estuviste relacionada con… - Miro en ese momento a Draco.

- Con Potter – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

- Ahora estás saliendo con Malfoy – Continuo Charlie.

- ¡Es nuestro enemigo, Ginny! – Grito irritado Ron - ¿Acaso no piensas? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

Ginny se había acercado a Ron y lo había abofeteado.

- No me hables así, Ronald – Dijo ella enojada.

- ¡Es la verdad! – Grito ahora completamente rojo Ron - ¡No deberías estar con _eso_! ¡Es un mortífago!

- ¡Me canse de esta situación! – Dijo ahora sollozando.

- Ginny – Dijo Bill jalándola de uno de los brazos para sentarla.

- ¡Es la verdad, nos estás traicionando! – Grito encolerizado Ron.

- Cállate – Grito Charlie – ¡No le hables así!

- ¡Le hablo como quiera! – Sentenció Ron - ¿Cómo puedes defenderla si sale con un mortífago?

Draco en ese momento se levanto de la silla.

- ¿Vas a pelear? - Preguntaron los gemelos.

- Estas en casa de Weasleys, vas a perder - Dijo Fred.

Se remango una de las mangas de la camisa y le mostró el antebrazo al pelirrojo.

- No soy un _mortífago_ – Dijo fríamente Draco.

Esta actitud sorprendió a todos, especialmente a Ginny.

- Esto no es necesario, joven Malfoy – Hablo Arthur Weasley.

Se giro y miro severamente a Ron.

- Después quiero hablar contigo – Lo amenazo, miro a Ginny después – Hija, simplemente nos preocupas, no queremos verte así.

Ella le sonrió suavemente a su padre.

- Quédate y toma una taza de té – Dijo Arthur – Después puedes irte con el joven Malfoy.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Fue junto con Draco y Cassandra hacia la cocina, en la sala se quedaron Arthur junto con los gemelos y Ron.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego al departamento antes que Ginny, ella se quedo un rato más con su familia. Desato la corbata y desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa.

- Te estaba esperando – Dijo seria Narcissa saliendo de las sombras.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo cansado.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo ella ahora a poca distancia de Draco.

- ¿No fue suficiente con lo que mencionaste ya? – Pregunto

- Quiero que hablemos de Ginevra – Dijo ella cortante.

- No pienso discutir sobre ello – Asevero Draco.

- ¿De verdad la amas? – Pregunto ella con un tono de voz distinto.

- Si – Dijo mirando fríamente a su madre.

- Ella no esta preparada – Comento Narcissa.

Draco se sirvió uno de los tragos, sin darle mucha importancia a su madre.

- Es muy joven – Dijo Narcissa.

Viendo que Draco no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarla a uno de esos ataques? – Narcissa logro el efecto que quería, Draco volteo a mirarla – Ten en cuenta el riesgo que lleva ser un Malfoy.

- Es tarde – Dijo Draco dejando el vaso – Conoces la salida.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Blaise al momento de retirarse de la casa de los padres de Ginny, decidió ir hacia la empresa, acordó con Kyndra de encontrarse más tarde. Ya estaba oscureciendo y había acabado con lo que tenía propuesto para el día. Cogió su abrigo, se despidió de la secretaria y fue hacia el departamento de Kyndra.

Cuando llego por la Red Flu, las luces estaban apagadas, salvo las que se encontraban en una habitación cercana. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kyndra de pie mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Breanna dónde está? – Pregunto entusiasmado.

- Salió con Jordan – Dijo seria, aun sin mirarlo.

A Blaise le pareció extraña la situación, se acerco y observo que en uno de los sillones se encontraba la revista abierta justo en la página donde tenían una fotografía de ellos también junto con Breanna.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto mientras le rozaba uno de los brazos.

- Aléjate Blaise – Dijo ella esquivando a Blaise.

- No entiendo – Dijo Blaise confundido.

Kyndra se acerco a la revista y la cerro.

- No quiero que vuelvas – Corto Kyndra.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto serio, como si toda la alegría que tenía hace unos instantes haya sido eliminada de él.

- No quiero que te acerques a Breanna o a mi – Dijo ella ahora mirándolo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Blaise tratando de acercarse.

Kyndra cerró los ojos y tratando de serenar su respiración.

- Tu madre vino – Dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados, luego giro el rostro y abrió los ojos - ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas comprometido?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny llego al departamento y corrió al dormitorio.

- Draco – Dijo al verlo echado en la cama leyendo algún libro.

- Pensé que te ibas a quedar con ellos – Dijo Draco levantando un poco la vista para verla.

- No – Dijo ella mientras se cambiaba por el pijama.

Lo noto extraño, se acercó y se metió a la cama.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Ginny un poco recelosa.

- Estoy cansado – Dijo Draco dejando el libro y acomodándose – Duerme.

Se acerco aferrándose a uno de los brazos de Draco.

- Perdón – Dijo temerosa.

Draco la miro confundido.

- Por lo que hizo mi hermano – Dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- No hables – Dijo mientras le acariciaba con la mano libre la mejilla.

Ginny se quedo dormida al momento. Draco tenía la vista fija en el techo, pensando.

_- Es tu culpa que ella se encuentre así – Grito encolerizado Ron - ¿La quieres matar acaso? ¿Acaso la amas?_

_- ¿Quieres arriesgarla a uno de esos ataques? – Narcissa logro el efecto que quería, Draco volteo a mirarla – Ten en cuenta el riesgo que lleva ser un Malfoy. _

_

* * *

_

Qué final! ¿Sorprendidos? Espero que ahora entiendan el titulo del capitulo: Peligro, hay varios. Tambien deseo que no me maten por todo lo que paso, hehe... Además con respecto a Narcissa, una cosa es estar con Draco, su hijo, ayudar a que cambie para bien y otra es pasar a ser un Malfoy. Y Harry... Comenten, haha, no tengo defensa.

Otra cosa mas!! Gritenme, insultenme mentalmente, pero no me echen maldiciones!! por favor!! es lo unico que pido!!

Espero actualizar pronto, esta semana estoy a full con examanes, asi que esta no. Solo recen porque me vaya bien y me anime a escribir (ya que dar examenes me afecta y me deja sin inspiracion, haha)

Espero sus comentarios ante lo leido!

A los RR:

HANNIA: Si, pero esta vez me demore, creo que soy masoquista, haha. Gracias, en los momentos en que no deliraba, le hablaba a mi hermana de mis ideas, haha. Zabini tiene cada ocurrencia, haha. Gracias, si ya estoy mucho mejor, pero estresada por los examenes que se vienen!

GingerSilb: haha, si, un amigo me dice hasta ahora que regreses para estar entre los vivos! haha, si, me paenaba porque tenia tiempo y lo iba a perder! Si enamorados, pero ya leiste el capitulo.. Esa vocecita puede hacer perder el autocontrol a cualquiera! Las abejitas de DRaco? haha. Hasta ahora me rio, no se de donde se me ocurrio! haha. Lo siento, trate de expresar lo mejor que pude la imagen en mi cabeza! haha. ¿Ahora que te parece Harry? Haha asi es Blaise! no se lo esperaban? Fueron vociferadores, haha. acertaste, cuando lei tu rr, me rei... por la coincidencia, Ginny acepto, pero la boda la tienen de aqui a un año, o dos, pero ahora no se!

Samantha Black: Gracias! si,me salen largos los capitulos! debo de medirme... porque escribo, escribo y despues me doy cuenta de las hojas! Si, se supone que deberían de casarse, ellos quieren eso..no? Gracias, si ya estoy mejor... regrese al mundo de los vivos!

margara: Sii!! exacto.. es atroz!, me sentia fatal porque queria hacer cosas y no podia, frustrante! Bueno lo peor fue que me amenazaron con internarme si las cosas no mejoraban. Yo también, pero espero que se en MAjorca o Creta! haha. Un novio decidido, que sabe lo que quere.. quien no quiere??Es perfecto en los detalles, los gestos que tiene, todo! Si... es injusto, hay que protestar! Es un Malfoy, si Draco y Blaise son comicos! No, la verdad fueron del diario, no los seguía exactamente, se dieron. Ya sabes que opinan algunos, no?? No creo que sea pronto. Tuviste una escena de Blaise y Kyndra, tal vez no la que deseabas, pero la hubo!

andeli Malfoy Cullen: Gracias! haha. Graicas, ya estoy mejor. ohh!! Cullen! Que bello, recien estoy leyendo los libros, bueno no exactamente, pero ya los voy a comenzar. Me encanta, ya viste a los actores que los van a interpretar?? Amo a Edward, me hace pensar en momentos en Draco. Besos,

muminSarita: haha, bueno a mi me agarran las enfermedades de golpe y juntas... Bueno entre con un resfrio, pero tambien con dolor de estomago, fuerte. 3 dias con fiebre alta, el sabado estuve muy mal, me bajaron la fiebre con hielo, y despues solo en las noches me pasaba con fiebre. El lunes fui a la universidad, pero termine regresando a mi casa, me costaba mucho respirar, no pude comer porque empece a vomitar y de ahi me llevaron de emergencia, veridicto: Deshidratacion severa, gastritis fuertes (la cual tenia, pero empeoro) y un resfriado de la patada! hhaa, espero no aburrirte con ello! House es perfecto y el sarcasmo es su fuerte y su encanto! No te preocupes, un placer, espero que me cuentes pronto, creo que aumentale. Si, lo hice tratando de meter todo ello, de varios huecos que existian, si una mezcla. Si mala influencia la vocecita! Si, desgraciadamente no se detiene.. el tiempo es el peor enemigo!

July-PotterEvans15: Gracias! Que linda! haha, trate de reflejar lo que tenia en mi mente. Si un dios griego! Bueno se enteraron, pero es lo correcto? Era el momento? Disculpa la demora, pero me gano el tiempo! Si.. tan frustrante.

Tehuami: Gracias, si ya esoty mejor, gracias. Es frustrante, mas porque quieres hacer muchas cosas y no puedes; pero gano mi terquedad! Aun con los ojos llorosos, trataba de escirbir, hasta que me quitaron la laptop...malos quienes me rodean! haha. Me agrade que les guste! Eso tambien motiva a sacar huquietos para leer! 1. Si, era un si o un tiempo, ella si esta segura, aunque solo tenga poco tiempo, pero es algo que sientes, no? 2. Jugadores de Quidditch?! haha, increible, gran imagen Tehuami! haha. Me imagino!! 3. Si gran regalo, no? 4. Que más se puede pedir! jaja si,tipo marinerito! mono, no? muchas pagarian por esas fotos 5. Rectifico... parecian ua familia, no??. Es tan gracioso Blaise, tonto..haha. Eran del diario, no Harry. Que te parecio su incursion ahora?? haha mecuido!gracias

Carolina: jaja, debio de protegerla, error. Te parece interesante el finald e ahora? Si, ahora ya estoy mejor y cuando lo colgue ya estaba mejor, gracias por tu preocupacion.

candeee: Si, la vida es cruel! Siento la deora, pero el tiempo pasa volando y uno no se da cuenta! haha. que bueno, ya puede leer mentes! haha.

xhiiniitha Weasley: Gracias, por el coemntario y por la preocupacion. Ya paso, pero contagie a muchas personas, haha, me odiaron. Ya tiene muchos problemas

lunamalfoy: Es cuestion de tener tiempo y ni bien se te ocurra algo..escribirlo, me demore meses en publicarlo, porque le tenia miedo, aun lo tengo. inseguridad. Pero poco a poco ganas un poco mas de confianza! Espero que te animes. hahaha, que bueno que te guste de esa manera. Me tarde porque e tiempo apsa volando. Si es fatal ahora mas que nunca, haha. gracias!! en serio

Mina Hiwattari: haha, siento que te llegara el final asi.. ahora que te parecio? No me mates... Si era para conocerse. Si ya viste una parte, que sera la otra? Ya sabes como se la tomaron... DRaco? No le sento bien la comparacion con harry.

Panic.Malfoy: Si, lo mio termino en deshidratacion, comenzxo con troa cosa, haha. Si es horrible! Graicas, si paso el diario, la revista.. harry tambien se vio envuelto! Ron lo vio!

Denise: Si, fatal, pero ya mejor! haha, me alegra que te gustara. Si, pero para una proxima lo relatare! Si, gracias, cuando se lo comente a mi hermana me miro ¬¬ asi! haha. tu mail??

Tabata Weasley: Gracias, que bueno que te enganches con lo que escribo. Me demore, mis disculpas, haha si lo encuentras y tiene hermanao... llamame!! haha. Aparecio Harry, que tal?

yani: Graicas! muchas gracias, me alegra. Si los dos solos, aunque ahora todo se complico! Gracias!

oriana-malfoy: Si ella acepto! los del diario. hahaa, seguro con el final que di ahora.. asumo que no! haha, Si! Disculpa por la demora, ni cuenta me di.

fiosol: Me alegro! si esa sensacion ya me ha pasado!. Que opinas ahora, varios necesitan aceptarlo, no?

Paula: GRaicas, si son excepcionales! Me demore, el tiempo no me ayudo!

mary: Haha, que bueno que valga la pena, espero que no me mates ahora! Tratare que no se repita

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Haha, verlo asi, creo que ha cualquiera lo vuelve loco.

Armelle Potter: GRaicas, entusiasma saberlo. Si Breanna es excepcional, mas aun por ser tan pequeña.

Eva Weasley: Gracias, que bueno saberlo. Gracias!! que halago! Si, Draco tiene algunas facetas, necesita que alguien le demuestre que puede quererlo por lo que es el, no por dinero o apellido. Espero no demorar asi. Es algo de lo que no me doy cuenta, tengo la escena y la describo despues me doy cuenta que me pase! haha.

villanitacullen: Gracias, haha, es que potterfic tuvo sus trabas, por eso solo lo continue aqui. Si, creo que lo intuiste, mira lo que hizo ahora!

lucy0s: Que largoo!! haha, me alegro volver a verte! Si todos con reacciones diferentes... garcias, me encanta que te haya atrapado! El Profeta hizo su trabajo y aun mas el Corazon de Bruja... Si es necesario para compensar las minihistorias. Graicas epseor poder escirbir mas! Me demore porque tenia mil cosas, luego de estar enferma, todo se me acumulo y el mes se me paso volando, ni cuenta me di!!... me robaron abril!! haha. Si, pero la verdad ahora no me aucerdo, ni bien lo haga te lo dire! Y que tal el capitulo, el final? Creo que a todos meti en problemas... no fue mi intencion en un principio, pero se dio! Hacia eso me llevo la imaginacion, epseor tu rr

S. Lily Potter: Si ya lo estoy, gracias! haha, sera para otro capitulo, quedaras con la intriga! Me esmera porque fuera la escena perfecta. Si era ver un poco mas a Draco vulnerable. Algo como paparazzi, del diario, no fue Harry, pero se vio incluido en el articulo. No me mates...es lo que pido por la forma de actuar de HArry! Sin querer algunos se enteraron y no lo tomaron a bien. daria verguenza si salen fotos asi tuyas... y Bill, fue a divertirse a cosat de su hermana! Si la escena era atrevida, pero ya veremos.. A ella le afecto de otra forma, teniendo en cuenta el ataque que sufrio cuando Harry desaparecio. Aricia? haha.

Lucy Malfoy: Me alegra, espero verte pronto! Gracias!

Muchas gracias, espero verlos pronto, cuidense, sueñen!

Exitos,

D.


	33. Capitulo 32 Descubrimiento

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Espero que estén super bien. He recibido varias RR con amenzas, bueno uno en especial. Ya se enteraran de la situación que se desarrollara en el capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Buenas noticias, ya tengo casi terminado el suguiente capitulo! Asi que solo dependerá de ustedes que lo cuelgue en el transcurso de la semana.

Los RR abajo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – ****Descubrimiento**

- En ningún momento te pedí que te hicieras cargo de Breanna – Ella lo dijo sin mirarlo.

- Me estás confundiendo – Dijo Blaise sin entender bien de qué hablaba ella - ¿Vino mi madre? – Pregunto con escepticismo.

Kyndra asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy molesta, más que nada decepcionada, lo miro a los ojos.

- Nunca me habían tratado de esa forma – Dijo Kyndra tratando de controlarse - ¿No pensabas contarme sobre tu compromiso?

Blaise la seguía mirando atento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a jugar conmigo? – Dijo ella un poco más fuerte.

- No estoy jugando – Aclaro Blaise.

- Eso no me dijo tu madre.

Blaise trato de acercarse, pero Kyndra fue más rápida y se separo.

- Kyndra – Hablo Blaise – ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kyndra muy enojada.

- ¡Yo no estoy comprometido! – Dijo un poco más fuerte y brusco Blaise, luego se tranquilizo y la miro - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Qué me aleje de ti y que no te haga cargo de una niña que no es tuya – Dijo muy molesta Kyndra - ¡Cómo si te hubiera pedido eso! – Exclamo Kyndra, alejándose un poco de Blaise – Yo no te he pedido que te hagas cargo de Breanna.

Ella estaba muy molesta, Blaise solo la miraba atento.

- Lo sé – Blaise se desordeno un poco el cabello – Lo hago porque me agrada Breanna.

- Nunca te lo he pedido – Exclamo fastidiada - ¡Yo puedo cuidarla sola!

- Eso ya lo sé – Exclamo Blaise.

- ¡Nunca me habían insultado de esa forma! – Dijo ella llevándose una mano al pecho – Gracias a Merlín que Breanna no estaba – Dijo esto cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de tu madre? – Pregunto Kyndra aun enojada.

- No lo considere importante – Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Nuestra relación o que no sepa de tu madre? – Pregunto alarmada Kyndra.

- Kyndra – Dijo Blaise mirándola – Para mi, esto que tenemos es muy importante – Aclaro Blaise – Te amo.

- No parece – Dijo Kyndra negando con la cabeza - ¿Por eso no le dijiste nada a tu madre? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- ¿Tu le has dicho a tu madre? – Pregunto Blaise.

- ¿Qué? – Kyndra no entendió.

- Tu vas a visitar a tu madre – Dijo Blaise calmado - ¿Sabe de mi?

- Blaise – Dijo ella impaciente – Mi madre falleció hace cinco años.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido - ¿No vas a visitar a tu madre, las veces que vas hacia allá?

- Es la madre de Oliver – Dijo ella enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Blaise solo cerró los ojos y pensó: _Que idiota soy_. Kyndra estaba sentada, con las manos en los ojos, él se acerco y se coloco de cuclillas frente a ella.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo? – Pregunto otra vez.

- Kyndra, no estoy comprometido con nadie – Dijo Blaise – Créeme.

- No sé

En ese momento, Jordan llegó.

- ¿Kyndra? – Dijo Jordan.

Ni bien Kyndra se dio cuenta de que habían regresado, se levanto y se alejo de Blaise, mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Blaise la miro contrariado.

- ¡Blaise! – Dijo emocionada Breanna, mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

- Hola, pequeña – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, observo preocupado a Kyndra.

Jordan se acerco a Kyndra, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba, ella solo le movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a jugar? – Pregunto Breanna a Blaise.

- No puede cielo – Dijo Kyndra antes de que Blaise pudiera responder.

Blaise la miro sorprendido, pero muy dolido.

- ¿Por qué? – Se quejo Breanna haciendo un puchero.

- Porque es muy tarde, debes de descansar – Completo Kyndra tratando de sonreírle a su hija.

- Entonces, - Comenzó a decir Breanna pensativa - ¿Vienes mañana a jugar?

- Breanna – Dijo Kyndra - ¿Te acuerdas que vas a salir otra vez con Jordan?

- Vengo otro día – Al fin dijo Blaise, mirando un poco dolido a Kyndra.

Breanna se despidió de Blaise y se fue a revisar sus juguetes con Jordan. Blaise llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, un poco incómodo.

- Estoy cansada – Dijo Kyndra de repente.

- ¿Te vengo a buscar mañana? – Pregunto un poco tímido Blaise.

- No voy a estar – Dijo rápido Kyndra – Voy a acompañar a Jordan y Breanna – Dijo un poco seria.

- Está bien – Dijo triste Blaise.

- Tal vez otro día – Dijo Kyndra incómoda y mirando por la ventana.

- Duerme bien – Dijo Blaise.

Trato de acercarse a Kyndra, pero ella se alejo. Desistió y se fue del departamento de ella dolido, confundido. Frustrado.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se levanto soñolienta, llevo una mano a los ojos porque la luz no le permitía ver bien, se apoyo en uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto al no encontrarlo.

Draco salió del baño completamente cambiado, acomodándose la corbata.

- Voy a salir – Dijo sin mirarla.

A ella le pareció rara la actitud de esa mañana de Draco, pero no le dio mayor importancia, y se fue al baño.

- ¿Vas a la oficina? – Pregunto ella dentro del baño.

- Primero voy a la mansión – Dijo Draco sin importancia – Van a ir algunos aurores a revisarla y quieren que declare.

Ginny salio rápidamente del baño.

- ¿Te acompaño? – Pregunto mirándolo.

- No – Dijo Draco – Puede ser peligroso.

- Quiero ir – Dijo Ginny volviendo al baño.

- No te voy a llevar

- Puedo ir sola – Argumento.

- Necia – Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Se baño rápidamente y cuando salió se encontró con Draco en el comedor.

- ¿Timber? – Pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- Kyndra se la llevo – Dijo Draco.

Ginny apenas probo bocado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- Si, ¿Ya vamos a ir? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No vas a ir – Asevero.

- Draco – Dijo ella impaciente – Yo también estuve ahí, puedo declarar.

- Ginevra no seas terca y escúchame – Draco la miro fijamente – No vas a ir.

- Voy con o sin ti – Refuto ella decidida.

Draco desistió porque sabía que Ginny no iba a cambiar de parecer. Fueron aparecieron a las afueras de la mansión. Ya había algunos aurores en la puerta.

- No te separes de mi – Advirtió Draco.

Ella lo miro confundida.

- Señores – Dijo Draco fríamente.

- Joven Malfoy – Dijo el mayor de los aurores.

Todos los aurores saludaron a Ginny brevemente. Dentro de la mansión se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, quien los miro fijamente hasta que se aproximaron a él.

- ¿Qué han averiguado? – Pregunto serio.

- Han revisado la entrada y parte del salón principal – Contesto Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy escudriño con la mirada a Ginny, quien se sintió un poco incómoda.

- Iré entonces a la parte posterior con alguno de ellos – Aviso Draco antes de irse con Ginny.

Lucius simplemente asintió con la mirada y los observo alejarse. Llegaron hasta los jardines.

- No te separes Ginevra – Ordeno Draco – Todavía no han revisado toda la mansión.

- Draco no me va a pasar nada – Ginny dijo rodando los ojos.

- No sabes lo que hay dentro de la mansión – Draco la observo serio.

- Joven Malfoy – Se acerco uno de los aurores – Queremos revisar parte de esta habitación.

Señalo una de las puertas y se acercaron junto con Draco, Ginny se quedo observando uno de los jarrones. Draco la observo de reojo, y dejo la puerta abierta de la habitación para verla. Ella siguió caminando y observando alguno de los cuadros.

Sintió una leve voz, no muy lejos de ella. Miro alrededor, y no vio a nadie que le hablara. Le pareció extraño y su primera intención fue ir a avisarle a Draco, pero la curiosidad fue mayor. Se acerco a una gran puerta, la abrió lentamente e ingreso sin hacer mucho ruido. Ese sonido provenía del escritorio, camino cautelosa hasta este y observo un objeto negro que se encontraba encima.

Levanto una de sus manos para tocarlo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Draco había cogido la mano de Ginny antes de que se acercará mucho al objeto.

Draco observo detenidamente el objeto.

- ¿Lo tocaste? – Draco la observo fijamente, aun sujetándole la muñeca.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto confundida.

- ¡¿Lo tocaste?! – Dijo un poco más fuerte, señalando al objeto.

- No me grites – Exclamo ella.

- Responde – Dijo Draco entre dientes.

- No lo toque.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? – Se asomo el jefe de los aurores.

Se aproximo hasta donde ellos estaban, abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendido.

- ¿Quién lo encontró? – Pregunto el auror asustado.

- Yo – Dijo tímidamente Ginny.

- ¿Lo toco? – Pregunto rápidamente.

- No – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué es?

- Salgan de la habitación y avisen a los otros aurores – Dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Ginny – Encontramos algo interesante.

Draco salio junto con Ginny, los demás aurores entraron a la habitación. Draco salió junto con Ginny hasta los jardines, donde la soltó del brazo.

- ¿Qué era? – Pregunto Ginny un poco asustada.

- Es un tipo de poción – Dijo Draco mirando hacia los jardines – Tiene un veneno muy fuerte, que se transfiere con el roce.

Ginny ahora entendió la preocupación de Draco y la pregunta del auror.

- No sabía – Dijo ella tímidamente.

- Te dije que no vinieras – Draco lo dijo más para si, que para ella.

- Draco, no lo toque – Dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarlo – No te preocupes.

- Te dije que no te separaras de mi – Draco siguió hablando.

Ella lo observo atentamente.

- ¿Cuándo piensas escucharme? – Draco ahora volteo a mirarla muy enojado.

Luego de esto, Draco volvió a entrar a la mansión, dejando a Ginny estática.

El jefe de los aurores se acerco a ella para escuchar su declaración, aunque ella seguía abrumada por la reacción de Draco. Cuando termino fue caminando por los pasillos buscando a Draco. Escucho una leve melodía que salía de uno de los salones lejanos.

Al ingresar al salón se encontró con Draco tocando en el piano. Ella lo quedo observado asombrada, se veía tranquilo como si nada lo perturbara. Tocaba una hermosa melodía, que le fascino a Ginny. Pero al terminar de tocarla, Draco se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Ya hablaste con los aurores? – Pregunto secamente Draco.

- Si – Dijo ella un poco contrariada por la actitud de él - ¿Vamos a casa?

- No – Draco se levanto y dio dos pasos hacia el frente – Voy a la empresa.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny lentamente – Me iré a recoger a Timber.

Draco llevo las manos a los bolsillos y se levanto de hombros.

- Como quieras – Al terminar de decir esto, se marcho de la mansión, dejando a Ginny muy confundida.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba en una de las tiendas, cerca al departamento, revisaba los objetos, pero no compraba uno en especial. Se sentía mal por la forma como Draco la había tratado, nunca la había gritado de esa forma.

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntaron cuando le tocaron el hombro.

- Harry – Dijo ella volteando, y recuperándose – Me asustaste.

- No fue mi intención – Dijo sonriendo nervioso.

- Lo sé – Dijo ella dándole una palmada en el hombro – Pensé que era uno de los paparazzi.

Harry la miro preocupado.

- ¿Te siguen persiguiendo? – Pregunto casi en un susurro.

- No son muchos ahora – Dijo ella sonriéndole – Pero de todas formas, tomo medidas.

- ¿Cuáles? – Pregunto confundido.

- Estos – Dijo ella sacando de su bolso unos lentes de sol enormes oscuras, le sonrió de forma traviesa.

Harry rió y le acarició la cabeza.

- Creo que tu cabello sigue siendo llamativo – Dijo Harry riendo.

- Trate de ocultarlo con esto – Dijo sacando una boina con visera y un pashmina larga de gasa.

- Podría funcionar – Dijo sonriendo por la ocurrencia de ella.

Ella guardo la pashmina, y después se coloco la boina.

- ¿Qué estabas comprando? – Pregunto Harry.

- Nada en especial – Dijo ella tranquila, mirando alrededor - ¿Tu?

- Buscando algo para tomar, pero no estoy seguro de qué quiero – Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- Te acompaño hacia la zona de bebidas – Dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la tienda tranquilos, hablando y riendo de algunas cosas.

- Escoge – Dijo Ginny parándose frente al stand de bebidas.

Harry observo cada uno tranquilo, con la mano en la barbilla.

- ¿Jugo de uva o naranja? – Dijo en un susurro Harry.

- Harry decídete – Dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

- No te desesperes – Dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarla y sonriéndole.

- Eres bien indeciso para estas cosas – Dijo ella.

- Siempre acertabas con lo que me gustaba – Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo sé que tu puede elegir solo – Dijo ella un poco incómoda.

- Me llevo jugo de uva – Dijo Harry cogiendo la botella.

- Vamos – Dijo Ginny.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Ginny ya se había colocado la boina, las gafas y la pashmina alrededor de su cuello. Harry solo movió la cabeza negativamente, pero con una sonrisa.

Dieron algunos pasos, cuando escucharon unas voces detrás.

- ¿Ese es Harry Potter, no? – Pregunto un hombre.

- Si, es él – Dijo una voz femenina, después de unos minutos.

- ¿Con quién esta? – Pregunto la persona.

- ¿Esa no es Ginny Weasley? – Pregunto la mujer.

- ¡Es ella! – Grito el hombre.

- Hay que seguirlos – Dijo una tercera voz.

Ginny y Harry habían caminado todo ese tiempo escuchando esa conversación. Ginny estaba preocupada.

- Creo que te descubrieron – Dijo Harry en un susurro.

- Si – Dijo ella preocupada – Pero creo que es tu culpa, debiste de usar disfraz – Dijo sonriéndole levemente.

- La próxima saldré con mi disfraz de sapo – Dijo Harry burlonamente.

Ginny se llevo una mano hacia la boca, para contener la risa. Harry echo un vistazo hacia atrás y vio que estas tres personas empezaron a apresurar el paso y con cámaras fotográficas en mano.

- Se están aproximando – Dijo Harry serio – Llevan cámaras fotográficas.

- No – Se quejo Ginny.

- Vamos a escapar – Dijo decidido.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto ella en voz baja.

- Vamos a correr – Dijo Harry – Me vas a seguir.

- ¿Estás seguro Harry? – Pregunto Ginny incrédula.

Harry no le dio respuesta alguna, la cogió de la mano y con ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ginny apresuro el paso para ir al mismo ritmo de Harry con cuidado para no chocar con ningun muggle.

- ¡Corran! – Dijo uno de los paparazzi.

Harry se llevo a Ginny y dieron varias vueltas, Ginny en un momento se perdió, no se ubicaba. Corrieron hasta que los perdieron.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una calle desolada, y entraron a la primera tienda que encontraron abierta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Harry agitado, pero observando por la ventana.

- Creo que si – Dijo ella agitada – No pensé que los íbamos a perder – Dijo entrecortado.

- Pero lo logramos – Dijo Harry aliviado, luego dejo de mirar hacia la calle – Creo que los hemos perdido.

- Gracias – Dijo ella tratando de sonreír aunque le costaba respirar.

Harry le correspondió a la sonrisa, y miro a su alrededor.

- ¿Sabes qué tienda es está? – Pregunto Harry mirando los objetos.

- No tengo idea – Dijo ella ahora mirando y tocando los objetos – Son curiosos – Dijo ella tocando uno de los objetos - ¿Qué son?

- Ginny – Dijo Harry sonriendo – Son huevos Fabergé, huevos rusos. Eran de los zares en Rusia.

- ¿Zares? – Pregunto Ginny confundida.

- Parecidos a reyes rusos – Dijo Harry después de meditarlo.

- Es hermoso – Dijo Ginny mientras lo cargaba con ambas manos con mucho cuidado.

Era de tamaño mediano, de color rosado pálido con algunos adornos sobresalientes en plata. Tenía unos dibujos de una joven con un vestido de época, que levantaba una mano en la cual tenía un abanico.

Harry observo como Ginny miraba al objeto, extasiada.

- ¿Los puedo ayudar? – Pregunto una señora mayor.

- Sólo viendo – Dijo Ginny de inmediato, colocando el huevo ruso en su sitio.

- Es un objeto muy valioso – Dijo la señora sonriendo – Refleja a una mujer enamorada de un aristócrata.

Ginny volvió a observar la imagen.

- ¿Lo llevan? – Pregunto la señora.

- No – Dijo de inmediato Ginny.

- Si – Dijo rápidamente Harry.

Ambos se miraron por un momento.

- Debería dejar que su novio le compre el objeto, jovencita – Dijo la señora.

- No es mi novio – Dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada, luego miro a Harry – Vámonos.

Lo cogió del brazo y lo jalo fuera de la tienda.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones del escritorio de Draco, a esperarlo.

Llevaba varios días en los cuales Draco no iba a cenar, y llegaba cuando Ginny ya estaba dormida. Esta vez, ella quería esperarlo.

Lo extrañaba. Lo veía en las mañana muy poco, Draco salía más temprano que otras veces. Parecía que quería evadirla, y ella no entendía el porqué.

Pero el sueño le gano después de varias horas y se quedo dormida en el sillón.

Cuando Draco llego, era muy entrada la noche. Camino hacia el cuarto, pero en el camino encontró que la luz del escritorio estaba prendida, le pareció extraño y se acerco.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Observo que Ginny estaba dormida, con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Sonrió de lado y camino hacia ella. Le quito el libro y leyó el título, era sobre Derecho.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, ella se había empeñado en ese tiempo a leer sobre derecho, por el juicio que iba a comenzar. Lo dejo en la mesa, y le arreglo uno de los mechones que caía sobre su rostro.

Ella se movió inquieta por un momento, pero siguió durmiendo. Draco se acerco lentamente y con la yema de sus dedos acaricio suavemente el rostro de ella, fue breve, pero era lo que él deseaba. Tenerla cerca sin preocuparse.

- Pelirroja – Susurro mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

La cargo y se la llevo a la cama. La deposito delicadamente, rozo delicadamente sus labios con los de ella.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Estás pálida – Dijo Hermione cuando le abrió la puerta a Ginny - ¿Has comido?

- Estoy bien – Dijo Ginny cansada.

Entro a la casa de Hermione.

- Daphne – Dijo emocionada, viendo a la pequeña.

Se acerco y la beso en la frente, la estuvo cargando y meciendo. Hermione la miro detenidamente todo ese tiempo, en silencio, analizándola.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto un poco nerviosa Ginny por la mirada que tenía Hermione sobre ella.

- Estás decaída – Dijo Hermione seria - ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy?

Al mencionar el nombre de Draco, Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. La expresión de Ginny por un momento cambio, sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Ginny trato de esbozar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Te hizo algo? – Pregunto Hermione alarmada.

- No – Dijo sentándose y un poco triste – Estamos bien.

- Eso no es verdad – Hermione refuto – Si fuera así, no tendrías esa expresión.

Ginny cerró los ojos por un momento, deseaba que Hermione no fuera tan observadora, en especial, en momentos así.

- Sólo estoy cansada – Ginny trato de hacerle cosquillas a Daphne - ¿Ya comió?

- Todavía – Dijo Hermione.

Se dio cuenta de que Ginny no quería hablar del tema.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny tranquilamente.

- ¿No vas a cenar con Malfoy? – Pregunto entre cerrando los ojos Hermione.

- ¿Quieres que me quede o no? – Pregunto Ginny un poco fastidiada.

- No es eso – Hermione la miro por un momento – Pensé que cenabas con Malfoy.

- Hoy quiero cenar aquí – Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Daphne.

- Todavía no he preparado nada – Dijo Hermione ahora cogiendo a Daphne.

- Mejor – Dijo Ginny – No quiero morir envenenada.

- ¡He mejorado! – Dijo fingiendo indignación Hermione.

Después de darle de comer, dejo a Daphne en la cuna. Ginny ya había comenzado a preparar la cena.

- Harry pregunto por ti – Dijo Hermione sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿En serio?

- Hace unos días – Comento Hermione – Quería saber como te iba con el juicio y cómo lo estas manejando tu. Estaba preocupado por ti.

- Lo vi hace algunos días – Dijo Ginny.

- Pregunto de todos modos – Dijo Hermione.

Ginny asintió simplemente con la cabeza. Estaban por acabar de cocinar cuando llego Ron.

- Hermione – Grito desde la puerta – Traje a Harry a cenar.

Hermione miro de reojo a Ginny, quien volteo a mirar hacia la puerta.

- Ginny – Dijo Ron cuando entro a la cocina.

- Ron – Contesto Ginny.

- ¿Has venido con ese desgraciado de Malfoy? – Pregunto enojado Ron.

- Ron – Exclamo Hermione – Vino a cenar conmigo.

- Ron tranquilízate – Dijo Harry desde atrás – Deberías aprovechar ahora que Ginny está sola – Volteo a mirarla – Hola Ginny.

- Hola Harry – Dijo tímidamente Ginny – Ron, no te preocupes, ya me iba.

- Ginny – Se quejo Hermione – Quédate.

- No vine para que me gritará – Dijo cogiendo su bolso.

Harry golpeo en la cabeza a Ron y le hizo señas para que hablara con su hermana. Hermione le reprochaba con la mirada.

- Quédate Ginny – Dijo Ron despacio – Hace mucho que no comemos los cuatro juntos.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos, Ron llevo una mano a la nuca, nervioso. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro fueron a cenar tranquilos, hablaron de algunas cosas, contando como les fue en el día.

- Vamos a jugar quidditch – Propuso Ron entusiasmado.

- Vamos – Dijo emocionado Harry – Además ahora somos cuatro, otra vez – Dijo mirando a Ginny, y sonriéndole.

Hermione los observo por un momento seria.

- Yo no sé si jugar – Dijo Hermione.

- Vamos, Hermi – Dijo Ron suplicándole con la mirada.

- No vamos a jugar _tan _bien, ¿te parece? – Dijo burlonamente Harry.

- Qué gracioso – Dijo Hermione un poco resentida.

Todos empezaron a reír fuertemente, por el puchero que había echo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo nos dividimos? – Pregunto Ron – ¿Hermione y yo contra tu y Ginny? – Pregunto otra vez Ron – ¿Como jugamos la última vez?

- Cómo la última vez – Dijo Harry sonriendo a Ginny.

- Vas a perder Ron – Dijo Ginny sonriendo demasiado.

- Eso creo – Dijo apesadumbrado Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto indignada Hermione, golpeando a Ron en la cabeza.

- Hermi, no seas tan agresiva – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, junto con Ginny – Es la verdad.

- Me vas a escuchar – Dijo enojada Hermione caminando cerca de él.

Harry y Ginny los observaron divertidos, se voltearon a ver, sonriendo.

- ¿Nunca van a cambiar, verdad? – Pregunto Harry.

- Espero que no – Dijo divertida Ginny - ¿Listo para ganar?

- Por supuesto – Dijo Harry hinchando el pecho – Somos el mejor equipo.

Ambos salieron riendo al jardín, donde Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo, es decir, Hermione seguía gritándole.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Blaise estaba desesperado, Kyndra estaba muy diferente con él desde el incidente con la señora Zabini.

Estaba preocupado porque estaba seguro que la amaba, no quería perderla. Sudaba frío porque no sabía que hacer, le envió cartas y ella no respondía; iba a visitarla, y ella le decía que estaba muy ocupada o salía a algún sitio. Incluso no tuvo la oportunidad en ese tiempo de estar más tiempo con Breanna, la veía por breves momentos.

Temía que Kyndra lo quisiera alejar de su vida, él no podía aceptarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que hacer.

Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y fue corriendo hacia una tienda.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¡Ganamos! – Gritaron emocionados y riendo Harry y Ginny.

- Era de esperarse – Dijo Ron apesadumbrado - ¡Hermy…! – Ello lo había golpeado.

- ¡No lo digas! – Amenazo Hermione - ¡Vas a dormir en el patio si lo repites!

Harry y Ginny empezaron a reírse más fuerte. Ingresaron a la casa, mientras Ron le hablaba a Hermione para que no se enojara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños Harry? – Pregunto Ron cuando llegaron a la sala – Falta menos de dos semanas.

- Pensaba una pequeña reunión – Dijo Harry levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no alquilas un restaurante? – Pregunto Ginny tranquila.

- Sería una buena idea – Dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza – Invitas a las personas que tu quieras, algo más intimo.

- ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! – Dijo Ron de inmediato.

- Es por Harry – Dijo Hermione – Debe él primero decidir.

- Si es así… - Comenzó a decir Harry mientras se despeinaba un poco, y miro de reojo a Ginny, un poco nervioso - ¿Podría ser en tu restaurante?

A Ginny le sorprendió la petición, que abrió los ojos mucho.

- Es pequeño – Aclaro Ginny.

- Tampoco quiero dar una fiesta de 300 personas – Dijo sonriendo nervioso.

- Es una buena idea – Dijo Ron – Además te sale gratis el alquiler.

- ¡Ronald! – Grito Hermione.

- Es la verdad… - Dijo levantándose de hombros.

- Pero si Ginny quiere, yo pago el alquiler – Dijo Harry tímido, mirando a Ginny.

- No – Ginny movió la cabeza – Si lo haces en la pastelería, que no es muy grande, no te voy a cobrar por ello.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

- Harry – Dijo ella seria - ¿Cómo crees que te iba a cobrar por el local? – Dijo indignada.

- ¿También le vas a hacer el pastel? – Pregunto Ron sonriendo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¡Ronald! – Grito Hermione.

- Si mi madre no se opone… - Dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando a Harry.

- ¡Ese sería el mejor regalo! – Dijo Harry.

En ese momento Harry la abrazo efusivamente. Ginny también le abrazo por un momento.

- Harry – Dijo ella entrecortado – Me estás asfixiando.

- Gracias Ginny – Dijo soltándola.

- Espero que no mueras envenenado – Dijo Ginny divertida.

- Nunca moriré por algo que prepares – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Kyndra? – Pregunto Blaise cuando se apareció en el departamento de Kyndra.

No escucho ruido alguno, pero camino hasta la sala. Cuando llego se encontró con una señora mayor, que lo miro inquisidoramente. La señora se encontraba arreglada, bien vestida.

- Disculpe – Dijo nervioso Blaise - ¿Este es el departamento de Kyndra?

- Si, esta en lo correcto joven – Dijo la señora amablemente - ¿Usted como la conoce?

- No me presente – Comento Blaise – Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, amigo de …

- Sé quien eres entonces – Comento la señora amablemente – Yo soy Abigail Von Feldman.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos, había escuchado ese apellido, pero no se acordaba de dónde.

- Kyndra no se encuentra – Comento la señora seria – Yo también la estoy esperando.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza. La señora estudio a Blaise por un breve momento, llevaba en una mano un ramo de lirios y en la otra una pequeña caja.

- ¿Son para ella? – Pregunto la señora, ya sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Bueno – Dijo nerviosos Blaise – Si.

- A ella le encantan los lirios – Dijo la señora sonriendo levemente.

- Lo sé – Dijo tímido – Disculpe, ¿Usted como conoce a Kyndra?

La señora sonrió por un breve momento, junto sus manos en su regazo.

- Soy la abuela de Breanna – Dijo sonriendo al final la señora.

_BK...Cabeza de Blaise...BK_

_- ¿Abuela de Breanna? – Pregunto confundido Blaise. _

_- Si – Dijo rodando los ojos._

_- Pero no tiene lógica – Pensó Blaise – La mamá de Kyndra está muerta._

_- Eso nos lleva a una sola persona – Dijo la vocecita seria – La mamá de…_

_- ¡La mamá de Kyndra está muerta! – Pensó exasperado - ¡Cuántas veces debo de repetirlo!_

_- Para ser la abuela de Breanna – Dijo la vocecita cansada – No se necesita que sea solamente madre de Kyndra. _

_- No entiendo – Dijo confundido y muy inocente. _

_- Mira – Dijo resignada la vocecita – Breanna para nacer necesito de dos personas, ¿no?_

_- Si – Pensativo Blaise – De una mamá y de un papá. _

_- ¡Exacto de un papá!_

_- Pero… - Quiso refutar Blaise, pero se quedo callado, sorprendido - ¡No me digas!_

_- Era cuestión de tiempo que te dieras cuenta – Dijo la vocecita moviendo la cabeza negativamente. _

_- Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver un papá en todo esto – Pensó confundido. _

_- ¡Si serás! – La vocecita se golpeo la cabeza varias veces - ¡Ella es la madre del padre de Breanna!_

_- ¡No me digas! – Pensó Blaise._

_Blaise cayo en cuenta de quien era la persona que estaba frente a él. Abrió la boca demasiado. _

_BK...Fuera de la Cabeza de Blaise...BK_

Blaise abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No sabía – Dijo preocupado – Señora Von Feldman.

- No te preocupes – Dijo la señora – Me da mucho gusto que ella continúe con su vida, y sea feliz – La señora evalúo la reacción de Blaise – Y sé que es por ti, muchas gracias.

Blaise sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Abi? – Dijo Kyndra desde la otra habitación.

Entro corriendo, y la señora Von Feldman ya la esperaba de pie. Kyndra no se percato de la presencia de Blaise.

- ¡Abi! – Dijo emocionada y corrió a abrazarla.

- Mi niña – Dijo mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Extrañándote – Dijo Kyndra muy emocionada, luego se separo y la observo - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien – Dijo la señora, se veía muy saludable – Además me hicieron compañía.

Al decir esto, Kyndra volteo a observar de quién se trataba. Vio a Blaise quien estaba todavía con las manos llenas y le sonreía nervioso.

- Blaise – Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¡Abuelita! – Grito Breanna mientras corría a abrazar a la señora.

- ¡Mi niña bella! – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras ellas se saludaban e intercambiaban palabras, Jordan también se acerco a saludar. Kyndra lo miraba sorprendida a Blaise, y él sonreía nerviosamente.

- Kyndra – Dijo nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kyndra en un susurro.

- Te vino a traer unos presentes – Comento sonriente la señora Abigail.

Blaise se alzo de hombros nervioso y le entrego el ramo de flores y el otro presente.

- Gracias – Dijo muy apenada Kyndra.

- Abuelita – Dijo Breanna saltando - ¿Tu conoces a Blaise?

- Lo acabo de conocer – Le contesto la señora

- Es el novio de mi mamá, ¿Sabías? – Dijo risueña Breanna.

- ¡Breanna! – Dijo entre dientes Kyndra.

Blaise abrió los ojos como plato.

- Si lo sabía – Dijo la señora acariciando la cabeza de su nieta, luego miro a Blaise – Es muy atento y galante.

Blaise sonrió nerviosamente y se lo agradeció.

- ¿Tenemos que salir a almorzar, no Abi? – Comento Kyndra rápido.

- ¿Puede acompañarnos Blaise? – Dijo emocionada y rogando a su mama Breanna.

- Creo que tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la oficina, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Kyndra volteando a ver a un distraído Blaise.

- No son muchas – Dijo Blaise desinteresado – Draco debe de asumir sus responsabilidades.

Kyndra lo miro significativamente. La señora Abigail observo todo junto con Jordan, y rieron por lo bajo.

- Kyndra – Dijo calmadamente la señora Von Feldman – Puede acompañarnos, ¿No crees?

- Si… No… - Comento muy nerviosa Kyndra intercambiando su mirada entre Abi y Blaise – No sé.

Abigail Von Feldman se rió alto y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Nunca cambias – Dijo sonriendo tiernamente, luego miro a Blaise - ¿Tiene algún problema en acompañarnos, joven Zabini?

Blaise se sorprendió ante la pregunto, pero contesto con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ninguna – Dijo sonriente – Sería magnífico.

- ¡Si! – Dijo Breanna corriendo a abrazarlo.

Kyndra agacho la cabeza resignada.

- Vamos por un abrigo para Breanna – Dijo la señora Von Feldman cuando toco el hombro de Kyndra.

Cuando se alejaron, Jordan se acerco a Blaise riendo.

- ¡Eres asombroso! – Dijo mientras le daba leves palmadas en el hombro.

- ¿Qué hice? – Pregunto sin entender.

- Aturdir a Kyndra – Dijo entre risas.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se removió mientras dormía, se froto los ojos y observo a su alrededor, encontró a Draco durmiendo a su costado, ella sonrió tiernamente.

Pero escucho un ruido. Se levanto de la cama, paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos tratando de arreglarlo. Camino por el pasillo, aun frotándose levemente los ojos. Llego hasta el escritorio de Draco, y de ahí provenía el pequeño llanto y rascaba la puerta.

- ¿Timber? – Pregunto ella contrariada.

Escucho el quejido y llanto de la pequeña. Ginny abrió la puerta rápidamente. La puerta había estado cerrada. Levanto a Timber.

La cachorra le lamió un poco el rostro, y Ginny la abrazo fuertemente. Supo quien fue.

Camino apresurada hacia el dormitorio, prendió la luz.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Draco mientras se tapaba los ojos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Dijo Ginny muy enojada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Draco ahora levantándose.

En eso vio a Ginny con el rostro completamente rojo, y cargaba en brazos a Timber.

- ¿Por qué encerraste a Timber? – Dijo ella enojada.

- No lo encerré – Protesto Draco.

- Tenía la puerta cerrada – Dijo ella severamente.

- Pero no le eche seguro a la puerta – Aclaro Draco.

- ¡Eres insoportable! – Dijo ella enojada.

Draco la observo serio.

- ¿Y? – Pregunto Draco sin interés.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – Dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No – Dijo Draco sin más - ¿Qué tendría qué decir?

- Me cansé de tu actitud – Dijo ella fuerte – No entiendo por qué me tratas así, ¿Qué te ha hecho Timber?…

- Es muy tarde Ginevra, hablemos mañana – Dijo Draco volviendo a echarse a la cama.

- ¡No Draco! – Dijo ella enojada – ¿Por qué la encerraste?

- Estaba haciendo mucho ruido, y corría por todo lado.

- No tienes derecho a encerrarla – Dijo ella levantando un dedo.

- Estaba en una habitación grande, ni qué hubiera estado en una caja de zapatos – Dijo Draco cansado.

- ¡Es el hecho! – Dijo muy enojada - ¡Eres detestable cuando te pones de este humor!

Dicho esto, ella salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Se fue a dormir al dormitorio de huéspedes junto con Timber.

Draco se llevo la almohada que Ginny había estado utilizando a la cabeza. _¿Esto era lo que debía hacer?_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Blaise conoció a tu suegra? – Pregunto divertida Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Cómo le fue? – Pregunto ahora mirándola.

- Abigail cree que es muy divertido – Dijo Kyndra amasando – Creo que lo ha empezado a apreciar – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Eso no es bueno? – Pregunto Ginny contrariada.

- Si… No – Dijo Kyndra muy confundida.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender bien el problema.

- El compromiso de Blaise – Dijo Kyndra triste.

- Blaise no esta comprometido – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Estás segura de ello? – Pregunto Kyndra, mientras preparaba un nuevo postre.

- Si – repitió Ginny mientras seguía amasando – En la fiesta de Navidad, la madre de Blaise se acercó mencionando a una prometida, pero él ni enterado estaba.

Ginny se enderezó y volteo a ver a Kyndra.

- Fue muy cómico la forma como se lo llevo – Dijo riendo un poco – Logan también te va a decir lo mismo.

- ¿Logan estaba ahí? – Pregunto Kyndra sorprendida.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Ahí lo conocí.

Kyndra estaba con la mirada perdida por un momento, pensativa.

- Deberías de confiar en Blaise – Se animo a decir Ginny.

- No sé – Dijo Kyndra volviendo a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Blaise? – Pregunto Ginny dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

Observo a Kyndra, quien también dejo de hacer las cosas.

- Blaise – Dijo y luego sonrió tontamente.

- No sé que tanto dudas, si estás feliz con él – Concluyo Ginny.

- Ese no es el problema – Dijo Kyndra cerrando brevemente los ojos – Es que yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Ginny es tan complicado – Dijo cerrando brevemente los ojos – Yo... tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué? – Pregunto sin entender Ginny.

- Mujeres Bellas – Dijo Logan ingresando a la habitación.

Se acerco y las saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te fue en los partidos? – Pregunto Kyndra emocionada.

- Ganamos dos de tres – Dijo Logan sonriendo cansado.

Se sentó frente a ellas, hojeo "El Profeta" por un breve momento, luego lo dejo en la mesa.

- Ahora sacan uno o dos artículos sobre ti – Dijo sonriendo amistosamente a Ginny.

- Si, lo sé – Dijo Ginny – Creo que se asustaron un poco con la demanda.

- Seguro que ganan ustedes – Dijo Logan con su mejor sonrisa.

Logan las quedo mirando con su mejor sonrisa, a las dos, ellas se aturdieron un poco. Kyndra bajo la mirada y Ginevra movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Logan no sonrías así – Dijo Kyndra mirando hacia la mesa, un poco sonrojada.

- Es verdad – Dijo Ginny girando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo divertido, mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la nuca.

- Tienes una sonrisa perfecta – Dijo Kyndra acusándolo con la cuchara que tenía en mano.

- Segura que tu número de fanáticas va en aumento – Dijo Ginny con las manos en la cintura - ¿Quiénes han sido tus víctimas?

Al escucharlas hablar de ese modo, se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- No son víctimas – Dijo riendo aun – Pero hice una nota en Holanda y Brasil.

- ¿Eran mujeres las reporteras? - Pregunto Kyndra de inmediato.

- Si – Asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Sonreíste? – Pregunto Ginny de inmediato.

- Si – Volvió a asentir.

- Pobres – Dijo Kyndra moviendo la cabeza negativamente – Debieron quedar hipnotizadas con tu sonrisa.

- Debieron de despedirlas por no poder hablar – Dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza.

Los tres estuvieron riendo por un largo rato.

- ¿Se puede preparar algo para comer? – Pregunto Logan con las manos sobre la mesa.

- Eso hacemos – Dijo Kyndra levantando una fuente.

- No me refiero a postres – Dijo Logan riendo – Algo más…

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny entrecerrando los ojos.

- Invite a algunos amigos a que conocieran el local – Dijo tranquilo, pero aun sonriendo como si ocultará algo.

- ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – Pregunto Ginny desconfiada.

- Robert Allen, Brian Olsen y Oliver Wood – Dijo Logan tranquilo, aunque estaba analizando las reacciones de ellas.

Ginny dejo caer la bandeja que tenía en manos, Kyndra miro a Logan con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz Ginny.

- Les dije que vinieran – Dijo Logan restando importancia – Pero les puedo cancelar la invitación.

- ¡No! – Dijo Ginny rápido.

- ¿Todos ellos son jugadores de quidditch? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Si – Contesto Ginny antes de que Logan lo hiciera – Robert Allen es él que te mostré el otro día – Dijo Ginny mirando a Kyndra.

Kyndra se llevo una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar, Logan seguía entretenido por el rumbo de la conversación. Kyndra después de tratar de recordar, abrió los ojos como plato y giro a mirar a Ginny.

- ¿él? – Dijo emocionada Kyndra.

- Si – Dijo aun más emocionada Ginny.

- Hay que preparar algo delicioso – Dijo de inmediato Kyndra levantándose de su asiento.

Logan se rió por el comportamiento de ambas, quienes daban vueltas por la cocina, tratando de decidir.

- ¿No cancelo? – Pregunto Logan después de un breve instante.

- No – Dijeron ambas a la vez.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Blaise entro a la oficina de Draco, estaba irreconocible: Despeinado, ojeroso, completamente desarreglado. Lo bueno era que parecía ropa limpia.

- ¿De fiesta en fiesta? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- No pude dormir bien – Dijo Blaise mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- Antes de que te sientes – Dijo Draco, Blaise levanto la vista confundido – Arréglate la camisa.

Blaise se acomodo como pudo la camisa sin mucho éxito por la pesadez.

- Acaba de llegar el expediente de una empresa que fabrica joyas – Dijo Draco, mirando los papeles que tenía – Quería que…

Levanto la vista, pero se dio cuenta de que Blaise no le prestaba atención.

- Blaise – Dijo serio, no recibió respuesta - ¡Blaise! – Le tiro el expediente de la empresa en la cabeza.

- Dime – Dijo alarmado – No tienes que agredirme – Dijo Blaise recogiendo el expediente.

- No me estabas escuchando – Dijo

Blaise sonrió lacónicamente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto Draco, dejando las manos en el escritorio - ¿No tuviste suerte conquistando?

- ¿Crees que ya no me ame? – Pregunto Blaise con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Quién te amo? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja – Sin contar a tu madre.

- Creo que ella no me ama – Dijo Blaise después de suspirar – No me quiere escuchar.

- ¿De quién hablamos? – Pregunto Draco sin entender.

- De Kyndra – Dijo casi en un susurro Blaise.

- ¿Sigue molesta? – Pregunto Draco después de un momento.

- No me habla – Dijo triste Blaise – No contesta mis cartas, me evade. No se qué hacer – Llevo las manos al rostro, restregándolas ligeramente.

En ese momento, la secretaria anunció la llegada de alguien. Al escuchar su nombre, Blaise se levanto de inmediato y trato de arreglar en vano la camisa y corbata.

- Draco – Dijo Kyndra ingresando.

Ella no espero que Blaise estuviera en ese momento en la oficina de él.

- Blaise – Dijo ella sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto un tanto nervioso.

- Vine a entregarle unos papales que me entrego Ginny – Dijo Kyndra extendiéndolos – Como iba a pasar cerca de aquí, me pidió que te los entregará.

- ¿Por qué no pudo venir ella? – Pregunto Blaise mirando nervioso a Kyndra.

- Ella se fue a comer con una amiga – Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar - ¡Hermione!

Draco asintió con la cabeza y dejo la carpeta en su escritorio.

- Me voy – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Blaise rápido.

- A Londres muggle – Dijo Kyndra un poco recelosa.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto Blaise emocionado.

- No es necesario – Dijo Kyndra cortante – Voy a ir con Logan y Jordan a comprar unas cosas.

Blaise asintió con la cabeza, la observo irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Blaise se dejo caer en el sillón.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco observo todo lo sucedido atento y serio.

- ¿Qué tenía que revisar? – Pregunto sin aliento Blaise.

- El expediente de una empresa – Dijo serio – Blaise… - Comenzó a decir.

- ¿Por qué no me escucha? – Pregunto Blaise ido – ¿Por qué no me hace caso? – Blaise cerró los ojos.

- Déjala – Dijo simplemente Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto atónito Blaise - ¿Estás loco?

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Draco.

- Hermano, yo no la puedo dejar – Dijo Blaise serio con una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Draco con una mirada inquisidora.

- Draco – Dijo impaciente - ¡La amo!

- ¿Eso es un impedimento? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Pregunto Blaise incrédulo - ¿Sabes lo qué dices? – Dijo ahora con una mueca – Draco – Ahora llevo su mano a la frente – No puedo vivir sin ella, la amo.

- No exageres Blaise – Dijo Draco.

- Hermano – Dijo tratando de calmarse – Tu estás enamorado de Ginny, ¿Te imaginas a Ginny con otra persona que no seas tu?

A Draco lo tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta. Se quedaron en silencio.

- Podría ser karma – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca y mirando a Blaise.

- ¿Tu crees? – Pregunto preocupado Blaise.

- Supongo – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero ninguna con las que salí me amaba – Se defendió Blaise - ¡Ninguna! – Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro con los papeles.

Draco se limito a observarlo tranquilo, nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado.

- Creo que voy a revisar esto, de una vez – Dijo Blaise levantándose con dificultad.

Blaise se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Blaise – Draco llamo la atención de este.

- Dime – Dijo volteando.

- No te suicides

Blaise sonrió levemente y movió la cabeza negativamente. Levanto los papeles moviéndolos en el aire. Salió de la oficina.

Cuando Blaise se retiro de la oficina, se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que pensar sobre todo con relación a Ginny y sobre su decisión.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ambas habían ido a sus respectivas casas a cambiarse, Logan seguía tomando una copa de vino mientras esperaba a sus amigos, y observaba como se alteraban ellas.

- Pueden sentarse – Dijo Logan divertido.

- ¿A qué hora te dijeron? – Pregunto Ginny desde el fondo de la pastelería.

- Dentro de 5 minutos deben de llegar – Dijo Logan rodando los ojos.

Ellas se quedaron al lado de Logan, tomando un poco de vino mientras esperaban. Al poco rato llegaron los jugadores de quidditch, Ginny se atraganto un poco con el vino al verlos.

- Que gusto que llegaran – Dijo Logan cuando se acerco a saludarlos.

- No estábamos muy seguros de que fuera aquí – Alego Robert sonriendo apenado.

Ginny se quedo observándolo, se veía mucho mejor que en los diarios.

- Ginny, reacciona – Dijo Kyndra dándole un leve codazo.

- Lo siento – Dijo sonrojada.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Oliver, quien recién la reconoció.

- Hola Oliver – Dijo ella acercándose.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto Logan sorprendido.

- Soy amigo de sus hermanos – Dijo cuando se acerco y la saludo – Estoy de suerte, te he visto seguido.

- Opino lo mismo – Dijo Ginny riendo levemente.

Luego giro y llamo a Kyndra.

- Te presento a Kyndra – Dijo Ginny sonriente – Es una gran amiga mía – Se giro y miro a Kyndra – El es Oliver, fue capitán de quidditch cuando estuve en el colegio.

- Un placer – Dijeron a la vez Oliver y Kyndra.

- ¿Lo conoces desde el colegio? – Pregunto Logan – Entonces debes de saber muchas historias embarazosas sobre Oliver – Dijo riendo.

Todos rieron, incluso Oliver.

- Disculpa – Dijo Logan – Ellos son Robert Allen y Brian Olsen, también juegan quidditch.

Kyndra y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza.

- Ellas son Ginevra Weasley y Kyndra Schiantarelli – Dijo Logan sonriente.

- Un gusto – Dijeron los jugadores de quidditch.

Ginny y Kyndra le sonrieron abiertamente, ellos estaban vestidos de forma casual, Brian llevaba una gorra color chocolate.

- Los tres somos socios – Dijo Logan pasando sus brazos por los hombros de cada una.

- Tienes socias muy lindas – Dijo Brian guiñando un ojo.

Ellas se sonrojaron y rieron nerviosas. Logan se rió por la reacción de ellas. Pasaron a comer los seis.

- Está muy delicioso – Dijo Robert antes de beber de su copa.

- Lo prepararon ellas – Dijo Logan - ¡Son perfectas!

- Y están sentadas a tu costado – Comento Robert levantando la copa.

- ¡Qué suerte la mía! – Dijo Logan levantando la copa también.

Los demás también lo hicieron entre risas.

Mientras ellos celebraban, Draco y Blaise estaban llegando al local. Draco con las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupados.

- ¿Crees que todavía se encuentren ahí? – Pregunto Blaise nervioso.

- Blaise las luces del local están prendidas – Aclaro Draco sin mucho humor – Están ahí y deja de preguntar.

- ¿Sigues peleado con Ginny? – Pregunto Blaise esbozando una sonrisa.

- Eso no te incumbe – Dijo serio.

- No entiendo porque te comportas ahora así con ella – Dijo Blaise – Ya lograste que se enojará contigo, ¿Esperabas eso?

Draco levanto una ceja mirando hacia Blaise. Siguieron caminando en silencio.

- ¿Escucho risas? – Dijo Blaise tratando de oír mejor, luego miro hacia el local – Está cerrado.

Caminaron un poco más, Draco percibió que Ginny y Kyndra estaban adentro pero había otras personas también, hombres. Se tensiono al verla reír.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Blaise preocupado.

- No tengo idea.

Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta del local y encontraron que estaba vacío salvo por una mesa con seis personas festejando y muy animadas.

Draco reconoció a Logan, quien sonreía mirando a Ginny, estaba a su costado, al frente de Ginny estaba Oliver, por lo cual apretó más la mandíbula. Pero lo que elevo su ira fue la persona que estaba al costado de Ginny, el jugador que ella admiraba y lo vieron jugar cuando ambos fueron al partido de quidditch.

Blaise simplemente observo atento la escena, Kyndra sentada al costado de Logan y al otro costado de ella se encontraba un joven, que miraba atentamente a Kyndra mientras bebía de su copa. Blaise se preocupo.

- Eres muy graciosa – Comento Robert entre risas.

- Blaise, Malfoy – Dijo Logan al percatarse de su presencia.

Ellas voltearon a verlos sorprendidas. Kyndra lo miro sorprendida, y Ginevra miro brevemente a Draco, quien le dirigió una mirada asesina, ella simplemente se volteo y bebió de su copa.

- ¿Nos acompañan? – Pregunto Logan sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿No es muy temprano para que cierren el local? – Dijo bruscamente Draco.

Ginny observo la botella de vino, que estaba vacía.

- Voy por más vino – Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia una de las bodegas.

Ginny pasó al costado de Draco, pero ni se detuvo. Él después de que ella pasara de largo, la siguió. Ingresando a la bodega con ella.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Pregunto ácidamente Draco.

- Mucho – Dijo secamente - ¿A qué viniste?

Ella seguía de espaldas hacia Draco.

- ¿Viniste a controlarme? – Pregunto después de un tiempo Ginny.

Ella deseaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ya que eso ayudaría a que ella no estuviera tan enojada con Draco. Detestaba que Draco se comportará de esa manera como tratando de alejarla. Estaba harta de sus gritos y su falta de interés. Si dijera que si, ella se olvidaría de todo lo anterior, de su malhumor, hasta de lo ocurrido con Timber.

- No – Dijo Draco – Vine porque Blaise me lo pidió.

Esa respuesta logro que Ginny se enojara aun más.

- ¡Eres insoportable! – Grito enojada Ginny, volteando a verlo - ¡Me cansé!

- ¿Qué querías que respondiera? - Dijo monótonamente.

Ginny estaba con el rostro completamente rojo. A Draco eso le divirtió, pero lo oculto.

- Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo Draco.

- ¿No era que no habías venido por mí? - Pregunto Ginny ácidametne.

- Hablo en serio - Dijo Draco.

- Yo también - Dijo enojada. Siguió buscando - No quiero hablar contigo – Aclaro Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada - No te aguanto cuando estás de ese humor.

Antes de que Draco pudiera detenerla, ella había abierto la puerta y se sorprendió porque Robert estaba parado ahí.

- Pensé que necesitabas ayuda – Se excuso Robert.

- No es necesario, gracias – Dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente, y miro brevemente a Draco.

Draco la miro seriamente, y fulmino con la mirada al jugador de quidditch, quien no se dio cuenta, y sonreía a SU Ginevra.

- Creo que voy a llevar esta, ¿Qué opinas? – Pregunto Ginny mostrándole la botella de vino.

- Es muy buena – Dijo Robert después de inspeccionar la botellas - ¿Vamos? – Le pregunto a Ginny.

- Si – Dijo ella.

- ¿Nos acompañas? – Pregunto Robert a Draco.

Draco todavía quería mostrarse serio hacia Ginny, debía de controlar las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza al jugador de quidditch.

- Tengo todavía asuntos que atender en la empresa – Contesto Draco tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Esa respuesta enojo aun más a Ginny.

- Qué te diviertas - Dijo ella cortante - Vamonos Robert – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole e ignorando a Draco.

Ginny y Robert salieron delante, dejando a Draco que caminaba detrás de ellos. Trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero las ganas de estrangular al jugador de quidditch eran muy grandes.

- Todavía no me has dado tu autógrafo – Dijo sonriente Ginny.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te lo firme? – Dijo siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación a Ginny.

- Déjame pensarlo – Dijo entre risas Ginny.

Robert se rió y asintió con la cabeza. Draco los seguía muy de cerca y miraba con ira contenida a Robert.

Al salir, Blaise estaba al costado de Logan hablando y miraba de vez en cuando a Kyndra, quien se mostraba nerviosa.

Draco salió detrás de ellos muy enojado.

- Vamos Blaise – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto rápido Blaise.

- Tenemos que ir a acabar algunos asuntos – Dijo con voz mortífera.

- Pero si ya hemos cerrado el trato de la tarde – Dijo temeroso.

- Falta uno – Aclaro Draco.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto confundido.

- El trato con Chantal Niarchos – Menciono lentamente el nombre de ella.

Ginny volteo de inmediato a observarlo, a fulminarlo con la mirada. Draco sonreía satisfecho, había logrado su objetivo.

Blaise volteo a mirar a Kyndra.

- ¿Te llamo? – Pregunto esperanzado Blaise.

Ella lo miro por un momento y se levanto de hombros.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny llego al departamento, y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Draco, encontró que las luces estaban apagadas. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones reclinables, pensativo, no sintió cuando ella ingreso a la habitación hasta que golpeo la puerta.

- Draco – Dijo ella muy enojada.

Draco simplemente levanto la vista, inexpresivo.

- ¿Te divertiste con Chantal?

- ¿Tu te divertiste con Robert? – Pregunto enojado Draco, pero tratando de controlarse.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Dijo ella muy enojada.

- ¿Dime hasta dónde llegaste con Robert Allen? – Dijo enojado Draco y ahora de pie.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella confundida, luego lo miro cansada – Sólo le pedí su autógrafo.

- Seguro – Dijo resoplando.

A Ginny se le pusieron las orejas rojas.

- Ahora solo buscas irritarme. ¡Eres insoportable! - Grito Ginny - Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

- Solo dije la verdad – Dijo un poco más irritado.

Ahora trato de alejarse de ella, pero ella fue más rápida y se coloco delante de él, con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido - No me hablas, dañas a Timber. ¿Por qué?

- Ginevra este no es el momento – Dijo Draco volteándose.

- No – Dijo ella parándose otra vez frente a él – Este es el momento.

Ginny cerró los ojos y resoplo irritada.

- ¿Por qué te estas comportando de esta manera? – Pregunto ella exaltada.

- Ginevra no quiero discutir – Dijo cansado, mientras movía el contenido de su bebida.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo? – Pregunto ella mirando hacia el vaso.

- Eso no te importa – Dijo a la defensiva.

- Draco, ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – No te he hecho nada.

Draco cerro los ojos por un breve instante, luego la miro.

- Te tengo que dejar – Dijo simplemente Draco.

Ginny se quedo paralizada ante las palabras de Draco. Respirar le estaba costando, lo hacía con dificultad.

Sintió como las rodillas empezaron a temblarle, se sentía mareada, ya que todo a su alrededor parecía estar en movimiento. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse.

* * *

El capitulo tuvo mucho de Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry,...

Bueno, ya saben. Sus RR y el proximo capitulo estara colgado pronto.

Gracias a sus RR y al tiempo que le dedican a la historia, gracias:

Candeee: Hola, ya entenderan de los ataques el proximo capitulo. Parece que el problema con Blaise va a durar un poco más. ¿Lo odias más a Harry? Espero que te guste el capitulo. Me costo un poco pensar en la trama de este.

Geila Potter-Weasley: Eso lo sabras en el proximo capitulo, Draco ya comento algo (hhaha, lo dijo todo). No te desanimes, espera el proximo capitulo.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Si, me demorare en leerlos, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Me fue mas o menos en los examenes, en especial en uno, me fue fatal, pero qué se va a hacer. Me intimido tu grito, haha. Draco hasta ahora no ha hecho nada idiota hasta ahora, solo comenzo a hablar, deberas de esperar al siguiente capitulo. Harry no los mando. Me demore, pero ya les dije que puedo actualizar ahora pronto, depende de ustedes. Kyndra y Blaise, pede que dure un poco más, no sé. No esta decidido. Gracias por tu RR.

GingerSilb: Así son, inventan historias, de eso se trata. hahaha, bueno tu comentario. Así son los hermanos Weasley, sobreprotectores. Draco la ama mucho, por eso menciona esa frase final, la escena completa en el proximop capitulo ¿Ansiosa? haha. Ahora aparecio Harry por todo lado! Gracias.

oriana-malfoy: No mueras, haha. Gracias, bueno puede que ahora actualice más rápido, depende. Ron es así, desesperante.

loanli malfoy: Gracias. No han terminado, ahora. Pero espera el proximo capitulo. Blaise ya dijo su parte, pero hay que esperar.

miniitha.malfoy: No te preocupes. Me alegra tu RR. Si, pero vuelvo a estar resfriada. haha, pobretona. Va, aparecio Oliver, y proximamente también. haha, que horror, lo intuias. haha, que bueno que no estas frente a mi con una varita. No la odio, simplemente me inspire hacia el lado oscuro. Harry, Harry aparecera algo más seguido. Si tal vez, pero ahora no se me fue del todo, Draco cree que hace algo para el bien de ella, pero espera el siguietne capitulo para tomar tu decision. Draco solo ha comenzado. Si es por ello que Lucius le enseño, espero aclarar eso pronto. Fue una mentira lo de Blaise, pero no se ha arreglado. Hahaha, ya apareceran todos junto en proximos capitulos, ¿Sabias que el cumpleaños de Harry se acerca?

margara: No lo esta, pero Kyndra no lo perdona del todo. Los ataques ya lo sabran. La relacion de Ginny y Draco, lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.

S. Lily Potter: Gracias, a mi también. Mucha suerte y exitos. Es por ello la reacción de Ginny. Es Narcissa Malfoy, no puede olvidar algunas cosas. Lo de Kyndra y Blaise, no se, ya se ira desarrollando la situación. Harry, Harry aparece mucho, no? y lo seguira haciendo. Ron ya aprenderá. Siguiente capitulo lo sabrás, te lo aseguro. (No estas loca)

HANNIA: haha, hola. Lo siento, espero que no pase mucho. y más que no te imaginas. Ya sabras lo que pasara con Kyndra y Blaise. Espera el siguiente capitulo, para que lo sepas completo. Gracias.

Armelle Potter: haha, Gracias. Bueno creo que te seguiran cayendo mal. No sabras lo que hará Draco de seguro, espera el proximo capitulo.

Carolina: Hahaha, espero que te vuelva el habla para el proximo capitulo y este también. Por Draco tendras que esperar el proximo capitulo. Gracias.

serenamar: Ya sabras el proximo capitulo. Gracias, espero que te gusten los proximos capitulos, los tengo planificado. Gracias, y espera el proximo capitulo.

Yani: Gracias, Si!. La tentación gano. No esta comprometido, pero su problema no se solucionara pronto, creo yo. No tuvo HArry nada que ver. Espero tu opinion pronto, tendras que esperar la respuesta y esa escena el proximo capitulo. Suerte.

natabonn: No me mates, espera el proximo capitulo para que tengas evidencia de lo que pasara. haha. ¿Todo? Increible, Te admiro. Espero tu comentario y tus ideas seran bienvenidas.

mary: haha, esperaras al siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu RR.

muminSarita: haha Cuánto odio desparramado, haha. Creo que fui mala, pero su situación se ira resolviendo, espero. Ellos aprovechan y mienten, usan las imagenes como se els antoja, asi son esots medios. Trate de mantener a los Weasley con su personalidad, ya que son unicos, y me encantan. Hermione ya aparecio. Si he pensado en meter a Luna, ya desde ahce tiempo, pero se me hace dificl escribir sobre ella, no se, no se me da muy bien, haha, pero aparecera, ya la inclui en un capitulo proximo. Haha, todavia no es seguro lo de Draco, tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo, si los medios lo aprovecharían, lo mismo que Harry, ¿no crees? ¿Cumpleaños de Harry? haha. Muchas gracias, algunas parejas tendran arreglo pronto, otras tal vez demore, no se. Pero le problema o la situacion fuerte todavia no se ha presentado, recien se esta desarrollando (oculto). Graicas, cuidate igual.

Tabata Weasley: Hay peligros, ya te iras dando cuenta. Harry, Harry, ya sabras que hara y qué pasara. Espero que la crisis de Blaise y Kyndra se resuelva pronto. Aunque ya saben que no esta comprometido.

Tehuami: Me alegro, Si, lo hicieron para que mejore pronto. haha, era de esperarse. Si Draco ya hizo eso. Ron es cabeza dura, pero lo hara en su momento. Harry, Harry, Harry ¿Qué haremos con el? AParecera mas seguido, te comento. Ellos merecen ser felics, estoy de cuerdo, pero tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo, que falta poco para que lo termine. haha Aricia, haha. Blaise ya explcio, pero tendra que esperar. Ginny podría hacerle daño si empeora. haha, Gracias.

samantha Black: Si!. Demasiado rápido. haha. Haha, ahora también vas a qierer leer el siguiente cpaitulo. Ya esta escrito, faltan unas cosas, espero tu RR. Draco ya dijo algo, pero tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saberlo de seguro. haha, no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido, solo me prendio el foquito. "PS I love you", ¿La viste?

Denise: haha, pero para el proximo capitulo no tendras que esperar mucho, espero tu RR. haha era Narcissa. Eso ya lo sabras. Si Draco los denunciara y Ginny estara mas tranquila. haha, pero es un hermano sobreprotector. Blaise ya lo nego. haha, pero ya veremos su situación. Harry, Harry ya veremos, pero aparecera mas seguido. Tambien lo de alcoholico se sabra pronto algo. Tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo, no desespers que faltan los retoque y listo. No figura tu mail, lo busque, haha. Espero que me lo dejes. Gracias.

blakikabla: haha es Ron. HArry seguira apareciendo. Draco ya menciono algo, pero espera a leer toda la escena. Blaise supongo que seguira deprimido, ya veremos. Ya vere que se le puede hacer a ron.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Si! aunque la situación mas grave todavía no se ha desarrollado. Si son lindos, ya veremos.

MiNa Hiwattari: Si, situacion seria. Blaise y Kyndra espera a ver que sucede. Qué ocultaran ellos? Si dependera de ustdes que actualice el proximo pronto.

Panic.Malfoy: Gracias, Ya comenzo a hablar Draco, espra al siguiente capitulo. Suerte! Espero que te vaya bien (yo tengo que levantar uno :S) Gracias,

anya malfoy: Tranquila! haha, creo que lo odiaras más ahora y después, haha. Ronald tendra que entenderlo en su momento. Kyndra y Blaise, espero que se siolucione prnto, pero puede durar. Si fue una confusion. Espera al siguiente capitulo para saberlo. Tranquila todo tiene solucion, espera al siguiente capitulo.

hpfan02: Gracias, que bueno que opines eso! Gracias, haha recien Draco hablo, tendras que esperar al siguiente capitulo, espero tu comentario. Muchos aqui quiere que aparezcan ya los hijotos, haha. no estoy seguro depende de una situacion que se dara en dos capitulos. haha. Si el proximo puede que lo actualice en esta semana, depende de sutedes, Espero tu comentario y alguna idea sera bienvenida.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, Si, es que no pense que durara demasiado, mi imagincaion siguió volando, haha. Si, le proximo dependera de ustedes por lo menos. Gracias, recien me di cuenta que te escribi ayer en tu historia. Me emociona saber que te ayude, tu capitulo esta genial, te escribi un RR corto porque no tenia mucho tiempo! Pero esta fantasticoEspero que actualices prnto, porque me encanto, espero que tambien me escribas tus comentarios y si tienes una idea genial. Cuidate.

Muchas gracias a ustedes,

Hasta la proxima.


	34. Capitulo 33 Tiempo

Hola!

Espero que estes bien, y no tan ansiosos por saber qué pasara ahora, haha.

Muchas gracias por sus RR y a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, gracias.

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia. Gracias a una persona muy espcial que me ha ayudado en muchas situaciones d este fic: Lala Cullen Black11. _

**Capítulo 33 – ****Tiempo**

_- Te tengo que dejar. _

Esas palabras volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de parecer fuerte, pero la voz estaba por quebrarse.

- Tienes que entender una cosa – Dijo Draco tratando de acercarse, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Pero no pudo porque Ginny alejo su brazo de la mano de Draco.

- ¿Me tienes que dejar? ¿Quién te obliga a dejarme? – Dijo ella tratando de controlarse - ¿Esa no es una decisión propia?

Draco respiro hondo, se mostraba inquieto, pero miraba a Ginny de reojo. Observo por un momento por la ventana.

- No quiero que te hagan daño – Dijo Draco ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que tu decisión no me hace daño? – Pregunto ella con las lágrimas contenidas.

- Déjame acabar – Dijo Draco ahora acercándose un poco.

- ¡No! – Grito ella negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué me tienes que dejar? – Pregunto otra vez fuerte.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco con las manos en los bolsillos – Déjame terminar.

- ¿Es por Chantal Niarchos? – Pregunto ella de repente.

Draco le sorprendió que ella piense que fuera por otra mujer, nunca le haría eso.

- No es por ella – Dijo Draco después de suspirar – Déjame terminar de explicarte para que entiendas.

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda? – Dijo ella tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado aun más - ¿Qué no me quieres? ¿Qué no significo nada?

Ginny no aguanto más y se dio la vuelta, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía.

Draco no soporto más y sin que ella lo notara, se acerco rápidamente, la jalo del brazo y de esta manera logro tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella al sentir los brazos de él a su alrededor, lo empezó a empujar violentamente, pero fue en vano, Draco no se movió, en vez, la abrazó mas fuerte.

Ginny lo sintió tan cerca, el olor que tanto le gustaba, la persona que amaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- ¡Suéltame! – Dijo ella, pero no aguanto más y rompió en llanto - ¿Por qué?

- No llores – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Te cansaste de mi? – Pregunto llorando - ¿Es por tus padres? ¿Por el escándalo? ¿Por nuestros apellidos?

Draco escucho las razones que pensaba Ginny, se dio cuenta que eran varias, sonrió de lado, pero no dejo de abrazarla.

- ¿Ya no te parezco atractiva? – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

Al decir esto, Draco separo levemente su rostro, sorprendido por el comentario de ella. La observo con los ojos hinchados. Draco sonrió de lado.

Eso logró que Ginny se enojara un poco.

- ¿Te estás burlando? – Pregunto exaltada.

- ¿Qué no me pareces atractiva? – Pregunto divertido.

- No te burles de mí – Dijo Ginny empujándolo con sus manos.

Draco sonrió y la beso en la frente. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- No juegues conmigo – Dijo ella en un susurro.

- No te pienso dejar ahora – Dijo en un susurro también.

Ella se quedo completamente desconcertada.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella muy confundida - ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?

- Quería explicarte porque te he estado tratando así – Dijo más tranquilo y acariciándole una mejilla – Pensé que era una buena forma de iniciar la conversación. Pero creo que fui…

- Un completo idiota, ¿Cómo ibas a comenzar a explicarme así? – Completo ella, mientras le daba un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo - ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! – Siguió golpeándolo.

Draco trato de sujetar el brazo de Ginny.

- ¡Eres un insensible! – Dijo ella ahora arrugando la frente - ¡Te detesto! – Trato de respirar hondo - ¿Qué pasaba si aceptaba tu decisión?

- No lo ibas a hacer – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado – Te conozco, pero me equivoque en algo.

- ¿En qué? – Pregunto Ginny?

- Pensé que te ibas a quedar en estado de shock y no ibas a hablar, así yo te explicaba tranquilo – Dijo aun abrazándola.

- ¡Detestable! – Dijo ella golpeándolo en el hombro - ¿Cómo puedes jugar con cosas así?

En ese momento Ginny se llevo una mano a la frente, y si no hubiera sido porque Draco la sujetaba de la cintura, ella hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Ginevra, te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Draco preocupado, mientras la sostenía.

- Es tu culpa – Dijo ella aun con la mano en la cabeza.

- Lo siento pelirroja – Dijo Draco antes de besarla en la mejilla – No fue mi intención asustarse.

Draco la llevo hasta el sillón más cercano, sentando a Ginny en su regazo. Llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de Ginny, levantándole ligeramente el rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto serio Draco.

- Draco nunca hagas eso – Dijo Ginny - ¡Me asustaste! ¡Te detesto!

- No creo que me detestes pelirroja – dijo Draco mientras el acariciaba la mejilla - ¿Te duele algo?

Ginevra asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué ibas a dejarme? – Pregunto Ginny después de estar por un rato callada.

- Porque no quiero que te hagan daño – Dijo Draco mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

Ginny lo miro confundida por un rato.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que ocurrió en la mansión? – Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- No quiero que te hagan daño – Dijo Draco serio.

- Draco – Dijo ella cansada – No soy una inútil ni débil, puedo cuidarme sola.

- No seas necia – Dijo Draco mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella, un gesto para que se callará.

- ¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunto Ginny en un susurro.

- Ex – amigos de mi padre – Dijo serio – Por eso no puedo dejar que te hagan daño y mucho menos a que te enfrentes a ellos.

- En serio. Me puedo cuidar sola, estaré más atenta – Dijo Ginny irguiéndose.

- ¿Por eso casi te caes hace un rato? – Pregunto Draco con al ceja levantada.

- Fue por el susto – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Crees que ellos no te hubieran asustado más? – Dijo mientras la miraba atentamente.

- No es lo mismo – Refuto ella.

- Tienes razón, es peor – Dijo Draco pensativo, pero aun mirándola a los ojos.

- No Draco – Dijo Ginny – Con ellos puedo luchar, ya lo he hecho y salí ilesa. Puedo defenderme, además tu padre me ha dado algunas clases, puedo retomarlas.

- ¿Por qué me enamore de una terca? – Dijo Draco suspirando.

Ella le sonrió y lo miro.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto ella con un brillo en los ojos.

- Ginevra lo sabes muy bien – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de decisión? – Pregunto ella.

- Blaise – Dijo.

- ¿Blaise? – Pregunto ella.

- él va a luchar por lo que siente – Dijo Draco tranquilo, jugando con uno de los mechones de ella – No piensa perder a Kyndra. Va a usar todas sus herramientas.

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Creo que Blaise es más maduro que yo – Dijo pensativo sin mirarla.

- Me alegro por él – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Lo miro a los ojos, y sonrió.

- ¿Tu razón es la terquedad de Blaise? – Pregunto curiosa y divertida.

Draco se acerco hacia el oído de ella.

- No puedo estar lejos de ti – Dijo Draco en un susurro.

Ginevra se sentía feliz por lo que Draco estaba confesando, paso sus brazos por el cuello de él.

- Ni te quiero imaginar con otro hombre a tu lado – Dijo antes de darle un beso simple en los labios – Qué te de besos, te abrace, te toque – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

- ¿No quieres compartirme? – Pregunto ella.

- Soy una persona muy egoísta – Dijo en un susurro.

Ella se rió por todas esas cosas que le decía Draco, lo abrazo más fuerte.

- No quiero que se te acerque ese jugador de quidditch de cuarta – Dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Ginny.

- ¿Robert? – Pregunto Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre? – Dijo en un gruñido.

- ¿Te digo algo? – Dijo Ginny con el rostro muy cerca de Draco – Yo tampoco me imagino lejos de ti – Draco le sonrió de lado – Me hubiera muerta si te alejabas.

- Eso es mentira – Rectifico Draco – Hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ser una persona normal, tener un amor tradicional, alguien mejor para estar contigo.

- ¿Y no me pensabas con otra persona? – Dijo sonriendo divertida.

- Pensé en las posibilidades – Dijo sonriente.

- ¿Quiénes eran? – Pregunto Ginny tratando de no parecer interesada.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto Draco incrédulo - ¿No te haces una idea?

- No – Dijo ella rápido.

- Entonces no te lo voy a decir – Dijo Draco sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – Mejor para ti y para mi salud mental.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – Para mi tu eres perfecto. No podría ser feliz con otro. Además – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Creo que no soy muy normal que digamos. Me enamoré del Señor Ego.

Draco la observo por un largo rato, contemplándola. Sin previo aviso, unió sus labios con los de ella. Fue un roce suave al principio, pero Draco después la apretó contra su cuerpo, Ginny llevo sus manos al cabello de Draco despeinándolo.

- ¿Te dio un autógrafo ese jugador? – Pregunto aun con los labios pegados a los de ella.

- Si – Dijo ella sonriendo, Draco gruño – Celoso.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto ahora separando su rostro de ella.

Ella lo miro divertida, y llevo sus manos a la parte superior de su abrigo, y comenzó a desabotonarlo.

- Yo lo mato – Dijo Draco exaltado.

Ella comenzó a reírse moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- No hurón – Dijo ella riendo – Me firmo una fotografía – Dijo sonriente – Pero no te lo voy a mostrar.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de inmediato.

- No quiero que lo destruyas – dijo ella, luego se llevo un dedo a la barbilla – Creo que lo voy a enmarcar.

- No seas ridícula – Exclamo Draco.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Chantal Niarchos? – Contraataco Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – Esa pregunta lo sorprendió.

- No dijiste que te ibas a reunir con ella – Dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos.

- Se cancelo – Dijo tranquilo.

- ¿Te ibas a reunir con ella? – Exclamo Ginny.

- Si – Dijo sin darle importancia alguna – No encuentro el problema.

Ella bufo y se cruzo de brazos. Draco sonrió de lado.

- Ella no me interesa – Dijo divertido – Eres mucho más bella que ella.

- ¿Te tienes que reunir con ella? – Pregunto Ginny haciendo una mueca.

- Si, vamos a cerrar un negocio – Dijo Draco – Ella ahora esta en Bélgica.

Draco observo el gesto que ella hizo cuando le comento lo último.

- ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? – Pregunto Draco.

- No es eso – Refuto ella – Esa mujerzuela se muere por ti, ese es el problema – Dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

Draco pasó su mano por la nariz de ella, y se acerco lentamente a su rostro. Empezó a besarla con mayor pasión, Ginny no se oponía. Draco empezó a deslizar sus manos de la cintura de Ginny.

Pero Timber en ese momento empezó a ladrar. Ginny se separó de Draco, con las mejillas encendidas. Miro divertida a Timber.

- Creo que a ella le debes una disculpa – Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundido.

- Porque la encerraste y estuvo llorando – Dijo Ginny mientras cargaba a Timber y la sentaba en su regazo.

- No le voy a pedir disculpas – Dijo Draco indignado.

- Es Timber – Se quejo Ginny.

La cachorra ladro, moviendo la cola.

- La próxima te pongo bozal – Dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¡Draco! – Grito indignada Ginny, tapándole las orejas a Timber - ¡No digas eso!

- Está bien – Dijo levantando las manos – No la encerrare en la oficina.

Timber en ese momento se bajo del regazo de Ginny, empezó a ladrar mientras se iba a la cocina a comer.

Draco gruño y cargo en brazos a Ginny.

- Timber no ladres – Ordeno Draco.

Ella se reía por el comportamiento de Draco, Timber le volvió a ladrar.

- Bájame Draco – Dijo Ginny entre risas.

- ¿Te incomoda? – Dijo mientras la soltaba por un segundo.

- ¡Draco! – Grito Ginny.

Timber volvió a ladrar, mientras Draco giraba con Ginny en sus brazos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginevra se levanto debido a que los rayos de luz le daban en todo el rostro, ella giro en la cama y sintió un vacío a su costado.

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto soñolienta, mientras se sentaba y llevaba una mano a los ojos.

- Aquí, pelirroja – Dijo Draco saliendo del baño.

Estaba con la camisa desabotonada en la parte superior, el cabello revuelto; tenía los pantalones puestos, pero con la correa del pantalón abierta.

- ¿Mucha perfección para ti, pelirroja? – Pregunto Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Estás de buen humor – Dijo divertida, ahora arrodillada en la cama.

- Puede ser – Dijo Draco acercándose y paso sus brazos por la espalda de ella.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo y depositando un beso en los labios de él.

- Cansado – Dijo sin más Draco.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

- No me refería a eso – Dijo divertida y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo inocentemente.

Ella volvió a reírse, Draco se acerco y la beso. Ella acerco su cuerpo al de él, y le desordeno aun más el cabello.

- Te amo – Dijo pegada a los labios de Draco.

- Yo más – Dijo Draco ahora la recostaba en la cama, con él ligeramente encima de ella.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en un beso un poco más apasionado, Ginny con las manos le acariciaba el pecho y la espalda.

Empezó a sonar el timbre del departamento. Ellos no le hicieron caso al principio, pero luego la persona tocaba el timbre insistentemente.

- No lo escuches – Dijo Draco pegado a Ginny.

- Vamos – Dijo Ginny cortando el beso – Debe de ser importante.

Logro escabullirse de los brazos de Draco y fue camino a la puerta.

- Pelirroja – Draco trato de llamar la atención de ella.

Ginny sólo tenía la parte superior del pijama de Draco y con un short muy corto. Draco salió detrás de ella divertido.

Ella abrió la puerta.

- No me hagan esto – Se quejo Blaise rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entender Ginny.

- Tu atuendo pelirroja – Dijo divertido Draco antes de besarla en la cabeza.

Ella en ese momento se percato de cómo iba vestido.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo ella completamente avergonzada y retrocediendo.

- Ya no importa – Dijo Blaise – Te he visto en peores situaciones.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y giro a observar a Draco, quien se rió a carcajadas, pero no dejo que ella se fuera, la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Pregunto Draco aun sonriendo.

- Mandaron una carta – Dijo Blaise levantando el sobre – A la empresa.

- ¿Por eso viniste temprano? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Es que quieren que hagamos un viaje a Bélgica – Dijo Blaise llevándose una mano a la nuca – Dentro de cinco días.

Ginny también se acerco a leer la carta.

- ¿Cuándo regresan? – Pregunto ella.

- En siete días – Respondió Draco serio.

- No podemos postergarlo – Comento Blaise.

- Debemos solucionarlo rápido – Dijo Draco mientras doblaba la carta.

- Sólo espero que Chantal no lo demore – Dijo Blaise cansado.

- Espero lo mismo – Dijo cansado Draco.

Giro y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny.

- ¿Tienes que ir? – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- Es viaje de negocios – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella volvió a hacer un puchero, Draco acerco su rostro al de ella.

Blaise tosió fuertemente. Draco sonrió.

- Blaise ve a buscar a Timber – Dijo Draco aun mirando a Ginny – Te necesita.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Blaise sin entender.

- Hazme caso – Termino de decir Draco mirando amenazadoramente a Blaise.

- Voy a darle de comer – Dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros.

Blaise se perdió en el pasillo.

Draco pasó los brazos alrededor de Ginny, acercándola más hacia él. Ginny sentía la respiración tranquila de Draco, ella estiro el cuello y levanto la cabeza para poder llegar a los labios de Draco.

Ella lo atrajo y profundizo el beso. Draco la sujeto con mayor fuerza, luego de estar besándose por varios minutos, Draco empezó a descender las manos más allá del final de la espalda de Ginny, ella rió dentro del beso.

- ¡Compórtense! – Grito exasperado Blaise saliendo de la cocina - ¡Es muy temprano para ver este tipo de escenas!

Draco termino el beso, pero antes de separarse completamente de ella, le beso la punta de la nariz.

- Parece que se burlan de mi dolor – Dijo dramáticamente Blaise.

- ¿Cómo te va con Kyndra? – Pregunto Ginny, ahora con Draco que la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Sigue sin hablarme – Dijo triste.

- Dale tiempo – Dijo Ginny.

- No entiendo – Dijo desordenándose los cabellos – Ya le dije que no estoy comprometido, pero aun así, no me trata igual.

- Si quieres puedo tratar de averiguar la razón exacta – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto esperanzado

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – No quiero que los dos por tontos estén sufriendo.

Blaise camino hacia ella, y trato de separar las manos de Draco.

- ¿Puedo? – Dijo Blaise mirando a Draco.

Draco enarco una ceja, Ginny separo las manos de Draco de su cintura. Blaise la abrazo, la elevo un poco del suelo y dio vueltas con ella.

- ¡Blaise! – Dijo ella entre risas.

- Gracias pecosa – Dijo sonriendo y aun dando vueltas – Me casaría contigo si no estuviera enamorado de Kyndra – Dijo girando más rápido.

- ¡Blaise detente! – Dijo divertida.

- Para Blaise – Dijo serio Draco.

- Y si no estuvieras con ese aguafiestas – Dijo sonriendo y dejando de dar vueltas.

Blaise la beso en la frente.

- Eres maravillosa – Dijo sonriendo – Hueles muy bien.

- Suficiente acercamiento – Dijo interviniendo Draco – A 30 metros de ella.

Ambos rieron.

- No exageres – Dijo Ginny - ¿Cuándo se iban a Bélgica? – Pregunto mientras se arreglaba uno de sus mechones.

- En menos de una semana – Comento Blaise.

- ¿Volverán en? – Pregunto otra vez Ginny.

- Después de siete días.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

- Eso quiere decir que no van a estar para la fiesta – Dijo pensativa.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – Pregunto Draco interesado y mirando a Ginny.

- La fiesta de Harry – Concluyo Ginny.

Draco al escuchar ese nombre, todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron, y cambio su expresión a una muy seria.

- ¿Cómo sabes de su fiesta? – Pregunto de inmediato Draco.

- Porque la va a celebrar en la pastelería – Dijo desinteresada Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Draco aun más serio - ¿Por qué lo va a celebrar ahí Potter?

- Porque me lo pidió – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto entre dientes.

- Hace unos días – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

Ella giro un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada gélida de Draco.

- No vas a ir – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¡Por Merlín Draco! – Dijo ella cansada – Es solo una fiesta.

- ¡Es la fiesta de Potter! – Dijo enojado – Y vas a estar sola.

- Yo te espero en la empresa – Dijo de inmediato Blaise cuando observo a ambos.

- Quédate – Ordeno Draco.

Blaise se alejo un poco de ellos.

- No me puedes prohibir que vaya – Dijo Ginny enojada.

- ¿Por qué le estás organizando la fiesta? – Dijo Draco - ¿Por qué tu?

- Draco – Dijo exasperada – No soy la única, Kyndra me esta ayudando.

- ¿Kyndra también va a ir? – Pregunto Blaise desde la esquina de la habitación.

- Si – Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza – También va a estar Logan.

- ¿Cuándo lo viste? – Pregunto Draco.

- Cuando fui a comer a la casa de Hermione – Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

- Lo tenía planeado – Dijo Draco serio.

- ¡No! – Dijo ella haciendo una mueca – Fue idea de Ron, Harry no estaba enterado.

- No quiero que vayas sola – Dictamino Draco – No vamos a Bélgica – Dijo energético.

- ¡Si! – Dijo Blaise triunfante.

- Ustedes van a ir – Dijo Ginny seria mirándolos.

- ¿No quieres que vaya a la fiesta de Potter? – Dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

- No es eso – Dijo ella – Quiero que acabes el negocio con esa arpía y de ahí no la vuelvas a ver.

- No estoy de acuerdo, me quedo – Dijo Draco fastidiado.

- Va a estar toda mi familia – Dijo ella – Van a estar mis amigos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Potter – Dijo serio.

- Es mi amigo también.

- Sabemos que Potter no te ve como una amiga más – Dijo Draco.

- Draco – Dijo ella rodando los ojos – Sólo estoy preparando su fiesta. Van a ir como cien personas, voy a quedarme toda la velada con mis hermanos.

- Potter va a encontrar los medios para ubicarte – Dijo serio.

- Me voy a cambiar – Dijo ella caminando hacia el dormitorio.

Draco simplemente la observo alejarse.

- Deberías de confiar en ella – Dijo Blaise con las manos en los bolsillos – No creo que te engañe con Potter.

- No se trata de eso – Dijo Draco fastidiado por la imagen que Blaise le acababa de dar – Potter se puede aprovechar.

- ¿Sabes que no es una competencia, no? – Dijo Blaise mirándolo a los ojos – Ella es tu prometida.

- Algo que Potter no sabe – Dijo Draco en un murmullo.

- ¿Cuándo se lo van a decir a la familia de ella? – Pregunto Draco – Tus padres ya lo saben

- Por accidente – Dijo Draco haciendo una mueca.

- Porque no lo anuncian – Comento Blaise tranquilo.

- Cuando regrese del viaje – Dijo Draco.

- Vamos a la empresa – Dijo Blaise levantándose de hombros.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Cómo van los arreglos? – Pregunto Ginny llegando a la pastelería.

- Ya llegaron alguna de las cosas que pediste – Dijo Kyndra caminando con una caja por la pequeña oficina que había.

- Tenemos las telas y las cintas – Dijo Ginny revisando una de las cajas.

- Falta que lleguen alguna de los centros de mesa y adornos que pediste – Dijo Kyndra revisando la lista.

- ¡Los globos también faltan! – Dijo Ginny.

- Lo anotaré – Dijo sonriendo Kyndra - ¿Algo más?

- Falta la vajilla que pedimos – Comento Ginny.

- Llega en la tarde – Confirmo Kyndra.

- ¡Las luces están aquí! – Dijo Ginny sonriente.

Kyndra observo por un momento los gestos que Ginny hacía mientras revisaba las cosas.

- ¿Estás muy emocionada por hacer esta fiesta? – Pregunto Kyndra sonriendo.

- Si – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro – Es algo que siempre quise hacer – Sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Organizar una fiesta a tu ex? – Pregunto directamente Kyndra.

Ginny hizo un gesto de disgusto, más que nada por la forma como sonaba.

- Es también mi amigo – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿No estás ilusionada porque sea de Potter? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Estaría igual si se tratara de Ron o de alguno de mis hermanos – Dijo ella mirándola – Es una persona importante en mi familia y también lo fue para mi.

- Pero te hizo daño – Dijo Kyndra seria.

- En el pasado – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Lo perdonarías? – Pregunto sorprendida Kyndra.

- Lo he perdonado – Dijo Ginny ahora mirando completamente a Kyndra – ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

- Creo que tal vez te estás haciendo ilusiones, Ginny – Dijo Kyndra con preocupación – Y no creo que sea bueno para ti o para tu relación con Draco – Se sentó en una de las cajas.

- No me estoy haciendo ilusiones – Dijo Ginny acercándose a Kyndra.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Completamente – Dijo Ginny colocándose de cuclillas frente a Kyndra – Harry como novio no funciono, pero como amigo, en el colegio, fue muy divertido y no quiero perder eso.

- Draco no se lo puede tomar a bien – Dijo Kyndra meditando – Harry sigue pensando que puede volver contigo, ¿Quieres arriesgar tu relación?

- No – Dijo Ginny – Harry ya entendió que estoy con Draco.

- Ginny – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo levemente y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa – No seas ingenua.

- Escucha Kyndra – Dijo Ginny – Cuando yo estaba en el colegio, quería andar con ellos, Ron, Hermione y Harry, pero nunca me dejaron.

Miro un rato hacía el suelo.

- Siempre fui la hermana menor de Ron, a quien no podían poner en peligro y quien no podía cuidarse sola – Dijo Ginny – Pero cuando crecí, y fui más amiga de Harry, me vieron como una persona del mismo nivel, ¿Me entiendes?

- La verdad, no – Dijo Kyndra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Me dejaron participar de algunos de sus secretos – Dijo Ginny – Ser cómplice de ellos. Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz. Después se dio el noviazgo con Harry y todo ello – Dijo Ginny, luego se llevo una mano cerca de la garganta – Pero yo quiero ser parte de ellos aun. Quiero seguir compartiendo con ellos. Divertirme con ellos.

- No quieres perder esa parte – Dijo Kyndra.

- Quiero ser su amiga, solo eso – Dijo Ginny – Yo no lo puedo amar. Estoy enamorada de Draco y no creo que eso cambie.

- ¿Con Draco no puedes compartir esa alegría? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Es diferente – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Con Draco es muy diferente. Con ellos soy cómplice, compartimos muchos recuerdos, anécdotas de cuando estábamos en el colegio. ¿Sabes? – Dijo levantando la mirada – Todos somos Gryffindor y compartimos aficiones como el quidditch – Dijo sonriendo al vacío

- A Draco le gusta el quidditch – Dijo Kyndra – Has ido a un partido con él.

- Pero con Harry y mis hermanos jugamos al quidditch, es muy divertido – Dijo Ginny – Draco es Slytherin.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- No – Dijo Ginny negando – Pero mis hermanos son hombres, ¿Sabes? Tienen ese tipo de fijaciones. Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre han sido casas enemigas y ellos lo ven así.

- Nunca van a llevarse bien.

- Espero que lo hagan – Dijo Ginny – Mis cuñadas lo aceptan, algunos de mis hermanos también lo aprecian de alguna manera. Mi padre creo que hasta lo aprecia, mi madre – Dio un suspiro – Duda, pero creo que lo aceptara.

- ¿Y con Draco cómo es?

- Con Draco es muy particular – Dijo riendo – No puedo vivir sin él.

- ¡Qué exagerada! – Dijo Kyndra riendo.

- En serio – Dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos – Tiene un humor muy particular, muy negro diría yo – Dijo riendo suavemente – Tiene un ego muy inflado, pero es muy divertido cuando lo saca a la luz. La forma como se pelea con los niños – Dijo riendo.

Kyndra también rió.

- La forma como sonríe es simplemente hermosa, la forma como me mira – Dijo simplemente, levantándose un poco de hombros – No expresa verbalmente todo lo que siente, pero a través de sus ojos grises me dice todo – Dijo ella sonriendo simplemente – Puedo leer lo que me quiere decir y lo que siente.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Kyndra.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Cuando salimos juntos y quiere besarme – Comenzó a decir Ginny - Duda – Dijo haciendo una mueca y riendo - No sabe si puede darme un beso en medio de la calle o en un restaurante. Sus ojos transmite esa batalla interna. Es lo más dulce que he visto – Luego llevo una mano a la barbilla – O cuando esta preocupado, da ganas de abrazarlo y cuidarlo, decirle que nada va a salir mal.

- Estás enamorada – Dijo como confirmándolo.

- Por eso lo de Harry no pasa de un cariño de amigos – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un rato, Ginny mirando al vació.

- Va a salir todo bien – Dijo Kyndra.

- Tiene que salir bien – Rectifico Ginny – Lo estamos haciendo las dos.

- Muy cierto – Dijo sonriendo.

Estuvieron revisando y acomodando las cajas y revisando que estuvieran bien. Kyndra estaba algo nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior y trataba de mantenerse ocupada.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? – Pregunto Ginny sin mirarla.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto Kyndra volteando a verla asustada.

- Te conozco – Dijo sonriendo y sin mirarla.

- ¿Va a venir Blaise? – Pregunto de repente.

Ginny sonrió aun más.

- ¿Quieres que no venga? – Pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Sólo me interesaría saber – Comento nerviosa Kyndra.

- Porque no le preguntas – Dijo Ginny.

- Por qué se que tu lo sabes – Dijo Kyndra - ¿Vendrá?

- ¿Quieres terminar con él? – Pregunto Ginny – Sería muy cruel si lo haces en la fiesta.

- No soy insensible – Dijo Kyndra sintiéndose ofendida - ¿Cómo crees que le haría algo así?

- Entonces – Dijo Ginny pensativa - ¿Si terminarías con él, pero no en la fiesta?

- ¿Quién hablo de terminar? – Pregunto Kyndra con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No quieres terminar con él? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

Kyndra analizó la expresión de Ginny.

- Blaise te pidió que averiguaras – Dijo Kyndra.

- Puede ser – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Ibas a venderle información? – Dijo Kyndra indignada.

- No – Dijo Ginny riendo – Quiero YO saber qué pasa contigo y Blaise.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Por qué estás triste y distraída todo el tiempo, y Blaise está deprimido? – Pregunto rodando los ojos, cansada por la negación de ella.

- ¿Blaise está deprimido? – Pregunto Kyndra girando su cabeza bruscamente para mirar a Ginny.

- Kyndra, hasta Timber se dio cuenta de ello – Dijo Ginny cansada.

- No quiero que él esté triste – Dijo Kyndra sentándose.

- ¿Por qué lo evades? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Es que necesitaba tiempo para pensar – Dijo tranquila.

- ¿Ya no necesitas tiempo? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Creo que no, no estoy segura – Dijo jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

- Kyndra, no lo hagas sufrir – Dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos – Blaise de verdad te ama.

Ellas se quedaron un momento en silencio.

- Gracias Ginny – Dijo abrazándola.

- Sólo quiero que estés feliz – Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Va a ir? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- No – Dijo separándose de ella – Se va de viaje de negocios.

- ¿De viaje de negocios? – Pregunto confundida.

- Si – Dijo tratando de sonreír – Draco y Blaise se van a Bélgica por una semana.

- No me dijo nada – Dijo Kyndra.

- Tú no contestas sus cartas o llamadas – Dijo Ginny - ¡Cómo te quieres enterar!

- Pero me pudo avisar – Dijo un poco fastidiada.

- Kyndra, respira – Dijo Ginny haciendo un ademán con la mano – Recién se enteraron en la mañana.

- Está bien – Dijo pensativa.

- ¿Seguimos revisando los objetos? – Ginny emocionada.

- Si – Dijo levantándose - ¿Draco sabe que es la fiesta de Harry Potter? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Se entero en la mañana – Dijo sonriente y divertida.

- ¿Cómo reacciono? – Pregunto.

- Hizo una escena – Dijo divertida.

Siguieron revisando algunas cosas.

- ¿Ginny? – Gritaron desde la puerta.

- Ya llego Hermione – Dijo Ginny caminado hacia la puerta.

- Eso significa – Dijo Kyndra.

- Podemos comenzar a arreglar todo – Dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la pequeña oficina.

Caminaron hacia la entrada de la pastelería y se encontraron con Hermione que cargaba a la pequeña Daphne en brazos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Que bueno que hoy no vino mucha gente – Dijo Kyndra mientras caminaba por las mesas.

- Si – Dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

- Podemos planear mejor – Dijo alegre Ginny.

Caminaron un poco más mientras señalaban algunas cosas en el techo y las ventanas.

- Harry esta muy feliz por esto – Dijo Hermione tranquilamente – Creo que esta emocionado.

- Supongo – Dijo levantándose de hombros Ginny.

- Hace mucho no festeja su cumpleaños – Dijo Hermione tranquila.

- ¿Eso te dijo? – Pregunto curiosa.

Kyndra simplemente observaba.

- No lo dijo – Dijo Hermione moviendo las manos – Tú sabes como es él. Pero creo que si.

- Espero que la pase bien – Dijo tranquila.

- ¿Ya tienen confirmada la lista de invitados? – Pregunto Kyndra de repente.

- Si – Dijo Hermione – Sólo faltan confirmar como diez personas y ya tendremos la lista completo.

- Está bien – Dijo Kyndra - ¿Ya sabes como cubrir las ventanas?

- Creo que un hechizo nos puede ayudar – dijo pensativa Ginny – Para que nadie de afuera vea lo que pasa dentro.

- Sería bueno – Dijo Kyndra.

Caminaron hacia el final del salón.

- Aquí sacamos las mesas – Dijo Ginny mostrando la zona – Y va a ser la zona donde podrían bailar, ¿Qué les parece?

- Podríamos usar parte del jardín, ¿No crees? – Comento Kyndra.

- Sería buena idea – Hermione sonrió – Tendríamos más espacio.

- Se sentirían más cómodos – Agrego Kyndra.

- Ahora hay que ver el menú – Dijo Ginny.

- Si – Afirmo Hermione.

- Pero también tenemos que ver cuántas personas vendrán para empezar a comprar los materiales.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Ginny.

Cuando volvieron a la oficina, se encontraron con Breanna que jugaba con Daphne. Las observaron desde la puerta, sonrientes.

- Se llevan bien – Dijo muy emocionada Hermione.

- Breanna es un amor – Dijo Ginny cuando observo como Breanna le hacía muecas a Daphne para que riera.

Kyndra asintió con la cabeza.

- Bebe – Dijo seria Breanna – Es decir Daphne.

La bebe emitió un sonido.

- Si conocieras a Blaise te reirías mucho – Dijo Breanna mientras observaba a la pequeña – Es muy divertido, me hace reír todo el tiempo.

Kyndra sonrió y agacho la cabeza, Ginny se le acerco y la abrazo.

- ¿Esta hablando del mismo Blaise Zabini que yo conozco? – Pregunto Hermione.

- El mismo – Dijo muy divertida Ginny.

Hermione miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Kyndra.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco llego al departamento cansado, dejo el saco. Se llevo las manos al rostro. Se acerco al lugar donde estaban las bebidas, y se sirvió una copa.

- ¿Vas a tomar tan temprano? – Pregunto Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- No pensé que estarías aquí – Dijo Draco volteando a verla.

- ¿Me sirves a mi también? – Dijo Ginny acercándose.

Draco la miro sorprendido, giro y le sirvió una copa. Se acerco a ella.

- ¿Por qué me serviste menos? – Pregunto Ginny arrugando la nariz.

- Porque es suficiente para ti – Dijo Draco.

Se sentó en el sillón más próximo. Ginny lo siguió, pero subió sus piernas en el sillón. Dio el primer sorbo, e hizo una mueca.

- Sabía que iba a ser muy fuerte para ti – Dijo divertido.

- ¿Para ti no? – Pregunto ella de repente.

- No – Dijo Draco dando otro sorbo – Ya me acostumbre.

- ¿Por qué estás tomando? – Dijo ella mientras depositaba la copa en la mesita central.

- Tuve ganas – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

- Draco – Dijo ella cansada.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco ahora dejando la copa – No soy un alcohólico.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny, luego le acariciaba la nuca, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel a Draco – No hueles a uno.

- ¿Ahora ellos tienen un olor en particular? – Pregunto Draco abrazándola.

- No te he visto ebrio nunca – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – En más de siete meses que vivo aquí – Dijo riendo.

- Porque no lo he estado – Dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué tu madre menciono eso? – Pregunto rápido, pero luego se retracto – Lo siento, no tienes que contarme sino quieres.

- Tranquila – Dijo acariciándole la palma de la mano – Eso fue cuando era un joven irresponsable e inmaduro. Creí que resolvería los problemas.

- ¿Ya no? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Cierta pelirroja me cambio – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Me llevo a una nueva adicción.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto ella, sonreía y entrelazaba su mano con la de Draco.

- Si – Dijo Draco en un susurro mientras que pasaba su nariz por la mejilla de Ginny.

Ella se quedo quieta mientras sentía la caricia que Draco le daba, sintió como el deslizaba su rostro, la punta de la nariz por el rostro de ella, y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos.

- ¿Te estoy atormentando? – Pregunto Draco en un susurro cerca del oído de ella.

- Mucho – Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Draco sonrió y la beso en los cabellos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

- ¿Tu has tenido alguna adicción? – Pregunto Draco mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de ella.

- Creo que a los dulces – Dijo pensativa.

- ¿Adicta a comer dulces? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- No mucho – Dijo ella abrazando a Draco por el torso – Me gusta prepararlos, reinventar recetas, ponerles nuevos ingredientes.

- Ya entiendo – Dijo divertido.

- También creo que he desarrollado una nueva adicción – Dijo ella levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto con un tono ligeramente curioso.

- A mirarte – Dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Esa adicción causo a muchas mujeres – Dijo orgulloso.

- No seas idiota – Dijo ella golpeándolo.

- ¿Cuántos dioses griegos conoces? – Dijo de forma pedante.

- Muchos – Dijo ella.

- Mentirosa – Dijo Draco sonriendo de forma arrogante.

- Tenemos a Logan, Robert, Oliver – Dijo Ginny enumerando con la mano.

- ¿Ellos son mi competencia? – Dijo Draco después de reírse fuertemente – No tengo que preocuparme de nada.

- Yo los considero dioses griegos – Dijo Ginny sonriente y mirando fijamente a Draco.

- Eso porque tienes algo mal en esa cabeza – Dijo mientras la besaba en ella.

Ella se levanto un poco con intención de golpearlo, pero Draco le sostuvo las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y la beso.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de callarme? – Pregunto Ginny cuando terminaron el beso.

- La más efectiva – Dijo Draco sonriendo - ¿Alguna queja?

- Creo que son muy cortos – Dijo pensativa.

Draco rió y le soltó las muñecas.

- Vamos a dormir – Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Mañana cenamos juntos? – Pregunto Ginny tomando con ambas manos la mano que le ofrecía Draco.

- Te recojo a las 6 – Dijo Draco tranquilo.

- Espera – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz, pensativa – Voy a almorzar con Cassandra y Hermione, tal vez me quede un poco más con ellas.

- Vengo más tarde – Dijo Draco simplemente.

- No, ven a las seis – Dijo Ginny mientras seguían caminando al dormitorio – Llego rápido y me cambio.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco volteando a verla, serio.

- Me cambio rápido – Dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente.

- Sabes que no es cierto – Dijo llevando uno de sus dedos de la mano libre a la nariz de ella - ¿Cuántos vestidos te vas a probar? - Dijo entrando al dormitorio.

- No exageres – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- Yo elijo – Dijo Draco rápido.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entender.

- Llega a las seis – Dijo Draco mientras se desabotonaba la camisa – Te pones lo que yo elija.

Ella se mostró dudosa, Draco se acerco y la beso.

- Draco – Dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados – Eliges algo que sea de mi agrado, pensando en mí.

- Está bien – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

- No sólo en tu salud mental – Amenazo ella.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – Dijo.

Ginny se coloco de puntitas y le dio un beso simple.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¡AAAAHHHH! – Grito Ginny muy alto.

Cassandra y Hermione fueron corriendo hacia la cocina para verla. Ella estaba de pie con una carta en la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo preocupada Hermione.

- Me aceptaron – Dijo ella pasmada.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entender Cassandra.

- Me aceptaron – Repitió emocionada.

Le entrego los papeles a Hermione para que los leyera, Cassandra también se acerco para leer.

- ¡Felicidades! – Gritaron emocionadas.

- Dice que te esperan la próxima semana para que conozcas las instalaciones del colegio – Dijo Hermione – Me alegro tanto por ti – Dijo ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cassandra y Ginny la observaron por un rato, preocupadas.

- No te emociones tanto – Dijo Cassandra riéndose un poco, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Fueron a servir el almuerzo, las tres.

- ¿Sólo eso vas a comer? – Pregunto Cassandra escéptica, observando el plato que Ginny se había servido.

- No tengo hambre – Se excuso Ginny.

- Ese no es motivo – Dijo Hermione en reproche – Vienes con ese estado desde ya hace unos días – La miro severamente - ¡Te vas a enfermar!

- Hermione – Dijo cansada Ginny.

No era la primera vez que Hermione trataba ese tema con ella.

- Tiene razón, Ginny – Dijo Cassandra apoyando a Hermione.

- Ya has perdido mucho peso – Asevero Hermione.

- No exageres – Reclamo Ginny.

Empezaron a comer tranquilas.

- ¿Le vas a contar a Draco? – Pregunto entusiasmada Cassandra.

- ¿Por qué no le iría a contar? – Ginny levanto la mirada.

- ¿No estaban algo distanciados? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Ya no – Dijo Ginny sonriendo tontamente.

Cassandra al observarla se rió alto. Hermione la miro confundida.

- Por lo visto se reconciliaron – Dijo aun entre risas Cassandra.

- Esa mente Cassandra – Se quejo Ginny.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no? – Dijo Cassandra divertida.

Hermione las miro sin entender, pero luego se percato en el detalle y se puso colorada.

- ¿Draco no se hace problema por qué tu planeas la fiesta de Harry? – Pregunto de repente Cassandra.

- Si, no quiero que vaya – Dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza negativamente – No entiendo porqué se comporta así.

- Ginny no te hagas la inocente – Dijo Cassandra – Sabes la razón.

Ginny la miro por un largo rato.

- Harry te sigue buscando – Dijo Cassandra un poco exasperada.

- Pero es mi amigo – Dijo Ginny – Siempre lo voy a ver.

- Ginny – Dijo cansinamente Cassandra – Harry no te ve simplemente como una amiga.

Ella busco apoyo en Hermione.

- Eso es verdad – Confirmo Hermione.

- Pero Draco no tiene por qué preocuparse – Dijo Cassandra – Va a ir a la fiesta contigo, ¿no?

- Draco no va a poder ir – Dijo Ginny – Se va de viaje.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Una semana – Dijo Ginny triste.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no quiere que vayas – Dijo Cassandra moviendo el tenedor en el aire.

- Pero exagera – Exclamo Ginny – Voy a estar con ustedes.

- Si, pero no toda la fiesta – Corrigió Cassandra – Quiero tiempo a solas con mi esposo.

Ginny movió la cabeza rodando los ojos.

- Eres increíble Cassandra – Dijo Ginny.

- Hay que aprovechar todo momento – Dijo ella muy sonriente.

- Estás hablando de mi hermano – Se quejo ella – No quiero imágenes mentales.

- No te las hagas – Dijo muy tranquila Cassandra.

- Eso intento – Dijo seria.

- Seguro que Hermione también aprovecha – Dijo de repente Cassandra.

Hermione se atoro y se puso muy colorada. Cassandra y Ginny rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Lo pensaste! – Dijo muy divertida Cassandra.

- ¡No es cierto! – Se quejo Hermione cuando recupero el habla.

Ambas siguieron riendo a costa de Hermione.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Los días pasaron rápido, hasta que llego el momento en que Draco salía de viaje junto con Blaise.

- No quiero que te vayas – Dijo Ginny abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Yo tampoco – Dijo Draco rodando en la cama, quedando encima de ella.

La contemplo todo ese rato, Ginny le acariciaba el rostro con las dos manos.

- ¿Si nos escapamos ahora a Camber? – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Apoyo la idea – Dijo Draco sonriente.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto extrañada.

- Si – Dijo tranquilo – Así no vas a la fiesta de Potter, ¿Qué opinas? Los dos solos en una mansión enorme, la playa – Dijo mientras se acercaba al cuello de ella para besarla.

- Es tentador – Dijo ella emitiendo un sonido de estar conforme con la caricia de Draco.

Ella se quedo quieta, sonriendo mientras Draco la besaba en el cuello.

- Pero no puedo dejar a Kyndra sola, se volverá loca – Dijo Ginny.

- Mejor para Blaise – Dijo Draco – Así ya no siguen peleados.

- Tonto – Dijo Ginny.

Se quedaron un rato así.

- Tengo que salir de viaje – Dijo Draco sonriendo.

Ella le empezó a dar besos simples por todo el rostro.

- Quédate – Insistió mientras le seguía dando besos cortos.

- Es solo una semana – Dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Que no te voy a ver – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Draco sonrió, acerco su rostro y la hundió en el hueco del cuello de ella. Ginny cerró los ojos sonriente. Draco aprovecho en sentir el olor de ella y empezó a besarle el cuello, otra vez. Ella reía por las cosquillas que Draco le hacía con su nariz.

- Ahora no te olvidarás de mí – Dijo sonriente Draco.

Ginny tenía aun los ojos cerrados, pero al escucharlo abrió los ojos rápido, sorprendida.

- Si me dejaste marca te mato – Dijo ella llevando una mano hacia su cuello.

- Para que en la fiesta no se te acerque nadie – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Draco – Se quejo, tratando de levantarse, pero Draco se lo impidió.

- Te amo – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Mis padres van a estar en la fiesta, mis hermanos – Dijo ella - ¿Quieres que te maten?

- Puedes ir totalmente cubierta – Dijo Draco sonriendo inocentemente – Desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies, con una túnica holgada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- Entonces yo también te dejaré una marca – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

- No te he dejado nada – Dijo riendo.

Giraron y ella quedo encima de él. Draco le acarició la espalda.

- Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

- Exageras – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Nunca exagero – Dijo Draco.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Ya es tarde – Dijo Draco.

- No – Se quejo Ginny, pero Draco ya se había sentado, y ella sobre él.

Ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco.

- ¿Nos podemos quedar un rato más así? – Pregunto Ginny mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

- Blaise llegará en cualquier momento – Comento Draco mientras el acariciaba la espalda.

- No importa – Dijo ella besándole la punta de la nariz.

- No quiero que Blaise queda más traumatizado – Dijo Draco bajando aun más las manos.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

- Va a pasarme la factura de todos los gastos que va a realizar en ese tratamiento – Dijo Draco.

Ginny empezó a reírse fuerte.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ambos salieron del dormitorio, juntos. Ginny caminaba delante de Draco. Blaise ya los esperaba en la sala del departamento.

- Ya debemos de irnos – Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Desde dónde van a partir? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Desde la empresa – Dijo Draco.

- Es más seguro – Dijo Blaise.

Draco giro y observo a Ginny. Ella lo miraba triste con un puchero.

- Vuelvo en una semana, pelirroja – Dijo Draco tranquilo – No me estoy yendo a la guerra.

- No digas eso – Dijo Ginny.

Draco se acerco y la abrazo.

- ¿Te acordarás de mí? – Pregunto ella muy inocentemente como si fuera una niña.

- Todos los días – Dijo Draco antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Ella le dio un beso simple en los labios. Luego se giro y observo a Blaise.

- Cuídate – Le dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo.

- Lo haré – Dijo sonriendo débilmente – Hermano, podemos tener nuestras noches de solteros de vuelta – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Blaise! – Grito Ginny – No te atrevas.

Draco sonrió.

- Nunca cambias – Dijo Draco.

- Hermano, hay que conservar el alma joven – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Perderás mucho si lo hacen – Dijo Ginny fingiendo estar enojada.

Blaise se levanto de hombros aun sonriente.

- ¿Hablaste con Kyndra? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- No – Dijo Blaise con una expresión triste – Pero me envió una carta – Dijo muy sonriente – Me deseo mucha suerte y que me cuidará.

- Por eso estás de buen humor – Dijo Draco serio.

- Es lo justo – Dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Por eso quieres tu noche de solteros? – Pregunto Ginny indignada – ¡Qué forma de celebrarlo!

- Me devolvió el alma al cuerpo – Dijo dando algunos brincos.

- Y la energía – Dijo Draco rodando los ojos.

Se quedaron un rato riendo.

- Ya es hora de irnos – Dijo Draco mirando su reloj.

Ginny se acerco y lo abrazo.

- Te amo – Dijo Ginny antes de besarlo.

Cuando se separaron.

- Camina Blaise – Dijo Draco volteando a mirarlo.

- No te has despedido de Timber – Dijo Blaise cargando a la cachorra.

- Cuídala – Dijo Draco mirando a Timber y señalando a Ginny – Y mata a Potter si puedes.

- Tonto – Dijo ella riendo.

Ginny se quedo ahí, observándolos irse, con Timber en brazos.

- Nos quedamos solas – Susurro Ginny a Timber.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se encontraba en una de las tiendas en la ciudad, buscando algunos objetos que le faltaban para la fiesta.

- Entonces prefieres estos, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mientras cogía uno de los objetos de los estantes.

- Si – Afirmo también con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – Dijo ella colocándolo en el coche de compras - ¿Qué más necesitas?

- Creo que ya esta todo – Confirmo mientras observaba el cochecito.

- Eso quiere decir – Dijo Ginny divertida – Que concluyeron las compras de último minuto, señor Potter.

- Fue un placer, señorita Weasley – Le siguió el juego Harry.

Ambos caminaron riéndose. Al salir de la tienda, Harry miro a ambos lados.

- Hoy, no nos siguen – Dijo aliviado.

- Mucho mejor – Dijo ella mientras se agachaba y cogía la correa de Timber – No traje un disfraz.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Vas a almorzar dónde? – Pregunto Harry de repente.

- Con mi mamá – Dijo Ginny tranquila - ¿Tú?

- Tu mamá también me invito – Dijo Harry sonriéndole - ¿Podemos ir juntos?

- Supongo – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros – Pero primero quiero dejar esto en la pastelería.

- Te acompaño – Dijo Harry cargando la mayoría de las bolsas.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, aunque los de Harry iban dirigidos hacia ella.

- ¿Qué falta para la fiesta? – Pregunto inesperadamente Harry.

- Darle unos retoques a la decoración – Dijo pensativa – Los arreglos ya están, es cuestión de ubicar algunas cosas y estará listo.

- ¿Todos tus hermanos van a ir? – Pregunto Harry doblando en una esquina.

- Si – Dijo ella también asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Con quién se van a quedar los niños? – Pregunto Harry.

- Consiguieron cuatro víctimas – Dijo Ginny riendo – También Breanna se va a quedar con ellos.

- Ella es muy lista – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Si – Dijo ella riendo – Siempre se pelea con Draco, es muy gracioso.

Harry trato de sonreír. Se había olvidado por un momento de la existencia de Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy va a ir? – Pregunto tratando de parecer desinteresado.

- No – Dijo ella – Está de viaje de negocios, en Bélgica junto con Blaise. No creo que lleguen para esa noche.

- Ya veo – Dijo ensimismado, con una sonrisa en el rostro – Va a ser muy divertido, entonces.

- Harry – Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto inocentemente – Sabes que Ron lo hubiera perseguido por todo el local.

- Es cierto – Dijo ella meditándolo – No le digas que Draco esta de viaje, quiero que lo ande buscando toda la fiesta.

Harry rió por lo bajo.

- Eres cruel – Dijo aun riendo.

Ginny simplemente se levanto de hombros, sonriendo.

Llegaron al local, los dos muy tranquilos. Guardaron las cosas que habían comprado.

- Gracias Ginny – Dijo sorpresivamente Harry.

- Harry, deja de decirlo – Dijo ella – Me voy a enojar – Dijo levantando un dedo.

Harry solo se acerco, le paso un brazo por los hombros, y la beso en la cabeza.

- Eres un ángel.

- Que te voy a matar si vuelves a agradecer – Dijo Ginny amenazadoramente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Harry y Ginny llegaron juntos a La Madriguera. La mayoría de los Weasley estaba presente salvo por Percy, que tenía que atender un trabajo.

- Llegaron juntos – Dijo emocionada y dándoles la bienvenida Molly – Pasen, pasen.

- Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Tía – Grito Nerea, quien corrió a abrazarla.

- Pequeña – Dijo ella tratando de cargarla - ¡Ya pesas!

- Te dijo gorda – Dijo entre risas Mark.

- Qué gracioso – Dijo Harry mientras lo cargaba y hacia cosquillas.

Molly miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

- Ginny ven – Dijo Cassandra llamándola.

Ella fue y se sentó al costado de ella.

- ¿Lucas? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

- Afuera con Sebastián – Dijo tranquila.

- ¿Y Malfoy? – Pregunto Catherine.

Ron la miro severamente. Harry también la observo por un momento.

- No lo nombres en esta casa – Dijo Ron serio – Está prohibido.

- No trates así a mi esposa – Amenazo George.

Ron hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos.

- Está de viaje de negocios – Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia a Ron – Va a volver pronto.

- ¿Te dijo que se iba de viaje de negocios? – Pregunto Ron entre risas.

- ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto Ginny seria.

- Malfoy te está engañando – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¡Qué fácil Malfoy se fue con una de sus amantes! – Dijo Ron muy feliz.

Todos lo miraron serios, incluso Hermione, quien recién entraba al comedor.

- Ronald no fastidies a tu hermana – Dijo Molly con el ceño fruncido.

- A veces eres tan antipático Ron – Dijo Cassandra moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- ¡Sólo digo! – Dijo Ron alzando un poco las manos – Siempre fue un mujeriego. De seguro se fue con una de sus amantes.

- Se fue con Blaise – Dijo Ginny cortante.

- ¿Blaise Zabini? – Pregunto Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mirándolo confundida por su expresión.

- ¡Peor aun Ginny! – Dijo Ron – Te esta engañando con un hombre.

Todos los hermanos de Ginny rompieron en carcajadas, incluso las esposas de los gemelos se rieron. Harry también se unió a ellos.

- Tantas mujeres que lo siguen – Dijo Fred.

- Para que los prefiera a ellos – Dijo George entre carcajadas.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – Dijo Fred muy serio.

- Esa relación estrecha que mantiene con Blaise – Dijo George con la mano en la barbilla – Siempre sospeche, pero nos lleva a una conclusión.

- No hay que ir a la playa con Malfoy – Dijo entre risas.

- ¡Cállense! – Dijo Ginny fastidiada – Siempre salen con esas tonterías.

- Pero Ginny… - Dijo Ron.

- Tú lo dijiste – Dijeron los gemelos.

Siguieron riéndose y haciendo bromas con ello.

- ¿No va a estar para la fiesta? – Pregunto Cassandra luego de parar de reír.

- Creo que si – Dijo Ginny.

- Si no va, va a ser una buena fiesta – Dijo Ron sonriente - ¿No Harry?

Harry simplemente le sonrió y miro hacia otro lado. Molly sirvió con ayuda de Angelina y Catherine el almuerzo.

En medio del almuerzo.

- ¿Creen que Malfoy…? – Comenzó a preguntar Ron.

- Ron, deja en paz a tu hermana – Dijo Molly cansada de escuchar a Ron hablar del mismo tema.

En la tarde, Ginny se la paso jugando con sus sobrinos junto con Charlie y Cassandra.

- Entonces Ginny – Dijo Charlie.

- ¿Va a ir Draco a la fiesta? – Pregunto Cassandra.

- No – Dijo ella con una expresión triste – No le digan a Ron.

Ellos sonrieron.

- Está bien – Dijo Cassandra.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se fue? – Pregunto Charlie.

- Una semana – Dijo Ginny – Ya lo extraño.

- Seguro – Dijo entre risas Cassandra, luego miro hacia su hijo - ¡Lucas deja a Mark en paz!

Lucas estaba persiguiendo a Mark por todo el jardín, cuando su madre lo detuvo, solamente pudo amenazar a Mark con la mirada, quien le saco la lengua.

- Me pasare toda la fiesta con ustedes – Dijo Ginny.

- No señorita – Dijo Cassandra – Esa noche, Charlie me pertenece.

Dicho esto, Cassandra abrazo a Charlie posesivamente.

- Lo siento enana – Dijo Charlie abrazando a Cassandra – Ya me reservaron.

- No quiero estar sola – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie miro a su hermana y sonrió.

- Mira enana – Dijo Charlie, mirando de reojo a Cassandra.

- No… – Dijo Cassandra negando con la cabeza.

- Puedes estar con nosotros por un tiempo – Dijo Charlie – Pero luego te vas con Bill, George, con alguno de ellos.

- Gracias Charlie – Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hermano – Eres el mejor.

- Lo sé – Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Sólo porque te consiente – Dijo casi en un murmullo Cassandra, pero dejando que ambos la escucharan.

Ginny le sonrió triunfante a Cassandra y le saco la lengua.

- Eres malévola – Dijo Cassandra entre cerrando los ojos.

Ginny volvió a sonreír.

- Seguro que a Draco lo manipulas de esa forma también – Dijo Cassandra casi en un murmullo.

- No lo hago – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de niña pequeña a su hermano.

- Simplemente abusas de tu posición – Repitió Cassandra.

- Como toda hermana menor – Dijo sonriendo divertida.

- ¿Vamos a enseñarles a jugar Críquet? – Pregunto Cassandra señalando a los niños.

- Sophia sabe – Comento Ginny.

- También Lucas, Johanna y Nerea – Dijo Charlie.

Cassandra se alejo y empezó a llamarlos. Charlie acomodaba el campo para jugar Críquet.

Ginny se reía mientras colocaba a los niños en su posición y Charlie les indicaba a los mayores mientras que Cassandra les enseñaba a jugar a los más pequeños.

Harry los observaba a todos atentamente con una taza de café en mano.

- ¿Quieres salir a jugar con ellos? – Pregunto Ron acercándose a Harry.

- Estoy bien aquí – Dijo Harry volteando a mirarlo brevemente.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando a quienes estaban en el jardín.

- ¿Emocionado por tu fiesta? – Pregunto Ron alegre.

- Espero que todo salga bien – Dijo Harry aun mirando al frente.

- Ginny lo preparo – Dijo Ron – De seguro que si, relájate.

- Yo confió en Ginny – Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

Siguieron observando.

- ¿Sabes si Malfoy va a ir? – Pregunto Ron de repente.

- No lo sé – Dijo Harry levantándose de hombros.

- Espero que no – Dijo Ron, luego se giro mirando hacia la casa – Voy a buscar a Hermione y Daphne, ¿Vienes?

- Me quedo un rato más – Dijo Harry.

- Como quieras – Dijo Ron caminando en busca de su esposa e hija.

Harry siguió observando a Ginny correr por el jardín, riendo y cargando a Louis.

Sonrió al verla tan feliz. Tal vez podría compartir esa felicidad otra vez con ella.

- Déjame intentarlo – Dijo Harry en un susurro mientras la observaba reír – No te vas a arrepentir Ginny.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, solo puedo decir que el proximo capitulo trata sobre el cumpleaños de Harry, simplemente eso, ¿Cuales son sus expectativas? ¿Qué hara Harry? ¿Qué hara Ginny? ¿Draco llegara? Muchas incognitas, haha. Escriban que es lo que esperan.

Les puedo decir que he hecho una parte del capitulo, la verdad es que estoy estancada en la fiesta en si, en donde todos estan reunidos. Asi que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo acabar el capitulo. Además estoy un poco ajustada de tiempo, por ello tambien me demorare, pero escriban sus RR con sus ideas, y lo que tengan que decir.

Muchas gracias a sus RR:

Geila Potter-Weasley: haha, bueno fue menos de una semana! No se separaron, pero vienen algunas sorpresas, haha.

Yani: haha, fue de mal en peor, la pobre, haha. haha, cause una adiccion, haha. Me alegra que te guste, motiva a seguir haciendolo. Muchas Gracias.

margara: hahha, un momento de duda fue eso, pero ya sabes que se soluciono. Pero viene la fiesta de Harry y Ginny ira sola. Te di una razon para que no mates a Draco, haha. Blaise y Kyndra ya veremos.

oriana-malfoy: haha, siento la demora, pero he estado super ocupada con las cosas de la universidad. Si esa era la idea, que este distante, si, pero ya se soluciono siguen juntos por el momento.

lunatipola: Gracias, haha, era la idea. Bueno ellos no sse separaron, pero Harry todavia es peligro latente, hahaha. haha , todas felices reemplazantes. Gracias.

July-PotterEvans15: Haha, gracias. Ya se dio cuenta, pero teme que Harry se aproveche, haha. Muchisimas gracias.

lara evans: haha, siento dejar el capitulo asi antes. haha. Harry, Harry, ... el proximo capitulo es su cumpleaños, y Draco no estara cerca, ¿Que crees? Tendras que esperar a los siguientes capitulos, la situacion de Kyndra y Blaise todavia no se resolvera, hasta podria empeorar. No et preocupes, todo tinene solucion, ?no?

Denise: Te dije que actualizaba ayer, pero se me paso el tiempo y recien me siento frente a la laptop. Draco la quiere mucho y no quiere que salga lastimada por culpa de él y demonios de su pasado. Puede que hasta algunas parejas empeoren. El objeto algo dejado por los amigos o ex-amigos de Lucius Malfoy. haha Harry de recompensa, hhaha. Harry... quiere ganarsela, no? ¿Qué crees que hara Harry? ¿Su cumpleaños, Ginny sola? haha. Bueno, espero volver a chatear contigo pronto.

loanli malfoy: haha, sorry, no sufras. Me dio mucha gracia, sin ofender.

Armelle potter: Ya se arreglo de alguna manera. No se, se me acaba de ocurrir otra cosa, puede que lo alargue un poco, espeor que no mucho. No te preocupes, ya esta cerca el final.

HANNIA: Hahha, esa forma de saludo, haha. Menos de una semana me tomo actualizar, conste?! Blaise se ve tan indefenso y desesperado, para comerselo! Ginny tuvo su reconciliacion! haha. Si los amigos de Logan. Si ya esta el capitulo, pero el proximo de la Fiesta de Harry puede que me demore más. Pero imagina Fiesta de Harry, Draco no esta, los temores de Draco pueden ser ciertos, haha. ¿Que crees que pueda pasaar?

hpfan02: Haha, no te deprimas. Blaise y Kyndra puede empeorar. Haha, todos quieren desaparecer a Harry, pero el proximo capitulo estara en todo! Muchas Gracias. Si me puedes explicar bien tu idea, no la entiendo bien y a que Web? ¿Como adaptarla? Puedes contestar por el interno.

andeli Malfoy Cullen: Hola, haha. Bueno me parecio un interesante final. Bueno eso era lo esencial, que sonara forzoso. Puede empeorar la situacio de Blaise y Kyndra, esoty por decidirlo. Espero tener suerte la proxima, es el martes, haha. Gracias por la frase suena bello.

candeee: Me senti mal por lo que te paso! Que curioso que vayan juntas. No llores, ellos no se iban a separar, pero no te puede prometer queen un futuro proximo no pase. Harry quiere tomar las ventajas que pueda. Ya tengo presente la amenaza latente! haha. Pero se viene el cumpleaños de Harry!

Tehuami:haha, no soy mala, pobre, siento haberte causado esa sensacion. Draco la ama y no quiere que le hagan daño. es eso. Y Harry seguira apareciendo, es la idea, y mas aun con la Fiesta por su cumpleaños a la cual no ira Draco. Eso Blaise deberia hacer desaparecer a Violet, haha y decirle de una vez a su madre. Haha, es reconstruir, pero no todo es color de rosa y eso. Bueno creo que me tendre que demorar en actualizar para llegar a los 500, haha.

Tabata Weasley: Haha, ya me han acusado de malvada. Haha, no se separaron ahora, se soluciono. El proximo capitulo es cumpleaños de Harry!!Otra amenaza, haha. Bueno mejorara para algunos. ¿Cuando actualizas?

MiNa Hiwattari: Si pobres ambos, pero podria empeorar. Es por temor a que le hagan daño, es eso. Pero no lo hizo.

Samantha Black: haha, es sobreprotector con ella. haha, ellos hablaron y se arreglo. Pero lo golpeo, haha. haha, debe ser super incomodo, tu babeando por idolo y atras alguien que te amta con la mirada, haha. Es super linda la pelicula, te enamoras de los irlandeses, haha.

Sophie Deutiers: haha, gracias. Bueno la tension entre ambos es muy notoria. Haha, si actualice lo mas rapido que pude, pero creo que en el otro me demorare algo mas. Entrare a revisar, pero creo haberlo leido.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: haha es Ron, no puede cambiar. haha, crea esa sensacion, haha, no tengo idea del porqué. Gracias, ¿Cuando continuas? Me encanta tu fic, sorry por el RR corto, epro estaba apurada, espero que lo continues pronto.

Panic.Malfoy: haha, sorry. haha, me alegro, haha. Si deje en suspenso, pero era algo que debia de pasar, ya se arreglaron pero viene el cumpleaños de Harry.

Carolina: haha, Era algo que Draco debia de decir, aunque ya se arreglaron, ahora el esta en Belgica y ella en Inglaterra con la fiesta de Harry. Tengo examenes y trabajos que entregar a full, por ello me demorare en actualizar ya que debo concentrarme en eso si quiero salir bien. Tu como te va a ti?

Lagordis: Gracias, que bueno que te agrade. Es verdad ese problema se resolvia hablando y eso hicieron

Muchas gracias a todos, espero estar leyendolos pronto,.

Exitos


	35. Capitulo 34 Cumpleaños de Harry

Capítulo 34 –

¿Cómo están? Mil disculpas por la demora pero tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios (estaba por jalar un curso) pero al fin y al cabo todo salió como esperaba aunque caí enferma y tuve que dar dos exámenes rezagados, aunque todavía espero las notas de estos. También me demore en actualizar porque no sabía como poner una parte en este episodio, no sabía como terminarlo y recibí la ayuda de Lala Cullen Black11, me ayudo hasta el final!!

Muchas gracias por todos sus rr, creo que fueron como 36, gracias!! Verlos me quede sorprendida! Muchas Gracias.

También quería comentarles que estoy comenzando a escribir una nueva historia, es también sobre Draco y Ginny, debo de decidir el nombre, pero me divierto en escribirla, ya he avanzado algo, en eso también me distraje esta semanilla entre estudiar los exámenes que faltaba y esta, que me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Espero que les guste y la lean!!

Muchas gracias por todo!! Cuídense, éxito en todo.

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos. _

_Gracias a una persona muy especial que me ha ayudado en muchas situaciones d este fic: Lala Cullen Black11._

**Capítulo 34 – ****Cumpleaños de Harry**

Ginny se encontraba arreglando e indicando al personal que la ayudaba. Kyndra también se encontraba entrando y saliendo de la cocina, revisando los centros de mesa.

- Eso colóquelo por ahí – Dijo Ginny indicándole el lugar a una de las personas que las ayudaba.

- Creo que todo ya está listo – Dijo sonriente.

- Ahora podemos ir a almorzar – Dijo alegre Ginny.

- ¿Ya están listas? – Pregunto Logan despreocupadamente.

Logan ingreso y miro a su alrededor.

- Está espectacular – Dijo Logan – Han realizado un buen trabajo.

- Gracias – Dijeron ambas sonriendo.

- ¿Vas a venir en la noche, no? – Pregunto Ginny a Logan.

- Si – Dijo sonriente – Voy a venir con Robert y Brian. Oliver recibió invitación y vendrá por su cuenta.

- Fantástico – Dijo alegre.

- ¿Van a almorzar? – Pregunto Logan mirándolas.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra - ¿Vienes con nosotras?

- Por supuesto – Dijo Logan - ¿Breanna?

- Ya está allá con Jordan – Dijo Ginny guardando un pergamino.

Dejaron asegurado el local y se fueron a almorzar los tres caminando, se encontraron en la puerta del restaurante a Jordan con Breanna.

- ¡Qué bueno verte Logan! – Dijo Jordan dándole la mano.

- Lo mismo digo – Dijo estrechando su mano.

- Hola Logan – Dijo Breanna muy tranquila.

- Mi pequeña maravilla – Dijo Logan besándole la mano.

Entraron al restaurante e hicieron sus pedidos.

- ¿Por qué ustedes pueden ir a la fiesta y yo no? – dijo Breanna cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque es fiesta de grandes, no va a haber ningún niño – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo a su hija.

- ¿Blaise va a ir? – Pregunto ilusionada.

- No cielo – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo cansada.

Breanna le preguntaba seguido por Blaise.

- Está de viaje – Dijo cansinamente Jordan.

- ¿Cuándo regresa? – Pregunto triste.

- Ya falta poco – Dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza – Dentro de cinco días más o menos, ellos estarán por aquí.

- ¿Tu novio también se fue? – Pregunto Breanna.

- Si – Dijo Ginny asintiendo también con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo extrañas? – Pregunto Breanna acomodándose en su silla.

- Mucho – Dijo Ginny.

- Pero no estés triste, de seguro viene y te dice una tontería – Dijo Breanna.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a reírse.

- Pero te vas a quedar con mis sobrinos – Dijo Ginny sonriendo juguetonamente – Johanna, Nerea, ellos te quieren.

- Si vamos a jugarle una broma a Sebastián y Mark – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Qué les van a hacer? – Pregunto curioso Jordan.

- No se los puedo decir – Dijo tapándose al final la boca.

- Pero nada peligroso Breanna – Asevero su madre.

- No mamá – Dijo sonriendo muy inocentemente.

- ¿Tu si vas Jordan? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si, voy de acompañante de Kyndra – Dijo haciendo una mueca - ¡Qué bajo he caído!

- No te quejes Jordan – Dijo Kyndra con el ceño fruncido – Tienes el honor de ir conmigo.

- Si, claro – Dijo irónicamente.

- ¿Vamos a ir juntas? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Tengo que estar temprano allá – Dijo Ginny.

- Nos arreglamos en mi casa, así las dos llegamos al mismo tiempo – Dijo Kyndra.

- Está bien – Dijo Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Harry se encontraba en la casa de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Te vas con nosotros no? – Pregunto Hermione mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

- Si – Dijo Harry – Deje mi traje en el dormitorio de invitados.

- Está bien – Dijo Hermione corriendo otra vez.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Pregunto Harry mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto distraída – Nada.

Se agacho y abrió una de las gavetas.

- ¡Aquí estás! – Dijo sacando un pequeño objeto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Harry.

- Rímel – Dijo Hermione caminando ahora hacia las escaleras – No me acordaba donde lo había dejado.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas en el baño o en el tocador como cualquier mujer común? – Dijo Harry – Ginny lo hacia.

- Porque Ronald me distrajo en la mañana y tuve que venir hasta la cocina con esto en mano.

Harry se quedo pensando un momento, con la mirada pérdida; Hermione lo observo atentamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Pregunto Hermione de repente.

- No va a ir Malfoy – Dijo Harry simplemente.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Ginny me lo confirmo – Dijo antes de suspirar.

- ¿Querías que vaya? - Pregunto Hermione.

- No – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Mejor para mi que no vaya – Dijo en un susurro.

- Harry – Dijo ella en tono de reproche.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sin entender.

- La situación no va a cambiar – Dijo ella antes de irse hacia su habitación.

Harry se quedo pensativo tomando un vaso con agua.

- Tu no sabes eso Hermione – Dijo Harry pensativo.

- Sé lo suficiente como para decírtelo – Dijo Hermione ya desde arriba.

En ese momento llegaba Ronald comiendo una dona.

- Harry, ¿Qfe hajef? – Dijo Ron mientras comía.

- Esperándote – Dijo Harry levantándose de hombros - ¿A qué hora comienza?

- A las ocho decía la invitación – Dijo dejando la caja de donas en la mesa.

- ¿Ron? – Pregunto Hermione desde el segundo piso.

Ron le hizo una señal a Harry para que guarde silencio. Harry movió la cabeza sonriendo.

- ¡¿Todavía no te has bañado?! – Exclamo Hermione que había vuelto a bajar las escaleras.

- Ahora voy, Hermy – Dijo Ron tratando de sonreír.

- Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde – Dijo Hermione exasperada - ¡Harry va a llegar tarde y es su propia fiesta!

Ron movió la cabeza y dio un último bocado a la dona.

- ¡Ron deja de comer! – Grito Hermione - ¡Sube a cambiarte!

- Relájate Hermione – Dijo Ron comenzando a subir.

- ¡Tú también Harry! – Grito Hermione.

Harry la miro confundido y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Harry mientras subía.

- Es la edad – Dijo Ron en voz baja.

- ¡Te escuche Ronald! – Grito Hermione.

Subieron un poco más rápido.

- Te lo dije – Siguieron subiendo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ya habían dejado a Breanna en La Madriguera con los demás niños, se despidieron de ella y de Timber, porque ese día Timber iba a pasarlo con los niños a cuidado de Breanna.

Llegaron al departamento de Kyndra y estuvieron hablando por casi una hora hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y decidieron comenzar a vestirse.

- ¿Kyndra ya estás lista? – Pregunto Ginny – Quiero verte.

- No seas impaciente – Dijo Kyndra desde el baño.

Cuando salió del baño.

- Te ves hermosa – Dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kyndra llevaba un vestido de tubo de color rojo, es decir, de hombros descubiertos, que marcaba su figura y llegaba hasta la rodilla. Llevaba zapatos de taco alto cerrados negro con dos líneas delgadas plateadas en la parte delantera cruzados. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y los mechones delanteros, flequillo, recogido hacia atrás con una orquilla con algunos brillantes.

- Tú también te ves muy hermosa – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

Ginny llevaba el cabello suelto, con algunos bucles. Su vestido era con hombros descubiertos con escote en forma de corazón, pero sin mucho escote color morado oscuro, el vestido llegaba un poco encima de la rodilla, marcaba su figura hasta la cintura y de ahí venía más suelto. Tenía en la parte delantera, por la cintura una cinta que cruzaba de un extremo a otro, pero no llegaba a rodear toda su cintura. Usaba zapatos de taco alto negro de charol.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny, luego cogió su abrigo - ¿Vamos?

- Si – Dijo también cogiendo su abrigo y la pequeña cartera sin asa.

Jordan las esperaba en la sala mientras leía un libro, cuando escucho el sonido de los tacos, levanto la vista.

- La verdad… – Dijo sonriente y levantándose – Se lucieron.

- Gracias Jordan – Dijo Kyndra – Debemos de apurarnos.

- Si – Dijo rápido.

Los tres salieron del departamento.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Llegaron – Dijo Kyndra saliendo a saludarlos.

- Si nos demoramos algo – Dijo algo embobado Ron al ver a Kyndra.

Hermione lo miro seria y le dio un golpe en el estómago.

- No se preocupen – Dijo Kyndra amablemente – Nosotros llegamos hace un rato.

- Está bien – Dijo Harry sonriendo nervioso - ¿Y Ginny?

- Ya salgo – Dijo Ginny desde la oficina.

Cuando Ginny salió sonriente, Harry se quedo atónito, la miraba perplejo. Estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que él pudo imaginarse.

- No mires así a mi hermana – Dijo Ron golpeando en el hombro a Harry.

- Lo siento – Dijo nervioso mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- ¿Les indico cuál es su mesa? – Pregunto Ginny alegre.

- Si – Dijo de inmediato Hermione.

- Pero – Comenzó a decir Harry - ¿No tenemos que recibir a los invitados?

- Claro – Intervino Kyndra – Por lo menos Harry Potter – Dijo seria – Sólo para que sepan donde dejar sus cosas y ubicarse.

- Vamos – Dijo Hermione jalando a Ron.

Caminaron Kyndra y Ginny juntas indicándoles el lugar donde estaba su mesa, Harry no dejaba de observar a Ginny, embelesado.

- En cada mesa habrán diez personas – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Está es su mesa – Dijo Kyndra – En cada sitio hay una pequeña tarjeta indicando el nombre de la persona.

Harry reviso la mesa y se dio cuenta que estaba sentado entre los señores Weasley, y Hermione y Ron. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde te sientas tú Ginny? – Pregunto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- En la mesa del costado – Dijo señalándola.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de inmediato.

Hermione y Kyndra lo miraron al instante.

- Porque – Comenzó Ginny arrastrando la última vocal – Así decidimos que irían a estar las mesas. Harry, ¿Te enviamos el orden por carta, no lo recibiste?

- Si – Dijo confundido – Pensé que te ibas a sentar en la misma mesa que nosotros – Dijo señalando a Hermione y Ron – Como tu organizaste todo.

- Pero no alcanzábamos Logan, Kyndra y yo en esta mesa – Contesto Ginny.

- ¿Logan? – Pregunto confundido.

- Nuestro socio – Comento Kyndra seria – Además en esta mesa están: Ustedes – Dijo señalando a los tres – Los señores Weasley, el Ministro de Magia, el Jefe de Aurores y una profesora – Dijo tranquilamente.

- McGonagall – Agrego Ginny – Hagrid y el señor Conrad, accionista de Gringotts.

- ¿Ellos están en mi mesa? – Pregunto Harry incrédulo.

- Harry nosotros te preguntamos y dijiste que estaba bien – Dijo Ginny mirándolo.

- Pensé que te ibas a sentar con nosotros – Volvió a reclamar Harry.

- Pero no alcanzábamos – Dijo Ginny cansada.

- Pudiste quitar a alguno de ellos – Comento Harry despreocupadamente.

- Son personas importantes Harry – Aclaro ella – No podía ponerlas en otra mesa – Dijo tranquila.

- Tú eres más importante que ellos – Reclamo Harry.

Kyndra miro fijamente a Harry por un momento.

- No te hagas problema por ello Harry – Dijo Kyndra – Es sólo para el brindis y la pequeña cena, de ahí cada uno se puede desplazar a donde más quiera.

- Es cierto Harry – Apoyo Hermione – No te hagas problemas por ello.

Luego se alejo un poco.

- En está estarán Charlie, Cassandra, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny, Jordan, yo, Neville Longbottom y Luna – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿La lunática va a venir? – Pregunto Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

- No la llames así Ron – Dijo fastidiada Ginny.

- Pero no te sientas con tus socios – Comento Harry – Por lo menos no con ¿Logan?

- Es que no alcanzábamos – Dijo Ginny cansada de explicar – En la mesa del costado: Fred, George, Angelina, Katherine, Oliver, Logan, Lee Jordan…

De esta manera Ginny le fue indicando las mesas y algunos de los amigos más cercanos que iban a ir de Harry.

Él la miro triste, deseaba que ella se sentará a su costado para tenerla cerca y poder hablar. Sin embargo, había preferido sentarse al lado de Luna y de sus hermanos.

- Espero que entiendas Harry – Dijo Ginny – Que no todos podemos estar en la misma mesa, por eso las dividimos de esta forma, disculpa si no es de tu agrado – Dijo mirándolo.

- No te preocupes Ginny – Dijo Harry tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Espera Ginny – Dijo Ron moviendo una mano – No has mencionado al hurón saltarín, ¿No va a venir?

- No es seguro – Dijo Ginny seria – No lo llames de esa forma.

- Vamos a estar cerca de la puerta – Dijo Kyndra jalando a Ginny.

- En un momento las acompaño – Dijo Harry sentándose.

Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y fueron hacia la puerta.

- Harry – Dijo Hermione llamando la atención de él.

- Sólo pregunte – Dijo levantándose de hombros, irritado.

Se levanto y fue hacia la puerta a esperar con ellas. Cuando se iba acercando observo que ellas llevaban una conversación muy animada.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- No – Dijo Ginny riendo aun.

- ¿De qué conversaban? – Pregunto tratando de no sonar muy curioso.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder. Llegaron invitados.

- Bellas damas – Dijo Logan ingresando.

- Logan – Dijeron a la vez, entusiasmadas.

Harry lo miro desconfiadamente. No le gusto la forma como las saludo ni esa confianza que tenía con ellas, en especial con Ginny, la había abrazado.

- ¿Vienes solo? – Pregunto Ginny divertida.

- Si te refieres a alguna mujer – Comento sin preocupación Logan – Vine libre.

- ¿Tus amigos? – Pregunto Kyndra riendo.

- Ellos se detuvieron a comprar algo – Dijo Logan mirando hacia la calle – Deben de llegar en cualquier momento.

- Buenas Noches – Dijo Harry acercándose.

- Te presento – Dijo rápido Ginny – Logan es nuestro socio – Dijo ella sonriéndole abiertamente y Logan le guiño un ojo – Ya debes de saber quién es, ¿No Logan?

A Harry no le agrado para nada la forma como Logan se comportaba con Ginny.

- Harry Potter – Dijo divertido – Un placer – Dijo estrechándole la mano.

- El gusto es mío – Dijo Harry entre dientes.

Kyndra intercambio miradas con Ginny.

- Hola, hola, hola – Dijo Robert entrando – Ginny, Kyndra – Dijo entusiasmado.

- Pensé que ya no iban a llegar – Dijo juguetonamente Ginny.

- ¡Y perderme una fiesta realizada por ustedes! – Exclamo Robert - ¡Imposible!

Ellos rieron abiertamente.

- Harry – Dijo Oliver ingresando – Qué gusto volver a verte, Feliz Cumpleaños – Dijo abrazándolo por un momento – Pero es mañana, ¿El domingo, no?

- Si – Dijo saludándolo – Decidimos realizarla ahora.

- Mejor – Dijo Oliver – Te presento a un amigo – Dijo llamando a Robert – él es Harry Potter.

- Soy Robert Allen – Dijo saludándolo.

- Si nos conocimos en un partido – Comento Harry.

- Exacto.

- Y él es Brian Olsen, un buen jugador de quidditch – Dijo Oliver.

- No tanto – Comento Logan entre risas.

- Llevo más puntos anotados que tú – Dijo Brian – Un placer conocerte Harry Potter.

- Igualmente – Dijo saludando amablemente - ¿Todos ustedes son jugadores de quidditch?

- Si – Dijo Logan – Diferentes equipos, pero igual jugadores.

Al decirlo, ellos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- No cambias Logan – Dijo Kyndra moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Me enseñas cuál es mi mesa? – Pregunto aun divertido.

- Vamos – Dijo Ginny.

Logan paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny. Kyndra iba hablando animadamente con Brian y Robert.

- ¿Van a acompañarlos las dos? – Pregunto Harry antes de que se alejaran.

- Ya volvemos Harry – Dijo Ginny mirándolo brevemente.

Se fueron riendo. Harry miraba furioso a los jugadores de quidditch. Se notaba que Ginny estaba muy entretenida con ellos.

Paso un rato, mientras que Harry recibió solo a los señores Weasley y el Ministro de magia, entre otras personas de alto rango. Ginny se apareció corriendo.

- Disculpa Harry – Dijo Ginny – Nos olvidamos del tiempo.

- No te preocupes Ginny – Dijo sonriéndole - ¿Tu amiga?

- Ya va a venir – Dijo mirando hacia las mesas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Hasta que Harry pregunto.

- ¿Los conoces desde hace tiempo? – Pregunto.

- Personalmente hace poco – Dijo Ginny, luego lo miro con el ceño fruncido – Pero siempre he admirado a Robert Allen, ¿No te acuerdas?

- Si – Dijo Harry – No sabía que lo conocieras.

- Fue reciente – Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.

- ¿Y conoces hace mucho a Logan? – Pregunto Harry de repente.

- Lo conozco desde… - Dijo Ginny pensativa - Desde Navidad, ¿Por?

- Me parece que tiene mucha confianza contigo – Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Es mi amigo – Dijo Ginny seria – Además somos socios, hay confianza.

- Pero… - Quiso Harry comenzar a refutar.

En ese momento llego Luna con un vestido suelto azul eléctrico.

- ¡Luna! – Grito emocionada Ginny corriendo a abrazarla - ¡Tanto tiempo!

- Es cierto – Dijo Luna abrazándola – He estado muy concentrada en mi investigación de nuevas criaturas mágicas – Comento muy emocionada, luego giro el rostro – Hola Harry.

- ¿Cómo estas Luna? – Dijo amablemente saludándola - ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

- Agotador – Los miro confundida - ¿Volvieron a ser novios? – Pregunto señalándolos.

- No – Dijo de inmediato Ginny, ganándose con una mirada de Harry – Sólo amigos.

- Ya entiendo – Dijo Luna pensativa - ¿Tu novio?

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si, Malfoy – Dijo Luna rápido – Vi el reportaje de la revista – Dijo afirmando con la cabeza – Saque un pequeño artículo defendiéndote.

- Si lo leí – Dijo Ginny sonriente – Muchas gracias.

Ginny llevo a Luna hasta su sitio y le presento a las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa. Mientras ella hacia esto, Harry suspiro y trato de soltar la corbata.

- Hola Harry – Dijo débilmente Neville.

- ¡Neville! – Dijo Harry sorprendido – No pensé que vinieras.

- Le confirme a Hermione – Dijo mientras se desordenaba los cabellos.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va de profesor? – Pregunto Harry.

- Bien, es divertido – Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿A ti?

- Siempre hay misiones nuevas – Dijo Harry alegre.

- Sonrían – Dijo Ginny mientras los apuntaba con la cámara.

Les tomo la fotografía y se acerco a saludar a Neville.

- No sabía que ibas a venir con cámara – Comento Harry.

- Me pareció una buena idea – Dijo Ginny – Hacerle competencia a Colin. ¿Hay mucha gente afuera? – Pregunto Ginny a Neville.

- Algunos paparazzi – Dijo pensativo.

- No pudimos engañarlos por mucho tiempo – Dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

- No hay que darles importancia – Dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- Es verdad – Dijo Ginny.

- Te acompaño a tu mesa – Dijo Harry a Neville - ¿Es…? – Pregunto mirando a Ginny.

- La misma que Luna y yo – Dijo señalándole por donde debía ir.

- Pero antes – Dijo Harry entregándole la cámara fotográfica a Neville - ¿Nos tomas una fotografía a los dos?

- Si con gusto – Dijo Neville apuntando - ¿Dónde presiono?

- Ese – Dijo Ginny indicándole.

Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ginny, ambos sonrieron. Harry mirando a Ginny. Después de ello Harry llevo a Neville a su mesa, mientras hablaban.

De esta manera fueron llegando los invitados entre profesores, personas del Ministerio de Magia, amigos del colegio, del trabajo.

Ginny conversaba dando la espalda hacia la entrada con Harry, Kyndra había ido a indicarle la mesa a Lee Jordan.

- Harry – Dijo una voz melosa y chillona.

Ginny no reconoció la voz en ese momento, pero volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

- Cho – Dijo Harry sorprendido – No sabía que venías.

- Me llego la invitación – Dijo sacando el sobre y moviéndolo en el aire – Pensé que era personal.

Cho en ese momento miro seria a Ginny hasta ese momento no la había visto.

- Ginny – Dijo despectivamente Cho, luego sonrió tontamente - ¡¿Cómo estás?!

Se acerco y la abrazo mientras Ginny mantenía los brazos en el aire sorprendida, miro a Harry de reojo.

- Bonitos… - Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza – zapatos – Dijo ladeando la cabeza – Son… negros.

- Tú también – Dijo entre dientes, tratando de no reír.

Cho Chang había ido con botines blancos y un vestido muy corto pegado al cuerpo rosa con escote corte corazón muy marcado.

- Harry – Dijo girándose hacia él - ¿Vamos a sentarnos juntos?

- No creo – Dijo Ginny – No pensé que vendrías, ¿Confirmaste?

- No pensé que fuera necesario tratándose de mi – Dijo para después reír tontamente.

Ginny rió entre dientes.

- No te preocupes, ya sé donde te vas a sentar – Dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Ustedes han vuelto a salir juntos? – Pregunto muy desconfiada.

- No – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y moviendo las manos.

- ¿Estás solterona entonces? – Pregunto tontamente.

- No – Dijo Ginny comenzando a ponerse roja - ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Tú si?

- ¿Entonces estás saliendo con Malfoy? – Pregunto Cho señalándola, sin contestar a la pregunta.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡No puedo creer! – Grito con su voz chillona - ¡Cuando me llego la revista, no pude creerlo! ¡Estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy! O sea… - Dijo Cho moviendo una mano – Es Draco Malfoy.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sin entender la conversación que llevaban.

Harry se rió por lo bajo, por la mueca de Ginny.

- ¡No pensé que se pudiera fijar en ti! – Dijo Cho juntando las palmas.

- ¿Perdón? – Dijo Ginny seria con una mano en la cintura.

- Ve a tu mesa Cho – Dijo Harry apartando a Ginny.

- Como digas, Harry – Dijo Cho retirándose.

Cuando se alejo, Harry dejo de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Ginny.

- ¡Qué irritante! – Exclamo Ginny enojada.

- No le hagas caso – Dijo Harry – No pensé que iba a decir eso.

- ¿Quién era ella? – Pregunto Kyndra mirando extrañamente a Cho cuando se alejaba.

- La ex de Harry – Dijo Ginny muy enojada.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Kyndra sin entender.

- En el colegio – Dijo Harry tranquilo – Pero molesto a Ginny.

- ¡Qué se cree esa! – Dijo aun refunfuñando.

- ¿Por qué la invitaron? – Pregunto Kyndra sin entender.

- Porque estaba en la lista de invitados que envió Harry – Dijo Ginny seria.

- Hace algunos meses me la encontré y me pareció muy amable – Dijo Harry simplemente.

- ¡Qué insoportable que puede ser! – Dijo Ginny muy enojada - ¡No entiendo como te agrada! – Dijo Ginny mirando enojada a Harry.

- Ginny no te sulfures por ella – Dijo Kyndra tratando de tranquilizarla.

Harry sonrió levemente mirando a Ginny, ella estaba muy enojada por la presencia de Cho.

_- ¿Significaba algo? – Pensó Harry esperanzado. _

Esperaron a que llegaran algunos invitados más.

- Ya están casi todas las mesas llenas – Dijo Kyndra acercándose.

- ¿Podemos empezar de una vez, no? – Pregunto Ginny a Harry.

- Supongo que si – Dijo Harry.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

La música sonaba suave, todos hablaban tranquilos en sus mesas. La mesa de los gemelos Weasley, quienes estaban en la misma mesa que Oliver, los jugadores de quidditch y Lee Jordan, era la mesa más alegre, ya que no paraban de reír.

Cho Chang se encontraba ubicada en la misma mesa que Dean Thomas y Seamus, entre otros compañeros del colegio, lucía aburrida.

Ginny conversaba animadamente con Luna. Harry la observaba de reojo mientras hablaba con Hagrid. Estuvieron un momento hablando hasta que el señor Weasley decidió que era momento de celebrar. Hizo un sonido con la copa en mano. Todas las mesas dejaron de hacer sonido y lo miraron.

- Creo que es momento de iniciar con la celebración – Dijo el señor Weasley sonriente.

Hermione golpeo en el hombro a Ron, quien se ruborizo y se levanto de su asiento.

- Unas palabras de Ron – Dijo el señor Weasley antes de sentarse.

- Se viene lo bueno – Dijo Fred.

- Se va a avergonzar Ronnie – Dijo George.

Su mesa comenzó a reírse.

- Chicos – Dijo muy amenazante Molly Weasley.

Tosió Ron nervioso.

- Estamos reunidos por… - Comenzó a decir nervioso – Harry.

Ginny rió por lo bajo.

- Es un buen amigo de la familia y mí mejor amigo – Dijo Ron – Estudio en Hogwarts, paso veranos en mi casa, uso mi baño, mi cama.

- ¡Qué revelas Ronnie! – Dijo Fred desde su mesa.

Todos los presentes rieron, excepto los señores Weasley. Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía donde esconderse.

- Bueno la cuestión es que estamos juntos por su cumpleaños – Dijo rápido - ¡Brindo por ello!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y se dio inicio a la cena. Entre risas y conversaciones se paso el tiempo en la cena.

- Ginny – Dijo Cassandra – Desde este momento corre tu tiempo con nosotros – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Ginny le saco la lengua antes de reírse.

- Como te decía Kyndra – dijo Ginny después de dar un sorbo a su copa – Luna trabaja en el Quisquilloso.

- Si la he visto – Dijo Kyndra asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Te acuerdas Jordan? – Dijo volteando a verlo – Donde salía un artículo defendiendo a Ginny.

Jordan asintió con la cabeza.

- También investigo sobre criaturas mágicas – Dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Los qué salen en los libros para niños? – Pregunto Jordan antes de beber de su copa.

- Si – Dijo alegre – Algunos salen, los más amistosos – Dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla pensativa.

Kyndra miro considerablemente a Ginny, quien sonrió y se levanto de hombros.

- Ginny – Dijo Cassandra algo aburrida.

- Dime – Dijo Ginny volteando a verla.

- ¿A qué hora van a repartir la torta? – Dijo aun agarrando la mano de su esposo – Quiero bailar – Se quejo.

Todos en la mesa se rieron.

- Ya va a ser medianoche – Dijo Jordan después de mirar su reloj.

- Voy a decirle a mi mamá – Dijo Ginny levantándose.

Camino hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados sus padres.

- Hija, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Molly preocupada.

Los de la mesa principal, especialmente Harry la observaron. Molly después de escuchar a Ginny, se levanto y se fue con ella. Hermione las siguió.

Harry miro a Ron, quien simplemente se levanto de hombros, tampoco sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Se apagaron las luces, simplemente quedaron a las luces de las velas. Cassandra se acercó a Charlie y le susurro al oído.

Hermione fue la primera en salir, y todos se pusieron de pie. Detrás de ella salía Molly junto con Ginny, quienes con magia estaban llevando la torta, que era de un solo piso.

Cuando la colocaron frente a Harry, ellas se colocaron a sus costados. Los presentes empezaron a cantar. Harry sonreía abiertamente, nervioso. Ginny le sonreía dándole ánimos.

Mientras ellos cantaban, Ginny se acercó a su oído.

- Ya es tu cumpleaños, Harry – Dijo feliz Ginny – Feliz Cumpleaños.

- Gracias – Dijo Harry volteando a verla, quedando frente a frente.

- Pide un deseo – Dijo Ginny aun sonriente y mirando de reojo a la torta.

Acabaron de cantar y Harry soplo las velas, todos aplaudieron. La orquesta empezó a tocar.

Los más cercanos lo abrazaron o le dieron la mano a Harry. Ginny se estaba alejando, caminando hacia su mesa.

- Espera – Dijo Harry agarrándola de la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – Pregunto nervioso.

- Pero… - Dijo Ginny mirando hacia la pista de baile – No hay nadie bailando.

- Creo que esperan que empiece yo – Dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la nuca, desordenándose un poco los cabellos – Tu mamá me dijo eso.

Ginny lo miro algo incómoda.

- No me dejes solo en esto – Le pidió Harry.

- Harry… - Dijo Ginny.

- Nosotros también vamos – Dijo Hermione jalando del brazo a Ron.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entender Ron.

- Vamos entonces – Dijo resignada Ginny.

Fueron los cuatro a la pista de baile. La orquesta dejo de tocar un momento, y comenzaron con una lenta. Ginny abrió los ojos como plato por un breve momento, ya no se sentía cómoda.

- Ginny relájate – Dijo Harry cuando empezaron a bailar.

Ginny trato de sonreír y seguir bailando. A los pocos segundos se unieron otras parejas. Ella observo por encima del hombro de Harry a Cho Chang, quien los miraba muy disgustada.

- Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien a Cho que estemos bailando juntos – Dijo Ginny antes de una pequeña risa.

- Prefiero bailar contigo – Dijo Harry temeroso antes de darle una vuelta a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué me escogiste para bailar a mi primero? – Pregunto Ginny – Tenías a la profesora McGonagall a tu costado – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Muy graciosa – Dijo Harry.

- En serio, ¿Por qué? – Volvió a insistir.

- Hermione iba a bailar con Ron – Razono en voz alta Harry.

- ¿Me escogiste de segunda? – Pregunto Ginny fingiendo estar indignada.

- No – Dijo rápidamente Harry – Siempre pensé en ti, en lo que se refiere a los bailes.

- Seguro – Dijo ella rodando los ojos.

- En serio – Insistió Harry – Tu eres la persona que mejor baila, me siento más cómodo bailando contigo.

- Gracias, creo – Dijo Ginny algo fastidiada.

Termino la canción y Ginny se separo de Harry.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Harry sin entender porque ella se había alejado.

- Ya acabo la canción – Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Quieres volver a bailar? – Pregunto Harry extendiéndole la mano.

- Harry – Dijo ella tranquila – Quiero bailar con Percy.

Esto lo dijo volteando a verlo, ya que Percy estaba sentado todavía, bebiendo de su copa.

- Esta sentado como renacuajo – Dijo ella sonriendo – Antes de que se pierda en a bebida, quiero bailar con él – Dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

- Pero – Dijo Harry pensativo - ¿Volverás a bailar conmigo?

- Más tarde – Dijo ella – Ahora si quieres baila con Cho – Dijo antes de irse entre risas.

Harry sonrió de lado y la observo alejarse.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Percy – Dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – Pregunto distraído.

- Vamos a bailar – Dijo ella agarrándole una de las manos.

- No, Ginny – Dijo Percy de inmediato.

- Percy – Dijo ella pidiéndole.

- Sabes que no se me da muy bien bailar – Trato de disculparse Percy.

- Ya lo sé – Dijo Ginny – De todos modos quiero bailar contigo.

Tanto insistió Ginny que acepto al final Percy.

Fueron a bailar al costado de los gemelos. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte y más movida. Cambiaron de parejas entre ellos, por lo cual Ginny termino bailando con Fred. Se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande entre ellos.

Harry se retiro de la pista de baile, luego de bailar brevemente con Cho, quien le insistió. Harry estaba hablando animadamente con Hagrid y los padres de Ginny. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y sonreía al ver tan feliz a Ginny.

- ¿A dónde vas Bill? – Pregunto Ginny ya alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

- Ya nos vamos, enana – Dijo Bill ayudando a Fleur.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella triste.

- Porque ellos deben de descansar – Dijo mientras acariciaba levemente el vientre ya pronunciado de Fleur.

- No baile contigo – Dijo Ginny.

- Bailag con Ginny – Dijo Fleur mientras acariciaba el hombro de Bill – Yo te egspego con tus padges.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Bill.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias Fleur – Dijo Ginny sonriente – Te lo devuelvo en un rato.

- No teg peocupez Ginny – Dijo Fleur sonriente.

La acompañaron hasta dejarla junto con los señores Weasley. Fueron rápido a la pista de baile, y bailaron junto con Kyndra, Jordan, Luna y Logan.

- ¿Has visto a Charlie? – Pregunto Bill a su hermana.

Ella se alzo de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo he visto desde hace un rato.

- Por allá – Dijo George que estaba detrás de Ginny.

Ellos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar donde George les indico, cerca de las mesas se encontraba Cassandra sentada en el regazo de Charlie, y se estaban besando apasionadamente.

- Llevan rato así – Dijo Catherine acercándose.

- Dan asco – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Bailaron un rato más hasta que Bill se tuvo que ir, para esa hora la mayoría de las personas mayores ya se había retirado.

Se acercaron a los señores Weasley.

- ¿Te quedas hija? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley.

- Si papá – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Vas a dormir a la casa? – Pregunto Molly emocionada.

- Me voy a quedar con Kyndra – Dijo Ginny.

- Mañana vamos a hacer un almuerzo por el cumpleaños de Harry, ¿Vas a ir? – Pregunto Molly.

- Creo que si – Dijo Ginny pensativa.

- Te espero al mediodía – Asevero Molly.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos – Dijo Arthur.

- Vamos – Dijo Bill ayudando a levantarse a Fleur.

- ¿Van a la casa? – Pregunto Molly a su hijo mayor.

- Si – Dijo Bill.

Se despidieron de Ginny. Ella se quedo observándolos.

Harry la observo y decidió ir a hablar con ella, era el momento indicado, ya que ella estaba sola.

- Ginny – Dijo Harry emocionado.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Pregunto Ginny sonriente.

- Mucho – Dijo Harry mientras se despeinaba.

- Vamos a bailar – Dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano.

- Primero quiero tomar algo – Dijo Ginny – Me muero de sed.

- Vamos – Dijo Harry para acompañarla.

Ginny cogió uno de los vasos y fueron a hablar junto con Hermione y Ron. Estuvieron largo rato hablando y riendo.

- ¿Vas a dormir en La Madriguera? – Pregunto Ron a Harry.

- Si – Dijo sonriente, luego miro a Ginny - ¿Tu, Ginny?

- No – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto desilusionado.

- Voy a dormir en la casa de Kyndra.

- ¿Vas a ir para el almuerzo? – Pregunto Hermione.

- Si – Dijo ella – Sólo que primero voy a la casa de Kyndra, de ahí vamos con Kyndra a La Madriguera para que recoja a Breanna.

- Está bien – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Ginny a Harry, quien se quedo callado.

- No, estoy bien – Dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

- Te quedo estupenda la fiesta – Dijo Ron.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriente Ginny.

- ¿Es la primera que preparas? – Pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- De esta magnitud, si – Dijo Ginny – Pero ya había preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¿De quién? – Pregunto curioso Harry.

- Para Draco – Dijo Ginny muy sonriente.

Ron gruño, Harry miro a otro lado y tomo de un sorbo todo el contenido del vaso.

- No hablemos de cosas malas – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Les tomo una fotografía? – Dijo Colin mostrándoles la cámara fotográfica.

- Está bien – Dijo Harry.

Harry se acerco y los cuatro sonrieron juntos, Harry muy cerca de Ginny. Ella sonreía nerviosa por el acercamiento de Harry. Cuando Colin se fue, Ginny se adelanto un poco.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – Pregunto Harry, pero ya había tomado de la mano a Ginny e iban en dirección a la pista de baile.

Estuvieron un largo rato así. Bailaron al costado de Hermione y Ron. Ginny de vez en cuando se reía por la forma de bailar de Ron.

Después de bailar un par de canciones movidas, comenzaron las canciones lentas. Ginny se quedo parada mirando a todas las parejas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esta? – Pregunto Harry sonriente.

- ¿Ah? – Pregunto confundida.

Ginny se quedo en silencio tratando de escuchar atentamente a la canción.

- Es la primera que bailamos juntos – Dijo Ginny después de recordar.

- Si – Dijo Harry sonriente – Pensé que la habías olvidado.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? – Pregunto ella.

- No lo sé – Dijo divertido - ¿Bailas?

Ella hizo una mueca y lo miro.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny.

- Te gustaba esta canción, ¿Aceptas? – Pregunto Harry – Es una canción.

Ella lo miro dudosa.

- Por mi cumpleaños – Dijo Harry – El único regalo que te pido.

Ella sonrió por el comentario de Harry y empezaron a bailar. Harry pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Ginny, pero ella trato de mantener su distancia.

- Me encanta esta canción – Dijo Harry girando con Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Me trae recuerdos – Comento Harry antes de dar un suspiro - ¿A ti no?

- Algunos de quinto – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando a Harry.

- Fue muy divertido ese año – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Se acerco al rostro de Ginny, y le dio un beso en la frente, pero se separo de ella muy lentamente.

- Harry… - Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de todas las cosas que hiciste ese año? – Pregunto Harry sonriéndole.

- Muchas – Dijo Ginny antes de reírse.

- Me convertiste en tu cómplice – Dijo mientras le tocaba delicadamente la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

- Tenías que serlo – Dijo Ginny – Creo que ese fue mi mejor año.

Bailaron por un largo rato así, entre risas y contándose anécdotas.

- Hasta no entiendo como Sprout no te descubrió – Dijo Harry entre risas.

- Soy hábil y lista – Dijo divertida.

- ¿Qué mas se puede pedir? – Dijo Harry dándole una vuelta.

Acabo la canción. Harry sonreía y aun tenía cogida de las manos a Ginny. Comenzó una canción más movida.

Pero en ese momento Logan llego y coloco una de sus manos en la espalda de Ginny.

- Está bailando conmigo – Dijo serio Harry.

- Lo siento, pero ella me prometió esta canción – Dijo Logan sonriente - ¿Verdad? – Dijo Logan mirando a Ginny.

- Si, es verdad – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a Logan.

Ella empezó a caminar con Logan, pero Harry seguía cogiendo una mano de Ginny. Ella giro a observarlo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Después volverás a bailar conmigo? – Pregunto Harry.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Todavía hay tiempo.

Fue a tomar algo, primero, junto a Logan, quien le estaba contando lo que estuvo haciendo en la noche. Ginny lo escuchaba divertida.

- ¿Y Kyndra? – Pregunto Ginny dejando el vaso en la mesa y haciendo una mueca.

- Ahora bailando con Brian, ambas han tomado demasiado – Dijo divertido - ¿Está muy fuerte? – Dijo cogiendo la bebida de Ginny y tomando un poco.

- Para mi sí – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Es que no estás acostumbrada – Dijo Logan dejando el vaso en la mesa.

- Eso me dijo Draco – Dijo ella meneando la cabeza.

- Tiene mucha razón tu novio – Dijo Logan divertido – Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?

- De viaje – Dijo Ginny sonriendo triste.

- No te preocupes, te protegeré de los sapos – Dijo Logan tratando de hacerla sonreír, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

- Gracias – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente y arreglando un mechón de su cabello – Pero puedo cuidarme sola.

- No esta demás un caballero – Dijo Logan girando un poco la cabeza para observarla y con la mano que tenía el vaso le tocó levemente la mejilla.

Tomaron un poco más y después fueron a bailar cuando divisaron a Brian y Kyndra que bailaban muy animadamente.

Logan la llevo junto con Kyndra, quien estaba bailando con Brian Olsen. Ginny se divirtió como nunca mientras bailaba cerca de ellos, se reía y Logan la hacía dar varias vueltas y por momentos cantaba, haciendo que Ginny estallará en carcajadas.

- Ahora me tienes que cambiar de pareja – Dijo Logan divertido a Brian.

- Lo siento, pero me quedo con ella – Dijo mientras la abrazaba fuerte a Kyndra por la cintura, con los ojos un poco desorbitados.

Ella se limito a reír y levantarse de hombros.

- Al fin te encuentro – Dijo Oliver llegando junto a ellos.

- No es mi culpa que te pierdas – Dijo riendo - ¿Tu amiga?

- Amiga de Ginny por lo que me comento.

- ¡Luna! – Dijo Ginny – Al fin te vuelvo a ver.

- Estaba bailando por allá – Dijo Luna mostrando una zona.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – Dijo – Soy amigo de Ginny, Logan.

- Si, supongo – Dijo Luna.

- Me dejas sin pareja – Dijo fingiendo estar molesta con Logan.

- Nunca, bella – Dijo mientras trataba de pellizcarle una mejilla.

- Yo encantado bailo contigo – Dijo Oliver.

- Te tomo la palabra – Dijo Ginny sonriente señalándolo con un dedo.

Ginny volteo y vio que Jordan se estaba acercando con Cassandra.

- ¿Cassandra? – Pregunto Ginny mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Qué bueno que todavía me reconozcas – Dijo divertida – Eso significa que no has tomado mucho aun.

- Graciosa. ¿Mi hermano? – Pregunto ella mirando alrededor.

- Quería hablar con unos amigos – Dijo ella señalando hacia las mesas – Me vine a bailar con él.

- ¡Jordan! – Grito Kyndra, que estaba un poco lejos – Veo que conseguiste pareja.

- Es casada, Kyndra – Dijo Ginny mirándola.

- Te equivocaste – Dijo Brian que acerco un poco el rostro y reían.

- Creo que tomaron demasiado – Dijo Jordan.

- Opino lo mismo – Afirmo Ginny.

- ¡Robert, apúrate! – Grito Brian, Kyndra también volteo y los miro.

Robert acelero el paso y llego a su lado. Estaba con Catherine, la esposa de George.

- ¿Tú también? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Sólo quiero bailar – Dijo Catherine.

Comenzó a sonar una música más movida. Todos ellos que estaban juntos, empezaron a bailar entre risas.

Al otro lado del salón estaba Harry que los observaba atentamente. Charlie estaba sentado y miraba fijamente a su esposa.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo, no? – Pregunto Charlie.

- Creo que si – Dijo Harry serio.

- ¿Por qué esas caras? – Dijo George acercándose.

- Mira – Dijo Charlie señalándole el lugar donde Catherine estaba bailando.

George observo que Catherine bailaba muy animadamente con Robert, un jugador de quidditch muy famoso y a quien recién había conocido esa noche.

- Ohh – Simplemente se limito a decir eso.

- Ahora entiendes – dijo Charlie severamente sin despegar los ojos de su esposa y de su acompañante.

- Al fin los encuentro a todos – Dijo Fred con una copa en la mano, los miro a todos serios - ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fred giro la cabeza y observo a sus cuñadas bailando animadamente.

- Ya perdieron a sus esposas – Dijo Fred divertido - ¿Listos para el divorcio?

- Cállate – Dijo molesto Charlie.

- Angelina tampoco esta contigo – Dijo sonriente Harry.

- Pero ella está con sus amigas – Dijo señalando al otro lado del lugar.

Observaron serios y giraron sus rostros hacia donde estaban bailando.

- Se están divirtiendo, ¿no? – Agrego Fred.

- Si – Dijo George ahora más tranquilo.

Observaron atentos.

- Se han dado cuenta de algo – Pregunto Fred mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué? – Pregunto fastidiado Charlie.

- Oliver mira de manera muy extraña a Ginny – Dijo Fred haciendo una mueca.

Harry en ese momento miro minuciosamente a esa pareja. Ginny estaba riendo y mirando a Kyndra, mientras que Oliver Wood miraba a Ginny tierna y fijamente, con una sonrisa leve. A Harry se le tensó todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – dijo George frotándose las manos.

- Ese problema sería solo de Malfoy, quien no está aquí – Dijo Fred sonriendo divertido.

Harry los miro fijamente, _"Malfoy",_ no había forma que dejaran de nombrarlo.

- Pero es nuestra hermana menor – Agrego Charlie.

- Yo opino, que solo queda hablar civilizadamente… – dijo Fred sonriendo raramente.

- O que Charlie se haga cargo – Dijo George.

Ellos siguieron observando. Vieron que Colin se les acerco y les dijo algo. Ginny salió corriendo hacia su mesa y le entrego la cámara.

Se acomodaron como pudieron, Kyndra, Brian, Cassandra y Jordan estaban un poco agachados. Logan se coloco junto a Ginny mientras se reían.

- Una fotografía – Dijo soltando un bufido Charlie y tomo de su copa.

En eso escucharon que Ginny dio un grito, giraron rápido la cabeza para verlos. Logan la tenía sujetada de la cintura con un brazo y la había elevado varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Harry apretó aun más fuerte el vaso que tenía en la mano. Lo que empeoro la situación para él, fue que Ginny apoyo ambas manos en Logan y sonrió a la cámara, primero con la cámara de Colin y después con la de Ginny.

Cuando dejaron de posar, Cassandra y Catherine fueron hacia donde estaban sus esposos.

- ¿Te divertiste? – Pregunto George cuando su esposa estaba frente a él.

- Si son muy graciosos – Dijo ella entre risas.

Cassandra se acerco y se sentó en las piernas de su esposo. Le dio un beso largo.

- Creo que tu hermana está algo mareada – Dijo ella divertida.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Charlie confundido.

- Lo que escuchaste – Dijo divertida mientras volvía a besarlo.

Voltearon a observarlos, ahora Colin les tomaba una fotografía con la cámara de ella. Logan estaba abrazando a Kyndra y Ginny por la cintura y ellas reían. Después ellas se empinaban un poco y le daban un beso en la mejilla.

Harry dejo de un golpe el vaso en la mesa y camino con paso segura hacia donde estaba Ginny, muy fastidiado por la confianza de Logan.

Los hermanos Weasley intercambiaron miradas.

- Harry – Dijo una voz chillona acercándose a toda prisa.

- Cho – Dijo Harry serio.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – Dijo tomando una de las manos de Harry.

- En este momento no – Dijo tratando de seguir avanzando.

- Harry – Se quejo ella – No has bailado conmigo en toda la noche.

- Hace un rato baile contigo – Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Por favor – Rogó Cho jalándolo de la mano.

Harry se dejo arrastrar hacia la pista de baile por Cho, se coloco a un par de parejas lejos de Logan y Ginny.

- Harry ven – Dijo Cho aferrándose más hacia el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry se encontraba fastidiado, pero no estaba tan consciente de ello, ya que observaba cada movimiento de Logan. La forma como bailaba con ella, de forma deliberada y sin temor, algo que Harry quería hacer, pero temía estropear lo que había avanzado.

Pero en ese momento sintió los labios de Cho sobre su mandíbula. Harry no lo pensó dos veces, y simplemente alejo el rostro de ella, confundido.

- Harry, te extraño – Dijo Cho melosa.

- Cho creo que estás confundiendo las cosas.

Harry la miraba confundido. Sintió una mirada sobre él, giro el rostro y se encontró con la mirada atenta de Ginny. Ella lo miraba fijamente, no había expresión alguna de enojo o alegría en su rostro. Después de observarse de esa manera por varios segundos, ella giro el rostro y siguió hablando con sus nuevos amigos.

Aparto a Cho de sus brazos.

- ¿Harry? – Pregunto Cho - ¿Qué haces?

- Lo que es correcto – Dijo serio.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunto ella muy confundida y ladeando la cabeza – Pensé que querías volver, luego de que nos encontramos.

- Siento haberte dado una impresión incorrecta – Dijo Harry – No quiero volver contigo.

- ¿Todavía la amas? – Pregunto de repente.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entender.

- ¿A ella? – Dijo señalando ligeramente con el brazo a Ginny.

Harry se quedo observando a Ginny atentamente, ella daba una vuelta agarrada de la mano de Logan, sonriendo. Su cabello pelirrojo caía por sus hombros y espalda. Las pecas que cubrían su pequeña nariz, mejillas y hombros. El vestido que le quedaba estupendo. Harry seguía apreciando toda esa belleza que ella irradiaba.

_- ¿Cómo dejar de observarla? – Pensó Harry. _

- Creo que ya me has dado una respuesta – Dijo Cho seria – Pensé que lo nuestro podría funcionar.

- Siento que no sea así Cho – Dijo Harry apenado.

- Si ella no se hubiera interpuesto en nuestra relación – Dijo dolida y con voz chillona.

- No hubiera funcionado Cho – Dijo Harry – No te pongas así.

Ella se limpió una de las mejillas, tratando de no estropear el maquillaje, y miro a Harry.

- Sólo te pido una cosa – Dijo Cho.

- Dime – Dijo Harry consternado.

- Un beso de despedida – Dijo Cho melosa – Sólo uno y cada uno continuará con sus vidas por separado.

Harry la miro confundido. Cho tomo la iniciativa y forzó el beso. Harry se quedo helado por la inesperada reacción de ella. Ella apretaba los labios contra los de Harry fuertemente. Cuando se separaron.

- Gracias – Dijo Cho con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

Comenzó una canción más lenta. Harry levanto la vista y observo como Ginny se alejaba de la pista de baile junto con Luna. Cho pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Cho – Dijo Harry un poco incómodo.

Pero ella no se separo y siguió moviéndose.

- Creo que puedes tener oportunidad con ella, Harry – Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Harry.

- Con la hermanita Weasley – Dijo despectivamente – La que te aparto de mi.

- Cho – Dijo en reclamo.

- Debes de aprovechar que ella está aquí contigo y todo lo que puedas – Dijo Cho – No pierdas las oportunidades.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Pregunto Harry confundido.

- Porque yo sí quiero que seas feliz Harry – Dijo Cho mientras le acariciaba una mejilla – Lo mereces.

Harry la miro atentamente.

- Creo que tienes oportunidad – Dijo Cho con una mueca extraña.

- ¿Ah? – Pregunto Harry.

- Es verdad, Harry – Dijo Cho – Yo creo que debes de insistir y ella aceptará muy pronto. No se va a poder resistir a ti.

- Pero, ella esta con… - Comenzó a refutar Harry.

- No creo que eso sea un problema para ti – Dijo Cho – Nunca lo será.

Acabo la canción y se separaron. Ella le sonrió.

- Supongo que gracias – Dijo Harry incómodo.

- Lo hago porque te quiero – Dijo Cho melosa.

Cuando Harry se alejo de ella, Cho sonrió maliciosamente. Nadie se encontraba cerca de ella.

- Si yo no te puedo tener porque todavía amas a esa – Dijo despectivamente en un susurro – Ella va a pagarlo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba cansada y la cabeza le daba por decirlo de alguna manera, vueltas. Estaba sentada sola, ya que los demás se encontraban bailando muy animadamente. Tenía las manos en las rodillas.

- Sonríe – Dijo Logan antes de tomarle una fotografía.

Ginny levanto la vista y sonrió cansadamente y cerrando los ojos ligeramente. Logan sonrió y dejo la cámara fotográfica en la mesa. Logan le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Kyndra? – Pregunto cansada.

- Bailando – Dijo divertido mientras la señalaba.

Kyndra estaba bailando casi por inercia con Jordan.

- Parece cansada – Dijo Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Logan.

- ¿Te divertiste? – Pregunto Ginny, tratando de sonreír.

- Lo suficiente – Dijo sonriendo triunfal.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Tengo mis razones – Dijo antes de levantarse del asiento. Le extendió una mano - ¿Bailas?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

- Me duelen los pies – Se quejo ella.

- Deja los zapatos ahí – Dijo Logan – No creo que les pase algo.

Ginny se quito los zapatos y camino junto a Logan.

- Estás muy bella – Dijo Logan antes de besarla en el hombro.

- ¡Logan, no hagas eso! – Dijo Ginny mientras levantaba el hombro y lo miraba, arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Logan sonriendo divertido.

- Me da escalofríos – Dijo ella fastidiada – Además Draco te mataría si estuviera aquí.

Logan soltó una carcajada y lo acepto.

- No lo haré más, pequeña – Dijo Logan.

Como vio que Ginny seguía con un puchero en el rostro y con los brazos cruzado sobre su pecho.

- No te enojes – Dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo del oso.

- ¡Logan! – Dijo ella, mientras trataba de alejarse, pero no pudo con el abrazo de Logan.

- Perdóname – Dijo Logan suplicando en broma.

Ella empezó a reír por el tono de voz que Logan había utilizado. Kyndra se acerco y les tomo una fotografía con Ginny riendo.

- No hagas ese escándalo – Dijo Oliver moviendo la cabeza – Estás asustando a Ginny, Logan.

Logan rió y se separo de Ginny. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le saco la lengua.

- Ginny – Dijo Robert Allen, quien se encontraba sentado.

- Dime – Dijo ella girando el rostro para verlo.

Encontró que Robert Allen, estaba en malas condiciones. Se podía suponer que había bebido un poco en exceso, ya que la miraba ligeramente con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Todos sus amigos empezaron a reírse y burlarse de él.

- ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Robert - ¿Y?

Ella sonrió levemente.

- No puedo – Dijo Ginny un poco apenada.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto rápido.

- Estoy saliendo con Draco – Dijo Ginny.

Robert hizo una mueca.

- ¿Y tu Kyndra? – Pregunto volteando a verla - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella también sonrió y se arreglo uno de los mechones de su cabello.

- Tampoco puedo – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Robert.

- Estoy saliendo con Blaise – Dijo ella.

- Pero – Comenzó a decir Logan - ¿No estabas peleada con él?

Ella lo miro enojada por un momento, Logan simplemente le guiño un ojo.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto Robert.

- Estoy enamorada de Blaise – Dijo un poco ruborizada.

Jordan la abrazo y la beso en la frente.

- Me alegro por ti – Dijo muy feliz.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba sentada, con un codo apoyado en la mesa y así sujetando su cabeza. El cabello le caía en el rostro, ya que la cabeza la tenía agachada.

- ¿Dormitando? – Preguntaron los gemelos divertidos.

- No todavía – Dijo ella mirándolos.

- ¿Estás sola? – Pregunto Angelina.

- Estaba buscando mis zapatos y la cámara – Dijo Ginny – Luego me senté un rato más.

- Pobre – Dijo Fred.

- ¿Por qué perdiste tus zapatos? – Pregunto Katherine.

- Me dolían los pies – Aclaro ella - ¿Se están divirtiendo?

- Si – Dijo George – Te ha quedado estupendo.

- Gracias – Dijo ella con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Has visto a Percy? – Preguntaron los gemelos.

En ese momento, Angelina golpeó levemente el brazo de Fred.

- Déjalo en paz – Se quejo ella.

- Pero deben de saberlo – Aclaro Fred sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Observa – Dijo George señalando una parte del salón.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y a lo lejos se encontraba Percy hablando muy animadamente con una mujer, sonreía tontamente y hablaba apresurado.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Eso pensábamos que tú lo sabías – Dijo George.

- ¿Tu no hiciste la lista de invitados? – Pregunto Fred.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Pero habían personas que no conocía, de seguro que son de las personas que agrego Hermione.

- Vayan a preguntarle – Animo Katherine.

- Está ocupada – Dijo Fred mientras se desordenaba los cabellos.

Ginny observo hacia la pista de baile, y estaba ahí su amiga bailando con Ron, ambos se miraban embobados.

- ¿No se cansan esos? – Pregunto Fred.

Ginny los observo bailar abrazados, y también a otras parejas más que bailaban de ese modo. Todas parejas, por lo visto.

- Parece que no – Dijo Ginny apoyando su mentón en la mano – Qué aburrido.

- Gracias – Dijo Fred.

- Nunca nos habían insultado de esa forma – Se quejo George – Aburridos – Dijo luego de un bufido.

Sus esposas se rieron.

- No me refiero a ustedes – Aclaro Ginny – Solo que… - Volvió a observar a la pista de baile.

- Extrañas a Malfoy – Dijo Cassandra acercándose por la espalda de Ginny.

Ginny giro y la observo.

- ¿Estoy en lo cierto, verdad? – Pregunto divertida Cassandra.

- Si – Dijo Ginny resignada.

Se sentó al costado de ella. Los gemelos con sus esposas se retiraron a bailar. Ginny los observo atenta.

- ¿Tanto lo extrañas? – Pregunto Cassandra.

- Si, en momentos como estos – Dijo Ginny un poco triste.

- No te deprimas – Dijo Cassandra, tocándole uno de los hombros.

- No lo haré – Dijo ella.

Tomó la cámara fotográfica y empezó a tomarle fotografías a Cassandra.

- Pareces acosadora – Dijo Cassandra riendo.

Se estuvieron riendo por largo rato y miraban a las parejas y otras personas que hablaban en la fiesta.

- ¿Me la puedo llevar? – Pregunto Charlie acercándose.

- Amor – Dijo Cassandra colgándose del cuello de su esposo.

Ella acerco su rostro al de él y lo beso intensamente.

- No enfrente mió – Se quejo Ginny asqueada.

- No fastidies, Ginny – Dijo después de separarse Cassandra.

- ¿Bailas? – Pregunto Charlie.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Cassandra después de darle cortos besos.

- Si vayan – Dijo Ginny – Tanto amor, me enferman.

- Qué cruel eres – Dijo Charlie.

- Está celosa – Dijo Cassandra divertida – Además extraña a su novio.

Ginny la miro seria.

- Lo siento, enana – Dijo Charlie – No se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Ginny les saco la lengua y les insistió que se fueran a bailar. Ginny se quedo ahí observándolos bailar.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Harry la observarla de lejos, se disculpo con las personas con quienes estaba hablando y se acerco sonriente hacia Ginny.

Le toco uno de los hombros. Ginny abrió los ojos y observo a la persona que estaba cerca, levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Harry.

- Estás cansada – Dijo Harry en modo de afirmación.

- Un poco – Dijo ella enderezándose.

- ¿Tus amigos? – Pregunto un poco serio.

- Por allá – Dijo señalando.

- Siguen tomando – Dijo Harry observándolos.

- Un poco, pero aun no están mareados – Dijo Ginny sonriendo levemente – Salvo Brian. Y otros bailando.

Harry observo detenidamente a ellos y se percato que uno estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, con la cara tapado por sus brazos, parecía dormir. Oliver Wood y Logan estaban riendo y hablando. Kyndra, Luna bailaban muy animadamente con sus parejas.

- ¿Tus zapatos? – Pregunto Harry al verla descalza.

- Aquí – Dijo Ginny agachándose un poco más, ya que estaban bajo la mesa.

Harry se sentó a su costado y le acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Ya son las 4:30 de la mañana – Dijo mirándola fijamente, estudiando cada movimiento de ella.

- ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! – Dijo mientras se enderezaba y estiraba un poco.

- ¿Nunca te has quedado hasta tan tarde? – Pregunto Harry.

- Pocas veces – Dijo ella arreglándose el cabello - ¿Por qué?

- Me acuerdo que fuimos a una fiesta… - Comenzó Harry.

- La de Colin – Dijo Ginny antes de que continuará - ¿A qué hora nos fuimos?

- Creo que seis – Dijo riéndose – Y estabas más despierta.

- Ahora me levante muy temprano – Agrego ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry sonriente, recordando los momentos que vivió con ella.

- ¿Hace cuánto fue esa fiesta? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Un año después de que acabaras el colegio – Dijo Harry después de recordarlo.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Harry la observo maravillado, ya que aun cansada, se veía espectacular a ojos de Harry.

- ¿Nos divertimos mucho en esa fiesta, no? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo de reojo.

- Si – Dijo Harry pensativo - ¿Te acuerdas del espectáculo de Ron? – Pregunto divertido.

Ginny estallo en carcajadas.

- Si – Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza – Pobre Hermione, no sabía donde esconderse.

- Era muy vergonzoso para ella – Dijo Harry.

- Pero fue muy divertido – Dijo Ginny riendo.

Se quedaron un tiempo callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

- De ahí no salimos más juntos, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Harry.

- Tú te fuiste – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry la observo detenidamente. Ella lo mira seria, tranquila, pero en sus ojos pudo observar que había un poco de tristeza.

- Te extrañaron mucho – Dijo Ginny seria.

Harry se acercó y le beso la mano.

- Ya no me pienso ir – Dijo Harry – Nunca más.

- Nunca digas nunca Harry – Dijo ella serena.

- Podemos salir los cuatro un día de estos – Comento Harry.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y miro hacia la pista de baile.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – Dijo Harry extendiendo la mano.

- Si – Dijo Ginny aceptando la mano de Harry.

Fueron a la pista de baile y bailaban animadamente. Pero poco a poco la música se tornaba más lenta. Ginny se sentía cansada.

- Ginny – Pregunto mientras la miraba - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy un poco cansada – Dijo Ginny, mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

- ¿Te vas a ir? – Pregunto Harry abrumado.

- Esperaré a que Kyndra se anime – Dijo Ginny volteando a verla, ella estaba bailando y riendo con Jordan y Logan cerca.

Harry extendió los brazos y la trato de atraer. Ella estaba más inconsciente, por el cansancio, que consciente. Con los ojos un poco cerrados se acerco.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto ella un poco confundida.

- Trato de protegerte – Dijo sonriendo levemente y mirándola de reojo – Además no quiero que termines cayéndote al suelo.

Ella rió tontamente y acepto. Harry la abrazo, satisfecho, y casi instantáneamente la beso en la frente.

- Harry – Dijo ella muy bajo – No aproveches – Dijo casi en burla.

- No te estoy haciendo nada malo – Dijo Harry en defensa.

- Pero no eres mi novio – Dijo ella tranquila con los ojos cerrados.

Esa respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría a Harry, no esperaba que ella dijera eso. No en ese momento, Harry ya no se acordaba de Draco, pensó que ella estaba sola, otra vez con él. Como siempre debió de ser.

- Eso quisiera – Dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

Ginny no lo escucho, ya que cada vez se sentía más cansada.

- Gracias – Dijo Harry muy pegado al oído de Ginny.

Ella trato de girar un poco el rostro, pero no pudo.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto sin entenderlo.

- Por la fiesta – Dijo Harry casi en un susurro.

- No tienes porqué agradecerlo – Dijo ella tocándole con la mano levemente el hombro.

- La verdad que si – Dijo Harry – Es la primera vez que llego temprano a una fiesta que tu me realizas.

Ginny al escucharlo se quedo estática. Se acordó de las dos veces que le planeo una fiesta para él, cuando estaban juntos, y Harry no llegó nunca a estas.

- Gracias – dijo Harry otra vez, pero ahora le acarició levemente el cabello – No sabes como me arrepiento el haber estropeado todos tus planes en el pasado.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny, tratando de empujarlo levemente con las manos, sin mucho éxito – No sigas – Dijo ella removiéndose en sus brazos.

- En serio – Volvió a decir Harry – No me perderé de ninguna más, te lo prometo.

Acabo la canción, Ginny se separo de Harry, y lo miro un poco asustada.

- Siento haberte incomodado – Dijo Harry mirándola nervioso.

- No lo repitas – Dijo Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.

- Me tengo que ir – Dijo Ginny – Voy a buscar a Kyndra.

Antes de que Ginny se alejara, Harry la cogió de la mano.

- ¿Puedo verte en la semana? – Pregunto Harry casi suplicante.

- Me vas a ver mañana – Dijo ella cansada – Con toda mi familia.

- Lo olvide – Dijo Harry apenado.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se estaba alejando.

- Nos vemos – Dijo Harry.

- Hasta dentro de una horas Ginny – Dijo antes de alejarse Harry.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, lo vio alejarse. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kyndra.

Harry se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Kyndra – Dijo Ginny cerca de ella.

- Ya está zombi – Dijo Robert sonriendo.

Ella solo movió una mano en el aire.

- No la fastidies – Dijo Logan pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ginny – Esta cansada.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Kyndra, quien estaba sentada.

Todos las miraron.

- Quédense – Dijo Robert mirándolas - Todavía no nos hemos divertido lo suficiente.

- Ya son casi las cinco – Dijo Ginny – Quiero dormir.

- Yo también – Agrego Kyndra.

- Salimos un día de estos – Dijo Logan mirando a sus compañeros.

- Sería estupendo – Dijo Robert alegre – Mejor si tenemos consciente a Brian.

Todos voltearon a verlo, y rieron.

Kyndra se levanto y empezó a despedirse de todos, lo mismo que Ginny y Jordan.

- Luna – Dijo Ginny - ¿Te quedas?

- Ya es tarde – Dijo distraída.

Ginny miro a Kyndra, y ella simplemente le asintió con la cabeza.

- Si quieres puedes ir a dormir a la casa de Kyndra – Propuso Ginny.

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Luna.

- Sería divertido – Dijo Kyndra.

- Está bien – Dijo Luna.

Se alejaron juntas, también con Jordan.

- Voy a despedirme de mis hermanos – Dijo Ginny.

- Te esperamos afuera – Dijo Kyndra.

En la fiesta quedaron pocas personas. Ginny reconoció a sus hermanos.

- ¿Ya te vas enana? – Pregunto Charlie.

- Si – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Vas a dormir en La Madriguera? – Pregunto Fred.

- No, en la casa de Kyndra – Aclaro Ginny – Pero para el almuerzo voy con ustedes.

- Te esperamos – Dijeron los gemelos.

- Descansa – Dijo Cassandra sonriente.

Se despidió de ellos.

- ¿Percy? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Con su supuesta conquista – Dijo divertido George.

- No lo fastidien – Dijo Katherine rodando los ojos – Tiene derecho también.

Los gemelos empezaron a reírse.

Ginny salió y se encontró con los demás y fueron hacia la casa de Kyndra.

DGDGDGDGDG

DGDGDGDG

DGDGDG

DGDG

DG

Muchas Gracias por sus RR. La verdad todavía no he comenzado a escribir el siguiente capitulo, recién lo tengo en mente pero todavía no esta escrito, pero no demorare, espero, ahora estoy de vacaciones y me siento muy relajada! No tanto, pero hasta ahora las cosas han salido como yo lo quería y me siento muy feliz con ello!

Además como se los comente, comencé una nueva historia, un poco diferente, pero los mismo protagonistas! Espero que les guste y pronto la lanzaré en esta Web (espero que hoy en la noche)

Ahora a los RR.

Muchas Gracias, en serio, me animan:

Candeee: Hola, siento que la demora, tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios, como ya mencione. Si mencione algo de los ataques, antiguos amigos de Lucius Malfoy. La fiesta, creo que me salio como la quería, el próximo capítulo todavía no llega Draco, pero tranquila, Harry seguirá apareciendo.

S. Lily Potter: Si casi todo el capitulo fue Harry. Hahaha. Espero que no hayan sufrido mucho, y se que para muchos no es un tema discutible su presencia y mas si ronda a Ginny. Hahaha. Creo que ya te respondí lo de Aricia arriba, lo siento, pero todavía no esta pronosticada y más si ahora van a haber problemas! Siento haberte tenido en ascuas todo este tiempo, pero tenia que concentrarme en mis estudios. Felices Vacaciones (si todavía sigues). Para tu otro rr, haha, me di cuenta de que no te cae Harry, hacerle eso, hahaha, mente maquiavélica, tengo que felicitarte. No es la última aparición.

Samantha Black: Ahora yo me demore de más. Me disculpo, pero ya dije la razón. Haha, yo también quisiera que se aleje, pero Harry necesita estar presente en algunas cosas, el próximo capitulo también estará presente y Draco hará falta. Pobre Blaise! Si, pero espero que las cosas para él se arreglen pronto. Ginny cree que puede tener todo como era antes, ser todos amigos, pero a veces esas cosas no pueden ser si uno no piensa de ese modo, debería escuchar a los demás, tienes razón. Chantal?? Haha, hará acto de presencia, pero para otro motivo. Haha (mente maquiavélica ya lo planeo!)

Margara: Si, tenían que arreglarlo, Draco la ama demasiado, lo mismo que ella. Ya sabes que paso, Harry se paso y Ginny lo alejo, pero no lo suficiente. Draco no alcanzo y tampoco llegara para el siguiente capítulo. Tendrás que esperar para lo demás.

Denise: haha, lo siento y mas aun con la espera, pero te había mencionado, no creía poder escribir y acabar este capitulo como quería. Haha, Draco es perfecto. Harry la busco toda la fiesta y mas aun con el consejito extra de Cho, creo que se debe de tener cuidado con ella (ya verán) Si los errores fueron cometidos, pero Harry cree tener posibilidades (primer amor, en eso se basa él) Ya se dio algo de cuenta, pero espera el siguiente capitulo. Draco no llego y no llegara para el próximo capitulo. Los Malfoy no son simpatía de muchos en ese lugar, y mas aun de Harry, no era posible. Depende de cuanto Harry intenta y Ginny se de cuenta que no trata de ser amigo de ella.

Oriana-Malfoy: Pero me demore ahora, me disculpo. Harry tendrá que aprenderlo, tarde pero lo hará. Draco y Blaise no aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo.

Loanli Malfoy: Lo siento, espero que no estés agonizando, pero he comenzado otra historia, y esa si puedo actualizar mas rápido porque tengo varios capítulos hechos. Esta, ahora que contesto RR, me dio ánimos a continuarla y mi mente maquiavélica comenzó a activarse!

Geila Potter- Weasley: No puedo hacer que la deje de esa forma. No había forma de eso! Harry no, me mato por ello, pero creo que haré algo peor, haha, que mala soy! No esta embarazada, por ahora.

HANNIA: No es que sea de mi agrado, pero tenía que priorizar mis estudios, haha. No había forma que Draco llegara, estaba fuera de lugar, además llegará todavía dentro de poco con una sorpresa, haha, no muy agradable para algunos. Espero verte pronto.

Mina Hiwattari: Hola, si ellos están contentos juntos. Kyndra le dará una oportunidad a Blaise. Ya paso la fiesta de Harry! Y la próxima no aparecerá aun Draco, pero creo que será divertido cuando vuelva.

Lunatipola: Muchas Gracias, Draco no apareció en la fiesta, no iba a ser posible. Tampoco aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, pero va a ser divertido, creo yo, cuando vuelva. Jajaja, cualquiera quisiera consolarlo! Pero no creo que pase, Ginny dejarlo, ¿por qué crees eso?

Viktor jos krum: hahaa, ¿Ahora lo detestas más? Espero que no piensen mal de Ginny, no más, no lo hizo con intención. Ahora ya saber que hizo en la fiesta, Ginny se dejo llevar pero espero que despierte y se de cuenta. Si Blaise y Kyndra son lindos juntos.

Lara Evans: si, no iba a hacerlos romper. Harry se quiso pasar de listo, y Ginny no se lo esperaba. Si Draco ahí tiene una disyuntiva, decirlo ayuda a que Harry no se acerque más a Giny, y no, le permite vivir mejor. Ya veremos que pasará con Blaise y Kyndra.

Armelle Potter: haha, pobre, espero que te haya ido bien en mate, yo tuve que detener esta historia porque tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios! Gracias, actualizare mas rápido, y puedes leer mi otra historia.

Lagordis: No esta embarazada, haha. No llego a la fiesta, lo siento. Gracias, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Tampoco estará Draco en el siguiente capitulo, voy avisando.

Tehuami: ¿Cómo estás? Gracias, también eres de mi agrado, hahaha. Espero que estés mejor ¿Cómo así? Pobre, imagino que debe de ser muy fastidioso, aun más para dormir! ¿Creo que ya te lo quitaron, verdad? Si, no se separaron, que bueno que te alegrara la noticia. No pensó como iniciarla mejor, tienes razón. No esta embarazada, siento que se sientan así. Si son crueles. Hizo algunas cosas en la fiesta, y Ginny creo que se confió demasiado y se aprovecho cuando ella estaba medio dormida. Todos amamos al rubio! Hahaa. Ya sabes lo que piensa y siente Kyndra. Si, ya pasamos los 500!! Haha.

Panic. Malfoy: No, no los iba a separar, no por esa tontería de Draco. Y no llores, Draco aparecerá pronto. Muchas gracias!

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Kyndra ya dijo lo que siente y piensa, Blaise solo debe de llegar, ¿no? Si, eso es lo que me preocupa Breanna. No te preocupes, espero.

Natabonn: Gracias, gracias. Pobre, espero que te haya alcanzado el tiempo para estudiar física. Draco no llego, Harry no trato de besarla, pero ganas no le faltaban. Ya llegara el tiempo para eso.

Anya Malfoy: hahaham, que bueno. Ohh, que dulce. Si todas las parejas parecen ir mejor, Harry se paso de listo, pero no logro mucho, esperar el siguiente capitulo, entonces. Mas a Harry que a Ron. No sufras. Cuídate.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: No me dejaste, que bueno saber de ti. No la iba a dejar, Si son geniales juntos. Cuídate.

Tabata Weasley: Haha, si son lindos juntos! Gracias. Espero que soluciones todos tus problemas y escuchar de ti pronto. Gracias de nuevo. Ahora estoy haciendo otra historia, y creo que la publicare mas tarde, tengo que hacerle unas correcciones y ya.

Hpfan02: Haha, que bueno que te volviera el alma al cuerpo! Todo parece volver a como era antes. Todos quieren que Harry desaparezca, ¿Ahora más? Pero aparecerá el próximo capitulo. Tratare de actualiza el próximo capitulo, pero también tengo otra historia.

JulyMalfoy15: Muchas gracias, que bueno. Ya sabes todo lo que paso, ¿Comentarios? No hay mucha sopresa con respecto a lo que ocurre con Ginny. Espero escuchar de ti, pronto.

Domino999: Hola, tiempo sin saber de ti, la verdad la otra Web es un caso demasiados problemas, por eso la continuo aquí la mayoría del tiempo más seguido. Me demore porque tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios. La alargue, porque nuevas cosas se me vinieron a la mente por agregar en el medio. Haha. Graicas! Logan no quiere mucho con Ginny, que digamos. Lo siento Harry insistió.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Que bueno!! Muchas gracias, ¿Qué opinas de la pequeña fiesta?

Carolina: Qué raro, siento demorar pero tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios! Muchas gracias, me fue bien, todavía me faltan dos notas y seré completamente feliz.

Yani: Ya conoces la respuesta, espero que no hayas desesperado! No te preocupes! Si muy gracioso, pero era algo de esperar por esos hermanos. Haha. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este. Tú también cuídate.

Kandiie: Haha, creo que si! Hahha. Muchas gracias, si, no se iban a separar, que bueno que te alegrara ello! Haha, esos hermanos de Ginny. Harry insiste, es lo que hace. Gracias.

Luli Lupin: Gracias! Que linda! Ron se pasa, pero es su hermana menor y verlo con eso (como diría él)… se entiende. Hahaha, no te asustes, las cosas salen bien cuando uno las cree 100, Gracias, espero que te siga gustando. No te preocupes, todos son bienvenidos, y me agrada escuchar sus opiniones. No llego Draco, todavía no lo hará, Harry se paso de listo y Ginny esta dudando de sus intenciones.

Lucy0s: ¿Cómo estás? No te preocupes yo también estuve súper ocupada. Te entiendo. Haha, nadie quiere esa separación, pero Draco piensa en la seguridad de ella. Haha Gracias, la verdad tengo planteado alguna vez hacer un libro, gracias por tu comentario! Haha, siento la demora. Gracias!! Draco no sabe iniciar una conversación. Con Kyndra y Blaise, tendrás que ver que pasa, ella ya dijo lo que siente y piensa. Harry es iluso y trata de aprovechar las oportunidades, el próximo capitulo estará él y Draco todavía no llega. Te entiendo, a mi también me mandan a dormir, hahaha. Cuídate.

Miniitha.malfoy: Creo que tus clubs saldrán a flote. Ya me han comentado que me pase con el odio, ahora espero que no me maten por los acercamientos de Harry y Ginny, y no quieran matar a Ginny, porque no lo hizo a propósito, ella quiere llevar una relación sana de amigos con Harry, y él no entiende. Haha, pobre Draco si lo hubiera escuchado. Hhaha, Blaise espero que no sufra más, espero… No sé cuánto daño puede hacer, dime tú. La rondó toda la noche hasta incomodarla.

Lunahahn: Hola! Espero que estés mejor. Ya sabes que hizo Harry, rondarla! Blaise da muchísima pena cuando esta tan mal… da ganas de abrazarlo! Siento la demora.

Sophie Deutiers: Lo siento, Draco no llegará y no llego y tampoco para el siguiente capitulo. Solamente tendrás que esperar.

Muchas gracias por sus rr,

Creo que me demore en contesta y leerlos más de lo que creía pero fue un placer!

Cuídense.


	36. Capitulo 35 Conversaciones

¿Cómo están? Publicando ahora un poco más rápido, como se los mencione. Espero que sea de su agrado, ya avance un poco el siguiente capítulo, donde ya aparece desde el inicio Draco, para alegría de algunas, y también Blaise.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y seguirme en esta historia, gracias. También por el apoyo en la otra historia que recientemente he comenzado a publicar, "_Mi Nuevo Existir_".

Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos. __Gracias a una persona muy especial que me ha ayudado en muchas situaciones d este fic: Lala Cullen Black11._

**Capítulo 35**** – Conversaciones**

Ginny se encontraba aun tendida en la cama con un dolor de cabeza que recién estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia. Emite un sonido y se da vuelta.

- Ya era hora – Dijo Kyndra quien le sonreía.

- La cabeza – Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor Ginny.

- No eres la única – Dijo Kyndra – Toma – Dijo entregándole una partilla y un vaso con agua – Jordan me dijo que pasaría el dolor de cabeza en media hora.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, tomo la pastilla y volvió a tirarse a la cama. Kyndra también se recostó a su lado.

- ¿Tu ya la tomaste? – Pregunto Ginny con los ojos cerrados.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra casi en un susurro – Pero todavía no me hace efecto totalmente.

Se quedaron calladas con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Luna? – Pregunto Ginny.

- En la cama de Breanna – Dijo Kyndra – Cuando entre estaba profundamente dormida.

- Entiendo – Dijo Ginny – Al final, ¿Dónde durmió Jordan?

- En el sillón – Dijo riendo Kyndra.

- Pobre – Dijo Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra.

Se quedaron calladas un rato, Ginny aun pensando en la fiesta.

- ¿Estuvo muy divertida la fiesta, no? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra – No me he divertido así en años.

- Tampoco – Dijo riendo.

Se había girado en la cama y se quedo mirando a Kyndra.

- Robert le afecto un poco el licor, ¿no? – Pregunto Kyndra sonriendo.

- Solamente para mantenerlo "alegre" – Dijo riendo.

- Nos pidió matrimonio – Dijo rompiendo en carcajadas Kyndra.

- Cuando me lo pregunto, me dejo en blanco – Dijo riendo Ginny – Me sorprendió que preguntará eso.

- Lo mismo opino – Dijo riendo Kyndra.

Se quedaron un rato riendo de lo acontecido con ello.

- También me sorprendió Brian.

- No pensé que Brian terminará tan mal – Dijo Kyndra abriendo los ojos un poco más.

Se quedo callada Kyndra.

- No tienes idea todo lo que tomo – Dijo sonriendo Kyndra.

- Pero tú tampoco te quedaste atrás – Dijo Ginny en forma de regaño.

- Se me paso un poco la mano – Admitió Kyndra – Pero no termine inconsciente – Dijo levantando una mano.

Ginny se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

- Creo que ya se me esta pasando el dolor – Dijo Ginny.

- Yo ya no lo siento – Dijo sonriendo Kyndra.

Ginny se apoyo en uno de sus codos y miro a Kyndra.

- Estuviste mucho tiempo con Brian – Comento Ginny – Bailando, tomando,…

Kyndra entrecerró los ojos.

- No paso nada si por ahí va tu comentario – Dijo Kyndra aun entrecerrando los ojos.

- Supongo que no – Dijo Ginny – Por la respuesta que le diste a Robert.

Kyndra cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte.

- Yo sí lo amo – Dijo Kyndra con los ojos cerrados – No dudo de ello.

- Me alegra escucharlo de tu propia boca – Dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente.

Kyndra abrió los ojos y la miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto.

- Lo tienes deprimido al pobre de Blaise – Dijo Ginny – Ya no sabe qué hacer, te ama.

Ella sonrió tontamente y la miro.

- Sé que me ama – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes así, entonces? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Le envié una nota deseándole suerte – Se quejo Kyndra.

- Qué forma de demostrarlo – Ginny resoplo – Pero estuvo muy feliz con ello.

- No hagas drama – Dijo Kyndra riendo – Cuando vuelva le voy a decir.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny emocionada.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra ilusionada – Yo lo amo – Dijo Kyndra.

Ginny se limito a dar un grito de felicidad y abrazarla.

- Me asfixias – Dijo jugando Kyndra.

Ginny rió y se separo volviendo a su sitio inicial.

- Me encanto la fiesta – Dijo Ginny.

- Deberíamos planear otra próximamente – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- ¿De quién se acerca el cumpleaños? – Pregunto Ginny pensativa.

- El tuyo – Dijo Kyndra rodando los ojos.

- No creo que haga fiesta para la mía – Dijo sonriendo – Muy poco tiempo.

- No te preocupes, yo la planeo por ti – Dijo feliz y muy entusiasmada Kyndra – Logan me podrá ayudar.

Ginny acomodo la almohada y sonrió. Kyndra estaba pensando.

- Para tu fiesta de cumpleaños – Dijo muy divertida Kyndra con una mano en la barbilla.

- Dime – Ginny sonreía, alguna tontería tenía que decir Kyndra.

- No invitare a la amiguita de Harry Potter – Dijo seria.

- Estaré eternamente agradecida por esa gentileza – Dijo Ginny – Además me ahorraras el dolor de cabeza extra por ello.

Kyndra sonrió de lado.

- Ni a Harry Potter – Dijo Kyndra.

Ginny la miro por un momento.

- La verdad entre Harry Potter y Draco – Dijo Kyndra elevando ambas manos como si estuviera pesando algo – Prefiero a tu novio.

Ginny rió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Yo también lo prefiero a él – Dijo Ginny sonriendo y haciendo círculos en las sábanas.

- Hablando de Harry Potter – Dijo Kyndra – Te estuvo persiguiendo toda la noche.

Ginny dejo de sonreír y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y emitió un bufido.

- ¿No te la hizo fácil? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- No – Se quejo ella.

Se quedaron un rato calladas, Kyndra esperando que Ginny le empezara a contar.

- No me quejo cuando me hizo bailar la primera vez – Dijo Ginny – No estuvo tan mal.

- Continua – Dijo Kyndra asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pero después, no sé – Dijo Ginny moviendo sus manos – Sentía que me perseguía.

- Lo note – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Ginny alarmada.

Kyndra asintió con la cabeza.

- Logan y yo nos dimos cuenta – Dijo tranquila – Por eso Logan te fue a buscar una vez.

- Cierto – Dijo Ginny después de meditarlo.

- Y no bailaron en ese momento – Dijo Kyndra levantando las manos.

- Si tomamos algo y hablamos de tu condición – Dijo divertida.

Kyndra le lanzo una de las almohadas.

- ¿Pero Harry Potter de que te hablo? – Pregunto Kyndra curiosa.

- Quería hablar de cosas que pasaron – Dijo aun sintiéndose incómoda.

- ¿Quería recordar? – Pregunto Kyndra.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Sobre los cumpleaños sorpresas pasados que le prepare – Dijo Ginny – Me sentí completamente incómoda que hablara de ello, en ese momento.

- Que dolor de cabeza debió de ser eso – Dijo Kyndra.

- Me hablo de la canción que bailamos juntos la primera vez – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Te hablo de eso? – Pregunto Kyndra incrédula.

- La pusieron en la fiesta y justo estaba con Harry – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Pero tú le dijiste algo? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Que no lo repita – Dijo Ginny simplemente.

Se quedaron en silencio brevemente.

- ¡Merlín! – Se quejo Ginny – Harry sabe que yo estoy saliendo con Draco.

- Algo que no le importa mucho que digamos – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Por qué no lo entiende? – Dijo Ginny exasperada - ¿No me ve feliz con Draco?

- Ginny – Dijo cansada Kyndra – Harry Potter no le interesa ello, quiere que tú vuelvas con él.

Ginny resoplo fuerte.

- Creo que tienes razón – Dijo Ginny – Debo de tener cuidado con Harry.

- Algo que deberías haber hecho desde hace tiempo – Dijo Kyndra.

- ¿Por qué Harry se comporta así? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a Kyndra.

- Te quiere – Dijo Kyndra – Y cree que tu solamente estas confundida.

- Es un tonto – Dijo Ginny un poco enojada - Si realmente piensa que voy a estar con alguien simplemente porque estoy confundida.

- Tendrá que entenderlo de alguna forma – Dijo Kyndra.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Ahora lo tengo que ver en el almuerzo en La Madriguera – Dijo Ginny.

- Cassandra te cuidara – Dijo divertida Kyndra.

- ¿Ella también se dio cuenta? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Fue la primera creo – Dijo Kyndra asintiendo con la cabeza – Y no le agrada mucho Harry.

- Nunca le agrado – Dijo Ginny – Desde que la conozco. Ella sabe toda la historia y me repetía una y otra vez que Harry no era para mí.

- Estaba renegando porque estaba cerca de ti – Dijo Kyndra – También mando a Charlie a que te librará de Harry en la fiesta.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Me acuerdo que Charlie llego riendo, y separo a Harry.

- Tampoco le agrada a Charlie – Dijo Kyndra riendo – No pensé que fuera tan poco querido con tus hermanos.

Ginny rió levemente.

- Creo que se debe a lo que me hizo – Dijo Ginny.

- Muy lógico – Dijo Kyndra.

- Lo aprecian como amigo y hasta como hermano – Dijo Ginny – Pero cuando esta cerca de mí no mucho, especialmente Charlie.

- Se controla – Dijo Kyndra.

- Charlie y Bill son quienes de verdad saben los motivos de todo lo que sucedió – Dijo Ginny – Ellos me consolaron y los gemelos también.

- ¿Pero el esposo de Hermione? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Es su mejor amigo – Dijo Ginny – No quería derribarle esa imagen que tiene de Harry, tampoco a mis padres.

- Quieres mucho a tu familia – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- No quiero que sufran – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros – Por eso acepto a Harry, por mi familia.

- Ahora tendrás que ponerle límites – Dijo Kyndra.

- Tendremos que hablar – Dijo Ginny.

En ese momento Jordan entraba al dormitorio sonriendo y con la camisa mal acomodada.

- ¿Recién se levantan? – Pregunto divertido.

Se tiro en la cama, quedando en medio de ambas. Ellas rieron y Ginny apoyo su cabeza en su mano, lo mismo que Kyndra.

- A ti te encontramos muy comunicativo – Dijo Kyndra juguetonamente.

- Muy cierto – Le siguió la corriente Ginny.

- No entiendo de que me hablan, señoritas – Dijo sonriendo y levantándose de hombros.

Kyndra intercambio una mirada con Ginny y sonrieron. Kyndra se agacho lo suficiente para estar cerca del oído de Jordan.

- "También investigo sobre criaturas mágicas" – Dijo Ginny tratando de imitar la voz de Luna.

- "¿Los qué salen en los libros para niños?" – Kyndra trato de hacer una voz varonil como la de Jordan.

Jordan solo se rió a carcajadas.

- Ustedes creo que tienen suficientes problemas amorosos como para meterme a mí en uno – Dijo aun riendo.

- Pero estabas o estas muy interesado en la amiga de Ginny, Luna – Dijo Kyndra sin estar muy segura del nombre.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Luna es muy linda, pero no le hagas daño.

- Sólo le pregunte eso y ustedes ya me quieren casar con ella – Dijo moviendo las manos y abriendo los ojos demasiado.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en eso Jordan? – Pregunto Kyndra riendo.

Jordan movió la cabeza negativamente y las miro.

- Preocúpense por sus novios que se encuentran rodeados de extranjeras muy lindas – Dijo Jordan.

- ¡Tonto! – Gritaron las dos a la vez.

Le tiraron almohadas encima y Jordan trato de defenderse como pudo.

- ¿Ya se habrá despertado Luna? – Pregunto Ginny preocupada.

- Estaba en la cocina cuando vine a verlas – Dijo Jordan.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? – Dijo Ginny saliendo de la cama a toda prisa.

Kyndra también se levanto y fue detrás de Ginny.

En la cocina Ginny encontró a Luna tranquila, preparando tostadas.

- Ginny – Dijo sorprendida – Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

- Gracias Luna – Dijo Ginny - ¿Hace cuánto estás despierta? – Pregunto

- Hace un rato me levante – Dijo tranquila.

Kyndra y Jordan salieron al mismo tiempo. Luna los observo.

- Veo que las despertaste – Dijo Luna mirando a Jordan.

- Si – Dijo mientras se despeinaba el cabello con una mano.

- ¿Desayunan todos? – Pregunto Luna.

Asintieron con la cabeza. Kyndra le dio un leve golpe en las costillas a Jordan, sonriéndole.

- Siéntense – Dijo Luna distraída.

Ginny y Kyndra se sentaron juntas, dejando que Luna y Jordan se sentaran frente a ellas. Jordan las miro severamente.

- Dejen ese comportamiento – Las regaño.

Ellas sonrieron inocentemente.

- ¿Qué pasa con su comportamiento? – Pregunto Luna confundida.

- Nada – Dijo Jordan tranquilo – Ellas me entienden.

Desayunaron tranquilas, salvo por las muecas y señas que hacían Kyndra y Ginny a Jordan cuando Luna estaba concentrada en alguna otra cosa.

- ¿Me van a acompañar a La Madriguera? – Pregunto Ginny mirando a todos los presentes.

- Vamos a recoger solo a Breanna – Dijo Jordan.

- Cierto – Dijo Kyndra.

- Pero… – Dijo Ginny suplicándole con la mirada.

- No cuentes conmigo – Dijo Kyndra levantando los hombros y manos – Nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender – Dijo mirando y señalando con la cuchara a Jordan.

- No podemos simplemente – Dijo Jordan.

- ¿Tu Luna? – Pregunto Ginny.

- No tengo nada pensado – Dijo mirando al vacío.

- ¿Me quieres acompañar? – Rogó Ginny – Es un almuerzo por el cumpleaños de Harry. Aunque creo que va a ser mas una cena.

- Pero solo tengo el vestido que llevo puesto – Dijo señalando al vestido.

- Te puedo prestar ropa – Dijo automáticamente Ginny – Vamos rápido a mi departamento.

- Si no tienes problemas – Dijo Luna tranquila.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriente Ginny.

Acabaron de desayunar y Ginny se dio cuenta de la hora.

- Búsquenme en mi departamento en diez minutos – Dijo acelerada – Para irnos juntos.

- Está bien – Dijo Kyndra – Así me dejas cambiarme por lo menos.

- Vamos Luna – Dijo Ginny.

Fueron a la chimenea y desaparecieron, llegando al departamento de Ginny.

- Sígueme – Dijo ella caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Aquí vives con Malfoy? – Pregunto Luna mirando todo el departamento.

- Si – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Es espacioso – Dijo Luna distraída.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Piensan tener hijos pronto? – Pregunto curiosa.

Ginny parecía que se había tropezado cuando escucho lo que dijo, la miro espantada.

- No lo tenemos planeado por el momento – Dijo Ginny recuperando color.

- Creo que es un buen lugar para que puedan crecer – Dijo Luna distraída con uno de los cuadros.

Volteo hacia Luna y le dijo que entrará al mismo cuarto que ella, y fueron hacia el armario.

- Puedes escoger lo que quieras – Dijo Ginny.

- Gracias – Dijo Luna.

- Voy al baño – Dijo Ginny corriendo hacia el.

Al final Luna se vistió con una falda de estampados y una camiseta sin mangas. Ginny eligió jeans y una camiseta que se anudaba en el cuello, además llevaba una chaqueta en la mano. Cogió su bolso.

- Hay que esperar a que lleguen Kyndra y Jordan – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- Si – Dijo Luna observando todo el departamento.

En la sala se tropezó con un pequeño juguete como un hueso pequeño.

- Es de Timber – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Quién es Timber? – Pregunto Luna.

- Una cachorra hermosa – Dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente – Ahora esta en la casa de mis padres.

- ¿Malfoy la acepto? – Pregunto Luna.

- Si, Draco la compro – Dijo feliz Ginny.

En ese preciso momento sintieron que algo golpeaba la ventana. Ginny se acerco cuidadosamente. En la ventana s encontraba una lechuza negra muy hermosa con una nota atada en su pata.

- Déjame cogerla – Dijo Ginny con cuidando desatando la nota.

Pero cuando pudo desatar la nota y tenerla en sus manos, la lechuza le pico rápidamente y se fue volando.

- ¡¡AAuu!! – Se quejo Ginny, llevándose el dedo a la boca.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Luna desde el sillón.

- Me pico esa cosa – Dijo fastidiada.

- ¿De quién es la carta? – Pregunto Luna.

Ginny voltea el sobre y encuentra un sello que le era muy familiar, lo había visto en centenares de cartas en el escritorio.

- De Draco – Dijo muy contenta.

Se sentó y abrió el sobre, la carta que había dentro no era muy extensa. Ginny sonrió para sus adentros.

_Ginevra: _

_Primera vez que te escribo una carta y no sé cómo comenzar. _

_¿Cómo fue la fiesta de Potter? Espero que haya sido un desastre para él, que no la disfrutará. ¿Te divertiste? Creo y espero estar en lo correcto, que la pasaste entre tus amigas y que mantuviste alejados a todas esas víboras que te debieron de rodear. ¿Cómo fue tu vestido? ¿Te cubrió completamente? Te mato si llevaste algo diferente, porque no estuve ahí para impedírtelo ni para mirarte._

_Han pasado pocos días, pero he pensado en ti. No publiques esta carta, porque no lo reconoceré en público. _

_Te escribía porque la fecha de retorno es la misma de siempre, no nos vamos a quedar más tiempo en esta asquerosa ciudad. Chantal ha complicado las cosas lo suficiente y necesario, como lo supuse. Una de sus condiciones es que el retorno lo hagamos por un medio muggle, avión. ¿Crees que quiero subirme a esa cafetera a entregar mi vida tan fácil? No lo deseo, pero la negociación y el proyecto dependen solo de ello y que le comentemos a Chantal cómo se siente viajar en ello. _

_La mataría con mis propias manos si pudiera, pero tengo que atender a Blaise o por lo menos acompañarlo. Se la ha pasado visitando hospitales, buscando sedantes y tranquilizantes para el viaje. _

_Me despido, _

_Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, no creo necesario publicarlo por este medio. _

_¿Me extrañaste?_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Por cierto, esa lechuza muerde es agresiva. _

- A la hora que me lo dice – Dijo Ginny.

Ginny siguió sonriendo tontamente y llevo la carta a su pecho.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- Te demoraste – Solamente dijo Ginny mirándola sonriente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes así? – Pregunto Kyndra un poco asustada.

- Es una carta de Malfoy – Dijo Luna tranquila mirándolos.

- Eso explica todo – Dijo Jordan riendo.

- ¿Te dice algo interesante? – Pregunto Kyndra – Que podamos escuchar.

Ginny se rió.

- Dice que ya van a volver, ¿Te acuerdas que su estadía se había alargado? – Pregunto Ginny a Kyndra.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra después de pensarlo - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Esta en el plazo que se plantearon en el inicio – Dijo Ginny – Vuelven dentro de tres días.

Kyndra sonrió aliviada.

- Y no van a regresar por algún medio mágico – Dijo sonriendo divertida.

- ¿No? – Pregunto curiosa Kyndra.

- Lo harán por muggle – Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz – Aquí dice… avión – Dijo Ginny buscándolo en la carta.

- ¿Los dos? – Pregunto Kyndra.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Blaise estuvo en el hospital – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Le paso algo? – Pregunto alarmada Kyndra.

- No – Dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarla – Fue a buscar calmantes y sedantes para el vuelo – Dijo riendo – No le ha agradado mucho la idea.

Jordan se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Blaise es un caso – Dijo riendo.

- ¿Blaise Zabini? – Pregunto Luna un poco confundida.

- Si – Dijo Jordan.

- ¿El mismo que iba a Slytherin? – Pregunto Luna.

- Supongo – Dijo Jordan levantándose de hombros.

- Si, el mismo Luna – Dijo Ginny.

Ginny guardo la carta y volteo a mirarlos.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto sonriendo.

- Nada le va a quitar esa sonrisa del rostro – Dijo cansada Kyndra.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Llegaron a La Madriguera, todo el camino desde el lugar donde se aparecieron estaban hablando y riendo.

- ¿Nos llevamos también a Timber? – Pregunto Kyndra.

- No va a ser necesario – Dijo Ginny.

La señora Weasley los esperaba en la puerta, mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal.

- Los escuche venir – Dijo sonriendo.

Miro a todas las personas que acompañaban a su hija.

- No sabía que ibas a venir con tus amigos – Dijo Molly sonriendo.

- No te preocupes, mamá – Dijo Ginny – Sólo Luna se va a quedar a almorzar.

- ¿Por qué no se quedan ustedes? – Pregunto mirando Kyndra – Sé que ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas.

- Gracias, señora – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Pero ya teníamos planes para hoy y no podemos posponerlos.

- En otro momento será – Dijo Molly sonriéndole cariñosamente.

- Con gusto – Dijo Kyndra – Vine a buscar a mi hija, Breanna.

- Es un amor de personita esa criatura – Dijo Molly tiernamente – Me ha encantado tenerla en casa.

Kyndra sonrió alegre.

- Pasen, mientras esperan a que salga – Dijo Molly.

- Gracias – Dijeron todos.

Cuando Ginny estuvo cerca de su madre, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho – Dijo en un tono como de regaño.

- No, mamá – Dijo sonriendo Ginny.

Caminaron abrazadas hacia la sala.

- ¿Harry ya llego? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Todavía – Dijo sonriendo Molly – No debe de tardar.

Molly fue a buscar a los pequeños al jardín.

- Tía – Grito Nerea corriendo a brazar a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo han estado? – Dijo Ginny abrazándola.

Los demás niños ingresaron a la sala y saludaron a cada uno, pero Sebastián se encontraba más serio de lo normal.

- ¿Qué te paso Sebastián? – Pregunto Ginny mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Ya soy grande – Dijo separándose y aun enojado.

Nerea y Breanna rieron bajito.

- Breanna – Dijo regañando Kyndra.

- No hicimos nada – Dijo sonriendo inocentemente Nerea.

- Es verdad – Agrego Johanna.

- Eso espero – Dijo mirando desconfiada a su hija.

Breanna solo se levanto de hombros y sonrió a su madre.

- ¿Cuidaste bien de Timber? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Breanna – Me hizo caso en todo.

Las dos pequeñas se rieron, lo mismo que Mark. Sebastián los fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Vamos a ir hoy, al parque de diversiones? – Pregunto Breanna a Jordan.

- ¿Te portaste bien? – Pregunto Jordan mientras la cargaba.

- Todo el día – Dijo Breanna – Como prometí.

- No es cierto – Dijo Sebastián.

- Si es verdad – Refuto Breanna – Me porté bien todo el día.

- ¿Y lo que me hiciste? – Pregunto sulfurado.

- Yo no te hice nada – Dijo la pequeña inocentemente.

Sebastián bufo y se sentó enojado.

- ¿Qué le hiciste pequeña? – Pregunto Jordan.

- Yo nada – Dijo sonriendo a Johanna y Nerea.

Kyndra movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Ya nos retiramos – Dijo cuando Molly volvió a la sala.

- Un gusto haberlos tenido por aquí – Dijo Molly – Espero volver a verlos pronto.

- Será un placer – Dijeron Kyndra y Breanna.

Se despidieron y los más pequeños volvieron a salir al jardín.

- Ya llegaste – Dijo Cassandra saliendo a su encuentro.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ginny y luego a Luna.

- Tienes suerte – Dijo Cassandra – Todavía tus hermanos siguen medio dormidos y el festejado no llega – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Ginny rió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Harry no llega? – Pregunto Luna después de un momento.

- No – Dijo riendo Ginny por el gesto que hizo Cassandra.

Hablaron muy poco porque hicieron acto de presencia los gemelos.

- Enana – Dijo Fred.

- No te vimos en buenas condiciones, ayer – Agrego George divertido.

- Muy graciosos – Dijo ella sacando la lengua.

Ellos rieron y le desordenaron el cabello.

- Ustedes tampoco estuvieron en buenas condiciones – Dijo Ginny siguiéndoles el juego.

- No entiendo lo que dices – Dijo como si no se diera por enterado Fred.

- Nuestra mesa fue la más divertida de toda la fiesta – Dijo George orgulloso.

- La que más bulla hizo, dirás – Dijo Cassandra.

- ¡Brindo por ello! – Dijeron los gemelos alegres.

- ¿A qué hora se fueron? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Cuando trataban de llevarse completo a Brian – Dijo George.

- Pobre – Dijo Fred – No sabía el sentido de nada – Dijo divertido.

Charlie apareció en la sala y se acerco y beso tiernamente a su esposa, ella se quedo embelesada por ello.

- No a esta hora – Dijo Fred.

­- Empezará a dolerme la cabeza – Se quejo George.

Ginny hizo una mueca de querer vomitar.

- Cállense ustedes – Dijo Cassandra abrazando a su esposo.

- ¿Vieron a Percy? – Pregunto Charlie luego de besar en la mejilla a Cassandra.

- No se fue con nosotros – Dijo Fred.

- Yo lo vi con una mujer – Agrego Luna.

- No llego a casa a dormir – Dijo pensativo George.

- ¿Ustedes creen…? – Comenzó a preguntar Ginny.

Todos se miraron por un momento.

- Si, tienes razón – Dijo Fred.

- Se quedo dormido junto a la bebida – Dijo George.

Comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Ustedes son muy crueles con él! – Dijo Cassandra – Deben de dejarlo en paz, nunca conocerá una mujer si ustedes lo fastidian de ese modo.

- Tampoco lo conseguirá si lo dejamos solo – Dijo Fred.

- Ginny – Dijo George mirando severamente a ella – Debiste de sentarlo en la misma mesa que McGonagall.

- Para que tenga oportunidad – Dijo Fred.

Otra vez, estallaron en carcajadas.

- Parece que la fiesta no acaba para algunos – Dijo Bill entrando al lugar.

- Esog pagece – Dijo sonriendo Fleur, entrando junto a Bill.

- Por lo visto no durmieron lo suficiente – Dijo sonriendo burlonamente – Tienen unas caras…

- Se hizo lo que se pudo – Dijo George.

Casandra seguía sentada en el regazo de Charlie, reían y sonreían tontamente. Jugaban con sus manos y murmuraban cosas.

- Dejen eso – Se quejo Bill – Hay menores presentes – Dijo acariciando el vientre pronunciado de Fleur.

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato, Bill sonrió complacido.

- ¿Ya lo saben? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Nos enteramos hace unas horas – Dijo Bill sonriente.

- Eso es genial – Dijo Ginny saltando de la emoción - ¡Felicidades!

Celebraron un poco la noticia.

- Hola… - Dijo Harry llegando.

- Hijo llegaste – Dijo Molly sonriente - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

- Gracias, señora – Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

Saludaron y desearon un feliz cumpleaños.

- Mamá – Dijo Ginny llamando la atención de la nombrada.

- Bill y Fleur van a tener gemelos – Dijo sonriente.

- ¡Hijos! – Dijo Molly abrazándolos.

Mientras por un lado festejaban la noticia, Ginny se acerco a Harry junto con Luna.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – Dijo Ginny tratando de no acercarse mucho – Otra vez.

- Gracias Ginny – Dijo Harry muy sonriente.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y desvió la mirada, se sentó junto a Charlie y Cassandra. Luna también lo saludo alegre. Al final todos fueron al comedor.

- Ginny – Dijo Harry interceptándola al final.

- ¡Harry!, me asustaste – Dijo Ginny con una mano en el pecho - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada – Dijo Harry – Quería saber si estabas bien, ¿Estamos bien?

- Si – Dijo Ginny acomodándose un mechón de su cabello.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Dijo Harry - ¿Llegaste bien a casa?

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Fui a dormir a la casa de Kyndra.

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Ginny, siéntate aquí – Dijo Cassandra llamándola.

- Disculpa, Harry – Dijo Ginny caminando hacia donde le había indicado Cassandra.

Ginny se sentó entre Luna y Cassandra, Harry se encontraba al otro lado.

- ¿Percy todavía no llega? – Pregunto Cassandra susurrando a Ginny.

Justo en ese momento Percy llegaba todo apurado y algo desordenado.

- Parece que alguien se quedo dormido – Comenzó a decir George.

- En el piso de tu pastelería, Ginny – Agrego Fred.

Rieron bajo.

- No fastidien a su hermano – Dijo Molly severamente.

Fred y George asintieron con la cabeza, aunque tratando de no reírse tan fuerte.

- Harry, ¿Te divertiste anoche? – Pregunto Molly.

- Si – Dijo sonriendo Harry.

Luego miro a Ginny.

- Fue una fiesta estupenda – Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente – La mejor a la que he asistido.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny apenada.

- En serio, Ginny – Dijo Hermione – Estuvo increíble.

- Espero que para nuestro cumpleaños hagas algo espectacular – Dijeron los gemelos.

- ¿Quién les ha dicho que yo lo haré? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolos divertida.

- Somos tus hermanos favoritos – dijo sonriendo autosuficientemente.

Ginny solo movió la cabeza negativamente. Bill tosió.

- Yo creo que ustedes están equivocados – Dijo Bill – Yo soy su hermano favorito.

- Eso no la escuchamos decir en quinto – Dijeron casi cantando George.

- Lamento decepcionarte Bill – Agrego Fred fingiendo estar apenado.

- Tranquilos muchachos no se peleen – Dijo Arthur Weasley – Pero yo siempre seré su favorito.

Todos rieron en la mesa.

- Si, siempre – Dijo Ginny riendo.

Comieron tranquilos, Harry observaba a Ginny de vez en cuando, ella reía junto con Cassandra. Sonrió ligeramente, se veía muy feliz y alegre, Harry deseaba que ella se hubiera sentado al costado de él. Habría hablado largo y tendido con ella.

- Harry, querido. ¿Quieres más ensalada? – Pregunto Molly.

- Si, gracias – Dijo Harry.

- Ginny pásale la ensalada a Harry – Pidió Molly.

Ginny volteo a verla confundida, luego entendió que era lo que le había pedido.

- Toma – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Gracias – Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

Acabaron de comer.

- ¿Ginny te encargas de los servicios? – Pregunto Molly.

Ginny se quejo, pero al final tuvo que aceptar.

- ¿Alguien quiere ayudarla? – Pregunto Molly.

- Yo la ayudo – Dijo Harry automáticamente.

Ginny lo miro un poco asustada y sonrió.

- Vamos todos a la sala – Pidió Molly.

Fueron saliendo cada uno. Ginny se quedo sola con Harry, llevaron todo el servicio a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo hacemos? – Pregunto Harry.

Ginny saco la varita e hizo el conjuro para que los platos comiencen a lavarse.

- Sólo tenemos que secarlos nosotros – Dijo Ginny.

- Está bien – Dijo Harry.

Ginny se mantuvo callada, limpiando los platos tranquila. Harry la observaba, pero ella no hablaba.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Pregunto Harry.

- No, Harry – Dijo ella tranquila - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Te noto callada – Dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Estoy bien, en serio – Dijo Ginny – Cansada podría ser.

- Creo que estuviste algo mareada al final, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Harry sonriendo levemente.

- Un poco – Dijo Ginny distraída.

- Lo note – Dijo sonriendo – Pero no tanto como la fiesta de Neville.

Ginny lo miro por un momento y sonrió levemente.

- Me acuerdo ligeramente de ello – Dijo Ginny.

- Me fue difícil llevarte al departamento – Dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Tú tampoco estabas muy bien, que digamos – Dijo Ginny.

- Una fiesta memorable – Dijo Harry.

- ¡No hay tiempos como aquellos! – Dijo Ginny levantándose de hombros.

- Deberíamos ir a una fiesta juntos – Propuso Harry sonriendo – Siempre fue divertido salir los cuatro juntos.

- No te incluyas en el mismo saco, Harry – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Ron y yo lo hacíamos divertido.

- No hay comparación con los hermanos Weasley – Siguió el juego Harry.

- Ninguna – Dijo sonriendo Ginny autosuficientemente.

Harry movió la cabeza, divertido por Ginny.

- Me divertí bastante en la fiesta – Comento Harry - ¿Tú?

- Si – Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Tus amigos terminaron mal – Dijo Harry.

- Si los vi – Dijo sonriendo Ginny – Me divertí con sus tonterías.

- ¿Te dijeron algo en especial? – Pregunto Harry.

Ginny se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Brian termino muy mal – Dijo aun riendo.

- ¿Ese es tu jugador favorito? – Pregunto Harry.

- No, Robert Allen – Corrigió ella – Me pidió algo.

- ¿Qué te pidió ese Robert? – Pregunto un poco receloso.

- Me pidió matrimonio – Dijo Ginny rompiendo en carcajadas.

Harry se le tenso el cuerpo completamente, hasta podría afirmar que el corazón se le detuvo por unos breves segundos. ¿Cómo podían pedirle algo así?

- ¿Qué le respondiste? – Pregunto muy serio.

- Harry la respuesta es muy obvia – Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza.

- No la sé – Repuso Harry.

- Le dije que no – Dijo sonriendo – Lo mismo que Kyndra le dijo.

- ¿Les pidió a las dos? – Pregunto Harry confundido.

- Si – Dijo ella riendo – Robert estaba muy mal, creo que Luna también recibió la propuesta – Dijo riendo.

Ginny siguió secando los platos.

- ¿Vas a hacer algo estos días? – Pregunto Harry.

- No creo – Dijo Ginny confundida – Por lo menos no dentro de dos días.

- ¿Qué pasa después de ello? – Pregunto Harry.

- Draco vuelve – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Harry la miro de reojo, la vio sonreír muy alegre. Eso lastimo a Harry.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana? – Pregunto Harry.

- ¿Mañana? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Si – Afirmo Harry – Los dos solos.

- No creo que pueda Harry – Dijo ella incómoda.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto rápidamente.

- Tengo que hacer compras – Dijo ella – Además atender la pastelería.

- ¿Te puedo ir a visitar? – Pregunto Harry.

- Supongo – Dijo Ginny – Van a estar Logan y Kyndra.

- ¿Logan también? – Pregunto Harry un poco disgustado.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Somos socios.

- ¿Va siempre a verte? – Volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Va siempre a ver el negocio, Harry – Rectifico Ginny.

Al acabar de secar los platos. Salieron a la sala, donde estaban todos. Ginny no le hizo caso a Harry cuando este la llamo para que se siente junto a él.

- ¿Sabes algo de tu hurón saltarín? – Pregunto Fred.

- ¿Estará para la reunión Weasley? – Pregunto George.

- Hoy le escribió una carta – Dijo Luna.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Cat feliz.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Vuelve en tres días.

- Me alegro por ti – Dijo Cassandra.

- Pero vuelve vía muggle – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto Bill confundido.

- ¿Va a viajar en avión? – Pregunto maravillado Arthur.

Todos voltearon a verlo, Arthur Weasley parecía un niño de tres años, completamente maravillado con ello.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Recién me lo dijo hoy.

Harry estaba completamente fastidiado.

- Pero esas cosas son peligrosas, ¿no? – Pregunto Fred a su gemelo.

­- Varias noticias sobre que esas cosas se caen – Dijo George - ¿Te acuerdas Cat?

- Cierto – Dijo Cat asintiendo con la cabeza – Lo vimos en la televisión.

- Puede dañarse el aparato – Siguió Fred.

- No aterrizar bien – Continuo George.

- Ser secuestrado – Dijo Fred.

- Incendiarse – Dijo Arthur.

Ginny ya se sentía mareada con todas las cosas que sus hermanos y padre le comentaban.

- No fastidien a su hermana – Los recrimino Molly.

- Solo le informamos de todas las desgracias que pueden surgir – Dijo George.

- He oído que a veces pierden o se estrellan porque se les acaba el combustible – Dijo pensativa Luna.

Hermione la miro severamente.

- Pero eso no sucederá – Dijo Hermione – Va a salir todo bien.

- Ahora vuelvo – Dijo Ginny saliendo de la sala.

Fue rápido a su antiguo dormitorio y se echo en la cama, tapándose los ojos.

_- A Draco no le va a pasar nada – Se dijo a si misma Ginny. _

Se mantuvo echada por un rato, no sabía si fueron minutos u horas, pero se relajo. Hasta que sintió que una mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto.

Era una voz muy bien conocida por ella, se sentó de inmediato en la cama, mirándolo, asustada.

- Soy yo – Dijo Harry tranquilo - ¿Te asuste?

- Un poco – Dijo ella, ahora bajando los pies de la cama - ¿Cómo…?

- Pensé que podías estar preocupada por eso vine a ver si estabas bien – Dijo Harry acariciándole la cabeza.

Ella al sentir ese contacto se levanto de la cama y se alejo unos pasos.

- Ya me siento mejor – Determino ella – Gracias por preocuparte.

- Sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ti – Dijo Harry.

Ella le sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo entraste a mi dormitorio? – Pregunto ella.

- Bueno… Este… - Harry se veía confundido – No pensé que necesitaba permiso, como antes no lo necesitaba.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny – Las cosas no son como antes.

- Lo sé Ginny – Dijo Harry agachando la cabeza – Simplemente pensé…

Se veía triste, Ginny sintió un poco de pena.

- Para la próxima, toca la puerta – Pidió Ginny.

- Está bien – Dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente.

Harry miro el dormitorio, tiempo que no lo veía. Estaba como lo recordaba.

- ¿Dónde esta lo que te regale? – Pregunto Harry al no verlo.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny.

Después Ginny recordó a que se refería Harry.

- La guarde – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto contrariado y un poco enojado.

- Porque así lo quise, Harry – Dijo ella mirándolo severamente.

Harry oculto su rostro con sus manos por un momento, tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Por qué no lo tienes en tu velador? – Pregunto Harry – Siempre te han gustado esas cosas.

- Harry fue mi decisión guardarlo – Dijo ella.

- ¿Acaso no puedes recibir regalos que no sean de ese estupido mortifago? – Pregunto mortificado.

- No lo llames así – Dijo Ginny con las orejas ya rojas.

- ¿Te ordeno que lo ocultarás? – Pregunto ahora de pie.

- Harry – Dijo ella enojada – Draco no me ordena nada, yo así lo quise.

- Ese estupido mortifago – Dijo renegando.

- No te refieras así de Draco, no es uno de esos – Dijo severamente.

- Tú sabes muy bien que sí – Dijo enojado.

- ¡No lo es! – Defendió Ginny – No tiene la marca.

- ¿Tan ciega puedes estar? – Dijo Harry.

- Fuera de mi cuarto – Ordeno ella, señalando hacia la puerta.

Harry la miro sorprendido en ese momento, ella se veía muy enojada con las orejas y rostro completamente rojos.

- Ginny – Dijo Harry desordenándose el cabello – Yo… Lo siento, no quise.

- Harry – Dijo ella seria.

- No Ginny – Pidió Harry.

Se acerco sin previo aviso y la abrazo fuertemente.

- No quise gritarte – Dijo Harry.

- Suéltame – Pidió ella.

- De verdad lo siento – Dijo Harry y se quedo oliendo el cabello de ella, ese olor que tanto le gustaba e hipnotizaba.

Salió del dormitorio. Ella solamente se quedo en el dormitorio observando hacia la puerta.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny se levanto temprano, alimento a Timber.

Faltaba tan solo un día para ver a Draco, la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo. Ordeno algunas cosas en el dormitorio y en el departamento en sí. Jugo con Timber por un tiempo hasta que era hora de ir a la pastelería a ayudar con las nuevas recetas y planear que era lo que iban a servir la semana próxima.

- Mira esto Timber – Dijo Ginny deteniéndose frente a una tienda – Qué hermosa vajilla.

A Ginny le encanto la vajilla, y acariciaba la cabeza de Timber.

- ¿No te parece bella, Timber? – Le pregunto a su mascota mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Timber solo ladro y movía su cola.

- Parece que es de su agrado, Ginevra – Dijo una persona detrás de ella.

- Señora Malfoy – Dijo Ginny asustada, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ginevra? – Pregunto Narcissa Malfoy muy elegantemente.

- Bien, gracias – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

Narcissa la observo por un momento seria.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme a tomar un té? – Pregunto Narcissa

Ginny observo nerviosa a los lados, Narcissa la observaba detenidamente y acepto. Llegaron a un local muy acogedor, Narcissa simplemente pidió su té, mientras que Ginny, café.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? – Pregunto Narcissa después de un largo silencio.

- Bien – Contesto de inmediato – Esta de viaje.

Narcissa dejo en la mesa la taza y la miro a los ojos, podría decirse que estaba sorprendida por esa noticia.

- ¿De viaje? – Pregunto Narcissa tratando de ocultar su asombro.

- Si, en Bélgica – Comento Ginny.

- No lo sabía – Dijo Narcissa sin mirarla – Tampoco sé mucho de él últimamente.

Ginny la miro brevemente, no sabía que Draco no le había informado sobre el viaje y menos que no se comunicaba con sus padres.

- Pero es razonable – Dijo Narcissa mirando de frente – No terminamos bien la última conversación que tuvimos.

Ginny no sabía que decirle, miro hacia su taza de café.

- Todo por ti, Ginevra – Dijo Narcissa mirándola a los ojos.

- Este… señora – Comenzó a decir Ginny.

- Sé que mi hijo no me va a escuchar – Dijo Narcissa – Pero lo haga por tu bienestar también.

- No entiendo – Dijo Ginny.

- Pensé que era un simple capricho – Dijo Narcissa.

- Señora – Dijo Ginny seria.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo – Dijo Narcissa – De verdad, es una nueva persona gracias a ti. Pero no creía que esto fuera más allá.

- Señora Malfoy – Volvió a decir Ginny un poco tensa.

- En serio – Dijo Narcissa – Será muy difícil para ti enfrentar a todo lo que viene con el apellido Malfoy.

- Sé lo que siento por su hijo – Dijo Ginny un poco disgustada – También soy consciente a lo que me enfrento por ello. Sé de donde provengo…

- Creo que no lo estas entendiendo – Corto Narcissa – Nuestra familia a estado involucrada con magos de no muy buena reputación que digamos y ante todo lo sucedido, no nos guardan mucho aprecio.

- Sé a lo que se refiere – Dijo Ginny – Y no tengo miedo.

- No seas tonta, corres peligro – Dijo Narcissa.

- Mi familia siempre corrió peligro junto a Harry – Dijo Ginny – Y por eso no dejamos de ser amigos.

- ¿Sigues enamorada de Potter? – Pregunto Narcissa – Hace poco tú le celebraste su cumpleaños.

Ginny se sorprendió de que Narcissa Malfoy supiera esa información.

- Eso no significa que siga enamorada de él – Corrigió Ginny.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? – Pregunto Narcissa.

- Porque lo considero un amigo – Dijo Ginny – Mis padres lo quieren como a un hijo más.

- Todo el mundo mágico espero y espera que tú te cases con Potter.

- No se trata de lo que ellos esperen que haga – Refuto Ginny – Sino de lo que sienta. Yo amo a su hijo.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que sientes por mi hijo? – Pregunto Narcissa.

- Si, señora – Dijo Ginny – Por eso me voy a casar con él.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que piensen en matrimonio? – Comento Narcissa – Se conocen hace pocos meses.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny – Estamos comprometidos y no pensamos casarnos por ahora. Tal vez el próximo año. Ni siquiera hemos discutido la fecha – Dijo Ginny levantando las manos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo.

- Lo correcto para ti es estar con Potter – Dijo Narcissa con la mirada fija en Ginny.

- Lo correcto en su tiempo era que Draco fuera mortífago – Comento Ginny sin desviar la mirada – No siempre vamos a hacer lo que se espera o es correcto.

Narcissa la observo.

- Si me disculpa – Dijo Ginny dejando dinero sobre la mesa – Me tengo que retirar.

Salió del local y se llevo a Timber, sin mirar atrás.

- Me sorprendes, Ginevra – Dijo Narcissa.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender.

- Nunca me habían dejado con la palabra en la boca – Declaro Narcissa.

- Yo no entiendo porque duda sobre lo que siento por Draco – Dijo Ginny – Si es por mi apellido…

- No es por ello – Aclaro Narcissa antes de que Ginny continuara – Es por el tiempo que se conocen.

Ginny la observo detenidamente.

- Cuando eres joven puedes tomar decisiones de forma apresurada, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias – Dijo Narcissa seria.

- Ya tomamos una decisión – Dijo Ginny – Y aceptamos el riesgo de ello. Mi familia tampoco lo toma a bien, pero es la decisión de nosotros dos, de nadie más.

Narcissa sonrió levemente.

- Te aprecio, aunque no me creas ahora – Comento Narcissa – Pero el apellido Malfoy puede hacer mucho daño.

- Draco es muy distinto a su padre – Dijo Ginny – Las épocas cambian.

Narcissa volvió a sonreír levemente.

- Espero que sean felices – Dijo Narcissa – Ten en cuenta lo que te dije.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny.

- Visítennos cuando Draco vuelva – Dijo Narcissa antes de irse.

Ginny no sabía que pensar, había sido muy extraña la conversación con Narcissa Malfoy. Pero parecía que la había aceptado ahora. Ginny sonrió satisfecha. Llego a la pastelería y Kyndra estaba corriendo de un sitio a otro.

Dejo a Timber en el jardín trasero y camino hasta las mesas, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

- Ginny – Dijeron detrás de ella.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

- Harry – Dijo Ginny.

Harry tenía en sus manos un ramo de flores amarillas.

- Toma – Dijo entregándoselas.

- Gracias – Dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- Siento mucho lo que dije la otra vez – Dijo Harry – No quería hacerte enojar.

Harry se veía realmente arrepentido.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Café, gracias – Dijo Harry sentándose.

Ginny no demoro mucho y llego con café y agua para ella.

- Ginny… yo – Comenzó a decir Harry.

- Tranquilo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo – Olvidado.

- Gracias – Sonrió tranquilo.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Pregunto ella.

- Vine a verte – Dijo Harry.

- ¿Exclusivamente por eso? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Harry desordenándose el cabello – Quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

- Gracias por las flores – Dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Timber? – Pregunto Harry.

- Está atrás – Dijo Ginny – Hay espacio para que pueda correr y no sea un desastre aquí dentro.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Harry riendo.

Hablaron brevemente y reían.

- Ginny – Harry quería preguntarle algo.

Pero no llego a formularla, ya que Logan llego.

- Ginny – Dijo sonriendo y abrazándola – Justo quería verte a ti.

- ¿Por qué será? – Dijo Ginny divertida.

- Harry Potter – Dijo Logan mirándolo – Qué placer tenerte por aquí.

- Gracias – Dijo a regañadientes Harry.

- Dime, Logan – Dijo Ginny.

Logan hizo un ademán con la mano y llevo una silla hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban.

- Toma – Dijo entregándole una caja mediana.

Ginny lo miro dudosa.

- Te lo mandan mi hermana y madre – Dijo Logan – Me dijeron que te lo debían.

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo Ginny alegre – Lo había olvidado.

- Lo supuse – Dijo Logan sonriendo.

- ¿Cuándo regresaron de Suiza? – Pregunto Ginny mientras abría el regalo.

- Ayer – Dijo Logan – Quieren almorzar contigo pronto.

- Es un amor tu mamá – Dijo Ginny después de leer el pequeño recadito que le había escrito la señora.

- ¿Las conoces? – Pregunto Harry un poco sulfurado.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriente – Las conocí en una reunión. A su mamá en una reunión de sociedad y a Georgiana en Año Nuevo.

- ¿Te regalaron chocolates? – Pregunto Harry mirando a la caja.

- Si – Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza – La última vez que almorcé con ellas, me prometieron traerme chocolates – Dijo cogiendo la caja – No pensé que fueran a acordarse.

- Te tienen mucho aprecio – Dijo Logan riendo.

Harry miro desconfiadamente a todos ellos.

- ¿Almuerzas con nosotros Harry? – Pregunto Ginny.

- ¿Sólo los tres? – Pregunto Harry confundido.

- No – Dijo Ginny – Nostros, Kyndra y Breanna.

Harry la miro por un momento, ella reía y se veía tan bella.

- ¿Te animas Harry? – Pregunto sonriente.

- Acepto – Dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Pasajero del vuelo con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Sírvanse pasar por la puerta cinco – Dijeron por el altavoz.

Blaise se encontraba con una revista abierta a la mitad sobre su rostro, recostado en las butacas.

- Blaise, levántate – Ordeno Draco.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

- Blaise – Dijo esta vez golpeándolo en el estómago.

Blaise se quejo y se quito la revista de la cabeza.

- ¿Ya es hora? – Pregunto con una mueca de horror.

- Si, Blaise – Dijo Draco.

- No quiero viajar en ello – Pidió Blaise – ¿No puedes viajar tu en esa cosa y yo me voy por otro medio?

- No hay forma – Dijo Draco – En esto nos metimos los dos.

- Hermano, por favor – Dijo Blaise ahora de pie, abrazándolo.

Toda la gente alrededor los miraba y murmuraba.

- Blaise suéltame – Dijo Draco empujándolo.

- Hermano, no ves que me siento mal – Dijo dramáticamente Blaise.

- Tomate todas esas pastillas que has ido coleccionando.

Blaise siguió haciéndose de rogar hasta que cogió el pequeño maletín que llevo para el viaje.

- ¿Listos? – Pregunto emocionada.

- No molestes Chantal – Dijo Draco de malhumor.

- Chicos, no se enojen – Pidió con voz chillona.

- Nos quieres matar – Dijo Blaise con una mueca de terror.

- Claro que no – Dijo ella con el rostro fruncido – Quiero que me cuenten después que se siente viajar en estas cosas, todos los detalles. No se olviden.

- Eres insoportable – Dijo Blaise.

- Pero así me quieren – Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Claro – Dijo murmurando a regañadientes Blaise.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Chantal sonriendo y pestañando de más.

- Nada – Dijo con una falsa sonrisa Blaise.

DGDGDGDG

DGDGDG

DGDG

DG

Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Se los agradezco de corazón. Les entrego de una vez el capitulo, aunque tengo mis dudas sobre este, no me gusto demasiado, pero es impresión mía, espero. Además ya comencé a escribir el siguiente capítulo se que muchas me querrán matar, lo sé. Hahaha, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si Merlín quiere podré acabar el capítulo pronto.

También he estado avanzando la otra historia que estoy haciendo. "Mi Nuevo Existir", me divierte escribirla, y Blaise casi es el mismo, excepto que es más fiestero y mujeriego. Espero realmente que les guste.

Ahora a los RR:

Sophie Deutiers: Eres la primera, qué emoción!, hahaha. Draco no iba a llegar a la fiesta, era imposible. Pero para que no mueran de la angustia, ya coloque algo breve de Draco y Blaise. Opino lo mismo, detestables… Harry sigue insistiendo y Ginny ya lo perdono. Haha, ya lo dije antes, fue miedo a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo iba muy deprisa y opto por la peor decisión… huir sin tener en cuenta a la otra persona. Mas detalle… podría darlo, haha. Cho por algo apareció.

Lala Cullen Black11: No fuiste la primera, muahahaha (risa malévola si no entendiste) haha. Si me lo dijiste no solo una vez sobre lo de Peter, pero me salió sin querer haha. Cho no se aguanta.

Lagordis: haha, lo acepto. Ya sabes algo de Draco y Blaise.

DianaYeye: Bienvenida, siento lo mismo es muy frustrante cuando empiezas a leer una historia y nunca la acaban, me ha pasado. Pienso terminarla si ese es tu temor, y ¿cuántos capítulos? Creo que seis más, aproximadamente. Ya lo sabes.

Candeee: Regresé! Haha. Sabía que lo ibas a detestar, predecible. Casi mandan a Charlie para que mate a Harry. Muchas lo extrañaron, por eso hizo una breve aparición. Ya publique la nueva historia, a mi me divierte!

.-'Maria J.'-. Hola! Tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo estás? Prioridad es la uni, siempre. Haha. Que bueno!! A veces desespera cuando no tienes la pc cerca, yo vivo con mi laptop casi una extremidad más… hahaha (exagero). Ya coloque una aparición breve de Draco y Blaise para que no sufran más. Ron tiene una forma de expresarse, haha. Cho por algo apareció. Harry altero un poco a Ginny con sus últimos intentos.

Miniitha.malfoy: No sé porqué pero cada vez que veo tu nombre en los rr, me sacas una sonrisa, haha. Harry será tonto entonces porque ahora tampoco lo entendió y asusto a Ginny. Me es difícil con Luna, no sé como expresarme bien con ella, si me entiendes. No tienen interés, Logan no. Oliver ligeramente, pero no en demasía. Cho por algo apareció. Apareció Draco, a pedido, breve pero apareció. Gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio de corazón.

Lunatipola: haha, odio hacia la Changa es lo único que he percibido ahora en los reviews, haha. ¿Alguien puede ser así? ¿En serio? Gracias. Hizo breve aparición Draco y Blaise.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Todos sufren por la no aparición de ellos, ahora hicieron breve aparición a pedido. Ya publique mi otra historia, espero tu opinión si es posible. Me parece interesante lo que me dices, y ya te agregue.

Loanli malfoy: Muchas gracias y ahora si actualice más rápido.

HANNIA: Gracias, me fue mas o menos, pero hice lo que pude. Sus ocurrencias son únicas. Gracias, ya hicieron breve aparición.

Oriana-malfoy: haha, te gane entonces. Si espero relajarme y encontrar la inspiración para escribir, haha. Gracias, me emociona saber eso! De verdad mil gracias, lo que me dijiste lo apreció muchísimo y me siento honrada y feliz de que pienses eso, me emociono cuando lo leí. No tienes idea lo que significo leer aquello que piensas. Gracias. Ya publique la otra historia.

S. Lily Potter: Me tarde. Gracias. Me excedí con Harry, y ahora disminuyo. Hizo una pequeña aparición Draco, ya sabes como comienza el siguiente capítulo… la llegada de Draco. Ginny esta un poco asustada y recién empieza a escuchar los consejos de Cassandra, Kyndra y todos los que le mencionaron algo al respecto. Cho por algo apareció, lo único que puedo adelantar. Ya sabrás, su conversación de Draco y Ginny me gusto, es tierna y graciosa, descubres algunas cosas. Ya leíste la carta de Draco, sonaba medio desesperado por verla, la ha extrañado es lo bueno. Hice la excepción y apareció.

Panic.malfoy: Gracias. Ya aparecerá Draco, brevemente. Harry volvió a aparecer. El tiempo lo dirá.

JulyMalfoy15: haha, no iban a aparecer. Hubiera sido más comprometedor para Kyndra creo, ya que estaba más mareada. Draco y Blaise aparecieron brevemente.

Margara: Tu impresión, Logan lo hizo por jugar, nada más. Oliver le parece, simpática, pero no creo que intente algo, y Robert estaba muy borracho y a todas les pidió lo mismo, pobre cuando se lo digan. Hago lo posible y Draco ya llega en el próximo capitulo.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Todas extrañaron a Draco! Haha, hizo una pequeña aparición. Gracias. Draco ya regresa.

MiNa Hiwattari: Cho por algo apareció. Gracias, Draco ya llega y Harry aun con esperanza ¿Qué puede pasar con ello?

Lara Evans: haha, si ¿De dónde lo leíste? Muy interesante. Cuando se entere Draco, hahhaa.

Tehuami: hahaha, todo contra Harry, hahaha. Muchas me hicieron notar la ausencia de Draco, ya hizo una pequeña aparición. Harry, Harry, ¿Qué esperabas? Gracias, también te extrañe y me dejaste preocupada con tu accidente. Por algo apareció Cho. Cuídate.

Ukyryo: Gracias, Harry muy tarde se dio cuenta. Lo sé, también me di cuenta, pero no tuve tiempo de revisarla, ni buen acabe, lo leí al toque, y lo publiqué. Sino no iba a tener tiempo de actualizar. Gracias por hacérmelo notar, tendré mas cuidado. Draco regresa en el próximo capítulo.

Tabata Weasley: hahaha, cualquiera lo desearía. Todos extrañan a Draco, ya lo hice aparecer brevemente. Harry, Harry, Harry… ¿Qué hacer?

Muchas gracias,

Éxito en todo.


	37. Capitulo No Capitulo

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos. _

**Queridos lectores:**

Lo primero, antes de que sigan leyendo y me quieran matar. Voy a continuar este fic, no se preocupen por ello, lo terminaré, aun cuando sea lo último que haga, se los prometo, porque esa promesa me la hice a mi misma también, y no la piensa romper.

Lo terminaré, solo que cuenta con un problema. Tiempo, no tienen idea lo que me hace falta el tener algo de tiempo extra, pero no lo tengo solo cuento como todos de 24 horas al día, los cuales no me alcanzan para hacer todo lo que quiero.

Se que he estado avanzando y colgado ya dos capítulos nuevos a **"Mi Nuevo Existir"** que es historia nueva que lleva poco tiempo y tan solo seis capítulos, que recién la he actualizado.

Mi estrategia, y así es como he estado avanzando es escribir ya de antes los capítulos. El momento en que empecé a publicar **"Reconstruyendo una Vida"** tenía ya escritos 16 capítulos, los cuales con el tiempo y como iba mi inspiración y sus comentarios iba modificando o agregando nuevas escenas, cabe resaltar que en ningún momento se salió de la línea que he trazado a esta historia, aun cuando he tenido mis dudas en algunos momentos. No es que esos 16 capítulos estuvieran perfectos y solo los enviaba, los revisaba y mejora conforme lo veía. Pero luego los capítulos casi salían ni bien los acababa, aunque siempre les daba varias revisiones y mejora en lo que podía. Nuevas ideas siempre están presentes y en cualquier momento puedes hacer uso de estas. En "Mi Nuevo Existir" tengo 7-8 capítulos borradores realizados, que solo mejoro y reviso en lo que puedo, no he contado con tanto tiempo como lo hice en mi primera historia.

Mi problema con esta historia, les conté lo anterior para que lo tengan en cuenta y no crean que haya dejado botada esta historia, pero me llego la inspiración para la otra y tenía algunas situaciones ya planteadas y escritas.

Con esta historia, necesito de tiempo para tener los argumentos y conversaciones pensadas, y de cómo redactarlas. Estar relajada, y solo ver como la continuó. No lo he tenido, no he conseguido esa tranquilidad para pensar mejor en las situaciones que se van a presentar en la historia. Sé como quiero que termine, tengo las situaciones claves en la cabeza, pero los intermedios aun no, por ello me demoraré más de la cuenta. Aquí estoy totalmente en el hoyo, en el aire, me quede por decirlo de alguna manera… sin inspiración, cero para continuar o tener avance, se que es momentáneo, pero no me ha dejado avanzar.

Además la universidad me esta matando, dentro de poco terminaré y me inscribí en una actividad que me quita más tiempo, aun más que el tiempo que perdía cuando trabajaba, para esto necesito de estudiar casi todo el día, todos los días para por lo menos entenderlo y saber de que trata el tema. Esta actividad recién la comencé en septiembre, y agosto me lo tome de vacaciones, no pensé en nada de nada, y lo use cuando me llego la inspiración para la otra historia. Esta actividad la acabo a inicios de diciembre.

Es por ello que les escribo para que no se sientan desolados, o que los he olvidado, créanme que me acuerdo bastante de esta historia y sobre todo de ustedes, **pero no voy a poder continuarla ahora, exactamente estos meses que vienen**. No les aseguro nada, podría tener el capítulo para octubre, a finales, como también, no. Eso quiero que lo tengan en cuenta. **Porque tal vez, lo más seguro para ustedes será que les diga que es para diciembre cuando contaré con todos los capítulos** y el tiempo para escribirlos, y poder subirlos a la página.

Solo les pido paciencia, que me esperen y yo terminaré la historia, por el momento no lo puedo hacer, aun cuando tenga las ganas de hacerlo, pero el estrés y la necesidad de colocar bien las prioridades en mi vida, es por ello que no puedo continuarlo por ahora.

**¿Me podrán tener paciencia?** Solo son unos meses…. Unos meses de espera y les tendré la historia, y lo más seguro es que para diciembre la acaba, si las fechas y tiempos no me fallan, porque para el final no queda mucho.

Les pido disculpas de corazón, pero por el momento tengo que dejarlo un poco esto, y concentrarme en lo que sigue en mi vida, trataré con todas mis fuerzas y empeño de poder tenerles un capítulo a finales de octubre. Esto es un compromiso con ustedes y conmigo misma, no se preocupen o alarmen, porque les daré un final y no dejaré la historia en el aire.

Les escribo esto, porque también soy lectora, me fastidia y me siento algo pérdida cuando veo que no lo continúan y no tengo idea de si lo seguirán o me dejarán sin final. Eso les prometo, un final para este año o inicios del próximo.

Paciencia y comprensión es lo que les pido en este momento. De todas maneras me pueden escribir, los recibo siempre y los estoy leyendo. En caso de que deseen otro tipo de comunicación, solo díganmelo y les envió por el PM lo que me pidan, cuando pueda.

Gracias y discúlpenme de corazón.

Ahora lo bueno, es que si tengo avanzado algo, no esta terminado y le falta dar bastantes arreglos, fue de una sola lo que escribí en un momento. No esta acabado y no es completo, puede que lo modifique o que en todo caso tenga otras cosas en medio de la conversación.

Les voy a dejar la parte del capítulo que he escrito, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier idea que tengan será completamente bienvenida.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y el tiempo que me dedican. Gracias por el esfuerzo y el cariño de ustedes.

Espero que lo disfruten y también espero sus comentarios y opiniones, si tienen alguna idea o escena, es completamente bienvenida. Sus comentarios me llegan ahora ni bien me los envían, los reviso casi al instante en el celular. Y a quienes desean les contestaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Gracias una vez más.

Disfrútenlo:

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en el aeropuerto que Draco le había indicado. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Tranquila Ginny – Dijo Kyndra – Ya deben de llegar.

- Ese panel dice que ya aterrizaron – Dijo Ginny desesperada - ¿Por qué no lo veo?

- Tienen que sacar su equipaje y todo – Dijo cansada Kyndra – Acuérdate lo que dijo el guardián.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny muy nerviosa.

Siguieron esperando ansiosas a que salieran por ese pasillo Blaise y Draco. Pero hasta el momento no había rastro de ellos.

- ¿Si perdieron el vuelo? – Pregunto Kyndra – Yo escuche que eso puede pasar.

- ¿Tu crees que sea así? – Pregunto Ginny volteando a verla.

- Puede ser una opción – Dijo Kyndra alzándose de hombros.

Ginny ya se estaban irritando de tanto esperar y no aparecía por ningún lado Draco.

Pero justo cuando menos lo esperaban, empezaron a salir más gentes de ese pasillo. Ella se empino tratando de ver sobre las cabezas de las demás personas.

En eso lo ve, un rubio platinado con cara de pocos amigos salía sólo con una maleta en mano. Ginny no espero ni siquiera a que Draco la viera. Corrió hacia él.

Draco solo la avisto segundos antes de que ella se cuelgue de su cuello. Trato de mantener el equilibrio porque estaba cargando el peso de los dos. Ginny había pasado sus piernas por la cintura de Draco.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y con una mano en la cintura de ella – A mí también me da gusto verte.

Ella separo un poco su rostro y lo observo sonriendo. No espero más y lo beso. A Draco le sorprendió la reacción de ella, pero le correspondió.

- Nos están observando, pelirroja – Dijo Draco cuando se separaron.

Ella rió bajo y lo miro a los ojos. Paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de él.

- Regresaste completo – Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- ¿Querías que vuelva en partes? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- No – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Ella se bajo y aun tenía los brazos rodeando a Draco.

- Tenía tanto miedo – Dijo ella mirándolo asustada.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco.

- Me dijeron tantas cosas que podían pasar en esas cosas – Dijo Ginny aterrada – Tenía miedo de que algo te pasará. Creo que los gemelos exageraron.

- Yo viaje con un niño endemoniado - Dijo Draco serio – Que me relato todo el trayecto las maneras en que uno puede morir en esa cosa.

Ginny le sonrió.

- ¿Te asusto? – Pregunto ella, burlonamente.

- Por supuesto que no – Declaro Draco fingiendo estar ofendido – Quería matarlo por placer.

Ella se rió y lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

- Te extrañe – Dijo Ginny en el oído de Draco.

- Yo también – Dijo Draco también en un susurro.

Se besaron otra vez sin importarles que todos los pasajeros que salían los estaban observando.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de Draco.

- Arruinas todo, Chantal – Dijo Draco severamente – Todo. No solo nos llevas a viajar en esa cosa, sino que a Blaise lo pones en aprietos.

- No quise – Se quejo ella acariciando uno de los brazos de Draco.

Ginny los observo con el ceño fruncido. Draco volteo a ver a Ginny, quien con la mirada le preguntaba quién era esa.

- Ella es Chantal Niarchos – Dijo Draco cansado y fulminando con la mirada a la menciona.

- Hola – Dijo ella estrechando la mano de Ginny - ¿Tu eres?

- Ginevra Weasley – Dijo Ginny confundida, nunca le habían mencionado que ella también iba a ir a Inglaterra.

- Entonces – Dijo Chantal - ¿Tú eres la enamorada? – Pregunto parpadeando demás.

- Es mí prometida – Asevero Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ahora ya se encontraban en su departamento, específicamente en el dormitorio.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco tratando de cogerla de las manos.

- Eres un mentiroso – Dijo Ginny muy enojada.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco sentado ahora al borde de la cama.

- Me dijiste que no era bella – Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y las piernas sobre la cama.

- Es cierto – Dijo Draco mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Ella rodó los ojos, sulfurada.

- Es hermosa – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – Parece modelo.

- ¿Y? – Dijo Draco sin entender cual era el punto de la conversación.

- Draco – Dijo ella enojada y cansada – Cualquiera iría tras ella.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- Eres hombre – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero y abrazando sus rodillas.

Draco sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella, llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de ella.

- ¿De verdad crees que te voy a cambiar por esa? – Pregunto Draco levantando el rostro de ella para que pudiera verle los ojos – Ni siquiera por el regalo que me hizo.

- Eres un idiota – Dijo Ginny golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Yo solo te quiero a ti – Dijo Draco muy cerca de su rostro.

- No sé – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros aun haciendo un puchero.

Draco le beso la frente.

- Pelirroja tonta y con un problema muy serio de inseguridad – Dijo riendo – Nunca te cambiaría por esa. Tú eres perfecta.

- Ella es hermosa – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

- Tú lo eres más – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Mentiroso – Dijo ella tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Draco sonrió.

- Ya sé – Dijo Draco ahora acercándose a ella.

Sostuvo el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y la beso. Fue un beso lento y suave, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que él sentía por ella. Terminaron echados en la cama, besándose.

- ¿Ahora me crees? – Pregunto Draco cuando se separo de ella, aunque rozaba los labios de ella.

- Un poco – Dijo sonriendo.

Draco la volvió a besarla, estaba vez la estrecho contra su cuerpo y ella le correspondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto Draco mientras tocaba aun los labios de Ginny.

- Si – Dijo ella susurrando.

Se quedaron echados observándose, y Ginny acariciando las mejillas de Draco.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – Pregunto ella, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- Aburrido y mortificante – Dijo Draco – Chantal y el padre no acababan de aceptar.

- ¿Ella negociaba? – Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

- Aunque no lo creas – Dijo Draco acariciándole los cabellos – Es muy tenaz cuando se lo propone.

- Supongo, con esa apariencia – Dijo Ginny resoplando.

Draco le beso la cabeza.

- Pero tu pelirroja me tienes mucho que decir – Dijo Draco un poco más serio.

- ¿Me decías? – Dijo ella sonriente.

­- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de ese cara rajada? – Pregunto Draco de frente, sin rodeos.

- Entretenida – Dijo Ginny.

- Necesito saber si tengo que matar a Potter – Dijo Draco sereno.

Ella rió y giro en la cama hacia la mesita de noche.

- ¿Huyes de mí? – Pregunto Draco agarrándola de la cintura.

- No, tonto hurón – Dijo Ginny riendo.

Draco logro girarla, pero ella ya tenía un sobre en sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, Draco solo se apoyo en uno de los codos y la miraba expectante.

- Aquí esta toda la evidencia – Dijo Ginny cogiendo con ambas manos el sobre.

Le sonrió exageradamente.

- ¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto Draco exasperado.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso simple. Se sentó cerca de Draco. Ella comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Fuiste con ese vestido? – Pregunto Draco exasperado.

- Si – Dijo ella sin problemas.

- ¿Qué parte de ir toda cubierta no entendiste? – Pregunto enojado.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo ella golpeándolo levemente en el hombro – Ese vestido lo elegí yo y me encanto.

- ¡No me escuchas! – Dijo Draco exasperado y echándose en la cama.

- A mi me encanto y a muchos también – Dijo Ginny divertida mirando a Draco.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Reaccionó sentándose en la cama y mirándola.

- Nada, hurón – Dijo Ginny besándolo.

Siguieron observando las fotos, Draco seguía gruñendo por el vestido de Ginny. Hasta que llegaron a la fotografía de Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Draco muy serio y agarrando la fotografía en sus manos.

- Nos la tomo Neville – Dijo Ginny observándola – Cuando estábamos recibiendo a los invitados.

- ¿Por qué tan…? - Dijo Draco comenzando a enojarse.

- ¿Juntos? – Concluyo Ginny, se levanto de hombros – No sé. Era su cumpleaños.

- ¿Esa es una razón? – Pregunto alterado.

Ginny sonrió, le encantaba verlo tan celoso.

- Yo sólo quiero estar con una persona – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Con quién? – Pregunto ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- Contigo, hurón tonto – Dijo dándole un beso.

Ginny le dio un beso intenso y Draco se dejo llevar.

- Te amo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco la beso en el cuello y siguieron observando las fotografías, rieron cuando vieron las de Percy bailando con Ginny, los gemelos, todos los hermanos de Ginny. Vio la grupal cuando Logan cargaba a Ginny y cuando le dio un abrazo del oso.

- No me digas que es también por su cumpleaños – Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

- No – Dijo Ginny – Estábamos jugando.

- ¿Eso es jugar? – Pregunto Draco exasperado.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – También cargo a Kyndra.

- Esa no es excusa – Reclamo Draco.

- Para que sepas que no hubo trato especial – Dijo Ginny.

- No quiero que te abrace – Dijo Draco.

- Deberías de agradecerle – Dijo Ginny algo seria.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- Cuido tus intereses – Dijo Ginny mirándolo de reojo – No dejaba que este cerca de Harry.

- ¿Y te abrazaba para eso? – Pregunto Draco - ¿Era necesario?

- No – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Me pasé gran parte con sus amigos Robert, Brian, ellos.

- ¿Ese jugador de cuarta fue? – Pregunto con una mueca de asco Draco.

- Si – Dijo Ginny, saco una fotografía – Aquí esta.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ir ese Robert Allen? – Dijo fastidiado.

- Porque quiso – Dijo Ginny – Además estaba invitado.

Ginny después de eso comenzó a reírse y se echo en la cama.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto enojado - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pero te vas a enojar – Dijo ella apenada pero aun riendo.

- No lo sabrás si no me lo dices – Dijo Draco.

- Promete que no te vas a enojar – Dijo ella cogiéndole de las manos.

- Dímelo – Asevero Draco.

- Promételo – Pidió ella.

- Como quieras – Dijo rodando los ojos.

Ella suspiro y sonrió aun más.

- A mi me resulto muy gracioso, incluso a Kyndra se lo pidió – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra en las manos de Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto un poco impaciente.

- Robert estaba muy borracho – Aclaro Ginny – En la fiesta, cuando ya se encontraba mal, me pidió matrimonio.

Ella lo acabo de decir sonriendo y miro expectante a Draco.

- Yo lo mato – Dijo parándose de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta.

- No – Dijo ella y le paso sus brazos por el cuello, colgándose de él – Era una broma.

- Lo mato, Ginevra – Dijo Draco muy serio, botando fuego por los ojos.

- Quédate aquí conmigo – Pidió Ginny dándole besos en la mandíbula.

Draco golpeó la puerta fuerte y se quedo ahí quieto.

- Draco – Llevo una mano a la mejilla de Draco para girar el rostro – Fue una broma.

- No lo creo, Ginevra – Dijo enojado.

- Estaba muy borracho – Dio Ginny – Además el pidió matrimonio a todas en la fiesta.

- Eso no me tranquiliza – Dijo Draco mirándola serio.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Ginny pasando su pequeña nariz por la mejilla de Draco.

Draco la miro de reojo.

- Yo ya tengo con quién casarme – Dijo Ginny – Y es perfecto. Tiene un cuerpo… - Le susurro al oído – No tienes idea.

Draco sonrió divertido. Ginny estaba demasiado melosa… _¿Debería viajar más seguido?_

- Pero tiene un ego… - Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – Todo un dios griego.

Después de que Draco se tranquilizará y volvieron a echarse en la cama, Ginny lo beso, Draco ya tenía las manos donde no debía.

- Me encontré con tu mamá el otro día – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto alarmado.

- Tranquilo – Dijo ella besándole en la barbilla – Me dijo que era muy pronto para casarnos, era muy difícil llevar el apellido Malfoy.

- Eso no le incumbe – Determino Draco.

- Escucha – Pidió – Deja de hacer eso.

- No estoy haciendo nada – Dijo aun acariciándola.

- Quédate quieto – Pidió ella tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

- Con gusto – Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, dejando sus manos en una zona no santa.

Ginny rodó los ojos, pero no aparto las manos de Draco.

- ¿Qué te dijo mi madre al final? – Pregunto Draco.

- Tiene miedo a que tomemos decisiones muy apresuradas, sin pensarlas bien – Dijo Ginny.

- Sé que es lo que quiero – Dijo Draco – No dudo sobre lo que siento por ti.

- Yo tampoco dudo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo por la confesión de Draco – Pero eres su hijo, entiéndela.

- Que respete mi decisión – Draco la miro a los ojos.

- Bueno – Dijo ella más tranquila – Al final, lo acepto y deseo que fuéramos felices.

- ¿Te dijo eso? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – Dijo sonriendo feliz – Quiere que vayamos a su casa a comer.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Ginny siguió relatando.

- Luna vino al departamento – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco mientras tenía una mano en el vientre de Ginny, haciendo círculos imaginarios.

- Para ir a la casa de mis padres a almorzar por el cumpleaños de Harry – Dijo Ginny concentrada en los ojos de Draco – No quería ir sola y le presté ropa.

Draco la escucho atento. Ella sonrió.

- Luna me hizo un comentario muy gracioso – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto.

- Piensa que el departamento es muy grande para nosotros dos – Comento Ginny mientras jugaba con el anillo.

- ¿Y? – Insto Draco para que continuará.

- Cree que es un buen lugar para tener hijos – Dijo sonriendo, pero realmente estaba nerviosa por el comentario que había hecho.

Draco dejo de hacerle esa caricia, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Me asusto cuando lo comento – Dijo Ginny – Me dejo con los ojos abiertos como plato – Dijo haciendo la mueca con sus manos.

- ¿Tu quieres tener hijos? – Pregunto Draco, le estaba costando decir esas palabras.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos.

- Si Draco – Dijo Ginny – Algún día.

- ¿No estás embrazada, verdad? – Pregunto Draco un poco asustado.

- No – Dijo ella también asustada, pero la lastimo la forma como Draco respiro tranquilo - ¿Tanto te pesa esa idea? – Pregunto dolida.

- No es eso – Dijo Draco deteniéndola de levantarse de la cama – Creo que ahora no sería un buen momento.

- Opino lo mismo – Dijo Ginny.

- Primero quisiera anunciar el compromiso con tu familia – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos – Cuanto antes mejor.

- ¿Quieres morir tan joven? – Pregunto divertida, pero muy emocionada.

- Algunas consecuencias de enamorarme de una pelirroja – Dijo Draco.

- Hay una reunión Weasley – Dijo Ginny pensativa – Será pronto, antes de mi cumpleaños. O ¿Prefieres hacerlo en mi cumpleaños?

- No, en la reunión de tu familia esta bien – Dijo Draco.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo por la cintura.

- Me hiciste acordar. Me enteré que Fleur está esperando gemelos – Dijo Ginny emocionada – Todos lo festejamos, se veían muy felices.

Draco tenía una sonrisa torcida.

- No es que quiera hablarte solo de embarazos – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

- Lo entiendo – Dijo Draco – Es la temporada en qué solo ves embarazadas en las calles.

Ella rió bajito y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto! – Dijo ella abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

Draco giro en la cama, quedando encima de Ginny. Comenzó a besarla de forma muy romántica, con las manos debajo de la polera de ella.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Draco – Dijo Ginny acariciándole una mejilla.

La única respuesta que recibió fue que la abrazara aun más fuerte y que enterrara el rostro en el cuello de Ginny. Ella rió por las cosquillas que le daba Draco al respirar sobre su piel.

- Tenemos que levantarnos – Murmuro Ginny mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos de Draco.

- No quiero ir – Dijo Draco cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Logro girar en la cama, dejando a Ginny encima de él.

- Todavía no he acabado contigo – Dijo Draco en un tono bajo y seductor.

Ginny rió a carcajadas y lo beso. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, lo mismo que las caricias, pero Ginny se separo rápido abriendo demasiado los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Draco extrañado por el comportamiento de Ginny.

- Chantal – Dijo Ginny en un susurro – Puede entrar al dormitorio en cualquier momento.

- Esa mujer duerme hasta mediodía – Dijo Draco con un bufido – Además la puerta esta con el hechizo, no va a entrar – Dijo sonriendo insinuante.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Ginny no aguanto más y se rió, girando, cayendo en la cama, al costado de Draco.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto Draco con una pizca de curiosidad.

- No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te había extrañado – Dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante.

Draco estudio el rostro de Ginevra con cuidado y detenimiento, tratando de entender las segundas intenciones que ella escondía.

- ¿Me extrañaste a mi…? – Pregunto Draco cogiendo una de las mano de Ginny - ¿…O mi cuerpo? – Pregunto ahora bajando la mano de Ginny hasta el borde del pantalón de dormir.

- Ambos – Dijo Ginny acomodándose mejor y aun sonriendo.

- Estás muy lujuriosa – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

- Exagerado – Dijo Ginny sacando la lengua – Pero si te extrañe demasiado – Paso su mano por la frente de Draco, rozando con algunos cabellos de Draco – Tus ojos, tu sonrisa torcida – Dijo Ginny sonriendo distraída.

Draco cogió la mano de Ginny que estaba trazando figuras imaginarias en el torso desnudo de él.

- Y mi cuerpo no lo olvides – Dijo Draco levantando su mano que tenía sujetada a la de Ginny.

- Egocéntrico – Dijo Ginny sonriendo sujetando su cabeza con su mano libre.

- Tú lo dijiste – Reclamo Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

* * *

Esto es todo lo que les puedo adelantar de la relación de Draco y Gillian, espero que les guste y me dejen sus RR, serán bien recibidos, al igual que sus ideas serán bienvenidas. Gracias por su tiempo y dedicación.

Agradecimiento de los RR:

Margara: Lo va a ser, los dos volviéndose locos, especialmente Blaise. Ya veremos que hará Harry próximamente. Gracias, fuiste el primer RR de esta historia. Muchas gracias. Espero contar con tu RR ahora, también.

Samantha Black: Hhaha. Siento que ahora fuera por mi culpa. Lo que es la vida, siempre irónica, los tiempos no jugaron bien con ambas. Si Draco se hace extrañar, pero en lo poco que les puedo adelantar, casi todo será de Draco y Ginny, mucha intensidad. Esto es solo una parte. Nada es lo mismo si no están Draco y Blaise. Draco tan expresivo en la carta, pero la extraño, lo suficiente como para motivarlo a escribir una carta. Todos odian a Harry. Ve a estudiar, mucha suerte y éxitos. Es buena la película, pero no mataré a Draco, no te preocupes, me sirvió para el capítulo donde llora todo el tiempo Ginny. Mi nuevo Fic, esta actualizado, es "Mi Nuevo Existir" que es cuando Ginny pierde la memoria, y convive con Draco, Blaise y varios personajes nuevos.

Geila Potter-Weasley: Gracias, me demoré más de la cuenta, y aun más ahora. Trataré de encontrar tiempo y poder escribir para ustedes, y acabar el capítulo. Los mejores deseos. Espero que me dejes algún comentario y lo mismo en la otra historia.

JulyMalfoy15: Muchas gracias, gracias por tu apoyo. De verdad lamento mucho no poder actualizar, solo les doy un pequeño incentivo, una parte de los que sigue en el capitulo de Draco y Ginny, omití a los demás personajes, pero pronto, espero tenerlo acabado.

Lara Evans: Muchas gracias, hahaha. Cuánto odio hacia Harry, no eres la única. Si, Draco dice lo necesario ¿Bello, no? Blaise y los sedantes. Hahaha. Narcissa la aprecia dentro de todo, solo que no esta segura del todo. Espero tu comentario.

.-'Maria J.'-.: Hola! Tiempo que no sabía de ti, ¿Cómo estás? Que suerte, pero supongo que ya volviste a las clases. Harry no se cansa, desesperante. No lo cree hasta que los vea juntos, supongo, porque la química entre ellos es muy fuerte, y Harry deberá de notarlo. Gracias, espero tus comentarios sobre este pequeño avance.

Viktor Jos Krum: Ya lo coloco en su sitio de cierta manera, solo esperar que lo entienda. Harry ya aprenderá y ella lo pondrá en su lugar, tenlo por seguro. Haha, lo mandarán a freír monos. Ya veremos que ocurrirá con Blaise y Kyndra.

Miniitha.Malfoy: Si, un nuevo capítulo, ahora solo les di un pequeño avance de la relación de Ginny y Draco. Harry exaspera, pero tendrá que entender. Si Draco y Blaise se hacen extrañar, ya esta una parte, Draco, ahora falta ver que ocurre con Blaise. Chantal apareció. Luna es de por sí, personaje difícil. Narcissa ya lo acepto. Espero tu comentario e ideas.

Lala Cullen Black11: Sabes mi condición actual y de cómo seguirá esto hasta diciembre, solo fuerza y dar lo mejor. Gracias por no olvidarte de tu review, ya era hora de que apareciera. Sé que amas a Blaise. Si tu y Edward, por siempre ¬¬. Humor Weasley.

Candeee: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Si, y luego desaparecí más de la cuenta. Haha, no los mate, ni pensaba matarlo. No habrán muertos! Draco regreso completo y feliz al lado de Ginny, y no perdieron tiempo. Ni se me vino a la cabeza, solo cuando leí tu RR, hahhaha.

MiNa Hiwattari: Gracias, me encanto escribirlo, ahora solo tienen algo breve, pero trataré de acabarlo lo más pronto que pueda. Hasta que lo vea juntos, supongo y entienda lo fuerte que es su relación. Siento la demora.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Gracias, siento que me demorará más de lo previsto, y ahora tal vez no nos veamos hasta diciembre. Todos lo quieren golpear, Ginny supongo que en algún momento podría golpearlo, lo veremos. Espero tus comentarios.

Loanli Malfoy: No me gusta hacerlo sufrir, ¿Por qué piensas eso? Gracias, espero que este pequeño avance te guste también, ¿Qué opinas?

Ise Potter: Hola, si mi otra historia esta colgada en esta misma página: "Mi Nuevo Existir". Muchas gracias, en serio, los mejores deseos para ti. Harry es necio, y no sé por cuánto tiempo le dure ello. Hahaha, ¿Con Cho? Hahaha. Es que es difícil escribir de Luna, todavía no sé con quien va. Hermione ya lo hechizo una vez. Gracias.

Yani: Gracias por lo magnifico y por tu tiempo, siempre es grato verte por aquí. Muchas gracias por el aliento. En serio, y disculpa la demora, espero que te agrade el pequeño corto que tengo del capítulo siguiente. Gracias. Harry es necio y tendrá que entender en su momento ¿No? Porque cree que él puede hacerla feliz y no Draco. Fue su culpa perderla, y por ello, Ginny consiguió a alguien mejor. Draco es un amor y la adora, aunque no lo diga verbalmente. Si todo lo que les coloque del capítulo es de Ginny y Harry. Siento la demora. Si, mi otro fic esta actualizado "Mi nuevo existir" espero verte en los dos pronto.

Tehuami: ¿Cómo estás? No te preocupes, con tal de saber que estés bien, todo de maravilla.

1. Si, pero me demoré ahora más y tal vez no nos veamos hasta diciembre, espero mantenerme en contacto contigo. Sorpresa!

2. Si, se asusto con la persistencia de Harry,

3. Ya le hablo, solo que le falto ser más clara y dejar los puntos en las ies. Todos lo piden, ya llegará su momento, supongo.

4. haha, pobre Sebastián.

5. Draco tan expresivo como siempre.

6. Pobre de Blaise, todavía no sabes que es de él. En un avión dopado.

7. ¿Tú crees? Me gusta la pareja, pero ya veremos.

8. No lo iba a matar, nunca se me ocurrió. Ni a Draco ni a Blaise, no paso nada.

9. Narcissa se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que es ella. Aricia… ¿Aparecerá? No se si pronto.

10. Cassandra prefiere a Draco antes que a Harry, ella vio como lloraba Ginny.

11. Kyndra también apoya.

12. Ocurrencia de ellos.

Muchas gracias, espero verte pronto. Y en mi nuevo fic "Mi Nuevo Existir"

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Muchas gracias, si Ginny un poco ya despertó. Ahora, en lo poco que te coloque del capítulo, Draco y Ginny a full. YA volvieron. Ya te hablaré.

Lagordis: Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Draco y Ginny ahora has tenido a más no poder. Si, por lo menos Draco a la acción, haha. Ginny no se quedo atrás. Ginny ya hablará con Harry, gracias por tu tiempo. Espero verte pronto. Gracias.

Panic.Malfoy: Muchas gracias, que linda! Parece que si, por lo que les mencione, al final se animo a viajar, ¿Cruel, no? No lo paso nada a Draco, no le iba a pasar nada. No irás a un psicólogo por mi culpa, menos a un psiquiatra, no te mates, Draco no morirá en esta historia. Haha. Todos odian a Harry, ¿Qué pasará? Muchas gracias.

HANNIA: Muchas gracias, pero me demore más de la cuenta. Y ahora mucho más. Gracias, ahora has tenido a Draco y Ginny, en lo poco que les adelante. Muchas Gracias, Harry, ya veremos. También con Luna, tengo que pensarlo.

S. Lily Potter; Pobre, te entiendo. Draco tan expresivo, como siempre. Breanna y Sebastian, todo un caso. Ya veremos que ocurrirá con Harry, hasta que la vea con Draco, supongo, hasta ahora no los ha visto así de juntos como pareja abrazados…. Ahora tuviste de Draco y Ginny un montón. Ustedes solo piensan en la llegada de Aricia, graciosas.

Armelle Potter: Creo que ahora he acumulado odio a Harry a más no poder. Si es Necio. Gracias, espero verte pronto.

Oriana-Malfoy: Si, aunque ahora me demore más de la cuenta, pero no tengo opción. Que linda, hasta imprimirlo ¿No fue muy largo, verdad? El otro es "Mi nuevo Existir", es de Ginny que pierde la memoria, y convive con Draco y Blaise, nuevos personajes y todo en Hogwarts. Gracias, espero que te diviertas leyéndolo. Que te hayas divertido en tu viaje.

Tabata Weasley: Haha, todo el odio a Harry, es que Harry ya le hizo daño una vez, no quieren que vuelva a ocurrir. Me demoraré, pero les coloque un pedazo, lo relacionado a Draco y Ginny. Gracias, espero tus comentarios ahora.

Lucía: Ya lo hará muy pronto, Harry es necio, pero lo entenderá en algún momento.

Denise: Ya te extrañaba. Si, o hice rápido, pero después me demoré más de la cuenta. Pero divertida la fiesta, después de todo. Ya lo sabrás lo que Harry quiso decir. La acepto, nadie había defendido de esa manera su relación con Draco, frente a ella, y sabe que es fuerte la unión entre ambos. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos, espero que veas también mi otra historia.

Ginger: Hola, muchas gracias, que linda! Adoro la pareja D/G, ya lo tengo actualizado es "Mi Nuevo Existir" YA viste como se reencuentran y todo lo que pasa con ellos, en este pequeño adelanto.

Ukyryo: Lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo. Si, trataré de subirlo tan pronto como pueda. Pero no puedo hacer más, no depende de mí. Si, Harry es detestable, he acumulado odio para Harry por años. Actualizaré cuando pueda. Gracias por tu apoyo en ambas historias.

Emy: Muchas gracias, si, a continuaré tan pronto como pueda, les escribí para mantenerlos al tanto y lo sepan, y no se angustien.

Hpfan02: Si lo sé, y ya les dije todo en mi carta de antes, no puedo hacer más, solo debo de concentrarme para salir bien. Wow, lo leíste todo, increíble, Te admiro, si tienes ideas, bienvenidas serán. Muchas gracias por tu dedicación, y me gustaría hablar contigo, en serio. No los abandonaré, es cuestión de tiempo. Mi próximo fic, ya esta en línea es "Mi Nuevo Existir" que recién lo he actualizado. Muchas gracias, en serio.

No se olviden de dejar RR!

Cuídense.


	38. Capitulo 36 Regreso e Inseguridades

No los distraigo más y disfrútenlo. No sin antes decirles que este capítulo no estaría aquí si no fuera por una persona, a quien le agradezco más allá del infinito, gracias por la preocupación y la motivación. Ya estoy saliendo del hueco! Gracias, Luna de Media Noche.

_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. _

_Personajes ficticios son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos. _

**Capítulo 36 – ****Regreso e Inseguridades**

Día gris.

Así era como se encontraba el cielo de Londres, en toda su plenitud demostrando el clima habitual en esa parte del mundo. Lo positivo entre todo era que no estaba lloviendo, y los vuelos que debían de llegar y salir del aeropuerto de Londres no se estaban retrasando.

Aun con aquella noticia, Ginny se encontraba esperando a Draco cerca de donde él tenía que desembarcar, según le había indicado uno de los guardias del lugar, y teniendo en cuenta el clima, ella se encontraba muy nerviosa.

- Tranquila Ginny – Dijo Kyndra – Ya deben de llegar.

- Ese panel dice que ya aterrizaron – Dijo Ginny desesperada mirando por enésima vez al panel que estaba colgado desde el techo - ¿Por qué no lo veo salir?

Kyndra tampoco estaba segura de qué debía de responder, porque ella también se encontraba nerviosa debido a Blaise, quería verlo y hablar con él en ese momento.

- Tienen que sacar su equipaje y todo – Dijo cansada Kyndra – Acuérdate lo que dijo el guardián.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny muy nerviosa cruzándose de brazos una vez más – Me estresa ver a todas esas personas salir por ahí y no saber dónde está Draco.

Siguieron esperando ansiosas a que salieran por ese pasillo Blaise y Draco. Pero hasta el momento no había rastro de ellos, ahora no salía nadie por ese pasillo.

Ambas se preocuparon por esa situación, se miraron nerviosas.

- ¿Si perdieron el vuelo? – Pregunto Kyndra acercándose a Ginny – Yo escuche que eso puede pasar – Esto lo dijo dubitativamente.

- ¿Tu crees que sea así? – Pregunto Ginny volteando a verla insegura.

- Puede ser una opción – Dijo Kyndra alzándose de hombros.

Ginny ya se estaban irritando de tanto esperar y no aparecía por ningún lado Draco.

- Voy a hablar con uno de los guardias – Dijo Ginny decidida.

- Espera – Dijo Kyndra agarrándola de una mano, antes de que se alejara mucho.

Justo cuando menos lo esperaban, empezaron a salir personas de ese pasillo. Ella se empino tratando de ver sobre las cabezas de las demás personas que caminaban cerca de ella.

Personas, altas, bajas conversando animadamente, otras serias avanzando a toda prisa entre la multitud. Ginny otra vez estaba ansiosa al no verlo entre tantas personas.

En eso lo ve.

Era fácil observarlo, un rubio platinado con cara de pocos amigos salía sólo con una maleta en mano. Ginny no espero ni siquiera a que Draco la viera. Corrió hacia él muy sonriente.

Draco estaba agotado de viajar en esa cafetera, de estar rodeado de tanta persona despreciable. No veía la hora de alejarse de ese lugar y no volver nunca más, aun cuando otro acuerdo dependiera de ello, ni muerto volvía a subir a una de esas cosas.

Solo la avisto segundos antes de que ella se cuelgue de su cuello. Trato de mantener el equilibrio porque estaba cargando el peso de los dos, paso una mano alrededor de la espalda de ella. Ginny había pasado sus piernas por la cintura de Draco, lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Ya estás aquí – Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y con una mano en la cintura de ella – A mí también me da gusto verte.

Ella separo un poco su rostro y lo observo sonriendo. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Draco, rió nerviosa antes de besarlo. A Draco esa reacción de ella le sorprendió bastante, pero de manera positiva, le correspondió casi al segundo.

Al separarse.

- Nos están observando, pelirroja – Dijo Draco rozando los labios de ella.

Ella rió bajo y lo miro a los ojos. Paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de él delicadamente.

- Regresaste completo – Dijo Ginny en un susurro con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Querías que vuelva en partes? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada.

- No – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Ella se bajo y aun tenía los brazos rodeando a Draco.

- Tenía tanto miedo – Dijo ella mirándolo asustada.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco curioso por aquella respuesta.

- Me dijeron tantas cosas que podían pasar en esas cosas – Dijo Ginny aterrada – Tenía miedo de que algo te pasará. Creo que los gemelos exageraron.

- Yo viaje con un niño endemoniado - Dijo Draco serio – Que me relato todo el trayecto las maneras en que uno puede morir en esa cosa.

Ginny le sonrió.

- ¿Te asusto? – Pregunto ella, burlonamente.

- Por supuesto que no – Declaro Draco fingiendo estar ofendido – Solo quise que dejará de respirar por un par de horas.

Ella se rió y lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

- Te extrañe – Dijo Ginny en el oído de Draco.

- Yo también – Dijo Draco también en un susurro.

Se besaron otra vez sin importarles que todos los pasajeros que salían los estaban observando.

- Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a este tipo de bienvenidas – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

Ginny le sonrió divertida, luego abrió los ojos bastante.

- ¿Y Blaise? – Pregunto Ginny buscándolo alrededor de Draoc.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Cuando el avió aterrizo, Draco no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie cuando escucho la voz del piloto de ese avión.

- ¿Puedes solo, Blaise? – Pregunto Draco mirándolo fijamente.

- Si – Dijo vacilante Blaise – Baja de esto antes de que se ponga en marcha otra vez – Dijo asustado.

- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto Draco comenzando a caminar.

- Yo lo ayudo – Dijo muy animada la persona detrás de Blaise.

Draco se giro y salió del avión rápidamente, mientras Blaise se demoraba en ponerse de pie, no se sentía capaz de caminar.

- Blaise no te abrumes – Le dijeron sobándole la espalda.

- Me siento mareado – Dijo Blaise tocándose la cabeza y alejando su espalda de la mano de esa persona.

- ¿Cuántas pastillas tomaste? – Pregunto algo divertida con aquella situación.

- Las suficientes para no sentir – Dijo Blaise con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella se rió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Ven que te ayudo – Dijo ella apoyando uno de los brazos de Blaise sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto mientras caminaba, la miraba algo inquieto.

- Ayudarte, tonto – Dijo ella sonriendo animándolo a caminar.

Blaise camino vacilante apoyado en ella.

- Tú eres la culpable de que me encuentre en este estado – Dijo quejándose Blaise con una mano cerca de sus ojos.

Ella siguió tratando de ayudarlo y él seguía caminaba en zigzag. Ella paso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Blaise para mantenerlo más estable al momento de caminar.

- Hey, hey – Dijo Blaise con una voz algo alterada - ¿Qué haces? – Dijo tratando de apartar su torso de ella.

- Quiero ayudarte – Dijo sonriente al mirarlo – Y no caer en el intento – Ella le sonrió seductoramente.

- Conozco esa mirada y sonrisa, Chantal – Dijo Blaise apuntándola con un dedo – Alejada de mí.

Ella rió y lo miro de reojo.

- No vas a llegar muy lejos sin mi ayuda – Dijo Chantal aun sujetándolo de la cintura – No seas testarudo.

Blaise se rindió al darse cuenta que no iba a llegar muy lejos solo, porque paso un brazo por los hombros de ella.

- Así me gusta – Dijo Chantal apoyando su cabeza en él.

Se encontraban saliendo por el pasillo.

- Después podemos ir a un club nudista a que te distraigas – Dijo sonriendo ella.

Blaise rió y la miro de reojo.

- No lo creo posible – Dijo Blaise divertido – Y en mucho tiempo no iré por ahí.

- Para la próxima – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Blaise meneo la cabeza distraídamente.

- Oh, Blaise – Dijo Chantal abriendo los ojos – Tienes algo ahí.

- ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Blaise volteando a observarla.

- Ahí – Dijo Chantal extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla de Blaise acercando su rostro al suyo.

- Muy graciosa – Dijo Blaise mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Justo en ese momento Blaise levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Kyndra.

Ella lo observaba sorprendida, pero poco a poco sus ojos mostraban decepción. Ella estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Movió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta alejándose.

- ¡Demonios! – Dijo Blaise soltándose de Chantal.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundida – Pensé que…

- ¡Kyndra! – Grito Blaise.

Trato de caminar lo más rápido que pudo, pero se chocaba con la gente a cada paso que daba. La perdía de vista.

- ¡No corras hacia ella, te vas a golpear! – Gritaba ella agitando una mano en el aire.

Draco y Ginny recién voltearon a observar al momento que escucharon ese grito.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Draco con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si recién se acordará de algo.

- Kyndra – Dijo casi en un susurro Ginny.

Pero cuando volteo ya no la vio, sólo observo a Blaise tratando de correr, saliendo del aeropuerto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a…? – Pregunto Ginny viendo la forma de caminar de Blaise.

- ¡Demonios! – Dijo Draco llevándose una mano a los ojos.

Ginny volteo contrariada, observando a Blaise y a Draco. Pero luego observo como la joven que había estado gritando hacia Blaise se acercaba a ellos.

Era morena, de cabello corto, llevaba un vestido corto plateado que marcaba bien su silueta. Era de piel bronceada y muy bella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de Draco.

- Arruinas todo, Chantal – Dijo Draco severamente – Todo. No solo nos llevas a viajar en esa cosa, sino que a Blaise lo pones en aprietos.

- No quise – Se quejo ella acariciando uno de los brazos de Draco.

Ginny los observo con el ceño fruncido. Draco volteo a ver a Ginny, quien con la mirada le preguntaba quién era esa.

- Ella es Chantal Niarchos – Dijo Draco cansado y fulminando con la mirada a la menciona.

- Hola – Dijo ella estrechando la mano de Ginny - ¿Tu eres?

- Ginevra Weasley – Dijo Ginny confundida, nunca le habían mencionado que ella también iba a ir a Inglaterra.

- Entonces – Dijo Chantal - ¿Tú eres la enamorada? – Pregunto parpadeando demás.

- Es mí prometida – Asevero Draco.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Una vez que se instalaron en el departamento, Chantal fue a dar una vuelta a buscar a unas personas que conocía, mientras que ambos se quedan en el departamento, específicamente en el dormitorio.

- Ginevra – Dijo Draco tratando de cogerla de las manos.

Draco se encontraba sentado en la cama, tratando de calmar a Ginny, quien no recibió muy alegre a Chantal en el departamento.

- Eres un mentiroso – Dijo Ginny muy enojada, alejándose de él.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco acomodándose al borde de la cama, para ese momento ya no tenía la corbata puesta.

- Me dijiste que no era bella – Dijo ella con los brazos cruzados y dejando de dar vueltas por el dormitorio.

- Es cierto – Dijo Draco mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Para Draco esa respuesta era más que verdadera, no tenía porque mentir en aquella situación, porque no le parecía ni remotamente agradable Chantal.

Ella rodó los ojos, sulfurada, se sentó al otro extremo de la cama.

- Es hermosa – Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos – Parece modelo.

- ¿Y? – Dijo Draco sin entender cual era el punto de la conversación.

- Draco – Dijo ella enojada y cansada – Cualquiera iría tras ella.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Draco con una ceja levantada comenzándose a irritar.

- Eres hombre – Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero y abrazando sus rodillas – No lo dudarías.

Draco sonrió de lado y se acerco a ella, llevo ambas manos a las mejillas de ella.

- ¿De verdad crees que te voy a cambiar por esa? – Pregunto Draco levantando el rostro de ella para que pudiera verle los ojos.

Ella se levanto de hombros aun haciendo un puchero.

- Ni siquiera por el regalo que me hizo – Dijo Draco.

- Eres un idiota – Dijo Ginny golpeándolo en el hombro.

Draco rió a carcajadas.

- Yo solo te quiero a ti – Dijo Draco agarrando las muñecas de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

- No sé – Dijo ella levantándose de hombros volviendo a hacer un puchero.

Draco le beso la frente.

- Pelirroja tonta y con un problema muy serio de inseguridad – Dijo riendo y soltándola – Nunca te cambiaría por esa. Tú eres perfecta y ella una histérica.

- Mentira – Dijo Ginny casi en un susurro – Ella es muy hermosa.

- Tú lo eres más – Dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.

- Mentiroso – Dijo ella tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Draco sonrió.

- Ya sé – Dijo Draco ahora acercándose a ella.

Sostuvo el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y la beso. Fue un beso lento y suave, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que él sentía por ella. Terminaron echados en la cama, besándose.

- ¿Ahora me crees? – Pregunto Draco cuando se separo de ella, aunque rozaba los labios de ella.

- Un poco – Dijo sonriendo de forma coqueta.

Draco la volvió a besarla, estaba vez la estrecho contra su cuerpo y ella le correspondió inmediatamente.

- ¿Mejor? – Pregunto Draco mientras tocaba aun los labios de Ginny.

- Si – Dijo ella susurrando.

Se quedaron echados observándose, y Ginny acariciando las mejillas de Draco.

- Me preocupa Kyndra – Dijo Ginny.

- Lo sé – Dijo Draco.

- ¿No crees que debo de ir a verla? – Pregunto Ginny.

- A Blaise tampoco lo volvimos a ver – Dijo Draco acariciando la espalda de ella – Esperemos que se hayan encontrado y aclarado el problema.

- No quiero que Kyndra sufra – Dijo Ginny un poco triste.

- Fue un error – Aclaro Draco – Blaise detesta a Chantal, más aun con el viaje que nos obligo a hacer.

- Entonces la veré mañana – Dijo Ginny.

- Mejor – Dijo Draco – Ellos necesitan espacio y yo te necesito a ti.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y se levanto de la cama.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Draco reclamando.

- Le voy a mandar una carta – Dijo Ginny – Si ella me necesita, iré.

- Vuelve aquí – Grito Draco aun echado en la cama.

Ginny escribió rápidamente una nota y la envió. Volvió corriendo y saltando a la cama, y se echo en los brazos de Draco.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? – Pregunto ella, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- Aburrido y mortificante – Dijo Draco – Chantal y el padre no acababan de aceptar.

- ¿Ella negociaba? – Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

- Aunque no lo creas – Dijo Draco acariciándole los cabellos – Es muy tenaz cuando se lo propone.

- Supongo, con esa apariencia – Dijo Ginny resoplando.

Draco le beso la cabeza.

- Pero tu pelirroja me tienes mucho que contar – Dijo Draco un poco más serio.

Ginny sintió la tensión de esa frase y más aun, sabía a qué se refería. Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando llego una lechuza por la ventana, Ginny corrió a abrir la ventana y leer la nota.

- Es de Jordan – Dijo Ginny aun leyendo la carta que le habían enviado.

- Lo sé – Dijo Draco llevándose las manos a la nuca – O por lo menos sabía que era alguien de esa casa.

- Me dice que es preferible dejarla en paz ahora, que vaya mejor a su casa mañana por la tarde – Dijo Ginny preocupada al cerrar el pergamino y mirar a Draco.

- ¿Por qué por la tarde? – Pregunto Draco.

- Tienen un evento en el colegio de Breanna – Contesto Ginny recordando - ¿Estará bien?

- Lo sabrás mañana – Dijo Draco.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, guardo la nota en uno de los cajones y volvió a la cama junto con Draco.

- ¿Me decías? – Dijo ella sonriente.

­- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta de ese cara rajada? – Pregunto Draco de frente, sin rodeos, con una mueca de desdén.

- Entretenida – Dijo Ginny alargando la última vocal.

- Necesito saber si tengo que matar a Potter – Dijo Draco sereno.

Ella rió y giro en la cama hacia la mesita de noche.

- ¿Huyes de mí? – Pregunto Draco agarrándola de la cintura.

- No, tonto hurón – Dijo Ginny riendo.

Draco logro girarla, pero ella ya tenía un sobre en sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, Draco solo se apoyo en uno de los codos y la miraba expectante.

- Aquí esta toda la evidencia – Dijo Ginny cogiendo con ambas manos el sobre.

Le sonrió exageradamente.

- ¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto Draco exasperado.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso simple. Se sentó cerca de Draco.

Abrió el paquete sacando todas las fotografías.

- ¿Fuiste con ese vestido? – Pregunto Draco exasperado.

- Si – Dijo ella sin problemas.

- ¿Qué parte de ir toda cubierta no entendiste? – Pregunto enojado.

- ¡Draco! – Dijo ella golpeándolo levemente en el hombro – Ese vestido lo elegí yo y me encanto.

- ¡No me escuchas! – Dijo Draco exasperado y echándose en la cama.

- A mi me encanto y a muchos también – Dijo Ginny divertida mirando a Draco, quería observar la reacción de él.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Reaccionó sentándose en la cama y mirándola fijamente.

- Nada, hurón – Dijo Ginny besándolo divertida.

Siguieron observando las fotos, Draco seguía gruñendo por el vestido de Ginny. Hasta que llegaron a la fotografía de Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Draco muy serio y agarrando la fotografía en sus manos.

- Nos la tomo Neville – Dijo Ginny observándola – Cuando estábamos recibiendo a los invitados.

- ¿Por qué tan…? - Dijo Draco comenzando a enojarse.

- ¿Juntos? – Concluyo Ginny, se levanto de hombros – No sé. Era su cumpleaños.

- ¿Esa es una razón? – Pregunto alterado.

Ginny sonrió, le encantaba verlo tan celoso.

- Yo sólo quiero estar con una persona – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- ¿Con quién? – Pregunto ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- Contigo, hurón tonto – Dijo dándole un beso.

Ginny le dio un beso intenso y Draco se dejo llevar.

- Te amo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Draco la beso en el cuello y siguieron observando las fotografías, rieron cuando vieron las de Percy bailando con Ginny, los gemelos, todos los hermanos de Ginny. Vio la grupal cuando Logan cargaba a Ginny y cuando le dio un abrazo del oso.

- No me digas que es también por su cumpleaños – Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

- No – Dijo Ginny – Estábamos jugando.

- ¿Eso es jugar? – Pregunto Draco exasperado.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – También cargo a Kyndra.

- Esa no es excusa – Reclamo Draco.

- Para que sepas que no hubo trato especial – Dijo Ginny.

- No quiero que te abrace – Dijo Draco.

- Deberías de agradecerle – Dijo Ginny algo seria.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Draco serio.

- Cuido tus intereses – Dijo Ginny mirándolo de reojo – No dejaba que este cerca de Harry.

- ¿Y te abrazaba para eso? – Pregunto Draco indignado por la excusa sin sentido a su parecer - ¿Era necesario?

- No – Dijo ella negando con la cabeza – Me pasé gran parte con sus amigos Robert, Brian, ellos.

- ¿Ese jugador de cuarta fue? – Pregunto con una mueca de asco Draco.

- Si – Dijo Ginny, saco una fotografía – Aquí esta.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ir ese Robert Allen? – Dijo fastidiado.

- Porque quiso – Dijo Ginny – Además estaba invitado.

Ginny después de eso comenzó a reírse y se echo en la cama.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto enojado - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pero te vas a enojar – Dijo ella apenada pero aun riendo.

- No lo sabrás si no me lo dices – Dijo Draco mirándola inquisitivamente.

- Promete que no te vas a enojar – Dijo ella cogiéndole de las manos.

- Dímelo – Asevero Draco.

- Promételo – Pidió ella.

- Como quieras – Dijo rodando los ojos.

Ella suspiro y sonrió aun más.

- A mi me resulto muy gracioso, incluso a Kyndra se lo pidió – Dijo Ginny llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra en las manos de Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto un poco impaciente.

- Robert estaba muy borracho – Aclaro Ginny – En la fiesta, cuando ya se encontraba mal, me pidió matrimonio.

Ella lo acabo de decir sonriendo y miro expectante a Draco.

- Yo lo mato – Dijo parándose de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta.

- No – Dijo ella y le paso sus brazos por la cintura, tratando de sostenerlo – Era solo una broma.

- Lo mato, Ginevra – Dijo Draco muy serio, botando fuego por los ojos – Eso no era una broma, no existen bromas de ese tipo.

- Quédate aquí conmigo – Pidió Ginny dándole besos en la mandíbula.

Draco golpeó la puerta fuerte y se quedo ahí quieto.

- No me pidas que me tranquilice, Ginevra – Dijo Draco enojado – Eso no fue gracioso.

- Draco – Llevo una mano a la mejilla de Draco para girar el rostro – Fue una broma.

- No lo creo, Ginevra – Dijo enojado.

- Estaba muy borracho – Dio Ginny – Además el pidió matrimonio a todas en la fiesta.

- Eso no me tranquiliza – Dijo Draco mirándola serio.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo Ginny pasando su pequeña nariz por la mejilla de Draco.

Draco la miro de reojo.

- Yo ya tengo con quién casarme – Dijo Ginny – Y es perfecto. Tiene un cuerpo… - Le susurro al oído – No tienes idea.

Draco sonrió divertido. Ginny estaba demasiado melosa… _¿Debería viajar más seguido?_

- Pero tiene un ego… - Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos – Todo un dios griego.

- ¿Estás tomando algo? – Pregunto Draco mirándola de reojo.

Ginny se rió a carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.

- Solo me burlo de ti – Dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida.

Después de que Draco se tranquilizará y volvieron a echarse en la cama, Ginny lo beso, Draco ya tenía las manos donde no debía.

- Me encontré con tu mamá el otro día – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto alarmado.

- Tranquilo – Dijo ella besándole en la barbilla – Me dijo que era muy pronto para casarnos, era muy difícil llevar el apellido Malfoy.

- Eso no le incumbe – Determino Draco.

- Escucha – Pidió Ginny tratando de tranquilizarlo – Deja de hacer eso.

- No estoy haciendo nada – Dijo aun acariciándola.

- Quédate quieto – Pidió ella tratando de concentrarse en lo que quería decir.

- Con gusto – Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, dejando sus manos en una zona no santa.

Ginny rodó los ojos, pero no aparto las manos de Draco.

- ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? – Pregunto Draco.

- Tiene miedo a que tomemos decisiones muy apresuradas, sin pensarlas bien – Dijo Ginny.

- Sé que es lo que quiero – Dijo Draco – No dudo sobre lo que siento por ti.

- Yo tampoco dudo – Dijo Ginny sonriendo por la confesión de Draco – Pero eres su hijo, entiéndela.

- Que respete mi decisión – Draco la miro a los ojos.

- Bueno – Dijo ella más tranquila – Al final, lo acepto y deseo que fuéramos felices.

- ¿Te dijo eso? – Pregunto Draco levantando una ceja.

- Si – Dijo sonriendo feliz – Quiere que vayamos a su casa a comer.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Ginny siguió relatando.

- Luna vino al departamento – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Draco mientras tenía una mano en el vientre de Ginny, haciendo círculos imaginarios.

- Para ir a la casa de mis padres a almorzar por el cumpleaños de Harry – Dijo Ginny concentrada en los ojos de Draco – No quería ir sola y le presté ropa.

Draco la escucho atento. Ella sonrió.

- Luna me hizo un comentario muy gracioso – Dijo Ginny divertida.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto Draco.

- Piensa que el departamento es muy grande para nosotros dos – Comento Ginny mientras jugaba con el anillo.

- ¿Y? – Insto Draco para que continuará.

- Cree que es un buen lugar para tener hijos – Dijo sonriendo, pero realmente estaba nerviosa por el comentario que había hecho.

Draco dejo de hacerle esa caricia, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Me asusto cuando lo comento – Confeso Ginny al ver la reacción de Draco – Me dejo con los ojos abiertos como plato – Dijo haciendo la mueca con sus manos.

- ¿Tu quieres tener hijos? – Pregunto Draco, le estaba costando decir esas palabras, en vez, le estaba costando respirar.

Ginny lo miro a los ojos.

- Si Draco – Dijo Ginny – Algún día.

- ¿No estás embrazada, verdad? – Pregunto Draco un poco asustado.

- No – Dijo ella también asustada, pero la lastimo la forma como Draco respiro tranquilo - ¿Tanto te pesa esa idea? – Pregunto dolida.

- No es eso – Dijo Draco deteniéndola de levantarse de la cama – Creo que ahora no sería un buen momento.

- Opino lo mismo – Dijo Ginny.

- Primero quisiera anunciar el compromiso con tu familia – Dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos – Cuanto antes mejor.

- ¿Quieres morir tan joven? – Pregunto divertida, pero muy emocionada.

- Algunas consecuencias de enamorarme de una pelirroja – Dijo Draco.

- Hay una reunión Weasley – Dijo Ginny pensativa – Será pronto, antes de mi cumpleaños. O ¿Prefieres hacerlo en mi cumpleaños?

- No, en la reunión de tu familia esta bien – Dijo Draco.

Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo por la cintura.

- Me hiciste acordar. Me enteré que Fleur está esperando gemelos – Dijo Ginny emocionada – Todos lo festejamos, se veían muy felices.

Draco tenía una sonrisa torcida.

- No es que quiera hablarte solo de embarazos – Dijo Ginny temerosa.

- Lo entiendo – Dijo Draco – Es la temporada en qué solo ves embarazadas en las calles.

Ella rió bajito y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto! – Dijo ella abrazándolo aun más fuerte.

Draco giro en la cama, quedando encima de Ginny. Comenzó a besarla de forma muy romántica, con las manos debajo de la polera de ella.

Tocaron la puerta y antes de que ellos pudieran responder, ya habían abierto la puerta.

- Llevan tiempo aquí dentro y yo me estoy aburriendo – Se quejo Chantal.

- ¿Regresaste tan rápido? – Pregunto Draco enojado por la interrupción.

- Solo fui a buscar algunas cosas – Dijo Chantal – Hace mucho que no estaba en esta ciudad.

- Vete a caminar por ahí – Espeto Draco.

- ¡Ya me aburrí de estar sola! – Objeto Chantal como berrinche.

- Puedes irte por la RedFlu hacia tu casa, sería una buena idea – Dijo ácidamente Draco.

- Eres cruel conmigo – Se quejo Chantal, luego miro a Ginny – Yo no entiendo como puede tu prometida soportarte.

- Se llama Ginevra – Dijo Draco enojado - ¿Puedes salir?

- ¿Sigues enojado por lo ocurrido con Blaise? – Pregunto Chantal – Ya les dije que no fue mi culpa, yo no quiero que se separen. Estoy enamorada de la historia de amor de Blaise – Dijo embelesada.

- Ya la arruinaste – Dijo tajante Draco.

- Eres aborrecible, te detesto – Dijo Chantal cruzándose de brazos.

- Me complace la idea – Dijo Draco echando fuego por la mirada.

Ginny intercalo su mirada entre ambos y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Si, tengo hambre – Dijo sonriente Chantal.

- Vamos – Dijo Ginny bajando de la cama.

- Ginevra vuelve – Ordeno Draco.

- Por lo menos tu prometida tiene modales – Dijo regañando Chantal y con un bufido al final.

Salieron del dormitorio ambas, Ginny empezó a prepararle un sándwich.

- No quise arruinar la relación de Blaise, en serio – Comenzó a decir.

- Todavía no sabemos si has hecho daño – Dijo Ginny sin mirarla.

- Blaise se veía muy ilusionado – Dijo Chantal apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos – Esta realmente enamorado.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny.

- Tienes un bonito color de cabello – Comento Chantal – Me gusta y también tus ojos son muy expresivos.

Ginny le sonrió amablemente.

- Draco realmente te quiere – Dijo Chantal sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Sabes que Draco no es de muchas palabras – Dijo sonriendo al vacío.

- Lo sé – Corroboro Ginny.

- Draco solo hablo de ti una vez en Bélgica – Dijo Chantal mirando por la ventana – No tienes idea cómo sus ojos se iluminaron. Te describía con tanta fascinación – Siguió diciendo antes de dar un suspiro.

- Toma – Dijo Ginny entregándole el sándwich.

- Cómo me hubiera gustado que me mirara de ese modo – Dijo casi en un susurro pero Ginny lo escucho – Te envidio, Ginevra. Nadie me ha mirado de esa manera.

Ella comenzó a comer y Ginny la observaba sorprendida por la declaración. No entendía exactamente todo lo que involucraba tener a Chantal ahí, pero sentía recelo cuando se trataba de conversar de Draco.

- Draco es tan increíble – Dijo Chantal sin mirarla – Tienes tanta suerte de que se enamorada de ti.

- ¿Ustedes fueron novios? – Pregunto Ginny temerosa de la respuesta, ya le estaba costando pasar la saliva.

- Algo así – Dijo Chantal ladeando la cabeza y torciendo la boca – Duro poco – Dijo tranquila.

No continuaron con la conversación porque Draco apareció caminando lentamente.

- ¿Ya la estás alimentando? – Pregunto Draco entrando a la cocina.

- Si – Dijo Ginny sonriendo débilmente, la había puesto en alerta la conversación con Chantal.

- ¿Te esta molestando? – Pregunto Draco abrazando por la cintura a Ginny.

- Le dije que la envidiaba – Dijo Chantal simplemente.

- Era de esperarse – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa superior – Ginevra es mil veces mejor que tú.

- Draco – Dijo Ginny golpeándola en las costillas.

- Pero debe de estar loca si acepto estar contigo – Dijo Chantal riendo de forma escandalosa – Le dije que fuimos novios – Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia hacia Draco – Parece que no le has contado de todas las mujeres con las que saliste.

Draco la miro fríamente. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, y empezaron a comer.

- Draco no hablo mucho de ti – Dijo Chantal – Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

- Este… - Dijo dudosa Ginny con una taza de té entre sus manos.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? – Pregunto Chantal.

- Si – Dijo Ginny – Seis hermanos.

- ¡Eso es increíble! – Dijo Chantal – Yo solo tengo una hermana menor. ¿Se llevan bien con Draco?

- No mucho – Dijo Ginny mirando de reojo a Draco.

- Fácil de entender – Dijo Chantal – No es una persona muy sociable, solo cuando quiere – Dijo mirando a Draco.

Ella no sabía que entender del último comentario de ella.

- Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir – Informo Draco.

- ¿Por qué? – Se quejo Chantal – Ni siquiera es medianoche.

- Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano – Dijo Draco – Tenemos que ir a la empresa a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

- Que flojera – Dijo Chantal.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

- Draco – Dijo Ginny acariciándole una mejilla.

La única respuesta que recibió fue que la abrazara aun más fuerte y que enterrara el rostro en el cuello de Ginny. Ella rió por las cosquillas que le daba Draco al respirar sobre su piel.

- Tenemos que levantarnos – Murmuro Ginny mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos de Draco.

- No quiero ir – Dijo Draco cogiendo a Ginny por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Logro girar en la cama, dejando a Ginny encima de él.

- Todavía no he acabado contigo – Dijo Draco en un tono bajo y seductor.

Ginny rió a carcajadas y lo beso. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, lo mismo que las caricias, pero Ginny se separo rápido abriendo demasiado los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Draco extrañado por el comportamiento de Ginny.

- Chantal – Dijo Ginny en un susurro – Puede entrar al dormitorio en cualquier momento.

- Esa mujer duerme hasta mediodía – Dijo Draco con un bufido – Además la puerta esta con el hechizo, no va a entrar – Dijo sonriendo insinuante.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Ginny no aguanto más y se rió, girando, cayendo en la cama, al costado de Draco.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto Draco con una pizca de curiosidad.

- No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te había extrañado – Dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante.

Draco estudio el rostro de Ginevra con cuidado y detenimiento, tratando de entender las segundas intenciones que ella escondía.

- ¿Me extrañaste a mi…? – Pregunto Draco cogiendo una de las mano de Ginny - ¿…O mi cuerpo? – Pregunto ahora bajando la mano de Ginny hasta el borde del pantalón de dormir.

- Ambos – Dijo Ginny acomodándose mejor y aun sonriendo.

- Estás muy lujuriosa – Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

- Exagerado – Dijo Ginny sacando la lengua – Pero si te extrañe demasiado – Paso su mano por la frente de Draco, rozando con algunos cabellos de Draco – Tus ojos, tu sonrisa torcida – Dijo Ginny sonriendo distraída.

Draco cogió la mano de Ginny que estaba trazando figuras imaginarias en el torso desnudo de él.

- Y mi cuerpo no lo olvides – Dijo Draco levantando su mano que tenía sujetada a la de Ginny.

- Egocéntrico – Dijo Ginny sonriendo sujetando su cabeza con su mano libre.

- Tú lo dijiste – Reclamo Draco.

Lo beso y después se levantaron porque escucharon ruidos muy fuertes fuera del dormitorio. Chantal estaba en la cocina sacando algunas ollas y sartenes. Había tratado de alimentar a Timber echándole más de lo necesario en el plato de la cachorra.

- ¿Saben algo de Blaise? – Pregunto Chantal cuando se sentaron a desayunar.

- No – Dijo Draco sin mirarla – Nos vamos a encontrar con él ahora en la empresa.

- ¿Crees que…? – Pregunto Chantal algo tímida.

- Hoy voy a ver a Kyndra – Comento Ginny – Espero que se hayan solucionado las cosas.

- Yo también – Dijo Chantal realmente sintiéndolo – No quiero ir a la empresa.

- Tienes que ir – Dijo casi en una orden Draco.

- No me necesitas más – Dijo Chantal – Lo que falta arreglar es parte de ustedes, no mía.

- Chantal – Dijo Draco mortificado.

- Quiero hablar con Ginny – Dijo Chantal sonriendo.

- Ella tiene que ir al trabajo – Respondió Draco.

- ¿Trabajas? – Pregunto Chantal un poco sorprendida.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mirando nerviosa a Draco, no le agradaba la forma como a veces la miraba Chantal.

- ¿Dónde? ¿En qué? – Pregunto Chantal.

- Recién voy a empezar a trabajar como profesora – Dijo Ginny cogiendo con ambas manos su taza de té – Por ahora estoy administrando con Kyndra y un amigo una pastelería.

- Que interesante – Dijo Chantal pensativa.

Se quedo por un momento callada.

- ¿Conoce Narcissa de su relación? – Pregunto con un brillo extraño en los ojos Chantal.

- Sabe de nuestro compromiso – Dijo Draco sin mirarla.

- Ohh… - Sólo llego a decir Chantal antes de volver a comer.

- ¿Acabaste con tu interrogatorio? – Pregunto Draco.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Pregunto Chantal como si fuera una niña - ¿Desde el colegio?

- Estudiamos en el mismo colegio – Dijo Ginny sonriendo a Draco.

- ¿Desde el colegio están? – Pregunto sorprendida - ¿Cómo puedes seguir con él? – Espeto Chantal – Te ha estado engañando con muchas mujeres.

Todo esto lo dijo rápido Chantal, atacando, Ginny se echo un poco hacia atrás chocando con la el respaldo de la silla, Draco fulmino con la mirada a Chantal.

- No tenemos tanto tiempo juntos – Respondió Ginny.

- ¿No? – Pregunto muy confundida – Pero si…

- Nos conocíamos, pero no éramos novios – Aclaro Ginny – Incluso ni amigos – Reflexiono Ginny.

- ¿Desde cuándo están? – Dijo Chantal muy confundida – No entiendo.

- No es de tu incumbencia – Dijo Draco.

- También quiero saber tu historia, al igual que sé la de Blaise – Dijo Chantal – Cómo tú no quieres hablar, me lo dirá tu prometida.

- Desde el año pasado, se podría decir, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Ginny levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos.

- Supongo – Dijo Draco sin ayudar mucho colocando una mano en la rodilla de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él? – Pregunto aun más interesada Chantal.

- Yo… este… - Comenzó a divagar Ginny mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

- No seas tímida – Dijo Chantal tratando de animarla.

- Creo que en una tarde cuando el regreso del trabajo – Dijo Ginny completamente sonrojada.

Ginevra no pudo seguir con su respuesta porque fue salvada por el ruido que provenía de la chimenea del escritorio de Draco.

- ¿Ginna? – Gritaron muy fuerte.

- En el comedor – Dijo Ginny gritando en respuesta.

- ¿Esa es Parkinson? – Dijo Chantal señalando con un dedo a la puerta.

Ginny se había alejado de Draco. Abriendo la puerta del comedor para recibirla.

- ¡Ginna! – Grito Pansy emocionada abrazándola – Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Yo también – Dijo Ginny tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

- ¿Ya llego el zopenco de tu prometido? – Pregunto Pansy separándose un poco de ella.

Ginny le señalo con una mano en donde estaba Draco.

- Que amable Pansy – Dijo Draco entre dientes.

- ¡Drake! – Dijo abrazándolo – Tu madre me dijo que estabas de viaje. Vinimos a hacer una visita y llevarla de fiesta a Ginna.

En ese momento apareció Ulliel, quien abrazo muy amigablemente a Ginevra, besándola en las dos mejillas.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Dijo con desdén Pansy mirando hacia Chantal.

- A mi también me da gusto verte Parkinson – Dijo Chantal fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Drake – Dijo Pansy muy seria, haciendo bastante presión con sus dientes – Pensé que ya no la veías.

- Veo que trajiste a tu esposo – Dijo Chantal con una sonrisa coqueta – Que agradable sorpresa.

- Viene por asuntos de trabajo – Dijo Draco.

- ¿Muchas zorras en Bélgica? – Pregunto ácidamente Pansy.

Ginny nunca la había visto de ese humor.

- No estás haciendo bien tu trabajo por aquí – Respondió Chantal con sarcasmo.

Se quedaron observando por un momento sin decirse nada hasta que Pansy sonrió al final.

- Todavía me debes el collar de perlas – Dijo Pansy.

- Yo también te extrañe – Dijo Chantal sonriendo sinceramente.

Se abrazaron brevemente, mientras que Ulliel movía la cabeza.

- Mujeres – Murmuro.

- ¿Los pequeños? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Los dejamos con la madre de Ulliel – Dijo Pansy – Te vamos a llevar a un lugar donde te vas a divertir mucho.

- ¿Solo a ella? – Pregunto Draco enarcando una ceja.

- Puedes venir tu si quieres – Dijo Pansy rodando los ojos – No te vamos a obligar.

- Será estupendo salir – Dijo Chantal.

- Hay que avisar a Blaise – Dijo Pansy.

- No creo que este de humor para una fiesta – Dijo Draco mirando severamente a Chantal.

Pansy percibió aquella mirada y la indirecta, por lo cual suspiro cansada y miro a Chantal.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto Pansy.

- Es todo una confusión – Dijo Chantal – Quiero arreglarlo.

- Lo vas a estropear aun más – Agrego Draco.

Chantal miro severamente a Draco.

- Draco ve a la empresa – Ordeno Pansy – Mientras Chantal me cuenta todo el problema.

- Tiene que ir conmigo a la empresa, estamos negociando – Dijo Draco.

- No la necesitas – Dijo Pansy.

- Eso mismo digo yo – Agrego muy alegre Chantal.

- ¿Nos encontramos en la tarde aquí? – Pregunto Pansy.

- Mejor – Dijo Chantal.

- Vamos a salir a las diez en punto – Dijo Pansy.

- No se demoren – Dijo Ulliel.

Los tres se fueron por la puerta del departamento.

- Se la llevo – Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco.

- Después hablare con Pansy – Dijo Draco un poco molesto por ese cambio de planes.

- ¿Vienes a almorzar? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Draco abrazándola – Tal vez tenga que venir con Blaise.

- Mejor – Dijo Ginny automáticamente.

- ¿No quieres estar a solas conmigo? – Pregunto Draco inspeccionando la reacción de ella.

- Para que no almuerce solo – Respondió Ginny.

- Soportare sus lamentos – Dijo Draco.

- No seas cruel – Dijo Ginny regañándolo.

Ginny se empino un poco y levanto el rostro para besarlo.

- Supongo que tendré que elegir que usar esta noche – Dijo pensativa Ginny cuando se separo de Draco.

- Yo elijo esta vez por ti, pelirroja – Dijo Draco antes de besarla en la frente.

- No me parece una buena idea – Dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos.

Ginny después de que Draco se fuera hacia la empresa, salió hacia la pastelería junto con Timber.

- ¿Logan? – Pregunto Ginny dudosa.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ginny? – Dijo después de darle unas instrucciones a quienes trabajaban ahí.

- No pensé que ibas a venir hoy – Dijo Ginny.

- Cancelaron el entrenamiento – Dijo Logan levantándose de hombros.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Pregunto sonriendo Ginny con las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Salvar al mundo? – Respondió divertido Logan.

- Decidamos el menú de la próxima semana – Dijo Ginny riendo.

- Vamos a la oficina – Dijo Logan colocándose a un lado para que Ginny pasará primero.

Estuvieron revisando y dando ideas sobre los posibles postres para la semana que se venía. Iban revisando algunas de las recetas que estuvieron elaborando Kyndra y Ginny en conjunto todo ese tiempo, ordenando.

Al acabar de decidir todo para la próxima semana, salieron de la oficina riendo.

- ¿Draco sigue de viaje? – Pregunto Logan relajado.

- Ya volvió – Dijo Ginny sonriendo radiantemente.

- Eso explica tu estado de animo – Dijo Logan desordenándose los cabellos.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz por ello! – Dijo Ginny alegre – Lo extrañaba mucho.

- Me alegro por ti – Dijo Logan pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

Salieron hablando y riendo mientras se abrían paso hacia la parte de adelante del pequeño restaurante.

- Ginny – Dijo una persona delante de ellos.

Sin la necesidad de ver de quien se trataba, Ginny estaba segura de quien se trataba, había escuchado la voz de esa persona por muchos años.

Harry.

Él se encontraba cargando a Daphne, la pequeña hija de Hermione y Ron, la pequeña había crecido bastante, a su lado se encontraba Hermione sonriente.

- Que bueno encontrarte por aquí – Dijo Hermione sonriendo relajada – Logan – Dijo saludando de forma amigable.

- Un placer volver a verte – Dijo Logan con una sonrisa galante.

Harry la seguía observando muy enojado, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que la presencia de Logan y su cercanía con ella no era muy agradable para él.

- Harry Potter – Dijo saludando Logan.

- Hola – Espeto Harry, mirándolo de forma desconfiada - ¿Siempre cerca de Ginny, verdad?

- Somos socios Harry – Dijo Ginny comenzando a irritarse.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada? – Pregunto Hermione tratando de hacer algo para que se calmarán los ánimos.

- Justo acabamos – Dijo Logan con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Que bueno – Dijo Hermione – Queríamos visitarte, pero no queríamos interrumpir ninguno de tus planes.

- No te preocupes, Hermione – Dijo Ginny.

- Yo me voy yendo – Dijo Logan mirando su reloj – Debo ir a visitar a mi madre.

- Dale mis saludos – Dijo Ginny antes de que Logan se fuera.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Logan – Se los haré llegar.

Ginny sonrió.

- Buenos días – Dijo en forma de despido Logan.

Cuando desapareció de la vista Logan.

- Compórtate Harry – Dijo ella en forma de advertencia.

- No fue mi intención – Dijo Harry – Parece un buen socio – Dijo levantándose de hombros.

- Lo es – Aseguro Ginny.

- Mamá – Dijo Daphne, quien estaba en brazos de Harry.

- Esta enorme – Dijo Ginny cambiando de semblante.

- Si ya dice algunas cosas – Dijo Hermione muy orgullosa – Le hago escuchar música clásica – Comenzó a relatar Hermione muy emocionada – Esta ayudando con su aprendizaje.

- Pobre mi ahijada – Dijo Ginny - ¿Puedo? – Pregunto Ginny a Harry.

- Por supuesto – Dijo Harry dándole con cuidado a Daphne.

- Hola mi amor – Dijo Ginny mientras la mecía.

La pequeña llevo sus manos al rostro de Ginny, tocándolo y riendo.

- Está pesando – Dijo Ginny.

- Tiene que crecer – Dijo Hermione – Es natural Ginny.

- Dentro de poco no podré cargarla – Dijo Ginny haciendo muecas a Daphne para que ría.

- ¡Qué exagerada! – Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Harry observaba embelesado a Ginny, ella sonreía tan alegre cuando tenía a Daphne en brazos o cualquiera de sus sobrinos o niños. Iba a ser una buena madre, de eso estaba seguro. Se veía tan hermosa… la mujer de sus sueños.

- ¿Harry que ocurre? – Pregunto Ginny aun sonriendo.

- Daphne te va a arrancar algunos cabellos – Dijo Harry sujetando la mano de Daphne, separándola de los cabellos de Ginny.

- Gracias – Dijo Ginny riendo - ¿Quieren comer algo?

- Si – Dijo Hermione.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana y les trajeron los pedidos que hicieron. Reían y hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Ron? – Pregunto mientras jugaba con Daphne en sus piernas.

- En el trabajo – Comento Harry – Se esta volviendo aburrido.

Ginny y Harry se rieron. Hermione hizo un puchero.

- ¿Quieres ir este fin de semana a jugar quidditch? – Pregunto Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ginny – Debemos de ganarles otra vez.

- Ron me ha estado enseñando – Se quejo Hermione – Estoy jugando mejor.

- Hermione – Dijo Ginny – Ron lleva años enseñándote y todavía no hay resultados.

- Mala – Dijo Hermione.

Ginny se rió al igual que Harry.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Ginny.

- Va a ser mediodía – Dijo Hermione revisando su reloj.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Ginny ahora de pie, aun sujetando a Daphne.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto alarmada Hermione.

- Tengo que ir a hacer el almuerzo – Dijo un poco desesperada, entregándole a Hermione su hija.

- No te preocupes Ginny – dijo Harry sonriendo – Te queríamos invitar a almorzar en La Madriguera, hacia allá estamos yendo, nosotros y tu madre.

- No puedo – Dijo Ginny mirándolo – Draco regreso.

Esa noticia dejo congelado a Harry, sintió un enorme enojo, odio hacia Draco, quien estaba alejando a quien más amaba otra vez. No quería oír ni ver a Draco Malfoy, solo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

- Puede ir a almorzar también – Dijo Hermione.

Harry al escuchar la proposición de su amiga, se enojo aun más, ¿Cómo ella podía aceptarlo? Sabiendo que era la peor persona en el mundo.

- No creo que sea posible, Hermione – Dijo Ginny apenada – También esta yendo un amigo a almorzar.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto sin entender Hermione.

- No se encuentra muy bien como para ir a cenar con público – Dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.

- Entiendo – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿No puedes dejar que ellos almuercen sin ti? – Pregunto Harry.

- No – Dijo Ginny – Quiero ir a ver a Draco – Confeso Ginny – También quiero saber que ocurrió con Blaise.

- ¿Vas a almorzar con Blaise Zabini? – Pregunto Harry aun más irritado – Sólo te juntas con serpientes.

- Son mis amigos – Dijo Ginny mirándolo incrédula.

- ¿Otro día almorzarás con nosotros? – Pregunto Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Encantada – Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ya se acerca tu cumpleaños – Dijo Hermione sonriendo extrañamente.

- Si – Dijo Ginny mirando hacia la mesa.

- ¿Planeas hacer algo? – Pregunto Hermione – Porque podemos prepararte algo.

- Kyndra quería encargarse – Dijo Ginny – Pero no creo que se encuentre en buenas condiciones como para preparar una reunión.

- La preparo yo – Dijo maravillada Hermione.

- Si quieres – Dijo Ginny sonriendo nerviosamente – Habla con Logan también, creo que Kyndra ya le había avisado.

- No te preocupes – Dijo Hermione.

- Nos vemos – Dijo Ginny yendo hacia el jardín a recoger a Timber.

Luego salió a toda prisa hacia su departamento.

Harry la siguió con la mirada, cuando la perdió de vista se encontró con la mirada intensa de Hermione.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto Harry cansado.

- No puedes comportarte así – Dijo Hermione.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – Dijo Harry indiferente ante la situación, no tenía porque admitir nada.

- Ginny no es más tu novia – Aclaro Hermione mirándolo severamente – No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

- ¿A quién prefieres como novio de Ginny? – Pregunto irritado Harry, no toleraba que lo andara retando de esa forma cuando él solamente quería tenerla de vuelta - ¿A Malfoy o a mí?

- Harry – Dijo pausadamente Hermione cansada de esa charla.

- No, Hermione – Dijo serio – Yo puedo hacerla feliz, ¿No lo ves?

- Déjala ser feliz – Pidió Hermione.

- ¿Puedo ayudar a preparar el cumpleaños de Ginny? – Pregunto irritado.

- No me cambies de tema – Dijo Hermione.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? – Volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Supongo que si, Harry – Dijo Hermione meneando la cabeza dudando de aquella situación.

- Gracias – Dijo serio – Ahora vamos a La Madriguera. Ron debe de estar esperándonos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny estaba en la cocina dando los últimos toques a la comida, estaba concentrada en su labor cuando sintió un ruido.

- ¿Draco? – Pregunto Ginny cuando escucho un sonido fuerte no estaba segura de quien era.

No recibió respuesta alguna y se sintió un poco preocupada, pero en ese momento Timber salió a toda prisa de la cocina, moviendo la cola.

Ginny después salió para confirmar si era Draco.

- Parece que Timber reconoce mejor al prometido – Dijo Blaise.

Cuando Ginny lo vio se quedo sorprendida. Estaba con la camisa arrugada, ojeroso, no se había afeitado ese día y estaba con el cabello despeinado. Trato de sonreír hacia Ginny, pero esa mueca que trato de esbozar no llego a serlo.

- Blaise – Dijo Ginny sonriendo nerviosa.

Se acerco a toda prisa hacia él y lo abrazo fuerte.

- Gracias supongo – Dijo Blaise en un susurro.

Ginny se separo un poco y con sus manos en las mejillas de él dijo.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial de comer? – Pregunto Ginny – Puedo prepararlo.

- Creo que moriré antes de que llegues a tenerlo listo – Dijo Blaise tratando de parecer el mismo de siempre – Tu novio me matará – Dijo señalando detrás de Ginny.

Ella volteo y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Draco, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor – Dijo con sarcasmo Draco.

- Exagerado – Murmuro Ginny.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, luego camino hacia el comedor seguida por ellos.

- Siéntense – Dijo Ginny cuando entro a la cocina.

Les sirvió el almuerzo.

- ¿Has hablado con Kyndra? – Pregunto Ginny – Sé que todo fue un malentendido.

- Ayer no me quiso escuchar – Dijo Blaise con una mano en la frente - ¡Yo de verdad amo a Kyndra!

Ginny lo miro enternecida.

- Gracias por invitarme a almorzar – Dijo Blaise haciendo una mueca – No hubiera sobrevivido.

Blaise resoplo cansado.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Está sin dinero en este momento – Dijo Draco sin mirarlo revisando el diario que tenía cerca.

- ¿Te robaron? – Pregunto preocupada.

- A Kyndra le mande doscientos girasoles – Dijo Blaise nervioso – No pensé que fueran a costar demasiado - ¿Crees que le guste?

- Es un bello detalle – Dijo Ginny enternecida por el detalle de Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no me cree? – Pregunto Blaise golpeando su frente en la mesa - ¿Por qué no me escucha?

- Karma – Se limito a decir Draco.

- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! – Dijo Blaise cómo si sintiera dolor.

Parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Karma? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Blaise muy confundido - ¿Qué es karma?

Draco suspiro fuerte, lo miro desaprobando su conducta.

- ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres te han encontrado flirteando con otras mujeres? – Pregunto Draco con sorna.

- No sé – Dijo inocentemente Blaise – No llevo la cuenta de ello, pero creo que ninguna.

- Varias – Dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza pero mirándolo severamente.

- Pero siempre les proponía tríos – Dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Eres un caso perdido Blaise – Dijo Draco, luego lo miro serio – No debiste jugar con ella. Sobre todo por su hija.

- ¡Yo no hice eso! – Dijo Blaise indignado – ¡Sabes que no hice nada, a Chantal la mantenía lejos porque me estresa!

Blaise lo miro desesperado.

- ¡Ni siquiera le propuse tríos! – Dijo Blaise desordenándose los cabellos - ¡Solamente la quiero a ella! ¡La amo!

Draco lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no me cree? – Pregunto Blaise otra vez con la frente en la mesa.

Ginny con un movimiento de su varita, limpio la mesa rápidamente.

- Iré a verla – Dijo Ginny.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Pregunto Blaise.

- No creo que sea conveniente – Dijo Ginny mirándolo nerviosa.

- Necesito que me escuche – Dijo Blaise lentamente.

- Toma una ducha primero, descansa – Dijo Ginny – Luego vas a verla.

- Nadie te recibirá en esas fachas – Dijo Draco mirándolo de reojo.

Blaise se miro brevemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Blaise – Yo me siento bien y no apesto.

- Puedes usar la ropa de Draco – Dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Perdón? – Pregunto Draco mirando sorprendido a Ginny.

Ginny no presto atención a las quejas de Draco, y camino hacia el dormitorio.

- Vuelvo más tarde – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Draco.

- Gracias – Dijo Blaise sonriéndole a Ginny amigablemente.

- La ropa esta encima de la cama del dormitorio de invitados – Aclaro Ginny – Báñate y descansa.

Ginny se traslado hacia el departamento de Kyndra, cuando llego allá, el departamento se encontraba todavía con las cortinas cerradas, y todo se veía muy oscuro, además de completamente limpio.

- ¿Kyndra? – Pregunto Ginny caminando fuera de esa habitación.

Camino despacio por el pasillo hasta que se choco con alguien.

- ¡Merlín! Ginny me asustaste – Dijo Kyndra con una mano cerca de su corazón – No te escuche llegar.

Ginny la observo brevemente. Estaba con los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando. Trato de sonreír a Ginny, ella solamente la abrazo.

- ¿Breanna? – Pregunto Ginny.

- En la casa de su abuela – Dijo Kyndra moviendo una mano vagamente – También fue Jordan.

- Estás sola – Dijo Ginny llegando a la sala, mirando preocupada a Kyndra.

Ni bien dio un paso dentro de esa habitación se dio cuenta que habían decenas de girasoles por todo el suelo, y tenían algunas tarjetas.

- Son de Blaise – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo tristemente.

- Lo sé – Dijo Ginny – Me lo contó ahora que fue a almorzar a la casa.

Kyndra hizo una mueca con sus labios.

- Vino Pansy a visitarme – Dijo sentándose Kyndra – Junto con esa mujer.

- ¿Chantal? – Pregunto sorprendida Ginny.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra fastidiada.

- Te entiendo – Dijo Ginny observando la forma como hablo Kyndra – Se está quedando en mi casa.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto escéptica Kyndra.

- Es algo incómodo – Dijo Ginny con una mano en su nuca - ¿Qué vino a decirte? – Pregunto curiosa.

- Lo que paso ese día en el aeropuerto – Dijo Kyndra bajando la vista.

- ¿Sabes que entre ellos no hay nada, verdad? – Pregunto Ginny mirándola fijamente.

- Si, lo sé – Dijo Kyndra mirando hacia uno de los girasoles.

Se quedo callada con la mirada pérdida.

- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – Pregunto Ginny preocupada.

Kyndra se quedo en silencio por unos largos minutos y suspiro mirando al vacío.

- No sé si estoy haciendo bien – Dijo temerosa Kyndra.

- No te entiendo – Dijo Ginny muy confundida.

- Creo que me equivoque – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Ginny se arrodillo delante de donde estaba sentada Kyndra.

- ¿En qué sentido? – Pregunto ligeramente asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa si esto no resulta? – Pregunta ya sin poder contener las lágrimas - ¿Qué pasa si después nos separamos?

Ginny apoyo una mano en las manos de Kyndra, que jugaban con un pañuelo.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi hija? – Dijo ya sollozando - ¿Cómo le voy a explicar? Ella va a sufrir más que nadie. Tengo miedo.

- No llores – Dijo Ginny ahora abrazándola – Tranquila.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Breanna? – Dijo entre sollozos - ¿Qué pasa si Blaise encuentra a alguien sin problemas, que no tenga una hija? – Pregunto temerosa - ¿Qué pasa si encuentra a esa mujer a la que va a amar?

- Ya la encontré – Dijeron atrás de ellas.

Ginny levanto la vista antes que Kyndra y vio la apariencia de Blaise, se veía ojeroso, aun con el cabello mojado con la camisa fuera del pantalón, sin corbata. Pero se veía seguro de lo que había dicho.

- Kyndra – Dijo Blaise acercándose.

Kyndra lo observaba acercarse, sorprendida por la presencia de Blaise.

- Yo solo sé que te necesito – Dijo Blaise.

Rompió en llanto Kyndra mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y dejaba de observarlo.

- Los dejaré solos – Dijo Ginny ahora de pie y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Kyndra.

Blaise tomo el sitio que dejo Ginny.

- Escúchame – Dijo Blaise sereno.

- Blaise – Dijo Kyndra – Esto está mal.

- No – Negó Blaise acariciándole el rostro.

Esto fue lo último que escucho Ginny antes de volver a su departamento. Al llegar se encontró con Draco sentado en el sillón revisando el diario.

Sonrió feliz de tenerlo ahí, junto a ella. Camino hacia Draco y se sentó en su regazo abrazándolo.

- Prestaste mis cosas – Dijo fastidiado.

- Se le veía bien – Dijo Ginny riendo bajo - ¿Vas a ir a lo de Pansy?

- ¿Tú vas a ir? – Pregunto Draco mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Creo que sí – Dijo Ginny dubitativa, luego se enderezo y lo miro a los ojos – Ya sé que voy a usar ahora en la noche.

Draco emitió un gruñido y la siguió al dormitorio.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Pansy se encontraba con su esposo en la sala esperando a que Ginny saliera del dormitorio.

- ¿Sabes algo de Blaise? – Pregunto Chantal.

Ella se encontraba con el cabello suelto con un vestido negro de espalda descubierta solo con dos tiras doradas muy delgadas que se ataban al cuello, la falda era muy corta.

- No te agaches mucho – Dijo Pansy jalando del hombro a Chantal hacia atrás – Vas a revelar lo que no quieres.

Chantal rió divertida. Pansy estaba con un vestido amarillo patito ajustado y algo revelador en la parte superior. Tenía una apertura en la parte de la falda por detrás. Ulliel estaba de traje blanco con camisa negra desabrochada en los primeros botones.

- Esperemos que aparezcan hoy en la noche – Dijo Ulliel distraído acariciando el lomo de Timber.

Draco estaba revisando el diario, llevaba un traje gris oscuro con camisa negra.

- Te ves muy apuesto, Draco – Dijo coqueta Chantal.

- No lo fastidies – Reclamo Pansy – Después no querrá ir y no dejará que Ginna salga.

En ese momento salía Ginny con el cabello en un moño flojo bajo. Llevaba un vestido verde con dos tiras muy delgadas plateadas, era suelto aunque se notaba la silueta de Ginny, y la falda globo por encima de la rodilla.

- Va a ser una noche exitosa para ti – Dijo Chantal ahora de pie sonriendo – Todos los hombres morirán por salir contigo.

Ella le sonrió nerviosa y se acerco a Draco.

- Salgamos a la fiesta antes de que Draco se arrepienta – Dijo Pansy cogiendo de la mano a Ginny caminando rápido.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

¡¡Muchas gracias!! Sé que la espera fue demasiada, y muchos de ustedes no están contentos por la situación, pero hago lo que puedo…

Para mi es difícil escribir en este momento, por un problema de inspiración pero también por problemas personales que prefiero no recordar. Creo que algunas personas con quienes he hablado, sabrán de mi situación y a las otras, solo les pido perdón por la demora, quisiera que no fuera así, pero no pueda hacer nada más. Además en el último capítulo recibe algunos mensajes donde decían como había cambiado la forma de escribir que tenía, y lo sé, también me percate de ello, lo sentía muchas veces como un guión y porque sentía que debía primero escribir lo más rápido que podía para que no se quejaran y no me percate de que era cómo yo quería que quedara el capítulo, tratare de presentar mejores capítulos, lo intentaré.

Pido disculpas de antemano si es que me demoro más de la cuenta, pero hago lo que puedo dado mi estado de ánimo, espero que me entiendan y comprendan que no es fácil para mí en este momento, pero seguiré escribiendo, por lo menos desde ayer en la noche se me está dando mejor la imaginación y espero rectificar todo.

Gracias de antemano por su tiempo y comprensión, lo valoro como oro, muchas gracias por todo. Espero seguir agradándoles, como escritora, y que me sigan apoyando con estas historias. Igual seguiré con las historias, hasta el final.

Sé que en esta les debo demasiado, pero no sé, tuve un momento en que lo encontré diferente no cómo lo había proyectado, no sé cambios de humor de escritora, creo yo, pero ya voy encontrando la luz para poder escribir aquí, por lo menos pude rectificar algunas cosas, espero que lo vean y bueno, espero no tardar mucho con el próximo capítulo, lo estoy trabajando poco a poco.

Gracias por todo, disculpen… Gracias.

Ahora a los reviews que quedaron ahí pendientes:

Lunatipola: Muchas gracias, que amable. Lo reescribí, modificando algunas cosas porque no me gusto mucho como quedo antes, espero que ahora te guste y pueda contar con tu opinión, gracias por la espera!

Margara: Muchas gracias, ahora lo tendrás otra vez, lo siento, tenía que modificarlo. Sé que fastidia Harry, pero es muy probable que incremente el estado irritante de Harry. Todos lo quiere estrangular, ya estará pronto el próximo capítulo con parte de la fiesta de Pansy y algunas cosas que Harry hará. Jaja, lamento informarte que Harry no estará con Chantal. Pronto, lo prometo, estará la fiesta de Ginny.

The Darkness Princess: Gracias, espero que pronto mejoren las cosas para mí… Chantal es rara, Pansy es extraña de por sí. Espero que todo se arregle con Blaise ahora. Tal vez Draco hable con Harry… tal vez.

Klaudia-de-Malfoy: Siento la demora, hubiera deseado que no fuera así. Si, Ginny es muy afortunada. Espero que continúe la inspiración…gracias por el apoyo, espero tu opinión.

Lala-Malfoy: La continuare pronto, espero no tardar más de la cuenta, espero que solamente sea una semana a lo mucho, eso espero.

Precious MiNa: Muchas gracias, Kyndra tiene una hija, y el hecho de estar saliendo con alguien, es tenerla en cuenta y que no la dañen si algo sale mal en la relación, es difícil. Chantal es extraña y lo seguirá siendo. Gracias.

HANNIA: Gracias, espero que aun quieras seguir leyendo, jajaa. Si, la plática tal vez no salga del todo bien, ya veremos. Draco siempre será celoso. Espero tu opinión.

Ukyryo: Era un adelante, y era obvio que iba a tener lo mismo, solo que no aumente nada, espero que ahora no esperaras grandes cambios, porque no los hay, solamente algunas modificaciones en situaciones, gestos y el inicio. Nada más, espero contar con tu opinión, gracias. Chantal no se unira a Harry, no lo hará. Ni siquiera se conocerán creo. En el próximo se hablara de compromiso, matrimonio, todas esas cosas de todos.

Abin: Gracias, siento la demora. Me alegra que te divierta. Si, continuara hasta el final, no dudes de eso.

Mitchelle Malfoy: Muchas gracias, ahora lo modifique un poco como creo que debería de quedar mejor. Siente, espero que no hayas acabado con tus uñas ante tanta espera, espero que sigas leyéndola, gracias por el apoyo. Normal también continuara.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: No tan cortito son 27 páginas de Word!, si la pareja es genial, son tan graciosos juntos y se aman, creo yo. Actualizare ahora pronto, eso es lo que quiero.

Tabata Weasley: Gracias!! Espero que estés por aquí, ahora, sería genial saber de ti y lo que escribes. Gracias!

S. Lily Potter: Si! Llego Draco, y solo reescribí el capitulo, el próximo capitulo estará para la próxima semana si no me muero antes, jaja. El próximo capitulo hablaran de compromisos. Si, eso le dire a Kyndra en el siguiente capítulo, jajaa, que es mejor disfrutar del presente y deje las inseguridades.

Andeli Malfoy Cullen: Gracias, lo modifique como quería, antes no me gustaba tanto algunas cosas. Jajja Blaise, espero que mejore. Si un Draco, jajaja eso sería bueno (aunque me matan, jaja) Siento la demora, de verdad. Lamento que no estés contenta conmigo, si da miedo escribir un final, pero no es solamente eso. Eso lo tengo internalizado, el motivo va mucho mas alla que eso, lamento la situación. No estoy muerta, si eso es algo a lo que te refiers con que no me ha pasado nada malo, sigo aquí.

AnnYee Mafoy: Muchas gracias por tu review! Siento la demora, espero no tardar tantos meses de ahora en adelante. Chantal es así, medio extraña en su forma de actuar. Si, ella lo quiere, solo tiene miedo que no salga todo bien y Breanna termine sufriendo porque ella está muy encariñada con él.

Armelle Potter: Gracias, que amable. Si, espero que todo se arregle entre ellos ahora. Chantal es extraña, me hace pensar en Paris Hilton.

Tehuami: Que bueno! A mi me paso algo parecido, me odiaron por un largo periodo. Gracias, espero que todo sea maravilloso para ti. Lo hice, y fracase en el propósito de actualizar. Si, la fiesta estará pronto. Oh, me confundí de nombre Gillian es en mi otra historia.

Orii-ff: Lo siento, espero que no desesperes. Gracias, lo modifique un poco porque no me gusto. Gracias.

ShadowMaru: Gracias, me alegra escuchar eso. Si en el otro sitio, se abre, se cierra, tantos problemas que me cansé de ello.

Susigabi: Que bueno! Gracias por leerlo. No la abandonaré, la seguiré hasta el final.

Clau-22: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. No se puede ver tu msn, cosas de la página. Que bueno escucharlo. Gracias.

Garbiñe: Gracias, que bueno escuchar ello. Siento la demora, espero que lo entiendas. Gracias.

NK: Si, se que esta incompleta, todavía no le he acabado. Si, se pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, la vida no sigue el rumbo que uno desea y lo siento, espero continuar ahora pronto. Por lo menos tuve los animos para escribir otra vez el capitulo, por algo se comienza. No es una buena razón, no es nada bueno, es un gran motivo por el cual no puedo hacerlo.

Yo-182: Jajaa, es largo es entendible que demores en leer. Gracias, seguire pronto.

Nadia Malfoy: Lo siento, lo reactualice y ahora seguire con el siguiente pronto. Lo seguire, jajaa, no seré mala.


	39. Capitulo 37 El Momento

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Los demás personajes son de creación propia, lo mismo que los nombres de cada uno de ellos._

**Capítulo 37****:**

**El Momento**

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y miró todo a su alrededor confundida. Por la luz que atravesaba su ventana, se dio cuenta que aun no había pasado del mediodía.

_- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Se preguntó tocándose la cabeza con una de sus manos. _

Se sentó en la cama, sintió que la cabeza aun le daba vueltas, bostezó y se estiró un poco.

_- No me acuerdo de nada – dijo con ambas manos en su rostro, cerrando los ojos tratando de hacer memoria. _

Al sentarse, las sábanas que la cubrían resbalaron un poco y con ello, se dio cuenta que solamente había dormido con ropa interior. Se sorprendió y se cubrió con la sábana; automáticamente, arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se bajó de la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

_- ¿Dónde está Draco? –Pensó Ginny buscándolo a su alrededor. _

Sintió el sonido de la ducha correr.

_- Draco sigue aquí – pensó Ginny tranquila. _

Camino un poco, y en el camino se topó con su vestido tirado al pie de la cama, sonrió simplemente de pensarlo. Levanto la vista y se encontró la ropa de Draco mejor acomodada en el sillón.

- No debí tomar tanto – dijo Ginny en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

Agarró la camisa de Draco que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó para taparse un poco, dejando la sábana en el suelo. Bostezó caminando hacia la puerta del baño. No tocó la puerta, simplemente se dedicó a escuchar si Draco estaba por salir.

_- Se va a demorar – pensó Ginny. _

Observó su silueta en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el dormitorio cerca al armario. La camisa de Draco le quedaba como vestido hasta por encima de las rodillas, se la dejó abierta.

_- Iré por algo de comida – pensó Ginny. _

Salió sigilosamente del dormitorio. Estaba feliz porque la noche anterior se había divertido demasiado con todos ellos aun cuando Pansy se había encargado de que ella terminara en ese estado.

- Voy a matar a Pansy cuando la vea – pensó Ginny - ¡Pobre Draco! – Se llevó ambas manos al rostro con solo pensar en Draco viéndola en ese estado.

Caminó sin prestar atención a su alrededor estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche. Sin embargo, parecía venir a su mente.

_- ¿Por qué no me puedo acordar de nada? –Pensó Ginny cerrando los ojos fuertemente y empujando la puerta de la cocina con una sola mano. _

- No me acuerdo de nada – dijo Ginny derrotada suspirando, caminó dentro de la cocina.

- Buenos días, Ginna – dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. Ulliel, el esposo de Pansy.

Ella se quedó estática, luego abrió los ojos demasiado y levantó la vista para corroborar que había escuchado esa voz venir de la cocina. No se equivocaba, Ulliel estaba frente a ella, preparándose una taza de café. La miraba entre divertido y avergonzado.

- ¿Tú…? –Preguntó Ginny con la voz temblorosa.

- La camisa – señaló Ulliel sin mirarla, con la vista fija en su café.

Ella abrió la boca desmesuradamente, se llevó ambas manos a la camisa y se la cruzó sobre su pecho. Observó que Ulliel estaba por reírse, pero ella no estaba para eso. Optó por retirarse.

Giró sobre sus pasos y desapareció de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir apoyó su cabeza en la puerta de la cocina, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sujetando la camisa de Draco.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando… - Se repetía ya sonrojada de la vergüenza – No puede estar pasando…

- Buenos días, Ginna – dijo Pansy apareciendo en el comedor de un gran humor – Veo que despertaste.

Ginny se tornó aun más sonrojada y la miró brevemente. En ese momento aparecieron las personas que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar, y menos que la vieran en esa situación.

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy estaban frente a ella, con el rostro desencajado.

Y era de esperarse, ella estaba simplemente con la camisa de Draco encima, sin abrocharse, descalza, con el cabello algo desordenado, y los estragos de haber pasado una noche de fiesta.

- Buenas días, Ginevra – dijo lo más normal que pudo Narcissa – Nos habían informado que seguías durmiendo.

- Recién me desperté – dijo con un hilo de voz Ginny, a punto de romper a llorar.

Pansy rompió en carcajadas.

- No te preocupes Ginna – dijo Pansy tratando de relajarla – Te verán en peores situaciones dentro de unos meses.

Ginny la miró con el rostro completamente descompuesto, rogando con la mirada que Pansy no hubiera dicho aquello.

Lucius tosió fuerte.

- Disculpen – dijo Ginny tratando de desaparecer – Iré a buscar a Draco.

Lo último que escuchó Ginny fue la risa estruendosa de Pansy.

Casi corrió hacia el dormitorio, cerró de golpe la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Draco.

Ginny lo buscó con la mirada, el estaba simplemente con la toalla atada a su cintura. Aun con algunas gotas de agua en su cabello que caían por su torso.

No podía dejar de observarlo, se veía perfecto.

- ¿Qué haces con mi camisa? –Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- Tus padres… - llegó a murmurar Ginny con todo el rostro sonrojado.

- Si – dijo Draco dejando de observarla – Vinieron a desayunar.

Ella lo miró escéptica.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó Ginny apenas hablando.

- Me entere hacia media hora cuando se aparecieron en el departamento – dijo Draco buscando su ropa.

Ella estaba con el rostro cada vez más sonrojado.

- ¿Paso algo? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! –Reclamó Ginny casi chillando lo más bajo que pudo.

Draco la miró divertido.

- ¿Te vieron en ese estado? – Preguntó señalándola con una mano.

- Pansy les dijo que me verían en peores situaciones más adelante – dijo tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Draco rió suave, acercándose para abrazarla.

- ¡Me quiero morir! – dijo Ginny en los brazos de Draco.

- No te atormentes con ello – dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? –Preguntó Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Estabas profundamente dormida –dijo Draco mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de ella.

Levanto el rostro de ella, para que se miraran a los ojos.

- No deseaba despertarte – dijo Draco pegando sus labios a los de ella.

Ginny estaba por responder al beso, cuando salió de aquel transe y se dio cuenta de qué aun seguía en la misma situación; todos los que estaban despiertos en casa la habían visto simplemente con la camisa de Draco sin abrochar.

- ¡Pudiste dejarme una nota! –Se quejó levantando un dedo.

- No lo pensé – dijo Draco divertido por el tormento que ella tenía – No le des mayor importancia de la que tiene.

- ¡Tus padres me vieron así! –Se quejó una vez más separándose de él, para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Draco sonrió de lado.

- Han visto cosas peores – dijo Draco con las manos en los hombros de ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ginny abriendo un ojo más que el otro - ¿A ti?

- No – dijo Draco arrugando la frente y separando su rostro un poco – Yo soy más cauteloso – Con una sonrisa ladina.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó curiosa Ginny.

- A Pansy – dijo Draco con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro – En una situación muy comprometedora.

Ginny lo miró asustada.

- No creo que le den mucha importancia a esto – dijo tocando su camisa.

- Es distinto – se quejó Ginny – Se trata de ti, ¡Tu madre debe de pensar lo peor de mí!

- Lo dudo – dijo Draco – Además no es asunto de ellos.

- Draco… - comenzó a refutar Ginny.

- Tranquilízate – dijo Draco acariciándole la mejilla – Después hablare con ellos, ¿Mejor?

Ginny lo miró por un largo rato, y lo abrazó.

- Mejor no lo mencionamos – dijo Ginny sonriendo infantilmente.

Draco solamente rodo los ojos y la atrajo aun más. Se besaron tiernamente. Al momento de separarse.

- Me tengo que bañar – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Te acompaño? – Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo Ginny seria empujándolo con sus manos – Tus padres están afuera.

Draco sujeto la manos de ella, y se rió al ver como ella arrugaba la nariz.

- Quiero saber que paso ayer – dijo Ginny mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

- ¿Quieres que te hable mientras te duchas? – Preguntó Draco con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Sin ver! – Objetó Ginny con un dedo levantado haciendo un puchero.

- Eres tan rara – dijo Draco moviendo a cabeza.

Fueron hacia el baño.

- ¿Qué paso ayer? – Preguntó Ginny de mejor humor.

- Pansy te dio más de beber – dijo Draco serio.

- Eso lo sé – dijo Ginny – Sospeché que ella fue la culpable.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

_- No te pasará nada – dijo Pansy entregándole una copa más._

_- En serio, Pansy – dijo Ginny – Una más y la cabeza me va a dar aun más vueltas. _

_Pansy le insistió aun más para que se tomara esa copa. _

_- Basta Pansy – dijo serio Draco al acercarse a Ginny._

_- ¿Dónde está Chantal? – Preguntó Ulliel mirando alrededor. _

_- Por allá – señaló Ginny torpemente._

_Todos ellos observaron hacia la pista de baile, Chantal estaba bailando más que pegada con un tipo que seguramente recién conoció esa misma noche. _

_- Hola – dijeron Blaise y Kyndra cuando aparecieron. _

_Ellos se sorprendieron de verlos ahí juntos, Kyndra sonreía nervios al costado de Blaise, el simplemente estaba con las manos en los bolsillos. _

_- ¿Todo arreglado? – Preguntó ansiosa Pansy. _

_Kyndra sonrió y levanto los hombros. Pansy gritó de emoción, interpretando que todo estaba bien entre ellos, y Ginny fue a abrazar a su amiga. _

_- Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Pansy empezando a pasar las copas. _

_Ginny no pudo resistirse y acepto la copa, festejando por Blaise y Kyndra, quienes se dieron un tímido beso. Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Kyndra y Blaise fueron a bailar. _

_- ¿Te sirvo más, Ginna? – Preguntó Pansy dándole una copa más a Ginny._

_- Basta Pansy – dijo Draco alejando al copa de Ginny – No está acostumbrada. _

_- ¡No exageres Drake! – dijo Pansy frunciendo la nariz, Ulliel se reía. _

_- No le afegtará – dijo Ulliel tranquilo tomando de su copa – No es tan fuerte. _

_Ginny rió tontamente y trato de coger la copa. _

_- Draco no me va a pasar nada – dijo Ginny sonriendo a Draco – Un poco más, Draco – dijo acariciándole la barbilla. _

_- Ginevra – dijo Draco sujetándola. _

_-¿Cuánto tomaste tu? – dijo Ginny parpadeando de más. _

_Draco miro severamente a Pansy. Empezó a sonar una canción que le encantaba a Ginny. _

_- Amo esta canción – dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento - ¿Vamos Draco? – Le extendió la mano. _

_Draco la miro prolongadamente. _

_- Si no voy a poder tomar, baila conmigo – dijo Ginny sonriendo. _

_Ambos fueron a bailar cerca de donde estaban Kyndra y Blaise. Ginny estaba con los tacos altos, entonces no tuvo mucho problema en pasar los brazos por el cuello de Draco y apoyó su cabeza en pecho de Draco cerca de su hombro. Draco pasó sus brazos por la espalda de ella. Bailaron así por un largo rato. _

_- Se siente tan bien estar así – dijo Ginny pasando sus dedos por los cabellos de Draco. _

_- Estás ebria – dijo Draco riendo. _

_Ginny se empinó y le dio un beso en el cuello. _

_- No lo creo –dijo Ginny meciéndose un poco, se separó de Draco y dio una vuelta – Todavía tengo equilibrio. _

_Draco sonrió de lado y la atrajo hacia si porque Ginny había tropezado al dar esa vuelta y casi termina en el suelo._

_- Antes de que termines en el suelo – dijo riendo Draco. _

_- Eres maravilloso – dijo Ginny con ambas manos en las mejillas de Draco. _

_- Se te ha subido el alcohol – sentenció Draco. _

_Justo cuando iban a darse un beso, se acerco Ulliel y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Draco. _

_- Blaise necesita ayuda – dijo Ulliel sonriendo divertido. _

_- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido, no quería que lo interrumpieran en ese momento. _

_- Tomó más de la cuenta – Dijo Ulliel divertido – Kyndra no va a poder sola. _

_Ginny se separó de Draco. _

_- Voy con Pansy – dijo sonriendo Ginny comenzando a alejarse, tambaleándose un poco. _

_- Espera… - dijo Draco tratando de alcanzarla, pero Ulliel lo sujetó de un brazo. _

_- De verdad tomo del licor de duendes – dijo Ulliel para que Draco entendiera el problema._

_- Mierda – dijo Draco caminando junto a Ulliel. _

_Ambos fueron a buscar a Blaise, quien estaba riendo junto a Kyndra. Lo ayudaron a levantarse, llevándolo a la mesa donde Pansy se encontraba. _

_Al llegar a ese lugar, Draco se encontró con la pequeña sorpresa que Ginevra y Pansy se encontraban tomando. Kyndra también había cogido una de las copas. Ulliel al darse cuenta de la mirada de Draco añadió. _

_- Pansy tiene como objetivo hacerlas tomar hasta que ya no puedan levantarse de esas sillas – dijo Ulliel sonriendo – Creo que lo está cumpliendo. _

_Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

- ¿Ese era el objetivo de Pansy? – Preguntó Ginny escéptica.

Ginny ya se encontraba cambiada con un pantalón pitillo negro y con una blusa amarilla que iba hasta las caderas de manga cero. Se dejó el cabello en un moño suelto y miró a Draco. Se sentó en la cama mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

- Me da vergüenza – dijo Ginny sin mirar a Draco.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Draco ahora de cuclillas frente a Ginny, la miraba curioso.

- Todo eso – dijo Ginny moviendo la mano aun sin mirar a Draco – Caer en la trampa…

- ¿En la trampa de Pansy y terminar embriagada? – Preguntó Draco divertido por el sonrojo y la forma de actuar de ella.

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza apenada.

- Nunca – repitió Ginny – Ni siquiera los gemelos lo lograron.

- Te tomó desprevenida – dijo Draco divertido pasando un dedo por la nariz de ella – Es Slytherin, ten en cuenta ello.

- Me siento mal de que me vieras en ese estado – dijo Ginny apoyando su frente en el hombro de Draco.

- Fue mejor – dijo Draco – Te pude salvar de terminar durmiendo en algún jardín.

- ¿Lo hubiera hecho? – Preguntó sorprendida Ginny.

- Muy seguro de ello – dijo Draco – Es algo cruel en sus bromas.

- Me alegro que estuvieras allí – dijo Ginny sonriendo un poco - ¿Llevaron a Blaise y Kyndra a su casa?

- No – negó Draco también con la cabeza – Durmieron aquí, y todavía deberían de estarlo, creo.

- Es momento de salir – dijo Ginny – Todos nos odiarán si no vamos a desayunar.

- Mi madre vino con su elfo así que el desayuno debería de estar preparado si eso te preocupa – dijo Draco ahora de pie.

Extendió una mano hacia Ginny, quien la aceptó gustosa y fueron a desayunar.

- Al fin con algo más decente – dijo Pansy cuando la observó.

Ginny al escuchar eso, se tornó completamente roja, compitiendo con su cabello. En la sala se encontraban Narcissa sentada al lado de Lucius, quienes los miraron intensamente. Pansy sentada en las piernas de Ulliel quienes momentos atrás conversaban alegremente con los señores Malfoy. Lo que les sorprendió también era que Kyndra y Blaise estuvieran despiertos.

Kyndra estaba con un vestido atado al cuello de color ocre con flores grandes celeste pálido por todo el vestido que iba hasta encima de las rodillas, ceñido hasta la cintura y de ahí la falda era amplia en dos capas, una falda más corta que la otra. Blaise estaba con un pantalón beige suelto y una camiseta de cuello color marrón chocolate.

Ambos estaban sentados juntos y Blaise con una mano en la espalda de ella.

- Pansy – dijo Draco mirándola reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Qué? – Refutó Pansy – En la mañana estaba simplemente con una camisa y sin abrocharla, todos lo vimos.

- Merlín – dijo Ginny mirando hacia el suelo cuando se sentaba.

- Pensé que ustedes habían dormido aquí – dijo Draco mirando a Blaise y Kyndra.

- Me levante temprano y fui al departamento a cambiarme – dijo Kyndra sonriendo.

- Luego me desperté y fui solo a buscar ropa limpia – dijo Blaise sonriendo en exceso.

Draco miro los pantalones de Blaise, se veían arrugados.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó Blaise con una ceja levantada - ¿Otra vez te sientes atraído por mí? Te dije que debías de dejar esa manía… Sé que soy guapo, pero…

- No seas idiota, Blaise – dijo Draco rodando los ojos – Tu pantalón.

- ¿A ti tampoco te gusta? – Preguntó Blaise fingiendo estar indignado – Kyndra los detesta, pero a mí me encantan.

Kyndra solo lo golpeo ligeramente en las costillas.

- Por lo visto tuvieron una noche muy divertida – dijo Lucius mirando a cada una de las parejas.

- ¿Chantal? – Preguntó Narcissa mirando hacia el pasillo – Pensé que se estaba quedando aquí.

- No vino a dormir anoche – dijo Draco tranquilo – Pansy solo buscaba embriagar a Ginevra y Kyndra.

Kyndra abrió los ojos como plato y la miro de frente; Blaise también la miró sorprendido.

- Se divirtieron que es lo importante – dijo Pansy tratando de defenderse.

- Eres de lo peor – dijo Blaise con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una mueca divertida.

- Yo no busque emborracharte – dijo Pansy mirándolo – Todo era para Kyndra y Ginna.

- Pero las copas que Kyndra no tomaba, me las terminaba tomando – dijo Blaise indignado – Y aun así la mareaste.

Narcissa y Lucius observaban la escena, a Lucius lo estaba divirtiendo todo ello.

-Bueno niños – dijo Narcissa aplaudiendo dos veces para llamar la atención de ellos – El desayuno está listo – dijo ahora de pie observando al elfo que se asomó enseguida.

Todos ellos fueron a desayunar tranquilos.

- ¿Cuándo van a anunciar el compromiso? – Preguntó Narcissa después de permanecer callada por bastante tiempo.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Draco y Ginny, quienes levantaron la vista de inmediato.

- Debe de salir un anuncio en el diario – aseveró Narcissa - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan mantenerlo en secreto?

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Ginny – Este fin de semana va a ver una reunión en la casa de mis padres y ahí les vamos a avisar a ellos.

- Está bien – dijo Narcissa de acuerdo con la decisión de ellos – ¿En un mes o menos saco un anuncio en el diario?

- ¿Es necesario? – Preguntó Draco mirando a su madre.

- Draco – dijo Narcissa apretando los labios – Las cosas tienen que hacerse correctamente.

- Tu madre tiene razón – dijo Lucius tranquilo – Ustedes deben de anunciarlo, ¿Para cuándo es la fecha del matrimonio?

- Tiene que ser grande – dijo Pansy emocionada – Conozco muy buenas diseñadoras que encantadas te harán el traje de novia, tienes que buscar el local donde lo van a festejar, la lista de invitados.

Ginny miro aturdida a Pansy.

- ¿Tienen fecha? – Preguntó Narcissa mirándolos.

- Cuando lo discutamos, te mandaré una carta – Dijo Draco algo fastidiado por el comentario de su madre, semanas atrás no quería que se casen y ahora parecía estar ansiosa.

- Draco – dijo Narcissa seria – Creo que ustedes no entienden el significado de todo el evento en sí.

- Tu madre tiene razón, Draco – dijo Pansy asintiendo con la cabeza – Para reservar un buen lugar donde va a ser la ceremonia, tienen que hacerlo con anticipación, no solo con tres meses de espacio.

Draco la miro cansado, Ginny la miró sorprendida.

- Cuando yo me casé – dijo Pansy – Lo reservamos con seis meses de anticipación, ¿Verdad, querido?

- Cierto – dijo Ulliel.

- Creo que podría ser en un año o más – dijo Ginny temerosa, miró de reojo a Draco - ¿Verdad?

- Supongo – dijo Draco levantándose de hombros.

- ¡Fantástico! - dijo Pansy festejando la noticia – Eso nos da suficiente tiempo para planearlo.

Ginny le sonrió nerviosa. Kyndra le sonrió en forma de apoyo.

- Nosotros nos tenemos que retirar – dijo Narcissa de repente – Tenemos que ir a unas reuniones pendientes.

- Hasta luego – dijo Lucius en forma de despedida.

Ambos se fueron, pero los demás se quedaron en el comedor hablando.

- Ahora lo que yo quisiera saber – dijo Pansy entrelazando sus manos - ¿Cómo fue la proposición de Draco?

- Eso no te incumbe, Pansy – dijo Draco serio.

- Todos aquí queremos saber – dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa.

Draco solo gruñó; Ginny rió al ver la reacción de Draco.

- Ulliel fue muy romántico cuando me propuso matrimonio – dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a su esposo – Vamos a la sala para conversar.

- De todas formas – dijo Pansy mirando fijamente a Draco – Me lo tendrás que contar.

Draco solo bufó, Ginny volvió a reír por su actitud.

- Fue en un viaje al campo – comenzó a relatar Pansy – Ulliel me prestó uno de sus caballos y fuimos por el bosque, me había dicho que tenía que mostrarme un lugar especial.

Ulliel simplemente sonrió, Pansy tomó su mano.

- Al final del camino nos encontrábamos sobre una colina y todo lo que había a nuestra vista era un gran campo de flores, sobre todo de rosas - dijo Pansy con las manos juntas sobre su pecho, parpadeó demás – Y me dijo.

- Creo que este puede ser un gran inicio – dijo Ulliel tomando una mano de Pansy y besando el torso de esta.

- Te amo tanto – dijo Pansy muy emocionada mirando a su esposo.

- ¿Aun tratándose de Pansy? – Preguntó Blaise haciendo una mueca – Ella es todo un caos.

Pansy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

- Es la mujer de mis sueños – dijo Ulliel muy convencido.

- Tienes un problema muy grave – dijo Blaise abriendo los ojos bastante y asintiendo con la cabeza – Y muy serio.

Todos rieron fuerte.

- La proposición que me encanta es la de tu madre – dijo Pansy mirando a Draco.

- No otra vez – dijo Draco tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Pansy lo repite todo el tiempo, desde hace mucho tiempo cuando era joven – dijo Blaise moviendo la mano.

- ¡Todavía soy joven! – Gritó Pansy – Me encanta escuchar esas historias.

- Estás obsesionada con ello desde que naciste – dijo Blaise en burla.

- Siempre me encantó – dijo Pansy emocionada – Lo situabas en un castillo con todo el hermoso jardín – dijo Pansy moviendo las manos – Era como la pedida de mano de príncipes.

Ginny sonrió por ese comentario.

- ¿Piensas contarlo Draco? – Preguntó Pansy mirándolo.

- ¿Cuál es el interés? – Preguntó Draco con una mueca.

- Tener evidencia de lo romántico que eres – dijo Pansy como si fuera obvio.

Ginny rió ante lo dicho, la proposición que tuvo no tenía nada que ver con ello, fue algo espontáneo, pero muy romántico para ella.

- Tú te casaste, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Pansy mirando a Kyndra.

- Si – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo tímida.

- Espero que no te fastidie Blaise – dijo Pansy mirándolo – Pero quiero saber cómo fue.

Blaise besó en el hombro a Kyndra. Ella suspiró y junto sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – Preguntó Pansy emocionada.

- Oliver y yo nos conocíamos desde niños – comenzó aclarando Kyndra – Recién nos hicimos novios de adolescentes.

- Oh, voy a llorar – dijo Pansy con las manos en las mejillas.

- Llevábamos cinco años saliendo y era el día de mi cumpleaños – Dijo Kyndra, se la veía emocionada contándolo – Oliver me dijo que no podía ir porque tenía algo que hacer en el trabajo, y que luego me compensaría, me dijo que Jordan iba a estar a mis servicios – dijo riendo.

Ginny también rió al solo pensarlo. Kyndra al observar como los demás la miraban, aclaró.

- Jordan, Oliver y yo siempre hemos sido amigos desde muy pequeños vivíamos cerca – dijo Kyndra.

Ginny se emocionó con escucharla, observó como Kyndra jugaba con sus manos y sonreía dulcemente.

- En medio de la fiesta, pararon la música y Jordan salió a hablar – dijo Kyndra sonriendo – Cogió el micrófono, menciono que aunque Oliver no hubiera llegado a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, dejó un regalo muy especial y que debía de abrirlo en ese momento. Me entregaron el regalo que era algo grande.

- Esto parece emocionante – dijo Pansy juntando sus manos con las de Ulliel – Un súper anillo.

- Era un álbum de fotos – dijo Kyndra abriendo las manos.

- Oh – dijo Pansy, pero sin dejar de prestar atención.

- Tenía una nota que decía que debía ver cada hoja en ese momento, todos me miraron expectantes. Creo que hasta llore con las primeras fotografías – dijo Kyndra cerrando los ojos un momento.

- ¿Eran de ustedes juntos? – Preguntó Ginny.

Draco en ese momento volteo a observarla. No pensaba que a Ginny le interesaran esas historias.

- Desde pequeños, era toda nuestra vida juntos – dijo Kyndra emocionada, los ojos le brillaban – Fotos de cuándo éramos bebés, nuestros juegos, fotos con nuestros padres, todo.

En eso Kyndra rió llevándose una mano a la boca.

- Incluyó una carta donde le declaraba mi odio eterno – dijo Kyndra aun riendo.

- ¿Lo odiabas? – Preguntó escéptica Pansy.

- En el colegio de niños fuimos juntos y no había hecho una tarea – dijo Kyndra – Oliver le dijo a la profesora aun cuando le dije que no le dijera nada, por eso le escribí esa carta donde le decía que lo odiaba y nunca más le iba a hablar.

- ¿Cuándo volviste a hablarle? – Preguntó Ginny.

- A la semana – dijo Kyndra – Me pidió disculpas de mil formas y Jordan también se cansó de eso.

Siguió hablando Kyndra.

- De los viajes, de las fiestas – Siguió enumerando Kyndra – Luego empezó a sonar nuestra canción, yo levante la vista, pero Jordan me dijo que continuará viendo. Seguí pasando las hojas y en la última había una nota con letras brillantes que era la pregunta – Esto lo dijo como si lo recordara de memoria y dibujara la letra en el aire - "¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?"

Ginny y Pansy suspiraron emocionadas.

- Las manos me empezaron a temblar – dijo Kyndra recordándolo y con una risa nerviosa – En eso escucho su voz, y me dijo "¿Qué opinas?". Lo mire y me puse a llorar como loca – Dijo Kyndra sonriendo, pero parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar – Se me acercó y me dijo "No es tan mala idea, Kyndra" solo atine a reírme y asentí con mi cabeza.

- Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado – dijo Pansy conmovida con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Creo que todos lo sabían, menos yo – aclaró Kyndra – De ahí bailamos nuestra canción, primero tuve que decir si, no solo mover la cabeza – dijo levantando un dedo.

- Fue mágico – dijo Ginny en un suspiro.

Draco volteó a mirarla, Ginny se estaba limpiando los ojos. Blaise miraba a Kyndra detenidamente.

- ¿Cómo fue, Ginna? – Preguntó Pansy - ¿Así de romántico?

Ginny comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó Ginny mirando de reojo y con una sonrisa coqueta a Draco.

- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Draco – Voy a tomar una taza de té – dijo Draco de pie, no quería escuchar ello.

- Como quieras – dijo Pansy – Igual iré a decirte lo que pienso.

- Blaise – dijo Draco – Ulliel, ¿Vienen?

Ambos hombres asintieron y se fueron juntos a la cocina.

- Ahora estamos libres de tus gruñidos – dijo Pansy – Continua, ¿Cómo fue?

- Cuando me lo dijo, yo no le creí – dijo Ginny riendo un poco.

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG _

_Poso sus manos en el rostro de ella y la atrajo hacia él. La miro intensamente a los ojos y la besó. _

_Fue un beso diferente, quiso transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. La beso tiernamente, lentamente. _

_Cuando por fin se separaron, Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban intensamente… llenos de amor. _

_- Cásate conmigo. _

_Ginny lo miro por un buen rato, sin comprender exactamente qué era lo que Draco le dijo. _

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ginny confundida y sin poder creer que eso preguntara él – No creo haber escuchado bien. _

_- Ya lo dije – Draco llevo sus manos a los bolsillos mirándola intensamente a los ojos. _

_- En serio, Draco – dijo Ginny sonriendo divertida porque ahora estaba más segura de haber escuchado bien._

_- Sé que lo escuchaste perfectamente – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente, conocía esa sonrisa bastante bien. _

_Ginny lo miró divertida por un rato. _

_- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Ginny sonriendo en exceso, empezó a reír nerviosa. _

_- Lo dije muy en serio, Ginevra – dijo Draco algo fastidiado por su reacción – No encuentro nada que sea gracioso. _

_Ginny volvió a reírse mientras se acercaba a Draco, le cogió una de sus manos. _

_- Lo siento – dijo Ginny – Pero… - dijo cuando levanto una mano – Es muy repentino. _

_Draco la miró esperando que ella continuara. _

_- No sé qué decir – dijo Ginny sonriendo en exceso, la risa nerviosa se estaba prolongando._

_- Comenzar con una respuesta – dijo Draco serio – A lo que te dije. _

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – Preguntó Ginny con una mano en sus cabellos, sonriendo aun más - ¿Por qué hoy?_

_Draco la miró serio. _

_- Vamos a casa – dijo Draco comenzando a caminar. _

_- Pero Draco – dijo Ginny tratando de evitar que siguiera caminando, aun sonriendo en exceso. _

_- Continuemos esto en casa – dijo Draco serio y sin entender la reacción de ella. _

_Ginny caminó junto a Draco muy sonriente, algo que Draco notó. Al llegar al departamento, Draco se quitó el saco y Ginny empezó con los zapatos. _

_- ¿Vas a contestar? – dijo Ginny curiosa sonriendo. _

_- ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta primero? – Draco la miro fijamente. _

_- ¿Cuál era la pregunta? – Preguntó Ginny coqueta. _

_Ella camino decidida y se colocó frente a Draco, tomó las manos de Draco entre las suyas. Él la miró con sospecha. _

_- ¿Vas a preguntar? – Preguntó Ginny meciendo las manos._

_- Sabes que no lo voy a repetir – dijo Draco muy en serio. _

_- Por mí – dijo Ginny con una de sus mejores sonrisas. _

_Se empinó un poco y le robó un beso. _

_- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. _

_- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Preguntó Draco luego suspiró. _

_Ginny al escucharlo, volvió a reír. _

_- Ginevra – dijo Draco comenzando a fastidiarse – No le encuentro la gracia…_

_- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Ginny. _

_Ginny levantó el rostro para verlo a los ojos, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _

_- Pensé que había escuchado mal – dijo Ginny volviendo a reír. _

_- Ginevra – dijo Draco serio. _

_- Sí – dijo Ginny ahora con una mano limpiándose uno de los ojos, porque las lágrimas comenzaban a correr. _

_Ginny rió levemente. _

_- Si, si, si – dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza – Si quiero casarme contigo – dijo Ginny comenzando a sollozar. _

_Draco sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta de Ginny, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la abrazó cargándola un poco. Ginny rió nerviosa. _

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – Preguntó Ginny ya tranquilizada. _

_- Ginevra – dijo Draco. _

_- La respuesta no cambiará – dijo Ginny sonriendo coqueta – Sólo quiero saberlo. _

_- Verte con tu familia – dijo Draco sin mirarla – Todo. _

_Ginny lo miró sin comprender exactamente lo que Draco le había dicho. _

_- Acompáñame – dijo Draco entrelazando su mano con la de ella. _

_La llevó caminando a su paso hasta el estudio de él. _

_- Quédate aquí – dijo Draco dejándola un rato. _

_Ginny se encontraba parada frente al escritorio de Draco, a unos pasos de este. Draco rodeó el escritorio y abrió una de sus gavetas, sacó algunos papeles. _

_- ¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó Ginny moviéndose un poco, tratando de ver lo que Draco buscaba. _

_- Aquí esta – dijo Draco sacando algo que lo ocultó en su bolsillo. _

_Draco caminó rápido hacia ella y la besó en la frente. Ginny había cerrado los ojos automáticamente, solamente sintió que Draco depositaba algo en su mano._

_- ¡Merlín! – Dijo Ginny al percatarse en el anillo - ¿Tú? – Preguntó aun atónita con la sorpresa - ¿Cuándo?_

_- Hace unas semanas lo encontré – dijo Draco – Supe que era para ti. _

_Ginny dejó que Draco le colocara el anillo en el dedo. _

_- ¡Es perfecto! – Dijo Ginny pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, sonriendo feliz – Gracias – dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. _

_Draco la había pasado sus brazos alrededor de ella y la elevó un poco del suelo. _

_DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG End Flash Back DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG_

Los hombres se encontraban aun en la cocina, Ulliel frente a la tetera esperando por el té que deseaba tomar. Draco, por otro lado, estaba de muy mal humor por todo lo sucedido allá afuera. A Draco no le agradaba el hecho de que discutieran abiertamente sobre su vida privada, especialmente sobre la relación que mantenía con Ginevra.

Dentro de la cocina, Ulliel estaba muy tranquilo revisando el té que se iba a tomar. Draco se encontraba refunfuñando por lo sucedido.

- No puedo competir contra ello – murmuró Blaise deseando que sus problemas desaparecieran.

Sin embargo, los demás presentes lo escucharon. Blaise parecía desesperanzado con los hombros caídos, Draco regresó a verlo, una ceja alzada, sin entender exactamente de qué diablos hablaba Blaise.

- Nadie puede vencer al primer amor… al amor de su vida – se respondió a si mismo Blaise – Nada será mejor que la primera vez – negó, bajando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mesa – Estoy perdido.

- Puez tienez ragzon – contestó Ulliel.

Blaise levantó la cabeza solo para mirarlo seriamente, deseando que mil dagas lo clavaran contra la pared en ese mismo instante. Pero sabía que tenía razón, suspiró resignado.

- Eso es lo que temo – murmuró Blaise derrotado.

- Tú no estás sustituyendo a ese – dijo Draco mirándolo serio – No vas a ser un reemplazo o reconstruir la vida que ella tuvo con él antes.

- ¡Exagto! – Exclamó Ulliel – Ambos van a comenzar una vida nueva juntos, nada va a poder compararse con ello.

- Eso espero – susurró Blaise más animado.

- Espera… - dijo Draco arrugando el ceño - ¿Te quieres casar con ella?

- Sí – asintió Blaise como si fuera algo bastante obvio para todos.

- ¿Te degeaz casag con ella? – Preguntó desencajado Ulliel.

- ¡Ya les he dicho que sí! – Dijo Blaise suspirando después – No es tan difícil de imaginarlo… Ella es diferente a las demás.

- Blaise… - empezó a sermonear Draco.

- ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil imaginarlo?! – Blaise movió las manos al hablar – Yo la amo. Quiero ser parte de su vida junto a Breanna.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos con ambas cejas levantadas al escucharlo hablar de forma tan seria, Blaise no acostumbraba a hablar así.

- ¿De verdad debías de contarles? – Preguntó Draco regresando al dormitorio solamente con el pantalón del pijama.

- Todas ya habían contado su historia – dijo Ginny acomodándose en la cama mientras se levantaba de hombros – No es nada del otro mundo.

Draco emitió un chasquido con su lengua y se sentó en su lado de la cama. Se llevó por un momento las manos al rostro, tratando de pensar en cómo librarse de las burlas de Pansy, pero sintió a Ginny moverse en la cama en dirección a él.

- Draco – dijo suavemente Ginny posando sus manos en los hombros de él – No deberías de torturarte por ello – Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de él, abrazándolo – Pansy va a estar más preocupada por la situación de Blaise que se olvidara de burlarse de ti.

- ¿También ella con ese tema? – Preguntó bufando Draco, solo mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa.

- Blaise lo está viendo como una competencia – respondió Draco.

- Pero no debería de verlo de ese modo – susurró Ginny separándose un poco de él – No debería de compararlo.

- Eso le dije yo – murmuró Draco malhumorado.

- Pansy se siente culpable – comentó Ginny – Porque al momento que ellos se fueron, Kyndra quiso irse sola a su departamento, aun cuando Blaise le insistió…

- Es culpa de Pansy – razonó Draco duramente.

- Ya no hablemos de esto – dijo Ginny volviendo a su sitio – Tengo una pregunta – dijo nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Dime – Preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que debamos de decirle primero a mis padres? – Preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

- ¿Lo del compromiso? – Preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

- Sí – dijo Ginny acomodando las almohadas detrás de ella – Ahora que tu madre hablo de anunciarlo en los diarios, pensé que… no sé… - Ginny tragó saliva con dificultad, no le era fácil plantear eso - ¿Debas de pedirle permiso a mi padre? – Lo miró de reojo, esperando su reacción.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ginny lo miraba cuidadosamente… quería poder ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos por los gestos que hiciera, temía lo peor de aquella situación que Draco no quisiera hacer nada de eso y la dejara en ese momento. Que Draco pidiera permiso a sus padres no le parecía algo que él fuera capaz de hacer.

- Era algo que me temía – dijo calmadamente Draco – Pero como nunca lo mencionaste, pensé que en tu familia no se practicaba eso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Preguntó Ginny saltando un poco de su asiento.

- No sé las costumbres de tu familia al respecto – se excusó Draco – Esperaba que me dijeras algo de ello.

- No sé – dijo Ginny llevándose una mano a la boca – Nunca he escuchado hablar de ese tema… todos mis hermanos son hombres, mi padre nunca ha dicho algo al respecto.

- Tendrás que averiguarlo – convino Draco.

- "Tendremos" – recalcó Ginny enfatizando las comillas en la palabra.

- No esperaras que ambos lleguemos, le preguntes si yo debo pedirle la mano de su hija y luego me dejes solo cuando él ya va a saber de qué se trata todo eso – dijo serio Draco mirándola.

- Supongo que sería un poco tonto – dijo Ginny mirando al techo.

- ¿Un poco? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Draco.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny dejando las manos caer en la cama – Lo mejor sería que fuéramos los dos a hablar con mis padres mañana para que no se lleven una gran sorpresa el sábado.

- Suena razonable – dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Perfecto – dijo Ginny dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Fue un beso inocente, solamente un roce de labios pero Draco aprovecho la oportunidad y lo profundizo pasando sus brazos por la espalda de ella, atrayéndola. Ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que despertaba Draco en ella.

- Espera – dijo Ginny empujándolo con una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué? – Gruñó Draco al separarse de ella.

- Hay algo que debemos de definir antes de ir a hablar con mis padres – dijo Ginny antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – La fecha tentativa para la boda.

- ¿Tenemos que decidirlo ahora? – Preguntó Draco tirándose sobre las almohadas.

- Creo que es conveniente como sugirió tu madre – dijo Ginny suavemente acariciando el brazo de Draco - ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Draco la miró por un momento a los ojos.

- La fecha que elijas estará bien para mí – concluyó Draco levantándose un poco para robarle un beso y seguir con lo anterior.

- No, Draco – dijo Ginny empujándolo otra vez en la cama – No puede ser así.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó cansado Draco.

- Porque es algo que debemos de hacer juntos – dijo Ginny – La boda es de los dos, es para nosotros… Quiero que decidamos juntos todos los detalles.

Él la miro mientras ella hablaba, le brillaron los ojos cuando mencionó la boda y por los simples gestos que hacían con el rostro y las manos parecía que estuviera viéndolo pasar frente a sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que estaba arruinado. Aun cuando no quisiera participar activamente en los detalles, ella lo iba a obligar. El camino no iba a ser nada fácil, suspiró resignado.

- No en primavera – dijo Draco firmemente.

- Estamos de acuerdo – dijo Ginny sonriente – Tendríamos una lluvia constante – dijo arrugando la nariz - Pensaba que podía ser en verano u otoño, aunque en verano es mucho más lluvioso…

- Otoño me parece ideal – dijo Draco al aire – Es cálido…

- Y los árboles de distintos colores le darán un toque magnifico al camino – sugirió Ginny sonriente moviendo las manos – Un paseo de árboles antes de llegar al lugar donde lo vamos a celebrar…

- ¿Lo has imaginado ahora o es un sueño de niña? – Preguntó Draco mirándola atentamente.

- Recién – dijo Ginny ruborizándose un poco – No sé… Empezamos a hablar de la boda y me imagino como quisiera que fuera… - Ginny moviendo un poco las manos.

Draco le dedicó una de sus sonrisas especiales y le guiñó un ojo.

- Si es en otoño nos reduce a tres meses – dijo Ginny levantando una mano para enumerar los meses – Septiembre, Octubre o Noviembre.

- Octubre creo que queda descartado – razonó Draco – Hay muchos eventos y nos deja muy pocos días.

- También pienso los mismo – dijo Ginny ahora recostándose de lado en la cama para poder mirar a Draco mientras hablaba - ¿Te parece Septiembre?

- Estaba pensando en lo mismo – dijo Draco sonriéndole de lado.

- Perfecto – dijo Ginny sonriendo de forma radiante – Septiembre será… ¿Del próximo año, verdad? – Preguntó Ginny nerviosa porque en caso de ser ese año le quedaban solo días para planear todo.

- He visto a Pansy planear su boda – dijo Draco cerrando los ojos por unos segundos – A mi madre ayudando a planificar la boda de otras personas… vas a necesitar más que días para tener todo organizado.

- Solo quería estar segura – dijo Ginny dándole un beso simple en los labios, se mantuvo cerca de él – Eres brillante, ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí – contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Tonto hurón – dijo Ginny tratando de hacerle cosquillas.

- No vas a tener éxito – dijo Draco sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella bajo un poco y empezó a besar a Draco en el cuello. Eso hizo que Draco se tensara y se desconcentrara totalmente en ese momento.

- Tú ganas – dijo Draco girando y capturando con sus manos a Ginny.

Ella empezó a reír mientras Draco trataba de darle un beso más intenso en los labios.

Arthur Weasley no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Tensión, nervios, confusión, pánico… terror esa era la palabra que lo definía, tenía terror de lo que acababa de escuchar. No pensó que ese día llegará tan pronto, no se sentía preparado para aquel momento.

Aun cuando habían pasado un par de horas desde que recibió aquella noticia, las manos le sudaban y todavía sentía ese pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Parecía que nunca lo iba a asimilar, nunca se iba a sentir cómodo con esa noticia… ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido?

- Hola querido – dijo Molly Weasley recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola cariño – saludó casi monótonamente Arthur cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Preguntó Molly dejando los que haceres de la casa.

- Algo cansado – dijo Arthur ladeando la cabeza un poco.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos – dijo Molly volviendo a ingresar a la comida.

- Suena delicioso – dijo Arthur tratando de relajarse.

Arthur siguió a su esposa hacia la cocina y se sentó pesadamente en la silla.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Preguntó Molly mirando interrogante a su esposo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó helado Arthur recuperando la compostura.

- No sé… - dijo Molly mirándolo – Estás actuando extraño.

- No, Molly – dijo Arthur tratando de quitarle importancia - ¿Van a venir los muchachos?

- Vinieron temprano – dijo Molly volviendo su atención a la olla – Querían saber cómo iban los arreglos para la reunión del sábado.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, aun cuando no estaba interesado en ese comentario. Él quería que vinieran sus hijos para distraerse un poco con sus nietos… nietos.

- Fred y George quieren dar una gran sorpresa – dijo Molly mirándolo sobre el hombro.

- No creo que ellos tengan una gran sorpresa – murmuró Arthur para sí, pero llego a los oídos de su esposa.

- ¿Arthur? – Preguntó Molly volteando a mirarlo – ¿De qué sorpresa estás hablando tú?

_- Papá por favor puedes decirle a mamá – recordó que Ginny le pidió cuando esa tarde fue a visitarlo junto a Draco – Para que lo vaya asimilado y mañana en el desayuno le explicamos los detalles. _

_- No creo que pueda hacerlo hija – dijo Arthur no queriendo enfrentar solo a su esposa. _

_- No sé papá – dijo Ginny sonriéndole – Háblales de nosotros dos… que parece algo seria la relación, que hacemos una linda pareja…._

_Arthur la miraba con un ojo más grande que el otro, escuchando todas las ideas que Ginny le soltaba en ese momento hasta que vio a Draco mirarla con una ceja alzada cuestionándola. _

_- …Cosas así para que cuando le digamos que queremos casarnos no lo tome tan mal – dijo Ginny sonriendo nerviosa. _

Arthur suspiró cerrando los ojos por un breve segundo… lo decía ahora o nunca.

- Ginny y su novio vienen a desayunar mañana – dijo Arthur sin mirar a su esposa.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – Preguntó Molly mirándolo sorprendida.

- Sí – afirmó Arthur.

- Eso sí es una sorpresa – convino Molly sentándose frente a él - ¿A qué se debe la visita?

Arthur suspiró fuerte.

- No soy bueno para entrar en ese juego de palabras – dijo Arthur serio.

- ¿De qué hablas, cariño? – Preguntó confundida Molly moviendo su varita para llevar los platos a la mesa.

- Ginny y Draco van a casarse – soltó de frente Arthur.

El sonido de platos rompiéndose fue lo único que se escuchó cuando Arthur terminó de hablar.

Eso es todo por ahora, ¿Qué les parece?

Este es el comienzo del final, es lo único que puedo decir.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su tiempo y paciencia. Gracias por el apoyo y el ánimo que me dan día a día para continuar con mis historias. Gracias por estar ahí.

Un especial agradecimiento a Gin-Kiohikari (Mi beta favorito jeje) quien me ayudo un montón para poder continuar escribiendo esta historia y con sus líneas llenas de inspiración no estaría el capítulo hecho ahora para que ustedes lo puedan leer… ¡¡Te debo demasiado con todo!! ¡Y quiero pronto leer actualización tuya! Y también a LalaBlackCullen_11 y LMN gracias por el apoyo incondicional.

Ahora respondiendo en general, sé que mucho no estarán felices porque me demoré una vida en actualizar la historia, pero hago lo que puedo. ¡Miren que no me desaparecí por años! Jajaja

Gracias por sus reviews, me animaron.

Gin-Kiohikari: ¡GRACIAS! Sí lo edite porque pensé mejor las cosas. Y gracias a ti no tendré mis problemas con las tildes! Jaja ese es mi tormento desde siempre. Gracias por guardar la ilusión con mi historia y te emocione. No tienes idea… Muajaja

Nadia Malfoy: Gracias, y creo que con el final que deje ahora, vas a querer saber que pasará después.

Clau-22: Jajaja Creo que por aquí debe de haber un club de fans de Draco. Me demoré pero aquí está el capítulo. Sigo sin poder ver tu correo, creo que mejor me lo mandas por PM.

S. Lilly Potter: ¡¿Cómo has estado?! Llevo tiempo sin saber de ti! No lo voy a abandonar… hasta el final como buen capitán, jeje. Poco a poco todo regresa a ser como siempre. Gracias. Chantal es algo compleja de por sí… pero hace cosas que te dejan confundido. Si has dado un perfil psicológico de ella, jaja. Bien! Jaja si el siguiente capítulo es la reunión de los Weasley y la tan preciada revelación del compromiso. Espero verte prontoo!

MiiniiMiirii: Gracias! Jajaja suerte. No desapareceré hasta terminarla, eso espero. Bueno es la idea principal terminar mis historias. Aunque si me pasa algo no sé si pueda dejar una nota al respecto, pero veré como hago para que sepan de mí.

Ukyryo: ¡Sorpresa! Todos tenemos momentos difíciles en la vida, que no lo pedimos ni lo esperamos, simplemente ocurren para arruinarte el momento. Aquí está el capítulo, gracias por tu review espero tus comentarios.

NK: ¡De nada! Gracias a ti! Sí, mejor ahora, gracias. Jajaja lo describiste bien, jajaj si no lo pedí no lo quiero recordar ni siquiera. Espero que siempre mañana sea un día mejor, de verdad. Gracias, me conmoviste, jajaa. Gracias!! Espero noticias tuyas!

Lilianaam: Jajaja todos odian a mi Harry, jajaja. Sí el anuncio saldrá… y la reunión de los Weasley en el siguiente capítulo. Harry estará en la reunión… Jajaja ya veremos, gracias.

AnnYee Malfoy: Muchas gracias. Yo también quiero a uno de ellos, jaja. Gracias, poco a poco estará la historia, este es el principio del final, ahora completamente segura. Ya veremos que ocurre con Harry.

MuminSarita: …Perdón, ¿Quién eres? Jajaja obvio que me acuerdo de ti. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿Cómo estás? Si te extrañe a ti, jaja, a tus historias… tiempo que no apareces por aquí. ¿Sigues de vacaciones? Espero jajaa el problema es que he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que me fue difícil escribir, inspirar y todo ese rollo. 1) Se que Cho no es Cho, me inspire de una historia que encontré y que la hacían chillona y molestosa… no te preocupes en otra historia la estoy rectificando como ella es, en una que borre y volveré a colgar pronto cuando encuentre un título que me guste. 2) Me es tan difícil escribir sobre Luna, no sé… sé que la hago muy distraída pero poco a poco espero perfeccionar y lograr obtener el personaje. 3) Sí, Chantal tiene sus problemas. Gracias, es bueno escuchar eso. No me aburrió para nada, en serio ver que me dejaste un review me emociono! Jaja. Gracias, jaja gracias por los ánimos y todo! Jajajaja Gracias, si me acuerdo, jajaja aun tienes a Breanna en tu historia, no? De verdad toda la felicidad y éxito en el mundo!! Voy a ver si te puedo agregar al msn. ;) Cuídate. P.D. Entre todas mis historias me gusta Normal, de verdad me gustaría que lo leyeras.

Alyssa L. Malfoy: Gracias, ya veremos los desenlaces poco a poco. Logan es un encanto! Gracias!

Gracias por todo!!


End file.
